Naruto Sennin
by Fullmoon Gome-chan
Summary: UA. El viaje del rubio para salvar al mundo y a su propio corazón apenas ha comenzado, acompaña a Uzumaki Naruto, aprendiz de Sennin, en el camino a su sueño. NarutoxHarem: De lo común a lo OC... ¡Finalmente inicia el torneo final!
1. Prólogo: La Historia Comienza

**Naruto Sennin**

…

**Aclaraciones:** Antes que nada, esta es la versión que había concebido originalmente de Naruto Sennin. Básicamente es la misma, si bien habrá ciertas modificaciones en un punto específico del fic y pequeños cambios al principio para sustentar mejor la historia. Este fic deriva de las ideas originales que tenía para la historia y que posteriormente, por una u otra razón se fueron desviando de lo que planeaba. Creo que es todo y ahora sí, a comenzar la historia. Cabe agregar, que los personajes aparecidos aquí son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi (Que sirve de ejemplo para decir que respetaré la onomástica japonesa donde el apellido va antes que el nombre) y de los autores respectivos (Mis OC principalmente). Rate M para evitarme problemas.

…

- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

_Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos. _

"_Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos profundos de los personajes…_"

…

**Prólogo: La Historia Comienza.**

…

_El Rikudou Sennin (Sabio de los Seis Caminos) fue el creador del Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja). Fue también el primer Ninja de la historia y también se convirtió en el salvador del mundo, al detener al terrible Maou Juubi (Rey Maligno de las Diez Colas) y sellarlo en su interior. Tras su legendaria batalla contra el Juubi (Diez Colas), comenzó un viaje por todo el mundo para llevar el ideal de paz a todo el mundo. Su viaje lo llevó a expandir el Ninjutsu prácticamente por todas partes, así como lo llevó a crear una legión de seguidores, que al paso del tiempo se conocieron como Ninshuu (Secta Ninja), los llamados Ninsou (Monjes Ninja), que se encargaron de seguir las enseñanzas de quien fuera llamado Kono Yo no Kyuuseishu (Salvador de Este Mundo). En la víspera de su muerte, reunió las suficientes fuerzas para dividir el Seiryoku (Energía) del demonio en nueve partes que se convirtieron en lo que la gente llegó a conocer con el paso del tiempo como los Bijuu (Bestias con Colas). Finalmente, destruyó el cuerpo del demonio para evitar que volviera al mundo..._

_El tiempo pasó en el Ninkai (Mundo Ninja) y las ideas del Rikudou Sennin fueron olvidadas, ya que el corazón de los Ninja que heredaron sus enseñanzas comenzó a llenarse de ambición y hambre de poder… Todo surgido paradójicamente de la familia del Sennin (Sabio). Rikudou tuvo dos hijos: el mayor que nació con unos ojos cercanos a los suyos, el legendario Rinnegan (Ojo de los Seis Caminos), mientras que el menor nació cercano a los poderes del Sennin para controlar la materia, el Onmyouton (Elemento Yin y Yang)... Si bien el Sennin no tuvo preferencia por ninguno, ambos hijos comenzaron un camino de odio, al ambicionar el lugar que había dejado su padre y disputárselo abiertamente... Comenzó así una era de guerra, por un ideal de paz corrompido._

_Los descendientes de los hijos del Rikudou Sennin poco a poco fueron reuniéndose en torno a su legado común... Los descendientes del hijo mayor se convirtieron en dos Clanes Ninja conocidos como Uchiha y Hyuga, dueños respectivamente de los poderosos Doujutsu (Técnicas Oculares) Sharingan (Ojo Rueda), también llamado Tengan (Ojo del Cielo) y Byakugan (Ojo Blanco), también llamado Chigan (Ojo de la Tierra), mientras que los descendientes del menor se erigieron en los Clanes Senju y Uzumaki, dueños respectivos de los Yousoujutsu (Técnicas Elementales) Mokuton (Elemento Madera), también conocido como Sonzairyoku no Yousou (Elemento de la Vitalidad) y Kinton (Elemento Metal), llamado también Souzouryoku no Yousou (Elemento de la Imaginación)._

_Los clanes Uzumaki y Hyuga, si bien tenían sus diferencias, no tuvieron conflictos tan fuertes como los Uchiha y los Senju, que comenzaron una larga rivalidad en el mundo, ya que se convirtieron en mercenarios que competían por contratos en el caótico mundo de pequeños feudos y adoptaron una gran rivalidad ya que mientras uno eran contratado por un bando, el otro eran contratado por el bando opuesto, debido a que con excepción de los neutrales Uzumaki y Hyuga, nadie más podía hacerles frente a sus habilidades, generando con el paso del tiempo una violenta rivalidad que fue llamada Nikushimi no Noroi (La Maldición del Odio) y sin saberlo, ambos clanes continuaron el conflicto iniciado por sus ancestros en busca de poder. Sin embargo el conflicto entre Senju y Uchiha duró largas generaciones de Ninja que lentamente se comenzaron a hartar de sus vidas de odio y rencor en el fragor del combate… Esto fue detectado por los prominentes líderes de ambos en esos momentos: Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara. Ambos eran los mayores rivales, pero tras combatir entre ellos una y otra vez, comenzaron a respetarse, hasta generar un vínculo de confianza lo suficientemente fuerte como para alcanzar una tregua. Ese fue el origen de Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas)…_

_Los Senju y los Uchiha junto a los Hyuga y algunos Uzumaki, solicitaron un pacto de confianza y al mismo tiempo hicieron un juramento de lealtad con el Daimyo (Señor Feudal) de Hi no Kuni (La Nación del Fuego), modelo que posteriormente sería adoptado por el resto de las Ninkoku (Naciones Ninja)… Hashirama fue elegido por consenso como el Shodaime Hokage (Primera Sombra de Fuego), con plena confianza de Madara, quien se convirtió en el segundo al mando de la naciente aldea. Pero no todo era sencillo… Senju Tobirama, el hermano menor del Shodaime así como Uchiha Izuna, el hermano menor de Madara, se mostraban inconformes por la paz, ya que a su juicio el cobijo que los cuatro clanes descendientes del Rikudou Sennin le daban a los clanes que poco a poco se unían a Konoha los volvían débiles, por considerar que se habían convertido en simples guardaespaldas de clanes evidentemente inferiores y débiles desde su perspectiva…_

_La historia de siglos atrás se repitió y tanto Tobirama como Izuna se alzaron en armas contra sus hermanos. El Mokuton Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja de Elemento Madera) de Hashirama y el Mangekyou Sharingan (Caleidoscopio del Ojo Rueda) de Madara chocaron contra la furia de las legiones infernales del Masasei no Jutsu (Jutsu de Resurrección Diabólica) de Tobirama y el Saikyoukoku Sharingan (La Más Fuerte Oscuridad del Ojo Rueda) de Izuna. La situación llegó a tal punto que el fin de Konoha (Hoja) y Hi no Kuni parecía inminente cuando los rebeldes usaron conjuntamente el Maou Shoukan no Jutsu (Técnica de Convocación del Rey Maligno), para convocar al más poderoso de los nueve Bijuu, el Kyubi no Youko (Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas). Sin embargo, en ese momento crítico fue que intervinieron Uzumaki Mito, la esposa del Shodaime y tal vez la mayor experta en Kinton Fuinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado del Elemento Metal) de la historia, así como Hyuga Hiromi, dueña única del Bouenkyou Byakugan (Telescopio del Ojo Blanco), la amante de Madara. Ambas lograron contener a la bestia y colaborando juntas, lograron sellar al Bakegitsune (Monstruo Zorro) en la Uzumaki a costa de la vida de la Hyuga. El lugar del clímax de la batalla entre hermanos fue tal que el lugar donde combatieron se convirtió en un cauce de gran longitud y la tierra se allanó, formando el Shuumatsu no Tani (Valle del Fin)… Cuatro estatuas de los defensores de Konoha fueron erigidas como homenaje a los héroes, mientras que Tobirama e Izuna fueron enterrados en el olvido. Fue un combate tan brutal e intenso, que al final sólo un maltrecho Madara y una débil Mito lograron sobrevivir…_

_El líder de los Uchiha, honrando la memoria de su mejor amigo Hashirama y de su amada Hiromi, se convirtió en Niidaime Hokage (Segunda Sombra de Fuego) con el apoyo de Mito para guiar a Konoha con toda su dedicación al estallar la Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen (Primera Guerra del Mundo Ninja) contra las otras Godai Ninsato (Cinco Grandes Aldeas Ninja), muriendo al proteger la aldea. Su sucesor fue su estudiante más cercano, Sarutobi Hiruzen, quien se encargó de guiar por largo tiempo a la aldea de Konoha, la cual salió triunfante en las guerras subsecuentes, como la Dainiiji Ninkai Taisen (Segunda Guerra del Mundo Ninja), en la cual surgió la leyenda de los Densetsu no Sannin (Tres Ninjas de Leyenda), un equipo imparable compuesto por Jiraiya, el Gama-sennin (Ermitaño de los Sapos), Namikaze Tsunade, la Namekuji-hime (Princesa de las Babosas) y Orochimaru, el Hebi-ouja (Gobernante de las Serpientes). En la Daisanji Ninkai Taisen (Tercera Guerra del Mundo Ninja), Konoha salió avante gracias a una nueva camada de Ninja encabezada por Namikaze Minato, quien debido a su gran habilidad y a su Jutsu secreto, el Hiraishin no Jutsu (Técnica del Dios del Rayo Volador), recibió el nombre de Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou (Destello Amarillo de la Hoja), un Ninja capaz de acabar solo, con un batallón enemigo. Otros nombres también adquirieron fama durante el conflicto, pero ninguno como Uzumaki Kushina, conocida como Uzushio no Guren Kouhai (Devastación Carmesí del Remolino) debido a la brutalidad que demostraba en el combate, dejando una estela de destrucción y muerte a su paso. La fama de ambos llegó al punto de que si se les veía, la orden era huir de inmediato._

_Minato, perteneciente a uno de los clanes que poco a poco adquirió renombre hasta posarse en lo más alto de la escala política de la aldea e hijo de la Sannin Tsunade, fue nombrado Yondaime Hogake (Cuarta Sombra de Fuego) por el Sandaime Hogake (Tercera Sombra de Fuego) Sarutobi. En cambio, la otra persona que se hizo famosa en la guerra, Uzumaki Kushina, recibió de la longeva Mito, la responsabilidad de cargar con el Kyubi no Youko, si bien fue un secreto que sólo era del conocimiento del Konoha no Go-Ikeban (Concilio de Konoha) y de unas cuantas personas selectas. Ambas celebridades habían estudiado juntas durante sus años de academia, ya que la aldea que había fundado el grueso del Clan Uzumaki, Uzushiogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre Remolinos), fue destruida durante el comienzo de la Daisanji Ninkai Taisen y desde pequeña, Kushina vivió en Konoha. Los dos se terminaron enamorando y se casaron en el más absoluto de los secretos para la población civil y gran parte de la nómina Ninja, puesto que ambos eran odiados por las otras aldeas Ninja, en especial Kumogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre las Nubes) a Minato e Iwagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre las Rocas) a Kushina por las grandes pérdidas que les habían ocasionado en la guerra y ellos querían formar una familia sin que sus hijos fueran acosados o perseguidos._

_Cuando todo parecía paz y prosperidad en Konoha, ocurrió un hecho completamente inesperado antecedido por un mal presagio. Un diez de octubre, la luna brilló roja en el cielo y en medio de su siniestra luz escarlata, el Kyubi no Youko que había sido sellado por Uzumaki Mito en Kushina hacía ya tiempo, reapareció sorpresivamente para atacar la aldea, sin embargo el Yondaime pudo sellar al Bijuu en el cuerpo de un recién nacido al que apenas le habían cortado el cordón umbilical a costa de su propia vida, en su último acto de heroísmo, siendo esa la versión oficial. Tras este suceso, el Sandaime retomó su lugar al mando de Konoha a pesar de su avanzada edad. También se reportó la muerte de la Guren Kouhai (Devastación Carmesí) y del hijo que había tenido con el Kiiroi Senkou (Destello Amarillo) durante el incidente. Pero la verdad era que Kushina había sobrevivido junto con el fruto de su amor con Minato. Debido a las extrañas circunstancias del incidente, que sólo eran conocidas por el Sandaime y los ancianos del Go-Ikeban, el pequeño Naruto, hijo de Kushina y Minato, se convirtió en el nuevo Jichuuriki (Poder de Sacrificio Humano) del Kyubi, es decir, en su guardián._

_El pequeño niño rubio, que si se miraba con detenimiento resultaba ser una copia de su padre con las facciones de su madre, fue tratado con rencor por los aldeanos de Konoha y gran parte de la nómina Ninja, ya que lo veían como la reencarnación del Kyubi, por lo que trataban de desquitar su rabia, odio y frustración de las pérdidas de aquella noche en él. La vida del pequeño Naruto con excepción del cariño incondicional de su madre, no era más que tristeza y soledad excepto por una amiga, pero eso cambió cuando el rubio niño recién cumplió seis años, ya que el Ninshuu reapareció de entre el olvido del tiempo, solicitando la custodia temporal del pequeño niño por razones que sólo discutieron con el Sandaime y con su madre… Sarutobi y Kushina accedieron ya que en cualquier lugar Naruto estaría mejor que en Konohagakure no Sato y sobretodo, debido a las revelaciones que habían escuchado. Para Kushina fue muy difícil separarse de su pequeño hijo, quien se consideraba el hombre de la casa, fue difícil como difícil fue para el niño separarse de la mujer que era su mundo, pero al final comprendieron que era lo mejor… Kushina y Naruto se despidieron entre lágrimas, besos y abrazos, con la promesa de volver a encontrarse en siete años…_

_Así comenzaron las aventuras y el destino de Uzumaki Naruto…_

…

**Entrada 1: The Biggest Dreamer (El Más Grande Soñador)**

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta

(Así es, me he dado cuenta, olvidé hacer mis tareas)

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo

(Esto es un rompecabezas, rompecabezas, rompecabezas)

"Boku wa dare nan darou?"

(¿Quién soy yo?)

SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa, hiza itakutatte ne

(Incluso si derrapa la piel de mis rodillas)

Sugu tachiagaranakya

(Tengo que levantarme nuevamente)

CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

(Yo sé que mi oportunidad se escapará)

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

(Grande y más grande, el más grande soñador)

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

(Soñar es el principio de todo, esa es la respuesta)

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

(Voy a volar más lejos que nadie, a través de las montañas)

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

…

**Notas:** Este fue mi prólogo inicial, si bien para evitar spoilear (¿Esta palabra existe?) el fic omití varios detalles, como en el caso de Mito Uzumaki y Hiromi Hyuga. Detallé también un poco más la historia de Konoha, desde su fundación hasta los tiempos donde inicia propiamente el fic, específicamente la llegada de Naruto a Konoha tras su estancia con los Ninsou. Creo que en cuanto a las aclaraciones de las diferencias con la primera versión ya están dichas, así que por ahora es todo. Saludos y disculpen las molestias. 'Sennin' tendrá dos significados diferentes, 'ermitaño' y 'sabio' cuando se haga referencia a ello. 'Seiryoku' literalmente significa energía, es un término que hará referencia a lo que sería el Chakra en la versión original, este cambio es debido a que 'Chakra' es una palabra que no me termina de agradar para la energía que utilizan los Ninja. Es un capricho realmente. En cuanto a las edades, más adelante ahondaré en ese detalle para darle forma al relato con el Rate M que tenía originalmente. También habrá capítulos más largos, de 19-22 hojas de Word aproximadamente. La Entrada 1 es una traducción libre del Opening de Digimon Tamers. La letra se me hizo acorde al fic y por eso la elegí, saludos.

**Próximamente:**

**I: Recuerdos Lejanos**


	2. I: Recuerdos Lejanos

**Naruto Sennin**

…

Uzumaki Kushina esperaba ansiosa en la entrada de Konohagakure no Sato. Ya había pasado el tiempo que los Ninsou le había solicitado a ella y al Sandaime para cuidar de su hijo. Finalmente el momento en que se reuniría con su amado Naru-chan había llegado y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el chico llegara. Ciertamente Kushina todavía era una bella mujer, prácticamente no había cambiado desde el ataque del Kyubi no Youko a Konoha hacía ya trece largos años y la edad no había hecho mella alguna en ella, debido a la vitalidad que caracterizaba a su clan. A sus treinta y cinco años, seguía siendo hermosa.

Fue después de un largo rato de espera, que sus ruegos fueron escuchados… El niño rubio llegó caminando tranquilamente en compañía de un Ninsou de largo cabello negro, ataviado en una yukata negra, gallardo y con mirada seria. Naruto vestía ropa similar a la del Ninsou, pero de color blanco. Su cabello seguía siendo corto y alborotado pero ahora no apuntando hacia arriba como erizo sino hacia abajo, dando la apariencia de ser ligeramente más largo. El tiempo se detuvo cuando la mirada amatista de la Kunoichi originaria de la desaparecida Uzu no Kuni (Nación del Remolino) se encontró con la del chico proveniente del Shinden no Tengoku (Templo Sagrado del Cielo), el lugar de los Ninshuu. Tanto el hijo como la madre rompieron en llanto y con lágrimas de alegría corrieron efusivamente hasta encontrarse en un emotivo abrazo.

- ¡Naru-chan…!- Kushina abrazaba a su hijo en forma sumamente protectora -¡Me hiciste tanta falta…!-

- Oka-san (Madre)…- El rubio lloró conmovido mientras se perdía en el amor que emanaba su madre ante la mirada tranquila del Ninsou, quien observaba cruzado de brazos el acontecimiento hasta que unos ligeros bastonazos en el suelo interrumpieron de forma sutil el momento de los Uzumaki

- Vaya Naruto-kun, has cambiado mucho…- El aludido sonrió junto con su madre al ver cerca de ellos al Sandaime Hokage, que también sonreía conteniendo estoicamente las lágrimas -¿No les causó problemas ese niño travieso?- Sarutobi miraba expectante al Ninsou

- Nada que no pudiera manejar…- Respondió el pelinegro sin cambiar su expresión seria

- Ya veo… ¿Y cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento…?- Kushina posó sus manos en los hombros de Naruto, quien observó con una suave sonrisa al Sandaime, mientras que el Ninsou cerró los ojos con suavidad y asintió con la cabeza levemente

- Oji-san (Abuelo)… Me he esforzado para realizar mi sueño… Ser el Hokage para proteger a mis seres queridos… ¡Ya me verá en acción!- Exclamó el rubio sonriendo y levantando su pulgar

- Entiendo…- Respondió Sarutobi con una sonrisa

- Vamos a casa, Naru-chan, ¡Te prepararé el mejor Ramen que hayas comido en toda tu vida…!- Exclamó Kushina con visible alegría

- ¡Eso me gustaría mucho, Oka-san!- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de añoranza por la comida de su madre, de las cosas que más extrañó

- ¿Gusta acompañarnos, Hokage-sama?- La mirada de la pelirroja se posó en el Hokage

- Claro Kushina-chan- Respondió alegre Hiruzen -Entre el papeleo y la burocracia nunca tengo tiempo de comer nada delicioso…-

- Entonces vamos- Dijo la Uzumaki con una sonrisa -¿Usted gusta acompañarnos?- Las miradas se posaron con expectación en el Ninsou, que abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Kushina tranquilamente

- No gracias Uzumaki-san, sólo vine a dejar a Chibi-Seito (Pequeño Aprendiz) para buscar donde establecerme- Respondió el pelinegro educadamente

- Por favor, Kyoshou-sama (Maestro)…- Dijo suplicante el rubio, a lo que el Ninsou cerró los ojos

- Si te pones así, está bien…- Respondió el Ninsou, provocando las sonrisas tanto de los Uzumaki como del Sandaime Hokage.

…

En la considerablemente amplia casa de los Uzumaki, específicamente en el espacioso comedor, Naruto y Hiruzen consumían alegremente su plato de Ramen, siendo para ambos lo más delicioso que habían probado en mucho tiempo, en tanto que Kushina le terminaba de servir un plato de Ramen al Ninsou, quien tomó sus palillos y comenzó a comer con calma, al contrario que los otros varones presentes. La dedicada madre se limpió las manos con el delantal blanco que lucía, visiblemente feliz de ver su casa nuevamente ocupada y llena de un clima familiar como no había disfrutado en mucho tiempo.

- Gracias, Uzumaki-san- Masculló el pelinegro tras algunos bocados del delicioso Ramen

- Dígame Kushina, después de todo somos cercanos, ya que ha cuidado de mi hijo durante este tiempo y siempre le estaré agradecida- La madre sonrió para inspirarle confianza al Ninsou

- De acuerdo, Kushina-san- Replicó el hombre de los mismos treinta y cinco años que la anfitriona, si bien la Uzumaki se veía más joven, al punto de aparentar veinticinco años a lo mucho.

La pelirroja sonrió con la respuesta del Ninsou, por lo que se sirvió para comer con los demás y si bien lo hizo calmadamente, la pelirroja llegó a comer incluso más que Naruto o Sarutobi, mientras que el Ninsou apenas si puedo terminarse el plato de Ramen que le sirvieron. No todas las personas tenían el mismo apetito que la madre y el hijo, ya que la forma de comer del Sandaime era producto de su antojo por esa rica comida, con la sazón única de la Guren Kouhai.

- ¿Y ya estás listo para ingresar a la academia?- Dijo el Hokage tras terminar su comida y limpiarse los labios con una servilleta

- Claro Oji-san, me he preparado mucho para ello…- Respondió Naruto fijando su mirada zafiro en el viejo -He estado esperando mucho por este día-

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó curioso Sandaime

- Porque Chibi-Seito ya conoce los Jutsu (Técnica) básicos de la academia, además ya tiene conocimiento de Seishitsu Henka (Transformación de la Naturaleza) y ha logrado dominar ligeramente su Kenjutsu (Técnicas de Espada), además de tener ya conocimiento básico de Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja), Genjutsu (Técnicas Ilusorias), Taijutsu (Técnicas Corporales) y Fuinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado)- Respondió el Ninsou calmadamente -Chibi-Seito quiere demostrar a todo el mundo lo que vale realmente-

- Entiendo- Replicó Hiruzen, mirando discretamente a un Naruto sonriendo ligeramente avergonzado por las palabras del pelinegro

- Por cierto…- El Ninsou volteó hacia Kushina

- ¿Sí…?-

- ¿Cómo se llama el honorable Sensei de mi Naru-chan?-

- Cierto, disculpe mi falta de educación, mi nombre es Tomoe Kame…-

- Kame-san- Dijo Kushina sonriéndole -Ahora puedo darle las gracias por haber cuidado de mi pequeño Naru-chan-

- No me lo agradezca, Kushina-san, después de todo, fue el Ninshuu quien solicitó entrenar a Chibi-Seito y no a la inversa-

- Pero, Kyoshou-sama… Usted es el único que me entrenó, los demás Ninsou sólo me hablaban de la vida y esas cosas raras que no entendí- Replicó el rubio haciendo un sutil pero gracioso puchero

- Muy bien Chibi-Seito, tú ganas- Respondió el pelinegro tras suspirar cansadamente.

Hiruzen seguía atento la conversación entre la familia Uzumaki y el Ninsou, llamándole mucho la atención que el Tomoe siempre permanecía con esa expresión de serenidad. La tranquilidad de Kame llamó la atención de Sarutobi a sobremanera ya que parecía estar siempre al pendiente de su entorno, siempre analítico y en un estado perpetuo de alerta, cualidades que para él eran una buena carta de presentación para un Shinobi. Finalmente recordó fugazmente dónde había visto anteriormente al azabache: era un pequeño niño pelinegro de apenas nueve años, que a pesar de ser un simple civil, le pidió permiso para viajar por el mundo.

- Disculpe, Tomoe-san- Dijo el canoso hombre de forma un tanto sorpresiva

- Dígame, Hokage-sama- El pelinegro parecía algo extrañado

- ¿No le interesaría formar parte de la Plantilla Ninja de Konoha? Por lo que puedo ver usted es alguien de considerable fuerza y sabiduría, además de tener un conocimiento amplio sobre el Ninjutsu-

- Gracias Hokage-sama, me siento alagado por sus palabras… Déjeme considerar sus palabras y yo le responderé mañana… Considerando que estará realizando su papeleo lo visitaré en su oficina alrededor de las tres de la tarde, que es cuando creo que sale a comer…-

- De acuerdo…- Respondió Sarutobi con tranquilidad, sorprendiéndose internamente por la capacidad de deducción del pelinegro, tras una breve conversación

- ¡Si se volviera Ninja sería genial, Kyoshou-sama!- Exclamó Naruto, visiblemente alegre

- Bueno, ya es tarde y yo tengo mucho papeleo horrible que realizar, además tengo ganas de fumar mi pipa y con lo mucho que sé que Kushina-chan odia el humo de tabaco, no deseo arriesgar mi vida…- El Hokage se levantó y tras despedirse efusivamente de Naruto y de Kushina, regresó a la Torre Hokage tras recordarle sus palabras al Ninsou.

…

Más tarde y ya solos los Uzumaki, Kushina se encontraba arropando suavemente a Naruto, quien estaba por dormir en una cama blanda después de varios años, ubicada en el cuarto que había dejado cuando viajó al Shinden, habitación que no había cambiado absolutamente nada. Durante su estancia con los Ninsou tuvo que dormir sobre el suelo y a la intemperie en varias ocasiones, pero ahora, lloraba de alegría por dormir en un colchón suave y confortable. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de inmediato y limpió con suavidad las lágrimas de su hijo, tras lo que salió de la habitación del rubio por unos minutos y regreso con un pijama holgado como el que usaba el chico de ojos azules, sólo que en color rosa a diferencia de la blanca del rubio. Naruto sonrió al notar las intensiones de su madre tras lo que se hizo a un lado y dejó que su madre se acostara a su lado. Los Uzumaki durmieron abrazados esa noche, para recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido de madre e hijo.

-Buenas noches, Naru-chan...- Susurró débilmente la pelirroja antes de quedarse dormida

- Que descanses, Oka-san...- Respondió suavemente el rubio, tras lo que se durmió casi al instante, arropado por el calor de su madre.

…

**Entrada 1: The Biggest Dreamer (El Más Grande Soñador)**

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta

(Así es, me he dado cuenta, olvidé hacer mis tareas)

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo, "Boku wa dare nan darou?"

(Esto es un rompecabezas, rompecabezas, rompecabezas, ¿Quién soy yo?)

SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa, hiza itakutatte ne, Sugu tachiagaranakya

(Incluso si derrapa la piel de mis rodillas, tengo que levantarme nuevamente)

CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

(Yo sé que mi oportunidad se escapará)

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

(Grande y más grande, el más grande soñador)

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

(Soñar es el principio de todo, esa es la respuesta)

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

(Voy a volar más lejos que nadie, a través de las montañas)

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

…

**I: Recuerdos Lejanos.**

Naruto se encuentra mirando al frente con una enorme sonrisa, viste un traje de Ninsou consistente en Yukata color blanco y pantalón negro. Detrás de él se encuentra un exuberante bosque. Con su mano derecha se cubre la mirada de la deslumbrante luz del sol.

_"Un camino de mil pasos comienza con el primer paso…"_

…

En el balcón de la habitación de un hotel, Tomoe Kame se encontraba mirando el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas con su expresión seria. Era una costumbre en él, ya que en el Shinden no Tengoku el ocio y el divertimento eran realmente escasos fuera del entrenamiento mismo, por esa razón no sonreía con facilidad y rara vez pensaba en cosas alejadas de practicar. Después de un rato en el silencio más absoluto, junto a él apareció una mujer ataviada en uniforme ANBU, cuya torneada figura destacaba considerablemente en su uniforme. Portaba una máscara blanca que emulaba el rostro de un conejo.

- No pensé verte de nuevo, Tomoe Kame- Terminó la ANBU en tono despectivo -Pero cuando Hokage-sama informó de tu llegada, fui asignada por el Go-Ikeban (Concilio) para vigilar que no intentes nada extraño con el niño... Si que tienes suerte-

- Sigues tan amigable como siempre, Tsukino Kirin…- Respondió el Ninsou sin voltear

-Así que el niño al fin regresó con su Oka-chan…- Dijo la rubia orientando su rostro hacia el cielo

- Es un camino muy largo, el apenas lo empieza y yo solo llevo un par de pasos, pero si puedo guiarlo estaré satisfecho- Replicó el pelinegro con tranquilidad

- Veo que te ha movido ese pedazo de hielo que llamas corazón…-

- Puede ser, pero con ese espíritu que tiene no es difícil de creer... Mientras no se desvíe del Mirai no Michi (Camino del Futuro) que ha elegido, llegará muy lejos… Ahora quiero saber donde hay una herrería, me falta darle un regalo…-

- Y hasta Katana le vas a hacer- Debajo de la máscara se formó una sutil sonrisa -Si que te ha calado hondo-

- Vamos entonces…- Dijo el pelinegro de forma súbita

- Como quieras…- La rubia recuperó el tono despectivo del principio

- Otra cosa-

- ¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó con tono de fastidio la rubia

- Me debes un favor...- Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en el rostro del Nisou

- Vaya... Y yo pensé que el Kame-sennin (Sabio Tortuga) me cobraría ese favor de otra manera...- La rubia susurró en forma sugestiva -Pero bueno, te ayudaré a entrenar al mocoso...- Replicó con fastidio nuevamente.

...

Al día siguiente Naruto se encontraba desayunando en la cocina en compañía de su madre, quien lucía extrañamente ansiosa. El rubio se dio cuenta después de un rato y se acercó curioso a Kushina, que terminaba de alistarle el almuerzo que debería llevar a la Academia Ninja. Sin embargo un deje de tristeza era visible en los ojos amatista y la bella pelirroja reaccionó cuando sintió la mano de su 'pequeño' en el hombro. Tomo su mano con suavidad y le sonrió suavemente.

- ¿Sucede algo, Oka-san?- Preguntó Naruto, con evidente preocupación

- No te preocupes Naru-chan, ahora mejor preocúpate por la academia- Replicó Kushina con tranquilidad -Debes demostrar quién eres-

Naruto se alistó para su primer día en la Academia Ninja, ya que por fin podría empezar a conocer chicos de su edad y podría tal vez, hacer amigos… El rubio se vistió estrenando varias prendas regaladas por su madre, consistentes en una camisa naranja de mangas cortas, con el símbolo de su clan grabado en la espalda, guantes sin cobertura para los dedos de color negro también, además de un pantalón de color azul que terminaba dentro de unas botas negras. Luego se colocó en la frente una banda negra que recibió en el Shinden. Al verse en el espejo el rubio solo pudo sonreír ya que parecía un Ninja hecho y derecho, tras lo que salió cerrando su puerta. Cuando bajó a la sala de su casa nuevamente, Kushina lo miró y le sonrió bellamente, provocando un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza en Naruto. Tras desearle buena suerte, la Kunoichi dejó marchar a su hijo. Afuera de la casa ya lo esperaba Kame con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos recargado en un poste de luz cercano. El chico se acercó a él con alegría, a lo que el pelinegro respondió cerrando los ojos y sonriendo ligeramente.

- Quería darte esto... Su nombre es Kurogane (Pluma Negra)- Kame separó sus brazos y de su costado no visible tomó una bella Katana de Tsuka (Mango) negro y Saya (Funda) del mismo color, ofreciéndosela a Naruto, que la tomó con sumo cuidado, mirando con admiración al Ninsou

- Gracias, Kyoshou-sama…- Sonrió el rubio

- Corre, se te hará tarde si te entretengo más…-

Naruto se aseguró la Katana a la espalda con ayuda de la correa que sobresalía de la Saya, tras lo que se dirigió a la Academia Ninja después de hacer una reverencia de agradecimiento a Kame y continuar su camino. En la academia había un gran tumulto, puesto que todos los estudiantes se habían enterado de la llegada de un nuevo alumno. La expectación provenía principalmente de los chicos, ya que la enorme mayoría de las chicas sólo tenían atención para Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los dos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha tras la masacre. Fuera del chico que se perfilaba como segundo novato del año, sólo había sobrevivido otra persona, Uchiha Nami que se desempeñaba en la academia como la mejor de la generación y había quedado bajo la supervisión de Kushina, pero prefería vivir sola. El asesino, Uchiha Itachi, había exterminado sin consideración alguna al resto del clan. Justo cuando Itachi iba a terminar su macabra obra con ambos niños azabache, los escuadrones ANBU enviados por el Sandaime lograron evitarlo y provocar el escape del Uchiha, que pasó a ser el criminal más buscado de toda Hi no Kuni junto a su amante, Senju Nezumi, quien a su vez exterminó sin misericordia a los suyos. Del clan Senju sólo sobrevivió a la matanza Senju Hana. A diferencia de los menores Uchiha que mantenían latente su deseo de venganza, Sasuke de forma marcada y Nami de forma sutil, la Senju sólo querían olvidar y tratar de tener una vida normal. Habían pasado varios años desde ese par de matanzas, justamente un año después de que Naruto había partido con los Ninsou fue que ocurrieron los terribles hechos.

"Mientras ese nuevo imbécil no me estorbe para vengarme de Itachi no me importa en lo absoluto…" Sasuke se mantenía impasible mirando al frente recargando con las manos entrelazadas frente al rostro

- Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes, nadie que llegue te superará…- Dijo alegre una chica de curiosos cabellos rosas, Haruno Sakura, sentada al lado del Uchiha, si bien no recibió respuesta alguna

"Este estorbo ya me tiene harto, me sigue a luz y sombra..." Pensó fugazmente el pelinegro

- Muy bien- Iruka Umino tomó la palabra, llamando la atención de los estudiantes, que se sentaron rápidamente -El día de hoy, tendremos un estudiante nuevo, su nombre es…- La mirada de Iruka se endureció -Uzumaki Naruto…-

Para Iruka la noticia que le dio Sandaime el día anterior, de que sería el instructor del monstruo que asesinó a sus padres lo molestó a sobremanera, incluso llegó a pensar en renunciar como Shinobi si Sarutobi insistía en su idea de dejar estudiar en la academia a la reencarnación del Kyubi. Pero tuvo un largo diálogo que parcialmente comenzó a cambiar su perspectiva con respecto a Naruto. Los recuerdos llegaron fugazmente a su memoria.

…

- ¡Ese monstruo mató a mis padres…!- Replicó el Chunin -¡¿Eso no cuenta?-

- Iruka, yo puedo entender cómo te sientes, pero dime, ¿Puedes entender cómo se siente él?- SArutobi permanecía serio

- ¡Eso a nadie le importa, los monstruos no tienen sentimientos!- Hiruzen endureció la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Iruka.

El Chunin se tranquilizó para tratar de no decir otra cosa que lo pudiera meter en problemas con el líder Shinobi de la aldea ya que era conocido que le tenía gran afecto al chico, algo que unánimemente no aprobaban los Chunin y casi en su totalidad los Jounin, salvo excepciones como Hatake Kakashi, el llamado Copy Ninja (Ninja Copia). De ahí en fuera, la opinión general era que el Kyubiko (Niño Nueve Colas) debía ser encarcelado y sellado de forma que no representara un peligro para Konoha. Otros proponían exiliarlo junto a su madre y los más radicales exigían que su cabeza rodara por el suelo… Literalmente.

- Tienes razón, Iruka… Los monstruos no tienen sentimientos…- El Chunin no pudo evitar sonreír -En Konoha no existe un monstruo… Existen muchísimos… Son todos los que tratan mal a Naruto porque son incapaces de ver que sólo es un niño…- Las palabras del Sandaime sorprendieron a Iruka -Yo estoy plenamente consciente de lo que el Kyubi no Youko le hizo a tus padres…- Hiruzen continuó hablando con tono calmado -Pero ponte en el lugar de Naruto por un instante, desde que era niño con excepción de su Oka-san nadie lo ha tratado bien, incluso a ella le dejaron de vender alimentos mientras tenía al niño en casa y su vida se volvió muy difícil… No, desde que era un bebé, porque los aldeanos, por más que sea comprensible lo que sienten, no pueden superar el dolor de perder a sus seres queridos y desquitan su furia con el mayor héroe de esta aldea… Si Iruka, Naruto es un héroe porque si no hubiera sido sellado el Kyubi en su interior, el monstruo hubiera destruido la aldea… Si estuvieras en el lugar de Naruto y Yondaime te dijera que debes cumplir tu deber como Ninja de Konoha dejando que sellen en tu interior al ser que mató a tus seres queridos y a tus amigos, ¿Qué le contestarías…?-

- Que eligiera a otro, yo no podría con la carga de llevar a ese monstruo asesino en mi interior…- Replicó el moreno, con rencor en su mirada

- Naruto ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de decidir… Lleva una carga que incluso desconoce… ¿Qué crees que siente Naruto cuando los adultos lo miran fríamente sin que sepa siquiera la razón y lo miren con desprecio y odio sin que comprenda el por qué…? La última voluntad de Yondaime fue que vieran a Naruto como el héroe salvador de la aldea, pero eso nunca sucedió… Por el contrario, lo ven como la reencarnación del Kyubi… No sólo lastiman a un niño de forma cruel, sino que pisotean el deseo de Minato-kun… Dejé que se fuera con los Ninsou para que ese desconcierto no se convirtiera en odio, Iruka...-

"Pues se hubiera quedado con ellos…" Pensó el Chunin fugazmente

- Sólo te pido que no hagas diferencia con él, trátalo como al resto de los estudiantes… Por favor, Iruka…-

El Chunin volteó a ver confundido a Hiruzen, siendo el Hokage bastaba con ordenárselo a alguien haciendo uso de su autoridad, pero incluso se lo pedía como si se tratara de un abuelo pidiendo por su nieto. El Chunin entristeció la mirada al notar el cariño que sentía Sandaime por el niño y comenzó a sentirse culpable por lo que había dicho anteriormente. No había cambiado de opinión, pero esa petición de Sarutobi lo había conmovido.

- Lo haré…-

…

Iruka fijó su mirada en la entrada, donde el rubio entraba con expresión temerosa y comenzaba a acercarse al Chunin. El hombre con una cicatriz en el rostro respiró profundamente y recibió con una forzada sonrisa al Uzumaki, que de inmediato reconoció lo obligado del gesto, desviando la mirada y apretando los puños en silencio. El ánimo que tenía al salir de su casa y tras recibir a la Kurogane forjada por su Kyoshou-sama se esfumó por completo. ¿Por qué siempre lo miraban así?

- Escuchen, el es Uzumaki Naruto y será el nuevo estudiante…- Declaró Iruka a sus estudiantes tras presentar al rubio "Dijo que fuera imparcial con él pero nunca dijo que lo tratara bien…" -Toma asiento en un lugar libre, Uzumaki…-

- Si, Iruka-san…- Respondió tranquilo el rubio.

Conforme el rubio se iba acercando a los asientos, generaba diversas reacciones entre los chicos, que lo miraban con curiosidad… Para las chicas, sin excepción alguna, no tenía la menor importancia. Iruka miraba fijamente al rubio sin quitarle la mirada de encima, mirando cómo Naruto tomó asiento junto a una de las personas menos sociales del grupo, Uchiha Nami, así como a una de las estudiantes más reservadas, Hyuga Hinata. Esas chicas se sentaban juntas únicamente porque la Uchiha no despreciaba a la Hyuga por su debilidad como los demás, así como la peliazul no intentaba en ningún momento hacerle la plática a la imponente azabache, considerada una nueva prodigio.

"Mi mayor deseo es convertirme en el sucesor de Oji-san Hokage para que la gente deje de verme con esa mirada fría que no comprendo… Como lo hizo el Sensei cuando me vio entrar… No lo puedo entender, Ni Kyoshou-sama ni Oka-san u Oji-san me miran así… ¿Por qué los demás adultos de la aldea si lo hacen…? No quiero que eso me suceda con los compañeros de la academia… Este será un largo curso escolar…"

"Miren a ese pobre perdedor, temeroso y débil, justo como esa inútil de Hinata que no deja de acosarme, escondiéndose para mirarme cuando entreno… Esa basura debería de juntarse…" Sasuke sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, mirando de reojo al chico nuevo

- Buenos días- Naruto levantó la mano en forma amistosa mientras saludaba

- B-Buenos días...- Replicó la chica de cabello azul corto con evidente timidez

"¿Por qué tuvo que sentarse junto a mí este sujeto…?" Pensó la Uchiha de cabello negro a los hombros para retomar su atención a la clase que estaba empezando

"S-Sasuke-kun… Hoy si, hoy si tendré el valor para decirte lo que siento…" La chica Hyuga se sonrojó a sobremanera mientras regresaba su atención a su Sensei de la academia.

...

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente: todos los estudiantes tomaban apuntes y ponían atención a las indicaciones de Iruka, hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de salida y mientras que todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus casas, Naruto esperó afuera de la academia. Iruka terminó su papeleo y pudo ver que su estudiante permanecía cerca del aula. La curiosidad mató al gato, como dicen, y el Chunin comenzó a caminar en dirección al rubio, que permanecía recargado en un poste de luz con las manos en la espalda y una expresión que si bien era clara, ocultaba una sutil decepción por la forma en que había comenzado su vida como Ninja.

- Chibi-Seito, desde hoy soy un Shinobi de Konoha- Dijo Kame apenas al llegar junto a su alumno

- ¡Eso es genial, Kyoshou-sama!- Exclamó Naruto con alegría tras la buena noticia, ya que tendría cerca a esa persona especial.

El Chunin, que observaba con sutil ira, pudo notar la transformación del rubio en su expresión, de un semblante pensativo pasó a la alegría al ver a Kame enfundado en un uniforme como el suyo, pero siempre con su expresión tranquila y serena, sonriendo suavemente. Iruka pensaba que siempre había gente estúpida capaz de aceptar al Kyubiko con facilidad, luego se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta de que ese Jounin era nuevo en la aldea. Seguramente cuando supiera quién era realmente, lo odiaría al igual que los demás.

- Vamos, continuaremos en donde nos quedamos en el Shinden, además te tengo una sorpresa que te pondrá feliz…- Kame se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el atardecer, Naruto lo siguió al instante.

Las palabras del Sandaime llegaron fugazmente a la mente de Iruka, quien observó tanto al rubio comparativamente bajo en relación al pelinegro que caminaba junto a él como al Ninsou que caminaba con una serenidad enigmática hasta que los perdió de vista.

_Sólo es un niño que necesita amigos y cariño, porque la verdadera fuerza está en el amor, la amistad, la honestidad, la nobleza y la esperanza… Porque la fuerza surge cuando tienes algo que proteger…_

...

Naruto y Kame continuaron su camino hasta encontrarse en un claro del bosque cercano a Konoha. El rubio se detuvo junto al pelinegro, que miró con expectación hacia los árboles, donde una fina silueta comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ellos. Si bien el rubio al principio se mostró alerta a la posibilidad de que fuera un potencial enemigo, cuando notó que se trataba de una bella mujer rubia de ojos grises, se tranquilizó y la calma total llegó cuando los ojos almendra del Sennin se posaron en aquella mujer sin aire alguno de desconfianza.

- Ella es Kirin y participará en el entrenamiento- Dijo el pelinegro mientras presentaba a esa bella mujer de aparentes treinta años -También será tu Sensei-

- Hola niño, como ya te dijo Kame me llamo Kirin, espero que confíes en mí y todas esas cosas…- Dijo la aludida con aburrimiento

- Bien Chibi-Seito… Si aprovechas el entrenamiento al que te someteremos al máximo nivel de exigencia, serás más fuerte y podrás acercarte un paso más a tu sueño de convertirte en el sucesor de Sarutobi-san, claro que eso también dependerá de que nunca te des por vencido, ¿Está claro?- Kame volteó a ver a Naruto, que lucía sumamente entusiasmado

- ¡Como el agua!- Exclamó el rubio alegremente.

...

El curso del año estaba ya avanzado y había pasado casi un año desde que Naruto había vuelto a Konoha. Iruka se encontraba visiblemente satisfecho, ya que durante el tiempo que llevaba en la academia, el rubio se había convertido en el peor estudiante, era perezoso y le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse despierto en clase. La mayoría, por no decir que todos sus Jutsu eran pésimos, además su conocimiento dejaba mucho que desear. La cereza del pastel para el Chunin era que debido a todo eso el chico estaba muy aislado de todos sus compañeros y con excepción puntual de la tímida pero cortés Hinata, ninguno de los otros chicos cruzaba palabra con él.

"A este paso, podré reprobarlo y decírselo a Hokage-sama con argumentos…" El Chunin sonreía satisfecho "Además nadie intentará defenderlo si me muestro un poco más exigente con él que con los demás..."

…

Lo que el Chunin no sabía, era que eso sucedía porque Naruto entrenaba desde que salía de la academia y todos los días sin excepción terminaba exhausto tanto física como mentalmente y sin reserva alguna de Seiryoku. Sus dos Sensei poco a poco lo adentraban a la difícil vida de un Shinobi… Después de que salía de la academia, desde las doce del día y hasta las ocho de la noche, su tiempo se dividía en partes iguales entre las enseñanzas de sus Sensei. La primera era esa rubia de personalidad áspera, Kirin. Junto al rostro inmortalizado en piedra del Yondaime Hokage, Naruto se encontraba colgando de los pies y realizando flexiones tratando de tocar sus rodillas con la frente, mientras la rubia miraba atenta el esfuerzo del rubio, sentada en la nariz del monumento a Namikaze Minato.

- Con ganas niño, son dos mil flexiones y sólo llevas mil seiscientas cincuenta y tres… Mil seiscientas cincuenta y cuatro…- Kirin dio un par de palmadas, con expresión seria en el rostro -¡Si quieres ser Hokage, esto sólo es un calentamiento...! Mil seiscientas cincuenta y cinco…-

"Desde donde quiera que estés, mírame Oto-san (Padre)… Voy a convertirme en el mejor Hokage de la historia, para proteger a mis seres queridos… Obsérvame, que me ganaré el respeto de todos los habitantes de la aldea, ya lo verás…" Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rubio en medio de su esfuerzo "Superaré a Yondaime-sama…"

- ¡Vamos niño, demuéstrame que fue lo que Kame vio en ti…!- Esta era la rutina del primer par de horas en el horario de Naruto y si bien los ejercicios variaban, la severidad siempre era la misma.

El segundo método de entrenamiento consistía en fortalecer el espíritu de Naruto, comenzando por lo más básico, meditación. El rubio y el pelinegro se encontraban vistiendo únicamente pantalones cortos dejando ver los trabajados cuerpos que tenían resultado del trabajo duro y la dedicación. Se encontraban en posición de meditación debajo de una amplia cascada de varios metros de caída y el chico de ojos azules titiritaba de frío ya el esfuerzo del ejercicio anterior hacía que le costara mucho trabajo mantenerse quieto con esa agua cayendo sobre él a considerable fuerza.

- Para realizar Jutsu, utilizamos una energía llamada Seiryoku, la cual es resultado de combinar la energía del cuerpo físico, conocida como You (Yang) e In (Yin), la energía proveniente del espíritu… La combinación de ambas y su perfecto control da como resultado el Seiryoku… ¿Lo entiendes?- Dijo el pelinegro con los cerrados y el rostro imperturbable

- S-Sí…- Dijo el rubio tratando de permanecer firme

- Bueno, lo pondré así, para que controles tu Seiryoku debes tener el mismo poder tanto físico como mental… Por eso Kirin pondrá a punto tu cuerpo mientras que yo afino tu espíritu, para que encuentres el perfecto equilibrio y puedas utilizar tu Seiryoku sin ningún problema…-

- Y-Ya e-entendí…- Naruto respondió débilmente

- Cuando estemos meditando, debes tratar de permanecer quieto, pero eso sólo es lo más fundamental, el reto está en poner tu mente en blanco, tratando de desconectarla de tu cuerpo…- Kame agregó en tono solemne -Esa es la forma de entrenar tu espíritu… Superar las barreras físicas y mundanas del cuerpo para iniciar el camino hacia la evolución, tanto física como espiritual…-

Si bien el lugar de meditación variaba, las condiciones generalmente eran extremas, ya fuese en aguas termales hirvientes, tratando de soportar la temperatura, en la cascada de fría agua soportando el frío o sobre una tabla la cual estaba posada sobre un pequeño palo de madera de apenas un par de centímetros de grosor tratando de no caer, la meditación era algo muy importante para Kame y por ello el rigor del entrenamiento. La siguiente parte del itinerario le correspondía nuevamente a Kirin, que introducía a Naruto a la teoría y a los fundamentos científicos de la vida como Shinobi. Si bien era un entrenamiento que no exigía esfuerzo físico, el agotamiento mental y la saturación del conocimiento eran casi insoportables. Naruto se encontraba frente a frente sentado en pose de meditación, mirando fijamente a la rubia, que a su vez miraba fijamente al chico de cabello alborotado.

- ¿Cuántas puntas tiene un Fuuma Shuriken?- Dijo Kirin, contando mentalmente el tiempo entre pregunta y respuesta

- Cuatro- Respondió al instante el rubio

- ¿Cuántos Yousou Seiryoku (Energías Elementales) existen…?-

- Cinco-

- Si un árbol cae y nadie se encuentra cerca, ¿Hace ruido?-

- Produce un sonido, pero el ruido no existe si no hay quien lo escuche…-

- Si te ataco con un Jutsu Denton (Elemento Electricidad), ¿Cuál es la mejor respuesta?-

- Contraatacar con un Jutsu de tipo Fuuton (Elemento Viento)-

- ¿Cómo se cancela un Genjutsu?-

- Interrumpiendo el proceso por el que el atacante lo lleve a cabo o con una fuente externa de Seiryoku que interrumpa la manipulación del Seiryoku que realiza en mi interior-

- ¿Cuántas especialidades básicas existen…?-

- Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu y Bukijutsu (Técnicas de Armas)… -

- Has estudiado bien niño…- La mujer de tez clara sonrió discretamente

- Gracias… Los libros que me ha encargado leer son de mucha ayuda…- Respondió el rubio correspondiendo el gesto

- Bien entonces… ¿Cuál es el ruido que hacen las manos al cerrarse…?-

La cuarta división del tiempo le correspondía también a Kirin, quien le enseñaba a Naruto a controlar el Seiryoku, ya que con los entrenamientos el Seiryoku que tenía a disposición para usar aumentaba rápidamente. Los ejercicios que realizaba el rubio para el control del Seiryoku eran básicos, como subir los árboles sin usar las manos, pero en el caso de Kirin, también le añadía el uso de pesos extras, como muñequeras de algunos kilos en ambas manos y en los tobillos.

- ¡Más rápido niño…!- Exclamaba la rubia que bajaba a gran velocidad de un árbol de varios metros de altura corriendo

- ¡Sí…!- El rubio hacia lo contrario, trataba de subir a gran velocidad sin usar las manos, pero caía tras alcanzar un par de metros

- ¡Más rápido y sin perder el control del flujo de Seiryoku que emanas de tus pies!-

- ¡Sí!-

- ¡Deja de decir sí y hazlo!- Exclamó la rubia, volviendo a subir al árbol

- ¡Ahí voy…!- El rubio saltó, posando su dos pies en el árbol y comenzó a correr nuevamente, hasta perderse en la copa del árbol, pero después de un rato volvió a caer pesadamente al suelo

- ¡Recuerda mantener el flujo constante y sin perder el control…!- Exclamó Kirin mientras bajaba corriendo a gran velocidad para atrapar a Naruto antes de que cayera

- Lo siento…- Susurró el rubio débilmente, en los brazos de la mujer

- Sentirlo no es suficiente, si mueres solo, no importa, pero si mueres y te llevas a tus compañeros de Equipo, eso sí sería lamentable… ¡Una vez más…!-

Finalmente, el tiempo restante era de Kame, que introducía al rubio en el manejo de la Katana que recién le había forjado al rubio, para superar a los Kenjutsushi (Espadachines) promedio. El pelinegro se encontraba realizando varias katas en forma armoniosa con la espada, las cuales eran replicadas por Naruto. Ambos en encontraban parados sobre un par de troncos de algunos metros de altura, en medio de un lago.

- El arma de un guerrero es sólo una extensión de su persona… Lo primero que debes aprender es que tu arma es sólo una extensión más de tu cuerpo… Como un brazo o una pierna… Debes de dominar su movimiento pensando que es una parte de ti- Dijo Kame sin interrumpir sus armoniosos movimientos -Para que alcances el perfecto equilibrio-

- Sí…- Naruto tampoco detenía sus movimientos, si bien se caía súbitamente pero de inmediato volvía a subir al tronco para seguir practicando, sin importarle el quedar completamente empapado

- Una Katana es sólo una herramienta… Pero en manos de un Kyoshou se convierte en una extensión vital del cuerpo y al igual que la imaginación no tiene límites… Así son las posibilidades de la espada….-

- ¡Genial…!- Exclamó con entusiasmo el rubio, continuando con las katas

- Pero no sólo es la Katana, es la refinación en su manejo, así como la comprensión de la fuerza, la velocidad y la energía del espadachín lo que te permitirá alcanzar los mayores estratos de la técnica con la espada, o sea del Kenjutsu…-

- Sí- Asintió Naruto sin dejar de realizar las mismas katas armoniosas de Kame con un par de segundos de diferencia.

Tras finalizar las dos horas de katas, Naruto caía completamente agotado y perdía el conocimiento. Entonces Kame lo llevaba hasta su casa, donde Kushina lo recibía con una mezcla de preocupación y alegría, preocupación por su estado y alegría porque el rubio que de más niño era un holgazán, se esforzaba como nunca antes en su vida y se notaba en su expresión de total satisfacción. Tal vez no tenía amigos, pero podía ver con claridad en la mente su sueño, sin perderlo nunca de vista. Era lo que los Sennin llamaban Meisekina Zunou (Mente Clara)...

...

En la academia, Naruto continuaba sentándose al lado de Uchiha Nami, compartiendo el pupitre también con la bella Hyuga Hinata. El tiempo había pasado y la chica de cabello azul también tenía el cabello largo, un poco más corto que la Uchiha, debajo de los hombros. Si bien la Hyuga le sonreía de vez en cuando, la chica de enigmáticos ojos perla se mostraba sumamente tímida y casi no hacía conversación, además de tener enfocada su atención en Uchiha Sasuke. De ahí en fuera a los chicos no les agradaba porque sus padres los predisponían contra él. Para las chicas en cambio, sólo había atención para Sasuke, pero irónicamente sólo Nami se mantenía al margen del club de fangirls del Uchiha. Para ella sólo era el hermano del asesino de sus padres y posiblemente un asesino igual que Itachi.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la academia y ya sólo faltaban tres días para el examen de graduación en la academia. Un largo año ya había pasado entre academia y entrenamientos. Si bien todos los alumnos trataban de pensar en qué consistía el tan esperado examen, sólo sabían dos cosas: Sasuke sería el mejor y Naruto reprobaría. El rubio se sentó junto a las Kunoichi de dos de los Clanes Nobles de Konoha y saludó amablemente, recibiendo como ya era habitual la tímida respuesta de Hinata y la más absoluta indiferencia por parte de Nami, pero Naruto ni siquiera le dio importancia al hecho. Desde el segundo mes de entrenamiento portaba un chaleco negro dado por sus Sensei y estaba realmente agotado. Con trabajo podía mantenerse de pie y aparentar estar bien en sus actividades diarias.

"Una cosa es realizar los entrenamientos, pero otra cosa muy diferente es hacerlos con esta cosa de diez kilos encima…" Pensó el rubio recostado en su lugar, manteniendo con dificultad los ojos abiertos.

Las clases en la academia continuaron con normalidad, hasta que dieron las doce y los futuros Ninja de Konoha se retiraron del aula. Iruka no podía ocultar la alegría de que Naruto no pudo contestar ni siquiera una de las tantas preguntas que le hizo. Cuando estuvo solo comenzó a reír a carcajadas al recordar cuando le preguntó a Naruto la cantidad de Yousou Seiryoku que había y el rubio respondió que 'palma de la mano no hace ruido cuando se cierra'...

...

Nuevamente, tras un día agotador, el rubio se encontraba en los brazos de Kame, que caminaba tranquilamente hacia la casa Uzumaki. Uchiha Nami también se dirigía a la casa de Kushina y Naruto, ya que tenía que entregarle su informe semanal a la pelirroja. Al no aceptar vivir con ella, cuando menos tenía que entregar un informe de sus actividades para que Kushina no tuviera que obligar a la bella pelinegra de ya catorce años y con el cabello a media espalda, a vivir en su casa. Observó con curiosidad que el Kame-sennin también entraba en la casa Uzumaki, por lo que esperó a que el Jounin ingresara para seguirlo sigilosamente. El Ninsou caminó tranquilo, si bien orientó su mirada hacia atrás ligeramente, sin darle oportunidad a Nami de saber que la había descubierto desde el principio. El pelinegro recostó suavemente al rubio justo en el momento en que Kushina ingresaba a la habitación al escuchar los pasos en las escaleras. Pero cuando ingresó, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

- ¡Naru-chan!- Exclamó preocupada Kushina, al notar el mal estado de su hijo, que recién había sido recostado en su cama por Kame -¡¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?- La pelirroja miraba con una expresión de furia al pelinegro

- Está cumpliendo su sueño de convertirse en Hokage… Me disculpo con usted a nombre de Naruto, ya que se encontraba al límite del entrenamiento, pero insistió en continuar y esta vez yo no me atreví a detenerlo al ver su determinación… Quiso entrenar hasta el cansancio, le pido que me disculpe por mi irresponsabilidad… Kushina-san…-

- Si eso fue lo que pasó, lo comprendo… Pero me siento triste por él, ya que usa las horas de la escuela para descansar de su entrenamiento y por eso no tiene el rendimiento que debería además de concentrarse tanto que no tiene tiempo para hacer amigos… Lo siento Kame-san, pero debo ponerle un límite a esto-

- ¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó confundido el pelinegro

- Hasta que no tenga como mínimo un amigo o amiga, no entrenará más a partir de mañana... No quiero que termine solo y aislado...-

- Si así lo desea, así será, pero Chibi-Seito no lo tomará muy bien que digamos…-

La Uchiha se encontraba escuchando detrás de la puerta y había quedado en shock tras la breve charla, ¿El Baka (Idiota) de la clase entrenando hasta el agotamiento…? ¿Esa era la razón por la que en la clase su rendimiento realmente era patético…? No era que le importara, pero hasta los tontos tenían límites como los Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba o Akimichi Chouji... Sin embargo ese rubio cabeza dura era diferente y realmente peligraba su graduación como Genin. Una pregunta llegó súbitamente a su cabeza: ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? El instinto que no le había fallado jamás, ese instinto que le había salvado la vida de Itachi, le indicaba que no debía de perder de vista al rubio.

"Imposible, seguramente sólo son mentiras, pero quiero estar segura, mañana lo seguiré para cerciorarme…" Pensó analíticamente la pelinegra, retirándose de la puerta tan sigilosamente como llegó.

...

Al día siguiente Naruto llegaba nuevamente apenas con la fuerza para permanecer de pie, saludó a Nami cansadamente que a su vez observó analítica al rubio, pero Naruto tras sentarse se quedó profundamente dormido mientras permanecía recostado en el pupitre del salón. Las clases continuaron normalmente, si bien Iruka se dio cuenta desde el principio del estado somnoliento de Naruto y no hizo el menor intento de despertarlo, lo que llamó la atención de la Uchiha. Cuando las clases terminaron, el rubio despertaba estirándose y bostezando profundamente. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que las clases habían terminado, por lo que de inmediato corrió hacia la salida sin pensar en otra cosa, pero no se dio cuenta de que Nami lo siguió sigilosamente.

"¿Por qué persigo al Baka? Realmente no es nadie para mí y no lo será nunca…" Pensó fugazmente la Uchiha mientras seguía de forma sigilosa al rubio, bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Cuando llegó al claro del bosque, comenzó de inmediato su entrenamiento, primero el severo acondicionamiento físico, cerca de doscientas lagartijas con aplauso mientras que portaba el chaleco con peso, después levantar pesas con el chaleco todavía puesto durante más de trescientas repeticiones. Cuando llegó el cambio de horario y la hora de meditación, el rubio se desvistió hasta quedar en boxers, provocando un marcado sonrojo en la Uchiha al mostrarle de forma involuntaria su bien trabajado abdomen, perfectamente tonificado, siendo la primera vez que Nami lo vio como hombre, todo un adonis que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo y aunque odiara admitirlo, le parecía irresistible con ese cabello alborotado y suelto, además de esa clara mirada zafiro. Finalmente Naruto terminó la función involuntaria al volverse a poner el chaleco. Nuevamente tenía que permanecer en equilibrio sobre una pequeña madera que yacía en un palo de madera con apenas centímetros de grosor en medio del lago. Cuando siguió el cambio de horario y fue el turno de la teoría, nuevamente la rubia Sensei bombardeó al rubio con preguntas sobre el mundo Shinobi así como preguntas abstractas sumamente difíciles que el rubio contestaba con creatividad y rapidez, algo que la Uchiha nunca pensaría del rubio descerebrado y holgazán que en cada sesión se sentaba a su lado. Después fue el turno del control del Seiryoku, donde Naruto entrenó subiendo árboles y tuvo que lidiar con el hándicap de que su Sensei había engrasado los árboles y debido a ello la dificultad para permanecer en el árbol era mayor, ya que tenía que controlar el Seiryoku para permanecer en el árbol y al mismo tiempo mantener el flujo en constante adaptación debido a la naturaleza viscosa del aceite sin mencionar el tener que lidiar con el peso del chaleco. Finalmente Naruto se encontraba en un duelo de Katana con Kame, en que ambos Shinobi de Konoha combatían en forma sumamente diestra como Nami no había tenido la oportunidad de ver antes. Al final, el Sennin se impuso de forma aplastante al rubio al dejarlo desarmado y tirado en el suelo, tras lo cual el Ninsou ayudó al rubio a ponerse de pie en forma leal.

- Por hoy hemos terminado y de hecho retomaremos el entrenamiento hasta después de que te gradúes como Genin- Dijo el Sennin mientras bajaba su arma

- ¡Pero...!- Intentó replicar Naruto, pero fue interrumpido

- Lo sé, pero Kushina-san insistió, dice que te encierras tanto en esto que necesitas amigos y personalmente creo que tiene razón... Está bien que quieras hacer realidad tu sueño, pero parece que quieres vivir el futuro sin haber vivido el presente... Piénsalo-

- De acuerdo…- Respondió el rubio no convencido totalmente.

...

Naruto se encontraba caminando por el río que cruzaba Konoha, mirando el cielo estrellado reflejado en el cuerpo de agua. Nami lo seguía todavía sin entender la razón, hasta que se detuvo en un lugar que sorprendió a sobremanera a la Uchiha, el lugar que había evitado desde hacía mucho tiempo: un pequeño banco de arena donde terminaba un puente. El rubio bajó con un elegante salto y se posó en la arena, comenzando a dibujar un círculo, luego junto al círculo dibujó uno más pequeño y finalmente junto a esos círculos dibujó dos más pequeños. Sobre los pequeños círculos Naruto colocó un pequeño collar consistente en una correa negra y un dije de color rojo intenso de forma ovalada, el cual brillaba con la luz de la luna llena.

- Neko-chan (Gato) e Inu-chan (Perro) no han cambiado para mí, Hime-chan (Princesa)… ¿Para ti sí? Me gustaría volver a verte, pero te conozco bien y sé que no me perdonarás el haber faltado a tu cumpleaños… Fue el día que tuve que irme con los Ninsou, por eso llegué muy tarde y ya no te encontré…- Naruto sonrió ligeramente -Aún así traté de venir a tu cumpleaños del año siguiente, pero no te encontré nuevamente y después ya no me fue posible venir… Espero que algún día me perdones, pero al fin te traje lo que me pediste aquél día… Hoy es la última vez que vendré, puesto que me han dicho que debo hacer amigos y aunque quiera esperarte, sé que no volverás, te conozco bien… Fuiste mi primera amiga y por eso quiero ser fuerte, porque te conozco y sé que estas en algún lugar de la aldea… Quiero protegerte a ti, una de las personas más especiales para mí y aunque me hayas olvidado, yo no te olvidaré jamás… Gracias por los momentos que pasamos juntos, siempre estarás en mi corazón, pero es hora del adiós… Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Hime-chan…- Naruto cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

El rubio sonrió plenamente y se dio media vuelta tras limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha tras dejar el collar en el banco de arena. Cuando comenzó a caminar para regresar a la calle no notó a la bella Nami, quien se encontraba llorando silenciosa y abundantemente abrazada de sus piernas detrás de un faro de luz cuya mirada había dejado de ser fría, mientras los recuerdos volvían a su mente, esos recuerdos lejanos que había reprimido, cada vez más nítidos...

…

_Una pequeña niña de cabellos sumamente cortos, de apenas cinco años, se encontraba en el mismo banco de arena, abrazada de sus piernas mientras miraba las hojas de otoño circular en el río. Su mirada ingenua miraba con anhelo esas simples hojas, corriendo por el cauce y pensando que le gustaría ser como esas hojas secas, siguiendo un camino sin ninguna otra preocupación, sin sentir la tristeza que tenía en su corazón. Ese lugar era a donde iba a llorar para que nadie de su afamado clan la viera mostrando ese signo de debilidad tan repudiado entre los poderosos Uchiha._

_"Oka-san, Oto-san… ¿Por qué olvidaron mi cumpleaños…? Yo quería que estuviéramos los tres juntos hoy…" La niña sollozaba de forma lastimera_

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Cuando la pelinegra alzó su llorosa mirada se encontró con la imagen de un peculiar niño de cabello rubio alborotado y corto, con tres peculiares marcas en forma de bigotes en sus mejillas y la pequeña se sonrojó tenuemente al verlo_

_- Estoy bien… Sólo que mi Oka-san y mi Oto-san olvidaron mi cumpleaños…- Replicó la chica, con la voz entrecortada_

_- Entonces, ¡Feliz cumpleaños…!- El rubio abrazó alegremente a la pequeña que se sorprendió con la acción del niño, pero cuando quiso protestar, se encontró con un pequeño pastelillo con una jugosa fresa encima delante de su rostro_

_- Sé que no es un pastel tan bonito para una niña tan bonita como tú, pero al menos podremos celebrar juntos… Pide un deseo y… Bueno, cómete la fresa- El pequeño de ojos zafiro sonrió alegremente._

_La pequeña no pudo evitar sonreír tras la ocurrencia del alegre chico. Tomó alegre el pastel y mordió la fresa con alegría, posteriormente ambos niños compartieron el pequeño pastelillo. Comenzaron a platicar alegremente sobre sus juegos favoritos durante todo el día, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya comenzara a anochecer, por lo que con pesar tuvieron que despedirse con la promesa de volverse a ver el mismo día, un sábado por la mañana sin haberse dicho sus nombres. La entonces tímida Nami había recibido el mejor regalo que hubiera podido recibir: un amigo. _

_Desde entonces los niños se frecuentaban en el pequeño banco de arena, para jugar y platicar, sin preguntarse nunca sus nombres debido a su prisa por jugar y pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, simplemente llamándose respectivamente Hime-chan y Ouji-chan (Príncipe), ya que muchas veces jugaron a ser una pareja que gobernaba un país imaginario que con dedicación dibujaban en la arena mientras que se ponían a imaginarse una vida feliz en un castillo de fantasía. Era la forma de ambos para escapar de sus tristes vidas por unos instantes, Naruto rechazado por casi toda la gente y Nami totalmente ignorada por sus padres, a los que quería mucho a pesar de todo. _

_- Mira, este eres tú y esta soy yo- Dijo la pequeña con entusiasmo mientras que dibujada un círculo en la arena y luego dibujaba otro un poco más pequeño junto al primero_

_- ¿Quién es quién?- El pequeño observaba con atención_

_- ¡Yo soy la pequeña y tú el grande…! ¡Viviremos en un palacio, tendremos un jardín muy grande donde las mariposas volarán libres y habrá muchas flores!- Exclamó emocionada la niña_

_-¡Sí y tendremos una mascota, a mí me gustaría un perro!- Respondió el niño con una gran sonrisa _

_- Y a mí un gato- La pequeña dibujó dos círculos pequeños a los lados de cada círculo_

_- Ellos son Inu-chan y Neko-chan, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el adorable rubio expectante_

_- Sí, ellos jugarán en el palacio con nosotros… ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo la pelinegra en gracioso tono de autoridad, sin dar pie a réplica_

_- Sí, seremos una familia feliz…-_

_El tiempo pasó y el vínculo entre los pequeños crecía. Cada sábado se veían un par de horas en el banco de arena, sin pensar en nada más que en el vínculo que tenían. Un largo año pasó rápidamente, justo cuando llegó el momento en que uno de ellos tendría que despedirse sin saberlo. Sin que se dieran cuenta un largo año había pasado y cuando a alguno se le ocurría que no sabía el nombre del otro, era interrumpido por una propuesta de jugar, pero era tal el cariño que ambos pequeños se tenían que no les importaba. Ambos habían llegado a sus vidas para complementarse, llegando a conocerse perfectamente._

_- Mañana es un día especial…- Nami miraba con una discreta sonrisa el cauce el río y un notorio sonrojo_

_- Sí, mañana será un año desde que nos conocimos, pero lo que es más importante, ¡Será tu cumpleaños…!- Naruto sonrío de forma marcada, mirando a su amiga con alegría _

_- Te acordaste Ouji-chan- Dijo la niña con una sonrisa_

_- No lo olvidaría nunca, eres mi única amiga, Hime-chan…- El niño cambió su sonrisa por una más discreta, pero igual de expresiva_

_- Gracias, Ouji-chan-_

_- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó extrañado el rubio_

_- Porque ese fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, me regalaste algo que nunca voy a olvidar ni a perder…- Dijo la niña con una sonrisa_

_- Pero el pastel no nos duro ni una hora…- Replicó a su vez el niño, visiblemente confundido_

_- Me refiero a mi Ouji-chan, Baka-chan…- Respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa y abrazando al rubio con fuerza_

_- Es una promesa… Nunca te olvidaré, Hime-chan-_

_- Yo tampoco te olvidaré… Es una promesa-_

_Fue un impulso. Nami volteó a ver su príncipe y sin que pudiera controlarlo, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a esos labios, mientras que Naruto, embelesado por la belleza de su Hime-chan hizo lo mismo, encontrándose ambos en un tierno e ingenuo beso, producto de lo que ambos sentían en sus corazones, pero sus jóvenes mentes todavía no podían entender. Tras separase, los pequeños entrelazaron sus dedos meniques como firma de su pacto, mirando el anochecer sin saber que sería la última vez que se verían. _

_Al día siguiente la pequeña se encontraba esperando en el banco de arena, sentada y abrazada de las piernas mientras lloraba amargamente. El cielo nocturno carecía de luna y Ouji-chan no llegaba a pesar de que lo había prometido. Recordar el beso que se habían dado le dolía más, porque le había agradado mucho y quería volver a sentir esa sensación que la había llenado de dicha por un instante. Pero Ouji-chan no estaba ahí para ella. Para ella, había roto su promesa._

_- Baka…- Susurró la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos, visiblemente entristecida._

_La pequeña se levantó y todavía con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas se fue del lugar con amargura. Lo que no sabía es que si hubiera esperando un par de minutos más, se hubiera encontrado con su Ouji-chan, que llegaba al banco de arena jadeando por la presurosa carrera que realizó en vano. Naruto estaba visiblemente afectado y por sus ojos hinchados parecía haber llorado, puesto que Kushina y el Sandaime le habían dicho que había llegado la hora de partir al templo de los Ninsou._

_- Hime-chan… Lo siento, pero hoy parto para el Shinden no Tengoku… Me pasé todo el día buscando algo que darte de regalo, algo que te gustaría mucho… Discúlpame por favor, Hime-chan…- El pequeño rubio susurró triste, mirando el cielo sin luna y sosteniendo en su mano el collar de correa negra y dije rojo con fuerza, sintiéndose culpable por haber plantado a esa chica tan especial para él._

_Un largo año pasó desde ese triste momento para ambos niños. El rubio viajó al templo mientras que la niña iba al banco de arena cada sábado, esperando ver a su Ouji-chan con su deslumbrante sonrisa, con el collar que le había pedido en la mano y con la explicación del por qué no había ido el día del cumpleaños de la niña que ahora ya tenía siete años y llevaba el cabello a los hombros. Pero el rubio nunca llegó. Justamente el siguiente cumpleaños de Hime-chan, la pequeña, ya con el corazón endurecido por el resentimiento perdió la ilusión, y tras esperar nuevamente hasta el anochecer, se fue para ya no regresar al banco de arena a pesar de que su instinto le decía que siguiera esperando, donde nuevamente, un par de minutos después, Ouji-chan llegaba jadeante desde el Shinden no Tengoku con el mismo collar de dije rojo y se quedaba parado mirando el cielo hasta la media noche, esperando en vano tras haberse escapado de la vigilancia a la que estaba sometido, sin pensar siquiera en visitar a su Oka-san antes que a su Hime-chan… Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su mejor amiga para buscarla y disculparse… Hasta su regreso con Kame, fue la última vez que pisó su aldea._

…

"Juré olvidarte, pero no pude hacerlo, te habías convertido en mi fuerza para salir adelante, pero no lo quise aceptar… Tú tampoco me olvidaste y lo primero que hice al reencontrarme contigo fue ignorarte por completo y a pesar de que mi instinto me decía que te tratara, mi estúpido orgullo me impidió hacerlo… Por favor, discúlpame Ouji-chan…" La Uchiha hundió más la cabeza entre las piernas mientras sus sentimientos estaban encontrados, por un lado, la alegría de saber que Ouji-chan siempre estaba con ella sin faltar a su palabra, por el otro, la tristeza y la culpa de no haber confiado en él y de no haberlo reconocido "Incluso me salvaste de Itachi, porque sabía que me esperarías y por eso no estuve en el complejo Uchiha aquella noche, en ese momento... Nunca estuve sola, porque aunque no te tocara, estabas conmigo... Gracias Ouji-chan... Pero ahora, empezaremos de cero y volveremos a ser los mejores amigos... Es una promesaque yo hago, así como la que tú nunca rompiste..." Todavía con los ojos llorosos, la chica levantó su mirada hacia el cielo mientras aquella mirada fría, que irradiaba odio, desaparecía lentamente de su bello rostro.

Contrario a aquella triste noche de Luna Nueva, era la Luna Llena la que se encontraba brillando con toda su intensidad en el cielo nocturno ahora que la persona que más había querido había vuelto a ella. O al menos, cuando se había enterado de ello por fin. En ese momento, la Uchiha hizo un solemne juramento para sí misma: nunca le volvería a fallar a su Ouji-chan, siempre estaría con él, por siempre, sin importar nada más que el estar a su lado.

...

Al día siguiente en la academia, Naruto caminaba perezosamente hacia su lugar, donde una Nami completamente distinta esperaba. Su mirada ya no reflejaba el odio que sentía por Itachi, sino la alegría de saber que Ouji-chan se encontraba a su lado. Su corazón latía fuertemente mientras notaba cómo el rubio se acercaba, debajo de su camisa negra el collar de dije rojo se movía al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. La pelinegra llamó la atención de los chicos de su clase, como si de un día para otro se hubiera transformado de una Kunoichi que aspiraba a ser tan famosa como la Uzushio no Guren Kouhai, en una chica sumamente bella y tierna, incluso inconscientemente coqueta.

- Buenos días…- Susurró el rubio con su tono amable y posteriormente tomó su lugar

- B-Buenos días… Naruto-kun- Susurró la Uchiha desviando la mirada, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro.

El rubio tomó su lugar, se acomodó y estaba tan cansado que no notó el cambio de actitud de la Uchiha. Finalmente se quedó dormido mientras que Iruka explicaba los conceptos básicos del Henge no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transformación). No notó que Uchiha Nami se quitó su chamarra negra y la colocó suavemente en su espalda, algo que vio de reojo Hinata, ya que esa chica era conocida por no ser considerada con nadie y si Sasuke era frío, mínimamente le dirigía la palabra a los demás más allá de algún saludo o respuesta a algún cuestionamiento. Tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle si realmente era Uchiha Nami, pero la Hyuga no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Sin embargo se le quedó viendo a esa pelinegra, que había perdido esa mirada que tanto miedo le causaba y por el contrario, esos ojos que ahora mostraba, le daban confianza incluso para en un futuro, pensar hablarle si no tenía interés en su Sasuke-kun.

"Siempre fuiste distraído, pero no importa… Ya después hablaremos sobre Neko-chan e Inu-chan… Duerme, te lo mereces Ouji-chan… No… Naruto-kun…" Nami le sonrió fugazmente y regresó su atención a la explicación de Iruka.

_El curso de la academia está por terminar y justo cuando está por enfrentar el primer obstáculo en el camino a su sueño, sin saberlo, Naruto se reencontró con una persona muy importarte para él, la única amiga que había tenido y que por mucho tiempo tuvo a su lado. Se dice que si algo es tuyo, lo dejes ir, si regresa es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue. Ambos se separaron cuando eran niños, sin embargo, sabiéndolo en el caso de Nami, vuelven a estar juntos ¿Qué les deparará a estos dos en el futuro...?_

…

**Salida 1: My Tomorrow (Mi Mañana)**

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Chiisa na mune ni wa Yuuki dake tsume konde

(El valor puede ser guardado en un pequeño cofre)

Ame no naka Hitorikiri

(Debajo de la lluvia, estoy solo)

Poketto no naka wa karappo da keredo

(El interior de mis bolsillos está vacío)

Watashi wa mae dake mite iru

(Pero yo sigo mirando al frente)

Michi no tobira hiraite Sekai no mukougawa e to

(Abriendo la puerta del camino hacia un mundo desconocido)

¡Susume! ¡Susume! ¡Mou mayowanai!

(¡Avanzar! ¡Avanzar! ¡Ya no estoy perdido!)

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Ashita wo tsukuru no wa Ima shika nai kara

(Debido a que ahora puedo crear un mañana propio)

Tobitate Haruka naru my tomorrow

(Despejando la brisa hacia mí mañana)

…

**Notas:** Naruto sólo tendrá dos Sensei: Kame y Kirin. Con respecto a los capítulos, mostraré algo más desarrollado y también para avanzar un poco más rápido la trama de la historia. Ahora, hice a los novatos un poco mayores a la edad del canon para presentar una trama más madura y añadir dosis de drama, con en el caso de Naruto y Nami. Si bien es una relación muy bella, el fic está presupuestado para ser un harem de 10 chicas, varias de las cuales serán parejas tanto comunes como raras en el fanon y OC también, Nami-chan es una de ellas. Sin embargo, me he propuesto hacerles un trasfondo algo profundo y también, debido al cambio que representa la ausencia de Naruto en Konoha durante esos siete años, algunos personajes en el desarrollo de la historia, tendrán un carácter diferente al canon, más adelante se verá en la historia, por ahora eso sería todo y la Salida es la traducción libre del primer Ending de Digimon Tamers.

**Próximamente:**

**II: Una Nueva Esperanza.**


	3. II: Una Nueva Esperanza

**Naruto Sennin**

…

Kushina observaba completamente extrañada a Uchiha Nami. Primero se sorprendió al verla en la entrada de su casa, después se sorprendió de que su mirada ya no fuera dura y fría, sino que irradiaba una alegría que no podía ocultar por más que lo intentaba. Luego se sorprendió que le llamara Kushina-san, ya que Nami era de esas niñas que no respetaba a sus mayores y le llamaba por su nombre de pila (algo que en la cultura japonesa es muy mal visto y muy grosero si no te diriges a tu pareja o a alguien íntimo), pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que la Uchiha llegara pidiéndole vivir con ella. Espero mucho tiempo ese momento, hasta que llegó el punto en que se había resignado a que eso no sucedería nunca jamás, pero estaba pasando.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que me estás pidiendo…?- Preguntó todavía desconcertada la hermosa pelirroja

- Si, me gustaría vivir con usted, si sigue en pie lo que me propuso hace tiempo, Kushina-san- Dijo Nami en tono sumamente respetuoso, sorprendiendo todavía más a la Uzumaki

- Bueno, en realidad me daría gusto, pero… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan súbitamente? La última vez que nos vimos apenas si me dijiste más de tres palabras aparte del informe…- La pelinegra desvió la mirada ya que se sintió sonrojada al instante, cosa que nadie consideraría importante, claro, a excepción de Kushina -Adelante, sólo ve por tus cosas- Dijo la Jounin del extinto Uzu no Kuni con una sonrisa

"Se parece tanto a la sonrisa de Ouji-chan…" Nami sonrió mirando de reojo a Kushina y se sonrojó aún más -¡Bueno, iré por mis cosas, vuelvo enseguida!- La Uchiha se despidió con una burda reverencia a las que no estaba acostumbrada y salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa Uzumaki para que la pelirroja no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo, pero fue inútil

"Naru-chan será un rompecorazones…" Sonrió Kushina para sus adentros "Justo como su padre... Digo, para cambiar a una mujer tan oscura y fría como Nami... Esto seguramente alegrará a Miko-chan..."

La Uzumaki regresó a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Naru-chan no debería de tardar mucho tiempo en regresar pronto y seguramente tendría hambre. Kushina pensaba que sería muy bueno que pudiera conseguir algún amigo o amiga en su defecto y parecía que Nami podría ser una de ellas. Poco a poco, Naruto parecía avanzar en su sueño y comenzaba también a tener vínculos con otras personas.

…

Uchiha Sasuke era un caso especial. Desde que había ingresado en la academia había destacado como uno de los mejores Shinobi en muchos años, pero no recibía los elogios con agrado, ya que iban acompañados de comparaciones con Uchiha Itachi, la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo. Entrenaba para superar a su hermano de forma intensiva, casi tres horas diarias al día tras la academia, pero el día previo al examen en particular, había estado entrenando más tiempo para estar preparado y no perder el segundo lugar de la generación, ya que el primero le pertenecía a la Uchiha y era prácticamente imposible arrebatárselo. Había repetido el arrojo de Shuriken y Kunai por un largo rato. Desde hacía varias horas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la Hime de los Hyuga, que detrás de uno de los tantos árboles en el claro donde entrenaba Sasuke, lo espiaba de forma hasta cierto punto evidente.

Tal vez era por su físico, o por su gran talento, pero Hyuga Hinata estaba enamorada de Sasuke, tartamudeaba cuando intentaba hablarle y siempre se sonrojaba cuando lo miraba pasar. Incluso cuando se le acercaba lo suficiente, Hinata llegaba a perder el conocimiento. Tal vez iba en la misma corriente que las demás Kunoichi de seguir al azabache, pero estaba segura que si daba lo mejor de sí, seria correspondida. Ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, como el desprecio de sus padres por ellos, así como la inevitable comparativa con sus hermanos, en el caso de la peliazul, con Hyuga Hanabi, su hermana melliza y de un nivel mucho muy superior en el Taijutsu de su familia, el Juuken (Puño Suave). Sólo que las comparaciones de Hinata con la castaña, ponían sumamente triste a la Hime de los Hyuga que había nacido después.

- ¿S-Sasuke-kun?- Para sorpresa de Hinata, de un momento a otro, el pelinegro desapareció

- Hinata…- La Hyuga se sorprendió a sobremanera al ver al Uchiha detrás de ella, la sorpresa fue tal que incluso perdió la pena que la caracterizaba y por otro lado, la mirada que le dedicaba Sasuke no le provocaba amor, sino miedo

- S-Sasuke-kun…- La bella peliazul estaba visiblemente intimidada

- ¿Sabes? Estás en el lugar y momento equivocado, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo, deberías estar entrenando para mejorar aunque sea un poco tu miserable Ninjutsu… - La Hyuga desvió la mirada con las crueles palabras del Uchiha -¡Mírame cuando te hablo, por eso eres una niña mediocre, tímida y débil, eres tan estúpida como las otras idiotas que me siguen como moscas a la miel!- Sasuke aumentó la fuerza de su voz, terminando con estruendosos gritos -¡Porque es lo que tú y las otras estúpidas son, moscas…! ¡Moscas antes un verdadero Ninja como yo, en especial tú, que eres la más débil de todas…!- Los ojos de la bella chica de cabello azul se cristalizaron, conteniendo las lágrimas -¿Pensabas que siendo así de débil y siguiéndome a luz y sombra, me fijaría en ti?- Sasuke sonrió en forma irónica -¡Yo soy el vengador de mi clan, soy superior a todos los imbéciles de la academia, necesito y merezco a la Kunoichi más poderosa a mi lado, no basura como tú o las otras idiotas que siempre me siguen, pensando estúpidamente que les haré caso, por eso están juntas, porque son basura del mismo contenedor…!-

La Hyuga no lo soportó más, el chico que le gustaba la había lastimado de la peor manera posible. Pensó que como estaba solo, él comprendería su dolor por ser menospreciada en su Clan y todo terminaría felizmente, pero Sasuke la despertó cruelmente de su realidad. Ahora sabía que por más que se esforzara porque el azabache la viera, nunca sería suficiente, él mismo lo dijo: para él sólo era basura. Sin darse cuenta corrió con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, perdiéndose entre el bosque ante la sonrisa del Uchiha, quien se regocijaba en el sufrimiento de Hinata y de inmediato regresó a recoger las Kunai y las Shuriken para volver a su departamento y prepararse para aprobar con todos los honores. Pero lo que Sasuke no se molestó en observar era que la mayoría de sus fangirls por no decir todas, se encontraban en las copas de árboles cercanos. Tras las palabras del Uchiha, la visión del Sasuke omnipresente enviando del Tenkai (Mundo Celestial), que tenían sobre él, se vino abajo. Nadie tenía derecho a ser tan cruel con una persona como Hinata, que siempre era amable con todos.

Para Yamanaka Ino fue un duro golpe darse cuenta de lo que pensaba el Uchiha. La rubia miraba con una mezcla de decepción y furia cómo la chica corría entre sollozos y visibles lágrimas de las crueles palabras de Sasuke. Habían crecido juntos la mayoría de los estudiantes de la academia, incluso el mismo Uchiha, que antes de la masacre de su clan era amable y amigable. Si bien hasta cierto punto era comprensible que el pelinegro cambiara tras los hechos, no pensó que se convertiría en esa porquería de persona. Ino comenzó a cuestionarse seriamente el por qué se encontraba en ese lugar y sobre todo por qué estaba tan atraída por Sasuke al extremo de ni siquiera preocuparse por entrenar si antes no había visto a su Sasuke-kun… Pero ahora, hasta cierto punto de manera cruel, el propio Sasuke le había abierto los ojos. Uchiha Nami también era antisocial, pero antes que ser cruel era indiferente y prefería aislarse antes que ofender a los demás o si lo hacía los insultos no salían de su cabeza. 'Si no puedes decir nada agradable de las personas, mejor no les digas nada…' Fue lo que le dijo en una de las contadas ocasiones en que habían cruzado palabra e Ino le preguntó que pensaba de ella, por lo que al principio pensó que la Uchiha era una persona grosera y presuntuosa, pero ahora, al ver cómo era realmente el azabache pensaba que la Uchiha no era tan desagradable como Sasuke y por fin entendía por qué Nami jamás se unió a su club no oficial de fangirls. Ella había crecido con él en el seno de la élite del Clan Uchiha y para fortuna o desgracia, lo conocía mejor que las demás Kunoichi.

Haruno Sakura, por otra parte, lucía más abatida que su amiga. En su expresión no había espacio para la indignación, ya que toda su vida se había imaginado un destino de ensueño para ella y su otrora Sasuke-kun. Pero el azabache rompió de forma cruel su burbuja y ahora entendía perfectamente las miradas con las que Sasuke la barría cuando lo saludaba. Ino notó esto y de inmediato se acercó a la chica de cabello rosa que antes era su mejor amiga y sólo por la estúpida pelea que se declararon por Sasuke se habían distanciado y habían pasado a ser rivales. Una bella amistad en medio de la dureza del Ninkai que apenas comenzaban a conocer, rota por la obsesión a una persona que claramente no merecía esa atención.

- Al menos esto tuvo algo bueno- Dijo la rubia mientras posó su mano en el hombro de Sakura, llamando su atención -Podemos volver a ser amigas…-

- Ino-buta (Ino-cerda)… Perdón, Ino-chan…- Susurró Sakura conmovida

- Te entiendo, es la costumbre… Pero que no se vuelva a repetir- Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Ambas Kunoichi bajaron del árbol con un salto para regresar a casa, si bien Sakura no perdió su semblante abatido en todo el camino. A pesar de no ser correspondida, creía ciegamente que tal vez podría cambiar a Sasuke de nuevo a ese amable chico que era antes de la masacre, pero ahora había abierto los ojos. Para la chica de peculiar y largo cabello rosa, era hora de replantearse en lo que había creído por tanto tiempo. Si tenía algún futuro como Kunoichi, definitivamente no estaba junto al Uchiha.

…

**Entrada 1: The Biggest Dreamer (El Más Grande Soñador)**

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta

(Así es, me he dado cuenta, olvidé hacer mis tareas)

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo

(Esto es un rompecabezas, rompecabezas, rompecabezas)

"Boku wa dare nan darou?"

(¿Quién soy yo?)

SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa, hiza itakutatte ne

(Incluso si derrapa la piel de mis rodillas)

Sugu tachiagaranakya

(Tengo que levantarme nuevamente)

CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

(Yo sé que mi oportunidad se escapará)

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

(Grande y más grande, el más grande soñador)

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

(Soñar es el principio de todo, esa es la respuesta)

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

(Voy a volar más lejos que nadie, a través de las montañas)

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

…

**II: Una Nueva Esperanza.**

Uchiha Nami observa atenta el cielo estrellado, mientras que con fuerza toma el dije de correa negro y dije rojo. El pequeño banco de arena en el que se encuentra, resiste incesantemente contra el cauce del río cercano que lo golpea sin detenerse. Recargada en su espalda, la adorable Hime-chan espera paciente a su Ouji-chan mientras observa el cielo iluminado por la luna.

_"En la soledad, nadie escapa a los recuerdos…"_

…

Sin darse cuenta a donde había llegado, Hinata corría de las palabras de Sasuke, pero no sólo de eso. Corría de su triste destino como la heredera del Clan Hyuga, corría del menosprecio de su familia, corría de la tristeza y la incertidumbre de que el sueño al lado de Sasuke se había roto y ya no le quedaba nada. Corría también de la mediocridad que creía tener por obra del destino. Esas ganas de salir corriendo era lo único que la hacía moverse, iba a la academia para no estar en casa, iba a casa para no seguir en la academia, pero por más que corría no podía huir de su realidad. Lo único que tenía era lo que sentía por el azabache, pero derrumbado eso se había quedado vacía. Su cabello ondeaba por el movimiento que llevaba y por el viento, que también arrastraba sus lágrimas.

Ajeno a todo el asunto, Naruto caminaba pensativo, pensativo en que el mundo Shinobi no era tan idealizado como él pensaba. Seguía su sueño de ser Hokage como su única esperanza de conseguir los vínculos que deseaba tener, ya que esos vínculos sólo los tenía en Kyoshou-sama y Kirin-sensei, sólo los tenía en Sandaime Hokage y sobretodo, en su Oka-san, la única familia de sangre que sabía que tenía. Kame tenía razón, debía guardar el recuerdo de su Hime-chan en el corazón y continuar con su vida, ya que no tenía la certeza de que su amiga siguiera recordándolo. Sentía que estaba cerca, pero no tenía forma de saber quién era. Llegó a la conclusión de que fuera de su pequeño círculo, no tenía nada además de su sueño de convertirse en Hokage y demostrar lo que valía, por lo que se aferraría a ese ideal hasta las últimas consecuencias, sin dejarse vencer nunca por la adversidad, cualidad que los Ninsou le habían enseñado y llamaban Nenshou Tamashii (Alma Ardiente).

"Ser Hokage para proteger a mis seres queridos, no rendirme jamás en la meta que me he propuesto y sin perderla de vista nunca… ¡Desde ahora y para siempre, ese será mi Nindou…!"

Naruto caminando en medio de ese bosque donde no podía entrenar al menos hasta que se graduara como Genin, mirando al cielo y caminando tranquilamente, pensando en su realidad, donde no parecía fácil realizar su sueño, pero tampoco parecía imposible en el futuro. Hinata por otra parte corriendo con la mirada baja debido a las lágrimas, tratando en vano de huir de su cruda realidad y sobre todo del pasado. Fue un choque fuerte e inevitable que mandó a los dos al suelo. Ambos cayeron pesadamente y se comenzaron a sobar la cabeza, dolidos.

- Disculpa, pero iba distraído y yo… ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Naruto se sorprendió a sobremanera al ver a la única de sus compañeras de clase que le dirigía la palabra, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, esos ojos que le recodaron las varias veces cuando era niño y quería jugar con los niños en el parque de la aldea pero sus padres de inmediato alejaban a sus hijos de él. De inmediato la mirada del rubio se enterneció y recordó fugazmente una de las tantas frases sabias que le había dicho su Kyoshou-sama.

_"El amigo ha de ser como la sangre, que acude a la herida sin esperar que le llamen"_

Hinata sollozaba cabizbaja susurrando palabras de disculpa sin saber siquiera con quien se había estrellado, cuando abrió los ojos sorprendida, al tiempo que su fluido de lágrimas se detuvo. Naruto la abrazó suave y protectoramente, recargando con sumo cuidado la cabeza de la Hyuga en su hombro. Hinata de inmediato sintió el calor del rubio, así como una sensación de pertenencia que sólo había sentido aquellos lejanos días en que era una pequeña niña y su Oka-sama la consolaba tras caerse cuando jugaba en el jardín del amplio complejo Hyuga.

- Llora, puedo entender, cuanto lo necesitas…- Susurró el rubio suavemente al oído de la chica

- Uzumaki-san…- Respondió Hinata en forma apenas inaudible al reconocer la voz del chico que se sentaba junto a ella en la academia.

El tiempo pasó lentamente para ambos, pero a la peliazul de tono oscuro se le hizo extraño que el chico que siempre estaba dormido en clase se preocupara por ella, después de todo, su gran amor, Sasuke-kun la consideraba basura. Que el chico menos talentoso, más tonto y descerebrado, al menos en la academia, se preocupara por ella, la hacía sentirse mejor. Esa sensación de pertenencia era lo que realmente le interesaba sentir a Hinata tras la pérdida de su madre y el rechazo de su padre y su hermana, pero evidentemente ya no al lado de Sasuke o de esa familia que siempre la trataba de forma fría, cruel e indiferente.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Preguntó Naruto expectante

- Un poco, gracias…- Respondió tímidamente la Hyuga sorprendiéndose de que Naruto no preguntaba que le estaba pasando.

Al rubio no le interesaba meterse en la vida de los demás sino comprobar que estuvieran bien. Naruto no dijo nada y la abrazó nuevamente. Hinata se aferró al rubio para comenzar a llorar nuevamente mientras reunía fuerzas en su interior para contarle al rubio lo que le había pasado hace apenas unos minutos en donde había sufrido más que en toda su vida desde que perdiera a su Oka-san, la única persona de su familia de sangre que le había demostrado cariño. Había llegado a su límite dentro de esa máscara de eterna amabilidad y necesitaba desahogarse, sin importar otra cosa.

- ¿Sabes?- Susurró Hinata -Soy la heredera de mi Clan, uno de los más prestigiosos de la aldea, pero no soy digna de ello… Oto-sama se dio cuenta de ello y se decidió por Nee-san (Hermana Mayor)… Perdí a Oka-sama y el cariño de Nee-chan, así como el de Oto-sama, pero creo que nunca lo tuve… Pero no es sólo eso, yo creía querer a un chico orgulloso, ya que él era mi inspiración… Pero para él… Para él… Sólo soy basura…- Apenas pudo terminar la Hyuga con la voz entrecortada

- Bueno…- Dijo Naruto despacio, necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas -Yo no puedo comprender lo que sientes…- Hinata bajó la mirada -Sólo puedo ofrecerte mi apoyo y mi amistad… La gente de la aldea me odia y ni siquiera entiendo la razón… Por eso hasta cierto punto puedo entenderte… De no ser por mi Oka-san, que siempre estuvo a mi lado, no sé donde hubiera terminado… Pero de algo estoy seguro, el chico que te rechazó es un tonto, nadie podría rechazar a una chica tan bonita como tú, pero sobre todo, con un abrazo tan cálido… Además, si los orgullosos supieran lo ridículos que se ven, por orgullo serían humildes…- Terminó con una sonrisa que pudo contagiarle a Hinata, si bien de forma tímida -¿Quieres ir a comer a mi casa? Oka-san prepara un Ramen delicioso- Preguntó el rubio con alegría al notar a su nueva amiga un poco mejor -Ya verás que algo caliente te caerá bien-

- M-Me gustaría mucho…- Respondió apenada la Hyuga

- ¡Bien, vamos entonces…!-

Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente por el bosque. El rubio caminaba al frente por el sendero que tan bien conocía, mientras la chica de cabello azul oscuro lo miraba curiosa. No parecía el mismo chico distraído que día a día se sentaba en el mismo pupitre que ella y que Uchiha Nami. Hinata bajó la mirada al asociar a la Kunoichi con el otro miembro del extinto Clan Uchiha.

_"Si los orgullosos supieran lo ridículos que se ven, por orgullo serían humildes…"_

La Hyuga no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. Pensándolo detenidamente Sasuke sí llegaba a verse ridículo en la posición que siempre adoptaba en la academia. Cuando hablaba parecía que estuviera rezando o en el baño con problemas de digestión. Volvió a levantar la mirada para ver a su nuevo amigo, una mirada diferente al apoyo que silenciosamente le dio en la academia, pensando que era un chico común, pero ahora parecía lo contrario, parecía alguien sumamente especial.

"Él es todo lo contrario a Uchiha-san… Es alegre, divertido, humilde… Y sabio… Además, es como un sol que aleja la oscuridad e ilumina todo a su alrededor…" La sonrisa de Hinata se enterneció y sus mejillas se sonrojaron suavemente "Naruto-kun…"

...

Cuando llegaron a la casa, los dos estudiantes de la academia Ninja entraron tranquilamente. Naruto se sentó en la sala después de ofrecerle asiento a Hinata, quien correspondió sentándose apenada ante las atenciones del rubio. Justo en ese momento Nami llegaba a la casa con una maleta al hombro, ante la expectación del rubio y la chica del Byakugan (Ojo Blanco).

- ¿Uchiha-san…?- Preguntó Naruto desconcertado, Nami se sonrojó al instante

- ¡Naruto-kun…! H-Hola…- Respondió sumamente apenada la pelinegra tras su sobresalto inicial

- Te ves colorada, ¿Acaso tienes fiebre…?- El rubio se puso de pie

- ¿Estás bien, Uchiha-san?- Preguntó Hinata con sincera preocupación, aunque siendo ignorada por la azabache.

Naruto se acercó lentamente a Nami, levantó su mentón con cuidado y colocó su frente junto a la de la Uchiha, quien no podía ni quería hacer nada por evitar la acción del rubio, que había provocando un sonrojo extremo en ella. La Kunoichi dejó caer su maleta en el suelo, provocando un ruido fuerte. Para Hinata era impresionante que aquella chica que era conocida por rehuir al contacto humano aceptara tan fácilmente la cercanía del rubio. ¿Acaso ella también había visto algo especial en el rubio?

- No pareces tener fiebre- Dijo Naruto confundido -¿Te sientes bien?-

- M-Muy... B-Bien…- Fue lo último que dijo Nami antes de perder el conocimiento, desmayándose hacia el frente.

Naruto fue muy rápido y la atrapó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos. La Hyuga miraba atónita a la más antisocial de las Kunoichi de la academia, la más fuerte y la más fría en los brazos del joven Uzumaki, con una expresión que sólo miraba en su reflejo cuando estaba detrás de Sasuke. ¿Acaso la Uchiha había visto más allá en el chico que la había ayudado a ella? Ahora parecía una persona completamente diferente a la fría Kunoichi que la superaba a ella y a las demás chicas de su generación. De hecho se parecía mucho a ella, tímida y con una amabilidad agradable.

- Naru-chan, ¿Eres tú? Escuché un ruido algo fuerte y…-

Kushina se quedó callada al observar a Nami en los brazos de su hijo, inconsciente y completamente sonrojada. Normalmente estaría molesta por encontrar a su 'bebé' en una situación así, pero estaba más sorprendida por ver a la Uchiha completamente a merced de Naruto e inconsciente, con los labios en una posición de forma que parecían esperar un beso. Jamás se hubiera imaginado ver a esa leona que no dejaba a nadie que se le acercara excepto cuando estaba visiblemente enferma o no había otra salida, en esa posición. Si su hijo había cautivado a esa chica, famosa entre sus compañeros por tener el corazón tan duro como una roca, realmente estaba destinado a ser un rompecorazones.

Hinata por otra parte, no podía creer lo que miraba. A la única chica a la que no podía ver como amiga hasta ese momento, debido a que era la única que le parecía interesar a Sasuke, una chica que había desairado a varios de sus compañeros de forma sumamente déspota y cruel, el Uchiha incluido, parecía sumamente feliz de haberse desmayado en los brazos de Naruto. Se avergonzó demasiado al ver cómo Naruto cargaba a Nami como si fuera de la más fina y frágil porcelana y la posaba con cuidado en un sofá libre. Por un momento se imaginó en el lugar de la Uchiha, sonrojándose a sobremanera.

…

Un rato después, el Shinobi y las tres Kunoichi se encontraban cenando, si bien el rubio lo hacía alegremente, la pelinegra apenas si podía mantener la mirada levantada pues al llamar la atención de Naruto se sonrojaba al instante y la volvía a bajar. Hinata en cambio, observaba discretamente al Uzumaki, ligeramente sonrojada. Kushina miraba con expresión aburrida lo acontecido en su mesa: su niño era una extraña mezcla de sabiduría e ingenuidad, era maduro para su edad, pero en cuanto al amor, para cualquier otro sería evidente que Nami moría por él y que en la Hyuga había nacido un interés romántico por su hijo sin darse cuenta siquiera, pero no para Naruto, que de vez en cuando dejaba de saborear su Ramen para sonreírle a sus compañeras; Nami desviaba la mirada con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Hinata le sonreía cálidamente, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. La pelinegra suspiró. El rubio realmente era el hijo de Namikaze Minato. Un Casanova que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que lo era. Hinata fue invitada a dormir y se quedó en el cuarto que estaba destinado a Nami, precisamente en compañía de la Uchiha, quien no le dirigió la palabra tras quedarse solas. Fue la peliazul quien rompió el silencio después de un rato.

- Disculpa, Uchiha-san…-

- ¿Qué?- Respondió la pelinegra sin molestarse en ocultar su molestia, volteando a ver fijamente a Hinata

- B-bueno… Yo…- Nami se volteó, ignorando a la chica del Byakugan -¿Sientes algo por Naruto-kun…?-

- ¿Eh?-

Hinata se cubrió instintivamente pensando que estaba perdida, pero tras notar que Nami no se abalanzó contra ella, abrió los ojos y notó que la Uchiha había desviado la mirada y se encontraba visiblemente sonrojada, realmente era adorable. Además era increíble para ella verla tan vulnerable, más aún cuando en las pruebas de la academia podría barrer el suelo con tres Kunoichi al mismo tiempo. Incluso una vez, si bien lastimada, se dio el lujo de salir avante en una lucha Kunoichi de todas contra todas, que terminó por ser un encuentro Nami y Hana contra las demás, tras lo que se impuso la chica del Sharingan tras una ardua lucha final con su rival. Si fuera malintencionada, podría venderle esa información tan valiosa a Senju Hana, la declarada rival de la Uchiha. Pero no lo era. De hecho le parecía sumamente agradable esa faceta desconocida de la azabache.

- ¿P-Por qué piensas eso…?- Dijo la pelinegra con un tono de voz temeroso que sorprendió a la Hyuga

- Eh, bueno… Porque te veías como yo cuando me acercaba a Sasuke...- Replicó Hinata, con una bella sonrisa "Además, creo que es evidente…"

- N-no, sólo piensas de más…- Respondió Nami tratando de aparentar serenidad

- Tienes, razón, mejor vamos a dormir…- Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

Ambas estudiantes durmieron juntas en la misma cama, durmiendo la Hyuga tranquilamente, mientras que la Uchiha descansaba en forma visiblemente descompuesta.

…

El día siguiente era el más esperado para varios, por no decir todos los estudiantes, ya que finalmente había llegado el día en que serían oficialmente Genin de Konoha. La primera sorpresa del día para los futuros Shinobi fue que cuando Sasuke llegó, absolutamente ninguna chica fue a recibirlo ni mucho menos a acosarlo. La segunda sorpresa, y sin duda la mayor era que tanto Uchiha Nami y Hyuga Hinata llegaron juntas, lo que fue una mayor sorpresa para las chicas que para los chicos, ya que la Uchiha nunca se había dignado siquiera a entablar una conversación más allá de cinco frases con alguna de ellas. Esto llamó poderosamente la atención de Sasuke, que se acercó con una sonrisa petulante que intimidó a Hinata, mientras que Nami permaneció seria, recobrando la mirada fría y ligeramente siniestra que todos le conocían.

- ¿Qué quieres perdedor?- Dijo secamente la pelinegra

- No sabía que te juntabas con la basura- Dijo el Uchiha

- ¿Basura? La única basura de toda la academia eres tú…- Dijo Nami mordaz al notar que la peliazul se escondía detrás de ella "¿Qué hace…? ¿Acaso…?"

- Mide tus palabras, después de todo si no eres tú será cualquier Kunoichi mediocre de las que andan por aquí…- Dijo mirando de reojo a la Hyuga -Pero te necesito a ti, en específico a tu Sharingan…- La sonrisa de la cara de Sasuke desapareció

- Pues te tengo noticias y no sólo para ti sino para todos- Recitó la Uchiha en voz alta con la clara intensión de todos la escucharan -Hinata es mi amiga y quien se meta con ella se mete conmigo…- Declaró firme "Realmente es amiga de Naruto-kun, pero si le importa a mi Ouji-chan, me importa a mí también…"

La tímida chica no pudo evitar sonreír ya que por extraño que pareciera o aunque desconociera las razones, la mejor chica de la academia la defendía abiertamente a ella, la peor de todas. Sasuke miró despectivamente a la peliazul antes de darse la vuelta y dejar en paz a las dos amigas de Naruto ya que se sabía más débil que Nami. Era diferente, pero para la chica que la noche anterior había sido pisoteada por el azabache, una nueva luz se abría ante sus ojos ahora que tenía el apoyo de Naruto y Nami. Por fin se volvía a sentir protegida como en su infancia, cuando su madre la cuidaba.

- Nami-san…- Susurró Hinata con una sonrisa tímida

- ¿Qué…?- Preguntó seria la Uchiha

- ¿En verdad somos amigas?- Preguntó la chica de ojos perla con expectación a la respuesta

- Sí…- Respondió Nami después de unos instantes -Ya que eres amiga de Naruto-kun… Sólo una cosa-

- ¿Qué?- Dijo la Hyuga, confundida

- No, olvídalo, no importa… Somos amigas, sólo que cuando no está Naruto-kun, no me gusta hablar mucho…- Nami le dio la espalda a Hinata, le costaba trabajo admitir que le caía bien desde siempre

- Por cierto, muchas gracias por defenderme- La sonrisa de la Hyuga provocó que la Uchiha cerrara los ojos

- De nada, Hyuga- Replicó la pelinegra suavemente

- ¡Hola chicas! Perdón por llegar tarde, pero Oka-san me obligó a desayunar…-

- ¡Naruto-kun!- Exclamaron con alegría las dos chicas al ver llegar al rubio

- ¿Algo interesante?- Preguntó el recién llegado con curiosidad, a lo que sus primeras amigas negaron con la cabeza de forma sincronizada, como si hubieran ensayado.

…

Más tarde, en la clase, Iruka daba su sermón de despedida previo al examen, deseándoles suerte a todos los estudiantes según sus propias palabras, aunque en su mente no incluía a Naruto. Posteriormente llegó el momento esperado y a la vez temido por muchos: el examen. El Chunin examinó personalmente a cada uno de los estudiantes, eligiendo para cada uno un Jutsu a realizar. Si ejecutaban el Jutsu solicitado correctamente, recibían la aprobación de Iruka y su Hitai-ate (Protector Frontal) como señal de su ascenso a Genin. Poco a poco pasaron los estudiantes, tras el nerviosismo inicial, realizando los Jutsu con gran seguridad, después de todo eran de Rango E, los más fáciles existentes. Cuando fue el turno de Sasuke, ninguno de los hombres presentes pudo creer que no recibió una ovación de las chicas como antes, cuando incluso recibía propuestas indecorosas tras lucirse en las pruebas del curso. No lo quiso demostrar, pero Sasuke estaba ligeramente desconcertado por la ausencia del apoyo incondicional de su club no oficial de fangirls, sin saber que dicho club se había disuelto la noche anterior. Para expectación de las nuevas y primeras amigas del rubio, la indiferencia de los demás, así como el disgusto de Iruka, había llegado finalmente el turno de Naruto quien emocionado se acercó a la tarima y esperó instrucciones del Chunin.

- Veamos… Uzumaki Naruto… Tu examen de graduación consiste en realizar el Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de Réplica)- Iruka miraba confiado al rubio, sabía que ese era su peor Jutsu y nunca pudo ejecutarlo bien durante el curso cuando le fue requerido

- De acuerdo…- Respondió el rubio -Pero tengo una duda-

- Dime- Respondió secamente el Chunin

- ¿Puedo realizar un Bunshinjutsu (Técnica de Réplica) que no necesariamente sea el Bunshin básico?-

- Claro Naruto- Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa

"¿Qué es eso que veo en el rostro de Iruka…? ¿Es burla? No… Realmente quiere que Naruto-kun falle el examen" Pensó Nami mirando severa al Chunin "Maldito…"

"Al parecer Iruka-sensei no quiere que Naruto-kun apruebe el examen... Me pregunto por qué..." Pensó fugazmente Hinata.

Naruto sonrió, lo que llamó la atención de Iruka a sobremanera. Cruzó los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos frente a él emulando una cruz. Al instante varios Naruto perfectamente replicados aparecieron junto al rubio, que se mostraba confiando. Iruka miraba atónito a los cinco rubios que platicaban amenamente... ¿Cómo era posible que el monstruo se superara en un Jutsu tan avanzado?

- ¡Lo logré…!- Exclamaron los tres Naruto en la tarima con júbilo - ¡Logré realizar el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de las Réplicas de Sombra)!-

Para Naruto no sobraba la expresividad, porque el entrenamiento que Naruto ocultó incluso a su Kyoshou-sama y a su rubia Sensei, por fin había dado frutos. Tras sonreír forzadamente y felicitarlo de forma seca, Iruka le entregó a Naruto su Hitai-ate sin posibilidad alguna de reprobarlo tras la ejecución de un Jutsu de Rango B, clasificada para Jounin debido al considerable Seiryoku que utilizaba. El rubio revivió fugazmente el momento en que supo de ese Jutsu por primera vez mientras recibía la señal de que ya era un Genin...

…

_- ¡Ven Naru-chan…!- Dijo Kushina desde la cocina _

_- ¿Qué sucede, Oka-san?- Preguntó el rubio expectante_

_- Quiero mostrarte algo…- Para sorpresa del rubio, la pelirroja posó un gran pergamino en la mesa y lo extendió con un ligero golpe -Como te debo varios cumpleaños, elige un Jutsu de este pergamino… Era de tu padre y seguramente el habría querido que lo tuvieras, pero lo administraremos, ya que es peligroso que lo tengas- Dijo Kushina seria_

_- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el rubio extrañado_

_- Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás…- Respondió la Uzumaki después de unos instantes_

_- Bueno, entonces elegiré un Jutsu por ahora…-_

_Naruto miró analítico los nombres de los variados Jutsu del pergamino, para que su mirada se posó en uno en particular: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Tras memorizar el concepto del Jutsu, el joven de ojos azules trató de memorizar lo mejor posible y en el poco tiempo que tuvo para leerlo. Posteriormente entrenó secretamente en su muy escaso tiempo libre para poder ejecutar el Jutsu, esperando el motivo indicado para usarlo._

…

Tanto Nami como Hinata miraban con alegría a su amigo. La Hyuga no podía dejar de admirar a Naruto, ya que durante las clases, cuando el pedían el Bunshin no Jutsu nunca podía ejecutarlo bien. Sonreía al ver cómo había podido superarse en un Jutsu que se le dificultaba mucho y finalmente la Uchiha sonrió, al darse cuenta cómo Naruto era justo como lo recordaba cuando eran niños, ya que siempre sacaba lo mejor de él cuando se trataba de algo que le apasionara. De pequeño era construir castillos de arena y ahora como futuro Ninja, su pasión era el superarse día a día en su deseo de convertirse en Hokage.

"Naruto-kun… Me has dado la esperanza para salir adelante, ahora sé que yo también puedo hacerlo…" Pensó Hinata con marcada alegría "Gracias..."

…

En la academia, un par de días tras los breves exámenes de graduación, los recién nombrados Genin miraban expectantes a Iruka, quien se preparaba para anunciar los equipos que estarían a cargo de un Jounin. Naruto esperaba ansioso y con una gran sonrisa a que le asignaran su equipo, ya que por fin podría comenzar a dar otro paso en la realización de su sueño. Los equipos fueron asignados rápidamente por Iruka. En algunos casos, los Genin se iban se iban retirando por asignaciones especiales de los equipos, como en el caso de Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, que a petición de sus padres, fueron asignados para formar un equipo especial de rastreo. Ambos estudiantes, uno de cabello castaño y alborotado, junto al otro, un pelinegro de gafas, se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse hacia la salida del lugar y recibir ya en la dirección las condiciones en que formarían parte de ese equipo. Tras eso, Iruka reinició la asignación de los equipos no especializados.

- Y ahora, el Equipo 7 Estará formado por… Haruno Sakura de aprovechamiento medio, Uchiha Sasuke, Shinobi de alto rendimiento y Uzumaki Naruto, el graduado de más bajas calificaciones...-

Naruto volteó a ver a Sakura, quien se mostraba triste. Cuando la pelirrosa por fin sintió la mirada y lo volteó a ver, el rubio le regaló una sonrisa que la hizo sentir un poco mejor tras el trago amargo de hacia unas noches y le regresó el gesto en forma suave, aunque tímida. Después Ouji-chan orientó su miraba hacia Sasuke, quien ajeno a Naruto permaneció impasible, pensando en lo molesto que sería cargar con esos estorbos, al menos desde su perspectiva.

"Espero que esas dos basuras no me estorben… Espero que el Jounin que nos asignen me entrene bien y me dé el poder que quiero para matar a Itachi" Pensó Sasuke endureciendo su semblante

- Ahora sigue el Equipo 8, este estará integrado por Uchiha Nami la mejor entre Shinobi y Kunoichi, Hyuga Hinata del rendimiento más bajo excepto por Naruto y Senju Hana de calificaciones medias...-

El shock no era menor para la chica de cabello azulado y los demás estudiantes. Voltearon a ver a la bella morena de cabello azabache alborotado a los hombros, cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad, traje Ninja de color azula claro con vivos blancos y enigmáticos ojos grises. Hinata se preocupó en demasía, ya que la rivalidad entre la Uchiha y la Senju eran tan famosa como la de sus respectivos clanes. A veces eran comparadas, guardado las respectivas escalas, con Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara, pero a diferencia de sus ilustres antepasados, Nami y Hana no se respetaban en lo absoluto. La señal más clara de esto fue la presión que se formó al instante en el ambiente provocada por la sed de violencia, prematuramente desarrollada en ambas chicas debido a las horribles experiencias que vivieron de niñas. Después de algunos minutos, ambas se calmaron, si bien la tensión seguía siendo fuerte en el lugar.

- Finalmente el equipo 10 estará integrado por Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji y Yamanaka Ino- Ambos amigos chocaron las manos con alegría mientras que la rubia suspiró derrotada al saberse en el equipo de un completo vago y un chico que nunca soltaba su bolsa de frituras.

…

Sakura se encontraba pensativa, aprovechando que todos los Sensei Jounin ya se habían marchado con los Genin, a excepción de su Equipo. Sasuke se encontraba en su misma posición con las manos entrelazadas frente a él y sentado en su lugar como si fuera una estatua. Después de un rato llego un particular Shinobi. Tenía el ojo izquierdo oculto con su Hitai-ate, mientras que su cabello era alborotado y plateado, además de que casi todo su rostro estaba oculto con una máscara, dejando libre sólo su ojo y oído derecho.

"No parece el guerrero de élite que esperaba" Pensó Sasuke fríamente

- Nos tuvo esperando mucho tiempo, Sensei…- Susurró cansada Sakura

- ¿Cómo se los planteo?- Dijo el recién llegado, el conocido Hatake Kakashi, con expresión pensativa -Mi primera impresión sobre ustedes… Son un grupo de idiotas-

Sasuke miró con marcado odio al Taichou (Capitán) del Equipo 7, mientras que Sakura quedó aún más abatida tras las palabras del peculiar personaje. En cambio Naruto miró extrañado a su Sensei oficial, si bien el comentario que hizo lo había ofendido, antes de replicarle algo al impuntual Jounin recordó una de las tantas cosas que Kame le había llegado a decir.

_"La mayor victoria es dominarse a sí mismo…"_

Naruto miró analítico al Jounin, pensando que tal vez pudiera ser más fuerte que su Kyoshou-sama, pero no había punto de comparación entre el Sennin que él conocía casi de toda la vida y ese sujeto al que había visto por primera vez. El rubio sonrió, recordando que según las palabras de Kame, iban a retomar el entrenamiento tras el examen ya que se había graduado como Genin y ahora tenía dos amigas.

Hatake Kakashi en cambio, se extrañó por la actitud de Naruto, pensó que con su comentario el hijo de su Sensei le respondería y así podría iniciar una conversación, generando posteriormente un vínculo con él. Lo que Kakashi no sabía es que si bien sus intensiones eran buenas, su primer paso lo había dado mal y era tarde para corregirlo. El Jounin le restó importancia al hecho e hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándoles a sus alumnos que lo siguieran. Un rato después, el Equipo 7 se encontraba reunido en la azotea de la academia. Recién acababan de terminar sus presentaciones, estando los tres Genin sentados en una escalinata con Kakashi de pie, frente a ellos.

- Veamos… Díganme lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta y su sueño… Tu primero, Sakura-

- Bueno, a mi me gusta…- La Haruno se perdió en sus pensamientos, reaccionando segundos después… -Lo que no me gusta es…- La Kunoichi volteó tristemente hacia Sasuke -Y mi sueño es… La verdad no tengo uno por el momento…- Terminó triste la pelirrosa

"Me pregunto que le habrá pasado, se ve muy triste…" Kakashi observó analítico a la chica de cabello rosa -Ahora tú, Sasuke-

- No me agrada nada realmente y me desagradan varias cosas… Yo no tengo un sueño, sino un objetivo que se hará realidad sin importar lo que suceda o sobre quien tenga que pasar… Restablecer mi clan y destruir a cierta persona…-

"Sasuke…" Sakura miró asustada a su compañero

"Justo como lo pensé…" Kakashi miró serio al rubio después de suspirar -¿Y tú, Naruto?-

- Bueno, yo no sé por dónde empezar…- Dijo el rubio ligeramente apenado -Me gusta el Ramen que prepara mi Oka-san, me desagradan las personas orgullosas -Volteó de reojo hacia el azabache mientras endurecía la mirada- Y mi sueño es proteger a mi Oka-san, tener muchos vínculos con todos mis amigos cuando los tenga, como empecé hace poco con Hinata-chan y Nami-chan, superar a Kirin-sensei y a Kyoushou-sama... ¡Así como proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí convirtiéndome en un gran Hokage como lo es Oji-san…!- Terminó el rubio mirando sonriente hacia el cielo azul -Y siempre cumplir mi palabra, es mi Nindou (Camino Ninja)…- Sakura observó a su compañero de equipo con naciente admiración, mientras que Kakashi cerró su ojo descubierto con alegría

"Paso a paso se está convirtiendo en lo que soñaste para él, Minato-sensei…" El Jounin recuperó su aire serio al instante -Antes de comenzar las misiones haremos un examen que nada tiene que ver con que han hecho en la academia… Verán, de los veintisiete graduados sólo serán escogidos como Genin aquellos que cumplan con los requisitos de acuerdo al criterio del Jounin y el resto serán enviado de vuelta a la academia- Kakashi miró las distintas expresiones de sus estudiantes para analizarlas -En otras palabras, las probabilidades de reprobar en este examen depende de que me puedan llenar el ojo… Los veré mañana en el área de entrenamiento cuarenta y cuatro… Por cierto, no desayunen, porque si lo hacen van a vomitar…-

…

Al anochecer, Kame y Naruto se encontraban frente a una fogata, junto con Kirin, quien permanecía un poco más alejada. El Ninsou movía las brazas con una vara para avivar el fuego, mientras que el Genin estaba contento por terminar nuevamente al borde del cansancio y miraba las crecientes flamas con alegría tras haber terminado de contarle su día a su Kyoushou-sama. El entrenamiento había bajado de intensidad por el examen que Kakashi le aplicaría al Genin al día siguiente y Naruto no estaba cansado como en otras ocasiones.

- Chibi-Seito- El pelinegro llamó la atención de su alumno -Te contaré una historia…-

- ¿Una historia?- Dijo el rubio, con interés creciente, ya que todas las historias que ese hombre le contaba enseñaban algo muy útil en la vida

- Sí… Sobre un gran sabio del arte que es la guerra… Sun Tzu…-

_"En un Reino llamado Wu, el Rey Ho-Lu convocó a Sun Tzu para consultarlo sobre desplazamiento militar… Sun Tzu llegó al palacio y el Rey le pidió que ejemplificara desplazamientos militares dentro del palacio, utilizando a las mujeres que rápidamente podían ser convocadas en el lugar… Fueron entre ciento ochenta y trescientas las mujeres llamadas a las supuestas filas… Sun Tzu aceptó y puso al mando del improvisado ejército a dos concubinas del rey… Sun Tzu explicó que cuando él ordenara 'frente', debían avanzar en la dirección del corazón, 'izquierda' y las chicas debían avanzar en dirección de la mano izquierda, cuando ordenara 'derecha' debían avanzar en dirección de la mano derecha y cuando ordenara 'atrás' todas retrocederían siguiendo la dirección de sus espaldas… La consigna era simple y las mujeres parecían que habían entendido… Sun Tzu ordenó entonces 'frente derecha' y las mujeres se rieron… Sun Tzu repitió la orden tres veces y las explicó cinco, dio nuevas indicaciones y las mujeres volvieron a reír… Como las órdenes ya habían sido repetidas por él mismo, la lógica militar de Sun Tzu indicaba que los responsables del jolgorio que eran las oficiales, es decir, las concubinas del rey, debían ser ejecutadas… El rey de Wu intentó salvar a sus dos mujeres, pero Sun Tzu contestó que cuando un servidor ha sido nombrado comandante y cuando está a la cabeza del ejército, no está obligado a acatar las órdenes del soberano… Las mujeres fueron ejecutadas y el ejército de mujeres ya no encontró motivos de júbilo y marchó en silencio… Fue así que el rey de Wu notó los dones de mando de Sun Tzu y lo nombró general de su ejército, que en su tiempo se transformó en el más eficiente, derrotando a unos de los enemigos de Wu y logrando la obediencia de los otros…"_

- ¿Qué trata de decirme?- Preguntó confundido del rubio

- Que la mayor eficiencia se tiene cuando la cadena de mando se mantiene flexible y con iniciativa, así como con libertad de improvisación para adaptarse a las condiciones del campo de batalla…- Respondió serio el pelinegro -Como Sun Tzu en el ejercicio considero a las concubinas incapaces de mantener el orden en el ejército y no hizo caso al rey Wu sobre salvarlas, ya que las consideraba un peligro para el bien del ejercito y no sólo se arriesgaba a perder el control de una hipotética batalla, sino que arriesgaba a sus soldados inútilmente…-

- Entiendo… ¿Entonces quiere decirme que si considero que no desayunar puede hacerme fracasar en la misión debería ignorar esa orden?- Preguntó el rubio después de reflexionar por un momento

- Exacto…- Kame asintió con la cabeza -Recuerda que independientemente de la jerarquía, todo soldado es importante en un ejército y por último te daré un consejo… Un ataque veloz y sorpresa sobre el enemigo tras un ataque fuerte le impide reaccionar coherentemente… Tal vez eso te sirva de algo para tu examen…-

- ¡De acuerdo, Kyoshou-sama…!- Exclamó alegre el rubio

- Entonces ya regresa a casa, Kushina-san te debe estar esperando…-

- ¡Si…!- Dijo el Genin haciendo una reverencia -¡Hasta mañana!- Naruto se despidió efusivamente con la mano y se perdió en el bosque

- Kirin… Háblame sobre Hatake Kakashi- Kame endureció ligeramente la mirada y volvió a revolver las brasas del fuego al ver que su alumno ya no era visible

- Hatake Kakashi… Jounin de Konoha, uno de los más poderosos, alumno de Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage… Considerado un genio en el Ninkai (Mundo Ninja), ya que a los doce años se graduó como Jounin, además a esa misma edad ya dominaba dos Seishitsu Henka y tenía su propio Jutsu original… En resumen, la completa contraparte de aquella persona…- Terminó la rubia con un deje de sarcasmo

- Seishitsu Henka… Ya es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel más allá de su afinidad elemental…- Dijo el pelinegro sin cambiar su mirada seria

- Como si tú fueras a entrenarlo en eso…- Agregó Kirin de mala gana.

…

Kushina no la estaba pasando muy bien, ya que se encontró con su nueva... ¿Hija? Nami y Hinata caminaban de regreso de ver a su Sensei Jounin, Yuhi Kurenai, además de que con ellas iba Hana. Hinata se veía sumamente incómoda, ya que estaba entre ambas 'compañeras', quienes prácticamente querían matarse con la mirada. La pelirroja caminaba ingenuamente por Konoha y cuando vio a las amigas de su Naru-chan, las invitó a comer. La Hyuga pensaba que a final de cuentas Hana no aceptaría, como en efecto sucedió, pero Kushina se aferró a la idea y sin siquiera preguntarle a la Senju, se la llevó del brazo. Como el día anterior no había entrenado, Nami pensó que Ouji-chan estaría en casa y el recuerdo de su querido rubio la puso tan feliz que se olvidó por completo de que conviviría en la mesa con su peor enemiga. Ya en casa y cuando Kushina les sirvió de comer a las Genin, la rivalidad se sintió y tanto la Uchiha como la Senju se miraban apenas conteniéndose, ante el temor de Hinata. La Hyuga estaba asustada y cuando trataba de arreglar el problema, su tímido carácter hacía que fuera ignorada por sus compañeras, las dos mejores a pesar de que Hana holgazaneaba en las prácticas teóricas, lo que tuvo como consecuencia que ambas terminaran en el mismo equipo.

- ¡Ya llegué…!-

Cuando el grito se escuchó por toda la casa, Kushina pudo notar dos cosas. La mirada desafiante de Nami se transformó por completo en una de ternura y completo sonrojo. Al mismo tiempo, Hinata se ruborizó y sonrió tímidamente. Senju Hana se extrañó mucho con el cambio tan repentino de sus compañeras, ya que parecía como si ella misma no estuviera. La Hyuga y la Uchiha se voltearon a ver y de inmediato Nami se recorrió una silla. El rubio entró y sonrió alegremente a las cuatro mujeres de la mesa. Tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Kushina y saludar a las chicas del Equipo 8, el rubio tomó asiento entre las primeras amigas que tenía de su edad.

- ¿Cómo les fue chicas?- Preguntó el rubio alternando en su vista a Nami y a Hinata

- B-Bueno, mañana tendremos un examen y si lo pasamos seremos reconocidas como Genin…- Respondió Nami sonriendo sonrojada

- Naruto-kun… ¿Cómo te fue a ti…?- Preguntó Hinata tiernamente ruborizada

- Bueno, a pesar de que me tocó con ese molesto Sasuke, Haruno-san es una chica agradable… Sólo que estaba muy triste…- La alegría del rubio se convirtió en tristeza por un instante

- Y-ya veo... Naruto-kun- Dijo la Uchiha sonriendo y bajando la mirada -¿Pensaste en mí en el día…?-

- ¡Claro Nami-chan, también en Hinata-chan…!- Le rubio abrazó a ambas del cuello con entusiasmo -¡Las quiero mucho a ambas…!- La respuesta de la Uchiha fue perder el conocimiento en los brazos del rubio mientras Hinata quedaba ida y con un rojo intenso en el rostro -¿Dije algo malo?- El rubio confundido alternaba su mirada entre Kushina y Hana

- No te preocupes Naru-chan…- Dijo la pelirroja tras suspirar ligeramente "Cuando se trata de chicas Naru-chan es todo un baka… Lo que me preocupa ahora son dos cosas: la Restauración de los Clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki, pero sobretodo, que antes de eso conozca a Jiraiya-san o que pueda heredar las actitudes de Okame Oka-sama…" La Uzumaki volvió a suspirar derrotada, agachando la cabeza.

Decir que Senju Hana estaba sorprendida era decir nada. La morena estaba atónita con la actitud de su declarada peor enemiga. Una de las razones por las que no soportaba a Nami, era que la bella chica con piel ébano fue la única testigo cuando la Uchiha literalmente mandó al demonio a Sasuke cuando le propuso solicitar la Restauración del Clan Uchiha. Pero cuando observó a Hinata el día anterior al examen de graduación, se dio cuenta de que la rivalidad con Nami no valía nada, porque era lo mismo que valía Sasuke para ella desde ese momento, si bien la rivalidad aún continuaba, más por costumbre que por otra cosa ya que aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, sólo le gustaba Sasuke físicamente. Pero ahora que miraba a la que pensaba la persona más fría del mundo tartamudeando al hablarle a Naruto, no podía esconder su asombro. También se sorprendió de Hinata, ya que sabía que su amor era intenso por Sasuke, nunca llegó a pensar que incluso la vería más enamorada de alguien que cuando lo estuvo del Uchiha.

"Vaya Nami, no te ves tan arrogante como antes… Incluso podrías caerme bien… Sí, cómo no…" Pensó fugazmente la bella morena, sonriendo suavemente.

Kushina notó de inmediato los pensamientos de Hana, pero pensó que sería divertido ver que se proponía la Senju. La pelirroja tenía la misma sonrisa en sus labios cuando conoció a Minato por primera vez. Naruto en cambio y con sumo cuidado, llevó a sus amigas a su habitación lo que llamó la atención de Hana, quien se ofreció a ayudar al rubio, llevándose ella a Hinata de la mano, quien se dejaba guiar mansamente. Kushina miró expectante, ya que en su juventud ni ella fue tan decidida a dar el primer paso. Cuando los Genin se retiraron tras dar las gracias por la comida, la Guren Kouhai comenzó a levantar los platos con una ligera preocupación en su semblante. Su hijo tenía la cualidad de enamorar y no darse por aludido, eso le podría dar problemas más tarde si no sabía cómo tratar a las chicas. Pensó que se acercaba la hora de tener 'esa charla' con Naruto, aunque tenía que preguntarle al Ninsou si ya la habían tenido.

…

Ya en la habitación de Nami, la cama amplia permitía que Hinata y la azabache de tez clara pudieran volver a quedarse en la casa Uzumaki, una ya de planta y la otra por segunda noche. Naruto recostó a sus amigas con sumo cuidado, mientras que Hana miraba atenta la amabilidad del rubio. No se esperaba esa caballerosidad del Baka de la clase y eso le pareció curioso en un Ninkai donde la cortesía era una cualidad tan valiosa como escasa.

- Bueno, creo que terminamos…- Dijo Naruto con una bella sonrisa dedicada a sus amigas que respectivamente seguían inconsciente e ida

"Vaya, guapo y amable... Si tan sólo tuviera buen cuerpo…" Hana miró analítica al rubio, mientras un sonrojo casi imperceptible se mostró en su rostro

- ¿Te gustaría quedarte con ellas hoy?- Preguntó el rubio a bocajarro

- Pues… Sí, no es una mala idea…- Respondió la Senju algo nerviosa por lo súbito de la pregunta -Algo podría pasarle a una belleza como yo si camina de regreso a su solitaria casa por la noche...- De forma descarada, la hermosa chica de piel ébano comenzó a moverse ligeramente para resaltar sus pechos y su delineada figura

- Es cierto, eres muy bonita- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa alegre -Tus ojos son muy bellos...-

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un pervertido como todos los...!- Si bien Hana empezó gritando, se calmó tras captar el halago que le había hecho el rubio -Espera... ¿Qué dijiste?-

- Que tienes bonitos ojos, además se ve que eres una persona que se preocupa por los demás, ya que guiaste con sumo cuidado a Hinata-chan- La sonrisa de Naruto mostró su perfecta dentadura mientras su dueño cerraba los ojos -Eso te hace una persona sumamente bella...-

- ¿Y qué opinas del material...?- La chica posó sus manos en la cintura, de forma que resaltaban sus crecientes atributos

- ¿Material...?- La bella morena miró estupefacta a Naruto.

O el rubio era un idiota o se había encontrado a alguien que no se fijaba en el exterior de las personas. Ella tuvo varios incidentes en la academia desde que a los diez años su cuerpo se desarrolló más prematuramente que el de las demás chicas, haciéndola parecer un par de años mayor, porque en el grupo inevitablemente había chicos pervertidos, especialmente Kiba, quien en alguna ocasión intentó espiarla en los baños, pero con ayuda de su Kekkei Genkai (Límite de la Barrera de Sangre), el Mokuton Ninjutsu, lo envió al hospital con heridas graves. Tuvo un conflicto muy complicado con el clan Inuzuka además de los traumas que quedaron en su compañero de generación, incidente donde Hana perdió varios puntos en la academia por indisciplina y pasó de ser la segunda menor sólo debajo de Nami al nivel de aprovechamiento medio, razón por la que había quedado con la Uchiha y la Hyuga en el mismo equipo, además de su escaso entusiasmo para lo teórico, lo que le impidió una recuperación en su promedio. Era agradable para ella que un chico se fijara en su identidad, más allá de su belleza exterior y la forma en que ella manipulaba sutilmente a los chicos, con la excepción de Sasuke, quien a juicio personal de la Senju parecía homosexual por no fijarse en su atractivo, caso diferente a Naruto, quien parecía más interesado en el corazón de las personas, ya que le prestaba atención especial a Nami, la menos desarrollada de la academia, cuyo cuerpo seguía pareciendo el de una hermosa niña, pero niña a fin de cuentas.

- Olvídalo, pero acompáñame por mi pijama- Una sonrisa sugestiva se formó en el rostro de Hana mientras tomó el brazo de Naruto de forma algo sugerente -¿Si?-

- ¡Claro Senju-san!- Replicó alegremente el rubio ante la atónita mirada de la morena, ya que ni un deje de lujuria se notaba en su rostro.

Tras superar la chica de bellos ojos grises su desconcierto creciente, ambos Genin bajaron de inmediato a la sala para dirigirse a la casa de Hana. Kushina leía un libro tranquilamente y sólo dejó su lectura cuando vio a ambos Genin bajar por las escaleras con algo de prisa. La curiosidad de saber si posiblemente su pequeño había conseguido otra bella amiga y posiblemente algo más, la había picado. Tenía el presentimiento de ello y si era así, ya con un mínimo de tres chicas cercanas a Naruto, tenía que comenzar a realizar ciertos trámites...

- Ahora vuelvo Oka-san- Dijo Naruto deteniéndose un instante

- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja

- Va a acompañarme por mis cosas para quedarme a dormir, Naruto-san me invitó, espero que no le moleste, Kushina-san- Respondió la Senju sonriendo

- No te preocupes, sólo tengan cuidado y no tarden mucho- La Uzumaki sonrió suavemente, en complicidad con Hana, quien se hizo la desentendida.

Ambos Genin asintieron y salieron de la casa rumbo a la casa de la Senju, la cual no estaba tan lejos de la de Naruto. Cuando llegaron y Hana abrió la puerta, el rubio se encontró con un departamento algo pequeño, pero perfectamente ordenado y decorado, algo diferente a lo que pensaba encontrar. La Senju preparó rápidamente un par de maletas y bajó de su habitación para llegar con Naruto, que esperaba tranquilo en la misma posición de brazos cruzados que su Kyoshou-sama, sólo que la expresión de Naruto era amable y alegre. Si bien al rubio se le hizo algo extraña la cantidad de pertenencias que llevaba, no hizo comentario alguno.

- Ya estamos listos, Naruto-san- Dijo la morena con una sonrisa

- Bueno, ¡Vamos entonces!-

El camino de regresó fue breve y Kushina había retomado su lectura hacía un par de minutos cuando los dos Genin regresaron. Hana subió al cuarto de Nami, donde la Uchiha ya había recuperado la consciencia y la Hyuga ya había salido de su profundo ensimismamiento. Ambas se encontraban charlando... Bueno, si se le puede llamar platicando a que Hinata asintiera a las palabras de Nami. La morena estaba por entrar, pero se quedó parada en la puerta para escuchar un poco de lo que sus compañeras de equipo platicaban.

- Entonces Hinata, te lo diré seriamente…- La pelinegra se sonrojó a sobremanera -N-No tendría inconveniente en que tú y yo fuéramos pareja de Naruto-kun…-

- Nami-san…- La Hyuga estaba tan roja como su amiga

- ¿Ves? Te dije que dije que era algo tonto… Donde son felices dos, no pueden ser felices tres…-

- B-Bueno…- Hinata bajó la mirada -Es que… No… No… Bueno, yo… No me eres indiferente…- Nami miraba atónita a su amiga, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando mientras que detrás de la puerta de la habitación, Hana escuchaba las palabras de su equipo boquiabierta con la revelación de la Hyuga

"Genial... Ahora tengo en mi equipo a una lesbiana y a mi peor enemiga… Aunque… siendo sincera, la Uchiha no me desagrada del todo, y debo admitir que con su expresión de enamorada se me hace bonita, además el Baka es guapo y Hinata no está mal…" La Senju cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza "¡Que tonterías estoy pensando, es cierto que Naruto es guapo y galante, pero en mi vida le había prestado atención más de tres veces a lo sumo…! Soy una pervertida de lo peor… Leer Icha Icha me está afectando la cabeza… Por eso es para mayores de edad…"

Respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse, la morena tocó la puerta de la habitación de forma algo súbita. Hinata y Nami, que se había quedado en shock tras la revelación de la Hyuga, reaccionaron volteándose a ver con algo de preocupación. Tras unos instantes la Uchiha se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada y abrió la puerta insegura, pero su expresión se endureció cuando vio a la Senju en la puerta. Apenas si podía contenerse de arrojársele encima a esa chica que gustaba de mostrar su cuerpo descaradamente y varias veces le había llamado 'mocosa' en referencia a que su cuerpo no estaba tan desarrollado como el de ella. Eso sí que la sacaba de sus casillas.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Nami con expresión seria

- Naruto-san me invitó a pasar la noche aquí- Respondió Hana en el mismo tono

- Como sea…- La pelinegra se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cama, dejando pasar a Hana, quien tras perder de vista la mirada de Nami bajó la mirada ligeramente

"Pensé que iba a echarme, pero cuando dije 'Naruto', lo aceptó de inmediato" Hana puso a trabajar su mente "Vaya que Shishiko (Leoncita) encontró a su domador... Interesante"

"Si escuchó lo que acaba de decirme Hinata, estoy perdida…" Pensó fugazmente la Uchiha, con un ligero tic en el ojo y expresión preocupada

- Escucha Nami… Vamos a limar asperezas…- Dijo Hana sin tapujos y la aludida volteó de inmediato, así como Hinata

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Dijo confundida la Uchiha

- Tú no me agradabas realmente por haber despreciado al imbécil de tu clan… Estaba obsesionada con él como las demás, aunque me cueste admitirlo… Por eso, cuando lo rechazaste pensé en que eras una estúpida presumida y arrogante por haberlo hecho, pero después de lo que le hizo a Hinata, logré entender por qué nunca lo tomaste en cuenta… Realmente es una mierda de persona-

- ¿Con esa boca besabas a tu Oka-san antes de dormir? - Dijo Nami con sarcasmo, regresándole una burla de tiempo atrás

- ¡Estúpida…! ¡Yo todavía que me sincero contigo…!- Respondió la Senju con visible molestia

- Hasta cierto punto, puedo entenderte, cuando insultan o lastiman a alguien a quien quieres, te molestas tu también…-

Hana y Hinata se le quedaron viendo a la Uchiha, que levantó su mirada hacia el foco de la habitación, ya que recordó fugazmente cuando sus padres le decían en forma despectiva que el tal Ouji-chan sólo era un donnadie indigno de ser amigo de ella, una Uchiha. Nami replicaba molesta a sus padres antes de correr hacia su habitación para que no la vieran llorar, pero todo parecía indicar que el chico la había abandonado después de aquél día que no llegó a su cumpleaños como había prometido… Mas sin embargo una parte de ella no perdió la esperanza y cuando supo que esa persona especial jamás la había olvidado, su corazón se había llenado de dicha nuevamente.

- No pensé que serías tan comprensiva…- Respondió tranquila la Senju al notar el semblante pensativo de su rival -Si esto sigue así, incluso podríamos ser amigas…-

- Hm…- Nami cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente

"Parece que las asperezas han quedado limadas… Eso me da gusto" Pensó la chica de ojos perla, mirando a sus compañeras con una sonrisa

- ¿Dónde vas a dormir?- Preguntó Hinata a la recién llegada

- Bueno, pensaba dormir en el sofá...- Ignorando las palabras de Hana, Nami se acercó a su cama y con habilidad abrió el colchón como si fuera un libro, con lo que la cama duplicó sus dimensiones

- Problema resuelto- Dijo la Uchiha seria -Pero te advierto que si intentas alguna de tus perversiones en mí, no respondo-

- Ni que fueras tan bonita... Pero eres rara al tratarme tan bien desde el comienzo de esta cordial relación de trabajo- Respondió mordaz la Senju mientras Hinata comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, ya que el ambiente se puso tenso, pero se tranquilizó cuando sus compañeras sonrieron

- Por algo se empieza-

- Sí, tienes razón- La expresión de Hana se volvió afable y la chica de ojos perlas suspiró aliviada, ya que parecía ser que las intenciones de ambas rivales eran sinceras

- Debemos dormir o podríamos fallar el examen- Hinata miró ansiosa a sus compañeras de equipo

- Tienes razón- Contestó Nami

- Iré a decirle a Kushina-san que me he establecido, volveré enseguida-

La Senju salió de la habitación y al cerrarse la puerta, Nami y Hinata se sonrojaron al instante tras quedarse solas. Se voltearon a ver tímidamente y volvieron a sentarse sobre la cama. Hana bajaba las escaleras cuando pudo ver a Naruto sentado junto a su madre, escuchando nuevamente sobre las aventuras del Yondaime, que como sabía Naruto había sido compañero de Kushina durante sus tiempos como Kunoichi. La Uzumaki poco a poco comenzaba a platicarle de su padre al rubio, sin que se diera cuenta.

- Y entonces A, el Yondaime Raikage, le lanzó un violento golpe, pero en un segundo, justo cuando estaba por recibir el violento impacto, desapareció de la vista de su enemigo…-

- ¡Vaya que Yondaime-sama era un gran Ninja!- Kushina sonrió al notar la creciente admiración del chico por su padre, sin que supiera del parentesco -¿Mañana me contarás más de Yondaime-sama?-

- Cuando quieras, pero ahora debes ir a dormir... Sé de muy buena fuente que el Ichime (Un Ojo) nunca ha aprobado a un grupo de Genin, así que debes descansar bien para acabar con esa tendencia...- Kushina sabia eso del propio Kakashi, quien le había dicho que a pesar de ser el hijo de su Sensei, lo trataría como un alumno más

- ¡Entendido!- Exclamó Naruto emulando a un disciplinado Ninja -Hasta mañana, Oka-san-

- Buenas noches, Naru-chan-

Hana miraba enternecida la escena, ya que nunca se había puesto a pensar que tanto había extrañado el cariño y el calor de una familia, esa confianza desinteresada y el cariño incondicional que sólo podían proporcionar los seres queridos. Ella pensó en salir adelante sola por orgullo a su clan, pero no se puso a pensar en lo que necesitaba su propia persona, más allá del orgullo y el legado de los casi extintos Senju.

"He sido egoísta conmigo misma, pero eso se puede solucionar…" Hana comenzó a caminar hacía la familia Uzumaki -Disculpe, Uzumaki-san…-

- Dime- Ambos Uzumaki voltearon a ver a su invitada

- Bueno, me da mucha pena pedirle esto, pero…-

- Lo que quieras decirme, dímelo con confianza…- Kushina sonrió afable

- Es que… Me gustaría que me, que me… Adoptara-

"Vaya, no me esperaba eso…" Pensó confundida la Jounin -Por mí no hay problema, pero vivirías en el mismo techo que Nami…-

- Realmente hace un rato podría decirse que hicimos la paz y como seremos compañeras de equipo, tarde o temprano tendremos que llevarnos bien… Cuando mi clan fue masacrado, yo pedí salir adelante sola, en nombre de los Senju y nunca pensé en lo que sería bueno para mí… Pero aún estoy a tiempo de corregirlo, porque yo...- Una traicionera lágrima surcó la mejilla de color ébano -Quiero volver a sentir el cariño de una familia… Si usted gusta tomar ese papel, Uzumaki-san…-

- Me gustaría mucho, pero, ¿Por qué te surgió la idea?- Preguntó Kushina curiosa por la respuesta

- Porque no había visto una relación tan cercana madre e hijo desde que mi Otouto (Hermano Menor) Eda-kun, dormía en los brazos de Oka-san…- Hana sonrió en forma nostálgica y derramó algunas lágrimas, orientando su mirada a Naruto cuando el rubio la tomó del hombro

- Mi Kyoshou-sama me dijo una vez que no es vergonzoso pedir ayuda si se trata de alcanzar la felicidad… Hana-chan- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Gracias, Naruto-kun- Respondió la morena inconscientemente con alegría "Estoy convencida, definitivamente no eres un baka, sino alguien muy especial" Un ligero sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de la bella morena.

…

Esa noche, en la casa de la familia Uzumaki, Naruto dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, mientras que Nami, Hinata y Hana compartían la cama del cuarto de la Uchiha. La azabache de tez clara dormía boca arriba, la peliazul de lado y la chica de piel ébano dormía abrazada a una almohada. Kushina en cambio, en su amplia habitación, miraba atentamente dos solicitudes de adopción mientras se encontraba recostada en su cama. Una recién había sido llenada por la Uzumaki mientras que la otra ya estaba aprobada. El nombre de la Hyuga aparecía en el documento que la acreditaba como su hija adoptiva y la otra pedía la custodia y adopción formal de Hana, como parte de la estrecha relación existente entre el Clan Senju y el Clan Uzumaki, pacto que no se hacía válido sólo por la petición de la morena de salir adelante sola, petición que evidentemente ya no tenía validez.

"A fin de cuentas, Hiashi sigue siendo el mismo... A pesar de aparentar ser frívolo y seco, se preocupa por sus seres queridos... Quiero pensar que el trato frío y distante que le daba a Hinata era para que no pudiera ver sus verdaderas intenciones a la hora de exiliarla del Clan Hyuga para salvarla del Hyuga Souke no Juinjutsu (Sello Maldito de la Familia Principal Hyuga) al ser su rendimiento menor al de Hanabi... Afortunadamente, Nami y Hana estarán ahí para ella, además de Naru-chan y yo... Cumpliré mi promesa, Hitomi-chan... Cuidaré de Hinata y seré la mejor madre, no sólo para ella y Naru-chan, sino para los cuatro y finalmente, cuando esa personita especial esté a mi lado también, mi vida estará llena de amor nuevamente... "

_El camino de Naruto y Nami se ha unido al de la tímida Hinata y la desinhibida Hana también. Poco a poco una nueva aventura comienza a revelarse frente a ellos, en el camino de los cuatro para hacer realidad sus sueños, recuperarlos o simplemente alcanzar la felicidad. No será un camino sencillo, sin embargo nunca estarán solos. Nuevos desafíos los esperan... ¿Tendrán la capacidad para afrontarlos...?_

…

**Salida 1: My Tomorrow (Mi Mañana)**

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Chiisa na mune ni wa Yuuki dake tsume konde

(El valor puede ser guardado en un pequeño cofre)

Ame no naka Hitorikiri

(Debajo de la lluvia, estoy solo)

Poketto no naka wa karappo da keredo

(El interior de mis bolsillos está vacío)

Watashi wa mae dake mite iru

(Pero yo sigo mirando al frente)

Michi no tobira hiraite Sekai no mukougawa e to

(Abriendo la puerta del camino hacia un mundo desconocido)

¡Susume! ¡Susume! ¡Mou mayowanai!

(¡Avanzar! ¡Avanzar! ¡Ya no estoy perdido!)

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Ashita wo tsukuru no wa Ima shika nai kara

(Debido a que ahora puedo crear un mañana propio)

Tobitate Haruka naru my tomorrow

(Despejando la brisa hacia mí mañana)

…

**Notas:** Los cambios en esta parte del fic han sido inevitables. Si a alguien le agradaba el pequeño Eda-chan, le pido una enorme disculpa, pero originalmente no tenía contemplado meterlo como un personaje activo, sino en forma de varios recuerdos que provocarían en Hana una cercanía cada vez mayor entre ella y Naruto al recordarle en varias ocasiones a su castaño hermano, además de liberar la naturaleza pervertida de la morena más temprano en el fic y justificarla, ya que uno de sus mayores deseos es reconstruir su clan, además de tener una familia numerosa... XD. Con relación a Hinata y Naruto, la relación se irá cimentando gradualmente, ya que la bella chica de cabello perla, se irá haciendo más y más cercana a Naruto, si bien no será tan tímida como en el Anime/Manga, pero ocasionalmente si tendrá esos momentos únicos de ella. Explico también las razones para que Hiashi la 'exiliara' del Clan Hyuga y casualmente la 'abandonara' a una amiga muy cercana de él y sobre todo de su fallecida esposa. Pues eso es todo y con respecto al siguiente capítulo, si habrá otros cambios, pero no de mucha importancia, ya que básicamente estarán relacionados al examen de aprobación del Equipo 7, no en el resultado final, sino en el desarrollo. Además, los Genin para este periodo de tiempo, ya tienen catorce años, edad que mantendrán por ahora y hasta que se indique otra cosa en el fic. También desarrollaré más los remanentes de la rivalidad entre la Uchiha y la Senju, en forma de esporádicas y graciosas peleas. Al final, Kushina hace reverencia a cierto personaje que se encuentra 'vagando' por ahí. Saludos y hasta el siguiente episodio.

**Próximamente:**

**III: Hacia el Mar.**


	4. III: Hacia el Mar

**Naruto Sennin**

…

Los posibles Genin del Equipo 7 ya se encontraban en el área de entrenamiento indicada por su Sensei Jounin. Sasuke permanecía expectante a la llegada del particular Kakashi conteniendo el hambre que sentía, mientras Sakura esperaba con visible impaciencia, caminando de un lado a otro, de por sí ya estaba incómoda con la presencia del Uchiha y para colmo no había desayunado. La cita era a las seis de la mañana y ya eran más de las once. Naruto por el contrario, se encontraba en pose de meditación, esperando tranquilamente a diferencia de sus compañeros, satisfecho de todo el Ramen que comió antes de salir de casa. Cuando abrió los ojos vio como el hombre de cabello plata por fin llegaba, con tranquilidad, al lugar.

- ¡Llegó tarde!- Gritó Sakura, visiblemente molesta

- Lo siento, cuando venia para acá me encontré un gato negro, así que tuve que tomar el camino largo…- Dijo Kakashi tranquilo a lo que sus estudiantes lo miraron serios, nadie era tan idiota para creer una mentira así.

Kakashi colocó un reloj en uno de los tres troncos cercanos y lo programó para que sonara al mediodía, presionando el botón de inicio. El reloj marcaba las once y diez, comenzando a correr con un monótno tic-tac que lentamente hacía que la Haruno y el Uchiha perdieran los estribos, debido principalmente al hambre. El rubio por el contrario, escuchaba tranquilamente el mecanismo del reloj como una forma de concentrarse para la prueba. Finalmente el Jounin colocó sobre el tronco un par de Obento, que contenían una comida caliente de un olor tan delicioso que provocó reacciones en forma de escandalosos ruidos en los estómagos del azabache y la chica de ojos esmeralda. La ausencia de reacción en Naruto llamó discretamente la atención del Jounin.

- Su misión es quitarme estos dos cascabeles antes de que suene el reloj…- Dijo el Jounin mostrando los objetos, que yacían colgados en su cintura -Aquellos que no obtengan uno, no comerán almuerzo y después de ser atados a un tronco, me comeré los almuerzos frente a ustedes…- Continuó Kakashi con su ojo feliz mientras que el estomago de Sakura así como el de Sasuke se retorcían por el hambre - Solo necesitan un cascabel para comer, así que habrá una persona que no comerá y… Será enviada de vuelta a la academia- Terminó serio el Jounin Kakashi mientras que Sasuke y Sakura de forma más marcada, parecían nerviosos "Hm... Parece que Naruto sí desayunó, veo que no cayó en la trampa..."

Naruto por otra parte, estaba contento de haberle hecho caso a su Kyoushou-sama, su corazonada de que debía desayunar a pesar de desobedecer la orden de su Taichou al final había sido una buena decisión. Tenía oportunidad de conseguir un cascabel y por fin convertirse en Genin. También había desarrollado la capacidad observadora de Kame al verlo detenidamente durante mucho tiempo, por lo que le llamó la atención que sólo hubieran dos cascabeles si ellos eran tres y según las palabras del día anterior, los tres podían pasar y más ahora, cuando al principio dijo el Jounin que su misión era obtener los cascabeles. Decidió esperar a ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos o tratar de descifrar el misterio que al parecer encerraba la prueba.

- Recuerden que no ganaran si no intentan matarme, así que pueden usar Shuriken y Kunai… Ya explicado esto, sólo queda decir… ¡Empiecen!-

Kakashi dio la orden para comenzar y al instante los Genin se escondieron entre la vegetación del lugar y si bien Sasuke lo hizo solo, Naruto siguió a Sakura. Cuando la pelirrosa ya escondida en un arbusto, se dio cuenta de que el rubio la siguió, se sorprendió, pero recibió como respuesta una sonrisa del apuesto chico y una seña para que guardara silencio. Ambos voltearon entonces hacia Kakashi, que esperaba tranquilamente. Para él, el tiempo no tenía la menor importancia. Sasuke, por otro lado, miraba con ansiedad al Jounin. Si el reloj marcaba las doce, Kakashi lo reprobaría en el examen y lo regresaría a la academia. Si eso sucedía, no podría obtener el poder que necesitaba para matar a Itachi… No le importaba en lo absoluto que Naruto o Sakura reprobaran, si eso sucedía era porque no eran dignos de estar en el mismo equipo que él. Finalmente y sorprendiendo a Kakashi, el pelinegro decidió salir de su escondite y encararlo de frente. El Jounin se encontraba leyendo un libro de pasta anaranjada que llevaba por título 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

- Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo, Sasuke… Eres diferente a tus compañeros…-

- Sakura es débil, al igual que Naruto, pero...- Gritó Sasuke listo para atacar -¡Yo soy un vengador!-

- Puedes decirme eso cuando obtengas un cascabel…- Dijo Kakashi indiferente y sin dejar de leer su libro.

El Uchiha empezó su ataque lanzando varios Kunai al mismo tiempo. Kakashi esquivó los proyectiles metálicos saltando hacia arriba, demostrando un poco de su habilidad, pero cuando las Kunai impactaron contra el árbol, cortaron una cuerda que activó varias trampas, las cuales dispararon varios Shuriken en dirección del Jounin. El hombre de cabello plateado pudo recomponerse en el aire y girar para tomar los Shuriken entre sus dedos, lanzándoselos de regreso a Sasuke, que al recibir los impactos de Shuriken, simplemente se convirtió en un tronco.

- Kawarimi no Jutsu (Técnica del Reemplazamiento de Cuerpo)… En verdad eres diferente a los demás, Sasuke…- Susurró Kakashi

- Yo soy un Uchiha, ¡No basura como ellos…!-

Sasuke apareció detrás de Kakashi, lanzándose con una combinación de Taijutsu que mantenía al Jounin a raya, quien no podía creer como un Genin había llegado tan lejos en una batalla de frente. Mientras el Ninja de rostro cubierto seguía defendiéndose, el azabache intentó tomar un cascabel en medio de su arremetida y estuvo muy cerca ya que logro tocar uno. El impuntual Shinobi reaccionó a esto y con una patada lo alejó de él. El Uchiha cayó elegantemente en cuclillas. Sakura miraba sorprendida a su compañero. A pesar de ya no sentirse atraída por él, todavía lo admiraba, ya que era un gran Ninja y tenía talento. En cambio, Naruto observaba serio la batalla, si bien Sasuke parecía fuerte, Kakashi no parecía esforzarse, como si sólo lo contuviera.

- Tengo una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda…- Dijo Naruto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura

- ¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó curiosa la chica de ojos verdes después de unos instantes

- Ahora que lo he visto, tal vez pueda encarar a Kakashi-taichou por unos instantes, aprovecha ese momento y toma los cascabeles…- El rubio no apartaba la mirada de la batalla entre Kakashi y Sasuke

- Pero… Tú no obtendrías un cascabel...-

- Realmente la misión de equipo está sobre los intereses individuales… El equipo, sobre todo…- Dijo el rubio sonriéndole amigablemente a su compañera

- Pero… No creo ayudar mucho- Sakura lucía visiblemente insegura

- Confía en mí, el trabajo en equipo siempre da un buen resultado…- Agregó Naruto con una voz que denotaba la confianza que sentía

- De acuerdo…- Respondió la pelirrosa, discretamente ruborizada al ver tan seguro al chico y sobretodo, tan apuesto, con la expresión de seriedad en su rostro -Entonces te ayudaré…-

- Entonces, ¡Vamos!- Dijo el rubio con entusiasmo

- ¡Sí!- Asintió su compañera alegre -¿Entonces qué haremos…?-

- Escucha…-

…

**Entrada 1: The Biggest Dreamer (El Más Grande Soñador)**

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta

(Así es, me he dado cuenta, olvidé hacer mis tareas)

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo

(Esto es un rompecabezas, rompecabezas, rompecabezas)

"Boku wa dare nan darou?"

(¿Quién soy yo?)

SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa, hiza itakutatte ne

(Incluso si derrapa la piel de mis rodillas)

Sugu tachiagaranakya

(Tengo que levantarme nuevamente)

CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

(Yo sé que mi oportunidad se escapará)

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

(Grande y más grande, el más grande soñador)

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

(Soñar es el principio de todo, esa es la respuesta)

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

(Voy a volar más lejos que nadie, a través de las montañas)

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

…

**III: Hacia el Mar.**

Tomoe Kame se encuentra recargado en un árbol, en su clásica posición de brazos cruzados, mirando tranquilamente el curso de un pequeño río cercano, de agua cristalina y cauce tranquilo. Nada parece poder interrumpir ese momento idílico.

_"Sólo el que sabe es libre, y más libre el que más sabe"_

(**Advertencia:** Se recomienda un poco de discreción en este capítulo, tiene escenas algo subidas de tono que no son aptas para todo público, además se requiere mente abierta)

…

La batalla entre Sasuke y Kakashi subía de intensidad momento a momento: Taijutsu de calidad considerable, buenos reflejos de ambos y una mirada analítica en todo momento. El Jounin miraba expectante al Uchiha, ligeramente sorprendido por encontrarse en esa generación de Genin con alguien de esa calidad. Podría ser que fuera el mejor, a pesar de que las calificaciones de la academia pusieran a Uchiha Nami sobre él. Definitivamente las calificaciones de la academia no eran un buen elemento para evaluar previamente a los estudiantes.

- Debo admitir que eres diferente a los tantos Genin que he llegado a evaluar- Kakashi observó al Uchiha realizar con gran velocidad y precisión una secuencia de sellos de mano, tras lo que respiró profundamente

- Ahora... ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica de la Gran Bola de Fuego)!- El pelinegro exhaló una gran bola de fuego con su boca que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia su Sensei

"¡Un Genin no debería tener suficiente Seiryoku como para realizar ese Jutsu!" Kakashi pensó fugazmente antes de recibir el ataque, perdiéndose en una explosión de fuego.

Cuando el estallido de fuego se dispersó, Kakashi había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Sasuke observaba fijamente el entorno, buscando al Jounin rápidamente para no perder la iniciativa que había obtenido con su sorpresivo ataque. Después de mirar en todas direcciones, orientó su mirada hacia el cielo en forma súbita, esperando encontrarse con su oponente. Pero el azabache no encontró nada. Segundos después una mano emergió de la tierra y enterró al Genin al hundirlo hasta la cabeza. Kakashi emergió de la tierra mientras que el Uchiha lo mirada con furia desde su penosa posición.

- Admito que eres diferente a tus compañeros, pero ser diferente, no siempre es mejor…- Kakashi miró burlonamente al Uchiha, para retomar su lectura del Icha Icha Paradise.

Sakura terminaba de ver el resultado de la batalla y ciertamente estaba sorprendida por las habilidades de Sasuke. Por un momento llegó a pensar en olvidarse de Naruto y ayudar al pelinegro, pero volteó a ver a su compañero, que había utilizado el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para realizar cuatro copias de él mismo y se disponía a pelear contra el Jounin. Sakura sonrió. Se apegaría al plan de su posiblemente nuevo compañero de equipo.

- ¡Ahora…!- Llamando la atención tanto del Jounin como del pelinegro, los cinco Naruto se lanzaron al frente dispuestos a atacar a Kakashi, que sonrió sin dejar de ver su libro

- Un buen Ninja tiene que saber cuando no es conveniente revelar su posición… En verdad pareces ser el peor estudiante, será por algo, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Kakashi sin molestarse en ver al Naruto -La primera lección que aprenderás hoy es Taijutsu, combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

- ¡¿Por qué no sueltas tu libro si vamos a pelear?- Exclamó el grupo de cinco rubios a coro con visible indignación "Nunca se debe subestimar al enemigo… Lección básica en el arte de la guerra" El Naruto original sonrió casi imperceptiblemente

- El que yo este leyendo no hará ninguna diferencia contigo o Sakura…- Respondió serio Kakashi.

Los cinco Naruto empezaron a atacar con rapidez a Kakashi usando Taijutsu, haciendo movimientos que si bien eran buenos, no lo eran al nivel de Sasuke, al menos en la perspectiva de Kakashi, que seguía leyendo y esquivando fácilmente los ataques. Sakura miraba expectante, la batalla se desarrollaba como le había dicho el rubio, recodando fugazmente las palabras que le dijo con expresión amable antes de lanzarse al ataque…

_"Si el plan resulta, ambos seremos Genin… Ser Hokage es mi sueño, y para lograrlo, debo hacerlo paso a paso, empezando por aprobar este examen… Tenemos que hacerlo juntos y yo confío en ti..."_

Sakura se sintió bien, se sentía alegre de que el Baka de la clase confiara plenamente en ella, sintiéndose culpable por el instante que pensó en abandonarlo por Sasuke. Ino tenía razón, el Uchiha realmente no valía la pena… Había perdido su dirección, pero gracias al rubio la había vuelto a encontrar.

"Confía en mí, Naruto-san…" Sonrió la Haruno plenamente, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía "Como yo confío en ti ahora…"

Los Naruto eran vapuleados fácilmente por el Jounin, que incluso se daba tiempo para observar de reojo el reloj. Conforme los Kage Bunshin recibían daño con los simples golpes que Kakashi usaba, al llegar a un límite, cada Bunshin desaparecía. Finalmente el último Bunshin cayó al suelo y se desvaneció en una nube de polvo, dejando sólo al original.

- Pensé que alguno tendría un buen rendimiento, pero veo que estaba equivocado… Parece que volverán a la academia- Dijo Kakashi como si nada ocurriera -Excepto que sucediera un milagro, lo cual dudo mucho… Sólo tienen cinco minutos-

"Se acerca el momento…" Pensó fugazmente la pelirrosa tras pasar saliva

"La verdadera batalla empieza ahora..." El Jounin notó sorprendido cómo la mirada del rubio Genin cambió de un instante a otro, pasando de la tranquilidad a una férrea determinación.

Al instante Naruto desenvainó a Kurogane, tomándola de forma diestra con su mano derecha y lanzándose al frente tras crear otro Kage Bunshin. El hombre de cabello plateado observó con expectación lo que parecía un intento desesperado, pero se sorprendió visiblemente cuando el Kage Bunshin comenzó a realizar una breve secuencia de sellos. La velocidad de Naruto había aumentado de un momento a otro, visiblemente.

- ¡Fuuton: Kazegyoku (Elemento Viento: Esfera de Viento)!-

El Kage Bunshin exhaló una esfera formada por una corriente de viento continua, formada a gran velocidad y que salió proyectada hacía la espalda del Naruto original. Kakashi apenas tuvo un segundo para reaccionar cuando el rubio se apartó súbitamente hacia la derecha, dejando pasar la esfera de viento, realizando también con asombrosa maestría una secuencia de sellos y posando sus manos en el suelo.

- ¡Doton: Doryuuheki (Elemento Tierra: Muro del Estilo Tierra)!-

Ante la mirada sorprendida tanto de Sasuke como de Sakura, un considerable muro de tierra, con perros tallados en él, emergió delante de Kakashi para protegerlo del ataque de viento, que se estrelló y destruyó el muro con facilidad. Si bien fue algo llamativo, Kakashi sabía que el Fuuton tenía ventaja sobre el Doton, así que de inmediato el Jounin volteó hacia arriba, para esquivar con una vistosa secuencia de saltos mortales hacia atrás varios Kunai que se iban clavando en el suelo. Cuando el último de ellos se clavó, el Jounin se reincorporó para tratar de localizar a Naruto, pero su atención se desvió a los proyectiles, al notar que sus mangos estaban forrados, cada uno, con una Kibaku Fuda (Etiqueta Explosiva). El rubio, en el aire, realizó el sello de mano que los activaba, provocando que los Kibaku Fuda detonaran simultáneamente, provocando una considerable explosión que comenzó a expandirse, desapareciendo a Kakashi en una nube de polvo, pero al instante Naruto realizó la misma secuencia de su Kage Bunshin había hecho previamente, para no darle la ventaja al Jounin de ocultarse aprovechando la explosión.

- ¡Fuuton: Kazegyoku!-

Ahora fue el Naruto original quien lanzó la esfera de viento, con el objeto de disipar la nube que se había formado así como mantenerse un poco más en el aire, revelado que efectivamente el Jounin había desaparecido de nuevo, justo como tras el ataque de Sasuke. El Genin cayó de cuclillas, mirando de un segundo a otro en todas direcciones, sin mantenerse en ninguna particularmente. Súbitamente cerró los ojos y posó su mano derecha, que se había cubierto de Seiryoku azulado, en el suelo. Al instante y de forma perimetral, un largo perímetro de grecas comenzó a expandirse de forma circular en un radio de cinco metros.

"Concentración... El Fushuui (Sellado Perimetral) debe permitirme encontrarlo, no lo manejo como Oka-san, pero Kakashi-san tiene una presencia lo bastante fuerte como para que lo pueda detectar... ¡Ahí está...!"

Al instante, Naruto sin cambiar de posición, lanzó hacia un árbol lejano de forma sorpresiva una Kunai con Kibaku Fuda, provocando que el árbol volara en pedazos y Kakashi emergiera con un salto hacia el suelo, cuando detrás de él, el árbol ardía violentamente. El Jounin observaba ligeramente sorprendido con su ojo visible a su posible estudiante rubio. Fuuton de los Namikaze y Fuinjutsu de los Uzumaki, aunque a un nivel muy básico en comparación con sus padres. A diferencia de Sasuke, en vez de buscar un descuido en combate directo, buscó sorprenderlo y obtener la iniciativa, ¿Con qué propósito? Kakashi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de comprender el plan del rubio, cuando los sonidos de los cascabeles interrumpieron sus pensamientos. El hombre de cabello plateado no pudo reaccionar cuando la pelirrosa le quitó los cascabeles de su cintura. El Jounin no estaba sorprendido, estaba atónito… Sakura con su bajo nivel de Seiryoku no alertó su instinto y menos tras el calculado ataque de Naruto y al instante volteó a ver a la chica que al tratar de detener su carrera, aún con los cascabeles en mano, cayó en forma descompuesta, incluso derrapando con la espalda, pero sin soltar nunca los pequeños objetos sonoros.

"Sólo desenvainó su Katana para distraerme con ella y mantenerme concentrado en ese detalle, al parecer en ningún momento pensó realmente en usarla..." Kakashi recuperó la calma rápidamente -¿Acaso ustedes trabajaron juntos…?- El hombre de cabello plateado volteó a ver a Naruto, quien ya se había acercado a su compañera para ayudarle a levantarse

- Naruto-kun… Gracias…- La Kunoichi se reincorporó gracias a la mano que le ofreció el rubio -No sólo por confiar en mí, sino por ayudarme a aprobar el examen… Por ayudarme a ver que valgo algo… ¡Gracias…!- Las lágrimas de la pelirrosa caían abundantes mientras sollozaba temblorosa

- ¿A qué te refieres…?- Preguntó confundido el Jounin, acercándose a los dos chicos

- Naruto-kun… Pensó que si lo atacaba directamente, tratando de llamar completamente su atención, podría aprovechar que mi cantidad de Seiryoku es muy baja y casi no alerta los sentidos para aprovechar aunque fuera un momento de distracción de usted para arrebatarle los cascabeles- Respondió la conmovida pelirrosa

- ¡Lo logramos, Sakura-san!- Exclamó un visiblemente alegre Naruto, que impulsivamente abrazó a la bella pelirrosa, provocándole un gran sonrojo

- En verdad me han dejado sorprendido, jamás pasó por mi cabeza que trabajarían juntos... ¿Cómo se les ocurrió?-

- Lo que pasa- Naruto retomó la palabra sin soltar a la apenada Kunoichi -Es que recordé las palabras que nos dijo ayer y al notar que sólo traía dos cascabeles, pensé que había gato encerrado y después llegué a la conclusión de que debía de tratarse de una misión de práctica en equipo, porque los equipos son de tres integrantes y al haber sólo dos cascabeles, uno debía de reprobar, a menos que la misión fuera quitarle los cascabeles independientemente de quien lo hiciera... Además también están las palabras que nos dijo al comienzo, nuestra misión era quitarle los cascabeles, no especificó si debíamos hacerlo en forma individual o en equipo- Tras su explicación, Naruto respiró profundamente -Creo que quería hacernos competir entre nosotros para desviarnos del objetivo verdadero: trabajar juntos, además está el asunto del desayuno, para que no pensáramos en otra cosa que no fuera quitarle los cascabeles para pasar la prueba y sobre todo, para comer... Una sutil forma de distraernos e impedir que nos concentráramos adecuadamente, claro, si yo no hubiera desayunado...- El hijo de Kushina se llevó la mano a la nuca, sonriendo apenado

- Me descubriste- Kakashi mostró su ojo feliz -Y bueno, ya que actuaron como un equipo, me da gusto decirles que ustedes dos han aprobado el examen…- Kakashi mostró su ojo feliz -Porque efectivamente, más allá de sus intereses individuales, han confiado entre ustedes como un equipo aportando cada uno lo indispensable… Tenías razón Naruto, ese era el objetivo de la prueba- Sakura y el rubio sonrieron con las palabras de su Sensei, mientras que el Jounin también miraba satisfecho a su naciente equipo

"Empiezo a creer que algún día podrá superarte, Minato-sensei… Incluso aprendió el Fuinjutsu con el que Kushina-sama te encontraba cuando intentabas irte de parranda con Jiraiya-sama, pero al parecer sólo lo hace a un nivel muy básico..."

Sasuke por otro lado, miraba con odio al resto del equipo. En primera, no sólo había fallado y su venganza de mínimo, sería postergada hasta que tuviera otro examen, sino que era ignorado como si fuera un donnadie… Por mucho que le pesara, le gustaba ser el centro de atención en todo lo que hacía, pero en ese momento 'sólo' era una cabeza en el suelo, opacada por la inútil de Sakura y sobre todo por el imbécil de Naruto.

"¡Malditos…! ¡Siendo basura, ellos no pueden aprobar este examen y yo no…!" El pelinegro tomó una Kunai y se lanzó contra Kakashi con la intención de obligarlo a que lo aprobara.

Ni Kakashi o los Genin se habían dado cuenta de que Sasuke había emergido de la tierra. Sin embargo todo había sido observado por la ANBU Usagi (Conejo), quien decidió que había llegado el momento de intervenir. Kakashi recién sintió una presencia amenazante cerca de él, volteando de reojo a su espalda, donde Sasuke se lanzaba hacia él, con una Kunai empuñada con fuerza, pero justo cuando iba a reaccionar, una sombra se interpuso entre él y Sasuke, quien salió proyectado al aire y cayó pesadamente. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para intentar levantarse cuando sintió un pie sobre su espalda que lo pegó al suelo. Kakashi se puso en guardia instintivamente, pero se relajó al ver a la rubia enmascarada con el pie posado sobre el Uchiha y con una mano en la cintura.

- ¿Qué pensabas hacer, mocoso?- Preguntó Usagi, tratando de ocultar su molestia y al instante Naruto reconoció su voz

"¿Kirin-sensei?" Pensó Naruto fugazmente, reconociendo la voz de la rubia que lo entrenaba

- Kh…- La presión sobre la espalda de Sasuke era muy fuerte, apenas si podía respirar

- Usagi…- Susurró Kakashi

- Hatake Kakashi, Hokage-sama me había encargado vigilar al Uchiha, ya que su actitud vengativa lo perturbó, pero hasta ahora sus sospechas han sido confirmadas, este niño literalmente haría cualquier cosa por poder, como ahora intentó atacarte por la espalda… Ahora procedo a llevarme al potencial traidor para que Hokage-sama evalúe su situación… Cuando te sea posible, entrega un reporte personal a Hokage-sama sobre tu equipo, así como tu opinión personal sobre Uchiha Sasuke-

Kirin apartó su pie de la espalda de Sasuke, quien por la falta de aire había terminado por desmayarse y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa como si fuese un conejo y se lo echó al hombro sin delicadeza alguna, desapareciendo en el remolino de hojas que caracterizaba al Shunshin no Jutsu (Técnica del Parpadeo de Cuerpo) como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de la penosa situación que acababa de ocurrir, el Jounin mostró su ojo feliz, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Sólo queda decir que han aprobado este examen y son oficialmente Genin… ¡El Equipo 7 empieza a realizar misiones mañana…!- Naruto y Sakura le sonrieron alegres a su Sensei Jounin -Con respecto al otro integrante del equipo- Kakashi se mostró serio de un segundo a otro -Tendré que hablar con Hokage-sama… Bueno, pueden irse… Nos veremos mañana aquí, a la misma hora- El Jounin desapareció con el Shunshin no Jutsu al instante

- Bueno, Sakura-san, yo también me retiro, tengo que ir a entrenar con Kyoshou-sama y Kirin-sensei... En la noche, ¿Gustas ir a cenar a mi casa?-

- Bueno, yo… ¡Claro…!- Respondió sonriente y ligeramente sonrojada la pelirrosa

- ¡Genial, entonces te esperaré ansioso!- Naruto escribió su dirección en un trozo de papel y se lo entregó a Sakura, que lo tomó entre sus manos y posó sus manos en su pecho, atesorándolo

- Entonces te espero- Dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar en dirección al bosque -Nos vemos al rato, Sakura-san…- Se despidió efusivo el rubio

- Nos vemos, Naruto-kun…- Correspondió amable la chica de cabello rosa -¡Y por cierto, llámame Sakura-chan...!-

- ¡De acuerdo!- Sakura miró a su compañero perderse de vista en el bosque, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas

"Naruto-kun… Ahora comienza mi camino de Kunoichi y me alegra mucho compartirlo contigo…" La chica de bellos ojos esmeralda cerró los ojos y soltó una risilla, tras lo cual partió de regreso a Konoha para darle la buena noticia a su familia de que había sido admitida con Genin oficialmente.

...

En la oficina del Sandaime Hokage las cosas no marchaban tan bien. Apenas llegó frente a su líder, Kirin dejó caer al Uchiha al suelo sin delicadeza alguna. Con Sarutobi se encontraban los integrantes del Go-Ikeban, sus viejos compañeros de equipo: Utatane Koharu y Mitokado Homura, quienes endurecieron la mirada al ver como a Kirin no le importaba en lo absoluto Sasuke, a pesar de poseer el valioso Sharingan en su sangre.

- Usagi-san, ¿Por qué Uchiha Sasuke está inconsciente y en ese estado?- Preguntó severa la anciana Koharu

- Uchiha Sasuke al término de su examen Genin, al no ser aprobado, intentó atacar a sus compañeros a traición, ya que ellos si aprobaron, así como intentó atacar a su Sensei Jounin encargado, por la espalda- Respondió fría la ANBU

- ¿Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura lograron aprobar el examen Genin de Hatake Kakashi?- Preguntó serio Homura

- Creo que ya se lo dije, pero como no estoy segura, se lo vuelvo a repetir, ellos si aprobaron…- Kirin dijo con su tono de fastidio.

Mitokado se sintió deseoso de responderle a Kirin sobre su actitud, pero 'Usagi' era la ANBU más eficiente en Konoha desde la era del asesino del Clan Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi, por lo que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y asentir forzadamente. Para su desagrado, esa rubia lengua suelta era la ANBU de mejor rendimiento y era terroríficamente eficaz, casi tanto como el famoso Copy Ninja (Ninja Copia), Hatake Kakashi, durante su era como ANBU.

- Si me permiten agregar algo, la actitud de Sasuke en lo personal me preocupa, está obsesionado con el poder y tiene un muy fuerte complejo de superioridad- Agregó Kakashi apenas había aparecido en la oficina con el Shunshin no Jutsu

- Ya veo…- Dijo pensativo Hiruzen -Si nos ponemos analíticos, la mejor solución sería remover a Sasuke del programa Shinobi…-

- Pero Sarutobi, ¡Sasuke es el último Uchiha!- Exclamó Koharu sorprendida

- Que yo sepa Uchiha Nami también es Uchiha y a diferencia de este mocoso idiota ella ya despertó su Sharingan y lo domina bien… ¿O me equivoco?- Agregó en tono mordaz la ANBU -Con Nami basta y sobra, además, estrictamente hablando, sólo necesitamos la semilla de este niño idiota, no tenemos por qué consentirle sus berrinches estúpidos, también existe la opción de la ingeniería genética…-

Utatane miró con desprecio a la ANBU, pero esta ni se dio por aludida, además su máscara ocultaba bien la cínica sonrisa de su rostro. Para Koharu, Sasuke era más que el último varón de su Clan sin contar a Itachi ya que en un futuro no muy lejano podría ser un semillero para reconstruir al Clan Uchiha de forma que el valioso Sharingan fuera un arma para Konoha, ya que podía tener varios hijos a la vez. Si bien tenía que aceptar que los argumentos de Usagi eran muy válidos. Kakashi por otra parte, miró sorprendido a Kirin. Ciertamente Usagi era la ANBU con más reputación, incluso tanto como la de él en sus mejores tiempos, pero el Copy Ninja no era ni de lejos tan frío como ella o tan firme como para expresar abiertamente su punto de vista a la autoridad de Konoha.

- Igual necesitamos a Sasuke- Agregó serio Homura

- Como sea, yo ya cumplí evitando que Kakashi asesinara al Uchiha en defensa propia, nos vemos…- Dijo la ANBU haciendo una reverencia -Reliquias…- Terminó en su susurro que sólo pudo escuchar Kakashi, conteniendo la risa, tras lo que desapareció con el Shunshin no Jutsu

- Le daremos otra oportunidad…- Dijo serio Mitokado, sorprendiendo a Sarutobi, que claramente lucía inconforme -Kakashi, deberás aprobarlo y comenzar a entrenarlo-

- Pero…-

- Esa es la decisión que tomamos Kakashi, acátala- Agregó severa Utatane.

El Jounin volteó a ver de reojo a Sarutobi, quien negaba con la cabeza la decisión tomada por sus consejeros, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, después de todo lo someterían a votación y serían dos contra uno… Hacer la votación sólo era legitimar la arbitraria decisión y permitirles a ambos integrantes del Go-Ikeban meterse con el Equipo 7 completamente. No le agradaba, pero Sarutobi sabía que si quería alejar a Naruto de las garras de esos viejos codiciosos, debía ceder, al menos por ahora.

- Si- Respondió Kakashi sin convicción alguna

- Ahora llévalo a su casa y que descanse, mandaremos enfermeras y atención especial para que mañana pueda reincorporarse a tu equipo-

- Como diga, Homura-sama…- Resignado, Kakashi tomó al ahora Genin y se lo llevó con el Shunshin no Jutsu.

Tan sólo instantes después, el Copy Ninja dejó caer pesadamente al nuevo Genin en la cama de su casa. Realmente se encontraba molesto por la determinación del consejo, pero realmente se encontraba molesto desde hacía tiempo, por la existencia de Tomoe Kame. Ciertamente el hasta cierto punto, reciente Jounin de Konoha, se estaba haciendo de un nombre, ya que las misiones que desempeñaba eran por lo general de gran éxito y sobre todo, nunca había arriesgado a su recién asignado equipo. Le preocupaba que el Sennin se hiciera parte de la vida de Naruto como ya le había dicho Kushina en una de sus fugases y frecuentes visitas a la casa Uzumaki, ya que así no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su Sensei de entrenarlo. Tras mirar serio al Uchiha, Kakashi se retiró tras dejar una nota con el lugar y la hora de encuentro del Equipo 7.

…

Ajeno a todo el asunto, Naruto terminaba su entrenamiento con Kame en un cambio de horario con Kirin previamente acordado. El orden de las enseñanzas había cambiado, primero empezó con meditación, después con Kenjutsu, tras lo que entrenó en el físico. Ahora era el turno nuevamente de Kirin, que observaba a Naruto con sus ojos grises. En su mano derecha llevaba cuatro pequeños pedazos de papel que el rubio reconoció, ya que en el Shinden, cuando Kame le enseñó a utilizar su elemento afín, el Fuuton, usaron el mismo tipo de papel para descubrirlo.

- Vamos a pasar al siguiente nivel, así que pon atención, Naruto- La rubia le ofreció a su alumno un pedazo de papel -Ahora quiero que concentres Seiryoku en tu mano así como en los ejercicios de control que hemos hecho y como en aquella ocasión cuando despertaste tu elemento afín, ¿De acuerdo?- El rubio escuchaba atento las indicaciones

- Sí- Respondió Naruto con tono serio, asintiendo con la cabeza

- Te explicaré el motivo de esto aunque Kame ya debió de habértelo dicho hace tiempo... Este papel es especial en cuanto al manejo de Seiryoku ya que reacciona al más mínimo Seiryoku, siendo más sensible que el papel ordinario, por eso puede detectar la segunda afinidad del Seiryoku… Como ya sabes, si el Seiryoku usado es Fuuton, el papel se parte a la mitad, si es Suiton (Elemento Agua), el papel se humedece, si es Doton el papel se pulveriza, si es Denton (Elemento Electricidad) el papel se arruga violentamente y si es Katon (Elemento Fuego) el papel se quema… Eso, además tenemos que hablar de otra cosa…-

- ¿De qué?- Preguntó el rubio confundido

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…- Naruto se asustó con las palabras de Kirin

- Tranquilo… Lo que te quiero decir es que ese Jutsu tiene muchas utilidades que desconoces, en resumen, quiero que le saques el cien por ciento de su potencial... Para ponértelo claro, gracias a ese Jutsu, el Yondaime se convirtió en el Shinobi más fuerte de Konoha siendo sumamente joven… El Kage Bunshin cuando aprende, sabe o hace algo, transmite su conocimiento al original cuando se deshace el Jutsu… Eso es sumamente útil, ya que cuando tu y un Kage Bunshin realizan el mismo entrenamiento, obtienes el doble de beneficio o reduces a la mitad el tiempo, como lo quieras ver…-

- Ya veo…- Dijo el rubio pensativo "Por eso al usar los Kage Bunshin durante la prueba de Kakashi-taichou pude en parte descifrar su Taijutsu"

- Otra cosa, quiero darte algo, ya que me caes bien…- La mirada gris se suavizó ligeramente "Pero no por eso realmente, sino porque los fósiles en cualquier momento pueden intentar algo para manipularte, para ellos sólo eres un arma con patas…"

- ¿Qué es?-

Como respuesta, Kirin se mordió el labio inferior y tras tomar la mano derecha del rubio, le dio un beso en el dorso. Su sangre comenzó a brillar hasta consolidarse en la forma de un conjunto de cuatro pequeños rombos, agrupados de forma que formaban un rombo que abarcaba casi todo el dorso, todo de un intenso color blanco, si bien ya terminado el breve espectáculo de luces, la marca parecía más bien un tatuaje. El rubio miró el símbolo con curiosidad y volteó a ver confundido a la ANBU, quien le sonrió amablemente.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó confundido el rubio

- Mi Kekkei Genkai es el Keigetsusei (Forma de la Estrella de la Luna), de ahí deriva este Shuinjutsu (Técnica del Sello de Bendición) que he colocado en tu mano, el Ten no Shuin (Sello Bendito del Cielo)… Con ese símbolo tendrás nuevas habilidades, pero requieres practicar mucho cuando te enseñe a utilizarlo, por ahora continuaremos despertando tu segunda Seishitsu Henka... Así que comencemos…-

Ya sentados en el césped, Naruto miraba atento a Kirin, quien se disponía a explicarle sobre el dominio de otros Seishitsu Henka aparte del Fuuton al que era afín, en específico sobre el Katon que recién había descubierto como segunda afinidad en el rubio tras la prueba con el papel. Naruto estaba emocionado, ya que por medio de su Oka-san sabía que el Fuuton era tanto la naturaleza del Clan Uzumaki así como del Namikaze y ahora estudiaría con el Katon, el Seishitsu Henka que según palabras de su rubia Sensei era el predominante en el grueso de la población de Hi no Kuni.

- El Katon se caracteriza por utilizar el fuego como un potenciador del poder ofensivo de los Jutsu, en específico para el desgaste y la resistencia… Además, los usuarios del Katon son en general abundantes, por lo que desarrollar esta naturaleza te dará acceso a una gran cantidad de Jutsu… Primero, quiero que realices veinte Kage Bunshin- Kirin miró seria al rubio, que asintió serio también

- ¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de Múltiples Réplicas de Sombra)!-

Frente a la ANBU Usagi aparecieron veinte Naruto que miraban a su vez con expectación a la rubia. Kirin sonrió y les pidió a los rubios que se sentaran, quienes obedecieron al instante. Frente a los Naruto, Kirin posó su mano con la palma orientada hacia arriba, sobre la cual apareció una pequeña flama que por un par de centímetros no tenía contacto con la mano de la ANBU.

- Se llama fuego a la reacción química de oxidación violenta de una materia combustible, con desprendimiento de llamas, calor, vapor de agua y dióxido de carbono... Es un proceso exotérmico y desde este punto de vista, el fuego es la manifestación visual de la combustión... Se define también como una reacción química de oxidación rápida que es producida por la evolución de la energía en forma de luz y calor… Eso es básicamente lo que ocurre en la naturaleza, tú simplemente te encargarás de recrear ese fenómeno de la combustión con tu Seiryoku…

- Recuerdo que me dijo que con el Seiryoku se pueden realizar a escala los fenómenos que ocurren en la naturaleza… Generalmente para un Ninja eso toma mucho tiempo, como mi Fuuton, que tardé varios años en aprender a usarlo…-

- Algo así, pero no te preocupes, a partir de hoy tendremos una dinámica diferente contigo y con tus Bunshin… Con esos veinte que hiciste, mas el original comenzaremos a entrenar de verdad… Diez por dos, veinte… Estos veinte Bunshin entrenarán sin descanso desde hoy, mientras que el Naruto original continuará su vida normalmente… Por eso recibiste el acondicionamiento físico necesario para que tu cuerpo pudiera soportar esta carga…-

- El sistema que hemos venido llevando cambiará ahora que comenzarás a salir a misiones…- Agregó Kame quien había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo desde que Kirin comenzó a explicar las bases del entrenamiento con el Seishitsu Henka -Los Bunshin se quedarán con nosotros, mientras que el Naruto original regresará a Konoha para tener un descanso si lo quieres llamar así, pero diariamente vendrás a mediodía o cuando puedas, para revertir Kage Bunshin de cada grupo de entrenamiento y reemplazarlos, con lo que diariamente serás más fuerte… Pero debo advertirte algo, cuando recibas la experiencia de los Bunshin, también recibirás su agotamiento tanto físico como mental, así que deberás venir preparado, ¿Fui claro?-

- ¡Como el agua…!- Exclamaron entusiasmados los veintiún Naruto

- Entonces regresa a tu casa, los Bunshin se quedarán con nosotros… Una cosa más-

- ¿Qué sucede Kyoshou-sama?-

- No le digas absolutamente a nadie sobre el Shuinjutsu que acaba de otorgarte Kirin, excepto a Kushina-san si te lo pregunta-

- ¿Por qué?-

- No queremos que tengas problemas, pronto lo entenderás…- Agregó la rubia

- Está bien…- Dijo el original con una sonrisa, se sentía bien al saber que despertaba preocupación en su Sensei rubia mientras se colocaba nuevamente los guantes que cubrían perfectamente los dorsos de sus manos

- Una última cosa, dile a Uchiha Nami que no mencione nada sobre el entrenamiento...-

- De acuerdo Kyoshou-sama, me sentiré feliz de tener un secreto con Nami-chan... Un momento, ¿Nami-chan venía a ver las prácticas?- El rubio lucía confundido

- Vete ya, recuerda que invitaste a Haruno Sakura a cenar…- Dijo el Sennin con una suave sonrisa

- ¡Sí…!- Exclamó el Naruto original, despidiéndose con la mano y regresando a Konoha corriendo tras entender el sutil mensaje de su su Kyoshou-sama.

Cuando el rubio original desapareció en el bosque cercano, el Sennin y la ANBU separaron a los Bunshin en dos grupos de diez, Kame se alejó con un grupo y Kirin con el otro para comenzar con el siguiente paso del entrenamiento.

…

Por la tarde, Sakura caminaba hacia la dirección escrita en el papel, esperando conocer mejor a su compañero de equipo y tener un vínculo. Si bien sincerándose en su interior, la chica de cabello rosa se sentía atraída de forma irresistible hacia el rubio por su aire de ingenuidad y sobre todo, porque había sido de las pocas personas que habían confiado en ella a lo largo de su vida así como su nuevamente mejor amiga, Ino-chan. La Kunoichi se encontraba considerablemente nerviosa, pero su nerviosismo se convirtió en confusión al ver entrar a la casa del rubio a Hyuga Hinata y a las grandes rivales de su generación, Uchiha Nami y Senju Hana, que platicaban sobre su examen Genin. Incluso antes de preguntarse por qué habían ingresado a la casa de Naruto, se preguntaba cómo era posible que Nami y Hana no se hubieran hecho pedazos aún, estando tan cerca. Todavía temerosa, se acercó a la puerta y tocó débilmente.

- ¡Sakura-chan!-

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir en su hombro la suave mano del rubio. Naruto se encontraba detrás de ella con una bella sonrisa. Abrió la puerta de la casa y caballerosamente dejó pasar primero a la chica de cabello rosa, que correspondió el gesto con una reverencia y una sonrisa divertida. Adentro de la casa se sorprendió al ver en la amplia mesa a Hinata sonriendo tímidamente, con un discreto sonrojo, Nami permanecía más seria y su sonrojo era sumamente marcado, mientras que Hana y Kushina servían los platos de comida con dedicación y sonrisas para los presentes. Ya en la mesa, la bella morena le sonrió alegre a su nuevo 'Nii-san' (Ya que Naruto era un par de meses mayor) y tras desearle buen provecho a todos, comenzó a comer. Hinata y Nami, miraban al compañero de Sakura de forma nada discreta mientras el rubio ajeno a las miradas de sus amigas, comenzaba a comer con alegría su plato del delicioso Ramen preparado por su madre.

- ¿No tienes hambre?- Preguntó Kushina preocupada, mirando a Sakura

- Si gracias, es que estoy un poco apenada…-

- No te preocupes Sakura-san- Agregó la Hyuga apenada

- Hazle caso, come…- Hana apoyó a su compañera con una sonrisa tras pasar bocado

- Por mí no hay problema- Agregó Nami seria para luego meterse otro bocado de Ramen a la boca.

La Haruno volteó de reojo hacia la Uchiha, que asintió discretamente. Ya más en confianza, Sakura comenzó a comer también. Durante la cena, las Kunoichi de rango Genin platicaban sobre sus exámenes, siendo la más elocuente Hana y Hinata la más discreta, mientras que Nami se limitaba a asentir a las palabras de sus amigas cuando era pertinente. El examen de Yuhi Kurenai consistió en que debían neutralizarla, algo que era aparentemente imposible dado la diferencia entre la Jounin y las Genin, pero apenas dio inicio la prueba la Uchiha usó su famoso Doujutsu para encerrarla en un Genjutsu el tiempo suficiente para que la Senju la atrapara en una atadura de Mokuton y finalmente la Hyuga cerrara sus Tenketsu (Puntos de presión) para impedirle el uso de Seiryoku, cumpliendo la misión de forma sorprendentemente eficaz al trabajar en equipo. Sakura también comenzó a participar en la plática, primero para responder a las preguntas que le hacía la Senju sobre su examen y posteriormente por iniciativa propia, hablando sumamente bien de Naruto, lo que le agradó a sus compañeras y provocó que el rubio se apenara a sobremanera. Para las cuatro Kunoichi Genin, era adorable ver cohibido a su Naruto-kun.

Ya de noche, Sakura se despedía alegre de la gran familia, tras sorprenderse de que la Senju, la Uchiha y la Hyuga vivieran con los Uzumaki. Naruto la despidió con un abrazo que provocó que tres miradas asesinas se posaran en ella, la cuales sintió al instante, poniéndola nerviosa. Tras despedirse torpemente, la Haruno se fue de la casa en compañía de Kushina, quien iba camino a la torre Hokage para arreglar algunos asuntos.

…

Un rato después, Nami, Hana y Hinata se encontraban en su habitación platicando sobre una cosa en común para ellas: Uzumaki Naruto. La revelación de la Hyuga de la noche anterior había movido muchas cosas y tanto la bella peliazul como la azabache se encontraban visiblemente apenadas, sin mencionar la incomodidad de Hana. Ajeno a la situación, Naruto ya dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto, agotado por el cansancio del Examen de Kakashi y luego por su sesión de entrenamiento, la cual ya extrañaba a pesar del breve tiempo que la dejó. Nami se encontraba mirándose al espejo para evitar ver a Hinata, quien discretamente se acercaba a su compañera de equipo, ante la mirada de águila de Hana. La Uchiha se sonrojo a sobremanera cuando la Hyuga la abrazó por el cuello y comenzó a olerla. Cabe agregar que el rostro de Hana también estaba sumamente enrojecido ya que su mente comenzó a recordar pasajes del Icha Icha Paradise en donde situaciones como esa terminaban hasta el día siguiente.

- ¿Q-Que haces?- Preguntó la Uchiha con una mezcla de nerviosismo y pena

- No quiero pelear por Naruto-kun…- Susurró Hinata débilmente.

Lo que presenció la Senju la dejó boquiabierta. Hinata tomó los hombros de Nami y la colocó frente a ella con suavidad, a continuación tomó con suma suavidad el mentón de una desconcertantemente mansa Nami y lentamente acercó los labios de la Uchiha a los suyos y la besó con suma suavidad. Primero la azabache permaneció con los ojos abiertos a toda su capacidad debido a la sorpresa, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar por la sensación del beso, la cual era tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente a aquél beso que le había dado a su Ouji-chan hacía ya mucho tiempo. Hana permanecía expectante debido a lo inesperado de la situación, sin reaccionar en lo absoluto, mirando atenta. Nami estaba visiblemente sonrojada y respiraba agitada una vez que ambas compañeras se separaron. Hana trató de moverse, pero le resultaba imposible, menos cuando la todavía agitada Nami se levantó y con sonrojo en su rostro, pero con seguridad en sus pasos, se posó frente a la Senju.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?- Preguntó la Senju con una mezcla de temor y desconcierto

- Por favor… Déjame sentir otros labios además de lo de mi Ouji-chan…-

La morena estaba paralizada, no por lo increíble de la acción de Nami, no por parecer que estaba en una pesadilla que poco a poco no le parecía tan desagradable, ni siquiera por la escena que acababa de presenciar, sino por el amor que podía sentirse en la voz de Nami cuando pronunció 'Ouji-chan'… Tenía miedo. Si bien a su corta edad ya estaba definida en su preferencia sexual, quería sentir ese amor salido de la boca de Nami, y cuando la Uchiha tomó su mentón de la misma forma como lo hizo Hinata anteriormente, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por resistirse. El primer beso de Hana fue tan sorpresivo como el de Hinata, y fue igual en cuanto a la reacción. Primero la morena estaba sorprendida, pero poco a poco se fue perdiendo en la sensación y cerró los ojos lentamente. Cuando las otrora enemigas se separaron, estaban visiblemente sonrojadas y respiraban agitadamente. La morena estaba indefensa cuando la bella chica de ojos perla repitió la acción de la Uchiha y tomó su mentón con suavidad. Ni siquiera había tranquilizado su respiración cuando la Hyuga le plantó su segundo beso con seguridad. La sensación era tan intensa para Hana, que cuando se separaron, la Senju se dejó caer a la cama respirando agitadamente. Las tres integrantes del Equipo Kurenai se miraban apenadas, poco a poco se fueron tranquilizando y normalizando su respiración.

- D-Discúlpenme, yo empecé…- Susurró Hinata avergonzada

- No importa…- Nami les dio la espalda a sus compañeras para que no vieran su marcado sonrojo

- Como sea, mi siguiente beso será con Nii-san…- Agregó la Senju -Aunque, si voy a restaurar mi clan y Nii-san los suyos, tendré que acostumbrarme a más besos de este tipo...-

- A-A mí…- Agregó la chica de cabello azul oscuro apenada -Me gustó...-

- Denlo por hecho de mi parte- Dijo Nami sin voltear "Naruto-kun será el padre de mis hijos... Y si soy sincera, Hinata y Hana saben bien..."

Las tres Kunoichi durmieron tranquilamente tras su demostración de afecto y su primera experiencia entre chicas, si bien por sus propias palabras no parecía que fuera a ser la última para ninguna de ellas. Nadie creería que esas tres chicas durmieron abrazadas como consecuencia de las sensaciones que despertaron ese día en ellas, excepto quizá una Kushina que se había despertado al baño a medianoche y cuando caminaba de regreso a su habitación, comenzó a escuchar unos sutiles gemidos de la habitación de las chicas. Tuvo tentación de abrir para saber que estaba ocurriendo, pero pensando que tal vez la situación era producto del sueño y su imaginación, le restó importancia y tras bostezar marcadamente, se dirigió a su cuarto para dormirse.

…

En la zona de entrenamiento, apenas con la luz del amanecer, los diez Naruto del grupo de Kame se encontraban atentos a la explicación de su Kyoshou-sama, quien tomaba su Katana de la saya y se ponía en guardia para encarar a su grupo de Bunshin, que a su vez miraban al Sennin con expectación y un deje de temor. Por su parte, el pelinegro miraba serio y alternadamente a cada uno de los rubios. Todo parecía listo para iniciar un duelo de práctica.

- Vamos a empezar, recuerda lo que te dije sobre la Katana y el Senshi (Guerrero)- Dijo el azabache hablando en singular, ya que para él, a fin de cuentas todos esos en conjunto eran su Chibi-Seito

- ¡Sí, Kyoshou-sama!- Exclamaron los Bunshin.

El combate dio inicio. Los Naruto se lanzaron con agilidad al Sennin, que a su vez esperaba con paciencia. Si cuatro Naruto lanzaban ataques al mismo tiempo, Kame utilizaba un movimiento dibujando una media luna con la hoja de su katana deteniendo los golpes de espada con un único movimiento. Sin importar la situación, siempre eran los Bunshin lo que tomaban la iniciativa, pero era como si se estrellaran contra una pared de hierro, ya que el Sennin siempre esperaba para recibir los ataques, contraatacando eficazmente en todas las ocasiones. Justo cuando los diez Naruto estaban al borde del agotamiento, manteniéndose de pie con dificultad, Kame se lanzó intempestivamente contra ellos, desarmándolos con gran facilidad con simples pero efectivos mandobles, dejando a los Naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos derrotados en el suelo.

- Antes de poder enseñarte los secretos mi Katana, debo enseñarte a utilizar tu arma como es debido... Con el nivel que tienes actualmente sólo puedes alardear… ¡Te mostraré como utilizar la Katana, con un verdadero espíritu de batalla…!- El pelinegro apuntaba a los Bunshin con la punta de su Katana.

…

El sol de la mañana lentamente comenzaba a iluminar el bosque donde los Kage Bunshin, reunidos nuevamente, dormían tranquilamente en el suelo. No muy lejos, el Naruto original caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos, disfrutando también de los sonidos del bosque entre pájaros, el suave ruido que hacían las hojas al ser mecidas suavemente por el viento y la caída del aguan en la cascada no muy lejana. En el Shinden era su pasatiempo favorito, además de recordar a su Hime-chan.

- Disculpe, Kyoshou-sama…- Se acercó el Naruto original al Sennin, que ya estaba despierto y lo miraba fijamente apenas se dio cuenta de que había llegado

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo el azabache con expectación

- Bueno… Estaba pensando que este entrenamiento es injusto…-

- ¿Injusto?- Repitió confundido el pelinegro

- Sí… Verá, los que entrenan son los Kage Bunshin, no yo… Y me siento incómodo de no esforzarme para ser más fuerte…- Como respuesta, Kame sonrió suavemente

- Deshaz la técnica para los Kage Bunshin…- Dijo el pelinegro, señalando a los rubios durmientes

- De, de acuerdo…- El Genin lucía algo inseguro

Naruto realizó el sello de manos especial para el Kage Bunshin, con lo que los Kage Bunshin desaparecieron y al instante, el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cayendo de rodillas, luchando por no perder la conciencia. El desconcierto se apoderó de su mente al sentirse extenuado cuando hacía unos instantes se sentía lleno de energía, porque el día anterior creía haber entrenado ligero, además de haberse dormido temprano.

- En sí estás entrenando como nunca antes, ya que el esfuerzo que realizan los Bunshin te es transferido cuando reviertes el Jutsu… Por eso no es válido tu argumento de que no estás entrenando, sino por el contrario…-

- Ya… Veo…- Dijo el rubio jadeando débilmente

- Ahora, si estás bien, practica lo que han revisado tus Bunshin, descansa y supongo que te verás con tu Sensei Jounin para comenzar tus misiones, pero primero, repón a los Bunshin…-

- Si… Kyoshou-sama…- El rubio siguió la indicación al instante, apareciendo veinte Kage Bunshin completamente rebosantes de energía.

Tras despedirse de su Kyoshou-sama y de los Kage Bunshin, Naruto se dirigió lentamente hacia el punto de encuentro con el Equipo 7, no muy lejos de ahí. Cuando llegó se encontró con la amable sonrisa de Sakura así como con Sasuke, quien miraba fríamente al rubio. El chico de peculiares marcas con forma de bigotes en las mejillas quedó desconcertado por ver al pelinegro en el lugar, ya que parecía que iba a reprobar el examen de Kakashi, además de su ataque a traición. La pelirrosa estaba tan confundida como él, pero tampoco dijo nada hasta esperar a que Kakashi aclarara el asunto. Tras superar su desconcierto, Naruto y la chica de ojos esmeralda se acercaron.

- ¡Buenos días, Naruto-kun!- Exclamó alegre la pelirrosa

- ¡Hola, Sakura-chan!- Respondió el rubio, dejando de ponerle atención a Sasuke.

Sasuke miró con fastidio la escena, realmente estaba molesto por el equipo en que había sido incluido, pero no recordaba claramente lo que había ocurrido en el examen, recordaba que Kakashi lo había dejado enterrado excepto por la cabeza y luego cuando pudo escapar todo se puso oscuro. Cuando despertó se encontraba rodeado de enfermeras y recibiendo atención médica, pero en tan sólo unas horas ya se encontraba bien. Un par de horas después Kakashi llegaba para disgusto de Sakura, quien estaba furiosa por la impuntualidad del Jounin. Así comenzaron las misiones del Equipo 7.

…

Pasaron un par de meses para los equipos recién formados, tiempo en el que realizaron misiones de Rango D, o sea, las misiones de la más baja categoría. Entre limpiar de hierbas varios jardines, realizar labores domésticas como limpiar bodegas sucias o perseguir mascotas perdidas, la frustración de los Genin crecía por realizar labores que sabían, la gente holgazana prefería pagar porque las hicieran antes que hacerlas ellos mismos. Tras concluir una de las tantas misiones de Rango D que realizaron, El Equipo 7 se encontraba frente a Iruka y a Sarutobi en el despacho del último, ofreciéndole un gato obeso a su dueña de igual complexión. La mujer tomó al gato llamado Tora (Tigre) con fuerza, asustando a los presentes y despidiéndose efusivamente de los Ninja con el pobre felino en brazos, que se encontraba desesperado por volver a escaparse. El Sandaime comenzó a leer varias misiones pensando en una adecuada para ellos, entre ellas cuidar niños, trabajos de jardinería, en fin, misiones de Rango D… Todos permanecían expectantes, ya que era posible que Naruto o Sakura estallaran molestos, pero fue el Uchiha quien lo hizo.

- ¡No podemos seguir haciendo estas misiones, al menos no yo, soy un Ninja de Konoha, no soy el pelagatos de nadie, no sé mi 'equipo' pero yo quiero una misión para demostrar que soy el mejor de todos…!- Replicó Sasuke iracundo.

Sarutobi, molesto por la actitud del Uchiha se puso a revisar con Iruka las misiones disponibles de Rango C. Hasta cierto punto Sasuke tenía razón, el Equipo 7 había cumplido suficientes misiones de Rango D para ascender de nivel de dificultad y aunque la forma en que el azabache lo pido había sido muy irrespetuosa, el Sandaime lo dejó pasar ya que el rubio y la pelirrosa habían cumplido como Genin y ya era hora de darles una recompensa que ellos no se atrevían a pedir.

- Muy bien entonces… Les daré una misión de Rango C, serán los escoltas para alguien especial, Iruka por favor llama a nuestro cliente-

Hiruzen Sarutobi volteó hacia el Chunin que salió de inmediato por el cliente y poco tiempo después entró un señor de avanzada edad que parecía estar ebrio. El Equipo 7 lo miraba de forma analítica, pensando qué clase de labor doméstica los pondría a hacer, pero al menos para Naruto y Sakura, cualquier cosa que no fuera ir nuevamente tras el gato de la esposa del Daimyo (Feudal), era bien recibida. En cambio el azabache nuevamente parecía molesto, pensando que su 'amable petición' no había sido escuchada.

- ¿Estos son los Ninja que contraté?- Preguntó recriminador el anciano de lentes -No parecen fuertes, en especial ese rubio de mirada ingenua- El hombre miró despectivamente a Naruto.

El rubio no respondió, se limitó a mirar serio al viejo, que se inhibió con la mirada profunda del rubio, sin poder evitar notar una desconcertante claridad en esos ojos azules, que parecían ver más allá de lo que lo hacía la gente común, asustándose más cuando Naruto esbozó una sorpresiva sonrisa que si bien no lo intimidó, lo descolocó parcialmente.

-Tal vez no sea conocido ahora, pero algún día seré Hokage y cuando se dé una vuelta por Konoha, le invitaré un café para platicar sobre la misión y nos reiremos mucho… ¿Le gustaría…?- El Uzumaki sonreía alegre mientras el hombre mayor bajó la mirada avergonzado, ya que contrario a él, el rubio se mostró sumamente cordial y su sonrisa le pareció sincera

- Yo soy Tazuna, un arquitecto de puentes… Me disculpo por mi actitud de hace un momento, espero que me brinden protección hasta llegar a mi tierra y completar el puente que tengo planeado construir- Dijo Tazuna con una actitud diferente mientras recompuso su postura, para sorpresa de los Ninja presentes.

…

Tras despedirse del Hokage, Kakashi ordenó que se preparara para la misión. El punto de reunión sería frente al portón principal en menos de media hora. Rápidamente cada Genin fue a su respectiva casa a prepararse y si bien Sakura y Naruto estaban emocionados, el rubio lo estaba más, ya que fuera de la aldea no era visto con rencor y necesitaba sentir la tranquilidad de caminar por la calle sin sentirse incómodo por las miradas de las personas. Ensimismado, el Uzumaki se encontraba en su habitación preparando con gran cuidado su mochila, revisando sus instrumentos Ninja y a Kurogane. El súbito sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose interrumpió su concentración. Cuando volteó sus tres hermanas adoptivas se encontraban frente a él.

- ¿E-Es cierto que te vas Naruto-kun?- Preguntó Nami ansiosa

- Sí, es mi primera misión de Rango C, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-taichou, Sasuke y yo tenemos que escoltar a un arquitecto hacia Nami no Kuni (Tierra de las Olas) para que termine su puente…-

- ¿Y no pensabas despedirte de nosotras?- Preguntó Hana con un deje de enojo

- Sí, pero es que… Aún no regresaban cuando le avisé a Oka-san que iba a salir de misión…- Respondió nervioso el rubio

- Bueno… Naruto-kun… ¿Podemos despedirnos…?- Preguntó la Hyuga con la mirada baja

- ¡Claro!- Exclamó el rubio con alegría.

El rubio no se esperaba lo que ocurrió. Las tres Kunoichi entraron a la habitación y se acercaron a él. La Uchiha empujó ligeramente a un confundido Naruto, de forma que cayó sentado en la orilla de su cama y luego, de manera sorpresiva, tomó con sumo cuidado al rubio del mentón y sin aviso lo besó tiernamente en los labios de forma tan suave y cuidadosa que incluso el corazón agitado de ambos estaba coordinado en su acelerado palpitar. Ambos cerraron los ojos para darle más sentimiento al beso mientras recordaban aquél momento de niños en que sin saberlo se habían dado su primer beso, que ahora despertaba sensaciones diferentes en ambos y ahora si podían comprenderlas.

"Nami-chan…" El Uzumaki pensó mientras tomaba instintivamente a la Uchiha de la cintura "Es como aquél día en que besé a Hime-chan... ¿Acaso eres tú...?"

"Ouji-chan…" La Uchiha se abrazó del cuello de su amado rubio "Te sientes como aquél día... Desde ese día extrañaba sentirte de nuevo..."

Ambos se separaron suave y lentamente, respirando agitados, pero Naruto ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando la morena empujó de forma algo hosca a la visiblemente sonrojada e indefensa Uchiha para posarse frente al chico, quien todavía estaba sonrojado. Sin avisar lo abrazó con fuerza del cuello y le plantó un beso profundo, apasionado y diferente al tierno beso de hace un momento, comenzando un ansioso juego con su lengua, que tardó un par de segundo el rubio en corresponder… La morena cerró los ojos de inmediato, a diferencia de Naruto que los dejó abiertos un poco más de tiempo debido a las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

"Hana-chan..." Igual que a la Uchiha, el rubio la tomó de la cintura pero a diferencia de Nami, la morena lo soltó fugazmente para bajarle sus manos y posarlas en su firme y generoso trasero "Esto es tan diferente a lo que sentí con Nami-chan... Me gusta también"

"Nii-san…" Nuevamente la Senju se aferró al cuello del chico con una sola mano, mientras que posó la otra en una de las manos del rubio, haciendo presión para sentir la mano del chico aferrarse en su trasero "Quiero sentirte... En todo mi cuerpo"

Finalmente el rubio se entregó de lleno al beso hasta que Hana se separó de él después de varios segundos, respirando visiblemente agitada y dejándose caer de sentón en la cama, abriendo los ojos con un rubor en el rostro que la hacía verse sumamente delicada. Nami por otra parte, ya algo recuperada debido a los celos de ver cómo su antigua rival había hecho algo que ella no se había atrevido a hacer, le dio un discreto empujón en la espalda a la Hyuga, que mantenía la cabeza baja y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente debido a las escenas previas que había visto. Su sonrojo era evidente.

-N-Naruto-kun…-

Ahora la sorprendida fue Hinata, ya que Naruto por iniciativa propia tomó suavemente la mejilla de la chica de ojos perla y guió sus labios hacia los de él, tras lo que depositó un suave beso, al que la Hyuga reaccionó cerrando los ojos al instante, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que invadían su corazón. Irónicamente ella había comenzado todo eso la noche anterior con su impulso de besar a la pelinegra de tez clara. Fue un tierno e inocente beso, en comparación con el de Hime-chan y Ouji-chan o el atrevimiento anterior de la Senju. En este caso, la ternura era lo que dominaba a ambos.

"N-Naruto-kun…" La peliazul derramó una solitaria lágrima "Quiero estar a tu lado, junto a mi Nichi (Sol), por siempre..."

"Hinata-chan…" El rubio pensó fugazmente "Tan suave y confortable como la luz de la luna... La claridad de mi Tsuki (Luna)..."

El rubio abrazó cuidadosamente a la chica de ojos perla cuando ella perdió el conocimiento tras el beso. Su sonrisa plena y su cara enrojecida decía más que mil palabras. El rubio recostó suavemente a la Hyuga en su cama y tras abrazar a sus otras dos amigas, salió de la habitación. Si bien fue el mejor momento de su vida hasta el momento, ya se le había hecho tarde. Nami y Hana permanecieron inmóviles, pero apenas el rubio salió de la habitación, caminaron mecánicamente hacia la cama y se dejaron caer a los lados de la Hyuga sonriendo plenamente, cada una a su manera. Naruto bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

- ¡Que tengas suerte en tu misión!- Exclamó la ama de la casa asomándose por la entrada de la cocina y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, le lanzó una manzana al rubio

- ¡Oka-san, volveré en un par de días…!- Exclamó el rubio con alegría atrapando la fruta sin detenerse, tras lo que le dio una mordida

- ¡Cuídate mucho, Naru-chan…!- Se escuchó la voz de Kushina desde la cocina

- ¡Sí Oka-san, nos vemos…!- Naruto cerró la puerta de su casa y comenzó a correr hacia el portón de Konoha, pero se detuvo casi al instante cuando vio a Kame recargado en un poste cercano

- Kyoshou-sama…- Susurró el rubio

- Buena suerte Chibi-Seito- Dijo tranquilo el Sennin -Hazme sentir orgulloso-

- ¡Gracias!- Exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Naruto se despidió alegre de su Kyoshou-sama agitando la mano derecha y con la puntualidad que se le había inculcado con el paso de los años en el Shinden, fue el primero de los integrantes del equipo en llegar. Mientras esperaba a que llegaran los demás, se puso a pensar en la despedida que había tenido con sus hermanas adoptivas hacía unos instantes, sonriendo plenamente al revivir las sensaciones en su mente. Si eso era el amor de pareja que ya le había explicado Kame en 'esa charla', le gustaba mucho sentirlo.

- ¿También estas emocionado por salir Naruto-kun?- Preguntó Sakura, recién llegando e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Sí, porque estoy un paso más cerca de realizar mi sueño de ser Hokage- Respondió feliz el rubio

- Confía en mí, te ayudaré en lo que pueda…- Dijo feliz la pelirrosa.

Poco después llegaron Kakashi, Sasuke y Tazuna, quienes también estaban listos para el viaje. La primera misión de Rango C del Equipo 7 había comenzado, si bien no parecía muy complicada, despertaba una sensación de aventuras en los jóvenes Genin y aunque el famoso Jounin ya había realizado cientos de esas misiones, el hacerlo ya como un Ninja a cargo de un equipo nuevamente le inyectaba esa sensación de aventura, la cual no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

_Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke y el arquitecto Tazuna estaban listos para iniciar su viaje hacia Nami no Kuni y si bien para los chicos era emocionante, para el Jounin era hasta cierto punto indiferente, pero en la expresión del anciano, había un deje de temor y remordimiento, como si esperase que su viaje no fuera tan sencillo como pareciera. ¿Acaso el cliente les estaba escondiendo algo...? Con algo de incertidumbre, pero con gran entusiasmo, el Equipo 7 salió de Konoha rumbo a su objetivo, Nami no Kuni._

…

**Salida 1: My Tomorrow (Mi Mañana)**

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Chiisa na mune ni wa Yuuki dake tsume konde

(El valor puede ser guardado en un pequeño cofre)

Ame no naka Hitorikiri

(Debajo de la lluvia, estoy solo)

Poketto no naka wa karappo da keredo

(El interior de mis bolsillos está vacío)

Watashi wa mae dake mite iru

(Pero yo sigo mirando al frente)

Michi no tobira hiraite Sekai no mukougawa e to

(Abriendo la puerta del camino hacia un mundo desconocido)

¡Susume! ¡Susume! ¡Mou mayowanai!

(¡Avanzar! ¡Avanzar! ¡Ya no estoy perdido!)

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Ashita wo tsukuru no wa Ima shika nai kara

(Debido a que ahora puedo crear un mañana propio)

Tobitate Haruka naru my tomorrow

(Despejando la brisa hacia mí mañana)

…

**Notas:** Con respecto a los cambios en este capítulo, la idea de los famosos anillos la desarrollaré para cuando Naruto y su equipo regresen de Nami no Kuni, haciéndolo algo más formal, ya que en el futuro explicaré más sobre el asunto de la restauración de los Clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze. El símbolo del regalo que Naruto recibió de Kirin, el Ten no Shuin, está basado en el emblema del Clan Takeda, del antiguo Japón medieval. Con respecto a las habilidades de Naruto, aquí el cambio es más notorio como se vio en la prueba con Kakashi, ya que domina un elemento, Fuuton, en este fic característico del clan Namikaze y además de eso, tiene conocimiento básico del Fuinjutsu famoso de los Uzumaki. También cambia la relación de ventajas y desventajas, usando en parte lo visto de los últimos capítulos del manga y también apelando en parte a la lógica: Agua vence a Fuego, Fuego vence a Viento, Viento vence a Tierra, Tierra vence a Electricidad y Electricidad vence a Agua. Con respecto al Denton y al Raiton, la electricidad es una forma de transmitir la energía y existe naturalmente en el cuerpo, en forma de los impulsos nerviosos, mientras que el Rayo es un fenómeno eléctrico que se da cuando se presentan las condiciones adecuadas. Por eso la diferenciación entre Denton y Raiton. Naruto irá desarrollado sus habilidades de Taijutsu y Genjutsu por sus propios medios, con ayuda de las chicas, Nami y Hinata en este caso, así como Hana un poco en el Ninjutsu. Las tres chicas se han ido rindiendo al rubio, si bien la facilidad con que ha pasado se debe a diversas razones, como la necesidad de Hinata de tener cariño, el desconcierto de Hana por no ser vista sólo como una chica 'buena', sino como una persona bella en su interior y el asunto de la Uchiha es más evidente, ya que estaba enamorada del rubio antes de que incluso se diera cuenta. Sakura, al sentirse despechada y menospreciada, ha comenzado a ver de otra manera a Naruto ya que confió en ella y le regresó la confianza en ella misma. Como se sabe, en este fic la pelirrosa cambiará para bien.

**Próximamente:**

**IV: El Ángel y El Demonio.**


	5. IV: El Ángel y el Demonio

**Naruto Sennin**

…

El camino hacia Nami no Kuni para el Equipo 7, había sido agitado prácticamente desde que salieron de Konoha. Desde el principio se encontraron con bandidos ordinarios que no ofrecían demasiada resistencia, pero los ataques que sufrían en el camino iban cansando a los Ninja lentamente, ya que los bandidos que les salían al acecho aumentaban ligeramente su peligrosidad conforme se acercaban a la tierra del arquitecto Tazuna. El ataque más reciente consistía en alrededor de veinte Shinobi armados con Katana, que se lanzaron contra el cliente de los Ninja, pero de inmediato fueron neutralizados por la gran calidad del Taijutsu de Kakashi, el Goukakyuu no Jutsu de Sasuke y el Kenjutsu de Naruto, en tanto que Sakura era la encargada de proteger al cliente. Conforme el número de enemigos disminuía, el rubio demostraba cada vez más control sobre su arma de hoja negra. Naruto recordó fugazmente el entrenamiento que su Bunshin realizó para la técnica más básica de la Kame Koryuubuki (Escuela Tradicional de Armas de la Tortuga), el estilo de su Kyoshou-sama.

…

_El Sennin le explicaba al rubio el concepto de su corte más básico de la Kame Koryuubuki, el corte Chizan (Corte de Tierra), el Kenjutsu más básico de las Daisanshiki (Tres Grandes Habilidades). El Kame-sennin (Sabio Tortuga), le había explicado a su grupo de Bunshin sobre el origen de esa escuela, la cual había desarrollado en un viaje que había hecho algunos años, a un lugar que por más que los rubios insistieron en saber, no les fue revelado. Lo único que lograron sacarle al azabache, fue que en ese lugar, combatió contra la llamada Megami no Tsurugi (Diosa de la Espada). _

_- No entiendo esto, Kyoshou-sama…- Dijeron los Bunshin al unísono_

_- Veamos… Básicamente consiste en utilizar toda tu fuerza en cada estocada, o sea, sólido como la tierra- Respondió tranquilo el Ninsou_

_- Disculpe Kyoshou-sama…- Dijo un Bunshin_

_- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Kame mirando expectante a la copia de su alumno_

_- Bueno, quisiera saber cuál es el punto de usar toda la fuerza en cada estocada-_

_- Es simple- el pelinegro cerró los ojos -Cuando puedas utilizar toda la fuerza que posees en cada estocada, tu arma será el doble de fuerte que la de los espadachines ordinarios…-_

_- Entiendo…- Susurraron atentos los Bunshin_

_- Bien… Entonces destruye esa roca de un solo golpe…- El Sennin señaló una roca cercana de considerable tamaño, alrededor de dos metros en sus dimensiones -Debes lograrlo en tan sólo un día y con un solo corte-_

_- ¡De acuerdo…!- Dijeron los Bunshin a coro, rodeando la roca y tras cerrar los ojos un instante, se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia la roca con la toda intención de destruirla de un golpe…_

…

- ¡Chizan…!- Exclamó Naruto para lanzar una estocada a su enemigo.

El último Shinobi del grupo de asesinos tras Tazuna cayó a los pies de Naruto al recibir un violento corte en el pecho que desgarró su ropa y le hizo una herida sumamente profunda tras partir su Katana fácilmente. Kakashi, si bien estaba orgulloso de que su equipo había logrado repeler a la amenaza, no estaba contento de que varios bandidos y también Shinobi que bien podrían tener rango Chunin, estuvieran detrás de Tazuna. Los ataques que sufrían eran cada vez más intensos y con mayor frecuencia. Era algo que lo tenía intranquilo y poco a poco lo volvía escéptico con su cliente.

- Esta no es una misión cualquiera, desde el momento en que combatimos a esos Chunin esta misión se elevó por lo menos a Rango B, ya que en las misiones de Rango C no hay lucha directa con otros Ninja, estamos operando fuera de nuestro límite… Así que lo mejor será regresar a Konoha e informar lo ocurrido para que Hokage-sama haga lo más conveniente- Dijo Kakashi mirando serio Tazuna, que estaba visiblemente nervioso

-¡No lo haré! Protegeremos a Tazuna-san, esa es nuestra misión, ¿O no?- Naruto comenzó a caminar al frente -Hemos entrenado y nos hemos esforzado para ser mejores en cada misión…-

- ¡Es cierto! Tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos a esto- Agregó Sakura con decisión

- En ese caso seguiremos adelante-

Concluyó Kakashi mientras Sakura y Naruto asentían con seguridad. Pero contrario a ellos, Sasuke tenía miedo pero lo ocultaba muy bien: si moría en la misión no podría ser un vengador, ni obtener poder y mucho menos podría matar a Itachi. Su deseo de venganza bien podría irse al demonio cuando alguno de esos mercenarios acabara con su vida y le fuera imposible alcanzarlo. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, pero al parecer nadie lo apoyaría en su deseo de dar marcha atrás, así que se resignó, perdido en sus amargas reflexiones internas.

- ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke?- Preguntó la pelirrosa al notar más serio de lo normal a su compañero

- No es tu asunto…- Respondió secamente el pelinegro, saliendo de su ensimismamiento

- Vete al demonio entonces- Replicó la Haruno de mala gana.

Ciertamente fue su primer amor de niña, pero cuando escuchó lo que pensaba de ella y no sólo de su mejor amiga, sino de las demás chicas que habían crecido junto con ellos durante los años en la academia, Sakura se dio cuenta por fin quien era ese chico en realidad y se desencantó de él definitivamente, comenzando a verle los defectos que tenía, defectos que su obsesión por él no le había permitido ver. Hacía tiempo se dio cuenta de que ni ser su amiga valía la pena, sólo que esta vez también se dio cuenta que preocuparse por ese ingrato sujeto era perder el tiempo. Simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se acercó a Naruto, que a su vez guardaba su Katana de hoja negra cuidadosamente tras limpiar de la hoja la sangre del último bandido.

- Naruto-kun- Dijo la pelirrosa con una bella sonrisa, llamando la atención del rubio

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan?- Preguntó expectante el Genin

- ¿Verdad que siempre estaremos juntos…?- La Kunoichi lucía expectante a la respuesta

- ¡Claro que sí, Sakura-chan…!-

Para sorpresa y sonrojo de la Haruno, el Uzumaki tomó su mentón con suavidad, pensando en el gesto de despedida de las chicas y le dio un suave beso en los labios, a lo que la chica de cabello rosa respondió cerrando los ojos para hacer más íntimo el beso y se abrazó al trabajado cuerpo del rubio que pudo sentir a través de su ropa. Naruto se sorprendió con la acción de su amiga, pero de inmediato cerró los ojos también y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando sus hermanas adoptivas lo besaron. Después de unos minutos se separaron cuando escucharon a su Sensei Jounin aclararse la garganta a sus espaldas.

- ¿Pueden decirme qué están haciendo?- Preguntó el Jounin con voz monótona

- Bueno…- Susurró el rubio apenado -Mi vínculo con Sakura-chan es tan importante como el que tengo con Hinata-chan, Nami-chan y Hana-chan… Quería demostrárselo-

- ¿Eh?- Balbuceó Kakashi "Es justo como Minato-sensei, un mujeriego en potencia justificándose con excusas raras... Ojalá que Kushina-sama no se lo impida..."

Si bien para Kakashi las palabras de Naruto carecían de sentido ya que sólo veía la parte de mujeriego empedernido que había heredado de su padre, para Sakura estaba bastante claro. La chica de ojos verdes sabía lo importante que eran sus hermanas adoptivas para el rubio, por lo que se sintió feliz de saberse tan importante para él como Nami, Hinata y Hana. Aunque por otro lado se sintió mal, ya que pensaba que existía la posibilidad de que también tuviera amoríos con ellas y si era sincera, le gustaría tenerlo sólo para ella. Apariencia galante y corazón claro como el cristal. Era lo que la Haruno veía en su compañero de equipo y nuevo amor.

- Olvídenlo, mejor dense prisa, debemos continuar el camino- Dijo el Jounin después de escuchar la explicación del rubio.

…

**Entrada 1: The Biggest Dreamer (El Más Grande Soñador)**

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta

(Así es, me he dado cuenta, olvidé hacer mis tareas)

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo

(Esto es un rompecabezas, rompecabezas, rompecabezas)

"Boku wa dare nan darou?"

(¿Quién soy yo?)

SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa, hiza itakutatte ne

(Incluso si derrapa la piel de mis rodillas)

Sugu tachiagaranakya

(Tengo que levantarme nuevamente)

CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

(Yo sé que mi oportunidad se escapará)

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

(Grande y más grande, el más grande soñador)

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

(Soñar es el principio de todo, esa es la respuesta)

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

(Voy a volar más lejos que nadie, a través de las montañas)

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

…

**IV: El Ángel y El Demonio.**

Una bella chica de catorce años, de profundos ojos azules, lacio y largo cabello lila, mira desde la playa la inmensidad del mar. Sus ojos se llenan de una enorme dicha mientras esboza una tierna sonrisa… Viste un traje Ninja de color blanco y en su frente luce un Hitai-ate de una aldea casi olvidada. Frente a ella, el ancho mar se extiende hasta donde se extiende la vista.

_"Una rana en un pozo no puede saber lo grande que es el océano... Pero sabe que el límite es el cielo..."_

…

Si bien el Jounin aparentaba estar tranquilo, los Chunin de los que recién se había encargado su equipo eran de Kirigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre la Niebla). Estaba intranquilo porque eso significaba dos cosas: eran Nukenin (Ninja Renegados) o eran Shinobi de Kiri (Niebla) contratados para acabar con Tazuna. Pensó en encarar al arquitecto de puentes, sin embargo desistió de su idea al ver el entusiasmo por parte de Naruto y Sakura, pero esperaba que no se complicara más la misión. Lo que Kakashi no sabía es que un Kage Bunshin de la ANBU Usagi los había seguido sigilosamente desde el principio, observando analítica a los Ninja de Kiri desde la copa de un árbol cercano.

"Ninja de Kiri… Supongo que Kakashi también se ha dado cuenta de que ese viejo engañó a la aldea… Debería reportarlo, pero Naruto parece entusiasmado… Así que mejor informo a la original… ¡Kochou Kyousho (Mensaje Mariposa)!"

De la mano del Bunshin surgió una mariposa formada por luz que comenzó a volar de regreso a Konoha. En la frente de la réplica de Kirin, una marca que tenía la forma de una Luna Creciente con las puntas orientadas hacia arriba brillaba suavemente de tonalidad plateada, cuyo resplandor era ocultado por su máscara. Después de unos instantes el Bunshin de la ANBU continuó siguiendo al Equipo 7 y al viejo, que ya viajaban en una balsa envueltos en la niebla del lugar. Finalmente después de algunos días de viaje por fin llegarían a su destino. Sólo faltaban unos detalles por aclarar, así que Kakashi se preparó para encarar al sujeto que los había contratado.

- Disculpe, Tazuna-san…- Dijo serio el Jounin, poniendo nervioso al arquitecto -Antes de llegar al muelle, quiero pedirle una cosa… Con respecto a los que lo perseguían, necesito saber por qué… Si usted no nos lo dice, tendré que dar por terminada la misión en cuanto toquemos tierra…-

Tazuna bajó la mirada con las discretas pero a la vez severas palabras del Jounin. La expresión seria de Kakashi indicaba al instante que estaba molesto por el riesgo excesivo que estaba corriendo su equipo, pero con el entusiasmo de Naruto y Sakura, dedujo que sus estudiantes no lo dejarían interrumpir la misión, al menos no por las buenas. Los Ninja esperaban expectantes la respuesta del arquitecto, quien pensaba correctamente que había sido descubierto.

- No tengo otra opción más que contarte…- Suspiró Tazuna en señal de derrota -No… Quiero que conozcas la verdad… Como tú mismo lo dijiste, esto se sale del alcance de la misión original… Quien quiere mi vida es un hombre pequeño pero poderoso, Gatou...-

- Gatou… De transportaciones Gatou…- Susurró el Jounin, visiblemente sorprendido

- ¿Gatou?- Pregunto serio el Uchiha

- Gatou es un magnate de las embarcaciones, su poder político es considerable… Es un ejecutivo de una compañía de alcance mundial…- Respondió Naruto con una expresión seria -Escuché de él durante mi viaje por el mundo... No tiene buena reputación-

- Así es- Asintió Tazuna

"Naruto-kun es muy inteligente…" Pensó Sakura fugazmente, con entusiasmo "¡Otro punto a su favor...!"

- Pero su sombra es siniestra y mortal… Expande su poder con la ayuda de mercenarios y Ninja, comercia con droga y contrabando… Hace tiempo le echó el ojo a Nami no Kuni y con su fortuna monopolizó el control del transporte marítimo de nuestra tierra, arruinando la economía… En una nación que es una isla, quien controla el mar lo controla todo… Incluso nuestra vida- Terminó sombrío Tazuna -Pero, existe algo a lo que Gatou teme, la esperanza de Nami no Kuni… El puente, ya que si lo termino comunicará esta tierra con la tierra firme y eso le quitará el control de todo… Por eso está tras mi vida…-

- Ahora lo comprendo- Susurró la pelirroja, después de meditar las palabras del cliente

- Eso significa que los mercenarios trabajan para Gatou- Agregó Sasuke algo estúpidamente obvio e incluso la pelirrosa lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados

- Eso me deja una duda- Dijo Kakashi, llamando la atención de todos -Si sabe tanto sobre Gatou, ¿Por qué nos lo ocultó?- Terminó con discreta furia el Jounin

- Porque nuestra tierra en este momento crítico no tiene los recursos para pagar una misión de Rango B o mayor… Es una tierra debilitada y empobrecida… Ese es el común denominador de todos los que trabajamos en el puente… Si ustedes abandonan la misión al tocar tierra no habrá ningún puente y la esperanza de Nami no Kuni se vendrá abajo…- Terminó el arquitecto bajando la mirada nuevamente -Me mataran antes de llegar a mi casa, pero no se preocupen… Mi pequeño nieto llorará '¡Abuelo, abuelo!' Y mi hermosa hija maldecirá a los Ninja de Konoha por siempre… Pero no será su culpa, olvídenlo…- El arquitecto terminó cínicamente mientras Sasuke y Kakashi lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, porque no creían en su argumento que si bien era válido hasta cierto punto, era sumamente chantajista

- Naruto-kun… ¿Qué haremos…?- Susurró la Haruno cerca del oído a su compañero, visiblemente dudosa al saber que la misión era peligrosa

- ¡Debemos seguir…!- El rubio se levantó súbitamente -¡No podemos desamparar a estas personas, somos su única esperanza!-

El plan original de Tazuna era chantajear emocionalmente al Equipo 7 para que no abortara la misión. Pero nunca pensó que el rubio de mirada ingenua ocultara tal determinación. Sakura sonrió al instante, ya que esa firmeza mezclada con amabilidad eran lo que más le gustaba de su… ¿Amigo, novio? Cuando todo terminara hablaría con el rubio para aclarar su situación, ya que los amigos no se besaban como ellos lo habían hecho hace apenas un rato.

Una vez en la costa y ya camino al pueblo del arquitecto, Naruto y los demás caminaban con expectación a su entorno, en medio de un camino en el bosque. El rubio caminaba al frente pensando cómo podría proteger a Tazuna con lo que le habían enseñado Kame y Kirin. De inmediato se sobresaltó, pero como estaba de espaldas, ni Kakashi ni Sakura o Sasuke se dieron cuenta. El rubio corrió hacia el cliente a gran velocidad y se lanzó hacia él y a la Kunoichi para tirarlos al suelo. Kakashi sintió el peligro y volteó para avisarle a su cliente y a su equipo pudo ver que Naruto ya había dejado en el suelo a Tazuna y a Sakura. Un disco pasó a gran velocidad sobre el rubio, la pelirrosa y el arquitecto, mientras que el Uchiha tuvo que agacharse en el último momento para evitar ser decapitado. El disco se clavó en un árbol no muy lejano, revelando que en realidad era una espada de gran tamaño y hoja sumamente ancha y grande, sobre la que se posó un Shinobi de tez grisácea y con el rostro cubierto de forma similar a Kakashi. A diferencia de los Ninja que se habían encontrado anteriormente, este lucía sumamente intimidante.

- No pensé que un mocoso podría darse cuenta de mi ataque… Creo que esto será divertido…-

- ¡Retrocedan, esta persona está fuera de su alcance!- Exclamó el Jounin de Konoha apenas sintió el aire de muerte que rodeaba a ese sujeto

- Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi del Ojo Rueda), también conocido como el Copy Ninja… Veo que tu reputación va más allá de simples rumores…-

- Debe ser él… Momochi Zabuza… También conocido como el Kirigakure no Kijin (Demonio Oculto Entre la Niebla)… Esta batalla será difícil, así que estaré serio desde el principio…- Todos miraron expectante a Kakashi revelar su ojo oculto, el Kekkei Genkai que poseía y que era el rasgo característico del Clan Uchiha, el Sharingan

- Protejan a Tazuna y no se entrometan- El Jounin de Konoha enfocaba al Shinobi de Kirigakure no Sato con su Douryoku (Poder Ocular) -Yo me encargaré-

- Me siento emocionado por ver el famoso Sharingan…- Dijo Zabuza con tono suave y siniestro -Y me emocionaré más cuando vea a través de él…- Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver el Sharingan de Kakashi, especialmente Sasuke, que no comprendía porque lo tenía Kakashi, él no era un Uchiha e inevitablemente recordó la primera vez que vio ese ojo en su versión más poderosa, el llamado Mangekyou Sharingan (Caleidoscopio del Ojo Rueda) de su hermano, Uchiha Itachi…

…

_- Nii-san (Hermano mayor)… ¿Por qué?- Exclamaba un pequeño Sasuke mirando con horror cómo sus padres yacían a los pies de su hermano, aparentemente muertos_

_- ¿Por qué?- Susurró el hermano mayor con una sonrisa burlona -Porque eran débiles… Te voy a contar una cosa… Mi misión como ANBU era matar a Oto-san, porque había planeado un golpe de estado contra la aldea… Tenía que liquidarlo para frenar el movimiento de raíz…- Respondió fríamente el genocida del clan Uchiha_

_- Pero… ¿Por qué a Oka-san y a los demás?- Sasuke lloraba sin control_

_- Eso fue sólo un juego…- Una sonrisa se formó sutilmente en el rostro del intimidante Ninja -¡Un juego en el camino hacia mi verdadero objetivo…!-_

_- ¡Tú los mataste…!- Se escuchó un grito súbito._

_Ambos hermanos voltearon a la entrada de su casa, donde una pequeña niña de cabello corto de la misma edad de Sasuke, con los pies llenos de arena, miraba con rabia a los hermanos sin poder contener sus lágrimas. La mirada de Nami se hizo roja, revelando su Kekkei Genkai, el Sharingan en su etapa de tres aspas. Si bien no lo demostró, Itachi estaba sorprendido de saber que una mocosa había madurado su Sharingan a la etapa más avanzada, a una edad mucho menor que el promedio e incluso que él._

_- Nami-chan…- Susurró Sasuke con dolor al ver esa mirada tan fría dirigida tanto a él como a su Nii-san, ya que la niña era su amor secreto_

_- ¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste…!- Exclamó Hime-chan, cegada por la furia_

_- Vaya, pero si es la niña consentida de la puta de Mikoto-chan... Nada más y nada menos que la pequeña Nami- La sonrisa burlona del Uchiha, citando a su propia madre, hizo que la rabia de la bella Hime-chan aumentara aún más_

_- ¡Voy a callarte para siempre…!- Sin pensarlo siquiera y con Kunai en mano, la azabache se lanzó al frente._

_El ANBU simplemente esperó a que su enemiga estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para apartarla con una violenta patada en el estómago usando su impresionante velocidad y mandándola a estrellarse contra Sasuke, aprovechando que si bien tenía ese ojo, seguía siendo una niña incapaz de enfrentarse tal vez al mejor ANBU de la historia de Konoha. Ambos pequeños terminaron a los pies de Itachi, si bien sólo Sasuke permanecía consciente porque la patada que había recibido la chica había sido brutal e incluso un hilillo de sangre surgió de la comisura de los labios de Hime-chan. _

_- Y ahora, realmente me convertiré en el último Uchiha del mundo…- Con un movimiento súbito, el ANBU sacudió la sangre de su Katana, apuntando con ella a los dos niños segundos después -Aunque la linda bastarda puede esperar, antes quiero cobrarme que siempre me quitaras el tiempo con tus irritantes peticiones de que te entrenara… No sabes cuando tenía que reprimirme para sonreírte y no matarte en esos momentos…- Itachi cerró los ojos, abriéndolos súbitamente después de un instante -¡Mangekyou Sharingan!-_

_Apenas vio sus ojos, Sasuke quedó atrapado en el Genjutsu de su hermano mayor, mirando una y otra vez cómo sus padres y todos sus conocidos eran asesinados sin que él pudiera hacer nada... Setenta y dos horas vivió el momento una y otra vez en su mente, si bien en la realidad pasó un único segundo… Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando perdió el conocimiento._

_Lo único que podía recordar después era que estaba recostado en una cama de hospital. Después se enteró que él y Nami salvaron la vida gracias a que cuando Itachi iba a liquidarlos, un grupo de ANBU llegó para intentar detener a su Nii-san. El usuario del Mangekyou escapó fácilmente de sus perseguidores, pero para tener tiempo suficiente, se vio obligado a dejarlo con vida a él y a Nami._

…

- ¿Qué tal si dejamos la plática? Tengo que matar a un arquitecto- La siniestra voz de Zabuza sacó a Sasuke de sus recuerdos -¡Kirigakure no Jutsu (Técnica de Esconderse en la Neblina)!- El Ninja de Kiri reunió Seiryoku mientras una niebla muy espesa comenzaba a formarse, dejando a los presentes sin visión, excepto al Sharingan de Kakashi

- ¿Cómo quieres que asesine al viejo, el corazón, la cabeza tal vez?- Se escuchó la voz de Zabuza entre la niebla.

Sasuke no podría creer lo que estaba sintiendo. El choque del Seiryoku de su Sensei y el del Shinobi de Kiri, en medio de ese espacio donde no podía ver más allá de su nariz, lo estaba llevando al pánico al igual que a Sakura, mientras que Naruto se mantenía al margen, sabiendo que sólo sería un estorbo para su Taichou. Suficiente logro para el día era haber salvado a su cliente gracias a esa extraña sensación que le permitió detectar a su enemigo. Suerte o no, pero eso le había salvado la vida.

- ¿Este es el poder de dos Jounin a punto de enfrentarse…? Siento que podría morir… ¡Basta que me mueva un milímetro para que se lance contra mí...! ¡Esta sensación es sofocante, no puedo respirar…! ¡Preferiría…!- Sasuke miraba aterrado la niebla donde su Sensei encarar a Zabuza, tomando un Kunai con su mano derecha y acercándola a su pecho con clara intensión de apuñalarse a sí mismo

- ¡Sasuke…! Tranquilízate… No dejare que nada les ocurra, confía en mí…- Dijo Kakashi alternando la visión de su Doujutsu (Técnica Ocular) en diversas direcciones para encontrar a su enemigo.

Pero a pesar de las palabras de su Taichou, el pelinegro estaba sumamente aterrado, no sólo por la atmósfera de muerte que rodeó el lugar, sino porque su mente lo había traicionado, reviviendo nítidamente el momento en que había visto a su hermano mayor por última vez. El efecto del Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi había revivido involuntariamente en su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente paralizado y a merced de Kirigakure no Kijin. Esa horrorosa sensación de saber en que cualquier instante podría ser asesinado lo paralizó por completo.

Por otra parte, Naruto ciertamente no podía ver a Zabuza entre la niebla, pero gracias al Fuinjutsu que había usado en la prueba de Kakashi, podía sentir la presencia del Ninja de Kiri y también podía saber la ubicación del Ninja de piel gris, pero decidió esperar ya que si bien podía ayudar al Copy Ninja diciéndole los movimientos del Shinobi de Kiri, podría distraer a su Taichou y eso sería contraproducente. Sin abrir los ojos para poder sentir mejor los movimientos tanto de su Taichou como de su enemigo, sonrió levemente.

"Esta sensación es rara… Puedo ver claramente a Zabuza, pero sé de antemano que si intento algo contra él me matará fácilmente…" Pensó el rubio de forma fugaz

- S-Sé que es ridículo, Naruto-kun…. Pero tengo miedo…- La voz de la Kunoichi, quien se aferró a su brazo, sacó a Naruto de sus pensamientos

- No lo es Sakura-chan, el miedo a fin de cuentas es un sentimiento… Eso nos hace humanos y antes de ser Ninja, somos humanos… Si te soy sincero, yo también tengo miedo, pero el entregarnos a él es peor que sólo sentirlo…-

El rubio abrazó a la chica de ojos verdes con suavidad mientras permanecía expectante a la batalla sin descuidar a Tazuna, también sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke permanecía paralizado de terror. Sakura se dejó llevar por un instante en el abrazo de Naruto, pero después recordó que estaba en medio de una batalla y también se puso alerta. No había tiempo para pensar en el amor en medio de una batalla de vida o muerte. Al igual que el rubio, se preparaba ante la aterradora posibilidad de tener que enfrentar a Zabuza.

- Comprobemos la fuerza de tus palabras…- El Kirigakure no Kijin apareció delante de los Genin y Tazuna, pero Naruto ya había reaccionado y empujó a Sakura para desenvainar su Katana, poniéndose en guardia -Vaya niño, eres muy ingenuo si piensas que puedes derrotarme como a los gusanos de antes…- Dijo Zabuza en tono burlón

- El mayor temor de un guerrero no es morir, sino ya no poder seguir combatiendo… ¡Me rendiré cuando ya no pueda pelear más…! ¡No antes!-

Justo cuando el Kirigakure no Kijin estaba por lanzar su ataque contra Naruto, Kakashi reaccionó velozmente incrustándole un Kunai por la espalda, pero al instante Zabuza se transformo en agua, mientras que el Nukenin real reaparecía tras el Jounin de Konoha, partiéndolo a la mitad con su enorme espada, la Kubikiri Houchou (Cuchillo del Tajo Decapitador), pero el Jounin de Konoha también se convirtió en agua ante la sorpresa de Zabuza.

"¡Imposible, aún en la niebla pudo copiar mi Mizubunshin (Réplica de Agua)…!" Pensó con frustración el Ninja de Kiri, y en un instante Kakashi apareció detrás de él con un Kunai en la garganta -No hay manera que me puedas ganar si solo imitas lo que hago, pero no soy tan fácil de vencer- El Mizubunshin se disolvió en forma de agua que cayó al suelo.

El combate continuó y ambos Ninja utilizaron una mezcla de Taijutsu y el manejo de arma, Zabuza de su impresionante espada y el Copy Ninja de un particular Kunai de tres puntas de mango y grabado amarillo. Los dos eran muy hábiles y sólo un descuido podría inclinar la batalla hacia un lado, descuido que cometió el Copy Ninja al soltar por un instante su arama y que aprovechó Zabuza para mandarlo al agua con una violenta patada en el estómago mientras el rubio Genin nuevamente había posado su mano en el suelo y tenía los ojos cerrados una vez que la distancia en relación con Zabuza era segura. El Jounin de Konoha se disponía a salir del pequeño estanque donde había caído.

- ¡No salga, va a atraparlo…!- Exclamó el rubio, pero el Jounin como respondiendo al grito, salió del agua, siendo sorprendido por Zabuza que sonrió debajo de la máscara que llevaba

- ¡Suirou no Jutsu (Técnica de la Prisión de Agua)!- Exclamó el Kirigakure no Kajin, atrapando a Kakashi en una esfera formada por el agua de la que el Jounin de Konoha emergía -Pareces un novato al descuidarte de esa forma tan tonta, viéndote más estúpido cuando ese mocoso te advirtió que no lo hicieras… Ahora estas atrapado en mi Jutsu… Puedes moverte todo lo que quieras, pero no podrás escapar… Ahora tengo un asesinato que realizar…-

- El tonto que parece novato es otro, Zabuza…-

El Kakashi dentro de la esfera de agua desapareció en una pequeña explosión de humo, desconcertando a Zabuza a sobremanera. Se repuso cuando sintió al Copy Ninja detrás, lanzándose hacia él con Kunai en mano, bloqueándolo con su espada en el último momento y comenzando un duelo de fuerza que lucía sumamente parejo. La batalla nuevamente parecía tan equilibrada como al inicio.

- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste…?- Zabuza y Kakashi se enfrascaron en un duelo de fuerza

- Tú lo dijiste, hubiera sido un tonto si no le hubiera hecho caso a Naruto…- Ambos Shinobi se separaron y corrieron frente a frente en dirección al agua para comenzar a realizar una larga secuencia de sello al mismo tiempo y en perfecta sincronía

- ¡Suiton: Shouryu no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica del Dragón Ascendente)!- Al mismo tiempo los dos Ninja de alto nivel tiempo realizaban una secuencia de sellos.

Ambos dragones de agua emergieron al mismo tiempo y entrelazándose a medida que se elevaban surgiendo del agua del estanque, chocando entre sí varias veces a alturas cada vez mayores y creando una gran ola en el agua… Cuando se calmó el movimiento del agua, Kakashi y Zabuza continuaron luchando alternando el Taijutsu con el uso de Kunai y espada respectivamente, pero pronto el Kirigakure no Kijin notó algo: el Copy Ninja estaba imitando sus movimientos perfectamente e incluso podía anticiparlo por fracciones de segundo. Lentamente Zabuza se estaba sintiendo rebasado.

- Mis movimientos… El los está…-

- Copiando a la perfección…- Kakashi terminó la oración de su enemigo

"¿Como supo lo que estaba pensando...? ¡Ese maldito Sharingan…!"

- Me está volviendo loco ¿Cierto?- El Copy Ninja terminó hablando el pensamiento que tenía Zabuza y ambos seguían mirándose mientras el Kirigakure no Kajin pensaba que hacer

- ¡Lo único que haces es copiarme, pero así no podrás vencerme!- Zabuza perdió los estribos, empezando a realizar unos sellos los cuales Kakashi imitaba en perfecta sincronía

- ¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica de la Gran Cascada)!-

Dos poderosos y enormes torrentes de agua se formaron alrededor de ambos Shinobi y tras formar un par de torbellinos con los dos Ninja ubicados en el ojo, se proyectaron al frente para chocar entre sí, de forma sumamente vistosa en un duelo de fuerza. Pronto el ataque de Zabuza cedió y el Ninja de Kiri salió proyectado hacia un árbol, estrellándose violentamente ante la mirada fría del Sharingan de Kakashi.

- Todo terminó…- Sharingan no Kakashi miraba expectante a Zabuza

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso…? ¿Puedes ver el futuro?- El Ninja de Kirin permanecía pasmado

- Así es… Y para tu desgracia, no estás en él…- Kakashi se preparaba para dar el golpe final con su Kunai.

Sorpresivamente para todos, varias Senbon (Agujas de Dos Puntas) se clavaron en el cuello de Zabuza y en otras partes de su cuerpo, proyectando sangre al aire en forma súbita y violenta, acabando aparentemente con su vida. Al ver de donde provenían, los Ninja se encontraron con una persona que llevaba puesta una máscara que tenía un grabado del símbolo de Kirigakure. Kakashi se acercó al cuerpo de Zabuza para averiguar si en verdad estaba muerto, confirmándolo cuando notó que no tenía pulso.

- Gracias por ayudarme… Había estado esperando esta oportunidad para matarlo desde hace tiempo- Dijo la persona enmascarada en tono agradecido y voz suave

- Eres un Oinin (Ninja Cazador) de Kirigakure no Sato…- Dijo Kakashi en un susurro

- ¿Qué es un Oinin?- Preguntó Sakura

- Son un tipo especial de Ninja que se dedican a cazar a los Nukenin de sus respectivas aldeas…- Respondió Naruto tranquilamente, siendo sus palabras confirmadas por Kakashi cuando asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke, por otra parte, por fin se había recuperado del shock que había sufrido y estaba molesto puesto que el Oinin parecía tener la misma edad de los Genin. Su ego recibía otro duro golpe al darse cuenta de que otro sujeto de su edad aparecía y demostraba ser mejor que él. Primero Naruto quien no se vio sobrepasado por el terror y ahora ese Ninja que con terrorífica eficacia había terminado con la vida del terrible Kirigakure no Kijin. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, ya que él era el vengador de los Uchiha. No podía ser más débil que nadie.

- Su batalla ha terminado… Ahora debo deshacerme de este cuerpo, ya que contiene demasiados secretos de nuestra aldea… Gracias nuevamente…- El Oinin desapareció del lugar en el remolino de hojas del Shunshin no Jutsu cargando el cuerpo del Kirigakure no Kijin

- Parece que todo ha terminado, así que debemos continuar…- Kakashi volvió a ocultar su Sharingan con su protector, tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero sus piernas flaquearon al instante, cayendo arrodillado

- ¿Se encuentra bien Kakashi-sensei?- Preguntó expectante la Kunoichi mientras lo sostenía

- Más o menos… Pero tras haber usado de esta forma el Sharingan, no podré moverme bien por una semana más o menos… Aún así, no podría haber derrotado a Zabuza si Naruto no me hubiera avisado de que planeaba atraparme con el Suirou no Jutsu… Bien hecho Naruto-

- ¡Eres genial, Naruto-kun!- Sakura volteó sonriente a su amigo

- Gracias, Kakashi-taichou, Sakura-chan...-

Ajena a la alegría de los dos Genin y el Jounin, la copia de Usagi miraba el resultado de la batalla con una expresión analítica bajo su máscara. Para una ANBU como ella era sumo sospechoso que Zabuza hubiera sido asesinado tan fácilmente. Finalmente, tras unos segundos de preciso análisis llego a una conclusión poco perceptible que se guardó para sí misma, mientras fijaba su mirada en el maltrecho Jounin que acababa de conseguir una importante victoria.

"Ese sujeto volverá… Lo que me sorprende es que Naruto haya superado su temor para intentar hacerle frente a ese sujeto… Va creciendo como Ninja… Creo que es hora de enviarle otro informe a la original…" Otra mariposa de luz comenzó a elevarse hacia el cielo en dirección a Konoha.

Tazuna les agradeció la protección y tras cargar entre la pelirrosa y el rubio al Jounin, el viejo los guió hasta su aldea y posteriormente hasta su hogar. Cuando llegaron al inmueble, la puerta fue abierta por Tsunami, la hija de Tazuna, una hermosa mujer de largo cabello azul oscuro y expresión cansada. El viejo arquitecto les mostró el cuarto de huéspedes donde podrían descansar y finalmente se establecieron, agotados tanto de forma física como mental por la larga travesía que habían hecho. Apenas pasó un rato y los cuatro Ninja ya estaban dormidos.

...

A la mañana siguiente, si bien tenía que usar muletas, Kakashi podía caminar ligeramente, pero ese era su límite por el momento. Sakura cuidaba a su Sensei en lo que necesitara mientras que Sasuke permanecía alejado en un rincón de la habitación. El hombre de cabello plateado lucía pensativo, ya que el Oinin no había acabado con el cuerpo de Zabuza al instante, se suponía que su trabajo era destruir el cuerpo apenas tuviera la oportunidad. En cambio, Naruto se encontraba revisando su indumentaria Ninja en caso de que fuera necesario.

- Regresará…- Murmuró el Copy Ninja

- ¿A qué se refiere, Kakashi-sensei?- Sakura volteó a ver al Jounin, así como el rubio y el azabache

- Un Oinin debe acabar con su objetivo y destruir el cuerpo apenas tenga la oportunidad… Pero se lo llevó sin importar siquiera que el cuerpo de Zabuza pesara el doble que el suyo… Seguramente era su cómplice y le ayudó a escapar-

Sakura mostró su temor creciente de un momento a otro, mientras que Sasuke disimuló su temor de mejor forma. Naruto analizó las palabras de su Taichou con un sentimiento de emoción pensando en que se encontraría nuevamente con ese imponente Ninja, pero esta vez se prometió a si mismo que haría algo más que darle advertencias a Kakashi. En el techo de la casa del tramposo arquitecto, el Kage Bunshin de Kirin miraba con expresión aburrida el cielo azul sobre la aldea de Tazuna. Después de algunos instantes una mariposa de luz llegaba y se posaba en un pergamino que la rubia abrió apenas vio al pequeño ser de luz. La mariposa brilló un instante antes de convertirse en texto plasmado en el pergamino:

_En una semana diez Bunshin más revertirán el Jutsu para que Naruto se haga más fuerte… Por como describiste el hecho, seguramente el supuesto Oinin engañó a Kakashi para que Zabuza pudiera escapar, pero fingir la muerte no es sencillo y calculo que tardará una semana aproximadamente en recuperarse. Supongo que será el mismo tiempo que tardará Kakashi en reponerse del uso excesivo de su Sharingan. Tus órdenes no cambian, cuidar de Naruto en todo momento. La Original._

- Demonios… Como sea, por ahora todo está tranquilo, así que puedo ver el cielo un rato más…- La rubia enrolló el pergamino y tras guardarlo entre sus ropas, se acostó en el techo y comenzó a mirar las nubes.

…

El Equipo 7 se encontraba reunido en el bosque cercano a la aldea de Tazuna para comenzar con un nuevo entrenamiento de cara a la muy probable confrontación con Zabuza. Kakashi les dijo a sus alumnos que harían ejercicios para controlar su Seiryoku y mejorar su rendimiento en combate, para que pasaran a formar parte activa de la batalla ya que las habilidades del supuesto Oinin eran desconocidas y seguramente también intervendría en la siguiente batalla. Sasuke de inmediato se mostró molesto.

- ¡¿Y eso de qué nos sirve?- Reclamó indignado el Uchiha y Kakashi lo miró serio

- Ustedes usan mucho Seiryoku al hacer un Jutsu, desperdiciándolo enormemente- El Jounin estaba visiblemente irritado por la insolencia de Sasuke -Si quieren usar sus Jutsu de manera efectiva, tienen que aprender a usar su Seiryoku de la manera correcta, eso no sólo les facilitará realizar un Jutsu, sino que les abrirá otras puertas-

- ¿Qué haremos Kakashi-sensei?- Pregunto expectante Sakura

- Subirán árboles, pero sin usar las manos- Kakashi mostró su ojo feliz, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke lucían confundidos

- Disculpe, Kakashi-taichou- Naruto llamó la atención de su Sensei Jounin

- Dime…-

- Yo ya puedo realizar ese ejercicio…- Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a su compañera pelirrosa mientras el Uchiha sonrió altivo

- Alguien como tú nunca podría realizar algo como esto, ni siquiera podías realizar un simple Bunshin en la academia- Dijo Sasuke con tono burlón

- Muéstrame que puedes- Kakashi simplemente ignoró al Uchiha.

Naruto comenzó a caminar sobre el árbol tranquilamente tras posarse en él de un salto. Sakura y Sasuke estaban sorprendidos y más el azabache porque no se esperaba algo así del Ninja con más bajas calificaciones de la academia. El rubio descendió tranquilamente, ya que todavía estaba temeroso de las veces que fallaba en ese ejercicio y caía violentamente al suelo, si bien de esos momentos ya había pasado tiempo. Bajó del árbol a poco menos de un metro del suelo con un salto suave, cayendo de pie.

- ¡Eres genial Naruto-kun!- Exclamó emocionada la pelirrosa

- Sasuke y Sakura, quiero que practiquen hasta llegar a la copa del árbol y una vez que lo hagan quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer para que obtengan más resistencia y control de su Seiryoku… Deben concentrar su Seiryoku en la planta de sus pies de forma que los sostenga en el árbol, pero debe ser la cantidad suficiente porque podrían romper el árbol o si es muy débil, simplemente caerán… Y por cierto Naruto, en cuanto a ti, necesitamos hablar… Ven conmigo- El rubio y Jounin se alejaron de la Kunoichi y del Uchiha, quienes comenzaron con el entrenamiento, visiblemente molestos, uno por hacer algo que parecía fácil y la otra por estar a solas con ese sujeto tan irritante y ególatra.

…

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de Sakura y de Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi se sentaron lentamente en el pasto de un pequeño claro en el bosque. El silencio reinó por varios minutos hasta que el Jounin rompió el mutis que se había formado, llamando la atención de un Naruto que nuevamente recordó su tiempo en el Shinden y ya había comenzado a escuchar detenidamente los ruidos del bosque para identificarlos, la actividad más cercana al esparcimiento en el templo de los Ninsou.

- ¿Cómo supiste lo que planeaba Zabuza?- Preguntó serio Kakashi

- Bueno, con el Fuinjutsu que me enseñó Oka-san pude seguir sus movimientos y en uno de los viajes que hice con Kyoshou-sama, él utilizó el Suirou no Jutsu y me di cuenta de que Zabuza planeaba hacerlo- Respondió el rubio con tranquilidad

- Ya veo, que nota que Tomoe Kame te ha llevado por varios lugares-

- Si, durante mi estancia en el Shinden viajamos muchas veces por lugares muy interesantes- Respondió el rubio sonriendo visiblemente al recordar aquellos momentos

- Entiendo… Como sea… No soy bueno para este tipo de cosas, pero me gustaría que tuviéramos una relación más estrecha-

- ¿Estrecha?- Preguntó confundido el rubio

- Sí, aparte de ser tu Taichou, me gustaría, eh, cómo decirlo, ser tu amigo-

- Eso me gustaría- El rubio sonrió con alegría

- Bien, era eso… Pero también te quería preguntar sobre tus capacidades, además del Kenjutsu, el Fuuton y el Fuinjutsu básico de tu clan, ¿Qué puedo esperar de ti?- El Jounin lucía expectante a la respuesta

- Por ahora no mucho… Pero sigo entrenando- Terminó el rubio tomándose la nuca y sonriendo apenado

- Eso es alentador…- Kakashi mostró su ojo feliz -Ahora, ¿Qué tan bueno eres en el control de Seiryoku?-

- Pues… Con Kirin-sensei llegué hasta subir la cascada sin usar las manos… ¿Cómo se considera eso?- Preguntó el rubio ingenuamente.

El Jounin se quedó mudo. ¿Subir una cascada con el control de Seiryoku enfocado en los pies? Nunca había pensado eso como ejercicio avanzado de control, pero analizándolo detenidamente llegó a la conclusión de que era un gran ejercicio, porque no sólo era lidiar con el flujo del agua y su velocidad cayendo, sino también con el movimiento en caída libre y la gravedad. Kakashi se perdió en sus pensamientos analizando hasta dónde podía llegar el hijo de su Sensei si podía realizar un ejercicio tan complicado… Incluso tal vez, si tenía suerte y su naturaleza era afín, podría enseñarle su Jutsu único, el Chidori (Mil Aves)… Kakashi reflexionó más profundamente, ya que en varias ocasiones llegó maltrecho a las reuniones antes de que hicieran misiones en la aldea, lo que significaba que más que ser un genio como él, era alguien de voluntad inquebrantable, como su autoproclamado rival, Might Guy.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Kakashi-taichou?- Preguntó el rubio mirando fijamente al Jounin, sacándolo de sus ensimismamiento

- No te preocupes, a veces tiendo a divagar…- Respondió Kakashi con su ojo feliz

- Entonces, ¿Qué hago yo, Kakashi-taichou?-

- Puedes dar una vuelta por la aldea de Tazuna, tómalo como un descanso que te has ganado por el esfuerzo que has hecho hasta ahora- Dijo el Jounin

- Gracias, Kakashi-taichou-

El rubio se levantó y tras hacer una ligera reverencia de respeto al Jounin, comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea. Naruto recorría el bosque, pero apenas se dio cuenta de que había salido del rango de visión de su Sensei, se dejó caer al suelo y se quedó dormido un largo rato. Una persona recolectaba hierbas cerca y por su altura y complexión se podía deducir que tenía la misma edad de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, quien reconoció al rubio de inmediato ya era parte del equipo que combatió contra Zabuza. Se acercó con expresión fría al rubio, pero tras ver su rostro de expresión tranquila por unos instantes, simplemente se acercó y comenzó a moverlo suavemente para despertarlo. Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente.

- El bosque es muy fresco y podrías enfermarte si te quedas dormido aquí…- Dijo la persona de largo cabello castaño oscuro con una sonrisa

- Parece que el cansancio me venció…- Susurró Naruto tallándose los ojos y mirando mejor a la persona junto a él -Gracias por despertarme… Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Me llamo Haku, tienes suerte de que estuviera recolectando hierbas medicinales para un amigo justamente ahora… ¿Y cuál tu nombre?- Terminó mientras se sentaba en el pasto, mirando al rubio con curiosidad

- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto…- Sonrió apenado el rubio, llevándose las manos a la nuca -Ya me hacía falta holgazanear un poco, después de tanto tiempo de arduo entrenamiento-

- Por tu Hitai-ate deduzco que eres un Shinobi- Preguntó con su suave voz, tratando de mantener las apariencias

- Sí, orgullosamente soy un ninja de Konoha- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa plena y señalando con orgullo el símbolo al centro de su Hitai-ate

- Creo que ya eres fuerte, ¿Por qué entrenas hasta el cansancio?- Haku miraba expectante a Naruto

- Quiero ser fuerte, para hacer mis sueños realidad, así como para proteger a las personas que son valiosas para mí…- El rubio orientó su mirada al cielo.

Haku no pudo evitar sonreír y admirar a Naruto. Sus sentimientos eran nobles y su determinación era de reconocerse, ya que se veía una claridad en su mirada que sólo podía ser resultado de un intenso entrenamiento para superarse a sí mismo día a día. Era lo que sabía que los Ninsou llamaban Meisekina Zunou (Mente Clara), esa mentalidad que no se desvía del sueño vislumbrado. Un rato después, el rubio ayudaba a Haku a recolectar las hierbas que necesitaba para su amigo, sin saber que las hierbas eran para Momochi Zabuza.

- Muchas gracias Naruto, con estas hierbas podré ayudar a mí amigo…- Haku sonrió agradeciendo las atenciones del rubio

- Cuando quieras Haku…-

- En verdad, te lo agradezco mucho- Dijo Haku mientras se despedía con la mano de Naruto

- Cuídate Haku-

- Tú también, Naruto…- Respondió con una sonrisa algo triste "No quiero enfrentarte ahora que he visto la pureza de tu corazón, pero si te interpones en el camino de Zabuza-sama, tendré que matarte, aunque no sea mi deseo…" Una vez que le dio la espalda al rubio, su rostro adquirió una expresión fría.

…

Tras perder de vista a Haku, Naruto reanudó su caminata hasta llegar a la zona cercana a la costa y en el filo de un acantilado, vio algo cerca de la orilla: una preciosa chica, aparentemente de su misma edad, de profundos ojos azules, lacio y largo cabello lila, con un cuerpo que nada tenía que envidiarle al de Hana. Era una bella chica de vestido color blanco, algo similar al de Sakura, pero con vivos amarillos y un estampado en la espalda que asemejaba la silueta de un castillo japonés de dos plantas. Naruto miró fijamente a la bella chica que a su vez miraba al sol brillando sobre el mar, cautivado sin saberlo, por la belleza de esa chica. Cuidadosamente el rubio se acercó a la chica, que se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio y volteó para sonreírle en forma amable.

- Hola- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa que ocultaba una discreta tristeza

- Hola- Respondió Naruto feliz de conocer a otra persona agradable -¿Qué haces?-

- Miro el mar, me ayuda a pensar… ¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?- Dijo la bella chica en tono analítico mientras observaba el Hitai-ate del rubio

- No, estoy en una misión… Soy un Shinobi de Konoha- Naruto sonrió orgulloso

- Me llamo Kido Tenma… ¿Y tú?-

- Uzumaki Naruto- Respondió el rubio con seguridad

- Mucho gusto Naruto-san-

- El gusto es mío, Tenma-san-

- Gracias… Tengo curiosidad, ¿Cuál es tu misión? Claro, si se puede saber- Tenma miraba expectante al rubio

- Traer esperanza a esta aldea- Naruto miró al cielo sonriendo -Mi equipo y yo estamos escoltando a Tazuna-san para que termine el puente que quiere construir-

- Gracias, Naruto-san- Tenma cerró los ojos e hizo una ligera reverencia -En verdad necesitamos el puente… Las cosas no andan bien aquí- La bella chica de cabello lila bajó la mirada

- ¿Qué ocurre Tenma-san?- El rubio preguntó con curiosidad

- No lo sé muy bien, pero tenemos problemas para comunicarnos con la tierra al otro lado del mar, no es fácil conseguir comida porque tampoco hay barcos pesqueros ni nos dejan pescar- Los ojos azules de la chica contenían el llanto -Las cosas son muy difíciles...-

- Eso es terrible… ¿Y el pueblo no ha hecho nada por defenderse?- Preguntó Naruto algo exaltado

- Hace tiempo alguien intentó oponerse a esas personas malas, pero lo… Lo asesinaron frente a todos…- Lágrimas escaparon de los bellos ojos de Tenma -Desde entonces todo en la aldea tenemos miedo… Estamos desesperados, porque no podemos hacer nada...-

- Tenma-san…- Susurró el rubio -No te preocupes, te prometo que traeré esperanza a la aldea… ¡Protegeré a Tazuna-san para que termine el puente!- Terminó con férrea determinación

- Naruto-san…- La chica volteó a ver con temor al Shinobi -Pero, podría pasarte lo mismo que a Kaiza-san… ¿No te preocupa tu seguridad?-

- No te preocupes, Tenma-san, hasta que no cumpla mi sueño de convertirme en Hokage, no pienso morir… ¡Confía en mí, es una promesa y siempre cumplir mi palabra, es mi Nindou!-

- Naruto-san- Susurró la chica de cabello lila, sorprendida de la determinación que tenía el rubio.

El chico fijó sus ojos azules en el cielo, pensando en lo que le deparaba el futuro... Si bien Nami no Kuni representaba su primera misión real, el miraba más allá, miraba a los futuros rivales que se encontraría durante su camino y las personas con las que formaría vínculos. No podía ver sus rostros, pero, sin saberlo aún, esperaban por él… Ese era el alcance de su visión. Definitivamente no podía morir en Nami no Kuni si quería seguir ese largo camino. Ahora era la bella chica, quien estaba cautivada por ese chico de cabellos dorados y una voluntad inquebrantable.

"Una vez más… Volveré a creer… Naruto-san… Así como creí en Kaiza-san…" La bella chica miró sonriente al Genin de Konoha "Gracias por traerme aunque sea un poco de esperanza, Naruto-san…" La mirada de Tenma se llenó de ternura y admiración.

…

En una zona algo apartada del bosque, Sasuke en el suelo, miraba con celos y una creciente frustración cómo Sakura lograba escalar el árbol con facilidad por segunda ocasión. Para el Uchiha era incomprensible que una Kunoichi tan común y corriente lograra un control tan perfecto de Seiryoku en tan poco tiempo, de forma que lo hacía parecer a él, el vengador de los Uchiha, un patético novato. La furia en su interior aumentaba más cuando recordaba los días en la academia, donde esa chica de ojos verdes besaba el suelo que pisaba. Por el contrario, ahora en respuesta a su propia mirada, Sakura lo veía con desprecio.

"Cómo demonios lo hace…" Pensaba Sasuke con sutil ira "Debe haber un truco para que lo haga así de bien…" El azabache se acercó a su compañera -Sakura…-

La chica de cabellos rosas bajó del árbol para mirar extrañada al Uchiha. En la breve historia del equipo Sasuke no se había dignado en hablarle él primero y pensó que era su imaginación, pero al ver que el pelinegro no le quitaba la vista de encima se dio cuenta que en verdad le había dirigido la palabra. Antes se hubiera puesto a saltar eufórica, pero ahora, ya que sus pensamientos eran para Naruto y se había dado cuenta de quién era realmente Sasuke, apenas podía reprimir la molestia.

- ¿Qué?- Sasuke permaneció unos segundos en silencio, apretando los puños en forma discreta por la forma seca en que le había hablado su otrora fangirl número uno

- ¿Puedes darme algún consejo sobre cómo hacer el ejercicio?- El pelinegro apenas si podía contener la ira de pedirle ayuda a una Kunoichi que consideraba sumamente inferior

- Bueno…- La Haruno no se esperaba que el orgulloso Uchiha le pidiera ayuda -Es más fácil si te concentras y no dejas que nada te distraiga, eso permite controlar mejor el flujo de Seiryoku… Además como dijo Kakashi-sensei, debes de mantener un flujo constante de Seiryoku en tus pies-

- Ya veo…-

El pelinegro se dio la media vuelta y regresó al árbol para continuar entrenando, pero Sakura, que ya estaba cansada y satisfecha por su gran avance, prefirió irse del lugar para buscar a Kakashi y a Naruto. Caminó por el bosque hasta encontrar a su aparentemente despreocupado Sensei, quien sentado en una piedra, leía ese libro que siempre llevaba consigo, Icha Icha Paradise. Tras suspirar un momento, la Kunoichi se acercó al Jounin, que permanecía atento a su lectura.

- Disculpe, Kakashi-sensei- Susurró Sakura tímidamente

- Dime- Kakashi no cambió su expresión en lo absoluto ni dejó su lectura

- ¿Es posible que haga otro entrenamiento?- Las palabras de la pelirrosa sobresaltaron ligeramente al Copy Ninja

- ¿Ya has logrado subir hasta la copa del árbol?- Fue entonces que el Copy Ninja bajó su libro

- Sí… Naruto-kun es más fuerte que yo, no quiero quedarme atrás…-

El Jounin cerró su libro y dejo discretamente sobre el pasto. Al ver a su alumna, pudo ver una determinación en su mirada que nada tenía que ver con esa Sakura triste e insegura del primer día que incluso parecía dudar de su futuro como Ninja. Ahora que esa chica le recordó a su fallecida amiga y compañera de equipo, Rin, no pudo evitar sentir que ahora si podría cambiar la historia y proteger a Sakura haciéndola más fuerte. Kakashi mostró su ojo feliz.

- Considerando que tienes un buen control de Seiryoku, podemos prepararte un entrenamiento especial… Dame un día para planearlo y mañana empezaremos, ¿De acuerdo?-

- ¡Sí…!- La chica de cabello rosa no podía esconder su emoción

- Bien, si quieres ve a dar una vuelta a la aldea para que te recuperes de la tensión provocada por el entrenamiento-

- Sí… Gracias, Kakashi Sensei- La Kunoichi se alejó de su Sensei tras hacer una ligera reverencia en señal de respeto y agradecimiento mientras Kakashi siguió con la vista a su alumna hasta que se perdió entre los árboles del bosque "Se siente bien cuando tus alumnos te respetan… Aunque supongo que es esperar mucho del Uchiha" El Jounin regresó a su 'educativa' lectura.

…

Sakura volvía pensativa a la casa de Tazuna. Tras recorrer la aldea en compañía del arquitecto pudo notar la miseria que había provocado la ambición de Gatou. Kakashi se encontraba sentado en la mesa, esperando a sus alumnos y sobre todo, la cena que su anfitriona, Tsunami, preparaba. La pelirrosa tomó asiento junto a su Sensei en un silencio poco común en ella. El Jounin lo notó de inmediato y decidió intervenir para ver si podía animar a su alumna, que se notaba muy decaída.

- ¿Sucede algo, Sakura?- Preguntó expectante el Copy Ninja

- Eh, bueno… Es que… Deseo ayudar a las personas de la aldea, sus condiciones de vida son muy difíciles, eso me hace sentirme más preocupada por el resultado de la batalla, cuando ese sujeto decida reaparecer...-

- En eso estás en lo cierto…- Agregó Tazuna -Por eso debo terminar el puente…-

- Eso lo sabemos… No debemos renunciar hasta que el puente esté terminado…-

Naruto entró a la casa en compañía de la bella Tenma, que de inmediato fue vista por la mirada asesina de Sakura y al sentir esa sed de violencia, la bella chica de cabello lila bajó la mirada apenada y ligeramente asustada pero sin alejarse de Naruto, extrañando a Kakashi y al rubio. Tras ser presentada por el arquitecto como una huérfana hija de pescadores que murieron en un 'accidente', en cuya narración Tazuna imputaba la culpabilidad a Gatou, la bella chica de ojos azules se sentó calmadamente junto a Sakura, quien se limitaba a verla con mirada comprensiva, ya que su triste pasado fue la razón por la que no quiso asesinarla cuando Naruto la tomó de la mano y le ofreció su apoyo. Más tarde, ya cuando el Uchiha había regresado con visible frustración por no haber completado el ejercicio, todos estaban reunidos cenando tranquilamente. Mientras comía la chica de cabello rosa vio una foto rasgada la cual se encontraba Tazuna con Tsunami y el pequeño de la casa junto a otra persona pero no se podía ve quien era porque le faltaba la parte de su rostro a la foto.

- El era el esposo de mi hija y también lo llamaban el héroe de la ciudad…- Dijo Tazuna mirando a Sakura -Desde que el falleció, todos en la aldea perdieron la esperanza-

- ¡Eso no es cierto…!- Exclamó la chica de cabello lila, sorprendiendo a los presentes por su determinación, pero al notar la atención de todos en ella Tenma se sonrojó a sobremanera -Lo siento…- Susurró visiblemente apenada -No suelo sobresaltarme así, disculpen...-

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó curiosa Tsunami

- Bueno, yo… Naruto-san me regresó la esperanza…- Tenma sonrió levemente y bajo la mirada nuevamente

- Al final todo será lo mismo…- Los presentes voltearon a ver detrás de Naruto, donde el nieto de Tazuna, Inari, miraba fríamente a los Shinobi y sobre todo a Tenma

- Cuando Seiya-san y Saori-san murieron, debiste notar que no existe la esperanza… Los sueños sólo son eso…- Dijo el niño con tono frío, provocando lágrimas en los ojos de Tenma.

Ante la extrañeza de su equipo, Naruto se enfureció cuando vio la reacción provocada en su amiga por las crueles palabras de Inari. Sin delicadeza alguna se levantó de su silla y tomó por el cuello al chico, levantándolo con furia. Tsunami se encontraba lista para ayudar a su hijo, pero se sorprendió cuando Tazuna la detuvo colocando su mano frente a ella. Cuando la bella mujer madura volteó a ver a su padre, se sorprendió al verlo expectante a ver lo que estaba por decirle el chico de mirada clara a su nieto.

- Tenma-san me contó lo que ocurrió con Kaiza-san… ¡Si tanto lo admirabas no hubieras dejado que su sueño se extinguiera…!- Las palabras de Naruto calaron hondo en Inari, que luchaba por contener el llanto.

El rubio bajó suavemente al niño y tras hacer una reverencia a los presentes en señal de disculpa, se dispuso a salir de la casa. Ya se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta, pero cuando iba a salir, fue detenido por Kakashi, que tomó su brazo con firmeza. El Jounin se decepcionó ligeramente al ver cómo el hijo de su Sensei parecía actuar de forma impulsiva y creyó que si no lo detenía, era capaz de hacer alguna tontería.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó serio el famoso Ninja

- Un sueño no ocurre si sólo nos sentamos a esperarlo… Nosotros debemos hacerlo realidad con nuestras propias manos…- El rubio tomó el brazo de Kakashi y lentamente hizo que lo soltara -Entrenaré y me haré más fuerte, ayudaré a terminar el puente y traer esperanza para todos como se lo prometí a Tenma-san…- Kakashi se sorprendió con la determinación casi palpable en las palabras del rubio, soltándolo por la impresión

- Vaya, ¿Dónde y cuándo te volviste tan bueno con las palabras…?- Preguntó el Uchiha en tono arrogante, esperando molestar a su compañero de equipo

- En ningún lugar… Eran las palabras que siempre me decía Kyoshou-sama cuando lloraba en el Shinden… Eso fue cierto, en Konoha la gente me mira con desprecio y todavía no entiendo la razón... Yo puedo entenderte, Inari…- El aludido volteó a verlo con furia en su mirada -Sólo que a diferencia de ti, yo me cansé de llorar y decidí hacer algo por mi mismo… ¡Ganarme el respeto de la gente de Konoha y hacer mi sueño realidad!- El rubio salió de la casa cerrando suavemente la puerta, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes

- Puede decirme lo que quiera, pero nada cambiará…- Susurró el niño antes de caminar a su cuarto en forma silenciosa tras recuperarse del susto y la impresión.

Tenma y Sakura reaccionaron después, para salir con visible preocupación en sus miradas tras su rubio amigo mientras que el Uchiha sonrió soberbiamente. Kakashi se molestó de inmediato con la actitud de su alumno y sin más se acercó a él, enfocándolo con visible ira en su ojo visible. Sasuke volteó a ver a su Sensei Jounin, pero en ningún momento perdió esa expresión de soberbia que tanto irritaba al Copy Ninja.

- ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso, Sasuke?-

- Ese miserable cree que es alguien, cuando en realidad es un Shinobi mediocre que nunca superará sus límites…- El pelinegro cerró los ojos confiadamente -Igual que la frentona de Sakura…-

"Como deseo que Naruto te cierre esa gran boca que tienes… Si no tuvieras la protección del consejo en el último lugar en el que estarías es en mi equipo… Me hierve la sangre de pensar que un parásito como tú y Obito tienen el mismo origen…" La furia de Kakashi era tan discreta que sólo Tazuna con su perspicacia la pudo notar.

...

En el bosque, Naruto se encontraba practicando con su Katana, cortando el aire mientras imaginaba que las estocadas eran recibidas por Zabuza y el misterioso Oinin, siendo visto de lejos por Sakura y Tenma, que miraban sorprendidas y a la vez maravilladas la determinación del rubio. La chica de cabello rosa comenzó a enamorarse del rubio conforme pasaban los días al ver esa expresión decidida, aún en aquellos momentos en que el rubio sonreía alegre o se mostraba preocupado. Quería volverse tan fuerte de carácter y tan firme como él en sus convicciones, por eso quería seguir su mismo camino de superación día a día.

- Naruto-kun se esfuerza por cumplir sus palabras… Es alguien admirable en verdad…-

- Naruto-san tiene un don maravilloso y ese don es el de hacer que la gente crea en lo que dice, ya que él lo cree de verdad…- La chica de cabello lila sonrió plenamente "Y por ello, estoy decidida a ayudarlo en su propósito... Un don así no se perderá y aunque sea sólo un poco, ayudaré a protegerlo" Tenma sonrió bellamente y cerró los ojos, mientras posaba su puño derecho delante de su pecho.

Sakura miró sorprendida a su nueva amiga, cuyas palabras profundas la contagiaron… Después se puso a pensar y recordó fugazmente la prueba de Kakashi, donde Sakura realmente no tenía un motivo para aprobar, hasta que su rubio amigo le regresó la esperanza… En verdad, las palabras de la Kido eran ciertas, ya que Sakura le correspondió a Naruto obteniendo los cascabeles. Desde entonces tenía un nuevo sueño, el cual era convertirse en la mejor Ninja de origen civil que hubiera existido jamás.

"Tienes toda la razón, Tenma-san…" Sakura sonrió dulcemente, regresando la mirada a Naruto "Yo también, desde mañana empezaré con el ejercicio que me dijo Kakashi Sensei, tratar de caminar en el agua…"

"Yo también… ¡Crearé una nueva luz…!" Pensó fugazmente el rubio mientras lanzaba otra estocada al aire.

…

El tiempo pasó rápidamente. Pronto se cumplió el plazo en el que Kakashi dedujo que Zabuza regresaría por la vida de Tazuna. Sólo faltaba un día para la batalla final y todos lo sabían, pero ya estaban preparados mentalmente para su primera confrontación a muerte en el caso de los Genin. Sólo faltaba una noche, en la cual Sasuke entrenaba con el ejercicio de los árboles. Un Naruto serio observaba discreto al Uchiha y tras cerrar los ojos un instante, decidió acercarse a su compañero, quien ya descendía por el árbol tras completar el ejercicio.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó serio Sasuke -Si me vas a decir alguna tontería, mejor lárgate y no me quites el tiempo-

- ¿Cuál es tu motivación para entrenar, Sasuke?- Preguntó el rubio ignorando el tono hostil del Uchiha

- Mis motivos… Ya los conoces- Respondió serio el azabache después de unos instantes

- ¿Cuándo asesines a esa persona, que harás…?- El chico de ojos azules clavó su mirada en los ojos negros de su compañero

- Restablecer mi clan-

- ¿Y si lo perdieras todo sólo por conseguir tu anhelada venganza?-

Sasuke miró serio a Naruto. Desde aquél terrible día donde Itachi había destruido su vida, sólo había pensado en vengarse. Pensó fugazmente que también era culpa de Konoha, pero desechó ese pensamiento, realmente la matanza había sido culpa de Fugaku y su desmedida ambición de convertirse en Hokage, ambición que despertó el afán de conquista dormido en lo más profundo de los miembros del Clan Uchiha. Hasta cierto punto, Itachi se había convertido en un héroe que salvó a Konoha, pero ese héroe de inmediato se convirtió en un asesino que destruyó sin piedad todo lo que Sasuke quería. Nada se interpondría en su camino y quien lo hiciera moriría en sus manos, fuera quien fuera.

- Para mí, la venganza es el único camino- Respondió frío el pelinegro -Tú… ¡Tú no puedes entender cómo me siento, no sabes lo que es perder a todos tus seres queridos sin poder evitarlo!- Explotó el Uchiha conteniendo unas amargas lágrimas -¡A mí no vas a cambiarme con tu palabrería estúpida…!- Sasuke miró serio al rubio, que permaneció en silencio -¡Nadie puede entenderme…!-

- Es una pena... No hay peor sordo que el que no quiere oír... Esa obsesión sólo te destruirá, justo como le ocurrió al Sannin Orochimaru...- Naruto cerró los ojos con pesar, demostrando la pena que sentía por el Uchiha y su vacío objetivo.

Sasuke se sorprendió con las palabras del rubio. Siempre tuvo la idea de que sólo él tenía el deber y el derecho a sentenciar con sus propias manos a su hermano mayor. Nunca llegó a pensar que eso se había convertido en una obsesión. Tras unos instantes de reflexión, desechó las dudas que habían surgido en su mente y la única razón por la que no se lanzaba contra su compañero de equipo era porque lo sabía más fuerte que él, tras la demostración que había dado primero contra Kakashi en el examen y luego porque no había quedado paralizado de terror como él durante el ataque del Kirigakure no Kijin.

- Ojalá llegues a darte cuenta, antes de que sea tarde…- Sin más, Naruto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente de regreso hacia la casa de Tazuna y su familia

"Vengarme de Itachi sin importar el precio que tenga que pagar o cuando deba hundirme en la oscuridad… Nada me importa más que eso y ni tú ni nadie me harán cambiar de opinión, Ninja de segunda…" Pensó Sasuke mientras miraba fijamente al rubio y sus ojos se entrecerraban

"No sé si haya hecho lo correcto, pero a pesar de todo somos compañeros de equipo y no me gustaría verte terminar de forma miserable, Sasuke…" Pensó el rubio mientras continuaba su caminata tranquilamente.

Kakashi miraba escondido tras un árbol la escena. Cuando Naruto fue en busca del Uchiha pensó que todo terminaría mal, pero el hijo de su Sensei lo sorprendió gratamente, ya que las palabras del rubio se escuchaban como si fuera un Ninja maduro con varios años de experiencia. Si Sasuke hacía caso o no a sus palabras, eso ya no era su asunto y de hecho ya no le importaba. No iba a involucrarse a fondo con el azabache, porque a diferencia de los viejos del Go-Ikenban, ya lo sabía perdido.

…

En el bosque cercano a Konoha, Kirin miraba seria el entrenamiento de los varios Naruto con Kame. Desde que recibió el mensaje de su Bunshin, le dijo a Kame que posiblemente su vida estaría en peligro y tenía que aprender algún Jutsu o habilidad nueva, así como alguna Kirifuda (Carta del Triunfo). Apenas terminaran el entrenamiento que estaban teniendo con el Kenjutsu del azabache, ella se dirigiría inmediatamente hacia Nami no Kuni como refuerzo, si bien el Ninsou se quedaría con al menos diez Naruto, para aparentar normalidad a los ojos de Kushina y no preocuparla. Finalmente después de un largo rato, la expresión de la rubia formó una suave sonrisa, ya que el grupos de Kage Bunshin habían terminado el severo entrenamiento relacionado con el Seiryoku Nagashi (Flujo de Energía), además en el tiempo de práctica, los Bunshin habían aprendido a utilizar también el Seishitsu Henka Katon, para tener más armas para el posible combate contra Zabuza. Si bien la ANBU era famosa por su velocidad, tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar a Nami no Kuni, considerando la necesidad de enviar algún refuerzo con urgencia, para ayudar a Naruto.

- Escucha- Dijo con voz seria el Kame Sennin -Te has vuelto fuerte, Naruto… Pero ese poder debes de usarlo para hacer realidad tu sueño, si bien te falta mucho tiempo y práctica… Por ahora la prioridad es que si llegases a enfrentarte a Zabuza, sobrevivas junto con tu equipo… Debes que aprender con la experiencia que te da la vida, te deseo buena suerte en tu batalla y recuerda que tengo todavía mucho que enseñarte, te estaré esperando para continuar con el entrenamiento… Lamento no poder ayudarte, pero debo quedarme a mantener las apariencias, ya que si se descubre que Kakashi-san permitió continuar con la misión a pesar de la estafa del tal Tazuna, pueden sancionar a tu equipo y eso puede quedar en tu expediente... Mientras esté en mis manos, te ayudaré en lo posible a realizar tu sueño-

- Kyoshou-sama…- Lloraban los Naruto, conmovidos

- Ha llegado la hora, deshagan el Jutsu…- Los Bunshin asintieron con determinación y diez de ellos realizaron de inmediato el sello especial del Kage Bunshin, desapareciendo en nubes de humo simultáneas -¿Es todo lo que haremos?- Le preguntó serio el pelinegro a su rubia amiga

- No… Ahora mismo salgo para allá- Kirin replicó con fastidio -Debo darme prisa, porque un Bunshin no será suficiente para ayudarlo si algo llega a complicarse y tengo una racha de misiones exitosas que este inconveniente no me va a cortar... Ya cuando se complete la misión del Equipo 7, no importará si Kakashi ocultó las condiciones verdaderas de la misión, ya que los viejos del Go-Ikeban aplaudirán que ese niño idiota Uchiha gane fama y seguramente a Naruto le quitarán crédito sólo por ser el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi... Como sea, si no morimos, todo saldrá bien

-Entiendo... Entonces te lo encargo mucho -Usagi suspiró con fastidio ante las palabras del Ninsou, que se mostraba preocupado

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien- La ANBU se colocó su máscara y de inmediato se movilizó hacia los árboles

"Chibi-Seito..." Pensó fugazmente Kame

"¿Qué pasará con nosotros si Aniki (Jefe) es asesinado...?" Pensó uno de los Kage Bunshin que quedaban en el lugar, mirando pensativo hacia el cielo "¡Ojalá que eso no suceda...!"

…

Faltando sólo una noche para la batalla final, Kakashi seguía con la mirada al rubio durante su práctica con Kurogane, al igual que el Uchiha. Naruto de pronto abrió los ojos enormemente y al instante cayó al piso. El Jounin corrió al instante hacia su alumno, siendo seguido por el pelinegro, quien dudó al principio, pero terminó por ir en dirección hacia su compañero de equipo... Cuando el Copy Ninja tomó a su alumno en brazos, se sorprendió visiblemente, al notar evidente agotamiento tanto en su rostro como en su cuerpo. Todos sus músculos estaban rígidos y estaba completamente inconsciente.

"Esto no se puede poder peor..." Pensó el Jounin con pesimismo, esperando que algo más pasara, pero nada ocurrió.

_Una intensa batalla está por empezar entre Zabuza, Haku y el Equipo 7. Cuando todo parecía que los Ninja de Konoha podrían salir adelante, la decisión de Kame y Kirin de disipar la mitad de los Kage Bunshin de Naruto a su cuidado dejó al rubio original fuera de combate debido a la súbita transmisión de conocimientos junto con el agotamiento. ¿Qué habilidades habrá obtenido con el entrenamiento? Y más importante aún... ¿Podrá usarlas en el combate...?_

…

**Salida 1: My Tomorrow (Mi Mañana)**

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Chiisa na mune ni wa Yuuki dake tsume konde

(El valor puede ser guardado en un pequeño cofre)

Ame no naka Hitorikiri

(Debajo de la lluvia, estoy solo)

Poketto no naka wa karappo da keredo

(El interior de mis bolsillos está vacío)

Watashi wa mae dake mite iru

(Pero yo sigo mirando al frente)

Michi no tobira hiraite Sekai no mukougawa e to

(Abriendo la puerta del camino hacia un mundo desconocido)

¡Susume! ¡Susume! ¡Mou mayowanai!

(¡Avanzar! ¡Avanzar! ¡Ya no estoy perdido!)

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Ashita wo tsukuru no wa Ima shika nai kara

(Debido a que ahora puedo crear un mañana propio)

Tobitate Haruka naru my tomorrow

(Despejando la brisa hacia mí mañana)

…

**Notas:** En este capítulo, fuera de los cambios inevitables, no he hecho alguna alteración considerable, excepto en el caso de la relación Naruto-Sasuke. En la primera versión planteaba la posibilidad de que pudiera haber una redención para el Uchiha, pero influenciado por los hechos recientes del manga, lo veo menos que imposible y si aún sabiendo la verdad no olvida su obsesión por la venganza, que se joda... XD. Tenma también cambiará un poco de aquí en adelante, mientras que el papel de Naruto en la batalla será sumamente diferente a lo visto anteriormente. Y ciertos personajes aparecerán por fin en el fic. Por ahora sería todo y aunque suene repetitivo, me despido con saludos y nuevamente ofreciendo disculpas. La noche de luna se acerca, acechando entre las sombras… Ku, Ku, Ku…

**Próximamente:**

**V: Primer Despertar.**


	6. V: Primer Despertar

**Naruto Sennin**

…

Kakashi miraba serio al hijo de su Sensei, quien a su vez dormía sumamente tranquilo en un tatami y arropado por una cobija, ajeno a la preocupación de sus dos bellas amigas, que lo cuidaban con marcada devoción, arrodillada cerca de él. Erróneamente el Jounin pensaba que Naruto se encontraba en ese estado de agotamiento debido al colapso nervioso que seguramente debió de contener al estar tan cerca de la batalla que sostuvieron él y Zabuza la semana anterior. El Uchiha se encontraba en el rincón de la habitación, dándole la espalda al grupo y sin interés alguno en el rubio.

"Parece que se quedará dormido por algunos días…" Pensó Kakashi fugazmente -Por favor- El Taichou del Equipo 7 volteó hacia Tsunami, quien también miraba a Naruto con preocupación -Cuida de él, presenta un total colapso, tanto físico como mental... No creo que pueda moverse en varios días…-

- De acuerdo, si llegara a despertar, le diré que los alcance- Respondió la hija de Tazuna con una discreta sonrisa

- Gracias…- Respondió el Jounin -¡Vamos, Sakura, Sasuke! A cualquier costo, pero debemos proteger a Tazuna-san-

- ¡Sí!- Respondió Sakura con determinación mientras el Uchiha simplemente volteó hacia el grupo -Tenma-san, por favor, cuida de Naruto-kun-

- Confía en mí, Sakura-san…- Respondió la chica con una bella sonrisa.

Los tres Ninja de Konoha salieron de la casa en compañía del arquitecto, mientras que Tenma arropó suavemente a Naruto, tomando su mejilla con suavidad. Junto a ella se encontraba una pequeña mochila, que de inmediato tomo y de ella sacó un Hitai-ate, de correa blanca y que tenía grabado el mismo símbolo que tenía estampada la ropa de Naruto en la espalda. Con mirada seria la bella chica se la colocó en la frente y la amarró con fuerza. De inmediato sacó una bolsa de herramientas Ninja y se la amarró en la parte posterior de la cintura. Tras estar lista su indumentaria, se acercó a al rubio nuevamente para acariciar su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

"Parece que ha sufrido mucho más que yo…" Pensó fugazmente la chica de ojos azules

- Quien te viera a ti, que parecías tan inocente…- Dijo pícara la mamá de Inari mientras miraba todo con una suave sonrisa

- ¡Tsunami-san!- Exclamó enrojecida la menor

- Te dejaré a solas con tu 'amigo', iré a preparar la comida- Tsunami abandonó la habitación sin dar la oportunidad de protestar a Tenma

"Siento la tristeza que has tenido que soportar, Naruto-san…" La chica regresó su atención al chico una vez que su anfitriona salió de la habitación "Me gustaría estar a tu lado para curar tu corazón, así como para que termines de curar el mío, como empezaste cuando nos conocimos… Naruto-san, Naruto-kun… ¿Crees que exista el amor a primera vista? Yo creo que sí, porque te conocí…" La chica de cabello lila sonrió alegre, pero se entristeció al instante "Aunque parece que Sakura-san es tu novia… Pero eso no importa, permaneceré a tu lado… Yo también lucharé con los pocos recursos que tengo y ayudaré en lo que pueda..."

- ¡Auxilio...!- Saliendo de su ensimismamiento con el terrible grito de Tsunami que se escuchó por toda la casa, Tenma de inmediato abandonó la habitación para saber que estaba ocurriendo.

…

En una pequeña balsa ubicada en el mar, debajo de la sección del puente que estaba en construcción, un teléfono móvil se encontraba en el piso, mientras era visto fríamente por Zabuza, quien se encontraba acompañado por Haku enfundado en el uniforme de Oinin, con su rostro al descubierto y su máscara en la mano, expectante a las órdenes de su líder. El momento de enfrentar a los Ninjas de Konoha finalmente había llegado y estaba mentalizado para asesinar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino del Kirigakure no Kijin.

- Zabuza, ¿Sigues lamiéndote las heridas? ¡Serás cabrón, recuerda que te contraté para un asesinato, no para que estuvieras descansando...!- La escandalosa voz del mafioso Gatou, proveniente del aparato, fue silenciada por el Kirigakure no Kijin cuando pisó el teléfono móvil con firmeza

- ¿Estás listo, Haku?- El Nukenin volteó a ver a su compañero

- Sí, Zabuza-sama…- Ambos voltearon hacia el puente, donde las obras del día comenzaban.

…

Tenma se asomó discretamente por la cocina de Tsunami, para ver con temor cómo dos sujetos que empuñaban Katana fieramente, amenazaban a la hija de Tazuna con miradas sádicas. Tsunami yacía en el suelo en posición fetal, después de los destrozos que ambos enviados de Gatou habían hecho en su cocina con uso excesivo de violencia. La muerte de su esposo en forma de una ejecución pública había dejado severamente traumada a la mujer y el hecho de que su vida peligrara la hizo abandonarse al terror.

- ¡Tsunami-san!- Exclamó asustada Tenma, llamando la atención de los presentes y la madre de Inari reaccionó de inmediato

- ¡Corre Tenma, llévate a Inari-chan…!-

- Si te mueves, mataremos a la mujer frente a ti, niña- Replicó de inmediato uno de los espadachines apenas notó que la Kido iba a darse media vuelta -Podemos llevárnosla a ella también- Dijo a su compañero

- No, Gatou sólo nos pidió un rehén- Replicó el otro Kenjutsushi (Espadachín)

- Entonces…- El primer mercenario de Gatou desenvainó su espada -Primero matémosla a ella y luego al niño- Tenma miraba aterrada al desaliñado sujeto que se encontraba listo para atacarla, quien se detuvo al escuchar los sollozos de Tsunami, que lloraba impotente

- Sólo son niños, se los ruego… Haré lo que sea, pero por favor, no los lastimen…- Con un gesto de molestia, el otro mercenario de Gatou envainó su espada, mientras que su compañero sonrió con satisfacción

- Mira mocosa, la mujer te ha salvado… Qué suerte tienes-

La chica de ojos azules sollozó impotente mientras se dejó caer al suelo con lágrimas de rabia surcando sus mejillas. Sin posibilidad alguna de impedirlo, vio cómo se llevaban a Tsunami tras amordazarla con rudeza. La chica se abrazó de las piernas mientras que la mujer era levantada violentamente y forzada a caminar rumbo al boquete que ambos mercenarios de Gatou habían abierto para allanar la casa de Tazuna. Tenma no se dio cuenta de cuándo Inari había llegado, ya que él lloraba igual que ella, teniendo miedo de morir si intentaba ayudar a su madre.

- ¡Levántense…!- Tenma e Inari alzaron la vista para ver a Naruto, quien a pesar de mostrar todavía un semblante de cansancio evidente, se había levantado de su letargo

- ¡Naruto!- Exclamó Inari sorprendido al verlo de pie, con la mirada puesta en el boquete

"Como lo dijo Hatake-san, Naruto no debería poder moverse siquiera, pero está aquí… ¿Por qué se levantó…? Acaso…" Tenma no salía de su asombro

"Kyoshou-sama me habló de las Niijin (Dos Virtudes) que sólo puede tener un verdadero Sennin… Meisekina Zunou y Nenshou Tamashii (Alma Ardiente)... No perder de vista nunca mis sueños y dar todo lo posible por hacerlos realidad... ¡Con ellas cumpliré mi promesa de traer esperanza a todos…!" El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia el boquete, ya con Kurogane en la espalda

- ¡Naruto-san…!- Exclamó Tenma, visiblemente preocupada

- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder para salvar a Tsunami-san- Dijo el aludido sin detenerse

- Yo…- La chica de cabello lila se llenó de confianza al ver la determinación que mostraban los ojos de Naruto -De acuerdo, vamos por Tsunami-san…-

- Inari…- El rubio llamó la atención del niño -Te prometo, que traeré a tu madre de vuelta… ¡Yo nunca rompo mis promesas!- El rubio comenzó a correr seguido por la bella chica de cabello lila mientras que Inari se quedó pensativo, recordando el incidente con Naruto de hace unos días.

_"Un sueño no ocurre si sólo nos sentamos a esperarlo… Nosotros debemos hacerlo realidad con nuestras propias manos…"_

Tras recordar las palabras del rubio, Inari se limpió las lágrimas, saliendo de su casa corriendo deprisa para alcanzar a los dos Ninja. Minutos después de una ardua búsqueda por toda la aldea, cuyos habitantes ya estaban refugiados en sus casas, Naruto llegaba al muelle en compañía de Tenma, lugaren en el que vio a Tsunami amarrada con las manos en la espalda y tirada en el suelo, inconsciente.

- ¡No les perdonaré lo que han hecho…!- Exclamó el rubio con una furia no habitual en él, llamando la atención de los espadachines

- ¡No te metas en esto o te mataremos a ti también!- Exclamó uno de los mercenarios de Gatou

- Mi Kyoshou-sama me dijo que la fuerza se usa al máximo sin importar quien esté frente a mí, no importa si es alguien a quien acabas de conocer o tu peor enemigo… ¡Eso es justamente lo que haré!-

- ¡Cállate maldito enano…!- Ambos espadachines se lanzaron intempestivamente contra el rubio, quien desenvainó su espada, tomándola con firmeza

-¡Muere mocoso…!- Los dos espadachines lanzando su estocada al mismo tiempo ante el temor de Tenma

- ¡Naruto-san...!-

- ¡Chizan…!-

Con la violenta y súbita estocada, les dio un corte seco a ambos sujetos, destruyendo sus armas y haciéndoles profundas heridas a la altura de los pectorales, proyectándolos al aire y haciendo que cayeran pesadamente tras varios giros, cimbrando ligeramente el suelo y retorciéndose de dolor mientras las hemorragias en las heridas comenzaban a liberar el líquido vital de color escarlata. La mirada de ambos se iba desorbitando lentamente, ya que el corte, si bien no en su totalidad, les había alcanzado el corazón.

"¡Naruto-sama es increíble…!" Pensó la Kunoichi al ver la facilidad con la que había derrotado a esos sujetos

- Fenomenal…- Inari que recién llegaba, se detuvo para tomar aire, llegando en el momento en que Naruto liberaba su técnica de Kenjutsu, mirando sorprendido a su nuevo amigo, que había salvado a su madre como había prometido y con gran facilidad -¡Naruto!- El niño corrió hacia el rubio

- ¡Inari!- El rubio volteó a ver al chico -Debemos recuperar tu aldea de las garras de Gatou… ¡Yo iré a ayudar a mi equipo, tu reúne a todos, ha llegado la hora de acabar con ese miserable…!-

- ¡De acuerdo…!- Exclamó Inari con entusiasmo.

La chica de cabello lila seguía viendo maravillada a su amigo, quien se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el puente. El hijo de Tsunami tuvo que acudir a la chica, jalándola del brazo para sacarla de su ensimismamiento, a lo que la chica reaccionó sonriendo tontamente para luego ponerse seria y tomar un Kunai de su bolsa, liberando a la bella peliazul de las ataduras para después dirigirse a la misma dirección que Naruto. Estaba dispuesta a seguirlo a donde fuera al ver su verdadera fuerza, más allá de su capacidad en el combate. Otra cosa que le había llamado la atención a la bella Tenma, era que contrario a la tranquilidad que siempre parecía tener, el rubio parecía estar furioso.

…

**Entrada 1: The Biggest Dreamer (El Más Grande Soñador)**

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta

(Así es, me he dado cuenta, olvidé hacer mis tareas)

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo

(Esto es un rompecabezas, rompecabezas, rompecabezas)

"Boku wa dare nan darou?"

(¿Quién soy yo?)

SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa, hiza itakutatte ne

(Incluso si derrapa la piel de mis rodillas)

Sugu tachiagaranakya

(Tengo que levantarme nuevamente)

CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

(Yo sé que mi oportunidad se escapará)

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

(Grande y más grande, el más grande soñador)

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

(Soñar es el principio de todo, esa es la respuesta)

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

(Voy a volar más lejos que nadie, a través de las montañas)

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

…

**V: Primer Despertar.**

Tenma y Naruto, de perfil, se encuentran espalda con espalda, mirando cada uno hacia su respectivo frente. El rubio tiene el puño levantado en señal de resistencia y valor ante el inminente combate, listo para atacar. La chica de cabello lila, tiene las manos entrelazadas en señal de oración, pidiendo porque todo salga bien. Ambas miradas se mantienen firmes.

_"Quien tiene la voluntad, tiene la fuerza..."_

…

Sobre el puente, la pelea ya estaba en desarrollo y en medio de la neblina provocada por el Kirigakure no Jutsu de Zabuza, Haku se encontraba en un duelo de fuerza con Sasuke, quien utilizaba una Kunai con firmeza para contrarrestar el Senbon que empuñaba el castaño. Kakashi se encontraba frente a frente con el Nukenin de Kirin mientras que Sakura se había colocado frente a Tazuna para protegerlo. Los demás trabajadores ya habían huido de la construcción nada más al ver que los Ninja de Kiri habían llegado.

- No deseo matarte… Sin embargo veo que no te rendirás, ¿Cierto?- Haku mantenía la firmeza de su Senbon al parecer sin esfuerzo

- Basura como tú nunca ganarle a un Uchiha- Sasuke sonrió desafiante, si bien se veía agitado por esfuerzo que tenía que realizar para detener el arma de su enemigo

- Entiendo… Pero aún así, no eres rival para mi velocidad… Además de eso dos factores están a mi favor…- El Uchiha lucía seguro, pero tenía un deje de preocupación en su mirada -El primero es la presencia del agua en el piso, resultado del Kirigakure no Jutsu y lo segundo es que yo no necesito de mis dos manos para realizar sellos…- Ante la mirada de terror del pelinegro y de Kakashi, Haku comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos especiales con su mano libre -¡Sensatsu Suishou (Mil Agujas de la Muerte del Agua Voladora)!-

Con un pisotón en el suelo, Haku levantó el agua del suelo en forma de gotas que se alargaron y se congelaron formando agujas de hielo, las cuales apenas habían sido terminadas salieron proyectadas a gran velocidad hacia Sasuke, quien las esquivó dando un gran salto para caer detrás de su oponente, quien saltó a su vez con velocidad y agilidad para esquivar el contraataque del Uchiha, un par de Shuriken que se clavaron en el suelo, regresando cerca de Zabuza. El duelo entre los líderes no había comenzado todavía, al menos en forma directa.

- Haku, si seguimos así, nosotros seremos los muertos en lugar del ingeniero, así que mejor acaba con el mocoso de una buena vez…- Dijo fríamente el hombre de piel gris

- Sí, Zabuza-sama…- Sasuke sonreía confiado, ya que Haku no parecía tan terrible como había pensado en un principio, por eso había disminuido el poder de sus ataques, para poder disfrutar de su aparente superioridad recién adquirida por su entrenamiento de control de Seiryoku -Si te soy sincero, lamento tener que llegar a esto… Tuviste la oportunidad de matarme, aunque fuera por un instante, pero por tu soberbia perderás la vida…- Sasuke no estaba impresionado por las palabras de Haku, sino por el misterioso Seiryoku que emanaba de su cuerpo, el cual se sentía sumamente frígido y sin darse cuenta, el Uchiha estaba siendo atrapado por hielo, que a su alrededor lo cubría gradualmente con varios espejos que adoptaban la forma de un domo -¡Hyouton: Makyou Hyoshou (Elemento Hielo: Espejos Demoniacos de Cristal de Hielo)…!-

Ante la mirada atónita del Equipo 7, Haku se acercó lentamente al espejo de hielo más cercano, entrando gradualmente en él, hasta que se adentró al espejo y enfocó su mirada en el Uchiha. Al instante en todos los espejos surgieron los reflejos de Haku de forma que Sasuke había quedado visiblemente confundido por lo que estaba pasando delante de él. Al notar la peligrosidad del Jutsu debido al uso de un Kekkei Genkai, Kakashi dio media vuelta y corrió hacia su alumno para ayudarlo, pero Zabuza a una velocidad impresionante lo alcanzó y le dio una violenta patada en el rostro, que lo arrojo varios metros, dejándolo cerca de la orilla del puente.

- ¿A dónde vas Kakashi? Nuestra revancha está por comenzar…- Dijo Zabuza en tono lúgubre mientras el Jounin de Konoha se reincorporaba al instante; su batalla por fin comenzaría.

…

Ajenas a la intensa batalla que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, dos misteriosas personas envestidas en túnicas negras con capuchas que sólo dejaban ver sus rostro de la nariz hacia la barbilla, miraban analíticas el inicio de la batalla entre el Copy Ninja y el Kirigakure no Kijin. La localización y su ausencia de Seiryoku impedían que los Shinobi se dieran cuenta de su presencia, mientras que ellos, los miraban con total discreción y libertad.

- ¡Esta batalla es aburrida, ya quiero ver que alguno de ellos se mate…!- Dijo una voz siniestra proveniente de la persona encapuchada de menor estatura -¡Quiero que fluya la sangre en el suelo!-

- Sólo estamos mirando esto para matar el tiempo...- Replicó la otra persona encapuchada -Además dudo que ellos por arte de magia respondan a tus deseos y antes que nada grábate una cosa en la cabeza: La Tsukuyomi Dantai (Organización de la Noche de Luna) no se deja llevar por pasiones tan vulgares como las tuyas… Si quieres ser un integrante del Uchimaru (Círculo Interior), debes recordarlo siempre…-

…

Sin darse cuenta de las dos personas que los observaban, Kakashi y Zabuza alternaban su posición a gran velocidad entre el Kirigakure no Jutsu para que su oponente no se diera cuenta de su posición. La velocidad de ambos también era impresionante y sólo el Jutsu del hombre de piel gris impedía ver la hábil forma en que ambos Ninja se movían por todo el campo de batalla. La importancia de la precisión y la concentración era tal en una batalla de ese nivel, que un solo momento de distracción podría ser la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte.

"Tengo que acabar esto rápido, no sé si Sasuke pueda soportar la batalla contra ese chico de la máscara…" El Jounin ocultaba su ansiedad manteniendo una mirada fría

- He visto por fin la desesperación que tratas de ocultar Kakashi… Ese chico no podrá contra Haku porque desde pequeño lo he entrenado en las artes de Shinobi- La voz penetrante de Zabuza surgida entre la niebla torturaba al Jounin de Konoha en forma sumamente sutil -Para serte honesto, Haku es más poderoso que yo…-

"¿Qué?" El Jounin de Konoha mostró sorpresa en su ojo visible.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera reaccionar, Zabuza apareció frente a él, lanzándose una estocada con su Kubikiri Houchou a la altura del pecho. Sakura miraba aterrada y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de terror al cielo cuando entre la niebla pudo distinguir la silueta de su Sensei, cuya sangre salió violentamente proyectada al aire. El miedo comenzó a invadirla al pensar que si su Sensei era derrotado por ese sujeto, ni ella o Sasuke tendrían posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir. La situación no era mejor en el otro campo de batalla.

- Pues bien…- La voz de Haku se escuchaba con un eco espectral a través de todos los espejos de forma que podía crispar los nervios de cualquiera -Ahora mismo te enseñaré lo que es velocidad…-

Segundos después, Sasuke gritaba de dolor mientras numerosas Senbon surgían de los espejos a una velocidad casi imperceptible para el ojo humano, hiriendo lenta y gradualmente al Uchiha, quien había perdido la expresión soberbia de su rostro… De un momento a otro, Sasuke se limitaba a cubrirse la cabeza para evitar un daño fatal y si bien Haku no atacaba partes vitales, los gritos del azabache aumentaban el terror de la pelirrosa, quien no sabía si descuidar a Tazuna para intentar ayudar a su compañero o mantener su posición. La ansiedad de Kakashi crecía segundo a segundo, ya que no sabía tampoco que hacer para ayudar al pelinegro. A fin de cuentas era parte de su equipo.

- Intenta ayudarlo y mataré al viejo y a la mocosa en un parpadeo…- Zabuza interrumpió los pensamientos del maltrecho Jounin, que se mantenía de pie con dificultad, debido al tajo que había recibido

- Odio decirlo…- Haku salía del espejo más cercano, empuñando una Kunai con la mirada puesta en Sasuke, quien cayó al suelo apenas el vendaval de Senbon que caía sobre él se detuvo -Pero ha llegado tu hora…- El Nukenin de Kiri apuntaba al corazón del Uchiha, quien trataba inútilmente de levantarse con creciente miedo en su rostro -Muere…- Haku tomó vuelo para lanzar el golpe final

- ¡Fuuton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Técnica del Tornado)!-

Una violenta corriente de viento en forma de un torbellino de considerable diámetro se dirigió hacia el falso Oinin, quien debido a la corriente de viento soltó su Kunai y cayó al suelo. Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos cómo el misterioso Jutsu Fuuton detuvo a Haku justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida al Uchiha. De inmediato el usuario del Hyouton Ninjutsu se puso de pie para encarar a su nuevo enemigo: Naruto, quien llegaba acompañado por Tenma.

- Discúlpenme, por llegar tarde…- El rubio sonrió mientras desenfundaba a Kurogane

- ¡Naruto-kun…!- Exclamó feliz la Haruno al notar en el campo de batalla a su amigo

- Te escuchas confiado, Naruto…- Dijo el Oinin falso mientras se levantaba

- Esa voz…- Dijo extrañado el rubio -No, no puede ser… ¿Haku?-

- Así es…- El castaño se quitó la máscara revelando su rostro, que lucía abatido -No deseo pelear contigo Naruto, espero que seas más coherente que tu amigo…-

- Yo tampoco, pero nuestra batalla será inevitable mientras tú y Zabuza intenten asesinar a Tazuna-san…- Respondió el rubio con un deje de tristeza.

A pesar de su herida en el pecho, Kakashi retomó los bríos de principios de la batalla para seguir peleando contra Zabuza, nuevamente de igual a igual gracias al ánimo que representaba la súbita llegada del hijo de su Sensei al campo de batalla, pero el dolor y la pérdida de sangre estaban haciendo mella en él, ya estaba cerca de su límite y lentamente se comenzaba a sentir débil… El Copy Ninja tenía que acabar rápido con el Kirigakure no Kijin.

- Parece que ya estás en tu límite Kakashi… Es una pena- Zabuza sonrió confiado

- Es una pena para ti…- El Jounin se descubrió el Sharingan -Porque te mostraré mi Jutsu personal de asesinato… Nadie quien lo haya recibido, ha sobrevivido para verlo dos veces…-

Kakashi realizó una secuencia rápida de sellos para usar su movimiento especial para después concentrar su Seiryoku en su mano derecha y este era moldeado tomando la apariencia de un relámpago atrapado en la mano del Jounin. Zabuza se dio cuenta de inmediato de la peligrosidad del Jutsu. De inmediato pensó en escapar del ataque, además era el último esfuerzo de Kakashi. Si lo esquivaba la victoria era suya.

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)!-

El Kirigakure no Kijin estaba atónito. Detrás de él un Kage Bunshin del Jounin realizaba el Jutsu. Después de oír el grito del Bunshin del Copy Ninja, Zabuza sintió agudas mordidas en varias su cuerpo. De un momento a otro el hombre de piel gris había sido atacado por ocho perros de diferentes tamaños y razas, los cuales le impedían moverse libremente. Irónicamente Kakashi había usado su propio Jutsu en su contra.

- ¡¿Cuándo hiciste el Kage Bunshin?- Exclamó Zabuza fuera de sus casillas

- Desde el principio, originalmente tenía la idea de que Naruto no se recuperaría a tiempo para la batalla, así que tomé mis precauciones- Respondió frío el Jounin

- ¡Maldito…!-

- Zabuza, estás a mi merced ahora…-

...

Haku y Naruto permanecían inmóviles sin reaccionar apenas el Genin clavó su Katana de hoja negra en el suelo. Realmente no querían enfrentarse entre sí. Sin saberlo ambos eran muy parecidos y por eso podían entenderse sin necesidad de palabras. Tenma permanecía expectante ante lo que pudiera hacer el enemigo enmascarado, que después de unos segundos de duda, saltó hacia atrás para reingresar a uno de los espejos y aparecer reflejado en todos al instante. Naruto entró al domo de espejos seguido por la bella chica de cabello lila.

- ¿Sabes Naruto? No me gustaría pelear con alguien como tú, pero desde que nos conocimos, sentí que nuestra batalla era inevitable…- La voz de Haku se escuchaba sumamente intimidante por el siniestro eco que producía el Makyou Hyoshou

- Si te soy sincero, yo creí lo mismo- Respondió serio el rubio -Pero no entendí en ese momento el por qué...-

- Al menos haré que tu muerte sea rápida…- Susurró el castaño -¡Hyouton: Hyoshou Yonsensatsu (Elemento Hielo: Cuatro Mil Agujas de la Muerte del Cristal de Hielo)!-

Naruto observó cómo en cuestión de segundos, de todos los espejos que lo rodeaban a él y a Tenma, surgían miles de agujas de hielo a gran velocidad en dirección hacia ellos. El rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar en cuestión de instantes ante un ataque de esa naturaleza con tan poco tiempo disponible. La bella chica, por el contrario, endureció la mirada y al instante juntó sus manos como si aplaudiera, desconcertando tanto a Naruto como a Haku cuando la frente de la chica comenzó a brillar intensamente en un tono lila.

- ¡Kuuseitenshun (Escudo Celestial de la Estrella de Vacío)!-

Alrededor de Naruto y Tenma se formó lo que parecía ser un domo de luz mientras que en la frente de la Kido apareció un símbolo consistente en lo que parecía ser una cruz, cuyos brazos tenían al centro dos medios círculos en ellos, con las puntas orientadas hacia afuera. El peculiar emblema se manifestaba de forma visible, brillando intensamente de forma que podía verse a través del Kirigakure no Jutsu. Incluso Sakura y Tazuna pudieron ver el resplandor de forma nítida. Zabuza y Kakashi también voltearon a ver ese brillo, sin interrumpir su duelo de fuerza. El castaño por su parte, miró con sorpresa cómo las agujas chocaban con ese muro de luz y se hacían pedazos al instante.

- Esto es increíble, Tenma-san...- Susurró el Uzumaki, mirando el domo con visible sorpresa

- G-Gracias...- Respondió con débil sonrisa la bella chica y sin cambiar de posición, ya que parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener su Jutsu activo

- ¿Estás bien?- Naruto volteó al instante a ver a la chica que ya consideraba su amiga con preocupación, al escuchar que respiraba con dificultad

- S-Sí... Sólo que no hago esto con frecuencia- Tenma sonrió débilmente

"¡Tengo que pensar...!" El Genin de Konoha regresó su mirada hacia los espejos de hielo, observándolos detenidamente "Si son de hielo, puede que se derritan con Katon..." El rubio sonrió suavemente, llamando la atención del falso Oinin "Es hora de estrenar mi nuevo Seishitsu Henka..." Al instante realizó una breve secuencia de sellos y posó sus brazos delante de su cuerpo en forma horizontal, como si se cubriera el rostro "Si tan sólo quitaras tu Kekkai (Barrera) Tenma-san..." Como si hubiera respondido a la petición del rubio, el domo de luz estalló en forma de pedazos de cristal que se extendieron por el lugar y desaparecían en el aire mientras la chica de ojos azules caía de rodillas al suelo, visiblemente agotada -¡Katon: Zanryuuka (Elemento Fuego: Flujo Cortarte de Fuego)!-

Al agitar sus brazos de forma violenta, Naruto liberó una onda de Seiryoku Katon con la forma de una media luna, que salió disparada hacia uno de los tantos espejos de hielo, estrellándose y provocando un estallido de fuego que si bien derritió considerablemente su blanco, no lo disipó completamente, dejando al rubio en un estado de shock. Con el conocimiento que había adquirido de sus Kage Bunshin sabía que ese era el más fuerte Jutsu Katon en su repertorio. Al ver que no era suficiente con ello para destruir esos espejos, decidió atacarlos con su arma. De inmediato tomó a Kurogane y se lanzó hacia el espejo delante de él.

- ¡Chizan...!- Lanzó con visible violencia el corte, pero si bien el espejo se cuarteó en la zona del impacto, no se rompió, dejando a Naruto desconcertado

- Estos espejos no son de hielo ordinario...- Sorpresivamente Haku emergió de uno de los tantos espejos, por la espalda del rubio y se lanzó hacia él con Senbon en mano

- Eso parece...- Susurró el rubio esquivando con un salto el ataque de Haku para posteriormente intentar lanzarle dos Kunai, pero así como emergió de un espejo, entró en otro mientras los Kunai se clavaban en el suelo "Entonces los espejos son parte fundamental de su Jutsu" El rubio cayó de pie en forma elegante "Pero si no sirven ni el Zanryuuha ni el Chizan, ¿Cómo destruirlos?" Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, porque el cansancio nuevamente hacía mella en su cuerpo

- ¡Hyouton: Hyoshou no Daifubiki (Elemento Hielo: Gran Ventisca de los Cristales de Hielo)!- La voz de Haku hizo reaccionar al rubio

- ¡Kuuseitenshun!-

Nuevamente el domo de luz había aparecido para protegerlo, ahora de varias corrientes de ventisca que salían de los espejos de hielo. Cuando volteó a ver a la chica de cabello lila, ella respiraba agitadamente, mientras mantenía juntas sus manos como hacía un momento. Era notorio el esfuerzo que Tenma hacía por mantener ese Jutsu y apenas terminó de ser contenida la corriente de aire frío por el domo de luz, se desplomó al suelo mientras la barrera estallaba en forma de varios fragmentos de cristal, que se desintegraron en segundos.

- ¡Tenma-san...!- Exclamó el rubio con visible preocupación, ignorando el estar en medio de una batalla para arrodillarse cerca de la chica y tomarla en sus brazos -¿Estás bien?-

- S-Sí... Sólo estoy agotada- Susurró débilmente la chica de ojos azules, al borde de la inconsciencia -Me alegra... Haberte ayudado, aunque fuera... Un poco...- Tras esbozar una débil sonrisa, Tenma perdió la consciencia

- Este es tu fin, Naruto...- El rubio volteó a ver con ira creciente el reflejo del castaño -Esa chica ya no podrá protegerte de mis ataques... Ríndete y acepta la muerte... Tus ataques no pueden destruir los espejos del Makyou Hyoshou, ya no tiene sentido seguir- Haku sonrió tristemente cuando el Genin bajó la mirada, ya que a pesar de todo, no le había agradado verlo así, aparentemente derrotado

- Esto... Es la desesperación... ¿Verdad?- Susurró débilmente Naruto, llamando la atención del castaño -El saber que no puedes hacer nada por las personas que quieres-

- ¿Eh?-

- Esto lo sentí de niño...- Susurró el rubio con los ojos ocultos entre los mechones de cabello.

En medio del Kirigakure no Jutsu un torbellino de Seiryoku de intenso tono dorado se formó, teniendo como ojo a Naruto, cuyo cabello comenzó a agitarse violentamente debido a la corriente de viento que se había formado a su alrededor. El castaño observaba sorprendido cómo su enemigo parecía querer seguir combatiendo, pero se sorprendió en demasía al ver ese Seiryoku dorado emergiendo de Naruto. Era denso y ardiente. Orientó su mirada hacia Naruto y al verlo a los ojos se sorprendió visiblemente, ya que su pupila se había rasgado, como si de una bestia se tratase. Las marcas en sus mejillas engrasaron marcadamente... Haku sólo salió de su sorpresa cuando vio que el rubio había tomado su Katana y nuevamente se lanzaba hacia un espejo, con la evidente intensión de destruirlo.

- Olvídalo Naruto, es inútil... Ni con tu espada o tu Katon podrás destruir los espejos del Makyou Hyoshou...- Haku cerró los ojos para no ver el intento inútil del chico

- ¡Chizan!-

El castaño abrió los ojos nuevamente, para ver cómo uno de sus espejos volaba violentamente en pedazos tras ser atacado por el rubio. Había quedado en shock al ver cómo el ataque del Genin de Konoha había dado resultado tras su intento, cuando anteriormente había fallado y se preguntó el por qué, pero su respuesta llegó por sí sola cuando vio la Katana de Naruto: Estaba cubierta por Seiryoku Katon.

"¡Increíble...! En el último momento ha salido con una nueva habilidad" El castaño observó sin poder reaccionar cómo Naruto lanzó un segundo ataque a otro espejo y lo destruía con facilidad, así como al primero "Como no pudo hacerlo con Kenjutsu o Ninjutsu, utilizó ambos al mismo tiempo..." La mirada de Haku se endureció "Ya no puedo dejarte vivir, Naruto..." ¡Hyouton: Hyoshou Yonsensatsu!- Las agujas salieron de los varios espejos que todavía quedaban, dando en el blanco ante la mirada fría del falso Oinin, pero enseguida se sorprendió cuando si bien las agujas se habían clavado en el cuerpo de Naruto, comenzaban a derretirse al instante

- ¡Chizan!-

- ¡Hyouton: Hyoshou Yonsensatsu...!-

- ¡Chizan!-

- ¡Hyouton: Hyoshou Yonsensatsu...!-

Los ataques de Haku daban una y otra vez en su objetivo, pero las agujas parecían no afectarle mucho al rubio, si bien las repeticiones constantes poco a poco comenzaban a producirle heridas en el cuerpo. La mayoría de los espejos ya estaban destruidos, quedando sólo tres, de uno de los cuales emergió el Oinin, ante la mirada desafiante del rubio, que respiraba con dificultad y se notaba ya al límite de sus fuerzas. El castaño no podía creer cómo a pesar de que ese extraño flujo de Seiryoku dorado que rodeaba al rubio se había disipado y las heridas producto de sus ataques más recientes eran notorias, se mantenía en pie con dificultad. Pero a fin de cuentas seguía de pie. Sus ropas ya estaban visiblemente maltratadas y pequeños hilillos de sangre recorrían todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que todavía estés de pie con esas heridas y con todo el daño que has recibido?- El castaño estaba sorprendido por la resistencia de su enemigo

- Defenderé lo que es importante para mí...- Replicó Naruto, con la mirada baja, mientras sus dientes trastabillaban por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo e inconscientemente mostraba sus colmillos

- Lo que es importante...- Repitió Haku, sorprendido y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Naruto se interponía entre él y Tenma, si bien al verse desde fuera del Kirigakure no Jutsu, se interponía también entre él, Sakura y Tazuna

"En este momento, deber ser difícil para él incluso estar de pie, pero no le importa arriesgar su vida para proteger lo que es más importante para él..." El castaño volteó en dirección donde Kakashi y Zabuza estaban combatiendo -Creo que te entiendo... Podría alargar esto aún más, pero debo proteger a quien es importante para mí... Además te respeto como rival, Naruto... ¡Terminemos con esto...!- Haku abandonó los espejos de hielo para encarar a su enemigo de frente, listo para ejecutar un Jutsu -¡Usaré mi mejor Jutsu ahora...!-

"Este será el ataque final..." Naruto de inmediato tomó su Katana entre sus dos manos "Si no lo logro... No… ¡Tengo que lograrlo...!"

- ¡Hyouton: Kouhai Fubiki no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Técnica de la Ventisca Devastadora)!-

- N-Naruto-kun...- Susurró Tenma, apenas había recuperado la consciencia.

Juntando sus manos delante de su rostro, el falso Oinin inhaló aire e infló su pecho considerablemente, tras lo que liberó una violenta corriente de hielo de su boca, la cual iba dirigida al rubio, quien se lanzó al frente con su Katana por delante, desapareciendo en medio de la violenta corriente de Hyouton. Haku dio por muerto a Naruto, sabiendo que ese Jutsu podía congelar a diestros usuarios del Seiryoku Nagare tipo Katon, así que por más que dominara la espalda, Naruto no tenía oportunidad.

- ¡Naruto-kun...!- Exclamó la Kido, mirando con desesperación la corriente de hielo

"Lo siento, Naruto..." Pensó fugazmente el castaño.

Sin embargo, un rictus de sorpresa se formó en su cara, cuando vio que en medio de la violenta corriente de hielo, reapareció el rubio, rodeado de su propio Seiryoku Katon y gritando fieramente mientras el extraño Seiryoku dorado lo protegía del Hielo. Haku no podía creer cómo Naruto parecía abrirse paso entre el hielo con mirada fiera. Iba lanzado a tal velocidad que el falso Oinin siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando recibió un golpe con la cabeza de Naruto en el vientre, siendo proyectado un par de metros hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente, al igual que el rubio. Lentamente ambos volvieron a ponerse de pie, Naruto respirado sumamente agitado, mientras que el castaño tenía un hilillo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios y respiraba pausadamente. Los dos se miraban fijamente.

"Es increíble..." Haku cerró un ojo fugazmente en señal de dolor "Incluso al límite sigue resistiendo, dispuesto a pelear hasta la muerte... Sus vínculos, le dan la fuerza" Súbitamente orientó su mirada hacia la zona donde sabía que Zabuza y Kakashi combatían "Así como a mí..."

"Naruto-kun..." Pensó Tenma, mientras se levantaba lentamente para colocarse detrás de un Naruto cuyos ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad

- Esta batalla... Quedará pendiente, Naruto...- El castaño sonrió suavemente, antes de desparecer con el Shunshin no Jutsu, ante la sorpresa de Tenma y un Naruto que se venció apenas notó que su enemigo realmente se había ido, siendo sostenido por la Kido antes de caer...

…

- ¡Chidori!-

En la mano derecha del Copy Ninja se había formado una concentración de Seiryoku tipo Denton, el cual liberaba pequeños relámpagos eléctricos a su alrededor. A gran velocidad el Kakashi original se lanzó hacia su enemigo, listo para cruzarle el corazón con su Jutsu original, que provocaba un oscurecimiento del área cercana debido a la ionización del área cercana. La sangre salió proyectada al aire, pero no era del Kirigakure no Kijin, sino del malherido Haku, que haciendo uso de su sorprendente velocidad en combinación con el Shunshin, había llegado justo a tiempo para recibir el violento ataque a la altura del hombro izquierdo. Tanto Kakashi como Zabuza estaban sorprendidos.

- No... No puede ser...- Susurró débilmente el hombre de piel gris

- ¿Pero qué…?- El Copy Ninja lucía tan sorprendido como su enemigo.

El castaño se venció recargado en el pecho de Zabuza, quien se sintió impotente al ver a su amigo malherido. Kakashi por otro lado, miraba desconcertado al chico sin poder entender su reacción, pero se dio cuenta que su golpe si bien había sido muy llamativo por la cantidad de sangre que salió a presión del hombro de Haku, no era una herida fatal, pero podría complicarse debido a la hemorragia. La mirada melancólica del Kirigakure no Kijin decía más que mil palabras sobre sus sentimientos en ese momento.

- Haku…- Susurró el Nukenin de Kiri débilmente

- Sabía que no podía confiar en ustedes… Sólo son bolsas de mierda que juegan a ser Shinobi…-

Al tiempo que el Kirigakure no Jutsu finalmente se disipaba debido al agotamiento de Zabuza, todos los presentes en condiciones voltearon a ver el origen de la voz, donde una multitud de varios sujetos armados con Katana y Naginata (Lanza de Punta Delgada) se posaban desafiantes ante los Ninjas con expresiones soberbias y de burla. Esos sujetos le abrieron el paso a un sujeto de baja estatura, de entradas prominentes y bigotes peculiares. Se trataba del magnate del comercio marítimo de Nami no Kuni y de varios otros negocios turbios, Gatou.

- ¡Gatou…!- Exclamó Zabuza con ira

- Bueno Zabuza, al final fue más económico para mí comprar los servicios de estos asesinos para que acaben con ustedes, con Tazuna y con esos Ninja de Konoha…-

Kakashi sacó su mano del cuerpo del castaño mientras que Naruto apartaba suavemente a Tenma para encarar al verdadero enemigo. Una vez repuestos del súbito giro de acontecimientos, los Ninja se disponían a combatir a los nuevos enemigos. Zabuza recostó a Haku en el suelo suavemente y se colocó en guardia apenas los Ninken de Kakashi lo soltaron. Su expresión llena de furia y rencor contra el mafioso, era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera.

- Quien diría que terminaríamos peleando del mismo bando, Kakashi… Ya no somos enemigos- El aludido asintió a las palabras del Nukenin

- ¡Sakura-chan, encárgate de Haku!- Exclamó el rubio mientras haciendo uso de su voluntad inquebrantable mientras la bella Tenma lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie, para encarar a esos sujetos

- ¡De acuerdo!- Exclamó la Kunoichi, quien todavía no asimilaba completamente la idea de pelear junto a los Shinobi que apenas hace unos instantes estaban tras su cliente, si bien se acercó con Tazuna de inmediato

- Cálmense... Naruto y Kakashi están heridos y agotados, además las mordidas de esos sacos de pulgas no creo que sean caricias, y el Hyouko (Niño Hielo) está moribundo… Mejor atiéndalo mientras yo me encargo de estas basuras…- Zabuza y Kakashi miraron sorprendidos el origen de la voz, la cual surgió de un borde del puente, de donde llegó una silueta y con un salto espectacular se colocó frente a los Shinobi

- ¡Usagi-sama…!- Exclamó alegre el rubio al reconocerla, hacía tiempo sabía que esa ANBU era Kirin

- ¿Usagi…?- Susurró el Jounin, sorprendido -¿Nos has seguido...?-

- Al menos con un Kage Bunshin desde el principio- Respondió Kirin con tono serio -Su hora de morir ha llegado- La ANBU orientó su mirada hacia los mercenarios -Seigetsuken (Espada de la Estrella de la Luna)-

La rubia de inmediato extendió su brazo derecho al frente, liberando el Keigetsusei, el cual se manifestó como un símbolo brillante de tono plateado en su frente con forma de media luna con los cuernos orientados hacia arriba, resplandor que fue ocultado por su máscara y al instante contrajo los dedos sin cerrar la mano. Una hoja de luz dorada similar a una espada de dos filos surgía de la mano de la rubia y se extendió hasta alcanzar poco más de un metro de longitud. Instintivamente los varios asesinos contratados por Gatou comenzaron a retroceder.

- ¡¿Para qué creen que les estoy pagando?- Exclamó furioso el enano magnate -¡Maten a esa perra…!-

Inseguros de si hacerlo o no, al final los matones se lanzaron a gran velocidad hacia Kirin, quien también se lanzó al frente. La batalla dio comienzo y con varios cortes secos, la rubia acababa con los matones uno por uno, mientras que ellos eran incapaces de escapar o esquivar los ataques debido a la diferencia tan abismal de velocidad, limitándose a lanzar estocadas con sus armas blancas en vano. La ANBU ya llevaba más o menos la mitad del grupo de asesinos como víctimas, cuando ante la sorpresa de Zabuza y Kakashi regresó de un salto a donde los Shinobi estaban al pendiente de Haku.

-¿Ya te agotaste tan rápido, chica rubia?- Preguntó Zabuza sin apartar su mirada de su compañero caído

- No… Simplemente esta batalla no es sólo nuestra…-

Kirin señaló detrás de ellos con su dedo pulgar, donde el pequeño Inari, envestido en un burda armadura hecha de trastes y utensilios de cocina, encabezaba a toda la población de la aldea, quienes armados con trinches, guadañas de campo y palos encaraban con determinación al grupo de Gatou. Los mercenarios saltaron al agua al ver a la gran multitud, pensando además que tendría que enfrentarse a la ANBU también, ante el creciente miedo de Gatou quien ya comenzaba a retroceder lentamente, buscando escapar hacia un pequeño bote de motor que lo esperaba debajo del puente. Cuando se dio cuenta que sólo le quedaba escapar se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la orilla del puente, pero sólo avanzó un par de metros antes de detenerse en seco. Había chocado con dos personas encapuchadas, a las cuales miraba desde el suelo, con temor y desconcierto.

- ¿A dónde vas maldito parásito…? Interrumpiste una batalla que se había puesto interesante… Tenías que arruinar nuestra diversión interrumpiéndola…- Frente a Gatou, en la orilla del puente, los encapuchados misteriosos le obstruían el paso al magnate del transporte marítimo

- En general nunca sucede, pero en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con mi compañero, esa batalla llevaría desesperación a sus corazones, principalmente a los de esos niños, pero la interrumpiste… Por eso vas a morir hoy…-

Ante la mirada aterrada de Gatou, la sombra menor reveló de la larga manga derecha de su capa lo que parecía ser la punta de una espada. La mirada del hombre bajito se llenó de un miedo atroz, ya que la muerte podía sentirse surgir de la punta de la espada. El sabía muy bien como se sentía, ya que varias veces había provocado en sus víctimas el mismo miedo atroz que ahora lo invadía.

- ¡Les daré lo que quieran, pero no me maten…!- Gatou sollozaba lastimeramente -¡Sí, les daré mucho dinero si me dejan escapar!- El magnate le lanzó un fajo de billetes a los encapuchados, si bien el de menor estatura lo partió por la mitad en el aire con su Katana recién revelada

- ¿Algunas palabras antes de morir…?- Dijo el encapuchado menor mientras se formaba una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro

- ¡Sí me dejan escapar, yo…!- Gatou recibió una puñalada en el vientre antes de poder terminar

- Generalmente dejo a mis víctimas hablar menos antes de liquidarlas…- El chico sonrió en forma siniestra.

Mientras los mercenarios de Gatou continuaban lanzándose al mar para salvarse al ver que los aldeanos amagaban con lanzarse hacia ellos junto con Usagi, los demás Ninja voltearon en dirección hacia Gatou, quien tras recibir la puñalada en el vientre, recibió otras más, a la altura del hígado, luego en los brazos, en la rodilla derecha, en su muslo izquierdo y finalmente cerca del corazón. La sangre comenzaba a reunirse debajo del magnate en forma de un charco que poco a poco aumentaba de tamaño.

- Toqué varios órganos vitales y tu cuerpo se colapsará en cualquier momento… Ahora sí y totalmente gratis ya puedes irte al infierno… Pero antes ve mi rostro, el rostro de tu verdugo…-

El encapuchado menor se bajó la capucha, revelando su cabello negro corto y alborotado, así como unos profundos ojos negros con un brillo de crueldad perceptible… El chico de aparentes dieciséis años le dio una violenta patada a Gatou en el estómago, quien cayó del puente y posteriormente cayó violentamente en el bote que tenía preparado. El charco de sangre debajo de él comenzó a expandirse lentamente al tiempo que la cuerda que mantenía el bote unido al puente se rompió y lentamente la pequeña embarcación comenzó a alejarse por efecto de la corriente del agua.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó fríamente el Jounin de Konoha, encarando a los encapuchados

- De nada- Replicó el menor en tono burlón -Siempre es un placer ayudar-

- ¡¿Por qué intervinieron de esa manera?- Preguntó el Kirigakure no Kijin con molestia en su voz

- Estábamos mirando su batalla, pero ese duende intervino e interrumpió el espectáculo, realmente fue un capricho…- Replicó nuevamente el menor de las dos personas misteriosas, preparándose para entrar en combate con los Ninja

- Vámonos Enya…- Dijo el encapuchado mayor con tono autoritario mientras le daba la espalda a los Ninja

- ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Despair!- Replicó el aludido con frustración -Nunca podemos divertirnos-

- ¡Esperen!- Exclamó Kakashi, pero los dos encapuchados desaparecieron de un instante al otro por medio del Shunshin no Jutsu.

Ciertamente todo había terminado pero los Ninja, principalmente Kakashi y Zabuza quedaron intranquilos y ligeramente preocupados, ¿Quiénes habían sido esos sujetos de capas negras y aires tan sombríos…? Los habitantes de la aldea celebraron efusivamente, ya que por fin, habían recuperado su libertad, pero sobre todo, ya sin la maligna influencia de Gatou, por fin podrían terminar el puente y comenzar a rehacer sus vidas. Sasuke entretanto, continuaba en el suelo, sufriendo el dolor producto de los ataques de Haku y siendo ignorado por todos. Naruto se venció, ya había llegado a su límite pero su deseo le había dado la fuerza para pelear y cumplir su promesa. Tenma lo notó de inmediato con preocupación mientras Sakura se acercaba a ellos.

- Naruto-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó expectante la chica de cabello lila

- Si, gracias a ti, Tenma-san…- Respondió suavemente el rubio -¿Por qué de repente eres tan formal conmigo?- Preguntó el rubio con un deje de tristeza

- Bueno… Es que- La bella chica sonrió tímidamente -Para mí, usted es alguien sumamente especial, lucha por sus sueños sin rendirse, e incluso yaciendo en cama no deja de preocuparse por los demás… Es muy valiente y fuerte de corazón… Para alguien como yo, tímida e insegura, usted es alguien digno de admiración…-

La Kunoichi de Konoha y el rubio miraban boquiabiertos a la chica de cabello lila mientras reparaban por fin en su indumentaria Ninja, llamándole a Naruto la atención el símbolo de su Hitai-ate. La chica de cabello lila sonreía plenamente, pero con la mirada baja y sonrojada debido a la pena, aunque por dentro Tenma estaba sumamente contenta ya que había dicho todo lo que quería sin temer hacerlo. Sakura también sonrió, al verse reflejada en su nueva amiga.

- Naruto-sama…-

- ¿Qué sucede, Tenma-chan?- La aludida se sonrojó enormemente con el cambio de sufijo que usó el rubio para dirigirse a ella

- Yo, bueno, a mí… A mí me gustaría ir con usted, Naruto-sama… Si me lo permite claro está…-

- ¡Me daría mucho gusto, Tenma-chan…!- Respondió alegre el rubio tras lo que abrazó cariñosamente a su nueva amiga y sobra decir que Sakura se moría de celos

- G-Gracias, Naruto-sama…- Susurró la hermosa chica, acurrucada en el pecho de Naruto

- ¡De nada!- Exclamó alegre Naruto -Sakura-chan, lo hicimos bien, ¿Verdad?-

- Eh, sí claro…- Dijo la pelirrosa saliendo de su ensimismamiento "Aunque yo no hice nada, pero eso cambiará..." Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron con la determinación a superarse para estar a la altura de su compañero.

Zabuza miraba expectante cómo Kirin le proporcionaba los primeros auxilios a Haku y mediante un largo proceso de vendado y suturado de campaña, había conseguido detener la hemorragia. Kakashi discretamente se mantenía en guardia, esperando la menor muestra de hostilidad del Kirigakure no Kijin para atacarlo. A pesar de que Usagi estaba entera y podría ayudarle a combatir, prefería no confiarse.

- ¿Qué harán de ahora en adelante, Kirigakure no Kijin?- Preguntó Kirin terminando de atender al castaño

- Pues si no nos asesinan en este momento, supongo que seguiremos huyendo de los Oinin de Kiri…- Respondió Zabuza con un deje de sarcasmo

- Hablando en serio...- La rubia volteó hacia el hombre de piel gris -Tengo un proyecto en desarrollo de una fuerza militar secreta para Konoha… KOBU… Sinceramente me interesan mucho tus habilidades para este grupo, así como las de tu compañero… Si te interesa puedo conseguirles a ti y a tu amigo una vida tranquila en Konoha independientemente de sus servicios en esta fuerza militar, ¿Qué te parece la idea?-

- Honestamente no me interesa, pero Haku realmente necesita un lugar para vivir y un propósito que no sea ser una simple herramienta… Aceptaré tu oferta, pero sólo como una forma de darle las gracias a Haku por todo lo que ha hecho por mí…- Zabuza miraba serio al castaño, que dormía tranquilo y ya fuera de peligro

- Naruto incluso trajo esperanza para ustedes, Zabuza- Dijo Kakashi mostrando su ojo feliz

- No juegues con tu suerte, Kakashi- El Nukenin de Kirin sonrió por bajo mientras volteaba a ver de reojo al Genin que había podido encarar a su compañero y era sostenido por las dos Kunoichi, discretamente sonrojadas.

…

Naruto y Sakura observaban a una nostálgica Tenma, que observaba con melancolía el altar dentro de una pequeña ubicada en un claro del bosque, en medio de una zona un tanto montañosa y ya adentrada en la relativamente pequeña isla que era Nami no Kuni. El pequeño inmueble parecía más un pequeño templo. Lo primero que había al entrar era un taburete con un par de fotos que llamaron la atención del chico de ojos azules: una de ella era de un hombre de cabello castaño y alborotado de tez bronceada, mientras que la otra era de una mujer bellísima, casi idéntica a Tenma pero con los rasgos de mujer adulta. Entre ambas fotografías, había una almohadilla roja sobre la que descansaba un pergamino sellado con un papel que tenía grabado el símbolo en la espalda de la Kido, así como el emblema del Clan Uzumaki junto a él. La chica de cabello lila lo tomó entre sus manos con solemnidad y de inmediato lo guardó en la mochila que llevaba al hombro. Dos días habían pasado desde la batalla en el puente, si bien las heridas de la batalla eran visibles en el cuerpo de Naruto, en forma de un vendaje en su cabeza y parches en sus mejillas.

- Vamos, Tenma-chan- Naruto posó su mano en el hombro de la chica

- Es hora de irnos...- Agregó la Haruno, sonriendo amablemente

- De acuerdo- Respondió con sutil tristeza la chica, mirando por última vez su casa antes de marcharse -¡Kekkai: Kyuui no Utsusu (Barrera: Reflejo de Tranquilidad)!-

Alrededor de la casa, en el suelo y de forma que formaban una estrella de cinco picos si se unían con líneas imaginarias, se encontraban cinco Fuda con el Kanji Kekkai (Barrera) escrito dentro de un círculo. Al posar la bella chica sus dos manos en el suelo, cinco líneas azules de Seiryoku unieron los Fuda para crear una estrella brillante que después fue rodeada por un círculo de color azul, formando lo que parecía un domo de luz al elevarse cinco columnas de los Fuda y unirse en el cielo, justo sobre la casa. En cuestión de segundos, la casa desapareció de la vista como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.

"Gracias por haber estado a mi lado, Oto-sama, Oka-sama... Fue poco, pero en verdad, bastó ese breve tiempo para no olvidarlos jamás y llevarlos en mi corazón por siempre... Donde quiera que se encuentren, los haré sentir orgullosa" Lentamente la Kido comenzó a alejarse del aparentemente vacío lugar, tomada de las manos por el Uzumaki y la Haruno

- En Konoha tendrás una nueva familia, Tenma-chan- El rubio sonrió afable -Te lo prometo...-

- Es cierto, nunca más estarás sola- Agregó la sonriente pelirrosa

- Gracias...- Replicó la Kido mientras se aferraba al brazo del rubio y sonreía con marcada alegría.

...

Naruto, Sakura, Tenma, Kakashi, Sasuke, Haku, Zabuza y Usagi se preparaban para partir de la aldea de Tazuna con mochila en mano, tras haberse abastecido bien para el largo regreso. La gente de la aldea había salido en su totalidad para despedirlos, una vez superado el trauma inicial de que estaban presentes aquellos que pretendían asesinar al arquitecto. Si bien miraban con respecto a Kakashi, a Sakura y a la chica que ya consideraban parte de su gente con agradecimiento, las mayores ovaciones eran para Naruto, quien había inyectado valor a Inari y por medio de él, a toda la población. La Kido y la Haruno le sonreían a un sumamente apenado Uzumaki, que tenía la mano sobre la nuca y la cabeza ligeramente agachada, con marcado sonrojo en su rostro.

- ¡Un hurra a nuestros héroes!- Exclamó uno de los tantos aldeanos reunidos

- ¡Hurra!- Fue el grito colectivo y atronador -¡Hurra por ellos...!- El Uchiha por el contrario, sonrió en forma soberbia, como si él hubiera sido la clave de la victoria y para él fueran los elogios

"Me alegra que al final todo haya salido bien..." Kakashi mostraba su ojo feliz, mientras orientaba su mirada hacia los pensativos Haku y Zabuza, que se encontraban a su costado

"Disfruta el momento Naruto, ya que sólo es una probada de lo que sentirás cuando Konoha reconozca por fin lo que vales..." Pensó la rubia, sonriendo suavemente debajo de su máscara

- Cuida de Tenma-chan, Naruto- Dijo el arquitecto

- No se preocupe, ella es importante para mí como Nami-chan, Hinata-chan, Hana-chan, Sakura-chan, mi Oka-san, mi Oji-san, Kyoshou-sama y Kirin-sensei… Ella estará bien, la cuidaré mucho-

- ¿Siempre realizas el recuento completo?- Preguntó extrañado Tazuna

- Sí, porque Kyoshou-sama me dijo una vez que siempre debo tener presentes a todos mis seres queridos…- La sonrisa del rubio era radiante

"Siempre es lo mismo con el mocoso…" Suspiró la ANBU con resignación "Pero está bien, que mantenga los pies en la tierra y no se empiece a inflar la cabeza, justo como el Uchiha..."

Los aldeanos miraban partir con sincero agradecimiento a los Ninja de Konoha y a su propia Kunoichi, Tenma, de quien querían volver a saber su debido tiempo. La próxima vez que supieran de ella, querían saber que había logrado convertirse en una Ninja exitosa. Los Ninja de Kiri caminaban serios, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, mientras que Sakura y la chica de cabello lila platicaban amenamente junto a Naruto. Kakashi y Kirin encabezaban el grupo seguidos por Sasuke, cuyo ego había vuelto a aumentar con las porras de la gente, a pesar de no haber aportado nada significativo para la victoria.

- ¿Cómo le piensas llamar al puente?- Uno de los obreros se acercó a Tazuna

- Estaba pensando en el Tazuna no Choukyoukaibyaku (Ultra Puente de la Creación de Tazuna), pero eso alejará a los turistas y además, yo no soy presumido… Así que después de pensarlo un poco, decidí llamarlo Daikyou Naruto (Gran Puente Naruto), ya que es una joven promesa que le ha traído esperanza a la aldea, además en un futuro no muy lejano, ese chico será alguien, alguien importante…- Dijo el arquitecto en tono solemne muy poco habitual en él -¡Y eso si atraerá a los turistas…!- Terminó riendo a carcajadas.

…

En lo alto de una cadena montañosa cuyas cimas alcanzaban las nubes, se levantaba un bello edificio de corte griego, con el suelo fina y geométricamente puesto de estructura circular. En el profundo interior de ese lugar existía una habitación oscura, sumamente amplia y tenebrosa. Las condiciones de ese lugar sólo permitía ver entre la penumbra una meticulosa maqueta del Ninkai, sobre la que se encontraban diversas piezas de colores, las cuales estaban repartidas por todas las naciones que conformaban el mundo. Sobre ellas se levantaba un modelo a escala de la luna. Entre el modelo y la maqueta se encontraba suspendida en el aire una esfera de cristal. Toda esta estructura meticulosamente detallada era observada por trece personas ocultas en la oscuridad, donde sólo sus siluetas y sus ojos eran visibles.

- ¡¿Para qué nos citaron a todos?- Una voz irrespetuosa y estrepitosa rompió el silencio

- Tranquilízate- Replicó una voz totalmente opuesta, respetuosa y tranquila -Sus razones deben de tener para habernos llamado, cállate y escucha-

- Es verdad, existe una razón- Pronuncia tranquila una tercera voz -Finalmente nos hemos reunido todos los integrantes del Uchimaru, ya estamos listos para levantar el telón de esta gran obra- Los ojos se orientaron hacia el interlocutor mientras varias sonrisas se formaron por el lugar

- Entonces ya es hora de iniciar el Minazuki Keikaku (Plan de la Luna Creciente)...- Una cuarta voz se unió a la conversación

- Si, finalmente ha llegado el momento de comenzar a movernos- La quinta voz del lugar dijo con tranquilidad

- Ciertamente, hemos esperado más de catorce años por esto, así que podemos esperar un poco más para asegurar que todo salga bien, ¿No lo creen así?- Una sexta voz agregó con entusiasmo

- Por ahora los asuntos pendientes se seguirán manejando con sumo cuidado y debemos de mantenernos a la expectativa- La séptima voz dijo de forma analítica -Pueden llegar a surgir factores molestos-

- Aunque, los más representativos están controlados- Una octava voz intervino con tranquilidad

- Aún así, siempre debemos esperar lo peor, confiarse puede ser un error fatal...- La novena voz agregó indiferente

- Por ahora debemos de continuar como siempre, evitando llamar la atención...- Una décima voz expuso su punto de vista con seriedad -La discreción es parte imprescindible del valor-

- Estando tan cerca de iniciar la cacería, debemos de esperar a que todo se desarrolle, además tenemos semillas que todavía esperan germinar- La onceava voz de la conversación agregó, llamando la atención de los demás

- Eso es cierto, esperar un poco más siempre será una mejor opción para nuestros planes, aquél árbol está por dar sus frutos y adelantar los hechos puede ser perjudicial para nuestros intereses...-

- Por lo pronto, es hora de dar la primera asignación...- Dijo la última voz, imponente y misteriosa, denotando su satisfacción en cada palabra.

La atención de las trece personas se orientó de inmediato hacia el amplio modelo a escala del Ninkai, donde poco a poco la esfera de cristal reveló a Tenma, quien se encontraba sonriendo en su amena conversación con Sakura, durante el regreso a Konoha tras la misión en Nami no Kumi. Los veintiséis ojos se entrecerraron tras grabar en sus memorias el rostro de Kido Tenma, el objetivo de la Tsukuyomi Dantai. El tiempo había pasado y finalmente el momento para esas trece personas había llegado.

- Así que la chica del Kekkaijutsu (Técnicas de Barrera) era el objetivo…- El dueño de la voz se acercó a la esfera para ver a la Kunoichi a detalle, el llamado Despair -De haberlo sabido…-

- Eso te pasa por estar perdiendo el tiempo en vez de buscar el objetivo… Idiota- Agregó la primera sombra que había hablado

- Eso no importa, ya completos podemos empezar a movernos… Y el obtener la Yuusei Ryuushi (Partícula Planetaria) es su misión…- Agregó la voz que parecía ser la perteneciente al líder de la organización

- Sí… Pero debemos tener cuidado, esos Ninja no son débiles…- Agregó el compañero del pelinegro

- Eso no importa, si tienen que infiltrarse en Konoha, háganlo o busquen alguna posibilidad que se les presente para atacar… Y recuerden una cosa, fallar no es una opción… El tiempo para nosotros no tiene la menor importancia-

- Como diga, líder…-

- Tendremos lo que queremos tarde o temprano… El engranaje del destino ya no puede ser detenido por nada ni por nadie...- Concluyó la cabeza de la Tsukuyomi Dantai con tono sobrio.

_La batalla en Nami no Kuni terminó para los Ninja de Konoha con diversas consecuencias. En el caso de Naruto, él se dio cuenta que su trabajo duro había comenzado a dar frutos, al tiempo que encontró a una nueva chica, que será muy cercana a él. Pero desde el lugar más insospechado del Ninkai, una sombra siniestra, la Tsukuyomi Dantai, se ha revelado y va justamente tras la bella Kido Tenma... ¿Qué es lo que planea esta misteriosa agrupación oculta en la oscuridad...?_

…

**Salida 1: My Tomorrow (Mi Mañana)**

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Chiisa na mune ni wa Yuuki dake tsume konde

(El valor puede ser guardado en un pequeño cofre)

Ame no naka Hitorikiri

(Debajo de la lluvia, estoy solo)

Poketto no naka wa karappo da keredo

(El interior de mis bolsillos está vacío)

Watashi wa mae dake mite iru

(Pero yo sigo mirando al frente)

Michi no tobira hiraite Sekai no mukougawa e to

(Abriendo la puerta del camino hacia un mundo desconocido)

¡Susume! ¡Susume! ¡Mou mayowanai!

(¡Avanzar! ¡Avanzar! ¡Ya no estoy perdido!)

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Ashita wo tsukuru no wa Ima shika nai kara

(Debido a que ahora puedo crear un mañana propio)

Tobitate Haruka naru my tomorrow

(Despejando la brisa hacia mí mañana)

…

**Notas:** Sólo puedo decir que el papel de Tenma ha cambiado, al mostrar capacidad Ninja desde el principio, ahora en el comienzo de su viaje con Naruto y Sakura, quien será cercana a ella por la empatía inicial surgida entre ambas. Ahora que la batalla en Nami no Kuni ha terminado, la misteriosa y tétrica Tsukuyomi Dantai ha aparecido. Es una agrupación desconocida casi en la totalidad del Ninkai, cuyos objetivos, son tan misteriosos como sus integrantes. Una nueva etapa se acerca para el fic, donde acontecimientos que formarán la trama final comienzan a desarrollarse y nuevos rivales, así como nuevas aventuras le esperan al rubio Genin de Konoha. Antes de eso, verdades serán reveladas y temas delicados serán tocados. Eso sería todo por ahora y gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.

**Próximamente:**

**VI: Verdades y Secretos.**


	7. VI: Verdades y Secretos

**Naruto Sennin**

…

En la casa Uzumaki, Nami, Hinata y Hana se encontraban dándole mantenimiento a sus herramientas Ninja. La Uchiha se dedicaba a observar sus Kibaku Fuda con detenimiento, la Hyuga en tanto, revisaba cuidadosamente el texto de varios pergaminos y la Senju miraba a contraluz sus Kunai para buscar alguna que no tuviera filo y reemplazarla. Desde la cocina, Kushina miraba sigilosa a las chicas, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Después de varios minutos en que las hermanas adoptivas no cesaban en su empeño, la mujer de la casa regresó a la cocina en forma tan discreta como se habían asomado a la sala. Le daba gusto que esas chicas se hubieran cruzado en la vida de su hijo, porque Naruto se acercaba a los dieciséis años y no hay plazo que no se cumpla, por lo que la Uzumaki tendría una conversación seria e incómoda con su 'pequeño', apenas regresara.

- Extraño a Naruto-kun…- Suspiró la Uchiha descansando por fin

- No eres la única- Respondió la Senju sin voltear ni descuidar su labor

- Naruto-kun…- Tras recordar al rubio, Hinata se sonrojó, sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a enrollar sus pergaminos torpemente.

A unos pocos pasos fuera de la casa Uzumaki, Naruto encabezaba a Sakura y a Tenma, quien había sido aceptada como Kunoichi por el Sandaime, en parte debido a un acuerdo previamente existente en los años en que Konoha y Uzushio eran aliados cercanos. El rubio iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que en la oficina del Hokage se había encontrado con su Kyoshou-sama, quien lo felicitó por su desempeño en la misión y le prometió un regalo para cuando terminara un asunto pendiente con Sarutobi. Tenma miraba sonriente a su Naruto-sama mientras que la Haruno lucía sumamente preocupada… Hinata era muy tierna y no le preocupaba, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían tanto Senju Hana como Uchiha Nami cuando el rubio llegara con una bella chica a su casa… Tenía que admitir que Tenma era hermosa, casi como una Hime hija de un Daimyo de esos cuentos que le contaban sus padres cuando todavía era una niña y no se adentraba en la vida Ninja. Quizá estaba pensando de más, pero la chica de cabello rosa quería asegurarse que su amiga de cabello lila no corriera peligro. La Haruno sintió simpatía por la Kido desde que la conoció, independientemente de sus celos, por eso le preocupaba su bienestar. En su opinión personal, sólo alguien tan amargado como Sasuke era incapaz de congeniar con la bella chica de Nami no Kuni y como efectivamente ocurrió en el camino de regreso.

- Bien, hemos llegado…- Naruto abrió la puerta ante la expectación de Tenma y un deje de temor en la expresión de Sakura -¡Ya llegué!-

Las reacciones fueron diversas. Cuando escucharon la voz de su querido rubio, tanto Hana como Hinata voltearon de inmediato a la entrada, soltando sus herramientas Ninja, mientras que Nami se sonrojó a sobremanera y volteó temerosa. Sin decir nada, las tres Kunoichi se lanzaron a abrazar al rubio, que como siempre recibió entre sus brazos a sus hermanas adoptivas con una enorme sonrisa. Los abrazos iban de lo tierno en el caso de Hinata, hasta lo sugestivo en el caso de la morena, que sin pudor alguno restregaba su desarrollado cuerpo en la espalda de Naruto.

- ¡Naruto-kun…!- Exclamó la bella chica de cabello azul

- ¡Nii-san...!- Agregó la Senju, aferrándose a la espalda del Shinobi

- T-Te extrañamos…- A pesar del marcado sonrojo que coloreaba su bello rostro, la Uchiha se acercó a Naruto y se aferró a su brazo.

Tenma y Sakura miraban la escena con alegría, ya que se notaba a leguas el amor que las tres Kunoichi del Equipo 8 sentían por Naruto. La chica de cabello lila miraba con curiosidad a las tres hermanas adoptivas Uzumaki, quienes enfocaron sus miradas en ella, una vez que se soltaron del ya apenado sonrojado y sonriente rubio, por el trato que había recibido apenas al volver a casa. Las reacciones de las chicas eran diversas al ver detenidamente a la bella Kido. Pero las tres de inmediato se sintieron inseguras con la 'intrusa', ya que era sumamente hermosa.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Nami seria, mirando expectante a la bella chica de cabello lila

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kido Tenma…- Saludó la chica de ojos azules afablemente, haciendo una reverencia

- Yo soy Hyuga Hinata, mucho gusto Kido-san- Respondió cortés la chica de cabello azul oscuro

- Yo soy Senju Hana- Dijo sonriente la morena -¿No nos hemos visto antes?- Hana clavó su mirada gris en Tenma con curiosidad, ya que se le hacía vagamente familiar

- No he tenido el gusto, pero usted también me parece conocida, Senju-san…- La procedente de Nami no Kuni respondió con una sonrisa

- Mera coincidencia, supongo- Dijo la Senju, perdiendo interés en el asunto

"No pensé que alguien de nuestra edad pudiera ser tan educada…" Pensó Nami -¿Y qué haces aquí?- Preguntó seria la azabache

- Pues…- La Kido se sonrojó al instante -Quiero estar al lado de Naruto-sama… Él es mi sol…- Tenma bajó la mirada y sonrió apenada.

Las tres hermanas Uzumaki se miraron de reojo y tanto Hinata como Hana no pudieron evitar sonreír, ya que la actitud de la chica de cabello lila era bastante similar a la de la Kunoichi más talentosa de la generación, quien parecía ser la reencarnación del diablo cuando trataba con otros muchachos, pero era un dócil cordero siempre que Naruto estaba cerca de ella. Era algo curioso, ya que en ese estado, incluso Hinata podía hablarle con tono de mando y Nami obedecía sin replicar.

- ¡Naru-chan!- El rubio volteó a la entrada de la cocina, de donde Kushina se había asomado con curiosidad al escuchar las voces provenientes de la sala y al ver a su hijo, sonrió enormemente

- ¡Oka-san!- Exclamó el rubio con alegría.

La mujer Uzumaki y el rubio se fundieron en un abrazo que demostraba cuanto se habían extrañado, si bien apenas habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde que Naruto había partido a la tierra natal de Tenma. Tras separarse, Kushina se dio cuenta de la nueva chica que había llegado con los integrantes del Equipo 7, quien se apenó al instante y bajó la cabeza respetuosamente. La observó por unos segundos de forma analítica, sorprendiéndose de verla con un Hitai-ate de su tierra natal en la frente. Luego notó su llamativo color de cabello, desconcertándose un poco, pero recuperó la calma al pensar detenidamente y pensar que su conclusión, de la pertenencia de Tenma al Clan Kido de Uzushiogakure, era lógica, ya que si era difícil, no era imposible que Naruto se encontrara con una integrante del clan que junto a los Uzumaki fundó Uzushiogakure no Sato hace mucho tiempo y así como ella, pudo haber algún Kido que escapara a la destrucción de su aldea.

- ¿Quién eres, pequeña?- Preguntó Kushina sonriéndole afable a Tenma, quien adquirió confianza

- Mi nombre es Kido Tenma, mucho gusto, Uzumaki-sama…- Respondió la chica de cabello lila haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto, provocando una sonrisa triunfal en la Konoha no Guren Kouhai.

Tenma le dio un pergamino a la pelirroja tras terminar de presentarse y Kushina lo tomó con curiosidad al notar el sello del Sandaime en él. Desenrolló el pergamino con cuidado y mientras miraba de reojo a Tenma, quien a su vez miraba expectante a la bella mujer originaria del extinto Uzu no Kuni, comenzó a leer el documento que le había entregado:

_Hola Kushina-chan, te escribo esto para informarte que el Equipo 7 trajo a esta bella jovencita con ellos y creo que deducirás rápidamente que forma parte del clan hermano de los Uzumaki. Cuando hablé con Tenma-chan, me alegró mucho saber que quedó prendada de Naruto-kun y lo respeta demasiado por la ayuda que le brindó a su aldea. Me pidió de favor que si podía quedarse a vivir en Konoha para desempeñarse como Kunoichi y me pareció muy buena idea que se quedara con ustedes, ya que pude notar en Naruto-kun más alegría al saberse tan respetado por alguien y para que le hablaras de su clan, ya que si bien sabe sobre sus orígenes, también desconoce muchas cosas. Sin más por el momento, te envió saludos y si te es posible envíame un tazón de tu Ramen para almorzar mañana, te lo agradecería mucho…_

_Sandaime Hokage._

…

**Entrada 1: The Biggest Dreamer (El Más Grande Soñador)**

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta

(Así es, me he dado cuenta, olvidé hacer mis tareas)

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo

(Esto es un rompecabezas, rompecabezas, rompecabezas)

"Boku wa dare nan darou?"

(¿Quién soy yo?)

SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa, hiza itakutatte ne

(Incluso si derrapa la piel de mis rodillas)

Sugu tachiagaranakya

(Tengo que levantarme nuevamente)

CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

(Yo sé que mi oportunidad se escapará)

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

(Grande y más grande, el más grande soñador)

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

(Soñar es el principio de todo, esa es la respuesta)

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

(Voy a volar más lejos que nadie, a través de las montañas)

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

…

**VI: Verdades y Secretos.**

Un pequeño niño de cabello rubio, con curiosas marcas en las mejillas en forma de bigotes similares a los de un pequeño zorro, observa confundo y temeroso a todas las personas que lo rodean y observan fríamente. Entre la oscuridad, seis ojos lo miran. Ese niño no es tratado como el héroe que es realmente, sino como un monstruo. A pesar de mantener día a día la seguridad de la aldea, es visto como un potencial peligro para Konoha. Eso fue lo que le dijeron los dueños de esos seis pares de ojos a las masas.

_"Una mentira dicha mil veces se convierte en verdad..."_

…

"A este paso voy a terminar adoptando a cada chica que conozca Naru-chan…" Kushina suspiró suavemente -Kido Tenma, bienvenida a la casa Uzumaki…- Dijo la pelirroja recomponiéndose para sonreírle afable -Las chicas te mostrarán la casa-

- Muchas gracias, Uzumaki-sama…- Respondió la chica de cabello lila haciendo una reverencia

- Vamos entonces- Interrumpió Nami de pronto -Tú también ven, Haruno…- Sin dar oportunidad a replicar, la Uchiha tomó las manos de las aludidas y se las llevó al interior de la casa Uzumaki

- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntaron a coro Naruto y Kushina

- ¡No! Ya saben que Nami está algo loca- Hana sonrió nerviosamente

- Deberías cenar, Naruto-kun…- Agregó Hinata apenada, para distraer al rubio

- Tienes razón Hinata-chan, tengo mucha hambre- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Yo también voy a cenar, vamos juntos- Kushina se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa, tomando a su pequeño de la mano -Sirve que podemos hablar a solas de algo muy importante-

- ¡Por supuesto Oka-san!- Exclamo el rubio para seguir a su madre -¡Desde el primer día extrañé tu Ramen...!-

Al ver cómo madre e hijo se dirigieron a la cocina, Hinata y Hana se voltearon a ver y sus miradas adquirieron seriedad inmediatamente. Después de unos instantes se dirigieron a su habitación, donde seguramente Nami ya las esperaba para una muy importante charla con Sakura y Tenma. Las mencionadas chicas, se encontraban sentadas en la amplia cama de la habitación, mientras que Nami se encontraba recargada en la pared, mirando seria a las chicas.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, Uchiha-san?- Preguntó preocupada Tenma

- Algo así, pero les diré todo apenas lleguen Hinata y Hana- Replicó secamente la azabache, mirando seria hacia la puerta

- Ya estamos aquí, esperamos a que Nii-san se fuera a cenar- Dijo la morena entrando a la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro e inmediatamente las dueñas de Doujutsu se aseguraron detenidamente con sus respectivos Kekkei Genkai de que nadie las estuviera espiando

- ¿Por qué tanta seguridad?- Preguntó seria la pelirrosa, ya que el uso de los Doujutsu llamó su atención

- Porque lo que van a escuchar, es un secreto de Rango S y sin alguien se entera que lo sabemos, nos ejecutarán sumariamente…- Agregó Hana con tono lúgubre, con lo que Sakura y Tenma tragaron saliva al instante

- Si lo desean, pueden no oírlo, pero es concerniente a Naruto-kun…- Agregó Hinata con una seriedad poco usual en ella

- Entonces por mí no importa, entiendo los riesgos…- Sakura miró con determinación a las hermanas Uzumaki

- Deseo saberlo si se trata de Naruto-sama- Respondió Tenma todavía nerviosa y con su respuesta, las tres Kunoichi del Equipo 8 se voltearon a ver entre ellas, asintiendo al instante para reorientar las miradas hacia sus invitadas

- Escuchen…- Nami comenzó su narración susurrando -Hace unos días, antes de que salieran de misión, casualmente iba regresando a la casa, cuando pude notar que una ANBU de cabello rubio estaba en el techo recostada… Me preguntaba el por qué, ya que en varias ocasiones la había visto cerca de Naruto-kun y era evidente que ella también me había visto…-

"¿Acaso se referirá a Usagi-san?" Pensó fugazmente la Kido

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Naruto-kun?- Preguntó Sakura expectante

- Kurenai-sensei nos está formando para poder actuar como un equipo de espionaje cuando sea necesario, debido a los Kekkei Genkai de nosotras tres- Agregó Hana también hablando en voz baja -Durante su misión en Nami no Kuni decidimos investigar por qué esa ANBU siempre estaba rodando, así que decidimos visitar a Hokage-sama con algún pretexto y poder investigar algo en su oficina… Hace tres días tuvimos la oportunidad por fin, en una visita que le hicimos para agradecer que nos dejara vivir con Nii-san y Kushina Oka-san... Al salir nosotras entró Iruka y pensamos que podríamos saber que hace la ANBU vigilando si los espiábamos, ya que Iruka dijo que tenía que quería con él sobre Naruto-kun…- El que las tres chicas parecieran haber perdido el respeto por el instructor de la academia fue algo que llamó la atención de la pelirrosa

- Nosotras esperamos afuera de forma discreta para que no notaran que estábamos espiando… Con el Byakugan pude observar que Iruka hablaba con Hokage-sama sobre Naruto-kun…- La Hyuga también susurraba con cautela

- Pero ese Iruka usaba un tono muy agresivo al referirse a Nii-san…- Hana retomó la palabra -Con ayuda de mi Mokuton: Choukoku (Elemento Madera: Sentido del Oído), pude escuchar la acalorada discusión, en donde ese desgraciado llamó monstruo varias veces a Naruto-kun…- La chica de ojos grises apretó el puño con suma molestia, recordando el momento -No lo entendíamos, hasta que por fin se nos aclaró el asunto… O más bien, cuando Iruka nos reveló la verdad sin saberlo-

- ¿Se les aclaró el asunto?- Preguntó Tenma, quien seguía atenta la discusión, tratando de entenderla

- Kido, tú no entenderás las implicaciones de esto, pero Haruno sí…- Las palabras de Nami asustaron a las aludidas -Iruka lo dijo fuerte y claro con todas las letras durante su discusión con Hokage-sama…- La voz de la Uchiha se cortó un instante -Naruto-kun… Tiene sellado al Kyubi no Youko en su interior…-

Y Nami tenía razón, Tenma se extrañó con el término, pero Sakura había quedado impactada. El Kyubi no Youko era ese terrible monstruo que había llevado destrucción y muerte a Konoha hace más de catorce años. Ese fue el monstruo derrotado por el Yondaime Hokage. Sakura lo sabía porque su abuelo materno había muerto enterrado en un derrumbe durante el incidente. La chica de cabello rosa comenzó a llorar, ya que podía imaginarse la culpa que debía sentir el rubio por tener sellado a ese terrible monstruo en su interior. Y eso si lo sabía. Si no lo sabía, podía comenzar a entender el por qué cuando iban por la aldea haciendo misiones de Rango D, la gente simple miraba de forma fría y despectiva a su compañero de equipo.

- Te entiendo, Sakura-san, nosotras también lloramos cuando nos enteramos…- Hinata posó su mano en el hombro de la Haruno, cuyo llanto disminuyó ligeramente

- Naruto-kun ha sufrido mucho por eso… Y estoy segura de que no sabe que tiene sellada esa cosa en su interior- Nami posó su mirada en Sakura, quien la volteó a ver y se dio cuenta de la tristeza que la Uchiha sentía -Naruto-kun viajó al templo de los Ninsou hace mucho tiempo, por eso ustedes no lo conocían hasta que llegó el año pasado a la academia… Si te pones a analizarlo detenidamente, Naruto-kun es visto con odio por los adultos, excepto obviamente Kushina-san, Hokage-sama, su Kyoshou-sama, su Kirin-sensei y tu Taichou, Hatake Kakashi… De ahí en fuera, al menos que yo sepa, es visto con odio por todos los adultos de la aldea, nadie reconoce su existencia y pienso que es debido a que creen que es el Kyubi no Youko… Cuando en realidad es un héroe de la aldea…-

- ¿Un héroe?- Tenma preguntó confundida

- Te explicaré Tenma-chan- Hana tomó la palabra -Un Fuinjutsu como los que se usan para sellar cosas como el Kyubi no Youko funcionan con fuerza de voluntad… En mi clan, Hashirama-sama, el Shodaime Hokage, era un Shinobi sumamente poderoso que podía controlar al Kyubi no Youko… Cuando yo vivía en el ya extinto complejo Senju, a escondidas leí varios de sus pergaminos, en varios de los cuales venía explicado el asunto, por eso lo sé… El secreto estaba en la fuerza de voluntad…-

- Así es- Nami apoyó las palabras de su otrora rival -En mi clan también había alguien capaz de controlar a esa cosa, Madara-sama, el Nidaime Hokage… A diferencia de otros clanes, en el Clan Uchiha ese tipo de información era compartida para darle más poder y unidad al clan… La forma como Madara-sama controlaba al Kyubi no Youko no me quedó del todo clara cuando mis superiores en el clan me lo contaron, pero lo que sí entendí es que estaba relacionado con la fuerza de voluntad…-

- Por lo que se cuenta del Kyubi, debió ser muy poderoso, por eso se requiere una gran fuerza de voluntad para mantenerlo sellado… Una fuerza de voluntad como sólo puede tener Naruto-kun… Puede decirse, que Naruto-kun día a día combate sin siquiera saberlo contra ese monstruo para mantenerlo encerrado, eso lo hace un héroe…- Agregó Hinata con admiración

- Entiendo...- Dijo Tenma tratando de asimilar lo que había oído mientras que Sakura por fin dejaba de llorar -Yo sabía que Naruto-sama era alguien único… Por eso me enamoré de él desde que lo conocí… Por eso deseo seguirlo, estar a su lado toda mi vida…- Las tres hermanas adoptivas sonrieron con la respuesta de la chica de ojos azules y de inmediato voltearon a ver a la compañera de equipo del rubio con expectación

- Yo… Bueno, yo…- Sakura bajó la mirada -Cuando hicimos el examen de Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun me confió su futuro, y yo lo acepté… Pensé que sólo sería en ese momento, pero conforme hacíamos misiones, comencé a conocerlo mejor, a saber quién era en realidad, lo que sentía… Sin darme cuenta atrapó mi corazón con su forma de ser, cálida, alegre y siempre optimista, deseando llegar a lo más alto para ganarse el respeto que merece…- La Haruno levantó su mirada esmeralda y sonrió enormemente -Quería que fuera mi novio, pero ahora que sé el secreto que él mismo desconoce, quiero que sea feliz, no me importa si es conmigo o no, pero deseo con todo mi corazón que sea feliz…-

- Todas aquí deseamos lo mismo- Nami sacó a relucir su bella sonrisa, mientras en un chispazo, se recordó a ella de niña y a su Ouji-chan -Pero puedo decirles que Naruto-kun es feliz cuando todos a su alrededor lo son- La Uchiha volteó a ver a Sakura -Todas las que estamos aquí lo amamos, pero para él el amor es un vínculo que desea tener con las personas… Y si sólo una está con él, las demás estarán tristes, y eso hará que Naruto-kun esté triste también… Por eso hace tiempo que Hinata, Hana y yo… Bueno, nosotras decidimos…- Nami no pudo terminar de hablar, estaba sumamente apenada y sonrojada

- Compartir a Nii-san…- Terminó Hana sonriendo enormemente.

Hinata sonrió y bajó la mirada, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos, visiblemente sonrojada al igual que sus compañeras de equipo. Sakura y Tenma se sonrojaron también, ¿Compartir a Naruto? Eso había sido muy claro… Pero al final, ambas chicas también sonrieron plenamente, asintiendo con la cabeza y marcado rubor en sus mejillas. En el camino a Konoha ambas se habían hecho buenas amigas y hablaron mucho durante el todo el trayecto, siempre llegando a un punto en común: Naruto.

- Lo haremos por Naruto-kun…- Dijo la Haruno mirando a sus ahora amigas

- Sí…- Agregó Tenma también -Estaremos con Naruto-sama hasta el final…-

- Por cierto Nami... ¿Acaso tú conocías desde antes a Nii-san?- Preguntó la Senju con visible interés -Hablas como si lo conocieras desde mucho antes de que llegara a la academia…- Las miradas de las chicas se posaron en la azabache

- Hm...- La Uchiha cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente, cruzada de brazos -Puede que se los cuente algún día… Tal vez…-

…

Naruto platicaba alegremente con Kushina sobre su misión en Nami no Kuni, también de las peripecias que vivió en aquella aldea, el cómo conoció a Haku, cómo salvó a Tsunami y la batalla contra el castaño que afortunadamente no terminó con consecuencias fatales para ninguno de los dos. Pero algo le llamó la atención a la pelirroja más que el resto, dos cosas en realidad: primeramente el encuentro con la integrante del Clan Kido y posteriormente la aparición de esos misteriosos encapuchados... Después ahondaría en eso, ya que tenía una plática pendiente con su hijo sobre un tema que tarde o temprano tenían que tratar y si lo hacían antes de que el Gama-sennin (Ermitaño de los Sapos) y el alumno de Kame se encontraran, mejor. El rubio le puso atención a su bella madre una vez que notó la seriedad que había adquirido su expresión.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Oka-san?- Preguntó Naruto mientras colocaba sus palillos junto a su plato

- Naru-chan...- Kushina entrelazó sus manos frente a ella y colocó sus codos en la mesa mientras cerraba los ojos -Estás consciente de que perteneces no sólo al Clan Uzumaki sino al Namikaze también, ¿verdad?-

- Si Oka-san... ¿Por qué la pregunta?- La extrañeza del chico de ojos azules era evidente

- Como sabes, para que los dos clanes se pueda restaurar, deberás tener varias esposas para tener descendencia... Debes estar consciente que tendrás el deber de cuidar de todas ellas, pero sobretodo, deberás amarlas a todas por igual, para que no despierten las envidias o los celos...- La Uzumaki miraba seria a su hijo -Además, llegado el momento tendrás que tomar decisiones muy difíciles, ya que el decidir o rechazar un compromiso matrimonial puede traer muchas consecuencias...-

- No te preocupes- Naruto sonrió con confianza, llamando la atención de Kushina -Yo saldré adelante, porque creo que puedo con esto, además de eso, conozco el significado del amor de pareja-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- La Guren Kouhai miraba seria a su hijo

- Kyoshou-sama me dijo una vez que el amor es el cariño incondicional y que también existen dos tipos de amor, aquél que le doy a los demás y aquél que me doy yo mismo, por eso deseo amar a todas mis esposas por igual y hacerlas felices, quererlas por el hecho de ser ellas y yo también ser feliz a su lado- Kushina sonrió plenamente con la respuesta de su hijo

- En ese caso...-

La matriarca Uzumaki buscó entres sus ropas un joyero, el cual puso sobre la mesa apenas la encontró, llamando la atención de su hijo. Naruto miraba con desconcierto aquél objeto, más cuando su madre lo abrió, revelando varios anillos de plata, los cuales brillaban bellamente. Además había también un anillo de color negro, el cual llamó la atención de Naruto. Instintivamente lo tomó para verlo de forma analítica ante la mirada expectante de Kushina.

- Ese anillo es el tuyo, Naru-chan- La Uzumaki sonrió suavemente -Yo misma los fabriqué con ayuda de Kame-san, los otros anillos son para las chicas que elijas como tus compañeras para toda la vida... Cuídalos bien, porque todos llevan el deseo de Kame-san y yo de que seas muy feliz-

- Gracias, Oka-san...- El rubio sonrió alegre

- Pues bien Naru-chan- Kushina se levantó de su asiento con suavidad -Vamos a cenar, ya después hablaremos de esto, pero me alegra mucho que ya estés consciente de la importante responsabilidad que tienes-

- Para mí eso no es lo más importante- Las palabras de Naruto sorprendieron a su madre

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- La Uzumaki miró con desconcierto a su hijo

- Estar rodeado de amor es lo más importante para mí...- El rubio respondió con una sonrisa plena en el rostro

- Tienes razón, Naru-chan...- Dijo Kushina después de un instante, con una sonrisa -Ya después hablaremos de esto con más calma, tengo algo importante que hacer... Te serviré de cenar y luego a la cama, necesitas descansar... ¿De acuerdo?-

- ¡Si, Oka-san...! ¡Ya extrañaba tu comida...!- Kushina se dio la media vuelta en dirección hacia la estufa para comenzar a servir la cena.

…

Tras la deliciosa cena consistente en el delicioso Ramen de cerdo que sólo Kushina podía preparar, el rubio se dirigió a su habitación. Ya la pelirroja se había retirado de la cocina en dirección a la Torre Hokage para resolver algunos asuntos pendientes. Cuando pasó por el cuarto de las chicas no pudo evitar notar que la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que tocó suavemente. Cuando abrió se escucharon varios susurros, tras lo que después de unos instantes se escuchó el sonido del seguro de la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Nami, quien quedó frente a frente con Naruto, ya que el rubio estaba casi pegado a la puerta. La sonrisa alegre del Uzumaki provocó un sonrojo mayor en la Uchiha.

- P-Pasa… N-Naruto-kun…- La Uchiha dijo torpemente para acostarse en una bolsa de dormir en el suelo.

Cuando Naruto entró, notó que en vez de estar la cama donde dormían sus hermanas adoptivas, en el suelo se encontraban cinco bolsas de dormir ubicadas en círculo. A su estilo, cada una de las chicas, miraban al rubio, de forma pícara en el caso de Hana, así como tímida por parte de las demás, especialmente la Uchiha. Al notarlas tensas producto del nerviosismo, el dedicado chico pensó que las había asustado.

- Discúlpenme, no sabía que ya se iban a dormir…- Dijo Naruto apenado, rascándose la nuca

- No, no importa…- Susurró Sakura sumamente enrojecida

- Entonces ya me voy, nos vemos mañana…- El rubio estaba por abandonar la habitación

- Espera, Naruto-kun…- Dijo Hinata en forma casi inaudible

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el aludido, extrañado

- ¿Nos darías un beso de buenas noches…?- La sonrisa en la chica de piel ébano tenía clara malicia.

Las palabras de Hana hicieron sonrojar a sobremanera a las otras chicas, aumentando su rubor aún más cuando el rubio asintió alegremente. Lentamente, Naruto se acercó hacia Nami, quien era la más cercana a él, casi junto a la puerta, para acariciarle su mejilla suavemente, mientras la Uchiha se perdía en los ojos azules que tan familiares eran para ella y dócilmente se dejaba acariciar. La Senju, así como la Haruno, pensaron inmediata y acertadamente que el Uzumaki tenía una visible influencia sobre Nami, mientras Tenma y Hinata miraban con creciente sonrojo la dulce caricia del rubio, deseando ser ellas quienes la estuvieran recibiendo.

- Buenas noches, Nami-chan…- El beso fue en los labios, suave y delicado, separándose lentamente segundos después

- Buenas, noches…- Nami respiraba agitaba "Ouji-chan…"

El rubio arropó cuidadosamente a la Uchiha, quien cerró los ojos y poco a poco se quedó profundamente dormida. Después se acercó a la derecha de Nami, donde Hana esperaba con mirada ansiosa y una enorme sonrisa, deseando recibir también una caricia del chico, ya que la escena con Nami, le provocó un gran deseo de ser tocada por Naruto y no sólo en la mejilla. Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, el rubio comenzó a delinearle suavemente sus carnosos labios con la yema de su índice derecho, provocando que la Senju cerrara los ojos con visible sonrojo.

- Buenas noches, Hana-chan…- El beso fue sorpresivo para la morena y la tomó desprevenida, iniciando un fugaz juego de lenguas que si bien fue breve, dejó sonrojado a Naruto y respirando agitada a la morena

- Buenas noches, Nii-san…- Susurró la Senju apenas se separaron sus labios.

De igual forma que con Nami, Naruto arropó cuidadosamente a su hermana adoptiva del clan Senju con sumo cuidado, mientras que Hana sólo cerró los ojos y su corazón latía agitado, al tiempo que en la bolsa de dormir se notaba cómo su mano lentamente bajaba hasta posarse en su entrepierna. Al lado de Hana, se encontraba Tenma, quien no se atrevía a mirar a su Naruto-sama, ya que estaba sumamente nerviosa y ansiosa, sobre todo tras haber notado que su vecina morena había empezado a tocarse la entrepierna de forma evidente para ella, ya que balbuceaba débilmente el nombre del rubio.

- Buenas noches, Tenma-chan…- Dijo el rubio suavemente, Tenma se sorprendió de que Naruto no intentara besarla o tocarla y volteó a verlo

- Que descanse, Naruto…- No pudo terminar, ya que el rubio la calló con un beso.

Tenma se limitó a cerrar los ojos y perdiéndose en las sensaciones que Naruto la hacía sentir con el beso, cerrando también los ojos con su corazón latiendo muy fuerte y las lenguas de ambos jugaban en sus bocas, de forma suave. Tras separarse, Naruto acarició la mejilla de la sonrojada Kido, quien no se atrevió a abrir los ojos debido a la pena que sentía, pero sobre todo para sentir mejor la mano de Naruto en su mejilla con más intensidad. Tras arropar a la chica de cabello lila, quien se quedó dormida casi al instante, el rubio se acercó a Sakura, quien lo miraba sumamente sonrojada debido a las escenas anteriores.

- Buenas noches Naruto-kun, que descanses…- Susurró la Haruno sonriendo ruborizada

- Buenas noches, Sakura-chan…-

Sakura cerró los ojos y esperó su beso, el cual llegó suavemente cuando Naruto le tomó la mejilla suavemente y juntó sus labios con los de su compañera de equipo. Sakura simplemente suspiró durante el tiempo que duró el beso. Cuando Naruto se separó de la chica de cabello rosa, la arropó suavemente. La pelirrosa dio un largo suspiro antes de quedarse dormida con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Finalmente el rubio llegó hasta la chica de ojos perla, quien se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, efecto no sólo del beso, sino de las escenas anteriores, recordando también lo que había pasado tiempo atrás con sus compañeras de equipo. Naruto tomó suavemente la mejilla de Hinata y con su mano libre le acarició su cabello.

- Buenas noches, Hinata-chan-

- Buenas noches... Naruto-kun…-

Ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, juntando sus labios lentamente y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de sus lenguas jugueteando en el intenso movimiento de sus labios, con el rubio tomando la iniciativa y la Hyuga dejándose consentir… Después de algunos segundos, Naruto se separó suavemente de Hinata, quien sonreía plenamente y se quedó profundamente dormida con un visible sonrojo en el rostro. El rubio abandonó la habitación sigilosamente mientras miraba enternecido a las bellas chicas y se puso a pensar que ya eran parte de su vida, cada una a su manera…

Nami significaba la esperanza, ya que por más ruda u hosca que se mostrara por fuera era sumamente tierna y dulce por dentro, por instantes incluso le recodaba a Hime-chan, pero tenía miedo de que Nami no fuera era persona tan especial para él y prefería quedarse con la duda y pensar que era verdad, sin saber que realmente Nami y Hime-chan eran la misma persona… En cambio, Hana significaba la nobleza, ya que nunca se guardaba nada y siempre deseaba lo mejor para los demás a su alrededor, siendo el ejemplo más claro cómo se preocupaba por él, por Hinata y por Nami, incluso por encima del orgullo y de la rivalidad que en su momento tuvo con la Uchiha… Hinata en cambio, era vista por Naruto como la ternura, ya que si bien parecía vulnerable, se esforzaba sin rendirse en su ideal de convertirse en una buena Kunoichi, sin dejar de ser una chica sumamente amable con la gente a su alrededor y también le agradaba mucho que Hinata siempre que le hablaba se ruborizaba simpáticamente… Sakura representaba en su vida la fuerza para realizar sus sueños, ya que sabía que su compañera de equipo por fin tenía un sueño, convertirse en una gran Kunoichi para demostrar que una persona común con esfuerzo y dedicación también podía ser Ninja, algo muy importante para el rubio… Finalmente, Tenma representaba su meta, ya que la chica de Nami no Kuni lo admiraba por su forma de ser de una forma sincera, justo como se imaginaba que serían las personas con él cuando se convirtiera en Hokage, que lo respetaran por ser él y no por el miedo o el simple cargo… Definitivamente las cinco eran partes importantes en su vida.

"Ya no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ustedes… Cada una representa un vínculo que pienso defender con todo mi poder, por eso entreno con esmero y dedicación… Por eso me esmeré en no ser un chiquillo travieso durante mi estancia en el Ninshuu, para aprender lo más que pudiera, por eso me esmero para ser fuerte como Kyoshou-sama, así como para protegerlas a ustedes y a Oka-san… No sé qué sería de mí si los perdiera…" El rubio se quedó pensativo un momento, pero de inmediato recuperó la sonrisa y cerró la habitación con sigilo y suavidad.

...

Tras la misión en Nami no Kuni pasó el tiempo para el Equipo 7 y los demás equipos de Genin entre misiones nuevamente de Rango D, si bien ya no hubo quejas del Uchiha en este aspecto, ya que había quedado intimidado todavía por la experiencia con Zabuza y Haku. Los demás equipos de Genin también se esmeraban para realizar sus misiones, a veces tediosas y a veces fáciles, pero bien dicen que no se puede correr sin empezar a caminar y los Genin lo entendieron, porque la disciplina también era notable. Habían pasado casi cinco meses desde la misión a Nami no Kuni y Tenma fue incorporada como Genin, si bien no tenía un equipo fijo y permanecía mucho tiempo con Kushina, tanto para prepararse a enfrentar misiones de verdad como aprender más sobre su extinto clan, el cual supo por medio de los relatos de su tutora legal, que era el clan fundador de Uzushiogakure no Sato junto a la gran mayoría del Clan Uzumaki. Poco a poco iba aprendiendo sobre su legado, así como los demás Ninja también se iban superando gradualmente.

Uno de esos días aparentemente tranquilos, Kame y Kirin discutían en la oficina de Sarutobi, mientras que el Sandaime fumaba su pipa tranquilamente. El Sennin y la ANBU hablaron largo y tendido con el Shinobi no Kami quien escuchó sin interrumpir ni una sola vez. Cuando terminaron su exposición, el Hokage dio un sorbo profundo a su pipa y lo exhaló lentamente. Se notaba una particular mezcla de emociones en su mirada, entre la satisfacción y la melancolía.

- Sólo nosotros tres debemos saber de esto por ahora… Confío en ustedes porque me han demostrado que son de confianza y sobre todo, porque tienen agallas y gran coordinación entre ustedes… Kirin-chan, prepara a KOBU para la Tennousei Sakusen (Operación Urano)…-

- Como diga, Hokage-sama- Respondió la rubia con tono marcial

- Con respecto a usted, Kame-san… ¿Tiene todo preparado para la maniobra?-

- Sí, ya todo está preparado, tenemos identificados a las cabecillas, a los que son víctimas de chantaje y a aquellos que simplemente ignoran los hechos… También he recibido bastante información de los espías que Shikaku-san infiltró en Ne (Raíz)…- Respondió el azabache con seriedad

- Entiendo… Entonces lo haremos como se planeó…- Hiruzen endureció la mirada

- Como diga, Hokage-sama- Agregó serio el pelinegro y Hiruzen asintió satisfecho mientras que ambos Ninja de Konoha desaparecieron en medio del remolino de hojas del Shunshin no Jutsu

"Realmente ya necesito retirarme, estoy viejo para esto y por lo que sé, Jiraiya ha lanzado varias ediciones nuevas del Icha Icha Paradise…" Sarutobi cerró los ojos y dio un largo sorbo a su pipa.

…

Shimura Danzou era un alto mando de Konoha e integrante del Go-Ikeban de tipo radical, quien no dudada ni un segundo en utilizar la violencia o métodos sumamente cuestionables para resolver problemas o realizar acciones en cuanto a lo él mismo consideraba era 'lo mejor para Konoha', o sea, las ideas y los planes que él tenía para la aldea Ninja. Ne, era su rama de entrenamiento exclusiva escindida de ANBU. Si bien Ne era una institución poderosa, el hombre que sospechosamente tenía vendado el brazo derecho, así como el ojo análogo y que en su juventud fuera el rival de Sarutobi, estaba cada momento más inquieto con respecto al creciente poder de KOBU, ya que la organización dirigida por la ANBU Usagi expandía cada vez más su radio de acción y se acercaba peligrosamente a las maniobras turbias que realizaba Ne para materializar la ambición de Danzou de convertirse en Hokage.

El pelinegro de avanzada edad se encontraba reunido con el Go-Ibekan, Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu, quienes también estaban inquietos por el poder de la nueva organización, puesto que no tenían injerencia alguna en ella y su poder, aún más que el de Sarutobi cuando trabajaban juntos, se veía comprometido por la independencia de KOBU. Incluso cuando le exigieron a Usagi la sumisión de KOBU con respecto al consejo, Kirin respondió con firmeza y un vocabulario explícito no exento de insultos y recriminaciones que la organización sólo tenía que responder ante el Hokage y ella misma. Ninguna otra autoridad podía plantearse siquiera pedir información sobre los asuntos internos de KOBU si quería evitarse problemas, ya que como les dijo Kirin en un tono sutilmente insinuante: 'KOBU ha sido forjada para ser el escudo y la espada contra los enemigos externos e internos de Konoha...' El comentario, con claras indirectas para ambos ancianos, era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

- Escucha Danzou- Habló el barbudo anciano Homura con seriedad -No sólo estamos inquietos por KOBU, sino por el Sennin que llegó hace tiempo acompañando a Uzumaki Naruto…-

- Tomoe Kame está respaldado como Shinobi de Konoha por Sarutobi e incluso se ha ganado la confianza del Go-Ikeban Jounin que encabeza Nara Shikaku… Pensaba argumentar que un extranjero ni siquiera debería de tener derecho a ser Shinobi de Konoha, pero lo poco que han podido averiguar mis espías de él, es que efectivamente nació en la aldea y se marchó muy joven para entrenar con permiso de Sarutobi, por lo que el argumento pierde totalmente el sentido… La oportunidad de apartarlo de nuestra poderosa arma, sería en una escala mayor del poder…- Respondió Danzou fríamente

- ¿Te refieres a deslegitimar a Kame, así como a Sarutobi ante el Daimyo...?- Preguntó Koharu expectante

- Sí… Así como a esa ANBU, Usagi… Apenas hace un rato recibí la notificación de que dos de mis espías habían sido descubiertos en KOBU y fueron ejecutados sumariamente… Ni siquiera cumplieron un día infiltrados, esto se está repitiendo mucho… Es más, el espía que duró más tiempo infiltrado sólo pudo pasar desapercibido tres días… En verdad ese ministerio formado por Sarutobi comienza a ser un dolor de cabeza, ya no tengo tanta libertad de movimiento como antes, así que no se me ocurre otra forma de acabar con esa organización que odio admitirlo, es sumamente eficiente- La mirada del hombre vendado permaneció impasible "Pero si lograra apoderarme de ella, sería todavía mejor…" Pensó Danzou con marcada ambición

- Tienes razón, sólo nos queda esa opción…- Homura volteó hacia su compañera -Pero también tenemos varios puntos a nuestro favor, como por ejemplo que Sarutobi ha permitido que mucha gente foránea resida en Konoha… Uzumaki Kushina, homónima de la Guren Kouhai y madre del Jinchuuriki del Kyubi es el ejemplo más claro… Jugando bien esa baza podremos expulsar a Sarutobi del mando y hacernos con el control de la aldea-

- No será tan fácil…- Agregó Utatane -KOBU es un rival muy sólido, ya que desde que se fundó hace unos meses, ha maniobrado en forma sumamente secreta y sigilosa para establecer sus bases de poder en la aldea e infiltrarse entre la población civil de forma que los altos mandos salvo excepciones como nosotros ni siquiera conocen de su existencia… Discretamente he intentado infiltrar mercenarios como inmigrantes para que provoquen disturbios y poner a la población contra la inmigración de refugiados consentida por Sarutobi, pero salen de la oficina del Hokage con papeles en mano y regresan en ataúdes al ser descubiertos por KOBU… Esa organización es liderada por Usagi y ella no se tienta el corazón a diferencia de Sarutobi-

- No sólo KOBU- Complementó Mitokado -Ese Kame también es muy popular, si intentamos algo directo contra él puede ser contraproducente, ya que tiene gran parte del apoyo popular porque en la gran cantidad de misiones que ha hecho desde que regresó con el Jinchuuriki, ha demostrado ser confiable… Incluso su relación estrecha con Naruto le ha dado más popularidad ya que la gente común lo ve como al domador que controla al Kyubi y lo mantiene encerrado, a pesar de que sabemos que eso es sólo una tontería fruto de los dimes y diretes de la gente ignorante…-

- No hay que olvidar que el enemigo de nuestro enemigo es nuestro amigo…- Danzou retomó la palabra con voz fría -He estado reuniéndome secretamente con un emisario de Orochimaru…- Homura y Koharu se sorprendieron con las palabras del líder de Ne

- ¡Danzou, eso es muy imprudente de tu parte!- Replicó la otrora Kunoichi

- No… Sarutobi no se atreverá a matar a Orochimaru si la serpiente llegase a atacar la aldea, como en aquella ocasión en que lo dejó escapar… Le ofrecí varios sujetos de prueba como recompensa por ayudarnos si el plan llega a funcionar, como por ejemplo a Uchiha Nami, a Senju Hana y a la desheredada hija de Hyuga Hiashi, Hyuga Hinata… Se mostró interesado y dijo que cooperaría a cambio de ellas tres para investigar sobre el Sharingan, el Byakugan y el Mokuton… Esa patética serpiente está temerosa y quiere obtener poder rápidamente debido a la presencia de una organización a la que pertenecía en el pasado, Akatsuki-

- ¿Akatsuki?- Susurró Homura para sí mismo

- Desconozco detalles, pero parece que están tras Orochimaru por haber abandonado la organización- Respondió Danzou serio -Así que si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, podremos lanzar a Orochimaru contra la aldea, con suerte matará a Sarutobi y en medio del caos podremos hacernos con el poder…-

- Orochimaru entonces se convertiría en una amenaza mucho mayor… Con la posición en la que quedaría si ese escenario que planteas tiene éxito, dudo que cumpla su parte del trato- Replicó Koharu

- No… Orochimaru cumplirá su parte si le ofrecemos apoyo contra Akatsuki… He planeado exhaustivamente mi plan, así que no tiene posibilidades de fracaso… No se preocupen…- Dijo el oscuro hombre vendado con una sonrisa casi imperceptible

- De acuerdo- Respondió Utatane tras unos segundos de silencio -Ejecutaremos tu plan Danzou, todo sea por el bien de Konoha a largo plazo… Sarutobi es débil para seguir a la cabeza de la aldea… Un líder como tú sería una mejor opción…- El aludido sonrió discretamente como respuesta a las palabras de Koharu.

Homura asintió a las palabras de su compañera con tranquilidad, como si estuvieran conversando sobre trivialidades y no sobre el futuro de Konoha. Pero nada en esta vida es seguro y eran ignorantes de que estaban siendo espiados meticulosamente por dos integrantes de KOBU ubicados en el techo del edificio con ayuda de un pequeño aparato similar a un radio, pero con una parte similar al estetoscopio de un médico colocado en el suelo de la azotea. Su diferencia de estatura resultaba evidente y su uniforme era igual al de los ANBU, pero con la particularidad de llevar en el lado izquierdo del peto la insignia de KOBU, consistente en un Tate (Escudo) redondo detrás del cual se encontraba una Katana con la hoja orientada hacia abajo y a la cual sólo se le veía la Tsuka. Otra diferencia importante era que sus máscaras, a diferencia de los ANBU estándar, eran lisas, sin ningún adorno o detalle específico.

- Creo que nos ganamos una comida en el Ichiraku, le diré a la rubia que nos pague todos los gastos por la gran información que le hemos conseguido- Dijo el KOBU de mayor estatura, satisfecho -Y unas vacaciones no nos caerían del todo mal...-

- Esas son buenas noticias, ¿No Zabuza-sama?- Respondió el menor con tono afable

- Si, ahora vámonos antes de que nos descubran, Haku…- Ambos miembros de KOBU desaparecieron con el Shunshin no Jutsu.

…

En una habitación algo oscura se escuchaban varios 'click' de botones a repeticiones considerablemente rápidas. Sentada en un escritorio algo modesto, Kirin escuchaba a través de una pequeña grabadora lo que Haku y Zabuza habían logrado grabar de la discusión ocurrida en una de las varias instalaciones secretas de Ne, específicamente en la única públicamente conocida para los Ninja de Konoha, la cual nadie intentaba espiar hasta antes de eso debido a que varios que lo habían intentado, desaparecían misteriosamente, con la creencia popular de que era perseguidos y luego asesinados, siendo que en realidad se les lavaba el cerebro para convertirlos en más soldados sin nombre al servicio de Danzou.

-_…He estado reuniéndome secretamente con un emisario de Orochimaru…_- Se escuchó el rebobinado de una grabadora por toda la habitación tras la reproducción de las palabras de Danzou -_…Discretamente he intentado infiltrar mercenarios como inmigrantes para que provoquen disturbios y poner a la población contra la inmigración de refugiados consentida por Sarutobi…_- Usagi escuchaba atenta las palabras de Utatane Koharu, tras lo que volvió a rebobinar la cinta -_…Jugando bien esa baza podremos expulsar a Sarutobi del mando y hacernos con el control de la aldea…_- Haku y Zabuza miraban expectantes a su líder, quien volvió a rebobinar la grabadora tras escuchar a Homura -_…Sarutobi no se atreverá a matar a Orochimaru si la serpiente llegase a ataca la aldea… Le ofrecí varios sujetos de prueba si el plan llega a funcionar, como por ejemplo a Uchiha Nami, a Senju Hana y a la desheredada hija de Hyuga Hiashi, Hyuga Hinata… Se mostró interesado y dijo que cooperaría a cambio de ellas tres para investigar sobre el Sharingan, el Byakugan y el Mokuton…_- La ANBU líder de KOBU sonrió satisfecha -Bien dientes de sierra, no sólo se ganaron un banquete en el Ichiraku sino también unas vacaciones… Al principio pensé que era un poco excesivo, pero ahora veo que el gasto que hice para lograr su amnistía en Kirigakure valió cada centavo que pagué y cada objeto que entregué…- La sonrisa de la rubia se torció más "Con esta información tengo a esos ancianos en mis manos y sí, yo no me tiento el corazón como Hokage-sama…" La sonrisa de Kirin se volvió sádica por un breve momento -Retomando el tema, ¿A dónde quieren irse de vacaciones?- La rubia orientó la mirada a los ex-Nukenin de Kiri

- Yugakure tiene un festival más o menos por esta época del año y sus aguas termales son famosas por todas partes- Respondió el Kirigakure no Kijin con emoción

- Buena decisión… Pero antes de irse tenemos una misión muy importante- Respondió Kirin

- ¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó Haku con curiosidad

- Para resumirla, vamos a arrancar una mala hierba desde la raíz…-

...

Sarutobi escuchaba serio el informe de Kirin, quien nunca se quitó la máscara de su rostro… Al terminar la líder de KOBU su relato, el Sandaime Hokage tenía una expresión que parecía más bien un mosaico, ya que en sus ojos se podía ver rencor contra sus compañeros, furia contra Danzou por ofrecer a las pequeñas Genin como si fueran moneda de cambio para su infame discípulo, siendo que Sarutobi consideraba a casi todos los habitantes de Konoha como su familia, con excepciones como por ejemplo sus antiguos compañeros… Decepción de su antiguo equipo, el Equipo Madara… Y compasión… Una lucha interna se debatía en él entre sus recuerdos y su presente, ese pasado donde Hiruzen, Homura y Koharu luchaban guiados por su Sensei, el legendario líder del clan Uchiha, quien le dejó el cuidado de Konoha a su equipo y el presente donde Mitokado y Utatane le daban carta blanca a Danzou para destruir la aldea y reconstruirla a su imagen y semejanza como si la vida de la gente de Konoha no importara para nada.

- Todo está listo, Hokage-sama- Usagi sacó a Sarutobi de sus pensamientos

- Gracias Kirin-chan, entonces es hora de lanzar la operación, deduzco que Kame-san ya tiene todo preparado también- Respondió Sarutobi con semblante abatido

- No se preocupe Hokage-sama, todo saldrá bien- Dijo Usagi con tono cansado -Ahora vamos, debemos levantar el telón…-

- Si, tienes razón Kirin-chan- Respondió Sarutobi tras suspirar -Vamos…- Ambos dirigentes se encaminaron a la salida de la oficina mientras eran espiados a su vez por dos misteriosos Shinobi con máscaras ANBU

- Danzou-sama debe ser advertido, han sido descubiertos sus planes…- Susurró discreto uno de los espías de Ne

- Sí debemos irnos… Kh…-

El primer Shinobi de Ne orientó su rostro hacia a su compañero, ya que una cuchilla formada por luz dorada le atravesaba el pecho. Cuando volteó detrás de él, el segundo enmascarado también fue apuñalado en el corazón por Kirin sin darle oportunidad siquiera a reaccionar. La discreción de la ANBU había sido perfecta, pero resultaba inaudita la velocidad de Kirin para estar detrás de ellos en tan sólo un instante.

- Konpaku no Tsurugi (Espada del Alma)… Mi Keitai Henka… Llévense eso al infierno como mi regalo de despedida- Susurró la rubia con indiferencia

- Al final, Danzou-sama derrotará a Sarutobi…- Susurró el Shinobi de Ne débilmente

- Pronto te lo enviaré para que te tragues tus palabras…- Dijo la ANBU Usagi mientras le retiraba la cuchilla de Seiryoku súbitamente, con lo que el miembro de Ne murió por la hemorragia en pocos segundos

- Al final Kame-san tenía razón- Sarutobi se acercó lentamente detrás de Kirin -Ne sólo es una herramienta para Danzou…- Debajo de ellos, en la oficina, los Kage Bunshin del Sandaime y la ANBU deshacían el Jutsu -Ahora estoy convencido, Danzou debe aniquilado y toda su obra destruida como el cáncer que representa para Konoha…- Después de unos instantes, ambos altos mandos de Konoha dejaron el lugar, tras lo que dos integrantes de KOBU aparecían con el Shunshin y se llevaban los cuerpos de los espías de Ne en tan sólo un parpadeo.

…

Homura, Koharu y Danzou apenas podían ocultar el regocijo que sentían con sonrisas discretas. Un comunicado discreto enviado al Daimyo por integrantes de Ne fue suficiente para conseguir una asamblea urgente entre el gobernante de Hi no Kuni, el Sandaime y el Go-Ikeban Jounin para evaluar el desempeño de Sarutobi como Hokage de Konoha. Danzou y los antiguos compañeros de Hiruzen en el Equipo Madara tenían según sus criterios las cartas ideales para jugar y lograr la destitución de Hiruzen Sarutobi como Hokage, puesto que según su plan, sería ocupado por Danzou, luego Homura sería el jefe del Go-Ikeban y al final Koharu se encargaría de liderar KOBU. Los tres se dirigían hacia el complejo donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión. Kame por otra parte, se encontraba reunido en una sesión exprés con el consejo de Jounin liderado por Nara Shikaku.

- Entonces eso es lo que haremos...- Dijo serio el padre de Nara Shikamaru, compañero de Naruto en la academia

- Sólo estaremos los Jounin indispensables en la junta, los demás podrán en práctica la Tennousei Sakusen…- Agregó el Sennin

- Entiendo, entonces todo estará preparado para cuando se dé la señal…- Nara Shikaku sonreía en forma apagada, como todo un Nara

- Bien, entonces llegó la hora, debo irme porque la 'junta' va a empezar…-

- De acuerdo, yo también debo empezar a preparar a nuestros Ninja y te veré ahí…-

- Te lo encargo…-

El Sennin se colocó un pequeño botón en la parte izquierda del cuello de su chaleco del uniforme reglamentario de forma que pasara como parte del uniforme. Posteriormente se despidió de Shikaku haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto inmediatamente correspondida. Una larga noche en Konohagakure estaba por empezar.

…

En el caso de los Genin, todos se encontraban distribuidos por Konoha junto con los Chunin, ya que las fuerzas Ninja habían quedado debilitadas debido a la misteriosa movilización ordenada tan sólo unos instantes por Shikaku, su comandante en jefe… Pero lo único que sabían los Genin y Chunin, era que debían monitorear Konoha, ya que sus superiores estarían ocupados esa noche y no debían ser interrumpidos excepto por alguna situación de vida o muerte para la aldea.

- Estoy algo nervioso…- Susurró el rubio en su escondite, desde donde podía ver la torre Hokage

- Todo saldrá bien, Naruto-kun…- Susurró Sakura mientras le tomaba la mano discretamente, siendo correspondida por el rubio

"Imbéciles…" Pensó inexpresivo el Uchiha.

En un área cercana al Equipo 7, con gran discreción, las Kunoichi del Equipo 8 también estaban revisando el entorno: Nami y Hinata revisaban la zona cercana a la torre con sus respectivos Doujutsu mientras que Hana esperaba expectante, alerta… Kurenai les había informado que la situación de esa noche en específico era importante para toda Konoha, ya que la situación en el mundo era tensa y un ataque externo si bien no era muy probable, era posible.

- ¿Por qué habrán movilizado a todos los Jounin…?- Preguntó expectante la Hyuga

- Es lo que quisiera saber…- Agregó la Senju sin despegar la mirada de la torre Hokage

- Le pregunté a Kushina Oka-san y sólo me contestó 'vamos a recuperar la aldea…' No entiendo qué significa eso…- La respuesta de la Uchiha sorprendió ligeramente a sus compañeras.

…

Poco a poco el recinto sede de la asamblea se llenaba y todos los que tenían que llegar lentamente tomaban sus asientos en silencio. Cada uno de los líderes de Clan entraba y tomaba su respectiva posición en el lado del Go-Ikeban Jounin. Faltaban pocos asistentes cuando Uzumaki Kushina entró con una gran sonrisa que resaltaba aún más su belleza. Ni Danzou, Homura o Koharu le quitaron los ojos de encima hasta que tomó asiento junto a Hyuga Hiashi. Posteriormente se sentó Yamanaka Inoichi junto a la otrora Jounin de Uzu no Kuni. Finalmente, al lugar ingresaron Kame y Kirin, quien no lucía su máscara, sirviendo de escolta para Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Sennin a la derecha y la ANBU a la izquierda. El Daimyo, un hombre adulto de largo cabello negro, ataviado en elegantes ropas y expresión seria, observaba atentamente desde su asiento, ubicado en una zona separada de los demás concurrentes. Kame, Kirin y Hiruzen tomaron asiento poco después tras lo que el silencio se hizo absoluto.

- Muy bien…- Habló serio el gobernante de Hi no Kuni -Comenzaremos esta asamblea ahora… Shimura Danzou, Utatane Koharu y Mitokado Homura, ustedes la solicitaron, así que por favor, expongan lo que tengan que argumentar…- Fugazmente, el Sennin presionó el aditamento que había incorporado a su chaleco, Danzou se dio cuenta de ellos, pero le restó importancia pensando que estaba nervioso porque perdería la posición que según el líder de Ne, no se merecía.

...

Lejos de ahí, varios escuadrones tanto de Jounin como de ANBU e integrantes de KOBU se encontraban perfectamente escondidos, rodeando varios edificios de Konoha, entre ellos aquél donde Haku y Zabuza habían logrado espiar a los consejeros. Kakashi observaba inexpresivo un pequeño punto brillante en su chaleco, colocado en la bolsa cercana al corazón. Después de tres parpadeos, la luz se extinguió y el Copy Ninja entendió que el momento de dar inicio a la operación había llegado.

- Vamos, es hora…- Susurró la ANBU al lado del alumno del Yondaime

- Lista, Yuugao…- Replicó serio el Jounin de cabello plateado.

Kakashi liderando a los Jounin y la chica de cabello violeta liderando a los ANBU, hicieron una señal con las manos, tras lo que sus respectivas tropas se lanzaron de inmediato hacia las instalaciones, listos para asaltarlas. Los integrantes de KOBU entretanto rodearon los edificios en forma sigilosa, mientras que varios de ellos, envestidos con uniformes de Jounin y sólo distinguibles del resto por el emblema de la organización, un pin ínfimo ubicado en el último botón del chaleco, evacuaban a los civiles a zonas alejadas de los edificios invadidos así como prevenían que algún integrante de Ne escapara del cerco que habían sufrido sus instalaciones.

…

Danzou despegó la mirada de Kame y se levantó de su lugar para colocarse frente a los presentes, listo para tomar la palabra e iniciar así su plan. Tenía un haz bajo la manga, pero no pensaba usarlo, convencido de la fuerza de sus argumentos y de que con la estratagema armada con Koharu y Homura, tenía asegurada la victoria. Una vez que obtuviera el poder, pensaba en el primer acto que realizaría: Tomar control de Naruto para convertirlo en un arma poderosa, así como obtener sangre de Nami y Hana antes de entregárselas a Orochimaru, para experimentar con sus genes.

- Es por el bien de Konohagakure no Sato y sobre todo de Hi no Kuni, que solicitamos la destitución de Sarutobi Hiruzen como Hokage, ya que debido a su avanzada edad no es apto para continuar en funciones… El Konoha Go-Ikeban, formado por los honorables Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu y un servidor, considera que Sarutobi Hiruzen no está en perfecto estado mental para continuar ejerciendo como Hokage…- Terminó Danzou con tono serio

- Mitokado-san, Utatane-san, según su criterio, ¿Cuáles son los motivos concretos para destituir a Sarutobi, quien ha gobernado con sabiduría y ha sido reconocido por el pueblo de Konoha?- Preguntó el hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años

- En su momento, Sarutobi-san fue un gran Hokage y el que más tiempo ha estado en el poder, llevando a la prosperidad a Konoha en su momento…- Koharu se levantó para tomar la palabra y apoyar a Danzou -Pero tras ataque del Kyubi, Sarutobi tuvo que retomar el mando después de la muerte de Yondaime-sama y desde ese momento ha tomando decisiones erróneas sin considerar mucho las opiniones del Go-Ibekan, siendo que somos sus asesores… Específicamente, sus decisiones respecto al Jinchuriki del Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto, han sido las que han traído la preocupación del consejo… Todavía no podemos comprender cómo lo dejó marcharse con los Ninshuu hace seis años como si fuera cualquier civil…-

- Disculpe que la interrumpa…- Kame tomó la palabra -Por lo que tengo entendido en ese momento Naruto estrictamente hablando era un civil, ya que no había recibido entrenamiento como Shinobi… Sólo se tenía que solicitar la aprobación de su tutor, en este caso, Kushina-san… No deseo ofenderla, pero el argumento que nos acaba de dar carece de fundamento legal alguno, más parece un rencor personal de usted hacia mi Seito (Alumno)… Los civiles no entran en la jurisdicción del consejo, sino directamente en la del Hokage, como por ejemplo en el caso de Kido Tenma, quien fue recibida en la aldea en calidad de refugiada con derecho a asilo, debido al pacto existente entre el Clan Kido y la facción del Clan Uzumaki que fundó Konoha…- Terminó el Sennin tranquilamente.

El silencio se hizo presente en el aula ante tal muestra de conocimiento legal y Koharu no encontró forma de refutar lo dicho por el Sennin por lo que en forma sumamente discreta se mordió el labio. Justamente el caso de Tenma iba a ser el complemento para su argumento y lograr así, exponer las deficiencias de Sarutobi al mando de Konoha, pero sin saberlo, el Kyoshou de Naruto había hecho pedazos su argumento con una facilidad enorme.

- Eso es cierto, Utatane-san- Agregó el Daimyo mientras que resignada, la otrora compañera de Hiruzen tomó asiento nuevamente ante la mirada de preocupación de Homura, ya que ciertamente no iba a ser una victoria fácil

- ¿Algún otro argumento?- Pregunto expectante el gobernante de Hi no Kuni

- Yo tengo uno…- Homura se puso de pie, orientándose hacia los presentes -Después de que el Kyuubi fuera sellado por parte del gran héroe Namikaze Minato, Yondaime-sama, el consejo se apresuró en intentar eliminar al Jinchuriki para evitar que se convirtiera en una amenaza para Konoha- Homura recobró la confianza al ver que las miradas de los presentes le daban una discreta aprobación salvo contadas excepciones, como Kushina, que apenas podía ocultar la furia por la forma en que el viejo se refería a su Naru-chan -Sarutobi se negó rotundamente argumentando que el Junniimeitenchuu no Fuin (Sello de los Doce Pilares del Cielo y el Infierno) de Yondaime-sama fue perfecto y no había posibilidad alguna de que el Bijuu se apoderara del Uzumaki o escapara… Sin embargo la decisión de Sarutobi, se basó más en la simpatía que siente por el niño que en su criterio como Hokage… Hiruzen dejó su decisión a la fortuna y esperanza que el sello pudiera resistir o en su defecto confiando ingenuamente en el Jinchuuriki… Un Hokage no puede basarse en sentimientos para tomar decisiones tan trascendentes para la seguridad de Konoha…- Homura se sentó con una discreta sonrisa en la cara, ya que el Daimyo aparentaba estar de acuerdo con sus palabras, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Kushina apretaba con rabia los puños tras las palabras dirigidas contra su hijo en forma despectiva como si fuera un criminal o algún animal rabioso que fuera a atacar Kohona en cualquier instante. Hiashi colocó su mano en el puño derecho de la pelirroja, que miró extrañada a su amigo y tras calmarse, regresó su atención a la asamblea. Kirin miró de reojo al Sennin, cuyo semblante parecía inexpresivo, pero para aquellos cercanos a él, se notaba su furia casi como si fuera expedida de su cuerpo al escuchar a ese anciano hablando así de su Seito.

- Después de la negativa de Sarutobi a ejecutar al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi- Koharu retomó la palabra- El consejo propuso que Uzumaki fuera entrenado como un arma para Konoha, haciéndolo totalmente servil para el Go-Ikeban, que se convirtiera en la mejor arma y fuera enviado a misiones de Rango S como mínimo… Danzou, el dirigente de Ne, la mejor división de ANBU, se ofreció dispuesto a entrenar al Jinchuriki, pero Sarutobi se negó argumentando que los Ninja de Konoha no son armas sin sentimientos y demás cursilerías… Pero los costes del error de Sarutobi han sido palpables, ya que el Jinchuuriki se convirtió en un Ninja inútil que no aprendió nada durante su estancia en el Shinden no Tengoku de los Ninshuu…-

- Hm…- El ruido emitido por Kirin llamó la atención tanto de Utatane como de la Daimyo

- ¿Tiene algo que argumentar, Usagi-san?- Preguntó expectante el gobernante de Hi no Kuni mientras Sarutobi y Kame se voltearon a ver, el momento había llegado

- No realmente, sólo quiero saber cómo el NO honorable Go-Ikeban ha ayudado a mantener la paz en Konoha, porque los hemos escuchado hablar sobre lo que es correcto en cuanto a guerra o destrucción, pero nada de los logros de Hokage-sama para mantener la paz en la aldea… Disculpe Danzou-san, ¿Podría decirse que acciones ha realizado su tan cacareada organización Ne para proteger la paz de Konoha?- El aludido miró con odio a la ANBU, pero regreso a su mirada inexpresiva en un instante

- Lo que yo planeo para Konoha…- Susurró el anciano, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, por toda la sala se escuchó un click, tras el cual se escuchó algo que los consejeros no esperaban

-…_He estado reuniéndome secretamente con un emisario de Orochimaru_…- La voz de Danzou se escuchó por todo el lugar en alta definición -…_Le ofrecí varios sujetos de prueba si el plan llega a funcionar, como por ejemplo a Uchiha Nami, a Senju Hana y a la desheredada hija de Hyuga Hiashi, Hyuga Hinata… Se mostró interesado y dijo que cooperaría a cambio de ellas tres para investigar sobre el Sharingan, el Byakugan y el Mokuton Ninjutsu_…-

- ¡¿Qué demonios?- Exclamó el líder de Ne apretando los dientes, reconociendo sus palabras de inmediato "¿Cómo pudieron…?"

- ¿Y usted, Koharu-san? ¿Qué haría…?- Dijo a bocajarro la rubia, aprovechando el desconcierto de los ancianos

-…_Discretamente he intentado infiltrar mercenarios como inmigrantes para que provoquen disturbios y poner a la población contra la inmigración de refugiados consentida por Sarutobi_…- Ahora era la voz de Utatane la que escuchaba por el lugar

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?- Exclamó la otrora integrante del Equipo Madara, visiblemente confundida

- Creo que Homura puede decírnoslo…- Respondió Sarutobi sonriendo burlonamente

-_...Hacernos con el control de la aldea…_- La voz de Mitokado sucedió a la grabación de su cómplice

- ¡¿De qué se trata todo esto?- Exclamó Danzou fuera de sus casillas, recibiendo como respuesta, que el Daimyo volteara a ver a Shikaku, quien después de unos instantes en los que escuchaba un pequeño audífono y se lo retiraba del oído izquierdo, asintió con la cabeza

- Ya que la organización Ne ha dejado de existir, literalmente, podemos proceder con el motivo real de esta asamblea… O más bien, con la neutralización de los traidores…- El sombrío tono de voz utilizado por el hombre a cargo de Hi no Kuni asustó a los consejeros, pero Danzou permanecía tranquilo, sabiendo que un error podría derivar en su muerte

- Esas grabaciones sólo son manipulaciones…- Dijo el líder de Ne con tranquilidad

- Eso es falso, Danzou-sama… Nosotros podemos constatarlo, ya que fuimos los mensajeros...-

El aludido volteó a la entrada de la Cámara del Consejo de Konoha, donde dos Shinobi: uno de tez sumamente pálida y otro de cabello gris, el primero de aparentes catorce años y el otro de aparentes diecisiete, ambos enfundados en trajes ANBU, miraban fríamente a su otrora líder. La cara del anciano se descompuso de inmediato en un rictus de ira, mientras notaba cómo todos sus planes se desmoronaban como un castillo de naipes arrastrados por el viento.

- ¡Shin, Sai…!- Exclamó Danzou al instante -¡Malditos traidores…!-

El líder de Ne se dio cuenta al instante de que ellos, dos de los mejores miembros de Ne, eran los espías de Sarutobi… Nunca se llegó a imaginar que dos de sus Shinobi convertidos en simples herramientas llegarían a traicionarlo. Al ver cómo en tan sólo un instante dos ANBU flanqueaban a Homura y a Mitokado, decidió utilizar su arma secreta, un Sharingan que le había extraído al cadáver de Uchiha Shisui, quien había muerto a manos de Uchiha Itachi sólo un día antes de la masacre, porque había descubierto lo que realmente planeaba detrás de la misión de neutralizar a Uchiha Fugaku. Pero cuando planeaba destaparse el ojo derecho de los vendajes que lo cubrían, se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. Comenzaba a sentir algo que pensaba superado por su ideología donde las emociones sólo eran impedimentos… Miedo.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?- Exclamó sorprendido el líder de Ne

- Kagemane no Jutsu (Técnica de Sombra Imitadora), el sello personal Nara- Respondió Shikaku desde su lugar, mientras la sombra se extendía por debajo de los asientos de forma que nadie se había dado cuenta

- Maldito…- Susurró impotente Danzou, tras lo que bajó la mirada reconociendo finalmente su derrota - Jugaste bien tus cartas, Sarutobi…-

- Puedes tratar de adularme hijo de puta, pero el ofrecer a tres pequeñas como moneda de cambio con Orochimaru y el querer jugar con la vida de los habitantes de Konoha, no tiene perdón… Ustedes tres van a sufrir hasta que pidan la muerte suplicando de rodillas… Y sólo entonces, cuando sólo sean seres sin espíritu y los haya hecho vivir el infierno en la tierra, los mataré…-

Koharu y Homura miraban atónitos a su antiguo compañero, lo conocían aparentemente de toda la vida, pero jamás habían visto tal odio en su mirada… Sin poder evitarlo, se encogieron en un intento inútil de protegerse del terror que estaban sintiendo. Fue lo último que hicieron antes de perder el conocimiento tras recibir efectivos golpe de espada en sus cuellos por parte de los ANBU que los flanqueaban. Danzou bajó la mirada, pero no por sentir de vergüenza de sus crímenes, sino por haber fallado en su objetivo de hacer de Konoha un lugar mejor bajo su mando. No se sentía culpable en lo absoluto, ya que como dicen, el fin justifica los medios, al menos desde su perspectiva. Después de un instante, todavía con la mirada baja, miró de reojo al Sennin.

- Esa cosa que tocaste de tu chaleco, era la señal…- Susurró el hombre con vendas

- Así es momia- Respondió el Sennin mirando fríamente al anciano -Todo esto ya estaba preparado de antemano… Cayeron como los novatos que no creían ser, Danzou-

- Me venciste en mi propio juego…-

- No me hagas reír… La guerra es un arte y el supremo arte de la guerra es doblegar al enemigo sin luchar… Cuando el enemigo es codicioso, ofrécele pequeñas victorias, simula desorden para poder atacarlo por sorpresa… Un amateur como tú que piensa que el poder se consigue simplemente apuñalando por la espalda y que justifica su ambición encimando sus deseos personales con el interés común no podrá derrotarme jamás…- Respondió el Sennin con una firmeza que sorprendió a la concurrencia presente...

_El hundimiento de los infames consejeros de Konoha finalmente ha llegado y finalmente tanto Sarutobi como los Ninja fieles a él, han recuperado el control de la aldea, que habían perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, todavía faltaban varios asuntos por resolverse y diversas situaciones que todavía faltaban por desatarse en Konoha esa noche… ¿Acaso este no es el final de los problemas en Konohagakure no Sato?_

…

**Salida 1: My Tomorrow (Mi Mañana)**

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Chiisa na mune ni wa Yuuki dake tsume konde

(El valor puede ser guardado en un pequeño cofre)

Ame no naka Hitorikiri

(Debajo de la lluvia, estoy solo)

Poketto no naka wa karappo da keredo

(El interior de mis bolsillos está vacío)

Watashi wa mae dake mite iru

(Pero yo sigo mirando al frente)

Michi no tobira hiraite Sekai no mukougawa e to

(Abriendo la puerta del camino hacia un mundo desconocido)

¡Susume! ¡Susume! ¡Mou mayowanai!

(¡Avanzar! ¡Avanzar! ¡Ya no estoy perdido!)

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Ashita wo tsukuru no wa Ima shika nai kara

(Debido a que ahora puedo crear un mañana propio)

Tobitate Haruka naru my tomorrow

(Despejando la brisa hacia mí mañana)

…

**Notas:** Pues bien, ahora ha sido editado el nuevo capítulo con intención de mostrar las acciones políticas en Konoha, que también jugarán un papel importante en el fic, no sólo en la aldea de Hi no Kuni, sino de todo el Ninkai... En el siguiente capítulo terminará este mini arco argumental, pero un par de cosas se revelarán para bien o para mal de los protagonistas, así que pues bien, eso es todo por ahora. El nombre de la operación ejecutada para acabar con Ne, es el nombre de la operación ejecutada por el Ejército Rojo en 1942 y que en mi opinión personal, inclinó la balanza para los aliados en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. De hecho KOBU también está basado en la NKVD, la policía secreta y ministerio del interior de la URSS durante esos tiempos tormentosos. Creo que sería todo por el momento y de antemano, agradezco que sigan este fic reescrito. Finalmente basta decir que varios personajes del canon serán adentrados a esta historia en un contexto diferente a su historia original, así que hay que esperar varias sorpresas. El Kyuubi no está sellado con el Shiki Fuin, sino con este nuevo sello, más adelante en el fic se revelará el por qué.

**Próximamente:**

**VII: Voluntad Inquebrantable.**


	8. VII: Voluntad Inquebrantable

**Naruto Sennin**

…

La Tennousei Sakusen había logrado su objetivo. Si bien las bajas de Jounin y ANBU leales a Sarutobi eran considerables, todos los integrantes de Ne, con la excepción de Shin y Sai, fueron totalmente aniquilados. Tristemente para varios de los Ninja leales al Sandaime, pudieron darse cuenta de que en Ne existían varios conocidos, pariente y amigos que se habían dado por desaparecidos y habían sido convertidos en simples herramientas debido al 'entrenamiento' de Danzou, ya que morían sin sentir nada, no se apoyaban entre sí y al parecer mientras su líder estuviera vivo, no le daban importancia a su propia existencia.

- Ese Danzou es un maldito cerdo…- Susurró Yuhi Kurenai entre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fuera la sede central de Ne -Entrenar niños para que se convirtieran en simples armas a su servicio…-

La Jounin miró de reojo el cuerpo sin vida de un niño de menos de diez años, al que se vio obligado a asesinar en defensa propia. En ese horrible campo de una batalla como en el que combatían las fuerzas leales al Hokage y las fuerzas de Ne, sólo podía haber Ninja victoriosos, muertos y algunos prisioneros del bando derrotado, en este caso, pequeños niños entre diez y trece años que debido a su voluntad inquebrantable pudieron resistir el 'entrenamiento' especial de Danzou para convertirse en simples armas al servicio del líder de Ne. Era realmente desolador el escenario alrededor de una de las pocas prisiones de la oscura organización que se mantenían de pie, en medio de un incendio provocado por los Jounin para forzar a salir a los Ninja al servicio de Danzou.

…

Se encontraba en las sombras de una de las oscuras mazmorras. Sus ojos, enfocaban atentamente todo a su alrededor ante el creciente alboroto en el complejo. Las órdenes de los encargados se escuchaban una y otra vez por todas partes, debido al eco que comenzaba a aumentar conforme el lugar se iba vaciando poco a poco. La temperatura también comenzaba a subir debido a que tras una serie de explosiones, un incendio comenzó a desatarse por todo el lugar. En su desesperado intento de escapar, los guardias dejaban a su suerte a los demás reclusos en ese horrible lugar y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que el fuego los alcanzara también a ellos.

- Yo no pienso morir aquí…- Susurró débilmente.

En medio de la oscuridad, reptando, lo que parecían extensiones de su cuerpo se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde estaban las llaves de su prisión. Con sigilo, regresaron nuevamente a la celda, con un juego de llaves y un Kunai con una Kibaku Fuda enrollada en el mango. Después de unos segundos en que el fuego comenzaba a extenderse, una súbita explosión cimbró el lugar mientras las rejas de la celda volaban por los aires hasta estrellarse con las paredes del corredor. De inmediato una sombra salió corriendo del lugar justo a tiempo, cuando las llamas amenazaban con atraparla. Apenas salió del inmueble en llamas, se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares que sostenían la estructura. Miraba fijamente lo que estaba ocurriendo en el lugar: los integrantes de Ne estaban siendo asesinados por los Jounin de Konoha sin misericordia alguna. Uno a uno, todos esos sujetos iban cayendo a manos de los Ninja a los que también odiaba, ya que antes de ser encarcelada, era maltratada por ellos. Sonrió con malicia, cuando se dio cuenta de que los Jounin tenían ganada la batalla, pero estaban tan concentrados en evitar que los integrantes de Ne se escabulleran, que se dio cuenta que simplemente bastaba con correr hacia una ligera apertura en el cerco para escapar del lugar.

Sin embargo, durante su escape, fue avistada por la todavía pensativa Kurenai, quien primero se sorprendió de ver a una sombra que al parecer era de alguien con un físico sumamente similar al de su alumna Hana, sólo que con el cabello peinado diferente y de ojos morados carentes de pupila. Sólo fue por un instante, pero de inmediato pudo reconocer a esa chica con el cabello del mismo tono que sus ojos y que pasó junto a ella por un instante. Se trataba de Mitarashi Anko, la desafortunada chica que tuvo la desgracia de haberse convertido en la última alumna del Hebi-sannin Orochimaru, antes de que el infame Ninja desertara de Konoha, hace más de cuatro años. La azabache sabía sobre la chica, ya que en un intento por rehabilitarla, ella era quien se encargaría de entrenarla, pero tan sólo un par de días antes de hacerlo, la Kunoichi, que era de la misma edad de las chicas de su equipo a cargo, desapareció misteriosamente. Toda la plantilla Ninja llegó a pensar que había desertado para unirse al Sannin, pero ahora se revelaba la verdad y en realidad la desinhibida Anko había sido capturada por Ne.

- ¡Kakashi…!- Kurenai se puso en contacto con el líder de la misión en la escala Jounin, visiblemente alarmada

- ¿Qué sucede Kurenai?- Preguntó perezosamente el Copy Ninja, aunque en el fondo se escuchaba el ruido chirriante de su Jutsu original

- ¡Es Anko…!- Respondió al instante la Sensei de las chicas -¡Mitarashi Anko al parecer estuvo atrapada en las instalaciones de Ne todo el tiempo…! ¡Acabo de verla escapar hacia las afueras de la aldea!- La Jounin ya estaba corriendo -¡Voy a tratar de alcanzarla!-

- Entiendo…- Replicó al instante Kakashi -¡Escuchen todos!- El famoso alumno del Yondaime abrió el canal de comunicación para todos los Jounin y Chunin -¡Mitarashi Anko ha sido avistada en la aldea! ¡Debe procederse a su captura, sin usar fuerza letal…! ¡Repito, Mitarashi Anko debe ser sometida sin hacer uso de fuerza letal…!-

- No me atraparán tan fácilmente…- Susurró para sí misma la Kunoichi cuando escuchó el grito de la cada vez más cercana Kurenai.

La bella chica fugitiva, vestida con una camisa negra algo maltratada, pantalones cortos y todavía con grilletes en sus muñecas, volteó a ver sobre su hombro a la Jounin, mientras realizaba una secuencia de sellos con suma discreción, pero la Jounin no se percató del detalle. Súbitamente Anko saltó y dio un giro en el aire para quedar frente a frente con Kurenai, quien debido a la inercia estaba vulnerable a un ataque frontal de la joven Kunoichi.

- ¡Espera un momento…!-

- ¡Katon: Hinotama (Elemento Fuego: Bola de Fuego)!-

La azabache puso sus brazos al frente, cruzándolos delante de su rostro, para amortiguar el inminente impacto que no pudo evitar debido a la inercia que llevaba. El ataque de Anko, en forma de una esfera de fuego exhalada por su boca, provocó que la Jounin saliera proyectada hacia atrás entre las llamas, cayendo de espaldas en forma algo violenta, mientras la chica que oficialmente fue ascendida como Genin para poder irse con el infame Hebi-ouja, caía tras dar medio giro en el aire y reemprender su carrera hacia el bosque.

Kurenai se levantó con un salto mortal al instante, dispuesta a seguir a la hábil chica, pero cuando trató de buscarla con la mirada, ni siquiera encontró el sendero que siguió la Kunoichi para poder seguirla. Se maldijo por dentro al descuidarse tan torpemente en su persecución, cometiendo el grave error de subestimar a la alumna de Orochimaru. Se mordió el labio inferior con visible frustración, ya que sentía que personalmente tenía una deuda con la chica, al no haberse preocupado por ella desde el principio.

…

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya nadie la seguía, Anko por fin se dio un respiro. Recargó sus manos en sus rodillas y comenzó a dar grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento. Cuando por fin pudo normalizar su respiración, se recargó en un árbol cercano, oculta entre los arbustos que crecían al pie del árbol y comenzó a recordar uno de los pocos momentos en que su vida no había estado marcada por la desgracia…

…

_La bella Kunoichi, a sus diez años, era sumamente prometedora como Ninja. Sus padres habían muerto durante una misión cerca de Kumogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre las Nubes) y por ello, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma al Ninjutsu, para tratar de olvidar que estaba sola en el mundo. Su generación estaba muy unida, pero ella siempre estaba sola, ya que entró un año después que los demás y era apartada por no estar integrada a ningún grupo, excepto por una persona: Senju Hana, quien era sociable y le hablaba a la mayoría de las chicas, con excepción de Uchiha Nami, la mejor de la generación, entre Kunoichi y Shinobi por igual. La morena y ella eran similares en su forma de ser, ya que ambas se comenzaron a desarrollar tempranamente y comenzaron a atraer las miradas de los chicos. Además, ambas se hicieron fans de la famosa colección Icha Icha Paradise y a escondidas los conseguían en el mercado negro de la aldea. Después de conseguir su nuevo ejemplar, siempre solían sentarse en el Dango Takomaru, un restaurante que rivalizaba con el Ramen Ichiraku, a comer tanto el dulce que le daba nombre al restaurante, así como las Takodama (Albóndigas de Pulpo, lit. Bolas de Pulpo). Varias veces se sentaron a comer en ese lugar para platicar de cosas triviales._

_- ¡Algún día le quitaré lo tímido a Sasuke-kun, ya verás…!- Exclamó con visible entusiasmo la morena, que Anko recordaba de cabello blanco _

_- Para mí que ese sujeto es gay…- Replicó la pelimorada tras pasar bocado de una Takodama y lanzar el palillo al muro detrás del establecimiento, para terminar de formar el símbolo de Konoha -Si le enseñas las tetas descaradamente y te ignora, quiere decir que a ese sujeto no le gustan los melones, sino las bananas…-_

_- ¡Es así porque le gusta ese palo de Shishiko!- Replico la Senju, graciosamente enfadada_

_- ¿Y qué que no tenga mucha carne?- Replicó la Mitarashi con pícara sonrisa -Dicen que la carne pegada al hueso es la más sabrosa…-_

_- Yo no entiendo que tiene ella que no tenga yo…- La bella chica de cabello blanco replicó, visiblemente dolida en su orgullo -Esa mocosa no puede darse el lujo de rechazar a Sasuke-kun como si fuera un insecto-_

_- Pues para ella sí lo es…- Anko miraba divertida a su enfadada amiga -¿Recuerdas la práctica de Taijutsu de hace dos semanas? El pobre terminó en el suelo, pisado como un insecto, así que tal vez sí lo considere así…-_

_A Hana le dio un tic en el ojo cuando vio a su amiga desgañitarse de risa a expensas del chico que le gustaba. Ciertamente eran las mejores amigas y por eso sabían donde picarse el orgullo, pero nunca quedaban en malos términos, porque a una burla de la Mitarashi seguía una burla de la Senju y así seguían todo el día hasta desternillarse de risa. Era una gran relación, ya que Anko siempre le hacía segunda a las bromas de Hana en cuanto al físico de su rival. Además, en las pruebas grupales, siempre terminaban peleando juntas contra la Uchiha, pero lo malo era que siempre perdían… Aún así, las clases terminaban y siempre había una visita al Dango Takomaru para pasar ratos agradables. _

_- Por cierto Anko- Dijo seria de repente la morena_

_- ¿Qué ocurre?- La pelimorada dejó de reírse cuando notó la expresión seria de su mejor amiga_

_- ¿Qué has pensado sobre el asunto de Orochimaru-sama…?- _

_- Le he dicho que sí- Replicó la Mitarashi con seriedad -Es un gran honor ser elegida para ser entrenada por uno de los Densetsu no Sannin… Además quiero superarme en todos los aspectos… De hecho mañana empezaré a entrenar con él, por eso yo invité hoy, esta es la última vez que saldremos en mucho tiempo…-_

_- ¿Estás segura Anko…? Hay muchos rumores sobre él, desde el asunto de sus raros experimentos hasta su ambición por ser Hokage… Me preocupa que pueda hacerte algo-_

_- No le des importancia a las habladurías de la gente- Dijo Anko, restándole importancia al asunto -Yo estaré bien… ¿O acaso es que te gusto y tienes miedo de perderme?-_

_- ¡No seas tonta! ¡Es obvio que estoy preocupada por ti!- Replicó la Senju con sinceridad y algo de furia_

_- Vamos Hana, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien…- _

_- Sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado y si ves que puede ser peligroso, renunciarás…-_

_- Si con eso te calmarás, está bien, te lo prometo…- Dijo la pelimorada con sutil fastidio._

…

"Tenías razón Hana… Ese maldito andrógino me puso esta cosa…" La chica se llevó su mano derecha a la parte posterior del cuelo, al costado izquierdo, como si quisiera cubrírselo "Y por eso terminé hundida en toda esta mierda…" La mirada de la Mitarashi se ensombreció visiblemente "Ahora seguramente tu también me odias por haber sido alumna de ese bastardo, justo como los demás…" La chica quedó hundida en sus reflexiones internas, abrazada de sus cansadas piernas.

…

**Entrada 1: The Biggest Dreamer (El Más Grande Soñador)**

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta

(Así es, me he dado cuenta, olvidé hacer mis tareas)

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo

(Esto es un rompecabezas, rompecabezas, rompecabezas)

"Boku wa dare nan darou?"

(¿Quién soy yo?)

SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa, hiza itakutatte ne

(Incluso si derrapa la piel de mis rodillas)

Sugu tachiagaranakya

(Tengo que levantarme nuevamente)

CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

(Yo sé que mi oportunidad se escapará)

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

(Grande y más grande, el más grande soñador)

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

(Soñar es el principio de todo, esa es la respuesta)

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

(Voy a volar más lejos que nadie, a través de las montañas)

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

…

**VII: Voluntad Inquebrantable.**

Naruto mira de reojo a toda la gente, sintiendo esas miradas fría llenas de rencor y desprecio. Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se endurece al ver esos gestos. Sin embargo, su mirada se conmueve al instante. Nami lo abraza por la espalda. Hinata lo toma de su mano derecha. Hana de la mano izquierda. Sakura lo abraza de frente, junto con Tenma. De los ojos del rubio comienzan a fluir las lágrimas al instante, mientras cierra los ojos y sonríe suavemente.

_"Lo que se ve es sólo la corteza... Lo más importante es invisible…"_

…

- ¿Quién eres? No te había visto antes…-

La pelimorada volteó a su espalda e inconscientemente se puso en guardia al ver a un chico rubio aparentemente de su misma edad, que se encontraba cruzado de brazos sobre una de las ramas del árbol. Su mirada se endureció cuando lo notó sonriente y aparentemente sin ninguna preocupación. Esa mirada inocente la hizo enfurecer al instante. Seguramente ese miserable jamás había tenido las carencias que ella tuvo, seguramente nunca fue mirado con desprecio por la gente y seguramente jamás pasó hambre o frío ante el rechazo de la gente de la aldea.

- ¡Déjame tranquila…!- Anko encaró inmediatamente a Naruto, dispuesta a combatir

- Veo que estás confundida… Deseando desquitar una ira ciega contra quien esté delante de ti…- Replicó el rubio sin perder la tranquilidad

- ¡No juegues al psiquiatra conmigo imbécil…!- La chica tomó una roca del suelo y se la lanzó súbitamente

- ¡Calma, no quiero pelear contigo!- Naruto esquivó fácilmente la roca al ladear la cabeza

- ¡Entonces regresa al maldito agujero del que saliste…!- La chica parecía cada vez más fuera de sus cabales

- Tranquilízate por favor- De un vistoso salto, el rubio cayó de pie a tan sólo un par de metros de la Kunoichi

- ¡Eso fue lo que me dijeron esos bastardos de Ne antes de atraparme y encerrarme…!- La pelimorada respiraba cada vez más agitada -¡Es la última vez que te lo digo…! ¡No quiero que te me acerques…!-

- ¡Escucha, no quiero lastimarte…!- Replicó nuevamente el Kenjutsushi, dando un paso al frente

- ¡Te dije que no te acerques…!-

Naruto se detuvo al ver la extraña transformación que comenzaba a ocurrir en el cuerpo de la bella chica: de la parte posterior de su cuello, comenzaban a surgir unas grecas de intenso color negro, en forma de grecas redondeadas de giros súbitos que vagamente recordaban llamas de color negro, De forma perfectamente simétrica cubrían por completo el cuerpo de Anko. Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en el rostro de la Kunoichi cuando notó la marcada sorpresa del chico rubio.

- ¡Muere…!-

Con inusitada velocidad, la chica se lanzó de frente contra Naruto, quien sólo tuvo tiempo de colocar sus brazos al frente para detener el violento cabezazo que recibió. Salió proyectado hacia un árbol cercano, partiéndolo en dos debido a la violencia del impacto. La chica sonrió en forma visiblemente sádica cuando vio el resultado de su violento ataque sorpresa, al tiempo que un ligero hilillo de sangre comenzó a emerger de su frente lentamente. Su sonrisa se hizo más discreta cuando vio que el rubio se levantó con relativa facilidad y vio que de la comisura de la boca del chico la sangre se hizo presente y rápidamente recorrió su barbilla, hasta comenzar a gotear al suelo.

- Pensé que te habías muerto con eso…- Susurró la pelimorada, para sí misma -Ahora simplemente te voy a romper el cuello para que no puedas levantarte de nuevo…-

- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo…- Susurró a su vez el alumno del Kame-sennin

- ¿Hm…?- La sonrisa del rostro de Anko desapareció súbitamente

- ¡Yo no voy a morir hasta convertirme en Hokage…!- La chica se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando el rubio le lanzo dos Kunai, no con intensión de atacarla, sino para que los atrapara en el aire

- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo…?- Replicó la pelimorada, visiblemente desconcertada

- Cuando te derrote, no podrás usar de pretexto que estabas desarmada…- Naruto sonrió suavemente y súbitamente desenvainó a Kurogane -¿Lista…?-

- Eres un imbécil…- Fue la seca respuesta de la Kunoichi antes de lanzarse al frente, a gran velocidad.

Sin embargo ahora la sorprendida fue la chica y sólo gracias a sus grandes reflejos, pudo reaccionar a la súbita estocada del rubio, conteniendo a la Katana de hoja negra, atrapándola entre ambos Kunai para comenzar un duelo de fuerza que al parecer estaba equilibrado. Ambos parecían tener la misma fuerza, pero lentamente Naruto comenzó a ceder ante la fuerza de la Mitarashi, quien terminó de alejarlo con una violenta patada en el vientre, la cual lo mando a estrellarse a una roca de considerable tamaño. La chica sonrió levemente cuando el chico se reincorporó con más dificultad que antes.

- Eres fuerte…- Naruto sonrió suavemente, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre que surgía de su boca

- El ser amable no evitará que te mate para largarme de aquí para siempre…- Anko sonrió burlonamente -Eres lindo, pero igual vas a morir-

- ¿E-Estás huyendo de Konoha…?- Preguntó el rubio, poniéndose serio

- Mira Okako-chan (Niño de Mami)- La mirada de la chica se endureció visiblemente -No sé qué mierda tengas en la cabeza y la verdad no me importa… En esa maldita aldea fui discriminada y encerrada sólo por estar cerca de un criminal, ahora me persiguen, seguramente para matarme y obviamente entre tu vida y la mía, prefiero la mía…- De nuevo, Anko se lanzó hacia Naruto con la intensión de darle un golpe en el rostro, sin embargo, fue detenido por la mano del rubio

- ¿Sabes? Tenemos eso en común…- Replicó el rubio, sonriendo suavemente -¡Yo también soy mirado con odio en la aldea y ni siquiera entiendo la razón!- El Uzumaki detuvo un rodillazo de la chica con un uno propio

- Si, cómo no…- Con su mano libre, la Mitarashi le lanzó un segundo golpe al rostro, pero nuevamente fue detenida, por la mano libre del rubio -¡¿Dónde está tu mirada de odio entonces?- Frente a frente, Anko encaró a Naruto, mientras con sus piernas, se bloqueaban los intentos mutuos de golpearse -¡¿Por qué no hay ira en tu mirada…?-

- ¡Porque he entendido que el odio no me dejará nada y sólo va a destruirme…!-

Justo en ese momento, la Mitarashi logró liberar una de sus manos y le dio un violento golpe al Uzumaki en la mejilla, mandándolo nuevamente a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse con la roca de la ocasión anterior, sólo que ahora la roca voló en pedazos con el impacto, levantando una leve cortina de humo, de la que emergió Naruto, visiblemente lastimado, con pequeños hilillos de sangre en varias partes de su cuerpo y un hematoma era visible en su rostro, justo en el lugar donde había sido golpeado por la pelimorada. Anko sonrió suavemente, al ver a su enemigo en esas penosas condiciones, pero su sonrisa desapareció al instante, cuando el rubio sonrió ligeramente. Kurogane estaba clavada en el suelo, ya que había salido volando como producto del violento ataque de la chica.

- ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes idiota?-

- Es raro…- La Mitarashi permanecía expectante -Es… Como si pudiera sentir tus emociones, tus sentimientos de desesperación y soledad…-

- Dices estupideces muy divertidas…- Replicó Anko mientras sonrió en forma siniestra y comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio -¡Pero ni tus chistes ni tú lindo rostro de niña te van a salvar…!-

De inmediato Anko se lanzo contra el chico, quien recibió los violentos golpes de la chica por todo su cuerpo, intentando detenerlos, pero le fue imposible. La chica era más rápida y más fuerte. En el rostro, en la boca del estómago y finalmente en la barbilla un gancho que lo levantó en el aire e hizo que cayera violentamente al suelo. La pelimorada clavó su mirada en el chico, quien por fin parecía rendirse, sin embargo se sorprendió ligeramente cuando vio que el chico lentamente comenzó a ponerse de pie, respirando con evidente dificultad y con las pequeñas hemorragias aumentando su flujo de sangre.

- ¡¿Cómo es que puedes ponerte de pie?- Gritó Anko fuera de sus casillas -¡Tu no pueden vencerme, no mientras tenga el Ten no Juin (Sello Maldito del Cielo), una maldita cosa que obtuve al perder todo lo que tenía…!-

- Me veo reflejado en ti…- Fue la respuesta del rubio -Sientes deseos de vengarte de Konoha… ¿Verdad?-

- ¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida…!- Replicó la chica al instante -¡Nada me haría más feliz que ver este maldito lugar hecho pedazos…!-

- Eso era lo que pensaba yo también cuando a mí y a Oka-san nos negaban comida… O más bien, cuando a ella se la negaban por estar conmigo… O en aquellas noches frías en medio del parque de la aldea, cuando nadie nos quería siquiera rentar un lugar para dormir…-

Anko se le quedó viendo fijamente al lastimado chico con desconcierto, cuando una mirada sumamente fría se hizo presente en su rostro. Esos ojos fríos y llenos de ira eran de hecho, más intimidantes que los suyos. Ella se dio cuenta de ello e inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose de su propia reacción, pero se sentía atemoriza por esos ojos oscuros que tenían una innata sed de sangre y de inmediato se cuestionó en su interior cómo podía cambiar la mirada de una persona, de forma tan radical, de un momento a otro.

- V-Veo que no eres un simple Okako-chan…- Dijo Anko, tratando de aparentar una seguridad que ya no tenía

- ¿Sabes…? Para mi es todavía difícil el contener esos sentimientos y a veces pienso que podría matar a la gente… Matar a un aldeano por cada lágrima que derramaba Oka-san cada vez que los Ninja me perseguían para golpearme… Pero en ese momento encontré la luz…-

El rubio cerró los ojos, recordando fugazmente a esa pequeña que lloraba abrazada de las piernas, sentada en el banco de arena. Aquél día que para desquitarse del panadero que nunca quería venderle pan a Kushina, le robó aquél pastelillo con una fresa encima. La pelimorada por otra parte, miraba seria cómo de forma sutil un fino Seiryoku de color dorado comenzaba a rodear a su enemigo por todo su cuerpo. Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, habían sufrido una sutil transformación, ya que su esclerótica se había vuelto de color negro, dándole un aspecto intimidante a sus ojos zafiro. Instintivamente Anko empuñó los dos Kunai cerca de su rostro, en actitud defensiva.

- ¡No lo entiendo…! ¡¿Por qué mierda haces todo esto…?- Bramó la Kunoichi con una mezcla de ira y desconcierto en su voz -¡¿Por qué te arriesgas a morir sólo para detenerme?-

- Mi sueño es volverme Hokage algún día… ¡¿Cómo puedo serlo cuando no puedo ayudar a una persona parecida a mí…?-

- ¡Si me quisieras ayudar, me dejarías largarme de este agujero del demonio…!-

- Yo pensaba lo mismo… Pero- Naruto se llevó su mano derecha al pecho, a la altura del corazón -Pensaba que era mejor largarme de aquí y empezar de cero en otro lugar… Pero me di cuenta que aunque fuera por una sola persona que llorara mi partida, vale la pena proteger esta aldea… ¡Eso es lo que he creído desde ese momento…!-

- Dices puras idioteces… ¡Eres sólo un imbécil!- Anko se escuchaba dolida, al recordar a su única amiga

- ¿Tú no tienes a alguien que lloraría por tu ausencia…?- Preguntó seriamente el rubio, ignorando el insulto de la Mitarashi

- Te voy a cerrar la boca para siempre…- La Kunoichi endureció su mirada visiblemente, debido a la furia que había acabado por invadir su mente

- Este será el último golpe…- El rubio sonrió en forma maliciosa "Hime-chan… Si muero, puedes regañarme cuando nos volvamos a ver…"

- ¡Eres más estúpido de lo que pensé…! ¡Si libero el poder del Ten no Juin hasta donde lo puedo controlar no sobrevivirás al golpe que te daré, te romperé el cuello por todas las estupideces que estás diciendo…!-

Anko también sonrió mientras su piel se oscurecía en su costado derecho y su ojo derecho se volvió de color dorado. Su esclerótica adquirió una tonalidad negra, al igual que la de Naruto y debido a la súbita liberación de Seiryoku, la coleta de su cabello se soltó, dejando su cabello suelto. De inmediato soltó un par de metros hacia atrás para tomar distancia y preparar su puño derecho mientras los Kunai que sostenía caían al suelo. Ese puño comenzó a ser rodeado de un sutil Seiryoku oscuro que al oscurecer ligeramente el entorno, le dio a su dueña una apariencia sumamente aterradora, con el complemento de su tenebrosa sonrisa.

"Ha tomado distancia…" Naruto analizaba fríamente a su enemiga "Eso quiere decir que realmente atacará con toda su fuerza usando todo el peso de su cuerpo en el golpe…"

- ¡Muere…!-

Tras tomar vuelo, la Kunoichi se lanzó con su puño echado para atrás hacia el rubio. Naruto mirada fríamente a la chica, mientras en su puño derecho el Seiryoku dorado se aglutinaba de forma ligeramente más marcada que en el resto de su cuerpo. La distancia entre ambos se acortaba a una gran velocidad. El rubio mirando fríamente a la chica y la pelimorada mirando con marcada rabia al chico.

- ¡Voy a volarte la cabeza con este golpe…!-

A escasa distancia, finalmente Anko lanzó su mortal golpe, mientras Naruto reaccionó por reflejo, preparándose para el ataque final, lanzando también su puño, en cuestión de instantes. Un súbito e instantáneo destello iluminó por un breve momento el campo de batalla cuando ambos cuerpos parecían haber hecho contacto… Cuando la Kunoichi recuperó la visibilidad, parecía que su puño había golpeado el rostro del chico rubio. Sonrió en forma triunfal cuando se sintió segura de su victoria. Todo había terminado y ya estaba lista para marcharse apenas cayera el cadáver del chico al suelo. Finalmente dejaría todo el odio y el dolor atrás, aunque también dejara atrás a esa chica tan especial para ella. Pero realmente, no sabía si su antigua amiga lo seguía siendo, aunque lo dudaba. Prefería irse antes que escuchar de ella las palabras: 'Te odio'…

- ¡Yo gané…!- Exclamó confiada, pero su rostro cambió instantáneamente de la sonrisa llena de confianza en un grito ahogado de dolor -Imposible…- Inmediatamente tosió sangre en forma violenta -¿Qué demonios…?- Cerró un ojo debido al dolor, bramando entre dientes, mientras deshacía su puño

- Lo siento… Pero tu golpe apenas tocó mi rostro…- De la comisura de los labios de Naruto, surgió un hilillo de sangre debido al golpe que recibió -Mi puño ganó…- En ese momento, la pelimorada se dio cuenta de que había recibido un puñetazo en la boca del estómago -Logré darte un golpe en el que había reunido mi fuerza restante… Antes de que me golpearas de lleno…-

Anko se quedó atónita por lo que había pasado. Por cuestión de milímetros y décimas de segundo, no le había hecho pedazos la cabeza al chico rubio, ya que el puño de su enemigo la había alcanzado primero y había amortiguado el golpe que ella lanzó. Las marcas en su cuerpo rápidamente retrocedieron hasta su origen en el costado derecho de la base de su cuello e inmediatamente cayó pesadamente al suelo, mientras Naruto se dejaba caer de rodillas y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad en un instante. Respiraba agitado, pero evidentemente había quedado en mejores condiciones que su enemiga, quien cerró los ojos debido al dolor.

- N-No entiendo… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme tanto daño con un solo golpe…?- Susurró débilmente la Mitarashi, más para sí misma

- Fue debido a tu propia fuerza…- Las palabras del rubio llamaron de inmediato la atención de la chica -Me lanzaste un ataque con toda tu fuerza y yo usé esa misma fuerza para que te incrustaras en mi puño… La única forma de hacerlo, era golpearte de frente, aprovechando tu propia fuerza… Tal vez fue pequeño, pero hice un milagro para ganarte la carrera… De algún modo, pude hacerlo-

- Hm…- La chica sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos -Si te hubieras tardado una milésima de segundo más en dar tu golpe… Ahora tus sesos estarían regados por el suelo… Trato de levantarme, pero no puedo… Fue un gran golpe… Duele mucho- El rubio se levantó con evidente dificultad para caminar lentamente hacia la vencida Anko -Este dolor… Es insoportable- La Kunoichi abrió a medias los ojos -Veo que ahora me darás el golpe de gracia, como buen vencedor…- Naruto apretó los puños por un breve momento -Date prisa, duele mucho…-

Anko simplemente cerró los ojos y borró la sonrisa de su rostro, esperando a sentir en su carne la forma que fuera en que su enemigo con rostro de niña tomaría su vida. Pensó por un breve momento en Hana, recordando aquellos días felices y añorando el poder tener la oportunidad de comer con ella una Takodama o un Dango, una última vez… Pero el tiempo pasó y simplemente se desesperó al no sentir nada más que el dolor del golpe. Abrió los ojos preguntándose qué tan sádico podría ser el rubio, pensando en encontrarse la Katana de hoja negra o una Kunai delante de su rostro, pero se extrañó visiblemente al toparse con la mano extendida de su enemigo.

- ¿Q-Qué haces…?- Preguntó débilmente la Mitarashi, visiblemente extrañada de la actitud del rubio

- Levántate, alguien como tú no puede morir aquí…- Respondió el rubio, con expresión melancólica -Te llevaré a casa, para que nos curen a ambos…-

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?- Replicó con fuerza la Kunoichi, a pesar de su precaria situación -¡Yo di todo en esta lucha y no me arrepiento de nada…! ¡Así que no te atrevas a tenerme lástima!-

- No es lástima…- La respuesta de Naruto sorprendió a Anko -Si el vencedor tiene el derecho de quitarle la vida al vencido, en vez de eso, yo prefiero quitarte la muerte… Puedo sentir que añoras algo o a alguien… Y así como mi deseo de encontrar a esa persona especial para mí, tu deseo de ver a esa persona es puro… No veo razón para impedir que cumplas ese deseo-

- Pero, yo…-

- Aunque sea un poco, pero si tienes deseos de vivir, aférrate a ellos y lucha por ello…- La bella chica apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos -Me gustaría enfrentarte de nuevo, darte pelea sin usar cosas como esta de último recurso… ¡Entrenaré duro y te daré una pelea más larga!- La sonrisa alegre regresó al rostro de Naruto -Así que… ¡Vive, quédate y disfruta de la vida…!-

- Eres… ¡Eres un maldito bastardo…!- Replicó visiblemente furiosa Anko, mientras abría sus ojos de forma violenta y de ellos surgían gruesas lágrimas -¡¿Cómo puedo negarme? ¡Si pudiera te borraría a golpes esa estúpida sonrisa en este mismo momento!-

- Lo harás cuando estés mejor…- El rubio cerró los ojos, con marcada alegría -Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- ¡Anko, Mitarashi Anko…!- Exclamó escandalosamente la Kunoichi

- A Hana-chan le dará gusto verte de nuevo- El chico abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a la chica con visible ternura, tomando una de sus manos con celoso cuidado tras acuclillarse junto a ella -Ella te extraña mucho… De hecho se pintó el cabello de negro, prometiendo que dejaría de hacerlo en cuanto regresaras… Una noche la descubrí por casualidad y me contó todo… En verdad te extraña mucho, pero oculta ese sentimiento con una máscara de alegría constante…-

"Hana-chan…" La chica sonrió débilmente "Sigues haciendo tus locuras… Tanto que te gustaba tu cabello blanco… Eres una idiota…"

La mirada de ambos se encontró por un instante. Los ojos morados nuevamente y esos ojos zafiro, del bello color de un lago. Sin poder evitarlo, Anko quedó hechizada por esa mirada y recordó una de las historias que le contaba Hana acerca de los Senju, en la que decía que Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara se odiaban en un principio. Se aborrecían. Pero con el pasar de los años, durante el periodo de los Clanes, también conocido como Edo, tuvieron grandes batallas en las que formaron lazos a base de golpes, comprendiéndose mutuamente en el fragor de la batalla e irónicamente generando confianza y terminando como los mejores amigos, luchando juntos incluso contra sus propios hermanos de sangre. Pensaba que algo así era absurdo, ¿Cómo podían surgir lazos tan profundos en el fragor de la batalla? Sin embargo, Anko lo estaba viviendo en carne propia en ese mismo momento. Un cuestionamiento cruzó por su mente… ¿Quién podría odiar a alguien como Naruto…?

…

Todos los edificios de Ne por igual yacían destruidos, así como algunas edificaciones cercanas, pero gracias a las acciones de los integrantes de KOBU disfrazados como Jounin, las bajas civiles eran nulas. Tras terminar la misión asignada a los cuerpos de élite de Konoha y juntar los cadáveres de Ne para quemarlos con Katon Ninjutsu, los cuerpos de élite comenzaron a levantar a sus muertos para darles una honrosa sepultura. Finalmente la sombra de esa organización había dejado de oscurecer Konoha para siempre. Con Danzou y los ancianos finalmente sometidos, una nueva era parecía llegar a la aldea.

- ¡Alerta a todos los Ninja de Konoha!- Se escuchó la voz de Kakashi por todos los comunicadores de Chunin y Jounin -¡El Ninja Chunin, Mizuki, ha robado los cuatro pergaminos prohibidos, repito, Mizuki ha rodado los cuatro pergaminos prohibidos de los Hokage! ¡Tienen autorizado utilizar fuerza letal, repito, tienen autorizado utilizar fuerza letal!-

- ¡Ese bastado no debe escapar…!- Exclamó Kurenai al aire, deteniendo la búsqueda de Anko por la periferia de Konoha "Lo siento Anko…"

Con tristeza y profundo rencor dirigido contra el Chunin que por el momento se había convertido en el Ninja más buscado de toda Konoha, la Yuuhi y demás Jounin que todavía no habían terminado de saborear su victoria contra Ne, se movilizaron de inmediato para encontrar al Chunin que obviamente había pasado a ser el traidor más buscado de la aldea por el momento.

…

Mizuki, aquél Chunin de cabello albo que llegara a impartirles un par de clases a los equipos Genin, corría rápidamente hacia las afueras de Konohagakure no Sato, tratando de llevar cuatro pergaminos sujetos a su espalda. Respiraba agitado, ya que sabía que en poco tiempo la aldea entera estaría tras su cabeza. Corría con una sonrisa triunfal que poco a poco aumentaba de discreta a visible, ya que tendría tiempo para escapar si todo salía bien. Se detuvo en una parte algo oculta del bosque, ya que se había encontrado con aquella breve batalla entre la Miratashi y el Uzumaki. Sonrió en forma perversa al ver la nueva oportunidad que se presentaba ante él… Orochimaru, el infame Hebi-ouja, le había pedido únicamente esos pergaminos, pero le había hablado sobre la chica a la cual no se pudo llevar durante su escape. Muerta o recuperada, pero quería la certeza de saber su destino y ofrecía una recompensa generosa. En cuanto a Naruto, verlo muerto era un deseo completamente suyo.

- Vaya, mi día de suerte llegó temprano este año…- El albo emergió de entre las sombras del bosque, alertando a Naruto y a Anko, quien no podía levantarse

"¡Es Mizuki, el Sensei de la academia…!" Pensó sorprendida la pelimorada

- ¡Mizuki-san!- El aludido endureció la mirada al escuchar la voz del Jinchuuriki.

Naruto se levantó y le dio la espalda a Anko para encontrarse frente a frente con Mizuki, quien miraba con odio al rubio. Tenía pensado abogar por la chica que era tan valiosa para Hana, ya que sabía perfectamente la condena que merecía la deserción. El Chunin Iruka, tenía rato de haberle seguido la pista al albo y ahora se escondido a una distancia considerable, detrás de uno de los tantos árboles del lugar, observando discretamente la escena. Miraba fijamente los pergaminos de Kinjutsu del Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime y Yondaime, que colgaban de la espalda de Mizuki.

- Por favor Mizuki-san, no le haga nada a Anko- Naruto miraba con preocupación a su antiguo Sensei de la academia -¡Yo responderé por ella…!-

- Hm…- Mizuki cerró los ojos por un momento -Siempre fuiste un idiota Naruto…- Ante el creciente desconcierto del rubio y la pelimorada, el Chunin comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

- ¡¿De qué te ríes…?- Replico Anko, visiblemente molesta desde su precaria posición

- De que ese mocoso es un imbécil… Piensa que le haré caso…- Naruto se puso en guardia instintivamente

- ¡Mizuki-san…!- Exclamó sorprendido el rubio

- Ambos van a morir aquí…- La mirada del aludido se endureció visiblemente -Y Ya que morirás aquí Naruto, te voy a decir una verdad que se te ha estado ocultando desde que naciste…- Mizuki sonrió en forma perversa, con esos ojos inyectados de odio clavado en el chico

- ¡Detente Mizuki, no lo hagas!- Gritó Iruka saliendo de su escondite a toda velocidad, al darse cuenta de las intensiones del albo

- Hace mucho tiempo ya, el Kyuubi no Youko atacó la aldea y ese día fue sellado por el Yondaime a costa de su propia vida… Desde ese día una nueva ley fue creada- El Chunin miró con gran odio a Naruto

- ¿Una ley? ¿Qué clase de ley?- Naruto se encontraba desconcertado, mientras la Mitarashi miraba con desconcierto al albo

- Esa ley fue creada para que nunca se te dijera la verdad… ¡Tú eres el demonio que ataco la aldea hace catorce años, tú eres Kyubi no Youko, el monstruo que trajo destrucción y muerte a la aldea aquél día…! ¡Por eso todos en la aldea te aborrecemos y te queremos ver muerto desde que eras un bebé…!- Exclamó el Chunin con gran odio en sus palabras.

El rubio estaba totalmente descolocado, ¿Él era ese terrible monstruo? ¿Él era ese ser que destruyó la aldea y mató a tanta gente…? ¡Tenía que ser mentira…! Aunque, para el razonamiento del rubio, eso respondía a la perfección por qué la gente de Konoha lo odiaba. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con visible furia reprimida. Tantos momentos dolorosos y llenos del desprecio de toda la gente… Esos momentos en que su Oka-san lloraba desconsolada, mientras lo abrazaba visiblemente dolida con la aldea… La razón de que su héroe de la infancia estuviera muerto… Él era la razón de todo eso…

…

Ya con Danzou también inconsciente en el piso, Sarutobi miraba con preocupación al rubio a través de su esfera de cristal. La furia en el rostro de Hiruzen daba a entender cuál sería el destino de Mizuki cuando lo tuviera a su alcance. Sobra decir que Kushina y Kame ya se dirigían hacia el bosque, saliendo del inmueble apenas escucharon la revelación del desertor albo. Por otra parte, los demás Jounin del Go-Ikeban, observaban la esfera con expectación, ante el temor de que el chico perdiera el control debido a la reciente batalla con Anko y el desconcierto y la ira que se habían apoderado de él. Kirin por otra parte, estaba preocupada, pensando que tal vez el Kame-Sennin y la Guren Kouhai no llegarían a tiempo para salvar a su alumno e hijo respectivamente. Su mirada era sumamente fría.

"Yo personalmente voy a torturar a ese maldito bastardo hasta que enloquezca de dolor… si es que Kushina o Kame no lo matan en ese lugar…"

…

Mizuki miraba satisfecho el resultado de sus palabras… Naruto se veía totalmente encerrado en su mundo, visiblemente desconcertado, lo que fue aprovechado por el Chunin. Iruka observaba expectante. Posiblemente el Kyubi podría liberarse tras la confesión, al menos desde su perspectiva. Anko por otro lado, miró al rubio con vergüenza. Comparada con la carga que el chico llevaba en sus espaldas, el Ten no Juin era un chiste. A ella al menos, nunca habían intentado quitarle la vida abiertamente los Ninja de Konoha y su sufrimiento había empezado hace apenas tres años, no desde que tenía memoria, como era evidente en el caso de Naruto. En ese momento, Anko se sintió avergonzada de odiar Konoha cuando el rubio no lo hacía.

- Sigues con tu estúpida obsesión por convertirte en Hokage… Pero en el lejano caso que llegaras a lograrlo, ¡La gente nunca aceptará a un monstruo como tú…!- Mizuki sonrió en forma perversa

- Eso ya lo sé…- Naruto abrió los ojos, reaccionando por fin -Pero seguiré como un Ninja de Konoha sin rendirme jamás…-

- ¡Escucha mis palabras, si te vuelves fuerte, la gente te respetará, pero por miedo, nunca serás aceptado por la gente, porque eres un monstruo…! ¡Aunque te respetaran, nunca te aceptarán y a la larga te terminarán odiando y apartando como el fenómeno que eres…! ¡Nunca permitirán que algo como tú esté en la cima del poder!-

- Tal vez tengas razón…- Susurró el rubio -A veces la gente es como dices… Y sé que no estás mintiendo para confundirme… ¡Pero no me importa…!- El rubio miró desafiante al albo

- ¡¿Entonces te aferrarás a tu ilusión estúpida de convertirte en Hokage?- Mizuki estaba fuera de sus casillas

- Lucharé por ser aceptado…- Respondió el rubio sonriendo -Pero, aunque nunca lo lograra…- Naruto se llevó su mano derecha a la zona del corazón -¡Yo quiero mucho a mis seres queridos…! ¡Oka-san, Kyoshou-sama, las chicas…! ¡Hime-chan…! Aunque haya una sola persona que me acepte en Konoha, vale la pena dar la vida por las demás, aunque me odien…-

"Naruto…" La Mitarashi miraba asombrada al rubio

- ¡Basta de palabrería estúpida! ¡Eso nunca pasará, porque vas a morir hoy junto con la puta de Anko…!- El Chunin de inmediato utilizó un pergamino para invocar dos Shuriken de gran tamaño

- Discúlpame Anko… Tal vez no volvamos a pelear- La chica volteó a verlo, visiblemente sorprendida

- ¡¿Qué dices?- Replicó la pelimorada, visible molesta -¡Déjame aquí, escapa…!- Exclamó cuando vio que el rubio se disponía a protegerla

- No puedo hacer eso… Le prometí a Hana que le ayudaría a encontrarte… Sale siempre a media noche a informarse sobre ti, cuando le es posible… ¡Ahora que te encontré, no podría dejarte, ni por ella, ni por mí mismo…!-

- Naruto…- La Mitarashi lucía sumamente conmovida.

Anko se le quedó mirando al chico, visiblemente sorprendida por su determinación a protegerla. Sabía que sus posibilidades eran nulas tras el daño que había recibido en su pelea. Mizuki no sólo era un Chunin, sino que estaba al cien por ciento, mientras para el rubio, incluso el estar de pie era difícil. Además, faltaba ver que es lo que haría el Chunin Iruka, quien permanecía a una distancia prudente. El otro Chunin era incapaz de acercarse, debido a la culpa que sentía dentro de sí mismo, por haber tratado de forma seca a Naruto, cegado por su odio al Kyuubi.

"Hokage-sama tenía razón, los monstruos si existen… Yo soy uno de los tantos que existen en la aldea ya que fuimos fríos con alguien como tú, que nunca lo mereció, Naruto… Alguien con un corazón tan noble como el tuyo, merece que sus sueños se hagan realidad…" Iruka cerró los ojos

- ¡Muere…!-

Mizuki comenzó a girar los Shuriken al mismo tiempo con gran maestría y velocidad frente al rubio, quien cerró los ojos por un instante, recordando toda su vida en un único momento. Tenía miedo, sabiendo que no tenía el poder, la fuerza o la habilidad para vencer a un Chunin de Konoha, menos en el estado en el que se encontraba. Pero si podía ayudar a alguien como Anko, a pesar de morir, estaría satisfecho. No retrocedería jamás, como prometió aquél día en que se encontró con Hinata mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos. Dio un paso al frente mientras realizó una secuencia de sellos y juntó las manos delante de su rostro.

- ¡Eres un iluso…! ¡No hay quien domine mejor los Shuriken que yo en Konoha…!- El Chunin ya estaba listo para atacar

"Por un instante… Por un breve momento… ¡Pero debo superar mis propias limitaciones…!" La mirada de Naruto y la de Mizuki se encontraron -¡No voy a perder…!-

Debajo del Hitai-ate de Naruto comenzó a surgir un brillo dorado, tan sutil que sólo la cercana Anko pudo notarlo. En las manos del rubio, pudo ver cómo su sutil Seiryoku de color rojo comenzaba a formarse, pero lo que llamó la atención de la chica, fue que ese Seiryoku era diferente al Katon, porque si bien se sentía un sutil aumento de la temperatura en el lugar, no se manifestaban las llamas características.

- ¡Muere, Kyuubi…!-

Ambos Shuriken salieron volando a gran velocidad hacia el rubio, quien simplemente posó sus manos delante de él, como si tuviera la intensión de detenerlos con las palmas de las manos. Anko se extrañó de ver al chico, que parecía un Ninja más bien analítico, realizar algo tan absurdo. Era más fácil que ambos proyectiles le volaran las manos antes de decapitarlo. Sin embargo para sorpresa de ella y de Iruka, el Seiryoku de color rojo comenzó a manifestarse en forma de una especie de barrera delante de las manos de Naruto. Los Shuriken continuaron su trayectoria hasta chocar con esa barrera, ante la mirada confiada del Chunin albo. Pero esa mirada, poco a poco comenzó a cambiar para dar paso al desconcierto y posteriormente al terror, cuando los Shuriken comenzaron a derretirse al rojo vivo, antes de alcanzar su objetivo.

- ¡Netton: Entate (Elemento Calor: Escudo Ardiente)!- Exclamó Naruto con férrea determinación

- ¡Imposible…!- Exclamó boquiabierto Mizuki

"¿K-Kekkei Genkai?" Se cuestionó la Mitarashi por dentro

"¿Combinó el Seishitsu Henkai por sí mismo…? No… Está comprobado que sólo aquellos con Kekkei Genkai pueden liberar Choujou Seishitsu Henkai (Transformación de la Naturaleza Superior)…" Pensó serio el otro Chunin

- Discúlpame, Anko… Ya no puedo…-

La cara de Mizuki volvió a transformarse, cuando el rubio simplemente sonrió y se dejó caer de espaldas, completamente inconsciente. Iruka también lucía sorprendido, ya que el chico parecía poder hacerle frente a su enemigo, pero había llegado hasta el límite y se había forzado de más para usar el Netton Ninjutsu. Anko volvió a enfurecerse cuando vio el que el Chunin albo caminaba lentamente hacia ellos con sonrisa triunfal.

- ¡Despierta Okako-chan…!- Replicó furiosa la Mitarashi, si bien traicioneras lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos -¡Maldito seas, ponte de pie y corre…!-

- ¡Espera Mizuki…!- Iruka se acercó inmediatamente

- Iruka… ¿Acaso vas a ayudar al asesino de tus padres…?- El albo sonrió en forma perversa cuando vio que el moreno dudaba -Así es Iruka, matemos juntos a esos monstruos… Anko que recibió la maldición de Orochimaru y el pequeño Kyuubi, que simplemente es un demonio… Yo me iré y tú podrás decir que yo los maté y no llegaste a tiempo para detenerme, dime… ¿Aceptas…?-

El Chunin moreno estaba en una encrucijada. Había reconocido los deseos de Naruto de proteger Konoha por la gente que amaba. Pero también le temía a ese espantoso monstruo en su interior, el ser que le había arrebatado a su familia… Por un lado, estaba el reconocimiento a un camarada y por el otro lado, estaba su ansiada venganza contra el ser que destruyó su vida de niño. Apretó los puños por un momento y apretó los dientes debido al conflicto que había surgido en su interior. Después de unos segundos de reflexión, fijó su mirada en el otro Chunin. A veces se toman malas decisiones cuando se presenta la oportunidad de obtener lo que siempre se ha querido de forma incorrecta.

- Hecho- Iruka dijo fríamente

- Sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta…- Ambos Chunin retrocedieron juntos varios pasos, hasta posarse a unos metros el rubio y la pelimorada

- ¡Con una mierda, ya levántate…!- Exclamó la chica con visible impotencia -¡Arriba imbécil…!- Las lágrimas eran abundantes en sus ojos -¡Levántate Naruto…!-

Ajeno a los gritos de Anko, Mizuki utilizaba varios pergaminos con velocidad sorprendente para tomar varios Shuriken y Kunai en sus manos en cantidades tan ridículas que parecía imposible lanzarlos todos. Sin embargo Iruka sabía que esa era su Kirifuda (Carta del Triunfo) y con excepción del Nukenin Uchiha Itachi, nadie en Konoha manejaba los Shuriken mejor que Mizuki. Ante la mirada inexpresiva del moreno, el albo lanzó todos sus proyectiles al frente en dirección a los dos chicos con gran precisión y velocidad. Era el fin para ellos… Era el fin de un Genin que entendía perfectamente la Hi no Ishi (Voluntad de Fuego) y… Era el fin de ese monstruo asesino.

- ¡Ninpou: Shuriken no Arashi (Arte Ninja: Tormenta de Shuriken)…!- El traidor sonrió en forma demencial

- ¡Chishiken (Espada Letal)…!-

Ante la mirada incrédula de los dos Chunin y la Mitarashi, un haz de luz de color azul oscuro atravesó el aire, desapareciendo en instante los cientos de proyectiles lanzados hacia Anko y Naruto. Iruka y Mizuki, ambos con temor, voltearon a ver el origen de tan misterioso ataque, encontrándose con un Tomoe Kame que miraba con enorme furia a los dos Chunin y empuñaba su Katana de forma inversa a la convencional, con el mango orientado al dedo pulgar. Iruka sabía que al no haber tratado de quitarle los pergaminos al otro Chunin, había pasado a ser su cómplice, por lo que resignado a su destino, se dio media vuelta para huir junto con el albo, pero apenas se dieron la media vuelta, se encontraron con la expresión fría de Uzumaki Kushina, quien miraba a los Chunin con más odio que ellos a Naruto. Iruka y Mizuki ya estaban temblando visiblemente, debido al inmenso terror que ambos sentían. Los pergaminos cayeron al suelo después de que sus improvisadas ataduras se vencieran.

- ¿Vertical u horizontal?- Dijo la pelirroja con una voz tan fría que podía congelar hasta el alma -¿En qué forma quieren que los corte?-

- Yo… ¡Yo no voy a morir a manos de quien engendró a ese monstruo…!- Mizuki empuño un par de Kunai y se lanzó hacia Kushina para ocultar su propio terror

- Entonces decidiré yo…-

La Uzumaki levantó su mano derecha hacia el aire como si sostuviera algo y al instante en su mano se comenzó a formar lo que parecía ser un disco de Seiryoku de color plateado, de grosor casi imperceptible, similar a una sierra que giraba de forma tan rápida que incluso producía una pequeña corriente de aire a su alrededor, agitando sutilmente el cabello de Kushina y dándose una apariencia imponente. Iruka reconoció el Jutsu y su mirada demostró al instante el inmenso horror que sentía ahora que podía ver las cosas con claridad, ya que ese Jutsu era la Kirifuda de la Uzushio no Guren Kouhai, el equivalente del Rasengan para el Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou por decirlo así. En un instante unió las pistas evidentes y se dio cuenta de una verdad que nadie se molestaba en tratar de averiguar debido al odio al Kyuubi, que los enceguecía a casi todos en Konoha. Cerró los ojos y entre sollozos se resignó a su destino.

- ¡Kinton: Chishiomaru (Elemento Metal: Círculo Sangriento)!-

La pelirroja lanzó su Jutsu como si fuera un disco, a una velocidad impresionante y en el camino dio un giro de noventa grados para pasar a través de Mizuki, quien se le quedó mirando asombrado a su enemiga. Inmediatamente un segundo ataque fue lanzado a un Iruka que sólo reaccionó cuando sintió que era atravesado horizontalmente, a la altura de la cintura, permaneció inmóvil, tras lo que el ataque se desvaneció en forma de chispas de luz. Mizuki miraba a la Guren Kouhai y lentamente, la perspectiva de su ojo derecho parecía elevarse mientras que la del ojo izquierdo, parecía descender. Iruka miró con horror cómo el albo cayó partido de forma vertical, en tétrica y perfecta simetría a partir de su nariz como eje de simetría. En cuanto a él, sus brazos fueron lo primero en caer y luego, a la altura de la cintura, se partió en dos, cayendo primero su tronco de espaldas y luego sus piernas.

- N-Naruto es… El hijo, del Yondaime…- Susurró lo que había quedado de Iruka desde el suelo, mirando con visible arrepentimiento a Kushina, quien ya estaba parada delante de él

- Para mí hubiera sido muy fácil hacernos respetar cuando nos acosaban durante la niñez de Naruto…- Dijo la pelirroja, cerrando los ojos -Pero a fin de cuentas, lo que pasó con el Kyuubi no había sido culpa de nadie de la aldea y hasta cierto punto podía entender su sentir, por eso nunca respondía a las agresiones… Pero incluso yo tengo mis límites…-

- Yo… Lo siento…- Tras su último aliento, la cabeza de Iruka se venció hacia un costado.

Anko miraba asombrada todo lo que había pasado. En un instante había aparecido ese Kenjutsushi bien parecido y también su heroína de la infancia para salvar al chico con rostro de niña. Ahora sabía que ella sería la siguiente en morir a manos de alguno de ellos, por lo que simplemente orientó su mirada hacia la pelirroja, deseando que fuera ella quien tomara su vida. Kushina volteó a verla, al darse cuenta de que Iruka había muerto. Comenzó a dirigirse a ella caminando, pero de inmediato comenzó a correr, algo que emocionó a Anko, por tener cerca a su heroína y también la lleno de miedo al pensar que su fin había llegado, pero se sorprendió cuando esa intimidante mujer la ignoró completamente para acuclillarse junto al rubio y tomarlo entre sus brazos, protectoramente.

- Naru-chan… Si hubiera sido más firme, no hubieras sufrido tanto… ¡Por favor discúlpame…!- Recargó a su hijo en su pecho y comenzó a llorar amargamente

- El te protegió o al menos intentó hacerlo… ¿Verdad?- Anko volteó a ver al azabache, quien miraba nostálgico la escena entre madre e hijo

- S-Sí…- Replicó la chica débilmente

- Eso pensé… Vamos, hay que atenderlos a los dos…- Kame levantó a Anko y se la llevo en brazos, así como Kushina a Naruto.

…

En un lugar de ese mismo bosque, considerablemente alejado de donde Mizuki e Iruka habían sido asesinados por Kushina, una figura encapuchada con una capa de color marrón deslavado esperaba. Cuando se descubrió el rostro, reveló un Hitai-ate de Otogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre el Sonido), una aldea Ninja de muy reciente creación ubicada en Oto no Kuni (Nación del Sonido), vecina de Hi no Kuni en la zona norte. El Ninja, de cabello negro y una coleta alta tenía la particularidad de poseer seis brazos. Se notaba ansioso y su molestia crecía a cada instante.

- Espero que no hayan atrapado a ese imbécil…- Susurró el peculiar Ninja -Puede complicarse la invasión a Konoha si lo descubren y le sacan la verdad…-

- ¿Quieres invadir Konoha? Suena interesante…-

El encapuchado volteó a su espalda, donde dos encapuchados de capa negra con visible diferencia de altura, se acercaban tranquilamente hacia el Shinobi, que permanecía serio. El alto se quitó la capucha, para revelar un cabello naranja, alborotado y de un estilo algo similar al de Naruto. En su frente llevaba el Hitai-ate de Amegakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre la Lluvia) y por su expresión, parecía ser un sujeto sumamente tranquilo. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el Ninja de Oto.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó hostil el Shinobi de Otogakure

- Eso no te incumbe, sólo queremos saber si tú o el grupo al que perteneces planea invadir Konohagakure no Sato- Replicó el menor

- Depende lo que me respondan, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren?-

- Hm…- El encapuchado menor se descubrió el rostro, revelándose como el integrante de la Tsukuyomi Dantai, Enya -Podemos cooperar si es el caso…-

- ¿Y qué pasa si digo, no?-

A una sorprendente velocidad que dejó sorprendido al Shinobi de Oto, el otro encapuchado posó una amplia y curva hoja de una hoz pegada a la garganta del Ninja, la cual había aparecido en su mano derecha sólo un instante antes. El súbito movimiento dejó completamente indefenso al Shinobi de Otogakure, ya que ni siquiera pudo sentir el movimiento de su potencial enemigo o aliado. En una batalla real contra él, seguramente ya estaría muerto.

- Te puedo asegurar que no querrás saberlo…- Respondió el pelirrojo con un susurro macabro que le erizó la piel al Ninja de Oto

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó el pelinegro de la Tsukuyomi Dantai con expectación

- A-Antes que nada, mi nombre es Kidomaru… Y ahora síganme… Veremos que opina al respecto Orochimaru-sama…-

Los tres Ninja comenzaron a saltar hacia los árboles dejando Konoha a sus espaldas mientras ambos integrantes de la Tsukuyomi Dantai se voltearon a ver con complicidad y al instante regresaron su mirada al frente. El pelirrojo sonrió de forma discreta mientras que su compañero lo hizo de forma más marcada. De inmediato el pelirrojo se colocó un radio adaptado al oído, para tener contacto directo con su líder. Encendió el aparato y esperó unos instantes, sin detenerse ni dejar de seguir al recién presentado Kidomaru.

- Aquí Yahiko… Ya hicimos contacto con un potencial aliado…- Dijo fríamente el pelirrojo

- Bien hecho, Despair…- Fue la respuesta recibida en el auricular, en medio de la estática y de forma distorsionada, de forma que no se podía deducir nada de la voz -La situación política del Ninkai está agitada, así que habrá que tomar las cosas con calma… Espera nuevas instrucciones…-

- Entendido- Replicó el pelirrojo, tras lo que se cortó la comunicación

- ¿Qué te dijeron?- Preguntó el azabache, confundido

- Nada de importancia…- Contestó secamente Despair "Estamos cada vez más cerca de la marca… Pero todo a su debido tiempo…" Pensó fugazmente el pelirrojo mientras saltaba de rama en rama siguiendo al Ninja de Oto.

_Naruto se encontró con una persona bastante similar a él: Mitarashi Anko, plantando la semilla de la amistad en el fragor de la batalla. Los sentimientos verdaderos del rubio también han salido a la luz y un nuevo poder ha nacido en él, el Netton Ninjutsu, mientras que finalmente la organización Ne ha sido destruida por completo. Sin embargo, entre las sombras acechan dos poderosos enemigos, el Sannin Orochimaru así como Despair de la Tsukuyomi Dantai… ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esa oscura organización…? _

…

**Salida 1: My Tomorrow (Mi Mañana)**

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Chiisa na mune ni wa Yuuki dake tsume konde

(El valor puede ser guardado en un pequeño cofre)

Ame no naka Hitorikiri

(Debajo de la lluvia, estoy solo)

Poketto no naka wa karappo da keredo

(El interior de mis bolsillos está vacío)

Watashi wa mae dake mite iru

(Pero yo sigo mirando al frente)

Michi no tobira hiraite Sekai no mukougawa e to

(Abriendo la puerta del camino hacia un mundo desconocido)

¡Susume! ¡Susume! ¡Mou mayowanai!

(¡Avanzar! ¡Avanzar! ¡Ya no estoy perdido!)

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Ashita wo tsukuru no wa Ima shika nai kara

(Debido a que ahora puedo crear un mañana propio)

Tobitate Haruka naru my tomorrow

(Despejando la brisa hacia mí mañana)

…

**Notas:** Pues antes que nada, el asunto de la batalla entre Naruto y Anko se alargó un poco más de lo previsto y por ello el capítulo se quedó muy corto en cuanto a la explicación de acontecimientos, por eso dedicaré el siguiente capítulo a cerrar este arco argumental y también explicaré los acontecimientos políticos que están sucediendo en el mundo. Con respecto a la Mitarashi, así la pensaba adentrar originalmente a la historia y también la batalla fue significativa, ya que ella y el rubio en este universo alterno comparten muchas cosas en común. En relación a los Kekkei Genkai del capítulo, el Netton de Naruto, es resultado de unir las naturalezas Katon y Fuuton, es como radiación infrarroja o energía calórica, como lo quieran ver…XD. El Kinton de Kushina, es el Kekkei Genkai de los Uzumaki y que Naruto no tiene, así como en este fic, el Mokuton es el de los Senju y también el Sharingan de los Uchiha o el Byakugan de los Hyuga. Ojo: Suiton más Doton NO es igual a Mokuton en este fic, más adelante detallaré esto, que se me hace muy importante para evitar confusiones en un futuro. Mokuton y Kinton son Kekkei Genkai que no pueden replicarse al unir dos elementos, respetando su jerarquía en los cinco elementos de la Mitología China; el concepto de Kekkei Touta está totalmente descartado en este fic y creo que en este aspecto sería todo lo necesario para aclarar por el momento. Por último, con respecto al Harem, puse a las dos chicas más comunes para emparejar con Naruto: Sakura y Hinata, también tenemos a las lindas OC: Nami, Hana y Tenma, además de Anko, una pareja un poco menos común, que ahora está en un contexto diferente y se unirá de una manera un tanto particular a las demás, más adelante se verá. Sólo puedo decir una cosa: al ser las mejores amigas, una de las cosas que comparten es que Anko es tan pervertida como Hana…XD. En cuanto a las restantes chicas que se unirán al harem, puedo decir que su contexto será diferente en la historia. El concepto de Kirifuda es algo así como el mejor Jutsu disponible para un Ninja, por ejemplo, Kakashi y el Chidori y una vez que mejora o se desarrolla un Jutsu mejor, ese pasa a ser la nueva Kirifuda, como sería en el caso del Copy Ninja, el Raikiri. Con respecto al cabello de Hana, lo había plateando así, ya que es una forma de luto por haber perdido a su amiga, más adelante desarrollaré este detalle y finalmente, con respecto a la manifestación del poder del Kyuubi, en el siguiente capítulo también explicaré esto y el cambio físico que experimentó Naruto, considerablemente diferente del canon. ¡He vuelto…!

Por cierto, espero actualizar mis otros fics pronto.

**Próximamente:**

**VIII: Revelaciones.**


	9. VIII: Revelaciones

**Naruto Sennin**

…

Los líderes de los clanes, con excepción notable de Hyuga Hiashi, se encontraban cabizbajos, ya que habían visto lo acontecido entre Naruto, Anko, Mizuki e Iruka y se sentían culpables porque que a pesar de que habían apoyado varias artimañas del recién disuelto Go-Ikeban contra Naruto, el rubio quería a su aldea tal vez con mayor firmeza que ellos. Eso sin mencionar el asunto de que varios de ellos se habían hecho de la vista gorda con los abusos que en su infancia habían recibido el pequeño y su madre. Sólo Nara Shikaku parecía ajeno al arrepentimiento, ya que con su admirable capacidad de análisis había deducido que el Kame-sennin había formado a Naruto con un camino recto que lo había alejado de la venganza que cualquier otro en su situación hubiera sentido contra Konoha. Además, como buen Nara, sabía muchas cosas que otros no.

- Han visto el verdadero ser de Naruto…- Dijo Sarutobi serio, llamando la atención de todos los presentes -¿Alguien quiere considerarlo un monstruo ahora…?- El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió -Pues bien, es hora de declarar algo que se debía decir cuando Naruto adquiera rango Chunin o cumpliera quince años, pero creo que ya este es el momento perfecto…- Los líderes de los diversos Clanes de Konoha miraron confundidos al Hokage -Uzumaki Naruto es el hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, que no es más que la Uzushio no Guren Kouhai -Sarutobi miró tranquilamente a cada uno de los de los líderes de clan, que no se habían tentado el corazón para lastimar a Naruto o de forma indirecta a Kushina y ahora lucían sumamente arrepentidos

- Eso significa…- Susurró Yamanaka Inoichi

- Uzumaki Kushina es una de las dos últimas sobrevivientes tras el genocidio llevado a cabo por Iwa en Uzushiogakure no Sato…- Hiashi dejó perplejos a los presentes con excepción de Sarutobi y Shikaku

- ¡¿Y cómo demonios sabes eso?- Estalló Inuzuka Tsume, líder de su clan

- Recuerda quien fue uno de los compañeros de Yondaime-sama durante la Daisanji Ninkai Taisen- Replicó tranquilo el líder de los Hyuga -Sólo los más cercanos a él, sabíamos la verdad… Sandaime-sama, su Sensei, el Gama-sennin Jiraiya-sama, su único alumno sobreviviente, Hatake Kakashi, nuestro otro compañero durante la guerra, Shikaku y Kushina, sabíamos la verdad en su momento, porque Konoha había quedado débil y no soportaría los ataques de Iwa para acabar con el hijo de su mayor enemigo y con su esposa, una de las sobrevivientes de la tierra que redujeron a cenizas… Posteriormente se enteraron Tomoe Kame y Tsukino Kirin atando cabos, pero eso fue hace apenas un año…-

- ¡Eso no justifica que nos hayan ocultado ese tipo de cosas!- Replico fuera de sus casillas Inoichi

- Escucha Inoichi… No fue precisamente que nosotros quisiéramos ocultarlo, pero dime, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el Sandaime Tsuchikage (Tercera Sombra de Tierra) se hubiera enterado que Minato y Kushina tenían familia?-

- Conociendo al viejo, hubiera desatado la Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen (Cuarta Guerra del Mundo Ninja) sólo para poder romperle el cuello a Naruto y a Kushina con sus propias manos…-

- Por eso mismo tuvimos que ocultar la verdad, pensado ingenuamente que con la última voluntad de Yondaime-sama bastaría para que los aldeanos respetaran a Naruto, pero en vez de tratarlo como un héroe, la gente se dedicó a perseguirlo afectando también a Kushina…- Terminó Shikaku, con sutil tono de reprimenda

- Vaya forma de honrar al héroe…- Agregó Kirin mirando despectivamente a los líderes de los clanes

"Ahora comienzo a entender varias cosas, como por ejemplo que cuando Naruto era atacado por turbas iracundas, los Hyuga eran los primeros en defenderlo usando fuerza letal sin que fuera necesaria una orden… O por qué Shikaku le dio Rango Jounin a Tomoe Kame apenas regresó a Konoha…" Los pensamientos de Inoichi fueron interrumpidos por el Sandaime

- Pero esto no saldrá de aquí, escucharon a Naruto y él quiere ser reconocido por ser él mismo, así que su identidad será un secreto de Rango S entre nosotros a partir de ahora…-

- ¡Pero Hokage-sama!- Replicó Tsume con desconcierto -¡Todo sería más fácil para Naruto si se revelara su pasado, viene de dos de los clanes más nobles, uno de los cuales está al nivel del Clan Uchiha, el Clan Senju o el Clan Hyuga, los ilustres fundadores de Konoha…! ¡Nadie en toda la aldea volvería a meterse con Naruto si esto se supiera!-

- Y nadie vería a Uzumaki Naruto, sino al hijo de Minato y Kushina- Respondió Hiruzen con tranquilidad -El quiere ser reconocido como Ninja, haciendo su propio camino, ganándose el respeto de la gente y yo al menos, quiero respetar su deseo… Si quieren hacer algo por él, simplemente dejen de predisponer a la gente contra Naruto…- Sarutobi regresó su mirada a la esfera de cristal, donde podía ver cómo Kushina se llevaba a Naruto en brazos, así como Kame hacía lo propio con Anko, dejando atrás los cuerpos de Mizuki e Iruka -En fin…- Los presentes orientaron su mirada hacia el Sandaime -Es hora de comenzar a hablar sobre los nuevos cambios administrativos que se darán en Konoha a partir de hoy…-

El Daimyo se acercó al estrado e inmediatamente los líderes de los clanes se inclinaron en señal de respeto junto con Sarutobi y Kirin. Cuando hacía eso, el hombre iba a dirigirse a Konoha en nombre de Hi no Kuni. Una vez listo para dirigirse a los Ninja, se aclaró la garganta, cerró los ojos por un instante y se preparó para hablar. En el lugar reinaba un silencio abrumador, señal de la importancia de las palabras que estaban por ser pronunciadas.

- Debido a las condiciones políticas existentes en el Ninkai- El Daimyo comenzó con serenidad -Debemos prepararnos para una nueva Ninkai Taisen, ya que existen enemigos como Iwa (Roca), que sigue con su ambición de hacerse con el poder absoluto del continente, además de Kumo (Nube), que se ha ido rearmando con el pasar de los años… Así que para hacer frente a estas dos amenazas, comenzarán reformas estructurales para unificar Konoha y Hi no Kuni y así responder eficazmente a la amenaza de una potencial guerra…-

Los presentes se quedaron escuchando las propuestas que planteaba Sanada Ryo, el joven Daimyo, para revolucionar la estructura política de Konoha y Hi no Kuni. Las condiciones en el Ninkai eran muy inestables, debido principalmente a las ansias expansionistas de Kumogakure no Sato, cuyo poderío militar crecía sin paragón alguno en la historia de las Ninkoku (Naciones Ninja). Aunque el statu quo se mantenía debido a las concesiones que se estaban haciendo entre las Youseikoku (Naciones Elementales), la amenaza de las expansionistas Kumo y Kaminari no Kuni (Nación del Rayo), era un problema cada vez más serio.

- A partir de hoy, si bien se respetará la estructura de los clanes y sus privilegios, todos deberán someterse a control por parte de la oficina central del Hokage y además de eso, tendremos un régimen regido por méritos, donde se evaluará a nivel individual a cada Ninja y a nivel colectivo a cada Clan y a cada Rango de Ninja, con el fin de modernizar nuestro poderío militar…- Las palabras del Daimyo comenzaron a molestar discretamente a algunos líderes de clanes -Algo más importante… Tenemos un ministerio del interior, que se encargará de vigilar la seguridad de esta nueva nación, tanto al exterior como al interior y este nuevo departamento no respeta jerarquías, además de entregar cuentas sólo a Sarutobi-san y a mí… En el transcurso de los siguientes días le haré llegar un documento a cada clan con las condiciones de la reestructuración política que se implementará inmediatamente a partir de ahora… Los clanes conservarán sus Hijutsu (Técnicas Secretas) con seguridad, pero deberán entregar aportaciones periódicas de carácter general para el aprovechamiento de toda la nómina Ninja en su conjunto… Eso sería todo por ahora- El Daimyo se levantó y se retiró con la sala enmudecida a su espalda.

La confusión reinaba en el lugar. Shikaku y Hiashi eran los únicos que al parecer estaban convencidos de lo correcto de las medidas implementadas por el Daimyo, mientras que había líderes, como Inuzuka Tsume, que se mostraban en evidente desacuerdo con las medidas que iban a ser tomadas. También había casos como el de Yamanaka Inoichi, quien parecía dispuesto a ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas para dar un juicio más imparcial sobre el asunto. Una revolución política estaba comenzando a gestarse en el seno de la primera Ninsato (Aldea Ninja) de la historia, en medio de un panorama internacional nada halagador.

Al día siguiente de la Daishukusei y la Tennousei Sakusen se corrió la voz de la traición de Danzou y de los ancianos, así como su castigo gracias a la perfecta ejecución de la operación militar que involucró a todos los Jounin y ANBU de la aldea. Los traidores había sido detenidos y Konoha por fin dejaría de estar atada al conservadurismo que Mitokado y Utatane imponían. Sus familiares también pasaron a ser detenidos así como varios civiles importante en la administración que tenían nexos con el trío de ancianos. Se puede decir que en Konoha se desató una purga de los altos mandos militares y civiles para limpiar a Konoha de los traidores en todas sus ramas. Finalmente todos los prisioneros fueron encerrados, pero ante la discreta molestia de Morino Ibiki, el encargado de la Fuerza de Tortura e Interrogación ANBU, los consejeros y Danzou, así como sus familiares fueron encerrados en instalaciones desconocidas para casi todos los Ninja de Konoha, las instalaciones de KOBU, donde se les comenzaría a extraer toda la información que tuvieran.

…

**Entrada 1: The Biggest Dreamer (El Más Grande Soñador)**

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta

(Así es, me he dado cuenta, olvidé hacer mis tareas)

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo

(Esto es un rompecabezas, rompecabezas, rompecabezas)

"Boku wa dare nan darou?"

(¿Quién soy yo?)

SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa, hiza itakutatte ne

(Incluso si derrapa la piel de mis rodillas)

Sugu tachiagaranakya

(Tengo que levantarme nuevamente)

CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

(Yo sé que mi oportunidad se escapará)

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

(Grande y más grande, el más grande soñador)

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

(Soñar es el principio de todo, esa es la respuesta)

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

(Voy a volar más lejos que nadie, a través de las montañas)

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

…

**VIII: Revelaciones.**

Aquella noche, hubo una luna roja cuya luz asustó a todos los habitantes de Konoha… El Kyuubi apareció en la aldea, ante la mirada de un siniestro personaje, con esos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre… Al final de esa noche, sólo fue encontrado un recién nacido en el desolado campo de batalla… A pocos metros, estaba el cadáver del Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou… Versión oficial: Minato selló al Kyuubi en el recién nacido Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Uzumaki Kushina, una homónima de la Uzushio no Guren Kouhai, quien también murió ese día…

"_Más vale una mentira que no pueda ser desmentida que una verdad inverosímil…"_

…

Poco a poco despertaba. Su mirada borrosa se iba aclarando lentamente y lo primero que vio fue una expresión sonriente de una chica que se le hacía familiar, pero cuando recuperó la visión nítida, reconoció esas facciones perfectamente. Se trataba de su vieja amiga, a la que no reconoció inmediatamente debido a que lucía rapada. Anko observó confundida a la morena, quien simplemente comenzó a llorar con alegría y abrazó súbita y violentamente a la pelimorada.

- Hana… No puedo, respirar…- Susurró débilmente la Mitarashi

- ¡Tonta, tonta…! ¡Eres una gran tonta…!- Lloraba escandalosamente la chica morena, ignorando las palabras de su amiga -¡Por esto te dije que no te fueras con ese bastardo hijo de puta…! ¡Qué bueno que volviste…!-

- Hana…- Hinata interrumpió el momento, llamando la atención de su compañera al tomarla del hombro -Anko-san no puede respirar…-

Finalmente, la Senju hizo caso, al ver que el rostro de la Mitarashi estaba adquiriendo una coloración azul debido a la falta de oxígeno. Soltó con un deje de pena a su antigua mejor amiga, quien recuperó el aliento tras varias bocanadas de aire. La miraba fijamente, esperando alguna reacción de parte de Anko, quien simplemente cerró los ojos con una vena en la sien ligeramente resaltada.

- ¡Casi muero y otra vez estabas por matarme…!- Replicó la pelimorada súbitamente, con visible cólera

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa, si no te hubieras ido yo no te hubiera extrañado tanto…!- Fue la respuesta de la Senju

- Está bien, calma- Anko hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano derecha a la boca del estómago, donde Naruto le había dado ese violento golpe con el que la había vencido -Ya luego discutiremos, ahora déjame tomar un respiro…-

- Está bien, pero todavía me debes el haber lastimado a Nii-san y sabes bien cómo es que yo hago los cobros- Hana lucía graciosamente enfadada

- ¿Nii-san?- Preguntó confundida la Mitarashi

- Ella se refiere a Naruto-kun, Anko-san- Dijo conciliadoramente la peliazul

- Ah, el cara de niña…-

- ¡Nii-san no tiene cara de niña!- Replicó al instante la Senju

- ¡Ya cállate urraca, no dejas dormir a Naruto-kun…!-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente, ante el desconcierto de las tres Kunoichi presentes. Inmediatamente entró la Uchiha con una mirada sumamente severa en su rostro, desconcertando visiblemente a Anko. ¿Acaso Uchiha Nami era capaz de atacarla aprovechando que estaban en el hospital? Además, otro detalle que llamó la atención de la pelimorada fue que la azabache no había aprovechado el curioso aspecto de la morena para burlarse de ella al instante, como si ya la hubiera visto previamente.

- ¡Oye Shishiko, no me digas urraca…!- Replicó nuevamente Hana

- ¡Con un demonio, que ya no grites…!- Fue la respuesta de Nami, gritando también

- Siempre es lo mismo…- Suspiró Hinata en señal de derrota

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Las palabras de la peliazul terminaron de confundir a Anko

- Ah, es cierto… Tienes mucho tiempo ausente- La Senju se dio media vuelta, ignorando por completo a su antigua rival -Muchas cosas han cambiando, por ejemplo, Nami y yo ya no nos odiamos-

- ¿Y quién logró tal milagro…?- Preguntó la Mitarashi burlonamente, provocando un tic en el ojo de la azabache debido a la furia que reprimió al instante

- Fue Naruto-kun…- Respondió Hinata con una adorable sonrisa y discreto sonrojo en las mejillas

- ¿Y cómo sigue…?- Anko lucía sinceramente preocupada

- Pues… Según el médico que lo atiende, físicamente ya está bien, pero no ha despertado aún, al parecer está totalmente agotado- Respondió Nami en tono conciliador

- Ya veo- La Mitarashi bajó la mirada ligeramente

- Haruno y Kido están con él en este momento- Dijo la azabache mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación -Y ya no grites, Hana-

- Lo siento- Respondió la Senju con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Anko observó con detenimiento ese breve momento. Le resultaba muy desconcertante que esas dos chicas, que en la academia habían tenido muchos altercados por cosas tan ridículas como golpearse involuntariamente en los hombros cuando se encontraban de frente al pasillo o en aquellas acaloradas discusiones de quién era más fuerte, si Madara o Hashirama, que indirectamente era una forma de decir quién era más fuerte entre ellas dos, al ser descendientes directas de ambos ilustres personajes… Simplemente, Anko no podía asimilar la idea de que esas dos estuvieran en el mismo lugar sin querer matarse.

- Es raro, verdad- Las palabras de Hinata llamaron la atención de la Mitarashi

- ¿Hm?-

- Es difícil acostumbrarse a verlas llevarse bien- La Hyuga sonrió suavemente -Pero en verdad tienen varias cosas en común…-

- Aunque Nami todavía es algo insoportable…- Hana se mostraba graciosamente enfadada nuevamente -Sigue siendo rara…-

- Je, aunque hay cosas que no cambian- La peliazul sonrió nerviosamente

"Y yo que pensé que las cosas ya estaban raras…" Pensó fugazmente la pelimorada -Por cierto… ¿Cuál es el interés tan marcado en Naruto?-

- ¡El será el padre de mis hijos!- Replicó la morena mientras la Hyuga se sonrojó visiblemente

- ¿Eh?-

- Naruto-kun es amable… Tierno y noble… Nos ha conquistado a todas con su forma de ser- Hinata sonrió bellamente y cerró los ojos

- Además de eso… Tiene un 'amiguito' que no es para nada chiquito, ¿Verdad Hinata?-

La respuesta de la Hyuga llegó en una forma sumamente confusa para Anko, ya que de la nariz de la peliazul comenzó a escurrir un hilillo de sangre y después de unos segundos, Hinata cayó de espaldas al suelo, con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro y visiblemente ruborizada. Hana simplemente se acercó a su otrora mejor amiga, quien no salía de su desconcierto, sentándose al filo de la cama y mirando con una discreta sonrisa a la Hyuga.

- Si recuerdas a Hinata-chan, ella parecía ser una mojigata, pero en realidad no es muy diferente de nosotras…-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó la pelimorada, con creciente curiosidad

- Mira, Nii-san está muy bien 'dotado' y si yo lo sé ahora, es porque ella lo espió con su Byakugan mientras se bañaba… Fue muy gracioso, porque cuando Nii-san salió del baño, se encontró con Hinata, justo como está ahora y se preocupó mucho pensando que la pobre podría estar enferma… Ya después la tímida Hina-chan nos dijo lo que había descubierto y pues…-

- Así que es alguien 'dotado'…- En la expresión de la Mitarashi se formó una sonrisa tan discreta como sombría -Entonces, tal vez me gustaría conocerlo 'a fondo'…-

- Sigues siendo una vil virgen con ganas de volverte zorra, ¿Sabías eso?-

- Pero si tú, pequeña puta en potencia…- Ambas chicas se miraron en forma severa por unos instantes, pero después de un pequeño silencio incómodo, comenzaron a destornillarse de risa.

…

Naruto dormía plácidamente mientras era visto atentamente por Sakura y Tenma, quienes no apartaban su mirada del rubio excepto para hacer sus necesidades o comer desde hacía varios días, cuando fue llevado al hospital junto con Anko. En ese momento, la Haruno le limpiaba suavemente la frente con un trapo a su compañero de equipo mientras esbozaba una bella sonrisa. La Kido por otra parte, exprimía una compresa de agua, para colocarla en uno de los hombros del rubio. Ambas, más que un par de amigas cuidando del chico que les gustaba, parecían dos devotas esposas curando a su marido, con una dedicación asombrosa. Ambas voltearon a su espalda, cuando escucharon entrar a Nami y cerrar la puerta.

- Ya por fin se calló esa loca- Nami sonrió suavemente

- Ahora Naruto-kun podrá dormir tranquilo- La Haruno también sonrió suavemente

- Naruto-sama lleva dormido tres días… ¿Realmente está bien?- La preocupación se notaba en la expresión de la bella Kido

- No te preocupes, lo que sucede es que ha entrenado mucho y eso mezclado con lo que ocurrió en la batalla, lo ha terminado por dejar exhausto… Verás que cuando esté recuperado se despertará pidiendo un enorme plato de Ramen…- La azabache estaba desconcertantemente contenta "Duerme bien Ouji-chan, porque cuando despiertes vas a tener que besarme mucho para recuperar el tiempo perdido… He decidido decirte la verdad…" La Uchiha sonrió suavemente y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios ante la sorpresa de Sakura y Tenma

- Oye Nami, no abuses…- Una Hana que recién había entrado se acercó y sin delicadeza apartó a la Uchiha del rubio, para tomarle su mejilla con la mano derecha -¿Saben? Al principio sentía atracción por Nii-san, no sé, lo miraba como un futuro buen padre, pero ahora, cuando lo veo dormido profundamente con esa expresión de serenidad en su rostro, me hace desear verlo así por siempre… Creo que es esa sonrisa la que hizo que me enamorara como loca de mi Nii-san…- La Senju sonrió plenamente y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios al rubio.

Anko se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta, ayudada por Hinata, mirando completamente descolocada cómo el rubio ajeno a lo que estaba pasando había sido besado por las dos Kunoichi más fuertes de su generación, claro que en ese conteo no se incluía ella misma, porque consideraba al Ten no Juin como una maldición más que otra cosa. Súbitamente volteó a ver de reojo a la que apenas sabía la desheredada Hime de los Hyuga, visiblemente sonrojada.

- Puedo… ¿Puedo darle yo un beso…?- Preguntó tímida la Hyuga, ante la mirada asombrada de la Mitarashi

- Pues ya que…- Dijo la morena de mala gana, dejando pasar a Hinata.

La chica de ojos perla miraba fijamente al rubio tras soltar suavemente a Anko. Sakura se encontraba expectante, mirando con una mezcla de celos y ansias a que Hinata le diera un beso al rubio, ya que después seguiría ella. La peliazul miraba sumamente sonrojada a Naruto, quien entresueños sonrió suavemente, provocando que se sonrojara aún más, si eso era posible. La pelirrosa comenzó a desesperarse de la actitud de la Hyuga, por lo que terminó por tomarla sorpresivamente para guiarla y que besara a Naruto. Hinata se dejó guiar mansamente hasta juntar por un momento los labios con su nuevo amor, tras lo que la chica de ojos esmeralda la apartó suavemente, dejando a la Hyuga de pie, visiblemente ruborizada y perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

- Quien te viera… Parecías la más tranquila- Dijo Nami sonriendo burlonamente

- Eso es cuando no me permiten darle un beso a Naruto-kun…-

Sakura sonrió y acercó sus labios a los del rubio cerrando los ojos suavemente, permaneciendo en esa posición por algunos segundos. Luego se levantó visiblemente ruborizada ante las miradas de Nami, Hana y Tenma, quienes sonreían a su estilo. La Hyuga seguía perdida en su mundo imaginario, al lado de su Naruto-kun. Anko por el contrario estaba boquiabierta con lo que estaba pasando y de hecho el calor en su cuerpo comenzó a crecer, porque esa escena de besos múltiples le había dejado claro que ese chico, de niña, sólo tenía el rostro según ella. Continuó observando y ahora fue el turno de la tímida Tenma, quien se acercó lentamente al rubio y posó aquella compresa que había vuelto a humedecer en el hombro de su Naruto-sama. Esa chica era prácticamente una escultura para Anko: finas facciones, hermosos ojos, largo cabello de un color llamativo y un cuerpo tan bien proporcionado y estético que invitaba al pecado carnal, con ese vestido que elegante resaltaba esos encantos. Tenma talló esa compresa suavemente en el hombro, por unos instantes, mientras la Mitarashi seguía el vaivén de esos generosos pechos con toda la atención del mundo.

- Con eso terminamos de bañar a Naruto-sama…- La chica de cabello lila sonrió tímidamente

- Entonces ven por tu premio…- Sakura se apartó del rubio y le hizo la seña a la Kido de que se acercara a su rostro

- Bueno, yo…- Tenma estaba visiblemente ruborizada con la insinuación de la Haruno

- Yo sé que necesitas tu elixir labios de Nii-san, todas somos adictas a él, así que ya no te resistas- Dijo la morena con suave sonrisa.

Tenma, temblorosa, comenzó a acercar sus labios con gran timidez hacia su Naruto-sama, rosando suavemente sus labios con los del rubio, cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose a sobremanera. La Mitarashi seguía todo con toda la atención el momento, asombrada de que ninguna de esas chicas replicara algo por compartir los labios de Naruto. Cuando se separó del rubio, la Kido sonreía plenamente con los ojos cerrados. Anko pensó fugazmente, que esas cinco cincas o estaban cautivadas totalmente por él o eran sus cinco putas particulares. ¿Cuál era el encanto que podía tener ese chico? Tal vez la tenacidad o la decisión que mostró durante su enfrentamiento, pero la verdad no estaba segura. Esa exhibición y la conversación previa con Hana, había logrado que el chico comenzara a llamarle la atención.

- Pues bien, es hora de irnos, volvemos al rato Nii-san, descansa y espera por nosotras, que volveremos…- La Senju interrumpió los pensamientos de su amiga al tomarla del brazo y echárselo al hombro para ayudarle a caminar

- Yo me llevo a Hinata- Agregó la pelirrosa, tomando a la peliazul de la mano y guiándola cuidadosamente -Y a Tenma- Continuó para acercarse a su amiga y tomarla de la mano también

- Descansa, Ouji-chan…- Susurró antes de cerrar Nami y Naruto sonrió suavemente entre sueños

- Hime-chan…- El rubio aumentó la expresividad de su sonrisa.

…

Después de la destrucción del movimiento de Danzou y sus aliados, así como la purga desatada en los altos mandos, había pasado cerca de un mes. El lugar donde estaban cautivos los traidores era tal vez el lugar más horrendo y a la vez desconocido de Konoha: la prisión secreta de KOBU. Sus celdas del más burdo ladrillo y sus condiciones insalubres bien podrían ser equiparables a las de las más improvisadas letrinas… Kirin observaba fríamente a los tres otrora altos mandos de Konoha, en específico a Koharu y Homura, quienes ya se habían derrumbado y comían la comida del lugar desesperadamente, como si llevaran semanas sin probar bocado alguno… Sus apariencias estaban totalmente desaliñadas y vestían harapos en pésimo estado. Un olor nauseabundo viciaba el aire del lugar.

- Pensar que creían que podían ganar…- La rubia observaba despectivamente a los dos viejos que incluso comían su alimento directamente del suelo -Pero creo que ya están listos para decirme un par de cositas que quiero saber…-

- No me extraerás nada a mí, yo no soy débil como estos pobres ancianos- Susurró Danzou desde un rincón de la celda y conservaba un poco de dignidad -Yo soy un reto…- Su semblante lucía acabado y débil porque no había sido atendido desde que a mano viva, Sarutobi mismo, le había arrancado el Sharingan de Uchiha Shisui

- Tú ya estás moribundo y no me sorprendería que los gusanos ya te hayan comido el cerebro- Dijo la líder de KOBU en forma lúgubre -Sólo dices estupideces-

- No te diré nada de lo que quieres saber…-

- Me da igual lo que digas pequeño tonto, como tú eres una cosa sin el menor deje de sentimientos no te derrumbaste como estos ancianos ridículos que perdieron la poca razón que les quedaba cuando matamos a sus hijos y nietos frente a sus ojos así como torturamos a sus hijas y nietas para que cambiaran de actitud y lograr que hablaran…- Kirin sonrió fríamente -Hacerte confesar nunca fue el objetivo, Danzou, sino que te dieras cuenta que tan imposible de realizar y ridícula era tu ambición… Sigue disfrutando tus vacaciones-

- Supongo que Sarutobi no sabe de tus métodos…-

- Todo lo contrario amigo… Hokage-san me dijo 'destruye sus espíritus y que se revuelquen en la desesperación y la impotencia antes de morir como los cerdos que son…' Yo no soy tan retorcida como Orochimaru, pero también tengo un equipo de investigación dedicado a cosas un tanto cuestionables… Y ese brazo tuyo que no has usado sólo por el lindo juego de grilletes supresores de Seiryoku que usas con tanto gusto te lo impide, me ha llamado la atención desde que te encontramos el Sharingan de Shisui-kun… Sí, se ve muy prometedor…-

El líder de Ne tenía fama de ser sumamente frío, pero cuando vio la Katana que Kirin empuñaba, sintió algo que sólo recordaba haber sentido cuando fue capturado durante la Daishukusei… Miedo. La rubia levantó el arma sobre su cabeza y ante la mirada de Danzou lanzó la estocada que de inmediato proyectó sangre al aire y liberó un grito ensordecedor de Danzou… Cayendo el brazo del anciano oculto en una estructura extraña poco después, Kirin sonrió satisfecha y se acercó al anciano para suturar burdamente al anciano, deteniéndole la hemorragia del muñón pero también volviéndolo propenso a infecciones, más aún por las insalubres condiciones de la celda.

- Bueno Danzou, tu papel ya está terminado, sólo falta que Hokage-sama te dé a conocer la sentencia, pero como me agradas te daré un adelanto de lo que te va a decir… Vas a servir como un sacrifico para el Clan Uchiha y tu verdugo no será otro que el tal Sasuke…-

- ¿Qué?- Murmuró débil Danzou

- Cierto, esta perra vieja- La líder de KOBU posó su pie en la cabeza de Koharu y sin consideración alguna la estrelló contra el suelo, a lo que ella trató de seguir comiendo la sustancia verdosa junto a su boca sin importarle la humillación que recibía -Nos terminó de confesar hace unas noches lo que sucedió el día del Genocidio Uchiha…- Kirin miraba satisfecha la cara de terror de Danzou -Sí pequeño Danzou… Nos contó sobre la maniobra turbia que realizaste con Itachi con lujo de detalles, nos contó que mandaste Shinobi de Ne para detenernos a nosotros, los ANBU encargados de auxiliar al Clan Uchiha, ya que habías llegado a un trato con Itachi para permitirle exterminar a su clan a cambio de un ojo de Shisui-kun y otros Sharingan que te voy a encontrar así te los guardes en el culo… Por eso Sasuke te quemará vivo… Me gusta tu expresión de terror, no pensé que te la sacaría tan pronto, no te creía tan débil, viejito… Pero bueno, duerme bien tu última noche porque mañana temprano personalmente te arrancaré la lengua para que no digas nada comprometedor frente a la multitud…-

- ¿Qué?- Apenas y podía hablar, pero Danzou no pudo ocultar el miedo que sentía

- Sí mi amigo, serás ejecutado públicamente junto a estas momias como mensaje de que la autoridad del Hokage y el Daimyo es absoluta e incuestionable… Te irás al infierno como un traidor a pesar de que querías 'lo mejor para Konoha' ¿No es irónico?- Las carcajadas de Kirin se escucharon por todo el complejo secreto de KOBU.

La rubia se retiró del lugar tras patear los tazones con comida descompuesta de los que Homura y Koharu comían… Cual ratas hambrientas, los otrora consejeros corrieron detrás de los pequeños tazones buscando su comida. Danzou bajó la cabeza un poco y finalmente fue vencido por la desesperación que sentía, llorando amargamente. Ajenos a él, Homura y Koharu se peleaban cual perros por el último pedazo de carne, la cual estaba casi cruda y tenía un sospechoso tono verdoso.

"Hermosa por fuera y monstruosa por dentro, así podría definirme…" Kirin sonrió siniestra, mientras se retiraba de la celda arrastrando con su mano derecha el brazo de Danzou que le había amputado hace apenas unos instantes.

Durante el camino a la salida de la tétrica y nauseabunda prisión recuperó su semblante de fastidio, porque el tiempo de diversión había terminado y era hora de hacer eso que tanto le fastidiaba a pesar de que le caía bien su alumno… Era hora de entrenar a Naruto en su tercer Seishitsu Henka y ese extraño despertar del Netton Ninjutsu le había llamado la atención, además de que debía analizar a Anko para saber si era confiable o esa desconfianza latente por cómo había sido tratada tras serle implantado del Ten no Juin, la volvía peligrosa. Tal vez integrarla a un equipo con una ANBU competente como Sensei Jounin no era mala idea.

…

Así pasaron varios días y todo en Konoha parecía volver a la tranquilidad, excepto por el detalle de que la gran mayoría de la plantilla Ninja de Konoha, dejó de meterse con Naruto al saberse de las súbitas muertes de Iruka y Mizuki con la Kirifuda de la Uzushio no Guren Kouhai… Una de esas noches, Naruto regresaba del bosque después de su rutina de entrenamiento, la cual fue ligera para sus estándares, ya que el rubio fue capaz de regresar por su propio pie y todavía seguía en recuperación. Caminando en el bosque se sorprendió al ver que Nami lo estaba esperando… Su desconcierto creció cuando notó sumamente nerviosa a la Uchiha.

- N-Naruto-kun, podemos hablar un momento…- Dijo Nami apenas con un hilo de voz

- Claro Nami-chan, ¿Qué sucede?- Replicó el rubio, visiblemente extrañado

- Bueno, m-me gustaría que fuera en otro lugar…-

- De acuerdo…-

El rubio y la pelinegra comenzaron a caminar por la aldea, recorriendo todo el margen del río que atravesaba Konoha, siguiendo la orilla mientras que Nami tomaba el brazo de Naruto, quien miraba sonriente hacia el frente. El rubio se extrañó cuando se la Uchiha se detuvo en cierto banco de arena. Nami sonrió al notar la sorpresa de Naruto y de un salto bajó a la arena, seguida del todavía desconcertado Jinchuuriki.

- ¿Sabes?- Nami sonrió ante la situación, ahora era Naruto el que estaba nervioso -En este lugar me encontraba con alguien especial cuando era pequeña… Era mi persona más querida, incluso más que mi Oka-san y mi Oto-san, ya que sólo él tenía tiempo para mí y me escuchaba cuando lloraba, me consolaba cuando me sentía triste… Y sobre todo, siempre estaba ahí para mí y me hacía siempre feliz…-

- Nami-chan… Tú…- Naruto miraba sorprendido a su amiga

- Naruto-kun… En este lugar nos prometimos algo hace mucho tiempo… Y tu cumpliste tu promesa sin fallar un solo día…- La Uchiha sonrió y cerró los ojos -Te hiciste parte de mi vida, te convertiste en mi fuerza y sobre todo, te convertiste en mi sueño… Mi querido Ouji-chan…- Las lágrimas fluían a torrentes de los ojos de Nami mientras abrazaba súbitamente al rubio

- Hime-chan…- Susurró débilmente el rubio -¡Hime-chan!- El rubio sonrió plenamente y correspondió el abrazo de su Hime-chan con firmeza, como si no quisiera abandonarla nunca más

- Ahora ya no serán Inu-chan ni Neko-chan, sino Hinata-chan, Hana, Tenma-san, Haruno, Mitarashi y más... Viviremos juntos y seremos felices, Naruto Ouji-chan…-

- Nami Hime-chan…- Susurró el rubio suavemente -Ahora sólo falta el jardín con flores y… Tú tomaste el collar, ¿verdad?-

- Me atrapaste…- Sonrió cálidamente la pelinegra

- Vamos entonces, debemos volver a casa- Sonrió el rubio

- Sólo una cosa…- Naruto miró extrañado a su amiga, quien le sonrió dulcemente -Este será nuestro secreto, ¿De acuerdo Ouji-chan?-

- De acuerdo, Hime-chan… Como mi entrenamiento- respondió Naruto sonriendo alegre

- Hm… Claro que sí, Ouji-chan… ¡Ahora vamos a casa…!-

Ambos Genin caminaron rumbo a la casa Uzumaki tomados de la mano de una manera discreta, pasando desapercibidos para la mayoría de los aldeanos de Konoha y los varios Ninja que se llegaron a encontrar miraban tranquilos a los dos chicos caminar juntos, debido a las indicaciones de los líderes de los clanes, de que ya no se metieran con el rubio. Pero entre las sombras alguien miraba con gran rabia, frustración e incluso envidia a la aparente pareja sin despegar la mirada ni un segundo de ellos: Uchiha Sasuke.

El pelinegro estaba enamorado de Nami desde que era niño, pero como desde pequeño era egocéntrico, cuando se proponía estrechar lazos con ella, terminaba agobiándola con sus problemas, en realidad su envidia de que Itachi era el centro de atención en su casa y no él… Poco después, otro obstáculo llegó para obstruir su deseo de estar al lado de la Uchiha, el tal Ouji-chan, quien se había convertido en el peor enemigo de Sasuke sin que en su vida lo hubiera visto ni una sola vez, porque Nami hablaba mucho de ese sujeto y lo defendía a capa y espada siempre, por lo que el azabache y la Uchiha se terminaron alejando, cuando él se metió con Ouji-chan y ella como resultado de la furia despertó su Sharingan, atrapándolo en un Genjutsu… El genocidio perpetrado por Itachi fue la gota que derramó el vaso y alejó a Sasuke para siempre del lado de Nami, ya que ella desde ese momento sólo podía verlo como el hermano del asesino. Tras el terrible acontecimiento, el pelinegro se obsesionó con la venganza, así como por restaurar el Clan Uchiha y en consecuencia, con Nami.

"Maldito Naruto… Finalmente ella había olvidado esa estupidez de Ouji-chan y tenías que pasar tú para interponerte en mi destino… Te regresaré a tu lugar como la basura que eres y Nami será mía para reconstruir el clan… Antes o después mataremos a Itachi cuando Nami esté perdidamente enamorada de mí así como las estúpidas que me seguían en la academia…" El Uchiha sonrió en una forma demencial, siguiendo con la mirada a Naruto y a Nami hasta que los perdió de vista.

…

El tiempo pasó rápidamente para los Genin entre misiones y entrenamiento tras la Daishukusei y el incidente con Mizuki e Iruka y la batalla de Naruto con Anko. El rubio se encontraba entrenando intensamente con Kirin el Seishitsu Henka, creando una esfera de agua con movimientos suaves y rítmicos de sus manos, la cual parecía estar flotando en medio del aire y cuando el rubio separaba ligeramente sus manos, la esfera tomaba una forma avalada. Kirin miraba satisfecha los resultados del rubio, quien en vez de entrenar parecía divertirse.

- Muy bien, parece que ya has dominado perfectamente el Suiton y sólo te falta perfeccionar y desarrollar tus propios Jutsu…- La líder de KOBU se acercó al rubio, quien liberó la esfera de agua, dejándola caer en el rio cercano

- Gracias Kirin-sensei, me siento alegre con sus palabras- Dijo el rubio sonriendo

- Entonces- La ANBU Usagi miró sonriente a Naruto -Es hora de pasar a lo divertido, practicaremos el Keitai Henka… Te daré una pequeña demostración…-

Kirin extendió su mano y Seiryoku amarillo comenzó a manifestarse, el cual tomó después de unos instantes la forma de una bella mariposa brillante en tono dorado, la cual comenzó a revolotear por el lugar durante un par de minutos, tras lo cual se desvaneció lentamente. El rubio no le quitó la mirada de encima a la mariposa ni un instante, la cual continuó volando hasta terminar de desaparecer.

- ¿Lo ves? Ese es el Keitai Henka… Se trata de cambiar la forma y el movimiento del Seiryoku, determinar su tamaño, alcance y propósito para realizar nuevos Jutsu-

- ¡Increíble! ¿Y qué debo hacer yo para lograrlo?- El rubio miraba entusiasmado a su Sensei

- Para eso hicimos los entrenamientos de control de Seiryoku en los árboles y en el agua, ya que al aprender a controlar el flujo de Seiryoku de tus pies, una de las partes más complicadas para emanar y controlar Seiryoku, te será más fácil darle forma al Seiryoku y mantenerla… Esto en combinación con tu Naturaleza de Seiryoku te permitirá crear nuevos Jutsu-

- ¿Cómo mi Fuuton?- Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad

- Tu Naturaleza Fuuton tiene un bajo nivel de Keitai Henka, ya que manipulas el viento de forma muy vana en cuanto a la forma y te basas más en la fuerza e intensidad que en la forma… Con los cambios de presión del aire, el viento tiende naturalmente a tomar la forma de torbellinos, como en el caso de tu Jutsu… Si se te facilita realizar tus Jutsu en base a imitar los fenómenos de la naturaleza, está bien, hazlo porque un Jutsu original es una forma de expresar quien eres… Pero recuerda que entre más Keitai Henkai apliques, más efectivo será tu Jutsu, además, la forma que le des le proporcionará a tu Jutsu características específicas…- Explicó Kirin con expresión aburrida

- Gracias, Kirin Sensei…-

- Ahora ve con Kame, porque el tiempo de clase ha terminado y es su turno…-

Unos minutos después el rubio se encontraba frente al Kame-sennin frente a la misma cascada donde generalmente entrenaban meditación. En el suelo, el pelinegro comenzó a dibujar el símbolo del Yin y el Yang. Naruto miraba sumamente atento el dibujo que su Kyoshou-sama realizaba en el suelo con ayuda de una rama y finalmente el azabache terminó para posar su mirada en la caída del agua.

- Ahora que por fin has madurado, te voy a adentrar en esa escuela que sólo yo conozco… ¿Sabes por qué la gente me llama el Kame-sennin?- Kame no despegó la mirada de la cascada

- ¿Por que invoca tortugas…?-

- Eso es algo vano para darle nombre a alguien- Respondió el pelinegro -En realidad se debe a que se me considera tan sabio como la tortuga que vive por cientos de años… Pero la verdad es que yo me rijo por el Onmyou (Yin-Yang)…-

- ¿Qué es el Onmyou?- Naruto preguntó expectante

- Es un concepto fundamentado en la dualidad de todo lo existente en el universo… Describe a las dos fuerzas fundamentales aparentemente opuestas y realmente complementarias, que se encuentran en todas las cosas… Según esta idea, cada ser, objeto o pensamiento posee un complemento del que depende para su existencia y que a su vez existe dentro de él mismo... De esto se deduce que nada existe en estado puro ni tampoco en absoluta quietud, sino en una continua transformación… Un ejemplo es el mar o el viento, que no permanecen estáticos, sino que permanecen en movimiento-

- Entiendo…- Agregó el rubio -Como el día y la noche, que realmente son diferentes formas del tiempo-

- Exactamente… El Onmyou se rige por varias leyes… Te las explicaré… El On (Yin) y el Myou (Yang) son opuestos, por eso todo tiene su opuesto, aunque este no es absoluto sino relativo, ya que nada es completamente On ni completamente Myou… Por ejemplo, el invierno se opone al verano, aunque en un día de verano puede hacer frío y viceversa… El On y el Myou son interdependientes, no puede existir el uno sin el otro... Por ejemplo, el día no puede existir sin la noche… El On y el Myou pueden subdividirse a su vez en On y Myou, todo aspecto On o Myou puede subdividirse a su vez en On y Myou indefinidamente… Por ejemplo, un objeto puede estar caliente o frío, pero a su vez lo caliente puede estar ardiente o templado y lo frío, fresco o helado… El On y el Myou se consumen y generan mutuamente, formando un equilibrio dinámico: cuando uno aumenta, el otro disminuye… El desequilibrio no es sino algo circunstancial, ya que cuando uno crece en exceso, empequeñece al otro y lo hace concentrarse, lo que a la larga provoca una nueva transformación. Por ejemplo, el exceso de vapor en las nubes, On, provoca la lluvia, Myou… El On y el Myou pueden transformarse en sus opuestos… La noche se transforma en día, lo cálido en frío, la vida en muerte… Sin embargo, esta transformación es relativa también… Por ejemplo, la noche se transforma en día, pero a su vez coexisten en lados opuestos de la tierra… En el On hay Myou y en el Myou hay On, siempre hay un resto de cada uno de ellos en el otro, lo que conlleva que el absoluto se transforme en su contrario… Por ejemplo, una semilla enterrada soporta el invierno y renace en primavera… La teoría del On y el Myou puede aplicarse a todos los conceptos existentes, por lo que sus aplicaciones serían infinitas…-

- Ya veo…- Susurró el rubio

- Y esto puede aplicarse también al Seiryoku, donde el On es la mente y el Myou es el cuerpo… Al comprender el On y el Myou de tu ser puedes comprender el poder que existe en ti mismo, así como relacionarlo con la energía existente dentro de ti… ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre la esencia del Seiryoku?-

- Eso creo- Naruto se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo -Me dijo que el Seiryoku nace de la unión de la energía del cuerpo, el Taiki y de la energía del espíritu, el Reiki… Además era influido por la energía que existe a nuestro alrededor-

- Así es… Pero en este caso es diferente, ya que son tres elementos y no dos lo que se ven involucrados…- El pelinegro comenzó a dibujar un círculo junto al Onmyou, pero este círculo fue dividido en tres partes de forma similar a la división del Onmyou

- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó confundido el rubio

- Es el Tenkaichi, un símbolo que representa el equilibrio entre el cielo, el mar y la tierra, que a lo largo del tiempo han coexistido desde su origen común... Eso es lo que entrenaremos… El equilibrio entre el Taiki o la tierra, el Reiki o el cielo y el Konki (Energía del Alma) o el mar… Al dominarlos te convertirás en un Sennin-

- ¡¿En serio…?- El rubio no pudo reprimir su emoción

- No te había visto sonreír así desde que te vi por primera vez… ¿Estás emocionado?-

- ¡Sí…!- Contestó el rubio "Pero porque finalmente me ha aceptado entrenar en el camino de Sennin…" La mente de Naruto se transportó al momento en que llegó al Shinden no Tengoku la primera vez…

…

_El pequeño rubio de apenas seis años llegaba al majestuoso templo de los Ninshuu flaqueado por dos de ellos. Al entrar al templo, se encontró con varios Ninshuu que lo saludaban amablemente. Al llegar a la sala principal, se encontró con eso pelinegro de largo cabello alborotado y semblante serio que estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado en un pilar de la edificación._

_- Kame-sama, el será su alumno…- Uno de los Ninshuu que escoltaba a Naruto lo acercó al Sennin, empujándolo suavemente_

_- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Kame suavemente mirando al niño con expectación_

_- ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y vengo a patear traseros para ser el mejor Shinobi del mundo y el mejor Hokage!- Exclamó desafiante el rubio_

_- Con esa actitud lo único que lograrás será morir…- Replicó el pelinegro tranquilamente_

_- ¡¿Qué dijiste?- Replicó el rubio, irritado_

_- Lo que oíste… La humildad y la madurez son requisitos básicos para volverte fuerte y veo que careces de ambos… Las personas que alardean lo hacen porque son débiles y tratan de ocultar sus debilidades en un vano e inútil exceso de confianza… Bien podrías enfocar las energías que tienes para aprender mejor en vez de gritar, además veo que eres un maleducado, porque este es un templo de meditación y entras gritando, también….-_

_- ¡Ya entendí…!- Replicó molesto el niño_

_- Eso lo decidiré yo- Respondió el Sennin sonriendo suavemente -Vamos, aunque me tome tiempo, antes de entrenarte de verdad vas a aprender sobre humildad y tal vez puedas madurar… Hasta que te considere lo suficientemente maduro, te entrenaré de verdad en el camino de Sennin…- Kame se dio la media vuelta y se adentró en el edificio ante la mirada del rubio todavía molesto, quien resignado comenzó a seguir a su ahora Sensei_

_"¿Quién se cree este sujeto?" El rubio miraba a Kame con el ceño fruncido "¡Le voy a enseñar quien es el mejor…!"_

…

"Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando pasé de detestarlo a admirarlo, Kyoshou-sama… Cuando me puse a pensar en eso ya se había convertido en la persona que más admiro… Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, si era inmaduro…" El rubio sonrió suavemente

- Bien, empecemos…- Ambos se sentaron en el suelo en pose de meditación y cerraron los ojos, quedando frente a frente

- Debes adentrarte en tu interior, comprender tu mente, lo que sientes, tus deseos… En resumen, debes comprenderte a ti mismo…-

- Comprenderme a mí mismo…-

- Para convertirte en un Sennin debes comprender las Shishou (Cuatro Verdades)…-

- ¿Shishou…?- Susurró confundido el rubio

- Las Shishou… Los cuatro estados que forman parte del conjunto llamado Juukai (Diez Mundos)… Aprendizaje, Realización, Bodhisattva y Budeidad… Estos mundos se desarrollan a través de la búsqueda, descubriendo y aspirando a ellos, es decir, se caracterizan por la creencia de que los humanos necesitan hacer un esfuerzo para llegar a ellos a partir de sus vidas pasadas y futuras-

- ¿Y en que constan cada uno de ellos?-

- El aprendizaje es la condición en la cual un ser busca alguna habilidad, verdad última o auto-mejora a través de las enseñanzas de los demás… Para acceder a este estado, el que lo experimenta, debe primero desarrollar la sabiduría de la naturaleza de las cosas, libre de ilusiones o desilusiones… Este estado se caracteriza por buscar la verdad a través de fuentes externas, como textos y personas…-

- Aprender…-

- La realización es el estado en el cual se descubre una verdad parcial a través de las propias observaciones, esfuerzos, concentración y meditación personal… Normalmente, para acceder a este estado, el que lo experimenta debe haber comprendido que las fuentes de sabiduría externas son inferiores a las internas como su mente… Se caracteriza por buscar la verdad y la comprensión a través de una percepción interna…-

- Realización…-

- Estos dos primeros estados se conocen en conjunto como los dos vehículos… Incluso aunque se basan en el deseo de incrementar la sabiduría, el ego está presente y condiciona…-

- Ya veo… Por eso me mencionó lo de la humildad aquella vez…-

- Así es, pero ahora se pone más difícil… En el estado de Bodhisattva, la persona no solo aspira a la iluminación personal, sino también busca la liberación del sufrimiento de los demás a través de acciones altruistas y compasivas, como la ayuda desinteresada a los demás… Este estado se caracteriza por que el sentimiento de felicidad que da el hecho de ayudar a los demás es superior al de la felicidad que uno consigue para sí mismo…-

- Felicidad para los demás…- Susurró atento el rubio

- Finalmente… La Budeidad es el más alto de las Shishou, así como del Juukai… La condición de pura e indestructible felicidad que no depende de las circunstancias personales… El que lo experimenta está totalmente libre de toda desilusión, sufrimiento y miedo… Es la condición de la libertad perfecta y absoluta, caracterizada por sabiduría y prudencia ilimitada, coraje, compasión y fuerza vital… Este estado es realmente complicado de describir y se obtiene únicamente a través de la percepción directa e interna de la realización… La Budeidad se caracteriza porque no permite caer en estados inferiores debido a causas externas y porque no confía en lo externo para conseguir la felicidad…-

- Budeidad….-

- Sí Chibi-Seito, la Budeidad es el verdadero estado Sennin… Es un poder que te permite alcanzar las estrellas y tocar el cielo, el mar y la tierra al mismo tiempo…-

- El Tenkaichi… ¡Las bases de su Kenjutsu…!-

- Te diste cuenta… El Chizan es la fuerza del Kenjutsushi, el Kaizan es la velocidad del Kenjutsushi y el Tenzan es el espíritu del Kenjutsushi… Parte la tierra, parte el mar, parte el cielo… Y parte el universo…-

- Entiendo, Kyoshou-sama… ¡Alcanzaré las Shishou…!- El rubio exclamó entusiasmado

- Lo sé, estoy seguro de que te convertirás en todo un Sennin-

- Gracias, Kyoshou-sama- Susurró apenado el rubio

- Entonces terminamos por hoy…- Respondió el Sennin

- Hay algo que quiero preguntarle, Kyoshou-sama…-

- ¿Ocurre algo malo…?- El pelinegro miró confundido a su alumno, quien se apenó y bajó la mirada visiblemente sonrojado

- Así que ya te dijo la verdad tu Hime-chan… Mejor dicho, Uchiha Nami…- El Sennin sonrió suavemente y cerró los ojos

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- Preguntó el rubio visiblemente confundido -No se lo hemos dicho a nadie…-

- No subestimes a un Sennin… Cuando alcanzamos a tocar la Budeidad, un nuevo mundo se abre para nuestros ojos… Simplemente puedo ver los lazos espirituales que existen entre Uchiha Hime-chan y tú… Si bien tus otras enamoradas también tienen un vínculo muy fuerte contigo, el de Nami brilla con más intensidad porque tiene más tiempo… Pero el amor que ellas sienten por ti es igual de intenso…-

- Lo sé… ¡Por eso las haré felices y las protegeré…!- Exclamó el rubio con marcada decisión.

El Kame Sennin volteó a ver al rubio y cuando notó su mirada llena de determinación, sonrió en sus adentros, mientras que su mente regresó fugazmente a los tiempos de Naruto en el Shinden…

…

_- ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo…!- Replicó el pequeño rubio, porque para molestia de Naruto, Kame se encontraba tomando té tranquilamente indiferente a sus reclamos -¡Te estoy hablando!-_

_Naruto se sorprendió ya que de un momento a otro, el pelinegro desapareció de su vista. El rubio se sorprendió a sobremanera cuando el Sennin apareció detrás de él en tan sólo un instante, dándole la espalda. El pequeño rubio quedó visiblemente asombrado con la velocidad que había demostrado ese sujeto petulante, quien a su pesar era visiblemente fuerte._

_- Empecemos entonces… ¿Qué tan fuerte quieres ser?- Preguntó tranquilamente el pelinegro para darle otro sorbo a su té_

_- Lo suficiente para protegerme a mí mismo… ¡Es frustrante no poder hacer nada contra la gente mala!-_

_- No puede ser tan poco…- Kame cerró los ojos y le dio otro sorbo a su té_

_- ¿Eh?-_

_- Un guerrero debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder proteger a sus seres queridos y no sólo a sí mismo- La respuesta del Sennin impactó profundamente en Naruto_

_"No sólo a mi mismo… ¿Sino también a mis seres queridos…?"_

_- ¿Quiénes son tus seres queridos…?-_

_- Oka-san… Ella es una mujer muy bonita que me quiere mucho, a veces es rara, pero es mi única familia, así como el viejo Hokage y Hime-chan…-_

_El Sennin volteó para ver a los ojos a Naruto, cuya mirada lucía llena de determinación. Kame pensaba que sólo había aceptado ir al Shinden para que su madre tuviera una vida más fácil en Konoha, al saber su historia como el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se equivocó. El chico tenía la convicción de ser más fuerte por su propio deseo de superación y sobre todo, para proteger lo que era importante para él._

_- Te harás fuerte, pero no será de la noche a la mañana… Será un camino duro- Las palabras del Sennin provocaron una sonrisa en el rubio_

_- No importa… ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!-_

…

"No has perdido esa determinación en tu mirada…" El Sennin miró con una sonrisa discreta a Naruto, quien a su vez miraba hacia el cielo con una marcada sonrisa.

…

Al día siguiente, se llevaba a cabo una reunión con todos los Jounin y Chunin en la torre Hokage. Se encontraban reunidos para seleccionar a los equipos que presentarían el examen de ascenso a Chunin que se realizaría en aproximadamente en un año y cuya sede era ahora Konoha, tras la ocasión anterior que se había realizado en Sunagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre la Arena). Cuando el Hokage preguntó por los equipos que sus Jounin consideraban listos para el examen, cuatro de los líderes de equipo dieron un paso al frente.

- Yo, Hatake Kakashi, nomino a mi equipo, el Equipo 7 conformado por Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke para presentar el examen Chunin-

- Yo, Yuhi Kurenai, también añado mi grupo, el Equipo 8 formado por Uchiha Nami, Hyuga Hinata y Senju Hana para presentar el examen Chunin-

- Yo, Sarutobi Asuma, me sumo a mis compañeros y también nomino a mi equipo, el Equipo 10 formado por Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji al examen Chunin-

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación tras las nominaciones, ya que Sarutobi esperaba a que alguno de los presentes argumentara algo en contra de que los novatos presentaran el examen, pero pasaron los segundos y nadie habló, lo que dio a entender a Hiruzen, que todos estaban de acuerdo con las nominaciones. Finalmente sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza.

- En vista de que nadie se opone, acepto a los nueve novatos, así como al antiguo Equipo 11 a cargo de Might Guy y el equipo especial de rastreo, conformado por Hyuga Hanabi, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, dirigido por Yamashiro Aoba, para participar en el examen Chunin a realizarse en poco menos de un año…- Declaró el Hokage con voz serena pero firme.

…

Sakura estaba sumamente molesta, mientras que Naruto esperaba tranquilamente recargado en uno de los pilares del puente donde se encontraban los tres integrantes del Equipo 7. Sasuke miraba fríamente al rubio, quien después de unos instantes se acercó a su compañera y le tomó el hombro. Cuando la pelirrosa miró los ojos de Naruto, su enojo se convirtió en sonrojo. Se encontraban en uno de los puentes del río de Konoha, rodeado de varios y amplios pilares.

- Vamos Sakura-chan, Kakashi-san ya no debe de tardar-

- Tienes razón, Naruto-kun- Respondió la Kunoichi sonriendo sonrojada

"Vaya… La inútil de Sakura puede serme útil para separar al idiota de Nami…" El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

El pobre Sasuke no tenía ni la más remota idea de la relación entre las Kunoichi cercanas al rubio y por ello pensaba en su plan para provocar una intriga, donde Sakura sería la carnada para Naruto y así, Nami se desencantara del idiota y lo buscara a él para renacer el clan y juntos matar a Itachi… Después de varios minutos, el rubio volteó fugazmente a la cima de unos de los pilares, donde apareció el Jounin leyendo su clásico libro Icha Icha.

- Buenos días- Saludó el Jounin -Perdón por llegar tarde… Pero me perdí en el camino de la vida…- Dijo en forma apática

- ¡Eso es mentira…!- Replicó molesta la Kunoichi, pero pasó del enojo al sonrojo nuevamente cuando Naruto tomó suavemente su mano para calmarla

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Kakashi-san?- Preguntó expectante el rubio -Nos llamó con premura-

- Lo que ocurre es que los he nominado para el Examen Chunin, que se llevará a cabo en poco menos de un año- Dijo el Copy Ninja con tono cansado

- ¿Examen Chunin?- Preguntó con interés el Uchiha

- Son las pruebas que se realizan cada año para saber si los Genin pueden ser ascendidos a Rango Chunin… Se mide la capacidad del Ninja para tomar decisiones, su capacidad para analizar el campo de batalla y sobre todo, si cumple con los requisitos tanto físicos como mentales para convertirse en Chunin- Respondió el rubio tranquilamente

"¡Naruto-kun es tan listo…!" Los ojos de Sakura se convirtieron en corazones tras escuchar al hijo de Kushina

- Sí, exactamente como dijo Naruto…- Agregó Kakashi

- Bah… Yo soy un Uchiha y no necesito realizar ese estúpido examen- Replicó serio Sasuke -Es conocido el poder de mi clan… Por lo menos yo ya tengo el poder de un Chunin, así que no le veo sentido a una evaluación de ese tipo-

Kakashi miró fijamente al pelinegro. En verdad odiaba tenerlo en el equipo, pero estaba a su cuidado por ser uno de los últimos dos Uchiha con vida, obviamente exceptuando a Itachi. Hubiera preferido en su Equipo a Uchiha Nami, ya que según lo que le contaba Kurenai, la otra Uchiha tenía disposición de trabajar y era seria, pero no arrogante. Era uno de los momentos en que fugazmente pensaba que tal vez no había sido tan bueno que Obito le legara su Sharingan, ya que sin Sharingan, no tendría que entrenar y soportar a ese petulante Genin.

- Bueno, eso es todo -Kakashi les dio a cada uno de sus Genin una hoja de papel -Estas son las inscripciones para poder presentar el examen, tendrán que presentarlas mañana en la Academia… La presentación no es obligatoria y si no se sienten preparados pueden dejarlo para la próxima ronda, piénsenlo bien… Nos veremos después…- El Jounin desapareció usando el Shunshin y al instante el rubio y la pelirrosa se voltearon a ver y sonrieron juntos para tomarse de las manos

- Hm- Sasuke cerró los ojos y sonrió -¿Qué ocurre Naruto? ¿No estabas ayer con Nami?-

- ¿Eso es cierto?- Preguntó Sakura expectante, ante la sonrisa del azabache

- Sí, me alcanzó después de mi entrenamiento- Respondió naturalmente el rubio

- ¡Es una tramposa! ¡Su turno era mañana!- Sakura lucía realmente molesta

- ¿Eh?- Sasuke abrió los ojos confundido

- Debió cambiarlo por el de Hinata, pero no importa… ¡Vamos Naruto-kun!-

La pelirrosa se aferró al brazo del rubio para prácticamente llevárselo arrastrando. Sasuke estaba visiblemente confundido con las palabras de Sakura, ¿El turno de Nami, el de Hinata y el de Sakura? Todavía sorprendido, el Uchiha miró a sus compañeros marcharse tranquilamente mientras platicaban amenamente. Comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento con las palabras de Sakura, pero decidió esperar a que se desarrollaran los acontecimientos.

…

En un área de entrenamiento cercana, Nami, Hinata y Hana esperaban con tranquilidad, puesto que faltaba un minuto para que su Sensei Jounin llegara y les comunicara una noticia importante en relación a su desarrollo como Ninja. Finalmente, después de seis minutos que las tres contaron en sus mentes, su hermosa Sensei Jounin llegó caminando por la vereda cercana y con elegantes saltos entre las ramas de los árboles, se posó frente a las chicas tras caer suavemente. La Uchiha seguía con su cabello a los hombros, Hinata ya lo tenía un poco debajo de los hombros y en cuanto a Hana, su cabello ahora blanco le llegaba un poco debajo de la orejas.

- Buenos días chicas- Dijo amablemente la Jounin

- Buenos días, Kurenai-sensei- Replicaron las tres chicas en coro

- Miren, les llamé para avisarles que las he postulado para participar en el Examen Chunin, a realizarse en poco menos de un año, aquí en la aldea… Tendrán la oportunidad de ascender a Rango Chunin y con la dedicación suficiente, a Rango Jounin…- Dijo seria Kurenai

- Por cierto, Kurenai-sensei…- La aludida volteó a ver a su alba alumna

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- ¿Usted también se perdió en el camino de vida o se encontró a un gato negro?- La pícara sonrisa en el rostro de Hana provocó un discreto sonrojo en el rostro de Kurenai

- No sé a qué te refieres…-

- Vamos, la relación entre usted y Kakashi-san es un secreto para cualquiera, excepto para nosotras y para el Equipo 7 de Nii-san- El sonrojo en la Yuuhi se hizo más marcado

- Este… ¡Mi vida sentimental no es el objetivo de esta plática, Hana…!- Kurenai se mostró molesta y sonrojada a la vez

- Yo pensé que ya estaban casados…- Dijo la Hyuga al aire, realmente sin mala intención

- ¡Suficiente…!- Replicó la azabache, completamente fuera de sus casillas -¡Es como si yo las empezara a molestar con su 'Naruto-kun'…!-

- A mí no me molesta…- Nami tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, pero un marcado sonrojo también

- En fin… Tomen estos formularios, llénenlos y entréguenlos mañana en la academia o no podrán participar…- La Jounin le entregó los papeles a las Genin -El examen será en casi un año a partir de hoy, así que a partir de mañana vamos a tener entrenamientos extenuantes… ¡Prepárense…!- Y al instante la azabache mayor desapareció en el remolino de hojas del Shunshin no Jutsu

- ¿Saben? Creo que se enojó…- Dijo la morena al aire

- Eres una genio para descubrir lo estúpidamente obvio…- Dijo la Uchiha mirando hacia el cielo

- No te pases, Shishiko…- Bufó con un gracioso puchero la Senju

- Ojalá que no se desquite con el entrenamiento…- Susurró la Hyuga, temerosa.

…

Naruto y Kame mantenían un duelo de Kenjutsu a un nivel avanzado. Cada estocada donde las Katana se encontraban proyectaba chispas al viento. La expresión fiera en ambos durante un duelo de fuerza para demostraba que al menos estaban combatiendo en serio. Súbitamente el azabache retrocedió de un salto por un instante para volver a arremeter contra el rubio, quien bloqueó con creciente habilidad y rapidez las varias estocadas a gran velocidad del Kame-sennin. Finalmente, ambos retrocedieron de un pequeño salto, para quedar a un par de metros de distancia entre ellos. Ambos sonrieron después de unos instantes, mientras trataban de normalizar la respiración.

- Tus reflejos aumentaron, desde que entrenas con Kakashi-san, Chibi-seito…- Kame miraba con orgullo a su alumno

- Lo sé, Kyoshou-sama…- Naruto sonrió de la misma manera -Es que, todo el día estamos peleando con Kakashi-sensei desde que, aprendimos el Denton…-

- Entiendo…- En la Katana del Sennin comenzó a concentrarse Seiryoku Suiton alrededor de la hoja -Pues bien, hora de practicar un poco con el Seiryoku Nagare (Flujo de Energía)…- El azabache retomó la palabra, ya más tranquilo -¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el Seiryoku Nagare y la habilidad que gana la Katana con cada uno de los Seishitsu Henka?-

- Sí…- En la hoja negra de Kurogane comenzó a concentrarse el Seiryoku Fuuton de la misma forma que en el arma del Kame-sennin el Suiton -El Katon aumenta la fuerza de choque, el Suiton aumenta la presión con la que golpea la Katana, el Fuuton aumenta el filo y el alcance, el Denton aumenta la capacidad de penetración y finalmente el Doton aumenta el peso del golpe en el ataque…-

- Pues bien, empecemos con el Suiton… ¿Listo…?-

- ¡Yo nací listo, Kyoshou-sama!-

El Seiryoku en la Katana de Naruto se moldeó de forma similar a una sierra, la cual aumentó su alcance casi al doble, ataque con el que se lanzó hacia el azabache, quien lo recibió con su arma con Suiton y al chocar ambos poderes, un sonido seco se produjo en el lugar. Kame apretó los dientes para poder resistir el ataque de Naruto, en forma de que el peligroso Seiryoku Fuuton no alcanzara a tocarlo. Finalmente, el Sennin le dio una violenta patada al Genin en el estómago, para lanzarlo un par de metros detrás y a continuación contraatacó lanzándose de frente hacia él. Preparó un golpe con su Katana y Naruto al percatarse de ellos, se puso de pie con un vistoso salto y tomó nuevamente a Kurogane en cuestión de segundos, cargándola con Fuuton y recibiendo el golpe de Kame. Otro sonido seco se produjo con el impacto y el rubio ahora aparecía conteniendo el ataque de su Kyoshou con su mano derecha en el mango de Kurogane y la izquierda apoyada en el contrafilo. Sus pies lentamente comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo, mientras que su expresión fiera se encontraba con la de su mentor. Después de unos segundos, ambos sonrieron, mientras el suelo alrededor de Naruto se hundió en un instante, formando un pequeño cráter, de a lo mucho treinta centímetros de profundidad. Finalmente la presión fue demasiada para Naruto y terminó por soltar su Katana, la cual salió proyectada a varios metros de distancia, mientras que Kame retrocedió con un pequeño salto.

- Resististe bien, Chibi-seito- El Sennin sonrió suavemente

"Ahora verá un truco que acabo de aprender…" Ante la expectación del azabache, el rubio comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sello breve -¡Jiton: Kenin (Elemento Magnetismo: Atracción de la Espada)!- Ante la expectación de Kame, Naruto extendió su mano en dirección a su arma y Kurogane regresó volando a gran velocidad hacia el rubio, que la tomó con seguridad del mango

- ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso…?- Preguntó el azabache, visiblemente sorprendido

- Así como hice con el Netton, me pareció natural el mezclar Denton con Fuuton y cuando lo intenté, me salió un Jutsu para atraer metales, lo probé para recuperar a Kurogane en casos como este y he aquí el resultado…- El rubio sonrió confiado -Sólo que…-

- ¿Qué…?- Kame permanecía expectante

- Me quedo sin energía al igual que con el Netton…- El Genin cayó de espaldas mientras que una gota de sudor escurría por la nuca del Kame-sennin -Pero al menos, ya no quedo inconsciente…- El rubio respiraba agitado en el suelo

"Ya tiene dos Choujou Seishitsu Henka…" Iba pensando el Sennin conforme se acercaba a su alumno "Netton y Jiton… Pero según Kushina-san, los Uzumaki no están relacionados a ninguno de ellos… En Konoha, el Netton debería de existir porque el Katon forma parte de él… Pero, ¿Y el Jiton…?" Ya junto a su alumno, le extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse -Vas un poco rápido… ¿No crees?-

- ¿Por qué…?- El rubio se reincorporaba lentamente

- Si utilizas poderes que no puedes controlar, te irás desgastando poco a poco…- Kame suavizó su expresión cuando notó una sutil tristeza en el rostro del rubio -Pero no te preocupes, sólo hay que hacer un poco más de acondicionamiento físico, hay tiempo suficiente para que entrenemos de forma que puedas usar el Choujou Seishitsu Henka un par de veces sin terminar extenuado…-

- De acuerdo, Kyoshou-sama…- Naruto se reincorporó lentamente para continuar con su duelo de Katana.

…

"Todo está listo, líder… He logrado formar una alianza con el Sannin Orochimaru y por medio de sus espías infiltrados, sabemos que en Konoha pronto comenzará un Examen de Promoción a Chunin, una perfecta oportunidad para infiltrarnos y conseguir lo que queremos…"

"Perfecto, Despair…"

"Sin embargo ese sujeto quiere una muestra de confianza y ha pedido algo que pueda ayudarle en sus investigaciones…"

"Comprendo… Si está en tus manos proporcionarle eso que pide, por mí adelante, después de todo no sabe nuestros alcances y mientras mantengamos nuestro bajo perfil, todo estará bien… Comparado con tu investigación, su investigación debe parecer química para principiantes… Es más, puedes darle alguno de tus primeros borradores y hacerlo pasar como información sumamente reciente…"

"Entendido…"

El pelirrojo de la Tsukuyomi Dantai se encontraba de pie y con los ojos cerrados, ante la mirada aburrida de un Enya sentado en el suelo, que ya había recargados los codos en sus rodillas, debido principalmente al aburrimiento. Apenas había pasado un rato desde que se habían entrevistado con el infame Nukenin de Konoha y los preparativos para la infiltración ya iban de la mano con el tan famoso como odiado Orochimaru. Todo parecía desarrollarse lentamente para el pelinegro, pero súbitamente Despair abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo súbitamente, intimidándolo en forma notoria.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa…?- Replicó el pelinegro, visiblemente molesto y ya recuperado del susto

- Es hora de preparar todo- La mirada del pelirrojo se endureció -La desesperación pronto llegará a Konoha, para conseguir la primera de las doce piezas del rompecabezas…-

_Finalmente, la ambición del Go-Ikeban ha sido frenada y por otra parte, el origen de Naruto ha sido revelado a la población Ninja. La situación internacional se ha dado a conocer y mientras en Konoha el panorama comienza a ser claro, la postura de las otras aldeas cuando no hostil, es sospechosa. Por otra parte, tras la conmoción en Konoha, se ha decidido organizar un Examen de Promoción a Chunin. Orochimaru y la Tsukuyomi Dantai, desde las sombras, aprovecharán la oportunidad… ¿Qué es lo que pasará? _

…

**Salida 1: My Tomorrow (Mi Mañana)**

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Chiisa na mune ni wa Yuuki dake tsume konde

(El valor puede ser guardado en un pequeño cofre)

Ame no naka Hitorikiri

(Debajo de la lluvia, estoy solo)

Poketto no naka wa karappo da keredo

(El interior de mis bolsillos está vacío)

Watashi wa mae dake mite iru

(Pero yo sigo mirando al frente)

Michi no tobira hiraite Sekai no mukougawa e to

(Abriendo la puerta del camino hacia un mundo desconocido)

¡Susume! ¡Susume! ¡Mou mayowanai!

(¡Avanzar! ¡Avanzar! ¡Ya no estoy perdido!)

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Ashita wo tsukuru no wa Ima shika nai kara

(Debido a que ahora puedo crear un mañana propio)

Tobitate Haruka naru my tomorrow

(Despejando la brisa hacia mí mañana)

…

**Notas:** Bien, la alcurnia de Naruto ha salido a relucir, además de que se muestra un poco de la situación internacional y el desarrollo de los equipos de cara al futuro Examen Chunin. Con respecto a un tema muy importante en la trama, la verdad no esperen a los Jinchuuriki tradicionales ni a los mismo Bijuu en su totalidad, al menos no en sus lugares del canon, con excepción obvia de Naruto y Gaara, de ahí en fuera, los Jinchuuriki, ya sea en identidad o en el Bijuu que poseen, serán diferentes. Es bueno recordar que con respecto a los elementos secundarios: Fuego más Viento igual a Calor y ahora, Electricidad más Viento igual a Magnetismo. Durante el transcurso del fic iré haciendo las aclaraciones pertinentes en este aspecto. Por otra parte, el asunto entre Naruto y Anko le ha dado a ambos una nueva perspectiva sobre sus vidas y en cuanto al desarrollo del Naruto x 10 Harem, si bien habrá una diferencia de trato de Naruto con respecto a las chicas, será por el carácter de cada una de ellas: no es lo mismo hablarle cursi a Hana, una pervertida que prefiere el lenguaje fuerte e incluso un poco sucio, a hablarle fuerte a Nami, quien prefiere lo meloso, como cuando ella y Ouji-chan eran pequeños. Finalmente, en el siguiente capítulo comenzará el Examen Chunin y nuevos enemigos y rivales aparecerán. En pequeños flashback iré revelando lo que sucedió en el entrenamiento y demás cosas antes del inicio del Examen.

**Próximamente:**

**IX: Comienza el Examen.**


	10. IX: Comienza el Examen

**Naruto Sennin**

…

Finalmente, entre misiones y entrenamientos, habían pasado los diez meses para que comenzara el Examen Chunin. A Konoha habían llegado varios Genin de diversos lugares y tenían en su gran mayoría el objetivo de salir del lugar con su ascenso a Chunin, para demostrar que sus respectivas aldeas eran las mejores. En el día previo al inicio del Examen Chunin, Naruto y Sakura caminaban tranquilamente por Konoha tras su práctica con Kakashi. El rubio, ya de quince años, lucía como todo un adolescente, sacándole una cabeza a Sakura en la estatura y con la ajustada camisa negra de manga larga que llevaba puesta, se notaba su trabajado cuerpo resultado del acondicionamiento físico. Su pantalón blanco acompañado de botas de color negro, contrastaba perfectamente, dándole un aspecto elegante al rubio de sonrisa calmada y profundos ojos azules. La pelirrosa, sonrojada en forma marcada, vestía una camisa roja sin mangas, coderas rojas y guantes negros, su falda rosada hacía juego con un short de licra negra debajo y botas largas casi a las rodillas complementaban el atuendo. La bella chica era hermosa, de cuerpo si bien no tan generoso como otras chicas en sus proporciones, con una belleza única, acentuada por sus particulares rasgos: su largo cabello rosado largo a la cintura y sus profundos ojos verdes. Ambos Genin ya de quince años se veían listos para la prueba que según el Copy Ninja, sería sumamente ardua, debido a los niveles de exigencia acordados tras la última reunión de Jounin con el Hokage.

- A pesar del poco tiempo que nos hemos visto por los entrenamientos, Ino-chan es mi mejor amiga- Sakura sonreía alegre

- Me gustaría conocer a Ino-san- Naruto dijo sonriente -Ahora que recuerdo, en la academia sólo crucé palabra con Nami-chan y Hinata-chan… Porque a Hana-chan, a Tenma-chan, a Anko-chan y a ti les comencé a hablar después…-

- ¡Entonces vamos, la florería de su familia, está cerca de aquí!- Dijo la Kunoichi tras abrazarse de quien se consideraba su chica.

El rubio y la pelirrosa continuaron caminando por la aldea, si bien abrazados cual pareja de enamorados dando un paseo romántico. Mientras lo hacían, el rubio pudo notar que los Shinobi y Kunoichi que se encontraban en el camino ya no lo miraban con odio, sino que lo hacían de una manera, respetuosa, lo cual si bien lo desconcertó al principio, lo alegró conforme se acostumbraba. Desde que comenzó su preparación con Kame y con el Copy Ninja, casi no había estado en el interior de la aldea. Después de caminar por un rato, finalmente llegaron a un local en cuya vitrina se podían ver muchas y variadas flores. Entraron con cautela.

- ¡Sakura-chan…!-

Ambos Genin voltearon al interior de la florería, donde la bella rubia Yamanaka Ino, ataviada en una versión más adulta del sugestivo conjunto violeta de top y falda corta que usaba en la academia, además de protección de malla en rodillas y codos, miraba con sus bellos ojos de tono esmeralda a su amiga y a Naruto. Miró extrañada al rubio pero pronto recordó que por lo que le había dicho su padre hacía ya unos meses, no le haría mal tratar al chico de mirada azul.

- Naruto-san, Sakura-chan, ¿Qué los trae por aquí…?- Preguntó amablemente Ino

- Quería que conocieras a Naruto-kun- Respondió alegre la Kunoichi de cabello rosa.

Y ahí Ino cayó en cuenta de que nunca había cruzado palabra alguna con el Uzumaki, ya que su padre se lo había prohibido terminantemente, pero unos días después de la extraña operación donde los Genin y Chunin vigilaron el perímetro de Konoha, justamente el líder de los Yamanaka le había dicho que lo tratara como un camarada, como un Shinobi de Konoha. El cambio de actitud de Inochi hacia el Uzumaki había llamado la atención de la rubia en relación al chico de cabello en un tono ligeramente más intenso que el suyo.

- Bueno, ya lo había visto en la Academia- Respondió Ino, mirando al hijo de Kushina con curiosidad

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Naruto -Es que como siempre llegaba agotado a las clases, me quedaba dormido y no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor…- El rubio sonrió apenado

- No te preocupes- Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa -Si te soy honesta yo tampoco me había fijado mucho en ti durante la academia, pero podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido… Cualquier amigo de Sakura-chan es amigo mío-

- ¡Eso sería genial!- Agregó alegre el rubio -Estás regando las plantas…- Naruto se fijó en la manguera que sostenía la Kunoichi -¿Puedo ayudarte? Uno de mis pasatiempos durante mi estancia en el Shinden era regar las plantas y las flores-

- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó curiosa la rubia

- Sí, además cuando era pequeño le prometí a una persona muy especial que tendríamos un jardín con muchas flores, por eso me empecé a interesar por ello…- Naruto le sonrió a Ino quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la sinceridad de la sonrisa del rubio

- Ya veo…-

Ino seguía algo confundida, mientras miraba acompañada de Sakura cómo el rubio regaba con cuidado y paciencia las flores que ella misma estaba regando unos instantes antes. Utilizando su pulgar en la boca de la manguera, Naruto hacía que saliera un fino rocío que asemejaba lluvia y refrescaba las plantas y flores de la tienda Yamanaka. Ambas Kunoichi notaron de inmediato la dedicación que le estaba poniendo el Uzumaki a ello.

- Al hacerlo así se ahorra agua y al mojarlas en forma uniforme, las flores permanecen frescas más tiempo- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- Vaya Naruto-san, yo que pensaba que por tu rendimiento en la academia, eras un baka como el pervertido de Kiba- Ino seguía impresionada

- No te preocupes, estoy un poco acostumbrado a eso…- El rubio sonrió con un deje de tristeza, provocando que la Yamanaka se arrepintiera de su comentario

- ¿Les gustaría ir a dar una vuelta…?- Sakura rápidamente tomó la palabra para evitar un silencio incómodo

- ¡Eso sería genial!- Exclamó la rubia con emoción, tratando de arreglar lo provocado por su comentario anterior

- Vamos entonces- Agregó el rubio con naciente sonrisa.

Los tres salieron de la florería Yamanaka caminando tranquilamente por la aldea, platicando sobre los diversos entrenamientos que habían tenido. Además la rubia escuchaba con atención a Naruto, ya que tenía curiosidad sobre el asunto de Mizuki e Iruka. El hijo de Kushina le contó todo, claro que omitiendo el breve pero intenso combate que tuvo con Anko para que la Yamanaka no se predispusiera contra la Mitarashi. Ino escuchaba fascinada a Naruto, ya que el rubio tenía gran facilidad de palabra y a diferencia de su primer amor de fangirl, Uchiha Sasuke, el rubio siempre parecía alegre y de inmediato se notaba la humildad que tenía. Sakura participaba entusiasmada en la conversación, alabando y a la vez apenando al rubio cuando era pertinente.

- ¡Sakura-chan tiene razón Naruto-san, es increíble que te hayas enfrentado a Mizuki, después de todo él era un Chunin!- La rubia estaba sumamente emocionada

- No… Simplemente pude detenerlo hasta que nos llegaron a auxiliar…- Respondió el rubio apenado -En realidad fue suerte…-

- Yo y las demás se lo hemos dicho varias veces, pero no lo entiende y sigue con esos aires de humildad- Agregó Sakura con un deje de molestia en la voz -Aunque eso también es una de las cosas encantadoras de él…- La molestia se convirtió instantáneamente en una sonrisa.

Ino miró confundida cómo su mejor amiga quedó embobada mirando al rubio, quien sonreía apenado y se rascaba la cabeza. La rubia miró con una sonrisa discreta a Naruto. Parecía todo lo contrario a Sasuke: humilde, amigable y sin malicia, además era más guapo que el arrogante Uchiha, con ese cabello alborotado y sobretodo esas marcas en sus mejillas, que le daban un aire salvaje. Para Ino, sobraba hablar sobre ese cuerpo tan bien trabajado que invitaba a la lujuria.

- ¡Naruto-kun…!- Exclamó la rubia mientras se aferraba al brazo libre del Uzumaki, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro -¡Eres alguien especial!-

- ¡Ino-chan…!- Replicó molesta la chica de cabello rosa.

Naruto sonreía temeroso de que estallara una pelea entre las Kunoichi como pasaba ocasionalmente cuando Nami y Hana tenían algún desacuerdo, pero cuando fijó su mirada al frente miró confundido cómo un pequeño niño chocaba accidentalmente contra un chico vestido con un traje negro algo particular con una capucha donde tenía el Hitai-ate de Sunagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre la Arena) incorporado. El rubio reconoció al niño después de unos instantes, era Sarutobi Konohamaru, el nieto de su Oji-san.

- Eso dolió, pequeño gusano…- El Shinobi de Suna levantó a Konohamaru por la camisa y lo posó cerca de su rostro, a lo que el pequeño comenzó a patalear con fuerza, tratando de escapar.

La mirada de Naruto se endureció de inmediato. Ino y Sakura dejaron de discutir al darse cuenta del acontecimiento, pero sobre todo al sentir un aura diferente a la que normalmente despedía el rubio. Ahora no era tranquila como siempre, sino que se sentía la furia del Uzumaki, quien desapareció en el remolino de hojas del Shunshin no Jutsu ante la sorpresa de las Kunoichi y reapareció de un segundo a otro frente al Shinobi de Suna, a quien le llamó la atención la aparición de Naruto.

- Suéltalo- Dijo el rubio con un tono de voz serio -Lo que ocurrió fue un accidente-

- ¿Tú me vas a obligar? Se ve que sólo eres un debilucho- Respondió despectivamente el Shinobi pintado de la cara en forma particular -Pero… No puede ser…-

Una bella chica de cabello rubio, de peinado particular en forma de cuatro coletas, de aparentes dieciocho años, ataviada en una Yukata negra que dejaba notar un poco de su prominente cuerpo, acompañaba al Shinobi de Suna y no pudo evitar el sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que su compañero sostenía un peluche de tamaño similar al niño, el cual tenía forma de un mono que sacaba la lengua.

"Kawarimi… ¿Cuándo lo hizo?" La chica miraba todavía sorprendida al rubio que a su vez sostenía al nieto del Sandaime Hokage en brazos

- ¿Estás bien, Konohamaru-kun?- Preguntó el rubio suavemente

- ¡Aniki, tenía mucho miedo…!- Susurró el pequeño castaño entre sollozos y aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de Naruto

- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste…?- Replicó fuera de sus casillas el encapuchado

- No te preocupes, ya estás a salvo…- Naruto consolaba al Sarutobi, ignorando al Shinobi de Suna

- Basta Kankuro- Hablo la chica que portaba su Hitai-ate de Suna colgando del cuello en forma de collar -Estás dramatizando mucho esto- Terminó en tono conciliador

- ¡Nada de eso, no voy a dejar que me haga ver como un tonto!- Ante la sorpresa de la rubia de Suna, Kankuro dejó libre un extraño objeto que colgaba de su espalda y que estaba envuelto en vendajes

- ¿Vas a usar a Karasu (Cuervo)?- Preguntó la rubia con expectación

- ¡No voy a dejar que este debilucho se burle de mí…!-

Como respuesta, Naruto se puso en guardia esperando el posible ataque de Kankuro, pero el rubio sintió una presencia y volteó como reflejo hacia la rama de un árbol al instante, sorprendido de ver que un chico pelirrojo, con una calabaza enorme en su espalda y con una mirada siniestra tenía clavada su mirada en el encapuchado. Cuando el Shinobi maquillado al estilo Kabuki volteó en la misma dirección que el rubio y miró al chico, su expresión cambio de confusión a una mueca de temor. Sakura e Ino también voltearon hacia el mismo lugar que el rubio…

…

**Entrada 1: The Biggest Dreamer (El Más Grande Soñador)**

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta

(Así es, me he dado cuenta, olvidé hacer mis tareas)

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo

(Esto es un rompecabezas, rompecabezas, rompecabezas)

"Boku wa dare nan darou?"

(¿Quién soy yo?)

SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa, hiza itakutatte ne

(Incluso si derrapa la piel de mis rodillas)

Sugu tachiagaranakya

(Tengo que levantarme nuevamente)

CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

(Yo sé que mi oportunidad se escapará)

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

(Grande y más grande, el más grande soñador)

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

(Soñar es el principio de todo, esa es la respuesta)

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

(Voy a volar más lejos que nadie, a través de las montañas)

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

…

**IX: Comienza el Examen**

Ataviada con una yukata blanca de mangas largas y amplias, pantalón negro holgado y calzado negro con un tacón discreto, una hermosísima rubia de largo cabello se encuentra de pie, cruzada de brazos, sobre una de las tantas ramas de uno de los cientos de árboles que crecen en las pequeñas áreas verdes de Konoha. Sus preciosos ojos azules contrastan con la siniestra oscuridad de su mirada.

"_La Luna tiene dos caras… La visible y bella cara brillante así como la siniestra y oculta cara oscura…"_

…

- G-Gaara…- Susurró débilmente el Ninja maquillado

- Retrocede, Kankuro…- La chica rubia también se mostró temerosa con la llegada del chico de aparentes quince años, cuya mirada era sumamente fría -Estás avergonzando a Suna…-

- Ellos, ellos empezaron Gaara, sabes que soy tranquilo y…- Respondió torpe y nerviosamente el encapuchado

- Cállate…- Interrumpió el pelirrojo en un siniestro susurro -O te mato…- La mirada de Kankuro se llenó de terror

- C-Como digas, no me pude controlar- Respondió el encapuchado moviendo las manos frenéticamente en señal de nerviosismo, mientras que la chica sonreía nerviosamente sin poder ocultar su miedo

- Me disculpo, por los problemas ocasionados- El pelirrojo volteó hacia Naruto y Konohamaru, además de Sakura e Ino quienes llegaban al lugar

"Su mirada está llena de odio…" Naruto miraba fijamente los ojos del pelirrojo

"Realizó un Kawarimi en las narices de Kankuro y lo hizo ver como un idiota… Ni siquiera Temari se dio cuenta de inmediato…" El chico sin cejas miraba fría y analíticamente al serio rubio "Este chico es fuerte…" Ante la expectación de los presentes, el pelirrojo pareció convertirse en arena y en un armonioso movimiento la arena retomó la forma del chico entre los otros Ninja de Suna -Vámonos, esto no es un juego…- El chico de visibles ojeras se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguido por sus compañeros

- C-Como digas…- Tartamudeó Kankuro, temeroso de hacer enfadar al intimidante Gaara

- ¡Alto! A pesar de que existe una alianza entre nuestras aldeas, no pueden andar por Konoha sin un permiso especial- Sakura encaró a los Ninja de Suna -Expliquen que hacen aquí y quienes son ustedes…- Los tres Ninja de Suna voltearon para ver a la chica de cabello rosa

- Supongo que ya lo saben, pero se acerca el Examen Chunin y estamos aquí para presentarlo…- La rubia de Suna le mostró a Sakura su permiso sellado -Yo soy Sabaku no Temari…-

- Bah, yo soy Sabaku no Kankuro…- El encapuchado se dio la vuelta inmediatamente

- Mi nombre es… Sabaku no Gaara- Respondió el pelirrojo sin perder su presencia intimidante -¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó a bocajarro el pelirrojo, mirando a Naruto

- Soy Uzumaki Naruto…- Respondió el rubio sin dejarse amedrentar, bajando suavemente a un todavía temeroso Konohamaru.

Los tres Ninja de Sunagakure se alejaron lentamente del lugar, dejando desconcertados a Naruto, a Sakura y a Ino junto al todavía asustado nieto del Sandaime. Ajenos a ello, el rubio y las chicas estaban siendo vigilados por tres Genin de Otogakure no Sato, los cuales miraban discretamente desde la rama de un árbol. Habían estado ahí desde el choque accidental del niño castaño con el Shinobi de Suna que más parecía un actor de teatro Kabuki.

- ¿Qué opinas, Dosu?- Preguntó el Ninja de mirada viciada, ataviado en ropa tipo militar

- Los clásicos debiluchos, nada de qué preocuparse… Pero al chico mapache debemos vigilarlo con cuidado…- Respondió el aludido, un Shinobi que tenía cubierto el rostro con vendas, excepto por su ojo izquierdo.

- Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo- Agregó la castaña de aproximadamente dieciséis años que los acompañaba y al instante los tres desparecieron en una nube de humo.

Naruto de inmediato se dispuso a limpiar el polvo de la ropa de Konohamaru con suaves palmadas, ante la mirada de Ino y Sakura, quienes seguían algo intimidadas por la aparición de ese siniestro pelirrojo de Suna. Se calmaron lentamente al ver cómo el rubio parecía sumamente tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, Naruto miraba de reojo el mismo árbol donde había aparecido Sabaku no Gaara, ya que podía sentir una presencia incluso más siniestra que la del Shinobi pelirrojo. Fingió no darse cuenta, pero se sabía observado, observado por una chica de su misma edad y altura, rubia también, de cabello tan largo como el de Sakura, ataviada en una Yukata blanca sumamente holgada y de pantalón y botas negras. Una Katana colgaba de su espalda por medio de una correa cruzada y su mirada zafiro, era incluso más oscura que la de Gaara. Después de unos segundos, la chica cerró sus ojos y desapareció en un remolino de hojas. Apenas sintió alejarse a esa presencia, el Uzumaki se relajó y empujó sutilmente al castaño en dirección a la Academia Ninja.

- ¡Pero Aniki, no quiero ir hoy a la escuela!- Replicaba el pequeño con una graciosa mueca

- Vamos, debes ir para que te conviertas en un gran Shinobi- Naruto le sonrió al castaño

- Naruto-kun tiene razón- Agregó Sakura -Si quieres ser un Ninja, debes pasar por la academia-

- ¿Entonces me vas a ir a dejar, Aniki…?-

- Lo siento- El rubio se entristeció -Pero mi Kyoshou-sama quiere que lo vea en el bosque a mediodía-

- Ya veo- Susurró débilmente Konohamaru

- Ve…- La chica de cabellos rosas le sonrió bellamente al rubio -No te preocupes, Ino-chan y yo podemos llevar a Konohamaru-kun a la academia, ¿Verdad?- Sakura fijó su mirada en su amiga

- Eh, ¡Claro…!- Respondió la rubia después de unos instantes

- ¡Entonces nos veremos después…!-

Naruto le acarició la cabeza fraternalmente a Konohamaru y el rubio a continuación se despidió de Sakura con un fugaz beso en los labios. Ino miró confundida la acción, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando el rubio la miró a los ojos y después de unos instantes la besó a ella. La chica de cabellos rosas infló las mejillas y frunció el ceño, pero de inmediato recordó que Naruto siempre se despedía así de ella y de las demás. Sonrió suavemente cuando miró a Ino quien miraba sonrojada hacia la dirección donde corría el rubio mientras tocaba suavemente sus labios. Nunca le había pasado algo así, jamás se había sentido desarmada de esa manera, con una simple mirada. Se tocó los labios, visiblemente confundida y levemente sonrojada.

- Así se despide de nosotras…- Dijo Sakura sonriendo confiada

- Pero… El…- Fue lo que alcanzó a susurrar la rubia

- Lo que pasa es que Naruto-kun nos considera especiales… Su vida ha sido muy particular y por eso él concibe el amor de manera diferente…- La sonrisa de la pelirrosa se suavizó

- ¿A qué te refieres…?-

- Naruto-kun nos considera sus amigas y por lo que parece a ti también- Ino miró desconcertada a su amiga -Además de ser una parte indispensable en su vida, por una u otra razón-

- ¿No te molesta que me haya besado?-

- No… Porque si no lo hubiera hecho, no sería mi Naruto-kun…- Sakura cerró los ojos y sonrió plenamente -Nami-san, Hana-san, Hinata-chan, Tenma-chan y yo decidimos seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo… Porque creemos en él y en su fuerza… Porque se ha hecho parte irremplazable de nuestras vidas-

- Pero…- La rubia se tranquilizó -¿Están seguras que desean compartirlo…?-

- Si ese es el precio por estar al lado de Naruto-kun, lo aceptamos… Naruto-kun es especial…-

_Actúa como si siempre hubiera tenido una vida feliz, a pesar del sufrimiento que tuvo de niño, siempre sonríe y le ofrece amistad y amor a los demás… Siempre sale adelante con el corazón indomable que tiene… Por mucho que sufra, por mucho que tema, por muy grande que sea su tristeza, al final siempre sale adelante… Para una persona insegura como yo, Naruto-kun es alguien digno de admiración… Por eso deseo estar a su lado para siempre…_

- Sakura-chan…- Ino miraba sorprendida a su mejor amiga "Para que mueva el corazón de Sakura a tal grado…" La rubia volteó en la dirección en la que Naruto ya se había marchado… "¿Qué clase de persona será?" La rubia se hundió en sus reflexiones…

_"Oka-san me dijo una vez que así como los colores de las flores, cada persona tiene su propio color… El morado, de la elegancia… El verde, de la inteligencia… El gris, de la serenidad… El negro, de la malicia… El color vivo de un ganador, el color opaco de un perdedor… El valor de un ser humano está perfectamente reflejado en su color… Pero tú, Naruto-kun, ¿De qué color eres…? Arde como el fuego, pero no es rojo… Tiene la pureza de un niño, pero tampoco es blanco… Es inmenso como el mar, pero tampoco es azul… Es justo como el sol… Brilla tanto, que me deslumbra…"_

…

Después de un rato de correr, el rubio llegaba al bosque donde por largo tiempo había entrenado con su Kirin-sensei y su Kyoshou-sama, quienes como siempre lo esperaban platicando entre ellos. Cuando llegó el rubio lo voltearon a ver con las diferencias de sus expresiones. Mientras el azabache estaba tranquilo como era su costumbre, la rubia miraba fijamente al Genin.

- Ya estoy aquí, perdón por la tardanza…- Naruto respiró profundamente para recuperarse de la carrera

- No te preocupes- Respondió el Sennin tranquilamente

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya dedujiste por qué te llamamos?- Preguntó la rubia con su clásica expresión de aparente fastidio

- No, Kirin-sensei…- Respondió confundido el rubio

- Bueno, Naruto…- Kame tomó la palabra mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sutil sonrisa de orgullo -Ahora tienes las bases para forjar tu propio camino y ya no tenemos nada más que enseñarte… Tú deberás continuar tu camino para tener tu propia identidad en la batalla, no debes ser una copia de Tomoe Kame y Tsukino Kirin, sino Uzumaki Naruto-

- Nosotros te hemos dado un entrenamiento básico, pero tú deberás crear tus propios Jutsu… Porque con cada gota de sudor, de lágrimas y de sangre que derrames cuando comiences a crear tus habilidades propias encontrarás tu verdadero ser- Agregó la líder de KOBU

- Comprendo…- Naruto asintió en forma solemne

- Yo soy la única que te continuara entrenando- Dijo Kirin con una discreta sonrisa -Falta que aprendas sobre Seishitsu Henka y Keitai Henka, además da curiosidad el saber por qué dominas dos Choujou Seishitsu Henka, el Netton y el Jiton…-

- Además el sólo manejar tu Katana no será suficiente- Agregó Kame -Te enseñaré un poco sobre la Yari, el Soujutsu, más como una práctica que como otra cosa… Pero todo eso será después del Examen Chunin- El pelinegro continuó con tono severo -A partir de mañana comenzarás a forjar tu sueño de convertirte en Hokage y no quiero dudas en tu camino, ¿He sido claro?-

- ¡Como el agua, Kyoshou-sama!- Respondió el rubio con tono marcial.

…

Al día siguiente del incidente con los Ninja de Suna, Naruto y Sakura ahora acompañados por Sasuke, se dirigían tranquilamente hacia el edificio donde tenían que entregar sus solicitudes como equipo. El rubio y la pelirrosa iban tomados de la mano ante la mirada fría de Sasuke, quien no podía pensar todavía como su otrora fangirl ahora no se despegaba de Naruto. Ciertamente Sakura le parecía irritante pero extrañaba las atenciones de ella así como de sus fangirls. No terminaba de entender que ya ninguna Kunoichi de su generación le hiciera caso desde antes de salir de la Academia.

Cuando entraron al inmueble se dieron cuenta de que en la entrada del aula designada para las inscripciones había un gran alboroto. La causa era que dos alumnos impedían a los demás entrar en el aula designada para inscribirse en las pruebas de ascenso. Uno de ellos golpeó a un chico vestido en un traje entallado de color verde, quien cayó al suelo y fue ayudado por su compañera, una chica de cabello castaño atado en forma de dos odangos.

- Hablan del Examen Chunin, ¿Pero ni siquiera pueden pasar ante nosotros?- Uno de los alumnos miraba burlonamente al chico de peculiares peinado, ojos y cejas que estaba en el suelo tras recibir su golpe

- Ríndanse antes de que salgan heridos- Complementó el otro chico con la misma actitud altiva

- Por favor, necesitamos pasar para inscribirlos- La chica de odangos se levantó después de ayudar a su compañero.

Pero la respuesta de uno de los dos alumnos fue golpear a la chica en el rostro. El Equipo 7 llegaba al lugar y mientras Sasuke miraba con regocijo la aparente debilidad de los dos chicos que ahora estaban en el suelo, pensando en lo fácil que serían los exámenes. Sakura miraba con enojo el golpe que acababa de recibir la chica de cabello castaño. Naruto en cambio se acercó de inmediato a la chica de odangos y al chico de traje ajustado color verde.

- ¿Se encuentran bien?- El rubio se inclinó cerca de ambos compañeros de equipo, que se sorprendieron con la genuina preocupación del rubio

- Eh, sí… Gracias- Respondió extrañado el chico de particulares cejas

- ¡Ella no les ha hecho nada!- Replicó la chica de cabello rosa, llamando la atención de todos -¡No pueden ser tan crueles!-

- ¿Dijiste cruel?- Se acercó el chico de nariz enrojecida a Sakura con seriedad -El Examen Chunin no es nada comparado con esto-

- Bonito discurso, pero ahora quítense y déjenme pasar- el Uchiha comenzó a caminar hacia ambos alumnos -Y mientras se apartan, deshagan el patético Genjutsu porque puedo verlo tan claro como el agua...-

- Así que notaste el Genjutsu…- Declaró el chico de nariz enrojecida

- No es de muy buena calidad que digamos- Agregó la chica de cabello rosa

- Además no se puede avanzar del primer piso al tercero sin pasar antes por el segundo piso…- Complementó el rubio, ayudándole a ponerse de pie al chico de cejas amplias

- No parecen tan tontos, vieron a través del Genjutsu… ¡Pero a ver cómo enfrentan esto…!-

El chico de nariz enrojecida se lanzó contra el Equipo 7, Sasuke reaccionó inmediatamente, preparándose para responder al ataque. El chico de cejas cambió su semblante al instante y a una velocidad impresionante detuvo las patadas que tanto el chico de nariz enrojecida como Sasuke iban a impactar entre sí con una abrumadora facilidad con sus manos. Todos los presentes orientaron sus miradas hacia quien había detenido la pelea, el chico de particular peinado, quien alzó la vista con una serenidad desconcertante.

- No tienen por qué pelear aquí, para eso es el examen…- Dijo el chico con tranquilidad

"No puedo creerlo, detuvo mi patada… En verdad tiene una gran calidad de Seiryoku en el brazo…" El Uchiha miraba fijamente al chico de traje verde, que soltó a los dos chicos y se enderezó

- Te dije que no llamaras la atención…- Un chico de cabello castaño se acercó al chico de ojos raros -¿Qué pasó con el plan…?- Agregó con molestia

- Pues creo que se acabó- La chica de odangos comenzó a levantarse

- Entonces nos veremos en el examen- El rubio se levantó ayudando a la chica de peinado de Odangos -Les deseo suerte- La sonrisa del rubio provocó una sonrisa amable de la castaña

- Gracias- Replicó la chica -Soy Tenten, ¿Y tú?-

- Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto- El rubio respondió calmadamente -Nos veremos después…-

- Esperen- El compañero del chico de grandes cejas se acercó al Equipo 7, encarando a Sasuke, quien recuperó su semblante presuntuoso

- ¿Qué quieres?- El Uchiha encaró al chico de cabello largo y castaño, mientras reconocía en él los mismos ojos que tenía Hinata

- Tú eres un novato, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó expectante el chico de ojos perla

- No estoy obligado a responderte…- Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y se retiró

- ¿Qué…?- Preguntó con discreta rabia el chico de cabello castaño

- Vamos, Naruto-kun, Sasuke- Sakura tomó al rubio de las manos y comenzó a caminar hacia el verdadero tercer piso y Sasuke siguió a sus compañeros con expresión pensativa mientras el Equipo de Tenten se reagrupó

- Lo que me sorprendió es que ese chico rubio no se mostró sorprendido en ningún momento, supongo que confió en el chico Uchiha…- Dijo al aire el chico de cejas pobladas

- No te preocupes Lee, nosotros también tenemos habilidades que mostrar- Dijo serio el castaño

- Espero que tengas razón, Neji- Respondió el aludido con expresión pensativa

"Así que Uchiha Sasuke… Es lindo" Pensó Tenten mientras sonreía ajena a la conversación de sus compañeros

- Vámonos entonces…- Dijo Neji serio

- Adelántese ustedes, yo los alcanzaré después- Dijo Lee tranquilamente

- Vamos Tenten- Dijo el chico del Clan Hyuga

- De acuerdo-

Neji se dirigió hacia el área de inscripción junto a su compañera castaña mientras que Lee se dirigió hacia la misma dirección que había tomado el Equipo 7. Lejos de ellos, Naruto y Sakura platicaban sobre la emoción que sentían al estar en el Examen Chunin, mientras que Sasuke sonrió discretamente por razones totalmente ajenas a la amena charla entre el rubio y la pelirrosa.

"Así que esto es el Examen Chunin" Sasuke recordó fugazmente a los dos Shinobi del equipo de Tenten "Sólo es un show de fenómenos…"

"No parece que vaya a ser fácil… El chico de peinado gracioso es demasiado rápido, pero siento que no hemos visto nada de su capacidad…" Pensó analíticamente Naruto

"Kakashi-sensei tiene razón… En este examen nos encontraremos a gente bastante particular… ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!" Pensó con entusiasmo la Haruno

- ¡Tú, el de cabello negro, espera!- Lee exclamó desde las escaleras que el Equipo 7 apenas había terminado de bajar rumbo a la sala de inscripciones, llamando la atención de sus tres integrantes

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó el Uchiha con tono frío

- Quiero pelear contra ti aquí y ahora mismo- Sasuke sonrió confiado tras las palabras del chico de verde

- ¿Quieres pelear contra mí?-

- Sí- De un salto vistoso, el chico se posó frente al Equipo 7 -Mi nombre es Rock Lee, según las normas de educación debo presentarme primero, ¿Verdad Uchiha Sasuke?-

- Supongo que soy muy popular después de la misión en Nami no Kuni…- Sasuke cerró los ojos y la confianza de su sonrisa se notó más

"Pero Haku te hizo polvo en aquella ocasión…" Naruto miró de reojo al Uchiha "¿De qué rayos estás presumiendo…?"

- Todo el mundo habla del glorioso Clan Uchiha y de lo poderoso que es… Quiero comprobar que tan ciertos son los rumores sobre las habilidades de tu clan…- El Uchiha abrió los ojos y miró despectivamente a Lee

- Sabes de mi poderoso clan y aún así te atreves a enfrentarme… En verdad eres tan idiota como te ves… Te daré una probada del poder de los Uchiha…-

"¡Genial, una pelea contra el segundo mejor de esta generación…! ¡Lo llevaré al límite y le mostraré a Guy-Sensei que tan bueno soy!" Pensó Rock Lee, visiblemente entusiasmado

- Ese chico es fuerte, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias…- Susurró el rubio a su compañero sin despegar la mirada de Lee

- Tú no eres mejor que él, Dobe- Respondió Sasuke sin voltear

- Sólo no te confíes…- Sakura apoyó a Naruto

- Deberías hacerle caso a tu Equipo, Sasuke-kun… Después de todo yo soy el mejor Genin de Konoha-

- Eso está por verse, fenómeno…- Susurró el Uchiha para sí mismo -¡Adelante…!-

"¡Míreme, Guy Sensei!"

Lee desapareció en tan sólo un parpadeo, sorprendiendo al Uchiha que se recuperó de inmediato para comenzar a buscar al chico de verde, quien reapareció junto a Sasuke lanzando una patada que impactó en el Uchiha a pesar de que había intentado bloquearla colocando sus brazos frente a él. El chico de gruesas cejas de inmediato se lanzó contra Sasuke aprovechando que había roto su bloqueó y volvió a impactarlo con gran rapidez y fuerza en el rostro. El Uchiha cayó boja abajo al suelo, tratando de recuperarse de inmediato mientras que Lee se reincorporó y tomó distancia tras su ataque.

- ¡Sasuke!- Exclamó Sakura con sorpresa mientras que Naruto observaba atento

"La velocidad de Lee-san es increíble…" Naruto no despegaba la mirada del chico con corte de cabello en forma de jícara

- ¿Cuál es el truco que utiliza? ¿Genjutsu o Ninjutsu? Como sea…- El Uchiha hablaba para sí mismo mientras se reincorporaba lentamente -Este es el momento perfecto para utilizar esto- Al alzar la cabeza el chico reveló su Sharingan de dos aspas, sorprendiendo a los presentes

- ¡Es el Sharingan que también utilizó Kakashi-sensei!- Exclamó la chica de cabello rosa sorprendida

- Nami-chan me contó cómo funciona ese ojo y Sasuke no podrá derrotar a Lee-san con eso…- El rubio miraba expectante el combate

- ¿De verdad?- Susurró la Haruno, visiblemente confundida

- Nami-chan me dijo que es la habilidad del usuario la que determina la efectividad del Sharingan, pero en este caso, Sasuke…-

Tras activar su Doujutsu y dejar sorprendido a Lee por unos segundos, Sasuke se lanzó al ataque, pero ante la sorpresa de la Haruno y la tranquilidad de Naruto, el chico de cejas pobladas le dio una violenta patada en la barbilla a Sasuke. El Uchiha pudo recomponerse en el aire y se volvió a lanzar al frente, enfrascándose en un duelo de puños con Lee, pero a pesar de poder prever todos los movimientos de Lee con su Doujutsu, no podía defenderse al momento de recibir los impactos. Tras recibir varios puñetazos de Rock Lee, Sasuke recibió otra patada y salió proyectado al aire, cayendo pesadamente.

- Lee-san no utiliza Genjutsu o Ninjutsu sino Taijutsu- El rubio habla tranquilamente mientras observa serio cómo Sasuke trata en vano de esquivar los veloces contraataques del peculiar Genin -Aunque Sasuke esté utilizando su Sharingan para leer sus movimientos, Lee-san es más rápido y aunque pueda ver de antemano los ataques de su enemigo, no tiene la velocidad ni la agilidad para esquivarlos… Si te soy honesto, yo tampoco podría con Lee-san, al menos no en un duelo de Taijutsu…- La chica de cabellos rosas miraba con corazones en los ojos al rubio al escucharlo hablar de forma tan madura y analítica

"Naruto-kun… Eres tan genial…" La Haruno babeaba por su Naruto-kun ajena a la brutal golpiza que le propinaba Lee a Sasuke

- En este mundo hay dos tipos de personas… Las que son como tú, que han nacido con talento natural y no necesitan desarrollarlo y las personas como yo, que tenemos que entrenar toda la vida…- El Uchiha atacaba con Taijutsu a Lee, quien esquivaba los ataques con suma facilidad- Tu Sharingan es la peor respuesta a mi Taijutsu extremo porque no posees la suficiente velocidad para reaccionar a mis golpes aunque puedas ver lo que hago antes de que siquiera lo haga…- Sasuke volvió a ser proyectado al aire tras recibir otra patada en el mentón -Te demostraré que el trabajo duro puede vencer al talento natural… Este es el fin…- El chico de verde reapareció detrás del Uchiha, mientras las vendas de sus brazos comenzaban a envolver a su impotente enemigo

"¿Qué piensa hacer?" El Uchiha mostraba desconcierto y un deje de temor en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, una Kunai clavó las puntas de ambas vendas a la pared más cercana ante la molestia de Lee y el alivio de Sasuke, tras lo que ambos Genin se recompusieron en el aire y cayeron en cuclillas. El Sharingan del Uchiha se clavó inmediatamente en su enemigo, ahora que había sentido en carne propia que no era ningún fenómeno, al menos en la forma de combatir. Respiraba agitado y su maltrecho aspecto lo hacía parecer más herido de lo que realmente estaba. No pensaba que perdería de forma tan humillante con Lee. Fugazmente pensó que debió de haberle hecho caso a su compañero de equipo y no subestimar al chico de peculiar apariencia, pero desechó la idea casi al momento en que le llegó. Nunca aceptaría que Naruto, el que le había robado el amor de su Nami-chan, tenía razón.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, Lee!- Una tortuga que apareció en una nube de humo exclamó visiblemente molesta y el rostro de Lee pasó del enojo al terror absoluto en un segundo

- Usted… ¿Ha visto el combate?- El chico de cejas pobladas miró aterrado a la tortuga

- Desde el principio… El Jutsu que ibas a realizar está prohibido y los sabes -Lee agachó su mirada con pesar

- Lo siento, es que me dejé llevar- Dijo el Genin tratando de excusarse

- ¿Se está disculpando con una tortuga…?- Preguntó Sakura, visiblemente confundida

- Eso parece- El chico de ojos azules también estaba desconcertado

- ¿Estás listo para el castigo?- Preguntó la tortuga de color rojo con severidad

- Sí señor…-

Al instante, encima de la tortuga una súbita nube de humo reveló a un Jounin de aspecto bastante similar al de Rock Lee, asustando tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke y desconcertando visiblemente a Naruto. El peculiar Shinobi mostraba sus dientes con una visible sonrisa dedicada para ellos tres y el parecido tanto en el corte de cabello como en la vestimenta entre alumno y Sensei era realmente… Aterradora. Se trataba de Might Guy, el llamado Konoha no Aoijuu (Bestia Verde de la Hoja).

- ¡Guy-sensei!- Exclamó Lee, visiblemente sorprendido

- Hola chicos…- Saludo el recién llegado con una extraña pose coreográfica

"Es incluso más raro que Lee…" Sakura miraba perturbada a Might Guy

"¡Es como yo y Kyoshou-sama…!" Pensó Naruto, visiblemente sorprendido

- ¡Guy-sensei es uno de los hombres más geniales que existen!- Respondió Rock Lee sonriendo ampliamente

"En una versión increíblemente bizarra…" Pensó Sakura con la cara azul debido al horror

- Que me halagues no te salvará de tu castigo- Dijo el Jounin con tranquilidad

- Si señor…- Lee volteó de nuevo hacia su maestro

- Y ahora… Como castigo…- Guy colocó su mano frente a él y contrajo los dedos ligeramente, preparando su mano para lanzar un puño soltándola hacia atrás ligeramente y tomando vuelo -¡Pequeño tonto!-

Ante el terror de Sakura y Sasuke, así como la mirada de confusión de Naruto, Might Guy le propinó un violento puñetazo a su alumno, que lo mandó a volar violentamente, cayendo al suelo segundos después. Rock Lee gemía débilmente mientras trataba de levantarse al tiempo que Guy se acercó a él y se arrodilló junto a su alumno. Lee levantó la cabeza segundos después.

- Lo siento Lee…- Susurró el Jounin al borde del llanto -Pero tú me obligaste a hacerlo…-

- Guy-sensei…- Murmuró Lee, visiblemente conmovido

- Lee…- El Jounin comenzó a llorar abundantemente

- Oh, Sensei… Perdóneme…- El Genin reaccionó al gesto de su Sensei, llorando a mares también

Rock Lee se aferró a su Sensei, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, detrás de ellos, atardecía sobre el mar y una ola golpeaba el islote detrás de ellos. Detrás de ellos la tortuga también lloraba visiblemente conmovida. La Haruno y el Uchiha no cabían en sí mismos por el horror y el visible desconcierto de esa conducta tan particular entre alumno y Sensei. Por otro lado, Naruto veía ciertas similitudes entre esos dos y el con Kame, claro que con marcadas diferencias también.

"¿Cómo pude perder con ese anormal?" Pensaba Sasuke con un tic en el ojo, notablemente frustrado

- Ya no eres un niño, pero tampoco un hombre…- El Jounin posó su mano en el hombro de Lee, quien alzó la mirada llena de lágrimas

- Guy-sensei, es tan bueno conmigo…-

- Como sea…- Might Guy levantó la vista y señaló al horizonte -¡Le darás cien vueltas a la zona de entrenamiento, demuestra tus agallas!-

- ¡Como ordene…!- Respondió el Genin de traje entallado verde con entusiasmo

- ¡Corre Lee, corre hacia el atardecer…! ¡Y sufre! Pero no te despeines, ¿Sí?- Terminó en un susurró el Jounin -Pero ya que estamos en el Examen Chunin, mejor que sean… ¡Quinientas vueltas! ¿Qué tal suena eso?-

- ¡Inmejorable, señor!- Respondió Lee con un saludo militar

- ¿Hm?- Might Guy volteó a ver al Equipo 7 -Ahora que los veo bien, este debe ser el Equipo 7… Díganme, ¿Cómo le va a Kakashi?-

- ¿Acaso lo conoce?- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a Guy como si fuera algo que nunca antes hubiera visto

- ¿Conocer a Kakashi? La gente dice que estamos destinados a ser enemigos para siempre…-

- ¡Claro que no!- Replicó Sakura de inmediato

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Si Guy-sensei lo dice es porque es cierto!- Replicó a su vez Rock Lee fuera de sus casillas

- Calma Lee, las acciones dicen más que las palabras- Naruto y Sasuke fijaron su mirada en el Jounin, que de un segundo a otro desapareció y el rubio orientó sus ojos a su espalda, donde se encontraba Guy mirando fijamente a los tres Genin del Equipo 7 -Mi marca es de cincuenta victorias y cuarenta y nueve derrotas, le llevo la delantera a Kakashi por una victoria- Dijo Might Guy en pose pensativa mientras Sasuke tomó distancia instintivamente y Naruto miró sorprendido al Jounin

"Con esa velocidad no me sorprende…" Pensó el rubio fugazmente

"Es más rápido que Kakashi…" El Uchiha miraba tembloroso al Jounin

- ¿En serio…?- Preguntó Sakura visiblemente sorprendida -¿Cómo lo hizo?-

- Lo que importa es que soy más fuerte y más rápido que Kakashi…- Respondió Guy sonriendo confiadamente

- ¿Qué les dije? ¡Guy-sensei es el mejor de todos!- Exclamó Lee con entusiasmo

- Lamento el problema que les ocasionó Lee, vean en mis ojos y acepten mis sinceras disculpas- Guy le sonrió al Equipo 7 tras un gruñido de Sasuke -¡Y aprovechando, aprecien la llama de la juventud que brilla en ellos!-

"Mejor que Kakashi…" Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin dejar de estar tembloroso "Con ese nivel, no debe de mentir…" El Uchiha cerró el puño con frustración

- Vamos Lee, acompaña a estos chicos al salón de clases- El Jounin lanzó una Kunai con los ojos cerrados y liberó las vendas del chico que parecía un clon de su Sensei.

Naruto volteó de reojo hacia Lee, quien comenzó a vendarse de nuevo las manos. El rubio miró sorprendido las manos de Rock Lee, las cuales lucían severamente lastimadas como resultado de un entrenamiento sumamente intensivo. El rubio sonrió cuando miró sus propias manos y no había mucha diferencia con las de Lee. Maltratadas como resultado de dar más del cien por ciento en cada práctica desde que recordaba.

- ¡Estaré esperando poder pelear contigo, Lee-san!- Exclamó Naruto sonriendo y lanzando un puñetazo al aire, frente al chico de traje entallado

- ¿Eh…?- Lee dejó de vendarse las manos un instante para mirar desconcertado al rubio del Equipo 7 -¿No estás asustado con mi capacidad?-

- ¡Claro que no, estoy emocionado de poder enfrentarme a alguien tan bueno como tú en el examen…!- La sonrisa del rubio se le contagió al chico de cejas pobladas

- ¡Entonces yo también esperaré ese momento!- Respondió entusiasmado el chico con peinado de jícara -¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Uzumaki Naruto-

- Muy bien, Naruto-kun… ¡Estaré esperando que llegue nuestra lucha!-

"¿Hm? Ahora que lo veo bien, este chico es el alumno del Kame-sennin… Me pregunto qué tan bueno será…" Guy se puso serio un instante -¡Bueno chicos, nos veremos después…!- Ante la mirada de los Genin presentes, Might Guy desapareció con el Shunshin seguido por la tortuga roja y sorprendiendo al Equipo 7

- Así es, nos veremos después- Dijo Rock Lee, serio.

Ante la sorpresa de Sakura y Sasuke, el Genin del Equipo Guy saltó con gran habilidad de regreso a las escaleras para dirigirse rápidamente hacia el salón de las inscripciones. Sasuke ladeó el cuerpo, visiblemente molesto y frustrado. La Haruno se acercó seria al Uchiha, quien bramaba molesto. Naruto en cambio, siguió con la mirada al peculiar Genin hasta que lo perdió de vista.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó secamente la pelirrosa

- ¿Cómo demonios perdí contra ese fenómeno?- Susurraba para sí mismo el pelinegro con rabia -La próxima vez…-

- ¿Acaso viste su mano sin la venda?- Naruto interrumpió serio a su compañero -El entrena hasta la extenuación diariamente y por eso se hace más y más fuerte… Si te volvieras a enfrentar a él, en este mismo momento, nada cambiaría… Incluso podría ser mucho peor, porque lo detuvieron antes de que aplicara su Jutsu sobre ti….-

El Uchiha miró sorprendido al rubio. En varias misiones del Equipo 7 lo miró maltrecho y pensaba que estaba en esas condiciones por ser débil, pero con las palabras de Naruto abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la realidad. Muy a su pesar recordó que el rubio tuvo que salvarle la vida de Haku mientras lucía visiblemente agotado. Sasuke apretó sus puños y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón de las inscripciones. No dejaría que los integrantes de su 'equipo', lo vieran en ese estado de vulnerabilidad.

- Será mejor que nos inscribamos de una buena vez…- Y el Uchiha se fue siendo seguido por su equipo.

…

Después de finalizar el proceso de inscripción, los tres Genin del Equipo 7, se dirigieron al aula donde por fin comenzaría el Examen Chunin. Tras ver fugazmente a su Sensei Jounin, quien les deseó suerte, los tres ingresaron al lugar, donde había una gran cantidad de Ninja reunidos. Eran de casi todas las aldeas y la inmensa mayoría se notaban muy fuertes. Naruto sonrió alegre ante la perspectiva de buscar rivales poderosos, Sakura en cambio miraba nerviosa la aglomeración mientras que Sasuke sonrió en forma confiada. Creía que seguramente nadie estaría a su nivel y con un poco más de entrenamiento de sus tutores personales, Sarutobi Asuma y Hayate Gekko, sería suficiente para superar a Rock Lee.

- ¡Naruto-kun!- Los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos cuando la superviviente del Genocidio Uchiha se abrazó del brazo de Naruto, quien de inmediato sonrió al sentir el calor de su Hime-chan.

Sakura en un principio vio con curiosidad a la azabache, mientras que el Uchiha clavó totalmente la mirada en la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Su cabello ya era largo, casi tanto como el de Sakura y sus facciones eran sumamente parecidas a las de su madre muerta. Si bien no todavía al nivel de Hana y Hinata, su pecho había crecido mucho en comparación con la última vez que la vio y en el conjunto negro de top negro que le dejaba visible el vientre y pantalón ajustado que resaltaba sus torneadas piernas, se notaba su florecimiento como mujer. Si antes era bella, Nami se había vuelto endiabladamente hermosa. Qué decir de la Senju y la Hyuga. La morena ya tenía su cabello blanco a media espalda, con llamativos crisoles y su mirada gris resaltaba mucho en contraste con su tez morena. Su cuerpo parecía ya el de una mujer de dieciocho años, cuyas proporciones invitaban a las mayores fantasías eróticas, ya que su conjunto de camisa azul de mangas largas, guantes blancos sin dedos en las manos y mallas también azules, además de botas blancas, dejaban ver totalmente sus generosas curvas. Finalmente, la Hyuga a la que Sasuke había despreciado, llevaba su largo cabello azulado a la altura de su bien formado trasero y por más que intentaba disimularlo con su holgada sudadera blanca con vivos morados, el busto de Hinata era sumamente generoso. Su pantalón azul de tres cuartos y sus botas de tipo zapatilla también dejaban ver sus delineadas piernas de tez nívea. El Uchiha se maldijo por dentro, al ver que dos de sus otrora más fieles fangirl se habían convertido en esos bombones y peor aún, ahora adoraban con más fervor a Naruto que a él en sus mejores momentos.

- ¡Yo te quería decir algo!- Replicó Sakura de inmediato, mirando en forma desafiante a la Uchiha -¡No puedes andar con Naruto-kun cuando se te dé la gana, tenemos horarios que respetar!-

- ¿Hm?- La Uchiha miró confundida a la Haruno

- Déjala, la vamos a castigar cuando termine esto- Hana se acercó con sonrisa confiada y Hinata detrás de ella sonreía en forma discreta -Vaya, ahora que me fijo bien, sólo faltan Tenma-chan, Anko-chan y estaríamos completas…- Dijo la morena mirando sonriente a Naruto -¿Estás listo para el examen, Nii-san?-

- Eso espero, Hana-chan- El rubio correspondió la sonrisa de la morena, provocándole un suave rubor en sus mejillas

- Buena suerte, Naruto-kun…- Agregó Hinata detrás de la Senju, con dulce expresión y marcado sonrojo

- Gracias Hinata-chan- La sonrisa del rubio dejó aún más ruborizada a la chica

- ¡Naruto-kun…!- Ahora fue la rubia del Equipo 10 quien se abrazaba sorpresivamente del brazo libre del rubio -¿Dónde te habías metido?- Ante la mirada de molestia de las otras Kunoichi presentes, la Yamanaka recargaba la cabeza en el hombro del rubio -Extrañaba ese bello color de tu alma…-

Al ver la belleza en la que se había convertido la rubia, Sasuke bufó con visible envidia. Esa rubia que siempre lo seguía junto con la también hermosa Sakura, parecía interesada en el Uzumaki también. No podía concebir cómo las chicas más bellas de su generación habían pasado de adorarlo cual enviado de los Kami a idolatrar con mayor fervor al rubio que llegó tan sólo un año antes de que la generación se graduara. Visiblemente frustrado, comenzó a preguntarse qué tenía Naruto que no tenía él.

- ¿Color del alma?- Preguntó la Uchiha con desconcierto

- Si… Su color es deslumbrante… Y cautivador…- Respondió la rubia con sonrisa dulce

- Así que ustedes también van a participar en esta tontería, no lo puedo creer…-

El Shinobi rubio y las Kunoichi voltearon a ver con curiosidad a los miembros restantes del trío Ino-Shika-Cho acercarse a ellos. Nara Shikamaru, de cabello negro atado en forma de piña y con mirada aburrida. A su lado estaba un chico robusto, con adornos de espiral en cada mejilla y pelo castaño, quien estaba comiendo un paquete de frituras, Akimichi Chouji. Al reunirse los Genin, comenzaron a platicar entre el robusto pelirrojo, la morena, la pelirrosa y la rubia, cada uno a su estilo, por lo que Sasuke se aisló del grupo mientras que Hinata permanecía apenada y participaba poco en la conversación. Shikamaru también participaba poco, debido a que era evidente que estaba aburrido. Justo cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta y estaba por participar en la charla, una tiza pasó justo frente a sus ojos. Cuando volteó hacia el origen del objeto su mirada se posó en el examinador, un sujeto imponente de pie sobre la tarima del salón.

- ¡Ustedes los del fondo, ya me tienen harto con su parloteo…! Los Exámenes están por comenzar, soy Morino Ibiki y no permitiré más escándalo durante el examen, así que cierren sus sucias bocas y pongan atención-

En el salón, los aspirantes a Chunin escuchaban las indicaciones de Ibiki con atención. Los Genin se encontraban sentados en forma aleatoria de forma que ningún equipo tuviera juntos a alguno de sus integrantes. El sensor explicó exhaustivamente las reglas donde todos empezaban el examen con diez y por cada pregunta errónea se les restaría un punto y cada vez que fueran descubiertos copiando se les restarían dos puntos. Tras explicar las reglas que causaron confusión en los Genin, dio la indicación de comenzar el examen tras lo que los aspirantes comenzaron a revisar sus respectivos cuestionarios.

"Este examen es complicado, Pero daré lo mejor de mí para resolverlo…" El rubio analizaba tranquilamente las complicadas preguntas del examen "Aunque también parece una prueba que debe forzarnos a copiar, o sea, recolectar información… Sí, eso debe ser…"

"¿Por qué te quitan dos puntos si te descubren copiando y sólo uno si contestas erróneamente? No tiene sentido… A menos, que esperen que nosotros copiemos sin ser descubiertos… ¡Eso es! En este examen lo que están evaluando es la capacidad de obtener información…" Reflexionaba el Uchiha con seriedad

"Esto es muy sencillo…" Nami terminaba de copiar las respuestas del chico delante de ella tras imitar el movimiento del lápiz con su Sharingan.

Ino y Sakura se pusieron de acuerdo con sólo voltearse a ver. La rubia le aplicó su Shintenshin no Jutsu (Técnica de Transferencia de Mente) a la pelirrosa para ver las respuestas que recién plasmado en su examen. Hinata y Hana se voltearon a ver de reojo, tras lo que la Hyuga utilizó su Byakugan para buscar las respuestas y posteriormente desactivó sus ojos para darle a entender a su compañera que ya tenía las respuestas. La Senju utilizó su Mokuton para sentir las respuestas en el examen de Hinata aprovechando que estaban sentadas a lados opuestos de la misma mesa. Tenten utilizó finos hilos para manipular espejos previamente colocados en el techo tanto para ella como para Lee y así poder ver las respuestas. De distintas maneras los Genin ya hábiles se las arreglaban para obtener las respuestas o contestar el cuestionario. Pero en su gran mayoría eran descubiertos y expulsados.

- ¡Escuchen y miren la frente…!- Morino Ibiki interrumpió el trabajo de los Genin -Es hora de que les haga la última pregunta y con ella las reglas cambian… Regla número uno, si responden mal la décima pregunta, sin importar las demás, sacan cero… Y como saben si uno saca cero, el equipo completo reprueba el examen… Regla número dos, quienes intenten renunciar una vez oída la décima pregunta sacan cero y personalmente me encargaré de que no puedan presentar el examen nunca más en sus vidas…-

- ¡Eso es ridículo, ¿Van a decidir nuestra capacidad para ascender a Chunin con una simple pregunta?- Temari se levantó molesta de su lugar, encarado molesta al examinador

- Precisamente niña- Ibiki sonrió en forma siniestra.

La última regla causó una gran conmoción en los novatos. Todos comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que harían y que la regla era injusta en demasía ya que para muchos no era la primera vez que realizaban el examen. El intimidante examinador había dejado visiblemente inconformes, desorientados y desconcertados a los Genin con el simple planteamiento de su pregunta final. Sonrió en forma maliciosa, pensando que los tenía en la palma de su mano.

- Los que deseen renunciar, esta es su última oportunidad, levanten la mano y prepárense mejor para el siguiente examen en seis meses-

Uno de los Genin de mayor edad fue quien levantó la mano y sus compañeros fueron nombrados por sus números para abandonar el salón junto con él. Después varios más levantaron las manos y fueron eliminados del examen… Varios equipos renunciaron colectivamente levantando la mano y conforme lo hacían eran retirados de la sala. Debido al desconcierto de la regla, todo había quedado en mutismo total.

- ¡Te demostraremos que hemos entrenado duro para llegar hasta aquí y no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente…! ¡No nos vas a intimidar con tus palabras, porque todos somos Ninja que desean convertirse en Chunin!- Exclamó Naruto golpeando la mesa y orientando su rostro al sensor -¡Sea la pregunta que sea la responderé…!-

- ¿Estás seguro niño?- Preguntó serio Morino -El que puedan contestar esta pregunta correctamente sería un milagro…-

- Un milagro no ocurre si sólo lo estamos esperando… ¡Nosotros debemos hacer que ocurra…!- Fue la decidida respuestas del rubio -¡Di la pregunta y yo la responderé sin importar que tan difícil sea…!-

- Tus posibilidades de responderla bien no llegan ni al cincuenta por ciento…- Replicó tranquilamente Ibiki, analizando la reacción del rubio

- Si la posibilidad es cero o cien, debemos creer… ¡En el futuro…!- Las palabras del Jinchuuriki sorprendieron al duro examinador y por igual infundieron nuevos ánimos en la mayoría de los Genin, quienes miraron con confianza al alumno del Kame Sennin

"Ese es el Naruto-kun de siempre…" La Haruno sonrió también "Un sol que irradia su luz a los demás…."

"Es cierto… Convertir ese cincuenta en un cero o en un cien por ciento está en nuestras manos…" La morena sonrió con confianza

"Naruto-kun… Gracias, nuevamente me has mostrado la luz…" Hinata sonrió suavemente y cerró los ojos "Nunca rendirme, ese es mi Nindou…"

"En verdad eres deslumbrante, Naruto-kun…" Pensó la Kunoichi del Equipo 10 al tiempo que se ruborizaba suavemente

"Ese es mi Ouji-chan, siempre pensando en los demás y tratando de salir adelante con su voluntad inquebrantable… Por eso te amé desde la primera vez que te vi, sólo que ahora estoy consciente de ello… Ouji-chan, te amo…" Nami sonrió plenamente, mirando al rubio que le sostenía la mirada a Ibiki sin ceder en ningún momento

"Así que la mayoría de los mocosos que temblaban ya han superado el miedo… Ese niño escandaloso en verdad le regresó la confianza con sus palabras, pero sobre todo, con su voluntad inquebrantable…." El rudo examinador volteo a ver de reojo a los Chunin encargados de vigilar a los Genin, quienes asintieron con la cabeza -Entonces ya está… ¡Los que se encuentran frente a mí en este momento han pasado el examen!-

…

Ya recuperados del particular e intenso examen aplicado por el intimidante Ibiki, todos los Genin se retiraron, ya fuera a sus casas o a los hoteles en el caso de los Ninja que no eran de Konoha, para descansar del examen de Ibiki y prepararse para la siguiente fase del Examen Chunin, que se realizaría al día siguiente en el llamado Shibou no Shirin (Bosque de la Muerte). Un par de horas después, el anterior examinador se dedicaba a recolectar los exámenes que habían dejado los Genin, cuando un examen en particular llamó su atención… Era el del rubio que lo había desafiado abiertamente y había logrado infundirles esperanza a los demás.

"Así que Uzumaki Naruto…" Ibiki miró con detalle las respuestas del rubio "Sólo tenía la mitad del examen respondido correctamente… En realidad se jugó todo al final… 'Debemos creer, en el futuro', dijiste… Quiero que me muestres que tan lejos puedes llegar, 'Kiseki no Ko (Niño Milagro)…'- Tras sonreír fugazmente, el torturador continuó recogiendo los exámenes de los demás.

…

Al día siguiente, frente a un enorme bosque enrejado de apariencia siniestra, los nueve novatos se encontraban escuchando atentamente las indicaciones de la nueva censora para la nueva fase del examen, Uzuki Yuugao. Los diversos equipos que habían aprobado el examen de Ibiki se encontraban expectantes a las indicaciones de la seria Kunoichi de cabello violeta, que vestía el reglamentario uniforme Jounin de Konoha. La mujer daba las indicaciones pertinentes para continuar la evaluación.

- Escuchen, en el centro de este lugar, el Shibou no Shinrin, se localiza el edificio donde se llevará a cabo la tercera fase del Examen Chunin…- Hablaba fríamente la mujer -En ese lugar se unirán a la Sección B, otro grupo de Genin que también están siendo evaluados, sólo que debido a la cantidad de aspirantes presentes, tuvieron que ser separados… Los que sobrevivan a esta prueba se enfrentarán a ellos… Si es que alguno de ustedes sobrevive…-

- No parece nada del otro mundo…- Susurró despectivamente el Uchiha tratando de parecer genial a los ojos de sus otrora fangirls en un patético intento de recuperarlas, pero no salió como lo deseaba.

Yuugao pudo escuchar perfectamente al Genin. Sacó un Kunai de su manga a extraordinaria velocidad y lo arrojó a Sasuke, haciéndole un pequeño corte en su mejilla izquierda. El Uchiha quedó sorprendido cuando la Jounin desapareció delante de sus ojos y reapareció a su espalda, manteniendo su expresión fría. Cruzada de brazos, miraba despectivamente al desconcertado azabache.

- Los chicos lengua suelta como tú son los primeros en morir…- Susurró la Jounin cerca del oído del Uchiha.

Sorpresivamente Yuugao volteó a su espalda y preparó dos Kunai para atacar a lo que parecía ser una lengua sumamente larga que danzaba rítmicamente, sosteniendo la primera Kunai que había lanzado. Estaba lista para atacar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era una Kunochi de Kusagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre la Hierba), se relajó levemente mientras la lengua retrocedía un poco.

- Solamente quería devolverte tu kunai, ya que pasó cerca de mis pies… Dijo la dueña de la perturbadoramente larga lengua, una mujer de facciones adultas y rostro afilado.

Después del perturbador espectáculo, los Genin recibieron un pergamino para sus equipos, ya fuera uno marcado con el kanji 'Ten' de color azul u otro de color marrón y con el kanji 'Chi'. Escucharon atentamente las indicaciones de Yuugao, quien les indicó que sólo podían ingresar al Edificio Central los equipos que tuvieran ambos pergaminos. Al finalizar las indicaciones y hacer las aclaraciones pertinentes, los equipos se adentraron en el bosque.

…

El camino de los equipos sobrevivientes al examen empezó con emboscadas, ya que los equipos tenían que obtener los dos pergaminos para mantenerse con vida en la prueba. A otros equipos simplemente los atacaron peligrosos animales salvajes que rondaban por el lugar. El Equipo 7 comenzó su camino para llegar hasta el Edificio Central ubicado en el corazón del Shibou no Shinrin, donde comenzaría la siguiente etapa del examen. Sasuke encabezaba el grupo mientras que Sakura iba en medio y Naruto se encontraba detrás de la Kunoichi, mirando de reojo a sus alrededores en forma analítica, recordando fugazmente una de las tantas enseñanzas del Kame Sennin…

…

_El rubio miraba atento a los pies de una fogata el dibujo que realizaba Kame con ayuda de una vara en el suelo. Cuando terminó se veía un simple camino hecho con dos líneas paralelas, entre las cuales había tres pequeños círculos. Naruto observaba atento, ya que todo lo que decía su Kyoushou-sama tenía un significado más profundo del que podía apreciarse a simple vista._

_- ¿Qué es eso, Kyoshou-sama…?- Pregunró curioso el rubio_

_- Es el esquema de un equipo de Genin en territorio hostil… Cuando entras en territorio enemigo, lo que más te debe preocupar no es el enemigo frente a ti, sino asegurarte de que nadie vaya a atacarte por la espalda… Lo más peligroso es luchar contra el enemigo del frente mientras tienes a alguien detrás…-_

_- Entiendo… Es para prevenir bajas, ¿Verdad?- Dijo pensativo el rubio_

_- Sí… Es por eso que cuando se forman filas, tanto la vanguardia como la retaguardia deben tener elementos poderosos…-_

…

-¡Fuuton: Shinkuu Taigyaku (Elemento Viento: Gran Esfera de Vacío)…!- Ante la mirada sorprendida tanto de Sasuke como de Sakura, el Seiryoku Fuuton moldeado con forma de una gran esfera de viento concentrado, fue lanzado hacia unos arbustos, de donde saltó un Genin con Hitai-ate de Amegakure -¡Ahora Sasuke!-

- ¡Lo tengo!- El Uchiha realizó sellos a gran velocidad -¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Esfera de Fuego)…!- La bola de fuego impactó de lleno al Genin, quien cayó instantes después completamente quemado del cuerpo, pero respirando débilmente

- Eso fue genial, chicos- Sakura estaba sorprendida del buen entendimiento que al parecer tenían sus compañeros

- Es obvio viniendo de mí- Dijo el Uchiha en forma arrogante, pero Sakura lo ignoró

- Gracias, Sakura-chan- Respondió el rubio sonriendo para su amiga, quien se sonrojó al instante

- Déjense de tonterías, tenemos que emboscar a un equipo para conseguir el otro pergamino, ¡Andando!- El Uchiha recuperó su estado de molestia habitual.

El Equipo 7 reanudó su camino sin notar que eran espiados desde la rama de uno de los tantos árboles enormes del Shibou no Shinrin por tres encapuchados de capas negras, quienes enfocaron su mirada particularmente en Sasuke, al reconocer el símbolo estampado en la espalda de su playera. Finalmente habían localizado al sujeto que estaban buscando para continuar con el elaborado plan de su organización.

- Así que ese es el tal Sasuke-kun o como sea que le haya llamado ese andrógino de Orochimaru…- Enya se levantó la capucha que le ocultaba el rostro

- No pensé que uno de esos insectos se le escaparía…- La segunda persona encapuchada, reveló su rostro.

Era una bella chica de cabello color violeta corto y con mirada fría de ojos verdes que seguían detenidamente los movimientos del Uchiha. Súbitamente ambos integrantes de la Tsukuyomi Dantai voltearon a su espalda, donde el pelirrojo del Círculo Interno tenía posados los cuerpos de un ninja de Kusagakure y tres de Amegakure en su tenebrosa hoz tendidos bocabajo como si no pesaran prácticamente nada. Los Ninja todavía se movían débilmente, pero el pelirrojo permanecía ajeno al hecho.

- Ya regresé- Dijo en forma natural el misterioso pelirrojo

- Se te escapó uno aparte de la chica- Replicó la bella chica en forma fría -Pero esos niños ya se encargaron…-

- Lo dejé ir a propósito para probar la habilidad del tal Sasuke- Replicó el dueño de la hoz, dejando caer a los moribundos Shinobi que presentaban varios cortes profundos en distintas partes del cuerpo y eran incapaces de moverse -Para mi decepción, se mostró muy débil…-

- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? ¿Los matamos?- Preguntó la chica, indiferente al sufrimiento de los Ninja posados en la hoz

- Saori… Eso de 'vivo para matar' es cosa de ustedes, no mía…-

- Eres un aguafiestas, Despair…- Replicó el aludido, revelando la punta de una Katana de la manga de su capa -Pero tienes razón… Yo vivo para matar…-

Los agonizantes Genin miraron con terror la sonrisa sádica de Enya y la indiferencia tanto de Despair como de Saori. Segundos después la sangre salía a presión hacia el aire y gritos desgarradores que se escucharon a lo largo y ancho del Shibou no Shinrin, llegando hasta los oídos de las bellas Kunoichi del Equipo 8, que viajaban saltando sobre las ramas de los árboles altos. De inmediato las tres Ninja se detuvieron con evidente preocupación en sus expresiones.

- ¿Escucharon eso…?- Preguntó confundida la morena

- Sí- Respondió Hinata, asintiendo temerosa

- Tengo un mal presentimiento…- Susurró la Uchiha sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente

"Naruto-kun…" Fue el pensamiento colectivo de las tres Kunoichi mientras reanudaban su camino.

…

**Salida 1: My Tomorrow (Mi Mañana)**

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Chiisa na mune ni wa Yuuki dake tsume konde

(El valor puede ser guardado en un pequeño cofre)

Ame no naka Hitorikiri

(Debajo de la lluvia, estoy solo)

Poketto no naka wa karappo da keredo

(El interior de mis bolsillos está vacío)

Watashi wa mae dake mite iru

(Pero yo sigo mirando al frente)

Michi no tobira hiraite Sekai no mukougawa e to

(Abriendo la puerta del camino hacia un mundo desconocido)

¡Susume! ¡Susume! ¡Mou mayowanai!

(¡Avanzar! ¡Avanzar! ¡Ya no estoy perdido!)

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Ashita wo tsukuru no wa Ima shika nai kara

(Debido a que ahora puedo crear un mañana propio)

Tobitate Haruka naru my tomorrow

(Despejando la brisa hacia mí mañana)

…

**Notas:** Finalmente el arco argumental del Examen Chunin ha comenzado y he hecho el salto temporal hasta la edad que los personajes del canon tendrían al comienzo de Shippuden. La razón de esto es para tener más acción durante los combates que están por llegar, además la situación internacional del mundo Ninja impide que se asciendan niños de Genin a Chunin con tanta facilidad y tan prematuramente. También el salto de tiempo me permitirá desarrollar mejor a los personajes, ya con un año más de interacción entre ellos. En relación a la misteriosa chica rubia, este tiene relación con una adecuación de una serie en específico con el universo de Naruto, de forma similar a como lo he venido haciendo en Zarya, sólo que en este caso sólo será esta serie y un personaje ya conocido de otra serie. La serie es Sailor Moon, en una de las tramas hasta cierto punto clásicas, donde cierta rubia ingenua cambia radicalmente tras ser traicionada por sus supuestas amigas. Creo que es todo y es evidente que he hecho los cambios inevitables, considerando que Anko tiene la misma edad de Naruto y las chicas. La acción ya se viene en este fic. Por cierto, el espiral de denigración irá enviado a Sasuke a la autodestrucción y debo recordar que Naruto NO será cercano a Jiraiya por razones que se explicarán conforme avance la historia. Creo que es todo por ahora.

**Próximamente:**

**X: Kurogane vs Kusanagi.**


	11. X: Kurogane vs Kusanagi

**Naruto Sennin**

…

En medio del Shibou no Shinrin, el Equipo 7 se encontraba descansando en un árbol de raíces amplias y sumamente frondosas donde improvisaron un campamento, ya que pronto iba a anochecer. Sasuke miraba de reojo cómo Naruto cuidaba de Sakura, quien dormía apaciblemente recargada en el hombro del rubio. Le costaba trabajo admitir que extrañaba la atención de las fangirls que antes lo seguían a sol y a sombra. Ahora sin su club no oficial de admiradoras, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía más sólo, triste y más melancólico de lo habitual. Pero era un vengador y no podía mostrarse débil ante nadie. No se había dado cuenta que finalmente había terminado por quedarse solo.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora dobe?- Preguntó expectante el pelinegro y Naruto lo volteó a ver de reojo

- Debemos de alternarnos los turnos para hacer guardia y continuar el camino al edificio central apenas amanezca, ¿Te parecen bien turnos de tres horas cada uno?- Sasuke se limitó a asentir con la cabeza lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de él -Si quieres descansa, yo empezaré…- Agregó el rubio

- De acuerdo- Replicó indiferente el azabache.

El Uchiha se quedó dormido casi al instante. Realmente estaba agotado tras haber recorrido durante todo el día el Shibou no Shinrin, pero Naruto no parecía cansado en lo absoluto. El rubio recargó suavemente a Sakura en una de las raíces como si fuera una almohada y tras acomodarle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, se levantó y comenzó a sacar varios utensilios y artefactos de sus bolsillos. Cuando la Haruno despertó, se dio cuenta de que el Uzumaki se encontraba reavivando la fogata con ayuda de una vara considerablemente gruesa, mientras Sasuke dormía tranquilamente recargado en el árbol. Lentamente la Kunoichi comenzó a acercarse a su compañero quien de inmediato se dio cuenta y volteó a ver a su amiga.

- ¿No puedes dormir, Sakura-chan?-

- Es que, me quedé dormida sin querer…- Respondió la chica pelirrosa sonriendo tiernamente -Tu hombro es muy cómodo…-

- ¿En serio…?- Sakura le sonrió al rubio como respuesta.

Ambos Genin se sintieron en un calor cómodo en el cual la chica de ojos esmeralda se abrazó al brazo del ojiazul, quien sonrió suavemente. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que su compañero de equipo yacía dormido profundamente, la chica de cabellos rosa le dio un suave beso al rubio en la mejilla y el rubio correspondió el gesto abrazándola de la cintura, provocando que la chica se ruborizara visiblemente.

- Yo haré la guardia, tú duerme, Naruto-kun- Dijo la pelirrosa, apenada

- Gracias Sakura-chan, pero mi deseo es protegerte…-

- Naruto-kun…- Susurró la bella chica de cabello rosa, acercando lentamente su rostro al de su chico

- Sakura-chan…- Los labios de ambos iban acercándose lentamente

- Lamento interrumpir su romántica escena, pero ustedes vigilan algo que quiero…-

Ambos Genin voltearon inmediatamente hacia el árbol más cercano al que habían usado para montar su campamento. La siniestra Kunoichi que había tenido el particular altercado con la censora de la fase actual del Examen Chunin observaba fijamente al Equipo 7. Sakura se sintió intimidada y como acto reflejo se puso en guardia, mientras que el Uzumaki desenvainó su Katana de hoja negra con un veloz movimiento.

- Son muy ingenuos si creen que pueden derrotarme…- Dijo suavemente la Kunoichi, mirando fijamente a Naruto, que como respuesta simplemente apretó los dientes

"Me siento como una pobre rana frente a una serpiente" Pensó el rubio, tratando de contener el miedo que crecía en su interior, segundo a segundo

"Esa Kunoichi no se ve tan fuerte, pero Naruto-kun luce asustado, incluso parece temblar ligeramente…" La pelirrosa miraba temerosa a su compañero "No debe ser alguien ordinaria entonces…" Sakura clavó su mirada expectante en la mujer

- Parece que tendremos que jugar, niño…- La siniestra Kunoichi sonrió en forma visiblemente sádica -¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!-

Tras morderse el pulgar izquierdo y untar un poco de su sangre en su brazo derecho, encima de un extraño tatuaje, la Kunoichi posó su mano en el suelo, generando una enorme cortina de humo similar a la que se forma cuando se disipa un Kage Bunshin. A medida que la cortina de humo se disipó con el aire, los rostros de Naruto y Sakura mostraron lentamente el desconcierto y el temor… Frente a ellos, con la Kunoichi de Kusa cruzada de brazos y posada en su cabeza, una enorme serpiente de piel marrón, miraba a ambos Genin como presas listas para ser cazadas.

- ¡Naruto-kun…!- Exclamó la chica de cabello rosa con terror

- ¡Lo sé…!- Replicó de inmediato el rubio -¡Despierta, Sasuke…!-

- ¿Qué…? Si me despertaste por una idiotez, te juro que…- Susurró Sasuke sin haber despertado completamente.

El Uchiha se talló los ojos con pereza y sólo despertó completamente cuando observó a la enorme serpiente mover su lengua rítmicamente, mientras con sus fríos ojos analizaba a los tres Genin frente a ella. De inmediato se reincorporó con creciente miedo, mientras desenvainaba la Chokuto que llevaba en la cintura con algo de lentitud. La siniestra Kunoichi de Kusa sonrió suavemente.

- Hola, Sasuke-kun…- Dijo la intimidante mujer con tono sugestivo -Me alegra ver que ya estás despierto… Ahora sí, ¡Podemos empezar…!-

La Kunoichi saltó de la serpiente y el reptil tomó eso como una señal para lanzarse al frente, a lo que el rubio respondió desenvainando su Katana y tomándola firmemente con sus dos manos, lanzándose de inmediato hacia la enorme serpiente ante la sorpresa de Sakura y Sasuke, una impresionada por su valor y el otro incrédulo por la aparente estupidez del rubio en querer encarar a la serpiente.

- ¡Chizan….!-

La serpiente abrió enormemente sus fauces para sisear con dolor tras recibir la estocada de Naruto en su ojo izquierdo, lanzándose hacia el rubio instantes después, cegada con la furia y la intención de atraparlo entre sus fauces, pero el Uzumaki alcanzó a esquivar el ataque con un salto, volviendo a embestir hacia la serpiente tras recomponerse en el aire y usar un árbol cercano para impulsarse hacia el gran reptil.

- ¡Ahora…!-

El Uchiha y la Haruno miraban sorprendidos cómo el rubio pasaba junto al ojo derecho de la serpiente mientras que el reptil fallaba nuevamente en su intento de devorar a Naruto. Ante la sorpresa de la Kunoichi de Kusa, un súbito corte de Katana corte se abrió súbitamente en el ojo derecho de su invocación. El rubio enfundó suavemente a Kurogane, tras lo que la gran serpiente desapareció en una cortina de humo en forma similar a la de los Kage Bunshin.

- Impresionante… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Preguntó la intimidante mujer con curiosidad

- Kaizan…- Susurró el rubio para sí mismo y su equipo

- Veo que no eres un simple Genin…- La Kunoichi sonrió en forma perversa -Y Ahora… ¡Quiero que me demuestres tu poder…!-

Naruto se dio la media vuelta para sostenerle la mirada a la siniestra mujer mientras posaba su mano en el mango de su Katana, al tiempo que en una escena grotesca, la Kunoichi abría a sobremanera su boca, de la cual emergió entre un líquido salivoso una espada de dos filos cuya empuñadura eran dos serpientes con las cabezas encontradas de frente en la zona donde surgía la hoja. La expresión de la Kunoichi se volvió sádica de un instante a otro.

- Hace tiempo que no tengo un buen duelo de Kenjutsu y antes de los negocios me gustaría pasar un buen rato…- La Kunoichi volteó hacia el Uchiha, regresando su mirada a Naruto al instante -¿Aceptas el desafío, Jinchuuriki…?-

"Estoy seguro de que me matará, se ve que no es una persona ordinaria… Pero, si logro hacer que alguien pida ayuda, tal vez podamos derrotarla… Hasta que alguien llegue a auxiliarnos, no puedo cometer un solo error… Tranquilo Naruto… Todo saldrá bien… Sólo tengo que esperar a que a Sakura-chan o a Sasuke se les ocurra pedir ayuda… Esa será la señal para iniciar esta batalla… Pase lo que pase… ¡No moriremos aquí…!" Con sus pensamientos el rubio fue capaz de reprimir el miedo que sentía, apuntando con su Katana hacia la siniestra Kunoichi una vez superado el temblar involuntario de su cuerpo

"¿Qué puedo hacer…?" Pensó la chica de cabello rosa sin poder dejar de temblar mientras miraba a la siniestra Ninja de Kusa "Si intento ayudar sólo estorbaré porque Naruto-kun intentará protegerme…" Sakura apretó sus puños en señal de frustración "Si hay algo… Que puedo hacer por Naruto-kun ahora mismo… ¡Es huir…! ¡Y avisarle a alguien que pueda ayudarnos…!" La Kunoichi del Equipo 7 se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de distraer su miedo, pero sobre todo el sentimiento de culpa por su decisión

"Si el dobe piensa combatir con esa mujer, nos terminará matando a los tres…" No encontrando otra solución, Sasuke comenzó a buscar entre su mochila el Pergamino del Cielo que habían recibido antes de la prueba -¿Quieres el pergamino? ¡Tómalo…! ¡Pero déjanos ir…!- Sasuke le lanzó el pergamino a la Kunoichi con una molesta resignación, pero Naruto lo atrapó en el aire -¡¿Qué demonios haces dobe? ¡Si no de damos el pergamino va a matarnos…!- El Uchiha exclamó completamente fuera de sus casillas

- Sasuke… Ella va a matarnos si no la vencemos nosotros… El pergamino es lo que menos le interesa en este momento…- Respondió el rubio tranquilamente y sin dejar de observar a la siniestra mujer.

- Tu compañero tiene razón, Sasuke-kun, su destino es convertirse en mis víctimas…- La siniestra Kunoichi de Kusa se limitó a pasar su perturbadoramente larga lengua por sus labios, como si saboreara la desesperación del Equipo 7 con gran deleite.

…

**Entrada 1: The Biggest Dreamer (El Más Grande Soñador)**

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta

(Así es, me he dado cuenta, olvidé hacer mis tareas)

Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo

(Esto es un rompecabezas, rompecabezas, rompecabezas)

"Boku wa dare nan darou?"

(¿Quién soy yo?)

SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa, hiza itakutatte ne

(Incluso si derrapa la piel de mis rodillas)

Sugu tachiagaranakya

(Tengo que levantarme nuevamente)

CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

(Yo sé que mi oportunidad se escapará)

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

(Grande y más grande, el más grande soñador)

Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro

(Soñar es el principio de todo, esa es la respuesta)

Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite

(Voy a volar más lejos que nadie, a través de las montañas)

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Quiero ser el más grande soñador)

Zensokuryoku de mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero

(Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro)

…

**X: Kurogane vs Kusanagi**

A la izquierda de una imagen dividida en dos, Naruto limpia su Katana de hoja negra con dedicación y empeño mientras se encuentra en medio de un tranquilo claro del bosque. Del otro lado, Naruto se encuentra observando desafiante a Orochimaru, empuñando su Katana que siempre luce pulcra y brilla con la luz de sol que se filtra entre los gruesos árboles del Shibou no Shinrin.

_"Un héroe nunca elige su destino, su destino lo elige a él…"_

…

El Uchiha miraba a Naruto y a la misteriosa Kunoichi de Kusa con un temor creciente. ¿Realmente el objetivo de esa mujer perturbadora era asesinarlos? Maldecía su suerte, ya que si esa mujer lo mataba nunca podría cumplir su destino de vengador. Por otra parte, Naruto observaba analíticamente a la siniestra Kunoichi de Kusa. Algo le decía que no era lo que parecía, así que a pesar del creciente miedo que sentía sabía que debía estar alerta en todo momento y tener despiertos todos sus sentidos. De lo contrario, si dejaba que el miedo lo consumiera, seguramente él y la pelirrosa serían asesinados y el rubio jamás permitiría que le pasara nada a alguno de sus seres queridos mientras pudiera evitarlo. Sakura observaba a la Kunoichi de Kusa con temor creciente, ya que su presencia no sólo era intimidante, sino que tenía un aire de muerte casi palpable. Pensaba que si le daba la espalda a la siniestra mujer moriría de inmediato, pero igual moriría si se quedaba paralizada de terror. En la práctica estaba entre la espada y la pared.

- Vamos pequeño Jinchuuriki, hazme pasar un buen rato, eso si eres tan bueno con tu Katana como piensas…-

La pelirrosa se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que el Equipo 7 había caminado desde el inicio de la prueba. Al instante la Kunoichi de Kusa se lanzó intempestivamente hacia Sakura, pero su trayectoria fue interrumpida por el rubio, quien detuvo la estocada de la misteriosa mujer con su propia arma. Al instante Naruto y la Kunoichi de Kusa se enfrascaron en un duelo de fuerzas que claramente estaba inclinado hacia la mujer intimidante, ya que contraria a Naruto, no parecía realizar gran esfuerzo en el choque entre Katana.

- ¡Naruto-kun…!- Exclamó Sakura al escuchar el violento choque de espadas detrás de ella y voltear a ver

- ¡Sakura-chan…! ¡Corre!- Dijo el rubio apretando los dientes debido al esfuerzo que hacía por detener a la Kunoichi de Kusa

- Naruto-kun…- Susurró con impotencia la pelirrosa, retomando su carrera hacia lo profundo del bosque "¡Prometo que volveré con ayuda!"

- ¡Sakura, espera…! ¡Regresa!- Sasuke gritó a su compañera en vano, hasta que la perdió de vista -¡No huyas maldita…!-

- Vaya Kyubi-kun… Es divertido ver cómo tu equipo se hace pedazos- La mujer de kusa susurró con saña

- Confío en Sakura-chan… Ella volverá porque fue por ayuda…- Replicó en su susurro el rubio, ignorando el comentario de la Kunoichi de Kusa sobre el ente sellado dentro de él.

Ambos Kenjutsushi se separaron y tomaron distancia con un salto hacia atrás, mientras el Uchiha seguía la batalla con expectación, ya que a pesar de que su vida estaba en juego, estaba tan aterrado que no podía moverse. Naruto esperaba expectante a la Kunoichi tomando con firmeza y con sus dos manos el mango de su Katana al tiempo que orientaba la punta hacia el frente. La misteriosa mujer en cambio, sostenía con tranquilidad su espada a un costado de su cuerpo con una sola mano mirando al rubio como si fuese un gusano.

- Kyubi-kun… No sé qué historia haya detrás de tu Katana, pero me gusta el color que tiene su hoja…- La Kunoichi cerró los ojos con expresión confiada -Cuando te mate pasará a formar parte de mi colección… Bueno, eso si no la hago pedazos-

- Lo siento- Naruto esbozó una sonrisa suavemente -Pero Kurogane fue hecha sólo para mí…-

- Así que Kurogane… Veamos entonces cual espada resiste más, si mi legendaria Kusanagi (Cortadora de Hierba) o tu patética Katana… ¿Qué te parece si pasamos a la acción?-

- De acuerdo…-

Nuevamente, ambos contendientes se lanzaron al frente, teniendo otro duelo de fuerza con sus armas, si bien esta ocasión breve, ya que la Kunoichi de Kusagakure le lanzó una patada al estómago a Naruto, quien la recibió de lleno y salió proyectado con violencia hacia un árbol, pero antes de eso, en un instante, intentó lanzarle una estocada al rostro a su enemiga quien simplemente echó hacia atrás la cabeza para evitar el corte. El rubio se estrelló violentamente, pero permaneció recargado en el árbol, mirando en actitud desafiante a la Kunoichi.

- Eso es mocoso, si te rindes rápido no será divertido… ¡Atácame o yo te mataré a ti…!-

Nuevamente la mujer siniestra se lanzó al frente para embestir a Naruto con su Katana, pero el alumno de Kame detuvo el golpe, sosteniendo el mango de su espada con la mano izquierda y recargando la mano derecha en el lado de la hoja contrario al filo. El rubio había quedado en una posición comprometida, entre el árbol y la Kusanagi. Haciendo uso de casi toda su fuerza, el Genin pudo empujar a la Kunoichi ligeramente, aprovechando que debido a su exceso de confianza no esperaba una reacción así de su contrincante. El alumno del Kame-sennin aprovechó el instante de distracción para cambiar de lugar con un salto al costado derecho, mientras que la Kunoichi se recompuso al instante, lista para lanzarse hacia el rubio nuevamente. Apenas se detuvo, Naruto tuvo que contener nuevamente el embate de la mujer, si bien ya no con un árbol a sus espaldas. El ojiazul y la Kunoichi se encontraron en un duelo de fuerza con sus armas, pero mientras Naruto apenas y podía contener a la siniestra Ninja de Kusa, la mujer de larga lengua lo miraba confiada.

- No eres tan malo como pareces en Kenjutsu… Tu Sensei debe ser alguien hábil- Dijo la Kunoichi con voz tranquila que contrastaba con el esfuerzo realizado para vencer al rubio en el duelo de fuerzas

- ¡Kyoshou-sama es la persona más fuerte del mundo!- Replicó el rubio sonriendo desafiante

- Como sea…-

Haciendo uso de su fuerza, la Kunoichi logró superar a Naruto y lanzarlo lejos, pero ante su sorpresa, un corte se marcó en su rostro, específicamente en su ojo izquierdo, ya que Naruto logró realizar el Kaizan en el instante en que salió proyectado hacia atrás. El rostro de la Kunoichi entonces comenzó a caerse como si fuera una máscara, revelando la tez pálida de la misteriosa persona, cuyos ojos ahora lucían como los de una serpiente, sombreados de color morado y con una lujuria por el poder casi palpable. Naruto se levantó con dificultad para encarar a su enemigo, quien permanecía tranquilo, sonriendo confiadamente.

- Vaya, no pensé que lograrías desprenderme el rostro…- Dijo el sujeto misterioso terminando de arrancarse lo que ahora era reconocible como un disfraz, ya con una voz de hombre rasposa y misteriosa a la vez "En verdad está dominando esas técnicas de Kenjutsu… Será sumamente diestro en un futuro lejano, incluso puede representar una amenaza para mí en el futuro… Lo mejor será matarlo de una buena vez, ahora que puedo hacerlo…"

- ¿Quién eres…?- Susurró el rubio, mirando intimidado al misterioso Shinobi

- Mi nombre es Orochimaru… Como me hiciste pasar un rato entretenido, tendrás el placer de morir en mis manos sin sufrir demasiado…-

El Uchiha estaba paralizado por el terror, mirando cómo su compañero tampoco parecía ser capaz de derrotar al recién presentado Orochimaru. Había pasado un rato desde que Sakura se había marchado, por lo que tendrían que esperar un poco más… Si no los mataba el imponente Ninja primero. Su miraba se desorbitaba por momentos, ya que el terror que lo invadía era incluso superior a aquella vez en que Kakashi se enfrentó a Zabuza.

"Demonios, si no huyo, después de que mate al dobe será mi turno… Lo mejor será huir de aquí…" Pensó el Uchiha sin dejar de ver ni un instante la batalla

- ¡Muere ahora, Kyubi-kun…!- Exclamó Orochimaru para lanzarse nuevamente hacia el rubio

- ¡Ahora…!- Naruto apuntó con su Katana al frente.

El duelo continuó nuevamente, si bien ahora la velocidad del Shinobi de tez pálida había cambiado enormemente, siendo mucho más rápido que antes, lo que notó Naruto de inmediato, esquivando por margen de milímetros las cada vez más continuas y precisas estocadas del Sannin, hasta que los golpes comenzaron a impactar al Jinchuuriki. Apenas eran pequeños rozones de los cuales si bien comenzaban a surgir pequeñas hemorragias de sangre, eran sólo heridas superficiales. Orochimaru realmente estaba sorprendido de que un Genin pudiera esquivar lo suficiente sus ataques para que no fueran mortales aunque no se esforzara al cien por ciento en la batalla. El rubio lucía cada vez más agitado. Controlar su miedo y mantenerse concentrado era un esfuerzo extra que resentía su mente y parecía ya estar cerca del límite. El Sannin tomó distancia y sonrió satisfecho mientras que Naruto se mantenía en pie jadeando lentamente y con pequeñas heridas por todo su cuerpo que le daban un aspecto de estar mucho más herido de lo que se encontraba realmente. Por otro lado, Orochimaru tenía algunas rasgaduras en su ropa, en el área de la caja torácica principalmente, ya que el rubio no renunciaba a atacar y cuando le era posible lanzaba el Kaizan, su corte más rápido, aunque no había logrado como tal, impactar al Sannin ni una sola vez.

"Vaya, los pequeños rasguños en mi ropa me indican que ha intentado golpearme en puntos vitales para darme un golpe fatal cuando bajo la guardia para atacarlo o en su defecto impactarme alguna articulación para ralentizar mis movimientos…" El perverso Orochimaru miraba en forma analítica al jadeante Jinchuuriki "Para ser un Genin, tiene un nivel como mínimo de Chunin… Intenta contraatacar tras cada ataque que le lanzo, la mejor opción en un combate tan desnivelado porque si se lanzara de frente sólo desperdiciaría su energía y me facilitaría el combate… Pero hay algo que me llama la atención…" La atención del Sannin se orientó a la mirada de su enemigo "Si veo en sus ojos, por más que parezca poseer una mirada bondadosa y pura, puedo ver que reprime una gran cantidad de odio… Encaminándolo bien, no tendría que mancharme las manos para destruir Konoha… Sí… Hay que guiar el odio de Kyubi-kun hacia Konoha… Con su potencial, seguramente la lograría borrar de la faz de la tierra algún día… Y si llegara a crecer lo suficiente, entre él y yo, cada uno por su lado, podríamos destruir Akatsuki sin necesitar el apoyo de esos Tsukuyomi que no me inspiran nada de confianza…"

"Es increíble… Este enemigo tiene un gran nivel… Aunque debería de estar aterrado, me siento emocionado por combatir contra alguien de su nivel" El rubio también analizaba detenidamente al Sannin, pero bajó la mirada de forma que sus ojos quedaron ocultos detrás de los cabellos de su frente "Me siento desnudo ante su mirada, eso me aterra… Y me llena de emoción… ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para pelear hasta el final…! ¡Pelearé con el máximo nivel que he alcanzado durante mi entrenamiento!"

Orochimaru observó sorprendido al rubio, ya que cuando Naruto levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada escrutiñadora del Sannin, sus escleróticas se tornearon negras por un breve momento, pero eso no fue lo que más sorprendió al Sannin, sino que alrededor de su cuerpo había un rastro sumamente sutil de Seiryoku color dorado y las marcas de sus mejillas se acentuaban más en su rostro. Para Orochimaru era evidente que Naruto no se había dado cuenta del cambio, ya que permanecía mirándolo fijamente. El rubio tomó su Katana nuevamente con sus dos manos y se preparó para atacar.

"Tomará la iniciativa… Creo que lo sobreestimé… Qué lástima…" Pensó fugazmente el Sannin "Me hubiera sido muy útil con esa capacidad… O puede ser que finalmente haya sido poseído por el Kyubi y haya perdido la razón"

"Estoy cerca de mi límite… Pronto me agotaré totalmente y todo habrá terminado… Lo único que puedo hacer, es tratar de ganar con un golpe donde descargue toda mi fuerza mientras me sigue subestimando… Pero ahora me siento raro, como si tuviera más Seiryoku que antes de empezar el combate… No sé que haya pasado, pero aprovecharé la oportunidad… ¡Adelante…!"

Orochimaru se puso en guardia cuando el Genin se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia él, sorprendiéndose de su velocidad, la cual había aumentado de uno momento a otro. Con un poco más de dificultad que antes, detuvo la estocada de Kurogane y se enfrascó en un duelo de fuerza con Naruto. Orochimaru estaba por lanzarle una patada al estómago nuevamente, pero se sorprendió cuando el rubio soltó su mano derecha de la Katana y en el mismo movimiento formó su puño y lo echó hacia atrás. En el rostro de Naruto se veía el enorme esfuerzo que hacía para no ceder ante la fuerza de Orochimaru.

- ¡No esta vez…!-

La planta del pie de Orochimaru fue detenida en seco por el súbito puñetazo lanzado por el rubio. El violento impacto provocó que el Sannin cayera de espalda, con desconcierto en su mirada. Cuando comenzó a levantarse observó con una siniestra sonrisa a Naruto, pero se sorprendió cuando el rubio reinició su ofensiva, se levantó de un salto mortal y detuvo las estocadas del Genin. Ahora el rubio no se detenía a medir su fuerza con el Sannin, sino que lanzaba varias estocadas que si bien Orochimaru desviaba con maestría, no le permitían contraatacar debido a la velocidad de los ataques, por lo que poco a poco el Nukenin perdía la iniciativa que había tenido durante prácticamente la totalidad del encuentro.

Por otra parte, Sasuke sólo apretaba su puño en señal de impotencia, ya que no terminaba de comprender de donde el alumno más idiota de la academia lo había superado al grado de tener una batalla que apenas sí podía seguir con su Sharingan subdesarrollado. Ponerse a pensar en el nivel que su compañero de equipo había alcanzado sólo lo frustraba más. El fue entrenado por Sarutobi Asuma y Hayate Gekko, debido a que ambos querían vengarse de Kakashi, uno por perder ante el Copy Ninja a su querida Kurenai y el otro por saber que su Yuugao lo había dejado por una charla que la Uzuki tuvo con su Sempai en los ANBU. Sin embargo el nivel obtenido con ese entrenamiento no se podía comparar con lo que estaba haciendo el rubio.

Naruto continuaba su ofensiva, lanzando varios golpes con su Katana a gran velocidad, la cual sutilmente comenzaba a brillar con una corriente de Seiryoku de un color rojo intenso, al tiempo que el calor comenzaba a aumentar lentamente en el campo de batalla. El Sannin se dio cuenta de que ese Seiryoku era el Netton, el poder que sabía resultado de la unión entre Katon y Fuuton. El rubio se dio cuenta de la ligera ventaja que había obtenido con el elemento sorpresa del Netton y prediciendo los contraataques de Orochimaru debido a la experiencia obtenida en los continuos duelos con Kame, continuaba lanzando estocadas rápidas que le impedían a su enemigo responder coherentemente a sus ataques.

"¡No puedo creerlo, no sabía que tenía un Kekkei Genkai! ¡Y al parecer puede predecir mis movimientos como resultado de su experiencia en combate…!" El Sannin aprovechó que poco a poco Naruto bajó su velocidad para darle un violento puñetazo en el rostro y lanzarlo un par de metros hacia atrás, teniendo por fin un respiro "Vaya Kyubi-kun… No pensé que tendrías tal capacidad… Kenjutsu de Rango B en transición a Rango A… Seishitsu Henka de Katon y Fuuton, lo que da como resultado su Netton… Sólo me faltaría ver su Fuinjutsu, porque siendo el hijo de Kushina y Minato, debe tenerlo en un nivel avanzado…" El Sannin reaccionó cuando observó al rubio realizar varios sellos de mano con gran habilidad y a gran velocidad tras clavar su Katana en el suelo, reconociendo la combinación de sellos como un Jutsu de tipo Fuuton

- ¡Fuuton: Daitatsumaki (Elemento Viento: Gran Torbellino)…!-

Un violento torbellino de Seiryoku surgió de la mano extendida de Naruto con gran velocidad hacia el Sannin, quien lo recibió y soportó la corriente de aire fijándose al suelo con ayuda de Seiryoku moldeado en sus pies. Orochimaru sonrió complacido cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio también era hábil en Keitai Henka, al poder controlar el torbellino de viento que surgía de su mano con gran facilidad.

- Es un buen Jutsu Fuuton…- El Sannin miró al Genin sonriendo confiadamente -Pero un Jutsu con este nivel de violencia no es suficiente contra mí…- Ante la expectación del Nukenin, Naruto sonrió desafiante

- Entonces, probemos con otro remolino…- La sonrisa del rubio desconcertó a su oponente cuando echó su brazo libre hacia atrás -¡Fuuton: Soudaitatsumaki (Grandes Torbellinos Gemelos)…!-

Un segundo torbellino surgió de la mano libre de Naruto al posarla al frente y separada de su otra mano por apenas centímetros. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Orochimaru era que el nuevo torbellino giraba en dirección contraria al primero, atrapando al Sannin entre las corrientes encontradas que lo empujaban hacia abajo. El suelo comenzó a desquebrajarse levemente a su alrededor como efecto de los torbellinos encontrados en direcciones opuestas.

"¡No puede ser…! ¡No puedo moverme!" Pensó el Sannin con sorpresa "¡Me confié demasiado en el combate…!"

- ¡Ahora Sasuke…!- Exclamó el rubio sin despejar la mirada de Orochimaru.

El grito de Naruto sacó al Uchiha de sus pensamientos. Sasuke miraba con envidia al rubio y aunque quisiera negarlo, con un deje de admiración. ¿Cómo había logrado el dobe superarse hasta el punto de poner hacerle frente a un enemigo tan terrible? Muy a su pesar tenía que aceptar que Naruto lo había superado… Sin saber las jornadas diarias del entrenamiento del rubio, pensaba que con sus cuatro horas de entrenamiento con Asuma y Gecko a días intercalados era más que suficiente para mantener su estatus del segundo de la generación, pero Naruto se había encargado de demostrarle que su esfuerzo no era suficiente. Tenía que sobrevivir para hacerse más fuerte y lograr su venganza, pero ahora, también para superar a su compañero de equipo, quien a pesar de tener igual o incluso más miedo que él, había encarado a ese terrible enemigo de frente. Por el momento, ayudaría en la lucha… Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba paralizado de terror. Comenzó a realizar la secuencia de sellos de uno de los Jutsu más utilizados en su clan, con gran maestría y velocidad.

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!-

Orochimaru sin poder moverse en medio de las corrientes de viento encontradas, sólo pudo observar aquella esfera de fuego que se dirigía con gran velocidad hacia él. Segundos después se encontraba envuelto entre las llamas del Katon de Sasuke, que además era potenciado con el Jutsu Fuuton del rubio, generando una intenso incendio que se elevó al cielo, al tiempo que la silueta del Sannin desaparecía entre las llamas ante las atentas miradas del rubio y el azabache.

…

Cerca de ese lugar, el Equipo 8 se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la zona donde se había levantado instantes antes una enorme llamarada, la cual se mantuvo ardiendo por unos segundos hasta que se disipó. Hinata encabezaba al equipo, explorando con su Byakugan el entorno y analizando desde antes a su potencial enemigo. Nami y Hana la seguían expectantes, con un deje de temor en sus rostros, recordando las tres cuando se encontraron a Sakura hacía apenas unos minutos.

…

_El Equipo 8 se había detenido a descansar, o al menos a fingir que lo hacían, ya que discretamente Hinata se había dado cuenta de que un Equipo de Ninja originarios de Kusa las estaba siguiendo apenas había empezado la segunda fase del examen. Las tres tenían cajas con almuerzos preparadas en la casa Uzumaki selladas en un pergamino e invocadas para el descanso. Los Ninja de Kusa observaban analíticos a las tres chicas. Hana platicaba alegremente mientras que Hinata sonreía tímidamente y Nami sonreía de forma discreta. Los tres Ninja de Kusagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre la Hierba) se voltearon a ver y de inmediato se lanzaron al ataque. Empuñaron sus Kunai con rapidez y por la espalda a las Kunoichi, quienes pasaron de la alegría a la sorpresa al sentir las Kunai de sus agresores enterrados en sus espaldas._

_- No entiendo como en Konoha aprueban a Ninja tan patéticas como ustedes…- Susurró uno de los Ninja en el oído de la Uchiha_

_- Es cierto… Y además del pergamino, conseguimos el Byakugan- Agregó el agresor que estaba detrás de Hinata_

_- Y pues, nunca le he dicho que no a la necrofilia…- Dijo el Shinobi ubicado detrás de Hana, mirando el desarrollado cuerpo de la morena en forma lujuriosa_

_- ¡Kai (Liberación)…!-_

_De un segundo a otro, las tres chicas fueron envueltas en una nube de humo, revelando que en realidad eran tres muñecas hechas de madera, pero lo que aterró de verdad a los tres Shinobi de Kusa, fue que las tres muñecas tenían pegadas por todo su cuerpo una gran cantidad de sellos explosivos a punto de detonar, ni siquiera teniendo la oportunidad de huir de la explosión. Cuando la cortina de humo se despejó después de algunos minutos, un árbol se desvaneció en el aire, revelando a las bellas Kunoichi del Equipo 8, quienes miraban serias a los Ninja que acababan de engañar._

_- ¿En verdad dejan que en Kusa se gradúen Shinobi tan idiotas como estos?- Preguntó Hana al aire, con visible indignación -Sólo un imbécil pensaría que realmente nos pondríamos a comer tan tranquilamente en medio de una prueba de vida o muerte-_

_- Al menos nos facilitaron las cosas…- Agregó Hinata sonriendo nerviosamente al ver que la morena realmente estaba molesta_

_- Perfecto, al fin tenemos el pergamino del cielo… Sólo queda a esperar que Naruto-kun consiga el pergamino que le falta también…- Nami levantó triunfal el objeto que necesitaban tras encontrarlo entre las ropas de uno de los ingenuos Ninja de Kusa_

_- ¡Chicas…!- Las Kunoichi voltearon a su espalda al notar a la compañera de equipo de Naruto, que lucía visiblemente agitada, nerviosa y asustada_

_- ¿Que ocurre, Sakura-san?- Preguntó la Hyuga con preocupación_

_- Naruto-kun… ¡Naruto-kun está peleando con una poderosa Kunoichi que quiere matarnos, pero Naruto-kun me cubrió para que pudiera correr a pedir ayuda…!- Sakura no lo soportó más y comenzó a llorar_

_- Calma, tú ve por la censora, la tal Yuugao…- Dijo Hana con una sonrisa -Nosotras iremos a ayudarlo…-_

_- Pero…-_

_- Entre más te tardes menos tiempo hay para ayudar a Naruto-kun- Agregó Nami con expresión seria_

_- Confiamos en ti, Sakura-san- Hinata le sonrió cálidamente a la Haruno, quien correspondió el gesto_

_- De, de acuerdo…- Sakura se limpió las lágrimas del rostro con el antebrazo -Prometo que haré lo posible para encontrar ayuda- La pelirrosa se dio la media vuelta, para ir en busca de Yuugao_

_- ¡Ya no pierdas el tiempo…! ¡Corre!-_

_Sakura se lanzó a correr a gran velocidad, pero no por lo autoritario de la orden de la morena, sino porque Hana le tocó las partes del cuerpo que se usan para sentarse en forma visiblemente pervertida, pareciendo que exprimía algún tipo de esponja o hule, provocando un sonrojo notorio no sólo en Sakura, sino también en Hinata y en Nami. La Senju volteó confundida al ver que sus amigas lucían visiblemente enrojecidas de sus rostros._

_- ¿Qué? ¡Tenía que hacerlo!- Replicó Hana al aire -No parecía querer moverse, sólo le di un pequeño empujón…-_

_- ¡¿Ni siquiera en un momento como este puedes estar tranquila? ¡Estúpida Hentainin (Ninja Pervertida)…!- La azabache estaba visiblemente molesta_

_- ¡Oye…!- Replicó indignada la morena -¡Tú eres la estúpida, si bien que a Sakura le gustó…!-_

_- ¡Debemos ir a ayudar a Naruto-kun…!- Con su sorpresivo grito autoritario, Hinata logró hacer reaccionar a su equipo._

_Las chicas se dirigieron hacia la dirección de donde había llegado la pelirrosa, para ayudar a su amado Naruto-kun. Era lo único que les importaba en ese momento, ya recuperada la seriedad en sus expresiones. Debían concentrarse como nunca antes, ya que debido al terror que demostraba la Haruno, parecía ser que la Kunoichi misteriosa era un enemigo terrible. Comenzaron su camino hacia el campo de batalla moldeando Seiryoku en sus pies para alcanzar la mayor velocidad posible._

…

- Ya estamos cerca- Hinata no despegaba la vista del frente.

La Uchiha y la Senju se voltearon a ver con expresiones serias en sus rostros. Durante su entrenamiento con Kurenai, la Jounin les había dicho varias veces que arriesgarían su vida en cada misión de Rango C o superior. Como suele decirse, del dicho al hecho hay un trecho, pero el saber que podrían perder a su Naruto-kun les daba el valor necesario para plantarle cara a semejante enemigo.

…

En el lugar de la batalla, Sasuke miraba con satisfacción el lugar donde antes estaba el Sannin y ahora sólo quedaba tierra quemada y ennegrecida debido a la combinación de su Jutsu Katon y el Jutsu Fuuton de Naruto. Pero contrario al él, el rubio se mantenía expectante mientras que sus ojos y las marcas de sus mejillas volvían a la normalidad. El Uchiha volteó a ver al rubio con un deje de burla en su mirada, al notar que su compañero de equipo seguía preocupado.

- ¿Qué ocurre dobe?- Preguntó expectante el Uchiha -Nadie podría sobrevivir a eso…-

- No te descuides, Sasuke…- Naruto alternaba su mirada en distintos puntos del lugar.

El rubio presentaba sus ojos normales, debido a que su Seiryoku ya estaba considerablemente desgastado tras combinar el uso del Netton con el Kenjutsu y liberar su Fuuton con la inyección de Seiryoku suficiente para parar a su poderoso enemigo, si bien gracias a la práctica no había perdido el conocimiento como la ocasión en que detuvo el ataque de Mizuki, pero Naruto permanecía intranquilo. Para él, que claramente sabía que Orochimaru sólo estaba jugando, resultaba improbable que el Sannin hubiese sido derrotado por la combinación de su Jutsu y el de Sasuke. La confirmación de su planteamiento llegó de forma inesperada.

- ¡Fuuton: Daitoppa (Elemento Viento: Gran Ruptura)…!-

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke salieron proyectados hacia atrás al recibir la violenta corriente de viento surgida de la boca del reaparecido Sannin. La corriente era tan poderosa que los hubiera impactado contra un enorme árbol ubicado varios metros detrás de ambos Gennin, pero justo en ese momento, Naruto fue atrapado en el aire por Hana y Hinata, mientras que el Uchiha fue detenido en el aire de forma poco ortodoxa por Nami, quien posó su pie en la espalda del Uchiha en forma un tanto despectiva. Mientras que la Hyuga y la Senju impidieron que el rubio cayera al suelo, Sasuke cayó de frente debido a la maniobra que realizó su compañera de Clan para caer de pie, al usar su espalda como apoyo para maniobrar en el aire. Cuando las Kunoichi y los Shinobi de Konoha voltearon hacia la dirección de donde había surgido la corriente, el Sannin los miraba con seriedad y expectación. Fuera de sus ropas, que estaban visiblemente quemadas y rotas debido a los ataques de Naruto, parecía no haber recibido daño alguno.

- Gracias, chicas…- Susurró el rubio, sonriendo débilmente

- Naruto-kun…- Hinata abrazó al rubio en forma protectora, al notar su estado

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Hana con preocupación, ignorando al Sannin delante de ella

- Podría estar mejor…- Susurró el rubio mientras comenzaba a levantarse

- Él está bien… Ya que como dijo Kido, él jamás perderá…- Nami miró sonriente a su querido Ouji-chan, quien le correspondió el gesto -Y en cuanto a ti- La expresión afable de la Uchiha se transformó al instante en una mirada despectiva al voltear a ver al otro sobreviviente de su Clan -¡Ya levántate inútil!- Sin consideración alguna, Hime-chan le pateó el trasero a Sasuke, provocando que el Uchiha se levantara al instante debido al dolor del golpe -¡Naruto-kun está más herido que tú!-

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Exclamó Sasuke, encarando a Nami visiblemente molesto

- ¡Lo mismo te pregunto yo, eres un Shinobi, actúa como tal…!- Replicó irritada la mejor Ninja de la generación

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?- Replicó indignado el supuesto segundo mejor Ninja de su generación

- ¡Si comparamos el aspecto de Naruto-kun y el tuyo, para cualquiera es obvio que tú no hiciste nada, mírate, ni un rasguño tienes!- La furia de Nami era palpable -¡No me sorprendería que el miedo te hubiera impedido moverte…!- Muy a su pesar, Sasuke no replicó puesto que Nami tenía razón en cada una de sus acusaciones, por lo que de mala gana volteó el rostro hacia el Sannin, quien a su vez miraba con expectación a las recién llegadas

"Vaya, están frente a mí las mismas chicas que me ofreció Danzou para experimentar y completamente gratis..." Orochimaru miró con una sonrisa perversa a las chicas que de inmediato se pusieron en guardia "Y por lo que veo, aman a Kyubi-kun… O sea que si logro corromper a Kyubi-kun tendría garantizadas a mis pequeñas ratas de laboratorio también… Esto es perfecto… Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que haría con ellas tres y con Kyubi-kun… Bueno… Y con el Sharingan de Sasuke-kun, que parece ser su única cualidad" La sonrisa del Sannin se forzó un poco, debido a la decepción que representaba el supuesto genio ahora "Pues bien, ha llegado la hora…" De repente el Nukenin orientó su mirada de reojo hacia su espalda, desconcertando a los cinco Genin presentes ya que su rostro se volvió serio de un momento a otro "Unas moscas vienen a interrumpir…"

…

Cerca del lugar de la lucha, Sakura regresaba en dirección a su equipo en compañía de la encargada de la fase actual del examen Chunin, Uzuki Yuugao, quien miraba al frente mientras su expresión se endurecía. Por el siniestro y enorme Seiryoku que se sentía metros delante de ella, sabía que definitivamente el enemigo era Orochimaru y la ANBU reasignada a Jounin, había cometido un gran error al no llevar escolta alguna, pensando que la Kunoichi del Equipo 7 había exagerado cuando le dijo que la agresora era muy peligrosa. Pero si intentaba regresar por uno de los escuadrones ANBU posiblemente sólo llegaría a levantar cuerpos. Prefirió la opción llegar lo más rápido posible para conseguir que el Equipo 7 pudiera huir, ya que esos Genin no pagarían por su error.

- ¿Por dónde es niña?- Preguntó la Uzuki sin despegar la mirada del frente

- Es por ahí- Señaló la Haruno al frente -Ya estamos cerca…-

- Démonos prisa…-

Ambas Kunoichi moldearon Seiryoku en sus pies para avanzar más rápido. La chica de cabello rosa estaba agradecida con Kakashi, ya que el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua que le había enseñado en Nami no Kuni realmente había dado buenos resultados y ahora su control de Seiryoku era muy bueno para su edad y rango Ninja. La velocidad que ahora podía obtener gracias al moldeo de Seiryoku le permitió encontrar rápidamente a la examinadora y así poder ayudar a su Naruto-kun. Sin darse cuenta, Sakura ya había rebasado a una expectante Yuugao, quien había quedado ligeramente sorprendida de la capacidad de control de Seiryoku de la Kunoichi alumna del Copy Ninja. La pelirrosa sin darse cuenta, había superado el límite de su velocidad debido al deseo de ayudar a su chico.

…

Orochimaru miraba expectante tanto a las chicas como al Uchiha y al Jinchuuriki del Kyubi. Bien podría arriesgarse a llevárselos a todos en ese instante y desentenderse de su plan, pero ya tenía muy avanzada el plan de invasión a Konoha y si por sus acciones el examen se detenía, ese plan se arruinaría. Lo peor de un escenario así era que rompería su trato con la misteriosa Tsukuyomi Dantai, que incluso le había ofrecido su apoyo contra Akatsuki a cambio de reforzar su ataque contra Konoha, algo en lo que claramente el Sannin obtenía todos los beneficios, pero dentro de él estaba la creciente curiosidad de qué era lo que quería de su aldea natal esa extraña y misteriosa agrupación. Más en su interior, estaba un discreto miedo, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría esa organización al perder el tiempo que había invertido para planear el ataque. Suficiente enemigo era Akatsuki como para hacerse de otro enemigo del que además desconocía su verdadero poder. Lo peor del asunto era que se sabía observado por esos tres, Saori, Enya y Despair.

"En fin, mejor seguir con el plan original…" Orochimaru comenzó a realizar sellos a gran velocidad, en una secuencia que sorprendió al rubio -¡Fuuton: Shougeki-ha (Elemento Viento: Onda de Impacto)!-

- ¡Tengan cuidado…!- Exclamó el rubio sorprendiendo a las chicas y a Sasuke -¡No es un ataque ordinario!- Orochimaru colocó sus manos al frente y de ellas surgió una violenta corriente de aire que los Genin resistían con gran dificultad, pero poco a poco los empujaba hacia atrás

- ¡Esto es por tu truquito de los remolinos…!-

Naruto orientó su mirada con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el Sannin, pero se sorprendió a sobremanera cuando vio que el cuello de Orochimaru se alargaba de una forma que no parecía humana al tiempo que el Sannin abría su boca. Orochimaru lanzó su mordisco hacia el cuello de Naruto, pero en el último segundo, el Sannin se mostró sorprendido cuando notó que no era el cuello del Jinchuuriki el que mordía, sino el de la bella pelirrosa, quien había empujado al rubio justo en el último momento para salvarlo, recibiendo a cambio el mordisco en la base de su cuello, en el costado izquierdo. Sakura lanzó un violento grito de dolor, que llamó la atención de las chicas y el Uchiha, pero no podían abrir los ojos debido a la violencia de la corriente formada por el Jutsu del Sannin.

- ¡Esa fue la voz de Sakura-san…!- Exclamó Hinata, tratando en vano de cubrirse del viento

- ¡¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?- Hana tampoco podía recuperar la visión

- ¡Naruto-kun…!- Exclamó Nami, alarmada -¡¿Dónde está Naruto-kun…?-

- ¡Y ahora sigues tú…!-

Apenas despegó los colmillos de la piel de Sakura, el Sannin se abalanzó sobre el cuello del Uchiha, quien también soltó un gran grito de dolor al recibir el mordisco entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo. Los dos Ninja del Equipo 7 cayeron inconscientes al instante por el dolor de los mordiscos, mientras que al caer de lleno al suelo y a esa velocidad, el Uzumaki también había perdido el conocimiento. El cuello del Sannin se contrajo a gran velocidad y apenas volvió a la normalidad, deshizo su Jutsu Fuuton, por lo que las chicas de inmediato auxiliaron a Naruto y a la Haruno, ante la mirada analítica del Sannin y la indiferencia de Nami, Hinata y Hana hacia Sasuke fue un detalle que el Nukenin no dejó pasar. Ya después investigaría más sobre el hermano de Uchiha Itachi, con el Ten no Juin que le había implantado habría tiempo para eso, además estaba la curiosidad de ver si la chica de peculiar cabello rosado sobreviviría al Chi no Juin (Sello Maldito de la Tierra) que originalmente estaba destinado para el rubio. Orochimaru lamentó sólo haber llevado dos Juin (Sellos Malditos) pensando originalmente en ir sólo tras Sasuke.

"Esa chica llegó en el momento justo… Eso quiere decir que no es ordinaria" El pálido hombre miraba fijamente a la inconsciente pelirrosa -Pues bien mis bellas chicas, yo me retiro por ahora, pero nos veremos después…-

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Sakura-san?- Preguntó Hinata con una firmeza rara en ella

- Le di un pequeño regalo, así como a Sasuke-kun…-

- ¡Explícanos que le hiciste a Haruno…!- Nami parecía incluso lista para atacar a Orochimaru -¡Eso lo ibas a usar contra Naruto-kun…!-

- Hm… Cuando sea el momento, verán esa marca en acción…- El Sannin sonrió en forma perversa

- ¡Orochimaru…!-

Las chicas y el Sannin voltearon en dirección a la espalda del Sannin, donde la ANBU recién llegada desenfundaba su Katana y lanzaba un corte violento que Orochimaru apenas esquivó por centímetros, saltando hacia una rama cercana desde donde miró fijamente a la seria chica. Yuugao por otro lado, se mostró decidida en su expresión, tratando de disimular el miedo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo al estar delante del intimidante Nukenin de Konoha, alumno del Sandaime Hokage.

-¡En nombre de la honorable Konohagakure no Sato, tengo la orden de acabar contigo, Nukenin Orochimaru!- Exclmaó seria la ANBU mientras su arma apuntaba al aludido

"Podría acabar con ella, pero ya he jugado suficiente por hoy…" Pensó en forma siniestra el Nukenin -Naruto-kun pronto vendrá a mí, buscando un poco del poder que le he mostrado… Y sobre todo, del que está a punto de presenciar…-

- ¡Naruto-kun nunca irá con alguien como tú!- Replicó Hana al instante -¡Que te quede bien claro maldito hijo de puta!- Las palabras de la Senju molestaron a Orochimaru ya que a fin de cuentas, la memoria de sus padres era lo único que todavía respetaba

"Tu será la primera, maldita mocosa vulgar…" El Sannin comenzó a fundirse con la tierra, sin despegar la mirada de los Genin ni un solo instante "Cuando todo haya terminado te voy a tener de rodillas frente a mí y haré que Kyubi-kun te humille y te obligue a pedir mi perdón…" Fue el último pensamiento de Orochimaru antes de desparecer en la tierra.

"Escapó…" La mujer de cabello violáceo observó la huida del Nukenin "No sé si sentirme aliviada o contrariada… Como sea, tengo que informar a Hokage-sama inmediatamente" Al instante la ANBU desapareció en una nube de humo.

Las tres chicas de inmediato comenzaron a revisar al rubio y a la pelirrosa, mientras que Sasuke yacía en el suelo y en la zona donde había sido mordido, al tiempo que las marcas de los colmillos de Orochimaru se cerraban, un símbolo consistente en tres Tomoe se formaba en la piel del Uchiha, quien aún inconsciente hacía gestos que denotaban el dolor que sentía. Ajenas al sufrimiento de Sasuke, las tres Kunoichi del Equipo 8 se dedicaron a revisar a Naruto, quien tenía un hilillo de sangre corriendo de su frente, pero fuera de eso y de las pequeñas heridas por todo su cuerpo no tenía nada de gravedad. Con discreción se acercaron a Sakura, quien respiraba agitada en medio de su inconsciencia. Las tres chicas ahogaron una expresión de sorpresa cuando el bello cabello de la pelirrosa comenzó a teñirse de un llamativo color naranja de las raíces hasta los extremos. Finalmente, una vez que ese extraño fenómeno terminó, la respiración de la Kunoichi del Equipo 7 se calmó, mientras un símbolo consistente en tres medias lunas alargadas de color negro cercanas en sus puntas se manifestaba en el lugar donde el Sannin la había mordido.

- Esto no me está gustando nada chicas…- Hana lucía realmente preocupada por lo que acababa de pasar

- Naruto-kun sólo está inconsciente y con el adecuado tratamiento medicinal estará bien, pero el cambio en Sakura-san me está preocupando mucho…- Agregó tímidamente la Hyuga

- Como sea, lo primero será buscar un lugar dónde escondernos por un tiempo, es muy peligroso que viajemos con Naruto-kun, Haruno y este imbécil en estas precarias condiciones…- Agregó seria la azabache mientras cargaba a Sasuke del cuello de su camisa, sin delicadeza alguna -Además debemos estar al pendiente de Haruno… Ese sello es similar al Ten no Juin del que nos habló Mitarashi-

- Tienes razón en eso- La Senju tomó en brazos a la ahora pelinaranja -Por si acaso, la ataré con Mokuton…- Las raíces de madera surgieron del cuerpo de la morena, atando lentamente a Sakura -Anko-chan me contó que al principio se descontrolaba con el Ten no Juin, así que con Sakura debe ser igual…-

- Vamos, debemos atender a Naruto-kun lo más rápido posible- Declaró Hinata con una expresión seria rara en ella, mientras cargaba al rubio sobre su espalda.

Con expresión de preocupación en sus rostros y la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría ahora que el peligro Nukenin Orochimaru había puesto sus ojos sobre el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos, las tres Kunoichi del Equipo 8 comenzaron su camino hacia el interior del Shibou no Shinrin, para curar a su amado rubio y saber las consecuencia que el Juin tendría sobre Sakura. Sasuke se retorcía de dolor en medio de su inconsciencia, pero Nami ignoró el sufrimiento del azabache. Sabía que le gustaba ser el centro de atención siempre, desde que mostraba envidia por los logros de Itachi en el seno de su clan. La incertidumbre se había apoderado de las tres Ninja, ya que lo acontecido parecía ser sólo el comienzo de algo mucho más grande.

…

En medio de una gran oscuridad casi absoluta, en un lugar sumamente amplio y lleno de tuberías, una enorme reja en cuya cerradura se ubicaba un sello, se alzaba imponente. Unos siniestros ojos rojos brillaban entre la oscuridad de la reja que ahora se podía vislumbrar como una enorme prisión formada por doce enormes pilares que se unían entre sí por siniestras rejas negras, quedando la cerradura delante de aquellos ojos de pupila rasgada. Ese misterioso y terrorífico ser poco a poco se rodeaba de un Seiryoku color rojo intenso y muy agresivo al tiempo que daba un zarpazo a la reja para intentar destruirla. Pero fue inútil.

- Esto me frustra demasiado… ¡Maldito sea este sello…!- Bramó el monstruo con una voz que hizo eco por toda la oscuridad del lugar.

La luz poco a poco se hizo presente en tonalidad roja, revelando al dueño de ese siniestro Seiryoku: se trataba del Kyuubi no Youko, el más poderoso de los Bijuu, un Kitsune (Zorro) gigante de feroz apariencia y pelaje escarlata con vivos negros. Suyas eran las nueve colas que se movían rítmicamente y suyos también eran los afilados colmillos que mostraba con sus gruñidos de ira y odio. Garras extensas que se mostraban en esos dedos contraídos ligeramente, como si esperara el momento de atacar complementaban su imponente apariencia. El gigantesco monstruo era el ser sellado gracias al Juuniitenchuu no Fuinjutsu (Técnica de Sellado de los Doce Pilares del Cielo) en el interior de Naruto que había provocado el odio ciego de la gente de Konoha hacia el rubio prácticamente desde su nacimiento.

- Silencio…- Esas palabras intimidaron instantáneamente al llamado Bakegitsune (Monstruo Zorro)

- ¿Qué fue eso…?- Preguntó al aire el poderoso Bijuu.

El Kyuubi orientó su mirada hacia la oscuridad, al escuchar esa profunda y misteriosa voz con un eco espectral, la cual parecía venir de lo más profundo de ese vacío oscuro y aparentemente infinito… Lejos del alcance visual del poderoso Bijuu, había una pequeña puerta metálica que tenía grabado en su cerrojo el Taikyoku-zu (Diagrama del Supremo Último). A diferencia de la cárcel del Kyuubi no Youko, la puerta sólo tenía una ranura forma rectangular disponible para mirar hacia el interior. Por esa pequeña ranura rectangular, sólo se podía ver oscuridad en el interior, una oscuridad que parecía infinita. Súbitamente, unos ojos dorados aparecieron en medio de esa infinita oscuridad, mirando al exterior con una oscura majestuosidad.

- Finalmente, he despertado…- Susurró esa misteriosa voz, para sí misma.

…

Aprovechando que los chicos se encontraban en el Examen Chunin, Kushina se había dirigido al hospital de Konoha, específicamente a un área oculta tras recibir una notificación por parte de un ANBU de KOBU. La hermosa pelirroja corría presurosa por el pasillo ubicado un par de kilómetros debajo de la tierra mientras lucía una enorme sonrisa en su expresión. Finalmente llegó a la habitación más apartada y tras identificarse adecuadamente con dos ANBU de la organización controlada por Kirin, ingresó a la habitación, enfocándose a la persona que se encontraba en cama, conectada a una máscara de oxígeno. Las lágrimas escaparon naturalmente de los ojos de la bella Uzumaki cuando vio que su mirada de añoranza era correspondida por la persona de largo cabello negro y únicamente vestida con una bata de hospital. La persona esbozó una sonrisa débil, casi imperceptible, mientras la bolsa con suero a su derecha goteaba lentamente y el catéter a su izquierda estaba a media capacidad. Las visibles ojeras de sus ojos eran muestras de un cansancio enorme, en su lucha contra la muerte, pero los profundos ojos negros de esa mujer mostraban una enorme determinación a sobrevivir, a pesar de llevar varios años en ese patético estado. Su cuerpo se notaba visiblemente atrofiado y descuidado, pero eso no opacaba para nada el brillo en su mirada.

- ¡Me alegra mucho de que por fin te hayas recuperado, amiga…!- Chilló escandalosamente la pelirroja

- Uzumaki-san- Se acercó un Iryounin con tapabocas en su rostro, llamando la atención de Kushina, quien se limpió las lágrimas para atender al médico -Uchiha-san ha superado exitosamente la falla masiva de órganos que había sufrido y finalmente podremos desconectarla del respirador… Reconstruir su rostro sin dejar secuelas fue realmente difícil pero afortunadamente pudimos lograrlo…- Comenzó a hablar el médico con sobrio tono, señal de su profesionalismo -Gracias a los tratados médicos que nos facilitó Nara-san, pudimos completar también la regeneración de los órganos de Uchiha-san y finalmente con el libro de Namikaze-sama que usted nos facilitó pudimos regenerar los tejidos muertos… Uchiha-san es un milagro médico, podremos darla de alta en un par de días más, además con la rehabilitación adecuada, no tendrá secuelas y su cuerpo recuperará su forma física óptima con una adecuada alimentación…-

- Muchas gracias…- Kushina hizo una respetuosa reverencia

- No me lo agradezca, es mi trabajo…- El Iryounin hizo a su vez una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación

- Sabía que lo lograrías… Mikoto-chan- Kushina se acercó a la convaleciente mujer y se sentó junto a ella en la silla disponible

- G-Gracias…- Susurró de forma sumamente débil la pelinegra

- ¿Quieres que te ponga al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado?- La Uchiha asintió de forma sumamente débil -Mira, Nami-chan también sobrevivió a la masacre y de hecho la adopté legamente para que esos bastardos del consejo no se metieran con ella- La Uzumaki estaba visiblemente animada -Esos viejos ya están enterrados gracias a una gran operación dirigida por Oji-san… ¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Mi Naru-chan se ligó a tu Nami-chan!- Mikoto cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír -Esos dos están muy compenetrados y se ve que se quieren mucho, si bien mi pequeño resultó un Don Juan como Minato, pero le hice ver que si no cuida bien de Nami-chan y las demás se las verá conmigo… Lo que me alegra mucho es que mi pequeño ha aceptado con alegría y ha jurado cuidar a las chicas con las que se comprometa… ¿Sabes? Sospecho que Ouji-chan es mi Naru-chan y si fuera así sería una muy tierna historia de amor, ¿No lo crees?- La Uchiha volvió a asentir débilmente -Ahora ellos y otras chicas de la familia entre Hinata-chan, la hija de Hitomi y Hana-chan, la Senju, están tomando el Examen Chunin para subir de rango, estoy segura que lo lograrán-

- Nami-chan…- Susurró débilmente Mikoto, mientras su expresión se entristeció

- Yo sé que sufriste mucho con la decisión que tomó el bastardo de Fugaku aquél día que Makoto-san falleció cuando nacieron Sasuke y Nami-chan…- Las expresión de Kushina se endureció visiblemente -Ese miserable no tenía el derecho a destruir tu felicidad de sólo por ser tú la Souseiji (Gemela) de Makoto-san…-

- M-Mi bebé…- De los bellos ojos de la azabache comenzaron a surgir las lágrimas

- No te preocupes, estoy segura que cuando le expliquemos la verdad a Nami-chan, comprenderá todo lo que tuviste que pasar… Además Naru-chan nos ayudará a ello, porque la conoce muy bien… No llores, que me pongo triste también-

- L-Lo siento…- Dijo débilmente Mikoto mientras abría los ojos para controlar su llanto

- ¿Recuerdas? Cuando éramos equipo con Hitomi-chan tú eras la que me consolaba cuando fallaba en el Ninjutsu… Por eso me alegré mucho cuando supe que a Hinata-chan y a Nami-chan las asignaron al mismo equipo, además de eso, ahora que han crecido se parecen mucho a ustedes dos… ¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien…!-

"Kushina…" Mikoto volvió a cerrar los ojos con extraño pesar "Espero que cuando por fin sea revelada la verdad sobre Nami-chan… Puedas perdonarme… Has hecho tanto por mí y yo en cambio… Lo siento de verdad, Kushina…"

- Vamos, no estés triste Mikoto-chan, siempre seré tu amiga, sin importar lo que pase…- La Uzumaki le regaló una bella sonrisa a la persona que junto con la fallecida madre de Hinata, era su mejor amiga.

…

- Algo grande va a empezar en Konoha, puedo sentirlo….- Se escuchó una voz sombría en medio de la noche iluminada por la luna

- ¿Lo dices por los insectos a los que acabamos de aplastar?- Fue el inmediato cuestionamiento.

Varios Ninja ANBU de Konoha se encontraban atrapados en medio de lo que parecían ser lianas de las cuales emergían filosas espinas, las cuales se clavaban profundamente en la piel de los agonizantes Ninja cuyos débiles gemidos eran el remanente de horas y horas de espantoso sufrimiento. Cabe destacar que no todas las víctimas hacían ruido, puesto que la gran mayoría de aquél escuadrón ya había sido asesinada, siendo los más afortunados aquellos que ardían entre llamas negras en el suelo, ya que su muerte había llegado de manera súbita en comparación con los miserables que continuaban retorciéndose entre las espinas en un patético e inútil intento de escapar.

Los victimarios de la unidad, dos personas enfundadas en capas negras con un particular estampado de nubes rojas, observaban con regocijo su siniestra obra: la sangre se extendía en una enorme área a su alrededor, mientras que miembros cercenados y Shuriken clavadas tanto en árboles como en los cuerpos de sus víctimas parecían los adornos adecuados para lo que sólo podía describirse como una brutal matanza. Uno de los involucrados, un sujeto de cabello negro atado en una coleta, terminaba de destrozarle la tráquea a uno de los ANBU, que mantenía suspendido en el aire gracias a su enorme fuerza sosteniéndolo del cuello con una sola mano y finalmente dejaba caer el cadáver a sus pies mientras que la otra persona, una mujer de largo cabello verde, lacio y hasta media espalda, tomaba la cabeza del último ANBU en pie de lucha con ambas manos, una en la nuca y la otra en la barbilla y con un movimiento encontrado, súbitamente le rompía el cuello y al escuchar el sonido de las vértebras quebrarse, lo dejaba caer pesadamente. Ambos se acercaron y sonrieron en forma visiblemente macabra al ver el resultado de su obra, uno con sus ojos mostrando el famoso Kekkei Genkai (Límite de Sangre) del Clan Uchiha, el Sharingan, mientras que la otra mantenía sus ojos cerrados al tiempo que lianas espinosas se movían detrás de ella cual serpientes danzando hipnotizadas por la música de una flauta.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a Konoha a investigar qué ocurre?- Preguntó la bella peliverde de tez clara, posando su dorada mirada en su compañero

- Pues no lo sé… Sería bueno regresarles el favor por enviarnos este mensaje de que no se han olvidado de nosotros…- Replicó el pelinegro al instante

- Yo recomendaría que lo hicieran…-

Ambos asesinos, los destructores de sus respectivos clanes, voltearon en dirección de la copa de un árbol, donde pudieron ver posando en una rama a un sujeto de aparentes veinte años, de cabello blanco, corto, fino y alborotado, de piel sumamente clara y ojos grises, envestido en una capa blanca estampada en la espalda con una media luna de color dorado con los cuernos orientados hacia arriba. Su capa sólo dejaba ver sus botas negras. Se encontraba recargado en el tronco y sentado en la rama, mirando fija y tranquilamente a los genocidas que habían acabado con los clanes más poderosos e importantes de Konoha, Uchiha Itachi y Senju Nezumi, quienes sonrieron al reconocer al sujeto delante de ellos, que no parecía estar nervioso en lo absoluto. Su sonrisa sutil y perversa al mismo tiempo le infundía un aire de seguridad imponente, que hacía claramente inútil cualquier intento de jugar con sus emociones.

- Vaya, tenía tiempo que no te veíamos…- La Senju sonrió suavemente

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó el Uchiha, mirando fijamente al albo

- Les ayudé a realizar su deseo de exterminar a sus respectivos clanes… Y favor se paga con favor- Replicó el sujeto de cabello blanco con tranquilidad

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Replicó Itachi al instante

- Que participen en otro de nuestros clásicos juegos…- El albo torció más su sonrisa, casi imperceptiblemente

- ¿Qué nos ofreces ahora?- La Senju lucía interesada

- A diferencia de la vez anterior, sólo serían los pergaminos ocultos de Hashirama y Madara… ¿Les interesa o seguirán jugando con la basura que les envían desde Konoha…?-

- ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?- Replicó Itachi al instante, visiblemente interesado

- Ahora será una carrera contra el tiempo… En unos días, durante el Examen Chunin organizado en Konoha, vamos a destruir la aldea hasta los cimientos, junto con todos los Ninja y civiles…- La fugaz sonrisa del albo desapareció de su rostro conforme hablaba

- Esa aldea de mierda jode a la gente bien portada como yo…- Nezumi observó cómo el misterioso sujeto asintió con la cabeza -Es bueno saber que por fin van a destruirla…-

- Supongo entonces que la carrera contra el tiempo será para robar los pergaminos antes de que nos destruyan también, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Itachi tras cerrar los ojos en actitud reflexiva

- Exacto- Dijo serio el albo -Justo como en aquella ocasión en que les conseguí tiempo con Danzou para destruir a sus clanes…-

- Ese pobre viejo sí que fue un imbécil… ¿Y sabes qué ha sido de él recientemente?- La peliverde enfocó sus bellos ojos dorados en el misterioso sujeto

- Descubrieron todos sus movimientos y hace tiempo fue ejecutado públicamente por un tal Uchiha Sasuke- Respondió el albo mientras enfocaba su mirada en Itachi para ver su reacción -Una cucaracha llamada Orochimaru nos ha pasado la información-

- Así de mediocre siempre ha sido Sasu-chan- El Uchiha sonrió en forma perversa -Debió haber creído que con eso vengaba a su querida familia… Pobre estúpido-

- Y esa víbora seguramente debe estar en Konoha tras el viejo mono- Agregó Nezumi sonriendo suavemente -Es tan predecible…-

- Nos estamos desviando del tema principal…- Dijo el albo con expresión seria -¿Entonces aceptan participar en este nuevo juego?-

Ambos integrantes de la oscura organización Akatsuki se voltearon a ver al instante a los ojos y después de unos segundos en los que endurecieron las miradas sonrieron cómplices y regresaron su atención al albo, que a su vez observaba con una sutil satisfacción a los dos asesinos, quienes parecían ajenos al aire de muerte que había comenzado a rodear el lugar. El albo de un salto bajó del árbol para situarse frente a los dos Nukenin, que se acercaron a él, si bien con una discreta reserva.

- Hecho, estaremos en tu juego nuevamente- Soltó Nezumi de pronto

- Sirve que terminamos los pendientes de hace unos años… Quiero matar a Sasu-chan como no tuve oportunidad en aquella ocasión, cuando Nami nos interrumpió- Agregó Itachi al instante

- Por cierto… Hay una chica llamada Kido Tenma, ella es nuestra presa… Y supongo que no debo recordarles lo que puede pasar si se quieren pasar de listos, ¿Verdad?-

- Vamos, no tienes que ponerte en ese plan…- Replicó Nezumi con visible molestia en el rostro

- Bien entonces, participaremos en tu juego, Shunya…- Complementó Itachi, ignorando la molestia de su compañera

- Itachi, Nezumi… Entonces nos veremos en Konoha, dentro de unos días…- Tras sus palabras, el albo les lanzó un papel como si fuera un Shuriken, que atrapó Itachi entre sus dedos, resultando ser una foto de Tenma -Esa es la chica tras la que nosotros vamos…- Al instante el albo, Shunya, desapareció en un destello repentino y de inmediato el Uchiha volteó a ver a la Senju tras notar que una rama de árbol con filosa punta atravesaba el aire, donde un segundo antes estaba el albo

- Nezumi…- Itachi entrecerró los ojos -Puedes meternos en problemas por tus estúpidos arranques… Él no es ningún inútil…-

- No puede culparme por intentarlo…- La Senju sonrió como si hubiera hecho una travesura de niños -Ahora que tocamos el tema del imbécil de Danzou… ¿Cuánta información crees que le hayan logrado sacar?- Preguntó la peliverde restándole importancia a su intento fallido de asesinar a Shunya -¿Se habrán enterado de las Jinchuuriki que capturamos para el anciano…?-

- No sé…- Respondió el pelinegro tranquilamente -Pero ahora debemos enfocarnos en obtener los pergaminos de Madara y Hashirama para que valga la pena el riesgo… Danzou está muerto y sus planes estúpidos ya no tienen importancia-

- Tienes razón… Así estaremos a un paso más de nuestro objetivo…- Agregó Nezumi sonriendo divertida y orientando la mirada al cielo -Ese viejo se llevó lo que sabía de nosotros a la tumba…-

- Vamos entonces Nezumi, hacia Konoha…- El pelinegro cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente -Que Shunya va a hacernos un favor y hay que agradecerle como corresponde…-

_En medio del caos generado por Orochimaru, Sakura se sacrificó por su amado rubio y ha sufrido una brusca transformación mientras Nami, Hinata y Hana se han unido al Equipo 7 para proteger al chico que les cambió la vida. Por otra parte siniestros personajes comienzan a moverse en las sombras y desconcertantes revelaciones se hacen presentes dejando el escenario en la incertidumbre… ¿Todo esto será simplemente el inicio de una terrible batalla?_

…

**Salida 1: My Tomorrow (Mi Mañana)**

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Chiisa na mune ni wa Yuuki dake tsume konde

(El valor puede ser guardado en un pequeño cofre)

Ame no naka Hitorikiri

(Debajo de la lluvia, estoy solo)

Poketto no naka wa karappo da keredo

(El interior de mis bolsillos está vacío)

Watashi wa mae dake mite iru

(Pero yo sigo mirando al frente)

Michi no tobira hiraite Sekai no mukougawa e to

(Abriendo la puerta del camino hacia un mundo desconocido)

¡Susume! ¡Susume! ¡Mou mayowanai!

(¡Avanzar! ¡Avanzar! ¡Ya no estoy perdido!)

Saa Ima koso hashiridase, chizu ni wa nai basho e

(Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas)

Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai

(No hay nada que temer)

Ashita wo tsukuru no wa Ima shika nai kara

(Debido a que ahora puedo crear un mañana propio)

Tobitate Haruka naru my tomorrow

(Despejando la brisa hacia mí mañana)

…

**Notas:** En este capítulo no sólo quise ahondar en la batalla entre Naruto y Orochimaru, sino que también quise sacar algo de la enredada trama de este fic al aire. Ha aparecido Shunya, de quien se irán revelando detalles conforme avance la trama. También he revelado que Mikoto se encuentra con vida y también desarrollaré este aspecto, ya que la Uchiha oculta un par de secretos muy importantes también. Su pesar no es en balde y pronto se sabrá el por qué. El Kyuubi ha tenido también un encuentro indirecto con algo que será revelado próximamente y en el siguiente capítulo se revelarán varias cosas de una de los hilos argumentales más importantes del fic. Originalmente pensaba que Sakura fuera la atacada por Orochimaru y la razón del cambio del color del cabello de la otrora pelirrosa se debe al Chi no Juin y hay que recordar el color del cabello de Juugo, el origen del Juin en general. Creo que eso sería todo por ahora y más adelante Anko y Tenma reaparecerán.

**Próximamente:**

**XI: En la Oscuridad.**


	12. XI: En la Oscuridad

**Naruto Sennin**

…

_Era un día como todos en el complejo Uchiha. Los pequeños en edad de entrar a la Academia Ninja, seis niños de siete años cada uno, se encontraban delante de sus padres, quienes estaban ataviados con el uniforme reglamentario de Ninja de Konoha, excepto la pareja principal: los líderes del Clan, Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto, lucían elegantes Kimono negros. Aparte de ellos, eran cinco parejas de Jounin, todos de cabello negro, corto en el caso de los hombres y largo como mínimo a media espalda en el caso de las mujeres. Los seis niños vestían trajes Ninja consistentes en camisa azul de manga larga y cuello alto, pantalón corto de color blanco y botas azules. El símbolo del clan, el abanico estilizado, se encontraba estampado en sus espaldas. Sasuke como hijo de los líderes del clan recibía un lugar especial al centro de la formación, flanqueado por los otros dos varones, uno de cabello casi a rape, más alto que Sasuke y el otro de cabello a los hombros, un poco más bajo que el hijo del líder del clan. Por otra parte, las niñas se encontraban detrás de los chicos, una de cabello largo a media espalda detrás de Sasuke, de bella y finas facciones, otra de cabello a la altura de la cintura, detrás del chico de menor estatura y finalmente Nami detrás del alto chico, quien la cubría totalmente. Los seis estaban atentos a las palabras que iba a dirigirles el serio Fugaku, quien dio un paso al frente ante la atenta mirada de Mikoto._

_- Escuchen, ustedes seis deben ser la mejor generación de Uchiha que haya existido… En especial tú, Sasuke- El chico sonrió alegre con las palabras de su padre -Los seis representan el orgullo de nuestro clan porque son hijos de poderosos Uchiha y cuando despierten nuestro atesorado Sharingan, también serán poderosos Uchiha… Con diferencia en la calidad, pero todos han logrado superar nuestra prueba de iniciación consistente en la realización exitosa del Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, señal de que ya no son niños, ahora son Ninja que deben ser fieles primero al clan y después deben ser fieles a Konoha… Deben llevar el apellido Uchiha siempre a lo más alto, porque los Uchiha somos superiores a los demás… Más tú Sasuke, al ser mi hijo más joven-_

"_¿Qué no la fidelidad a Konoha es primero…?" Pensó Hime-chan con expresión seria_

"_Fieles al clan antes que a la aldea…" Sasuke torció un poco más su sonrisa "Si Oto-san lo dice, debo serlo" Las palabras más recientes de su padre se grabaron en la memoria del chico "Los Uchiha somos superiores a los demás… Más yo, al ser el hijo de Oto-san…" _

_- Bueno, eso es todo, mañana iniciarán su estancia en la Academia Ninja, recuerden que son Uchiha, siempre hemos estado en lo más alto y debemos seguir en esa privilegiada posición… Recuerden bien esto: sólo un Uchiha puede enfrentar a otro Uchiha, porque el poder del Tengan (Ojo del Cielo), sólo puede ser opacado por el mismo ojo…- Concluyó serio el castaño, dándose media vuelta y regresando con los otros padres_

"_Sólo un Uchiha puede enfrentarse a otro Uchiha…"Repitió Sasuke en su mente "Sólo un Sharingan puede opacar a otro Sharingan…"_

_Los Jounin se acercaron a sus hijos para felicitarlos afectuosamente. Sasuke de inmediato fue abrazado del cuello por su padre, mientras que su madre lo miraba con una discreta sonrisa, la cual se borró de su rostro al ver que no muy cerca de ella, los Jounin padres de Nami la miraban indiferentes. No había gestos ni actos de cariño, simplemente estaban ante la niña que ahora lucía discretamente entristecida. Ambos estaban de brazos cruzados y tras dedicarle unas palabras secas que Mikoto no alcanzó a escuchar, desaparecieron en nubes de humo. La pequeña agachó la cabeza con visible melancolía y la esposa del líder del clan terminó por apartar suavemente al pequeño y acercarse a la pequeña, ante la expectación de Fugaku y la curiosidad de Sasuke._

_- ¿Estás bien, Nami-chan?- La bella mujer sonrió amable, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando la pequeña levantó su entristecida mirada para verla_

_- Ya estoy acostumbrada, no se preocupe Mikoto-sama… No quiero interrumpir su momento con Sasuke-kun…-_

_- ¿Gustas cenar con nosotros…?- Preguntó expectante la bella azabache mayor_

_- Agradezco su invitación, Mikoto-sama, pero… Prefiero estar sola…- Sin permitirle decir más, Nami dio media vuelta y se marchó al saltar sobre la pared del complejo Uchiha_

"_Nami-chan…" La mirada de la bella mujer se tornó melancólica cuando notó que por los ojos de la pequeña habían escurrido un par de lágrimas "Discúlpame… Quisiera abrazarte y decirte toda la verdad para ofrecerte el cariño que nunca has recibido… Pero no puedo… Por tu propio bien, no puedo…"_

_- Mikoto- La aludida volteó con sobresalto a ver a su esposo, quien se había acercado con dura expresión -Que ni siquiera te pase por la cabeza…- Dijo fríamente cerca de su oído, deduciendo lo que pensaba la hermosa azabache -Sabes lo que le puedo hacer a esa bastarda si le cuentas todo…-_

_- Fugaku-sama…- Sasuke se extrañó con el fugaz temor reflejado en la mirada de la joven madre y sus tímidas palabras_

_- Vamos Mikoto, no has felicitado a Sasuke porque mañana empezará su vida en la Academia Ninja…- El líder de los Uchiha se separó de su esposa con tranquilidad y una sutil sonrisa en el rostro_

_- Lo siento…- Mikoto se forzó a sonreír afable -Felicidades, Sasuke-kun… Sé que lo harás bien…- Volteó dudosa por un instante a ver a su esposo -Después de todo, eres un Uchiha y serás mejor que Itachi-kun…- _

_- ¿De verdad lo crees Oka-san…?- Preguntó el chico con ilusión, olvidando el momento reciente donde Mikoto mostró temor_

_- Sí… Serás el mejor de todos, porque eres…- Sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta, Mikoto se mordió el labio por un efímero momento -El hijo de Fugaku-sama…-_

_- Vamos a casa- El líder de los Uchiha sonrió satisfecho -Quiero ver que nos prepararás de cenar, Mikoto… Itachi volverá pronto y seguramente también tendrá hambre… No lo hagas esperar mucho, ¿Entendido?-_

_- Como diga, Fugaku-sama…- La joven madre lucía intimidada, algo que el pequeño Sasuke no notó._

_Sin embargo mientras caminaba con Fugaku y Sasuke, no pudo evitar voltear entristecida al lugar de donde la niña Uchiha había saltado hacia unos instantes. Cerró los ojos y una solitaria lágrima cruzo por su mejilla derecha, luego se volteó dándole la espalda al muro por donde pasó la pequeña Uchiha al marcharse. Mikoto prestó poca atención a la plática de Sasuke, en la que contaba cómo se había divertido con Kyosuke y Kiryuu, los chicos que lo habían flanqueado durante la ceremonia, sus más cercanos amigos. Sin embargo los pensamientos de la joven madre estaban concentrados en la niña que como siempre, se había ido sola ya que no tenía amigos entre los niños Uchiha, excepto el mismo Sasuke que sólo se preocupaba por contarle sobre sus logros, sin escuchar jamás lo que ella decía. Las finas facciones y el esbelto cuerpo de Nami aparte de su belleza, daban una impresión de que era frágil, algo que no toleraban los orgullosos Uchiha y por eso los otros niños rehuían de ella. Un Uchiha de verdad, no podía darse el lujo de siquiera aparentar debilidad._

_La pequeña Uchiha, corría en medio de la aldea para llegar a ese banco de arena tan especial para ella. Nuevamente había sido ignorada por sus padres, quienes sólo le dedicaron un seco 'mañana ingresas a la academia a las nueve de la mañana…'. ¿Por qué…? Era la pregunta que se repetía en la cabeza de la Uchiha una y otra vez, sentía una profunda envidia de los otros niños Uchiha que eran felicitados por sus padres y siempre orientados para ser los mejores Ninja. En cambio cuando ella le pedía ayuda a cualquiera de los que creía sus padres, estos le respondían con un seco 'no tengo tiempo para ti'. Las lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos ya que siempre era así en sus momentos importantes. Entendió el significado de un cumpleaños cuando asistió con cuatro años a una fiesta sumamente estrafalaria con motivo del cumpleaños de Sasuke, pero cuando llegó el día en que ella había nacido, un 30 de Junio, no recibió nada más que la indiferencia de sus padres y el quedarse sola en su casa._

_El 30 de Junio tenía un significado especial para ella, ya que además de ser el día en que cumplía años, fue un 30 de Junio el día que se había encontrado a esa persona tan especial, a su querido Ouji-chan… Quería encontrarse nuevamente con él, quería saber el por qué la había abandonado en su cumpleaños más reciente y quería desahogarse con él, ya que la loza de la indiferencia de la que creía su familia de sangre ya era demasiado pesada para soportarla ella sola. Cuando buscaba apoyarse en Sasuke, siempre terminaba oyendo historias donde el llamado Ouji de los Uchiha era alabado en tiempos recientes por sus padres y su hermano mayor era cada vez más famoso dentro de los ANBU de Konoha, así que sólo tenía a su querido amigo… Sin embargo, pasada la media noche, Ouji-chan tampoco se había parado por ahí. Sollozó lastimeramente antes de regresar a su casa, sin encontrar el consuelo que tanto necesitaba en ese momento: el abrazo de ese chico tan especial para ella y por qué no, otro beso… Pero nada había para la pequeña Nami… Ya no había nadie que realmente la comprendiera y sobretodo, que estuviera a su lado… El único chico que lo había hecho, se había alejado de su vida… Ya no estaba ahí para ella._

_Desde ese día y hasta que se enteró que Uzumaki Naruto era su querido Ouji-chan, Nami se prometió a sí misma que sería la más fuerte para ya no ser lastimada por nadie más, porque creía que a nadie le importaba. Desde entonces ya no le interesó tener relaciones con las demás personas, porque si no la entendían y la apoyaban, ella tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo… A ella no le interesaban los halagos ni la gloria, simplemente no quería volver a provocarle lástima a alguien como pasaba con Mikoto, quien siempre se le acercaba con esa expresión triste en el rostro que nunca alcanzaba a comprender. No quería volver a confiar en nadie, para no ser abandonada de nuevo. Ser la mejor en todo para alejarse de los demás, era lo que haría. Esa fue la razón por la que Uchiha Nami se convirtió no sólo en la mejor Kunoichi, sino también en la mejor estudiante de su generación… _

…

**Entrada 1: ¡El Más Grande Soñador!**

Quiero ser el más grande soñador,

Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro.

Así es, me he dado cuenta, olvidé hacer mis tareas.

Esto es un rompecabezas, rompecabezas, rompecabezas

¿Quién soy yo?

Incluso si derrapa la piel de mis rodillas,

Tengo que levantarme nuevamente.

Yo sé que mi oportunidad se escapará,

¡Grande y más grande, el más grande soñador!

Soñar es el principio de todo, esa es la respuesta,

Voy a volar más lejos que nadie, a través de las montañas.

Quiero ser el más grande soñador,

Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro.

…

**XI: En La Oscuridad.**

El largo cabello rubio que posee, su símbolo principal, ondea al viento. Lo toma con firmeza, casi hasta la nuca y con una Kunai se lo corta, luego suelta el mechón y deja a que el viento se lleve cada cabello lentamente. Entonces, sobre su piel desnuda, se coloca su traje de hombros descubiertos y mangas largas, de color morado y vivos blancos. Su cinturón es ajustado de forma súbita mientras entrecierra los ojos en dirección al bosque de la muerte.

"_La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío…"_

…

Una castaña de largo cabello, un chico de mirada viciada y un chico totalmente vendado de la cabeza excepto en un ojo, iban viajando por las ramas de los enormes árboles del Shibou no Shinrin. Los tres tenían Hitai-ate de Otogakure no Sato sobre sus frentes, vestidos con pantalones de tipo militar con largas botas negras. El chico vendado llevaba una camisa de mangas largas, visiblemente holgadas, la chica llevaba un chaleco ajustado y el chico de mirada viciada tenía una camisa amarilla. Los tres iban camino a la enorme valla de rejas de acero que separaba a las dos secciones de evaluación del Examen Chunin. Habían ido a explorar la otra sección mientras que Orochimaru le implantaba a Sasuke el Ten no Juin o en su defecto el Chi no Juin, algo que los tres ambicionaban para entrar al selecto grupo de la guardia personal del Sannin en Oto. Finalmente se encontraban en la valla, que se elevaba cerca de cien metros sobre la tierra y otros cien debajo de ella.

Lo que desconcertó visiblemente a los tres, era que había siete cadáveres de Genin en el lugar, chicos que como ellos estaban presentando la prueba y ahora yacían en el suelo, muertos. Siete chicos y una chica, tres con Hitai-ate de Amegakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre las Nubes), tres con Hitai-ate de Takigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta en la Cascada) y dos con Hitai-ate de Kusagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre la Hierba). Los hombres tenían los ojos en blanco, múltiples tajos en sus cuerpos e incluso algunos brazos y piernas yacían esparcidos por el lugar. En cambio, los cuerpos de las mujeres todavía estaban ardiendo entre intensas llamas. Era una visión tétrica que atemorizó a los tres, si bien sólo la chica lucía aterrada, porque el chico de mirada viciada lucía descolocado y el chico vendado trataba de permanecer inexpresivo, aunque en su interior el miedo crecía lentamente.

- Creo que no fue una buena idea cruzar de este lado de la valla… Mejor larguémonos de este matadero…- Dijo acongojada la chica

- Tienes razón Kin… Además todavía tenemos que ir con ese Sasuke para probarle a Orochimaru que merecemos ser de su guardia personal…- Agregó el chico de vendas

- Vamos Dosu, si dejaron a estos miserables así, fue porque eran Genin ordinarios y su destino era morir…-

- Eso es cierto Zaku, seguramente aquí hubo alguna escaramuza entre varios Genin ordinarios y estos desgraciados fueron los que no sobrevivieron…- La chica se mostró un poco más segura

- Si creen eso, veamos que tan especiales son…-

- ¿Quién es…?- Zaku preguntó con escepticismo.

Los tres Genin de Otogakure voltearon a su espalda, para encontrarse con aquella rubia de cabello ahora corto y un poco desnivelado en la parte posterior, cruzada de brazos. Su Katana estaba en su espalda y su traje morado ocultaba bien sus proporciones. Botas negras completaban el vestuario. Los ojos de hermoso color zafiro de la chica se posaron inmediatamente en los tres Genin, que se pusieron en guardia instintivamente. Dosu comenzó a analizar a su enemiga, cuya mirada melancólica y oscura lo alertó porque tenía ese destello de odio que había reconocido en el pelirrojo de Suna… Sólo que esa oscuridad era más fácil de percibir en la mirada de la chica. Ella parecía analizarlos también.

- Ya veo…- La rubia cerró los suavemente -Ustedes eran los tres que espiaban al chico de Konoha y al Jinchuuriki del Ichibi durante su encuentro en aquella calle de Konoha…-

- ¿Tú también estabas ahí…?- Preguntó Kin sin pensar

- Son débiles…- Dijo la rubia sin cambiar su semblante

- ¿Qué dijiste…?- Preguntó Dosu, entrecerrando el ojo visible de su rostro

- Dije que son débiles…- La chica abrió los ojos, mirando indiferente la furia que sus palabras habían provocado en los tres Genin.

En un árbol cercano a la valla, en la rama más alta, se encontraban Orochimaru, Saori, Enya y Despair. En la hoz del integrante del Uchimaru de la Tsukuyomi Dantai, se encontraba posada Yuugao bocarriba, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Apretaba los dientes debido a que la curva externa del arma del pelirrojo se clavaba en su espalda, provocándole un dolor muy sutil. Su armadura estaba hecha pedazos, su cabello desaliñado y respiraba débilmente, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. El Sannin miraba con sonrisa satisfecha cómo el inconveniente había sido neutralizado con asombrosa facilidad. Una ANBU cazada como si fuera una simple Genin y que presentaba varias heridas considerables por donde fluía la sangre.

- Esos miserables tuvieron mala suerte al toparse con Usagi-san…- Saori sonrió en forma sádica

- Así es… Quiero ver como los van a eliminar…- Orochimaru endureció el semblante al oír las palabras de Enya

- Esos chicos son míos, los necesito todavía para que prueben algo que acabo de darle a Sasuke-kun y a su compañera de equipo- Dijo serio el Sannin

- Tsukino Usagi ya no se va a detener, va a acabar con ellos…- Replicó Despair sin apartar la mirada de la naciente batalla -Pero puedo compensarte, compartiendo información muy especial sobre el Sharingan, el Byakugan, el Mokuton y el Kinton… Además puedo donarte un par de marionetas para probar lo que sea que quieras probar con Sasuke y la chica…-

- Dime más…- Los ojos de Orochimaru se llenaron de una visible ambición

- Como sabes, el Sharingan evoluciona al Mangekyou Sharingan y así también, los otros tres Rinne Kekkei Genkai (Límite de Sangre de la Transmigración)… Eso sólo es un pequeño paso en la evolución, pero para lograr el resultado adecuado, así como en una cadena de ADN se acoplan la adenina con la timina y la citosina con la guanina, si no tienes la secuencia adecuada de acoplamiento simplemente no se puede lograr…-

La batalla ya había empezado. En sus manos Tsuchi Kin, la castaña de largo cabello, sostuvo sus Senbon (Agujas de Dos Puntas) y con gran habilidad y velocidad se las lanzó a la rubia, quien de forma veloz y espectacular, desenvainó su Katana con la mano izquierda en un veloz movimiento, bloqueando el ataque perfectamente. La castaña miró contrariada la facilidad con la que su ataque había sido bloqueado, cuando su compañero de cabello negro alborotado dio un paso al frente. Colocó sus manos al frente con los dedos contraídos y las palmas abiertas, revelando un par de ductos que sobresalían de sus manos. La rubia cerró los ojos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, sosteniendo su Katana al costado, expectante.

- ¡Muere…! ¡Zankuuha (Ondas de Aire Decapitadoras)…!-

Dos poderosas corrientes de viento surgieron de ambos ductos, en dirección franca hacia Tsukino Usagi, quien simplemente levantó su Katana al aire, esperando el momento oportuno. Cuando el impacto de las corrientes de viento ya era inminente y se habían unificado en un único flujo de mayor tamaño, bajó nuevamente su arma hacia un costado, con visible violencia, mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión seria y abría los ojos con expectación.

- ¡Umigiri (Cortando el Mar)…!-

Con el violento y súbito movimiento de su arma, Usagi provocó una corriente de viento en forma de media luna, que salió de frente hacia la corriente de viento del Zankuuha de Zaku, dividiéndola en dos de forma horizontal. Ante la mirada atónita del azabache el torrente de viento se dividió en dos un par de metros antes de su objetivo y las bifurcaciones se estrellaron detrás de la rubia, quien mantuvo su mirada fija en los tres Genin de Oto mientras dos árboles detrás de ella caían derribados tras recibir el impacto del Jutsu dividido. La expresión de Kin y Zaku ya eran de marcada incredulidad, mientras que Dosu trataba de mantenerse tranquilo.

"Ese corte fue muy similar al Kaizan de Kyuubi-kun…" Pensó fugazmente el Sannin, mientras observaba con detenimiento el combate "Un corte muy veloz, que en este caso utilizó la corriente de viento formada por el rápido golpe para cortar algo sin forma sólida…"

- Usagi también es integrante del Uchimaru…- El pelirrojo seguía el desarrollo de la batalla con rostro inexpresivo -Y su capacidad es de admirarse, puesto que tiene los quince años del promedio mayoritario de los participantes en esta prueba… Ahora, retomando el tema anterior…- Despair cerró los ojos en actitud solemne -Mangekyou Sharingan (Caleidoscopio del Ojo Rueda), Bouenkyou Byakugan (Telescopio del Ojo Blanco), Mokuton Shintai (Cuerpo del Elemento Madera) y Kinton Seishin (Espíritu del Elemento Metal)… Cada uno otorga un único Jutsu para quien logra despertarlos… Uchiha Itachi tiene el Tsukuyomi (Noche de Luna), así como Senju Nezumi posee el Seiryu (Dragón Azul)… Sólo la élite entre los prodigios despierta esos asombrosos poderes…-

"Veo que sus investigaciones están mucho más avanzadas que las mías…" Pensó fugazmente el Hebi-ouja antes de regresar su atención a la batalla "Desconocía totalmente que los otros… ¿Rinne Kekkei Genkai? Evolucionaran también… Aunque después de todo, sólo tiene poco más cuatro años que deserté de Konoha y pude continuar libremente con mis experimentos…"

La pelea cuerpo a cuerpo ya había empezado con la rubia bloqueando los ataques con Kunai de los Genin de Oto demostrando gran habilidad en el manejo de su espada. Finalmente los tres terminaron por retroceder para evitar un posible contraataque y Dosu se lanzó al frente de forma sorpresiva para atacar de lleno a Usagi, quien permaneció expectante al aparentemente frenético ataque. Un puñetazo con mano derecha por parte del chico vendado fue lanzado directo al rostro de Usagi, quien fríamente desvió el golpe del Genin de Oto al golpearlo con el dorso de su mano derecha en el brazo. Sin embargo una fina e intensa resonancia surgió del brazo de Dosu, provocando al instante una mueca de desconcierto por parte de la rubia. Tsukino Usagi se arrodillo inmediatamente y se llevó la mano izquierda a la frente, mientras el chico de vendas se detuvo detrás de ella con su ojo demostrando la seguridad que tenía en sí mismo. El Kyoumeisen (Taladro de Eco Resonante) que tenía en su brazo derecho, era un puño de metal que producía una frecuencia de baja intensidad en base al Seiryoku que podía destrozarle el oído interno a su objetivo. Sin oído perdería el equilibrio y sería incapaz de moverse coherentemente.

- No somos débiles- Susurró el aparente líder del equipo, más para sí mismo

- Tienes razón…- Dosu volteó sorprendido hacia la rubia, ya que debería ser incapaz de soportar los mareos y náuseas -Ni siquiera son débiles… No son nada- El ojo visible del chico vendado parecía querer salirse de su cuenca cuando vio cómo la rubia se levantaba sin dificultad alguna -¿Esto es todo lo que tienen…?- Usagi miró alternadamente a los tres Ninja de Oto, que ya estaban en guardia, empuñando Kunai -Bueno… Ya atacaron ustedes…- Una expresión de sutil furia se formó en el rostro de la siniestra rubia -¡Ahora es mi turno…!- Al instante realizó una breve secuencia de sellos -¡Denton: Gian (Elemento Eléctrico: Falsa Oscuridad)…!- De las manos unidas de Usagi salió un violento rayo eléctrico hacia Dosu, Zaku y Kin, que saltaron al aire para esquivarlo

- ¡No nos vencerás con eso…!- Exclamó el azabache, elevándose entre el polvo levantado por el Jutsu de Usagi, pero su expresión cambio por una de horror al instante -Ah…-

- ¡Zaku…!- Exclamaron descolocados Kin y Dosu cuando vieron que Usagi había saltando a mayor velocidad y ya estaba un par de metros sobre su compañero, con la Katana levantada

- ¡Jigiri (Cortando la Tierra)…!- La rubia tomó vuelo y lanzó un tajo seco a su enemigo de forma vertical, tomando el Tsuka (mango) con sus dos manos.

Zaku miraba boquiabierto a su enemiga, quien tenía su arma ya al costado de su cuerpo y lo miraba fijamente. Súbitamente su campo visual se dividió y mientras la parte derecha parecía subir lentamente, la parte derecha descendía con la misma lentitud. Kinuta Dosu y Tsuchi Kin observaban aterrorizados mientras se posaban de pie en el suelo cómo su compañero caía lentamente y en el trayecto se dividía en dos de forma vertical, con la nariz como eje de simetría. La sangre salió a presión apenas se abrió el corte, manchando totalmente a Tsukino Usagi, cuyo semblante serio cambió a uno de sombría satisfacción. Primero cayeron las dos partes del azabache y después cayó suavemente acuclillada la rubia. El Hitai-ate de Zaku cayó segundos después delante de Usagi, partido en dos.

- ¿Quién sigue…?- Dijo fríamente la Tsukino mientras se ponía de pie al instante

- Yo… ¡Yo no quiero morir…!- Con lágrimas en los ojos, la Kunoichi de Oto se dio la media vuelta en dirección a la valla para escapar de esa asesina

- ¡Detente Kin…!- Exclamó Dosu mirando contrariado a su compañera

- Muy tarde…- Usagi realizó una rápida secuencia de sellos -¡Katon: Zukkoku (Elemento Fuego: Trabajo Duro Inteligente)…!-

Kin Tsuchi saltaba desesperadamente apoyándose en los hoyos de la reja para escalar la valla y cruzar al otro lado para escapar de esa mujer. Dándole la espalda completamente a su enemiga, no pudo ver el enorme torrente de fuego que iba dirigido hacia ella. Dio el último salto, ya en la cima de la valla y en el aire recibió de lleno el violento Katon surgido de la boca de la rubia. En medio de las llamas lanzó un grito al aire lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, inmediatamente cayó pesadamente al suelo del otro lado de la valla, incendiándose viva y sumiendo la tierra ligeramente en el lugar del impacto.

Usagi salió proyectada hacia la valla apenas segundos después, estrellándose de lleno contra ella y cayendo al suelo pesadamente. El Kinuta la había atacado sorpresivamente por la espalda, dándole un violento golpe con el Kyoumeisen justo al centro de la espina. La rubia se reincorporó lentamente, separada de Kin por la reja, quien se retorcía de dolor en medio de las llamas. La expresión de ira ciega en el rostro de la levantada Usagi, provocó que el Ninja de Oto diera un paso hacia atrás instintivamente.

- Maldito… ¡Voy a matarte…!- La rubia volteó a ver a su enemigo, encolerizada y con los ojos inyectados en sangre

- Kh…- Dosu apretó los dientes, visiblemente aterrado -Eres… ¡Eres un monstruo…!-

- ¡Y tú eres historia…!- Orochimaru se sorprendió al ver que Usagi se ponía de frente a su sirviente y realizaba una secuencia de sellos que creía incompatibles entre sí -¡Kouton: Gokou (Elemento Luz: Resplandor Final)…!-

Dosu observó cómo las manos de su enemiga se posaron al frente, mientras que todo su cuerpo expulsaba un considerable Seiryoku de color dorado. El Genin de Oto vio atónito cómo delante de las manos de la rubia se formada una esfera de luz de un tamaño considerable. Entre maravillado y aterrado no intentó esquivar el ataque cuando la esfera salió disparada cual proyectil hacia él. Desapareció en medio de un destello de luz sin siquiera gritar. Cuando reapareció, su cuerpo lucía humeante y su ojo estaba visiblemente desorbitado. Después de unos instantes cayó al suelo, quedando a los pies de Usagi, quien se había acercado para ver el resultado de su Jutsu. El chico vedado sólo podía ver a esa poderosa Kunochi acercándose hacía el, con su ojo desorbitado debido al horror que ya lo había invadido, totalmente indefenso y a merced de su enemiga.

- Muere- Usagi le atravesó la cabeza a Dosu con su arma, manteniéndose inexpresiva mientras la sangre salpicaba en su rostro

- Así que esa chica tiene el Kekkei Genkai Kouton…- Dijo serio el Sannin, mirando con discreto asombro el resultado de la fugaz batalla -Ahora entiendo por qué es hábil en el Katon y en el Denton… El Kouton es resultado de unir ambos…-

- Ciertamente…- Despair fijó nuevamente su mirada en Usagi, quien se arrodilló súbitamente y comenzó a vomitar mientras parecía que tenía problemas para mantener el equilibrio -Veo que no soportó más y cedió a las consecuencias del arma de la momia…-

- El Kyomeisen de Dosu provoca daño inmediato en el oído interno, me sorprende que esa chica haya resistido tanto tiempo sin ceder al dolor ni a los síntomas…- Orochimaru miró serio cómo Enya y Saori saltaron al suelo para ayudar a la rubia a reincorporarse

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Usagi-san?- Preguntó expectante la chica de cabello violeta

- Debo ser más fuerte… Para asesinar a las Senshi (Guerreras)…- Susurró la chica, terminando por perder el conocimiento entre las náuseas y la debilidad mientras era levantada por el azabache

- Enya, Saori- Despair descendió con Orochimaru para posarle delante de los tres integrantes de la Tsukuyomi Dantai, manteniendo a Yuugao sobre la hoz en todo momento con fascinante habilidad -Atiendan a Usagi… Y llévense el pergamino que les hace falta de alguno de esos cadáveres malolientes…-

- Tranquilízate Yahiko- Replico malhumorada la chica -El líder no te ha dado la autoridad de ordenarnos nada…-

"Saori-chan, yod al es aroha orep…" Orochimaru se sorprendió cuando vio que las expresiones de sus tres aliados mostraron súbitamente devoción y respeto, mientras se sentía un Seiryoku magnánimo en todo el lugar "Yuusei Ryuushi al rop areiuqis in, alredrep somebed on… Recerolf rop átse soña ecniuq ecah somatnalp euq allimes al, nalp le noc neúnitnoc…"

"C-Como diga, líder…" Pensó atemorizada la chica de cabello violeta mientras inmediatamente corría hacia un cadáver y entre sus ropas tomaba el pergamino que necesitaba

- Ya oíste Saori, vámonos…- Dijo serio Enya mientras terminaba de echarse a Usagi a la espalda y al instante los dos desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas

- ¿Por qué ese cambio tan súbito de actitud?- Preguntó serio el Sannin mientras notaba cómo ese poder casi divino se había desvanecido tan súbitamente como había aparecido

- Nuestro líder nos dio las siguientes órdenes… Ellos deben atender a Usagi hasta que se recupere y esté lista para la siguiente fase del Examen Chunin…- Respondió el hombre de cabello naranja tranquilamente

- A propósito… Me hablabas sobre los Rinne Kekkei Genkai y su evolución…- El Sannin retomó su interés personal tras su breve momento de asombro

- Llevamos siglos tratando de averiguar el código correcto para unir los Rinne Kekkei Genkai y conseguir el máximo poder que alguna vez tuvo Rikudou Sennin…-

- Ya veo…- Orochimaru comenzó a reflexionar "Entonces uniendo los cuatro Rinne Kekkei Genkai es posible obtener el poder legendario del Rikudou Sennin… Seguramente las evoluciones deben ser fusionadas para mostrar su máxima capacidad…"

- Pero no es tan simple como fusionarlas en un cuerpo… No hemos encontrado la forma de unirlos, pero sabemos que ese poder se diluyó entre la sangre de los descendientes del Rikudou Sennin… Así que encontrando en el código genético esa herencia, es posible acercarnos… Seguimos con la investigación, pero es muy difícil obtener ese valioso ADN… Sólo Uchiha Itachi y Senju Nezumi tienen el adecuado y sobra decir que no es fácil conseguir su material genético… Además no hay especímenes Hyuga y Uzumaki con las condiciones idóneas… Seguimos trabajando con las escasas células que mis antecesores obtuvieron de Uzumaki Mito y Hyuga Hiromi durante la batalla en el Shuumatsu no Tani…-

- Comprendo muy bien a qué te refieres- El Hebi-ouja endureció la mirada "Ni siquiera Kushina o esa zorra de Okame tienen esas habilidades que yo sepa… Esto será más complicado de lo que pensaba… Por ahora mis prioridades deben ser otras… Ya con tiempo y un poco más de información continuaré con la investigación del Rinnegan..."

"Aunque realmente estoy hablando en tiempo pasado…" Despair cerró los ojos "El plan del líder funcionó a la perfección y obtuvimos otra pieza de ese rompecabezas hace ya varios años…"

- Ahora… Con respecto a los títeres que Usagi-chan ha asesinado y que yo necesitaba para continuar con mis pruebas del Juin…- El pálido Nukenin continuó hablando -Me sorprende que esa chica sea tan diestra para el asesinato, no parece una persona violenta en absoluto por su hermosa apariencia… Sobre todo por su expresión melancólica, que demuestra un rencor tan imperceptible como profundo-

- Ella busca vengarse de personas que le hicieron daño, eso es lo que puedo decirte sobre ella… Tuvo una trágica historia de amor y en quienes más confiaba fueron quienes la apuñalaron por la espalda… Su rencor contra esas personas es más grande que el amor que les tenía… Pero es mejor no seguir hablando de ella por ahora… Con respecto a las marionetas de las que te hablé…- De entre sus ropas, el Tsukuyomi sacó un pergamino negro que dejó caer al suelo -Yo he continuado con experimentos que llevan varias generaciones en desarrollo… ¡Kuchiyose: Ningenrou (Invocación: Prisión Humana)…!-

Orochimaru vio serio como su aliado había desenrollado el pergamino pateándolo ligeramente y tras quedar completamente extendido lo pisó súbitamente tras moldear Seiryoku en su pie, provocando que delante de él estallaran súbitamente nubes de humo, entre las cuales se veían tres siluetas. El Sannin observó con expectación cómo el humo se disipó lentamente con el humo del lugar, revelando a tres personas ataviadas con uniformes negros entallados, dos chicos y una chica identificables por sus siluetas. Por su estatura se podía deducir que también tenían los quince años de la mayoría de los chicos que presentaban el Examen Chunin. Su identidad estaba oculta bajo máscaras que también abarcaban sus cabelleras y les daban un aspecto de simples muñecos. Las máscaras sólo tenían aberturas para los ojos y la respiración.

- ¿Sabes…?- Despair llamó la atención del Sannin -Estos chicos eran niños con ilusiones y sueños, la luz de la esperanza brillaba para ellos…- La mirada del pelirrojo se tornó oscura y siniestra mientras bajaba sutilmente la barbilla -Pero al encontrarse conmigo, fueron devorados por la oscuridad de la desesperación… Al robarles su propia noción del yo mediante horas y horas de sugestión mental, confusión sensorial y un exhaustivo lavado de cerebro, los he convertido en los títeres perfectos, observa…- El Tsukuyomi volteó a ver a Orochimaru por un instante -Escuchen, ahora seguirán las órdenes de Orochimaru, la persona que está a mi lado- En posición de firmes, los tres enmascarados voltearon hacia el Sannin -Habla para que reconozcan tu tono de voz, así responderán a tus órdenes a partir de ahora-

- Ya veo…- Orochimaru fijó su mirada en el trío -Escuchen, ustedes me obedecerán-

- Si, Orochimaru-sama- Replicaron los tres en coro, con tono rígido y monocorde

- ¿Podrías compartir tu metodología para obtener sirvientes así? Los míos llegan a molestarme con su libertad de pensamiento…- El Sannin alternaba la vista entre los tres chicos, visiblemente fascinado

- Lo siento, nuestro pacto de alianza no abarca concesiones de esa índole… Aún- Despair esbozó una media sonrisa mientras cerró los ojos

- En verdad su organización tiene cosas muy atractivas que mostrar… En verdad un pacto duradero comienza a ser conveniente y las concesiones que me pidieron anteriormente ya no me parecen tan excesivas…- Cegado por las posibilidades que lentamente comenzaban a revelarse, Orochimaru terminó por acabar con los recelos que tenía sobre la cooperación total con la Tsukuyomi Dantai -Después de probar lo que quiero… ¿Qué te parecería renegociar las condiciones de nuestra alianza?-

- De acuerdo… Pero eso será después, ahora tengo que ver si con mis métodos puedo quebrar a una ANBU…- Yahiko regresó su atención a la debilitada y ahora aterrada Yuugao -Hasta pronto…- El Tsukuyomi terminó de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas junto a su víctima

- Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos…- El Hebi-ouja regresó su atención a sus nuevos títeres -Síganme…-

- Si, Orochimaru-sama- El Sannin saltó hacia la reja para escalarla, seguido con un par de segundos de diferencia por los tres enmascarados.

El líder de la recientemente fundada Otogakure no Sato ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver los cadáveres de sus sirvientes. ¿Yuusei Ryuushi? Definitivamente investigaría eso después… Mientras Orochimaru partía, el fuego terminó por consumir la carne de Kin, dejando sólo una osamenta ennegrecida, las dos partes del cuerpo de Zaku comenzaron a ser acechadas por las moscas y el humeante cadáver de Dosu permaneció tirado, con la Katana de Usagi clavada en la cabeza, mientras el viento comenzó a soplar suavemente por el lugar moviendo el arma ligeramente hacia un costado. Era un viento aciago que lentamente se extendía en dirección a Konoha.

…

Poco a poco, abrió los ojos con lentitud. Lo primero que vio, fueron los rostros llenos de preocupación de la Senju y la Uchiha, quienes sonrieron aliviadas al darse cuenta de que por fin había recuperado el conocimiento. Al instante, sintió el paño húmedo sobre su cabeza y debido a la debilidad que todavía tenía, cerró sus ojos por un instante, pero los volvió a abrir para observar cómo sus hermanas adoptivas se mostraban tranquilas al ver que se erguía lentamente, sintiendo a las dos chicas sosteniéndolo al instante para que permaneciera recostado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido…?- Preguntó confundido el Jinchuuriki

- Tres días…- Respondió Nami entre susurros, su sonrojo era discreto, puesto que la Uchiha estaba preocupada por las palabras que les dijo el Nukenin antes de marcharse

- ¿Qué ocurrió con ese sujeto?- Susurró Naruto pensando en Orochimaru

- No lo sabemos…- Respondió Hana aferrándose más a su Nii-san

- Entiendo… ¿Dónde estamos?- El Genin todavía se veía desorientado

- Dentro de un árbol hueco- Respondió Hinata tímidamente -Lo encontramos para cuidar de ti y Sakura-san…-

Volteó de reojo hacia su costado, donde la Hyuga lo miraba dulcemente, mientras remojaba un paño húmedo en una bandeja improvisada de agua y lo ponía ya exprimido en la frente de una inconsciente Sakura, quien hizo una ligera mueca de dolor entre sueños. Entonces Naruto recordó el momento en que Orochimaru estiró su cuello para morderlo y en el último momento algo rosado lo había apartado de los colmillos del Sannin. Su mirada se entristeció al instante al ver a su salvadora atada con cuerdas de madera del Mokuton de Hana.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Sakura-chan?- El rubio lucía desconcertado por el cambio en la coloración del cabello de su compañera de equipo

- Eso le pasó después de que ese sujeto la mordiera… En tres días no ha recuperado el conocimiento más que para gemir de dolor y volver a dormirse… Está atada porque el Fuinjutsu en su cuello es similar al Ten no Juin de Anko-chan, así la llevamos para que no se descontrole hasta que lleguemos al edificio central y le preguntemos a alguien qué hacer…- Respondió la morena, separándose lentamente de su chico mientras miraba con preocupación a la ahora pelinaranja

- Ya veo…- El alumno de Kame susurró con pesar, sabiendo que ese sello era originalmente para él -¿Y Sasuke…?-

Nami se limitó a cerrar los ojos y señalar hacia un lado del rubio, donde el Uchiha dormía profundamente, con un paño húmedo en la frente. Naruto miró por unos instantes a su compañero, pero cerró los ojos súbitamente y en rostro se formó una mueca de dolor al tiempo que se tomó el hombro izquierdo, el cual llevaba vendado. Las chicas se preocuparon al instante, creyendo que estaba realmente lastimado por la violenta caída provocada por Sakura al apartarlo de los colmillos de Orochimaru. Hinata dejó recostada suavemente a la Haruno en el suelo y se acercó también.

- ¡Naruto-kun!- Exclamaron las Kunoichi con preocupación, al notar que el chico quería levantarse

- ¡Espera, Naruto-kun…!- Nami y Hinata, levemente sonrojadas, tomaron la mano del rubio, deteniéndolo en su intento

- Debo obtener el pergamino que falta…- Susurró Naruto, soltándose suavemente de ambas chicas

- Nii-san, descansa aunque sea un poco…- La bella morena comenzó a limpiarle suavemente el rostro al rubio con un paño húmedo

- Es cierto… Además come, necesitas recuperar fuerzas…- Sin siquiera avisarle, Hinata le metió un trozo de manzana pelada a la boca, que Naruto comenzó a comer tras un instante de sorpresa

- Gracias, chicas…- Naruto sonrió agradecido y volteó a ver a las chicas, quienes correspondieron el gesto de igual manera -Pero ahora, es mi turno…-

Naruto comenzó a levantarse lentamente y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo vestía su pantalón si bien estaba vendado de gran parte de su torso y sus brazos, mientras que su camisa había pasado a ser de momento una improvisada almohada. No había terminado de ponerse de pie completamente cuando sintió la mano de su Hime-chan en el hombro. Cuando volteó a verla, Nami sonrió alegre para disimular el rubor de su rostro.

- Descansa Naruto-kun, nosotras te cuidaremos- Dijo la Uchiha con su gran sonrisa

- Pero…-

- Nosotras queremos cuidarte, porque eres lo que más nos importa…- Agregó Hinata, sonriendo con la mirada baja y visiblemente sonrojada

- Chicas…- Susurró el rubio suavemente

- Así es, para nosotras nada importa más que tú, Nii-san- La morena abrazó por la espalda a Naruto y posó su barbilla en el hombro derecho del rubio

- Es cierto, mejor descansa para que te recuperes- La sonrisa de la Hyuga decía más que mil palabras.

En ese momento el rubio se sintió muy afortunado, ya que las chicas le estaban demostrando un cariño incondicional que alguna Kame le había dicho que era el amor. Las palabras que le dijera Mizuki durante su último y desafortunado encuentro, se repetían en la mente de Naruto de forma casi imperceptible una y otra vez, lo que le había afectado al rubio, pero no quería preocupar a nadie con lo que sentía, no quería preocupar a sus queridas chicas con sus problemas, suficiente era que Nami y Hana tuvieran que ponerse de pie cada día pensado que sus clanes habían sido exterminados y que Hinata se sintiera prácticamente desechada por su clan. No quería agobiar a las chicas revelándoles que dentro de él estaba el terrible monstruo que casi había logrado destruir Konoha hace quince años.

- Hinata tiene razón, por más que tengas al Kyubi dentro de ti y sanes rápido, debes de cuidarte, porque…- El rostro de la Uchiha se tiñó de un tono rojo intenso -Yo en verdad no sabría que hacer sin ti…- Las palabras de Hime-chan calaron hondo en el corazón del rubio, ¿Acaso lo sabía, sabía su secreto?

- Nami-san tiene razón, Naruto-kun…- Agregó Hinata tan sonrojada como su amiga -Sin ti, yo no sabría que hacer… Me quedaría en la oscuridad sin mi sol…-

- Es cierto- Agregó la Senju con más seguridad que sus amigas, mostrando su perfecta dentadura con una enorme sonrisa -Desde hoy tu ya tienes un deber y ese deber hacernos felices… Claro que Sakura, Tenma-chan y Anko-chan están incluidas…-

Si bien las palabras de Hana eran hasta cierto punto perturbadoras, para Naruto fue muy grato saber hasta qué punto lo querían las chicas. Sólo faltaban Tenma y Anko en el grupo, pero Naruto no se preocupaba por eso, ya que la Kido le había revelado la profunda admiración que sentía por él y que eso nada lo cambiaría, además la Mitarashi le había dicho tiempo atrás que ellos eran muy parecidos, por eso podía comprenderlo. Entre resignado por no poder levantarse para estirarse un poco y contento por el amor que le habían demostrado las chicas, el rubio se volvió a recostar en su improvisada almohada y volvió a quedarse dormido con el pensamiento de que ya había al menos seis personas que lo reconocían y lo querían sin importar que tuviera al Kyubi en su interior. Pensaba que tal vez no lo sabían ni Kushina ni Hiruzen, pero Naruto les tenía fe a ambos, así como a Kame y a Kirin, de que lo aceptarían a pesar de contener al terrible monstruo destructor.

…

_31 de Junio._

_Excepto por Itachi, Sasuke y esa niña escuálida, ya no hay Uchiha en este mundo, al menos Uchiha capaces de respirar por sí mismos. Mikoto sufrió tal daño que sólo Tsunade-hime podría atenderla con esperanzas reales de recuperarla… Ese ingenuo líder de los Tsukuyomi me ofreció los Sharingan y el brazo Mokuton en bandeja de plata, algo irresistible para mí, ya que con la colaboración de Orochimaru puedo acercarme al poder de Hashirama y Madara para guiar a Konoha hacia la gloria… Con ese poder, pronto podré controlar a las mascotas que Itachi y Nezumi me trajeron hace tiempo… Tal vez los Ninsou alejaron de mí al Kyuubi, pero en cambio tengo ahora dos Bijuu para practicar y finalmente, llegado el momento, podré controlar al pequeño Naruto… _

Indudablemente, era la letra de Shimura Danzou. Llevaba horas analizando el contenido de las notas de aquél viejo infame, que había tenido el cinismo de documentar cada uno de sus crímenes como si de un reconocimiento a sus logros se tratase. Desde la ejecución pública de los ancianos a manos de Sasuke, Kirin se había dedicado a investigar a fondo sobre los tres integrantes del Konoha no Go-Ikeban para descubrir cuál era el alcance de sus maquinaciones. De Homura y Koharu encontró muy poco más allá de enriquecimiento ilícito y varios asesinatos selectivos, como en el caso de Hyuga Hitomi durante su labor de parto, cuando Hinata y Hanabi contaban con apenas cinco años. Una negligencia médica durante la anestesia y un corte 'erróneo' en una arteria fueron suficientes para terminar con la esposa de Hyuga Hiashi junto con el bebé varón que esperaba. Fue un golpe franco para las aspiraciones de igualdad entre los Hyuga del Souke y el Bonke, ya que Hitomi lideraba un movimiento para remover el Hyuga Souke no Juinjutsu (Técnica del Sello Maldito de la Familia Principal Hyuga) de los miembros del Bonke y unificar ambas familias. Unidos los Hyuga, serían tan poderosos políticamente como en su momento lo fueron los Senju y los Uchiha. Divididos seguían siendo controlables para el Go-Ikeban.

Kirin se puso a pensar cómo la falta de una persona puede cambiar tanto la vida de varias: Hiashi se endureció visiblemente tras la muerte de su esposa y principalmente las mellizas Hyuga fueron las que pagaron las consecuencias. Su lazo de hermanas quedó destruido cuando Hinata fue menospreciada por su debilidad y Hanabi fue sobrevalorada por su fortaleza, surgiendo el rechazo de la castaña por la peliazul, haciéndole un enorme daño a la autoestima de la ahora Uzumaki adoptiva. Tal vez Kushina, Naruto y las otras chicas habían aliviado parcialmente el daño en Hinata, pero el cómo hubiera sido la Hyuga con el apoyo de su familia de sangre no se sabría jamás…

- Disculpe, Usagi-sama…- Una voz joven interrumpió los pensamientos de la líder de KOBU

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sai?- Dijo la rubia, realmente sin interés en las palabras del ex integrante de Ne

- Hemos encontrado uno de los laboratorios secretos de Danzou con la ayuda de la información que obtuvimos en el interrogatorio previo a su ejecución…- Replicó el ahora integrante de KOBU con expresión neutra en el rostro -Haku-kun y Zabuza-san ya están revisando el lugar-

- Ya veo, enseguida voy…-

La líder de KOBU se levantó de su escritorio y se apresuró en seguir al pálido pelinegro. Después de un breve recorrido por las ruinas de las instalaciones de Ne, donde descendieron gradualmente hasta los mismos cimientos, llegaron por fin a un lugar donde había roca sólida, ya que era el comienzo del pie de la Montaña Hokage. Kirin observó seria a Sai, mientras que este se limitó a cerrar los ojos y acercar su mano a la roca, pero apenas la tocó, comenzó a elevarse como una puerta levadiza, sorprendiendo a la rubia, pero al instante salió de su sorpresa cuando Sai ingresó al lugar, por lo que lo siguió. Las luces estaban encendidas y contrario a la destrucción que estaba afuera de la instalación oculta, el laboratorio recién descubierto estaba en perfecto estado e incluso los avanzados aparatos electrónicos del lugar continuaban trabajando con normalidad.

Kirin comenzó a observar detenidamente los diversos aparatos, hasta que llegó al fondo del inmueble y ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando observó grandes hileras de cilindros de cristal que se perdían en la inmensidad del laboratorio. Un par de contenedores estaban por dos chicas que al instante pensó que eran de la edad de Naruto. Sobre la boca y nariz de cada una había una mascarilla conectada a una larga manguera que proporcionaba su sustento, oxígeno y nutrientes. Una de cabello verde a los hombros y la otra de cabello plateado a media espalda, ambas de tez morena, siendo la chica de cabello largo un poco más morena que la peliverde. Ambas tenían los ojos cerrados como si estuviesen durmiendo tranquilamente desde hacía mucho tiempo y sus cuerpos estaban sutilmente recorridos por varias raíces finas de Mokuton que se ramificaban por sus extremidades, envolviendo la cabeza en forma de ramificaciones en la sien, la frente y la nuca. En los otros contenedores se encontraban lo que parecían ser pequeños fetos con algunos meses de desarrollo. Todos los contenedores tenían pequeñas placas grabadas donde se indicaban las características del ser dentro de ellos.

- Estuvimos revisando los documentos del lugar para saber qué diablos es lo que hacían en este lugar y encontramos cosas interesantes y ligeramente perturbadoras- La rubio volteó en dirección hacia donde se acercaban Haku y Zabuza, quien cargaba sobre sus hombros los cuerpos de dos integrantes de Ne -Según lo que estos dos nos contaron, se trata de un laboratorio secreto, donde se experimentaba con diversos sujetos de prueba que el tal Danzou obtenía mediante secuestros a las diversas aldeas Ninja, como en el caso de las dos chicas dentro del contenedor o clones creados a partir de células obtenidas en combate por los integrantes de Ne…- Dijo el Kirigakure no Kijin con indiferencia tal que parecía hablar del estado del tiempo

- Esta es la bitácora del laboratorio…- Agregó el recientemente apodado Kourigakure no Setsuna (Mensajero Oculto en el Hielo) al tiempo que le extendía una carpeta a la líder de KOBU, quien la tomó con curiosidad -Por cierto, Kirin-san…-

- ¿Ocurre algo?-

- Quisiera pedirle que me permita deshacerme del clon que fue creado a partir de mis células, si es posible…-

- ¿Cuándo les he negado algo?- Replicó Kirin con tranquilidad -Y por cierto, ya no me contaron cómo les fue en Yugakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de las Aguas Termales)-

- Pues no hay mucho que contar, sol, agua… Tanta tranquilidad puede llegar a ser aburrida, pero parece que le sentó bien a Haku…-

Ambos voltearon a ver al Ninja de la misma edad de Naruto, que posó su mano en uno de los tantos contenedores, específicamente el que tenía la pequeña placa grabada con la leyenda Hyouton (Elemento Hielo) y al instante el líquido del interior se fue congelando gradualmente al tiempo que los aparatos conectados al contenedor comenzaban a emitir señales de alarma debido a la disminución de temperatura y el peligro que representaba para el clon. Finalmente, después de un par de minutos en que el clon de Haku había sido congelado, la máquina dejó de emitir sonido alguno tras un alargado pitido, lo que significaba la muerte del clon.

- Ese Danzou si que pensaba en grande, tengo que admitirlo- Dijo Kirin mientras hojeaba los papeles en la carpeta que le había entregado Haku, mientras Sai comenzó a recorrer el lugar, mirando con curiosidad los contenedores -Lo bueno fue que logramos detenerlo antes de que todo esto madurara… Con un ejército así, dudo que alguna aldea Ninja hubiera podido con él…-

Shikotsumyaku (Pulso Mortal del Hueso), Mokuton, Kinton, Netton, Kouton, Futton (Elemento Vapor), Deiton (Elemento Lodo), Youton (Elemento Lava), Jinton (Elemento Polvo), Meiton (Elemento Oscuridad), Bakuton (Elemento Explosión)… Los más variados y particulares Seishitsu Kekkei Genkai (Límite de la Barrera de Sangre de la Naturaleza) estaban presentes, incluidos también los dos grandes Doujutsu Kekkei Genkai (Límite de la Barrera de Sangre de la Técnica Ocular) de Konoha, el Sharingan y el Byakugan. Había varias réplicas de usuarios de los Kekkei Genkai salvo contadas excepciones como en el caso del Hyouton de Haku de únicamente un ejemplar.

- Después de analizar el brazo que le extrajimos a Danzou, llegué a la conclusión de que había alguien muy capaz en la experimentación que estaba trabajando con él… No puedo explicar de otra manera cómo fue posible que consiguiera ese brazo tan particular y hay otra cosa que no me cuadraba hasta ahora- Reflexionó la rubia

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Zabuza con creciente curiosidad

- ¿Para qué le ofreció Danzou a Orochimaru, a Hinata, a Nami y a Hana a cambio de atacar la aldea? Ya con esto me queda claro el por qué… Si daba un golpe de estado durante la invasión bien podría haber logrado hacerse con el poder y luego llevaría a Konoha a la guerra contras las otras Godai Ninsato (Cinco Grandes Aldeas Ninja), lo cual sería aparentemente un suicidio, claro que ya metiendo en la balanza este 'ejército' por llamarle de alguna manera, era otra historia y hasta cierto punto se hace comprensible la intensión de Danzou por acelerar la invasión de Orochimaru… Para el viejo entregar a esas tres chicas no era nada, considerando que tenía varios clones con los tres Kekkei Genkai y sabía que Orochimaru sería lo suficientemente ambicioso como para aceptar sin pensarlo…-

- Déjame ver si entendí… ¿El tal Danzou quería que Orochimaru atacara la aldea para hacerse con el poder? Y luego, cuando lo obtuviera, ¿Se lanzaría a la conquista de todas las naciones del Ninkai (Mundo Ninja)?- Preguntó el Jounin de tez grisácea

- Precisamente…- Respondió Kirin con expresión seria -Mira esto…-

- ¿Qué?- El Kirigakure no Kijin replicó al instante, orientando su mirada hacia la hoja en la bitácora que Kirin estaba leyendo, ante la expectación de Sai y Haku, leyéndolo y demostrando evidente sorpresa en su mirada al terminar -¿Qué harás con esa clase de información?- Dijo Zabuza sin siquiera darse cuenta

- Lo primero es hacer un informe sobre este hallazgo y hacérselo llegar a Hokage-sama lo antes posible, además de que quiero mandar a estudiar la información para corroborar cuál es real y concluir algunas investigaciones de esta bitácora… Por ahora hay que sacar a esas niñas de esos contenedores- Respondió Kirin mientras posaba una mano en cada contenedor

- Ese Danzou si que tiene suerte… Por el simple hecho de poseer esto, pudo tener una muerte aún más horrenda de la que tuvo…- Dijo para sí mismo Zabuza, mientras Haku y Sai miraban con extrañeza a la rubia.

…

En un vacío oscuro, ambas chicas que estaban contenidas en esos cilindros de cristal, se encontraban totalmente vestidas. La peliverde llevaba un traje blanco consistente en camisa de manga larga con el vientre descubierto y camisa de malla debajo, falda corta abierta a los costados y pantalón corto de corlo negro, además de botas cortas también blancas y su cabello estaba ligeramente acomodado con un broche rojo en el lado izquierdo de su frente. La peligris tenía por el contrario, un traje negro completo similar a un vestido, con mangas cortas y botas negras cortas también, llevando su cabello recogido en un odango en la parte posterior y el cabello al frente sobresalía en dos mechones. Ambas estaban posadas sobre las enormes cabezas de dos enormes monstruos. La chica de ropas blancas estaba recostada en la cabeza de un enorme monstruo de apariencia similar a un perro gigante de largas orejas, ojos negros y escleróticas escarlatas, esponjoso y largo pelaje, el cual poseía tres colas largas y afelpadas que movía con suavidad. La chica de ropas negras por otra parte, estaba sentada de lado en el hocico de un enorme monstruo, de las mismas dimensiones que el canino demoniaco pero con un cuerpo de textura particular, consistente en un fuego azulado cuyo pelaje asemejaba llamas azules, con el ojo izquierdo de color verde, el ojo derecho de color amarillo y escleróticas negras, cuyas dos colas de la misma textura extraña se movían sutilmente en el aire.

- ¡Mabui-chan, ya estoy harta de estar encerrada en este lugar…!- Exclamó la chica de cabello verde, sentándose violentamente

- Yo también está cansada de estar aquí, pero debemos ser pacientes, Fuu-chan- La respuesta de la otra chica llegó tranquilamente -No perdamos las esperanzas, pronto alguien vendrá a sacarnos-

- ¡Yo soy el que debería de estar harto…! ¡Llevo más de ocho años encerrado aquí con dos mocosas y la bola de pelos a la que más odio…!- Replicó el imponente perro demoníaco con aullido aterrador

- Cálmate… No me dejas escuchar mis pensamientos- El gato demoníaco no perdió la ecuanimidad

- ¡Bah, siempre es lo mismo contigo, maldito Nekomata…!- El imponente can se notaba irritado -¡Te tomas todo muy a la ligera…!-

- A ti en cambio, se te sube la sangre a la cabeza muy rápido, Inugami…- El felino permanecía tranquilo

- ¡He pasado toda mi vida aquí y extraño los dulces…!- Finalmente Fuu rompió a llorar de forma escandalosa -¡Quiero unos caramelos…!-

- A mi me gustaría comer una barra de chocolate…- Murmuró Mabui antes de comenzar a sollozar discretamente -Sólo eso quiero…-

- ¡Ya cállense mocosas…!- Bramó al aire el Inugami -¡Tienen quince años, actúen como gente de su edad…!-

"Aunque… Ciertamente siguen siendo niñas… Con excepción de nosotros dos y lo poco que conocieron del mundo antes de que ese Uchiha nos atrapara con el Tsukuyomi y esa Senju nos reprimiera con su Mokuton, no saben ni donde están paradas…"

- ¿Y ahora en qué estupideces piensas Nekomata?- El perro demoníaco se sentó en el suelo del lugar rodeado de una infinita oscuridad

- Recordaba la forma en que terminamos aquí… No sé qué es lo que ese Uchiha y esa Senju piensen hacer con nosotros…- Respondió el gato, recostándose de la misma manera que el can "Aunque es mejor que estar en Kumo y más dentro de Mabui-chan… Además entre más lejos del Hachibi, mejor…"

- ¡Bah…! Así ha sido siempre, los humanos nos ven como armas y sólo piensan en utilizar nuestros poderes una y otra vez desde que el viejo nos creó usando el Chakra de esa maldita cosa… Hazte a la idea- El perro bufó molesto -Somos meras herramientas para ellos-

- Pero yo te quiero, Sanbi-kun (Tres Colas)…- Fuu se abrazó de pronto al canino mientras dejaba su llanto de lado -Aún cuando tienes ese humor de perro y ese muy malo conmigo en los entrenamientos me caes bien…-

- Hm…- El gato esbozó una media sonrisa cuando el canino ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose un poco -Creo que no es del todo como piensas…-

- Yo lo quiero mucho, Niibi-sama (Dos Colas)…- Mabui cerró los ojos y sonrió de forma suave y amigable -Me ha enseñado mucho y le estoy muy agradecida…-

- Ja…- Ahora fue el turno del can para reírse marcadamente cuando el felino agachó la mirada, apenado -Eres un blandengue…- Súbitamente el perro se sobresaltó -¿Sentiste eso, bola de pelos…?- El gato asintió

- ¿De qué hablan? ¡Yo quiero saber…!- Exclamó la peliverde con expectación y gracioso puchero en el rostro, moviéndose frenéticamente -¡Quiero saber, quiero saber…!-

- Veo que tienen suerte, Fuu…- Inugami no perdió su expresión burlona

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunto temerosa la peligris

- Por el contrario Mabui-chan…- Replicó Nekomata tranquilamente -Pronto saldremos de aquí y podrán probar de nuevos las golosinas que tanto extrañan…-

…

En medio de una extensa cadena montañosa oculta entre nubes, se levantaba un particular edificio de cristal y roca, con la particular forma de un huevo clavado entre las montañas. Los edificios de ese lugar estaban tallados en el relieve, en forma de terrazas que sobresalían ligeramente y de forma perimetral, terminadas en barandales metálicos. El amplio edificio de cristal era la oficina de mando del llamativo lugar, Kumogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre Las Nubes). Desde ese lugar, el Shodaime Raikage (Primer Sombra del Rayo) gobernaba con mano firme a la poderosa aldea cuya Nación ligada, Kaminari no Kuni, estaba en planes de expansión en su área limítrofe. Shimo no Kuni (La Nación de la Escarcha) acababa de ser anexionada tras una veloz invasión del territorio con los Ninja de Kumo como punta de lanza.

El Raikage actual no era realmente el primero en su puesto, pero sus intenciones eran reescribir la historia de Kumo desde cero. Era un hombre vestido elegantemente con un traje blanco, que sólo dejaba ver sus puños, recubiertos con una Yoroi (Armadura) de metal oscuro. Usaba un Kabuto (Yelmo) de color blanco, con una protuberancia ascendente de la zona de la frente y adornado con una joya amarilla. Tenía una particular máscara de hierro que no dejaba ver su rostro, excepto en la parte izquierda, donde su ojo zafiro era visible un poco. Ese hombre de apariencia extravagante miraba hacia el horizonte a través del cristal, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

- Raikage-sama, hemos terminado la Minzoku Jouka (Limpieza Étnica)… El último embarque de esos seres sucios ya está listo para ser deportado a las minas de la nueva frontera con Yu no Kuni (Nación del Agua Caliente) de cara a la futura invasión- Una seria voz interrumpió lo que fuera que el líder de Kumo estuviera pensando

- Excelente…- Respondió el Raikage, con una voz metálica, producto de lo que parecía ser un eco producido electrónicamente -Buen trabajo, Yugito…-

La bella mujer rubia de larga coleta atada con vendas, cerró sus oscuros ojos con satisfacción tras recibir la aprobación de su líder y realizó una reverencia al instante. Su ajustada ropa oscura, a pesar de estar acondicionada para el combate, no impedía ver su estilizada figura. De inmediato se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza, a la espera de nuevas órdenes. Debajo de la máscara, en el rostro del Raikage, se formó una sonrisa suave. De inmediato se oriento hacia su subordinada.

- Hachibi no Yugito (Yugito de las Ocho Colas), te has esmerado en conseguir nuestro objetivo… Una vez más, has demostrado ser nuestra arma más perfecta…- Declaró solemnemente el Raikage

- Me siento alagada por sus palabras, Raikage-sama…- Replicó seria la Kunoichi, si bien una sonrisa sutil se dibujó en su expresión

- Los sucios Yotsuki por fin han sido deportados en su totalidad y nuestra sangre ahora es pura, así que ha llegado la hora de comenzar con la creación de nuestro nuevo mundo… ¿O tú qué piensas?-

- Lo que usted ordene es lo mejor, Raikage-sama… Su sabiduría es incuestionable… Aunque esos idiotas del Jounin Go-Ikeban no estarán totalmente de acuerdo con ir a la guerra, a pesar de nuestra superioridad militar…-

- Eso no importa… El único pendiente es la actual situación del Niibi, no se sabe nada desde que desapareció misteriosamente, hace siete años…- La rubia se le quedó viendo confundida a su líder -No te confundas, me interesa el Bijuu, no su sucia Jinchuuriki… Espero que ya esté muerta…-

- Según los reportes, sí…- Replicó Yugito al instante -Fue secuestrada de su hogar y sus captores evadieron la seguridad, por lo que no reaccionamos a tiempo para recuperar al Nekomata, seguramente debió ser gente que odiaba al Bakeneko (Monstruo Gato) tras los estragos que causó en la aldea a lo largo de los años… Seguramente debió ser muerta a pedradas o algo similar, todavía era demasiado joven para que fuera protegida por el poder del Niibi y no sabría usarlo adecuadamente, además cualquier incidente hubiera sido detectado al instante… Mi investigación se termina en el secuestro de Mabui porque sus captores no dejaron evidencia alguna que seguir… Ni siquiera un cabello-

- Es una pérdida sensible considerando que era nuestro cuarto Bijuu y tardará varios años en volver a este mundo si asesinaron a esa negra sucia… Pero no es mucha diferencia realmente… Entonces sólo queda saber sobre la participación de los nuestros en el Examen Chunin que se está realizando en Konoha- Dijo el Raikage, regresando su atención a la ventana -¿Sabes algo sobre nuestro equipo estrella…?-

- Aún no, lamento la demora…-

- No te preocupes por eso… Lo importante es que Usagi, Enya y Saori regresen con título de Chunin… Estamos cerca de la guerra y nada debe interrumpir nuestros planes…- Dijo serio el líder de Kumo

- Entiendo…- Una pequeña serpiente blanca apareció en una nube de humo en el hombro de la hermosa rubia de aparentes treinta años -Raikage-sama, me informan que el equipo compuesto por Usagi, Enya y Saori pasó la prueba teórica del examinador Shiranui Genma sin problemas y ahora ya están de camino a la siguiente fase del examen tras la obtención de los pergaminos necesarios en el Shibou no Shinrin…- La serpiente desapareció instantáneamente, tal como había aparecido

- Ya veo…- La voz del líder de Kumo se escuchaba satisfecha -Puedes retirarte Yugito, descansa porque pronto comenzaremos con la Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen (Cuarta Gran Guerra del Mundo Ninja)… Debes estar lista al cien por ciento-

- Como ordene, Raikage-sama…- La rubia hizo una reverencia y desapareció al instante en una nube de humo.

Su mirada quedó clavada en la montaña delante de él, donde el último remanente del antecesor a su puesto, el Sandaime Raikage (Tercer Sombra del Rayo) de la línea original, una pequeña estatua, terminaba de ser derribada y caía inevitablemente al vacío. De inmediato los Ninja que habían tirado el monumento, comenzaron a grabar en la roca una serie de Kanji de gran tamaño. El ojo azul del Raikage se entrecerró con deleite mientras leía lentamente aquellos grabados que eran terminados a sorprende velocidad:

"Kumogakure no Sato, libre de la peste negra desde hoy y para siempre…"

En el techo del edificio sin embargo, la Jinchuuriki del Hachibi, estaba mirando fijamente hacia el paisaje montañoso que se extendía delante de ella. Con una sonrisa suave en sus carnosos labios pintados de intenso color carmín, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse en su interior. Lentamente todo a su alrededor fue desapareciendo hasta quedar en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad. Sin embargo, la oscuridad a su vez se fue disipando para revelar un páramo de tierra erosionada donde no crecía absolutamente nada. Un lago se encontraba delante de la hermosa rubia, que esperaba expectante a que algo fuera a emerger de ese lugar. Una, dos, tres… Siete y ocho, ocho cabezas de serpiente de piel blanca emergieron, todas mirando a la mujer con frialdad. Yugito se mantuvo impasible todo el tiempo mientras los reptiles parecían devorarla con la mirada.

- Veo que te fue bien con el Raikage- Habló una de las nueve cabezas

- Sí- Replicó la rubia tranquilamente -Tal vez perdimos a Mabui, pero el Niibi es el segundo Bijuu más débil y sólo servía para combatir al Ichibi (Una Cola)…- La Jinchuuriki sonrió suavemente

- Igual Tenshi (Ángel) estará satisfecho de saber que la Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen empezará muy pronto…- Replicó otra cabeza

- Sí… Aunque ahora la atención del líder ahora está puesta sobre Konoha…-

- ¿Por eso sugeriste la firma del pacto de neutralidad…?- Preguntó otra cabeza

- Así es Orochi… Da igual que no seamos hostiles con Konoha cuando va a desaparecer del mapa muy pronto…- La sonrisa de Yugito se tornó siniestra

- Esa voz me agrada… El Kyuubi desaparecerá también y yo seré el nuevo Bijuukoutei (Emperador de las Bestias con Cola)…- Dijeron las ocho cabezas a la vez

- Yo en cambio, me podré vengar de Uzumaki Kushina…- La mirada de la rubia se tornó sumamente sombría -Y me convertiré en Raikage muy pronto, como el imbécil de A siempre lo deseó y nunca lo podrá conseguir…-

- Orochi y Namikaze Yugito, Kumo no Ouja (Los Soberanos de Kumo)- Dijeron nuevamente las ocho cabezas en un coro sombrío -Se oye bien para mí…-

- Para mí también…- Las siniestras carcajadas de la bella mujer comenzaron a escucharse por el inmenso erial.

_Mientras Naruto se recupera tras su batalla contra el Sannin Orochimaru y las consecuencias derivadas, no sólo en Konoha, sino en todo el mundo la oscuridad se extiende lentamente… Para el rubio esto sólo significa el inicio de una dura batalla no sólo en sus sueños de convertirse en Sennin y Hokage, sino también en el destino de sus seres queridos y posiblemente del mundo. Poderosos enemigos esperan, en la oscuridad… _

…

**Salida 1: Mi Mañana.**

Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas,

No hay nada que temer,

El valor puede ser guardado en un pequeño cofre.

Debajo de la lluvia, estoy solo,

El interior de mis bolsillos está vacío.

Pero yo sigo mirando al frente,

Abriendo la puerta del camino hacia un mundo desconocido…

¡Avanzar! ¡Avanzar! ¡Ya no estoy perdido!

Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas,

No hay nada que temer.

Debido a que ahora puedo crear un mañana propio,

Despejando la brisa hacia mí mañana.

…

**Notas:** Como se puede apreciar en el flashback, el proceso de maduración de Nami se dio más rápido que en las otras chicas de su edad debido a su vida familiar, además el ego de Sasuke es muy grande debido a que Fugaku influyó enormemente en eso y los hechos de la masacre Uchiha coincidieron con los postulados del líder del clan, por ello Sasuke carece de autocrítica. En relación a la Tsukuyomi Dantai, es una organización que se extiende a lo largo y ancho del Ninkai, cuyos misteriosos integrantes pueden ser prácticamente cualquier persona y eso es algo que Naruto y los demás desconocen completamente. Por ahora la organización y el rubio no tienen un punto directo de conflicto, si bien se sabe que la Noche de Luna va tras Tenma. Un arco argumental esperado finalmente ha empezado y ahora Naruto deberá enfrentar a una de sus más difíciles pruebas. También introduzco a tres Jinchuuriki para dar a entender que los Bijuu y sus contenedores cambian radicalmente, además de que en este fic Kumogakure será una aldea militarista sumamente diferente a la del canon y además tiene esa situación particular del racismo exacerbado contra la gente de color. Es algo que manejaré a lo largo de la trama, ya que es un elemento sumamente importante para el fic.

**Próximamente:**

**XII: Ouja no Kusari (Las Cadenas del Soberano).**


	13. XII: Ouja no Kusari

**Naruto Sennin**

…

_Una pequeña Hinata de apenas cinco años de edad, cabello corto y marcado rubor en sus mejillas, caminaba por la acera donde comenzaba la pendiente del río que cruzaba Konoha y la dividía justo a la mitad, tomada de la mano por su hermosa madre, Hyuga Hitomi, de quien había heredado aquella tez clara y ese cabello azulado, además de sus finas facciones. La pequeña sonreía sumamente contenta, ya que a través del elegante kimono holgado de color blanco que portaba su madre era visible su vientre, en el cual llevaba la vida del pequeño cuyo nombre elegido para su nacimiento era Hyuga Hirashi… La atención de ambas mujeres del Souke de los Hyuga fue captada rápidamente por las discretas risas provenientes de un banco de arena no muy lejano, donde un pequeño niño rubio de curiosas marcas en sus mejillas disfrutaba de lo que parecía ser un pequeño pastel en compañía de una pelinegra de tez clara también y expresión melancólica. El sol del atardecer iluminaba el lugar suavemente con su tono anaranjado._

_- Oka-sama… ¿Puedo ir a jugar también…?- Preguntó curiosa Hinata, posando infantilmente su dedo índice en sus labios_

_- Lo siento Nata-chan- Replicó Hitomi con una triste sonrisa -Aún no es el momento… Algún día podrás hacerlo- _

_- ¿Y por qué no ahora?- Preguntó ansiosa la pequeña, al ver como esos niños se divertían_

_- Porque por desgracia esos pequeños cargan pesos muy grandes…- La Hyuga mayor cerró los ojos con pesar "Shina-chan, Koto-chan… Extraño aquellos días en que éramos guiadas por Tsunade Baa-chan (Abuela) y nuestra principal preocupación era ser las mejores de nuestro clanes…"_

_- Pero ellos no están cargando nada, Oka-sama…- Replicó confundida Hinata_

_- Escucha Nata-chan…- Hitomi se arrodilló frente a su hija -Existen cargas mayores que cosas pesadas… Esos dos pequeños tendrán que aprender eso de mala manera… No te acerques a ellos ahora, pero tampoco los mires como lo hacen los demás… Algún día llegará ese momento en que los tres podrán jugar…-_

_- Está bien, Oka-sama…- Susurró la pequeña cuando fue abrazada cariñosamente por su madre_

"_Lo sabía, son tres ANBU Uchiha…" Aprovechando que su rostro estaba oculto por la cercanía con su hija, había activado su Byakugan "Al parecer si están haciendo válida la advertencia que ese infeliz de Fugaku nos hizo para que no nos acercáramos a Nami-chan, pero no saben que Ruto-kun es hijo de Shina-chan y ese lazo ya no podrá romperlo nadie… Yo podría matarlos ahora, pero temo que tomen represalias contra Koto-chan y Nami-chan en el complejo Uchiha… Será mejor dejarlo todo así, además debo preocuparme también por la seguridad de Nata-chan y Rashi-kun…" La Hyuga se levantó tranquilamente -Es hora de que volvamos a la casa, Nata-chan…-_

_- Si, Oka-sama…-_

_Hinata se mostró sumamente confundida, porque su madre cayó lentamente a su lado, completamente sin sentido mientras una mancha de líquido se hizo presente lentamente por todo su vestido, iniciándose a partir de su entrepierna. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del cómo varios miembros del Souke de los Hyuga las habían rodeado instantes después para llevar urgentemente a su madre al hospital. Finalmente se abría roto la fuente de Hitomi y era hora de que Hirashi-kun llegara al mundo, al menos era lo que pensaba un discretamente emocionado Hyuga Hiashi, quien se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital de Konoha, caminando de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda mientras en los asientos se encontraban las pequeñas Souseiji Hime (Princesas Mellizas) mirando confundidas a su padre, víctima de la ansiedad._

_- H-Hinata-chan… ¿Oka-sama estará bien?- Preguntó la bella niña castaña con evidente preocupación y timidez_

_- Si, Nee-san…- Respondió la peliazul -Oka-sama estará bien…-_

_Contrario a las palabras de Hinata, al instante se escuchó una alarma de luz roja en la sala de operaciones donde Hitomi estaba en su labor de parto. La expresión de Hiashi se descompuso totalmente y de inmediato corrió hacia donde los varios médicos solicitados ingresaban rápidamente a la sala. El líder de los Hyuga alcanzó a detener a uno de ellos al tomarlo súbitamente del brazo, llamando su atención inmediatamente._

_- ¡¿Qué ocurre con mi esposa…?- La expresión de Hiashi era de evidente angustia_

_- ¡H-Hay una complicación…!- Replicó el médico, nervioso -¡Hitomi-sama está perdiendo mucha sangre y al bebé se le enrolló el cordón umbilical en el cuello durante la labor de parto…!- El Hyuga soltó al médico, quien retomó su camino a la sala de operaciones inmediatamente_

_- ¿Q-Qué ocurre Hinata-chan…? Tengo miedo…- La castaña se aferró a su hermana menor por apenas minutos_

_- Oka-sama estará bien… Debe estar bien…- _

_Hinata correspondió al abrazo de Hanabi con ternura y cuidado, pero en ese momento vio que a lo lejos, en un rincón oscuro, un anciano de cabello negro y vendas por todo el cuerpo miraba de reojo hacia la sala de operaciones, con una expresión sombría en la que la satisfacción era visible. Varias alarmas más se escucharon a lo largo de seis largas horas que a Hiashi se le hicieron eternas… La mujer que le había abierto un mundo de emociones y felicidad estaba en peligro mortal y no podía hacer nada por ella, la madre de sus hijas moría a unos pasos de él y ni siquiera podía estar cerca de ella para apoyarla… La mujer que amaba con todo el corazón estaba entre la vida y la muerte sin que él pudiera verla siquiera, además de su pequeño hijo, el bebé que la familia esperaba con ilusión…_

_- Hiashi-sama…- El líder de los Hyuga salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó al jefe médico a su lado_

_- ¿Cómo salió todo…?- Preguntó visiblemente preocupado el castaño de largo cabello_

_- Yo… Lamento decírselo, pero… El bebé falleció por asfixia… Hitomi-sama no tuvo la fuerza para terminar la labor debido a la sangre que perdió y no pudimos liberar su cuello del cordón umbilical a tiempo tras la cesárea que realizamos…- Hiashi cerró los ojos con evidente pesar -Lo siento mucho…-_

_- ¿Y Hitomi…?-_

_- Hitomi-sama está al borde del colapso… He venido, porque ella me pidió poder hablar con usted, como última voluntad…- _

_El líder de los Hyuga se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la sala de operaciones mientras que el jefe médico volteó hacia aquél rincón oscuro donde estaba el anciano, quien asintió lentamente con la cabeza e inmediatamente se retiró. El médico desvió la mirada con evidente vergüenza en su rostro, mientras regresaba caminando lentamente hacia la sala de operaciones. Hinata y Hanabi, visiblemente temerosas por lo que estaban viviendo, se encontraban abrazadas y sollozaban debido a los sustos que les habían provocado las alarmas. Sin embargo, después de varios minutos, llegó el peor susto para las pequeñas, que quedaría grabado para siempre en sus memorias… _

_Un intenso lamento de su padre se escuchó por todo el hospital después de algunos minutos, provocando que ambas pequeñas comenzaran a llorar debido al miedo que por fin había terminado de invadirlas. Un día que la familia estaba esperando con enorme alegría se había convertido en una pesadilla donde la desgracia se posó sobre el clan Hyuga, ya que fue el día en que Hyuga Hitomi, la esperanza para el Bonke de los Hyuga, se había ido del mundo. La peor desgracia fue para sus hijas y su esposo, porque fue el día en que el eje de su familia les fue arrebatado junto con el pequeño esperado con ansias, a manos de la muerte… _

_El sepelio fue inmediatamente. El clan Hyuga trabajó en conjunto, olvidando por un día la división entre Souke y Bonke para darle sepultura a una mujer apreciada por ambas ramas, junto a su pequeño que no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer el mundo. Hinata iba vestida de un largo vestido negro, al igual que su hermana mayor y todas las mujeres presentes, entre las que se incluían una bella pelirroja de largo cabello a las rodillas, una hermosa azabache de cabello negro a la cintura y una rubia sumamente hermosa de grandes proporciones corporales. La pequeña peliazul pudo ver las entristecidas expresiones de las tres mujeres, que se abrazaban mutuamente para consolarse. Lentamente en su ataúd, el cuerpo de una Hyuga Hitomi que parecía dormir tranquilamente con su bebé en brazos, descendía lentamente hacia el agujero cavado por el esfuerzo conjunto de varones de ambas ramas del clan. De los ojos de su esposo escapaban gruesas lágrimas, algo que parecería impensable en el granítico líder de los Hyuga, pero a Hiashi ya no le importaba que lo vieran llorar, porque el perder a la persona que más amaba en el mundo le había hecho una herida incurable en su corazón, algo de lo que no se repondría jamás… Hinata y Hanabi por otra parte, se encontraban tomadas de la mano, mirando cómo lentamente su madre y su Otouto quedaban ocultos en la tierra, una vez que el ataúd había sido cerrado y sepultado. _

_- O-Oka-sama…- La pequeña castaña lloraba visiblemente_

_- H-Hirashi-kun…- Murmuraba la peliazul, también llorando con tristeza_

"_Hitomi… Te prometo que cuidaré de Hinata y Hanabi con toda la devoción del mundo, así deba volverme un monstruo para protegerlas de todo y de todos…" El castaño cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con marcada fuerza._

_Desde ese momento fue que comenzó el calvario para ambas pequeñas, ya que el entrenamiento obsesivo de Hiashi comenzó al día siguiente. Toda la gente cercana pensaba que al líder de los Hyuga se le había endurecido el corazón por la pérdida de su esposa y descargaba su frustración con sus hijas, quienes se separaron cuando Hanabi superó a su hermana menor, ganándose la preferencia de su padre… Pero en realidad, mientras a la castaña la protegía desde la luz, a la peliazul eligió protegerla desde las sombras, porque sabía que ella era fuerte y podría salir adelante por sí misma, a diferencia de Hanabi…_

…

**Entrada 1: ¡El Más Grande Soñador!**

Quiero ser el más grande soñador,

Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro.

Así es, me he dado cuenta, olvidé hacer mis tareas.

Esto es un rompecabezas, rompecabezas, rompecabezas

¿Quién soy yo?

Incluso si derrapa la piel de mis rodillas,

Tengo que levantarme nuevamente.

Yo sé que mi oportunidad se escapará,

¡Grande y más grande, el más grande soñador!

Soñar es el principio de todo, esa es la respuesta,

Voy a volar más lejos que nadie, a través de las montañas.

Quiero ser el más grande soñador,

Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro.

…

**XII: Ouja no Kusari.**

Entre un enorme erial donde el cielo escarlata carece de estrellas, siniestras siluetas se mueven discretamente y un amplio páramo donde el sol brilla y las personas queridas para él se encuentran sentadas alegremente, Naruto se encuentra, con los pies posados en aquella tierra seca y estéril, estirando su mano hacia el cielo azul sobre su cabeza… El joven rubio se encuentra, entre la luz y la oscuridad.

"_Hay que mirar hacia el futuro sin olvidarte de tu pasado…"_

…

- ¡Chicos…! ¿Dónde están?-

En medio del Shibou no Shinrin iluminado por la luz de la luna llena en el cielo, se escuchaban varios pasos seguidos de pisadas fuertes y profundas. Una bella chica de cabello pelirrojo, ataviada con un Hitai-ate marcado con el símbolo de Kusagakure no Sato, vestida con un pantalón corto de color negro, botas arriba de las rodillas y sudadera de color violeta, corría a gran velocidad como si su vida dependiera de ello. Huía desesperadamente de un enorme y al parecer hambriento oso que iba a devorarla o a hacerla pedazos con su intempestivo ataque. Un animal de esas características no sería problema para un Genin debidamente preparado, pero la chica estaba totalmente agotada tras varias batallas que había sostenido para salvarse previamente y su Seiryoku estaba totalmente agotado.

Finalmente tropezó cuando en su camino pisó una piedra, cayendo al suelo en forma descompuesta, perdiendo los lentes que llevaba puestos. Lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse por la desaparición de sus compañeros de Kusagakure, ya que no habían regresado desde que habían ido a explorar hace unos días… Lo que no sabía era que sus compañeros eran aquellos Shinobi que habían sido asesinados por la sombría Usagi tras una batalla sumamente desigual. Lo único que pudo hacer la bella Kunoichi de Kusagakure no Sato fue tratar de levantarse y aún sin poder hacerlo completamente, comenzó a retroceder lentamente hasta chocar contra un árbol, quedando entre el oso que parecía iba a lanzarse contra ella en cualquier momento. Lo peor era que ni siquiera podía ver bien, sólo una silueta siniestra frente a ella. Todo parecía perdido, por lo que se resignó cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes en señal de impotencia, al tiempo que se cubría por instinto la cabeza.

- Jigiri…-

Un gran estruendo se escuchó por el lugar y la sombra que sabía era el oso dispuesto a atacarla pareció bifurcarse para caer en dos partes hacia los costados. Rápida y frenéticamente se arrastró para buscar sus lentes y al encontrarlos se los puso de inmediato. Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de cabello blanco con cautivadores ojos grises carentes de pupila, vestía una larga capa blanca que ocultaba casi todo su cuerpo y portando una Yari (Lanza) plateada, quien le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Detrás de él, la luna brillaba en medio de las copas de los enormes árboles del lugar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó el albo tranquilamente

- S-Sí, gracias por ayudarme…- Susurró cohibida la pelirroja

- No tienes por qué agradecer, para mí fue un gusto ayudarte- Agregó el albo al tiempo que la pelirroja tomaba su mano y comenzaba a levantarse -¿Y tus compañeros?-

Como respuesta la Kunoichi de Kusa bajó la mirada con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. El hombre de ojos plata se dio cuenta de inmediato de que los compañeros de esa chica eran los Ninja de Kusa que habían sido asesinados por su protegida. Tomó el hombro de la pelirroja mientras en su rostro esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas y su semblante tomaba una expresión comprensiva.

- Discúlpame, no quería recordarte algo triste…-

- No se preocupe…- Susurró la Kunoichi tratando de sonreír

- No tienes a dónde ir, ¿Verdad…?- La chica negó con la cabeza, entristecida -Ya sé, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?-

- ¿Con usted?- Preguntó la pelirroja mirando confundida al albo

- Sí…- Respondió Shunya al instante -Mira, lo que sucede es que yo dirijo un grupo que está en busca del orden para el Ninkai… Una vez que logremos nuestro objetivo, las guerras terminarán para siempre y todo se convertirá en una utopía-

La pelirroja volteó a ver a su salvador con una expresión de confusión, pero al ver su expresión sincera, no pudo evitar el ponerse a pensar sobre la difícil vida que había tenido que llevar desde que era muy pequeña, ya que por sus habilidades de rastreo y su capacidad de curar a los Ninja con sólo dejarlos morderla, había sido entrenada en el seno de los Ninja de Kusagakure para convertirse en un arma al servicio de la aldea, ante la posibilidad de una Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen, ya que la derrota que había sufrido Kumogakure contra Kirigakure y Sunagakure había dejado un sentimiento de revancha en los Ninja de Kaminari no Kuni. Ella no quería vivir una guerra, que según los libros de historia, había rebasado todos los límites al atrapar en los frentes de batalla a la población civil y había dejado millones de muertos.

- De acuerdo…- Susurró suavemente la bella pelirroja, sinceramente deseosa de colaborar para la causa

- Me alegra escuchar tu respuesta- El albo lucía discretamente alegra -Ahora me presento ante ti, yo soy Shunya, líder de la Tsukuyomi Dantai… Mucho gusto-

- El gusto es mío- Respondió alegre la bella chica de lentes -Yo me llamo Karin…-

- Bueno Karin, es hora de irnos…-

La pelirroja sonrió visiblemente alegre al ver que la capa blanca lentamente daba paso a un par de extensiones surgidas de la espalda de Shunya. Karin no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de sorpresa cuando de la capa sobresalieron dos pares de alas, sin duda el albo era un Tenshi del que hablaban los cuentos infantiles que había escuchado cuando era pequeña. Su vida ciertamente había sido difícil, una chica huérfana que creció en Kusagakure no Sato y cuya habilidad especial, el Kagura Shingan (Ojo de la Mente del Entretenimiento Divino) le había predeterminado su destino como Kunoichi cuando se le descubrió accidentalmente, pero ella no quería ser una simple marioneta al servicio de Kusa, sino que quería encontrar una razón verdadera para convertirse en una Ninja.

Cuando se le ofreció a ella y a su equipo participar en el Examen Chunin que se impartiría en Konoha, aceptó sin dudarlo. Sus compañeros, si bien eran cercanos a ella, la miraban con envidia debido a su habilidad, la cual era apreciada por los líderes de su aldea, pero mientras no estuviera sola, a Karin no le importaba. Pero ahora, que no sabía de sus compañeros desde hace unos días, pero sobre todo, cuando ese tal Orochimaru le había ofrecido un lugar al cual pertenecer, había quedado muy confundida. Sin sus compañeros sólo le quedaba la opción de ese sujeto, pero ahora otro camino parecía abrirse frente a ella, el camino marcado por un Tenshi, un mensajero de los Kami…

- Gracias, Shunya-san…- Respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo tímidamente

- De nada, Karin- La sonrisa del rubio se marcó un poco más -Ahora vamos, que la jornada todavía es larga para la realización del objetivo…- Las alas del ángel lentamente envolvieron a la pelirroja, desapareciendo ambos en un remolino de plumas después de unos instantes.

No my lejos de donde hace unos instantes estaban la pelirroja y el albo, con los pergaminos en mano 'Ten' y 'Chi', oculto discretamente entre los arbustos al pie de un enorme árbol, Uzumaki Naruto había visto la escena, pero no había escuchado la conversación entre la chica y el Soujutsushi (Alabardero). Quedó visiblemente sorprendido cuando aquellas emplumadas alas emergieron de la espalda de aquél hombre. El rubio había tenido la intensión de ayudar a aquella chica que le había parecido muy bonita, pero la intervención de aquél sujeto había sido mucho más rápida. Quedó sorprendido cuando ese albo reveló aquellos apéndices legendarios, así que dedujo que la chica estaría bien a su lado. Kame le había contado varias veces sobre los Tenshi, aquellos que enfrentaban a los Akuma (Demonios), esa eterna lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre el bien y el mal. Fue lo que Naruto iba pensando de regreso al árbol donde estaban las chicas… Seguramente lo regañarían por haberse escapado sin avisar…

…

La Uchiha, la Senju y la Hyuga dormían en el interior del árbol hueco, acostadas de forma que asemejaban un triángulo: Nami dormía usando el esbelto vientre de Hinata como almohada, mientras que la Hyuga dormía con su cabeza recargada sobre el tonificado estómago de la Senju y la morena dormía con su cabeza sobre el modelado abdomen de Hime-chan. Las chicas estaban cansadas debido a que habían montado guardia sin descanso desde que Naruto había recuperado la conciencia y habían llegado a su límite, por lo que fueron vencidas por el cansancio y se quedaron dormidas.

Sakura por otra parte, se encontraba descansando tranquilamente al pasar el periodo más difícil durante su convalecencia tras recibir el mordisco de Orochimaru, al igual que Sasuke. Finalmente, la azabache fue despertando lentamente, orientando su mirada hacia el lugar donde Ouji-chan estaba durmiendo tranquilamente antes de que ella misma sucumbiera al sueño. Primero se molestó al notar su ausencia, pero después de unos segundos, sonrió suavemente, todavía adormilada.

"Ouji-chan… Seguramente fuiste a conseguir el pergamino que les hacía falta… A pesar de no recuperarte completamente piensas más en tu equipo que en ti mismo… Sigues siendo aquél pequeño que estaba ahí para mí… Ojalá siempre los seas" Un suave sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro

"¿Quieres a tu Ouji-chan junto a ti para siempre…?" La Uchiha se sobresaltó cuando escuchó esa voz extraña en su mente

- ¿Quién eres?- Calmada, activó su Doujutsu para tratar de encontrar el origen de esa voz

"Dime… ¿No lo deseas a tu lado para toda la eternidad…?"

"¿Dónde está…?" La mirada escarlata alternaba su enfoque por todos los rincones de la cueva

"Veo que tratas de evadir la respuesta a mi cuestionamiento… Je, je, je" La sutil carcajada provocó un expresión de furia visible en Nami "Me pregunto por qué…"

"¡Sal para que te haga trizas…!"

Levantándose violentamente con un salto mortal y sacudiendo a sus compañeras, la Kunoichi se preparó para pelear con ese misterioso enemigo capaz de hablar directamente en sus pensamientos. Su mirada iracunda trataba de encontrar con visible ansiedad a esa persona que había logrado sacarla de sus casillas. Ella tenía un temor sumamente arraigado en su corazón, algo que no sabía absolutamente nadie… Nami temía no ser lo suficientemente femenina, a diferencia de sus compañeras de equipo, para atraer al rubio que amaba. Desde que se había enfocado en ser la mejor para aislarse, se había desconectado de su feminidad. En lo único que Hana la superaba marcadamente en la academia era en la coquetería e incluso la tímida Hinata atraía más las miradas que ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin su Ouji-chan y temía perderlo de nuevo, esta vez irremediablemente…

"Temes ser una Ninja que no sabe ser una mujer… Tienes bonito cuerpo, aunque te vistas de forma burda y no sepas arreglarte, eso se nota inmediatamente"

- ¡Cállate…!- Gritó con los ojos cerrados y el ceño totalmente fruncido

"¿Qué sucede? Toda tu vida te aferraste a una esperanza que se puede desvanecer de repente al ver un contoneo de piernas más seductor que tus pisadas de hombre… ¿No es eso en lo que piensas?" La Uchiha apretaba los dientes con rabia, sabiendo cierta cada palabra

- ¡Sal para que te haga pedazos, miserable…!-

En ese momento, finalmente Nami reparó en que sus compañeras no despertaban por más que había hecho un escándalo y las había movido violentamente cuando se levantó. Entonces enfocó su mirada tanto en Hana como en Hinata y vio con horror que unas siniestras ramificaciones negras que emergían de la oscuridad comenzaban a acercarse hacia sus compañeras, comenzándolas a envolver lenta y suavemente por sus cuerpos, de una forma tan discreta, silenciosa y suave que las chicas ni siquiera sentían cómo poco a poco eran atrapadas. Los extraños apéndices la habían terminado de envolver y comenzaban a posarse lentamente en los cerrados ojos de ambas Kunoichi del Equipo Kurenai…

- ¡Hinata, Hana…!- La azabache comenzó a realizar una breve secuencia de sellos, preparando un Jutsu

"Je, je, je… Lo siento, pero ya es tarde para ti…"

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo por ellas, se dio cuenta de que sus pies también estaban atados, ya que cayó apenas intentó dar un paso. No pudo intentar otra cosa porque sus manos también fueron atrapadas por esas extrañas formas, que gradualmente comenzaban a envolver su cuerpo, al igual que a sus compañeras de Equipo. Lentamente sentía cómo esas oscuras formas, similares al Kage Nui no Jutsu (Técnica de Costura de Sombra) de los Nara, la aprisionaban y lentamente iban drenándole su Seiryoku. Forcejeaba para liberarse de la atadura, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles debido a la flexibilidad de las ataduras.

- No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado esta oportunidad…- Nami volteó hacia la entrada del árbol -Deberías sentirte alagada porque me servirán en la realización de mi objetivo…-

Justo cuando iba a ver a su atacante, aquellos apéndices de oscuridad se posaron sobre sus ojos, mientras seguía forcejeando para liberarse. Su boca quedó abierta y finalmente fue en ese momento que dejó de resistirse, quedando completamente atada e inmóvil. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de aquella silueta cubierta por la noche, mientras una mirada brillante se manifestaba en medio de la oscuridad.

…

Ajeno a lo que pasado en el árbol, Naruto por fin llegaba al árbol tras haber conseguido el pergamino que buscaba y haber visto de reojo a ese Tenshi. Su expresión jovial y sonriente de inmediato se tornó seria al tiempo que daba tres pequeños saltos hacia atrás para esquivar igual número de Shuriken lanzados sucesivamente, que se clavaron en el suelo. De inmediato orientó su mirada hacia la copa del árbol que estaban usando como escondite, encontrándose con tres siluetas misteriosas. La luz de la luna las reveló inmediatamente como Nami, Hinata y Hana.

- ¡Chicas…!- Se sobresaltó al instante, pero se calmó después de un instante -Discúlpenme por haberme marchado sin avisar- El rubio sonrió nerviosamente al creer que ellas estaban molestas con él.

Mientras las Kunoichi descendían del árbol con elegantes saltos y caían de pie frente a él, la sonrisa desapareció de la cara del rubio, cuando se dio cuenta de dos detalles importantes: primeramente ninguna de ellas había reaccionado con sus palabras ni para bien ni para mal, simplemente permanecían frente a él perfectamente erguidas y sin reacción alguna, en segunda, sus cuellos lucían unos delgados collares negros ceñidos, adornados con una gema roja. Posteriormente notó que las miradas de las tres se notaban nebulosas, como si estuvieran bajo el efecto de alguna clase de Genjutsu…

-Veo que te has dado cuenta muy pronto…- Una suave voz femenina con eco espectral se escuchó por el lugar

- ¡¿Quién eres…?- Naruto comenzó a orientar su mirada en variadas direcciones, tratando de ubicar la fuente de esas palabras

- Tranquilízate… Mira, todo esto es parte de algo que llevo planeando desde hace mucho tiempo…-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- La furia dio paso a la confusión en el rostro del Genin

- No entraré en detalles ahora… Tus respuestas llegarán por sí mismas si logras vencer a estas tres chicas... Digamos que las 'induje' a cooperar en esto, porque por las buenas no iban a aceptar- Las tres Kunoichi del Equipo 8 dieron un paso al frente

- ¡Estás loca si crees que voy a pelear contras ellas…!- Visiblemente contrariado, el rubio regresó su atención -¡No voy a hacerlo jamás!-

- Digamos sutilmente, que no tienes opción…-Replicó aquella voz sin perder en ningún momento la tranquilidad -Si no las derrotas, estarán atrapadas en mi Jutsu por siempre, siendo simples muñecas que puedo jugar como se me dé la gana con un solo pensamiento… Tal vez podría usarlas para la crianza, usando de semental al chico que está dentro del árbol, no creo que él se niegue… Las tres hembras son muy hermosas-

- ¡Kh…!- Naruto se puso en guardia instantáneamente -¡Eso si que no lo pienso permitir! ¡Es mi deber el hacerlas felices…!-

- Esa es la actitud…- La voz se escuchaba satisfecha -Sabía que aceptarías después de plantearte las condiciones adecuadas…- Las tres Kunoichi a su vez se pusieron en guardia también -Sobra decir que morirás si no peleas a tope, porque yo las haré rendir hasta el límite de su capacidad… Empecemos entonces- Al instante la Uchiha realizó una rápida secuencia de sellos mientras su Doujutsu se activaba

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu…!- La enorme esfera de fuego surgió de la boca de la Uchiha a una gran velocidad, ante lo que el rubio realizó también una serie de sellos

- ¡Katon: Karyudan (Elemento Fuego: Proyectil del Dragón de Fuego)!-

Colocando sus manos al frente liberó un dragón formado por llamas, que chocó de frente contra el Katon característico de los Uchiha, provocando un enorme estallido de llamas en todas direcciones que iluminó violentamente el lugar. Naruto observó serio entre las llamas, ya que Hinata se abrió paso entre ellas, rodeada de un tenue Seiryoku azul que la protegía y con las venas de sus ojos resaltadas, señal de la activación del Byakugan. De inmediato colocó sus manos con las palmas al frente y los dedos extendidos juntos, en la posición del Juuken (Puño Suave), el Taijutsu de los Hyuga. La peliazul se le fue encima, con sus veloces golpes imbuidos de Seiryoku, a tal velocidad que ladeando el cuerpo el rubio apenas podía esquivar cada ataque. Naruto retrocedía inconscientemente mientras evadía los golpes, hasta que su espalda se encontró con un árbol, se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero aprovechando que la Hyuga había tomado vuelo para lanzar un golpe más fuerte que los anteriores, se hizo hacia la derecha, evitando el poderoso ataque que al golpear el tronco lo atravesó fácilmente, derribando el árbol hacia el frente de Hinata.

- Kh…- Naruto observó nerviosamente aquella muestra de la fuerza que tenía la Hyuga, quien volteó a verlo con esa mirada inexpresiva

- ¡Mokuton: Kitsue Mokurin (Elemento Madera: Estacas de Madera del Bosque Silencioso)…!- Exclamó la Senju, con las manos posadas en el suelo.

Naruto se levantó con un pequeño salto, esperando cualquier cosa del Seishitsu Henka de los Senju. Ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando una fina estaca de madera surgió del suelo, rozando su mejilla derecha y provocándole un rasguño del que surgió la sangre en forma de un delgado hilo. Súbitamente la estaca se volvió a hundir, pero el rubio adoptó una expresión seria al instante, de inmediato surgió otra dirigida a su brazo y que apenas pudo evadir echando para atrás su hombro. Las estacas comenzaron a emerger a sorprendente velocidad y con una muestra de la agilidad ganada durante su intenso entrenamiento apenas podía esquivar los ataques de forma que no fueran mortales. Su ropa lentamente era desgarrada por las puntas de las estacas, que dejaban pequeñas heridas a pesar de sólo rozar su piel, algo de lo que se dio cuenta el Genin.

"La punta es tan fina que basta el contacto para cortarme la piel" Pensó contrariado el rubio.

Naruto continuaba evadiendo el vendaval de estacas que surgían del suelo, apenas moviendo su cuerpo lo necesario para evitar alguna herida fatal. Una estaca pasó justo delante de su pecho, otra pasó bajo su axila derecha, una más apenas detrás de las rodillas y la última pasó entre sus piernas, dejándolo completamente inmóvil. Su mirada zafiro observó con preocupación a la morena, quien se puso de pie con tranquilidad. De inmediato volteó hacia la peliazul, quien se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia él con su mano derecha echada ligeramente hacia atrás, todavía en posición del Juuken. Alrededor de su mano el Seiryoku celeste tomaba la forma de lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un tigre abriendo sus fauces y mostrando sus colmillos.

- ¡Juuken: Moukoken (Puño Suave: Puño del Tigre Feroz)…!-

El golpe fue directo a la boca del estómago de Naruto, quien tosió sangre antes de ser lanzado hacia su espalda con una fuerza tal que rompió fácilmente las estacas de Mokuton. Se estrelló violentamente en un árbol sumamente alto y de tronco ancho, que si bien no fue derribado, quedó con una enorme marca en su corteza resultado de la potencia del ataque de Hinata. Con expresión incrédula quedó el alumno de Kame, antes de caer pesadamente al suelo, ya con un hilo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios. Se estrelló de frente, cayendo el resto de su cuerpo unos segundos después.

- ¿Lo ves…?- Aquella voz burlona retomó la palabra -Yo tengo el control de sus cuerpos y sus pensamientos… Tal vez su espíritu todavía sea libre, pero el resto de su existencia está totalmente a mi servicio, ¿Puedes verlo? Sus ojos pueden ver lo que le hacen al chico que aman, pero sus mentes confundidas ni siquiera pueden comprenderlo… Sin embargo, sus espíritus lloran…-

Naruto levantó la mirada hacia las tres Kunoichi que se habían reagrupado frente a él, a unos metros de distancia. Sus miradas inexpresivas estaban enfocadas en él, aparentemente sin mostrar ningún sentimiento. Pero en un plano más interno, de una percepción diferente y más profunda, podía ver lágrimas en los ojos de las tres chicas, cuyos estaban ocultos por la sombra que producía su cabello. ¿Era a lo que refería esa voz? Su esencia misma lloraba por lo que se veían obligadas a hacer, sin que pudieran comprenderlo siquiera.

- Kh…- El hijo de Kushina comenzó a levantarse lentamente -Qué fue…- Con algo de esfuerzo y la sangre corriendo por su rostro, se puso de pie -¡¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?-

- Je, je, je… Digamos que es un secretito, pero bueno, sigamos…-

Nami comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos con gran agilidad y velocidad, tras lo que posó su mano derecha con la palma orientada hacia arriba y los dedos contraídos ligeramente como si fueran garras. De su palma una figura de fuego surgió rápidamente, tomando la forma de lo que parecía ser un ave de fuego. Naruto no pudo evitar el observar con fascinación aquél ser etéreo formándose majestuosamente en la mano de su Hime-chan, que iluminaba en forma vistosa el bosque con una siniestra luz escarlata.

- ¡Katon: Houou Joutei (Elemento Fuego: Emperatriz Fénix)…!- Agitando su mano suavemente, la Uchiha liberó a la bestia de fuego.

La impresionante ave de llamas, de varios metros de largo y ancho, se lanzó a una velocidad impresionante hacia el rubio, graznando en forma amenazante. Naruto endureció la mirada y de inmediato inició una precisa y breve secuencia de sellos tras lo que enfocó con su mirada al ave de fuego y con su mano derecha formó una curvatura similar a una luna creciente en posición invertida. Un destello rojizo la rodeó inmediatamente.

- ¡Netton: Engou (Elemento Calor: Cañón Ardiente)!-

De la mano del rubio surgió un disparo de Seiryoku Netton en forma de una esfera del tamaño de su puño, la cual se dirigió directamente hacia el ave de fuego, que instantes antes de que el ataque la impactara, esquivó el ataque ladeado su cuerpo de llamas dejando sus alas apuntando al cielo y al suelo, ante la mirada incrédula del rubio, quien quedó pasmado cuando el ave se reacomodó en una segunda maniobra, sin perder velocidad. La esfera de Netton penetró varios árboles en su trayectoria hasta que se perdió de vista en la oscuridad del bosque. Los tres Tomoe (Aspas) del Sharingan de Nami giraban sutilmente, sin haber dejado ni un solo momento de mirar al rubio. Naruto sólo atinó a lanzar un violento grito al aire cuando recibió de lleno el impacto del Katon en forma de Ave Fénix, desapareciendo en un estallido de llamas. Segundos después, reapareció cuando el fuego se disipó, todavía de pie y con su cuerpo humeante, respirando con evidente dificultad.

- Impresionante… Sobreviviste al Houou Joutei, un Jutsu de Rango S que realizó una Kunoichi considerada prodigio desde niña…- Una sutil alegría era perceptible en la siniestra voz -Pero veamos si resistes esto…- De inmediato volteó hacia la morena, quien recién había terminado una secuencia de sellos y corría hacia él

- ¡Mokuton: Kijagou (Elemento Madera: Mordida de la Tortuga Serpiente)!-

Hana tenía sus manos entrelazadas en la posición del sello de manos 'Mi' (Serpiente). Ya cuando estaba a un par de metros del rubio, se paró en seco y de su espalda surgió una raíz de madera a gran velocidad que tomó la forma de la cabeza de una tortuga con colmillos de serpiente en la punta y salió dirigida hacia Naruto con sus fauces abiertas, listo para atraparlo. La extensión de madera se estiraba a gran velocidad, conforme la Senju moldeaba el Seiryoku y le daba forma física en su interior. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el rubio desenvainó a Kurogane, separando la efigie con forma de cabeza de la extensión de madera al esquivarla y ver que había desgarrado el suelo como resultado. La extensión de madera regresó al cuerpo de la morena cuando fue seccionada.

- ¡Discúlpame, Hana…!- El hijo de Kushina se lanzó al frente, empuñando su Katana con ambas manos y lanzándole una estocada a la Senju una vez que orientó la parte sin filo de su arma hacia la chica

- ¡Juken: Moukoken…!- Hana se hizo a un lado para revelar a una Hinata que ya tenía el brazo extendido, con la palma de la mano hacia el estómago del chico.

Naruto fue detenido en seco e incluso su espalda se deformó violentamente cuando recibió completamente indefenso el golpe y el posterior estallido de Seiryoku, tosiendo sangre en forma visible y con los ojos abiertos, saliendo proyectado a gran velocidad hacia su espalda, impactando violentamente en el frondoso árbol que no había sido derribado con el anterior golpe. Cayó pesadamente instantes después, mientras las chicas se reagrupaban nuevamente. Levantó la mirada, para observar detenidamente a sus queridas chicas, que continuaban con esas expresiones perdidas mientras se reagrupaban. La imagen comenzó a hacerse borrosa lentamente.

"Kh… Maldición…" Naruto trataba de levantarse, esta vez con mayor dificultad que antes ya que sus intentos no fructificaban "No puedo, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo…" Apoyó sus manos en el suelo para impulsarse, pero no conseguía ponerse de pie

- Vaya, el golpe de esa chiquilla es asombroso, si bien me he llevado una gran decepción respecto a tu nivel… Aunque no importa, todo lo que quiero de ti es el poder que escondes-

La misteriosa voz se escuchaba extrañamente cerca. Entonces levantó la mirada para ver a esa persona con una capa oscura que la cubría y que se había posado delante de las chicas. En la sombra de la capucha pudo distinguir inmediatamente dos orbes de color dorado, que a su vez lo observaban con discreto regocijo. Por alguna razón, esos ojos particulares le causaron una enorme melancolía. Mostrando su pálida piel, aquella persona tomó la capucha con sus manos y finalmente la retiró para revelar su identidad… De cabello negro peinado en dos largas coletas, tez sumamente pálida y esos llamativos ojos dorados, era una chica de enigmática belleza que parecía tener la misma edad que él y las chicas. Su sonrisa discreta era tan cautivadora como intimidante.

- ¿Q-Quién eres…?- Murmuró débilmente el rubio  
- Casi me haces sentir mal al no recordar el nombre con el que nos conocimos en la época antigua…- Su sonrisa se afiló un poco más -Pero bueno, sólo te diré que en esta vida soy conocida como Genpou Saji, originaria de Amegakure no Sato… Hana, haz el favor de evitar que Naruto-kun cometa alguna imprudencia…- La aludida realizó al instante una secuencia de sellos, posando su mano en el suelo instantes después

- ¡Mokuton: Akumu no Itami (Elemento Madera: Dolor de Pesadilla)!-

Del suelo debajo de Naruto surgió lo que parecían ser látigos formados por lianas, las cuales tenían espinas filosas y sin que el rubio pudiera defenderse siquiera fue atrapado entre aquellos látigos vegetales y de inmediato las espinas comenzaron a enterrarse en la piel del rubio, quien lanzó un ensordecedor grito conforme las espinas se enterraban más y más en su carne, provocándole varias hemorragias que se extendían por su anatomía en forma de hilillos, ante las expresiones vacías en los rostros de las chicas. La Senju se levantó con tranquilidad una vez que su Jutsu había dejado totalmente atrapado e indefenso a su Nii-san, quien estaba suspendido en el aire por las lianas, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados y las piernas sumamente pegadas.

- Bueno, supongo que te preguntarás ahora por qué te pasa esto… ¿Verdad?- Naruto intentó ver a la chica, pero se venció su cabeza nuevamente al frente -Mira, tú eres más de lo que pareces… Detrás de tu santurronería escondes un secreto muy especial… No, digamos que más bien es un secreto aterrador-

"¿A-A qué se refiere?" El Genin luchaba por no perder la consciencia

- Supongo que al haber pasado tanto tiempo con los Ninsou habrás escuchado alguna vez sobre la épica batalla que sucedió hace cientos de años entre el Rikudou Sennin y el Maou Juubi, ¿Verdad…?- Por fin Naruto pudo levantar la cabeza para ver a su enemiga -Lo que sucedió después es conocido, el Sennin encerró al Akuma en su interior y de ahí se convirtió en el humano más poderoso de todos… Pero, lo que casi nadie sabe es que aquella bestia fue asesinada al final por el Rikudou Sennin ya al final de su vida y tras haber creado a los Bijuu…- La mirada zafiro lucía extrañada -Con Bijuu me refiero al Kyuubi, al Hachibi, etcétera… En fin, tras matar al Juubi, el viejo murió, sin saber que la bestia había dejado un residuo en su cuerpo, un residuo en el que depositó su esencia misma, su Shin (Mente) y su Kon (Alma), esperando la oportunidad de reencarnar en un Tai (Cuerpo) para vengarse… Ese residuo viajó a través de la sangre de su hijo menor, buscando la oportunidad de reencarnar a través del nacimiento natural, pero siempre llegaba a un hombre y tenía que seguir su camino, hasta que finalmente llegó hace unos treinta y tantos años a una mujer, pero no era cualquier mujer… Se trataba de la famosa Guren Kouhai, cuyo nombre era Uzumaki Kushina, ¿Te suena?- La chica se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando sus ojos con deleite al ver la expresión incrédula del chico atrapado entre las lianas -Así es Naruto-kun, tú eres esa reencarnación… En otras palabras, tú eres el Maou Juubi…-

- Imposible…- Murmuró el chico, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sus ojos -M-Me niego… Me niego a creerlo- El chico se escuchaba desconsolado

- ¿Estás ciego o qué?- La chica endureció la mirada -¿Por qué crees que viajaste con los Ninshuu cuando eras un niño? ¿Por qué crees que te enseñaron que el Juubi era sólo un monstruo destructor? ¿Por qué chicas de tan nobles cunas están dispuestas a compartirte? Bien dicen los humanos, que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… Mira, el Rikudou Sennin representó muchos problemas para mí, tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para tener la oportunidad de despertar al Maou Juubi de nuevo, pero lo que sucedió hace quince años cambió mis planes de nuevo…- En el rostro de la pálida azabache se formó una sonrisa demencial -¡He esperado mucho tiempo por este momento! ¡El momento en que finalmente, el verdadero Daimaoh (Gran Rey Maligno) despertará…!-

- ¿Q-Qué?-

- ¿No lo entiendes?- Saji cerró los ojos, suavizando su expresión -Desde hace cientos de años he esperado este momento… Rikudou reencarnó también, pero por ahora es un simple mocoso incapaz de enfrentar al Juubi… Digamos que forzaré a lo que tienes dentro a liberarse, tu esencia actual desaparecerá, pero es lo menos importante… ¡Nami…!- La aludida dio un paso al frente -Por cierto, casi lo olvido… Ellas sí que te quieren, me costó mucho trabajo controlar sus voluntades y transformarlas en estas muñecas que sólo viven para obedecerme, pero bueno… Es hora de cocer este arroz- La Uchiha permaneció de pie, impasible -Vaya, en su patético estado continúa reconociéndote… Nami, te ordeno que remates a tu Ouji-chan-

Naruto observaba con evidente debilidad a su Hime-chan. A diferencia de Hana, tardó un par de segundos más en obedecer la orden, pero una vez que la voluntad de Saji se impulso en su mente, finalmente en su mano se formaba aquella llama que gradualmente comenzó a adquirir la forma del ave que ya lo había atacado anteriormente. Se mordió el labio con evidente pesar al ver que en el rostro de su bella Nami corría una pequeña lágrima. Sabía que ella al final, incluso bajo el control completo de esa chica, había intentado protegerlo.

- Katon: Houou Joutei…- Agitando su mano, la Uchiha liberó su poderoso Jutsu, mientras el rubio sólo cerró los ojos.

Ante la sonrisa de satisfacción esbozada por la Genpou, el rubio pudo comenzar a sentir vagamente un calor que poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad, pero finalmente fue vencido por el agotamiento y cerró sus ojos sin darse cuenta que los látigos de liana del Akumu no Itami comenzaron a arder tras el Jutsu Katon que la Uchiha le lanzó a quemarropa. Por reflejo las chicas enfocaron sus miradas hacia la enorme antorcha humana frente a ellas sin poder entender siquiera la tristeza que sentían, al ver la escena donde Naruto estaba rodeado de intensas llamas y se encontraba completamente inconsciente, mientras la sangre que escurría de su cuerpo se evaporaba apenas tocaba el suelo debido al calor del fuego que ya había rodeado por completo a Naruto.

…

En medio de la oscuridad, poco a poco abrió los ojos lentamente. Su visión borrosa también comenzaba a clarificarse conforme iba recuperando la conciencia… Para su sorpresa, tras perder el conocimiento instantes antes de recibir el Houou Joutei, despertaba en medio de un inmenso abismo oscuro sin herida alguna, lo que lo desconcertó más que calmarlo… ¿Acaso esa horrible escena donde le habían revelado que él era el monstruo al que más le temía no era más que un Genjutsu? En medio de esa infinita oscuridad se puso de pie y comenzó a revisarse su cuerpo, para darse cuenta de que su ropa también se veía como si fuera nueva… Se puso en guardia apenas escuchó que algo o alguien, golpeaba un objeto de metal. Guiado por aquél ruido, comenzó a recorrer el lugar, encontrándose con un inmenso conjunto de tuberías tanto en el suelo como en el techo, los cuales estaban orientados hacia una dirección que él también siguió. Finalmente llegó a una enorme reja seccionada por doce enormes pilares que en sus dimensiones se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Atemorizado, Naruto finalmente reparó en aquellos ojos rasgados, ubicados a los lados de lo que parecía ser un cerrojo. Un intenso Seiryoku de color rojo rodeaba al dueño de esos orbes.

- Finalmente nos conocemos, mocoso- Murmuró aquél gigantesco ser, un Kitsune de pelaje escarlata y facciones feroces

- ¿Q-Quién eres…?- Preguntó el chico, asombrado

- Soy Youko (Zorro Demonio), aunque los humanos me conocen más como Kyuubi…- Fue la respuesta seca del ser

- Tú… ¿Tú eres el Kyuubi?-

- ¡Ya te dije que me llamo Youko, maldito mocoso!- Intentó darle un zarpazo al rubio, pero la reja se lo impidió -Je, tienes suerte de que esté encerrado aquí…- No pudo evitar reírse cuando vio que el chico simplemente se había cubierto del potencial ataque con sus brazos

- ¿Qué es lo que hago en este lugar? ¿Dónde estamos?- Dijo discretamente molesto el chico por las risas del Bijuu, una vez que pasó el susto

- Estamos es tu mente… Y supongo que por instinto de supervivencia viniste inconscientemente para utilizar mi poder, pero lamentablemente eso no será posible… El Juuniitenchou no Fuinjutsu me reprime totalmente…-

- El sello de Yondaime-sama…-

- ¿El sello de Minato…? ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- Naruto esbozó un rictus de molestia cuando el imponente monstruo comenzó a reírse del chiquillo -Para nada niño… Ese miserable nada tiene que ver con esto… Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no como la gente piensa… ¡Ja, ja, ja…!-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó el chico, con discreta furia, mientras apretaba los puños

- Ay niño, si yo te contara… Pero primero escucha la versión de Kushina, no vaya a culparme después de que distorsiono la verdad-

- ¡¿Cuál es esa verdad de la que hablas?- Finalmente el rubio perdió la paciencia

- Déjalo… Lo que supongo que realmente vienes a buscar está al fondo- El Kyuubi se orientó hacia lo más oscuro del lugar -En el exterior estás al borde de la muerte o al menos eso supongo… Yo no puedo hacer nada, más por mi mismo que por ti, pero esa esencia que descubrí hace poco, tal vez pueda salvarte el pellejo… Date prisa niño, si bien en este lugar el tiempo transcurre mucho más rápido que en el exterior, pronto tu vida terminará y yo desapareceré con ella-

"¿Esa esencia…? ¿No se referirá a…?" Inmediatamente el chico se echó a correr hacia aquella siniestra oscuridad

- ¡De nada, maldito niño ingrato!- Reclamó furioso Youko -¡Eres tan maleducado como la Baka de Kushina…!-

El rubio corrió a través de esa oscuridad, motivado por la ansiedad que ya se había se había apoderado de él. A pesar de estar rodeado de penumbras, no tropezaba, como si conociera perfectamente el camino. Sorpresivamente, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de un sutil tono blanco, mientras a lo lejos un destello similar era visible. La velocidad de Naruto aumentó cuando el brillo en su cuerpo primeramente comenzó a ser intermitente, al igual que el extraño resplandor a la distancia y en segunda, comenzó a armonizar en la frecuencia de las intermitencias de luz. El camino se alumbraba y oscurecía alternadamente, mostrando y ocultando un sendero perturbador que parecía fabricado de tejido, en forma parecida al estómago de un animal. Finalmente, después de un largo recorrido llegó a aquella pequeña prisión, cuya puerta estaba grabada con el Taikyoku-zu. Se sorprendió de que la entrada a esa cárcel estaba integrada al tejido a su alrededor. Finalmente vio aquella rejilla e inmediatamente se acercó para observar el interior. Se sobresaltó visiblemente cuando vio esos ojos dorados, que lo observaron fijamente apenas se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- El rubio preguntó, visiblemente inseguro.

El interior de aquella cárcel se iluminó súbitamente, deslumbrando al Genin. Naruto perdió la vista por unos instantes debido a ello, pero cuando la recuperó, quedó totalmente atónito: delante de sus ojos, suspendido en medio del lugar por firmes cadenas plateadas surgidas de aquél tejido con el que estaban fabricados paredes y techo, se encontraba una persona exactamente igual a él. Sus brazos colgaban extendidos, mientras sus piernas atrapadas casi se cruzaban, emulando la posición en que había quedado atrapado por el Akumu no Itami de Hana. La única diferencia entre él y el rubio atrapado entre las cadenas, eran esos ojos dorados, radicalmente diferentes a sus orbes zafiro. Vestía las mismas ropas que él llevaba puestas. Sonreía casi imperceptiblemente. Otra diferencia entre ambos era la ausencia de las peculiares marcas en forma de bigotes en el chico encadenado.

- Así que tú eres mi vida actual, Uzumaki Naruto… Te estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo…-

- Tú… ¿Me estabas esperando? Eso quiere decir que…-

Naruto quedó boquiabierto cuando en la frente del otro rubio apareció lo que parecía ser una cicatriz lineal de forma horizontal justo al centro de su frente. Esa extraña marca se fue abriendo lentamente, revelando que en realidad era un tercer ojo. Un ojo dorado de varias coronas que rodeaban la oscura pupila y que se extendían por toda la esclerótica. Las tres coronas inmediatas al iris tenían tres Tomoe de color negro, en forma similar al Doujutsu de Hime-chan. Giraban lentamente, casi como con un ritmo hipnótico que cautivó a Naruto por unos segundos. Finalmente agitó violentamente la cabeza para salir del trance, ya que tenía prisa.

- Sí niño… Yo soy quien piensas, soy Maou Juubi… Realmente esta no es mi verdadera apariencia… Este aspecto lo tengo desde el sellado del que fuiste objeto hace más de quince años, justo el día de tu nacimiento… Nos separaron cuando tenías minutos de vida-

- Entonces… ¿Somos diferentes?-

- Puede decirse, que sí… Mi alma y mi mente han viajado por la esencia de los descendientes del Rikudou Sennin durante varias generaciones, para mí desgracia siempre elegía el cuerpo de un varón y por ello me era imposible encarnar de nuevo… Necesitaba el vientre de una mujer, donde se da la Inochi no Hikari (La Luz de la Vida) y ese vientre lo encontré finalmente en Uzumaki Kushina… Finalmente había obtenido la posibilidad de tomar carne y sangre para mi Ankoku no Tamashii (Alma de la Oscuridad) y así concluir con mis pendientes-

- ¿A qué pendientes te refieres?- Naruto se mostraba discretamente escéptico

- La esclavización del Jinkai (Mundo Humano) por ejemplo… Hace mucho tiempo que los Akuma desaparecimos de la existencia junto con el Makai (Mundo del Mal) y ahora sólo queda este lugar lleno de luz, a diferencia de aquél lugar lleno de oscuridad y tinieblas eternas…-

- Kh…- El rubio apretó los dientes -¡Eso no te lo pienso permitir!- Exclamó desafiante

- ¿En serio? No sé qué es lo que está sucediendo allá afuera, pero es evidente que necesitas mi ayuda… Sólo tienes la opción de romper este sello y amalgamarnos como un solo individuo, como debió ser desde el principio e inevitablemente mi infinita oscuridad devorará tu ínfima luz… Tomarás el riesgo… ¿O acaso prefieres morir?-

- Yo…- Naruto bajó la mirada -Yo le prometí a las chicas que las protegería…-

- ¿Las chicas?- La sonrisa del rubio encadenado se afiló más -Ya veo… Mi influencia maligna rompe los tabúes de los Ningen (Humanos) y desencadena su esencia más animal entre más cerca estén las personas de mí… A nosotros los Akuma, poco nos importan esas estupideces de la monogamia o los lazos fraternos… Nosotros nos encadenamos racionalmente por la lujuria-

- Y nosotros hacemos locuras por amor… Porque nuestros vínculos son nuestra mayor fuerza- Un decidido Naruto levantó la mirada para ver aquella puerta metálica -¿Cómo puedo romper el sello?-

- Simplemente coloca tu mano en el Taikyoku-zu…- Una sutil ansiedad se notaba en la voz de Maou Juubi, ya que por fin sería libre…

Obedeciendo las indicaciones del Juubi, Naruto posó su mano sobre aquél símbolo, provocando que la puerta estallara en miles de pedazos de metal que se expandieron por todas direcciones. Al ver a esa versión de sí mismo encadenada, con esa expresión perversa y ese ojo tan intimidante como cautivador, se cohibió por un instante, pero de inmediato comenzó a avanzar con paso firme hacia él, hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente. Ambas miradas observándose fijamente.

- Tu propia oscuridad será tu caída… En tus ojos puedo ver esa deleitante maldad que sólo puede ser producto del odio, el rencor y la tristeza… Me imagino que incluso has tenido fantasías donde con tus propias manos tomas lo que mereces por derecho… Matando a quien se interponga en tu camino y sin importarte cuánto dolor le causes a los demás-

- ¿Sabes?- El Juubi se mostró ligeramente confundido con las palabras del otro rubio -He pensando, desde que me encontré con Anko-chan… ¿Por qué no he caído en la sed de venganza? La respuesta es sencilla, crecí con los Ninsou, que me enseñaron a ver la luz como lo contrario a la oscuridad, por lo que pensé que estaba mal sentir odio y rencor contra Konoha, sin embargo Kyoshou-sama me ha enseñado que la oscuridad y la luz realmente se complementan y no puede existir la una sin la otra… Ese es el verdadero significado de crecer, vivir entre ambas…Soportar tanto el calor como el frío-

- Veo que ese tal Kyoshou-sama no es tonto…- Repitió el rubio encadenado, perdiendo la sonrisa de su expresión

- Si… Oka-san también me ha enseñado mucho, al igual que las chicas… No caeré sin darte pelea-

- Entonces adelante, tócame y nos volveremos uno… Para siempre…- Naruto dirigió su mano derecha hacia el Rey Maligno -Al final veremos que se impondrá en nuestro interior… Conforme despierten mis poderes, mi oscuridad aumentará más y más… ¿Aceptas el reto?-

Conforme se fueron acercando, el rubio encadenado comenzó a expandir un horrible Seiryoku negro por su cuerpo, comenzando a arder en poderosas llamas que lentamente cambiaron a un color dorado, las cuales comenzaron a adquirir una forma monstruosa, de dedos huesudos y alargados, mientras en su cabeza se manifestaron dos protuberancias que emulaban cuernos… Apenas la mano del ojiazul se posó en el pecho del Juubi, la silueta formada por el Seiroyku se expandió violentamente, revelando a un enorme monstruo que emergió de aquellas llamas, nuevamente negras y cuyas poderosas diez colas ondeaban elegantemente como símbolo de su poder. Aquél ojo de color dorado apareció en el centro de su cabeza, al tiempo que Naruto comenzó a rodearse de un intenso Seiryoku celeste, que adquirió forma de llamas también. La obvia diferencia de tamaños pronto se equilibró, cuando aquella silueta oscura adquirió un tamaño similar al del azulado. Tras arder violentamente, la silueta celeste se hizo dorada, al igual que la negra y se mezclaron en un remolino sumamente intenso de luz y oscuridad… Desde su reja, producto del Juuniitenchou no Fuinjutsu, el Kyuubi miraba asombrado aquél intenso resplandor lejano que iluminaba todo el lugar, dejando ver el entramado de tuberías que concluía en esa agosta gruta formada por paredes de tejido. Aquella luz dorada provocó que Youko entrecerrara los ojos para posteriormente ser totalmente deslumbrado por aquél resplandor surgido en medio de las tinieblas.

…

Saji observaba con expectación cómo Naruto se quemaba entre las llamas, atrapado por las lianas… No habían pasado más que unos cuantos segundos desde que el Genin había recibido a quemarropa aquél Katon, cuando el chico comenzó a ser rodeado de un Seiryoku dorado mucho más intenso que el que mostró durante su batalla contra el Hebi Sannin. El poderoso Seiryoku comenzó a liberarlo de las lianas al tiempo que hacia retroceder las llamas, dejándolo libre y con la mirada baja después de unos instantes. La chica de mirada dorada miraba atónita cómo las heridas del rubio comenzaban a sanar mientras su camisa negra se terminaba de destruir en ese Seiryoku intenso, revelando su torso vendado cuidadosamente por las chicas, quienes miraban inexpresivamente la liberación y posterior recuperación del rubio. La pelinegra sonrió al ver el violento cambio en el chico.

"Perfecto…" La Genpou se puso en guardia inmediatamente

- Prepárate- Naruto levantó su mirada, la cual lucía endurecida

- Veo que has despertado por fin, Maou… Pero todavía tienes un poder incipiente y no eres capaz de vencerme, sin embargo, como recompensa por haberte liberado, te explicaré a grandes rasgos cómo me hice de la consciencia de ellas tres- La expresión de la pálida azabache se tornó burlona cuando el rubio entrecerró los ojos -Usando Saiminjutsu (Hipnosis), adormilé sus consciencias y usando Shiranjutsu (Técnica de Desorientación Mental), he confundido su capacidad de pensar, dejando sus mentes abiertas a mi influencia…- Abrazó de la cintura tanto a Hinata como a Hana, de forma visiblemente sugestiva -Es como si les hubiera apagado el cerebro y si bien ellas pueden oírnos y vernos, están a mi entera disposición, si bien son todavía un poco perspicaces, pero salvo pequeños desperfectos esporádicos, son mis perfectas marionetas…-

- Ya veo…- El chico de Seiryoku ardiente sonrió suavemente -Entonces puedo liberarlas…-

- ¿Hm?- La Genpou se soltó suavemente de sus marionetas

- Quiero decir… ¡Después de que te haga pedazos!- Súbitamente el rubio se lanzó al frente

"Hora de capturarlo, inmovilízalo Nami"

- ¡Katon: Houou Joutei…!- Formando el Jutsu en su mano rápidamente, liberó al ave de fuego directamente hacia Ouji-chan

- ¡Esta vez no me rendiré…!- Sin detenerse, en el puño derecho del Genin se comenzó a formar una esfera de Seiryoku dorado -¡Ouryuha (Fuerza del Rey Dragón)!-

La concentración de Seiryoku ardiente se consolidó en forma de una esfera aparentemente hecha de cristal, la cual lanzo hacia la amenazante ave tras lanzar el puño al frente. El Katon y el misterioso Jutsu chocaron de lleno, provocando un estallido que mezclaba ambos poderes y que obligó a ambas azabaches a cubrirse instintivamente la mirada. Saji tenía sus ojos entrecerrados para evitar ser tomada por sorpresa, pero no pudo evitar voltear de reojo hacia su costado izquierdo, donde la Uchiha recibió una violenta patada en su defensa, que la mando a volar varios metro hacia atrás, hasta estrellarse con el árbol refugio y caer de forma seca al suelo.

- ¡Y esto es por hacerme hacerle eso a Nami-chan…!-

La pálida azabache recibió un violento puñetazo en el rostro que la mando a estrellarse a una roca ubicada al pie de un árbol. Naruto observó por unos instantes a su enemiga, para saltar hacia atrás, esquivando un golpe de Juuken de Hinata que le llegaba de frente. Apenas esquivó el ataque por cuestión de milímetros, aprovechó para darle un golpe de lleno en la boca del estómago a la Hyuga, quien sólo tosió sangre para quedar inconsciente debido a la pérdida de aire. Cuando se desvaneció, la tomó entre sus brazos y la depositó suavemente en el suelo.

- Discúlpame, Hinata-chan…- Naruto orientó su mirada de regreso a la Genpou -Pronto las liberaré de esa maldita-

- Je, je, je… Maou- La Genpou se reincorporó ayudada por la Senju, quien había ido a socorrerla junto con la Uchiha -Ahora que estás totalmente despierto, por fin puedo concluir mi plan…-

El rubio observaba expectante cómo de aquella mujer comenzaba a nacer un Seiryoku intenso de color negro. Las coletas en su cabello se desamarraron como resultado de aquella violenta corriente de poder, mientras en su rostro comenzaban a dibujarse tres discretas marcas en ambas mejillas similares a pequeños rasguños recibidos. Otro cambio considerable fue que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, adquiriendo lentamente una coloración rojiza. Ese brillo rojizo también se manifestó en los ojos de Hana y Nami, así como en la Hyuga, quien despertó de forma violenta y con una vistosa maniobra consistente en un elegante salto invertido regresó al lado de Saji.

- ¿Estás listo, Maou-kun?- La sonrisa discreta regresó al rostro de la Genpou

- Para salvar a las chicas, siempre- El Genin se puso en guardia, listo para la pelea que estaba por comenzar…

…

Uchiha Mikoto dormía profundamente, ya por fin desconectada de los varios aparatos que la habían mantenido con vida, ante la expectación de una tranquila Kushina, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro de pasta naranja: Dokonjou Ninden (La Historia del Ninja Absolutamente Audaz), aquél relato que escribiera el Sensei de su amado Minato, el famoso Gama-sennin Jiraiya. Finalmente el sueño la venció y tras improvisar una cama en las sillas disponibles en aquella habitación de hospital, se quedó profundamente dormida, con una expresión tranquila a diferencia de la Uchiha, quien tenía una expresión triste, casi a punto de llorar, debido al sueño que tenía…

…

_Era un día soleado en el complejo Uchiha. La actividad de la nómina Ninja estaba en su esplandor. Jounin y Chunin de diversas edades y apariencias iban de un lado a otro… Excepto en una casa de amplio jardín, donde un par de mujeres se encontraban sentadas en el pórtico de la antigua construcción. Una vestida con un largo vestido blanco, la otra con largo vestido negro, ambos holgados. Ambas de cabello largo negro, con los mismos ojos oscuros y las mismas finas facciones. La únicas diferencias entre ambas eran que la mujer de vestido blanco tenía el cabello atado en un coleta alta y tenía una expresión maliciosa en el rostro, mientras que la otra llevaba ese largo cabello suelto, además de poseer una tímida mirada. Ambas lucían un prominente vientre, resultado del embarazo que tenían. _

_- Miko-chan- La mujer de coleta sonrió suavemente -¿Ya me dirás quién es el padre de ese bebé?-_

_- Lo siento, Makoto Onee-sama, pero no puedo…- Respondió la otra azabache, tímidamente_

_- Como sea… Sasuke-kun tendrá una prima o primo con quien jugar, eso es lo que importa… No te preocupes Imouto, si bien en el Clan no son bien vistos los bastardos que diluyen la sangre, no tenemos por qué rechazarla, ¿Cierto?- Uchiha Makoto afiló la mirada, torciendo su sonrisa _

_- S-Sí…- Mikoto se notaba visiblemente entristecida _

_- No pongas esa cara, Miko-chan- Makoto se puso de pie en el pórtico, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la casa y dándole la espalda a su hermana menor -Aunque… Puedo entender que tengas miedo…- En la mirada de la hermana mayor apareció el Sharingan -Según las leyes del Clan, si una mujer tiene un hijo sin haberse casado con un Uchiha, la bastarda será separada de su madre y llevada con otra familia, mientras que la madre será comprometida con algún Uchiha respetable… Pero no te preocupes, intentaré mover influencias con Fugaku para que no te pase eso-_

_- Gracias, Onee-sama…- Por instinto, Mikoto agachó la cabeza_

_- De nada Miko-chan… Por cierto- Makoto entrecerró los ojos -¿Cuánto dices que llevaba Kushina-chan?-_

_- Cinco… Cinco meses…-_

_- Más que nosotras… Ya veo- La hermana mayor reinició el camino a su casa -¿Sabes? Los Jinchuuriki tienen un mayor tiempo de gestación para sus hijos, como le pasó a Uzumaki Mito, diez meses…- Sonrió suavemente _

_- ¿Diez meses…?-_

_- Sí… Así que haciendo cálculos, el hijo de Kushina-chan y Minato-kun nacerá por el diez de octubre, más o menos… Muy bien- Ante la mirada extrañada de Mikoto, Makoto ingresó a la casa donde vivía también con su cuñado, Uchiha Fugaku y el pequeño hijo del matrimonio, Uchiha Itachi_

_- Discúlpame, Nami-chan- La azabache abrazo su creciente vientre, con una expresión severamente triste -Pero por un arranque que tuve, tú tendrás una vida muy difícil… Ojalá que cuando sepas la verdad sobre tu padre, puedas perdonarme- Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de su rostro -De todo lo que ha pasado, sólo puedo decirte que te amo, tanto como a tu padre… ¿Por qué las cosas no pudieron ser diferentes?- _

…

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la dormida azabache junto con sutiles sollozos que surgían lentamente de sus hermosos labios. Sólo ella podía entender su dolor y en su interior sabía que cuando llegara el momento de revelar las verdades que la atormentaban, muchas personas iban a salir lastimadas, especialmente el fruto de su vientre. Una decisión tomada sin pensar y sus consecuencias habían marcado por siempre a Uchiha Mikoto…_

…

**Salida 1: Mi Mañana.**

Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas,

No hay nada que temer,

El valor puede ser guardado en un pequeño cofre.

Debajo de la lluvia, estoy solo,

El interior de mis bolsillos está vacío.

Pero yo sigo mirando al frente,

Abriendo la puerta del camino hacia un mundo desconocido…

¡Avanzar! ¡Avanzar! ¡Ya no estoy perdido!

Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas,

No hay nada que temer.

Debido a que ahora puedo crear un mañana propio,

Despejando la brisa hacia mí mañana.

…

**Notas:** Ahora fue el turno de revelar la vida de Hinata mientras su madre estuvo viva y lo que derivó de la muerte de esta. Este es un capítulo de transición por decirle de alguna manera, ya que la revelación del nexo que existe entre Naruto y Saji Genpou será muy importante para entender la trama relacionada al buen Naruto. He mostrado un poco de las habilidades de las chicas para dejar claro que si no han destacado en la historia es porque me he centrado mucho en el rubio. También Makoto Uchiha ha hecho su debut en el fic, si bien dentro del sueño de Mikoto sobre su pasado. La explicación del origen de Nami está cada vez más cerca, además de que el duelo interno que tendrá Naruto contra su otro yo, se irá notando en su cambio de actitud. El que Naruto siempre fuera ingenuo y un tanto crédulo, se debe a la separación que sufrió de su esencia cuando nación y sobra decir, que el día que atacó el Kyuubi la aldea, es un hecho trascendental, sumamente diferente al del canon. Shunya, como dije anteriormente, es una mastermind que realiza sus movimientos con suma precisión, como se vio en el caso del encuentro con Karin. Entre otras cosas, aviso que próximamente iniciará un crossover al estilo Zarya, donde la serie introducida se adaptará para entrar en el contexto del universo de Naruto.

**Próximamente:**

**XIII: Efímero y Eterno.**


	14. XIII: Efímero y Eterno

**Naruto Sennin**

…

_El primer día de academia había finalizado y una feliz Hana de apenas siete años, vestida con camisa sin mangas de color blanco y pantaloncillos de color negro a medio muslo, corría sumamente animada hacia su casa cruzando una Konoha iluminada por la luz del atardecer. Su largo cabello blanco ondulado se agitaba suavemente con el viento. Con una enorme y bella sonrisa en su infantil rostro se dirigía hacia el complejo de los Senju, cuando en su camino se topó con dos figuras conocidas: Un pequeño niño de cinco años con tez clara, castaño de cabello corto y alborotado, vestido con aquella camisa negra de mangas largas varias tallas más grande de la que requería y pantalones corto de color blanco, quien iba de la mano con un hombre de aparentes veinticuatro años, vestido con uniforme Jounin y cuyos rasgos eran los mismos de la Senju, piel morena y cabello blanco, en su caso corto, que él llevaba esponjado y desaliñado._

_- ¡Otouto-chan, Oto-sama!- La pequeña corrió hacia ambos, abrazándose de la pierna de su padre_

_- Hana-chan- El hombre volteó a verla con discreta sonrisa -¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?- _

_- ¡Muy bien Oto-sama!- La chica se separó del moreno, con enorme sonrisa -¡Iruka-sensei nos presentó y conocí muchas amigas, además me hicieron un primer examen para saber cuánto sabía y saqué muy buena calificación!- La sonrisa se convirtió violentamente en un gracioso puchero de molestia -¡Pero esa Shishiko me ganó y cuando le di la mano para felicitarla, me ignoró y se fue! ¡Es una niña grosera!-_

_- Vamos Hana-chan, igual y esa Shishiko tuvo un mal día, no juzgues a las personas por la primera impresión- El Jounin sonrió suavemente, mientras se inclinaba para posar sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija -¿De acuerdo?-_

_- Está bien- Replicó la pequeña con resignación -¿Cómo estuvo tú día, Oto-sama?-_

_- Aburrido- El albo adoptó una expresión apática -Kakashi-san se la pasó leyendo ese Icha Icha… Dice que es muy bueno, pero yo sinceramente prefiero la práctica…- Suspiró el Ninja con aburrimiento "Lo malo es que me calentó la cabeza… Ya no aguanto" _

_- ¿Icha Icha?- Repitió confundida la niña -¿Qué es eso?-_

_- Es un libro para adultos- Respondió el Jounin saliendo de su ensimismamiento para cargar a ambos niños y sentarlos en sus hombros_

_- ¿Adultos? ¡Yo soy adulta y entonces puedo leerlo!- La Senju sonrió de forma jovial_

_- Sí, Nee-san es más grande que yo- Agregó sonriendo alegre el pequeño, apoyando a su querida hermana_

_- Bueno, si eres adulta porque ya te estás preparando para ser Ninja- El albo sonrió de forma ligeramente nerviosa -Pero todavía no eres tan adulta…- _

_Finalmente la animada familia llegó a su hogar, el cual estaba parcialmente amurallado y presentaba un espacioso jardín con varios árboles. Caminaron por el camino de piedra que unía la entrada a la propiedad con la entrada a la casa y por fin llegaron a la puerta, donde ambos niños se bajaron del hombro de su padre. Hana miraba con mucha curiosidad el tatuaje que tenía el Jounin en su brazo izquierdo consistente en el Kanji Kaminari (Relámpago) de color negro. El albo abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y tras hacer un gesto indicando a sus hijos que guardaran silencio y se fueran a sus habitaciones, entró sigilosamente a la amplia casa, llegando hasta la cocina, donde una bella mujer de cabello castaño a los hombros y peculiares marcas rectangulares de color púrpura en ambas mejillas, ataviada con un vestido holgado a las rodillas de color guinda y delantal blanco, se encontraba cocinando la cena del día, unos fideos. Sonreía pensando que posiblemente en cualquier momento llegaría cualquiera de los dos, su hija mayor o su esposo. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando un fornido brazo la abrazó súbitamente y se sonrojó violentamente cuando sintió en su cuello los suaves besos que le daba su amado._

_- Darui… Se… Se me va a quemar la cena…- Hablaba ya entre gemidos, porque su esposo mordía el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda_

_- Rin… Ya no aguanto más… Kakashi-san se puso a leer el Icha Icha en voz alta y al pensar en todo lo que decía…- El moreno respiraba visiblemente agitado -Me dieron ganas de llegar y hacerle un hermanito a los niños…-_

_La mesa del comedor pronto fue invadida por los esposos, la castaña acostada sobre ella, abrazada a su hombre del cuello, mientras ya se devoraban a besos. Mientras ambas lenguas jugueteaban en sus bocas, las manos hábiles del moreno tras haber masajeado sus prominentes pechos, levantaron el vestido de su esposa hasta la cintura, como si fuera una faja, dejando visible su ropa interior que ya se notaba húmeda de la entrepierna. Sin pensarlo mucho entre los gemidos de ambos, bajó la prenda hasta dejarla enrollada en el tobillo izquierdo de su mujer, descubriendo el depilado sexo de Rin, quien se abría de piernas y se acomodaba para dejar la entrada libre a Darui. Se separaron un momento mientras la mujer con sus manos dejaba al descubierto su tesoro, el cual estaba coronado por un piercing en su ya erecto clítoris._

_- Ya, ya no aguanto más…- Visiblemente ruborizada, la castaña miraba con una sonrisa lujuriosa a su esposo -Lo necesito…-_

_El tono de voz casi inaudible de su esposa, totalmente entregada al deseo, terminó con la poca razón que le quedaba. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas tras bajarse la cremallera y revelar su ya enhiesto miembro. Lentamente comenzó a introducir su prominente virilidad en la feminidad de su esposa, hasta la mitad, entonces la metió de golpe, arrancándole un violento grito a su mujer, quien como pudo lo agarró de la nuca con ambas manos y lo guió hacia sus senos. Darui comenzó a devorar los pechos de su esposa, mientras el bombeo de sus cadenas la enloquecía de placer, desorbitándose sus ojos por las sensaciones que la inundaban al estimular su clítoris perforado, con sus frenéticos dedos…_

_- No…- Gritó la castaña -¡No te detengas…! ¡Come los pezones de tu puta…!-_

_- ¡Toma zorra…!- Darui jadeaba, intensificando el ir y venir de su cadera -¡Tómalo todo…!- Presa del deseo, lengüeteaba a diestra y siniestra las puntas de ambos senos_

_- ¡Dame, dámelo…!- Gimió fuera de sí -¡Hazme otro bebé…!-_

_- Oto-sama, Oka-sama… ¿A qué juegan?-_

_Aquél momento se rompió para el matrimonio, cuando voltearon hacia su costado, donde una Hana miraba curiosa a sus padres. Ambos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos al ver a su primogénita ahí parada, mirando tiernamente su 'actividad' con un dedo posado en sus labios. Parpadeaba curiosa mientras ambos permanecían totalmente congelados. Reaccionaron finalmente, cuando su excitación desapareció y mientras la ama de casa se reacomodaba la ropa visiblemente avergonzada, el padre también regresaba su sexo a su pantalón y cerraba la cremallera. Ambos estaban sumamente sonrojados._

_- Oto-sama… ¿Juegas así conmigo?- Preguntó ilusionada la pequeña_

_- ¡Claro que no, Hana…!- El antes molesto padre se puso nervioso cuando su hija esbozó un puchero, queriendo llorar -¡Lo siento Hana-chan, no llores, siento haberte gritado tan fuerte…!- Darui endureció la mirada después de abrazar a su pequeña "¡Maldita sea Kakashi-san, si no me hubieras calentado la cabeza con ese maldito libro nada de esto habría pasado…! Al menos no hasta que los niños se durmieran…"_

_Con una aparente tranquilidad de regreso, finalmente la familia de Senju Rin se sentó a comer en la mesa mientras la mujer del hogar les servía aquél rico estofado que había preparado y afortunadamente por la inesperada llegada de Hana no se había quemado. Fuera del penoso momento que había pasado al estar en pleno acto sexual con su esposo y ser descubiertos por su hija, la noche era agradable. Comieron con tranquilidad y apenas terminaron, el pequeño Eda se fue a dormir en brazos de su padre, mientras que la castaña se puso seria una vez que retiró los platos y se sentó frente a su hija._

_- ¿Pasa algo, Oka-sama?- Hana miraba curioso a su amada madre_

_- Mira Hana-chan… Con respecto a cómo nos encontraste a mí y a tu Oto-sama… Pues, yo, este…- La mujer se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca "¿Y ahora cómo le explico…? ¡Ah, ya sé…!" La pequeña parpadeó cuando Rin sonrió triunfal -¡Era un juego para adultos que se quieren mucho, como Darui y yo!-_

_- ¿Entonces sí es un juego?-_

_- Escucha… El asunto en este juego, es que te diviertes de una manera diferente a cuando te haces cosquillas o juegas, o entrenas… Para empezar sólo debes hacerlo con una persona a la que quieras mucho, como tu Oto-sama y yo nos queremos-_

_- ¿Entonces puedo jugar así con Otouto-chan?- A Rin le dio un tic en el ojo con las palabras de su hija_

_- No… Me refiero a algún chico que te agrade mucho, pero que no sea Eda-chan… Veamos, debes de ser mayor, digamos que debes tener más o menos la edad de Nezumi-san para 'jugar' a eso y cuando sientas que hay un chico especial yo te diré todas las reglas de ese 'juego'- La castaña sonrió amable -¿De acuerdo?-_

_- ¡Si Oka-sama…!- Madre e hija se abrazaron con evidente cariño_

_- Veo que ya está todo controlado- El moreno entraba a la cocina con expresión relajada_

_- Estás de acuerdo que esto pasó por ti, ¿Verdad?- La castaña miraba con los ojos graciosamente entrecerrados a su esposo_

_- Eh… Lo siento…- Darui sonrió apenado, con su mano derecha en la nuca_

_- Sabes que pasará ahora…- El albo asintió débilmente -Te quedas sin piercing y de la dominación olvídate por mucho tiempo…- Sentenció severa Rin, mientras su esposo comenzaba a llorar graciosamente_

"_¿Piercing, dominación…?" Pensó la pequeña con curiosidad "¿También es parte del juego…?" _

_Después de la cena y la peculiar plática madre-hija, la familia Senju finalmente se prestaba a dormir… Todos excepto la pequeña Hana, ya que la escena que había visto de sus padres se le había quedado sumamente grabada. Su Oto-sama tocaba la parte de su Oka-sama por donde hacía pipí mientras metía 'esa cosa' que también tenía su Otouto al mismo tiempo y al parecer a ella le gustaba mucho. Se levantó de su cama y sin poder evitarlo, se encerró en el closet de su habitación para que no la vieran por si sus padres entraban. En aquél refugio se bajó el blanco pantalón de su pijama, luego su infantil rosa interior rosa y abriendo sus piernas como había visto que lo hizo su Oka-sama, comenzó a explorar su feminidad por primera vez…_

_En el exterior de su casa sin embargo, mientras sus padres dormían tranquilamente con el pequeño Eda entre ellos, una sombra estaba parada con los brazos cruzados encima de un poste del alumbrado público. En la acerca, varios cuerpos sin vida se encontraban tirados en el piso o recargados en las paredes, todos con un boquete en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Fue aquél día, después de que Hana se masturbara por primera vez encerrada en su closet y se quedara dormida ahí, que Senju Nezumi acabó con todo su clan, excepto con la morena de cabello blanco… _

…

**Entrada 1: ¡El Más Grande Soñador!**

Quiero ser el más grande soñador,

Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro.

Así es, me he dado cuenta, olvidé hacer mis tareas.

Esto es un rompecabezas, rompecabezas, rompecabezas

¿Quién soy yo?

Incluso si derrapa la piel de mis rodillas,

Tengo que levantarme nuevamente.

Yo sé que mi oportunidad se escapará,

¡Grande y más grande, el más grande soñador!

Soñar es el principio de todo, esa es la respuesta,

Voy a volar más lejos que nadie, a través de las montañas.

Quiero ser el más grande soñador,

Corriendo a toda velocidad a través de ambos, el presente y el futuro.

…

**XIII: Efímero y Eterno.**

Delante de Shunya y encabezadas por Tsukino Usagi, Despair y Namikaze Yugito, varias sombras de diversas, alturas y siluetas se encuentran inclinadas respetuosamente. El Tenshi sonríe suavemente, mientras que detrás de él se encuentra un círculo de piedra grabado en un inmenso muro. Ese muro, tiene doce altares circulares de forma homóloga a como los números están puestos en la cara de un reloj. Al centro del círculo finamente grabado con grecas que encierran esos doce espacios, se encuentra el símbolo del Yin y el Yang.

"_Las dos reglas del éxito: 1.-Nunca digas todo lo que sabes…"_

…

Naruto miraba fijamente tanto a Genpou Saji como a las chicas. Ellas estaban preparadas para pelear contra él, totalmente bajo el control de esa extraña persona. Notó cómo ellas únicamente parecían escuchar su voz con esa rara expresión ausente de cualquier sentimiento. Mientras pensaba detenidamente cómo liberarlas, aquél Seiryoku resplandeciente dejó de rodearlo, sin embargo sus ojos se mantuvieron con aquella coloración dorada. No continuó reflexionando porque las tres chicas se abalanzaron contra él. Los Doujutsu de la Hyuga y la Uchiha se reactivaron inmediatamente mientras la Senju realizaba sellos de mano durante su recorrido.

- ¡Mokuton: Bara Shiben (Látigo de Espinas de Rosa)…!- Agitando su mano como si sostuviera una cuerda, Hana liberó de su mano un látigo similar a los del Akumu no Itami.

Aquella extensión similar a una liana espinosa inmediatamente atrapó al rubio del brazo derecho, dejándolo sin posibilidad de retroceder cuando la Hyuga se acercó a él y sus manos se posaron en una posición de pelea bastante peculiar: sus dedos medio e índice de ambas manos apuntando al frente. Hinata tomó vuelo con ambas manos para lanzar su ataque hacia el chico del que se había enamorado en su estado consciente. Los golpes se dieron a una extraordinaria velocidad, casi imperceptible para el ojo común.

- ¡Juukenpou: Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Arte del Golpe Suave: Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)…!- Rodeados de su Seiryoku celeste, los impactos se dejaron sentir en el cuerpo de Naruto -¡Nii Shou (Dos Palmas)!- El rubio recibió los dos golpes, uno en el hombro izquierdo y otro en el pecho, en el centro del esternón -¡Yon Shou (Cuatro Palmas)!- Otros dos golpes impactaron, uno debajo del hombro derecho y otro cerca del ombligo -¡Hachi Shou (Ocho Palmas)!- El rubio recibió otros cuatro golpes, uno en cada ingle y uno en el interior de cada codo -¡Juuroku Shou (Dieciséis Palmas)!- Ahora fueron ocho golpes, otro en el esternón, dos más en la rodilla, dos al centro de los muslos, dos más debajo de las costillas y uno en la boca del estómago -¡Sanjuunii Shou (Treinta y Dos Palmas)!- Ahora fueron dieciséis golpes, repartidos dos en cada uno de los hombros, ocho más en el esternón, cuatro en cada brazo, cuatro en cada muslo, abarcando las rodillas y otros ocho más en los pectorales -¡Rokujuuyon Shou (Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)!- Los últimos treinta y dos impactos se repartieron equitativamente en los lugares ya atacados, cuatro en cada brazo, cuatro en cada pierna, cuatro en la boca del estómago, cuatro en cada hombro, cuatro más en cada pectoral y dos debajo de cada costilla.

Con un elegante salto seguido de una vistosa pirueta, la peliazul retrocedió para cederle el espacio a la Uchiha, quien no le dio tiempo de respirar al rubio, atacando inmediatamente con Taijutsu. Con los puños cerrados comenzó a golpear al chico. Naruto intentó defenderse del vendaval lanzado por Hime-chan, pero debido a que su Seiryoku ya estaba bloqueado en su mayoría debido al ataque de Hinata, sólo podía defenderse con su habilidad natural, pero con su brazo todavía detenido por la Senju y contra el Sharingan de tres aspas que podía predecir sus movimientos poco pudo hacer. Era incapaz de atacar debido a que Nami predecía sus movimientos y esquivaba en el último momento todos sus intentos. En cambio recibía todos los golpes, en las mejillas, en la boca del estómago y finalmente uno último en la barbilla que lo proyecto al aire, momento en que finalmente el látigo surgido de la mano de la Senju lo liberó mientras su dueña esbozaba rápidamente una secuencia de sellos, quedando sus manos entrelazadas con el sello 'Mi' delante de su rostro.

- ¡Mokuton: Konoha Shuriken (Espadas Ocultas en la Mano de la Hojas de Árbol)!-

Extendiendo súbitamente sus brazos a los costados, Hana liberó una gran cantidad de hojas de árbol de todo su cuerpo hacia todas direcciones, las cuales se quedaron suspendidas en el aire y en menos de un segundo se proyectaron a toda velocidad hacia él apenas la morena posó sus manos al frente con la palma abierta. Naruto sólo atinó a poner los brazos delante de su rostro cruzándolos para mitigar un poco la lluvia de proyectiles. Las hojas pasaban a gran velocidad y debido a que estaban moldeadas con Seiryoku tenía una capacidad de corte temible. El cuerpo de Naruto quedó completamente lleno de pequeñas cortadas por todas partes, mientras que su pantalón, había quedado muy desgarrado y apenas se mantenía unido sin quedar hecho girones.

- ¡Mokuton: Shizen Douki (Sincronización Natural)!- Exclamó súbitamente la hija de Rin y Darui, colocando sus manos nuevamente en el suelo.

Apenas pudo voltear hacia su espalda, cuando una de las ramas del árbol más cercano a él se movió violentamente y como si fuera una mano preparando su palma para acabar con algún insecto, lo golpeó de lleno en la espalda. El impacto fue brutal, lanzando violentamente al rubio hacia el suelo a gran velocidad. Naruto caía sin posibilidad de frenarse cuando sorprendido notó que Hinata se colocaba en posición para interceptarlo con un golpe de Juuken. La Hyuga levantó la palma derecha y la colocó en posición para recibir al rubio sin dejarlo caer, mientras el Seiryoku azulado en instantes adquiría la forma de cabeza de tigre.

- ¡Juuken: Moukuken!- El impacto fue inevitable y de lleno, mientras el estallido celeste surgía violentamente de la espalda de Naruto.

Cuando el rubio quedó incrustado en el golpe de la Hyuga, quedó totalmente descolocado, con una expresión incrédula en sus ojos, mientras que tocía sangre y un sendero carmesí lentamente surgía de la comisura de sus labios. La peliazul en un movimiento un tanto despectivo agitó su brazo para arrojar a Naruto algunos metros delante de ella. Nami y Hana se acercaron a flanquear a su compañera con esos rostros inexpresivos, ya totalmente bajo el control de esa mujer. El Genin comenzó a levantarse, tomándose el estómago mientras esbozaba una mueca de dolor visible.

"Todo terminó…" La chica de Amegakure colocó los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha delante de su rostro.

Sin embargo, la Genpou no continuó con lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo, ya que el rubio se comenzó a levantar lentamente, mientras sus ojos adquirían una colocación negra en la esclerótica. Miraba fijamente a la formación de mujeres, con una férrea determinación en sus ojos y un hilillo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios, independientemente de las varias hemorragias diminutas que surgían de las varias cortadas provocadas por el ataque de la Senju.

"No… Esa no es la expresión de alguien que se esté rindiendo" Pensó seria Saji, endureciendo su expresión "Me pregunto entonces que hay detrás de esa mirada"

"Por fin entiendo eso de que sólo pueden escuchar su voz…" Pensó Naruto mientras miraba detenidamente a cada una de las chicas "Son tan influenciables en el estado en el que están sus mentes que sólo pueden ser controladas de esa manera si las aísla de todas las influencias del entorno excepto de la suya, por eso las vinculó con un hilo de Seiryoku al igual que hacen los Nara con el Kagemane no Jutsu (Técnica de Imitación de Sombras)… Si pudiera cortar ese hipotético hilo invisible de Seiryoku, las liberaría… ¿Pero cómo puedo cortar algo que no puedo ver…?" El chico se mordió el labio inferior, sin encontrar respuesta a su pregunta.

El Genin salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio que a través de una conexión de raíces que surgían de su cuerpo y se adentraban en la espalda de Nami, Hana parecía darle de su abundante energía. Naruto dedujo rápidamente que el Katon: Houou Joutei era un Jutsu que consumía una enorme cantidad de Seiryoku y por eso Hime-chan no podía usarlo más de un par de veces. Si él sobrevivió a ese intenso Katon era porque no era humano. Cualquier otro Ninja ordinario que recibiera ese poder quedaría inhabilitado para combatir con un solo golpe, pero seguramente el también quedaría incapacitado para combatir recibiendo otro ataque como ese. Las raíces se separaron de la espalda de la Uchiha, mientras regresaban lentamente al cuerpo de la Senju. Nami comenzó a preparar de nuevo el temible Jutsu de fuego en la palma de su mano derecha. Alguien observaba a lo lejos…

- ¡Katon: Houou Joutei!-

Agitando la mano, la azabache liberó el poderoso Jutsu, que terminó de consolidarse como la forma del Fénix de fuego graznando violentamente para lanzarse hacia su enemigo con el pico abierto. El rubio cerró los ojos con pesar, al darse cuenta de que era su fin y no encontraba cómo romper aquél vínculo de Seiryoku entre las chicas y Saji. Había fallado en protegerlas y seguramente el poderoso Jutsu de la Uchiha terminaría con su vida en la siguiente ejecución, después de quedar a merced de su enemiga. Sus sueños de convertirse en Hokage, su deseo de proteger a Kushina y su anhelo de ser feliz al lado de las chicas, todo parecía perdido.

- ¡Denton: Chidori (Elemento Electricidad: Mil Aves)!-

El ave de fuego volvió a graznar, esta vez para ser desviada ante el embate del Jutsu eléctrico que la impactó cerca del vientre. Naruto simplemente miró sorprendido a la persona delante de ella mientras a su espalda el ave chocaba con un frondoso árbol y lo atravesaba para estrellarse con el siguiente, comenzando un incendio que se extendió rápidamente a su alrededor. Esa misteriosa persona tenía la tez de un peculiar color gris y cabello rosado. En sus tobillos desnudos tenías unas protuberancias de color naranja similares a rocas, al igual que en los dorsos de su mano, en la base de su columna y en sus hombros, pero lo más llamativo que tenía era una larga cola similar a la de un reptil, que también presentaba esas aparentes placas óseas. Únicamente vestía un pantalón corto de color negro y a manera de chaleco los restos de un vestido rojo que él conocía muy bien, los cuales le dejaban al descubierto el vientre y parte de sus pechos. Esa persona miraba de forma maligna a las tres Kunoichi del Equipo 8, con aquellos ojos dorados, que tenían la esclerótica de color negro. Un Seiryoku oscuro la rodeaba de forma similar a llamas negras a su alrededor, pero se disipó de forma casi inmediata.

- Naruto-kun… ¿Quién te ha lastimado…? ¡Cualquiera de esas tres que lo haya hecho va a morir en mis manos!- El rubio se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de Sakura-chan en aquella persona

- Sakura-chan…- Murmuró atónito el chico -¿Qué te ha pasado?-

- No lo sé… ¡Y no me importa!- Replicó la chica, afilando su sonrisa -Desperté para verte caer al suelo… ¡Y mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo…!-

- Esto… ¿Esto sucedió por lo que te hizo Orochimaru…?- Murmuró triste el chico, pero su expresión regresó a la sorpresa cuando sintió aquella cola acariciar suavemente su mejilla y pasearse seductoramente por su barbilla

- Naruto-kun… Me siento rara…- La chica se puso en guardia, para combatir a las que creía sus enemigas -Nada me importa ahora… ¡Sólo puedo pensar en ti y nada más!-

- Sakura-chan…-

- ¡Ahora las mataré a todas, una por una!- Ante la expectación de las tres chicas y Saji, la Haruno comenzó a realizar los sellos de mano necesarios para la ejecución del Jutsu que había aprendido de su Sensei, el Chidori -¡Sufrirán por haber magullado tu hermoso cuerpo…!-

- ¡Espera, Sakura-chan…!- Gritó el rubio, tratando de calmar a la ansiosa nuevamente pelirrosa

- Esto no estaba en el plan…- Declaró la Genpou mientras las marionetas miraban con cautela a la amenazante Sakura -Si te soy sincera, pensé que no estabas en condiciones de combatir y por eso no me apoderé de ti…- La expresión confiada regresó a su cara -Pero eso se puede arreglar…-

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!-

De la boca de la Uchiha surgió súbita y violentamente una gran esfera de fuego que se dirigió rápidamente hacia la pelirrosa, quien simplemente contrajo los dedos de su mano derecha y formó nuevamente esa corriente de Seiryoku Denton en su mano, acercándola a su rostro y posteriormente dirigió su ataque hacia la esfera de fuego, disipándola de forma súbita, continuando su embestida hacia la Uchiha, que miraba indiferente. El ataque de la Haruno iba dirigido hacia su pecho con toda intensión de cruzarle el corazón, pero ante el desconcierto de la chica con cola, en el último momento la azabache esquivo el ataque mortal al corazón con ayuda de la visión avanzada de su Doujutsu, ladeando su cuerpo hacia el costado derecho. Su camisa negra se rompió ligeramente, dejando una especie de escote que dejaba ver ligeramente sus pechos.

- Imposible…- Susurró Sakura, sorprendida de la velocidad de la Uchiha -¡El Chidori es un Jutsu muy rápido…!-

- ¡Mokuton: Akumu no Itami!- Exclamó súbitamente la Senju mientras juntaba sus manos delante de su rostro.

Violentamente, del suelo debajo de la Kunoichi del Equipo 7 surgieron aquellos látigos formados por lianas, las cuales tenían espinas filosas y sin que pudiera defenderse siquiera por la inercia que todavía llevaba, fue atrapada entre aquellos látigos vegetales y de inmediato las espinas comenzaron a enterrarse en su piel, provocando que lanzara un ensordecedor grito, sin que ninguna de las chicas cambiara la expresión de su mirada. Aquél Seiryoku oscuro rodeó nuevamente a la Haruno, quien comenzó a forcejear violentamente para liberarse, consiguiendo solamente clavarse más las espinas en su cuerpo. Hana deshizo su sello de manos después de ver a su víctima totalmente atrapada e indefensa en su Akumu no Itami y tomó el brazo izquierdo de Hinata para usar su considerable fuerza física para lanzarla con gran velocidad hacia ella. De inmediato la desheredada Hime de los Hyuga preparó aquél golpe de Seiryoku que ya había usado anteriormente.

- ¡Juuken: Moukoken…!- Exclamó Hinata durante su trayectoria.

El estallido de Seiryoku azul se hizo presente en la espalda de la pelirrosa, ante el horror de Naruto. La peliazul cayó casi acuclillada, pero inmediatamente dio un estilizado salto tomando impulso en el mismo movimiento y dando un par de giros en el aire para caer de pie junto a Saji. Ya con un hilillo de sangre surgiendo de su boca, Sakura miraba con debilitada rabia a la azabache pálida, que ya se acercaba a ella con expectación. Los ojos dorados se encontraron con los ojos escarlatas, mirándose de forma fiera y burlona respectivamente. Naruto respiraba agitado, expectante.

- Una chica como tú será una adición valiosa para mi inventario de marionetas…- Su mirada se entrecerró con deleite

- ¡Suéltame sucia perra…! ¡Te mataré a ti y a toda tu familia…!- Sakura se revolvía violentamente entre sus ataduras

- Realmente eres mejor que estas tres chicas en este momento, pero debes aprender que en el ajedrez, la pieza más fuerte de todas, la reina, jamás debe moverse de manera imprudente… Pero no te preocupes, a partir de hoy yo te moveré como se debe…- El rubio vio cómo la Genpou realizaba uno de los sellos de mano más conocidos para él -¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- Al instante apareció una nube de humo junto a ella, revelando a la réplica -Bien mi pequeña mascota, como tu mente está confundida por la saturación de poder en tu cuerpo, esto será incluso más fácil… Sólo tomara un momento-

Ambas Saji se posaron delante de Sakura, quien volvió a agitarse violentamente entre las ramas, sin importarle que las espinas se le incrustaran más en su cuerpo, ya que la Saji réplica acercaba su mano hacia su cabeza. Incluso intentó morderla para defenderse que lo que fuera que intentara hacerle. Naruto se sentía un miserable, ya que deliberadamente fingía estar al borde del colapso, para ver cuál era el procedimiento que usaba la Genpou para controlar a las personas y encontrar alguna posible forma de contrarrestarlo. Finalmente la mano del Kage Bunshin estaba sobre la cabeza de cabellos rosas.

- Mírame- La réplica de Saji forzó a Sakura con su mano para ver directamente los ojos de la original -¡Saiminjutsu…!- Los ojos de la azabache brillaron, atrapando la atención de su víctima -¡Shiranjutsu…!- La mirada de la pelirrosa se abrió a toda su capacidad tras recibir el Seiryoku de desorientación mental directamente en su cabeza, a través de la mano del Kage Bunshin.

Ambos Jutsu mentales, lanzados al mismo tiempo fueron un terrible asalto para la mente de la Haruno, ya que su mente estaba parcialmente nublada por el torrente de Seiryoku surgida del Chi no Juin ubicado en su cuello. La alumna de Kakashi sintió de repente una sensación terriblemente liberadora, como si se hubiera quedado dormida y estar consciente de estarlo. La hipnosis y la confusión que se habían apoderado de su mente la tenían en un estado de total desamparo, completamente despreocupada por su bienestar, con su mente adormecida y confusa como para pensar correctamente, un poco perspicaz, no pasiva por completo, pero totalmente en poder de Saji. Podía ver y oír, pero a ella no le importaba nada a su alrededor. Sus ojos habían quedado vidriosos y la fiereza de hace unos instantes había sido sustituida por una pasividad absoluta. Su cabeza se venció hacia el frente, mientras miraba a las dos Genpou reír triunfales, sin darle importancia a ello o a que la original sacaba algo de entre sus ropas: un collar igual al que portaban las chicas en el cuello.

- Ya no pienses más…- La Genpou colocó el collar ceñido al cuello de su víctima, quien dejó de oír lo que sucedía a su alrededor apenas sintió el metal en su piel "Sólo obedece lo que te digo…" Sakura de repente se encontró en un vacío auditivo "Haz todo lo que yo te diga, presta atención a mi voz" La mente de la pelirrosa comenzaba a despertar lentamente, mientras su cuerpo recuperaba gradualmente su tono de piel normal, escuchando esa voz como un eco por todo el lugar "No dudes, no pienses, sólo obedece…" La transformación súbita que había sufrido Sakura terminó por revertirse

"¿No dudar…? ¿No pensar…? Sólo obedecer…" La chica dudaba un poco, pero sólo podía escuchar esa voz, su mente apenas despertaba del trance, bajo los términos de Saji

"Así es, obedece, todo estará bien mientras me obedezcas, yo te guiaré…" Recalcó la voz de la Genpou nuevamente

"¿Todo estará bien? Pero…"

"No hay pero… Sin importar cómo lo hagas, estará bien para mí…"

- Todo estará bien…- Murmuró débilmente la nuevamente pelinaranja

- Suéltala Hana, ya es una de ustedes…-

La Senju se limitó a obedecer aquella voz con ese eco profundo, lo único que podía escuchar. Separó sus manos lentamente, mientras las lianas espinosas liberaban gradualmente a la chica de ojos otra vez verdes, dejándola de pie frente a Saji, quien tocó suavemente la mejilla de la ahora inexpresiva Haruno. Cerró los ojos por un momento dejándose llevar por la sensación que el suave cutis producía en sus dedos. Finalmente adquirió una expresión seria, mirando fijamente a su nueva marioneta.

- Ahora, libera ese Seiryoku ajeno a tu cuerpo de forma lenta…- Del Chi no Juin comenzaron a surgir lentamente varias grecas negras similares a llamas, que se extendieron por todo el cuerpo de la Haruno -Eso es… Ahora, mira a nuestro objetivo…-

Con esa expresión ausente de emociones, la chica de ojos esmeralda clavó su mirada en el aparentemente vencido Naruto, quien recuperó la determinación en su mirada. La pálida azabache no pudo evitar volver a sonreír cuando notó ese fuego de pasión en los ojos de su objetivo, a la vez que el Kage Bunshin que había creado desaparecía en un estallido de humo. Sakura, al igual que Nami, Hana y Hinata, ya estaba totalmente en las manos de la Genpou.

- Es así como se logra la dominación total… Y repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez es posible hacer tu influencia permanente sobre la víctima, controlando totalmente toda su existencia, reescribiendo incluso su ser- La azabache se regocijaba en la expresión discretamente iracunda del hijo de Kushina -Tal vez le haga eso a Uzumaki Kushina… Me gusta estar rodeada de mujeres hermosas y poderosas que besen el suelo que piso… No tienes una idea del placer que recorre mi cuerpo cuando les robo su esencia y me convierto prácticamente en su Megami (Diosa)…- La expresión enferma de Saji, regocijándose en su vanidad, tenía el objeto de sacar al rubio de sus cabales

"Calma Naruto, sólo quiere hacerte enfurecer para que te precipites…" Pensó el Genin, tratando de permanecer lo más tranquilo posible "He hecho algo muy bajo, de nada servirá si me derrota…" El chico apretó los dientes con fuerza "¡Piensa! ¡¿Cómo destruir lo que no puedes ver…?" En ese momento un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente…

…

_Los varios Naruto miraban atentos a la explicación que el Kame Sennin les daba sobre la Daisanshiki (Tres Grandes Habilidades), de su Kenjutsu. Los rubios miraban los distintos modelos representados en un pizarrón que colgaba de la rama de un árbol. Miraban analíticos los conceptos del Chizan, la fuerza del corte para destruir materia sólida, el Kaizan, la velocidad del corte para golpear flujos como el fuego, el viento y el agua, pero había un tercer corte, que por más que analizaban los Kage Bunshin, no entendían su base. Finalmente se rindieron y ante la atenta mirada de Kame, uno levantó la mano._

_- He entendido estos dos cortes, el Chizan y el Kaizan, pero este último, no lo comprendo muy bien…- Dijo el Kage Bunshin, mirando expectante a su Kyoshou-sama_

_- ¿Te refieres al Tenzan?- Kame fijó su mirada en el rubio -Es algo más complicado que los otros dos cortes, ya que mientras el Chizan se trata de lanzar toda tu fuerza en cada estocada, el Kaizan se trata de lanzar tus ataques a tu máxima velocidad… En cuanto al Tenzan, se trata de lanzar tu Seiryoku en cada ataque…-_

_- ¿El Seiryoku?- Repitieron confundidos los Naruto_

_- Así es… Este corte trata básicamente de concentrar tu Seiryoku en la espada y lanzarlo hacia el enemigo… Escucha, Naruto, aparte de los cinco elementos del Seishitsu Henka, existe también el control Onmyou (Yin y Yang) del Seiryoku, esto su naturaleza positiva y negativa… Varias veces te encontrarás con este tipo de Jutsu, ya que son muy especializados y efectivos…- El azabache respiró tranquilamente -Diseñé el Tenzan en respuesta a ese tipo de Jutsu, ahora, el usuario debe concentrar su Seiryoku en el arma de acuerdo al tipo de flujo que domine el Jutsu, por ejemplo, si es un Jutsu de tipo In (Yin), deberás concentrar Seiryoku del tipo You (Yang) en tu arma y lanzarlo hacia el objetivo… Ahí la dificultad radica en que el Seiryoku como tal, rara vez es visible, excepto en casos donde es demasiado denso, por lo que deberás sentirlo primero, para saber cómo contrarrestarlo-_

_- ¿Y cómo se hace eso?- Preguntó uno de los rubios con curiosidad_

_- Ya lo entenderás en una batalla de verdad…-_

…

"En resumen uno positivo más uno negativo, es igual a cero…" Naruto endureció su mirada mientras la ya controlada Sakura se sumaba a la formación de las chicas, delante de la Genpou "Tengo que sentir cuál el balance del Jutsu de esa mujer para neutralizarlo…"

- ¡Ataquen!- Hana comenzó inmediatamente una secuencia de sellos y Nami realizó lo mismo con un par de sellos de diferencia

- ¡Akumu no Itami…!- Exclamó la Senju.

Naruto orientó su mirada hacia el suelo, dándose cuenta a tiempo de los látigos con espinas que emergieron debajo de sus pies. Conforme se iba elevando, las lianas espinosas se alzaban con siniestro serpenteo y asombrosa velocidad. Sin embargo el impulso del rubio fue suficiente para superar por muy poco los intentos de aquellas raíces para apresarlo de los pies. Se quedó suspendido en el aire por unos segundos, mientras miraba de reojo por el lugar, encontrado a Kurogane tirada en el suelo a unos metros de la atadura que había roto con su estallido de poder anterior, con el resplandor de la luna reflejado en su hoja. Dando un medio giro en el aire, se preparó para caer en picada a gran velocidad hacia su arma.

- ¡Denton: Chidori…!- El sonido del chirrido eléctrico que imitaba el sonido de mil aves trinando se escuchó por el lugar, siendo la controlada Sakura que ya preparaba el mortal ataque en su mano derecha

- ¡Juuken: Moukoken…!- De reojo vio a la Hyuga lanzarse hacia él para interceptarlo en el aire con aquél poderoso ataque de Taijutsu, apoyada en sincronía con el ataque eléctrico de su compañera de equipo

- ¡Fuuton: Shinkuuryuu (Elemento Viento: Flujo de Vacío)…!-

Haciendo el sello 'Tatsu' en su recorrido, tomó aire para liberarlo en forma de un soplido lo suficientemente fuerte como para desviar su trayectoria y evitar por milímetros ambos golpes mortales de Seiryoku moldeado mientras ambas chicas se seguían de filo hasta impactar al mismo tiempo con un enorme árbol y derribarlo con absurda facilidad al partirlo en dos. Cayó apoyando una mano en el suelo y tomó impulso con el mismo movimiento para finalmente caer de pie junto a su Katana tras una elegante pirueta. Se acuclilló para tomar el Tsuka con su mano derecha, luego la empuño con ambas manos mientras las llamas que se expandían a su alrededor lentamente a través de las copas de los árboles le daban un aspecto aterrador debido a la forma como la luz del fuego distorsionaba las sombras de su cuerpo. Entonces, con expresión fiera, notó a la Uchiha tomando aire para lanzar su Jutsu.

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu…!- La azabache disparó la enorme bola de fuego en dirección al rubio, quien simplemente orientó su arma hacia el costado derecho de su cuerpo

- ¡Kaizan…!- Lanzando el veloz corte dividió en dos espectacularmente el Katon, cuyas mitades impactaron en dos árboles detrás del rubio, agitando aún más el fuego que ya comenzaba a expandirse peligrosamente "No resistiré por mucho tiempo esto… ¡Necesito sentir ese flujo invisible…!" El rubio entrecerró sus ojos todavía dorados, mientras aquél manto ardiente de Seiryoku dorado volvió a rodearlo de forma fugaz.

Enfocando sus ojos en la Genpou, miraba aquella expresión confiada, segura de su victoria. Las chicas se reagruparon para flanquearla, Nami y Sakura a la izquierda, Hinata y Hana a la derecha. Lentamente su entorno comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, dejándolo sólo a él y a las mujeres en pie de lucha en su campo de visión. La expresión de Saji lentamente fue perdiendo su confianza al ver que el chico nuevamente parecía decidido a morir. Le resultaba un tanto difícil de creer que la reencarnación de aquél Akuma que llevó destrucción al mundo por su influencia luchara con tanta valentía para recuperar a esas marionetas que tenía bajo su control. En la mente de Naruto no cabía otra cosa que no fuera el salvar a las chicas… Lentamente comenzó a ver cómo de la azabache de ojos escarlata surgían unos finísimos hilos de Seiryoku oscuro que se unían a las chicas, como los hilos de un títere siendo ella la cruz del manipulador. Enfocando mejor su mirada, podía notar un hilo ligeramente más grueso que iba conectado directamente al collar que le había puesto Saji a cada una de las chicas. Echó para atrás a Kurogane, tomándola únicamente con la mano derecha, apuntando con la punta hacia su enemiga.

"Eso es… ¡Es hora…!" La hoja de Kurogane comenzó a brillar de intenso color blanco, ante la expresión confundida de la Genpou -¡Esta es la tercera de las Daisanshiki, Tenzan…!-

Lanzando su estocada como si sostuviera una Yari (Lanza), liberó un destello de Seiryoku brillante en tono blanco, extendiendo su brazo a toda su capacidad. Saji esquivó aquél fino resplandor dirigido hacia ella saltando hacia su costado derecho, debido a ello no fue alcanzada por aquél poder que se siguió de largo por la oscuridad del interior del bosque, iluminando tenuemente el camino que recorrió hasta perderse de vista. Cayó de pie con tranquilidad, ante la expresión seria de la reencarnación de Maou. Su sonrisa confiada se acentuó de nuevo, al ver que el ataque del chico había sido totalmente ineficaz contra ella.

- Daisanshiki… Es un nombre muy pretencioso, ¿No crees…? Tu ridículo ataque no me ha hecho ningún daño…-

- Hm…- Para sorpresa de su enemiga, Naruto sonrió suavemente y agachó ligeramente la cabeza, cerrando los ojos -¿Eso crees…?-

La Genpou quedó confundida con esa declaración del rubio, pero volteó de reojo hacia su derecha, no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa cuando la Uchiha cayó de frente con expresión perdida. Se desplomó de boca, sin intentar siquiera poner las manos delante de su cara, levantando ligeramente el polvo cuando impactó contra el suelo. Al sentir su flujo de Seiryoku invisible, se dio cuenta de que de alguna forma, Naruto había logrado cortar los hilos con los que controlaba a Nami, quien permanecía consciente, con aquella expresión perdida.

- Funcionó…- La mirada ahora furibunda de Genpou Saji regresó hacia Uzumaki Naruto, quien la mirada discretamente confiado, sonriendo ligeramente -Por fin… ¡Por fin puedo liberar a las chicas de tu maldito Jutsu…!- Nuevamente se preparó para realizar el corte que recientemente había dominado -¡Tenzan…!-

La Genpou en esta ocasión salto hacia arriba para esquivar ese destello, evitando que sus marionetas fueran liberadas al hacerlas saltar junto con ella. Pero se sorprendió cuando vio que el chico preparaba nuevamente su estocada, enfocándola directamente a ella. En una maniobra sumamente complicada, hizo que Hana la tomara del brazo y la jalara para poderse mover en el aire y esquivar ese peligroso poder, dejando ligeramente alejada a Sakura, algo que notó inmediatamente el rubio.

- ¡Tenzan…!- Liberó el ataque, hacia el espacio existente entre la pelinaranja y las otras tres chicas.

El destello pasó de largo, esta vez perdiéndose de vista en el cielo nocturno, ante la mirada de expectación de la azabache pálida, ya que la Haruno cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras que ella, Hinata y Hana lo hicieron de pie. La pelirrosa también permanecía consciente, pero cayó de rodillas y luego terminó de desplomarse ante la incapacidad de recuperarse del poder de la Genpou, al igual que Nami, aunque ya libres de su influencia debido a la ruptura del hilo que iba hacia los collares y que era el lazo que le permitía enviar sus designios directamente a su mente.

"Ese tal Tenzan es capaz de cortar los hilos de mi Meiton Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja del Elemento Oscuridad)… No puedo creer aún que haya podido verlos…" Pensó Saji, mirando seria al rubio, quien permanecía en esa posición, con el compás ligeramente abierto y preparando otra estocada del Tenzan "Hana…" Habló directamente a la mente de la hija de Rin y Darui "¡Atácalo ahora…!" el rubio abrió ligeramente el compás cuando la Senju realizó rápidamente una secuencia de sellos terminando con el sello 'Mi' delante de su rostro

- ¡Mokuton: Toge no Ame (Elemento Madera: Lluvia de Espinas)…!-

- ¡Tenzan…!-

Del suelo emergieron súbitamente los mismos látigos del Akumu no Itami un metro delante de la morena, pero ahora las espinas crecieron rápidamente y con súbitos movimientos de los látigos fueron disparadas a gran velocidad en dirección al rubio, clavándose en varias partes de su cuerpo, a pesar del manto de Seiryoku que lo cubría. Naruto se mantuvo mirando fijamente a la bella morena sin preocuparse en lo mínimo por las espinas ya que si ataque viajó entre ellas, pasando en la angosta separación entre la morena y la Genpou. Los proyectiles le hicieron varias heridas al Genin, pero a pesar de eso se mantuvo en la misma posición, resistiendo el dolor provocado por los agudos proyectiles que se hundieron hasta la mitad de sus seis centímetros en la carne de Naruto, terminando de desgarrar los pocos vendajes que le quedaban y provocando varias hemorragias más. A cambio, la morena se desplomó al suelo después de unos instantes.

- Kh…- Saji apretó los dientes al ver que otra de sus marionetas había sido liberada de sus garras -¡Maldición…!-

- Ríndete…- Con su mano libre, el rubio se arrancó las espinas de su brazo derecho, liberando pequeños estallidos de sangre que derivaron en marcadas hemorragias de sangre

- Hm…- Una sonrisa sutil se formó nuevamente en el rostro de Saji -Veo que sigues siendo ingenuo, Maou-kun… Todavía no estoy derrotada si piensas que controlar cucarachas es mi punto fuerte…- Para desconcierto del rubio, Hinata se lanzó hacia él, no con intención de atacarlo, sino arrojándose a sus brazos

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó mientras soltaba su arma para sostener a su Hina-chan, quien perdió su movimiento al igual que las demás -¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- Exclamó mientras posaba suavemente a la Hyuga en el suelo

- Ya no necesito a esa chica de pechos enormes, ya que una vez que te controle a ti, voy a recuperar mi total control sobre ella y las demás- Los hilos oscuros se retiraron al instante del cuerpo de Hinata -Es hora de la última jugada…-

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" La mirada del rubio se endureció mientras tomaba nuevamente su arma

- El verdadero terror apenas comenzará…- Una sonrisa visible que enseñaba toda la dentadura se hizo presente en su rostro, mientras levantaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha -¡Meiton: Kurai Keiji (Elemento Oscuridad: Revelación Oscura)…!-

Naruto se puso en guardia inmediatamente, ya que la Genpou comenzó a liberar un aura oscura que parecía una bruma sumamente densa surgiendo de su cuerpo que comenzaba a inundar el lugar y a rodearlo tanto a él como a las chicas. Por momentos sus ojos volvían a ser dorados y las marcas en sus mejillas desaparecían de su rostro mientras pequeños relámpagos dorados la rodeaban, pero conforme ese espacio oscuro terminaba por saturar el lugar y presentar un lugar de una siniestra oscuridad violeta, finalmente la Genpou recuperó sus ojos escarlata y en sus mejillas aparecieron nuevamente aquellas marcas similares a las del Genin. Sonreía en forma visiblemente siniestra mientras lo señalaba con el dedo que había levantado previamente.

- Ahora ya estás cansado para esto, más allá de que ahora seas un poco consciente de tu verdadero potencial… ¡No podrás resistir esto…! En aquella ocasión pude corromper tu oscuridad para convertirte en aquella bestia que se hizo tristemente famosa para los estúpidos humanos…-

- ¡¿Acaso crees que te permitiré hacer lo que sea que quieras hacer…?- Nuevamente Naruto preparó una ejecución del Tenzan

- ¡Eso no te lo pienso permitir…!- Por un momento Saji estiró todos los dedos de la mano derecha, pero los contrajo al instante -¡Meiton: Mugen Kusari (Elemento Oscuridad: Cadenas Infinitas)…!-

De aquella bruma oscura surgieron varios tentáculos que se abalanzaron hacia Naruto con una velocidad inaudita. El rubio fue atrapado de las muñecas, los tobillos, los codos, las rodillas y el cuello, así como de la cintura y la cabeza. Justo cuando iba a gritar un último tentáculo oscuro selló por completo su boca, mientras el conjunto de extensiones oscuras lo suspendían en el aire. El chico comenzó a retorcerse en el aire, tratando de escapar ante la expresión sombría de la Genpou.

- Toda tu miserable vida ha sido regida por la oscuridad…- Los ojos furiosos del Uzumaki se enfocaron en la azabache -Desde que naciste prácticamente has sido odiado por tener a ese bicho del Kyuubi en tun interior, la porción más grande del poder que te arrebató el imbécil de Rikudou…- La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al mencionar al creador del Ninjutsu y fundador de los Ninshuu -No pude creer que perdieras esa batalla, ya que si bien sus ojos tenían habilidades únicas, tú podías superarlas con tu gigantesco Seiryoku, además de eso, la oscuridad estaba de tu lado… Siento que algo falta dentro de la ecuación, pero no importa, tú despertarás plenamente, mientras que Rikudou sólo es un mocoso, no será difícil que el Juubi destruya el Jinkai (Mundo Humano), dejando un mundo lleno de oscuridad y desolación así como era nuestro Makai (Mundo del Mal)…-

"¡¿Qué pretende esta mujer…?" El rubio forcejeaba para tratar deliberarse de sus ataduras

- Liberándote en la era antigua destruiste a todos los Akuma y al Makai al completo, pero ahora, ahora destruiré a los humanos y al final sólo existiremos nosotros dos…- El Genin notó en ese momento una tristeza casi imperceptible en los ojos de su enemiga -Incluso tú lo has sentido, ese odio oscuro que destruye todo lo que toca, que desea ser retribuido… Tú también odias a los humanos por todo lo que te hicieron como el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi… ¿O no? Déjate llevar y consigue esa venganza que tanto anhelas… Deja que sólo existamos nosotros dos en la oscuridad eterna… Una vez que hayas terminado, no tendré que manipularte y al final, te daré el amor que siempre hemos deseado ambos… Deja ya tus fantasías de humano… Deja que la oscuridad devore tu corazón a mi lado, en la eternidad…-

Las palabras de Genpou Saji penetraban directamente en la mente de un Naruto que continuaba forcejeando, obligándolo a recordar todos esos momentos en que recibió el odio ciego de la gente de Konoha, civiles y Ninja por igual… Su primer recuerdo fue el desprecio que recibieron él y Kushina en una tienda de víveres, donde el dueño no sólo les negó la comida, sino que convocó a una multitud que pretendía agredirlos a ambos, pero su querida Oka-san lo abrazo, lo apretó contra sus pechos y lo protegió de esa terrible golpiza, quedando tendida en el suelo, visiblemente lastimada y él sin poder hacer nada por ella… Sus puños se tensaron conforme iba recordando los muchos recuerdos en situaciones similares, donde siempre era agredido sin saber siquiera el por qué… El quería venganza, acabar con todos esos miserables que siempre agredían a su madre, deseaba desquitarse de los maltratos, los desprecios y las humillaciones que había recibido. Sin darse cuenta, aquél flujo dorado de Seiryoku cambiaba a un intenso color oscuro que ocultaba todas sus facciones excepto su silueta y sus ojos dorados conforme dejaba de resistirse a la oscuridad, sólo una pequeña esfera de color dorado cercana a su corazón se resistía a ser devorada por la oscuridad…

…

_La luz de la luna llena iluminaba suavemente Konoha, mientras que en aquél banco de arena, la bella azabache Uchiha y el rubio Uzumaki terminaban un dibujo en la arena, el cual era una mariposa que parecía volar con sus alas abiertas… Ambos niños sonreían alegres mientras se acostaban sobre ese dibujo y se quedaban viendo hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas. Naruto posó sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras que Nami se acostaba en el vientre de su amigo, con los brazos extendidos a los costados. Hime-chan vestía un pantalón corto de color blanco, camisa azul sin mangas y sandalias azules, Ouji-chan llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de mangas largas, pantalón tres cuartos de color naranja y sandalias negras. Las sonrisas inocentes de ambos mientras miraban las estrellas casi podían disimular la tristeza que habían vivido ambos, porque el conocerse había resultado un bálsamo para ambos, aquél día que Naruto robó el pastelillo que terminó convirtiéndose en el nombre más delicioso que Nami había probado jamás._

_- Ouji-chan…- Susurró la pequeña con aquella voz discreta y tímida, como ella era realmente_

_- ¿Qué sucede, Hime-chan?- El chico dejaba ver aquél lado amable, preocupado por sus personas valiosas_

_- Mira- La Uchiha señaló una estrella fugaz que cruzaba el cielo en ese momento -Es una estrella fugaz…-_

_- ¡Entonces pidamos un deseo Hime-chan!- Una marcada sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pequeño Uzumaki_

_- De acuerdo…- Sonrió suavemente la pequeña_

_- ¡Deseo que seamos amigos para siempre…!- Gritaron con entusiasmo Naruto y Nami al mismo tiempo_

_- ¡Ouji-chan!- La pequeña se dio un cuarto de vuelta para abrazar a su amigo efusivamente_

_- Hime-chan…- El niño envolvió a su única amiga en un abrazo tan tierno como posesivo_

_- ¿Me lo prometes?- Preguntó la azabache con naciente ilusión_

_- Por siempre, Hime-chan… Siempre estaré junto a ti… ¿Tú me lo prometes?-_

_- Si, estaremos juntos por siempre…- _

_Y así quedaron ambos niños, abrazados tiernamente sin preocuparse en las difíciles vidas que les había tocado vivir por un momento efímero. Durante ese lapso de tiempo no existía nada más que ellos dos, en aquél lugar que habían terminado por llamar hogar. Si bien en el futuro se separarían, ambos recordaron esa promesa inquebrantable, convirtiéndose en la luz al final del oscuro camino para ambos…_

…

"¡Es cierto…!" Naruto cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los puños nuevamente

- ¿Hm…?- Saji observó confundida al rubio

"¡Seré el amigo de Hime-chan para siempre…! No caeré la oscuridad… Y aunque lo hiciera, no me dejaré manipular…"

Lentamente, aquella esfera de Seiryoku dorado presente en su cuerpo comenzó a arder violentamente. Ante la mirada atónita de la Genpou, el minúsculo punto casi invisible que quedaba de aquella luz dorada detuvo su desaparición y poco a poco comenzó a ganar terreno ante la energía sombría a su alrededor. El flujo oscuro luchaba por devorar nuevamente a la luz, pero el resplandor no sólo se negaba a ceder el terreno ganado, de hecho comenzaba a remontar lentamente la oscuridad. En la mente de Naruto los recuerdos comenzaron a revolverse en un torbellino sin control… La primera golpiza que recibió a manos de un grupo de Jounin ebrios durante su cuarto cumpleaños se combinó con el día en que conoció a Hime-chan… El día en que probó el Ramen de Kushina por primera vez se confrontó con el momento en que fue sacado a escobazos del restaurante Ichiraku Ramen por el dueño y su hija… Aquél día en que por primera vez se dio cuenta de cuánto admiraba a Kame se confrontaba con el momento en que Mizuki le reveló su identidad como el contenedor del Kyuubi…

- Tu lo pediste, voy a devorar tu efímera luz con mi oscuridad eterna… ¡Esta vez no sólo voy a terminar por corromperte, sino que voy a controlar totalmente tu cuerpo y tu mente, la esencia de tu alma desaparecerá para siempre y yo tendré el control total…!-

Lentamente el cuerpo de la Ninja de Ame comenzó a volverse un conjunto de bruma oscura que lentamente se fue asimilando con el espacio oscuro de su alrededor… El cuerpo terminó por convertirse en parte de la bruma del lugar, que inmediatamente engrosó los tentáculos oscuros que sujetaban al rubio. Nuevamente aquella esfera de luz comenzó a ceder espacio en la oscuridad, mientras que a Naruto llegaron recuerdos sumamente lejanos, de una vida previa a la suya…

…

_Dos pequeños niños, un pequeño rubio de ojos azules y una pequeña niña, de cabello negro y ojos rojos, ambos de tez ligeramente bronceada, jugueteaban alegremente en el interior de un hermoso lago, el cual tenía un agua tan clara y cristalina que reflejaba perfectamente todo el entorno cuando se quedaba quieta. El chico era idéntico a Naruto, con la única diferencia de que tenía las orejas puntiagudas, la pequeña niña en cambio era idéntica a Genpou Saji, excepto por la presencia también de aquellas orejas puntiagudas. Ambos pequeños se sentaron en la orilla del lago, ya completamente empapados después de haber jugado por un largo tiempo en el agua. El cielo estaba cubierto por intensas nubes rojas que no dejaban ver absolutamente nada más allá de ellas. _

_- Aka-chan… ¿Tienes frío verdad?- El pequeño se acercó a la niña y la envolvió en un inocente abrazo al notar que titiritaba, provocándole un ligero rubor en las mejillas -¿Ya te sientes mejor?-_

_- Sí… Gracias, Maou-sama- Susurró la niña de forma apenas audible_

_- Vamos Aka-chan- El pequeño rubio hizo un pequeño puchero -¿Recuerdas que te dije que me dijeras Maou-chan?-_

_- Si…-_

_- ¿Entonces por qué no me dices así?- Pregunto el niño con tristeza_

_- Es que… Usted y su familia son tan distinguidos y yo soy sólo una huérfana, no tenía nada y ustedes me han dado tanto, que no puedo hablarle con familiaridad, Maou-sama… Le debo todo lo que soy…-_

_- Pero, Aka-chan…-_

_- Maou-sama- La pequeña azabache se separó con cuidado del pequeño para sonreírle suavemente -Usted es la persona más importante para mí… Lo que menos importa es cómo le diga… Lo que importa realmente- La niña tomó la mano derecha del niño y la colocó en su pecho -Es lo que yo siento aquí por usted, ¿No está de acuerdo Maou-sama?-_

_- Aka-chan- El niño miraba conmovido a su amiga, cuyo corazón latía acelerado y él podía sentirlo en su mano -Gracias por ese sentimiento…-_

_- ¿Por qué dice eso, Maou-sama?- Preguntó confundida la pequeña_

_- Los niños se acercan a mí por mi origen, porque mi familia es la más distinguida y como dice mi nombre, seré el Rey Maligno y por eso me buscan… Por eso me gusta estar contigo, porque eres la única persona que me quiere por ser yo, no por quien seré…- Fue la respuesta del pequeño rubio_

_- Maou-sama- Susurró la pequeña mirando conmovida al pequeño…_

_Súbitamente el pequeño Maou, ataviado con una capa blanca con hombreras doradas, bajo las cuales vestía una traje del mismo color, se encontraba en un inmenso castillo de amplios corredores oscuros y paredes mohosas. Miraba una puerta, donde hace varios minutos su querida Aka-chan había entrado en compañía de varios hombres ataviados en ropas médicas. El niño miraba con profunda preocupación hacia esa puerta pero no se atrevía a tocar, hasta que escuchó un profundo grito por parte de Aka-chan y sin pensarlo dos veces se coló por uno de los ductos de ventilación para observa siquiera el por qué de aquél grito. Cuando se posicionó en la rejilla del ducto que quedaba justo sobre la azabache, quedó profundamente horrorizado con la visión delante de él: La pequeña estaba sujetada con grilletes en muñecas y tobillos a una mesa de disección, mientras respiraba agitadamente, con la mirada perdida. Estaba desnuda y era estudiada como si de un animal de laboratorio se tratase por sombríos científicos ataviado en batas blancas que cubrían todos sus cuerpos con excepción de la cabeza, encabezados por un hombre de gran estatura, largo cabello blanco atado en una cola de caballo, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Debajo de cada ojo tenía una marca roja en forma de línea recta que se extendía hasta su barbilla. Miraba indiferente a la pequeña Aka. _

_- Aka está preparada para recibir el Meishin (Núcleo Oscuro)… Bajo el pretexto de dotar a Aka con una herramienta para garantizar la fidelidad de las hordas para Maou, la haremos encabezar la guerra total que abarcará muy pronto a los cuatro mundos, el Makai, el Jinkai, el Tenkai (Mundo del Cielo) y el Gekkai (Mundo de la Luna)…- Una expresión de demencial deleite se hizo presente en el rostro del médico albo -Aka se convertirá en la llave que liberará la oscuridad más temible de todas… El Juubi…- _

_- ¿Se refiere al Densetsu Ouja (Gobernante Legendario)?- Preguntó otro de los médicos presente, cuyo rostro no podía ser visto por Maou debido a las rejillas_

_- Si… Cuando eso pase, aparecerá su contraparte en el Jinkai para detenerlo y de ese posiblemente épico choque se derivará una escalada de muerte y destrucción inimaginable de la cual nuestro mundo ideal de muerte y oscuridad eterna e infinita, surgirá… El Meikai (Mundo Oscuro)…-_

_- Bien, empecemos entonces, Goketsu-sama…- Agregó otro de ellos, uno que cargaba un frasco que parecía contener algo que se asemejaba a una bola de estambre, pero estaba hecha de tejido y su color era oscuro._

_Inmediatamente los médicos pusieron sus manos sobre Aka, listos para iniciar su siniestra obra… Los minutos y luego las horas pasaron, mientras el rubio miraba a detalle la cruel operación a la que estaban sometiendo a su amiga especial. Maou perdió el conocimiento, rebasado por ver tal atrocidad mientras que su rostro demostraba las gruesas lágrimas que había derramado desde que escuchó el primer grito de su Aka-chan. Finalmente, la larga operación había terminado y por fin los médicos anunciaron el resultado a todo pulmón, lo que despertó al pequeño Maou al instante. El futuro gobernante de ese extraño lugar se levantó de inmediato y salió rápidamente del ducto de respiración para buscar a su Aka-chan._

_- ¡Aka-chan!- Apenas la vio en el corredor, vestida únicamente con una capa negra, corrió hacia ella -¡Estás bien, eso me alegra mucho…!- La abrazó efusivamente, siendo correspondido después de un par de segundos_

_- Gracias… Maou-kun…- _

_Por un momento el rubio se mostró confundido, ya que la azabache siempre le había hablado con sumo respeto hasta ese momento, pero estaba tan feliz de verla a salvo que no le dio importancia al asunto. Como estaba sujetado al cuerpo de su Aka-chan, no notó la mirada sombría y un tanto despectiva que dedicó la azabache, cuya mirada cálida y alegre había sido sustituida por una expresión fría y oscura. Su piel se había tornado de una palidez casi cadavérica, contraria a aquella piel ligeramente bronceada y vivaz que tenía previamente. Sus orbes ya no eran de ese intenso color escarlata que asemejaba bellos rubíes, habían pasado a ser de un color dorado sombríamente cautivador… _

…

"¡¿Ese es el origen de Genpou Saji…?" En medio de aquella lucha contra esa bruma, el rubio recuperó la consciencia totalmente "Entonces… Entonces ella está siendo manipulada… ¡Goketsu…! ¡Seas quien seas nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste en ese momento…!"

- Pero qué…-

La voz de la Genpou surgió de la oscuridad demostrando la sorpresa que tenía al ver que nuevamente la pequeña luz en el pecho de Naruto comenzaba a revivir cuando ya estaba casi extinta… Súbitamente toda la oscuridad cuando aquella pequeña esfera aumentó sus dimensiones violentamente, convirtiendo totalmente aquél espacio oscuro en un lugar lleno de luz. Los tentáculos oscuros se disiparon en apenas unos instante ante el avance de aquél resplandor en forma de esfera. La poca oscuridad que quedaba fue reuniéndose nuevamente y en un estallido en forma de una nube negra reemergió Saji, visiblemente furiosa por ver que su poder había sido superado por la luz del rubio, quien se puso de pie frente a ella justo cuando se había terminado de reincorporar.

- Veo que no eres tan débil como pensé, Maou-kun…- Declaró seria la Genpou

- Aka-chan…- Dijo a su vez el Genin con expresión seria, llamando visiblemente la atención de la azabache

- ¿Qué dijiste…?- La chica murmuró sorprendida

- Pude recordar la ocasión en que recibiste el Meishin… ¿Me odias por eso?- La expresión de la azabache se endureció visiblemente

- ¿A qué te refieres…?- Replicó la chica con ese semblante endurecido -¡Recibí esa cosa por ti, para iniciar la destrucción de los mundos! ¡Esa es la razón de que te haya manipulado, porque has olvidado tu misión original…!-

- ¡Eso no es cierto, recuerda aquellos momentos que vivieron juntos Aka y Maou, en aquél lugar…!-

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso…?- La Genpou se dispuso a realizar una secuencia de sellos

- ¡Por favor!- No fue la expresión decidida de Naruto lo que detuvo a Saji, sino las manos del rubio posadas sobre las suyas -¡Trata de recordar…!-

- ¿Recordar…? ¡No tengo nada que…!-

En ese momento sus manos frías sintieron el calor de las manos de Naruto que la cubrían afectuosamente… Poco a poco esa sensación revivió aquellos recuerdos perdidos en su memoria, aquellos días de felicidad en las extensas llanuras del Makai junto a ese rubio ingenuo del que se había enamorado con todo el corazón… Esos recuerdos que le habían sido robados, durante aquella operación a la que se había sometido por su propia voluntad con el único deseo de ayudar a Maou…

…

_El pequeño rubio abrazaba a la azabache, quien estaba vestida con un elegante kimono de color blanco y expresión decidida. Mientras el pequeño niño lloraba, la pequeña se mostraba estoica, con aquella expresión tranquila. Se encontraba delante de aquella puerta de madera, del otro lado ya la estaban esperando para insertarle el Meishin y convertirla en la garantía de que el reino de su querido Maou sería el gobernante absoluto del Makai en el futuro. La puerta estaba abierta y los científicos esperaban._

_- ¡¿Por qué Aka-chan?- Sollozaba el pequeño rubio -¡¿Por qué te ofreciste a esto?-_

_- Para protegerlo… Maou-sama…- Respondió suavemente la pequeña, quien era un poqco más alta que el niño -Para tener el poder que necesito para seguir a su lado…-_

_- ¡¿Pero qué hay de ti?- Replicó el niño entre sollozos -¡¿Por qué no pudiste ser más egoísta…? ¡¿Por qué aceptaste esto?-_

_- Precisamente estoy siendo egoísta… Porque quiero seguir a su lado… Usted es mi razón para vivir…-_

_- Aka-chan…-_

_- Yo no tenía nada, ni siquiera sé quiénes fueron mis padres, pero usted y su familia me recibieron en su hogar y sobre todo, usted me aceptó en su mundo, se hizo mi amigo sin importarle mi origen, sin importar que a diferencia de usted, yo no fuera nadie… Por eso es que usted se convirtió en mi todo, me ha enseñado tantas cosas…- La bella Aka comenzó a llorar, sin dejar de sonreír -Me enseñó como enojarme, como llorar y sobretodo cómo reír… Todo eso me lo enseñó usted-_

_- Yo… ¿Te enseñé?-_

_- Así es… Y cuando le enseñe a otras personas, deseo permanecer a su lado, por ahora y por siempre…- La bella chica se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y le sonrió alegremente a su razón para vivir_

_- Te lo prometo… No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado- El pequeño lloraba conmovido_

_- Yo también se lo prometo, Maou-sama… Siempre estaré junto a usted-_

_- Aka-chan…- El rubio comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de su Aka-chan, para sellar su promesa con un beso_

_- Maou-sama…- Susurró Aka suavemente, antes de juntar sus labios con los de su amado_

_- Lamento interrumpir…- El ingenuo beso fue interrumpido por aquél hombre, Goketsu, quien se acercó al Rey Maligno y a su súbdita más cercana -Pero es hora…-_

_Ante la atenta mirada del rubio, la azabache comenzó a caminar hacia esa sala de operaciones sombría y decadente, con aquella expresión decidida. Estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo sólo por ayudar a ese chico, que sin saberlo se había convertido en el amor de su vida. No sabía que en ese momento realmente estaba por perder lo poco que había conseguido, al ponerse en las manos de aquél albo, que sólo quería llevar muerte y destrucción a los cuatro mundos… _

…

- ¡Es mentira…!- Saji se levantó de golpe, tomando distancia con respecto a Naruto

- ¡Tienes que creerlo, un recuerdo así…! ¡No puede ser falso…!- Replicó el rubio, con su expresión visiblemente dolida

- Suficiente de cursilerías estúpidas… Todo terminará de una buena vez… Meiton: Jigoku Tsume (Elemento Oscuridad: Garras del Infierno)… No hay nada estas garras oscuras y mortales no puedan perforar o desgarrar…-

- ¡Espera, Saji…!-

Ante la expectación del hijo de Kushina, la pálida chica posó su mano derecha al frente con expresión confiada, luego contrajo sus dedos, emulando las garras de un animal salvaje mientras el Seiryoku oscuro del Meiton comenzaba a moldearse en la punta de sus dedos en forma de afiladas garras. El rubio se puso nuevamente en guardia mientras su Seiryoku ardiente comenzaba a aumentar de intensidad. Después de ver aquellos recuerdos lejanos, llevaría de regreso a la luz a esa chica y si tenía la oportunidad, recuperaría ese lazo olvidado, tan fuerte como el que tenía con su Hime-chan. Cuando notó el movimiento del brazo de su oponente, se preparó para el combate, pero su expresión firme cambió por una de total incredulidad, ya que lo más inverosímil estaba ocurriendo delante de sus ojos…

- Te dije, que todo terminaría ahora…- Saji se había atravesado su propio pecho justo al centro, provocándose una horrenda herida con su Jutsu -Esta cosa era lo que me incitaba a hundirte en la oscuridad…-

- ¡Saji…!- Sin dudarlo, Naruto corrió hacia la chica, quien se sacaba aquella esfera de tejido oscuro del pecho mientras el Genin la tomó entre sus brazos -¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo como esto…?-

- E-Este… Debe ser el castigo por mi traición… Y mis crímenes…- Murmuró débilmente la azabache, sonrojándose debido a la cercanía de su Maou-sama, mientras sus ojos volvían a ser dorados y un par de hilillos de sangre surgía de su frente -T-Te fallé… Mi misión era protegerte, pero hice lo contrario… Te convertí en el Juubi… D-Destruí tus ilusiones y tus sueños… Con esta cosa en mi interior, terminaría haciéndolo, d-de nuevo…-

- Saji…- Los ojos de Naruto dejaban caer gruesas lágrimas y su expresión descompuesta era clara señal de la impotencia que sentía -Eso no importa… ¡No debiste haber hecho algo como esto…!- Naruto acercó la chica a su cuerpo, para poder sentir ese calor que lentamente estaba desapareciendo

- N-Ni siquiera pude evitarte las lágrimas… S-Soy mala, para esto…- Con una suave sonrisa sus ojos se cerraban lentamente -Aunque… A-Al final, pude despertar…-

Su mano se venció al costado, dejando caer aquella masa oscura y asquerosa, la cual se retorció de forma grotesca por unos instantes para posteriormente desintegrarse en la forma de un líquido oscuro, viscoso y fétido. Por otra parte, ante la mirada totalmente rebasada por la tristeza de Naruto, la pálida azabache lentamente comenzó a desintegrarse en forma de partículas oscuras que se fueron elevando al viento, mientras el espacio luminoso donde ambos se encontraban se caía a pedazos como un espejo roto, dejando ver el bosque nuevamente, cuyo incendio continuaba extendiéndose. El rubio se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras en sus manos las últimas partículas oscuras terminaban por elevarse al aire en medio de las brasas de los árboles quemados, que también se proyectaban al cielo nocturno.

- Saji…- Murmuró débilmente el alumno de Kame, con la cabeza gacha y las lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas

"Naruto…" El Genin pudo escuchar en lo más profundo de su corazón un suave susurro, tan triste como su propio lamento…

_Tras una feroz batalla donde estuvo a punto de perderlo todo, Naruto terminó por comenzar a asimilar su vida pasada como Maou Juubi, un ser que aparentemente no era tan cruel y despiadado como lo marcan las leyendas populares… En este panorama oscuro, con la muerte de una persona que había estado enterrada en lo más profundo de su memoria, el joven Genin rubio ha descubierto algo trascendental en su vida, pero en su vida actual, dos nombres han quedado grabados a fuego: Genpou Saji y Goketsu… _

…

**Salida 1: Mi Mañana.**

Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas,

No hay nada que temer,

El valor puede ser guardado en un pequeño cofre.

Debajo de la lluvia, estoy solo,

El interior de mis bolsillos está vacío.

Pero yo sigo mirando al frente,

Abriendo la puerta del camino hacia un mundo desconocido…

¡Avanzar! ¡Avanzar! ¡Ya no estoy perdido!

Vamos, comencemos a correr ahora, a un lugar que no está en los mapas,

No hay nada que temer.

Debido a que ahora puedo crear un mañana propio,

Despejando la brisa hacia mí mañana.

…

**Notas:** ¿Qué sería de un fic innovador sin una pareja Crack? La idea me surgió desde hace tiempo, justo cuando esbozaba la reescritura del fic. El estreno de esta pareja (que yo sepa), se debe a que como se sabe, el grupo ultra nacionalista de los Raijin se hizo con el poder en Kumo y varias personas de tez morena escaparon de su hogar con la persecución, Darui fue uno de ellos, favorecido para establecerse en Konoha gracias a la política de migración de Sarutobi y en relación con el asunto de Rin como una Senju, se me ocurrió de pronto, buscando una pareja para el Jounin que terminó siendo de Konoha. El asunto fue una muestra de cómo haré los futuros Lemon, aunque el lenguaje puede cambiar de acuerdo al contexto. Así como Nami se salvó por su cariño en transición a amor por Naruto de la masacre Uchiha, Hana se salvó de la matanza Senju por su transición de niña a pervertida… XD. La siguiente fase del examen Chunin comenzará con más revelaciones y el ataque de los enemigos. En cuanto al caso particular de Sakura, ella también evolucionará y de hecho tendrá un gran parecido al Sasuke de principios de Shippuden, pero evidentemente sólo en la capacidad de combate. La batalla contra Saji fue más como un duelo de ideales y también de recuerdos perdidos en una historia trágica de amor y cariño empañada por la intervención de un miserable como Goketsu, que con una ambición un tanto absurda desde la perspectiva humana, destruyó un vínculo que quedará grabado por siempre en el corazón del rubio. Estos dos personajes, si bien en flashbacks y recuerdos, revelarán mucho sobre el pasado de Maou Juubi. Una nueva y oscura etapa está por iniciar en el fic, con la aparición de seres despiadados y oscuros, además de la revelación de varios secretos que harán temblar el mundo de varias personas. Si alguien encuentra relación entre Goketsu y algún personaje, puede empezar a entender el por qué de algunas cosas que he dicho anteriormente en relación al desarrollo del fic.

**Próximamente:**

**XIV: Aquél 10 de Octubre…**


	15. XIV: Aquél 10 de Octubre

**Naruto Sennin**

…

_Bajo una lluvia torrencial, unos Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke de catorce años, visiblemente cansados y lastimados, se encontraban enfrentando a un ya tampoco entero Kakashi, en un combate mano a mano en el área de entrenamiento donde había tenido lugar su examen de aprobación para convertirse en Genin. El rubio y la pelirrosa coordinaban sus ataques de Ninjutsu, el Uzumaki con su Netton y la Haruno con el Denton que le enseñara el Copy Ninja debido a su facilidad para el control de Seiryoku, en tanto que el Uchiha se limitaba a atacar individualmente. El hombre de cabello plateado miraba sorprendido a los alumnos que lo respetaban, ya que retrocedían para evitar un combate directo que sabían perdido de antemano, mientras que el azabache trataba de imponerse en una batalla frontal, saliendo siempre en malas condiciones tras los precisos contraataques que le lanzaba al Uchiha. Finalmente, tras el último ataque, Naruto y Sakura quedaban de frente a su Sensei Jounin, separados por un par de metros, mientras el Uchiha luchaba por reincorporarse detrás de ellos, tomándose el estómago debido al dolor. El rubio parecía listo para enfrentarse a lo que el Jounin preparara, mientras que la pelirrosa respiraba con dificultad. _

"_Naruto y Sakura cada vez se coordinan mejor…" Pensó serio Kakashi "Sin embargo, creo que el esfuerzo de Sakura ha sido demasiado, además de unos días para acá, se le nota más agotada…"_

"_Naruto-kun… Kakashi-sensei" Pensó la jadeante pelirrosa "Ahora les enseñaré que tan lejos he llegado…" Ante la expectación del rubio y la visible sorpresa del Copy Ninja, Sakura comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos bastante familiar -¡Chidori…!- Sakura tomó la muñeca de su mano derecha con la mano izquierda, para preparar la Kirifuda del peliplata_

"_¡Cuándo fue que ese estorbo logró hacer eso…!" Pensó el Uchiha, visiblemente sorprendido_

_- ¡Eres asombrosa, Sakura-chan…!- Exclamó Naruto, visiblemente contento por su compañera_

_- ¡Todavía puedo elevarlo más…!- Alrededor del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, pequeños relámpagos azules comenzaron a manifestarse_

"_Increíble…" Pensó el Jounin con visible sorpresa "Eso ya no es el Chidori que les he enseñado… ¡Es el Raikiri (Cortador Relámpago) que incluso yo perfeccioné en años recientes…!" El rostro de Kakashi mostró preocupación de un momento a otro -Espera Sakura, detente…- _

"_Maldita Sakura…" Sasuke miraba a su compañera con creciente rabia "¡Ni siquiera Asuma o Hayate han podido enseñarme algo así...!" El azabache apretó sus puños con fuerza_

_- Sakura-chan… ¡En verdad eres muy buena con el Seishitsu Henka!- Debido a la ionización del aire, el ambiente se tornó oscuro ante la emoción de Naruto._

_Pero para desconcierto de los presentes, de un momento a otro, el Seiryoku Denton concentrado en la mano de la Haruno se disipó violentamente y la expresión del hijo de Kushina cambió de la alegría por el progreso de su amiga al desconcierto y posteriormente a la preocupación cuando la Kunoichi cayó pesadamente al suelo, con la mirada en blanco. El Sensei Jounin y el Kenjutsushi se acercaron de inmediato a la pelirrosa, cuya mirada había quedado borrosa, ya que respiraba con visible dificultad._

_- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Kakashi-sensei…?- Preguntó confundido el rubio, mientras se disponía a cargar a Sakura sobre su espalda _

_- No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero deduzco que por el momento, su cuerpo fue incapaz de soportar el flujo de Seiryoku en la cantidad que se requiere para el Raikiri… Eso lo averiguaremos después, hay que llevarla al hospital…- Kakashi miró sobre su hombro a Sasuke, quien perdido en sus reflexiones era indiferente a la suerte de su compañera de equipo -Vamos Naruto, démonos prisa…- De inmediato ambos se enfilaron hacia Konoha, mientras el Uchiha simplemente dio media vuelta para internarse en el bosque_

"_Si muere, mejor… Nadie puede superarme a mí, un Uchiha" Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke, conforme se adentraba en la oscuridad…_

…

_Tras la oportuna atención médica en el hospital Ninja de Konoha, la Haruno despertaba desconcertada en una habitación de cómoda cama y amplia ventana por donde la luz del sol entraba en su totalidad. Miraba desconcertada a su alrededor y después de unos segundos se encontró a un Naruto que dormía en una silla, cubierto por una manta. La mirada de Sakura se enterneció al instante, al darse cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera que le había pasado, el rubio la había cuidado. De inmediato volteó a la ventana de la habitación al escuchar el suave ruido de un par de pies posándose en el suelo, para encontrarse con el Copy Ninja, quien la miraba con tranquilidad._

_- Kakashi-sensei… ¿Qué me ocurrió…?- Susurró confundida la Haruno_

_- Sakura, tienes un enorme futuro en el uso del Chidori y con el método del Hayabusa no Hitomi (Ojo del Halcón Peregrino) que te enseñé, no tendrás los problemas de la visión de túnel que se deriva de la velocidad necesaria para el ataque, pero no trates de esforzarte excesivamente, para todo hay un momento adecuado- Dijo el Jounin, mostrando su ojo feliz -Para que te des una idea de lo difícil que es esto, llevas dormida tres días…-_

_- Ya veo…-_

_- Sakura- La voz de Kakashi se tornó seria de un momento a otro -No quiero que te vuelvas a sobrepasar de esa manera en tu entrenamiento, llevabas ya varios días al límite de tus fuerzas y por eso colapsaste completamente, así que quiero que entrenes a tu ritmo- _

_- Pero… Naruto-kun se ha esforzado mucho y yo quiero alcanzarlo…-_

_- Tienes que entender una cosa… Tú y Naruto han entrenado desde pequeños en forma sumamente diferente y hasta antes de graduarte de la Academia tú no entrenaste acondicionamiento físico, mientras que él ya lo hacía en forma extenuante… Tú eres Haruno Sakura y si quieres superar a alguien, debe ser a ti misma, día a día… Deja de ponerte de barrera a los demás y supera tus propios límites-_

_- Pero es que yo…-_

_- ¿Sabes…?- La mirada del alumno de Minato se orientó a la ventana -Cuando yo era joven, estuve en un equipo muy especial, ya que tenía de compañeros a Uchiha Obito, que si bien era un fanfarrón lengua suelta, fue un excelente Ninja y más que eso, fue el mejor de los amigos y también a Senju Rin, una chica muy fuerte y decidida de gran habilidad para el Iryouninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja Médicas), pero su mayor virtud era que tenía un corazón de oro… Yo me sentía como un simple Ninja al lado de dos chicos de los ilustres clanes de Konoha, por lo que siempre quise lucirme ante ellos al ser el más habilidoso de los tres cuando éramos pequeños… Hasta que sus Kekkei Genkai despertaron y fui sobrepasado… En ese momento aprendí que tenía que dedicarme más a desarrollar mis habilidades, sin pensar en lo que pudieran hacer los demás, tenía que ser más fuerte por mí mismo para proteger lo que era valioso para mí…- La mirada conmovida del Copy Ninja dejó sorprendida a la Haruno -No lo aprendí a tiempo y por eso tengo este ojo y en mi pecho llevo la marca… No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí- _

_- Kakashi-sensei…-_

_- Piensa en lo que te dije después de descansar un poco…- Dijo el Jounin, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando pensativa a su alumna, ligeramente cabizbaja _

"_Superarme a mí misma, día a día…" Súbitamente, Sakura levantó la mirada "¿Tú eres igual, Naruto-kun? Sí…Por eso has crecido tanto…" La sonrisa se formó en su rostro inmediatamente, mientras reorientó su mirada hacia el lugar donde había partido su Jounin Sensei y después de unos segundos volteó a ver a su compañero de equipo "Yo también creceré para proteger lo que es valioso para mí… ¡Ya lo veras…!" Exclamó desde su interior con visible decisión. _

…

**Entrada 2: Tiempo Precioso, Días de Gloria.**

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

Los sueños rotos a los que estabas por renunciar…

Sueños rotos, una promesa desierta,

Tus palabras se quedaron en mi corazón,

Ya no las puedo sacar, se repiten una y otra vez,

Y ahora, el viento empuja mi espalda…

¡Levántate, que tu corazón ardiente haga erupción!

¡Vamos a intentarlo otra vez!

Deja esos tiempos de lado, renace,

Un tiempo precioso, días de gloria,

Sólo se vive una vez.

Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo,

Cubre ese descolorido mundo rojo,

¡Grita al viento, grita al viento! Es tu propio estilo.

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

…

**XIV: Aquél 10 de Octubre…**

Uzumaki Naruto, Genpou Saji… Ambos flotan en medio de un espacio oscuro, entre otras personas de rostro indistinguible. El rubio observa serio hacia el frente, en ese extraño lugar donde no existe ni arriba ni abajo. La azabache observa fríamente hacia aquella oscuridad a su alrededor. Detrás de ellos, mirándolos de reojo sobre su hombro, Goketsu observa serio, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro…

"_Existen personas que aceptan su destino, otras más que se rebelan contra él y aquellas a los que no les importa en lo más mínimo…"_

…

El camino al Edificio Central del Shibou no Shirin era sumamente silencioso, ya que las chicas iban saltando de rama en rama, tratando de recordar, sin resultado, lo que había pasado hace unas horas en su ubicación anterior. Entre Hinata y Hana cargaban a Naruto, mientras que Nami le ayudaba a Sakura a mantenerse de pie sosteniéndola a su lado. Sasuke, quien despertó cuando el interior del árbol estaba comenzando a incendiarse, las seguía de cerca, con expresión seria. Tras el ataque de Orochimaru había perdido el conocimiento y tampoco tenía idea de lo que había pasado, aunque realmente no le importaba. Naruto dormía profundamente, visiblemente agotado y ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Era extraño, ya que si las chicas habían dormido desde la batalla contra Orochimaru, deberían estar listas para todo, pero por el contrario, especialmente la Uchiha, estaban visiblemente cansadas, con su Seiryoku casi agotado.

Después de un largo recorrido ya sin grandes complicaciones, excepto un par de intentos de emboscadas que solucionaron Hana, Hinata y Nami gracias a su gran trabajo en equipo y a pesar de su cansancio, por fin el numeroso grupo llegaba al edificio central, donde extrañamente había mucha más concurrencia que durante la fase anterior del examen. Naruto continuaba inconsciente, pero finalmente podían relajarse un poco, ya que en la entrada del lugar, se encontraron con Kame, quien al ver el estado de su alumno rápidamente corrió a revisarlo ante la expectación de las chicas y el Uchiha.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Pregunto el pelinegro mientras revisaba al Genin

- Está agotado y lastimado como resultado del desgaste continuo- Respondió la Uchiha tranquilamente

- Ya veo, me alegra que no parecen ser heridas graves…- Agregó el Sennin, mientras le vendaba el brazo izquierdo a Naruto y también su pecho

- Disculpe, de algo quería hablar con usted…- Hime-chan retomó la palabra

- ¿Es por lo del entrenamiento?- Nami asintió con la cabeza -Ya habrá tiempo para eso, durante el descanso- Las chicas se extrañaron por las palabras del Kame-sennin

- ¿Descanso?- Preguntaron a coro

- Si, la siguiente fase del Examen Chunin se disputará en unos días- Hinata y Hana se acercaron a Naruto apenas el azabache se había apartado de él para volver a levantarlo con cuidado -Hokage-sama dará los detalles en un rato-

- ¿Por qué hay tantos Genin reunidos?- Preguntó desconcertada la Haruno al ver la multitud a su alrededor -En el examen escrito pasamos, haciendo cuentas… La mitad de los que estamos aquí-

- Lo que pasa es que este año los aspirantes a Genin fueron divididos en dos secciones, cada una en puntos alejados entre sí y el camino por el Shibou no Shinrin también se dividió en dos secciones, una por la zona norte y otra por la zona sur, por eso hay muchos aspirantes a Genin que ustedes no habían visto hasta ahora-

- Así que era eso- Dijo Hinata al aire mientras miraba a los, para ella, nuevos Genin

- Si… Lo que les diré se los volverá a decir Hokage-san en unos minutos, la siguiente ronda del examen comenzará dentro de una semana a partir de hoy-

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que la siguiente ronda comenzará en una semana?- Todos voltearon hacia el Uchiha, que intervenía en la conversación por primera vez, mirando fijamente al Jounin

- Eso, la siguiente ronda del examen comenzará dentro de una semana, es el tiempo que se les dará a los Genin para recuperarse de su experiencia en el Shibou No Shinrin- Respondió el Sennin, disimulando su molestia por lo irrespetuoso del tono de voz usado por el Uchiha

- Kh…-

Las chicas y el Jounin orientaron de inmediato la mirada hacia el rubio, quien por fin comenzaba a recobrar el sentido. Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada de preocupación de las chicas y el Sennin, que de inmediato tomó un pequeño frasco de una de las bolsas de su uniforme y tras sacar de él una píldora de color blanco, se la ofreció al rubio, quien todavía confundido se llevó la píldora a la boca y se la pasó de un trago. Al instante se sintió un poco mejor y comenzó a pisar firme, con lo que la Senju y la Hyuga lo soltaron para dejarlo pararse bien.

- Recobraste el sentido justo a tiempo, Chibi-Seito- El Jounin sonrió suavemente

- Gracias, Kame-sensei…- Susurró sonriente el rubio.

El Sennin se extrañó ya que el rubio no le dijo 'Kyoshou-sama' como siempre lo hacía, pero más tarde y a solas le preguntaría la razón del cambio. Lo siguiente que hizo el Sennin fue quitarse su chaleco y reverla su camisa negra sin mangas que dejaba ver su trabajado cuerpo, luego se quitó esa camisa, dejando ver su marcado torso que provocó sonrojos en las cuatro Kunoichi presentes. Apenas se quitó su camisa se la ofreció al rubio, quien sonrió y se la puso inmediatamente. Le quedaba algo grande, pero lo cubría y eso era lo que importaba. De inmediato el Jounin se puso su chaleco y regresó su atención al rubio.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntó expectante Kame

- Finalmente, dominé el Tenzan…- Respondió el rubio con expresión triste, recordando involuntariamente la muerte de Saji

- Ya veo- El Jounin se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la tristeza que sentía su alumno, pero se mantuvo tranquilo -Entonces ya podemos pasar a trabajar en dominar la Saikyou no Tsurugi (La Espada Más Fuerte)…- Agregó, para tratar de animarlo un poco

- Eso me alegra- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa discreta mientras volteó a ver a las chicas -Que bueno que ya estén bien-

- Si, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, nos protegiste, Nii-san- Hana sonrió visiblemente animada -¡Muchas gracias…!- De forma sugestiva, lo abrazó por la espalda parada de puntitas, dejando su cabeza entre sus generosos pechos

- De, de nada…- Replicó el rubio, ligeramente sonrojado al sentir esas generosas curvas en su nuca

- ¡Hana, ya deja de hacer tus puterías…!- Estalló violentamente la furiosa Uchiha

- ¡No son puterías, porque sólo voy a estar con Nii-san!- Replicó graciosamente enfadada la Senju

- Y empezamos de nuevo…- Hinata suspiró resignada

- ¿Así pelean siempre…?- Sakura seguía expectante la naciente discusión

- Sí…- Replicó la peliazul, visiblemente cansada

-¡A un lado todos...!- Se escuchó la escandalosa voz de una chica por todo el lugar, que si bien no era molesta por el tono, lo era por el volumen -¡Maki-chan ya está aquí!- La alba y la azabache voltearon confundidas hacia el origen de esa voz, dejando de lado su discusión.

Todos orientaron sus miradas hacia otro grupo de Genin que llegaba al lugar, el cual era encabezado por una morena pelirroja de largo cabello rojo lacio a la cintura y cautivadores ojos dorados cuyas proporciones eran, de reojo, igual de generosas que las de Hana. Vestía un traje consistente en un top de color negro que dejaba al descubierto su torneado vientre y vestía un pantalón corto de color negro, junto con sandalias largas que le llegaban a las rodillas. A su derecha se encontraba una simpática chica de cabello azul un poco arriba de los ojos, que era adornado por lo que parecía ser una flor de Origami, vestida con una yukata negra que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo y al otro costado de la escandalosa pelirroja se encontraba un chico también pelirrojo de tez algo pálida, cuyos ojos estaban ocultos por su cabello que le llegaba a los hombros, vestido con un traje Ninja de color negro, con los brazos recubiertos de malla. La pelirroja llevaba su Hitai-ate al cuello, mientras que sus amigos la portaban en la frente. Llevó su mano a sus cabellos escarlatas, suavemente mecidos por el viento que entraba a través de las amplias ventanas.

- ¡He venido a patear sus traseros para convertirme en la primer y mejor Hokage de la historia…!- Exclamó a todo pulmón la vivaz chica, ganándose la mirada de odio de varios de los participantes

- Calma, Maki-chan- Dijo la peliazul que la acompañaba, sonriendo nerviosamente

- Nos ganamos la antipatía de todos….- Agregó el pelirrojo después de suspirar -Justo como en el examen escrito…-

- Sí, sólo que ahora se juntaron las dos secciones y son más los que nos mirarán mal- La chica con la flor de Origami se acercó a la pelirroja -No sé cómo le haces para ser tan problemática…-

- ¡No seas cruel conmigo…!- La pelirroja comenzó a llorar graciosamente

- Una loca ha llegado- Dijo Hana al aire, pero la peculiar chica tenía un gran oído y la escuchó, volteándola a ver al instante

- ¡Tú!- La pelirroja señaló a la Senju -¡¿A quién le dijiste loca?- Exclamó a todo pulmón la peculiar chica

- ¡A ti, gritona loca!- Exclamó la morena mientras se separaba del también confundido rubio para encarar a la pelirroja

- Hay no puede ser…- Suspiró la Uchiha llevándose la mano al frente en señal de frustración al ver el inicio de la discusión

- Ya empezó a gritar, como siempre…- Agregó Hinata mirando a su compañera con vergüenza ajena

- ¡Ya verás y tú eres la gritona loca!-

- ¡Tú eres la loca que está gritando desde que llegó a este lugar!-

- ¡Ya cállense idiotas!- Exclamó el azabache del Equipo 7, visiblemente irritado por la discusión que él consideraba estúpida

- ¡¿A quién le dijiste idiota, jodido marica?- Replicó al instante la morena, enfurecida con quien hace unos años era su amor platónico

- ¡Si…! ¡Deja de joder!- Agregó la pelirroja posándose junto a Hana en una extraña comunión

- Ya fue suficiente de esto- El Jounin por fin intervino con tono firme lo suficientemente disuasivo como para evitar que continuara la discusión ahora de las morenas contra el Uchiha -Por lo que sea que más respeten, están en un examen que puede definir su futuro en su vida Ninja, ya tranquilícense-

- Cálmate Hana-chan- Habló el rubio clavando su mirada en la aludida -A fin de cuentas todo empezó porque le dijiste loca-

- Pero Nii-san…- Intentó replicar la Senju al sentirse como niña regañada

- Nada de peros y ven- El rubio le abrió los brazos y ni tarda ni perezosa la morena corrió a abrazarlo -No debes de juzgar a las personas por la primera impresión- Por alguna razón que desconocía, la pelirroja se sintió sumamente celosa

- Pero…- Hana intentaba replicar, sin embargo el rubio la envolvió en forma protectora para darle a entender que tenía que disculparse con la chica -Está bien…- Todavía abrazada del rubio volteó a ver a la pelirroja con gracioso puchero -Discúlpame por decir que estabas loca…-

- Eh… No importa- Respondió extrañada la gritona loca al ver cómo se había calmado la morena con sólo ser abrazada por Naruto

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees estás haciendo, Hana?- Ahora la gritona era Nami

- Calma Nami-chan- El rubio volteó a ver a la Uchiha al tiempo que abría sus brazos nuevamente y el enojo de la azabache se convertía en sonrojo -Ven también si quieres, tú también Hina-chan y claro que hay lugar para ti, Sakura-chan- Ante la discreta sonrisa de Kame, la visible molestia de Sasuke y el desconcierto absoluto del equipo de la pelirroja, las cuatro Kunoichi se aferraron al rubio, quien simplemente las arropó a todas en sus brazos

- Este… Creo que salgo sobrando aquí…- Dijo la pelirroja al aire

- Se ve que eres fuerte… ¿Cómo te llamas?- El rubio enfocó su mirada con interés en la peculiar pelirroja, una vez que soltó suavemente a las chicas y se acercó a la pelirroja morena para verla

- ¡Soy Namikaze Tatsumaki!- Exclamó alegre la chica al ver que el rubio un par de centímetros más alto que ella la consideraba importante -¡Y ser la primera y mejor Hokage es mi sueño…!-

"¿Namikaze?" Pensó Nami en forma analítica "¿Será pariente de Yondaime-sama?"

- Es difícil- Replicó el rubio sonriendo suavemente -Además ese también es mi sueño y no me dejaré vencer, así que seremos rivales y que gane el mejor ¿Qué te parece?- La peculiar forma de ser de la chica lo había animado

- ¡Acepto el reto, Naruto-kun…!- Exclamó Tatsumaki con una amplia sonrisa mientras colocaba su puño derecho frente a Naruto

- Como los Yotsuki de Kumogakure, ¿No?- Tatsumaki asintió -¡De acuerdo!-

- ¡Así es como se firman los retos!- Naruto chocó su puño con el de Maki-chan

- Por cierto, ¿De casualidad eres algo de Yondaime-sama?- Dijo el ojiazul, ya en confianza con la morena ojimiel

- ¡Claro! ¡Soy su…!-

Cuando iba a terminar su frase, una mano le cubrió la boca e impidió que siguiera hablando. Los integrantes del Equipo recién llegado con la obvia excepción de Tasumaki, así como integrantes de los Equipos 7 y 8 voltearon a ver con interés al recién llegado, un sujeto que se veía algo mayor pero todavía en un óptimo estado físico y mental, que lucía sandalias de madera y un traje Ninja de color gris con vivos en color rojo. En la espalda llevaba un pergamino de gran tamaño. Naruto endureció visiblemente su mirada después del momento de sorpresa, al asociar inmediatamente aquellas facciones que reconoció del ser que había manipulado cruelmente a Saji.

"Goketsu…" Pensó el rubio, con visible rencor en su mirada

- ¡¿Qué te dije de decir quién eras niña?- Exclamó el misterioso sujeto albo -¡Te dije que no puedes ir gritando quien eres a los cuatro vientos!-

- ¡Hm…! ¡Hm, hm…!- La pelirroja forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre

- ¡Suéltela, se está ahogando!- Replicó el alumno del Jounin presente sin molestarse en ocultar su furia al ver que la cara de Tatsumaki se estaba poniendo azul.

Una vez que el peculiar albo asimiló las palabras de Naruto, soltó de inmediato a la chica, quien estuvo tomando aire por un par de minutos para recuperar el tono normal de su rostro. Entretanto, con las cuatro chica flanqueándolo, Hinata y Hana a la derecha, Nami y Sakura a la izquierda, el rubio analizaba fríamente al recién llegado a la par de Kame y el Uchiha. Si bien Sasuke era un engreído y se jactaba de ser poderoso por ser el autoproclamado Uchiha vengador, sabía reconocer en varios casos cuando alguien realmente era poderoso y al ver al extraño albo se dio cuenta al instante del poder que poseía. Para Kame realmente no era ningún desconocido, era el legendario Jiraiya, uno de los famosos Sannin y al parecer el único que continuaba siéndole fiel a Konoha, ya que obviamente Orochimaru era enemigo de la aldea y Tsunade, la madre del Yondaime Hokage, se había marchado de la aldea hace ya varios años.

- Oye- El famoso y conocido Gama-sennin se acercó a ver al rubio -Tu eres Uzumaki Naruto… ¿No?-

- Sí… - El aludido apenas se molestó en contestar, mientras miraba con esa desconcertante frialdad al albo

- ¿No te sorprende que sepa sobre tí?- Jiraiya hizo un intento por hacer plática, pero era evidente que el Genin no tenía intención alguna de socializar con él -En fin… Tu Oka-san tiene un carácter de los mil demonios cuando lo saca a relucir, alguien así es inolvidable y es por eso que te conozco a ti…- Naruto se limitó a endurecer más su mirada, si eso era posible

"Parece que Jiraiya-sama no le agradó en lo absoluto…" Pensó el Kame-sennin "Me gustaría saber la razón…"

- Hay Ero-sennin… ¿No le habrás hecho algo pervertido a la Oka-sama de Naruto-kun y por eso no le caes para nada bien?- Preguntó Maki-chan, mirando la escena con expresión aburrida

- ¡Claro que no Tatsumaki, no seas irrespetuosa…!- Replicó graciosamente enfadado el gracioso albo

- Parece que ya comienzan a llamar a los Genin para dar la información…-

Tras el comentario del pelirrojo del equipo de Tatsumaki, los Genin y los Sennin voltearon a las diversas entradas que conducían a lo que parecía ser una arena de combate, al notar que los otros equipos ya se dirigían a esa dirección. El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia una de las entradas seguido por las chicas y a una distancia mayor, el Uchiha. En ese lugar se reencontró con aquél siniestro Ninja de Suna, que había intervenido en aquella disputa que tuvo con el tal Kankuro, quien lo flanqueaba junto con su hermana Temari.

- Volvemos a vernos, Naruto- Fueron las frías palabras de Gaara

- Así es, Sabaku no Gaara- Respondió el rubio con expresión seria y mirada todavía endurecida por su encuentro con Jiraiya

- Maté a todos lo que se cruzaron en mi camino- Respondió el pelirrojo de Suna -Y así como a ellos, no habrá nada ni nadie que te salve de la muerte…- Terminó con un tono que podía congelar hasta el alma.

Las palabras de Gaara le erizaron la piel a los presentes con excepción de Naruto, incluso a sus hermanos. Nami y Hana si bien eran las mejores Kunoichi de su generación en la academia, también se sintieron ligeramente intimidadas por el aura asesina que rodeaba al chico de marcadas ojeras. Sakura y Hinata miraban temerosamente al intimidante Shinobi de Suna, quien tras sus tétricas palabras se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada a la arena del edificio. Los temerosos Kankuro y Temari siguieron a su hermano menor al instante, ante la expresión seria del rubio.

- ¡Oye!- Tatsumaki llegó en forma algo súbita y señaló al chico con la calabaza de arena en la espalda -¡Estoy segura de que te mueres de ganas por saber quien soy…!-

- Créeme que no- El pelirrojo volteó a ver sobre su hombro a la pelirroja como si fuera un insecto y sin siquiera detenerse siguió su camino hacia la arena

- Ya tranquilízate Maki-chan- Se acercó la peliazul de su equipo -Con esa actitud de retar a quien te encuentres, lo único que conseguirás será que nos maten-

- Pero…-

- Konan-san tiene razón, Maki-san- Se acercó el pelirrojo y fijó la mirada en su hiperactiva compañera

- ¡Pero Nagato-chan…!- Replicó la Namikaze

- Hazles caso a tus compañeros- Dijo Naruto, mirando hacia la entrada -Mejor continuemos-

- Tienes razón, Naruto-kun- Dijo alegre la pelinaranja, ya recuperada del susto que le había provocado el intimidante Gaara

- Es cierto, ¡Vamos ya!- Exclamó la Senju con emoción

- Sí…- Hinata se había quedado con la mirada baja, pero se sonrojó al extremo cuando su rubio la tomó de la mano para llamar su atención

- Vamos, Hina-chan-

- De acuerdo, N-Naruto-kun…- Milagrosamente la chica de ojos perla no se desmayo al ir de la mano con su amado

- Ya dejen de hablar y vámonos- La Uchiha comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, con aire serio y malhumorado

- ¿Y a esa que le pasa?- Preguntó confundida Tatsumaki

- Está celosa- Respondió Sakura al instante

- ¡Claro que estoy celosa!- Replicó Nami al instante con visible molestia -¡Yo quiero ir de la mano con…! N-Naruto-kun…-

El marcado enojo del rostro de la Uchiha se convirtió en una sonrisa con marcado sonrojo cuando Naruto la alcanzó y todavía tomando de la mano a Hinata, con su mano libre también comenzó a guiar a la Uchiha, cuyos cambios extremos y súbitos en la expresión su rostro eran cada vez más frecuentes. A regañadientes y muriéndose por dentro de la envidia, Sasuke comenzó a seguir al numeroso grupo de Genin en el que también estaban los Equipos 7, 8 y el equipo de la peculiar Tatsumaki, mientras eran vistos por Kame y Jiraiya hasta que terminaron de entrar y las puertas se cerraron. Apenas se escuchó cómo se cerraron las puertas, ambos Sennin se voltearon a ver con expresiones serias en sus rostros. Ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían una conversación pendiente sobre el rubio que acababa de entrar a la arena.

- Tú estás entrenando a Naruto, ¿cierto?- Jiraiya rompió el silencio

- Sí- Respondió el pelinegro al instante, mirando expectante al albo

- ¿Cuál es su nivel?- Preguntó el albo expectante

- La verdad antes de que entrara al Shibou no Shinrin era el de un Chunin de Élite, pero ahora que ha aprendido a sentir el Seiryoku, su nivel ha aumentado aún más… Sólo le falta un Jutsu original para que pudiera ser un Jounin, justo como Kakashi a su edad, puesto que ya domina tres afinidades elementales…-

- Ya veo- El Gama Sennin sonrió satisfecho -¿Cuáles son esas afinidades?-

- Fuuton, Katon y Raiton- Respondió con seguridad el azabache "Y apenas ayer, cuando los Kage Bunshin deshicieron el Jutsu ya ha despertado el Doton"

- Ya veo… ¿Cómo está en los demás campos?-

- Domina las Daisanshiki de mi estilo de Kenjutsu y lo he adentrado en el Fuinjutsu… Además, Kakashi lo ha entrenado en Taijutsu y Genjutsu junto a sus compañeros-

- Veo que te has dedicado mucho a él…- El Sannin sonrió ampliamente

- ¿Cuál es su interés en Naruto, Jiraiya-sama?- Preguntó el azabache mirando serio al Gama-sennin, ya que sin importar que él fuera más poderoso, si tenía alguna mala intención con su alumno, lo defendería hasta la muerte

- No te pongas en ese plan- El Sannin trató de calmar los ánimos -Dentro de poco lo entenderás perfectamente-

- Muy bien…- Respondió el Kame-sennin, pero no le quitó su mirada de encima a su contraparte Gama

- En fin, ya sólo falta que el Jiji (Viejo) les dé la plática para la siguiente ronda del torneo…- Jiraiya regresó su mirada hacia la entrada a la arena mientras su rostro adquiría un semblante pensativo.

…

Finalmente estaban todos los Genin reunidos en aquella arena de combate que al fondo tenía una escultura enorme de un Ninja realizando el sello de manos 'Tora'. En total eran once equipos completos, lo que daba un total de setenta y dos Genin. Entre varios de esos equipos se encontraban los Equipos 7, 8 y 10, además del Equipo de Might Guy así como el equipo de Gaara y Tatsumaki. Kumo, Kiri, Suna, y obviamente Konoha. También las aldeas de países menos importantes como Ame y Kusa tenían al menos un equipo que los representaba. Todos esos Genin que ya fuera por ambición, un sueño verdadero o una misión que cumplían a rajatabla, tenían su atención puesta en el balcón desde el cual Sarutobi los miraba fijamente. El legendario Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba delante de los varios Genin, pensando en las palabras que iba a decirles.

"En verdad el torneo Genin de este año promete mucho… Me alegra haber aceptado la sugerencia del nuevo consejo para ampliar las dimensiones de este torneo y así forjar a más Ninja que servirán a sus respectivos países…" El Sandaime levantó la cara y se mostró alegre al ver a tantos Genin, como no ocurría en un examen Chunin desde hacía ya mucho tiempo -Antes que nada, quiero felicitar a todos los presentes por haber llegado hasta aquí a todos los presentes…- Todos los Genin orientaron sus miradas hacia el Hokage, -Ahora les explicaré las bases de este torneo, que será la parte final de su evaluación para que de ustedes emerjan los Chunin del mañana…- Si bien no todos, varios Genin miraban con admiración a Hiruzen debido a sus inspiradoras palabras -Esta será una prueba como nunca antes habían enfrentado posiblemente por el volumen de participación nunca vuelvan a experimentar…- En ese momento, Gekko Hayate, el Jounin que flanqueaba la derecha del Hokage le cedió un micrófono a su líder, quien se preparó para hablar:

_En este torneo ya no serán evaluados por equipos, sino individualmente y esta prueba constará de dos partes definidas: las batallas preliminares y el propio torneo. Los preliminares se llevan a cabo en este lugar y sin público. Como son treinta y dos participantes debido a la deserción de la participante Saori de Kumogakure, en las preliminares, se eliminarán a batalla directa, la cual tendrá una duración de cinco minutos y si no emerge un ganador, el juez del encuentro lo decidirá… Ya en el torneo oficial, las reglas cambiarán radicalmente, ya que se combatirá en una arena amplia, donde las batallas no tendrán límite de tiempo, pero de ahí en fuera no habrá otras reglas para el desarrollo de los combates. Ahora viene la parte que yo creo es la que más les interesa y esa es la del ascenso a Chunin, que se definirá de la siguiente manera: Desde las preliminares serán exhaustivamente analizados por el réferi de cada pelea y ahí se definirá si son aptos para subir de Rango. _

_Ahora bien, los ocho Ninja que superen la primera ronda de eliminación directa ya en el torneo, serán elevados a Rango Chunin de forma automática y finalmente, los cuatro primeros lugares serán elevados a Jounin si cumplen con los requisitos oficiales para ello y el campeón podría convertirse directamente en ANBU. Pero recuerden que serán analizados desde el comienzo de las preliminares y así como todos ustedes podrían convertirse en Chunin, podría darse el caso de que sólo ocho logren tal privilegio, así como en el potencial caso de ascenso directo a Jounin, puede que nadie lo logré, así como podrían hacerlo los tres primeros lugares del torneo. Durante la semana que se les ha dado como plazo para un descanso de la fase anterior, les sugiero que se preparen a conciencia y perfeccionen sus habilidades así como se mentalicen para el reto… Eso sería todo por el momento, les deseo la mejor de las suertes…_

…

Finalmente, después de varios días, la creciente familia Uzumaki por fin podía regresar a su hogar, pero realmente era sólo para cenar y pasar la noche, ya que al día siguiente comenzarían los entrenamientos de cada Ninja para lograr un lugar dentro de aquél torneo donde las posibilidades de ascender eran muy altas, pero en realidad era más y más complicado, como se dio cuenta un analítico Naruto que caminaba junto con sus hermanas adoptivas y recién había pasado a dejar a Sakura a su casa. Habían pasado muchas cosas en el Shibou no Shinrin y si bien las chicas y él habían logrado salir adelante, la herida en su corazón que había dejado la forma de morir de Genpou Saji lo había dejado marcado. Ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a hacerse más fuerte para proteger a las chicas.

Las mencionadas en tanto, miraban embelesadas a su amado rubio, por el aire pensativo que tenía mientras miraba hacia el frente, que sufría el cíclico e imperturbable cambio del ocaso al anochecer. Naruto las iba a abrazando a todas mientras caminaban tranquilamente y si bien las chicas se sentían de maravilla, Nami y Hinata por fin parecían demostrar que perdían su timidez al estar tan cerca de su Naruto-kun, porque disfrutaban del abrazo en sus cinturas y se recargaban en el cuerpo del Uzumaki. En cambio la Senju si bien estaba sonrojada, sonreía en forma ligeramente pervertida al ir al centro de su particular formación y sentir el cuerpo de su amado rubio recargado en su espalda, ya que la azabache y la peliazul iban a la derecha e izquierda del hijo de Kushina respectivamente.

Una vez ya frente a la puerta de su hogar, el rubio abrió la perilla ante la expectación de las chicas y entró a la casa, la cual estaba sospechosamente silenciosa. Ya cuando los Genin se adentraron en la casa escucharon una voz que se les hacía vagamente familiar, lo cual terminó de ser confirmado cuando se escuchó por toda la casa el estruendoso grito de esa persona: Namikaze Tatsumaki. La reconocieron al instante, ya que su voz era inconfundible. Por fin llegaron a la sala, donde aquél extraño albo que se encontraran en el edificio central del Shibou no Shinrin platicaba con Kushina. La morena pelirroja estaba sentada con ligero rubor en sus mejillas miraba fijamente a la bella pelirroja de tez clara frente a ella, ya que fuera del color de los ojos y la piel, sus facciones eran idénticas. El rubio se dio cuenta de ello después de unos instantes de verlas fijamente a ambas y se preguntó a si mismo porqué no se había dado cuenta cuando conoció a Maki-chan, hace apenas un rato.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- Exclamó el rubio, llamando la atención de las pelirrojas y el albo

- ¡N-Naru-chan!- Exclamó sorprendida la Uzumaki, pero su mirada mostró un deje de temor al ver los ojos fríos y expectantes con los que la veía su hijo

- Vamos niño, cálmate- Intervino el Gama-sannin, queriendo parecer jovial, pero cuando el rubio volteó a verlo con esos ojos que lo miraban analíticos como si fuera un enemigo mortal para él, no pudo evitar cohibirse

- Tú no te metas…- Esa mirada fría como el hielo, dirigida únicamente a él, desconcertó al Sannin

- ¡Vamos Naruto-kun, tranquilízate!- Exclamó la pelirroja menor -Yo también quiero saber que pasa, Kushina-san se parece mucho a mí y me gustaría saber por qué…-

- ¡¿Y qué quieres?- Replicó el rubio asustando a la pequeña pelirroja -¡¿Qué acepte todo lo que me digan sin decir nada? ¡Quiero saber porqué fuera de tu piel y tus ojos eres idéntica a Oka-san!-

- ¡En todo caso yo quiero saber por qué te pareces tanto a Oto-sama…!- Fue la respuesta de una ya molesta Tatsumaki que al instante recuperó su firmeza.

Hinata y Hana observaban desconcertadas lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que nunca se habrían imaginado que Naruto le gritara a Kushina Oka-san y mucho menos que usaría alguna vez ese tono tan hostil de voz o viera a alguien con esos ojos fríos. Nami en cambio, ya había visto el que Naruto reaccionara así antes, ya que cuando le platicaba sobre sus cosas cuando ambos eran niños, varias veces había llegado a estallar de esa forma, sólo que en esas ocasiones, la furia iba dirigida contra los aldeanos que lo maltrataban a él así como a su Oka-san. Particularmente las quejas contra el restaurante Ramen Ichiraku era tan feroces, que a pesar de que a ella le gustaba mucho esa comida, dejó de ir a ese lugar y rompió todo contacto con el viejo Teuchi y su hija Ayame… Aunque no era que se llevaran bien en realidad.

- Muy bien entonces, Naru-chan…- Kushina se levantó de su asiento y volteó a ver seria a su hijo al tiempo que interrumpía la naciente discusión -Creo que es hora de que Maki-chan y tú se enteren de la verdad…-

- ¿Estás segura Kushina?- Preguntó el albo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa

- Si Jiraiya-san, ha llegado la hora de por fin decirles lo que ocurrió ese fatídico día y la relación que ellos tienen realmente…- La Uzumaki observó con decisión al Gama-sennin

- ¡Entonces es hora de que la grandiosa Uzumaki Okame también revele los misteriosos secretos que esconde…!-

El desconcierto se había apoderado del lugar, ya que una nube de humo se había manifestado sobre el respaldo del sillón donde estaba la Guren Kouhai, quien se levantó inmediatamente del asiento. Cuando la nube se disipó, reveló a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rojo tan intenso como el de Kushina y Tatsumaki, pero alborotado en forma similar al Gama-sennin, con una coleta en la parte posterior al igual que el albo. De curvas sumamente generosas y tez clara, con intensos ojos azules que miraban apasionados a la madre de Naruto. Estaba ataviada con un traje Ninja de mangas largas color naranja, debajo llevaba un top de malla y usaba un pantalón también naranja entallado, que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas y su generoso trasero, ante la pervertida fascinación del Gama-sennin y la admiración de las dos Genin morenas presentes. Aquella mujer peculiar estaba parada en el respaldo, manteniendo un increíble equilibrio mientras tenía la mano derecha posada en su cintura.

- ¡Okame Baa-chan (Abuela Okame)…!- Exclamó Tatsumaki, mirando maravillada a la recién llegada

- ¡Eso fue increíble!- Exclamaron Hana y Maki-chan con visible admiración por la mujer en sus expresiones

- ¿Qué puedo decir?- La mujer afiló su sonrisa mientras de un pequeño salto se posaba en el suelo -Me gusta ser espectacular-

- Okame-chan, tiene días que no te veía… ¿No me das un besito…?- Jiraiya se acercó moviendo sus manos con sonrisa visiblemente pervertida en su rostro, sus ojos incluso querían salirse de sus cuencas

- Lárgate marica…- De una patada, la pelirroja mandó a estrellarse al Gama-sennin contra una de las paredes de la casa, derribándola violentamente y dejando enterrado al Sannin bajo la madera -A mis cincuenta y cinco años, sigo siendo una belleza que no se conforma con miserias como la que hay en tu entrepierna…-

"Sea quien sea, me agrada" Naruto sonrió en forma ligeramente maliciosa

"¡Mi casa…!" Kushina comenzó a llorar graciosamente

"Esta mujer es Uzumaki Okame, una Kunoichi tan famosa que es comparada con los Densetsu no Sannin" Nami miraba analítica a la recién llegada

"Se trata de Okame-sama, aquella mujer tan respetada en el clan Hyuga… La llamada Fuin no Megami (Diosa de los Sellos)…" La peliazul también miraba con expectación a la mujer pelirroja, que para ser una mujer madura, era una hermosura bien conservada

- Si no reparas mi casa… ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos…!- Los cabellos escarlatas de la madre de Naruto se elevaron al aire en nueve mechones, ya que estaba visiblemente furiosa

- No te preocupes por eso Shina-chan, mejor cuéntales a Naruto-kun y a Maki-chan lo que tienes que decirles… Eso es más importante- Replicó la recién llegada, restándole importancia al boquete que había quedado en el muro de madera

- Ah, es verdad…- La Uzumaki de la casa recuperó la calma tras las palabras de la peculiar Okame -Escuchen por favor, Naruto-kun, Maki-chan…- Ambos voltearon serios hacia Kushina, quien recuperó la solemnidad perdida por la llegada de Okame -Lo que estoy a punto de revelarles, va a cimbrar sus mundos profundamente…- Una sutil tristeza estaba presente en su voz, ante la mirada ahora seria de la pelirroja ojiazul y el Gama-sennin quien emergía de la madera con un marcado moretón en su rostro

- ¿A qué se refiere, Kushina-san?- Preguntó la Namikaze confundida mientras el rubio se limitaba a ver expectante a su madre, quien se mordió el labio inferior por un instante, antes de continuar

- Ustedes dos…- La pelirroja mayor fijó su mirada en la pelirroja menor y en el rubio con una mezcla de sentimientos que eran reflejados en sus ojos, siendo los principales el temor, la tristeza y el remordimiento, deteniéndose un momento antes de continuar -Son hermanos…-

La pelirroja ojiazul y el albo miraban serios a Naruto, Tatsumaki y Kushina, mientras los Genin no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar. ¿Naruto y Tatsumaki eran hermanos? Ambos se voltearon a ver con desconcierto, para regresar sus miradas, ahora endurecidas por igual hacia el Gama-sannin, y las pelirrojas mayores. Era un secreto que ni siquiera Kakashi o el Sandaime sabían. Por eso los mencionados creían que Naruto era el único hijo de Minato y Kushina.

- ¡¿Y así tan tranquilamente nos lo dices?- Exclamó el rubio, visiblemente irritado

- Naru-chan…-

- ¡No me digas Naru-chan!- Replicó Naruto al instante, dejando a su madre en shock -¡Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido…! ¡No tenían derecho a separarnos!- Una traicionera lágrima surcó la mejilla de Chibi-Seito -¡Fuera de ti y Kame-sensei estuve solo toda mi infancia! ¡Si no hubiera sido por Hime-chan no sé en qué me hubiera convertido!-

- ¡Vamos niños, ni que hubiera sido tan malo como para que te pongas así!- Replicó el Gama-sennin con molestia al ver cómo el rubio endurecía más la mirada contra su madre.

Algo irreal estaba pasando. Naruto desenvainó a la Kurogane posada en su cinturón de un movimiento rápido y miró al albo mientras apenas y podía contenerse para lanzársele encima. Jiraiya observaba sorprendido la actitud de uno de sus dos ahijados, ya que Tatsumaki, a diferencia del rubio, se había calmado con las palabras del hombre que la había cuidado casi desde que tenía memoria junto con su Okame Baa-chan. Para la pelirroja morena no había sido una infancia fácil, pero durante sus esporádicas visitas a Konoha era bien recibida y tratada con cierto favoritismo por ser la ahijada del único Sannin que le era fiel a la aldea. Pero contrario a ella, parecía que Naruto ocultaba mucho rencor y odio en lo más profundo de su corazón.

- ¡Vamos, cálmate Naruto-kun…!- Replicó Tatsumaki al ver que el rubio realmente planeaba atacar al albo

- ¡¿No es para tanto? ¡Ya verás estúpido, vas a tragarte tus palabras…!- Kushina y las chicas observaban sorprendidas cómo el rubio se lanzaba contra el Gama-sennin, preparando el Chizan

- ¡Kinton: Joutei no Kusari (Elemento Metal: Las Cadenas de la Emperatriz)…!- A una velocidad asombrosa, Okame realizó una secuencia de sellos e inmediatamente posó sus dos manos abiertas frente a Naruto.

Ante la expectante mirada de los presentes, varias cadenas brillantes emergieron de las palmas de las manos de la Fuin no Megami y envolvieron al instante al rubio de una forma rápida y precisa, deteniendo sus brazos junto a su cuerpo y haciendo que soltara a Kurogane, la cual cayó con estruendo junto con él. Cuando la reencarnación de Maou Juubi volteó hacia la ejecutora del Jutsu, se encontró con una mirada tan fría como la que le había mostrado al Gama-sennin. Un duelo fugaz de miradas empezó, pero terminó casi al instante, cuando la pelirroja cerró sus azules ojos.

- ¡Suéltame…!- Replicó Naruto todavía fuera de sus casillas, retorciéndose para intentar soltarse de las ataduras -¡Voy a hacer trizas a ese imbécil…!- La silenciosa respuesta de Okame fue aumentar la tensión de la cadena y dificultarle la respiración al chico

- En primera, soy tu Oba-san, (Abuela), así que háblame con respeto… En segunda, madura mocoso- Replicó fríamente la madre de Kushina -La vida no será siempre un camino de rosas… Antes de juzgar, escucha primero lo que Shina-chan te quiere decir-

El rubio cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con visible frustración. Se dio asco a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que había reaccionado igual que los aldeanos que lo habían maltratado sólo por creerlo la reencarnación del Kyuubi… Respirado de una forma tensa, gradualmente se fue tranquilizando hasta que finalmente Okame se dio cuenta de que ya estaba calmado, por lo dispersó su Jutsu y las firmes cadenas desaparecieron en el aire cual Genjutsu. Kushina y Jiraiya voltearon a ver con alivio a la mujer.

- Gracias, Oka-sama…- Kushina sonrió tímidamente

- Ya mejor termina de contar todo, Shina-chan- Respondió la otra pelirroja de tez clara con fastidio

- ¡Ouji-chan!- Hime-chan corrió hacia su rubio, ayudándole a levantarse

- ¡Naruto-kun!- Hinata se acercó rápidamente para ayudarle a la azabache

- ¡Nii-san!- La morena de cabello albo se sumó a la ayuda para que Naruto finalmente se levantara.

Sin importar lo incómodo de la situación, el Gama-sennin sonrió triunfal en su interior al ver cómo todas las chicas abrazaban a Naruto de una forma que claramente daba a entender que no eran precisamente gestos que denotaran inocencia, ya que la Senju se aferró al rubio dejando el brazo del rubio entre sus, para su edad, voluminosos pechos, al igual que hacía Hinata en su brazo izquierdo, al tiempo que la Hyuga se encogía visiblemente sonrojada y la morena disfrutaba el momento con un discreto sonrojo. En cambio la Uchiha se abrazó de la espalda del rubio mientras ocultaba con pena su rostro en el cuerpo de Naruto. Jiraiya y Okame, por otro lado, sonreía en forma visiblemente pervertida ante las posibilidades que esa nueva situación les daba a ambos, ya que eran escritores eróticos, si bien la obra del Gama-sennin era más conocida que la de la Fuin no Megami.

Kushina y Tatsumaki observaban las atenciones que recibía el rubio por parte de las chicas y mientras para la mayor de ellas dos, a pesar de que sus miedos sobre el harem de Naruto y el que se topara en el camino con Jiraiya parecían hacerse realidad, se sentía sumamente feliz de que sus hijos al fin estuvieran a su lado, ya que su hogar por fin estaría lleno de amor nuevamente. Mientras que para la Namikaze, resultaba perturbador que las chicas trataran tan bien al rubio que apenas se había enterado era su hermano. Eso significaba que era un chico tierno cuando se lo proponía y podría ser amable con ella… Esa idea, a pesar de lo súbito e inesperado de la situación, comenzaba a serle agradable. En toda su vida pensaba que sólo había conocido como amigos de su misma edad a Nagato y a Konan en el largo viaje que había comenzado con Ero-Sennin prácticamente desde que tenía memoria, pero ahora parecía ser que aunque no lo recordara, había estado un tiempo junto a su hermano. Un minuto o un año, pero fuera cual fuera el tiempo que hubiesen estado juntos, era valioso para Maki-chan. Por fin comenzaba a entender los celos que sintió cuando Hana lo llamó 'Nii-san'. Sin saberlo lo había reconocido como tal.

Ya con los ánimos más tranquilos y con el rubio siendo sostenido de los hombros por Okame, las chicas sentadas al lado de su amado rubio y su hermana, Nami y Hinata del lado derecho del rubio, así como Hana del lado izquierdo de la Namikaze, esperaban las palabras que Kushina y Jiraiya, sentados frente a los Genin, tenían que decirle a los hermanos, quienes permanecían expectantes a lo que estaban a punto de escuchar.

- Para que entiendan la razón del por qué los rasgos físicos tan especiales de Maki-chan, antes de lo que tiene que decir Shina-chan les contaré sobre el origen de mis pequeños Shina-chan y A-kun…-

- Tengo treinta y siete años, Oka-sama…- Murmuró Kushina con los ojos graciosamente entrecerrados

- Pero serás siempre mi pequeña, aunque tengas cien años… A-kun tiene treinta y nueve, la diferencia es que él entiende mejor que siempre será mi pequeño- Respondió Okame con sonrisa pícara

- ¿Puedes ir al grano, Baa-chan?- Preguntó aburrida la morena pelirroja

- Está bien… Verán…-

_Durante la Dainiiji Ninkani Taisen, se formaron varias leyendas de los distintos combatientes que sobrevivieron a aquella matanza, como por ejemplo la de los Densetsu no Sannin, formados como saben, por el marica de Jiraiya, la zorra estúpida de Tsunade y el andrógino de Orochimaru… Como sea, en una de las batallas finales, yo me enfrenté a Z, el entonces joven que se había hecho famoso por poseer el Saikyou no Tate (El Más Fuerte de Todos los Escudos)… Fue un duelo muy intenso y como se dice entre los Ninja de alto nivel, es bajo el fragor de la batalla que los Ninja se conocen mejor que de otra forma… Peleamos a muerte, pero al final, apenas si pudimos sobrevivir… Él me había vencido, pero entonces, sin saber por qué, lejos de rematarme, me salvó. Y yo simplemente acepté la ayuda, sin saber por qué. _

_Fue una historia muy rara. Viví en Kumo durante un largo tiempo y mientras todas las aldeas Ninja se reconstruían por la guerra, yo me quedé en Kumogakure, originalmente como prisionera y futura esclava sexual… No supe en qué momento, pero me había enamorado de Z y él de mí, por lo que pasé a ser su esclava particular, por decirlo así… Era un hombre muy fuerte y musculoso, pero detrás de la ruda apariencia que tenía, era una persona culta y refinada, que siempre hacía todo de frente. Durante ese tiempo fue que finalmente me había establecido en Kumo… Fue durante ese tiempo, que concebimos al pequeño A y luego de eso, después de un par de años, concebimos a la pequeña Kushina…_

_Ciertamente fueron momentos muy bellos para mí, con Z a mi lado y A y Kushina queriéndose mucho como los hermanos que son… Sin miedo a equivocarme, puedo decir que a pesar de ser una prisionera durante esos momentos, fueron los años más felices de mi vida… Pero, a fin de cuentas, a los ojos de la población de Kumo éramos extranjeras y al final, Z nos dijo que por nuestro bien, lo mejor era que regresáramos a nuestro hogar, pero él no sabía que mi hogar era junto a él y mis niños, aunque entiendo que lo hizo por protegernos de los radicales Yotsuki y los extremistas Raijin, porque su conflicto ya había empezado y sus únicos enemigos en común eran los extranjeros… A se quedó con él y fue entonces que nuestra familia se separó, por eso casi toda la gente desconoce el origen de Shina-chan y A-kun en sus respectivas aldeas…_

- Eran buenos tiempos a pesar de eso- La Guren Kouhai sonrió bellamente, recordando esos momentos con visible añoranza -Nii-san era muy enérgico, pero también se preocupaba mucho por mí… Yo también fui muy feliz-

- Oka-san…- Murmuró el rubio, observando conmovido a su madre

- ¿Entonces Z-sama es mi Oji-san (Abuelo)…?- Preguntó Tatsumaki con la mirada puesta en Okame

- Así es, de hecho tu tono de piel y el color de tus ojos los sacaste de él- Respondió la pelirroja mayor con una sonrisa

- ¿Por eso me enseñas costumbres de los Yotsuki?- Naruto miraba fijamente a su madre

- Sí… Nii-san me enseñaba a mí y por eso yo te enseñé a ti- La hija de Okame sonrió suavemente al notar que su hijo ya no estaba tan molesto con ella

- Ya veo…-

- Pero bueno, lamento la interrupción, es hora de que Kushina les hable de su origen, Naruto-kun, Maki-chan…-

- De acuerdo- La aludida adoptó una expresión seria, llamando la atención de todos los presentes

- Antes de eso, dejen que el grandioso Gama-sennin dé un prólogo como sólo él sabe hacerlo…- Jiraiya tomó la palabra ante las miradas severas de Naruto y Tatsumaki y las curiosidad de las chicas.

_Todo comenzó hace veinte años… Konoha se recuperaba de la Daisanji Ninkai Taisen y Namikaze Minato, el Konoha no Kiroii Senkou, mi alumno, se habían convertido a los ojos de la aldea en un gran héroe, que había guiado a Konoha a la victoria en el teatro de operaciones del Noreste, contra Kumogakure… Minato había crecido al lado de cierta Kunoichi de horrible carácter y ya no podía ocultar el amor que sentía por ella… Esa chica era Uzumaki Kushina, mejor conocida como la Uzushio no Guren Kouhai, quien había sido pieza fundamental en la victoria en el frente Occidental contra Iwagakure. Cuando llegó el momento en que ambos unieron sus vidas, se comprometieron en secreto para formar una familia. _

- ¿Por qué fue en secreto?- Preguntó el rubio en tono tan tranquilo como hostil

- Bueno, Naru-chan…- La Uzumaki tomó la palabra -La razón es que yo debía de ser ocultada a los ojos de Konoha, nadie debía saber cuál era mi verdadera identidad…-

- ¿Y cuál era tu identidad…?- Tatsumaki dudó un instante antes de continuar -¿Oka-san?-

- La razón es simple, Maki-chan…- La Uzumaki hija de Okame y Z cerró los ojos un momento antes de continuar -Yo era… La Jinchuuriki, o para que me entiendan, la contenedora del Kyubi…-

La expresión era de sorpresa en los rostros de todos, con excepción de Jiraiya y Okame, porque ya sabían lo que Kushina acababa de decir. De inmediato las chicas miraron con dureza a la Uzumaki. Para la esposa de Minato, esas miradas le dolían, si bien hasta cierto punto era lógico que se molestaran por la revelación y era comprensible el pensamiento de que ella le había dado la carga a su hijo de contener al monstruo que había devastado la aldea hace quince años… Irónicamente, el rubio era el único que no observaba severamente a Kushina.

Naruto estaba procesando la información recibida. Recordando las palabras de Maou y también la leyenda del Rikudou Sennin que Kame alguna vez le contara en el Shinden, analizó la situación y entendió que el Kyubi era la clave, ya que era un fragmento del Seiryoku del Juubi… De su poder original como le había dicho Saji, por lo que era lógico que su cuerpo reaccionara al Seiryoku del monstruo y lo aceptara con naturalidad, después de todo era suyo. Ahora por fin entendía lo que había querido decir el Kyuubi, en relación a su origen. De inmediato orientó su mirada hacia su madre y la observó con expectación. El rencor que sintió cuando se enteró de su relación con Tatsumaki fue sustituido por el deseo de saber más acerca de su origen.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Oka-san?- Preguntó el rubio con tranquilidad -¿Qué ocurrió para que dejaras de ser la contenedora del Kyubi?-

- Naru-chan…- Kushina no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que su querido hijo había dejado de mirarla con esos ojos fríos -Pues, les contaré todo sobre mí para que comprendan con claridad y no se tergiverse la verdad…-

_Ciertamente yo nací en Kumogakure, no soy originaria de Konoha… Después de irnos de Kumo, nos establecimos un par de años en donde había nacido Okame Oka-sama… Ese lugar era Uzugakure no Sato, la aldea Ninja de Uzu no Kuni (País del Remolino). Uzugakure y Konohagakure, tenían lazos muy fuertes, ya que el Clan Uzumaki, el clan principal de Uzu, el Clan Senju y el clan Uchiha, tenían lazos muy fuertes de sangre, ya que los tres clanes y el Clan Hyuga, eran descendientes muy lejanos y directos del Rikudou Sennin…_

_Los Uzumaki se caracterizan por tener largas vidas, así como los Senju tienen un enorme Seiryoku y los Uchiha así como los Hyuga tienen ojos que descienden de los legendarios ojos del Rikudou Sennin… Así como los Senju se especializaron en el Ninjutsu, los Hyuga en el Taijutsu y los Uchiha en el Genjutsu, los Uzumaki nos especializamos en el Fuinjutsu… El símbolo de Uzugakure no Sato está en la espalda de la ropa que siempre usa Naruto y en el chaleco que es parte del uniforme oficial de los Chunin y Jounin de Konoha, que se sigue usando hoy como símbolo de buena voluntad entre los cuatro clanes y las dos aldeas…_

_Pero ahora Uzu no Kuni, como lo saben o debieron deducirlo, ya no existe… Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, ya que el deseo de libertad de los Uzumaki los motivó a no unirse a los Senju, los Uchiha y los Hyuga en Konoha, lo que provocó que a la larga fueran vulnerables a un exterminio como el que realizó Iwa durante la Daisanji Ninkai Taisen. Así como los Senju y los Uchiha fueron prácticamente exterminados por Uchiha Itachi y Senju Nezumi posteriormente, los Uzumaki fuimos perseguidos por Iwa, que no descansó hasta exterminar a todos los Uzumaki, con nuestra excepción, Naru-chan, Maki-chan… Yo y Okame Oka-sama fuimos las única supervivientes al genocidio perpetrado por parte de Iwa, ya que en el momento en que sucedió, nos encontrábamos en Konoha porque yo iba a suceder a la primera contenedora del Kyubi, o como nos llama la gente, Jinchuuriki…_

_Jinchuuriki significa 'Poder del Sacrifico Humano', ya que el primer Jinchuuriki fue el Rikudou Sennin, quien se encargó de sellar dentro de él al poderoso demonio Maou Juubi para salvar al mundo… El Rikudou Sennin, en su lecho de muerte separó el Seiryoku del Akuma en nueve partes y con esas nueve porciones creó a los Bijuu, creyendo que así como él, los que se convirtieran en Jinchuuriki serían visto como héroes así como él fue nombrado Kono Yo no Kyuuseishu… Pero se equivocó, ya que la gente ve a los Jinchuuriki como la encarnación de los Bijuu y por eso nos tratan con odio y resentimiento, ya que los Bijuu, debido al odio que dejó Maou Juubi en su Seiryoku, causaron muerte y destrucción desde su nacimiento._

_Retomando el tema, yo fui elegida por poseer el Seiryoku Kinton de los Uzumaki y por ser muy joven como para resistir el Fuinjutsu sin morir en el proceso… Me encontraba en ese momento en Konoha para suceder a la Shodaime Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Mito, quien además de nosotras dos, era la única Uzumaki en el mundo en ese momento… Es gracioso, ya que mientras Mito-sama fue la esposa del Shodaime Hokage, yo terminé como la esposa del Yondaime Hokage… La razón por la que Mito-sama se convirtió en la Shodaime Jinchuuriki del Kyubi no Youko, fue porque durante aquella batalla librada apenas en el nacimiento de Konoha, entre Hashirama-sama y Madara-sama contra Senju Tobirama y Uchiha Izuna, los rebeldes usaron el Maou Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación del Rey Maligno) para invocar al Kyubi, lo que les dio la ventaja en el combate, sin embargo Mito-sama, con ayuda de Hyuga Hiromi-sama, la esposa de Madara-sama, logró sellar al Bijuu en su interior y se convirtió en la Shodaime Jinchuuriki, lo que cambió el curso de la batalla y permitió que Hashirama-sama y Madara-sama salieran victoriosos._

_Toda esta historia me la contó Mito-sama en vísperas de su muerte, mientras yo era preparada para que sellaran al Kyubi dentro de mí… Cuando me enteré de la verdad, me sentí sofocada y presionada sobre las responsabilidades y sobretodo la soledad que enfrentaría desde el instante en que me convirtiera en la Niidaime Jinchuuriki del Kyubi no Youko, pero me tranquilice cuando Mito-sama me dijo algo muy importante… 'Antes de que llenes tu cuerpo de esa bestia llena de odio, para contrarrestar ese terrible sentimiento… Tu corazón deberá estar lleno de amor para mantener el equilibrio… Si lo haces, podrás tener una vida feliz…' Me sentí tan liberada cuando supe eso, ya que entonces ya había conocido a mi amado Minato y nuestro amor crecía cada día, por lo que a pesar de ser la Jinchuuriki del Kyubi y a pesar de lo que he tenido que vivir, he sido feliz, porque tuve a mi amado Minato, así como a mis pequeños Naru-chan y Maki-chan, aunque no haya estado a su lado todo el tiempo que hubiera querido…_

- Pero entonces… ¿Cómo es que me convertí en el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi?- El rubio interrumpió la narración de su madre, que había dejado sorprendidos sin excepción a todos los presentes, incluso al Gama-sennin

- Eso ocurrió hace poco más de quince años…- Kushina cerró los ojos con pesar -Y fue debido a que justo cuando recién los había dado a luz, Minato y yo fuimos atacados por una persona…-

_No sé como lo sabía, pero estaba enterado de que el sello que encierra a un Bijuu se debilita en un momento exacto… El momento en que una Jinchuuriki está por dar a luz… El periodo completo de gestación de una Jinchuuriki dura en total diez meses aproximadamente… El sello se debilita en proporción directa al crecimiento del bebé o bebés en mi caso, ya que la energía del sello comienza a nutrir a los bebés y fue por eso que si mi identidad ya era secreto de Rango S, mi parto sería lo que ahora se conoce como Rango Z. Para ello se preparó una cueva especial donde yo los tendría, mis pequeños Naru-chan y Maki-chan…_

_Aparentemente todo había salido bien y gracias a la habilidad de Minato para el Fuinjutsu, el sello del Kyubi parecía estar controlado, además la esposa de Hiruzen-sama, Biwako-sama, había asistido el parto personalmente con la ayuda de Taji-san, la jefa médica de Konoha en ese momento y todo parecía alegría para nosotros cuatro, Minato y yo llorando de alegría al verlos a ustedes, que llegaron llorando en coro y estaban en los brazos de Biwako-sama cuando eso pasó…_

Los presentes observaron confundidos a la Niidaime Jinchuuriki tras haber escuchado sus palabras, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera lanzar un ataque tan sorpresivo como preciso de una manera tan perfecta? Jiraiya y Okame todavía trataban de responderse esa pregunta, a pesar de los años que habían pasado. La Uzumaki retomó la narración al notar que todos con la mirada, la incitaban a continuar y no pudo evitar sumergirse en esos recuerdos tan borrosos como dolorosos…

…

_En lo más profundo de aquella cueva acondicionada como una sala de parto, súbitamente, la esposa de Sarutobi, una mujer adulta de largo cabello canoso y la jefa médica de Konoha, una mujer de cabello negro corto, cayeron muertas al suelo y ante el desconcierto más absoluto del Yondaime y la Uzumaki, sus pequeños bebés, la morenita y el pequeño de peculiares marcas que asemejaban los bigotes de un pequeño zorro en sus mejillas, se encontraban en los brazos de un misterioso sujeto ataviado con una capa de color blanco, cuya capucha dejaba sus ojos en un misterio y sólo revelaba su tez sumamente clara, como nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de ver Minato y Kushina antes, así como su sonrisa sutilmente perversa._

_- Yondaime, Namikaze Minato… Aléjate de la Jinchuuriki, o estos molestos bebés morirán en mis manos sin siquiera cumplir un minuto de vida…- De forma tétrica, la misteriosa persona arrullaba a los hermanos en un brazo mientras en su mano libre empuñaba una Yari (Lanza) dorada en su totalidad_

_- ¿Quién es este sujeto y cómo pudo atravesar la barrera que habían levantado los ANBU alrededor de la cueva?- Pensó el rubio ataviado con la capa de Hokage, tratando de guardar la calma._

_Al instante el Yondaime regresó su atención a su esposa, que empezaba a retorcerse de dolor mientras una siniestra aura negra parecía querer emerger del centro del Fuinjutsu que se encontraba en su todavía ancho vientre. Los gritos de dolor de Kushina subían de intensidad segundo a segundo mientras que el encapuchado, cuya capa de la parte posterior tenía un símbolo consistente en una luna creciente con los picos apuntando hacia el cielo en color dorado, parecía tener el control absoluto de la situación. Sin poder evitarlo, el encapuchado misterioso aumentó discretamente su sonrisa._

_- ¡Kushina!- Exclamó con preocupación el rubio al escuchar el desgarrador grito de su esposa_

_- Te dije, que te alejaras de la mujer…- Dijo el encapuchado mientras movía en forma un poco siniestra su arma, alternando la posición de la punta frente al rostro de Naruto y al de Tatsumaki -¿O quieres ver morir a tus hijos?-_

_- Sólo cálmate…- Susurró Minato, visiblemente nervioso_

_- El que debería calmarse, eres tú, Yondaime Hokage…- El encapuchado sonrió burlonamente_

_- ¡Maki-chan…!-_

_La Uzumaki exclamó con terror al ver cómo su hija era lanzada al aire por el misterioso hombre y apenas comenzaba a caer la pequeña, el encapuchado preparaba la punta de la Yari para clavarla en su pequeño cuerpo, pero el Konoha no Kiroi Senkou de inmediato lanzó uno de sus famosos Kunai de tres puntas hacia el muro detrás de Tatsumaki y utilizó el Hiraishin no Jutsu para alcanzar a su pequeña antes de que el misterioso sujeto la matara. Pero apenas el rubio se recargó en el muro tras tomar protectoramente a su pequeña entre sus brazos, una esfera de luz se acercó hacia ellos y los desapareció de la vista de Kushina, quien observó con terror la explosión de luz cerca de donde yacía convaleciente._

_- ¡Minato, Maki-chan…!- Exclamó la Uzumaki con horror mientras el sujeto comenzó a acercarse a ella, todavía con el pequeño Naruto en brazos y Kushina sabía que había quedado completamente debilitada debido a la labor del parto, además de la resistencia que hacía para evitar que el sello se venciera y el Bijuu se liberara, por lo que estaba a merced de su misterioso enemigo_

_- No te preocupes por ellos, al parecer lograron escapar, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti… No sabes cuánto hemos esperado por esto…- El sujeto se acercaba lentamente a la pelirroja, quien trataba de ver quien el rostro de su misterioso atacante -Así que estoy contento, por lo que si te portas bien y cooperas, podrás salvarle la vida al niño…- Kushina fijó su mirada en el rostro del sujeto y tras ver un destello de lo que parecían ser sus ojos, lo cuales brillaron de un color dorado, todo se puso oscuro para ella…_

…

_En el momento en que desperté, tenía a Naru-chan y a Maki-chan en mis brazos… No sabía dónde me encontraba hasta que Jiraiya-san se acercó y me contó lo que había pasado… Sea lo que sea que haya sido lo que ese sujeto haya hecho, provocó que el sello se venciera y el Kyubi se liberara… El resto de la historia lo conocen, Minato selló al Kyubi en Naru-chan, ya que era el que estaba más cerca de Minato y en cuanto a mí, no se puede sellar a un Bijuu dentro de la misma persona dos veces, ya que corrompería a su contenedor y se liberaría, por lo que la única opción que quedaba era Naru-chan… Esa es la razón por la que ahora tú eres el Sandaime Jinchuuriki… _

Kushina volteó temerosa hacia su hijo, quien tenía la mirada fija en un punto inexistente, mirando al vacío mientras asimilaba la información que acababa de recibir. Ahora entendía por qué el Kyuubi no le había querido decir sobre el asunto… La Uzumaki desconocía lo que había pasado, por eso le había dicho que esperara a que todo fuera revelado por la misma Kushina, ya que así evitaría que se tergiversara la verdad. El rubio sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos, bajando ligeramente la cabeza, mientras era visto con expectación por las chicas, Kushina, Tatsumaki, Jiraiya y Okame.

_Pero, tras la victoria de los Raijin en Kumogakure en la guerra civil y el deseo de revancha de Iwa contra mí, era muy peligroso que se supiera que la Guren Kouhai estaba viva, ya no estaba Z Oto-sama para protegernos en Kumo y el hijo de puta del Sandaime Tuchikage, Ryutenbin no Oonoki (Oonoki de Ambas Escalas) buscaría nuestras cabezas… Fue por ello que tuvimos que separarlos y tu infancia fue muy difícil, Naru-chan… Quería desquitarme de lo que nos hacía la gente, pero no podía hacerlo porque si usaba mis habilidades, revelaría mi identidad y seguramente se sabría por todo el Ninkai… Discúlpenme por ocultarles todo esto, Naruto-kun, Maki-chan, pero todo fue pensando por su bien… Llegamos a la conclusión de que ese sujeto podría seguir detrás de ustedes y no podíamos permitir que ese misterioso hombre llegara a ustedes, por lo que Naru-chan se quedó conmigo mientras que Maki-chan viajaba con Jiraiya-san, así yo podría ayudarle a mi Naru-chan con 'eso' que debía cargar mientras que Jiraiya-san entrenaría a Maki-can, así como lo había hecho con su padre… Discúlpennos, pero era lo mejor que se nos ocurrió para protegerlos, ya que si ese sujeto los veía juntos, sabría de inmediato que eran ustedes y no quería que nada les pasara, ya que después de todos, ustedes son mi mundo… Al final incluso yo no pude ayudarte debido a las agresiones que sufríamos diariamente y por ello acepté las razones de los Ninshuu para llevarte con ellos, no quería que tu corazón se llenara de odio y oscuridad… Discúlpame, Naru-chan…_

"Y pensaba que cuando Kyoshou-sama me contaba la historia del Juubi lo imaginaba como un monstruo que no tenía sentimientos… Y en el poco tiempo que llevo sabiendo que ese ser soy yo, me siento mucho más humano que los miserables que hicieron de mi infancia un infierno… Qué irónico" El rubio abrió los ojos y con expresión seria volteó a ver a su madre -Discúlpame Oka-san- Dijo Naruto después de unos instantes -Sólo que en el Shibou no Shinrin han sucedido muchas cosas y no he podido asimilarlas todas… Lamento haberte gritado-

El rubio, en realidad se sentía culpable de haber lastimado con sus palabras a la persona que había estado con él, que había sufrido con él del desprecio de la gente y que había sido su mundo entero antes de que conociera a las chicas, que aligeraron su dolor y soledad y así como dijo Mito-sama 'Habían llenado su interior de amor'. Como se dice coloquialmente, Naruto se sentía culpable de haber mordido la mano que lo alimentaba. Sin poder evitarlo, madre e hijo se acercaron rápidamente para abrazarse con el cariño que se tenían, dejando salir sus emociones en forma de gruesas lágrimas.

Tatsumaki miró con expectación al rubio que ahora sabía, era su Nii-san, abrazado de la mujer que era la Oka-san que siempre había deseado conocer. Sabía que el Kyubi no Youko, como le había dicho el Gama-sennin, había devastado Konoha y por eso era lógico, que como les había contado Kushina, la gente en general veia a Naruto como el terrible Bijuu en vez de verlo como el contenedor que mantenía sellado al demonio. Y al verlo tan arrepentido de haberle gritado a su madre, no pudo evitar ver en su mirada lo que parecía un enorme deseo de conservar los vínculos que tenía. Sin darse cuenta, se sonrojó ligeramente, ya que nunca había conocido a alguien como su hermano. Nagato y él ciertamente tenían varias cosas en común, ya que su amigo ocultaba esos ojos que para ella eran muy raros y su hermano cargaba con la responsabilidad de vigilar al Bijuu, sin saber que su Nii-san era una amenaza potencial que haría ver al Kyuubi como un chiste… La admiración por su hermano comenzó a crecer desde ese instante…

…

Había sido un día muy pesado con las revelaciones que acababan de escuchar los chicos de la casa Uzumaki, además de que Naruto no quedó en buenos términos con el Gama-sennin, ya que por más que Kushina y Tatsumaki trataron de convencerlo de que era una buena persona, sólo podía ver en el Sannin la cara del desgraciado de Goketsu… Por ahora, todos en la casa Uzumaki ya se disponían a dormir, después de todo tenían que pensar en el torneo, pero para Naruto su mayor preocupación era descubrir la identidad de ese sujeto de capa blanca y hacerlo pedazos con todo su poder por la forma en que había destrozado a su familia. El rubio miraba por la ventana la luna que brillaba en el cielo en todo su esplendor, pensando también en que era el hijo del Ninja al que admiraba, el legendario Yondaime Hokage y si bien Kushina le había ocultado su identidad como la Guren Kouhai, ahora que sabía el por qué, no podía molestarse con ella. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó los toques en su puerta.

- Adelante- Volteó hacia la puerta de su habitación, que se abría con cautela, revelando a la morena pelirroja

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Nii-san?- Se acercó la Namikaze y se sentó junto a su hermano mayor en la cama

- Sólo pensaba- Respondió el rubio, regresando su atención al astro que brillaba en medio del cielo -Mi vida ha cambiado mucho es cuestión de días… He ganado muchas cosas así como he perdido otras…- Naruto se entristeció al pensar en la Genpou -Y he descubierto muchas cosas sin darme cuenta- Recordó fugazmente cómo aprendió a usar el Tenzan y también su unión con Maou -Estos días han sido los más agitados de mi corta vida-

- Lo míos también- Tatsumaki bajó la mirada mientras recargaba sus manos a los costados y movía sus piernas como si fuera una pequeña niña, provocando un movimiento visible en sus generosos pechos -Imagínate, hace unos días llegué a Konoha para convertirme en la más famosa Genin de la historia con Ero-sennin, Okame Baa-chan y ahora me enteró de que mi Oka-san estuvo viva todo el tiempo y tengo a un Nii-san que está tan bueno como para violarlo…- Un fugaz rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas ante la expresión totalmente confundida de Naruto, quien le dirigió una mirada desencajada -Siento eso, pero es que tanto Ero-sennin como Baa-chan me hacen leer sus libros pervertidos porque tengo buena ortografía- La morena sonrió nerviosamente, colocando su mano derecha detrás de su nuca -Inevitablemente se me pegan cosas…-

- No te preocupes… ¿Oba-san entonces es escritora?- Preguntó el rubio, tratando de calmarse

- Sí… Escribe cosas de todo tipo- El sonrojo iba aumentando en su rostro -Amor filial, Dominación, Orgías… Baa-chan es una verdadera degenerada… Si te soy sincera, creo que ella es la persona más pervertida del mundo-

- Ya veo…- Fue entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta de la generosa anatomía de su pequeña Imouto-chan -Y… ¿Qué me puedes contar de Oto-sama?- El rubio regresó su mirada al cielo para evitar seguir viendo a Tatsumaki de formas que no consideraba correctas

- Bueno… No mucho fuera de lo que ya nos contaron, conozco a Tsunade Oba-san, pero siempre que nos encontramos me ve raro, así que no hablo mucho con ella…-

- No te preocupes, ya podremos hablar de eso después…- El rubio se levantó de su cama, para abrir las cobijas -¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo?-

- ¡Claro que sí…!- Exclamó la pelirroja, visiblemente entusiasmada

- Entonces vamos, ya mañana le preguntaremos todo a Oka-san- El chico se acostó, haciéndose a un lado para que se acostara su hermana

- ¿Sabes Nii-san? Cuando Ero-Sennin me dijo que tenía un hermano, me molesté al principio porque me había ocultado algo tan importante… ¡Pero ahora me siento contenta de habernos encontrado!- La Namikaze exclamó con alegría y se acostó visiblemente entusiasmada -No vayas a propasarte, ¿Ok?- La chica le guiñó el ojo a Naruto, antes de arroparse

- No te preocupes, Imouto-chan- El rubio sonrió ligeramente apenado.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a platicar ya acostados mientras miraban el firmamento, que se encontraba lleno de estrellas y era parcialmente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre la relación que construirían en el futuro, comenzando por recuperar los años perdidos. No se habían dado cuenta de que Nami los observaba por la hendidura de puerta de la habitación, ya que la pelirroja había dejado entreabierta la puerta cuando entró al cuarto.

"Recupera el tiempo perdido, Ouji-chan…" La Uchiha sonrió bellamente, mirando conmovida a los hermanos que platicaban alegremente ajenos a ella "En tu Nindou te estás encontrando personas muy especiales y me siento tranquila, porque sé que siempre estaremos juntos, como lo prometimos…" La azabache cerró la puerta con tal discreción, que los hermanos no se dieron cuenta de ello…

_Finalmente la prueba en el Shibou no Shinrin ha terminado y ahora los Genin están en vísperas de la siguiente fase del Examen Chunin. Naruto se ha enterado de una verdad sorprendente y si bien quedan todavía muchas incógnitas, muchas verdades ya han sido reveladas… Por otra parte, la llegada de estas dos nuevas pelirrojas a la vida del rubio, tal vez no sólo traigan buenos augurios, porque en la oscuridad, los enemigos acechan… Muy pronto alguien se enfrentará a una dolorosa verdad… ¿Tendrá la fuerza para soportarla? _

…

**Salida 2: Sueño Interminable.**

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

Despertando tu valentía, un drama milagroso.

Nada ha terminado,

Cambia tu necesidad por una oportunidad,

En definitiva, lo puedes hacer.

Caminando a través del puente del arco iris,

Con el futuro en la mano,

Juntos luchan más allá de la puerta.

Detente en el camino de la sombra negra,

Llamas carmesí, ¡Ardan!

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

No importa lo doloroso de los tiempos,

Abrazando las sonrisas de los camaradas en los que crees.

…

**Notas:** ¡Tatsumaki has arrived! Finalmente la pelirroja morena, ha llegado, revelando secretos increíbles… ¿Alguien puede decir a qué personaje del canon se parece? ¡Así es! Se trata de la temperamental Karui, claro que con otra identidad y en otro contexto. La historia de Z y Okame se me ocurrió, porque en la historia real este tipo de cosas se han dado, relaciones de amor aparentemente irreales han llegado a florecer en medio de los odios y la guerra, como por ejemplo las relaciones documentadas entre soldados Soviéticos y Alemanes con civiles del bando opuesto durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En el fic evidentemente no se dio el intento de secuestro de Kushina por parte de Kumo, ya que en ese momento Z (No sé si el Sandaime Raikage tiene un nombre, pero por el momento este será) era el Raikage y evidentemente sabía quién era su hija, así que la historia de Minato y Kushina cambia en ese aspecto. Finalmente se ha revelado lo que sucedió aquél 10 de Octubre, al menos en parte, ya que falta la parte donde Kushina perdió el conocimiento y eso será explicado en su momento. Queda un pendiente en el aire y es el secreto que esconde Mikoto, además de lo que pasó con las Jinchuuriki, Anko y Tenma; esto será revelado en el próximo capítulo. De Tatsumaki pueden deducir algo y eso es que tiene la genética de su madre y sus abuelas, por ello sus generosas proporciones corporales.

**Próximamente:**

**XV: Sólo Abrázame… Y no me Dejes.**


	16. XV: Sólo Abrázame Y no me Dejes

**Naruto Sennin**

**(Advertencia: Lemon en el capítulo)**

…

En Konoha la noche ya había caído plenamente. La luz de la luna iluminaba la aldea de forma bellamente sutil y el cielo era adornado por las estrellas. Pisadas rápidas se escuchaban por el lugar, ya que Kido Tenma y Mitarashi Anko corrían por las amplias calles, rumbo a la casa Uzumaki. La chica de largo cabello lila ahora lucía una camisa de mangas largas en color blanco con el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki grabado en la espalda que dejaba notar su desarrollada anatomía. Su vestuario era complementado con un pantalón tres cuartos de color blanco también y sandalias negras. Por otro lado, la chica de cabello morado atado en una coleta, vestía una camisa de malla de color negro con fondo gris, la cual delineaba su cuerpo de manera reveladora, además usaba una falda a la mitad de los muslos en tono marrón que dejaba notar sus delineadas piernas y botas largas con protección de metal, complementado todo por una gabardina de color marrón arremangada ligeramente. Lo curioso del caso era que sobre sus espaldas cargaban a esas dos Kunoichi que más parecían niñas dormidas tras jugar alegremente todo el día. Eran las chicas que Kirin había encontrado con ayuda de Haku y Zabuza en aquellas instalaciones secretas de Ne. La Kido cargaba sobre su espalda a la chica peligris, quien vestía un entallado vestido negro de manga larga, a la mitad de los muslos y botas negras, peinada con un odango en la nuca y dos mechones a los costados de su cara, que le demarcaban el rostro. Era curioso que su boca estuviera manchada de chocolate e iba profundamente dormida, al igual que su compañera de cautiverio. La Mitarashi llevaba a la mencionada, quien estaba vestida con una camisa blanca de manga larga que le dejaba descubierto su torneado vientre, complementado por un pantalón corto un poco arriba de la mitad del muslo y un cilindro de color rojo atado a su espalda. La chica de cabello verde ligeramente recogido con ayuda de un broche rojo, despedía un fuerte olor a dulces. Había sido un día agitado, pero ya casi había terminado para ellas.

- ¡¿Y por qué tenemos que hacerla de niñeras de estas furcias...?- Anko se notaba molesta, mientras miraba a la Kido -¡Parece que estamos haciendo labor comunitaria!-

- Bueno… Kirin-san dijo que son como Naruto-kun y tienen… ¿Bijuu? En su interior, por eso debemos de llevarlas a casa y decirle tanto a Kushina-san como a Naruto-sama- Replicó Tenma, tratando de apaciguar a la Mitarashi

- ¡Ya lo sé…! Pero aún así… ¡Esa rubia oxigenada nos está usando como mano de obra barata sólo porque queremos ser Chunin!- Siguió replicando la pelimorada -¡Luego le diremos que no somos sus sirvientas!-

- De, de acuerdo, Mitarashi-san…- La chica de cabellera lila sonrió nerviosa -Por cierto, ¿Qué significa 'furcias'?- Su expresión cambió a una de confusión debido al término usado por Anko

- Oye, una cosa es que la ingenuidad sea un defecto pero… ¿No crees que abusas?- Replicó la chica del Ten no Juin

- Disculpa si te incomodé, sólo quería saberlo…- La Kido se sonrojó apenada

- Déjalo así…- A Anko le dio un tic en el ojo "Con ese respeto que le tiene a todos… ¡Acabará volviéndome loca…! Aunque pensándolo mejor, es por esa amabilidad, que me cae bien…" El tic se convirtió en una discreta sonrisa "Y considerando que en la mente ambas son sólo unas mocosas, podría ser interesante pervertirlas para entretenerme… Le diré a Hana, a ver si quiere ayudarme" La sonrisa de la Mitarashi se afiló ligeramente

- Está bien…- Continuando en su camino rumbo a la casa Uzumaki, Tenma no pudo evitar recordar lo que Kirin les habían encargado apenas al mediodía…

…

_Con algo de desconcierto en sus rostros, Tenma y Anko se hicieron presentes en aquél lugar peculiar donde Kirin las había citado: una confitería del Clan Akimichi, con fachada de cristal y varias mesas con cuatro asientos cada una. Tras mirar el lugar en busca de la rubia, finalmente dieron con ella. Estaba sentada en una mesa esquinada, pero lo que les llamó la atención a las chicas era que Kirin se encontraba sentada entre dos Kunoichi que jamás habían visto: eran dos morenas, que en ese momento comían alegremente: la peligris le daba ligeras mordidas a una enorme barra de chocolate, mientras que la chica de cabello verde mordía varios dulces confitados, haciendo un escándalo considerable con cada mordisco._

_- Gracias, Kirin-san…- Dijo la chica de vestido negro, dejando su chocolate a un lado, durante un momento -¡Tenía muchas ganas de comer un chocolate tan rico como este-nya (Miau)!- La chica exclamó en forma discreta, con una visible sonrisa_

_- ¡Wan (Guau)…! ¡Estos dulces están deliciosos!- Exclamó la chica de blanco, mordiendo visiblemente feliz los dulces -¡Me los voy a comer todos…!- La peliverde tomó la bandeja llena de esos dulces y la abrazó visiblemente feliz -¡Eres la mejor, Kirin-chan!-_

_- Ya estamos aquí, Kirin-san- _

_La rubia, la peliverde y la peligris voltearon a ver a ambas chicas de la casa Uzumaki. La Tsukino sonrió suavemente después de unos instantes, mientras que ambas chicas morenas, tras mirar curiosas a Tenma y a Anko, regresaron a comer las golosinas que tanto habían deseado. La Kido tenía las manos delante de su vientre, una sobre la otra, como señal de su expectación y un gesto corporal de amabilidad innato, adornado por su bella sonrisa. Por otro lado, la Mitarashi permanecía expectante, con las manos en la cintura y una cara de fastidio que resaltaba su aire de malicia. La líder de KOBU adoptó una expresión pensativa e invitó a sentarse a ambas Kunoichi. Tenma jaló una silla de la mesa vecina mientras que Anko tomó asiento en el lugar disponible. Ambas volcaron su atención en la ANBU una vez que se acomodaron mientras que las morenas continuaban disfrutando de la invitación que habían recibido de Kirin, comiendo golosinas sin ninguna restricción._

_- Escuchen, Tenma y Anko… Estas dos niñas fueron encontradas recientemente en una de las tantas instalaciones de Ne- Después de esas palabras, la atención de la Mitarashi se volvió total -Sus nombre son Mabui- Orientó sus ojos hacia la peligris -Y Fuu- Ahora su mirada se posó en la peliverde -Ellas vienen de Kumogakure y Takigakure respectivamente, ya que fueron secuestradas desde hace unos siete años aproximadamente por Uchiha Itachi y Senju Nezumi- El temor se hizo visible en el rostro de las dos mujeres Uzumaki adoptivas _

_- S-Se… Refiere a los asesinos de los clanes de Nami-san y Hana-san… ¿Verdad?- La Kido se notaba asustada_

"_Esos dos exterminaron dos clanes ilustres de Konoha… Siendo así, me pregunto por qué trajeron vivas a estas dos…" Pensó Anko, con expresión seria_

_- Puedo deducir lo que piensas, Anko… La razón por la que esos dos trajeron con vida a Mabui y a Fuu se debe a que ellas son parecidas a Naruto-_

_- ¿A Naruto-sama?- _

_- Ahora que lo dices, siento algo similar a lo que puedo percibir cuando estoy cerca de Naru-chan…-_

_- Así es Anko, eso se debe a que así como Naruto tiene sellado al Kyuubi en su interior, Mabui tiene sellado al Niibi y Fuu al Sanbi…- Las palabras de la rubia, dejaron impactadas a ambas Genin_

_- ¿Niibi, Sanbi? Entonces aparte del Kyuubi… ¿Hay más de esas cosas?- La Mitarashi estaba visiblemente desconcertada_

_- ¡Wan! ¡Sanbi es un perrote grandote como una casa…!- Fuu dejó de comer para intervenir en la conversación, levantándose enérgicamente y estirando sus brazos al cielo para resaltar el tamaño de Inugami -¡Y tiene mal genio, pero me cae bien!- _

_- Y Niibi-sama es un gato muy grande también-nya- Mabui se mantuvo tranquila en su asiento, si bien se notaba emocionada de hablarle a alguien sobre Nekomata -Es muy inteligente y amable- _

_- Kyuubi, Sanbi y Niibi…- Murmuró Tenma, mientas se llevaba la mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa -Disculpe Kirin-san, ¿Cuál es el que tiene más colas? ¿Kyuubi?-_

_- Así es, el Kyuubi con sus nueve colas es el último de los Bijuu- Ambas Uzumaki adoptivas clavaron su mirada confundida en la Tsukino -Bijuu es el nombre que reciben los Bakeryoku (Monstruos de Energía) que fueron creados en la época antigua por el Rikudou Sennin, son seres con un Seiryoku incomparable y si bien la diferencia es muy poca entre ellos, el número de colas indica cuál es el más fuerte-_

_- Ese es un cuento para asustar a los niños- Anko sonrió en forma perversa, mirando a las morenas que se cohibieron con esa sonrisa _

_- De hecho, es tan real como ustedes o yo… Recientes descubrimientos arqueológicos como las Rikudou Sennin no Hougu (Herramientas Atesoradas del Sabio de los Seis Caminos) por parte de Kumo, han demostrado que Rikudou realmente existió y también que las historias que se cuentan sobre él, distan de ser 'cuentos para asustar a los niños'- Fuu y Mabui mejor continuaron comiendo sus golosinas, mientras la rubia regresó su atención a Tenma y Anko_

_- Entonces… ¿Para qué nos mandó a llamar, Kirin-san?- Preguntó expectante la Kido_

_- Miren, ustedes saben que debido a sus casos específicos, no pudieron presentar el Examen Chunin en esta ocasión, pero yo he visto la capacidad de ambas y puedo asegurar que ya tienen el nivel Chunin, así que para que puedan ser ascendidas, yo les ofrezco una misión de mediano plazo, la cual consiste en cuidar de Mabui y Fuu, ya que si bien tienen quince años, su perfil psicológico indica que están rezagadas y tienen nueve años en su mente-_

_- ¿Algo así como retraso mental?- Preguntó Anko, con expectación_

_- No, en este caso se debe a que fueron capturadas cuando apenas tenías entre siete y ocho años aproximadamente y desde entonces han estado aisladas del exterior, por lo que no han tenido la interacción con el mundo necesaria para crecer… Por lo que han averiguado los Yamanaka encargados de su estudio, tienen que comenzar a interactuar en el exterior para recuperar el tiempo perdido y crecer psicológicamente-_

_- Wan… Oye Mabui-chan- Susurró la perliverde para que sólo la aludida la oyera_

_- ¿Qué ocurre Fuu-chan-nya?- Preguntó la aludida a Fuu con igual discreción_

_- Vamos a buscar algún parque para jugar… No estamos en nuestras aldeas y no nos mirarán feo, ¿Qué te parece? Inugami se enojará, pero no importa-_

_- Sí, creo que vi uno cerca de aquí… Quiero subirme a un columpio sin que me digan que no puedo jugar por tener dentro a Niibi-sama-_

_- Vámonos entonces…-_

_Mientras la charla de Kirin con Anko y Tenma continuaba, ambas morenas aprovecharon para levantarse de forma sumamente discreta y salir de la confitería, diciéndole de forma cautelosa a la regordete encargada que la rubia se encargaría de pagar su cuenta. La Kido intentaba intervenir al notar que ambas Jinchuuriki se habían marchado, pero ni la Mitarashi o la Tsukino le permitían hablar durante la negociación de la recompensa por la misión: su anhelado ascenso a Chunin. Finalmente, después de algunos minutos, las dos Uzumaki terminaban de comprender su misión de cuidar a Fuu y Mabui debido a su importancia militar en la situación política actual del Ninkai y más importante, porque eran parecidas a Naruto y habían sufrido como él, pero el haberse conocido entre ellas, aún en esa difícil situación, las había vuelto inseparables y les había ayudado mucho a superar el trauma._

_- Bueno… Entonces vámonos mocosas…- La Mitarashi volteó hacia donde estaban sentadas las chicas, asustándose visiblemente de que sus asientos estaban vacíos -¡¿Y ahora donde se metieron…?- _

_- Este… Salieron hace cinco minutos más o menos, creo que iban a buscar un parque para jugar…- Replicó tímidamente la chica de cabello lila_

_- ¡¿Y por qué no dijiste nada Tenma-chan….? ¡Lo que te sobra de tetas te falta de cerebro…!-_

_- Lo, lo siento, quise decirles, pero no me dejaron…- Respondió la Kido, visiblemente cohibida -P-Por cierto… ¿Qué son 'tetas'…?-_

_- Kh… ¡Luego te digo, vamos por esas mocosas…!- Y sin dar oportunidad a nada más, ambas Uzumaki adoptivas salieron a toda velocidad del restaurante_

_- A veces me pregunto si este cargo vale la pena…- La rubia recargó sus codos en la mesa y suspiró resignada "Aunque Sai y Shin estén en todo momento al pendiente de Fuu y Mabui, la parte de la reintegración social le corresponde a Tenma y a Anko… Ahora me pregunto si realmente será buena idea dejarles esta misión a ellas…"_

…

**Entrada 2: Tiempo Precioso, Días de Gloria.**

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

Los sueños rotos a los que estabas por renunciar…

Sueños rotos, una promesa desierta,

Tus palabras se quedaron en mi corazón,

Ya no las puedo sacar, se repiten una y otra vez,

Y ahora, el viento empuja mi espalda…

¡Levántate, que tu corazón ardiente haga erupción!

¡Vamos a intentarlo otra vez!

Deja esos tiempos de lado, renace,

Un tiempo precioso, días de gloria,

Sólo se vive una vez.

Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo,

Cubre ese descolorido mundo rojo,

¡Grita al viento, grita al viento! Es tu propio estilo.

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

…

**XV: Sólo Abrázame… Y no me Dejes.**

Visiblemente nerviosa, Uchiha Mikoto observa de forma temerosa hacia la entrada de la habitación de la zona secreta del hospital donde ha pasado su convalecencia desde que despertó después de estar al borde la muerte. El miedo en su rostro es la señal de que nada terminará bien, porque sabe que por más optimista que sea su visión, algo como lo que ha ocultado por tanto tiempo, es muy difícil, por no decir imposible, de perdonar.

"_Tarde o temprano, la verdad siempre sale a la luz…"_

…

Ya era casi medianoche y apenas habían recibido a Tenma y a Anko en compañía de esas Kunoichi que llevaban sobre sus espaldas, ayudándoles a llevarlas a su habitación para dormir después de un largo día según la Mitarashi, Nami y Kushina se dirigían hacia el hospital de Konoha. La Uzumaki le había dicho a la Uchiha que había algo muy importante que tratar en ese lugar y estaba sumamente relacionado con ella. Aprovechando que los demás habitantes de la casa ya estaban dormidos, ambas caminaban por las calles de la aldea, pasando por el restaurante Ichiraku Ramen, que ya estaba cerrado. Mirando de reojo el establecimiento, continuaron su camino.

- ¿No te gustaba comer ahí, Nami-chan?- Preguntó jovial la pelirroja

- Un poco… Pero dejé de venir cuando Naruto-kun me habló de cómo lo trataban Teuchi y Ayame…- Replicó seria la azabache

- Tú… ¿Quieres mucho a Naru-chan, verdad?- Kushina adoptó una expresión seria

- Sí… Es la única persona que ha estado conmigo, desde que recuerdo- La mirada de Nami se entristeció visiblemente -Oto-sama y Oka-sama nunca me demostraron cariño o afecto, ni siquiera odio o decepción… Era una extraña en mi casa y ningún niño en el clan quería ser mi amigo, hasta que me encontré con Ouji-chan… He salido adelante, gracias a él- Las palabras de la melancólica Kunoichi dejaron sorprendida a la Guren Kouhai

- Ya veo… Como Hime-chan, tu Ouji-chan era así de importante para ti…-

- Después de la masacre, fue por el recuerdo de Ouji-chan que no terminé siendo como Sasuke…- Nami sonrió suavemente -Pensé que algún día regresaría y volveríamos a vernos… Yo no quería que mi corazón se oscureciera por el deseo de venganza y dejara de quererme-

- Ya veo… ¿Y qué sientes por él?- La curiosidad se apoderó de la Uzumaki

- Yo lo amo- Un suave rubor se pintó en sus mejillas al contestar sin dudar -Desde el primer día me robó el corazón… No tenía nada, hasta que lo conocí a él…-

- Ya veo- La sonrisa de Kushina se tornó comprensiva "Recuerdo esos momentos en que Ukyo Uchiha, quien crees que es tu Oto-sama y Uchiha Sakuya, a la que llamas Oka-sama, te trataban de forma tan fría, que incluso a mí me dolía, pero todo cambiará cuando Mikoto te diga la verdad y se reúnan por fin…" Pensó la pelirroja con optimismo.

Después de un rato de andar, finalmente llegaron al Hospital e ingresaron con tranquilidad. Inconscientemente los recuerdos de aquella noche regresaron a la cabeza de la Uchiha, ya que cuando despertó se encontraba en una de las tantas habitaciones de ese lugar. Involuntariamente endureció la mirada cuando aquella imagen traumática, ocurrida momentos antes de encontrarse con Itachi y Sasuke, emergió de lo más profundo de sus recuerdos y se plasmó en su cabeza con fuerza…

…

_Fue sumamente horrible con lo que se encontró cuando regresaba de esperar nuevamente en vano a su Ouji-chan… En la sala de su casa, se encontraban sus padres, uno sobre el otro, con un tajo de gran longitud en sus espaldas y otra más en sus vientres. Se manchó con la sangre de ambos cuando los volteó, intentando ayudarlos. Ambos estaban moribundos, apenas si podían respirar y con las escasas fuerzas que tenían, miraban con incredulidad cómo esa niña de apenas siete años intentaba llevarlos a ambos al hospital, cargándolos con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para su edad. Para su desgracia, el pelinegro Ukyou ya estaba agonizando y la hermosa Sakuya lo sabía también. Nami avanzaba muy lentamente, sintiéndose impotente, sintiéndose inútil… Siempre quiso ganarse una sonrisa de ambas personas que estuviera dedicada a ella porque a fin de cuentas, ellos le habían dado la vida, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía._

_- Resistan un poco más, pronto llegaremos al hospital…- Apretando los dientes como señal de su esfuerzo, Nami daba sus pequeños pasos con firmeza_

_- D-Déjalo…- Murmuró débilmente el Jounin_

_- Oto-san…- Replicó la Uchiha con tristeza -No…- La determinación regresó a su expresión -Pronto llegaremos, ya verán…-_

_- Nami…- Susurró la moribunda Sakuya -V-Vete…-_

_- ¡No, no puedo dejarlos, voy a salvarlos…!- Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la pequeña -No los dejaré…-_

_- N-Nami…- La Jounin miraba asombrada a la niña que Fugaku les había impuesto como hija desde su nacimiento, cargarlos con visible esfuerzo_

_- H-Hazle caso a Sakuya… V-Vete…- Murmuró Ukyou, mirando enternecido a la niña por primera vez en toda su vida _

_- No…- Hime-chan negó con la cabeza enérgicamente -Les dije que no los dejaré…-_

_- ¿P-Por qué nos ayudas? Nunca te quisimos…- Las palabras de la Jounin dejaron impactada a la pequeña, pero recuperó la firmeza al instante_

_- Porque son mi Oto-san y mi Oka-san…- Las palabras de Nami conmovieron a ambos, al punto de provocarles visibles lágrimas._

_Para ambos Jounin, la razón del desprecio por aquella niña era que después de que Fugaku se las impusiera como su hija, les había prohibido tener hijos propios bajo pena de muerte. Por eso esa dolorosa frialdad con Nami. Muy tarde se dieron cuenta de que aquella niña no había tenido la culpa de lo que les había hecho el líder de su clan. En ese momento, mirándola con esa determinación indomable, decidida a salvarlos, por fin se dieron cuenta de que esa niña, no era la culpable de que no pudieran tener hijos propios y de que habían desperdiciado la oportunidad de criarla como se debía. Fuera cual fuera la historia de su madre, esa niña no tenía la culpa, no sabía nada y realmente ella era la que más había pagado las consecuencias. _

_- Nami, nosotros…- Dijeron ambos Uchiha mayores a coro casi inaudible _

_- No tienen por qué decírmelo- Las palabras de la pequeña hicieron sentirse peor a ambos Jounin, más cuando les regaló una tímida sonrisa -Lo entiendo…-_

_- N-Nami…- El hombre sentía que su momento llegaba, sabía que tenía que decirle algo bueno antes de morir -A-Al final, estoy… O-Orgulloso- Su cabeza se venció al frente, justo cuando habían cruzado el pórtico de su casa_

_- S-Sí…- La mujer sintió la muerte de su amado, cuando sintió que la suya ya también se estaba acercando -S-Sí se pudiera… M-Me gustaría hacerte una fiesta… Como la que siempre, q-quisiste…-_

_Nami se paró en seco, cuando sintió que los corazones de los que creía sus padres se habían detenido. Todavía incrédula, los dejó caer a ambos, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a liberar el líquido salado libremente. Se dejó caer de rodillas, entre ambos cuerpos en el suelo. Miró con visible tristeza sus manos llenas de la sangre de Sakuya y Ukyou. Soñaba algún día con escuchar palabras como las que le acababan de decir, pero no en un momento como ese. Sin que se diera cuenta, sus ojos revelaron el Sharingan de dos aspas que había entrenado en secreto y mientras su cerebro apenas procesaba lo que estaba viviendo, una tercera aspa se manifestó en sus orbes escarlatas. Agachó la mirada para sollozar, pero al escuchar un grito a lo lejos, levantó nuevamente la vista, llena ahora de una visible furia, en dirección al lugar donde había escuchado el ruido. Ahora con su Sharingan perfeccionado, tomó una Kunai de entre las ropas del cadáver de la que creía su madre y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de donde había venido grito, la casa de Uchiha Fugaku, mientras sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad…_

…

- ¿Sucede algo, Nami-chan?- Kushina se detuvo en aquél pasillo de hospital, ya que la Uchiha se había quedado parada instantes antes

- No, no se preocupe, Kushina Oka-san- Con el dorso de su mano derecha se limpió las nacientes lagrimas -Este lugar me recuerda cosas… Es todo-

- Bien, entonces vamos al lugar del que te hablé- Conforme se iban adentrando en el hospital, Nami comenzó a sospechar algo extraño

- ¿A dónde vamos?- Dijo, parándose en seco

- Escucha, esto es algo muy importante para ti… Hay cosas que no sabes y es hora de revelártelas todas- La expresión seria de la Uzumaki daba a entender que ella estaba enterada de algo importante relacionado con ella

- ¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó la Uchiha con visible escepticismo

- Quiero que te enteres de algo importante… Durante la masacre de tu clan, además de ti y de Sasuke, sobrevivió Uchiha Mikoto-

- ¿Eh…?- La imagen de la mencionada, bocarriba, con el pecho atravesado, una visible hemorragia, la piel horriblemente quemada y la mirada en blanco, llegó de golpe a la mente de Nami -Eso no puede ser… Yo la vi muerta a los pies de ese asesino…- Replicó después de unos segundos

- Afortunadamente los servicios médicos de Konoha llegaron cuando ella estaba al borde de la muerte y alcanzaron a salvarle la vida- Dijo Kushina mientras ambas reiniciaban la marcha hacia el pasillo más apartado del hospital

- Ya veo…- Nami lucía pensativa -Pero… ¿Por qué no regresó al lado de Sasuke cuando se recuperó de sus heridas?-

- Lo que te puedo decir por ahora, es que desde ese momento, ella estuvo luchando contra la muerte hasta hace apenas unos días en que finalmente se estabilizó y comenzó su recuperación…-

Posando su mano en un muro donde aparentemente terminaba el corredor, Kushina activo una puerta elevadiza, la cual reveló un ascensor secreto de tipo metálico. No había ni una sola alma alrededor y mientras la Uzumaki entraba al elevador, la Uchiha miraba escéptica. Después de unos instantes, finalmente se animó a entrar con la pelirroja y apenas puso sus pies en el piso del elevador, las puertas de este comenzaron a cerrarse… Pero en ese momento una par de manos de tez clara alcanzaron a detener las puertas, que nuevamente se volvieron a abrir. Kushina y Nami observaron desconcertadas a una rubia vestida con una camisa blanca sin mangas y pronunciado escote, con un pantalón azul de tres cuartos y sandalias con un ligero tacón, que le permitían rebasar la estatura de la Uzumaki por una cabeza. Su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas y sus atributos físicos, caderas prominentes, torneadas piernas y especialmente sus generosos pechos, le causaron envidia a la azabache, quien observó fijamente a la recién llegada, caso contrario a la pelirroja, quien la abrazó efusivamente. La rubia respondió de forma discreta, dejando ver un deje de incomodidad en su expresión.

- ¡Tsunade-sensei…!- Exclamó visiblemente feliz Kushina, mientras se separaba de la famosa integrante de los Densetsu no Sannin

- Kushina, tiene tiempo que no te veía…- La rubia sonrió en forma distante

- ¿No va a preguntar por Naruto-kun y Tatsumaki?- Preguntó Nami con la mirada endurecida, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y por fin comenzaba a descender

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- Tsunade evadió la pregunta con una propia

- Ella es Uchiha Nami…- Respondió la pelirroja en tono conciliador

- Ya veo…- Replicó la Sannin, mirando fijamente a la Uchiha -Por cierto Kushina, vine porque me llegó tu mensaje, ¿Cómo sigue Mikoto?-

- Ya está mejor, fue muy largo, pero está con nosotros de nuevo- Sonrió la pelirroja en forma animada

- Entiendo… Por cierto, necesito hablar contigo después, ¿De acuerdo?- Replicó en forma seria la Sannin

- Como diga, Tsunade-sensei…- La Uzumaki miraba expectante a la persona que la había entrenado como Ninja, la peor enemiga de su Okame Oka-sama.

Si bien Kushina lucía ligeramente animada, Tsunade observaba con expresión seria hacia la puerta del ascensor, que en ese momento descendía hacia aquella habitación secreta del hospital. Nami miraba fijamente a la rubia, ya que según las palabras de Tatsumaki, no le hacía mucho caso y en el caso de Naruto, era evidente que no había tenido contacto con ella… La famosa Sannin iba pensando justamente en la misma situación… De hecho ella no se había acercado a ambos chicos debido a aquél día en que vio a Kushina en el bosque aledaño de Konoha, abrazada de forma íntima al famoso A de Kumogakure. El ver a ambos de esa forma tan comprometedora le hizo pensar varias cosas, siendo la principal, que la pelirroja le había sido infiel a su hijo con ese hombre… ¿Qué otra relación podrían tener?

Un par de días después de que vio a su alumna acompañada de aquél moreno rubio, en la casa del matrimonio Namikaze Uzumaki, Kushina les dijo a Okame, a Minato y a ella que estaba embarazada, algo que sorpresivamente mantuvo tranquilo al Yondaime, señal que hizo sospechar a la Sannin… La pelirroja era como su hija, al igual que Hyuga Hitomi y Uchiha Mikoto. Como madre de Minato, quería hacerle pedazos la cabeza con uno de sus famosos puños que podrían desquebrajar la tierra, pero como su Sensei y guía, no se atrevía a romper esa relación que tenían desde que Kushina había llegado a Konoha. Pasaron varios años de exhaustivas pruebas de laboratorio y miradas un tanto despectivas a la nieta de Okame y Z, pensando erróneamente que era una bastarda, al igual que su hermano… Tras varios análisis con escasas muestras del ADN de Kushina y A, finalmente pudo descubrir el lazo que los unía: eran hermanos y los hermanos Uzumaki Namikaze, efectivamente eran sus nietos…

El día que por fin terminó sus minuciosos estudios, Tsunade sonrió de forma visiblemente irónica, ya que el hermano de la pelirroja que su hijo amaba con locura había sido el más grande rival de Minato en el Ninkai, con el que tuvo varios enfrentamientos durante la Daisanji Ninkai Taisen. Era aún más irónico que Naruto era un Minato en miniatura y sus sospechas la habían dejado ciega ante esa ineludible realidad, así como que Tatsumaki había heredado los generosos pechos que ella también poseía, eso sin mencionar que la menor de los hermanos tenía el cabello de la puta imbécil de Okame y los ojos de Z, el padre de A. Las facciones de la morena pelirroja eran totalmente idénticas a las de su alumna… No sabía cómo iniciar una charla sobre sus nietos, ya que los desconocía totalmente y por eso era que había evadido la cuestión planteada por la Uchiha… No sólo el mensaje de que Mikoto estaba viva le había hecho regresar a Konoha, sino también, el deseo de recuperar el tiempo perdido con Naruto y Tatsumaki, pero era orgullosa y no le resultaba fácil aceptar su error.

- Bueno, finalmente hemos llegado- Dijo Kushina, mientras el ascensor se detenía frente a un corredor oscuro que terminaba en una puerta blanca.

Las tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el corredor con un silencio tan solemne como incómodo. Nami iba pensando qué hacía en ese lugar… Después de todo, el asunto estaba relacionado con Sasuke y ella no tenía nada que ver. Perdida en sus reflexiones, salió de su ensimismamiento cuando se notó frente a la puerta, al escuchar cómo su madre adoptiva desde hace ya dos años comenzaba a abrirla lentamente. La primera visión delante de las tres Kunoichi fue la de una Uchiha Mikoto que las miró primero con desconcierto, notándose su alegría cuando notó a su rubia Sensei, pero cuando la mirada de ambas azabache se encontraron, no pudo evitar entristecerse visiblemente. Kushina cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, mientras Tsunade notó lo incómodo de la situación. La Sannin sabía del dolor que había tenido que cargar su alumna Uchiha y debido a su reacción con Naruto y Tatsumaki, podía entenderlo hasta cierto punto…

- N-Nami-chan…- Murmuró débilmente la Uchiha mayor -Has, has crecido mucho…-

- Mikoto-san- Replicó la Uchiha menor con tono dolorosamente serio para la convaleciente Kunoichi -¿Desea que vaya por Sasuke?- Preguntó con indiferencia

- Él no me interesa…- La mirada de Mikoto se volvió melancólica -Quien me interesa, eres tú, Nami-chan…-

- ¿Por qué dice eso?- Nami comenzaba a sentirse incómoda

- Escucha, Nami-chan- La aludida volteó a ver a su madre adoptiva, quien lucía seria -Tu infancia fue muy difícil porque Uchiha Sakuya y Uchiha Ukyou nunca te demostraron afecto…- La Genin endureció visiblemente la mirada, recordando aquellos últimos momentos

- La razón de eso…- Mikoto respiró profundamente para continuar con lo que había iniciado la Uzumaki -Está en tu verdadero origen…-

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso…?- La mirada fría de Hime-chan se posó en la Uchiha mayor con recelo

- Tengo algo que decirte y es… Es en verdad muy importante que lo sepas… También tú, Kushina…- La pelirroja miró confundida a su amiga -Si al final ambas deciden odiarme, usted también, Tsunade-sensei… Yo… Yo lo entenderé perfectamente…- La atención ya estaba totalmente puesta en la Uchiha mayor, quien volvió a tomar aire para hablar, mientras el dolor se hacía nítido en sus ojos…

_Como parte del Clan Uchiha, yo crecí junto a mi Onee-sama, Uchiha Makoto… Entonces, inicié mi vida como Genin de Konoha, en el Equipo 8, junto a Hyuga Hitomi y Uzumaki Kushina, cuando apenas teníamos doce años… Nuestra Sensei fue una de los Densetsu no Sannin, Namikaze Tsunade. Si bien nuestro equipo comenzó a destacar, pronto se hizo presente una rivalidad con el Equipo 7, integrado por Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuga Hiashi y Namikaze Minato. Se dice que del amor al odio sólo hay un paso y así fue como le pasó tanto a Hitomi y Hiashi como a Kushina y Minato… De ser enérgicos rivales, había nacido el amor. Éramos jóvenes y rápidamente subimos de Rango, a los dieciséis años ya éramos ANBU…_

"¿Por qué no mencionó su relación con Fugaku-san…?" Pensó fugazmente Nami, pensando en alguna respuesta posible

"Lo recuerdo…" La rubia y la pelirroja se voltearon a ver fugazmente, sonriendo por un instante.

_Sin embargo, mi Onee-sama también progresaba en el Equipo 9, completado por Hyuga Hizashi y Shimura Bara, bajo el mando de Katou Dan… Uchiha Makoto se hizo rápidamente de un nombre dentro del Clan Uchiha debido a su habilidad en combate y la guerra psicológica. Desde muy joven despertó el legendario Mangekyou Sharingan, con el que obtuvo el máximo poder entre los Uchiha y fue comprometida con Uchiha Fugaku, el entonces futuro líder del Clan… Su matrimonio se consumó rápidamente, ya que ambos eran igual de ambiciosos y pronto tuvieron a su primer descendiente, Uchiha Itachi…_

- Entonces ese asesino… No es su hijo- Murmuró la Uchiha menor, más para sí misma, comenzando a procesar la información recibida

- No… Uchiha Itachi en realidad es mi sobrino… Yo nunca me casé…- Replicó Mikoto con expresión temerosa y los ojos cristalizándose al instante

"Mikoto-chan…" Pensó Kushina, con expresión melancólica.

_La verdad es que yo siempre tuve un único amor que no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa… Kushina Y Minato se habían comprometido en secreto, siendo sólo del conocimiento de las personas más cercanas a ellos, lo que aunado al sorpresivo matrimonio de Hitomi y Hiashi, separaron a nuestro equipo. Yo por otra parte, continué mi labor como ANBU, tratando de mantener mi mente alejada de todo, pensando únicamente en mi carrera como Kunoichi. Entonces estalló la Daisanji Ninkai Taisen y nacieron los nombre de la Uzushio no Guren Kouhai y el Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou, mientras que yo miraba a lo lejos a esas personas tan especiales para mí…_

_El tiempo pasó y la guerra terminó con la derrota de Kumogakure a manos de una alianza formada por Sunagakure, Kirigakure y varias aldeas pequeñas como Takigakure, Amegakure y Kusagakure… Konoha había dejado la guerra, si bien se había ganado el derecho a conservar territorios y a mantener su neutralidad. Entonces comenzaron a formalizarse los tratados de desarme contra Kumo, ya que se les imputó a ellos el estallido de la guerra que representó bajas y daños enormes a todos los contendientes. Konoha permaneció aislada por varios años, hasta que se alió con Sunagakure… Todo esto viene al caso, porque fue en esos momentos, que 'eso' sucedió..._

- ¿A qué se refiere con 'eso'…?- Preguntó Nami con creciente desconcierto

"¿Será que por fin nos dirá el origen de Nami-chan…?" Pensó la Uzumaki con expectación

"Tengo un mal presentimiento…" Tsunade miraba fijamente a su alumna azabache.

- Kh…- Mikoto se aferró con fuerza a sus cobijas, conteniendo el llanto -Fue en ese momento que…-

…

_Mikoto se encontraba ordenando sus herramientas Ninja. Kunai y demás estaban acomodadas en un taburete de madera, junto con su Katana de ANBU. Debido a que sus grandes amigas ya tenían vidas familiares, ella que se había mantenido sin pareja alguna, poco a poco veía perderse sus vínculos. Estaba meditando exhaustivamente sobre la invitación que había recibido de Shimura Danzou para integrarse a las fuerzas de Ne, previo tratamiento para perder sus emociones, ya que había algo que sentía, algo que sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien y sobre todo, que era imposible de cumplir… Miraba aquél pergamino entregado por el mismísimo anciano, pensado en la posibilidad de renunciar a sus recuerdos para mitigar esa sensación de frustración que se apoderaba de ella con más frecuencia. Unos violentos toques a su puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Con desconcierto, se acercó para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con algo que jamás había esperado ver… Se trataba de un maltrecho Namikaze Minato, que se notaba visiblemente afligido y también estaba ebrio. Sus ojos hinchados eran la mejor prueba de que había llorado visiblemente. _

_- ¡Minato-kun…! ¡¿Qué te ocurrió…?- Al notar que se estaba tambaleando, la azabache sujetó al Yondaime Hokage y lo ayudó a ingresar a su casa_

_- Mikoto… ¡Esa zorra, esa maldita zorra…!- Sollozaba el rubio, mientras Mikoto lo acomodaba en el sillón de la pequeña sala_

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Minato-kun?- La Uchiha se notaba visiblemente preocupada_

_- ¡Kushina…! ¡Kushina y ese negro malnacido de A…!- Balbuceaba de forma casi inentendible_

_- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó la Uchiha con desconcierto _

_- ¡Iba a buscarla al bosque para decirle que me habían entregado los resultados de sus estudios y la encontré abrazada de ese bastardo…!- A pesar de su estado, el rencor en su voz era notorio_

_- ¡Espera Minato, seguramente debe haber alguna…!- Para sorpresa de la Uchiha, el rubio se acercó en demasía a ella, provocando que se ruborizara violentamente_

_- Quiero hacer lo mismo…- Murmuró el alcoholizado Hokage, con una sonrisa afilada y expresión sombría_

_- ¿A qué te…?-_

_La desconcertada Mikoto no pudo terminar, ya que el rubio la tomó de las manos y con visible dominio de la situación, la besó… La azabache en un principio trató de resistirse, pero en realidad, ella no tenía pareja porque su corazón le pertenecía al hombre que en ese momento la sujetó de la cintura con sus fornidos brazos mientras su lengua se abría paso en su boca. Kushina era su mejor amiga, apenas un poco más que Hitomi… Pero ese beso lo había deseado prácticamente desde que tenía memoria. La Uchiha y el Namikaze fueron amigos desde que tenían cinco años y siempre fueron muy cercanos, pero al final fue la Uzumaki quien había ganado la batalla nunca declarada por el amor de Minato. Sin embargo, justificándose por lo que le acababa de contar el Namikaze, terminó por entregarse al beso y después de unos instantes de permanecer inmóvil, se abrazó del cuello de su mejor amigo y correspondió con visible pasión al beso. Continuaron durante varios minutos, hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse debido a la necesidad de respirar._

_- Mi-Mina-chan…- Jadeaba la Uchiha, visiblemente ruborizada, junto al oído de Minato_

_- Tenía tiempo que no me llamabas así, Miko-chan…- Replicó débilmente el Namikaze, hablando apenas en susurros _

_- P-Pero…- La vergüenza se hizo presente en el rostro de la azabache -¡No…!- Para desconcierto del rubio, se separó violentamente de él -¡Kushina es tu esposa, esto está mal…!-_

_- Miko-chan… Te deseo… Deseo hacerte mi mujer, quiero poseerte, que te desmayes de placer en mis manos, ya no lo resisto…- La claridad regresaba a la varonil voz del rubio, mientras tomaba las manos de la Uchiha _

_- Pero, Kushina…- La azabache miró totalmente ruborizada a su mejor amigo, quien se despojó de su bata de Hokage -Yo no…-_

_- Miko-chan…- Minato dejó su trabajado abdomen al aire, una vez que se quitó su chaleco Jounin y posteriormente su camisa -Te deseo… Siempre te he deseado, eres endiabladamente hermosa…- El macho se acercaba lentamente a su ya indefensa presa_

_- Mina-chan…- Frente a frente, apenas separados por milímetros, el rubio volvió a abrazar posesivamente a la Uchiha -No… No puedo…-_

_- No te resistas…- Mikoto comenzó a gemir, cuando los suaves besos de Minato comenzaron a recorrer su cuello -Lo deseas…- Para entonces, la Uchiha sólo podía negarse débilmente con la cabeza -Te deseo…- Cuando la azabache finalmente cedió, el rubio le arrancó violentamente su chaleco ANBU -Deseo tomarte en mis manos- Le quitó el top de malla que tenía con su cooperación total, dejando ver sus bellamente formados senos -Devorar tus deliciosos pechos…-_

_- Mina-chan…- La Uchiha gemía débilmente mientras el rubio saboreaba sus pezones con la lengua, alternando uno y otro con los ojos cerrados y metódica dedicación _

_- Miko-chan…- La mano de Minato lentamente comenzó a recorrer su vientre -Eres tan hermosa…- Sus dedos entraron por su pantalón y su ropa interior, llegando a su ya húmedo sexo_

_- ¡Mina-chan…!- El dedo medio e índice de la mano derecha del Namikaze, llegaron a su sexo y la penetraron de forma súbita, arrancándole un grito de placer_

_- Miko-chan…- Para callar sus gritos, nuevamente comenzó a devorarla a besos, a lo que la Uchiha respondió con total sumisión y lujuria_

_- Hazme… Tuya…- La Kunoichi murmuró entre gemidos, al sentir el bombeo en su sexo, cada vez más intensamente_

_- Miko-chan…- Bramó el macho, casi como una animal._

_Los pantalones de ambos cayeron al suelo casi inmediatamente para continuar con sus besos apasionados y salvajes. Ya desnudos, se besaban en el suelo, recorriendo Minato el escultural cuerpo de Mikoto con total desenfreno, mientras la Uchiha se limitaba a gemir por aquellos dedos habilidosos y la forma como recorrían su anatomía. Súbitamente el rubio se levantó, quedando su erecto miembro delante de la azabache. Sin decir nada, Minato posó su mano en la cabeza de su ya entregada amante y sin resistencia alguna la guió suavemente, hasta que ella besó el sexo del rubio con devoción. Comenzó a recorrerlo suavemente con su lengua, desde el glande hasta su base, arrancándole gemidos reprimidos al rubio, quien dirigía la acción con suavidad. Finalmente, tras quedar de frente al falo, abrió su cálida boca y lo recibió, guiada en todo momento por el rubio. Rebasada por la lujuria, Mikoto devoraba con pasión y entrega el miembro de su hombre, hasta que el rubio pegó un gritó y después de unos segundos, la simiente comenzó a salir de la comisura de los labios de la Uchiha._

_- Ahora, te voy a hacer mi mujer…- El Namikaze, también rebasado por la excitación, levantó de una forma un tanto brusca a su amante -Vas a sentir lo que es tener un hombre dentro de ti- Mikoto dócilmente se dejaba acomodar, con las piernas abiertas y sus manos recargadas en las rodillas, delante de él, ofreciéndose_

_- Mina-chan…- Susurró débilmente la hermosa y desaliñada azabache -Por favor… Sé gentil…- _

_- Como digas, Miko-chan…- El rubio posó sus manos en las torneadas caderas de Mikoto_

_- ¡Ah…!-_

_El choque de caderas le arrancó un marcado gemido a la azabache, mientras el rubio le imprimía un intenso ritmo a sus embestidas. Los gritos de la Uchiha aumentaban conforme el miembro de su amado la penetraba una y otra vez. Sus ojos se desorbitaban ante la ola de sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo. Finalmente el calor de la simiente de Minato invadió su cuerpo tras varios minutos de aquél vaivén, dejándola tan exhausta con el orgasmo que apenas y pudo mantenerse de pie, sostenida de la cintura por el rubio. A partir de ese momento terminaron de dejar libre la lujuria reprimida en el caso de Mikoto y el despecho en el caso de Minato. Primero en la bañera, luego en la cama de la Uchiha y finalmente en el suelo. Los gemidos de Uchiha Mikoto se escucharon por toda la casa y en todas posiciones… Cuando despertó al día siguiente en la mañana, su cabeza se encontraba en los trabajados pectorales de su mejor amigo. La razón había regresado a ella y después de asimilar lo que había pasado, se sintió terriblemente culpable, comenzando a sollozar sobre el cuerpo del rubio, quien ajeno a la reflexión de la azabache, dormía profundamente, visiblemente satisfecho…_

…

_Yo terminé embarazada. Por eso dejamos de frecuentarnos después que le dijiste a Minato que esperabas a Naruto-kun y a Tatsumaki-chan… Porque sin saber si esos hijos eran suyos o de A, el no quiso perderte. Fue por esa razón que yo me terminé de alejar de ustedes… Sabiendo que esperaba a mi bebé, tarde o temprano los altos mandos del Clan se darían cuenta… Fue cuando Makoto vio a través de su Mangekyou que yo esperaba a mi bebé, que me fui a vivir con ella y con Fugaku, para tratar de ocultar el incidente. Pero entonces ella también estaba embarazada… Por desgracia, existía aquella ley de los Uchiha, donde si un bebé nacía entre un Uchiha de sangre pura y alguien ajeno al clan, para asimilar aquella sangre impura, al bebé se le separaba de la madre y se le dejaba con otra familia, mientras la madre era prometida con algún integrante del clan para evitar que algo así volviera a suceder y la sangre impura fuera asimilada en el Clan después de algunas generaciones…_

_Makoto y yo dimos a luz el mismo día… Por desgracia, ella no pudo sobrevivir al parto, ya que hubo una complicación durante la labor y murió debido a una hemorragia que no pudo controlar el personal médico… Entonces… Entonces fue que se dijo a todo el clan que el bebé que yo había tenido era de Fugaku, por lo que se me prometió con él, mientras el cuerpo de mi Onee-sama era ocultado para que simplemente se diera el aviso de que había muerto junto a su bebé y ambos habían sido incinerados inmediatamente para que no se le pudiera extraer su Mangekyou Sharigan… Yo terminé como la esposa oficial de Uchiha Fugaku a los ojos de Konoha, mientras que mi bebé me fue arrebatado de los brazos y terminó en mano de un matrimonio al que se le prohibió tener hijos propios… Me entregaron al hijo de Makoto, para que lo criara como si fuera mío, bajo la amenaza de que si me acercaba a mi bebé o le revelaba la verdad cuando fuera mayor, ella moriría a manos del Clan y siempre era vigilada por ANBU para que nadie le revelara la verdad… No podía decirle nada, no podía estar cerca de ella y mi niña terminó en una familia donde nunca fue querida y sólo fue cuidada porque Fugaku lo impuso como una misión… La familia de Uchiha Ukyou y Uchiha Sakuya…_

- No puede ser…- Y todo tuvo sentido en la mente de una Nami que había quedado en total estado de shock -Yo era… Yo era ese bebé…-

- Eres… ¡Eres una maldita puta! A pesar de todo lo que yo he hecho por ti… ¡¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa que acostarte con mi esposo…?-

Tsunade reaccionó rápidamente para contener por la espalda a una Kushina que tenía la expresión descompuesta por la inmensa ira que se había apoderado de ella. A la legendaria Sannin le costaba mucho trabajo contener a la Guren Kouhai, quien se revolvía desesperadamente para liberarse y asesinar a la pelinegra delante de ella, quien tenía la mirada baja y sollozaba intensamente. Las lágrimas fluían libremente por su rostro, mientras tomaba con fuerza las cobijas. Para Mikoto, el alivio de liberar su consciencia al revelar la verdad, sólo había durado un instante, ni siquiera un segundo… A pesar de saber que esa sería la reacción de la Uzumaki, no era lo mismo saberlo e imaginarlo que verlo. Desde aquél día, la Uchiha se sintió terriblemente culpable y el titánico apoyo de Kushina durante su larga y dolorosa lucha contra la muerte tras la masacre sólo había incrementado infinitamente esa sensación de culpabilidad.

- ¡Suéltame pechos parlantes!- A la Sannin ya le era muy difícil controlar a su pelirroja estudiante, quien casi lograba soltarse -¡Sabes que debe morir después de lo que me hizo…! ¡Seguramente ella y Minato debieron reírse a mis espaldas, mientras ambas compartíamos nuestro embarazo…!- Las palabras de la Uzumaki dejaron totalmente descolocadas a las dos Uchiha presentes -¡Suéltame Tsunade, suéltame, suéltame…!- Las lágrimas de impotencia y decepción ya comenzaban a correr por las mejillas de Kushina

- ¡Ya cálmate Kushina!- Bramó Tsunade, encolerizada -¡¿Y cómo mierda querías que supiéramos que A y tú son hermanos?- Kushina volteó a ver con incredulidad a su Sensei, dejando de luchar finalmente

- ¿Qué…?-

- ¡A nadie le dijiste nada sobre esa relación que tenías con él!- La voluptuosa rubia soltó a la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de que había logrado desubicarla con su argumento

- ¡Pero eso no quita que…!-

- ¡Cállate Kushina! ¡¿Por qué crees que yo no estaba interesada en Tatsumaki?- Tsunade apretó con visible furia sus puños delante de su rostro -¡Yo te vi también en el bosque cuando estabas abrazada de ese sujeto! Y cuando Minato murió y tú tenías a tus dos bebes en brazos… ¡No podía evitar el pensar que esa niña era la prueba viviente de que le habías visto la cara de imbécil a mí hijo…!-

- ¡No es lo mismo…!- Replicó la Uzumaki inmediatamente -¡Yo nunca lo traicioné, como ellos sí lo hicieron conmigo!-

- ¡Claro que traicionaste a Minato y a Mikoto, porque si les hubieras dicho eso desde el principio, nada hubiera pasado…!- Respondió Tsunade sin dejarse amedrentar

- ¡Pero…!-

- ¡¿Acaso vas a dejar que una amistad como la de ustedes se destruya por esto?- La rubia endureció su mirada -¡Es cierto que ambos te lastimaron profundamente, pero a fin de cuentas todo ocurrió porque no confiaste en ellos para contarles tu verdad desde el principio…!-

- ¡¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¡¿Qué le dé una palmada en la espalda y todo quede olvidado? ¡Por Kami, Tsunade…!-

- ¡Claro que no, pero trata de entenderlo, ambas son adultas y a fin de cuentas han sido las mejores amigas casi toda su vida…! ¡Mikoto se arriesgó a perder tu amistad y el amor de su hija sólo para que te enteraras de la verdad! ¡No escondió este secreto como tú si escondiste tu origen…!- Ambas voltearon a ver a la convaleciente Uchiha, quien se abrazaba a sí misma mientras sollozaba profundamente, al ver que su pequeña permanecía de pie como una estatua, sin reaccionar en lo absoluto. Sin acercarse a ella.

Si bien la cabeza de Kushina era una maraña de sentimientos, en su inmensa mayoría dominados por la ira, el rencor y la sed de venganza, ciertamente los argumentos de la Sannin eran válidos… Había conocido a la Uchiha cuando tenía doce años y recién había llegado de su estancia en Uzushio. Debido a su carácter algo tímido y reservado, en un principio le pareció alguien arrogante, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, junto con la decidida Hyuga Hitomi, se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Eran tan bellos recuerdos: su primer día como Genin, el día de la prueba de los cascabeles con Tsunade, su primera misión, su primer festival, el Examen Chunin, el Examen Jounin… Su primera experiencia como ANBU y posteriormente la guerra… ¿Cuántas veces no se protegieron mutuamente durante aquél brutal conflicto? En aquella épica batalla contra Namikaze Yugito, tras el empate mortal que fue la lucha entre ambas Jinchuuriki, fue Mikoto quien llegó para escapar con ella, mientras que Yugito era rescatada por Toroi, famoso por su uso del Jiton Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja de Elemento Magnetismo) y en ese entonces el Jinchuuriki del Niibi… Cuando despertó estaba en el hospital de campaña, severamente lastimada, pero en mejor estado que una Mikoto al borde de la muerte por soportar una batalla sumamente desigual con el Bijuu hasta que apareció Minato y las rescató a las dos… Literalmente, le debía la vida.

- Kh…- Kushina cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, mientras apretaba tanto los dientes como los puños -Mikoto… Yo… Yo…- Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de la Uzumaki -¡Mikoto, han sido tantas cosas que ya no sé ni qué pensar...! ¡Pero perdimos a Hitomi y no me gustaría perderte a ti también…! ¡Eso es lo que siento realmente, pero es que estoy tan dolida…! ¡No sé qué hacer!- Se abrazó a sí misma, visiblemente confundida y desorientada

- Kushina… Por favor… Perdóname…- Sollozó débilmente, en medio de su llanto visible

- Sus vidas han sido difíciles, no se las compliquen más- La rubia dijo con voz suave y reconfortante -Dejen ir esos sentimientos negativos-

- ¡Es que es tan difícil…!- Kushina se llevó las manos a la cabeza, siendo visible la enorme confusión en su rostro -¡No sé qué hacer…!-

- Nami-chan…-

Viendo que su mejor amiga tal vez jamás la perdonaría, la Uchiha se levantó de su cama lentamente, para llegar a su hija, quien permanecía con esa expresión desencajada en su rostro. Mientras la Sannin miraba todo con sutil tristeza, Mikoto caminaba apoyándose en la cama para acercarse lo más posible a su pequeña. Finalmente, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y con expresión de visible temor en su mirada, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Hime-chan, quien tenía la cabeza ligeramente agachada y veía hacia el suelo, si bien su mirada estaba en su infancia, en aquellos momentos donde esperaba el abrazo o una simple caricia de Sakuya, pero siempre esperaba… Y jamás recibía. Lo peor era que el amor de su vida, la única persona que la había consolado en esos momentos tan difíciles, era su hermano… El amor de su vida, era su hermano… A única persona a la que estaba segura, amaría en toda su vida, era su hermano… Cruelmente, con la persona que había soñado formar una familia enorme y feliz para dar y recibir el amor de madre que como hija jamás recibió, era su hermano… En ese momento, no pudo evitar odiar su cruel destino y encima de todo, a los que acababa de saber que eran sus padres biológicos.

- Nami-chan- La aludida levantó la mirada, para ver confundida a la Uchiha mayor, quien la observaba tímidamente y tenía su mano posada en su hombro -Dime algo… Por favor…-

Sin embargo, la respuesta de Nami fue simplemente negar lentamente con la cabeza, mientras su expresión incrédula se descomponía lentamente por la tristeza. Hizo algo similar a un puchero, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban violentamente y las lágrimas fluían de un instante a otro por sus mejillas. Como si la mano de Mikoto la quemara, retrocedió para romper el contacto y con esa expresión descompuesta por la tristeza dio media vuelta para comenzar a correr hacia el ascensor. Tsunade intentó sujetarla al ver cómo había reaccionado, pero haciendo uso de su Kekkei Genkai, la Uchiha volteó para ver el agarre que le había lanzado la Sannin para tomarla por la espalda, esquivándolo con asombrosa habilidad, haciéndose a un lado sin detenerse y provocando que la Sannin cayera al suelo de boca. Inmediatamente Nami entró al ascensor y apretó una y otra vez el botón para ascender, con frenética insistencia, mirando con esa expresión en apariencia inconsolable a las tres mujeres delante de ella. Mikoto se dejó caer de rodillas, visiblemente exhausta por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer, mientras madre e hija se miraban, ambas con expresiones tristes, una caracterizada por la culpa, la otra reflejaba el odio que en ese momento sentía contra todo el mundo… La puerta se terminó de cerrar, apenas dejando escapar en el último momento un sollozo del profundo dolor que sentía Hime-chan.

- ¡Por favor perdóname…! ¡Por favor…!- Mikoto recargó sus manos en el suelo y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños inmediatamente -¡Por favor…! ¡Por favor…!- Su expresión se lleno de un profundo odio, contra ella misma.

Kushina miró con expectación a su humillada amiga, quien seguía sollozando en esa posición. En un principio pensó que se merecía el desprecio de Nami por lo que ella y Minato le habían hecho, pero fugazmente recordó la charla de hace unas horas donde había revelado la hermandad existente entre Naruto y Tatsumaki. Le había dolido enormemente el momento en que sus hijos la habían mirado con esos ojos llenos de rencor… Si bien todo terminó bien, ese momento en verdad fue doloroso. Inmediatamente se compadeció de la forma tan cruel en que Nami la había rechazado y sin saber cómo, ya estaba delante de su amiga, mirándola visiblemente conmovida. Mikoto, por otra parte, se abrazaba a sí misma, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Tal vez por un impulso o posiblemente por poder entenderla, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya le había extendido la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. La azabache levantó la mirada para notar la mano que le extendía su mejor amiga, quien tenía esa expresión que demostraba una casi infinita gama de sentimientos: ira, desprecio, compasión, lástima, tristeza…

- Si te soy sincera, jamás pensé que pasaría esto… Era claro como el agua y sin embargo nunca me di cuenta de que tu amor secreto era Minato…- La pelirroja miraba fijamente a la azabache, quien se cohibió inmediatamente -Pero… Sé que tu castigo ha sido terriblemente más duro de lo que me tú hiciste… Y como madre, puedo entender el dolor que estás sintiendo ahora… Además de eso, a fin de cuentas, yo quiero a Nami-chan como una hija y ella es la menos culpable de lo que está pasando… Aparte de todo, yo prometí en la tumba de Hitomi-chan que siempre te protegería- Las mirada de Mikoto terminó por descomponerse, ahora debido a la naciente esperanza que la invadía -Vamos Miko-chan, que el camino hacia el corazón de Nami-chan no será fácil y necesitarás todo el apoyo posible…-

Temerosa, la Uchiha tomó lentamente la mano de su amiga e inmediatamente sintió un jalón algo brusco, ya que Kushina la levantó de forma violenta y sin decirle nada la abrazó con firmeza, provocando que Mikoto comenzara a llorar nuevamente. La Uzumaki enterneció la mirada visiblemente cuando el primer sollozo de su amiga salió. La pelinegra se aferró a su amiga con ambos brazos y en forma de un llanto visible dejó salir su dolor. Tsunade se agregó al abrazo de sus alumnas y si bien no era como lo hubiera pensado, ahora ya no estaba en Konoha por dos nietos, sino por tres. Finalmente, Kushina rompió su expresión estoica para comenzar a llorar también, ya que había entendido hasta cierto punto que su falta de confianza para contarles a sus personas cercanas sobre su origen y su familia había propiciado la situación que se estaba viviendo en su momento. Por su parte, la Sannin compartía el dolor de sus alumnas ya que como madre podía entender a Mikoto, como mujer a Kushina y en lo más profundo de su corazón, se sentía culpable, ya que el desdén con el que trataba a Tatsumaki estaba influenciado parcialmente por el racismo radical con el que había crecido en su originaria Kumo y en parte también por eso se había alejado de su nuera… Pero, todavía no era tarde para reparar el error y sobre todo, para aprender que todos eran iguales. Se prometió a sí misma que trataría igual a los hermanos Uzumaki Namikaze así como a la chica Uchiha Namikaze. Era un abrazo donde Mikoto sollozaba agradecida con su amiga, Kushina lloraba discretamente, tratando de olvidar todo excepto el cariño por su amiga y Tsunade juraba en silencio que habría tiempo de conocer y sanar a su familia, a pesar de que tuviera que pensar en una tregua con la perra imbécil de Okame… Un momento entre alumnas y Sensei, donde las tres deseaban desde lo más profundo de su corazón que todo tuviera un buen fin. No fueron tras Nami, ya que ella también tenía que estar sola por un rato para que lograra asimilar la verdad y era algo que las tres entendieron bien… Tal vez, después de tranquilizarse, la Uchiha menor podría entender la situación desde la perspectiva de Mikoto.

…

Por el contrario, al pie del Monte Hokage, Uchiha Nami miraba con expresión visiblemente fría la escultura del que sabía ahora su padre biológico. Ella admiraba al Yondaime, no por su historia así como lo hacía Naruto, sino por crear y dominar Jutsu extraordinarios. Sin embargo, ahora que se sabía su hija fuera del matrimonio, esa admiración había sido reemplazada por un inmenso desprecio. Primero por sellar al Kyuubi en su Ouji-chan y hacerlo pasar por esa infancia tan difícil y ahora por saber que le había sido infiel a una mujer como Kushina, quien había sido tan buena con ella prácticamente desde que la había conocido y había respondido a su indiferencia siempre con sonrisas, era imperdonable. En cambio por Mikoto no podía, ni quiera evitar sentir rencor y desprecio. Siempre deseó que Sakuya la cuidara como su madre biológica cuidaba a Sasuke… Sasuke… Aparte de siempre querer la atención totalmente sobre él, se había quedado con lo que ella siempre había deseado y le pertenecía por derecho… El cariño incondicional de una madre. Para bien o para mal, sus padres siempre serían Ukyou y Sakuya. Ya no necesitaba de una madre. Que Mikoto se fuera al infierno entonces.

- ¡Todo es por tu culpa…!- Gritó con visible rencor en su rostro y notoria furia en su voz, hacia aquél busto gigante de piedra.

El Fénix de fuego salió de la mano de la Uchiha y graznando violentamente, impactó contra el rostro de piedra de Minato, dejando tras el estallido de fuego, una marca negra justo entre los ojos de aquél rostro. Su mirada totalmente endurecida se mostró ligeramente más apaciguada al ver el daño que le había hecho a aquella escultura tan admirada por la gente. Sin embargo lo que había hecho el famoso rubio, ella no lo perdonaría jamás, ya que eso marcó la dura vida que ella tuvo que llevar. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas ya escapaban nuevamente de sus ojos.

- ¿Nami-chan…?-

La Uchiha volteó inmediatamente hacia su costado para encontrarse, como en aquél momento en que era una niña indefensa y totalmente abandonada, con su Ouji-chan. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abrazó a él, rompiendo a llorar como la niña pequeña que la vida no le había permitido ser. Naruto la envolvió en sus brazos y sin preguntar posó su mano suavemente en la nuca de Nami, para recargarle la cabeza en su hombro. El rubio era la única persona que había visto llorar a la bella chica prodigio Uchiha de esa forma en toda su vida. El hijo de Kushina había ido a ese lugar porque tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a la figura del Yondaime y mientras un Kage Bunshin dormía abrazado de su animosa hermana pelirroja, él estaba en ese lugar, tratando de aclarar su corazón y su mente. Fue en extremo desconcertante para él, escuchar el grito de marcado rencor y sufrimiento de su Hime-chan en ese lugar. Sin embargo, el siempre estaría ahí para escucharla y cuidarla… El tiempo que se fue con los Ninsou fue el único periodo en que no estuvo a su lado y eso no se volvería a repetir, jamás la dejaría sola de nuevo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Nami-chan…?- El rubio se separó suavemente de la Uchiha, sin dejar de abrazarla y quedando frente a frente con ella

- Es que… Es que…-

Finalmente, a pesar del temor de ver frustrados aquellos sueños que tenía de niña, la azabache se animó a hablar. Poco a poco le contó a su Ouji-chan con creciente dolor y sufrimiento, la historia que a su vez le contó Mikoto en aquella habitación secreta del hospital. El rubio primero escuchó la historia del Equipo Tsunade, hasta el momento en que los caminos se separaron y surgieron las leyendas de la Guren Kouhai y el Kiiroi Senkou. Posteriormente Nami le contó la historia de su desafortunada concepción, en un momento de dolor e ira del Yondaime… ¿Cómo le pudo ser infiel a su Oka-san sin siquiera preguntarle sobre el asunto? Posteriormente escuchó la historia del nacimiento de la Uchiha y la posterior separación de madre e hija… Algo que no consideró Nami, pasó por la mente del rubio y eso fue que Minato tuvo que estar al tanto de aquella ley Uchiha y no hizo nada por defender a su hija… ¿Cómo podía ser tan miserable, cuando Kushina no se cansaba de contar maravillas de él? La gran admiración que sentía por la figura del Yondaime Hokage poco a poco se iba transformado en un inmenso desprecio por Namikaze Minato, mientras su Hime-chan terminaba su narración y nuevamente, con el corazón destrozado, se aferraba a él para desahogarse, como cuando eran pequeños y Nami llegaba al banco de arena, desecha diariamente por la cruel indiferencia de los que creía sus padres. Ya había llegado a la obvia conclusión de que eran medios hermanos y al mirar hacia el lugar donde había entrenado con Kame durante mucho tiempo, sólo un pensamiento podía cruzar por su mente… ¿Cómo podía un hombre arruinar tantas vidas?

- Nami-chan… Yo siempre estaré a tu lado- La azabache abrió los ojos sorprendida, en medio de su llanto, al escuchar la suave voz de su amado Ouji-chan

- Naruto-kun…- La mirada de la Uchiha se enterneció visiblemente, bajo aquél conmovedor abrazo -Sólo abrázame…-

La Uchiha se aferró al cuello de su amado rubio, quien volteó a ver con inmenso desprecio el busto del Yondaime en el Monte Hokage, mientras cargaba en brazos a su Hime-chan… A ambos, su padre les había hecho pasar por vidas sumamente difíciles. El rubio pensaba que a fin de cuentas y siendo Hokage, podía sacrificar a cualquier niño antes que a él para convertirlo en el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, mientras que la azabache se dio cuenta de que su vida fue un infierno de fría indiferencia sólo porque Minato no confió en Kushina y buscó a Mikoto para satisfacer su orgullo y serle infiel a su esposa. Inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y comenzó a saltar de regreso hacia la casa Uzumaki, mientras la azabache escondía el rostro en el pecho de Naruto.

- Y no me dejes…- Murmuró Nami en su susurro apenas inaudible

- Nunca lo haré…- Respondió suavemente el rubio, sin apartar la mirada del frente -Te lo prometo…-

…

Recostada sobre la blanca cama de su habitación, Sakura suspiraba cansada. Todavía vestida con su ropa maltrecha tras los acontecimientos del Shibou no Shinrin, se encontraba pensativa sobre lo que había cambiado en su interior después de interponerse en el camino del siniestro Orochimaru con el único deseo de proteger a Naruto. Su cabello había cambiado a ese intenso color anaranjado, por lo que se había puesto un Genjutsu encima que le daba su apariencia habitual para evitar las preguntas y sobre todo, los cuestionamientos por su drástico cambio de apariencia, ya que la familia de la otrora pelirrosa seguía viendo a Naruto como la reencarnación del Kyuubi y si su familia se enteraba de que había sido marcada por Orochimaru debido a que protegió al rubio, posiblemente moverían cielo y tierra para removerla del programa Shinobi. Además de eso, tras saber la historia de Anko, había querido evitar el mismo rechazo que sufrió la Mitarashi tras recibir aquella marca, por lo que tampoco se había acercado a Kakashi para consultarle sobre el asunto, pues temía su reacción… Ya en su momento, hablaría con él, pero quería estar preparada psicológicamente antes de hacerlo.

"Naruto-kun…" La Haruno cerró los ojos "He entrenado mucho para superarme a mí misma… Pero ahora con esto, no sé que pueda pasar"

"Ven…" Sakura abrió sus ojos, visiblemente sobresaltada al escuchar esa voz distante en su cabeza

- Q-Quien… ¿Quién dijo eso…?- Murmuró asustada

"No temas… Tú puedes, confiar en mí…"

Como si esas palabras hubieran activado algo en el cerebro de la chica de ojos esmeralda, su mirada se tornó pasiva, opacada, ausente… Inmediatamente se sentó al filo de su cama y se puso unas sandalias de bota corta, dirigiéndose con mecánica precisión a la ventana. Con un sigilo digno de su profesión Ninja, salió de su casa y comenzó a saltar sobre los techos de la aldea. Su mirada estaba fija en la entrada de Konoha y en el camino, se encontró con una Anko que lucía la misma expresión de mirada perdida. Ambas se acercaron para continuar el recorrido juntas, que terminó al frente de las puertas de entrada, que en ese momento se encontraban cerradas. Alrededor había una oscuridad casi total, donde sólo se distinguían las ramas de algunos árboles. Unos orbes dorados se hicieron presentes detrás de ambas Kunoichi, que permanecían erguidas, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y esos ojos carentes de brillo. Lentamente el Chi no Juin (Sello Maldito de la Tierra) de Sakura comenzó a mutar, hasta convertirse en una copia perfecta del Ten no Juin (Sello Maldito del Cielo) de Anko, sólo que con los tomoe dispuestos en sentido contrario.

- Anko-chan… Veo que has crecido mucho…- Dijo una voz en forma sutil, con un suave susurro -Y si bien tu nueva amiga no está muy desarrollada del cuerpo, es sumamente hermosa… Aunque haya interferido en acercarme a Kyuubi-kun, me simpatiza…- Detrás de ambas chicas, emergió Orochimaru, quien tenía en su rostro una discreta sonrisa -Ku, ku, ku… El experimento ha sido un éxito rotundo- El Sannin miraba la base del cuello de ambas, específicamente los Juin (Sellos Malditos) que les había implantado -El darle poder a los pequeños Ninja puede ser contraproducente si no se lleva un control adecuado… ¿Verdad chicas…?-

- Si, Orochimaru-sama…- Respondieron ambas a coro, en tono monocorde, moviendo únicamente su boca

- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?- El Sannin posó sus manos en las cabezas de las indefensas Kunoichi, quienes cerraron los ojos al instante

- Haruno Sakura, Orochimaru-sama…- Respondió al instante la Kunoichi del Equipo 7

- Muy bien, Anko-chan, Sakura-chan… Tengo entendido que son cercanas a Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Eso es verdad?-

- Si, Orochimaru-sama- Replicaron ambas chicas en perfecta sincronía

- Aunque no tenga sentido decirlo, el Fuinshin (Sello de la Mente) que agregué a los Juin para que ustedes y los demás usuarios puedan controlar las transformaciones con simple entrenamiento me permite tener control total sobre ustedes cuando yo lo deseé… Y ustedes jamás se podrán oponer ni lo recordarán…- La sonrisa del siniestro Shinobi se tornó más sombría -Sakura-chan, en verdad me siento animado de agregarte a nuestro equipo, ya que Sasuke-kun puede soportar mi influencia debido a su sangre Uchiha y al menos por el momento, no me sirve para nada… En fin, por ahora las dejaré descansar… Mi único interés en este momento era ver si mi Juin continuaba trabajando bien… Vayan y descansen mis pequeñas marionetas, próximamente entrenaremos un poco, conforme las modelo a mis necesidades… Desde mañana y cuando les sea posible, entrenarán juntas para controlar su Juin…-

- Si, Orochimaru-sama…- Replicaron ambas, mientras el Sannin apartaba sus manos de ellas.

Sakura y Anko, inmediatamente saltaron en dirección hacia la aldea, una vez que abrieron los ojos. Rápidamente se separaron ya internadas en Konoha y mientras una reingresó a su cuarto para quitarse sus sandalias y acostarse de nuevo, quedándose dormida al instante, la otra ingresó con gran sigilo en la casa Uzumaki, llegando al cuarto colectivo de las chicas y acostándose en la cama donde la morena peliverde dormía abrazada de una almohada, se arropó y se quedó dormida en cuestión de segundos. En la entrada de Konoha, mientras tanto, Orochimaru permaneció mirando hacia las puertas con una expresión seria.

"Por ahora seguiré cooperando con los Tsukuyomi, pero por si acaso, mantendré un par de ases bajo la manga, ya que desconozco el nivel de penetración de esos sujetos en la estructura del Ninkai… Aunque mi prioridad sigue siendo reducir este lugar a escombros y rescatar todo lo que valga la pena de ser salvado… Ya después me preocuparé por la lealtad de mis supuestos amigos… Y ahora que Jiraiya, Tsunade y Okame están aquí, debo actuar con cuidado y discreción…"

…

- Hasta el momento todo se ha desarrollado como lo he planeado…- Murmuró una tranquila voz masculina -Falta poco, Usagi-chan-

- Si… Pronto llegará el momento en que comenzaré a vengarme…- Agregó una voz femenina sumamente fría -Cada una de esas malditas Hime pagará por lo que me hicieron…-

El líder de la Tsukuyomi Dantai, aquél hombre de cabello blanco alborotado y a los hombros, se encontraba recostado en el marco de una ventana. Vestía aquella capa blanca con aquél estampado en forma de luna creciente de color dorado, mientras que la chica rubia vestía una bata azul cielo y tenía una venda que le rodeaba la cabeza a la altura de la frente, estaba acostada completamente. Se encontraban en una de las tantas habitaciones del Hospital de Konoha y mientras la chica de hermosos ojos azules miraba hacia el techo del lugar, el hombre veía con expresión aburrida hacia la salida del hospital, donde hacía un rato había visto a aquella pelinegra correr presurosa, a pesar de que el lugar ya estaba cerrado.

- Los humanos son interesantes- Dijo el Tenshi con suavidad

- ¿Hm?- La rubia volteó a ver a Shunya

- Se dejan guiar por sus sentimientos, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus arrebatos y a pesar de profesar lazos de unión y fraternidad, no dudan en traicionar sus ideales para materializar sus ambiciones… Sin embargo, su capacidad para adaptarse a las circunstancias, me sigue maravillando- El tono solemne del albo provocó una tenue sonrisa en Usagi -Namikaze Minato particularmente, no deja de sorprenderme…-

- Hm… Tienes razón, Shunya-sensei- La sonrisa de la chica se tornó perversa -Recuerdo cuando yo me dejaba llevar por aquellas cursilerías estúpidas… Era tonta-

- No te preocupes, Usagi-chan… Ahora estás más que preparada para tomar tu ansiada revancha y a la vez, conseguiremos lo que queremos… Takamagahara (La Alta Llanura del Cielo) y Kesshou Tokyo (Ciudad Capital de Cristal)-

- Así es, aunque todavía falta tiempo… Por ahora me concentraré en el Examen Chunin y en aplastar a Tenma-chan en el momento indicado… Cada una de esas putas va a morir lenta y dolorosamente… Especialmente Araos…- La mirada de la rubia se llenó de oscuro regocijo -El Gin no Sennen (Milenio de Plata), pronto renacerá y yo retomaré mi lugar legítimo como Tsukihime (La Princesa de la Luna)-

- Así es… Los tiempos de las Sailor Senshi (Guerreras Sailor), hace tiempo que terminaron y finalmente el momento en que Tsukuyomi cubra el mundo con su oscuridad y devore la luz de Amaterasu, se hará realidad…- El Tenshi cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente

- Sí… Todas esas malditas llorarán lágrimas de sangre en medio de su agonía… Así como yo lo hice-

- Serena… Para que por fin llegue tu revancha, debes de estar concentrada y no desviar tu atención de lo que verdaderamente importa-

- Lo sé… Debo permanecer serena para cuando llegue ese momento…-

- Exacto, Usagi-chan… Por ahora, debes de cosechar el fruto de lo que Despair ha sembrado… Mantente serena y no fallarás-

- Sí, Shunya-sensei…- Tras el suave susurro de la bella chica, el Tenshi desapareció en un destello luminoso.

En ese momento, Usagi comenzó a recordar aquél lugar… Un espacioso palacio con un bello lago al frente y un inmenso jardín detrás. Con el cielo siempre estrellado y la Tierra Llena siempre coronando el firmamento. Once personas rodeándola a ella, una niña ingenua de enorme sonrisa y peculiar peinado consistente en dos odango laterales, de los cuales surgían dos largas coletas que llegaban hasta el suelo, vistiendo un largo vestido de color blanco… Era un mundo ideal, siendo ella una persona feliz y siempre rodeada de amor, con la única preocupación de proteger ese lugar utópico en compañía de todas sus amigas… En fugaces imágenes sin embargo, poco a poco ese mundo ideal fue desmoronándose, primero con una sangrienta guerra y luego con la traición de sus seres más queridos… Eran esas heridas las que la habían transformado de esa forma tan radical.

"Cuando sea el momento yo, Revenge (Venganza), acabaré con ustedes, una por una si es necesario…" Pensó, endureciendo su mirada visiblemente, dejando salir todo el odio que tenía acumulado.

_La terrible verdad que escondía Mikoto ha sido por fin revelada y si bien la reacción de Kushina ha sido hasta cierto punto favorable, Nami ha tomado terriblemente mal la situación y Naruto también ha terminado por cambiar radicalmente su visión sobre el Yondaime tras la revelación del origen de su querida Hime-chan. Por otra parte, Orochimaru también prepara sus cartas para intervenir en Konoha, usando a Sakura y a Anko para ello. Por otra parte, Shunya y su organización se preparan para iniciar su plan, siendo Tsukino Usagi su brazo ejecutor… ¿Cuál es la historia que oculta la Princesa de la Luna? _

…

**Salida 2: Sueño Interminable.**

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

Despertando tu valentía, un drama milagroso.

Nada ha terminado,

Cambia tu necesidad por una oportunidad,

En definitiva, lo puedes hacer.

Caminando a través del puente del arco iris,

Con el futuro en la mano,

Juntos luchan más allá de la puerta.

Detente en el camino de la sombra negra,

Llamas carmesí, ¡Ardan!

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

No importa lo doloroso de los tiempos,

Abrazando las sonrisas de los camaradas en los que crees.

…

**Notas:** Finalmente el origen de Nami ha sido revelado, trayendo consigo varias implicaciones y afectando la vida de varias personas. En el caso de Tsunade y su parcial rechazo por Tatsumaki, está el contexto de la situación, donde según sus primeras deducciones, a su hijo le pusieron los cuernos y con un negro, algo sumamente doloroso en su orgullo, entendiendo el contexto de que la rubia de generosas curvas proviene también de Kumogakure, con las implicaciones del racismo de los grupos radicales de aquella aldea, principalmente los Raijin. El Clan Namikaze es originario originalmente de Kumo y por ello su prominencia es menor en otros lugares, como Konoha. En cuanto a Mikoto y Minato, su relación irónicamente fue de niños muy parecida a la de Naruto y Nami, pero esto a la larga terminó por condenar a sus hijos a vidas difíciles. Advierto que habrá incesto en el fic y si a primera vista parece que los personajes lo asimilarán de forma sencilla, cabe recordar que en el aire existe la influencia maligna del Juubi, algo que surge de forma espontánea de Naruto y es un factor muy importante a considerar en el futuro, además de que la política Ninja de los Clanes principalmente, va al asunto de la pureza de la sangre, implicando que se puede dar incesto entre las familias por conservar sus habilidades con el paso del tiempo. Ojo con Anko y Sakura, ya que ellas son víctimas de Orochimaru y ni siquiera son conscientes de estar siendo manipuladas con fines todavía desconocidos. En el siguiente capítulo, finalmente se dará el encuentro entre Uzumaki Naruto y Tsukino Usagi, las implicaciones de la verdad revelada por Mikoto en el interior de la casa Uzumaki, además de la incorporación de Fuu y Mabui a la familia, el encuentro entre Tsunade y sus nietos, así como el inicio del torneo. El Crossover del que había hablado un poco en capítulos anteriores, finalmente ha comenzado. Recordar que es una adaptación de la serie, en este caso Sailor Moon, en el mundo de Naruto. Posibles alusiones a mis fics de Sailor Moon en el futuro, pero yo iré haciendo las aclaraciones pertinentes.

**Próximamente:**

**XVI: Zafiros de Brillos Diferentes.**


	17. XVI: Zafiros de Brillos Diferentes

**Naruto Sennin**

…

Sentados nuevamente en aquél banco de arena que fuera siempre el único testigo de las vivencias de Ouji-chan y Hime-chan, Naruto y Nami se encontraban sentados ahí, mirando aquella Luna Llena. Lo que ambos acababan de averiguar sobre su lazo de sangre, los había dejado visiblemente contrariados a ambos. Si bien el rubio quería a todas las chicas, el amor por Hime-chan era diferente a los demás, ya que había soñado un hogar ideal a su lado, una familia y una vida llena de luz a su lado. Pero ahora, existía esa barrera de hermandad entre ellos, por más que ambos quisieran negarlo.

- Ouji-chan…- El aludido volteó a ver confundido a la azabache

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Naruto expectante

- ¿Qué somos?- La voz de la Uchiha era entrecortada

- ¿Qué somos?- El Uzumaki repitió la pregunta, desconcertado -Pues…- Dudó un momento antes de continuar -Somos hermanos, ¿No?-

- Yo…- Nami agachó la mirada, visiblemente entristecida -Yo no quiero ser tu hermana…-

- ¿Eh?- El rubio miraba fijamente a su Hime-chan

- Yo…- Un visible sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de la Uchiha -Yo quiero… Yo quiero ser… ¡Yo quiero ser tu mujer!-

- N-Nami-chan…-

- ¡Yo sé que mi cuerpo no está tan desarrollado como el del Hinata, Hana o Anko, pero deseo ser tuya, quiero estar contigo, no como tú hermana, sino como tu mujer, ser tu compañera, la madre de nuestros hijos!- Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en la azabache

- Pero Nami-chan…-

- Sé que estarás también con Hana, Hinata y otras más por lo de la restauración del Clan Uzumaki, pero yo sólo deseo estar a tu lado y no me importa… Te amo desde que te conozco, antes de darme cuenta de ello… Por favor… No me rechaces- La Uchiha volvió a bajar la mirada -Tu eres lo más valioso para mí…-

- Nunca me perderás y no es por eso, Nami-chan… Siempre te he visto como una mujer hermosa y siempre me he contenido contigo y con las demás, no es sencillo porque son muy bellas tanto en el exterior como en el interior… Hay algo también, que quiero decirte…- La expresión pensativa del rubio llamó la atención de la azabache -Es algo que pasó en el Shibou no Shinrin y que no le he contado a nadie hasta ahora…-

- ¿Qué ocurre…?- Replicó confundida Nami, dejando su tristeza de lado al ver la que mostraba el rostro de su Ouji-chan

- ¿Llegaste a ver a Genpou Saji?- Si bien no se le hacía familiar el nombre a Nami, recordó fugazmente a aquella persona encapuchada, que sólo dejaba ver sus ojos dorados

- ¿Te refieres a esa chica de capucha…?- La Uchiha se mostró expectante

- Sí- Respondió distante el rubio -Ella… Me reveló algo que tal vez te parezca ridículo o absurdo, pero por desgracia… Es mi nueva realidad-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- La azabache se recargó en el hombro izquierdo de su Ouji-chan, el lugar más cómodo en el mundo para ella

- Yo… Yo era- Nami lo miró compresivamente, incitándolo a continuar -Yo fui aquél ser causó muerte y destrucción…-

- ¡Ouji-chan! Tú no eres el Kyuubi- Replicó seria la Kunoichi -¡Tu eres Uzumaki Naruto! El hijo de Kushina… De Kushina-sama- La chica no tuvo el valor de llamar Oka-sama a la madre de Naruto, no después de saber que ella representaba el engaño de Minato y Mikoto

- Desearía ser el Kyuubi… Preferiría ser el Kyuubi…-

Nami no puso evitar el abrazar al dueño de aquellos ojos melancólicos de los que se había enamorado desde que los vio por primera vez, al sentir el sufrimiento que transmitía su voz. Ellos tenían desde pequeños la capacidad de entender sin necesidad de las palabras y por ello eran los mejores amigos, independientemente de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. El chico se aferró a la Kunoichi y suspiró, dejando descansar por unos instantes su atormentada alma. Nami no quiso incomodarlo y permanecieron en un tranquilo silencio por varios minutos, cuando por fin Naruto se decidió a hablar. Tomaron un poco de distancia para que el Shinobi por fin dijera lo que quería decir. Frente a frente, se miraban.

- Escucha Nami-chan… Voy a contarte lo que he escuchado tantas veces de Kyoshou-sama y así podrás entender lo que siento ahora…-

_Cuando Izanagi (El Que Invita) e Izanami (La Que Invita) descendieron al Genkai (Mundo Primitivo) para darle forma con la legendaria Amenonuboku (Lanza Celestial del Pantano), lo dividieron en dos partes: el Jinkai (Mundo Humano) y el Makai (Mundo Demonio). Mientras los Ningen (Humanos) fueron destinados al Jinkai del cielo azul como el agua, los Akuma (Demonios) fueron colocados en el Makai del cielo rojo como la sangre. La división impedía los conflictos y poco a poco las sociedades se desarrollaban… Nada parecía acabar con el equilibrio de estos Soukai (Mundos Gemelos), hasta que surgió Maou Juubi… _

_El Juubi era un monstruo que había surgido en el Makai y que originalmente estaba predestinado a convertirse en el rey de aquél mundo, sin embargo el Juubi resultó ser una bestia que sólo se sentía satisfecha destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance… Entonces, Maou Juubi destruyó a todos los Akuma y superando aquella separación hecha por Izanagi e Izanami, llegó al Jinkai, sembrando el caos y la destrucción al igual que en el Makai… Entonces fue que apareció la figura del Rikudou Sennin, para detenerlo en aquél combate que se ha convertido en toda una leyenda… _

_La batalla fue épica y en medio de la gran devastación que había sido resultado del nivel de ambos contendientes, tanto el Rikudou Sennin como Maou Juubi revelaron el máximo alcance del Seiryoku, el Juubi por la cantidad y el Rikudou Sennin por la capacidad de manipularlo, ambos con las posibilidades de crear y destruir… Sin importar quien ganara, tardaría cientos de años en reparar los estragos de la batalla, ya que a lo largo y ancho del planeta se había extendido la devastación y la muerte. Finalmente, Rikudou Sennin selló a Maou Juubi en su interior, emergiendo como el Kono Yo no Kyuuseishu (Salvador del Mundo) trayendo consigo la paz al mundo, comenzando a enseñar su doctrina a la gente, la forma de controlar el Seiryoku y convertirlo en las diversas ramas de Jutsu que existen, el Ninjutsu, el Taijutsu, el Genjutsu y el Fuinjutsu… Ese fue el origen de los Ninja y lo que derivó después… Todas las desgracias que han sucedido en el planeta, las Ninkai Taisen (Guerra del Mundo Ninja) y la muerte de millones de personas desde ese momento… _

- ¿P-Por qué me cuentas esto?- Preguntó temerosamente la Uchiha

- Porque…- Naruto miró con temor a la azabache antes de continuar -Yo… Yo soy… La reencarnación de aquél ser que llevó muerte y destrucción a donde iba- Una lágrima escapó de la mirada entristecida del rubio.

¿Acaso eso era a lo que Ouji-chan se refería con aquellos cambios en el Shibou no Shinrin? Nami y las demás chicas sabían que a Naruto le gustaba mucho escuchar la leyenda del Rikudou Sennin y el Maou Juubi, porque él admiraba al legendario personaje y además de eso, al saber que se había convertido en el contenedor de aquella bestia, sentía que eran similares, ya que el rubio tenía en su interior al Kyuubi. Ella también sabía que el chico, al saberse la reencarnación de aquél ser, simplemente por ser quien es, comenzaría a cargar con la culpa de la destrucción realizada por aquél ser diabólico. La Uchiha simplemente no podía creer algo así, no porque no confiara en su Ouji-chan, sino porque no creía que fuera posible que el destino se ensañara tanto con él.

- Estas… ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó expectante la Kunoichi -No habrá sido una mentira de esa persona para confundirte- Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza.

A continuación, para sorpresa de Nami, el rubio comenzó a quitarse su Hitai-ate… La azabache ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando vio aquello en la frente de su Ouji-chan. Era un ojo en medio de su frente, el cual parecía una réplica del Sharingan, pero con la variante de que el modelo de los tomoe se repetía tres veces y la colocación escarlata abarcaba toda la esclerótica. Ese extraño Doujutsu, si es que lo era, se mantuvo fijo en ella, mientras las tres coronas que rodeaban a la pupila giraban lentamente, la más cercana y la más lejana en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, mientras que la de en medio lo hacía en sentido contrario. Fue en ese momento que lo que acababa de decirle la persona más querida para ella era la dolorosa verdad. La mirada de Hime-chan se entristeció visiblemente.

- Desearía que fuera mentira, pero no lo es… Si bien he entendido en parte el por qué el Juubi se convirtió en ese ser, no me ha sido sencillo asimilarlo por completo…- Dijo suavemente el rubio, sin mejorar en lo absoluto aquella expresión melancólica y distante.

Parecía que los Kami se habían ensañado con ellos dos. Nami concebida por un simple deseo desenfrenado de Minato y la lujuria de Mikoto, por lo que tuvo esa infancia tan solitaria, mientras que el rubio era la reencarnación de aquél monstruo, además terminó como el Jinchuuriki del monstruo que casi destruye su hogar. Por primera vez, a pesar de lo que había pasado de niña, pensó que la vida era injusta. Para colmo eran medios hermanos y tal vez, el rubio no la seguiría viendo como ella lo veía a él. Eso era lo peor de todo. Agachó la mirada involuntariamente, víctima de la desesperanza que se había apoderado de ella.

…

**Entrada 2: Tiempo Precioso, Días de Gloria.**

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

Los sueños rotos a los que estabas por renunciar…

Sueños rotos, una promesa desierta,

Tus palabras se quedaron en mi corazón,

Ya no las puedo sacar, se repiten una y otra vez,

Y ahora, el viento empuja mi espalda…

¡Levántate, que tu corazón ardiente haga erupción!

¡Vamos a intentarlo otra vez!

Deja esos tiempos de lado, renace,

Un tiempo precioso, días de gloria,

Sólo se vive una vez.

Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo,

Cubre ese descolorido mundo rojo,

¡Grita al viento, grita al viento! Es tu propio estilo.

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

…

Frente a frente, Uzumaki Naruto y Tsukino Usagi se miran con expresión desafiante. Detrás de ellos, también frente a frente, una princesa de largo cabello rubio, ataviada con un elegante vestido de color blanco, que resalta sutilmente su figura, peinada con coletas largas y peculiares odangos, se encara contra una enorme silueta de extremidades alargadas, cuyo ojo escarlata similar a un Sharingan que repite tres veces de la pupila hacia el exterior el patrón del Doujutsu de los Uchiha.

"_El reflejo del espejo a pesar de ser idéntico, hace lo mismo que su origen en sentido opuesto…"_

**XVI: Zafiros de Brillos Diferentes.**

…

- Nami-chan…- La Uchiha volvió a levantar la mirada, para ver cómo el rubio volvía a colocarse el Hitai-ate en la frente

- ¿Qué sucede…?-

- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos contó Oka-san?- Nami miró confundida a su Ouji-chan -Sobre llenar el corazón de amor para contrarrestar el odio… Así podremos tener una vida feliz-

- Sí… Recuerdo lo que nos contó Kushina-sama- Respondió después de unos instantes

- Uchiha Nami- La aludida no se sorprendió porque era la primera vez que el rubio se dirigía a ella usando su nombre completo, sino porque había tomado sus manos con suavidad -Tal vez sea egoísta, pero yo no quiero ser tu hermano… Quiero ser algo más… Quiero materializar nuestros sueños… ¿Me dejarías formar parte de tu vida, junto con las demás…?-

- Yo…- Las lágrimas brotaron al instante de los ojos de la chica, siendo de felicidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo y a pesar de lo que se había enterado aquella noche -¡Claro que sí, ese es mi deseo más grande…!- Tras regalarle una enorme sonrisa, se abalanzó sobre el Genin y le plantó un casto beso en los labios que lo dejó sorprendido.

Sin embargo, una vez que se separaron tras esa efímera muestra de amor, se quedaron mirando fijamente, visiblemente sonrojados tras el acto espontáneo de la Uchiha. Respiraban agitados y sus miradas se habían enternecido… A lo lejos la escena era observada fijamente por el Kame-sennin, ubicado en la acera cercana al banco de arena. Con los ojos cerrados y su postura de brazos cruzados, sonrió suavemente y a continuación realizó una rápida secuencia de sellos de mano, tras lo que dibujó el Kanji 'Kekkai' en el suelo con la punta de un Kunai. Inmediatamente posó sus manos en aquél símbolo, acuclillándose en el suelo.

"¡Kekkaijutsu: Kaikyou (Técnica de Barrera: Espejo del Mar)…!"

Sin que ninguno de los dos Genin se diera cuenta, del rio cercano a ellos comenzaron a elevarse cientos de gotas que se arremolinaban lentamente alrededor de ellos, tomando gradualmente la forma de un domo esférico. Aquellas gotas asemejaban estrellas al reflejar la luz de la luna, construyeron un ambiente sumamente romántico. Lentamente el resplandor de las gotas comenzó a unificarse para terminar de formar una cúpula de luz, la cual tras destellar súbitamente, desapareció, borrando del entorno a Naruto y a Nami, dejando únicamente una imagen del banco de arena, tranquilo y totalmente abandonado.

"Ahora nadie los verá" El Sennin se levantó para darle la espalda al lugar "Pensé que necesitarías consejo, Chibi-seito, pero ahora estoy seguro de ya estás listo…" Con ese pensamiento, el pelinegro comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Ajenos a la barrera que acababa de rodearlos, el rubio y la azabache se miraban mientras su respiración se agitaba notoriamente. Lentamente volvieron a acercar sus rostros, mientras cerraban sus ojos y finalmente, ladeando un poco sus caras, se encontraron en un segundo beso, el cual ya no fue puro e inocente entre dos personas que se amaban, sino que era un beso intenso, entre dos amantes que luchaban por devorarse. Las lenguas jugueteaban alegres en las bocas, mientras se abrazaban, Naruto de la torneada cintura de Nami y la Uchiha del firme cuello del Uzumaki. La Kunoichi se recostó en la arena, mientras el Shinobi seguía devorándola a besos mientras recorría su anatomía, posando sus manos primero en su firme trasero, apretando suavemente los trabajados glúteos de su compañera, arrancándole suaves gemidos que quedaban ahogados en aquél lujurioso beso. Finalmente se separaron de una forma un tanto súbita, tras lo que el rubio se despojo de la camisa que llevaba, dejando ver aquél trabajado abdomen que llamó totalmente la atención de Nami.

- N-Naruto-kun…- Murmuró la Uchiha, maravillada con aquella visión

- N-Nami-chan…- Replicó el rubio, totalmente cautivado por la expresión avergonzada de la chica.

El Uzumaki despojó a su compañera de su camisa negra, con total cooperación de ella, quien levantando los brazos facilitó la labor, dejando ver un sostén de encaje color rosa. Visiblemente ansioso, le quitó aquella prenda todavía de niña a la pelinegra, quien se sonrojó violentamente cuando sus pechos, no tan pequeños como ella los creía, quedaron al aire. Agachó la mirada, totalmente sumisa, cuando las manos de su compañero se posaron en aquellas partes de su feminidad.

- Eres hermosa, Nami…- Comenzó a masajear esas firmes masas de carne, pellizcando los pezones con sus dedos medio e índice

- N-Naruto…- Susurró la chica entre débiles gemidos, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo, totalmente abandonada a las sensaciones que la invadían.

Habían dado el paso. Naruto acercó su rostro a los cálidos pezones de Nami y comenzó a saborearlos con delicadeza, sin dejar de masajear sus pechos con habilidad innata. La pelinegra se abrazó de la cabeza de su amado, mientras sonreía visiblemente ruborizada, llena de felicidad y ya entregada por completo a la lujuria. Gemía suavemente con cada lamida que recibía en sus tetillas, mientras el rubio bramaba, dejándose llevar por los agitados latidos del corazón de su Hime-chan. Desde el ingenuo beso, un calor inexplicable se había apoderado del cuerpo del chico, sus pantalones comenzaban a apretar su entrepierna, pero ahora, cuando su cabeza estaba entre los pechos de Nami, ya no lo pudo soportar más. Desconcertando a la Uchiha, se separó de ella y se bajó los pantalones violentamente, dejando ver sus bóxers negros y el bulto que destacaba notoriamente. La chica estaba visiblemente desconcertada, ya que 'eso' estaba justo delante de su rostro.

- Nami… Después de esto…- Naruto respiraba agitado -Serás… Mi mujer… ¿Estás realmente segura?-

La respuesta de Nami no fue con palabras. Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie también y de forma inmediata se bajó sus pantalones, revelando aquellas bragas de encaje rosado, casi idénticas a su sostén. Se despojó de la única ropa que todavía conservaba, levantando las piernas con movimientos suaves, desnudándose para la persona que amaba. Naruto se había convertido en la única persona que la había visto desnuda, tanto del cuerpo, como del alma. El rubio correspondió de la misma manera, quitándose su ropa interior y dejando ver su erecto sexo. Inmediatamente la chica se sonrojo de forma intensa, al ver el miembro de su Ouji-chan. Varias veces escuchó hablar a Hana sobre lo 'dotado' que estaba el chico, pero no podía entender a qué se refería la Senju. Tomó 'eso' en sus dos manos con visible timidez, dándose cuenta de que no podía abarcarlo completamente en toda su extensión. Ante el tacto de su Hime-chan, Naruto gimió débilmente.

- Ouji-chan… ¿Te duele?- Comenzó a masajear el pene de Naruto lentamente, provocándole un enorme placer -Yo te haré sentir mejor…-

- Yo… Yo también…- Las manos de Ouji-chan comenzaban a acercarse lentamente a la feminidad de la Uchiha -Te haré sentir bien…-

Nami saboreó el tacto de su amado en su sexo, mordiéndose los labios para contener en lo posible sus suaves gemidos, cerrando los ojos y levantando la cara cuando los apéndices comenzaron a explorar su cálido interior, sin que ella cesara en su empeño a la masturbación que le estaba haciendo a su Naruto. Ambos se estaban masturbando, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, tanto el sube y baja de las manos, como el bombeo de los dedos. Inmediatamente volvieron a besarse con esa pasión desenfrenada, sin cesar en sus labores, dejando juguetear sus lenguas libremente, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en el sexo del otro. Con su pulgar, el rubio comenzó a estimular el clítoris de la ya entregada Hime-chan, cuyo rostro ya estaba deformado por el placer, visiblemente ruborizada y con los ojos entreabiertos. Sus manos sintieron la firmeza del miembro del rubio, con cada palpitación. Ella fue quien rompió el momento, separándose del chico para mirarlo visiblemente apenada, con la mirada baja, pero una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ven, Hime-chan…- Naruto se sentó en la arena con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, dejando al aire, orientado hacia arriba, su erecto sexo

- Naruto…-

La chica se acercó lentamente, respirando emocionada al igual que su compañero. A diferencia de Hana o Anko, ella no era una pervertida, sin embargo, debido a la duda que tenía sobre si su feminidad era suficiente para ser feliz junto a Naruto, algunas veces miró a escondidas algunas de las abundantes publicaciones sobre sexo debajo de la cama de la Senju. Sentado el rubio, sabía que sería una penetración profunda, pero se acercó con ansiedad, mientras que con los dedos, índice y medio de su mano derecha, dejó al descubierto su depilada vagina, la cual ya estaba lubricada con las atenciones de Naruto. Finalmente, el chico quedó entre sus piernas y lentamente fue descendiendo, mientras el rubo tomaba su pene para penetrar por fin a la chica. Nami se dejó caer, soltando un débil grito al sentir a su amado en su interior.

- Nami…- Susurró el chico, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes

- ¡Naruto…!- Gritó la chica, mirando desencajada al rubio.

Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera. Los gritos y jadeos de la Uchiha aumentaban conforme el vaivén aumentaba de intensidad. La chica posó sus manos en los hombros de Naruto, quien la tomó de la cintura con sus manos para aumentar el frenético movimiento. La azabache gemía escandalosamente cada vez que el miembro de su chico entraba y salía de ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a desorbitarse con el extremo placer que se había apoderado de su ser. Nuevamente se aferró al cuello de su amado para devorarlo a besos, sin dejar de gemir. Cuando ya no podía respirar más se volvió a separar de él.

- ¡Naruto…!- Gritaba totalmente fuera de sí Nami -¡Soy tuya…! ¡Tuya…! ¡Tuya…!-

- ¡Nami…!- El chico tenía también el rostro desencajado por el placer -¡Eres mía, mía, mía…!-

El vaivén continuó, sacándole grito tras grito a la Uchiha, cuya mirada ya estaba casi en blanco. Por otra parte, para el rubio esa sensación del cálido interior de su chica alrededor de su miembro, también lo hacía gritar de éxtasis. Los gemidos de Nami aumentaban de intensidad, mientras sus ojos terminaban por cerrarse y lanzaba un gran grito. Por otra parte, Naruto también gritaba más y más fuerte, bramando como un animal cuando aquella sensación de calor lo invadió…

- ¡Naruto…!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la pelinegra al cielo

- ¡Nami…!- El chico apretó los dientes con visible esfuerzo.

La semilla del rubio finalmente invadió de golpe, cual explosión, el interior de la azabache, quien simplemente se desplomó sobre el rubio al llegar al hasta entonces, desconocido orgasmo. El Shinobi tenía la mirada entreabierta, la respiración agitada y había quedado recostado en la arena, mientras que la Kunoichi había quedado con la mirada en blanco, recargada en el firme pecho de su chico respirando débilmente. Sus ojos se cerraron después de unos instantes, con la boca entreabierta, mientras Naruto la abrazó protectoramente de la cadera. El semen comenzó a derramarse lentamente de la rajita de la Uchiha, recorriendo el pene del rubio en forma de algunos pequeños hilillos blancos que estaban acompañados tenues señales de sangre.

- Nami-chan…- Susurró débilmente el chico, mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco…

…

Lentamente, volvió a abrir los ojos… Sorprendido de encontrarse vestido, reconoció el entorno oscuro que lo rodeaba. Era el mismo lugar donde se había encontrado con su otro yo durante el encuentro con Genpou Saji, aquella reja inmensa seccionada por esos doce enormes pilares que se perdían de la vista al tratar de buscar sus cimas, al igual que aquellas rejas negras que los conectaban… Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? Apenas hacía unos segundos que estaba al lado de su Hime-chan, entregándose ambos por primera vez. No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Te lo pasaste bien, mocoso? Ya te habías tardado, teniendo tantas opciones a tu alrededor…-

Se escuchó aquella voz irrespetuosa y rasposa por todo el lugar, mientras aquellos orbes rojos como el fuego se dejaban ver en medio de aquél poderoso Seiryoku también escarlata, si bien en un tono más discreto. La mirada de Naruto se endureció visiblemente, al ver aquella sonrisa cínica y burlesca en el rostro del monstruo que contenía en su cuerpo, el Kyuubi no Youko. Esos ojos oscuros que mostraban un odio tan sutil como profundo, intimidaron ligeramente al Bijuu, pero de inmediato recuperó la tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué me ves así? Comparado contigo, yo soy sólo un tierno animalito que juega alegremente en el bosque, Juubi-kun- La sonrisa cínica de Youko comenzaba a exasperar al rubio -Bueno, dejemos esto por ahora…-

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Naruto de forma aparentemente tranquila, pero en realidad apenas si podía contener la furia por las palabras del Kyuubi

- Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente… Cuando me preguntaste sobre lo ocurrido aquél diez de octubre, cuando tú y la pequeña Tatsumaki nacieron, no te dije la verdad de lo que paso, lo que sucedió cuando la baka de Kushina perdió el conocimiento a manos de ese sujeto- La sonrisa del Bijuu se afiló más cuando vio que había captado la atención del chico -Y ahora que tienes una breve noción de la clase de persona que era Minato, creo que podrás darte cuenta de que lo que vas a oír no es una pesadilla, sino la más cruda de las realidades-

- Habla de una buena vez…- Dijo el Genin con expresión fría

- De acuerdo…-

_En esos momentos, Kushina fue subyugada con un poderoso Genjutsu ocular realizado sin Doujutsu… Y yo tomé control de su cuerpo temporalmente. Tras el ataque contra Minato y Tatsumaki, ese sujeto se llevó a Kushina hacia las afueras del bosque que rodea Konoha, atándola a unas rocas que emergían de un lago cercano. Las cadenas que sujetaban el cuerpo de la Baka eran especiales y no bastaba la fuerza física o el Seiryoku masivo para romperlas. Kushina estaba perdida en lo más profundo de su propio subconsciente, mientras yo miraba lo que ocurría a través de sus ojos…_

…

_Los ojos del Kyuubi estaban reflejados en el rostro de Kushina, quien miraba con visible rencor al hombre de capa blanca. Sus brazos estaban estirados hacia los costados debido a las cadenas que los aprisionaban y sujetaban a un par de rocas que emergían de un pequeño lago. Cerca de ese lugar, el pequeño Naruto dormía tranquilamente en una pequeña canastilla. Youko, a través de los ojos de la Uzumaki, miraba fijamente a aquél sujeto de capa blanca delante de ellos, quien se mordió el pulgar y después de realizar los doce sellos de mano existentes, posó sus manos en el suelo con prontitud. Detrás de él surgió una impresionante nube de humo, la cual reveló una vez que se disipó, una enorme torre de piedra, la cual tenía un extraño grabado consistente en un círculo seccionado en doce partes y a su vez, cada una de estas partes dividida en cuatro secciones por gruesos círculos, las cuales tenían una simbología extraña, de una civilización perdida: los Juuniishou Seiza (Doce Símbolos de las Constelaciones). _

_El primer espacio de los círculos estaba vacío, el segundo tenía la representación pequeños glifos de doce símbolos: Hakuyou (El Carnero Blanco), Kingyuu (El Toro Dorado), Souji (Los Gemelos), Kyokai (El Cangrejo Gigante), Shishi (El León), Shoujo (La Doncella), Tenbin (La Balanza), Tenkatsu (El Escorpión Celestial), Jinba (El Centauro), Makatsu (La Cabra del Monte), Houbei (La Urna Atesorada) y Sougyo (Los Peces Gemelos). En el siguiente se encontraban los regentes de aquellos símbolos perdidos: respectivamente Kasei (Estrella de Fuego, Marte), Chikyuu (Esfera de Tierra, Tierra), Kuusei (Estrella de Vacío, Minerva), Taiin (Gran Yin, Luna), Taiyou (Gran Yang, Sol), Suisei (Estrella de Agua, Mercurio), Kinsei (Estrella de Metal, Venus), Meiousei (Estrella del Rey del Inframundo, Plutón), Mokusei (Estrella de Madera, Júpiter), Dosei (Estrella de la Tierra, Saturno), Tenousei (Estrella del Rey del Cielo, Urano) y Kaiousei (Estrella del Rey del Mar, Neptuno). El último círculo, que a diferencia de los demás no estaba seccionado, tenía grabado el Taikyoku (Supremo Último, Símbolo del Yin y el Yang)._

_- ¡¿Qué mierda pretendes…?- Replicó temeroso el Kyuubi, a través de Kushina_

_- Veo que has despertado…- Replicó serio el encapuchado, descubriéndose el rostro mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la Jinchuuriki _

_- ¡Te pregunté que qué mierda es lo que pretendes…!- La furia producto del temor en el Bijuu era notoria_

_- ¿Quieres saberlo?- Preguntó tranquilamente el albo Shunya -Es sencillo… Esta reliquia me permitirá acceder a un poder que me permitirá superar el poder de los Kami, Izanagi e Izanami, por un breve momento… Incluso a los Kotoamatsukami (Distinguidos Dioses Celestiales)-_

_- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?- Youko había quedado totalmente en estado de shock con las palabras del albo_

_- Justamente eso… Tendré el control de la realidad por un breve momento, para reescribirla, pero eso no es para nada sencillo…- La expresión tranquila del líder de la Tsukuyomi Dantai tenía intimidado al Bijuu -Antes de cosechar el valioso fruto, tengo que sembrarlo con dedicación y tú sólo eres una parte de lo que necesita esta semilla… Siendo más preciso, de ti necesito tu poder… Ese estallido de Seiryoku que según mis cálculos sólo se puede conseguir cuando el Bijuu más poderoso de todos, tú, se libera de su sello…-_

_- Entonces podríamos cooperar, ¿No crees…?-_

_Tanto la pelirroja como el albo voltearon hacia la copa de un árbol cercano, donde un sujeto que ocultaba su rostro con una máscara naranja que sólo le dejaba el ojo derecho visible. El resto de su cuerpo estaba oculto con una capa negra, la cual tenía capucha integrada. En el hueco de su máscara podía notarse la señal evidente de la sangre de los Uchiha, el Sharingan. La mirada del albo se entrecerró cuando vio que ese sujeto descendió y de un salto se posó en el suelo con elegancia, delante de él. Comenzó a acercarse con tranquilidad al líder de los Tsukuyomi, mientras que Youko-Kushina miraba con expectación._

_- ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó serio el albo_

_- Por ahora, puedes llamarme Tobi- Replicó el enmascarado con tranquilidad -Te reitero que podemos cooperar si no se enciman nuestros intereses… ¿Qué me dices?-_

_- No gracias, sólo libero al Bijuu y lo vuelvo a encerrar en la mujer, fuera de reactivar el Unmeidokeiken (Reloj de la Llave del Destino) con su Seiryoku, no tengo interés alguno en el Kyuubi no Youko- Declaró tranquilamente el Tenshi_

_- Entiendo, entonces no te importará que después de que lo hagas, yo tome al Kyuubi para mí… ¿O sí?- El ojo visible de Tobi se entrecerró_

_- De hecho si me importa…- De la manga derecha de la capa blanca emergió una Yari (Lanza) de metal platinado -Le dije a esa mujer que si no oponía resistencia, salvaría la vida de su hijo… Como puedes ver, es el Bijuu el que se revela y ella de forma inconsciente se dejó atrapar por mí Genjutsu… Yo soy un hombre de palabra- _

_- Es una pena… Pero Kushina debe de morir hoy para conseguir mi libertad…-_

_Shunya volteó de reojo hacia su espalda, mientras que el enmascarado se lanzó al frente para atacarlo. El líder de la Tsukuyomi Dantai observó cómo un pequeño bulto caía al suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó para atraparlo, al tiempo que un resplandor descendía del cielo y pasaba a gran velocidad cerca de donde estaba parado, de forma que incluso parecía impactar a Tobi, pero atravesó al enmascarado sin causarle algún daño. El pequeño bulto no era nadie más que la pequeña Tatsumaki, que fue atrapada entre las manos del Tenshi, quien dio un par de giros, cubriendo al bebé con sus brazos para finalmente detenerse acuclillado. Dándole la espalda a Tobi, se encontraba Namikaze Minato, con una esfera de color azul brillante separada por cuestión de milímetros de la palma de su mano derecha, quien volteó sobre su hombro para ver cómo su hija menor estaba en brazos del sujeto que había atacado a su esposa durante el parto._

_- Veo que tu velocidad y capacidad de reacción son sobrehumanas- Declaró fríamente el Yondaime Hokage -Atrapar a esa pequeña negra de mierda ante mi inminente ataque y luego hacer esa maniobra sin que sufriera daño alguno es algo digno de aplaudirse…-_

_- ¿Acaso esta niña no es tu hija?- Preguntó expectante el albo_

_- Por desgracia…- La mirada del rubio se endureció visiblemente -Esa negra sucia es la prueba de que mi sangre Namikaze se ha contaminado con sangre negra de la perra de Kushina…-_

_- Así que eres racista… Veo que eres todo un Namikaze de Kumo, dándole mayor importancia al tono de piel que al lazo de sangre- El líder de la Tsukuyomi sonrió suavemente, desconcertando a Minato -Entiendo… Entonces ese papel del Chichi (Padre) preocupado por esta pequeña era solamente un subterfugio para disimular frente a la mujer…-_

_- Era muy peligroso que se diera cuenta antes de que el Kyuubi fuera resellado… En esa estrecha cueva no era conveniente que se liberara el Bijuu- La mirada zafiro se entrecerró_

_- Y pensar que creía perverso a Yamata no Orochi- Shunya cerró los ojos -Dime… ¿Por qué regresaste si es evidente que no te interesa tu familia?-_

_- Porque tengo que morir como un héroe- Minato realizó un sello de manos particular delante de su rostro -¡Jitsuzai Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de la Réplica Real)…!- Una nube de humo reveló a un segundo rubio, quien estaba al lado del original -Oye tú- El enmascarado volteó a ver al Hokage todavía en funciones, quien no despegaba su mirada del Tenshi -Quieres al Kyuubi, ¿No? Sácaselo a Kushina, yo me encargo de este sujeto-_

_- Hablas como si fuera muy sencillo derrotarme… A fin de cuentas ustedes son sólo un par de humanos- _

_Ante la expectación de Tobi y Minato, Shunya se despojó de su capa, revelando que estaba ataviado con una Yoroi (Armadura) consistente en hombreras alargadas, cintura en forma de una falda consistente en varias placas posadas sobre su cintura, brazo derecho con una protección similar a una cuchilla y un escudo alargado en su brazo izquierdo, protección de las piernas a las rodillas y peto hasta el final del la boca del estómago. Los detalles de la Yoroi emulaban su origen como Tenshi, de grecas suaves y marcas similares a pequeñas plumas. Tomó su lanza con firmeza tras depositar suavemente a la pequeña Maki-chan en el suelo, a quien adormeció con el mismo Genjutsu ocular usado en su madre._

_- No soy una persona violenta, pero tampoco rehúyo de un combate cuando se presenta la oportunidad- El Yoroi Senshi levantó su arma, para girarla sobre su cabeza con gran habilidad, usando una sola mano, poniéndose súbitamente en posición de pelea_

_- Ahora verás quién es el legendario Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou…- En la palma derecha de la mano de Minato se formó aquella esfera de Seiryoku azul brillante -¡Rasengan (Esfera Espiral)…!- Al instante el Kage Bunshin comenzó a moldear Seishitsu Henka en el Jutsu, moviendo sus manos sobre la esfera -¡Y ahora…!- El Jutsu adquirió la forma de un enorme Shuriken que emitía un sonido vibrante, que el rubio posó sobre su cabeza, listo para lanzarlo -¡Muere…! ¡Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken (Elemento Viento: Shuriken Espiral)!-_

_Tobi se dirigió hacia Youko-Kushina, desconcertado en su interior tras ver que el rubio, quien se supone debería pelear a muerte con esa mujer, combatía para que él pudiera obtener al Bijuu para sus retorcidos planes. El ataque de Minato iba a gran velocidad hacia el Yoroi Senshi, quien miraba indiferente ese Jutsu, que superaba cualquiera de los ataques ofensivos jamás realizados. Para sorpresa del Yondaime, el albo desapareció instantes antes de recibir el ataque, que continuó su trayectoria elevándose al cielo. Minato esgrimió inmediatamente su Hiraishin Kunai (Kunai del Dios del Rayo Volador), alternando su mirada en todas direcciones, esperando a que su enemigo apareciera. La réplica que había creado, estaba con él, espalda con espalda, también esgrimiendo uno de los Kunai únicos de él._

_- ¡Ranseiken (Puño de la Tormenta de Estrellas)!- _

_Lo que parecía una red de rayos de luz se dirigió a una enorme velocidad hacia los rubios, impactándolos de lleno. Ambos Minato sintieron como si recibieran una cantidad incontable de golpes que desgarraron parte de sus ropas y los proyectaron varios metros hacia sus espaldas, cayendo bocabajo, considerablemente lastimados. Cuando comenzaron a levantarse lentamente, pudieron observar al Tenshi de Yoroi reluciente, con el puño estirado hacia ellos. Su expresión seria daba a entender que no le había costado trabajo lanzar aquél ataque._

_- El 'legendario' Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou en verdad que es lento- Declaró Shunya imperturbable, con sutil ironía -Lo más triste es que la gente ordinaria te mira como si fueras una especie de semidiós…-_

_- Aunque… Tú sólo eres un miserable presumido…-_

_Shunya volteó con desconcierto hacia su espalda. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando en el ojo del enmascarado ahora detrás de él se formó un torbellino invisible que lo succionó hasta que desapareció de la vista de los dos rubios. Ambos Minato se ayudaron mutuamente a levantarse ante la mirada expectante del enmascarado encapuchado, quien regresó la mirada hacia la pelirroja encadenada, quien forcejeaba por soltarse. Los tres personajes se acercaron nuevamente hacia Youko-Kushina, quien se revolvió entre las ataduras, tratando de liberarse._

_- ¡Maldito bastardo hijo de esa puta perra de Tsunade…!- Bramó el Bijuu desde el cuerpo de la Uzumaki con visible rabia_

_- ¡Cállate puta!- El rubio original le volteó el rostro a la pelirroja de una bofetada, provocando que un hilillo de sangre surgiera de la comisura de sus labios _

_- No pierdas tu tiempo, el Kyuubi es quien tiene el control ahora- Dijo Tobi con tranquilidad_

_- Ahora entiendo el cambio en sus ojos- Replicó serio el rubio original después de unos instantes_

_- Como sea… Ha llegado la hora de obtener lo que quiero- El ojo visible del enmascarado se entrecerró con regocijo -He esperado mucho tiempo por esto, Kyuubi-_

_- Date prisa- Replicó seco el todavía Yondaime -Ya quiero irme de aquí… Y tengo que dejar mi legado para la gente estúpida-_

_- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó serio Tobi, sin apartar su mirada de su víctima_

_- Ya se lo dije a ese sujeto… Quiero 'morir' como un héroe- _

_- En fin…- El enmascarado colocó sus dedos, índice y medio de la mano derecha, delante de su rostro enfocando su ojo en el de Youko-Kushina -Es hora…- Ante la expresión confundida de la pelirroja, aquél orbe se convirtió en el Sharingan de los Uchiha…_

_La mirada de Youko-Kushina se mostró atónita. El poder del Doujutsu inmediatamente invadió su mente, llegando a lo más profundo de su ser… A aquél lugar donde se encontraba el Bijuu sellado, encadenado y clavado con gruesas estacas de metal a un roca que flotaba en medio de un lago de sangre. El Kyuubi se mostraba visiblemente enfurecido, al saber que nuevamente estaba siendo víctima del Sharingan, poder que estaba tomando el control sobre él así como lo había hecho Uchiha Izuna con su Saikyoukoku Sharingan durante aquella batalla épica… El Doujutsu sustituyó a la pupila rasgada del Bakegitsune, mientras las cadenas desaparecían como si se derritieran. Los pocos remanentes fueron retirados por el monstruo controlado por el Kekkei Genkai de los Uchiha. En el exterior, Minato y su réplica observaban indiferentes cómo en el vientre de la Uzumaki, quien estaba rodeada por un intenso manto de Seiryoku que asemejaba la forma de Youko, una corriente oscura surgía gradualmente. _

_- ¡Ahora aparece Kyuubi…! ¡Kai (Liberación)…!- Exclamó con enfermo placer el enmascarado._

_Aquella corriente de Seiryoku oscuro se convirtió en la silueta del Kyuubi y se unió al Seiryoku que rodeaba a Kushina, formando una manifestación de la cabeza de Youko, que rugía intensamente. La Uzumaki tenía los ojos en blanco y parecía estar gritando mientras que la manifestación se elevó al cielo en forma de un espectro monstruoso que aumentaba su extensión y finalmente estalló de forma violenta, lanzando su inmenso Seiryoku en todas direcciones, para revelar al más poderoso de los Kyuubijuu (Nueve Bestias con Colas), que rugió de forma imponente hacia la luna, ante la mirada expectante de Tobi y Minato. Las cadenas que la sujetaban se rompieron y Kushina cayó totalmente inconsciente al lago. Súbitamente, en aquella torre invocada por Shunya, los doce espacios vacíos manifestaron pequeñas llamas de fuego, llamando la atención de ambos._

_- Al parecer esa cosa reaccionó a la liberación del Kyuubi- El rubio miraba fijamente aquél objeto, el Unmeidokeiken_

_- Exacto, eso es lo único que quería, luego resellaría al Kyuubi en la mujer… Sin embargo tu método ha acabado con esa posibilidad, al forzar la ruptura del sello y dañar considerablemente a la mujer-_

_Minato y Tobi voltearon con sorpresa hacia el lugar donde estaba la canastilla con el pequeño Naruto. Shunya tenía bajo el brazo izquierdo a la ex Jinchuuriki, mientras que con el brazo derecho levantaba la canastilla donde los pequeños hermanos estaban juntos nuevamente. Si bien lloraban, ambos bebés estaba a salvo o al menos en mejores manos que antes. Minato observó fijamente a Shunya, mientras que el ojo de Tobi no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. _

_- ¿Cómo fue que pudiste escapar de mi Jikuukan Idou (Migración Espacio-Tiempo)?- _

_- Un Jikuukan Ninjutsu de tan bajo nivel no funciona contra mí… Pero pensé que sería mejor dejarlos trabajar para terminar con esto- Replicó tranquilamente el Tenshi _

_- ¿Cuál es tu interés en esa sucia familia de sangre negra?- Cuestionó el serio Minato_

_- Para mí la palabra es lo más importante…- El albo sonrió suavemente -Yo soy una persona honesta en ese aspecto, a diferencia de ustedes dos-_

_- Como sea, yo tengo que destruir Konoha…- Shunya volteó hacia el enmascarado, que desapareció en el mismo espiral con el que había intentado sacarlo del camino_

_- Y en mi caso, yo también me retiro…- Minato sonrió en forma visiblemente retorcida, mientras miraba con desdén a su familia -Si no es encontrado mi cuerpo, a fin de cuentas pensarán en lo que quede de Konoha que el Kyuubi lo destruyó…- La réplica desapareció en una nube de humo mientras que el original se dio media vuelta para correr en dirección al bosque -¡Pronto nos volveremos a ver y me pagarás por esta humillación…!- Gritó el rubio, antes de perderse entre las sombras_

_- Así que deja a su familia sólo por sus ideas estúpidas…- Susurró el líder de la Tsukuyomi Dantai -En verdad me ha dejado sorprendido… Pensé que para todos los humanos la sangre era lo más importante…-_

_Súbitamente el Kyuubi desapareció en una gigantesca nube de humo… Reapareciendo en medio de Konoha y derribando varios edificios. Sus colas ondeaban con siniestro ritmo mientras rugía de forma demencial al aire. Un primer manotazo del Bijuu destruyó un edificio cercano y con un rugido destruyó una considerable área alrededor de él, fulminando la vida de varios Ninja y civiles en tan sólo un instante. Toda la nómina Ninja se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que sucedía y comenzaron a movilizarse. Mientras tanto, el Kyuubi volteó con expectación hacia el Monte Hokage, al ver que alguien se había posado sobre la cabeza de Uchiha Madara y lo miraba con frialdad. Se trataba del albo que había atacado a Kushina y Minato durante el parto, quien haciendo un par de sellos de mano se convirtió en el Yondaime Hokage, encarando con tranquilidad al Bijuu. Detrás de él, se encontraba la inconsciente madre, con sus dos pequeños en brazos._

"_Por ahora no debo permitir que destruya este lugar… Nunca se sabe dónde puede haber alguna de las Yuusei Ryuushi…"_

_Abriendo su hocico a toda su capacidad, el Kyuubi no Youko comenzó a preparar el ataque más poderoso a disposición de un Bijuu, la llamada Bijuudama (Esfera de las Bestias con Colas). En el espacio entre ambas mandíbulas comenzó a formarse aquella concentración esférica de Seiryoku, en forma de pequeñas esferas blancas y negras que se amalgamaban ante la mirada expectante de los varios Ninjas que se concentraban alrededor de la bestia para contenerla y que no destruyera más la aldea. Aquella esfera se terminó de constituir, llenando de terror a todos los Shinobi y Kunoichi presentes debido a la densidad del Seiryoku que tenía. La esfera salió disparada a toda velocidad hacia el hombre con la apariencia de Namikaze Minato, quien estiró su mano derecha al frente._

_- ¡Menseki Yuugou (Fusión Dimensional)…!- _

_A escasos centímetros de la palma de la mano del líder de la Tsukuyomi, aquella concentración masiva parecía desaparecer como si fuera devorada por el vacío, ante el desconcierto de todos los que miraban al que creían su líder. La esfera reapareció varios metros sobre el cielo de Konoha, estallando y liberando una gigantesca explosión que cimbró todo el lugar. Shunya volteó a su espalda de reojo, al sentir la presencia del enmascarado cerca de él. Inmediatamente realizó un sello con su mano izquierda, posando sus dedos índice y medio delante de su rostro._

_- ¡Hoshi Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnicas de la Réplica de Estrellas)…!- _

_Ante la mirada sorprendida del enmascarado, de la espalda del hombre con la apariencia de Minato surgió un destello intenso del cual emergió una copia del albo, con su apariencia original, lanzándole un golpe que Tobi esquivó al volverse intangible justo como en el momento en que el verdadero Minato lo atacó involuntariamente con el llamado Rasengan. Tobi se reacomodó para ver al albo, quien estaba de espaldas. El Kyuubi continuaba destruyendo la aldea mientras ellos dos continuaban con su embrionario combate._

_- ¡Dejemos que mi copia se encargue y terminemos con esto…!- Sin darle oportunidad de reacción al enmascarado, el albo lo tomó por la espalda tras correr hacia él a sorprendente velocidad_

_- ¡Con eso no me vencerás…!- Tobi se sorprendió al notar que su capacidad de volverse intangible no trabajaba en el agarre -¡Pero qué…!-_

_- ¡He entendido en qué consiste tu habilidad y debido a ello no podrás superarme…! ¡Ahora vámonos, que mi réplica sellará al Bijuu en uno de esos bebés mientras tú y yo seguimos con esto…!- El ojo visible del enmascarado se mostró sorprendido e instantes después ambos desaparecieron en un fugaz resplandor._

_La réplica de Shunya volteó de reojo hacia su espalda y al ver que su creador se había llevado a ese sujeto, se dispuso a enfrentar de nuevo al terrible Bijuu que estaba amenazante contra él. El Kyuubi avanzaba hacia el monte Hokage, destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, matando a todas las personas que se encontraban en su camino, pero aún así, el Hoshi Bunshin con la apariencia de Minato volteó de reojo hacia la pelirroja, al escuchar que uno de los dos bebés había comenzado a llorar… El Bunshin con la apariencia de Minato se mostró sorprendido no porque el pequeño rubio estuviera llorando, sino porque un sutil Seiryoku que alternaba su color entre negro y dorado lo rodeaba. Entonces notó que sólo el niño poseía esas peculiares marcas en forma de bigotes de zorro, mientras que la pequeña tenía el rostro limpio y seguía dormida, a pesar del escándalo, debido a que había recibido el mismo Genjutsu que la madre. _

"_Ese extraño Seiryoku que se debate entre la luz y la oscuridad… Es el mismo poder que sentí aquella vez…" La mirada del rubio se entrecerró "¡El Juubi…! ¿Quiere decir que el Juubi finalmente ha regresado de la muerte? Como sea… Ese bastardo racista terminará como un héroe…" Con sus fauces abiertas, el Bijuu ya estaba a unos metros del Monte Hokage -¡Tengo que sellar esa cosa ahora, ya no hay tiempo…!-_

_Ante la expectación de los Ninja encabezados por el Sandaime Hokage, el rubio comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos lentamente, con cada uno de los doce sellos de mano disponibles. Por la espalda, sin que fuera visible para nadie excepto para la temible bestia, un ala de plumas blancas surgió de su omóplato izquierdo, extendiéndose como si fuera un brazo y tomó al pequeño bebé que lloraba con intensidad. Inmediatamente lo posó delante de él, mientras terminaba con el último sello._

_El zarpazo del Kyuubi ya era inminente. Ante la mirada de horror de todos los Ninja de Konoha, el monstruo estaba por asestar el golpe en el hombre que creían su líder actual, el legendario Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou… Pero en ese momento el Hoshi Bunshin colocó sus dos manos en el bebé rubio, provocando que una oleada de cadenas plateadas surgidas del pequeño se le abalanzaron al Bijuu a gran velocidad y con sorprendente poder. Youko forcejeaba por liberarse, siendo que en ese momento sus ojos nuevamente mostraron sus pupilas rasgadas, justo cuando las cadenas terminaban de sujetarle el hocico._

"_¡Maldita sea…!" Ante la mirada maravillada de la aglomeración de Ninja malheridos, el monstruo ya estaba totalmente atrapado entre las cadenas "¡Maldito Izuna, malditos sean todos…! ¡Kushina-baka…!" El monstruo tenía consciencia de lo que pasaba, pero estaba totalmente inmovilizado_

_- ¡Ahora voy a sellarte, Kyuubi…!- Declaró firme el rubio "Pero antes de eso… ¡Taikyoku Michi no Fuinjutsu (Técnica de Sellado del Camino Supremo Último)!"_

_De un momento a otro, el Hoshi Bunshin con su verdadera apariencia, se encontraba en medio de una infinita oscuridad a su alrededor. Delante de él, levitando mientras aquél Seiryoku que alternaba su tonalidad se manifestaba intensamente, el pequeño Naruto lloraba intensamente… Con el Seiryoku negro, su silueta se asemejaba al de una especie de pequeño demonio de cuerpo alargado, con diez colas surgiendo de la zona donde terminaba su espalda, mientras que cuando resplandecía de aquél tono dorado, recuperaba su forma humana. El Bunshin de Shunya tomó al bebé con su mano izquierda y sin pensarlo dos veces, hundió su mano derecha en el cuerpo del pequeño, atravesándolo como si fuera intangible, sin embargo su mano no emergía del otro lado del cuerpo del pequeño. Súbitamente volvió a sacar su apéndice, extrayendo aquél pequeño ser con colas de color negro del cuerpo del pequeño, cuyo Seiryoku se estabilizó en aquella manifestación dorada. De la oscuridad surgieron varias cadenas que aprisionaron a aquella criatura oscura, la cual después de algunos minutos tomó la forma del mismo bebé que sostenía en su mano. Ambos infantes lloraban en forma perfectamente sincronizada._

_- Listo…- El albo se notaba visiblemente agitado -Por ahora esto debe bastar para que el Juubi no se manifieste e inhibir sus habilidades al mismo tiempo… Y ahora… ¡Juuniitenchou no Fuinjutsu (Técnica de Sellado de los Doce Pilares del Cielo)…!-_

_Todos los Ninjas reunidos en el lugar, vieron con asombro cómo el Kyuubi comenzó a ser succionado al interior del pequeño bebé a través de las cadenas. El Bijuu forcejeó furibundo, tratando de liberarse del sellado que lo estaba absorbiendo, pero fue inútil. Terminó de ser completamente capturado en el pequeño mientras soltaba un último alarido antes de desaparecer en la humanidad del pequeño Naruto. En el interior del pequeño, el Bakegitsune miraba confundido la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, pero inmediatamente, aquellos doce pilares se levantaron a su alrededor, elevándose hacia arriba hasta que se perdieron de su mirada… Las rejas unieron aquellos imponentes pilares antes de que el Bijuu intentara hacer otra cosa._

_- ¿Quién es ese sujeto…?- Pensó con desconcierto Youko -Pudo sellarme de esta forma tan sencilla-_

_- Yo soy quien creará un Arata na Sekai (Un Nuevo Mundo)…- La imponente voz de Shunya se escuchó por todo el lugar, con un eco fantasmal -Soy el hombre que puede tocar el Ten to Chi (El Cielo y la Tierra) al mismo tiempo y por tanto, podrá controlar la existencia, como ya te lo dije antes…- _

_En el exterior, el rubio con el bebé en brazos, se acercó lentamente hacia la pelirroja, quien tenía a su bebita junto a ella. Con visible esfuerzo y demacrado, se acuclilló junto a la pelirroja para acurrucar al bebé en su brazo líbre. Su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a descomponerse en forma de pequeñas partículas de luz, mientras que por fin, Sarutobi y el recién aparecido Jiraiya se acercaron para ver cómo al que creían respectivamente su sucesor y su alumno, se levantaba después de cumplir con su palabra. Volteó con una expresión impasible hacia ambos famosos Ninja._

_- ¡Minato! ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Preguntó el Sandaime Hokage, con visible desesperación por la seguridad de su esposa_

_- Un tipo enmascarado apareció…- El cuerpo del que creían Minato comenzaba a transparentarse lentamente -Y asesinó a Biwako-sama y a Taji… Me separó de mis pequeños y Kushina, para liberar al Kyuubi… Todo lo que pude hacer fue detenerlo para venir a sellar al Bijuu… Discúlpenme, no pude llegar antes-_

_- Minato…- Murmuró el Gama-sennin, al darse cuenta de que era el fin -No te preocupes… siempre hiciste lo que pudiste, hasta el final, protegiste tu aldea como todo un Shinobi de Konoha-_

"_Si supieran…" El Hoshi Bunshin sonrió suavemente, mientras cerró los ojos -Hice lo posible… Cuiden a mi amada y a mis pequeños…- Y con esas palabras, la réplica de Shunya desapareció entre aquellas partículas de luz, ya que se había terminado todo el Seiryoku que lo constituía… _

…

- Y así es como nuestros caminos terminaron cruzándose… Si no fuera por ese sujeto, seguramente tú, Kushina y Tatsumaki habrían sido asesinados a manos del propio Minato…-

El Kyuubi observó serio al rubio. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego porque a fin de cuentas el mocoso era el poderoso Maou Juubi y para empezar, en el nivel máximo, el llamado Ankoku no Kami (Dios de la Oscuridad) era de un nivel totalmente inalcanzable para él, tanto en Seiryoku como en capacidades y sobre todo, en odio. Desatar su ira en verdad era peligroso. Pero a fin de cuentas, Youko salía que el niño tenía derecho a saber qué clase de alimaña tenía por padre, el hijo del último líder de los Raijin antes de que se hicieran con el poder, Namikaze Shiro. Minato era todo un racista y Kushina no pudo verlo debido a que se enamoró perdidamente de él, por lo que la relación entre Kunoichi y Bijuu que habían construido desde pequeños se disipó conforme las advertencias de Youko subían de intensidad. De compañeros de combate más cercanos de lo que eran Namikaze Yugito y Orochi, habían pasado a tener una relación donde la Uzumaki era carcelera y el Bijuu prisionero. La amistad se perdió.

- ¡Eso es mentira, es mentira…!- Sollozó el rubio con todas sus fuerzas, gritando a todo pulmón hacia el Bijuu

- Desearía que así fuera, no por ti, por la Baka de Kushina…- Murmuró con expresión distante el Bakegitsune.

El rubio simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, apretando los dientes y derramando gruesas lágrimas. Namikaze Minato había pasado en tan solo un día de ser el Ninja que más admiraba a pesar de que supuestamente él había encarcelado al Kyuubi en su interior, a ser la persona que más aborrecía en el planeta. Casi había destrozado la vida de su Hime-chan sólo por una noche de aparente despecho, cuando en realidad sólo era su orgullo herido el que provocó la infidelidad a Kushina. La Uzumaki no sabía que la persona a la que más amaba prácticamente la había entregado a un sujeto que quería matarla sólo para deshacerse de ella, de Tatsumaki y de él. Mordiéndose el labio con rabia, se provocó una herida visible en el labio inferior mientras sollozaba con visible sentimiento y el rostro totalmente descompuesto por las oscuras sensaciones que se habían apoderado de él. Odio, Ira, Impotencia, Rencor, Venganza… Todo se comenzó a arremolinar en el corazón de un Naruto al que la vida le había cambiado radicalmente en tan sólo un día.

…

La rubia de cabello ahora corto, quien ya vestida con su traje en tono morado, había dejado la cama del hospital y ahora se encontraba en la azotea del inmueble. Ver la Luna Llena que coronaba el cielo era lo único que por momentos la hacía volver a sus tiempos de felicidad, donde ella y su Oka-sama compartían sus días con cariño y amor… Hasta que esas traidoras las separaron y acabaron con todo lo que ella tenía. Sentada en el borde del techo, con la pierna derecha flexionada y el brazo derecho recargado en su rodilla, alimentaba su oído y su rencor, memorizando las facciones de aquella castaña de cabello largo una y otra vez. Ya no era esa niña ingenua que odiaba combatir, ahora era una mujer que amaba aplastar a sus enemigos, destrozando sus autoestimas antes de rematarlos. Ya no era esa Usagi que sólo salvó la vida tras aquella horrible traición con la milagrosa ayuda de su Shunya-sensei, ahora era una Usagi que no iba a dejar con vida a ninguna de aquellas personas que la habían lastimado tanto. Desde su perspectiva, sólo habían reencarnado para que ella tuviera el privilegio de matarlas con sus propias manos… El recordar las palabras de aquella Miko durante su primera misión con los Tsukuyomi, sólo le hacían hervir de rabia…

…

_Los pocos soldados que quedaban en aquél templo budista se movilizaban tratando de impedir el ataque del que eran víctimas y defender a sus protegidas. Eran dos sujetos ataviados con aquellas capas negras de nubes rojas tan conocidas en el Ninkai, las capas que los acreditaban como integrantes de Akatsuki (Luna Roja). Uno de ellos era el conocido Despair, quien portaba su guadaña de oscuro brillo metálico, cuya hoja estaba llena de sangre en el filo interno. El otro, tenía el rostro cubierto por una capucha blanca y una máscara negra, que sólo dejaban ver parte de su rostro, sus ojos verdes en medio de escleróticas negras y su tez morena. El enmascarado era visiblemente más alto que su compañero y a su alrededor habían tirados varios cuerpos sin vida de furiosos Samurai, que habían intentado detenerlos en vano. Todos tenían un boquete en el costado izquierdo de su pecho._

_- ¿Qué tal la cosecha de hoy, Kakuzu?- El pelinaranja asesinó a un Samurai que se acercaba por la espalda, soltando un tajo detrás de él -¿Algo interesante?-_

_- No me puedo quejar, Yahiko- Replicó el encapuchado tranquilamente, mientras estrangulaba a un Samurai al tiempo que lo que parecían ser cabellos surgidos de su mano libre, le arrancaban su corazón -Aunque durante la matanza Senju conseguí corazones de mejor calidad-_

_- ¡Y que lo digas! Yo conseguí muchos Sharingan maduros durante la masacre de los Uchiha- Yahiko aplastó con su pie la cabeza de un Samurai que no estaba muerto e intentaba levantarse, salpicando la sangre en su rostro -¿Y qué tal lo está haciendo Usagi, Greed?- Volteó a ver a su compañero, ajeno a su homicidio número sesenta de la noche_

_- Muy bien, ya ha aprendido y perfeccionado el Katon y el Raiton que le he enseñado, además de que ha podido mezclarlos, haciendo posible el uso del Kouton… Esa niña aprende rápido- Greed dejó caer el cadáver de su víctima con indiferencia, el último de los sobrevivientes -¿La dejamos o vamos con ella?-_

_- Dejémosla un momento… Será la forma de demostrarle que confiamos en ella, además el líder nos dijo que la probáramos y sólo en caso de que peligrara su vida la auxiliáramos- _

_Ambos Akatsuki voltearon a ver hacia la inmensa puerta de acero por donde había entrado la rubia hacia unos instantes. A su alrededor sólo estaban los cuerpos de ciento veinte Samurai, la mitad de ellos con agujeros en sus pechos, a la altura del corazón. Algunos hombres, otros mujeres, pero todos tenían expresiones de horror en sus rostros, excepto por los que habían perdido la cabeza antes de morir, como el cuerpo a los pies de Despair. Greed por otro lado, miraba de reojo todo el amplio complejo donde se encontraban. Su techo era sostenido por trabes de madera y lámparas de aceite de gran tamaño eran su sutil iluminación. _

_- Veamos… Por la Miko (Sacerdotisa) son aproximadamente 20,000,000 de ryou lo que se ofrece de recompensa…-_

_- Ja, si esta no fuera una misión libre no la habrías aceptado, ¿Verdad?- Yahiko sonrió suavemente_

_- Sí… Por esa tal Miroku, valió la pena venir a este lugar- Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron mientras se orientaban hacia la puerta metálica -Y con la recompensa de ese Ninsou llamado Chiriku, en total serán 50,000,000 de ryou… Además de eso, Usagi me ha llamado la atención porque nunca había visto esa mirada de odio contra el mundo que la rodea, mezclada con su ternura natural… Una mezcla tan perturbadora como letal-_

_- ¿Por eso te ofreciste a entrenarla?- Preguntó el pelinaranja, a lo que el encapuchado respondió asintiendo con la cabeza._

_En el interior de la habitación aislada, había varios Samurai tendidos en el suelo. Todos tenían varias heridas en el cuerpo, causadas por la Katana que ahora usaba la rubia de traje Ninja blanco y holgado en la parte superior y ajustada de color negro en la parte inferior para mantenerse de pie, frente a la debilitada Miroku. La Miko tenía su ropa desgarrada con diversos cortes que dejaban ver su cuerpo de forma algo reveladora, pero opacada por las hemorragias crecientes y estaba arrodillada, pero los brazos los tenía extendidos a los costados, emulando una cruz. Detrás de ella, su rubia hija, la bella Shion, una chica sumamente parecida a Hyuga Hinata, estaba también lastimada, en posición fetal mientras murmuraba palabras inentendibles._

_- Todo terminó, Miko- La rubia se erguió, mientras blandía nuevamente su arma y colocaba la punta a escasos centímetros del pecho de su víctima -Acepta la muerte…-_

_- Puedo ver…- Usagi entrecerró los ojos con las palabras de Miroku, una vez que ambas miradas se encontraron -Que sufres…- _

_- Hm- La rubia sonrió suavemente, cerrando los ojos -¿Tan obvio es? Sí, he sufrido mucho, por eso hago esto… Para vengarme de las personas que me han lastimado-_

_- Puedo ver también, tu alma…- Miroku tosió un poco de sangre antes de continuar -Tu dolor es muy profundo… Y tu rencor, la ha devorado por completo-_

_- Así es…- Usagi abrió sus ojos zafiro y con fría expresión, clavó la mirada en la ya indefensa Miko -No estaré tranquila, hasta que haya cumplido mi meta-_

_- Que triste…- Murmuró Miroku, con pena -Que tu vida esté guiada por el odio… Deberías tratar de olvidar… Y perdonar…-_

_- Los Kami perdonan, yo no- Replicó la rubia con tranquilidad, limpiándose la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios con la manga de su traje -Y no puedo olvidar, cómo fui traicionada por la gente a la que había jurado proteger-_

_- Es una pena…- Miroku suspiró resignada, cerrando los ojos -Entonces toma mi vida, si eso calma tu ira y sed de venganza… Sólo te pido, que no mates a mi hija- _

_- ¿Sabes?- El tono tranquilo de Usagi desconcertó a la sacerdotisa, más cuando notó que su mirada se había suavizado -Esas palabras las escuché de mi Oka-sama en aquél momento, pidiendo por mi vida de rodillas frente a esas malditas asesinas… Y estando ahora del otro lado de la Katana, mirando tus ojos, puedo entender un poco lo que ella sintió…-_

_La sangre de la Miko salpicó violentamente el rostro de la indiferente rubia. La Katana le había cruzado el corazón, dejándola con una expresión de sorpresa absoluta. Lentamente, ante la mirada inexpresiva de Usagi, Miroku terminó por desplomarse en el suelo, una vez que el arma abandonó su cuerpo violentamente. Un chorro de sangre ensució el suelo, si bien ya había sangre por todo el lugar. Miroku miró con compasión a su asesina, quien le sostuvo la mirada con frialdad. Una sutil sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la novata en la Tsukuyomi Dantai._

_- Ah, por cierto…- Con sus últimas fuerzas, la Miko enfocó a la rubia -Ella será parte de nuestros esclavos, ¿Algún problema…?-_

_Sin tener la oportunidad de pedir por su pequeña Shion, Miroku expiró finalmente y la mirada de Usagi se posó en aquella chica, que había quedado en ese estado catatónico tras ver cómo habían masacrado a su guardia personal. Caminó un par de pasos, colocándose junto a la única superviviente a la matanza mientras sutiles pasos se oían por toda la habitación debido al gran eco producido por el espacio. Posteriormente se escucharon unos suaves aplausos, que cesaron después de unos instantes. Usagi volteó a su espalda para encontrarse con aquella chica de tez pálida y capa negra, Genpou Saji._

_- ¿Ahora qué?- Usagi no se molestó en ocultar su molestia _

_- Digamos… Que ya te habías tardado- La chica de ojos dorados sonrió suavemente_

_- Déjate de estupideces y haz tu parte- Dijo fríamente la rubia_

_- Vaya, que genio…- Saji se acuclilló junto a Shion y posó su mano en la cabeza de la rubia paralizada por el horror que acababa de presenciar -A tus trece años, eres muy irritable… Deberías tomarte la vida con más tranquilidad- Los ojos de la Genpou comenzaron a brillar suavemente -¡Shiranjutsu…!- La expresión de Shion, tras mostrarse atónita por un momento, se notaba totalmente desorientada y perdida._

_Saji tomó la mano de la ahora dócil aprendiz de Miko, guiándola para levantarse ante la mirada indiferente de la rubia. Instantes después, Kakuzu abría la puerta con una patada que provocó un intenso estruendo por todo el templo. Ambas chicas de la Tsukuyomi Dantai voltearon a ver a los integrantes del Uchimaru, la mayor jerarquía de su organización, entrar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. El Akatsuki dueño del Jiongu (El Rencor del Miedo de la Tierra) tomó el cadáver de Miroku y se lo echó al hombro como si nada, mientras Despair se acercaba expectante a la aprendiz de Miko, que por el momento había perdido la capacidad de pensar._

_- Buen trabajo, Usagi- Murmuró el Akatsuki de escleróticas rojas, cuando pasó junto a su alumna -Lo has hecho bien-_

_- Gracias, Kakuzu-sensei- Usagi cerró los ojos e hizo una sutil reverencia en agradecimiento por el cumplido_

_- Bien, entonces es hora de irnos, porque hay un negocio que tengo que atender en Nami no Kuni y también quiero probar a ese mocoso, Enya, para saber si va a sernos útil- El pelinaranja relevó a la Genpou para guiar a la desorientada Shion_

_- Ciertamente… Yo iré a cobrar mi recompensa por la cabeza de esta Miko- Dijo el otro Akatsuki, manteniéndose inexpresivo_

_- Vamos Usagi… Digamos, que hay que atender tus heridas- Saji sonrió suavemente, llamando la atención de la rubia, quien se había quedado pensativa_

_- Bien, vámonos…-_

…

"¿Perdonar, olvidar…?" La mirada de la rubia se endureció visiblemente, sin apartarse de la Luna Llena "Como te lo dije Miroku… No soy Kami para perdonar y para desgracia de esas malditas putas, tengo buena memoria…"

- Usagi-sama…- La rubia volteó de reojo hacia su espalda, para encontrarse con una rubia que reconoció al instante

- Shion…-

La hija de la fallecida Miko, ya tenía su cabello largo, con un estilo de peinado sumamente parecido al de Hinata, de hecho casi idéntico. Vestía un traje de cuerpo completo en color negro, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su delineada figura, no dejando casi nada a la imaginación. En su espalda llevaba una Katana, cuya Saya estaba conectada a una correa que pasaba justo entre los generosos pechos de Shion. La hija de Miroku se quitó el objeto y tras arrodillarse sumisamente frente a Usagi, le ofreció el arma con visible devoción, sosteniéndola en sus manos.

- Shunya Goushujin-sama (Amo Shunya) le envía esta nueva arma, para reponer la que ha perdido en el Shibou no Shirin…-

- Entiendo- La rubia con libre albedrío tomó el arma, sin cambiar su posición corporal

- Su nombre es Byakurin (Escama Blanca)… Fue forjada con una de las escamas de Orochi-sama…-

"Vaya, finalmente Yugito se muestra generosa" Usagi desenvainó su arma para mirarla detenidamente "Las escamas de Orochi están hechas de uno de los materiales más duros que existen"

- Con permiso, Usagi-sama-

- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó seria la Tsukino, provocando que la rubia de tez pálida se sonrojara visiblemente

- Enya-sama solicitó de mis servicios y no debo hacer esperar a ninguno de mis Goushujin (Amos) cuando me requieren- Y al instante la otrora aprendiz de Miko desapareció en un remolino de hojas

"Miroku… Espero que puedas ver desde el Meikai (Inframundo) la vida que le ha tocado vivir a Shion como una simple mandadera y esclava sexual para los cerdos de los rangos más bajos en la Tsukuyomi Dantai, después de haberle extraído sus poderes de premonición y que dejara de tener utilidad real para nosotros…" La mirada zafiro se oscureció con regocijo "Pero al menos he cumplido tu última voluntad, no ha muerto…" La otrora Tsukihime se quedó contemplando la luna en aquél lugar, con el arma que acababa de recibir como única compañía "Por ahora me concentraré en lo que realmente importa, el Torneo Chunin… Y aplastar a Tenma-chan"

_Después de que por primera vez Naruto y Nami se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, una verdad inverosímil ha conmocionado el mundo de Naruto. Minato, el padre al que admiraba sin conocer siquiera, según las palabras de Kyuubi fue quien los entregó a él, a su hermana y a su madre a ese sujeto de capa blanca y fue aquél sujeto quien selló al Kyuubi y su esencia como el Juubi. Por otra parte, Usagi recordó algo que lejos de hacerla dudar, le hizo tener más convicción en el camino que ha escogido. Cuatro gemas brillaron en medio de la noche, dos pares de zafiros, con diferente brillo. Uno oscuro que tal vez podría convertirse en una luz brillante para los demás y otro de luz que posiblemente jamás salga de su propia oscuridad… ¿Qué les depara el destino a ambos chicos de cabellera dorada? _

…

**Salida 2: Sueño Interminable.**

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

Despertando tu valentía, un drama milagroso.

Nada ha terminado,

Cambia tu necesidad por una oportunidad,

En definitiva, lo puedes hacer.

Caminando a través del puente del arco iris,

Con el futuro en la mano,

Juntos luchan más allá de la puerta.

Detente en el camino de la sombra negra,

Llamas carmesí, ¡Ardan!

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

No importa lo doloroso de los tiempos,

Abrazando las sonrisas de los camaradas en los que crees.

…

**Notas: **Pues bien, en este capítulo por fin se ha estrenado el rubio favorito de todos y nada menos que con su Hime-chan. Para ellos dos, lo que importa son sus vínculos y no tienen por qué pagar por los actos de Minato y Mikoto, además del secreto de Kushina. Aclaración importante: Naruto no se va a ir con mujeres mayores, así que no hay ni NaruKushi ni NaruMiko, para evitar confusiones. En el caso de la revelación de Kyuubi, puede interpretarse que Shunya tiene una actitud contradictoria al salvar a la mujer que inicialmente había agredido, pero el asunto es muy complicado, además de que el Tenshi tiene una sicología muy profunda. El Unmeidokeiken es una pieza fundamental para el plan de Shunya, así como un liguero homenaje a uno de mis anime/manga favoritos, Saint Seiya. En cuanto a Minato, créanme que será también protagonista de la historia, además de que la rubia Usagi también tendrá un rol fundamental. En relación a Sasuke, saldrá parcialmente de su letargo como personaje, pero el asunto Uchiha no tiene el mismo peso que en el canon debido a las razones ya explicadas anteriormente de equilibrio entre los cuatro clanes descendientes del Rikudou Sennin. Finalmente, después de esta serie de revelaciones y desarrollo de algunos de los antagonistas de esta historia, me enfilaré de nuevo hacia el Torneo Chunin.

**Próximamente:**

**XVII: El Camino Que He Decidido. **


	18. XVII: El Camino Que He Decidido

**Naruto Sennin**

…

**(Advertencia de contenido sexual posiblemente ofensivo y lenguaje altisonante, leer bajo su propio criterio)**

…

_Sentado en un oscuro trono que parecía hecho de huesos en vez de madera o metal y coronado en los respaldos con cráneos, se encontraba un joven rubio de cabello alborotado y aproximadamente dieciocho años. Vestía un pantalón oscuro ajustado y una camisa negra de tirantes que dejaban ver su trabajado cuerpo. A su alrededor, el fuego se extendía a lo largo de unas ruinas sobre las cuales había varios cadáveres y cerca de su asiento varias jóvenes aldeanas se encontrabas recostadas en el suelo, respirando agitadas. De sus sexos salía un hilillo de simiente y las miradas de todas lucían ensombrecidas y ausentes. Maou Juubi había destrozado la pequeña aldea y había capturado a esas nueve jovencitas, porque tenía un plan oscuro que sólo conocían él y su compañera de toda la vida, Aka. En un futuro no muy lejano los hijos de esas chicas y él, se convertirían en su carne y su sangre, para continuar la destrucción del Jinkai (Mundo Humano), pero más que eso, se convertirían en sus armas para finalmente destruir a aquél joven profeta, el llamado Rikudou Sennin. La pelinegra pálida, también de aparentes dieciocho años, miraba al rubio con sombría satisfacción. Hacerlo adicto al acto carnal era parte de su plan para corromperlo y en un futuro, materializar su idea de la Mugen Sensou (Guerra Infinita). El semen entre sus propios muslos era la prueba de que su plan marchaba perfectamente y el Juubi pronto se convertiría en un ser totalmente corrompido, entonces por fin se daría el esperado choque entre el dueño del Rinnegan (Ojos del Samsara) y el poseedor de los Juukaigan (Ojo de los Diez Mundos)._

_- ¡Oh por Kami, sí…!- La chica sobre las piernas de Maou se desgañitaba en un orgasmo total, terminando por caer al suelo, después de unos instantes_

_- Hm…- El rubio tranquilizaba su respiración mientras miraba a la chica frente a él._

_Esa mujer de largo cabello rubio, exuberantes curvas y piel clara, cuya expresión estaba totalmente descompuesta por el placer al que se había visto totalmente dominada y entregada, respiraba débilmente, agitada. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban desorbitados, casi cerrados y su rostro totalmente descompuesto por el éxtasis. Originalmente esa mujer había sido enviada por los humanos que se oponían al Juubi para intentar asesinarlo. Pero el ojo en la frente del rubio, el llamado Juukaigan (Ojo de los Diez Mundos), le permitía leer y manipular sutilmente la mente de las personas, por eso el plan de los humanos había fracasado y la mejor asesina de su tiempo, de la misma edad aparente de Maou, ahora sólo era parte de su creciente harem de esclavas sexuales. Pero la chica era diferente a las demás. Una vez que recobró en lo posible la razón, se acercó a Maou, gateando suavemente, hasta llegar a las piernas del rubio. El miembro parcialmente erecto delante de ella, que salía del pantalón del Juubi, captó totalmente su atención y con enorme devoción lo tomó entre sus manos, para comenzar a lamerlo suavemente, cerrando sus ojos e imaginando que nuevamente iba a ser poseída por ese hombre. Era una sensación más fuerte que ella y las horas de sexo salvaje, como podía notarse por los mordiscos en sus hombros, senos y piernas, sólo la habían terminado de entregar a ese sujeto._

_- ¡Vaya que eres viciosa, puta!- El rubio sonrió burlonamente, mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, para separarla de su enhiesto sexo_

_- Por favor… Lo necesito…- Murmuró la rubia, tratando de alcanzar con su lengua el miembro que la había enloquecido de placer_

_- Veo que estás conmigo ahora, zorra… Pero si quieres esto- con sonrisa perversa le restregó su pene en la cara, haciendo que la chica jadeara ansiosa y lo lamiera en lo posible -Desde hoy deberás hacer todo lo que yo te diga-_

_- P-Pero…-_

_- Si no quieres, lárgate y no me quites el tiempo, ramera… Que puedo desahogarme con cualquiera de estas cerdas, no te necesito para nada…-_

_La rubia quedó anonadada con las palabras del hombre que la había poseído a la fuerza, recordando en un momento de lucidez que ella tenía como misión asesinarlo. Fueron varias horas del sexo que jamás había podido tener, ya que en toda su vida se había dedicado a ser la mejor asesina de su aldea. Poco a poco el placer fue desplazando al rencor y al odio de saberse ultrajada, porque el rubio no la había dejado ni siquiera tomar un respiro. Sin que lo supiera, su mente había sido moldeada de forma sumamente sutil con una combinación de la pérdida de la razón derivada de sus orgasmos y el poder del Juukaigan, para que las sugestiones hipnóticas de sumisión y obediencia implantadas en su cerebro con el poder del Doujutsu se quedaran grabadas a fuego en su subconsciente e incluso en su alma, para siempre. Los nueve tomoe de los ojos escarlata, agrupados en tres círculos cercanos a su pupila, giraban sutilmente como señal del placer que sentía Maou Juubi al ver que la chica ya estaba completamente en sus manos y sólo faltaba que ella lo aceptara y asimilara. Era esa sensación de control total sobre su víctima lo que lo hacía sentirse realmente poderoso._

_La chica cerró los ojos, provocando que lágrimas sutiles comenzaran a recorrer sus mejillas. Por un lado estaba su amada aldea, el lugar donde había crecido y se había convertido en una heroína para los más jóvenes. Sin embargo también en esa vida de dedicación y esfuerzo no había tenido la oportunidad de vivir su propia vida, siempre dedicada a proteger su aldea, jamás había sentido ningún placer además de la satisfacción de mejorar día a día. El sujeto delante de ella la había violado, pero poco a poco esa sensación de sufrimiento e impotencia fue rebasada por el éxtasis que sintió con cada orgasmo. Su misión era acabar con él y terminó desesperada por ser tomada por ese hombre imponente de nuevo. Deseaba sentirlo en lo más profundo de su interior, que su enorme sexo entrara y saliera de su feminidad hasta que perdiera la razón. Su cuerpo tuvo un espasmo involuntario cuando sintió que un poco de semen escapó de su rajita y comenzó a recorrer lentamente el interior de sus muslos. Fue en ese momento, en medio de ese orgasmo fugaz y espontáneo que se rindió totalmente a él._

_- No… Yo… Yo haré lo que me pida…- Murmuró la rubia, agachando la cabeza sumisamente_

_- Esa es la actitud, puta- Con su mano libre, Maou tomó de la barbilla a la hermosa mujer para levantar su rostro, dejándola de nuevo frente a su enhiesto sexo -Shishi (Leona) es tu nombre, ¿No?- La chica asintió débilmente, sin apartar la mirada del objeto de su deseo y lujuria -Pero no eres como la leona salvaje que caza la comida para sus cachorros diariamente, sino que pareces una vulgar cerda que no puede apartar la mirada de mi enorme amigo…- Maou sonrió con deleite, al ver que Shishi efectivamente, por más que él le ladeara su sonrojado rostro, no podía dejar de mirarle su miembro -Desde hoy serás mi Inoshishi (Cerda Salvaje, Jabalí) una cerda viciosa que no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi verga…- Ante la mirada expectante de la rubia, el hombre de ojos azules comenzó a reírse a carcajadas -Y ahora… Dale un besito a mi amigo, para darle las gracias por ser tan bueno contigo- _

_- C-Como… Como usted diga…-_

_Como si fuera de cristal, Shishi tomó con devoción el pene del rubio entre sus manos, y cerró los ojos para profundizar la intimidad del momento. Acercó sus carnosos labios al glande y le dio un delicado beso que duró varios segundos. Luego, con lentitud, separó su boca del sexo de su macho para abrir sus ojos y comprobar si había hecho un buen trabajo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando el ser que había pasado a ser el centro de su mundo en un momento tan particular la miraba visiblemente satisfecho y más cuando se levantó de su asiento. Maou la jaló de los cabellos para ponerla de pie también, provocando que gimiera fugazmente de dolor._

_- Pudiste hacerlo mejor cerdita, pero te has esforzado y por eso te daré tu recompensa… ¡Túmbate ahí y ofréceme tu sexo como la furcia besa penes que eres!- Jalándola del cabello, aventó a la rubia hacia el trono._

_La recién bautizada Inoshishi se sentía terriblemente humillada con el trato que estaba recibiendo…. Humillada y demencialmente excitada. Con cada insulto que recibía, su sexo palpitaba con fuerza, implorándole por el único miembro que había entrado en ella, suplicándole que consiguiera como fuera que el rubio volviera a violarla hasta que perdiera el sentido. Lentamente, la rubia se fue agachando, sin doblar sus rodillas, recargando sus manos en el asiento y dejando su hermoso trasero al aire, ofreciéndole por primera vez su feminidad para que la tomara como él quisiera. Ya no había marcha atrás. Ella era de su propiedad, él era su dueño y haría lo que él le ordenara, sin importar lo que fuera. Por fin había aceptado que le pertenecía totalmente a Maou Juubi. El rubio se acercó y mientras los anillos en el ojo de su frente giraban agitados, tomó su sexo con sus manos y lo dirigió hacia la entrada de su esclava. Shishi había muerto y ahora delante de él estaba su fiel y devota Inoshishi. _

_- ¡Toma cerda…!- _

_Violentamente Maou penetró a una Shishi que inmediatamente cerró los ojos y lanzó un sonoro grito mientras su cálido interior recibía gustoso a la hombría de ese hombre. El rubio con sonrisa demencialmente perversa entraba y salía de Inoshishi, quien se desgañitaba en cada grito, cada vez que sentía esa hombría en su interior. Sus ojos volvían a desorbitarse mientras que se cerraban y una sonrisa amplia se dibujaba en su rostro. El movimiento de las caderas del rubio aumentaba de intensidad así como los gritos de la pobre chica, mientras un hilillo de saliva escurría de la comisura de su boca. El sonido de los cuerpos chocando aumentaba más la obscenidad de la escena, más cuando las manos del hombre se aferraron a los generosos pechos de Shishi y comenzó a estrujarlos, sintiendo aquellas masas de carne, mientras que la pobre chica ya tenía el rostro totalmente deshecho por el placer y el rojo en su expresión era visiblemente intenso. De sus ojos salían lágrimas, ya que era el mayor placer que había experimentado en su vida y ya no podría vivir sin esas sensaciones jamás, por volver a perderse en el placer, haría cualquier cosa que aquél hombre le ordenara… _

_- ¡Tómala toda, puta…!- La respiración frenética de Maou en su nuca, terminó de robarle la razón_

_- ¡Si, si, si…!- Gritó al cielo, totalmente enloquecida de placer -¡Soy su puta…!- _

_- ¡Así es puta…!- Estrujaba sin consideración las pechos de la chica -¡Te voy a partir en dos…!- Bramaba como animal en celo -¡¿Te gusta, cerda…?-_

_- ¡Si, si, si…!- Shishi ya había perdido la razón -¡Me encanta…!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al aire_

_- ¡Toma entonces cerda…! ¡Tómala toda…!-_

_Aquella cálida explosión provocó el mayor grito de toda la noche se escuchó por las ruinas de aquella aldea. Fue el sexto orgasmo de Shishi, el orgasmo que la dejó totalmente agotada. Se venció todavía penetrada por el miembro de Maou, quien la sostenía de sus pechos y los continuaba amasando salvajemente. Cuando el rubio por fin se dio cuenta de que la chica había quedado fuera de combate, la dejó caer al suelo. Su semilla se derramó visiblemente de la feminidad de la rubia, mientras su hombría comenzaba a ponerse flácida. Aka se acercó con una sonrisa perversa y sin más se arrodilló delante del Juubi para comenzar a limpiar su verga con su lengua, degustando ansiosa la mezcla de fluidos._

_- Hm…- El ojiazul sonrió en forma sombría, gimiendo esporádicamente con la felación que le realizaba la pelinegra -Inoshishi es diferente a las demás cerdas… Creo que he hecho un descubrimiento muy interesante aquí…-_

_Respirando visiblemente agitada, Shishi miró con desconcierto cómo de la espalda del hombre al que reconocía como su dueño, comenzó a emerger lo que parecía una cola de color negro. El apéndice se dirigió hacia ella y la envolvió lentamente, para comenzar a levantarla y posarla totalmente indefensa delante de él con los pies alejados unos centímetros del suelo. Inoshishi miraba expectante a su dueño, ansiando que nuevamente la hiciera suya. Deseaba ser poseída una y otra vez, ya no le importaba nada más que no fuera perder el sentido mientras ese demonio la poseía. Su mirada quedó atrapada por el Juukaigan, cuyos círculos comenzaron a girar nuevamente._

_- Recuérdalo cerda, desde hoy me perteneces… Para siempre- Sentenció Maou -Harás todo lo que yo diga-_

_- Desde hoy… Le pertenezco- Repitió en susurros la rubia, mientras su mirada perdía el poco brillo que todavía conservaba, reflejando el Juukaigan en sus ojos -Para siempre… Haré lo que usted diga…- _

**(Fin de contenido sexual posiblemente ofensivo y lenguaje altisonante)**

…

- ¡Pero qué…!-

Yamanaka Ino despertó en su habitación, visiblemente sobresaltada. Se recargó en la cabecera de su cama y se llevó la mano a la frente, notoriamente agitada. Respiraba frenéticamente por la boca, tratando de asimilar ese extraño sueño y comprender lo que significaba. Entonces, sintió algo entre sus piernas y retiró las cobijas para ver que su entrepierna estaba húmeda. Se sonrojó violentamente y se tapó inmediatamente. Sin embargo comenzó a reflexionar en esa extraña visión. Ese sujeto rubio era idéntico a Naruto y la chica era idéntica a ella, excepto que ambos se veían de más edad. Ese desconcertante sueño pareció más una especie de recuerdo, ya que pudo sentir en todo momento el tacto de aquél hombre en su anatomía…

- ¿Qué fue eso…?- Ino se sentía visiblemente rebasada por aquella visión -¿Por qué soñé algo así?- Aquél casto beso que recibió del rubio llegó inmediatamente a su mente -¿Ese hombre era, N-Naruto-kun?-

Aquella visión de ese lugar totalmente desconocido, sumado a la presencia de aquella versión casi adulta de Naruto y la extraña pelinegra de ojos dorados, había dejado totalmente descolocada a la Yamanaka, quien se sentó visiblemente confundida al filo de su cama. Su respiración se tranquilizó suavemente, pero ya no le fue posible dormir de nuevo, porque se quedó con esa duda en su mente, ¿Era un sueño realmente? O… ¿Acaso era un recuerdo…?

…

**Entrada 2: Tiempo Precioso, Días de Gloria.**

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

Los sueños rotos a los que estabas por renunciar…

Sueños rotos, una promesa desierta,

Tus palabras se quedaron en mi corazón,

Ya no las puedo sacar, se repiten una y otra vez,

Y ahora, el viento empuja mi espalda…

¡Levántate, que tu corazón ardiente haga erupción!

¡Vamos a intentarlo otra vez!

Deja esos tiempos de lado, renace,

Un tiempo precioso, días de gloria,

Sólo se vive una vez.

Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo,

Cubre ese descolorido mundo rojo,

¡Grita al viento, grita al viento! Es tu propio estilo.

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

…

Naruto se encuentra en un sendero del bosque cercano a Konoha. Era un lugar de ramas secas y sombrías, pocas de las cuales conservaban sus hojas verdes. Al estar sumamente cerca unas de las otras, oscurecen el paso de la luz, produciendo siniestras sombras. Sin embargo, algunos rayos de sol son capaces de entrar por las ramas, mezclándose con las sombras de aquél sendero. Después de cerrar los ojos por un momento para pensar con claridad, el chico se decide a continuar su camino, con expresión seria.

"_En este panorama tan desolador, me dieron una razón para vivir, y es por esa razón que seguiré mi propio camino, mis propios impulsos y mis propios deseos…"_

**XVII: El Camino Que He Decidido.**

…

Con expresión sombría, Naruto se posaba finalmente en el tejado de su casa. Nami dormía tranquilamente, en los brazos del hombre al que se le acababa de entregar en cuerpo y alma. Ambos portaban sus ropas, si bien las de la pelinegra estaban algo torcidas, señal de que había sido Ouji-chan quien la había vestido, porque la Uchiha había quedado totalmente agotada con su actividad sexual reciente y no recuperó el conocimiento para nada. Entonces volteó hacia la entrada, donde Kushina, Mikoto y aquella rubia que se le hizo vagamente familiar entraban a la casa con expresiones de preocupación. Seguramente la mujer de cabello negro era Uchiha Mikoto, aquella mujer con la que Minato había engañado a su Oka-san. El sólo recordar a ese sujeto le hizo hervir la sangre de rabia, demostrándolo al apretar sus dientes y sus puños visiblemente enfurecido.

"¡Maldito seas…!" De sus puños, comenzaron a escurrir algunas gotas de sangre, producto de la excesiva fuerza que estaba aplicando.

Suspiró después de varios minutos, recordando que debía descansar en lo posible y tenía que estar preparado para la difícil charla que iba a tener por la mañana. Recostó a su querida Hime-chan en el techo y después de eso se sentó a pensar lo que iba a hacer. El cielo seguía mostrando esa Luna Llena y debido a que era una noche cálida, no sentía frío alguno. La única sensación de frío en su interior era el saber que había admirado toda la vida a un miserable bastardo de mierda. Trató de calmarse, sentándose para mirar el cielo, como hacía durante sus tiempos libres con los Ninsou. Se quedó a la intemperie, acompañado por su agotada Hime-chan, toda la noche.

…

El día comenzó de forma un poco peculiar en la casa Uzumaki. El Kage Bunshin de Naruto que dormía tranquilamente con Tatsumaki desapareció en un estallido de humo, provocando un leve movimiento que provocó el despertar de la bella morena. La pelirroja se sentó en la orilla de la cama y te talló los ojos perezosamente. Durante la noche se había cambiado de ropa para dormir más cómoda, quedándose con una camisa holgada de manga corta de color blanco y un pantalón de tres cuartos. Sus generosos atributos resaltaban con su vestuario. Se talló los ojos perezosamente para bostezar y estirarse, esperando por su Onii-chan.

- ¡Nii-san, Kushina Oka-san nos pidió reunirnos en sala…!-

Tatsumaki volteó a ver con curiosidad a la bella Hana, quien se encontraba en la entrada de la sencilla habitación de su hermano rubio. La Senju vestía una camisa de tirantes que resaltaba visiblemente sus generosos pechos y un pantalón corto que dejaba notar su delineada retaguardia y sus hermosas piernas. La chica pelirroja recorrió con su mirada a la bella alba delante de ella. Por su parte, la hija de Rin y Darui también revisaba de pies a cabeza a la otra morena. Ambas sonrieron en forma pícara después de unos instantes.

- Si que estás guapa- Dijo Hana con expresión jovial

- Y tú también- Respondió Tatsumaki con marcada sonrisa -¿Para qué quiere Oka-san a mi Onii-chan?-

- La verdad no tengo idea, pero no sólo es a Nii-san, Kushina Oka-san nos requiere a todos en la sala en media hora… Bueno, a todas y a Naruto-kun-

- ¿Para qué será?- La pelirroja se levantó de su cama para estirar las piernas y los brazos

- No tengo la menor idea- Hana se dio media vuelta para retirarse -Y por cierto…-

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó extrañada Mako-chan

- Discúlpame por decirte que eras una gritona loca, ahora sí te lo digo sinceramente… Porque la vez anterior sólo te lo dije para que mi Nii-san no se enojara conmigo- Y dicho esto, la Senju abandonó la habitación

- Je… Me cayó bien- La morena pelirroja se dispuso a ponerse la ropa que llevaba hasta antes de cambiarse para dormir con su querido hermano rubio -Es sincera… Y está buena-

…

En el sillón ubicado en la sala donde se había dado el día anterior la plática entre la Guren Kouhai, el Kiseki no Ko, las chicas, la pelirroja mayor y el Gama-sennin, ahora se encontraban sentadas de izquierda a derecha Okame, Kushina, Mikoto y Tsunade. Las mujeres maduras estaban cruzadas de brazos, ladeaban el rostro en actitud despectiva para evitar el siquiera verse tras una tregua previamente acordada. La Uzumaki de edad media suspiraba distante, mientras que la azabache tenía las manos recargadas en los muslos y tenía la mirada baja. La Uchiha agradeció en silencio que la Fuin no Megami fuera una degenerada que si bien no tomó con agrado el engaño sufrido por Kushina por ella y su esposo, dijo que hubiera sido mejor un trío entre los involucrados para evitar el daño emocional que se derivó de la infidelidad del Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou y la traición a la confianza de Kushina por parte de Mikoto. La rubia de escultural cuerpo pensaba en medio de su expresión altiva que tendría que ganar muchos puntos con sus nietos, porque seguramente Naruto ya tendría idea del trato que le daba a Tatsumaki y tendría que borrar esa mala impresión. La pelirroja madura de generosas curvas por su parte, se encontraba meditabunda porque tenía un mal presentimiento. Sus capacidades como Kanchinin (Ninja Sensor) le daban una percepción mayor al del resto de la gente. También estaba discretamente preocupada por la actitud que tomaría Uchiha Nami, ya que ella había podido notar la melancolía que la soledad que sufrió de niña se reflejaba claramente en su mirada.

- Kushina-sama, estamos listas para presentar a Fuu-san y a Mabui-san- Se escuchó una voz amable que llamó la atención de las presentes.

Las cuatro mujeres voltearon hacia el costado derecho del amplio asiento, para encontrarse con Anko y Tenma, que escoltaban a las morenas Jinchuuriki. Una sonriente peliverde estaba delante de la Mitarashi, mientras que una cohibida peligris tenía detrás a la Kido. Kushina enfocó su atención en las dos chicas nuevas, notando inmediatamente que Fuu era extrovertida debido a la sonrisa confiada que tenía, mientras que Mabui era más tranquila, debido a que veía a las cuatro mujeres alternadamente, en forma respetuosa. La Oka-sama adoptiva de las chicas miró con curiosidad a ambas morenas, que a su manera se cohibieron, ante la expectación de Tenma y el aburrimiento de Anko. Finalmente la otrora Jinchuuriki reconoció la inherente tristeza en las miradas de ambas que sólo podía provenir de una vida difícil que ella conocía bien a través de la experiencia con su pequeño y adorado Naru-chan.

- ¿Ustedes son Jinchuuriki?- Preguntó seria la Uzumaki

- ¿Jinchuu qué?- Repitió confundida la peliverde

- Se refiere a que tenemos dentro a Niibi-sama y a Sanbi-san- Aclaró tranquilamente la peligris -Creo…-

- Ah, con que se refería a eso- Fuu volteó con expectación a su amiga, mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca con un gracioso puchero de curiosidad -Entonces sí- Respondió con tranquilidad

- Se lo toman con mucha tranquilidad- Declaró seria Kushina -Veo entonces que no se llevan tan mal con su Bijuu-

- ¿Qué es un Bijuu?- Incluso Okame y Tsunade voltearon a ver con extrañeza a la peligris por la pregunta que había planteado

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- La Uzumaki de edad media se puso seria

- Nosotras no tenemos a esos tales Bijuu…- Replicó Fuu confundida, manteniendo su expresión curiosa -Hm… ¿Se refiere a Inugami y Nekomata?-

- Eh, sí…-

- Lo que sucede es que ellos nos dijeron que su grupo se llama Kyuuseijuu (Las Nueve Bestias Sagradas), no nos han dicho nunca nada sobre 'Bijuu'- Mabui respondió en actitud pensativa

- Ya veo- Dijo Kushina con tranquilidad "Entonces su lazo con sus Bijuu es aún más profundo que el que yo tuve alguna vez con ese canalla de Youko"

- Y a todo esto- Mikoto intervino con expectación -¿Cómo se llaman?-

- Yo soy Fuu y ella es Mabui-chan- La peliverde contestó sonriente

- Mucho gusto- La peligris hizo una respetuosa reverencia

- ¿Y cuántos años tienen?- Tsunade intervino con expresión seria

- Hm…- La chica de peculiares ojos naranjas se puso a contar con los dedos de sus manos, ante la mirada confusa de las mujeres adultas -¿Nueve?- Volteó hacia su amiga

- Pues… Creo que son diez- Respondió Mabui con la misma inseguridad en sus palabras

- Tienen quince- Una molesta Anko respondió detrás de ellas

- ¿Por qué no nos querían decir su edad?- Okame entrecerró la mirada

- ¡No, no se lo tomen así!- Tenma intervino con preocupación y nerviosismo -Lo que sucede con Fuu-san y Mabui-san es que desde que tienen ocho años estuvieron en animación suspendida en las instalaciones de Ne… Según el diagnóstico que le hicieron los expertos comisionados por Kirin-san, ellas no… Coexistieron con su medio y por tanto no crecieron en su mente, así que psicológicamente siguen siendo niñas, según estimaciones de especialistas Yamanaka, de entre nueve y diez años a lo mucho-

- ¡Yo no soy una niña…!- Replicó la peliverde con gracioso enfado

- Toma y cállate- La Mitarashi le extendió una barra de chocolate que la chica de Taki aceptó de inmediato, con una enorme sonrisa

- Ahora entiendo lo que quieres decir- Dijo Kushina al ver que Fuu se había olvidado de su enojo completamente y ahora comía alegremente su barra de chocolate

- Eh, disculpe, Anko-san…- Mabui se acercó tímidamente a la pelimorada

- Ten- Anko le extendió una barra de chocolate para evitar la conversación en lo posible

- Entonces, déjenme ver si entendí bien- Las cuatro quinceañeras de Rango Genin enfocaron su mirada en la Guren Kouhai -Ustedes dos son las Jinchuuriki de Inugami y Nekomata- Ambas morenas asintieron con la cabeza, sin dejar de comer -Estuvieron e animación suspendida en las instalaciones de Ne durante siete años- Ahora fue la Kido quien asintió -Y por eso a pesar de estar bastante desarrolladitas para sus quince años, mentalmente son mocosas de diez años- La Mitarashi asintió con evidente fastidio -Y por último, supongo que se van a quedar aquí porque como dijeron Tenma y Anko, Kirin les dijo que conmigo, Uzumaki Kushina, aprenderían sobre la Kyoujisei (Sincronización) con su respectivo Bijuu y finalmente, supongo que también las adoptaré-

- Si, básicamente es eso, Kushina-sama- Dijo Tenma con expectación.

Fuu y Mabui por fin dejaron de comer sus ya pequeñas barras de chocolate para mirar con algo de temor a la madre de Naruto y Tatsumaki, quien se levantó de su asiento y ante la expectación de las presentes se posó delante de ambas Jinchuuriki. Para ambas morenas el que Kushina se pusiera delante de ellas con esa expresión seria significó revivir aquellos recuerdos antes de ser capturadas por aquél chico de esos ojos escarlatas como la sangre con ese Shuriken negro y aquella chica de esos ojos miel de mirada demencial. Sin poder evitarlo, ambas de acongojaron al ver en la pelirroja a los varios aldeanos de sus respectivas aldeas que siempre las trataron mal y los niños que jamás querían jugar con ellas.

Mabui recordó al primero de sus amigos, un chico moreno como ella, del mismo cabello gris, quien fue su primer amigo, quien la invitó a jugar por primera vez, cuando tenía cinco años, que se llamaba Omoi… Quien fue su único amigo hasta antes de conocer a Fuu y el primero en verla con lo que ella no sabía definir como odio, cuando supo que tenía al Niibi en su interior. En cuanto a la memoria de la peliverde, un chico de cabello castaño surgió de sus más profundos recuerdos, de aquellas vivencias que ella quería olvidar, ya que ese chico, el hijo del líder de Takigakure la había tratado con amabilidad, a pesar de haber crecido en medio de la soledad y ser el blanco de la furia por parte de los aldeanos, al menos hasta el momento en que descubrió que ella tenía en su interior a Inugami, momento en que aquél chico llamado Shibuki pasó de defenderla a apoyar a sus agresores…

- No puedo entender completamente por lo que han pasado, porque siempre estuve rodeada de amor a pesar de llevar al Kyuubi en mi interior- Las dos morenas se mostraron sorprendidas cuando Kushina las abrazó a ambas -Pero… Puedo brindarles ese amor, para que sus corazones sanen de las heridas que llevan con mucho dolor… Déjenme entrar a sus vidas como su Haha (Madre)…-

Ambas chicas se mostraron desconcertadas, sorprendidas por la acción de la Uzumaki. Su mirada reflejaba la incredulidad que les había provocado un gesto tan espontáneo y aparentemente tan ordinario. Ninguna de las dos conoció a sus respectivas madres y sus primeros recuerdos eran el rechazo de la gente, acentuado en el caso de Mabui por ser una persona de tez morena en el entorno racista de Kumo, cuando la guerra se estaba definiendo a favor de los Raijin, mientras que en el caso de Fuu, en Takigakure no Sato, el recuerdo del Inugami destruyendo su aldea durante la Dainiiji Ninkai Taisen a través del Jinchuuriki previo al antecesor de la peliverde, había generado un gran odio hacia el Bijuu, odio que la gente descargaba primero en en ella.

Sin que ninguna de las bellas morenas se diera cuenta, de sus ojos comenzaron a escurrir gruesas lágrimas, ya que era la primera vez en toda su vida que recibían un contacto humano tan cálido, que las reconfortaba y las hacía sentirse seguras, como las niñas pequeñas que en su propia concepción todavía eran. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, ambas se aferraron con fuerza a la bella pelirroja, quien lloraba también, con sus ojos cerrados, conmovida por los intensos sollozos de ambas 'niñas'. Tsunade, Okame y Mikoto miraban con tranquilidad la escena, ya que si alguien podía ayudar a esas jovencitas, era precisamente Kushina. Tenma y Anko, por otro lado, no pudieron evitar sonreír, cada una a su estilo, al ver tan conmovedora escena, recordando cuando la pelirroja también les había abierto su casa y su corazón a ambas…

…

De forma una tanto perezosa, Hana se tallaba los ojos mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa Uzumaki, que conectaban la planta baja con el primer piso. Vestía un nuevo atuendo consistente en una ajustada camisa blanca de manga larga con cuello de tortuga que dejaba notar sus generosos pechos de forma elegante, además de un pantalón negro corto, complementado con botas blancas y largas más arriba de los muslos. Detrás de ella bajaba Hinata, quien continuaba ataviada con su sudadera blanca con vivos lavanda, su pantalón azul, que ahora era de tres cuartos y le llegaba a la mitad de la pantorrilla, usando sandalias azules con ligero tacón. Al llegar a la sala, ambas se encontraron a Tatsumaki, enfundada en una sudadera holgada de color naranja con vivos negros y pantalón corto de la misma combinación de colores, así como sandalias del mismo tono oscuro y se había alaciado el cabello, obteniendo unos bucles en los bordes. La pelirroja morena estaba sentada en la sala, frente a su Oka-san y siendo mirada con curiosidad por Mabui y Fu. Mikoto y las Sobo (Abuelas) de Naruto y Tatsumaki, mirando alternadamente a cada una de las chicas. La mirada de la rubia de generosas curvas se notaba triste, mientras que cuando Maki-chan la enfocaba, se notaba un poco de incomodidad en su mirada. Detrás de la nieta de la Fuin no Megami y la Namekuji-hime (Princesa de las Babosas), se encontraban sentadas también Tenma y Anko, la Kido a la izquierda y la Mitarashi a la derecha.

- Y… ¿Cómo has estado, Tatsumaki?- Preguntó tímidamente la integrante de los Densetsu no Sannin

- Eh… Bien, gracias…- Respondió la morena pelirroja, incómoda

- Buenos días- La Hyuga tomó asiento junto a la hermana de sangre de su Naruto-kun tras hacer una respetuosa reverencia a las mujeres presentes

- Pero qué bien dormí- Dijo tranquilamente la Senju mientras tomaba asiento a la derecha de la morena Uzumaki, estirando los brazos

- Seguro te masturbaste hasta quedarte dormida…- Murmuró Anko a lo bajo

- Mira quién habla- Replicó Hana mirando de reojo a su amiga

- Entonces ya están todos, sólo faltan Naruto y Nami- Okame cerró los ojos con tranquilidad

- Aquí estamos…-

Por la entrada principal de la casa Uzumaki ingresaron los mencionados, Naruto caminando al frente, con los ojos hinchados y bolsas debajo de ellos, señal evidente de la falta de sueño. Nami también presentaba las mismas muestras de cansancio en su rostro, algo que inevitablemente acongojó el corazón de la Uchiha mayor. Mikoto no sabía cómo reaccionar con su hija después de que ella saliera corriendo del hospital, además de eso, tenía todavía la incertidumbre de saber si había asimilado la verdad o por el contrario, la odiaba por creer que la había abandonado para poder casarse con Fugaku. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Si Makoto no hubiese muerto durante el nacimiento de Sasuke, tal vez, todo hubiera sido diferente…

- ¿Qué sucede?- La ojerosa Uchiha tomó asiento junto a Hinata

- Kushina Oka-sama nos ha llamado porque va a presentarnos a las nuevas integrantes de la familia- Replicó tranquilamente la peliazul

- Ya veo…- La azabache se escuchaba desganada

- Bueno, ahora que ya han llegado todos, es hora de presentar a las chicas- Dijo Kushina mientras se ponía de pie junto a Fuu y Mabui, colocando sus manos en los hombros de ambas morenas -Ellas son Fuu-chan y Mabui-chan, quiero que las traten como a integrantes de la familia porque a partir de hoy también serán tomadas bajo mi tutela así como están todas ustedes chicas-

- ¡Sí!- Las chicas y el rubio asintieron con la cabeza

- Ahora, Fuu-chan, Mabui-chan, háblennos un poco de ustedes- La líder del clan incitó a sus nuevas integrantes a romper el hielo

- Ejem, bueno- Tras un instante de miedo escénico, la peliverde se erguió confiada y colocó sus manos en su cintura, mirando con sonrisa confiada a las chicas y a Naruto -¡Yo soy la fabulosa Fuu-sama y junto a Inugami me convertiré en una gran Ninja! Adoro el pollo y mordisquear los huesos más que otra cosa en la vida y algún día me haré de un Kuchiyose de los Inu (Perros)-

- Buenos días- Tomó inmediatamente la palabra la peligris -Mi nombre es Mabui y agradezco la oportunidad de que me acepten en la familia junto a Nekomata-sama- Mabui hizo una respetuosa reverencia antes de seguir -Me gusta mucho la leche y deseo conseguir el pergamino de invocación de los Neko (Gatos)-

- ¿Algo que decir…?- Preguntó Kushina, mirando a sus hijas adoptivas y a sus hijos biológicos con expectación

- Espero que algún día logren sus sueños- El rubio les sonrió afable a ambas morenas, que lo miraron con curiosidad -Bienvenidas a la familia-

- Pues gracias, Onii-chan- Fuu le sonrió alegre

- Si, gracias Nii-sama- Mabui hizo una respetuosa reverencia

- Bien entonces, ese era el motivo por el que llamé a esta reunión, presentar a Fuu-chan y Mabui-chan, además de que quiero decirle algo aprovechando que están reunidos ustedes ocho- Las morenas recién incorporadas a la familia Uzumaki se sentaron delante de su nuevo hermano mayor -Les quiero presentar formalmente a Uzumaki Okame, mi particular Oka-sama- Kushina se hizo ligeramente a un costado para presentar formalmente a su madre

- Hola mocosos- La pelirroja madura hizo el símbolo de amor y paz con una sonrisa discreta, pero llena de confianza

- Y ella es Namikaze Tsunade, mi Sensei y Gibo-sama (Suegra)- Ahora, la Uzumaki volteó hacia la voluptuosa rubia quien se mantuvo seria y después de unos instantes hizo una sutil reverencia

- Mucho gusto- Dijo la integrante de los Densetsu no Sannin, ligeramente cohibida al ver que Nami y Naruto habían endurecido la mirada

- Finalmente… Hay un asunto que tratar y del que tarde o temprano se van a enterar así que, Nami-chan- Hime-chan volteó expectante a su Oka-sama adoptiva -¿Estás de acuerdo en contar lo relacionado a tu origen?-

- Sólo si yo y Naruto-kun podemos también contar algo- Kushina y todos los presentes se extrañaron con la respuesta de la azabache

- ¿Y qué sería eso?- Preguntó desconcertada la pelirroja

"Siento una opresión sutil en el corazón" Pensó fugazmente la Uchiha mayor

- Es algo relacionado al ataque de Youko, hace quince años- Replicó serio Naruto.

La expectación creció en el inmueble. Las chicas miraban confundidas al Uzumaki y a la Uchiha, quienes esperaban la respuesta de una confusa Kushina, ya que ella sabía que sólo el Kyuubi sabía totalmente lo acontecido aquél fatídico día, porque ella dejó de resistirse para salvar a sus pequeños, como se lo había dicho aquél sujeto misterioso. Si bien terminó por desconfiar del Bijuu que alguna vez incluso llegó a ser su mejor amigo junto con Mikoto y Hitomi debido a las advertencias de que no confiara en su amado Minato, después del incidente, intentó hablar con el Bijuu a través de la mente con Naruto, pero independientemente de si el Kyuubi quería o no responder a sus llamados, el Fuinjutsu que lo retenía era muy diferente a cualquiera de los que le había enseñado al Yondaime, porque para empezar, había dos Fuinjutsu en el cuerpo de su hijo y a diferencia del Shishou Fuin (Sello de Cuatro Símbolos) que ella tenía, el Juuniitenchou no Fuinjutsu no controlaba el Seiryoku del Kyuubi, lo reprimía totalmente. Debido a lo caótico de la situación tras el sellado de Youko, jamás se pudo cuestionar algunos huecos que existían en la versión que le contaron a ella, principalmente el por qué no había quedado siquiera el cuerpo de su adorado rubio o qué había pasado con aquél sujeto de ojos dorados.

- Con que finalmente el canalla de Youko se ha animado a hablar- La Guren Kouhai miraba expectante a los dos chicos

- Algo así- Replicó serio el rubio, todavía con aquella expresión dura -Sólo que, es algo muy difícil de asimilar, quiero que estés consciente de eso, Oka-san- El tono serio usado por el joven dejó desconcertada a la pelirroja

- Comienzas a asustarme, Naru-chan-

- Comencemos con esto entonces… Pero mejor hay que ver directamente los recuerdos que me hizo ver el Kyuubi, es más práctico- La Guren Kouhai adoptó una expresión seria

- De acuerdo- Kushina volteó hacia la Uzumaki mayor -Ayúdame con esto, Oka-sama-

- Muy bien- Okame se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente…

Ambas Uzumaki adultas les pidieron a las adolescentes y al rubio que se levantaran, para colocarse ambas frente a frente, con medio metro de distancia entre ellas y un par de metros de distancia en relación a las demás. Se miraron serias y cerraron los ojos después de unos instantes. Ante la expectación de las presentes y el joven rubio, comenzaron a realizar lentamente cada uno de los doce In (Sellos) estándar con sus manos. Tori (Gallo), I (Cerdo), Inu (Perro), Tatsu (Dragón), Ushi (Buey), Tora (Tigre), Mi (Serpiente), Ne (Rata), Uma (Caballo), Saru (Mono), U (Liebre) y finalmente Hitsuji (Carnero). Haciendo una pausa en el sello Hitsuji, se quedaron inmóviles, con los ojos cerrados, varios segundos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacen?- Preguntó Fuu, con expresión curiosa, meciéndose sutilmente

- Están preparando el Toushin no Kai Shiki (Fórmula de Liberación de la Proyección de la Mente)…- Replicó Tatsumaki llamando la atención de todos -Lo que harán es usar una fórmula con la cual podrán proyectar los recuerdos que quiere enseñarnos Onii-chan para que todas los veamos…-

- S-Sabes mucho de Fuinjutsu- Dijo Hinata tímidamente

- Leo los pergaminos del Fuinjutsu Uzumaki cuando Ero-sennin y Baa-chan no me hacen leer sus libros pervertidos… Sé un poquito, porque son varios pergaminos y muchos tienen Fuinjutsu extraños- Respondió la pelirroja morena, sonriendo afable

- No eres tan idiota como pareces- Murmuró Anko a lo bajo

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?- La Namikaze volteó a verla con un tic en su ojo izquierdo

- Que pongas atención, ya terminaron- La Mitarashi se cruzó de brazos y regresó su atención a las dos pelirrojas, sonriendo en forma maliciosa

- ¡Toushin no Kai Shiki!- Gritaron ambas Uzumaki tras lo que liberaron sus sellos y colocaron sus manos derechas en el suelo con gran sincronía tras arrodillarse.

Un círculo de fórmulas formado por grecas comenzó a formarse en el suelo alrededor de sus manos y lentamente fue expandiéndose para rodear a ambas completamente. Cuando un cinturón de las grecas irregulares de forma curva se consolidó, ocho extensiones surgieron geométricamente hacia el interior y se unieron para formar un segundo círculo, dentro del cual se plasmó con un brillo escarlata el Kanji 'Shin' (Mente). Después de unos segundos ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie y voltearon hacia el único varón presente, quien había permanecido tranquilo, observando pasivamente todo el proceso.

- Listo Naruto, sólo tienes que sentarte sobre ese Kanji en postura de meditación, concentrarte totalmente en aquellos recuerdos que te haya mostrado el Kyuubi y pronto un flujo de Seiryoku te rodeará y nos permitirá ver los recuerdos que quieres mostrarnos como si proyectara las imágenes en un televisor…- Declaró tranquilamente la Uzumaki mayor, mirando fijamente a su nieto

- De acuerdo- El rubio se dirigió al centro de la fórmula creada por el Jutsu "Lo siento de verdad, Oka-san… Pero es necesario que lo sepas…" Con pesar de su mirada, el Shinobi se sentó sobre el Kanji y asumió postura de meditación, como le indicó su abuela.

Naruto cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse en revivir en su mente aquellas escenas que le mostró Youko con lujo de detalles. Las mujeres presentes se sentaron alrededor de la fórmula en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, Nami, Hinata, Hana, Tenma, Anko, Fuu, Mabui, Okame Kushina, Tsunade y finalmente Mikoto. La Guren Kouhai temió por su vida al estar entre su madre y su suegra, pero el ver cómo ambas estaban totalmente a la expectativa la tranquilizó, sin embargo su desconcierto regresó al ver que contrario a la reacción inicial en el hospital previo a la alta de Mikoto, Nami permanecía cerca de su madre, mirando seria hacia Naruto, ya que una especie de capa de Seiryoku comenzaba a emerger del contorno circular de la fórmula y se elevaba lentamente hacia el techo del inmueble. Después de varios minutos en que aquella manifestación celeste se elevó, terminó por consolidarse en forma de un cilindro que parecía estar hecho de cristal, opacándose lentamente para perder su transparencia y ocultando al rubio en su interior.

- Bien, esto está por empezar…- Okame declaró expectante, mientras que la Uchiha menor volteó a ver a su madre y cerró los ojos con pesar después de unos instantes

"¡Esto es muy emocionante, casi como estar en un cine…!" Pensó entusiasmada Tatsumaki.

Ante la mirada fija de las mujeres, finalmente las imágenes comenzaron a mostrarse en el cilindro, divididas en dos reproducciones para que todas pudieran ver lo que había pasado. Entonces fue que comenzó todo, justo en el momento en que Shunya aplicaba su Genjutsu, que se vio en aquella manifestación como una luz dorada que iluminó todo por un instante. Cuando la vista se recuperó gradualmente, lo primero que se podía ver era a ese encapuchado, quien realizó una versión desconocida del Kuchiyose no Jutsu para invocar una especie de torre de cuatro caras, de gran tamaño, que en la principal estaba grabada con un símbolo consistente en un círculo dividido en doce partes con varios grabados irreconocibles.

_- Veo que ya has despertado…- _Las mujeres miraban con expectación a aquella persona encapuchada.

Nadie perdía detalle de la discusión naciente entre el Kyuubi y ese sujeto que se descubrió para mostrar su apariencia, provocando involuntariamente discretos sonrojos efímeros en las mujeres debido a que era sumamente apuesto, casi como Naruto. Kushina de inmediato grabó en su memoria el rostro de ese sujeto, la persona que había arruinado su vida aquella noche… Sin embargo, la aparición repentina de aquél sujeto de máscara naranja y capa negra provocó sospechas, más cuando comenzó a negociar sobre una posible cooperación entre ellos dos para destruir Konoha. En ese momento todas pudieron ver la negativa de Shunya a entregar a Kushina, ya que le había dado su palabra sobre mantener su integridad, así como la terquedad del enmascarado para obtener el Kyuubi, a pesar de las reiteradas negativas del albo.

_- Es una pena, pero Kushina debe morir hoy para conseguir mi libertad…-_ Tanto Youko como Shunya orientaron su mirada hacia el origen de esa voz tan familiar para las mujeres mayores…

Era absurdo. Aquellas palabras tan frías, que describían las intensiones de forma seca y cruel, provenían de un Minato recién aparecido. No había duda alguna y tanto Kushina como Okame lo sabían. El Fuinjutsu que estaban utilizando extraía directamente los recuerdos del Bijuu y no tenía posibilidad de error, porque la casi mítica Uzumaki Mito les había enseñado aquél Jutsu probado y comprobado en caso de que fuera necesario. Las lágrimas brotaron instantáneamente de la pelirroja de edad media mientras que la mirada de Tsunade se ensombreció visiblemente. Okame si bien parecía desconcertada, se mantenía ecuánime, mientras que Mikoto había quedado totalmente incrédula por las palabras que había oído del hombre al que le había entregado su mayor tesoro, un detalle que no dejó escapar la Uchiha menor. Kushina reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir observando, porque tal vez todo era un subterfugio, tal vez el enemigo quería inculpar a su amado Minato…

Para cuando las mujeres mayores habían regresado su atención a las imágenes, el albo ya tenía entre sus brazos a Maki-chan, quien era la más sorprendida de todas. Ella admiraba sobre todas las cosas a su padre, por los maravillosos relatos que tan emocionado como poético le contaba Ero-sennin. En su cabeza no cabía la idea de que su amado padre la hubiera utilizado como carnada, sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarle en brazos de ese sujeto, que paradójicamente había realizado una maniobra extraordinaria para esquivar los ataques tanto del enmascarado como del Yondaime Hokage para salvarla de morir. Ni siquiera lloraba, porque su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado resultado de la incredulidad. En ningún momento, la alumna de Jiraiya despegó su mirada de aquellas imágenes cada vez más dolorosas. Quería hacerlo, pero la total incredulidad la había dejado aislada de todo, excepto de lo que miraba delante de ella. En aquella proyección, Shunya se levantó con la Namikaze en brazos para encarar serio al Kiiroi Senkou.

_- ¿Acaso esta niña no es tu hija?-_ Preguntó expectante el albo, ante la mirada de todas las mujeres presentes

_- Por desgracia…-_ La mirada del rubio se endureció visiblemente _-Esa negra sucia es la prueba de que mi sangre Namikaze se ha contaminado con sangre negra de la perra de Kushina…- _Aquellas crudas palabras dejaron sin aliento a Tatsumaki, Kushina y Tsunade.

Las lágrimas en el caso de la Guren Kouhai aumentaron visiblemente, mientras que la Sannin lanzó un gemido con dolor casi palpable, dejaron a todas las presentes, excepto a la Uchiha menor, visiblemente asustadas. La batalla había comenzado y Shunya, quien había revelado vestir una Yoroi plateada sumamente detallada y elegante, estaba superando con inaudita facilidad al Yondaime, utilizando Jutsu asombrosos, como aquella red de rayos de luz para derribarlo y neutralizando su variación del tal famoso como destructivo Rasengan con Jikuukan Ninjutsu mucho más avanzado que el Hiraishin no Jutsu. Entonces fue que intervino el enmascarado, desapareciendo con su propio Jikuukan Ninjutsu al aparente enemigo de la Uzumaki, para continuar con su objetivo de apoderarse de Youko.

Entonces fue que una indefensa Kushina poseída en consciencia por el Kyuubi, forcejeó para intentar soltarse de las ataduras que la tenía atrapada entre dos rocas que emergían de un río. Minato se acercó a ella y tras un breve intercambio de palabras la abofeteó con marcado desprecio en su mirada. Entonces el enmascarado se acercó y sin perder la calma, le aclaró al rubio que era Youko quien controlaba el cuerpo. Apartó a Minato y tuvo su encuentro de miradas con el Bijuu, comenzando la liberación del Kyuubi, presentándose en ese momento un momento de desconcertante oscuridad en la proyección, la cual se prolongó por varios minutos, pero era tal la concentración que ninguna de las mujeres parpadeó siquiera, hasta que regresó la imagen, ahora mucho más amplia y desde la perspectiva del Bijuu ya liberado. Lo que era visible era el cielo nocturno, parcialmente nublado y recubierto de estrellas en sus partes visibles, ya que Youko en ese momento aullaba hacia el cielo en señal del sufrimiento que tenía por luchar contra el control del Doujutsu de los Uchiha que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Pero fue en vano.

El Bijuu, ya totalmente dominado por el enmascarado, pero manteniendo su consciencia, regresó su mirada hacia Minato y aquella misteriosa persona que ocultaba su identidad, porque el albo había reaparecido, llamando la atención de ambos. De reojo, Youko vio cómo doce llamas se encendieron en los doce espacios de aquél relieve presente en la cara principal de la torre. El Yoroi Senshi, sostenía en su brazo izquierdo a la inconsciente mujer, que se notaba mojada por la forma en que sus ropas se adherían a su generoso cuerpo y con la mano derecha levantaba la canastilla donde Tatsumaki dormía plácidamente bajo el Genjutsu de Shunya, ajena a su cruel realidad. Naruto por otro lado, lloraba con intensidad debido al estruendo a su alrededor.

_- ¿Cuál es tu interés en esa sucia familia de sangre negra?-_ Cuestionó el serio Minato, dejando incrédulas a todas, ante el desprecio mostrado a su esposa y a sus hijos

_- Para mí la palabra es lo más importante…-_ El albo sonrió suavemente, haciendo que Kushina fijara su mirada en él _-Yo soy una persona honesta en ese aspecto, a diferencia de ustedes dos- _

_- Como sea, yo tengo que destruir Konoha…-_ Las palabras del enmascarado llamaron visiblemente la atención de todas

_- Y en mi caso, yo también me retiro…-_ La siniestra sonrisa del Yodaime le provocó un escalofrío terrible a Maki-chan _-Si no es encontrado mi cuerpo, a fin de cuentas pensarán en lo que quede de Konoha que el Kyuubi lo destruyó…-_ Entonces fue que el famoso Shinobi se dio la media vuelta para huir _-¡Pronto nos volveremos a ver y me pagarás por esta humillación…!- _Shunya lo siguió con la mirada hasta que finalmente desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque.

Súbitamente el campo de visión había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora el Kyuubi miraba varias construcciones a lo largo de su campo de visión con las características del centro de Konoha. Su campo de visión vibraba con cierta frecuencia, debido a los movimientos que provocaban sus ataques y golpeteo de sus enormes colas contra el suelo. Los escombros volaban a su alrededor, mientras que a lo lejos, sobre la cabeza de Uchiha Madara, en el Monte Hokage, el albo había reaparecido después de varios minutos de destrucción en Konoha, mirando fijamente al Bijuu tras depositar a la Uzumaki en el suelo y cerca de ella la canastilla con su pequeña. Realizó un par de sellos y tras un estallido de humo, reapareció con la apariencia de Namikaze Minato. Entonces llegó el momento más escalofriante, cuando el Kyuubi abrió su hocico para preparar el ataque más terrible al alcance de los Bijuu, la Bijuudama. Las mujeres mayores seguían con especial atención ese momento, ya que el Seiryoku se concentraba en el hocico del Bijuu y siempre se había preguntado cómo es que había podido Minato detener ese ataque. Siendo aquél albo, ahora tenía sentido, ya que bajo la apariencia del Yondaime, realizando de nuevo un poderoso Jikuukan Ninjutsu, posando únicamente su mano derecha al frente.

En ese momento, el Kyuubi pudo observar, mientras su ataque estallaba varios kilómetros sobre el suelo y parecía iluminar por un instante el cielo como si fuera de día, que el enmascarado se disponía a atacar por la espalda al Yoroi Senshi, quien únicamente hizo un sello de manos con su mano izquierda para crear una réplica de sí mismo que emergió de su espalda y después de unos instantes de forcejeo se llevó al misterioso sujeto del campo de batalla. El Kyuubi intentó atacar nuevamente tras perder de vista a la familia Uzumaki al ver el destino del otro albo y el hombre de máscara, pero entonces fue cuando el hombre con la apariencia de Minato tomó al pequeño entre sus manos y lo posó delante de él, listo para sellar al Bijuu y el destino del bebé rubio.

_- Y ahora… ¡Juuniitenchou no Fuinjutsu…!-_ Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la réplica de Shunya.

Entonces varias cadenas de Seiryoku surgieron del pequeño bebé y se abalanzaron contra el Kyuubi, quien en cuestión de segundos ya estaba atrapado y atado, listo para ser sellado. Sin piedad, las cadenas lo arrastraron hacia el interior del pequeño, específicamente hacia su vientre mientras reducía su tamaño y terminaba por entrar, provocando un sonoro sollozo en el bebé, más por las sensaciones incomprensibles que tenía en su pequeño cuerpecito. Ya dentro del bebé, lo único que pudo ver el Bijuu fue cómo lentamente aquél hombre comenzó a acercarse a la inconsciente Kushina y colocar al bebé en sus brazos, para posteriormente acercar la canastilla con la dormida Maki-chan. Fue entonces que el bebé, ya agotado por la noche que había tenido comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, quitándole el campo de visión a Youko, quien después de ser liberado y resellado el mismo día, también estaba exhausto. Lo único que se pudo ver en el reflejo de las imágenes fue la espalda de aquél hombre, cuyo disfraz era dolorosamente idéntico al aspecto de Minato… Al final de la revelación de aquella dolorosa verdad, la columna de Seiryoku celeste comenzó a desvanecerse gradualmente, revelando de nuevo a un pensativo Naruto.

- O sea… Que Yondaime-sama sólo era un bastardo racista hijo de puta- Las palabras de Hana hicieron voltear a Maki-chan -Me cuesta creerlo…-

- ¡Ese no es el Oto-sama del que me habló Ero-sennin!- Tatsumaki lloraba visiblemente, como una niña que se sentía perdida en medio del mundo -¡No es él, no es él!-

- Antes que otra cosa…- La Senju abrazó compresivamente a la morena Uzumaki, quien se soltó a llorar recargada en su hombro -Desahógate, Maki-chan-

- Así es Tatsumaki-san, lo importante es que estás aquí ahora…- Agregó Hinata, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de cabellos rojos

- Nunca me dio buena espina ese afeminado- Murmuró Okame con dureza -Desde que insultaba a A-chan tras sus batallas, se me hacía extraño que lo odiara fuera de lo acontecido en batalla… Ahora entiendo la razón, era un maldito racista-

- Fue capaz de inventar esos recuerdos para engañar a Naru-chan…- Murmuró Kushina, llamando la atención de todas las presentes -¡Maldito zorro de mierda! ¡Eres un bastardo, Youko…!- Gritó en dirección a su hijo, quien rompió su postura de meditación y la miró con dolor en su expresión -¡¿Verdad Tsunade-sensei…? ¡Minato no sería capaz de algo así…! ¡¿Verdad…?-

La remota esperanza que tuviera Kushina de que el Kyuubi hubiera intentado engañar a su hijo, murió cuando notó que su Sensei se había tirado de rodillas al suelo y se sostenía de sus manos, como si estuviera a cuatro patas. Su expresión era de profundo dolor, apariencia intensificada por sus gruesas lágrimas y sus intensos sollozos… Tsunade había viajado de Kumo a Konoha cuando su hijo apenas contaba con unos cinco años a lo mucho, tratando de evitar que las ideas de Namikaze Shiro, el extremista líder de los Raijin, calaran hondo en su único vástago. Ella no estaba libre, porque había crecido con los rubios Namikaze, los enemigos mortales de los morenos Yotsuki y si bien no era de postura radical, si tenía sus prejuicios contra la gente morena. La intensión de la Sannin de viajar a Konoha con su hijo, aprovechando que había una colonia Namikaze que renegaba las ideas racistas, para hacer una nueva vida donde su hijo no se manchara las manos de sangre sólo por la diferencia en el color de piel.

Se reencontró con Jiraiya y Orochimaru, los amigos que hizo durante su viaje de intercambio, cuando ella era una niña y fue entrenada por Sarutobi Hiruzen, quien en ese momento ya era Hokage de Konoha. Recibió su oportunidad de rehacer su vida, ahora como Ninja de Konoha y con la posibilidad de alejar a su Mina-chan del camino de sangre y destrucción que seguía su padre… Pero esas reveladoras imágenes le hicieron darse cuenta de que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano y su hijo se habían convertido, al igual que Shiro, en un hombre que juzgaba por el color de la piel y en segundo lugar por el origen, con una intensidad que llegó al punto de traicionar y desear ver muerta a la mujer que supuestamente amaba y a su pequeña hija morena. Sus manos, sin despegarse del suelo, formaron puños mientras ella murmuraba cosas inentendibles para los demás. Lo que había visto le hizo darse cuenta de la cruda verdad: había fallado como madre.

- Yo… Yo quería alejarlo de ese camino de odio… Porque ciertamente tenía mis prejuicios, pero jamás llegaría tan lejos- Sollozaba la rubia voluptuosa, completamente abatida -Y lo único que conseguí fue arruinar la vida de varias personas… ¡Lo siento, lo único que yo quería era alejarlo del camino sangriento de Shiro…!- La última barrera fue vencida y la Sannin se soltó a llorar -¡Ahora sólo quiero recuperar a mis nietos y a Kushina!-

- No es cierto…- Finalmente la Guren Kouhai se dejó caer al suelo -Minato… Él no pudo…-

La Uchiha menor observaba de reojo a una Mikoto que lucía visiblemente descolocada. Para la Uchiha mayor era sumamente doloroso saber que su querido Minato-kun la abandonó, a pesar de que sabía que esperaba a Nami-chan y le había prometido ayudarla con la responsabilidad, a cambio de que jamás revelara que él era el padre. Tristemente se dio cuenta de que aquél cuento de hadas que vivió con él durante su infancia, había terminado por disiparse ante las ideas racistas del rubio. Si no hubiera confiado en él, hubiera podido proteger a su pequeña huyendo de Konoha antes de que su estado lo hiciera inviable, porque fue apenas unos meses antes, aquél Julio 23, cuando nacieron Nami y Sasuke, ese terrible día en que su Nee-san falleció y Fugaku aprovechó para apoderarse de su destino, arrebatándole de los brazos a su hija y colocando en ese lugar a su sobrino… Hime-chan se mostró visiblemente conmovida cuando vio que Mikoto se llevó las manos al rostro y lanzó un sollozo ahogado. Tenía pensado jamás perdonarla por traicionar la confianza de Kushina, además del abandono que sufrió, pero en ese momento se colocó frente a ella, llamando su atención.

- Nami-chan…- Murmuró sollozando la Uchiha mayor, mirando desconcertada a su hija

- O… O-Oka-san…- Al ver esa expresión perdida en su madre, no pudo evitar llamarla así.

Amor, necesidad, compasión o incluso lástima. Cualquiera que fuera la razón que la había hecho finalmente olvidar el rencor que le tenía, pero Nami abrazó con fuerza a su madre, siendo correspondida después de un instante de sorpresa. Ambas pelinegras se abrazaron con fuerza, llorando juntas, tal vez no totalmente por reunirse de nuevo, tal vez motivadas por el dolor que ambas habían sufrido por culpa de Minato, pero en ese momento el anhelo de recuperar el tiempo perdido en el caso de Mikoto y de sentir esa única sensación de cariño que sólo su madre le podía dar por parte de Nami, se vio al fin cumplido. Ambas mujeres aumentaron la fuerza de su abrazo, ante la mirada desconcertada de Tenma, Anko, Fuu y Mabui.

- Odio ser yo quien lo diga por lo que implica, pero…- Okame rompió el silencio que se había formado por un instante -Si ese… Sujeto escapó, debemos preparar lo adecuado en caso de que, sea necesario… Acabar con él-

- ¡No, no pudo haber sido Minato…!- Kushina se levantó violentamente para encarar a su madre, con el rostro totalmente descompuesto por la tristeza -¡No él, no él…!-

- ¡Oka-san…!- Tatsumaki se soltó de Hana y apartó a Hinata para correr hacia su madre y abrazarse a ella, desecha también -¡Ese no era Oto-san, no lo era…!- Tatsumaki hundió su rostro en el vientre de su madre, dejándose caer de rodillas

- ¡¿Verdad que Minato no era un racista, Tsunade-sensei…?- Para contrariedad de Okame y las chicas, la Guren Kouhai había caído en la negación

- Yo quise evitar que lo fuera… Te juro por lo que más quiero… Que quise evitarlo- La Sannin apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, con visible impotencia

- ¡No, no puede ser así…!- La pelirroja se aferró a su hija y sollozó nuevamente, intentando consolarla y consolarse ella misma

- ¡Basta Kushina!- Reclamó la Fuin no Megami con notoria indignación -¡No le hagas más daño a Maki-chan, sabes tan bien como yo que en esa fórmula sólo se reflejan los recuerdos del blanco extrayéndolos de su mente y de forma que no se pueden falsificar o manipular!-

- ¡Cállate, por favor cállate, Minato no era ese sujeto, él no pudo haber sido…!- La Guren Kouhai negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza -¡Ya no digas nada más…!-

- Kh…- Okame se mordió el labio inferior al ver que su hija no podía asimilar la verdad

-¡Ya es suficiente…!-

Todas las mujeres voltearon con sorpresa hacia un Naruto que respiraba agitado tras lanzar aquél ensordecedor grito. El rubio cerró los ojos con la expresión visiblemente endurecida mientras que trataba de controlar su respiración. La atención estaba totalmente puesta en él. Tsunade lo miraba sólo alzando la cabeza, mientras que Kushina, Tatsumaki, Nami y Mikoto habían interrumpido sus respectivos abrazos para voltear a verlo. Después de unos instantes, finalmente la reencarnación del Juubi abrió sus orbes azules, recuperando la determinación que siempre lo había caracterizado.

- Oka-san, Maki-chan… Yo sé que esto no ha sido fácil para nosotros- Ambas miraban desconcertadas al rubio -Pero, debemos enfrentar esta dura realidad… No podemos cerrar los ojos ante esto, debemos ser conscientes de que ese hombre puede aparecer para hacernos más daño del que ya nos ha hecho… Después de ver lo que nos hizo, la forma en que quería dejarnos morir… ¡Yo quiero acabar con él…!-

- Naru-chan…- Murmuró la Guren Kouhai, visiblemente entristecida

- Onii-chan…- Susurró con un hilo de voz la pelirroja morena

- N-Naruto…- La Sannin miraba a ese niño, tan dolorosamente parecido a Minato

"Ouji-chan…" Pensó fugazmente la Uchiha, al saber ella de antemano lo que el rubio sentía en relación al tema

"N-Naruto-kun" Pensó la Hyuga mientras su mirada se entristecía sutilmente

"Nii-san…" La mirada de Hana se entristeció al ver en los ojos de su querido hermano mayor aquél deseo de venganza, igual al de Uchiha Sasuke

"Naruto-sama…" La Kido incluso se intimidó ligeramente

"Naru-chan" Anko cerró los ojos, comprendiendo que a fin de cuentas, el deseo de venganza de Naruto estaba justificado

- Ahora… Yo necesito estar solo…- Sin dejar reaccionar a nadie, el rubio desapareció en el remolino de hojas del Shunshin no Jutsu

- ¡No, no de nuevo…!- Hinata lo siguió inmediatamente, desapareciendo de la misma forma

- Kh…- La rubia volvió a bajar la cabeza, visiblemente entristecida

- Naru-chan…- Tatsumaki miró confundida a su madre, quien se puso de pie -Hasta cierto punto, él tiene razón- Con el dorso de su mano derecha, se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y después de unos segundos ensombreció su expresión -No podemos dejar que ese… Que ese sujeto vuelva a lastimarnos, pero no será Naru-chan quien se ensucie las manos con su sucia sangre de racista- Las palabras de la Guren Kouhai sorprendieron a las presentes -Yo seré quien acabe con él…- Volteó a ver con firmeza a la mujer que la había entrenado desde que era Genin -Tsunade-sensei… Lo haré sin detenerme ante nada ni nadie-

- Haz…- Lentamente la Sannin se reincorporó -Haz lo que tengas que hacer, cuando llegue ese momento…- La expresión de la rubia se tornó melancólica -Después de saber lo que ha pasado, sólo me interesa recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi familia, con ustedes, por culpa de mis estúpidos prejuicios, si me llegan a dar la oportunidad… Si no, podré entenderlo-

- Tsunade-sensei… Usted es una de las personas más valiosas para mí y a fin de cuentas usted es otra víctima de ese sujeto, así que no se ponga así- La pelirroja había quedado frente a su Sensei, mirándola con una sonrisa suave

- Y…- Maki-chan dejó de sollozar después de unos segundos, para acercarse tímidamente a la Namikaze -Usted es mi Baa-chan también…- Las palabras de Tatsumaki provocaron que las lágrimas volvieran a surgir de los bellos ojos de la Sannin

- ¡Discúlpame tú, más que nadie Tatsumaki!- Tsunade se inclinó, para abrazar con calidez a su nieta -¡Te hice sentir mal por mis estúpidas ideas…!- Acercó sus labios al oído de la pequeña Uzumaki -Pero, si me das la oportunidad… Te puedo dar el amor que siempre mereciste y te negué por mi propia estupidez-

- Baa-chan…- Susurró la morena, sonriendo suavemente

- Lo importante ahora es, recuperar el tiempo perdido…- Kushina se acercó sonriendo discretamente.

Abuela, madre e hija se abrazaron con enorme calidez, ante la expresión discretamente sonriente de Okame, quien cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Ella se sintió feliz de que las pelirrojas, a pesar de la cruel verdad sobre lo acontecido aquél diez de octubre, habían logrado entender que la zorra pechos parlantes de Tsunade no había tenido nada que ver en el asunto y podrían recuperarla, como Sensei para su hija y como abuela para su nieta. Sin embargo esa efímera alegría dio paso a una sutil incertidumbre, sobre la postura que había adoptado su nieto en relación a su padre. Okame bien sabía que la venganza era un camino que destruía la vida de quien la ejecutaba, en ocasiones incluso más que la vida de quien la recibía.

Mikoto sintió aquella incertidumbre también en Nami, quien se separó suavemente de ella y tras sonreírle de forma sumamente tímida, volcó su atención hacia la ventana más cercana, entristeciendo su mirada visiblemente. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, pero no lloró puesto que la Uchiha ya sabía lo que pensaba hacer el rubio o al menos eso creía. No estaba de acuerdo con su idea, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. El rubio quería vengarse de su padre a cualquier costo…

…

Hinata caminaba por el bosque, cerca del lugar donde se había encontrado a su Naruto-kun por primera vez fuera de la academia. Recordó fugazmente aquél momento donde chocaron por casualidad, siendo también donde encontró nuevamente la esperanza… Si bien el amor que sentía por Sasuke había desaparecido desde tiempo, recordó fugazmente al alegre niño que era antes de la masacre de su clan y el cambio tan radical que había sufrido tras aquél trágico evento. Cuando su amado rubio mostró aquella mirada ensombrecida por el rencor y el odio, no pudo evitar el asociar ambos acontecimientos, ahora con la posibilidad de que Naruto se encerrara en su mundo de venganza contra el Yondaime. Su mirada se llenó de determinación. Entonces fue que lo encontró, sentado a orillas de un pequeño lago de aguas claras, que reflejaba el despegado cielo. Su amado miraba serio las pacíficas aguas, con la mirada endurecida. Se acercó caminando suavemente hacia él y finalmente, tomó asiento junto a él, enfocando su mirada también en el reflejo del lago, que parecía casi un espejo del cielo.

- Te dije que quería estar solo, Hinata-chan…- La aludida se acongojó un poco por el tono severo usado por el chico, pero no hizo caso

- N-Naruto-kun…- La mirada de la Hyuga se tornó melancólica -¿Sabes…? Desde que murió Oka-sama, mi vida fue muy difícil- Abrazó sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro entre ellas -Nee-san fue el centro de atención y yo me sentí muy triste, Hiashi-san comenzó a alejarse de mí, porque era débil y terminé por quedarme sola- El rubio miró de reojo a su hermana adoptiva, todavía con la expresión endurecida -Entonces busqué, busqué en quien apoyarme y fue cuando conocí a Sasuke… Era un chico vanidoso, pero aún así, era amable y parecía ser feliz, por lo que comencé a seguirlo en silencio desde la distancia… Pero sucedió la masacre de los Uchiha y Sasuke cambió, se obsesionó con vengarse y ese chico al que había seguido hasta enamorarme, desapareció para siempre…- Una suave sonrisa se formó en el bello rostro níveo de la peliazul -Entonces apareciste tú, cuando pensaba en entregarme a la oscuridad del odio y el rencor… Aquellas palabras que dijiste el día que nos encontramos en este lugar, fueron las que me salvaron de mí misma, Naruto-kun…-

- Hinata-chan, yo…- El rubio cerró los ojos

- Desde que entraste en mi vida, poco a poco, me fuiste cambiando, lentamente curaste mi herido corazón junto con Nami, Hana y las demás... Me enseñaste a tener la fuerza para creer en un sueño…-

- Gracias, Hinata-chan, pero…-

- Es por eso, que no quiero perder al Naruto-kun que me ha robado el corazón…- Hinata se acercó al rubio, quedando de frente a él, arrodillada con su piernas a los lados de las de Naruto -Quiero ayudarte como tú me ayudaste a mí- Lentamente, la Hyuga comenzó a bajar el zipper de su sudadera -¿S-Sabes?- Mientras la camisa de malla negra que resaltaba su generosa anatomía quedaba al descubierto, se sonrojó marcadamente -M-Mi corazón ahora late con un anhelo, como el tuyo…- A pesar del marcado rubor en su rostro, la Hyuga abrazó de la nuca a su amado rubio y con suavidad posó su cabeza entre sus pechos, recargando suavemente su cabeza en la del Uzumaki -¿L-Lo sientes…?- Superada por la pena, la Hyuga cerró los ojos, mientras Naruto se sonrojaba al sentirse entre aquellos generosos senos -E-Ese ritmo agitado… E-Es mi corazón, que late por ti, N-Naruto-kun-

- H-Hinata-chan…- Murmuró el rubio, abrazando por la cintura a la Hyuga -Y-Yo…- Su mirada se había suavizado, al sentir aquél agitado palpitar

- L-Late… P-Porque tú lo hiciste latir de nuevo… Te has convertido en mí, en mí Hikari no Kibou (Luz de Esperanza), una luz cálida que alcanza a sus seres queridos, que nos llena de ánimo y confianza en el futuro…- Naruto mostró sorpresa cuando un leve sollozo escapó de la boca de la peliazul -P-Por favor… No nos quites esa luz…- Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en demasía cuando comenzó a sentir gotas caer sobre su cabeza, las cuales sabía que eran las lágrimas de su Hinata-chan -No te entregues a la venganza…- El chico sintió cómo la chica se aferró con fuerza a su cabeza, como si tuviera miedo de que al soltarlo jamás regresara -No dejes de ser quien eres… Nuestro Naruto-kun…- Naruto entristeció la mirada, mientras la Hyuga finalmente se soltaba a llorar, aferrada a él.

"…_Cuando regresé a Konoha, lo hice con la idea de cumplir mis dos mayores anhelos… Tener muchas personas que me aceptaran por ser quien soy y convertirme en Hokage, pero ahora… Ahora, desde que supe la verdad, no tuve otra idea que la acabar con ese maldito bastardo… Revivió en mí ese deseo, ese deseo de destruirlo por haber lastimado a mi querida Oka-san, por condenar al sufrimiento a Hime-chan y por usar a Maki-chan durante la batalla con ese sujeto sin importarle nada más que sus ideas estúpidas… Y yo por mis propias ideas estúpidas de querer vengarme incluso pensé en dejar todo por cumplir ese objetivo… Le he causado sufrimiento a la gente que quiero, porque quise revelar la verdad por el simple deseo de justificar mi afán de venganza contra ese miserable… Hinata-chan tiene razón, no debo dejar de ser quien soy sólo por saber algo que me ha lastimado emocionalmente, eso fue lo que me enseñó Kyoshou-sama durante mi estancia en el Shinden, el jamás desviarse del camino que he elegido, eso es la Meisekina Zunou (Mente Clara)… Estuve a punto de seguir el camino equivocado, pero ahora… Ahora estoy más decidido que nunca a seguir el correcto…"_

- Gracias por recordarme quien soy y cuál es mi sueño, Hinata-chan…- Susurró suavemente el Uzumaki -De verdad, gracias…-

- N-Naruto-kun…-

La Hyuga sonrió suavemente, cuando sintió que su amado rubio se aferró a ella con más fuerza. El sentirlo con esa intensidad provocó que su abrazo se suavizara, no con la intensión de soltarlo, sino con la intensión de darle a entender que confiaba en él… Varios minutos después, al bosque arribaban la Guren Kouhai, con los ojos hinchados tras haber llorado visiblemente, acompañada por Namikaze Tsunade, ambas preocupadas por lo que pudiera hacer el rubio en su actual estado de ánimo. Cuando finalmente, dieron con él, lo encontraron recostado sobre la hierba, con la cabeza orientada hacia el cielo y Hinata acostada, con la cabeza en el vientre del chico, levemente acurrucada. Tímidamente, comenzaron a acercarse a él, al notar que la chica estaba dormida, con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en su rostro. El rubio jugaba con los cabellos de la peliazul, revolviéndolos con sus dedos.

- Oka-san, Tsunade-san…- El chico murmuro sin voltear, llamando la atención de las aludidas -Yo…-

- Podemos entenderte, Naru-chan, sabemos que lo que sientes es normal…- La pelirroja se acercó con cautela

- Yo, no soy quién para juzgarte, Naruto…- Replicó tímidamente la Sannin -Yo sólo vengo a pedirte que me perdones, ya que al igual que con Tatsumaki, no me acerqué a ti en toda tu infancia por mis prejuicios estúpidos, porque sé que tu infancia no fue nada sencilla… Y si no puedes aceptarme, lo comprenderé-

- No puedo perdonarla, Tsunade-san- La expresión de ambas adultas se ensombreció, ante la posibilidad de que el chico odiara también a la rubia -Porque no hay nada que perdonar…- De la tristeza, la Sensei y la alumna pasaron a la sorpresa -A fin de cuentas somos humanos y cometemos errores, pero eso es lo que hace humanos- En el rostro del Genin se dibujó una suave sonrisa -Además… Toda la vida he querido conocer a mi familia de sangre y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo con Okame Oba-san, con Maki-chan y con usted, no voy a desaprovecharla, a pesar de que exista la sombra de Namikaze Minato sobre nosotros… Usted está aquí y eso es lo que realmente importa-

- G-Gracias, Naruto…- La rubia hizo una sutil reverencia, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos y una sonrisa se formó en su cara como resultado de la dicha que sentía -Muchas gracias…-

"Ese es mi Naru-chan, el chico con el Kinshin (Corazón de Oro)…" La Uzumaki sonrió visiblemente feliz, mientras abrazaba suavemente a su conmovida Sensei sin despegar la mirada de su vástago, quien a su vez la mantuvo en el cielo azul.

_Si bien una verdad sumamente dolorosa fue rebelada en el seno de la familia Uzumaki, fue la racionalidad la que reinó en torno a ello y si bien en un principio Naruto se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos oscuros, el deseo de Hinata alcanzó su corazón y le hizo ver de nuevo la luz. Por otro lado, Yamanaka Ino soñó con un pasaje del pasado de Maou Juubi, el cual la ha dejado desconcertada, pero la pregunta que se formó en su cabeza y la ha dejado totalmente desconcertada es, ¿Realmente fue un sueño? ¿O acaso será un recuerdo…? _

…

**Salida 2: Sueño Interminable.**

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

Despertando tu valentía, un drama milagroso.

Nada ha terminado,

Cambia tu necesidad por una oportunidad,

En definitiva, lo puedes hacer.

Caminando a través del puente del arco iris,

Con el futuro en la mano,

Juntos luchan más allá de la puerta.

Detente en el camino de la sombra negra,

Llamas carmesí, ¡Ardan!

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

No importa lo doloroso de los tiempos,

Abrazando las sonrisas de los camaradas en los que crees.

…

**Notas:** Y finalmente, después de varios contratiempos, he terminado este nuevo capítulo, donde nuestras morenas Jinchuuriki se han unido a la familia Uzumaki. La verdad la historia se ha detenido un poco en cuanto al avance de la trama, pero el tema Minato no era un tema que pudiera desarrollarse brevemente con todo lo que conllevaba. En cuanto al actuar de Naruto en un principio, se mostró visiblemente dolido al enterarse de la verdad y por un instante pensó en vengarse al precio que fuera, sin importar nada más. Fue entonces que se desarrolló todo lo que se vio en el capítulo, ya que si bien una venganza estaría justificada de su parte, también tiene esa parte sentimental, donde al ver cumplido su sueño de tener gente a la que proteger, su corazón se ha llenado de luz, como se vio en la reacción final de él. El recuerdo-sueño de Ino, tuvo la intensión de mostrar cómo era el Juubi y mostrar que el título de Rey Maligno no lo tenía por comer perdices… XD. Creo que es todo por ahora y debido a la tardanza en este capítulo, trataré de traer el siguiente lo más pronto posible. En cuanto al asunto Nami-Mikoto, si bien la intensión original de la menor era jamás perdonar a su madre, el descubrir la clase de alimaña que era Minato la hizo apiadarse un poco de ella, lo que derivó finalmente en conmoverse al verla darse cuenta de que el hombre que le arruinó la vida era un ser despreciable, lo que derivó en una especie de perdón implícito que también abordaré en el siguiente capítulo. Finalmente, después de aterrizar un poco sobre las reacciones finales de este asunto en el seño de la familia Uzumaki, avanzaré hacia el Torneo Chunin, porque de nuevo ha llegado la hora de las batallas en el fic.

**Próximamente:**

**XVIII: Maou Juubi to Tsukihime (El Rey Maligno y la Princesa de la Luna).**


	19. XVIII: Maou Juubi to Tsukihime

**Naruto Sennin**

…

- Y básicamente esa es la historia de mi vida, Nami-chan…-

La casa Uzumaki se había quedado sola, excepto por las dos Uchiha, que se sentaron en uno de los amplios sofás de la sala. Entonces fue que Mikoto, a petición de la propia Nami, comenzó a contar su propia historia, desde su infancia hasta el momento actual… La menor se sorprendió al saber varias cosas de la azabache mayor, siendo una de las principales el saber que la relación entre su madre y aquél sujeto había sido sumamente parecida a la historia de amor de Hime-chan y Ouji-chan. Mikoto había sido una chica tímida que había encontrado la fuerza para luchar por sus sueños gracias a Minato, desde el día en que se conocieron. Por más que la Uchiha mayor le tuviera rencor o estuviera decepcionada de él, estaba claro que quedaba gran parte del sentimiento que todavía le tenía al Namikaze y en parte la menor se sintió identificada con ella, debido al amor inmenso que le profesaba a su Ouji-chan y eso le ayudó a comprender en parte lo que sentía Mikoto en esos momentos. Sin embargo quedaban el odio y rencor en su corazón.

- Ya veo…- Murmuró la Uchiha, bajando la cabeza con expresión reflexiva

- Y… ¿Qué piensas, Nami-chan?- Preguntó expectante la Uchiha

- Necesito un poco de tiempo para aceptar todo lo que he pasado… Han sido muchas cosas de las que me he enterado en muy poco tiempo-

- Entiendo, porque he notado que quieres de una manera especial a Naruto-kun y el que sean hermanos significa que…- Mikoto no pudo terminar, porque su hija la volteó a ver con una expresión sumamente fría que le produjo un intenso escalofrío

- No pienso renunciar a Naruto… Y no soy su hermana, soy su mujer- Las palabras de la menor dejaron descolocada a la mayor

- ¿Q-Qué?- Replicó Mikoto, visiblemente asombrada

- Ayer… Apenas en la noche, me entregué en cuerpo y alma a Naruto- Declaró seria la menor -Desde que recuerdo, siempre estuve sola, buscando aliviar ese terrible dolor que representa la soledad- La mayor se acongojó cuando notó como su hija agachó la mirada, mientras su semblante se entristecía visiblemente -Entonces fue que me encontré con él… Y desde ese momento, dejé rienda suelta a todo lo que sentía mi corazón: mi dolor, mi sufrimiento y mi decepción…- Para sorpresa de Mikoto, Nami volvió a levantar la mirada, ahora con expresión decidida -De niña desnudé mi alma por completo frente a él y le entregué mi corazón… Ahora le entregué mi cuerpo y él me ha hecho suya… Le pertenezco completamente- En las últimas palabras, la Uchiha mayor pudo detectar una enorme firmeza y convicción -Al cielo o al infierno, pero yo siempre estaré a su lado…-

- Nami-chan…- La madre miró conmovida a la que todavía veía como a su pequeña, a la que no tuvo la oportunidad de cargar más de una vez -Yo… En verdad, discúlpame por todo el dolor que te he hecho pasar por mis errores, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberme confiado de tu… En Minato…- La chica miró como la mujer cerró los ojos con visible pesar -Aunque realmente la culpa de todo ha sido mía… Traicioné a mi mejor amiga, quien siempre me tendió la mano sólo por mi amor platónico y fuiste tú quien pagó las consecuencias- Tras un sollozo dejó escapar gruesas lágrimas -Y podré entender que no puedas perdonarme más allá de vivir juntas en esta casa…- La azabache menor miraba seria a la mujer que la había concebido -A decir verdad, es Kushina quien merece ser tu Oka-san, por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras… Yo no hice lo suficiente por ti y es algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir por siempre-

- En eso tiene razón, Mikoto-san- Mikoto observó impactada a su hija, quien cerró sus ojos, pero se mantuvo con el rostro orientado al frente -Si le soy sincera, yo no tengo mucho interés en relacionarme con usted… De pequeña tuve una madre que no estuvo ahí cuando la necesité y ahora que la verdadera está aquí, ya no la necesito- Las crueles palabras de la Uchiha menor dejaron totalmente desmoronada e impactada a la mayor -Sin embargo- En su llanto silencioso, Mikoto volteó a ver a una Nami que a su vez la mirada fijamente -He perdido muchas cosas y he aprendido a apreciar lo que la vida decida darme o regresarme, así que tampoco le cerraré las puertas… Empezar desde cero, al igual que lo hice con Kushina-sama y Kurenai-sensei… Tal vez no pueda llamarla Oka-san jamás o algún día la abrace con todo el amor que pueda darle y llore en sus brazos… Todo dependerá de cómo se den las cosas, eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerle- Entonces Hime-chan le ofreció su mano a su ahora esperanzada madre

- ¡Nami-chan!- La azabache mayor tomó la mano de su hija entre las suyas -¡Te prometo que lucharé para aprovechar la oportunidad que me has dado…!- La otrora ANBU sonrió mientras sus lágrimas fluían libremente por su rostro -Día a día lucharé para ganarme tu confianza y si es posible, tu amor…-

Eso era lo que deseaba escuchar Hime-chan. Quería saber si el arrepentimiento de Mikoto era genuino y no un simple sentimiento de culpa o remordimiento. Aquellas palabras suavizaron un poco el todavía endurecido corazón de una Nami que simplemente había aceptado perdonar a su madre por lástima. Tal vez era eso que se conocía como el Chi no Kizuna (Lazo de Sangre) y por eso se había convencido de que las intenciones de la otra Uchiha eran sinceras. Toda su vida había pensado que lo mejor era cerrar su corazón para evitar ser lastimada por la gente, debido a su difícil infancia y el supuesto abandono de su Ouji-chan. Cuando se enteró de las razones por las que el chico que había aliviado su soledad la había tenido que dejar, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de saber que nunca la había olvidado y siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, así como él en los suyos.

Ahora, guardando proporciones, ocurría algo similar con su madre. Uchiha Sakuya y Uchiha Ukyou siempre fueron fríos e indiferentes con ella, lo cual derivó en que ella no tuviera facilidad para relacionarse con las personas y eso se reflejó durante sus años en la academia, donde siempre tuvo problemas con Hana y con Anko, quienes al principio bromeaban con ella con el fin de acercársele y crear un ambiente de camaradería. Sin embargo, ella siempre se ofendía con sus bromas, lo cual era natural ya que en su relación con Naruto jamás había bromeado de esa forma y evidentemente en su casa no existía el sentido del humor. A todo eso se debían sus reacciones hostiles ante esas muestras de camaradería con la Senju y la Mitarashi que lentamente se convirtieron en abierta hostilidad principalmente por parte de una Hana cuya intención inicial era acercarse a esa chica solitaria. Por eso no tenía amigo alguno durante la academia y lo primero que pensó fue que sus padres simplemente no la querían y aquellas palabras que le dedicaron al final fueron por simple remordimiento… Por eso no confiaba en Mikoto, al menos hasta ahora.

Desde la habitación contigua, aquella señal de naciente reconciliación entre madre e hija fue escuchada por Naruto, Tatsumaki y Kushina, quienes escondidos discretamente en el corredor que comunicaba ambas habitaciones sonreían, principalmente el rubio y la pelirroja mayor, al ver que esas personas tan queridas para ellos lentamente dejaban atrás aquellos años difíciles. La bella pelirroja de piel de ébano, por otro lado, se le quedó mirando confundida a su Onee-chan, ya que le sorprendió con que determinación defendió el amor por su Onii-chan y comenzó a preguntarse el por qué ese sentimiento era tan intenso. Ciertamente Naruto era muy guapo en su opinión con ese cuerpo tan trabajado y sus facciones tan armoniosas, aparte de aquellas marcas en su rostro que le daban un aire salvaje y sexy. Sin embargo, se notaba que ese amor no era para nada resultado de la atracción física. Para la sagaz Maki-chan, desde ese instante se volvió imperativo saber el por qué su Onee-chan estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de su querido Onii-chan.

Kushina por otro lado, si bien conservaba la sonrisa en su rostro, dejaba ver también un aire de preocupación. A fin de cuentas Nami y Naruto eran hermanos y a ella le costaba aceptar que mantuvieran una relación, si bien ellos tampoco debían de pagar por la canallada de Minato y la traición de Mikoto… La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al recordar al famoso rubio. El otrora Yondaime se encontraba libre en el Ninkai y terminaría por enterarse de que ella y sus pequeños no sólo habían sobrevivido, sino que por culpa de aquél albo ahora su hijo tenía en su interior a Youko… De la furia pasó a la tristeza y al remordimiento, al recordar a su compañero de tantos años, quien siempre le advirtió sobre el supuesto amor de su vida y ella siempre prefirió creerle al padre de sus hijos. Y Naruto era quien había pagado su error desde su mismo nacimiento y posteriormente con la infancia sumamente difícil que le tocó vivir. Juró silenciosamente que Minato no le haría más daño a sus amados hijos, así ella misma tuviera que sentenciarlo.

El rubio de ojos azules, sonreía plenamente al ver cómo su querida Hime-chan, a su manera, comenzaba a darse la oportunidad de sanar su lastimado corazón. Sólo él sabía lo profundo del dolor de Nami desde que eran pequeños, cuando ella le contaba sobre sus sentimientos y sus dudas. El joven Genin recordó esa faceta de la joven Uchiha, aquél dolor de saberse rechazada por las personas que le habían dado la vida. Cerró los ojos para agradecer en silencio a Hinata por haberse hecho darse cuenta de lo que realmente importaba: proteger aquellos vínculos que tanto trabajo le había costado formar y que toda su vida había deseado. Así como le dijera aquella vez su Kyoshou-sama, debía de volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos, esa era la forma como despertaría la verdadera fuerza en él… Protegería, no sólo a Nami, si no a todas las demás mientras se hacían fuertes por ellas mismas. Ese fue su silencioso y solemne juramento.

…

**Entrada 2: Tiempo Precioso, Días de Gloria.**

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

Los sueños rotos a los que estabas por renunciar…

Sueños rotos, una promesa desierta,

Tus palabras se quedaron en mi corazón,

Ya no las puedo sacar, se repiten una y otra vez,

Y ahora, el viento empuja mi espalda…

¡Levántate, que tu corazón ardiente haga erupción!

¡Vamos a intentarlo otra vez!

Deja esos tiempos de lado, renace,

Un tiempo precioso, días de gloria,

Sólo se vive una vez.

Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo,

Cubre ese descolorido mundo rojo,

¡Grita al viento, grita al viento! Es tu propio estilo.

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

…

Frente a frente se encuentran Uzumaki Naruto y Tsukino Usagi. Ambos se observan analíticamente… Sin saber el por qué, saben que son totalmente diferentes porque sus vidas han seguido caminos totalmente opuestos y en direcciones contrarias. Sin embargo, en algún momento, esos caminos se tocaron por un instante efímero sin estar relacionados, en el cual sus sentimientos fueron sumamente similares hacia la vida. La diferencia entre ellos es que las vías que han decidido seguir se alejan más y más la una de la otra.

"_Hay una línea muy delgada entre la justicia y la venganza…"_

**XVIII: Maou Juubi to Tsukihime.**

…

Un rato después, ya casi al mediodía, el Equipo 7 se encontraba en el área de entrenamiento frente a Kakashi, quien los había llamado mediante sus Ninken. Sakura se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en el brazo de rubio, quien miraba con una mirada ausente hacia el cielo, todavía tratando de asimilar de lo que se había enterado apenas la noche anterior. La Haruno ahora usaba una versión de mangas largas y cuello alto de su vestido rojo, con el fin de ocultar el Chi no Juin. Sasuke, por otra parte se mantenía con una expresión endurecida, ya que el entrenamiento con Hayate y Asuma estaba dando los resultados que él quería y su progreso digno de considerarse según palabras de sus dos Sensei, por lo que no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con su supuesto equipo. El Copy Ninja miraba en forma analítica a sus estudiantes y lo que le llamaba la atención poderosamente era la expresión de Naruto, quien tenía un semblante ensombrecido, pero pensó que tal vez era resultado del cansancio tanto físico como emocional tras la primera fase del Examen y el encuentro al final con la otra sección de la evaluación. Sólo el rubio y la pelinaranja miraban con atención al Jounin.

- Si los he llamado ahora, es para decirles que después del entrenamiento conjunto que hemos llevado desde que se constituyó el equipo, en esta semana previa los dejaré que se preparen como lo consideren mejor, pueden descansar, buscar a alguien para entrenar o simplemente tratar de desarrollar nuevos Jutsu- El Jounin sonrió suavemente debajo de su máscara -Si lo desean, después del Torneo, sea cual sea su resultado, podemos continuar entrenando como lo hemos venido haciendo-

- Gracias, Kakashi-sensei- Respondieron ambos chicos a coro, atentos a sus palabras

- ¿Ya puedo irme?- Preguntó el azabache con visible fastidio

- Haz lo que quieras- Replicó indiferente el alumno de Minato, regresando su atención a los alumnos que realmente le importaban mientras el Uchiha daba media vuelta para correr hacia el bosque -Entonces les deseo buena suerte y si no encuentran con quién entrenar, tienen alguna duda o simplemente desean conversar, pueden buscarme cuando quieran, estaré toda la semana en el departamento que compramos Kurenai y yo, terminando de acomodarnos-

- Bien- Asintió el rubio

- De acuerdo- Dijo la pelinaranja

- Por cierto, Sakura- Kakashi llamó la atención de la Kunoichi -¿Y ese cambió de color en tu cabello?-

- Eh, bueno, sentí que me hacía falta un cambio de imagen- Respondió Sakura, sonriendo nerviosa, ante la mirada seria de Naruto

- Ya veo… Bueno, les aconsejo que se tomen este día para planear la semana, un descanso después de la actividad les caerá bien y recuerden que pueden buscarme cuando quieran, nos vemos- Y tras despedirse con un gesto con su mano derecha, el Copy Ninja desapareció en una nube de humo

- Sakura-chan…- La aludida volteó a ver a su amado rubio

- ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto-kun?- Preguntó confundida

- ¿Por qué no le mencionaste nada a Kakashi-sensei sobre lo que tienes en el cuello?- Ante el cuestionamiento, la chica de ojos esmeralda sonrió suavemente

- Anko-chan se ofreció a ayudarme a controlar mi Chi no Juin, ella tiene más experiencia controlando su Ten no Juin y por ello entrenaré con ella esta semana- Replicó la Haruno con calma y tranquilidad

- ¿Se llama Chi no Juin…?- El Genin se extrañó con el término -¿Y cuándo te reuniste con ella…?- Naruto lucía confundido por la explicación de Sakura

- Apenas ayer por la noche…- La pelinaranja adoptó una expresión pensativa -Hm, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero sentimos que nuestros Juin nos llamaban como si resonaran entre ellos y nos encontramos sobre un tejado de la aldea… Fue agradable, porque Anko-chan me ofreció su apoyo para aprender a controlarlo y que Orochimaru no pueda influenciarnos a través de él- Explicó la que creía la verdad, visiblemente contenta de contar con el apoyo de la Mitarashi

- Ya veo- El Genin sonrió alegre -Se nota que tú y Anko-chan comenzaron con el pie derecho su amistad-

- Si, de hecho quedamos de vernos en el bosque para entrenar un poco- La chica le sonrió tiernamente a su rubio, con los ojos cerrados y un intenso rubor en sus mejillas -Quiero ser fuerte como tú y usar este poder, para proteger lo que es valioso para mí-

- Sakura-chan…- El chico sonrió alegre y abrazó protectoramente a la Kunoichi, recargándola en su pecho -Gracias por salvarme en ese momento-

- Naruto-kun…- La chica simplemente suavizó su sonrisa y se dejó llevar por la dicha que la embriagó en ese momento -Haría eso y más por ti… Gracias a ti por darme la fuerza para seguir creyendo en mi sueño, Naruto-kun…-

- Al contrario, te agradezco mucho que junto con las demás, me enseñes que vale la pena el no renunciar a mis sueños, Sakura-chan…- Para desconcierto de la Kunoichi, el Shinobi la apartó suavemente de su cuerpo, para tomar su mentón y hacer que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Entonces, mientras el rubor en el rostro de Sakura se hacía sumamente marcado, el rubio comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, mientras cerraba los ojos. Entonces se fundieron en un beso que comenzó casto e inocente, con un simple contacto de labios, que pronto dio paso a la pasión, cuando los labios comenzaron a devorarse entre ellos y las lenguas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo del amor. Después de su encuentro con Nami, en Naruto había terminado por detonar aquél deseo que había reprimido al estar rodeado de tan bellas chicas, tomando en forma posesiva a Sakura de la cintura sin dejar de besarla con aquella pasión desbordada, a lo que la chica correspondió aferrándose a su cuello, totalmente entregada al momento. Entonces detrás de ellos se formó una sonrisa visiblemente maliciosa y…

- Escucha Naru-chan… O dejas libre a Saku-chan o me das uno de esos besos calientes a mí también, ¿Entendido?- Ambos chicos separaron sus rostros para voltear y encontrarse con una sonriente Anko

- ¡Anko-chan!- Exclamaron visiblemente asustados los Ninja del Equipo 7

- Je, je, je… Veo que los agarré desprevenidos- La sonrisa de la pelimorada se afiló más, mientras se acercó a Naruto -Pícaro Naru-chan, no la soltaste…-

Mientras los ojos de la Mitarashi se entrecerraron de forma maliciosa, tomó del mentón al desprevenido chico y le plantó un besó súbito, comenzando de inmediato con un jugueteo de lenguas sumamente apasionado que el rubio respondió en el acto, visiblemente estimulado. Ante una Sakura que sonrió expectante a lo que sucedía, Anko terminó por cerrar los ojos y entregarse al momento con marcada lujuria, tomando a un también entregado Naruto de sus nalgas y pegándolo a su cuerpo, mientras ella a su vez comenzaba a frotar su entrepierna en el muslo derecho del chico y a restregarle sus generosos pechos en sus pectorales. De golpe, se separó de él, volteando a ver con esos ojos entrecerrados llenos de pasión a la pelinaranja, quien le correspondió el gesto con uno similar. El rubio respiraba visiblemente agitado.

- Te gustó… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Anko con sexy susurro, después de respirar profundamente

- Si…- Naruto respondió en un susurro, tratando de controlar sus sensaciones -Eso fue, intenso…-

- Ya después terminaremos… Saku-chan y yo tenemos que entrenar- La Mitarashi lentamente se alejó de Naruto, junto con una Haruno sonriente -Vamos, Saku-chan-

- De acuerdo- El rubio asintió, ya más tranquilo -Nos veremos después-

- Sí… Nos vemos, Naruto-kun- Se despidió la Kunoichi del Equipo 7 con una sonrisa ansiosa, porque deseaba que llegara el momento de terminar con lo que habían empezado.

Tomando por sorpresa al chico, Anko le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda y Sakura en la derecha tras lo que ambas Kunoichi con discretas sonrisas, se dieron media vuelta para enfilarse hacia lo profundo del bosque y dedicarse al entrenamiento de la Haruno de cara al torneo. El rubio las observó retirarse, todavía ruborizado y con una discreta sonrisa en su rostro… Súbitamente, se llevó la mano derecha a la frente, luciendo una expresión consternada, al ver en su mente un recuerdo súbito y fugaz, donde aquella pelinegra, Genpou Saji, estaba abrazada de Maou, alternando candentes besos con una rubia de figura escultural, casi idéntica a Yamanaka Ino, la cual también se aferraba al cuerpo del Juubi. Los tres estaban desnudos en una cama sumamente amplia. De los sexos de ambas féminas, que lucían ruborizadas y desaliñadas mientras devoraban a besos al hombre, escurría un sutil hilillo de semen.

"De nuevo esa visión…" La expresión de Naruto se ensombreció "Desde que me encontré con Maou la he visto cada vez con más frecuencia… Debo controlarme"

"¿Y por qué debes reprimirte? Lo que realmente deseas es tener el control, dejarte llevar, no sólo por la sed de venganza, sino también por la lujuria y el hambre de destrucción…"

Cuando el rubio alzó la vista, se encontró rodeado de oscuridad infinita, en medio del cual, tan sólo a unos pasos de él, se encontraba Maou, atado con aquellas cadenas que surgían de la oscuridad y que lo suspendían en el aire. Sus ojos destellaron con tono rojizo y súbitamente comenzaron a surgir brasas de lo que sería el suelo en ese espacio de penumbras. Sus brazos se liberaron fácilmente de las ataduras al estirarlos hacia el frente, dejándolo suspendido únicamente de las ataduras del torso, ante el creciente temor de un Naruto que instintivamente se puso en guardia.

- No te pongas nervioso- Maou sonrió de forma sutil, entrecerrando su mirada -Esto es sólo el remanente de aquél Fuinjutsu, ya que nuestro destino es volver a ser uno… No intentes resistirte a tus instintos, toma lo que desees, justo como lo hiciste con tu querida y adorada Hime-chan, je, je, je… ¿Verdad que disfrutaste poseerla? Poco a poco, nos iremos uniendo y así como has visto mis memorias, mi personalidad irá resurgiendo…-

- ¡Eso yo no…!-

Cuando Naruto quiso replicarle a su contraparte que lucharía por evitarlo, nuevamente se encontraba en el bosque, justo donde lo había dejado Sakura y Anko. De la firmeza, su expresión pasó a la sorpresa al darse cuenta del cambio de escenario. Las palabras de Maou continuaron resonando en su cabeza, especialmente cuando recordó aquél momento con Nami. Eran sensaciones tan placenteras que se terminó abandonando a sí mismo por un breve momento… Agitó la cabeza violentamente para abandonar aquellas ideas. Con Anko y Sakura había pasado lo mismo y sólo el que ambas se fueran había evitado que aquellas escenas se repitieran con ellas de protagonistas.

"Tengo que tranquilizarme un poco…" El corazón de Naruto latía muy agitado "Y debo alcanzar a Oka-san para entrenar con Fuu-chan y Mabui-chan" Con esa sensación de ansiedad en su ser, el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, visiblemente intranquilo.

…

En otro claro del bosque, en este caso el cercano a un caída de agua de varios metros de altura que terminaba en un pequeño lago, se encontraba Kushina, sentada en posición de meditación, acompañada por unas expectantes Fuu y Mabui. El entrenamiento de las morenas Jinchuuriki también había empezado con el fin de que ambas pudieran controlar totalmente a sus Bijuu. La Guren Kouhai todavía estaba algo alterada por el asunto Minato y la traición de Mikoto, pero entendía que debía concentrarse en su presente para superar el pasado, aunque sabía que no sería fácil. Por ahora lo mejor era distraerse en lo posible y si esa distracción servía para ayudar a la peligris y la peliverde, sería aún mejor.

- Antes de empezar, me gustaría saber si por casualidad el Niibi o el Sanbi ya les han hablado de la llamada Doukishiki (Sincronía)- Ambas Jinchuuriki se voltearon a ver confundidas

- No, Nekomata-sama no nos ha hablado sobre eso- Dijo Mabui, regresando su atención a la pelirroja

- Igual Inugami tampoco nos ha dicho nada- Replicó Fuu con expectación

- Ya veo… Entonces tendré que comenzar explicarle cómo funciona la dinámica de la relación entre Jinchuuriki y Bijuu- Kushina se llevó la mano derecha al mentón, en actitud reflexiva -Cuando un Bijuu se sella en un Jinchuuriki, desde el principio hay un cierto nivel de compatibilidad, no se puede sellar a cualquier Bijuu en cualquier persona… Por ejemplo, antes de que el Hachibi fuera sellado en Namikaze Yugito- Si bien resintiera el hecho de mencionar el apellido Namikaze, la Uzumaki continuó hablando -Orochi había sido sellado en un chico llamado B, pero la compatibilidad fue tan baja debido a la diferencia tan radical de carácter e ideas entre ambos, que el sello se venció y el Hachibi pudo liberarse con tanta facilidad que B si bien resultó sumamente herido, sobrevivió… El hecho de que ustedes sin conocimiento del trasfondo en esta relación hayan no sólo mantenido a raya al Niibi y al Sanbi, sino que también se hayan vuelto sus amigos, demuestra que su compatibilidad es muy alta-

- ¿Compati qué?- Fuu era la más confundida con las palabras de la Guren Kouhai

- Eso quiere decir que somos parecidas a Inugami-san y Nekomata-sama, ¿verdad?- Fue el razonamiento de la calmada Mabui

- Así es…- Kushina asintió antes de continuar -Bueno, retomando el concepto de la Doukishiki, por lo que he sabido hasta ahora, la Doukishiki no ha podido ser alcanzada al cien por ciento por nadie, Namikaze Yugito es la que más se ha acercado a ello con el noventa y cinco por ciento, así como yo, que logré el noventa por ciento en el mejor momento de mi amistad con Youko-

- Yugito-san… Daba mucho miedo- La peligris se acongojó inevitablemente

- ¿De verdad? ¿Más qué Inugami y Nekomata?- La peliverde volteó a ver a su amiga con curiosidad

- Si…- Mabui se notaba visiblemente temerosa y Fuu la abrazó inmediatamente para hacerla sentir segura al ver que parecía querer llorar

- El Kyubi es el Bijuu más poderoso, pero la sincronización de esa mujer era mejor que la mía y por lo tanto la batalla que sostuvimos durante la guerra anterior se convirtió en una pelea épica, porque si bien mi poder era superior, ella tenía habilidades únicas resultado de la Doukishiki casi perfecta- Kushina adoptó una expresión seria -Por ejemplo, la capacidad más elemental de un Jinchuuriki consiste en liberar el Seiryoku de los Bijuu para que se convierta en un manto para el cuerpo, que aumenta tanto las capacidades físicas como la capacidad de realizar Ninjutsu…-

- ¡Wan!- Fuu comenzó a agitarse emocionada -¡Yo quiero aprender eso!-

- Nya…- Mabui sonrió suavemente -A mí también me gustaría-

- Bien niñas, voy a buscar a Naru-chan para poder empezar, mientras regreso pueden relajarse un poco en el agua-

- ¡Sí!- La peliverde se levantó con entusiasmo -¡Vamos Mabui-chan, al agua patos!-

- Si, vamos- La peligris sonrió para hacerle segunda a su amiga, mientras se levantaba.

…

Naruto caminaba por el bosque, tratando de tranquilizar sus ideas. Rumbo a su encuentro con su Oka-san y las pequeñas Fuu y Mabui, se encontraba meditando una y otra vez las palabras de Maou. Desde que había roto el Taikyoku Michi no Fuinjutsu, sus reacciones habían sido más violentas y agresivas que siempre. El asunto con ese miserable que era idéntico a Goketsu luego la revelación de la relación con Tatsumaki y más recientemente el asunto de la verdad sobre Namikaze Minato. Por más doloroso o indignante que fuera, él no habría reaccionado de la manera que lo hizo en cada caso… El rubio continuaba caminando, perdido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada puesta en el suelo delante de sus pies, sin darse cuenta de que una chica rubia de cabello corto, ataviada con un traje morado se acercaba hacia él, con la mirada puesta al frente y expresión seria. Pasó al costado derecho de Naruto, pero mientras el rubio continuó caminando, la chica se detuvo, cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente.

- Es un honor el encontrarme en un lugar como este a la persona que detuvo a Genpou Saji…- Naruto se detuvo en seco, volteando a ver con desconcierto a esa chica

- Y tú… ¿Quién eres?- El hijo de Kushina observaba serio a esa mujer que le daba la espalda

- Mi nombre es, Usagi…- La chica volteó a verlo sobre su hombro izquierdo

- ¿Usagi…?- La mirada del rubio se tornó seria

- ¡Naru-chan…!- Regresando su mirada hacia donde caminaba originalmente, el aludido se encontró con su Oka-san

- ¡Oka-san!- Tras responderle a Kushina, el chico regresó la mirada hacia donde la chica se encontraba, pero había desaparecido

- ¿Sucede algo, Naru-chan?- Preguntó la Uzumaki al notar que su hijo parecía buscar algo o a alguien

- Eh, no…- El chico regresó su atención a su madre -Siento haberme tardado, Oka-san-

- No te preocupes- La pelirroja le regaló una afable sonrisa -Ahora vamos con Fuu-chan y Mabui-chan, para que comiences a entrenar a Youko-

- De acuerdo, Oka-san-

Madre e hijo iniciaron el camino de regreso hacia donde se encontraba las dos morenas Jinchuuriki, si bien el rubio volteaba de reojo hacia su espalda esporádicamente, desconcertado por aquella rubia que conocía a Saji… Pero sobre todo, porque en aquél ínfimo momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, instintivamente se preparó para cualquier eventualidad al notar en aquella mirada zafiro una oscuridad que sólo podía competir con la de los ojos escarlatas de Maou. Después de un rato de caminar detrás de Kushina, finalmente se encontró con aquella escena que lejos de tranquilizar sus pensamientos, lo agitó más… En el agua jugueteaban Fuu y Mabui, vestidas ambas con camisas de tirantes, la de la peliverde blanca y la de la peligris negra, con traje de baño en los mismos colores, que resaltaban sus encantos visiblemente gracias a la humedad. La Uzumaki no notaba eso, puesto que sonreía al ver cómo ambas chicas se divertían y aunque fuera por un momento, olvidaban sus aciagos destinos como Jinchuuriki.

- ¡Vamos chicas, que es hora de comenzar!- Ambas voltearon hacia su ahora Oka-Sensei (Madre Maestra)

- ¡De acuerdo…!- Replicó Fuu agitando el brazo en el aire.

Naruto sólo observaba tratando de mantenerse sereno cómo aquellas chicas salían del agua y su madre tomaba asiento en el suelo en posición de loto, al igual que ambas morenas. El ver los generosos pechos de Mabui y la estilizada figura de la chica de Taki con tan poca ropa realmente comenzaban a desatar aquél deseo carnal en él, el mismo deseo con el que tomó a su Hime-chan… Mecánicamente, se sentó entre ambas chicas, que lo recibieron con una sonrisa, animada en el caso de Fuu, quien estaba a su derecha y tímida en el caso de la chica originaria de Kumo, que yacía sentada a su izquierda.

- ¡Vamos a aprender a controlar los poderes de Nekomata, Inugami y Youko!- La chica de cabello verde se mecía con emoción -¿No estás emocionada, Mabui-chan?-

- Si Fuu-chan- Replicó más calmada la chica de cabello gris -Deseo ser una mejor Jinchuuriki para Nekomata-sama que Toroi-san-

- ¿Y tú no estás emocionado, Onii-chan?- Preguntó expectante la chica de Taki

- Pues algo así, aunque yo no he tenido mucho contacto con el Kyuubi que digamos…- El rubio sorpresivamente abrazó a ambas chicas de la cintura -Y les agradecería mucho si me ayudaran con eso-

- Claro, Onii-chan- Fuu se mostró animada al sentirse aceptada tan pronto por Naruto, simpáticamente ruborizada

- S-Sí Nii-sama…- Mabui por otra parte, se sonrojó apenada por el espontáneo gesto del chico

- Hm…- Kushina suspiró fugazmente al ver cómo su hijo aún sin proponérselo seguía en plan de Casanova -Pues bien, es hora de empezar con la primera fase del entrenamiento, quiero que cierren sus ojos y traten de contactar al Bijuu que reside en su interior- Dijo ya con expresión seria -Se trata de que pongan su mente en blanco para que se interioricen en lo más profundo de su mente- Naruto, Fuu y Mabui obedecieron la indicación y cerraron los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que la Uzumaki se posó frente a ellos y realizó el sello de mano Tatsu…

El rubio flanqueado por ambas morenas, estando los tres de pie, se encontraban en un inmenso espacio oscuro que parecía no tener final en ninguna de sus dimensiones y únicamente el estar de pie en ese lugar les hacía tener una noción de la orientación espacial. El rubio se encontraba expectante, pero ambas morenas lucían extrañamente tranquilas. El vacío oscuro se notaba extrañamente apacible, lo que puso a la defensiva al rubio. En ese momento un profundo aullido surgido de aquella penumbra llamó la atención de Naruto, mientras que la peliverde se mostró visiblemente contenta. Entonces, para sorpresa del alumno de Kame, de entre aquella oscuridad emergió aquél poderoso can gigante de pelaje blanco, ojos escarlatas y expresión amenazante junto a aquél gato gigante cuyo cuerpo parecía estar formado de flamas azules y en cuyas escleróticas negras dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo de color verde y su ojo derecho de color dorado.

- ¡¿Qué demonios son esos?!- Naruto ya estaba listo para combatir

- ¡Inugami…!- Exclamó alegre la chica de Taki

- Nekomata-sama- Mabui hizo una solemne reverencia

- Así que ellos son el Niibi y el Sanbi…- El Genin alzó la mirada para ver a los enormes Bijuu, ya más tranquilo

- ¿Y ese mocoso?- Preguntó el canino, mirando fijamente al chico

- ¡El es Naruto Onii-chan!- Replicó alegre la peliverde

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Mabui-chan?- El felino volteó a ver a su Jinchuuriki

- Eh, bueno…- La chica de cabello gris pensaba en su respuesta

- Ellas han sido adoptadas por el Clan Uzumaki y mi Naru-chan ha pasado a ser su hermano adoptivo-

Ambos Bijuu orientaron sus miradas detrás de las chicas y Naruto, puesto que Uzumaki Kushina hacía acto de presencia en ese nivel de consciencia también. El Sanbi lucía desconcertado, ya que era la primera vez que veía a una humana que no contenía a un Bijuu en su inferior en ese nivel de comunicación con él, mientras que el Niibi reconoció de inmediato a la mujer con la que su Jinchuuriki anterior, Toroi, encarnó feroces batallas durante la guerra. Le desconcertó visiblemente ver a la pelirroja, ya que si el rubio frente a ellos era el nuevo Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, en teoría la Uzumaki debería de estar muerta.

- Uzumaki Kushina…- Murmuró serio Nekomata

- Tiempo sin verte, Niibi- La Guren Kouhai sonrió sutilmente -La última vez que nos encontramos me rompiste seis o siete costillas-

- Aunque ahora al parecer han cambiado la circunstancias- Replicó serio el Bijuu, ante la expectación de las chicas, el rubio e Inugami -Veo que Fuu-chan y Mabui-chan son huéspedes en Konoha-

- Así es… Estoy comenzando a entrenarlas junto a Naru-chan para que aprendan a usar los poderes de ustedes-

- Bueno, al menos ya no estaremos aquí sin holgazanear…- El Sanbi bostezó visiblemente, abriendo su hocico hacia el cielo -Y con un poco de suerte, podremos tener buenas batallas-

- Sólo piensas en pelear, Inugami- Replicó serio el felino -Como sea…- El que parecía ser el más serio de ambos Bijuu continuó -Siendo que en este momento somos parte de su aldea, supongo que tendremos que dejar de lado nuestras diferencias desde ahora… Si de algo sirve, nunca fue nada personal-

- Veo que eres muy accesible- Kushina sonrió suavemente

- Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde está ese miserable de Youko?- Preguntó al aire el canino

- Cuida tu boca, saco de pulgas…-

Detrás de una serio Naruto, emergió lentamente de la oscuridad la figura del Kyuubi no Youko, el Bijuu más fuerte en teoría. Sus colmillos se mostraban amenazantes, sobresaliendo discretamente de su alargado hocico. Inevitablemente Fuu se abrazó a una Mabui que parpadeó confundida, ya que el Kyuubi también era ligeramente más alto que Inugami y Nekomata, además de que su mirada fría era bastante más intimidante que la de los otros dos Bijuu. Tal vez el único que podría competir con él en cuanto a la apariencia intimidante era Orochi. La Guren Kouhai miró de reojo a su compañero, quien sintió aquella mirada seria y volteó sobre su hombro a ver de forma un tanto despectiva a su anterior Jinchuuriki.

- Youko…- Kushina inició un diálogo pendiente entre ambos

- ¿Qué quieres?- Replicó visiblemente malhumorado el Bijuu con más colas

- Yo… Debí haberte hecho caso desde el principio… Discúlpame- La bella mujer cerró los ojos y ladeó ligeramente el rostro, señal de la vergüenza que sentía -Tu siempre me lo advertiste y yo, nunca hice caso…-

- Bah, a estas alturas no importa…- Youko cerró los ojos con solemnidad -Siempre pensabas con la vagina antes que con el cerebro…- La pelirroja si bien se mantuvo seria, mostraba la furia por el comentario del zorro en forma de un tic en el ojo izquierdo -Pero ahora hay asuntos más importantes que atender- La atención estaba puesta totalmente sobre el Bijuu que también era el más viejo de los nueve -Nekomata, Inugami…- Ambos seres sobrenaturales voltearon a ver con seriedad al Kyuubi -Veo que se llevan bien con sus contenedores, eso ahorra tiempo-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Replicó serio el felino

- Debemos de estar preparados, hay una amenaza latente…- Youko miró de reojo al rubio, quien a su vez miró discretamente al Kitsune (Zorro) -Sin embargo, también es cierto que el Ninkai está al borde de la guerra por las ambiciones expansionistas de Kumo-

"¿De qué estarán hablando?" Pensó fugazmente la Uzumaki

- Veo que realmente estás tenso, zorro- El Sanbi sonrió burlonamente -Eres igual que el inútil de Rikudou-

- No me compares con ese anciano miserable- Replicó molesto el Kyuubi

- Nii-san…- Mabui se acercó tímidamente a Naruto -¿Tú sabes quién es Rikudou-san?-

- Si Onii-chan- Fuu también se posó cerca del rubio -¿Quién es ese tal Rikudou?-

- Creo que se refieren a Rikudou Sennin- Replicó el Genin, mirando fijamente a los tres monstruos de Seiryoku

- Veo que… Es necesario que les expliquemos esa parte, porque debe haber muchas verdades tergiversadas y mitos en relación a la leyenda del Rikudou Sennin- A pesar de ser el Bijuu más tranquilo, una sutil molestia era perceptible en la voz de Nekomata al referirse a quien la gente consideraba el creador de las Kyuuseijuu

- ¿A qué verdad te refieres?- Preguntó la pelirroja con expectación

- ¿Puedo?- Preguntó el felino, a lo que el canino y el zorro simplemente respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza -Pues bien…-

_En lo últimos años de la vida del Rikudou Sennin, el Seiryoku del Juubi recuperaba gradualmente su fuerza y estaba latente el peligro de que el Maou escapara del encierro apenas muriera el también llamado Kaibyaku no Shisha (Emisario de la Creación)… Entonces las criaturas místicas que ustedes conocen actualmente como Kuchiyose (Invocaciones), se reunieron a petición de Rikudou, quien les planteó el problema que tenía… Su vida ya estaba en el límite y le era cada día más difícil resistir los deseos del Juubi por escapar, por lo que el terrible Hametsu no Shisha (Emisario de la Destrucción) volvería a sembrar caos y destrucción en el mundo…_

_Entonces nueve especies de las Seijuu (Bestias Sagradas) dieron un paso al frente y se ofrecieron a convertir a uno de los suyos en los contenedores del poder del Juubi… Tanuki, Nekomata, Inugami, Isonade, Basan, Namekuji, Gama, Hebi y Kitsune… De esas nueves especies, fueron elegidos los jóvenes más fuertes y entonces fue que Rikudou Sennin utilizó sus últimas fuerzas, para dividir el Seiryoku del Hametsu no Shisha y fusionar esta nueve partes con la esencia de esos nueve elegidos… Rikudou tuvo presente que esta unión sería diferente a la que él tenía con el Juubi, pero no tuvo opción o mejor dicho, no pensó otra opción, así que utilizó el Jutsu que le permitía crear a partir de la nada y manipular parcialmente la existencia, el Banbutzu Souzou…_

_El resto creo que es claro. Esos nueve elegidos se transformaron de manera radical en relación a sus familiares debido a la influencia del Seiryoku del Juubi… Entonces cada uno desarrolló sus colas en proporción al Seiryoku del monstruo que había recibido… Sobre decir que si bien la diferencia es mínima, si es digna de considerarse, de forma que de la unión de esos nueve elegidos y aquél poder nacimos Kyuubi no Youko, Hachibi no Orochi (Gran Serpiente de Ocho Colas), Nanabi no Oogama (Sapo Gigante de Siete Colas), Rokubi no Katsujou (Reina Babosa de Seis Colas), Gobi no Tsuchigumo (Araña de la Tierra de Cinco Colas), Yonbi no Kisame (Tiburón Demonio de Cuatro Colas), Sanbi no Inugami (Dios Perro de Tres Colas), Niibi no Nekomata (Gato Bifurcado de Dos Colas) e Ichibi no Tanuki (Perro Mapache de Una Cola)…_

_Una pequeña porción del Seiryoku del Juubi permaneció en el cuerpo de Rikudou, la cual usó para realizar ese último Jutsu, tras lo que falleció sin informarnos a las recién nacidas Kyuuseijuu, que al unirnos con ese Seiryoku, nuestra esencia cambiaría para siempre y jamás volveríamos a ser los mismos… En parte por aquella esencia diabólica que nos fue legada del Juubi y en parte por la destrucción que el Hametsu no Shisha provocó en el Sekai (Mundo) que quedó grabada a fuego en la memoria colectiva, es que los humanos nos tienen un odio ciego y aquellos en los que somos sellados son odiados de forma feroz y en varias ocasiones injustificada e irracional…_

_Sin embargo, la razón principal por la que existen los Jinchuuriki es que durante la era de la fundación de las Ninsato (Aldeas Ninja) Senju Tobirama y Uchiha Izuna controlaron a Youko para que atacara a la naciente Konona… Es cierto que anteriormente los Bijuu nos enfrascamos en la casi mítica Bijuu Sensou (Guerra de las Bestias Con Cola), pero ese conflicto fue desconocido para casi todos los seres humanos, salvo contadas excepciones… Izuna y Tobirama capturaron al Kyuubi y lo usaron durante aquella batalla que se hizo famosa por todo el Ninkai y fue a partir de entonces que los humanos se dieron cuenta de la existencia de las Kyuuseijuu, dándonos de forma colectiva el nombre de Bijuu y de forma individual varios nombres a cada uno de nosotros… _

_Cada una de las recién fundadas Ninsato ambicionó hacerse con aquél poder al ver cómo Youko fue sellado en Uzumaki Mito y ella obtuvo habilidades inimaginables para la mayoría de los humanos… Iwagakure no Sato, Kirigakure no Sato, Konohagakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato y Sunagakure no Sato se hicieron gradualmente de nosotros, junto a la pequeña Takigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre la Cascada), sin pensar que los humanos en los que éramos sellados se volvían objeto de aquél odio ciego por parte de sus iguales…_

- Y esa es la historia detrás de nuestro origen… Claro que nunca pudimos darle las gracias al viejo, porque nos contó la verdad detrás de nuestra transformación es vísperas de su muerte…- Terminó Nekomata con sutil rabia y sarcasmo en sus últimas palabras

- Ya veo…- Murmuró la pelirroja -Así que por eso ustedes nueve tienen ese aire de resentimiento en sus Seiryoku-

- Ciertamente… Además cada uno de nosotros lo tomó de diferente manera, yo por ejemplo, pensé que a fin de cuentas no hay mal que por bien no venga, así que me he dedicado desde esos tiempos a tratar de sobrellevar mi nueva naturaleza- Replicó el Niibi, recuperando la calma que había perdido por revivir aquellos recuerdos

- Yo sólo quiero tener buenas batallas y patear traseros- El Sanbi sonrió en forma un tanto macabra

- ¿Y tú, Youko?- Kushina volteó de reojo hacia su otrora compañero de batalla -¿Cómo lo tomaste…?- El Kyuubi sonrió suavemente y luego cerró los ojos

- Quiero creer que nuestro sacrificio ha valido la pena, pero me cuesta trabajo…- La Uzumaki se entristeció por las palabras de su otrora compañero -Como sea… Lo importante es comenzar a entrenar ahora-

- ¿Y con qué van a empezar?- Preguntó la pelirroja, ante la expectación de los chicos

- Pues antes que nada, tienen que controlar nuestro Seiryoku para que puedan usarlo en batalla, sería eso antes que otra cosa- Declaró sereno Nekomata

- ¿Están listos enanos?- Inugami sonrió maliciosamente

- ¡Claro que sí Inugami, seré la mejor junto a Mabui-chan y Onii-chan!- Exclamó la peliverde con renovada emoción

- Pues bien, comencemos lo más rápido posible, hay que aprovechar todo el tiempo disponible- Secundó el Niibi con su calma característica

- Como diga, Nekomata-sama- Asintió atenta su peligris Jinchuuriki

- Especialmente tú, mocoso- Youko clavó su fría mirada en Naruto -Debes entrenar para controlarte perfectamente… Lo que menos necesita este convulsionado mundo en este momento es otro problema-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Youko?- Kushina miraba de manera suspicaz al Bijuu

- Es algo entre nosotros, Oka-san…- Replicó el rubio sin perder la calma y sin darle pie a Kushina para indagar en el tema

- Muy bien, comencemos entonces-

Los tres Jinchuuriki asintieron a las palabras del Niibi y se dispusieron para iniciar su entrenamiento para controlar ese poder con el que se habían visto maldecidos y bendecidos al mismo tiempo. La disposición de Youko para entrenar con Naruto, sabiendo tanto la Guren Kouhai como los otros dos Bijuu que él era un ser huraño, se les hizo un poco sospechosa. Pero la pelirroja desechó rápidamente esos pensamientos, ya que si bien el Kyuubi era un ser un tanto irritable, era él quien mantenía la calma en casi todas las ocasiones en que sus vidas habían estado en peligro durante la Daisanji Ninkai Taisen…

…

Los ecos metálicos resonaban por todo el bosque. Las chispas salían proyectadas al cielo en medio de los destellos fugaces, que hacían visibles a los dos oponentes durante breves instantes. El duelo se llevaba a cabo en las ramas de los árboles, que dejaban caer unas cuantas hojas cuando los pies de cada uno se posaban en ellos por un breve instante, antes de continuar su batalla. Finalmente las katana de ambos contendientes chocaron en medio del aire y frente a frente, en un claro del bosque, los dos cayeron de pie separados por un par de metros.

Uno de ellos o más bien una, respiraba agitadamente, mientras que en la oscuridad sólo era distinguible el rasgo característico de los Uchiha, el Sharingan. Finalmente a la nube que cubría la luz de la luna llena se la llevó el viento y aquella luz sutil iluminó por completo el lugar. Una agitada Uchiha Nami sutilmente iluminada por la luz de luna clavó la punta de su arma en el suelo para sostenerse de ella, mientras miraba fijamente a un sereno Tomoe Kame, quien agitó su arma con elegancia antes de envainarla en la funda ubicada en el costado izquierdo de su cintura. La azabache terminó por acuclillarse con su rodilla derecha.

- Para ser tu primer día no lo has hecho mal- Dijo el Kame-sennin con tranquilidad -Se nota que has dedicado mucho tiempo a su acondicionamiento físico, si bien te has concentrado en la velocidad y la precisión antes que en la fortaleza y la potencia… ¿O me equivoco?-

- N-No…- La azabache jadeaba para recuperar el aire -Prefiero golpear de forma efectiva antes que con fuerza…-

- Ya veo… También se nota que te gusta estudiar al enemigo antes de atacar- El Sennin sonrió discretamente -Es una virtud muy valiosa en esta vida de batallas-

- N-Naruto… ¿También es así?-

El azabache observó confundido a la chica. Para ella el chico era Naruto-kun u Ouji-chan. Sin embargo, también comprendía que ese cambio en la forma de referirse a su alumno después de que su relación diera un paso más allá en su profundidad. Entonces fue que la serenidad regresó a su rostro. Kame se acercó a una exhausta Nami y le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a reincorporarse mientras le sonreía suavemente.

- Sí, así es Naruto, aunque a veces le gana el entusiasmo- La chica sonrió suavemente

- Es cierto…- Replicó la Uchiha suavemente mientras se terminaba de poner de pie

- Bueno, es hora de terminar por hoy, llevamos varias horas en este simulacro de combate sin descansar ni un instante y no debes esforzarte de más con sólo una semana para recuperarte y debes llegar óptima al torneo…-

…

En medio del manto celeste de sutil color naranja, una parvada de pájaros voló hacia el cielo cuando un impacto seco se escuchó en el bosque. Al pie de una cascada, Anko y Sakura, con sus cuerpos parcialmente marcados por las grecas de sus respectivos Juin, sostenían una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. En ese momento se encontraban en un duelo de fuerzas, con el puño derecho de la pelinaranja y el izquierdo de la pelimorada, empujando para tratar de imponerse a su rival. Finalmente su fuerza se igualó y ambas fueron proyectadas a sus espaldas, cayendo con elegancia tras dar cada una un giro mortal en el aire. Inmediatamente ambas comenzaron a realizar secuencias de sellos a gran velocidad. Una vez terminadas, mientras Anko inhaló aire con sus brazos extendidos hacia atrás, Sakura levantó sus brazos al aire, con sus manos ligeramente separadas y los dedos contraídos.

- ¡Katon: Kokuuenja (Elemento Fuego: Aliento de la Serpiente de Fuego)…!-

- ¡Denton: Raijuntei (Elemento Eléctrico: Trinar del Halcón Relámpago)…!-

Al mismo tiempo que la Mitarashi exhaló un torrente de fuego de gran intensidad luminosa de su boca, la Haruno bajó de golpe sus brazos al tiempo mientras que orientaba sus palmas hacia el fuego que se acercaba. Inmediatamente surgió una corriente eléctrica similar a un relámpago a pequeña escala que chocó frontalmente con el ataque de Anko, manteniéndose el Seiryoku justo a la mitad de la distancia entre ellas, proyectándose al aire ya fuera en forma de chispas o brasas. Lentamente ambas corrientes elementales comenzaron a disminuir su intensidad, hasta que se disiparon después de varios minutos. Ambas chicas se dejaron caer de rodillas al tiempo que las marcas de los Juin retrocedían a las bases de sus cuellos. Las dos respiraban agitadas y se reincorporaron con lentitud, caminando al frente para acortar sus distancias.

- Lo hiciste bien para la primera práctica seria- Dijo la pelimorada, sonriendo confiada

- Gracias… Ha sido en gran parte gracias a los consejos que me diste sobre tener control de mis emociones todo el tiempo- Replicó la pelinaranja con la misma sonrisa, cuando finalmente quedaron frente a frente, separadas por apenas centímetros

- Es cierto… Mis bellas ratas de laboratorio, lo han hecho muy bien…-

Antes de que pudieran voltear, aquellas manos de tétrica piel blanca con textura similar a la piel de un reptil se posaron en las cimas de sus cabezas e inmediatamente sus ojos perdieron el brillo, al tiempo que sus miradas se tornaron inexpresivas. Orochimaru sonrió satisfecho al ver el nivel de control que el Juin le permitía tener sobre ambas al quitar sus manos de ambas chicas, ellas se orientaron hacia él, mirándolo con expectación. Entonces los ojos de Anko comenzaron a brillar con un extraño tono esmeralda, igualando la tonalidad de los orbes de Sakura.

- Veo que la Renketsu (Conexión de Sangre) finalmente se ha concretado y ahora mi control sobre ustedes se ha consolidado casi totalmente- El Sannin entrecerró los ojos con expectación "Aunque al parecer no puedo controlar por completo sus mentes, ya que la influencia de Naruto-kun es muy grande en ambas…" La sonrisa que tenía desapareció de su rostro "En cuanto a sus Juin, veo que los controlan cada vez mejor y mi fórmula experimental de nueva generación ha dado resultado muy rápidamente y ya no me veo en la necesidad de utilizar las Seishingan (Píldoras del Despertar de la Mente) para estimular los Juin a su siguiente etapa, además de que la chiquilla no se ve superada totalmente por el frenesí como sucede con Juugo" Hebi-ouja clavó su mirada en la pelinaranja "Aunque la coloración que adquirió su cabello muestra que cuando las enzimas del Juin invaden un cuerpo, si este no presenta un Kekkei Genkai, se asimilan totalmente al nuevo sistema al ser superiores a la sangre nativa en cuando a capacidad… O al menos es lo que quiero pensar, ya que Sasuke-kun no presentó ese cambio tan radical en su apariencia" El Sannin retrocedió un par de pasos "Por ahora lo mejor será seguir investigando… No tiene mucho desde que he podido seguir mis experimentos libremente y debo recuperar el tiempo perdido…"

El Sannin se separó un par de metros de ambas chicas y finalmente abandonó aparentemente el lugar con el Shunshin no Jutsu para dejar a ambas continuar con su entrenamiento. Las portadoras del Juin, simplemente parpadearon unos segundos y la claridad regresó a sus ojos. Por un momento Sakura miró confundida a Anko, al notar que sus ojos habían adquirido aquella tonalidad tan parecida a la suya, pero inmediatamente desechó aquellos pensamientos al recordar que ella misma le había explicado que algunos efectos secundarios del Juin incluían cambios en la coloración de los ojos, la piel o la tonalidad del cabello, como le sucedió a ella.

- ¿Qué…?- Preguntó la Mitarashi, fingiendo molestia

- Lo, lo siento Anko-chan, pero a veces se me olvida lo del cambio de color en ojos y piel que me explicaste hace poco- Replicó la Haruno, sonriendo nerviosamente

- Como sea… Me levanté temprano para ayudarte y ya no pude ver a Naru-chan cuando se metió a bañar, así que mejor no estemos perdiendo el tiempo…- Refunfuñó la bella chica con molestia

- De acuerdo…- La otra chica hermosa chica bajó ligeramente la cabeza, apenándose por haberle quitado la oportunidad a su amiga de ver al chico en paños menores o incluso desnudo…

Mientras Sakura se sonrojaba con sus pensamientos pervertidos, Orochimaru miraba a ambas desde la copa de un árbol cercano. El nivel de su control sobre la mente ambas había llegado a un nivel sumamente alto, ya que él podía estudiarlas e interrumpir el combate en el momento que quisiera para reflexionar sobre el avance de sus investigaciones y los subconscientes de ambas asimilaban sus palabras construyendo recuerdos falsos que justificaban los cambios en su apariencia o cualquier otra eventualidad. También sus memorias se rellenaban de forma casi automática para que los espacios de tiempo en los que el Sannin las interrumpía no fueran notados por ninguna de las dos. El complemento de la Renketsu permitía que ambas tuvieran una particular empatía que a los ojos de los demás parecía una espontánea y sincera amistad, la cual ellas usaban como justificación para entrenar juntas y a su vez él aprovechaba para tenerlas a las dos al alcance y sin interrupciones…

Mientras las dos tomaban distancia para continuar con su combate de práctica, Orochimaru volteó de reojo a la copa de un árbol ubicado junto al que lo alojaba a él. Desde ese lugar la ANBU Uzuki Yuugao cuidaba a ambas chicas por órdenes de Kirin. Lo que no sabía la líder de KOBU, organización que había terminado por absorber a las fuerzas ANBU regulares, era que la mujer de cabello violeta había sufrido un brutal Sennou (Lavado de Cerebro) a manos de Despair tras su secuestro. Ahora era una fiel marioneta de la Tsukuyomi Dantai y por ende, no reportaría nada que comprometiera al aliado de sus amos. Ante la mirada del Sannin y la ANBU, el combate de ambas chicas reinició con aparente normalidad.

…

Sentadas cerca de un lago, las tres chicas del Equipo 8 y Tatsumaki observaban con expectación a Okame, Tsunade, Kushina y a Mikoto, quienes estaban frente a ellas. La pelirroja miró de reojo a la azabache, quien a su vez no despegaba la mirada de la Namekuji-hime. Para Maki-chan, su Onee-chan se veía genial con aquella expresión fría que la hacía verse intimidante por naturaleza y con esa mirada analítica en verdad parecía una Ninja de alto nivel. Hana en cambio, observaba curiosa a las Kunoichi mayores, ya que le habían ofrecido no sólo el poder tener una Sensei perfecta para ella, sino también la posibilidad de recuperar, aunque fuera por un breve momento, algo muy valioso que habían perdido.

Hinata también observaba expectante a las mujeres mayores, ya que al igual que a la Senju, le dijeron que sólo había una persona capaz de enseñarle a manejar adecuadamente su Doujutsu, a pesar de que ella sentía que los entrenamientos con su amiga Uchiha habían rendido muchos frutos. La azabache menor por otro lado, miraba fríamente a la Namikaze, ya que a diferencia de Mikoto, con ella no podía fingir que todo era color de rosa.

Kushina observaba con sincera alegría a las chicas, especialmente a la Hyuga y a la morena alba, ya que iban a recibir una sorpresa que tal vez volvería a cambiar la perspectiva de sus vidas y lo que tuvieron que sufrir en su más tierna infancia. Si bien en un principio no estuvo de acuerdo con lo que planeaban su Sensei y su Oka-sama, el que estuvieran cooperando más allá de la evidente hostilidad existente entre ambas, significaba que habían reflexionado detenidamente el asunto.

Mikoto por otra parte, se mostraba ligeramente recelosa. Lo que su Sensei y la Fuin no Megami estaban por hacer iba más allá del equilibrio natural de las cosas y de hecho ella lo consideraba una aberración. Sin embargo, ante el oscuro panorama que se extendía no sólo delante de ellas, sino de todo el Ninkai, Hinata y Hana debían de aprender a utilizar lo mejor posible sus Kekkei Genkai para que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir fueran lo más altas posibles.

Ambas mujeres maduras voltearon a verse de reojo, endureciendo sus miradas al instante. La Guren Kouhai y la otrora ANBU entendieron eso como la señal de que todo estaba a punto de empezar… Lentamente se apartaron mientras las mujeres mayores adoptaron expresiones serias y mirando al frente abrieron ligeramente sus compases, al tiempo que comenzaban la secuencia de sellos Tora-Mi-Inu-Tatsu, terminando con un sonoro aplauso…

- ¡Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Invocación: Reencarnación del Mundo Impuro)…!-

Ante la mirada confundida de las cuatro Genin, de la tierra surgieron violentamente dos ataúdes cuadrados de madera delante de Tsunade y Okame. Sus tapas cayeron violentamente, cimbrando el suelo con sonoro estruendo y levantando el polvo de forma efímera. Nami miró con sorpresa el ataúd delante de la Namekuji-hime, ya que pudo reconocer a la mujer… No había duda, era aquella mujer que aparecía en las múltiples fotografías que tenía la Senju en el tocador común del cuarto, pegadas en el espejo comunitario de las chicas.

- Oka-san…-

Las lágrimas escaparon inmediatamente de los ojos de la bella alba, ya que sin duda la mujer dentro de ese ataúd era su amada Oka-sama, Senju Rin. Su mirada atónita no podía apartarse de ese cuerpo de tez pálida y que parecía estar forrado de papel en algunas partes de su cuerpo, ya que las ranuras en su piel eran ligeramente visibles. Ella parecía estar dormida de pie, con expresión tranquila, ataviada con su uniforme Jounin. Entonces dio un paso fuera del ataúd para quedar junto a Tsunade, quien la esperaba con un Kunai que llevaba colgando de un hilo una tira de papel con una fórmula de Fuinjutsu grabado. La morena alba permaneció inmóvil mientras la Sannin clavaba ese Kunai en la cabeza de Rin, desatando una transformación un tanto peculiar donde la piel de la esposa del fallecido Darui recuperaba el tono natural de su piel antes de morir y aquellas ranuras desaparecían de su cuerpo, dejándola tan hermosa como Hana la recordaba. Finalmente la Senju mayor abrió los ojos y parpadeó repetidamente, visiblemente desorientada.

- Dónde… ¿Dónde estoy?- Susurró desconcertada la castaña

- ¡Oka-san…!- La Senju menor se lanzó a abrazarla, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿Eh?- La mujer del Equipo Minato observó confundida a esa joven que se había aferrado a ella

- ¡Oka-san, Oka-san…! ¡Te extrañé mucho…! ¡Mucho, mucho…!-

- ¿Hana-chan?- Cuando finalmente reconoció a la pequeña hija que había dejado en el mundo de los vivos en aquella hermosa chica, correspondió su gesto con ternura -Mi pequeña Hana-chan…-

Hinata miraba sorprendida a la persona dentro del ataúd delante de Okame. Así como Tsunade había usado ese Jutsu para aparentemente invocar a la madre de Hana, la pelirroja mayor había invocado a su querida Oka-sama, quien lucía igual que la Senju mayor antes de que la rubia clavara ese Kunai con aquella fórmula particular, vestida con una larga Yukata púrpura. Y exactamente ocurrió lo mismo con Hyuga Hitomi, ya que ese cuerpo dio un paso fuera de su encierro, donde la Fuin no Megami ya la esperaba con un Kunai idéntico al otro. Lo clavó súbitamente en la nuca de esa réplica de su madre y la Hyuga sufrió la misma transformación que la madre de Hana, recuperando paulatinamente la apariencia que tenía justo antes de morir. A diferencia de Rin, Hitomi volteó visiblemente confundida en todas direcciones, enérgicamente.

- Oka-sama…-

- ¿Y dónde carajo estoy?- Preguntó al aire la dueña del Byakugan -Se supone que morí en el hospital…-

- Oka-sama… Yo…- Hinata se posó delante de su madre, quien enfocó su mirada en ella

- ¿Y tú quien eres…?- Hitomi miró detenidamente a la bella peliazul frente a ella -Hm… ¿Nata-chan?-

- S-Si…- La Hyuga menor sonrió y agachó ligeramente la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas escurrían libremente por sus mejillas

- ¡Has crecido mucho…!- La mujer de largo cabello violeta posó sus manos en los hombros de su hija -¡En verdad que te has puesto hermosa, Nata-chan…!-

- Sigues tan perspicaz como siempre, Hitomi-chan- Kushina se acercó a su antigua compañera de equipo

- ¿Shina-chan?- Abrazando a su hija contra su cuerpo, la Hyuga miró confundida a su amiga

- La misma-ttebane- La pelirroja sonrió triunfal, frente a ella

- Tenía tiempo que no decías esa cosa tan rara que quién sabe de dónde la sacaste- Okame se acercó con expresión notoriamente cansada

- Quisiera saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo- Rin acariciaba los rizos de su hija mientras se acercaba a las pelirrojas junto con Tsunade y Mikoto -Hace unos minutos según yo, que Nezumi…-

- Edo Tensei- Dijo seria la rubia, cuyo semblante lucía cansado

- ¿Te refieres a esa atrocidad contra el ciclo de la vida y la muerte, Baa-chan?- Replicó la Hyuga mayor con desconcierto a la respuesta de su Sensei

- Si… Ese mismo- Dijo Mikoto con calma

- Y a todo esto… ¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué es ese tal Edo Tensei?-

Tatsumaki y Nami se acercaban, la pelirroja morena con curiosidad y las manos en la nuca. La Uchiha miraba tranquilamente la situación, cruzada de brazos. Se alegraba porque sus amigas se reunían de nuevo con sus seres queridos, pero todavía conservaba la ecuanimidad. Ni a Hitomi ni a Rin les costó mucho trabajo el asociar a esas dos jovencitas con las hijas de Mikoto y Kushina ya que con excepción de sus rasgos propios, eran como copias fieles de sus madres.

- El Edo Tensei es la base del Masasei no Jutsu de Senju Tobirama, aquél Kinjutsu (Técnica Prohibida) con el que amenazó la aldea en aquella pelea épica que sostuvieron él y Uchiha Izuna contra Senju Hashirama, Uzumaki Mito, Hiromi-san y Madara-sama- Replicó Nami con calma -Tiene la capacidad de invocar el alma de una persona fallecida en un contenedor que toma la forma que tenía su cuerpo antes de morir, pero al parecer es muy complicada de utilizar porque un Jutsu así debe realizarse a través de un Gishiki (Ritual) sumamente avanzado y metódico, que muy pocos Ninja logran completar exitosamente-

- Eh… No entendí nada, pero gracias por la explicación, Onee-chan- Tatsumaki sonrió nerviosamente

- Hm…- Nami cerró los ojos, manteniendo su expresión estoica

- Nami-chan salió igual de nerd que tú, Koto-chan…- Murmuró Hitomi discretamente -Y Maki-chan salió igual de baka que tú, Shina-chan-

- No es baka, es distraída- Si bien la Guren Kouhai sonrió discretamente, un tic era visible en su ojo izquierdo

- Disculpen que interrumpa- Rin intervino respetuosamente -Pero desearía saber por qué Hitomi-sama y yo fuimos invocadas de regreso a este mundo-

- Lo que sucede- La Sannin tomó la palabra -Es que en el Ninkai en general y particularmente en la aldea, han sucedido muchas cosas en el tiempo que ustedes llevan de fallecidas y en las condiciones actuales, no hay nadie que pueda instruir a Hinata y a Hana de forma óptima en el manejo de sus Kekkei Genkai-

- Comprendo- Replicó la alumna de Minato tras unos segundos de reflexión

- También hay que decir que el Edo Tensei que nosotras hemos podido replicar todavía es imperfecto, por lo que la fórmula que utilizamos para fijar sus almas a los contenedores sólo dudará una semana- Agregó la Fuin no Megami con tono sombrío, provocando que Hinata y Hana quedaran en shock

- ¿Qué…?- Murmuraron ambas Kunoichi del Equipo 8

- Está bien…- Hitomi adoptó una expresión seria -Si bien estoy contenta por estar de nuevo con mi Nata-chan, estoy consciente de que han usado un Kinjutsu repudiado por las cuestiones éticas que conlleva, sin mencionar el hecho de que es la base de aquél infame Jutsu que usó Senju Tobirama para intentar destruir la aldea… Y a final de cuentas, estos cuerpos y esta vida artificial son sólo ilusiones efímeras-

- Aunque sea una semana, pero yo estoy muy agradecida porque me hayan dado la oportunidad de volver a estar con mi querida Hana-chan- Terminó la castaña con una solemne reverencia -Gracias Tsunade-sama, Okame-sama…-

- Gracias a mí, esta zorra sólo puso un poco del cabello de ambas y un par de porquerías para el Gishiki…- La pelirroja mayor se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con expresión orgullosa

- Tu Fuinjutsu de mierda sería inútil sin mi conocimiento en Iryouninjutsu y anatomía humana- La rubia replicó la postura de su rival, ladeando el rostro en actitud despectiva

- Es bueno ver que hay cosas que no cambian…- Hitomi sonrió ligeramente nerviosa al ver que las mujeres maduras seguían siendo como ella las recordaba

- Pues bien, debemos de aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible- Kushina adoptó una expresión seria, como la líder de su equipo en sus primeros años como Ninja

- Antes que nada, creo que deberíamos ponerlas al corriente de lo que ha pasado desde que ustedes fallecieron para que se den cuenta del por qué Tsunade-sensei y Okame-sama recurrieron a esto…- Las palabras de Mikoto pusieron nerviosas a ambas mujeres revividas.

…

La amenaza de Kumogakure estaba latente en todo el Ninkai, pero aún así, Konoha era un extraño lugar de paz. Apenas el día anterior, con previa garantía de seguridad para los Ninja de Suna que estaban en su territorio participando en el Examen Chunin, la alianza entre ambas aldeas se había terminado tras unas intensas negociaciones y al igual que Kaze no Kuni (La Nación del Viento) y Hi no Kuni (La Nación del Fuego), habían pasado a ser neutrales entre sí. La tensión internacional del bloque conformado por Suna y Kiri para encarar las ambiciones expansionistas de Kumo y la negativa de Yugakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre el Agua Caliente) de que Konoha se integrara al bloque político-militar debido al miedo de una vez que ocuparan su territorio bajo el pretexto de apoyarlos ante una posible invasión de Kumo ya no lo abandonaran, fueron claves en el realineamiento de Konohagakure no Sato. En la torre Hokage se encontraba el Sandaime, con expresión seria, mirando fijamente a la líder de KOBU Kirin, quien había consolidado un pacto de neutralidad con Kumogakure no Sato.

Ese pacto era inverosímil para cualquiera que supiera de las políticas de ambos, ya que tanto Kumo y Konoha como Kaminari no Kuni (La Nación del Rayo) y Hi no Kuni aparentemente no podían coexistir en el mismo mundo debido a las diferencias tan radicales en su ideología. Pero por lo pronto, la rubia de ojos verdes se encontraba brindando con unos vasos de porcelana con Namikaze Yugito, quien venía en representación del nuevo Shodaime Raikage. El pacto de neutralidad entre ambas aldeas y ambas naciones había sido firmado y oficialmente eran neutrales entre sí a partir de ese momento y a la mañana del día siguiente se daría a conocer la noticia a todo el Ninkai.

- Porque nuestra enemistad recién superada nunca resurja y este pacto asiente las firmes bases para formar una verdadera alianza en el futuro- Fue el brindis de Kirin, antes de tomar de golpe el contenido del recipiente que sostenía en su mano izquierda "Claro, como si pensaras eso, víbora…"

- Salud por eso y por la cooperación honesta y sincera entre nuestros pueblos- Declaró la Namikaze antes de beber de un trago también, todo el licor de su vaso "Disfrútenlo, mientras puedan… Perra inmunda…"

Ambas rubias consideraban sus objetivos alcanzados por el momento. Para la Tsukino era de vital importancia conseguir todo el tiempo que fuera posible, ya que sabía que Konoha y Hi no Kuni todavía no estaban en posición de enfrentar eficazmente la monstruosa capacidad militar de Kumo y Kaminari no Kuni incentivada por los Raijin en su afán de revancha y conquista mundial, por lo que necesitaba desviar la atención de sus feroces enemigos hacia las demás naciones. Mientras sobreviviera su hogar, las demás aldeas y naciones le importaban poco. Por otro lado, la Namikaze necesitaba garantizar la seguridad de su frente suroeste para iniciar por fin la guerra por el Seikuu (Espacio Vital) que su aldea y por ende su nación, necesitaban para el crecimiento.

En su pacto secreto, Kumo y Konoha definieron el futuro de millones de personas, puesto que la Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen estaba por comenzar y había cláusulas secretas en cuanto a la repartición de territorio de las naciones cercanas como Yu no Kuni, cuya división estaba pactada entre ambas naciones en una cláusula secreta. Por otro lado, Konoha tendría Otogakure y Kusagakure bajo su área de influencia y Kumo tendría el flanco suroeste cubierto para cuando iniciara la guerra o inclusive con el factor disuasivo que representaría la neutralidad de Konoha, la guerra tal vez se aplazaría y las demás aldeas y naciones cederían a sus exigencias. El pacto realmente era muy conveniente para ambas partes y ambas rubias lo sabían. Por esa razón, se tragaban su orgullo y la convicción en sus ideales, al menos de momento.

Detrás de Yugito y mirando de forma impasible se encontraba un ANBU de Kumogakure con una máscara que emulaba el rostro de un gato, cubierto totalmente con una capa negra. Se mantenía totalmente erguido, en posición de firmes, esperando a que su superiora terminara la breve negociación para regresar a su aldea. Hiruzen miró de reojo a aquél sujeto, quien ignorando su mirada escrutiñadora, se mantuvo observando una enorme pintura en el muro, en la cual estaban plasmados de izquierda a derecha el Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama, el Niidaime Hokage Uchiha Madara, el Sandaime durante su juventud y finalmente, el famoso Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato. Ese sujeto mantuvo la mirada fija en el rostro del famoso rubio por más tiempo que en los demás personajes ilustres de Konoha. El viejo líder miró por un instante los ojos zafiro visibles en la máscara del ANBU y se le hicieron vagamente familiares, pero no pudo asociarlos con alguien específicamente, porque ese sujeto ladeó el rostro de forma que aquellos orbes se perdieron en la oscuridad de su máscara.

- Es hora de irnos, Tora (Tigre)- Dijo Yugito mientras se levantaba de la mesa de negociación

- Bien entonces, mañana declararemos nuestra posición al mundo…- Kirin se acercó y estrechó la mano de la Jinchuuriki del Hachibi con una sonrisa discreta en el rostro.

Segundos después la comitiva de Kumo salió del edificio y cobijada por la gran cantidad de gente que circulaba por las calles de Konoha, comenzó el camino de regreso a su aldea con el pergamino del pacto firmado en las manos de la rubia. El ANBU caminaba silencioso, al parecer perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que él había estado en esa aldea y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, sentía un poco de nostalgia… Finalmente, después de varios minutos a paso veloz, los dos Ninja de Kumo dejaron Konoha y se internaron en el bosque aledaño.

- ¿Cómo te sentiste en tu aldea, Minato?- Sonrió perversa la Jinchuuriki de Orochi, sin dejar de mirar al frente

- Algo melancólico, no lo puedo negar…-

El ANBU se quitó la máscara y se bajó la capucha, revelando ese rostro que seguía casi idéntico al de la pintura en el despacho de Sarutobi. Si acaso una pequeña arruga cercana a la comisura de sus labios se mostraba como signo de sus treinta y siete años de edad. Ahora su frente lucía un Hitai-ate con el símbolo de Kumogakure y el lazo que la sostenía era de color blanco. Mientras hablaban, ambos comenzaron a recorrer el denso bosque por las ramas de los árboles a gran velocidad con dirección noreste, rumbo a su aldea.

- ¿No te has preguntado qué fue de la idiota de Kushina y tus sucios bastardos?- Preguntó la rubia ya con expresión seria

- La verdad, no…- El ojiazul sonrió de forma sutil -Si acaso, tengo curiosidad por saber sobre mi hijo, pero no es algo que me quite el sueño- Su mirada se endureció -Únicamente me interesa saber qué fue de la hija que tuve con Miko-chan y de la sucia Tatsumaki solo me interesa saber si sobrevivió al ataque del Kyuubi para acabar con ella y si murió, para dejar de preocuparme por esas pequeñeces-

- Todo será a su tiempo, Mina… Por ahora debemos darle este pergamino a Oto-san y así por fin podremos iniciar nuestro Shiro Keikaku (Plan Blanco)-

- Eso es cierto Yugi… Por ahora esa es nuestra prioridad- Minato cerró los ojos y con maestría continuó su recorrido entre los árboles "Kushina… Nos volveremos a ver pronto… Ese negro hijo de puta de Z casi acabó con Oto-san, pero al final él venció en su titánica batalla… Al igual que el primate que tenías por hermano cedió ante el poder de Yugito… Y así como ellos, yo te sentenciaré con mis propias manos así como acabaré con Tsunade Oka-san, por preferir seguir fiel a esta aldea antes que a nosotros…" Los orbes zafiros volvieron a mostrarse, con una frialdad casi infinita reflejada en ellos "Miko-chan, si siguieras viva, me gustaría tomarte de nuevo y hacerte mía por siempre… Tú eras la única digna"

"Hm…" La Jinchuriki del Hachibi agachó ligeramente la cabeza, sin desviar la vista del frente "Tsuyoi Oka-san… Pronto llegará el día en que se te haga justicia y qué mejor que sea Minato quien acabe con Tsunade… Ya cuando sea el momento adecuado, acabaré con Shiro Oto-san para que descanses en paz y cuando Shunya-sama complete su objetivo, finalmente volveremos a vernos…"

_En el preludio al Torneo Chunin, la situación en el Ninkai parece estar al borde del colapso, sin que esto sea del conocimiento de la población mundial en general. Mientras una nueva guerra parece evidente entre las altas esferas, Naruto y las chicas se preparan con dedicación para los combates que enfrentarán. Kumo, a través de Minato y Yugito, casi ha terminado de preparar el escenario para su guerra. Mientras tanto, en Konoha se percibe un sutil aire de batalla que aumenta poco a poco su intensidad. Las cartas se acomodan lentamente y los jugadores ya casi están listos. ¿Quién será el mayor ganador cuando todo comience…? _

…

**Salida 2: Sueño Interminable.**

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

Despertando tu valentía, un drama milagroso.

Nada ha terminado,

Cambia tu necesidad por una oportunidad,

En definitiva, lo puedes hacer.

Caminando a través del puente del arco iris,

Con el futuro en la mano,

Juntos luchan más allá de la puerta.

Detente en el camino de la sombra negra,

Llamas carmesí, ¡Ardan!

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

No importa lo doloroso de los tiempos,

Abrazando las sonrisas de los camaradas en los que crees.

…

**Notas:** Antes que nada, algo importante: comencé el fic antes de la revelación del nombre de los Bijuu y por esa razón ellos tienen de nombre la especie a la que pertenecen en cuanto a qué monstruo mitológico representan. Kyuubi en este caso, se llama Youko, no Kurama, ya que al escuchar ese nombre me acuerdo inmediatamente de Youko Kurama de Yu Yu Hakusho, personaje que si bien me agrada, nada que ver con el monstruoso zorro que es el Bijuu. En cuanto a los acontecimientos del capítulo, ya lo dijeron Tsunade y Okame, el Edo Tensei tiene un alcance limitado, siendo sumamente inferior al del canon, mientras que el Masasei no Jutsu de Tobirama es una técnica temible que no ganó su fama por nada. Ha comenzado el entrenamiento de las Jinchuu-chicas junto a Naruto y también están las bases para el entrenamiento de Nami, Hinata, Hana y Tatsumaki enfocado en el control de sus Kekkei Genkai, además de Sakura y Anko, que a pesar de ser manipuladas por Orochimaru, también tienen su avance por ellas mismas. En cuanto a la historia entre Ino y Naruto, la abordaré un poco más en el siguiente capítulo para revelar más sobre Maou. El entrenamiento de las chicas y en cuanto a Hinata y Hana, este reencuentro con sus madres si bien lo pienso abordar, no pienso profundizarlo demasiado para finalmente poder llegar al torneo. Se ha revelado también que Minato y Yugito son medios hermanos y en parte la historia de la Namikaze no es de amor en relación a su padre. En su momento se revelarán sus motivaciones para integrarse en la Tsukuyomi Dantai y sus verdaderas intenciones, de las cuales ya se han podido ver un poco. Creo que eso sería todo por ahora y el próximo capítulo lo trataré de hacer a la brevedad posible, ya que fueron más de tres meses desde la última actualización del fic.

**Próximamente:**

**XIX: Un Escenario Impresionante. **


	20. XIX: Un Escenario Impresionante

**Naruto Sennin**

…

**(Advertencia de contenido sexual posiblemente ofensivo y lenguaje altisonante, leer bajo su propio criterio)**

_La noche era más oscura de lo normal, ya que en el cielo había Luna Nueva. Aquella aldea, Ryoutou no Sato (Aldea de la Espada Fantasma), famosa por los asesinos que entrenaba y por sus altas construcciones, ahora era devorada por el fuego. La población había sido masacrada de una forma sumamente brutal. Los cadáveres eran exhibidos de formas muy crueles y sádicas. Los Kenjutsushi estaban clavados en el muro que delimitaba la aldea con sus propias Katana, Chokuto y Tantou, dependiendo de qué arma usaba en vida cada uno, atravesándoles la cabeza. Los Taijutsushi (Combatientes Cuerpo a Cuerpo) fueron brutalmente descuartizados y sus restos diseminados por el suelo de toda la aldea. Los niños, sin distinción de sexo habían sido convertidos en tétricas y bellas a la vez, estatuas de hielo. Sus expresiones llenas de terror ante la muerte de sus padres y familiares habían sido inmortalizadas en su momento más intenso. Ese hielo era capaz de resistir el calor infernal producto del incendio masivo de las construcciones de madera que llevaban dos días ardiendo. Los civiles adultos habían sido despellejados y sus pieles colgaban de las ventanas de sus propios hogares._

_El líder intelectual era Maou Juubi, quien ahora vestía una Yukata de color negro, sumamente holgada, complementado con pantalón negro ajustado y botas también negras. El Hametsu no Shisha miraba con deleite la pelea que se daba en medio del profanado cementerio de Ryoutou, escoltado por Aka y detrás de ellos estaban sus diez esclavas, las autoras materiales del exterminio, las cuales vestían capas negras que incluían capuchas que ocultaban sus rostros. Su recién adquirida esclava Inoshishi, ataviada con un top negro que dejaba notar su generoso busto y al mismo tiempo lo mantenía en su sitio, lucía un pantalón negro de spandex que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas y sus firmes nalgas, usaba el mismo calzado que su amo. Por todo su cuerpo tenía manchas de sangre, pero las salpicadas en su rostro aunadas a su expresión fría eran las que le conferían una apariencia realmente aterradora y empuñaba una Katana en su mano derecha, llena del líquido vital a tal grado que escurría libremente por su mano. La rubia miraba fijamente a su rival, una joven de cabello castaño suelto a la cintura, de su misma edad y sus mismas proporciones corporales. La chica vestía una Yukata blanca holgada y pantalón a los tobillos del mismo color, ligeramente abombado. Sus botas también eran blancas._

_Esa castaña se reincorporaba lentamente. La sangre escurría de la comisura de sus labios y su frente, así como de pequeñas cortadas que tenía por todo su cuerpo. Respiraba agitada y su mirada enfocada en Inoshishi se tornaba borrosa a veces. Sin embargo el deseo de liberar a su querida Futago Shimai (Hermana Melliza) de lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho ese Sangan no Kaibutsu (Monstruo de Tres Ojos) era lo que la mantenía de pie. Era claro que su adorada hermana jamás hubiera asesinado a todos sus amigos, a sus padres o a sus compañeros por su propia voluntad. Lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho ese demonio, no iba a quedar impune. Salvar a Shishi era su mayor deseo. _

_Tomó con firmeza la Katana partida a la mitad que todavía sostenía y la colocó delante de su rostro, empuñándola fieramente con sus dos manos. Inoshishi se mantenía impasible, mirando a su melliza Juusora… Ella era lo último que le quedaba de su pasado, de aquella vida vacía que no tenía nada que ver con su dueño. Pero sus pensamientos totalmente enfocados a complacer hasta en el más mínimo capricho a Maou Juubi eran infinitamente superiores a sus sentimientos. Desde que se había apoderado de ella, para la rubia su existencia se reducía a ser la más fiel de sus sirvientas, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer o lo bajo que tuviera que caer. Su familia, sus amigos y su aldea ya no significaban nada para ella. Su mundo se reducía simplemente a las órdenes de su amo y las recompensas carnales que él decidiera darle de acuerdo a su eficiencia sirviéndole._

_- Shishi-chan… Te salvaré sin importar qué…- Declaró firme la castaña_

_- Me gusta tu determinación- Juusora volteó a ver con visible odio al Rey Maligno_

_- ¡Tú no me hables!- Exclamó la castaña mientras terminaba por llorar -¡Tú fuiste quien le hizo esto a Shishi-chan!- El rencor era palpable en la voz de Juusora -¡Ella amaba la aldea y a todos nosotros, luchaba por protegernos…!- La furia aumentó, si eso era posible, en el corazón de la castaña, al ver que Maou sonrió burlonamente_

_- Inoshishi me pertenece en cuerpo y alma, por toda la eternidad- Los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia brillaron efímeramente con un tono escarlata -Y sólo será libre si yo lo decido… Así que, ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?-_

_- ¡Vete a la mierda!- _

_- Sería más o menos así…- Juubi ignoró el insulto de su enemiga y continuó hablando con tranquilidad -Si rompes la Katana de la puta, la libero totalmente de mi control- Juusora endureció visiblemente la mirada -Un encuentro único entre sus armas y quien rompa la de la otra gana-_

_- ¡¿Crees que voy a creer eso?!- Replicó la castaña con furia -¡Shishi-chan es la mejor de todas…! ¡¿Por qué la arriesgarías como si fuera un simple objeto?!-_

_- Dile lo que eres- El rubio adoptó una expresión seria y clavó su mirada en su esclava_

_- Soy una cerda que le pertenece en cuerpo y alma a mí amo… Maté a Oto-san y a Oka-san por él y volvería a hacerlo…- Replicó la rubia mientras su rostro se ruborizaba visiblemente -Haría todo porque me tomara y me cogiera salvajemente como la furcia besa penes que soy…- Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar agitada_

_- Dile qué tan especial eres…- Una sonrisa sutil se formó en el rostro de Maou_

_- ¡Son la más sucia de las putas de mi amo y no valgo nada…!- Inoshishi parecía excitarse con su propia humillación, porque más que gritar parecía gemir de placer -¡Él puede usarme y tirarme como le plazca!-_

_- ¡Shishi-chan…!- La expresión de Juusora se llenó de desesperación al ver cómo su hermana se consideraba un objeto desechable_

_- ¿Lo ves?- Juubi aprovechó el momento de vulnerabilidad de Juusora para retomar la palabra -Si le ordenara que acabara contigo, lo haría sin dudarlo… ¿Verdad cerda?-_

_- ¡Sí…! ¡Si me lo ordenara te cortaría la garganta y dejaría tus vísceras tiradas por el suelo…!- Aprovechando que su ropa era prácticamente una segunda piel, la hermosa asesina ya se frotaba la entrepierna con su mano libre, visiblemente excitada _

_- ¿Lo ves? Yo no tengo nada que perder… Mi poder está tan lejos del alcance de ustedes dos como el cielo lo está de la tierra y esta cerda no me representa absolutamente nada para mí… Puedo tomar a otra de mis esclavas y dejarla tan sometida como a tu querida Shishi- La expresión suave de Maou se endureció visiblemente -¡En cambio tú, ya lo has perdido todo…! Tu familia está muerta y Shishi que es la única persona que te queda, es capaz de matarte, basta con que yo se lo ordene- Ajena a las palabras de su amo, la rubia continuaba masturbándose frente a su hermana -Y en caso de que no aceptaras, basta con que agite mi mano y desaparecerías sin dejar rastro… Dime ahora, ¿Qué puedo perder yo?-_

_- Si tienes todas las de ganar… ¡¿Por qué quieres apostar conmigo?! ¡¿Acaso te divierte el sufrimiento de los demás?!- La castaña encaró firme a su enemigo_

_- Sí, bastante…- La respuesta descolocó a Juusora -Yo siempre juego a ganar y para mí, regocijarme en la impotencia de los débiles es la mayor de las victorias… Aunque, también me gustan los juegos- El rubio cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros, levantando ligeramente las manos hacia el cielo -Puede que pierda a una cerda que si acaso me agrada, pero eso es lo mejor de apostar, la incertidumbre de no saber lo que puede ocurrir… Así como puede que pierda a una furcia, puede que gane otra- _

_- ¡¿Y qué esperanza puedo tener yo?!- Replicó la chica -¡Ella tiene la Katana que yo le hice con todo mi esfuerzo y amor, que tú le hiciste usar para destruir nuestro hogar! ¡Nada de lo que yo tenga puede competir con su arma!-_

_- Dale tu Katana, Inoshishi- Dijo indiferente el Juubi_

_- Como ordene… Amo- Respondió al instante la rubia, todavía agitada -Toma Juusora- La Katana voló con el mango orientado hacia la castaña, tras agitar el brazo que la sostenía._

_Mientras Juusora atrapaba en el aire el arma que había forjado para su querida Futago Shimai, Inoshishi tomó una Chokuto que había quedado en el lugar tras ser decapitado su dueño. Todavía ruborizada, agitó el arma para limpiarle la sangre que tenía en su hoja, mientras la castaña tomaba el mango de la Katana con ambas manos, mirando entristecida a su hermana. La rubia miraba fijamente a su hermana, esperando las órdenes de su amo._

_- Querías un ventaja, ¿No?- La mirada de Juusora regresó a Maou -La Katana de la que estás tan orgullosa contra una Chokuto que nada tiene de especial… ¿Ahora si aceptas este pequeño juego?- _

_- S-Si gano… ¿De verdad liberarás a Shishi-chan?- Preguntó con incertidumbre la castaña, totalmente rebasaba por lo que sucedía -¿C-Cómo se que no hay truco…?-_

_- La verdad es que sólo puedes confiar en mi palabra… Mira, te prometo que si ganas, no sólo liberaré a Inoshishi, sino que también las dejaré en paz y no volveré a meterme con ustedes… Aunque lograra apoderarme por completo de todo este mundo, las dejaría vivir tranquilas- Ahora fue el Juukaigan en la frente del rubio el que se entrecerró -Pero en caso de que perdieras, me apoderaría de ti justo como de Inoshishi… Y si lo vemos objetivamente, incluso en ese escenario ganarías, porque estarías junto a tu Futago Shimai por siempre… Pase lo que pase, a fin de cuentas no perderías todo y sin importar el resultado, terminarías junto a tu querida Shishi-chan…-_

_El llamado Hametsu no Shisha se supo victorioso cuando notó la clara expresión de duda en Juusora. Una vez más había ganado antes de siquiera iniciar el juego, ya que inconscientemente la castaña no daría el cien por ciento al saber que pasara lo que pasara, estaría al lado de su adorada Shishi-chan. Por otro lado, el único remanente de libre albedrío que quedaba dentro de la rubia, dejó de luchar y se entregó totalmente a su amo al saber que todo era una estratagema para reunirla con Juusora, justo como lo había pedido con el último atisbo de su fuerza de voluntad. Una vez que su hermana fuera una esclava, le enseñaría a ser tan fiel, devota y sumisa como ella. Ambas serían las cerdas más perfectas para el amo._

"_Bien…" La castaña tomó entre sus manos el arma que había forjado con el mejor metal, las mejores intensiones y su Kajijutsu (Arte de Forja) más avanzada "¡Daré lo mejor de mí para liberarte, Shishi-chan!"_

"_Sora-chan… Espera un poco más" Inoshishi endureció visiblemente la mirada "Pronto estaremos juntas entre las piernas del amo, por siempre…"_

_Ambas se lanzaron al frente, empuñando sus armas con fiereza. Las dos corrían a toda velocidad para la única estocada que definiría su futuro. Aka observaba abrazada del brazo izquierdo de Maou el devenir de aquellos acontecimientos… Ciertamente su objetivo era corromperlo, pero no pensó que alcanzaría esos niveles de crueldad. Por un instante sintió un intenso escalofrío, justo en el momento en que el sonido metálico del choque de las hojas de las Katana se escuchó… Inoshishi y Juusora estaban dándose la espalda, separadas por algunos metros de distancia, pero mientras la rubia mantenía su expresión seria, la castaña se mostraba visiblemente impactada. La hoja de la Katana que había tardado varios días sin descanso en forjar y en la cual había puesto todo su corazón, cayó clavada cerca de ella después de unos instantes. Se dejó caer de rodillas, bajando la cabeza avergonzada por haberle fallado a su querida Futago Shimai._

_- Pues bien, Juusora- Juubi se acercaba lentamente hacia su nueva adquisición -Has perdido y como acordamos, ahora me perteneces- La aludida levantó la mirada, visiblemente asustada -Pero recuerda que tienes un premio de consolación…- _

_Shishi se dio media vuelta y comenzó a acercarse hacia su querida hermana y su adorado amo. Miraba indiferente cómo Maou Juubi le arrancaba la ropa a Juusora. Cómo la sometía con sus fornidos brazos y contra su voluntad le robaba un beso, mientras los círculos del Juukaigan comenzaban a girar con aquél ritmo hipnótico atrapando su mirada y dejándola paralizada. Entonces le terminó de arrancar la ropa con una absurda facilidad, dejándola totalmente desnuda… Lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Juusora cuando el rubio haciendo uso de su bestial fuerza la sometió para dejarla de espaldas y sin más le robó la virginidad penetrándola de forma violenta con su ya enhiesto miembro. Volteó de reojo hacia su hermana, horrorizándose al verla sonrojada, como si le excitara el ver cómo era violada. Gemía de dolor ante la invasión de su intimidad y la dura penetración de la que era víctima, arrodillada en el suelo, sujetada de la cabeza y casi tocando el suelo con su frente, puesta en esa posición con gran habilidad por parte del Rey Maligno. _

_- ¡Por favor, detente…! ¡Shishi-chan, ayúdame…!- Clamaba desesperada la Kajiya (Herrera) -¡Shishi-chan, por favor…!-_

_- ¡Juusora, no seas insolente…!- La rubia endureció la mirada -Nuestro amo puede disponer cuando y como quiera de nosotras…- Con esas frías palabras, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Juusora desaparecieron… _

_Para Maou el ultrajarla, comenzando por robarle la virginidad, fue algo que lo deleitó enormemente. Así como Inoshishi en su momento, fueron varias horas en las que se apoderó hasta del último confín del voluptuoso cuerpo de la bella castaña. Ella gritó, sollozó y lloró por la impotencia y la rabia que sentía, intentó morderlo y clavarle las uñas en lo más profundo, pero terminó por romperse totalmente cuando el placer que le hacía sentir el rubio rebasó todas las demás sensaciones. Su boca, su sexo e incluso su ano… El rubio no dejó ni un solo rincón de su cuerpo sin explorar ni poseer y en Juusora el efecto del Juukaigan mezclado con las palabras de su hermana sobre cómo convertirse en una esclava perfecta fue devastador, terminando de subyugar su cuerpo, su mente y su alma al Juubi. Él de pie y ella cargada de la cadera por sus firmes manos, se aferraba a su cuerpo con sus piernas y se abrazaba de su cuello mientras era deliciosamente penetrada. Gemía con la cabeza orientada hacia el cielo, ya totalmente sometida. Lanzó un alarido estrepitoso cuando tuvo otro orgasmo provocado por la cálida semilla que el rubio había depositado en su interior… Entonces el Hametsu no Shisha la soltó sin delicadeza alguna, provocando que gimiera de dolor con el golpe que se llevó al caer al suelo. En el labio inferior de Maou había un poco de sangre seca y estaba inflamado por una mordida que le había dado la castaña antes de rendirse a él cuando había intentado besarla, mientras que los pezones de Juusora estaban visiblemente enrojecidos por los chupetones que habían recibido. La hermana menor por instantes de Inoshishi tenía espasmos esporádicos, resultado de tener pequeños orgasmos espontáneos resultado del lento escurrimiento del semen del rubio fuera de su sexo. Su cara lucía congestionada por tanto placer que había recibido y su mirada lucía perdida._

_- J-Juubi-sama…- Susurró casi inconsciente la chica_

_- Al final resultaste tan puta como tu hermana- El rubio observaba fijamente a la chica que se recargó en sus manos para voltear a verlo ansiosa -Y tú, acércate puta estúpida y enséñale cómo ser una buena esclava-_

_La castaña volteó de reojo hacia su hermana, quien estaba desnuda al igual que ella, pero se había mantenido al margen durante el largo acto carnal. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la ayudó a erguirse con cuidado y delicadeza, pero cuando la Kajiya quiso ponerse de pie, poso sus manos sobre sus hombros para que se quedara de rodillas. Después colocó sus manos sobre sus muslos e incitó a Juusora a imitarla, lo que su hermana hizo inmediatamente. Finalmente inclinó su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados como muestra de su devoción. Ambas hermanas respiraban agitadas, tratando de controlar la excitación que las tenía totalmente dominadas. Sus cuerpos se rozaban en esa posición y podían sentir los latidos agitados del corazón de la otra. Maou miró a ambas hermanas de reojo y notó que tenían las mismas generosas proporciones corporales, como si lo único diferente en ellas fuera su tez, más clara la de la rubia y el color de sus ojos y cabello. _

_- Esta, es la posición de, reverencia…- Inoshishi murmuró agitada -Así debemos esperar para que el amo nos use, como él desee… Y nosotras debemos esperar, sin movernos-_

_- E-Entiendo- Replicó torpemente Juusora, todavía con su mente enturbiada por el éxtasis_

_- Pues bien mi querida Juusora, parece ser que así como la puta de tu hermana, también eres una puta…- El rubio se posó delante de ellas con su miembro erecto justo entre sus caras, a la altura de sus bocas -Sólo se me ocurre pensar que las dos son unas hijas de puta, ¿No lo creen así?- Las dos respiraban agitadas, conteniendo el deseo de saborear la virilidad del Juubi -Si, justo eso pensaba…- Posó sus manos sobre las cabezas de las esclavizadas hermanas -Escucha Juusora, tú debes estarme agradecido por toda la eternidad, ya que mejoré aunque fuera un poco tu miserable destino de morir sola, je, je, je… Agradéceme- _

_- G-Gracias…- Murmuró la aludida, sintiéndose tan excitada como humillada_

_- Y ahora, es el momento de poseerlas por completo, como el primer paso para mi plan… Desde este momento toda su existencia estará ligada a mí, por toda la eternidad y jamás podrán ni querrán resistirse…- Juubi cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente -¿Están preparadas? ¿Listas para no ser más que mis sucias y asquerosas cerdas a las que les basta que diga sus nombres en voz alta para desnudarse y humillarse suplicando para que las penetre hasta que se les derrita el poco cerebro que les queda?- _

_- Si amo…- Replicó sumisamente Inoshishi al instante, con total convicción_

_- S-Sí…- Respondió Juusora, emulando tímidamente a su admirada hermana y deseando superarla como esclava, para que Maou Juubi la poseyera primero -Amo…- _

_Entonces un Seiryoku oscuro comenzó a rodear a Maou Juubi. En forma de flamas se extendió por toda su anatomía hasta cubrirlo totalmentede los pies a la cabeza ante la absoluta pasividad de las hermanas. La rubia sabía que sólo podía romper la posición de reverencia cuando su amo se lo ordenara, mientras que la castaña seguía en la posición porque su Futago Shimai no se movía y de ella iba a aprender a ser la más puta de las furcias de su Juubi-sama. Aquella aura negra terminó por convertirse en un vapor oscuro que comenzó a concentrarse a su alrededor y a tomar gradualmente una forma espectral. Esas penumbras se abalanzaron sobre ellas y las devoraron por completo, ante la sonrisa siniestra del rubio… _

**(Fin de contenido sexual posiblemente ofensivo y lenguaje altisonante)**

…

En medio de la oscuridad, Maou Juubi sonrió suavemente. Aquél plan estaba por dar sus frutos y él sabía perfectamente por qué. Cuando Saji le dijo a Naruto que todavía no podía explicarse la razón por la que había sido derrotado por Rikudou Sennin, él se aguantó las ganas de reírse a carcajadas de ella. Ciertamente Aka había sido muy importante para él en su más tierna infancia, pero en la edad adulta, Maou tenía otros intereses y una visión totalmente diferente a de los demás. En cierta medida le dolió saber del complot de Goketsu y la forma en que había manipulado a su Aka-chan… Pero posteriormente tuvo la oportunidad de desquitarse y aprovechar los poderes de la chica en su beneficio. Escuchó también las palabras del Kitsune que poseía la mayor porción de su Seiryoku entre los tales Bijuu, Kyuuseijuu o como fuera que se llamaran esos monstruos y se dio cuenta que todo iba según lo planeado. Entonces de su cuerpo comenzó a surgir una bruma en tonalidad dorada oscura, mientras su brazo derecho y la mitad de su rostro desaparecían gradualmente en el aire… La asimilación con su parte buena, el ingenuo y tierno Naruto, estaba llegando a su última etapa y pronto serían uno completamente… Estaba impaciente, pero después de esperar por cientos de años, un poco más de tiempo no significaba nada.

"Muy pronto… La revelación de mi mayor estratagema se acerca y será algo digno de apreciar para cualquiera… Al final, el vencedor es el que trasciende en la historia y toma lo mejor de la derrota en una batalla para salir victorioso en la guerra… ¿No lo crees así, Rikudou…? Je, je, je…" El Rey Maligno estalló en carcajadas estruendosas, en medio de ese lugar donde no existía ni arriba ni abajo -¡Ja, ja, ja…!-

…

**Entrada 2: Tiempo Precioso, Días de Gloria.**

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

Los sueños rotos a los que estabas por renunciar…

Sueños rotos, una promesa desierta,

Tus palabras se quedaron en mi corazón,

Ya no las puedo sacar, se repiten una y otra vez,

Y ahora, el viento empuja mi espalda…

¡Levántate, que tu corazón ardiente haga erupción!

¡Vamos a intentarlo otra vez!

Deja esos tiempos de lado, renace,

Un tiempo precioso, días de gloria,

Sólo se vive una vez.

Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo,

Cubre ese descolorido mundo rojo,

¡Grita al viento, grita al viento! Es tu propio estilo.

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

…

Maou Juubi y Shunya se dan la espalda. Mientras de la base de la espalda del Rey Maligno emergen sus diez colas de Seiryoku negro, de los omóplatos de la espalda del Ángel emergen sus alas de plumas blancas. Ambos miran sobre su hombro hacia el frente, el albo cruzado de brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados, conservando su expresión seria. El rubio tiene sus manos orientadas hacia el cielo, con los dedos contraídos a manera de garras y sus ojos abiertos a toda su capacidad, con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro…

"_Toda guerra está basada en el engaño…"_

**XIX: Un Escenario Impresionante.**

…

Nagato y Konan miraban desconcertados cómo su hiperactiva y pelirroja compañera gimoteaba y discutía abiertamente con el Gama-sennin tras realizar un nuevo Jutsu que no había tenido el resultado esperado a pesar de lo que les había mostrado Jiraiya para motivarlos a aprender el Jutsu. Lo que parecía ser un pequeño renacuajo brincaba cerca de un riachuelo cercano mientras Maki-chan y Ero-sennin discutían ajenos a la suerte del pobre animal.

- ¡Sólo tengo que hacerlo paso a paso…!- Exclamó la Uzumaki mientras señalaba al anfibio

- ¡Esto es una tontería, sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo…!- Replicó el Gama-sennin con visible molestia -¡Llevamos horas haciendo esto!-

- ¡Este más grande que el anterior!- Replicó al instante Tatsumaki

- ¡Claro, ahora sólo dale unas manos, unas patas y tal vez pueda entrenarlo…!- Fue la inmediata respuesta del albo

- ¡Vamos Ero-sennin, tú no lo hiciste al primer intento! ¡¿O sí?!-

- ¡No, pero yo era capaz de invocar algo que podía moverse por sí mismo!-

- Ya verás… ¡Ahora lo haré mejor!- La pelirroja comenzó a realizar una breve secuencia de sellos tras haberse mordido el pulgar para que sangrara -¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!-

Al posar su mano contra el suelo provocó una nube de humo de un tamaño prometedor para invocar a uno de los sapos que le daban forma al apodo de Jiraiya, pero cuando la nube se disipó, reveló un anfibio que si bien era ligeramente mayor al anterior, todavía era demasiado pequeño para ser útil en un combate real, ya que ni siquiera era completamente un sapo porque todavía presentaba cola de renacuajo. La peliazul y el pelirrojo cerraron los ojos y suspiraron ya que parecía que la discusión, lejos de terminar, empeoraría. Jiraiya simplemente se llevó la mano derecha al rostro mientras una vena se marcaba visiblemente en una de sus sienes.

- ¡Mira, ahora es más grande!- Maki-chan de inmediato señaló a la invocación

- ¡Esto no tiene sentido, no llegaremos a ningún lado…!-

- ¡Vamos, voy mejorando más Ero-sennin!- La morena sonrió nerviosamente al notar la molestia casi palpable del Sannin

- ¡Es suficiente, es tu turno ahora Nagato…!- Declaró inflexible el albo

- D-De acuerdo…-

El pelirrojo repitió la misma secuencia de sellos que su amiga tras haberse mordido el pulgar así como hiciera Maki-chan, tras lo que posó su mano con sangre en el suelo y provocó una nube de humo más grande que los anteriores intentos de la morena, de la cual emergió un sapo de color rojo, que vestía un chaleco azul y observaba expectante a los presentes, hasta que su mirada se posó en Nagato, quien observaba al sapo con esos ojos particulares que tenía, de diferentes tonos de violeta estructurados en forma que varias coronas rodeaban sucesivamente a la pupila, siendo de una tonalidad más oscura el límite de la corona del iris.

- ¡Nagato-chan si pudo hacerlo…!- La chica de orbes dorados se aferró a la peliazul para comenzar a llorar graciosamente

- Vamos, no es para tanto, Maki-chan- Konan sonreía nerviosamente por la actitud de su amiga

- S-Si, Maki-san, cuando practiques lo suficiente lo harás mejor que yo…- Agregó Nagato con timidez

"Hasta cierto punto, Nagato tiene razón y siendo estrictos él pudo hacerlo debido a que sus ojos, el Rinnegan le permiten realizar cualquier Jutsu, si bien también es talentoso como para haberlo hecho al primer intento…" Pensó el albo.

Jiraiya sonrió fugazmente y recordó el día que conoció a los chicos de Ame… Él viajaba por el mundo junto a Okame y la pequeña Tatsumaki que en ese momento contaba con ocho años y cuando estaban en las afueras de Ame se encontró con ese par de niños, los cuales al parecer llevaban varios días sin comer, por lo que de inmediato se acercó a los pequeños y les ofreció comida, que los niños aceptaron sin pensarlo. Esos chicos estaban huyendo de su aldea, puesto que el nuevo líder de Amegakure, el misterioso Pain, había lanzando una purga sangrienta contra los niños que pudieran tener alguna habilidad especial… Y fue cuando le contaron eso, que el Gama-sennin se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo contaba con los ojos que según la leyenda eran los ojos que el mítico Rikudou Sennin, el fundador del Ninjutsu, había tenido y era seguro que Pain acabaría con ese pequeño, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces les ofreció llevarlos con él y ambos niños aceptaron.

Ese día, todos salieron ganando, ya que el Gama-sennin encontró a un par de chicos que querían rehacer su vida en algún lugar lejano y él, debido a aquella profecía que le había hecho el Ougama Sennin (Gran Sabio Sapo), entrenaría al salvador del mundo que acababa de encontrar. El último de los alumnos que había entrenado en su equipo oficial estaba muerto desde el día en que sucedió el incidente con el Kyuubi o al menos eso pensaba y en ese momento había decidido no entrenar a nadie más, pero cuando tuvo que llevarse a Tatsumaki, decidió probar nuevamente, pero no con cualquiera, sino con pequeños que compartieran su deseo por alcanzar la paz y definitivamente Nagato y Konan querían alcanzar esa meta, ya que habrían sufrido mucho a su corta edad y sólo querían un vida que aliviara el dolor de su corazón, por que aceptaron el ofrecimiento del Sannin al instante.

"Del odio nace el dolor y cuando las personas comparten esos sentimientos, aprenden a comprenderse las unas a las otras, dejando de lastimarte para aprender a vivir en armonía, ese es el camino para la paz" Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos y observó sonriente cómo sus alumnos comenzaron a juguetear en el agua para relajarse un poco "Y estos chicos representan esa esperanza…" La sonrisa del Gama-sennin se hizo más amplia mientras orientó la mirada al cielo matinal

- ¡Después de esto, yo tengo que irme con Kushina Oka-san y Okame Baa-chan para entrenar mi Kekkei Genkai!- Tatsumaki salpicó de agua a la chica con una flor de Origami en la cabeza

- ¡Tienes que esforzarte para ser la mejor, Maki-chan!- Replicó la bella chica de Ame tras lanzarse agua a la cara

"Ojalá que esto dure por siempre" Ligeramente apartado, el joven con el legendario Rinnegan sonrió discretamente, feliz por estar al lado de sus amigas y su querido Sensei.

…

Naruto miraba fijamente a una sonriente Fuu y a una expectante Mabui, vestidas ambas con tops, blanco y negro respetivamente, así como pantalones cortos y sandalias de los mismos colores. Las dos ahora usaban un peculiar peinado en dos coletas a los lados, que según ellas simbolizaban las orejas de Nekomata e Inugami y las dos portaban gruesos collares dorados en sus cuellos… A su alrededor, la tierra presentaba cráteres humeantes, varios árboles estaban derribados y el suelo estaba visiblemente removido. Entonces alrededor de ambas chicas se manifestó el manto de Seiryoku escarlata, que inmediatamente acentuó sus rasgos y les dio un aspecto fiero y salvaje. Entonces los ojos de la peligris cambiaron de color, el derecho a dorado y el izquierdo a verde, reflejando los ojos de Nekomata, mientras que los de Fuu adquirieron un intenso color negro, así como los de Inugami. Ambas se pusieron en cuatro patas, mientras sus rostros adquirieron una expresión feroz, mostrando fieramente sus dientes con unos colmillos sumamente marcados. De las bases de sus espaldas surgieron colas también formadas de ese concentrado y espeso Seiryoku carmesí, una en cada una. Como respuesta, el rubio endureció el semblante mientras un torrente de Seiryoku dorado lo envolvía como en aquella ocasión contra Genpou Saji.

- ¡Tú por la derecha, Mabui-chan…!- Exclamó la Jinchuuriki del Sanbi, tras lo que se lanzó de frente hacia el rubio, cual bestia salvaje

- ¡De acuerdo, Fuu-chan!- Replicó la Jinchuuriki del Niibi para seguir a su amiga hacia el frente.

El rubio observó con frialdad a la chica de Taki, que parecía tomar vuelo con su mano derecha para preparar un zarpazo, que el rubio esquivó saltando y usando la espalda de la peliverde para tomar impulso, pero en ese momento fue cuando la chica de Kumo lo embistió de frente, mandándolo a volar varios metros, hasta que se estrelló violentamente contra un árbol, partiéndolo en dos y posteriormente impactó contra el suelo, quedando levemente clavado en él. Se levantó inmediatamente, ya que con movimientos en zigzag, las dos Jinchuuriki se acercaban para continuar su ataque. Entonces colocó su mano derecha al frente, comenzando a concentrar una esfera de luz de la palma de la mano, que comenzó a crecer gradualmente, hasta abarcar el espacio de sus dedos extendidos. Fuu y Mabui se abalanzaron contra él al tiempo que las uñas de las manos de la peligris crecían considerablemente como siniestras garras curvas y los dientes de la peliverde tomaban la forma de gruesos y filosos colmillos.

- ¡Ouryuha…!- El rubio se lanzó de frente hacia Mabui

- ¡Jigokuzume (Garra Infernal)…!- La Jinchuuriki de Nekomata en ese momento lanzó un zapazo.

La esfera se estrelló justo en el vientre de la chica de Kumo, su garra desgarró la camisa del rubio a la altura de los pectorales y le marcó tres cortes hondos en su piel, de los cuales salió la sangre a presión. El rubio permaneció suspendido en el aire debido a la fuerza que le imprimió al Ouryuha así como al impulso del zarpazo de una Mabui que se estrelló en el suelo varios metros atrás al tiempo que la esfera estalló, algo que Naruto ignoró para prestarle atención al inminente ataque de Fuu, por lo que atinó a poner su brazo izquierdo delante de su rostro…

- ¡Ketsugou (Mordida Sangrienta)!- La Jinchuuriki del Sanbi abrió sus modificadas fauces para pescar en el aire al chico.

Los colmillos de la chica de Taki se clavaron profundamente en la carne de Naruto, quien esbozó una expresión de dolor antes de endurecer el semblante y separar a la chica con un violento derechazo en su rostro, que la mandó a estrellarse contra un frondoso árbol detrás de ella, triturando la corteza en el área de impacto. La peliverde cayó pesadamente, pero se reincorporó inmediatamente, justo en el momento en que el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi cayó acuclillado a unos metros de ella tomándose el brazo con el que había evitado que la mordida de Fuu fuera directamente a su cuerpo o incluso a su cabeza. Las marcas de los colmillos se manifestaban en forma de pequeños hoyos en su carne, de los cuales brotaba la sangre. En las heridas del zarpazo de Mabui, el líquido vital también fluía con cierta libertad, mientras ambas chicas se reagrupaban delante del chico.

- ¡Wan, wan…!- Ladró Fuu violentándose, reasumiendo su peculiar postura de combate a cuatro patas, mientras el Seiryoku a su alrededor aumentaba su flujo y formaba de golpe otra dos colas a la vez que sus escleróticas se tornaban rojas

- ¡Nya, nya…!- Ahora Mabui maullaba agresiva, tomando su postura cuadrúpeda mientras de su espalda surgía su segunda cola y sus escleróticas se teñían de negro

"¡Esto no se bien!" Se escuchó la voz de Youko en la mente de Naruto "¡Al parecer han pasado al Konton Joutai (Estado de Caos)!"

- ¡¿Konton Joutai?!- Replicó el chico, desconcertado

"¡Si…!" Kyuubi se mantenía tranquilo "Es lo que sucede cuando la Doukishiki se acerca a 50%... Las conciencias del Bijuu y el Ningen (Humano) se mezclan de forma caótica y terminan anulándose, por lo que el Jinchuuriki termina por convertirse, al menos de momento, en una entidad sin mente, regida por los instintos más primarios de supervivencia y depredación… Las conciencias se restablecen pasando el 50% de Doukishiki y el Jinchuuriki no vuelve a tener el mismo problema posteriormente, pero mientras se llega a ese nivel y se supera, este entrenamiento se convierte en una batalla real… ¡Es cuestión de un par de minutos, pero ten cuidado, niño!"

- Entonces se trata solamente de resistir un poco… ¿No?- Naruto sonrió ligeramente -Esto será interesante…-

A una distancia prudente, Kushina permanecía expectante. Miraba con ansiedad el desarrollo del entrenamiento, ya que se había dado cuenta de que ambas chicas por fin estaban enfrentando el Konton Joutai, uno de los mayores retos en la Doukishiki. Los collares que ambas chicas llevaban eran para que ella pudiera usar el Kinton y reprimir a los Bijuu en caso de que fuera necesario, pero si lograban alcanzar ese 51% de Doukishiki, ya no los necesitarían más… Esperaría hasta lo más posible, pero si llegaba a verse comprometida la vida de su hijo, sin dudarlo ni un poco, usaría los collares y ya en otra ocasión las chicas intentarían superar el Konton Joutai.

"Vamos Naru-chan, tú puedes" La Guren Kouhai endureció la mirada

"Listo entonces…" El rubio mostró una expresión decidida.

Al instante ambas chicas abrieron sus fauces, delante de las cuales comenzó a concentrarse su Seiryoku en forma de una esfera escarlata que aumentaba lentamente su tamaño. Alrededor de ellas el polvo y las rocas sueltas del lugar comenzaron a elevarse hacia el cielo, ante la expectación del rubio. Súbitamente de ambas concentraciones de Seiryoku salió disparado un halo de luz roja de considerable anchura que el rubio intentó esquivar de un salto, pero fue engullido por los ataques que siguieron una larga trayectoria destruyendo árboles hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Kushina se mostró sumamente tensa, pero después de unos instantes, volteó de reojo hacia un árbol ligeramente alejado de ambas chicas, en cuya más alta rama se encontraba un humeante rubio, respirando agitado mientras observaba el marcado sendero de destrucción que siguió aquél ataque hasta perderse de vista, en el cual sólo quedaban los tocones de los árboles arrasados.

"¿Qué fue eso?" El chico se notaba descolocado

"Fue el Kyuuseijuu-houriki (Cañón de Energía de las Nueve Bestias Sagradas)… Si te hubiera alcanzado, estarías considerablemente herido… Lo bueno fue que pensaste rápido y utilizaste el Shunshin no Jutsu" Respondió Youko desde lo más profundo de la mente del chico

- ¡Wan!- Se orientó la peliverde hacia la peligris

- ¡Nya!- Maulló feroz la morena de Kumo

"¡Nos encontraron, Juubi-kun!" Exclamó el Kyuubi, consternado

"¡¿Tan pronto?!"

"¡Inugami tiene el mejor olfato de nosotros nueve…!"

Cuando Naruto regresó su mirada hacia las chicas, Mabui ya corría hacia el árbol cual felino tras su presa. Inmediatamente el chico comenzó a realizar una larga secuencia de sellos y al terminar se llevó la mano al porta-kunai en su pierna izquierda, tomando tres proyectiles entre los dedos de su mano derecha, infundiéndolos de Seiryoku Katon de forma casi instantánea. Con su otra mano tomó uno de los proyectiles y se lo lanzó a la Jinchuuriki del Niibi, que con gran agilidad miró hacia arriba y realizó un movimiento hacia la izquierda sin perder velocidad. El rubio tomó otro Kunai y se lanzó, pero la chica los esquivó con la misma facilidad que el anterior. Entonces en un arranque, el Genin tomó ocho Kunai con sus dos manos y tras infundirlos de Seiryoku se los lanzó a la chica, que sorprendentemente saltó hacia un árbol cercano. Cuando posó sus pies y mano en el tronco para tomar impulso, un Kunai explosivo ya volaba hacia ella, pero en ese momento apareció Fuu saltando hacia la otra Jinchuuriki y con un ladrillo que provocó un torrente considerable de viento desvió el proyectil, que terminó por estallar en el suelo, cimbrando levemente el terreno con una explosión considerable.

"¡Su agilidad es asombrosa!" Pensó el chico, sorprendido y maravillado a la vez

"Nekomata es el más ágil de nosotros… Lo que me desconcertó es que esa chiquilla, Fuu, haya protegido a la otra a pesar de estar en ese estado salvaje" Kyuubi intervino nuevamente "Lo único que puedo pensar es que han pasado tanto tiempo juntas que ya por instinto se reconocen como amigas… Además no hay que pasar por alto que nos están enfrentando coordinadamente"

En ese momento el rubio reaccionó echando su cabeza hacia atrás, esquivando un zarpazo sorpresivo de una Mabui que había trepado por el árbol con rapidez notoria. Aprovechando que la chica de escleróticas ahora negras había quedado frente a él, Naruto le dio una violenta patada en la boca del estómago. El flujo de Seiryoku dorado ya estaba actuando, curando lentamente sus heridas, cuando súbitamente Fuu apareció por su espalda y le dio una violenta embestida que lo mando a estrellarse hacia los árboles frente a él, atravesando varios antes de ser detenido por uno sumamente frondoso, en el cual se estrelló de frente y después de unos segundos cayó al suelo, cuarteándolo en el lugar del impacto. Comenzó a levantarse lentamente cuando las dos Jinchuuriki ya lo asechaban guardando un poco de distancia. Ambas abrieron sus bocas para preparar nuevamente el Kyuuseijuu-houriki. Las esferas de Seiryoku carmesí comenzaban a crecer lentamente.

"¡De pie Juubi-kun!" Replicó Kyuubi en el subconsciente de Naruto "¡Si nos atacan a esta distancia, pueden hacernos polvo!"

"¿Puedes verlo?" Pensó serio el Genin

"¿Eh…?"

"Me refiero a que cuando preparan ese extraño Jutsu, mantienen firmes pies y manos en el suelo, no pueden moverse…" El chico se levantó rápidamente "¡La oportunidad es ahora!"

"¡¿Qué pretendes hacer?!" Replicó Youko, desconcertado

- ¡Ya lo verás!- Exclamó serio Naruto, mientras se reincorporaba, mirando de frente a ambas chicas, con los brazos extendidos a los costados -¡Souha Ouryu (Fuerzas Gemelas del Rey Dragón)…!- En las manos del chico se manifestaron violentamente dos esferas del Seiryoku dorado del Ouryuha

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

- ¡Espera y observa!- El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

De forma repentina el rubio se lanzó al frente, ante la expectación de una ya muy preocupada Kushina que había pensado ya en intervenir, pero se contuvo cuando vio la mirada decidida de su hijo. Su puño derecho estaba tan tenso que temblaba notoriamente… Pero aún así decidió confiar en Naruto y ver qué era lo que tenía planeado. El chico comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia ambas chicas, justo en el momento en que parecían disparar el Kyuuseijuu-houriki, impactando las esferas de Seiryoku dorado en las escarlatas y provocando un intenso estallido que provocó una intensa explosión en la que quedaron atrapados los tres Jinchuuriki, ante la absoluta consternación de la pelirroja, quien tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con el brazo para protegerse del resplandor y posterior nube de polvo levantada… Cuando la mirada de la Uzumaki se aclaró y pudo ver hacia el lugar, quedo visiblemente sorprendida de ver que toda la vegetación en varios metros a la redonda había desaparecido, quedando solamente la tierra estéril y con polvo, contrastando con el bosque alrededor. Corrió presurosa y visiblemente preocupada cuando vio que tendidos en el suelo, estaban los tres Jinchuriki inconscientes, el rubio un poco alejado de las dos chicas. Los tres quedaron con las ropas visiblemente maltratadas y sus cuerpos humeantes.

- ¡Naru-chan, Fuu-chan, Mabui-chan…!- La pelirroja se acercó y tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos -¡Reaccionen, vamos…!-

- Wan… ¿Alguien vio a quien me atropelló?- Murmuró la peliverde, llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras comenzaba a levantarse

- Nya… Me duele la cabeza…- Susurró Mabui, reincorporándose lentamente

- Menos mal…- La Guren Kouhai suspiró aliviada al ver que las chicas se habían puesto de pie

- Kh… ¿Qué paso?- El alivio para Kushina fue total cuando su querido hijo despertó

- Eso es una buena pregunta, Onii-chan- Preguntó curiosa la peliverde

- No lo sabemos, Nii-sama… Estábamos practicando y luego… No recuerdo más- Mabui respondió algo cohibida

- Eso no importa chicas- La pelirroja replicó sonriente, sin embargo al mirar a las dos morenas, aquella sonrisa desapareció…

Tanto Kushina como Naruto miraban confundidos a las Jinchuuriki, ya que la base de la espalda de la peligris parecía surgir una fina cola de gato larga, de pelaje del mismo tono de su cabellera, mientras que la chica de ojos naranja lucía una peculiar cola esponjada de perro, la cual era de un pelaje en particular tono igual al de su cabello. La otrora Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi parpadeaba confundida, ya que era sumamente raro lo que estaba presenciando. Tal vez era efecto de pasar del 50% en su Doukishiki, pero no tenía forma de saberlo. El rubio también miraba confundido a las dos chicas, que tras el trastorno del Konton Joutai, habían regresado a la normalidad con la obvia excepción de aquellas colas.

- ¡Mira Mabui-chan, tienes cola!- Fuu señaló emocionada la nueva parte de su amiga

- Tú también tienes…- La chica de Kumo apuntó con su dedo índice aquella esponjosa extensión de la chica de Taki

"¿Qué les ocurrió?" Pensó el chico, parpadeando desconcertado

"Hm… Puede que esté equivocado, pero al parecer esto es consecuencia de haber superado el Konton Joutai" Intervino Kyuubi no Youko

"¿A qué te refieres Kyuubi?"

"Por lo que nos han contado, ellas dos usaban casi todo el tiempo el Seiryoku de Nekomata e Inugami cuando estaban encerradas y al parecer con el aumento en su Doukishiki, la influencia de ese Seiryoku se ha manifestado de forma física" Reflexionó el Kitsune

- ¡Mira Onii-chan, mi colita está esponjada…!- La peliverde abrazaba emocionada su nuevo apéndice

- La mía es muy suavecita…- La peligris sonreía tímidamente mientras su cola se restregaba cariñosamente en su barbilla

- Bueno, al menos han superado el Konton Joutai- Kushina le restó importancia a ambas colas mientras ayudaba a su hijo a levantarse completamente -Y con lo intenso de este entrenamiento terminamos por hoy, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes chicas- La pelirroja le regaló una cálida sonrisa a las morenas -Y claro que de ti también, Naru-chan, aunque al parecer tu Seiryoku es diferente al de las chicas…- La expresión de la Guren Kouhai se endureció, mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla, pensativa -Seguramente es por el Fuinjutsu que usó aquél sujeto para sellar a Youko…-

- Puede que sea así…- Naruto desvió la mirada, ya que sabía perfectamente que ese Seiryoku era de él mismo, resultado de ser la reencarnación de Maou Juubi

- ¿Entonces ya terminamos por hoy, Kushina Kaa-chan?- Preguntó Fuu, expectante

- Si Fuu-chan, pueden descansar si lo desean… Desde mañana trabajaremos en el control del flujo de Seiryoku-

- Muy bien, yo estoy cansadita y quiero dormir…- Y sin más, la morena de Taki cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo de espaldas, amortiguada por su recién adquirida cola

- ¿Puedo dormirme yo también, Kushina Oka-sama?- Preguntó tímidamente la morena de Kumo

- Eh, sí…- Replicó la Uzumaki, todavía desconcertada por la actitud de la peliverde

- Gracias…- La peligris se recostó en el suelo con cuidado y se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente.

Era muy curioso ver que hasta durmiendo ambas chicas eran muy diferentes, porque Fuu respiraba marcadamente por la boca y dormía con la cabeza levemente ladeada, mientras que Mabui dormía de lado, respirando tranquilamente. Madre e hijo sonrieron después de unos instantes, ya que a su peculiar estilo, ambas chicas eran adorables y se notaba que como lo habían dicho Anko y Tenma, todavía tenían la mente de pequeñas niñas que no comprendían, al menos totalmente, la pesada carga que llevaban sobre sus hombros. Naruto respiró hondo, ya que lentamente, sus heridas comenzaron a sanar por el poder de recuperación que tenía.

- ¿Y tú Naru-chan?- El chico volteó a ver a su madre -¿Estás cansado?-

- No te preocupes Oka-san, si estoy algo cansado, pero aún tengo energía- El chico sonrió alegre, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía

- Ya veo, ¿Entonces puedo pedirte un favor?-

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Quédate con Fuu-chan y Mabui-chan, yo tengo que ir con Maki-chan y Oka-sama para entrenar su Kinton-

- De acuerdo, Oka-san- Nuevamente se sonrieron, tras lo que la pelirroja se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el bosque

- ¡Y si se quedan a seguir entrenando, no lleguen muy tarde a casa…!- Exclamó Kushina antes de correr hacia el bosque para buscar a su pequeña y a su madre

- ¡De acuerdo, Oka-san!- Replicó el rubio.

…

- ¡Más rápido, Nata-chan!-

Hinata salió proyectada hacia un árbol sumamente frondoso, estrellándose violentamente y partiéndolo con sorprendente facilidad. Cayó pesadamente al suelo y si bien de inmediato trató de reincorporarse, tosió un poco de sangre antes de ponerse de pie. Miraba entre expectante e intimidada a una Hitomi que tenía la postura de combate del Juuken. Su ejercicio era realmente intenso, porque la madre se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la aparente debilidad de su hija, era una oponente difícil de derribar como pudo comprobarlo con ese duro golpe.

"Oka-sama es muy fuerte…" Débilmente, la peliazul reasumió su posición de pelea

- Regla número uno- La pelivioleta se lanzó hacía su hija -¡El Byakugan te permite moldear y controlar el Seiryoku como ningún otro Kekkei Genkai puede hacerlo…!-

"Entonces usaré mi mejor Jutsu…" El Kekkei Genkai de Hinata se reactivó de manera súbita, enfocando a una expectante Hitomi.

La Hyuga mayor echó su mano derecha hacia atrás para esperar el ataque de su hija, quien echó hacia atrás su mano izquierda para tomar impulso mientras se veía rodeada de aquél Seiryoku celeste que adquiría gradualmente la forma de la cabeza de un tigre. La Hyuga mayor entrecerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente, al ver que su Nata-chan había alcanzado sin darse cuenta el tope del control del Byakugan ordinario, justo como ella. La mano de Hitomi también se vio rodeada de un Seiryoku similar, sólo que el suyo tomó gradualmente la forma de la cabeza de un león rugiente. Entonces Hinata lanzó su golpe de manera frontal y su madre respondió también con el ataque que había formado.

- ¡Juuhou Soushiken (Paso Gentil del Golpe de Los Leones Gemelos)!-

- ¡Juuken: Moukoken!-

Ambos ataques impactaron y provocaron un intenso destello de Seiryoku, el cual después de unos instantes proyectó a ambas Hyuga hacia sus espaldas. Hitomi se recompuso en el aire y recargó su mano en el suelo para reorientarse y caer de pie, mientras que Hinata detuvo su trayectoria al chocar de forma brutal contra un árbol al punto de toser sangre de su boca y terminar bocabajo en el suelo. La pelivioleta corrió de inmediato hacia su hija, para auxiliarla al ver que se reincorporaba débilmente, recargando sus manos en el suelo para tratar de levantarse. Inmediatamente la tomó entre sus brazos y al pasarle su brazo izquierdo sobre su cuello, la levantó suavemente.

- ¿Estás bien Nata-chan? Discúlpame, me entusiasmé y se me pasó la mano- Hitomi se notaba preocupada y sobre todo, apenada

- N-No te preocupes, Oka-sama- Hinata sonrió débilmente -Me da gusto, que no me subestimes…-

- Nata-chan…- Murmuró la madre, conmovida -Por ahora dejemos de entrenar y mejor hablemos un poco más sobre el Byakugan, ¿De acuerdo?- Entonces la pelivioleta se sentó frente a la peliazul, quien hizo lo mismo -Es hora de que sepas los verdaderos alcances de nuestro Doujutsu, empezando por la capacidad que nos da el Byakugan de moldear el Seiryoku a voluntad a dejarnos ver el Keirakukei (Sistema Meridional), la red por la que circula el Seiryoku de nuestros cuerpos, todo esto debido a la inclinación del Byakugan al Seiryoku Myou (Yang)-

- Así es como funciona el Byakugan, ¿No…?- Replicó seria Hinata -Al ver el Keirakukei y los 361 Tenketsu (Puntos de Presión) podemos usar el Juuken para bloquear el Seiryoku del enemigo-

- Básicamente sí, pero yo me refiero al uso real del Byakugan…-

- ¿Uso real?-

- Así es… ¿Conoces la historia de Hiromi-sama?- Pregunto expectante la Hyuga mayor

- Sí…- Asintió la menor para comenzar a hablar -Hiromi-sama fue conocida como Tetsu no Shoujo (La Doncella de Hierro)… Uno de sus golpes bastaba para hacer volar en pedazos a sus enemigos y se dice que en la historia del clan Hyuga sólo ella ha podido despertar aquellos ojos casi míticos… El Bouenkyou Byakugan-

- Eso se debe a que sólo ella ha tratado de sobrepasar sus propios límites con éxito…- La peliazul enfocó toda su atención en su madre -El Juuken, el actual estilo de Taijutsu del clan, en realidad fue una invención de urgencia durante las épocas de guerra previas a la era de las Ninsato, periodo en que se debía acabar con el enemigo de la forma más rápida posible… Es un conocimiento que se utilizaba para asesinato silencioso, pero como era una forma muy eficaz de vencer a los enemigos y debido a que sólo con el Byakugan se podía ver el daño interno en la víctima, el clan generalizó su difusión para ganar renombre en base a la eficacia y el terror que representaba, sin embargo…- Hitomi levantó su mano derecha en posición del Juuken, para hacerla puño -Nuestro Byakugan tiene el potencial de darnos capacidades como las que hicieron famosa a Hiromi-sama al permitirnos controlar el flujo de nuestro Seiryoku a través del Tenketsu y aumentar drásticamente la resistencia de nuestro cuerpo, así como poder controlar a voluntad el Seiryoku y expulsarlo controladamente-

- ¿El Hakkeshou Kaiten (Palma de Otro Trigramas Revolviendo el Cielo)?-

- Es una de las formas, pero se dice que el control de Hiromi-sama era tan bueno que incluso le permitía lanzar su Seiryoku en forma de esferas de gran poder destructivo, algo que sólo pudo lograr con el entrenamiento más intenso…- Hitomi mostró enfado en su rostro de forma algo súbita -Pero ahora o al menos hasta que yo morí, a los Hyuga se les enseña a usar el Byakugan únicamente para aplicar el Juuken y la dedicación de los tiempos de Hiromi-sama se ha perdido… Lo viejos del clan no me querían porque yo quise cambiar eso y claro, de paso quitarles muchos privilegios de los que tenían para ayudarle al clan a progresar, pero no tuve ni el tiempo ni la oportunidad, me ponían muchas trabas siempre y pues, con lo de Rashi-kun ya no tuve tiempo…- La voz de la madre se cortó por un momento, al recordar al pequeño que no tuvo la oportunidad de nacer

"Hirashi-kun…" Hinata cerró los ojos para guardar luto por su hermano fallecido

- Bueno…- La Hyuga mayor comenzó a ponerse de pie -Esta semana te enseñaré lo más que pueda en relación al uso original del Byakugan… Porque tengo la esperanza de que con el entrenamiento correcto e intenso de los ojos, despierte el legendario Bouenkyou, así como despierta el Mangekyou en los Uchiha cuya capacidad supera al Sharingan ordinario-

- Ya veo…- Murmuró la Hyuga menor mientras se reincorporaba también

- Y por cierto, Nata-chan…- La hija miró curiosa a la madre -Espero que ya te hayas dado cuenta del peso que te dije que Nami-chan y Ruto-kun cargaban-

- Si- La chica se entristeció al pensar en la vida que les había tocado vivir a su primera amiga y a su amado rubio -Desde que lo supe, he tratado de apoyarlos en todo lo que he podido, Oka-sama- Hinata bajó la mirada y sonrió suavemente -Aunque ellos me han ayudado mucho más a mí… A los dos los amo con todo mi corazón-

- Aunque si te soy sincera, jamás esperé que el marica de Minato fuera tan ruin… Maldito, como lo odio…- Susurró Hitomi con ira mal contenida -Yo jamás confié en ese afeminado porque…- Súbitamente la expresión de la pelivioleta mostró sorpresa -Espera… ¿Los amas a los dos?- El rubor en el rostro de la chica se hizo mucho más visible, pero no respondió a la pregunta -A Ruto-kun lo entiendo… ¿Pero a Nami-chan también la quieres como a una posible pareja?- La peliazul asintió con la cabeza, muerta de vergüenza y encogida "¡Mi Nata-chan salió bisexual!" La mujer comenzó a llorar graciosamente -Bueno, al menos podrás darme nietos…- Replicó ya más tranquila después de unos segundos -Aunque lo verdaderamente importante es que seas feliz, sin importar que te guste la salchicha, el pescado o las dos cosas en el plato…-

- ¡Oka-sama!- Gritó ya totalmente apenada la chica

- ¡Lo siento, los siento!- La Hyuga mayor sonrió nerviosa -Mejor continuemos con el entrenamiento, ¿De acuerdo?-

- S-Sí, está bien- Si bien Hinata estaba feliz porque su querida madre parecía haber aceptado sus preferencias sexuales, todavía lucía cohibida por lo incómodo de su plática

- Sólo una cosa más sobre el asunto…- Replicó la madre -¿Aparte de Nami-chan no te gusta alguna otra chica? Digo, cuando Tsunade Baa-chan nos llevaba a sus legendarias borracheras antes de que fuéramos mayores de edad, no niego que llegaron a pasar un par de cosillas entre Shina-chan, Koto-chan y yo e hicimos varias cosas que ninguna de las cuatro puede recordar hasta el día de hoy… Supongo que es lo mejor para nuestra salud mental… Ya está mi confesión, ahora sigue la tuya-

- Eh, bueno…- La cara de la hija se puso roja al instante -Sa-Sakura-chan…-

- ¿Sakura? ¿Y ella quién es…? Bueno, supongo que no importa, ya luego veré a la otra posible novia de mi Nata-chan, pero ya satisfecha mí curiosidad continuemos entrenando…-

- Está bien…- Hinata sonrió discretamente feliz.

Pero la verdad es que ella estaba sumamente contenta de que su Oka-sama continuara recordando esa forma en que la convencía a decirle sus dudas o simplemente hacer que confiara en ella. Por ejemplo, confesándole a ella y a Hanabi que no le gustaba para nada el ramen después de que su compañera de equipo la obligara a comerlo durante varios años al final de sus prácticas diarias, ellas a su vez le dijeron que no soportaban el sushi y desde ese día el mencionado platillo no volvió a servirse en la mesa de la familia, al menos hasta el día de su muerte. Era un intercambio de confidencias que hacía crecer más el vínculo entre las tres… El semblante de Hinata se tornó melancólico al recordar a su hermana mayor por minutos, con la que estaba visiblemente distanciada. Hitomi sonrió tristemente al deducir lo que pensaba la menor de sus hijas mellizas.

- Nata-chan…- La aludida volteó a ver confundida a su madre

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- No sé qué tan mal o bien esté que alguien fallecida como yo intervenga en los asuntos de los vivos… Pero si puedo hacer algo en el tiempo que tengo disponible, te prometo que trataré de ayudar a que tú y Nabi-chan recuperen el vínculo que tenían- La peliazul sonrió con las palabras de su madre

- Gracias Oka-sama… En verdad extraño a Nee-san-

"Y de paso voy a ver a Hiashi… Más le vale tener una buena explicación para haberte dejado de lado, porque si no, le voy a patear bien duro el culo…"

…

- ¡Mokuton: Konoha Shuriken…!-

Rin y Hana, frente a frente. Ambas habían terminado de realizar la misma secuencia de sellos con el sello 'Mi' formado delante de sus caras. De sus cuerpos surgieron inmediatamente varias hojas de árbol que se elevaron al cielo y al instante se lanzaron hacia el frente, apenas ambas orientaron sus manos derechas al frente con las palmas abiertas y los dedos extendidos. La cantidad de proyectiles producidos por ambas fue casi la misma, si bien hubo una ligera superioridad por parte de la castaña. En el camino varias de esas hojas de Seiryoku Mokuton se destruyeron mutuamente, si bien una cantidad considerable continuó su trayectoria. En ese momento la esposa de Darui realizó una rápida secuencia de tres sellos que terminó nuevamente en el sello 'Mi'.

- ¡Mokuton: Mokujouheki (Elemento Madera: Muro de Bloqueo de Madera)!- Rin posó inmediatamente las manos en el suelo.

Súbitamente de la tierra surgió un domo de madera que cubrió a la Senju mayor de las afiladas hojas, quedando clavadas en él. Inmediatamente realizó otra combinación de doce sellos, empezando esta vez con 'Mi' y terminando con 'Tora'. Después de eso clavó sus manos en la tierra hasta las muñecas. La Senju menor recién terminaba de esquivar la mayoría de los Shuriken de hoja lanzados y esperaba el siguiente ataque de su madre, mientras realizaba una rápida secuencia de apenas dos sellos, para preparar su siguiente ataque…

- ¡Mokuton: Bara Shiben!- Agitando su mano derecha, Hana libero de su palma un látigo de liana con espinas, el cual tomó firmemente con ambas manos

- ¡Mokuton: Sansai Koutan (Elemento Madera: Natividad de las Plantas Salvajes)…!-

El domo de madera fabricado por Rin voló en pedazos y una gran cantidad de lo que parecían ser raíces de un árbol sumamente gruesas se abalanzaron hacia una sorprendida alba, que intentó lanzar su látigo hacia la rama de un árbol para evadir el inminente ataque, pero apenas su Bara Shiben se aferró a la rama, fue alcanzada por las raíces y golpeada con fuerza por todas direcciones, recibiendo poderosos latigazos por todo su cuerpo y finalmente siendo proyectada al aire, para caer pesadamente entre esas raíces, ante la mirada expectante de la castaña. Cuando vio que su hija había quedado inmóvil, con los brazos y piernas extendidos y aparentemente sin reacción alguna, Rin corrió hacia su hija para socorrerla.

- ¡Hana-chan…!- Al llegar a ella, lo primero que hizo la madre fue abrazar a su pequeña, que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia

- Oka-sama… Eres muy fuerte- Hana sonrió débilmente -Tu último Jutsu, fue genial…-

- Lo siento Hana-chan, me dejé llevar por el calor de la batalla- Cerró los ojos y recargó a su pequeña entre sus senos -Discúlpame por favor…-

- Está bien… Y-Yo quería que me enseñaras Jutsu poderosos…- Replicó la morena alba, sonriendo al saberse protegida entre los generosos pechos de su madre

- Espera un poco, enseguida te curaré…- Rin posó su mano derecha entre los generosos pechos de su hija -Shousen Jutsu (Técnica de la Palma Mística)-

De la mano de la Senju mayor comenzó a emanar una intensa corriente de Seiryoku verde, el cual hacía un ruido de flujo al concentrarse en forma de una esfera que gradualmente borraba los numerosos moretones en el cuerpo de Hana. Lentamente la Genin sintió cómo el dolor y el cansancio en su cuerpo desaparecían gradualmente, hasta que pasó de luchar por no perder la consciencia a sentarse en el pasto con calma, notoriamente mejorada de su semblante. La castaña sonrió cuando su hija se reincorporó mientras parpadeaba sorprendida.

- Vaya que eres hábil con el Iryouninjutsu, Oka-sama- La alba sonrió levemente ruborizada

- Gracias, Tsunade-sama me enseñó y Mikoto-sama me ayudó a complementarlo- Rin sonrió afable -¿Qué te parece si descansamos por un momento? Sirve que platicamos un poco sobre nuestro Kekkei Genkai y también deseo saber qué has hecho en todo este tiempo- La madre tomó asiento junto a su hija

- ¡De acuerdo!- Hana se notaba visiblemente contenta y entusiasmada

- Muy bien, entonces primero te hablaré sobre el Shintai Mokuton (Elemento Madera Físico)-

- ¿Shintai Mokuton?- La castaña asintió con expresión seria

- En nuestro clan el Mokuton era un potencial que todos tenían, sin embargo éramos pocas las personas que podíamos despertarlo… Y el Shintai Mokuton es una habilidad tan rara que sólo Shodaime-sama la pudo despertar durante la batalla en el Shuumatsu no Tani, en el momento en que Tobirama estaba por derrotarlo con el poder del Kyuubi-

- ¿Y en qué consiste?- Preguntó la morena con expectación ante tan interesante relato

- Antes que nada, el Mokuton es el Seiryoku especial que poseemos los Senju y que posiblemente derive del remoto lazo sanguíneo que tenemos con el creador del Ninjutsu, Rikudou Sennin… En un Seiryoku inclinado al Myou, que gobierna la vitalidad y es la fuente de la vida, por eso mismo el Mokuton es capaz de crear la vida vegetal con nuestro Seiryoku, pero se dice que el Shintai Mokuton es dar un paso más allá en esta generación de vida, donde nuestro cuerpo se convierte literalmente en una unión de nuestra vida humana con ese generador de vida vegetal-

- Hm…- La alba se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa -¿Es como si nos volviéramos una especie de mutantes mitad humanos y mitad plantas?-

- Básicamente- Rin sonrió nerviosa -Aunque debes ver las ventajas que conlleva esto, ya que las plantas tienen un gran poder de regeneración y como tal no necesitan alimentarse, pero esta vinculación en el caso de Hashirama-sama sólo fue temporal, así que debe ser igual para cualquiera que logre alcanzar este nivel en el uso del Mokuton- Terminó con expresión seria

- Ya veo…- La Genin sonrió -Entonces no se oye tan mal… Sería muy raro tener que cortarme el cabello con tijeras de jardinero-

Ante el comentario de la quinceañera de cuerpo prematuramente desarrollado, ambas Senju comenzaron a reír alegremente, recordando los muchos momentos familiares que vivieron junto con el pequeño Eda y con Darui, cuando todos estaban juntos en la casa del matrimonio. Por un momento las dos se pusieron tristes, al recordar a los hombres de la familia y también porque la vida que había recibido la mamá era sólo temporal y después de la semana, madre e hija tendrían se separarse de nuevo. Sin embargo, tratando de enfocarse en lo positivo, ambas se esforzaron por sonreír nuevamente.

- Por cierto Hana-chan- La aludida miraba expectante a una Rin que extrañamente se mostraba avergonzada -En relación a lo que viste aquél día en la cocina entre Darui y yo…-

- Ya lo sé Oka-sama- La madre miró confundida a la hija -Estaban teniendo una sesión de dominación, Oto-sama en el papel de dominante y tú en el de sumisa-

- ¿Y cómo sabes de eso?- Una discreta molestia estaba presente en la voz de la castaña

- El ANBU que estaba al pendiente de mí, Inu-san, me regaló muchos números del Icha Icha Paradise y ahí entendí eso y varias cosas más sobre sexo y diversos fetiches- Hana miraba hacia el cielo, pensando en cuantos números del mencionado libro tenía -Ahora que lo pienso, me falta el número más reciente que no he comprado por estar en todo esto del examen-

"¡¿Quién demonios se cree Kakashi para pervertir a mi pequeña con esas cosas?!" Por fuera Rin se veía discretamente molesta, pero por dentro estaba realmente furiosa

- ¿Sucede algo, Oka-sama?- Preguntó la morena al ver que su madre no le prestaba atención

- No, nada, no te preocupes- La Senju mayor rió nerviosamente

- Oye Oka-sama- Rin observó confundida a su pequeña de grandes pechos, que extrañamente parecía apenada -Este, bueno, es incómodo hablar de esto contigo, pero… ¿El piercing en el clítoris le gusta a los chicos?-

- ¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?!- Estalló la mamá furiosa, pero Hana estaba tan apenada por hablar de eso con ella que no se dio cuenta

- Es que, bueno… Yo quería hacerme uno para ni Nii-san… Como tú tenías uno y por lo que recuerdo Oto-sama se entristeció mucho cuando lo castigaste quitándoselo, pensé que… Es que Nii-chan es el chico con el que quiero perder mi virginidad…- Con la mirada baja, la morena sonreía nerviosa, visiblemente sonrojada, con la mano en la nuca -La verdad me gustaría que me dominara como Oto-sama a ti ese día…-

- ¡¿Qué dijiste…?!- La castaña estaría al borde de un infarto, claro, si no estuviera muerta

- ¡Ay, ya ni sé lo que digo…! ¡Es que estoy tan clavada con Nii-san que me gana lo pervertida!- Hizo un gracioso puchero ante una incrédula Rin

- Eh, mira Hana-chan- La mamá se sonrojó violentamente -Eso de la dominación es muy intenso y si no lo controlas, puede que te termine comiendo la cabeza… Darui y yo empezamos muy jóvenes, de hecho a la misma edad que tú y Naruto-kun tienen y de hecho hicimos muchas cosas que pues… El asunto es que debes tener cuidado y tratar de mantener siempre aunque sea un poco de cordura… Si te soy sincera el primer día que practicamos la dominación perdí la cabeza y dejé que Darui me hiciera todo lo que le pasó por la cabeza y bueno, en realidad no es que no me gustara pero…-

"Entonces es una muy buena idea, je, je, je…" La hija sonrió alegre -Vamos Oka-sama, ¡Hay que seguir entrenando…!-

- Si, mejor…- Replicó Rin, todavía sonrojada debido a aquellas experiencias que había recordado.

…

A diferencia de las otras parejas de entrenamiento, Nami era acompañada por Mikoto y Tsunade. Además el ambiente se notaba tenso, porque a pesar de que la rubia se encontraba ahí para tratar de acercarse a Hime-chan, le había quedado claro desde su primer intento que por lo pronto, a su nieta sólo le interesaba hablar con ella en relación al entrenamiento. A diferencia de su Sensei, la Uchiha mayor se dio cuenta enseguida que tratar de acercarse fraternalmente a su hija sería un error, aparte de que había recibido una oportunidad donde tendría que ganarse la confianza de Nami como si fuera una desconocida… Como realmente lo era para ella fuera del lazo de la sangre. Ahora estaban la abuela y la madre sentadas delante de la hija y nieta, las tres se posición de loto, con las manos recargadas en las rodillas y con una expresión seria. Después de un rato de silencio, Tsunade también se dio cuenta de que por lo pronto, vendría que acercarse con cautela a una chica que por lo difícil que fue un infancia, no era muy abierta con los demás y más porque su remedo de hijo racista le había jodido bien y bonito la infancia.

- Pues bien Nami-chan…- Mikoto empezó a hablar -Como sabes, una vez que se alcanza el control total del Sharingan, es posible dar un paso más allá… Claro que el Mangekyou es un nivel que muy pocas personas en el seno del Clan han podido alcanzar y está reservado para los Uchiha de sangre-

- La primera fue Madara-sama, la segunda Uchiha Izuna, después Uchiha Shisui, posteriormente el bastardo de Itachi…- Replicó Nami seria para evitar implicaciones en cuanto a la pureza de la sangre

- No…- Interrumpió la Uchiha mayor, ante la mirada de la rubia y la otra azabache -Tras el despertar del Saikyoukoku Sharingan de Izuna, el siguiente Mangekyou en despertar fue el de Makoto Onee-sama, posteriormente lo despertó también Obito Otouto y tiempo después fue el turno de Shisui-kun e Itachi es el caso más reciente-

- Deseo saber cuáles son los secretos del Mangekyou… ¿Usted los conoce?- Preguntó expectante Hime-chan

- Sí, al menos los que me revelaron Onee-sama y Otouto… Cada par de Mangekyou es capaz de despertar un único Jutsu, con un poder devastador… En el caso de Makoto, fue el Amaterasu (Iluminando el Cielo) y con Obito, fue el Kamui (Autoridad de los Dioses), sin mencionar que tienes las mismas capacidades del Sharingan, sólo que con mayor nivel y alcances-

- ¿Amaterasu y Kamui?- Repitió interesada Nami

- Desde los tiempos de Madara-sama, cada par de Mangekyou despierta un único Jutsu… Hasta ahora se han documentado seis: El Susanoo (Con Capacidad de Ayudar Por Todos Los Medios) de Madara-sama, el Kagutsuchi (Señor de la Herramienta Añadida de la Tierra) de Izuna, el Amaterasu de Makoto Onee-sama, el Kamui de Obito Otouto, el Kotoamatsukami (Distinguidos Dioses Celestiales) de Shisui-kun y el Tsukuyomi (Noche de Luna) de Itachi… Esos son los seis Jutsu del Mangekyou de los que se tiene conocimiento hasta ahora-

- Entiendo- Hime-chan se notaba pensativa -El Tsukuyomi es el Genjutsu que hizo trizas la mente de Sasuke, el Kotoamatsukami es ese poderoso Genjutsu que puede controlar la mente del enemigo al modificar sus recuerdos… Del Susanoo sólo se escuchan leyendas y se dice que puede transformar el terreno con un solo golpe, del Amaterasu tengo entendido que son las Kokuen (Llamas Negras) que arden por siete días y siete noches, arrasando todo a su paso…-

- Así es… Por otro lado, el Kamui de Obito era un Jikuukan Ninjutsu (Técnica Ninja Espacio-Tiempo) que le permitía moverse en una dimensión paralela a esta y a su vez, mover otros objetos entre las dos dimensiones a través de un vórtice… Él lo utilizaba para tener una ventaja abismal en cuanto a Taijutsu, ya que por decirlo de la manera más sencilla, bajo el efecto del Kamui se volvía intocable, literalmente- Complementó Mikoto

- Ya veo… ¿Y es posible saber cuál es el Jutsu que los ojos pueden despertar?-

- No… Al parecer es algo que viene implícito en los genes al nacer, pero no lo sé porque se no ha podido investigar a fondo y con Obito y Makoto no me fue posible hacer muchos estudios- Respondió ahora la Sannin con expresión seria

- Comprendo… ¿Pueden hablarme del potencial total del Sharingan?-

- No sé qué quieras saber, porque al parecer lo dominas bien y entiendes sus capacidades perfectamente- Replicó Mikoto

- Todo lo que desconozca, porque necesito ser lo más fuerte que pueda para proteger lo que es valioso para mí- Declaró Nami, con mirada firme

- Muy bien, te diré todo lo que sé…- Su madre asintió firme -Como sabes, el Sharingan permite ver el Ryuuryoku (Flujo de Energía) del enemigo para anticipar sus movimientos y debido a la capacidad de desglosar un Jutsu en base al Ryuuryoku para analizarlo, es capaz de copiarlo y replicarlo siempre que no se trate de otro Kekkei Genkai, pero principalmente, debido a su inclinación al Seiryoku On (Yin), el poder de la imaginación y la creación, le da al usuario una gran versatilidad en el uso y manejo del Genjutsu, así como romper Genjutsu del enemigo… Los tomoe del ojo reflejan el nivel de control y habilidad del usuario, donde tres tomoe como los que tú y yo tenemos- En ese momento los orbes granate de Mikoto cambiaron al Sharingan de tres aspas -Indican que hemos alcanzado el nivel más alto del control, al menos hasta la antesala del límite casi inalcanzable donde el ojo evoluciona al Mangekyou-

- Y los Jutsu del Mangekyou… ¿Tienen repercusiones a la salud?- Tsunade se dio cuenta de la naturaleza inquisitiva de su nieta con semejante pregunta, tan parecida a la suya -Lo pregunto porque me es difícil creer que poderes de esa índole no tengan efectos secundarios…-

- Fuera del agotamiento que conlleva el usar tanto Seiryoku de golpe para utilizar Jutsu de ese nivel, en ningún momento Makoto u Obito demostraron secuelas permanentes, con el descanso adecuado terminaban totalmente recuperados… Entonces Nami-chan, creo que ha llegado la hora de comenzar a entrenar- La aludida observó fijamente a su madre, quien abrió el compás y puso guardia, asumiendo posición de pelea

- ¿Qué hace?- Preguntó Hime-chan, mirando con sutil desconfianza a su progenitora

- Makoto Onee-sama y Obito Otouto entrenaban de esta manera, peleando entre sí y estimulándose a superarse en cuanto a la habilidad de su Sharingan para predecir los movimientos del oponente- La azabache mayor sonrió desafiante -Esta es la forma como los dos alcanzaron a despertar el Mangekyou… Entre más se usa el Sharingan más fuerte se vuelve, esa es la evolución-

- De acuerdo- Nami asumió pose de pelea también, extendiendo los brazos a los costados y abriendo el compás ligeramente -Empecemos…- La Sannin se limitó a tomar una distancia prudente para dejar a madre e hija combatir libremente.

…

- ¡Me duele, me duele…!-

Kushina miraba desconcertada cómo Maki-chan se revolcaba en el suelo tras recibir una patada en el estómago. La madre y la hija habían tenido una charla sobre noviazgo y matrimonio que había derivado en un acuerdo donde la Jounin aceptaría el noviazgo de la Genin con el novio que quisiera si lograba derribarla y sentarse en su vientre, pero si ganaba la mayor, la morena tendría que llegar virgen al matrimonio. El acuerdo se llevaría a cabo en forma de una batalla ligera de Taijutsu ante la mirada seria de una Okame que sólo desatendía a su hija y a su nieta para continuar con un manuscrito en un pergamino extenso, sentada en el pasto del lugar del bosque donde entrenaban ellas. Finalmente la Uzumaki adulta se acercó a la jovencita para ayudarle a levantarse, extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa amable, a lo que la morena respondió tomándola con ambas manos… Para comenzar a levantarse y tomarla totalmente desprevenida, aplicándole posteriormente una llave que la sorprendió y la dejó tendida bocarriba en el suelo, tras lo que se sentó en su vientre y acercó su rostro al suyo para sonreír emocionada.

- ¡Yo gané Oka-san! ¡Ahora tengo permiso para tener el novio que yo quiera!-

- ¡Eres una tramposa…!- Replicó molesta la Guren Kouhai -¡Hiciste que me preocupara por ti, eso no es justo!-

- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale Oka-san- La bella sonrisa pícara de su pequeña suavizó a Kushina

- Muy bien… Admito que me dejé llevar por mi instinto maternal- Sonrió suavemente la Uzumaki adulta -¿Y entonces? ¿Quién es el chico que quieres como novio? ¿Tu compañero de equipo? ¿Ese chico Nagato?- Bombardeó de preguntas la madre a la hija, mientras esta le ayudaba a levantarse

- Bueno, la verdad es que todavía no me ha convencido del todo algún chico, aunque no es que haya conocido a muchos…- Reflexionó Maki-chan con graciosa expresión pensativa, tomándose la barbilla con la mano derecha y mirando al cielo -Aunque… ¿Sabes por qué a Nami Onee-chan le gusta Naruto Onii-chan?-

- ¿Eh?- La pelirroja madura dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para ver a la pelirroja de ojos dorados

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Murmuró la pelirroja de ojos amatista, con aterradora tranquilidad

- Es que digo… Si Onee-chan está tan enamorada de Onii-chan, debe ser porque alguien como Onii-chan debe ser genial, ya que Onee-chan se ve tan amigable y amistosa como una roca…- Ajena a la amenaza latente cerca de ella, Tatsumaki continuaba pensando en voz alta -Hm… ¿Qué será?- Volteó a ver a su abuela con curiosidad -¡Baa-chan! ¡¿Tú crees que Onii-chan es guapo?!-

- Yo no pienso involucrarme en tus delirios, hormona con patas- Respondió tranquilamente Okame para posar su atención nuevamente en su pergamino "Que lo que sea de cada quien, mi nieto salió galán, je, je, je…"

- Que aburrida eres, Baa-chan- Maki-chan hizo un gracioso puchero -En fin, luego sigo con eso… ¡Vamos a entrenar, Oka-san…!- La morena sonrió entusiasmada, si bien se mostró confundida al ver que su madre seguía con la mirada baja -¿Pasa algo malo, Oka-san?-

- ¡Eso es lo que vamos a hacer, vamos a entrenar hasta que no puedas ni hablar…!- Estalló súbita y violentamente la otrora Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi -¡Kinton: Shurisa (Elemento Metal: Cadena Oculta En La Mano)…!-

Kushina extendió súbitamente su mano derecha al frente con los dedos extendidos. Al instante emergió de su muñeca una cadena de Seiryoku plateado con punta similar a una Kunai, la cual salió disparada a gran velocidad hacia una atemorizada Tatsumaki, quien atinó poner su brazo delante de su rostro, el cual fue atrapado por la cadena. La morena pelirroja sintió de inmediato la fuerza con la que su Oka-san intentó jalarla hacia ella con ambas manos tirando de la cadena que se sentía como metal real.

- ¡No te lo tomes tan en serio Oka-san…!- Gritó entre atemorizada y sorprendida la hija

- ¡La mejor forma de aprender a controlar el Kinton de los Uzumaki es con la práctica, ni más ni menos!- Replicó Kushina, con expresión decidida

- ¡Eres una salvaje, Oka-san…!- Maki-chan se mostró molesta, tras lo que tomó la cadena con su mano libre y luego la soltó para formar un golpe de espada -¡Kinton: Kiken (Elemento Metal: Espada Brillante)!-

La mano izquierda de la Uzumaki menor se vio rodeada de un bello Seiryoku plateado, del mismo tono del sutil halo que rodeaba la cadena del Jutsu de Kushina. Inmediatamente lanzó el golpe de espada, rompiendo la cadena que desapareció en el aire al instante. La Guren Kouhai parpadeó confundida al ver el peculiar Kinton que había desarrollado su hija… Al parecer dentro de todo, a pesar de su apariencia de niña un tanto ingenua y tonta, su Maki-chan si era una chica con grandes aptitudes para el control del Kinton de los Uzumaki.

- ¡Ahora vamos en serio!- La pelirroja mayor realizó velozmente una larga secuencia de sellos e inhaló aire una vez que terminó, levantando su pecho -¡Kinton: Senshinfuku (Elemento Metal: Soplo de las Mil Agujas)…!-

- ¡¿Eh…?!-

Al exhalar el aire que albergaba en su pecho, Kushina liberó una enorme cantidad de agujas que salían de su boca hacia una sorprendida Tatsumaki… Que empezó a correr hacia su costado derecho con visible preocupación en sus ojos. Las agujas se iban clavando en los árboles lejanos conforme la pelirroja mayor las disparaba tratando de atinar en una pelirroja morena que incluso llegaba a tropezar y caer, pero se levantaba rápidamente para continuar esquivando los proyectiles, mientras algunas lágrimas ya escapaban de sus ojos. Para cuando el vendaval de agujas terminó, Maki-chan se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar graciosamente, desconcertando visiblemente a su madre.

- Oye… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kushina, confundida

- ¡Baa-chan, mi Oka-san me lanzó esas agujas…!- Lloraba a mares la Uzumaki menor, con las manos en los ojos

- ¿Qué sucede Maki-chan?- La madre se arrodilló junto a su pequeña, que lloraba realmente como una niña, para abrazarla

- Ella le tiene fobia a las agujas- Okame se acercó a su hija y a su nieta -Hace poco más de seis meses enfermó fuertemente del estómago… Estuvo al borde de la muerte y le tuvieron que inyectar dosis muy fuerte de antibióticos con jeringas de agujas sumamente grandes, por eso desarrolló esa fobia o al menos fue lo que nos dijo el Iryounin (Ninja Médico) que la atendió-

- ¡¿Y por qué no me dijeron que había enfermado?!- Replicó Kushina, encarando visiblemente molesta a su madre -¡No hubiera dudado ni un segundo en ir a verla!-

- Eso fue mi culpa… No quise preocuparte por eso, bastante tenías con cuidar de Naruto y las chicas como para avisarte de algo que sólo iba a inquietarte, ya que estábamos por Amegakure y no ibas a poder llegar pronto- Respondió apenada Okame

- Oka-san… No más, agujas…- Sollozaba más tranquila la morena, al sentirse protegida entre los brazos de su madre

- Discúlpame Maki-chan, yo no sabía… Y no sólo por eso, era mi obligación saber todo de ti y estar a tu lado siempre… Por favor, perdóname- Susurró la Guren Kouhai, dejando salir el remordimiento de no haber estado al lado de su hija -Yo nunca quise apartarte de mí lado…-

- Kaa-chan…- La morena recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su mamá.

La Uzumaki madura observó enternecida el acercamiento entre su hija y su nieta. Sonrió cuando ambas mujeres, igual de sentimentales, dejaban salir el dolor que tenían en sus corazones. Kushina siempre se sintió culpable por tener que alejarse de su querida Tatsumaki desde que era pequeña, mientras que Maki-chan si bien nunca lo dijo por su forma de ser, se sentía abandonada y despreciada por sus padres, algo que en el caso de la Uzumaki adulta, era una gran mentira. Era curioso que madre e hija tuvieran el mismo sueño de convertirse en Hokage y de hecho, a Okame le constaba que en verdad eran muy parecidas en su forma de ser y quién mejor que ella para saberlo, ya que le tocó estar al lado de ambas durante sus respectivas infancias.

- Que les parece si mejor platicamos un poco sobre el Kinton, ya que Tatsumaki sólo conoce el Jutsu que te acaba de mostrar- La abuela y madre se sentó cerca de las otras pelirrojas, cuando estas se separaron suavemente y se sentaron en el pasto

- Si, eso me gustaría mucho, Baa-chan, Kaa-chan- La pelirroja de ojos dorados se limpió con el dorso de su mano los remanentes de lágrimas en sus ojos

- A mí también Maki-chan, vamos a ayudarte a que domines bien el Kekkei Genkai del clan- La pelirroja de ojos amatista emuló la acción de su hija

- Vaya Shina-chan, ahora que lo pienso…- La aludida volteó a ver confundida a la pelirroja de ojos zafiro -No había hablado de esto desde que te lo conté a ti-

- ¡Vamos, yo quiero saber!- Exclamó emocionada la morena

- Bien…- Kushina tomó la palabra -Comenzando por su origen, el Kinton es el Kekkei Genkai del Clan Uzumaki, un Seishitsu Henkai único al igual que el Mokuton y orientado al Seiryoku On, así como el Sharingan, lo que permite en base al poder de la creación y la imaginación, moldearlo de diversas maneras y obtener un sinfín de variaciones, además de la capacidad de potencializar el Fuinjutsu, así como lo hacía Mito-sama-

- ¡Eso se oye genial!- Exclamó emocionada Tatsumaki

- Y hay más- Agregó Okame con discreta sonrisa -Existe un nivel más alto, así como en el Sharingan de los Uchiha… El Seishin Kinton (Elemento Metal Espiritual)-

- ¿Seishin Kinton?- Repitió parpadeando sorprendida la Uzumaki menor

- Así es, un nivel que permite incluso modificar la composición atómica del metal o volverlo más resistente, así como aumentar la concentración del Seiryoku On y darle propiedades muy particulares…- Retomó Kushina la palabra -Mito-sama nos dejó los detalles en forma de un pergamino ancestral que contiene la recopilación de todo el conocimiento del clan-

- Es este…- Okame tomó el pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo -Y así como yo y Shina-chan, llegará el día en que comiences a añadirle tus propios secretos que sólo pueden ser revelados a los integrantes de nuestro clan, ya que está sellado por un Chi no Fuin (Sello de Sangre) que sólo permite su lectura a los Uzumaki que puedan utilizar el Kinton-

- ¡Es asombroso!- Los ojos de la morena brillaban mirando por aquél pergamino -¡Ya quiero escribir en él los grandiosos Jutsu que inventaré cuando me convierta en Hokage!-

- No puedes correr sin saber caminar- La Guren Kouhai se levantó tranquilamente -Si quieres dejar algo en ese pergamino, debes entrenar como nadie-

- ¡Muy bien Kaa-chan, primero entrenaré con Ero-sennin en las mañanas, luego en la tarde contigo y Baa-chan para ser la mejor…!- Madre e hija tomaron distancia para asumir poses de pelea.

…

Los equipos de Yamanaka Ino y Utatane Tenten se habían conocido en el Shibou no Shinrin. Y especialmente la rubia y la castaña se habían simpatizado inmediatamente, justo a tiempo para trabajar en equipo para detener la embocada de un equipo de Genin de Otogakure no Sato compuesto por Kinuta Dosu, Tsuchi Kin y Abumi Zaku… Contrario a la diferencia notoria entre la apatía de Nara Shikamaru y el entusiasmo de Rock Lee, así como la sutil soberbia de Hyuga Neji y la marcada inseguridad de Akimichi Chouji, ellas dos se entendieron inmediatamente para coordinar sus habilidades con el Kenjutsu y poder entablar el combate con aquellos intimidantes Ninja de Oto. Sin embargo les quedó un amargo sabor de boca al escuchar del chico que llevaba casi todo el rostro vendado que sólo estaban midiendo sus fuerzas y como no eran rivales de su nivel, los dejaban ir para dirigirse al otro lado de la reja que separaba las dos secciones en que estaban divididos los participantes en el Examen Chunin, esperando encontrar enemigos que sí valieran la pena…

Eso lo recordaban mientras practicaban en un sendero del bosque con baja concentración de árboles, por lo que podían practicar tanto en combate directo como en un terreno que les permitía maniobrar para perfeccionar sus habilidades de ocultamiento y emboscada. Posadas sobre las ramas de dos árboles separados por algunos metros, se miraban expectantes, tomando cada una su Katana con firmeza. Las dos presentaban discretos cortes por sus vestuarios y sus cabelleras ya estaban casi sueltas, manteniendo la de Ino sólo el mechón que usaba en su frente y Tenten dos coletas como vestigio de los odango laterales que lucía generalmente. Ambas respiraban ligeramente agitadas y satisfechas… Sin embargo, sus miradas demostraban un deje de tristeza.

La chica de tez clara había buscado a su Sensei para que le ayudara a entrenar… Pero cuando llegó al lugar donde Shikamaru le había dicho que lo podía encontrar, se encontró con la sorprendente y a la desconcertante imagen de Sarutobi Asuma enseñándole a Uchiha Sasuke sobre el Seishitsu Henka, una lección que ni ella o sus compañeros de equipo habían recibido. Ella observó oculta durante varios minutos la sesión de entrenamiento del azabache y el castaño, decepcionándose terriblemente de su Sensei Jounin, quien simplemente le había dicho a su equipo que no iba a tener tiempo para entrenarlos debido a una misión muy importante que tendría que realizar durante esa semana. Cuando habló con el joven Nara, esté se mostró tan decepcionado y dolido como ya lo estaba ella, porque desde que se habían conformado como equipo, el Jounin se había limitado a enseñarles a trabajar en equipo una y otra vez, sin enfocarse en un entrenamiento real que los ayudara a crecer como Ninja. Finalmente, por orgullo propio, se dio la media vuelta y tan discretamente como había llegado, se retiró. En la ronda eliminatoria del Examen Chunin se encontraría posiblemente con rivales mucho más fuertes de lo que ella era y lo más seguro es que sería derrotada rápidamente, porque estaba muy consciente de las deficiencias que tenía como Kunoichi. Tampoco podía recurrir a su Oto-san, ya que si bien él hubiera aceptado ayudarla, había sido asignado recientemente como jefe de la Konoha Jouhoubu (División de Inteligencia de Konoha) y por tanto, tenía mucho trabajo en el cambio de administración y reorganización del departamento como para que ella todavía lo agobiara más y como su Oka-san era una civil sin formación Ninja, tampoco podía pedirle su ayuda.

Por otro lado, la chica de tez ligeramente bronceada, sabía de antemano que no podía buscar a su Sensei Might Guy, porque él estaba dedicado totalmente a su compañero de equipo, Rock Lee… No tenía nada contra él y de hecho lo consideraba un gran amigo, pero también consideraba injusto que alguien que no había pasado por el examen de graduación de la academia, de una forma un tanto súbita hubiese sido aprobado y aceptado como Shinobi. Era muy extraño que alguien totalmente incapaz de usar Ninjutsu se llamara a sí mismo un Ninja. Su abuela, la integrante del Konoha Go-Ikeban, Utatane Koharu, le había dicho en varias ocasiones que un Ninja es alguien que practica Ninjutsu. Y personalmente, era injusto para ella porque se había esforzado mucho para adelantar un año de formación en la academia y así de sencillo Rock Lee omitió los Jutsu de graduación que a ella le habían tomado varios años el aprender. Y ahora, como su Obaa-sama había sido ejecutada por traición, no tenía a nadie en quien confiara lo suficiente para que le ayudara a mejorar aunque fuera un poco. Las sesiones de 'reeducación' con la ANBU Usagi le habían ayudado a asimilar el hecho de que su amada abuela era una mujer déspota y cruel, que por sus acciones merecía el castigo que había recibido. Toda su familia también asistía a esas reuniones de 'reeducación' y el clan había reforzado su fidelidad a Konoha, repudiando las acciones de la persona de su estirpe que había llegado más alto. Sus padres estaban muy ocupados creando nuevo armamento para las fuerzas Ninja de la aldea y tenían mucho trabajo creando las mejores armas para demostrarle a los demás clanes que los Utatane eran fieles a Konoha como para que ella llegara a presionarlos más.

Entonces, ambas se encontraron de frente en medio de la aldea, caminando hacia lados opuestos y les bastó con verse a los ojos para darse cuenta de que ambas cuando menos, tenían un problema similar. Comenzaron a andar juntas por la aldea y discretamente se fueron contando sus dudas sobre el Examen Chunin. Entonces llegaron a la decisión de que podrían entrenar juntas y aunque fuera poco, pero podrían mejorar de cara al torneo para tener un poco más de posibilidades para lograr el anhelado ascenso. Era raro que se tuvieran tanta confianza con tan poco tiempo de conocerse, pero eran chicas de la misma edad y desde que se dirigieron la palabra por primera vez en el Shibou no Shinrin, habían tenido una peculiar y marcada empatía… Y por eso estaban sobre esas ramas, listas para la última estocada de práctica. A Ino le parecía curioso tener tanta destreza para el Kenjutsu ya que casi no había tomado alguna Katana, Tantou o Chokuto en su vida, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía bien e incluso parecía tener una experiencia considerable. Por otro lado, en Tenten había despertado un extraño deseo de ganarle a la rubia, ya que se había dedicado al Kenjutsu desde que era pequeña y la Yamanaka parecía ser muy buena a pesar de no ser aficionada a ello, lo que significaba que tenía un talento natural. Los cortes en los cuerpos de ambas, que dejaban salir sangre en proporción a las heridas, eran señal de que si bien era una práctica, se la estaban tomando muy en serio.

- ¡Ahora…!- Ambas saltaron al frente mientras tomaban vuelo para lanzar su estocada definitiva.

Las chispas del choque de los metales se elevaron al cielo y segundos después ambas chicas cayeron acuclilladas, dándose la espalda. Segundos después las mitades superiores de las hojas de sus armas cayeron en el espacio entre ellas, clavándose en el suelo y vibrando ligeramente. Ambas chicas respiraban agitadas, sonriendo satisfechas por haber dado lo mejor y que fueran las Katana las que se vencieran como resultado. Se levantaron con lentitud y comenzaron a acortar la distancia entre ellas, para quedar frente a frente. Se ofrecieron las manos y se las estrecharon inmediatamente.

- Eso fue muy bueno, Tenten-san- Ino sonrió afable

- Vamos Ino-chan, somos de la misma edad- Replicó apenada la castaña -Me haces sentir vieja-

- Bien, entonces te diré Tenten-chan, ¿Está bien?- Replicó la rubia

- Si, eso es mejor- Asintió la aludida

- Es raro Tenten-chan, pero me siento muy en confianza contigo- La Yamanaka dijo sin perder la sonrisa -Es algo que sólo me había pasado con Sakura-chan-

- Justo iba a decirte lo mismo, Ino-chan… Me siento muy cómoda estando a tu lado, como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo- Replicó la Utatane, también sonriente

- Espero no se enojen si les digo algo, pero vi la última parte de su práctica y en verdad fue muy buena…-

Las dos Kunochi voltearon al costado derecho de la rubia para encontrarse con un maltrecho Naruto, que sonreía discretamente. Sus ropas estaban visiblemente maltratadas e incluso su Hitai-ate estaba cuarteado y apenas se sostenía de su cinta. Sobre sus hombros cargaba a unas inconscientes Fuu y Mabui, que tenían sus ropas tan desgastadas como las de él. Ambas morenas parecían dormir tranquilamente cuando el rubio se las arregló para posarlas en el suelo con suavidad, bocarriba. Ino recordó de golpe los sueños que había tenido últimamente y se sonrojó violentamente, comenzando a latir su corazón con intensidad, mientras que Tenten observó con curiosidad al rubio y lo reconoció como el compañero de ese chico lindo, Sasuke, el cual había sido fácilmente derrotado por Rock Lee. Miró de reojo a las dos chicas y notó que a pesar de su maltrecho estado, tenían expresiones tranquilas, como si se supieran protegidas en todo momento. Después de unos instantes ambas notaron las colas en las morenas, pero decidieron que a fin de cuentas no era algo que realmente les importara.

- H-Hola, Naruto-kun- Saludó torpemente la Yamanaka

- Hola Ino-chan- Respondió afable el Uzumaki

- Hola, soy Utatane Tenten, ya nos habíamos visto- La castaña le extendió su mano al chico -¿Me recuerdas?-

- Si, eres compañera de Lee-san- El rubio estrechó la mano de la chica con suavidad

- Y… ¿Qué te pareció lo que viste?- Ino se notaba ansiosa por saber la opinión de Naruto

- Fue bueno, aunque puede mejorar- Tenten se molestó discretamente con la respuesta del chico

- ¿Cómo?- Replicó la Yamanaka al instante

- Pues, por ejemplo, podrían utilizar Ryuuryoku para infundir sus Katana de Seishitsu Henka y darle más poder a sus estocadas- La molestia de la castaña pasó a ser expectación ante las palabras del rubio

- ¿Y eso cómo se hace?- Preguntó la Utatane con expectación

- De esta manera…-

El rubio tomó el mango de Kurogane que sobresalía detrás de su hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha y de un rápido movimiento liberó el arma de hoja negra. La Katana forjada por Kame llamó la atención de Tenten al instante. Se notaba por su intenso brillo y el leve desgaste del filo, que no era un arma ordinaria. Entonces el semblante tranquilo del rubio cambio súbitamente por una expresión firme e inmediatamente unas intensas llamas se manifestaron en la hoja de Kurogane. Ambas chicas observaron sorprendidas cómo el fuego comenzaba de la base de la hoja y se extendía únicamente a lo largo del metal, sin salirse de control en ningún momento.

- Impresionante- Dijo Ino, maravillada

- Es cierto- Agregó Tenten, igual de atenta al fenómeno

- No es muy difícil realmente, ya que es básicamente realizar un Jutsu de Seishitsu Henka, concentrándolo en la hoja- Naruto fijó su mirada en su arma -Si lo desean, puedo enseñarles hasta que comience el torneo…-

- ¡Eso sería grandioso!- Exclamó emocionada la rubia

- Aunque… Yo no sé hacer Seishitsu Henka- Murmuró sutilmente entristecida la castaña

- Ahora que los dices, yo tampoco…- Se contagió la ojiverde de la apatía de su nueva amiga

- No se preocupen, no es tan complicado como parece- El chico disipó el fuego de su Katana para clavarla en el suelo -Creo que por aquí tengo un poco del papel que me dio Kakashi-sensei para saber el Seishitsu Henkai de alguien- Ambas chicas miraron confundidas cómo el rubio comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre sus ropas -¡Si, yo sabía que los tenía!- Naruto le ofreció un pequeño recuadro de papel a cada una

- ¿Qué es esto?- La rubia miraba confundida el trozo de papel

- Es un papel especial que permite determinar el tipo de Seishitsu Henkai afín de alguien, ya que cada persona tiene un Seishitsu Henka inherente, que le es fácil de controlar… Con los días que quedan creo que será suficiente-

- ¡¿En serio?!- El optimismo había regresado nuevamente a las chicas

- Si, ustedes simplemente confíen en mí, ¿De acuerdo?- Preguntó sonriente el chico

- ¡Claro…!- Exclamaron ambas a coro

- Pues bien, es hora de empezar… Tomen el papel y concentren su Seiryoku de esta manera-

Naruto tomó un tercer papel entre los dedos medio, índice y pulgar de su mano derecha y comenzó a concentrar su Seiryoku en ellos… Instantes después el papel comenzó a arder y en cuestión de segundos, ante el asombro de ambas chicas, se convirtió en cenizas que se llevó el sutil viento del lugar. Ino hizo lo mismo y después de unos segundos el papel comenzó a ensuciarse para después pulverizarse. Tenten imitó a su amiga y en su caso, el papel se humedeció, como si hubiera adsorbido agua de algún recipiente. El chico observó los resultados y sonrió discretamente.

- Tu afinidad es Suiton, Tenten-san- Dijo el rubio -Y la tuya es Doton, Ino-chan-

- Ya veo- La Utatane tomó el papel en su mano -¿Y qué efecto puede tener eso en mi Kenjutsu?-

- Hm… Pues el Suiton infundido en la hoja puede aumentar drásticamente el poder de corte debido a la presión del agua y sus propiedades como disolvente universal- Respondió tranquilamente el chico

- ¿Y el Doton al que yo soy afín?- Preguntó la Yamanaka, expectante

- En tu caso Tenten-san, el Doton le da a la estocada mayor potencia al controlar el peso del arma y aumentarlo o disminuirlo según se requiera...- Naruto agachó ligeramente la cabeza y se sonrojó ligeramente -Aunque esa es la teoría, ya que yo apenas empecé a dominar ambos Seishitsu Henka y tengo que aprender a usarlos también-

- ¡Entonces vamos a entrenar los tres!- Exclamó Ino, visiblemente emocionada

- ¡Es cierto, podemos aprender juntos!- Agregó Tenten con emoción -Pero sólo una cosa, Naruto-kun-

- ¿Hm?- La rubia miró confundida a su nueva amiga

- ¿Sucede algo?- El aludido volteó confundido hacia la chica

- ¡Sí! Es que me dices Tenten-san y eso me hace sentir como una persona vieja, así que mejor déjalo en Tenten-chan, ¿De acuerdo?- La chica estaba graciosamente enfadada

- De acuerdo Tenten-chan- Asintió el chico, ante la sonrisa de ambas chicas

- ¡Muy bien, comencemos entonces…!- Gritó la rubia, visiblemente emocionada e incluso levantando el puño derecho hacia el cielo.

En el suelo, la peliverde y la peligris se despertaron para mirar a quién fuera la persona que había gritado. Al ver que el chico rubio estaba comenzando un entrenamiento con aquellas chicas, las dos pensaron que cuando terminara, llegarían a casa. Se voltearon a ver y tras sonreírse, se acomodaron en posición fetal, quedando frente a frente. Estaban tan agotadas tras el entrenamiento anterior, que sólo se aseguraron de que su hermano adoptivo estaba cerca para volverse a dormir y no asustarse nuevamente con los ruidos que llegaran a escuchar. Sus colas se entrelazaron a la altura de sus rodillas.

- Wan…- Fuu finalmente se rindió al sueño y quedó profundamente dormida

- Nya…- Mabui replicó a su mejor amiga y también terminó por dormirse.

…

Uchiha Sasuke estaba en medio de un claro del bosque. Tras una sesión sumamente intensa de Kenjutsu con Hayate y una larga plática sobre el Ryuuryoku con Asuma, el azabache se preparaba para infundir la Chokuto que había recibido del ojeroso Kenjutsushi con su innato Denton y el Katon que había aprendido a controlar desde pequeño en el seno de los Uchiha. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sostenía su arma en la mano derecha. Vestía únicamente un pantalón negro y sus sandalias largas, que dejaban ver su cuerpo y los músculos que había obtenido como resultado del ejercicio. La hoja de su Chokuto se impregnó violentamente de Seiryoku Denton y tras abrir sus ojos, se lanzó hacia una roca enorme que tenía muy cerca, a la cual le lanzó una estocada y partió con gran facilidad. El corte se manifestó en forma diagonal y la roca se fue deslizando lentamente, hasta que se desplomó en el suelo. Sonrió confiado al ver el resultado de la nueva habilidad que había obtenido.

"Con este ataque, te voy a partir en dos Naruto… Entonces recuperaré a Nami para que ella y yo nos convirtamos en los patriarcas del nuevo Clan Uchiha…" Pensó el azabache, mientras su mirada se tornaba sombría

- Disculpa, ¿Interrumpo algo importante?-

El pelinegro orientó su mirada hacia su espalda, donde se encontró con una persona ataviada de forma particular: una capa negra con un estampado de nubes rojas cubría casi todo su cuerpo, excepto su rostro, el cual estaba cubierto por una máscara que apenas dejaba ver su cabello negro corto y alborotado. De color naranja, la máscara tenía un relieve en espiral cuyo centro estaba en su ojo derecho, el cual estaba oculto en las sombras. Estaba cruzado de brazos, sentando en una roca considerablemente más pequeña que la que el Uchiha acababa de destruir. Sasuke clavó su mirada en aquél sujeto extraño, que permanecía tranquilo, ajeno a la expresión hostil del chico.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó fríamente el azabache

- Puedes llamarme Tobi- Replicó el enmascarado, tranquilamente

- ¿Qué quieres?- La voz de Sasuke dejaba oír desconfianza y recelo

- Bueno, puede decirse que yo soy una persona que busca la verdad… Y encontrando esa verdad, me gusta revelarla al mundo para no ser egoísta-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- El Uchiha observó fijamente al extraño enmascarado

- ¿Qué quiero decir?- El tono de voz de Tobi era sutilmente irónico -Me agradas Sasuke… A diferencia del psicópata de Itachi, tú eres frío y analítico, así como lo era la mujer que te trajo al mundo-

- Mikoto Oka-san…- Murmuró el azabache, levemente nostálgico

- ¿Mikoto?- Repitió el enmascarado, mientras se ponía de pie -No Sasuke… Me refiero a tu verdadera madre…- El aludido sonrió de forma sutil

- Pensé que valía la pena escucharte, pero sólo dices estupideces…-

- Supongo que has notado una cosa que hace que esa chica, Uchiha Nami, te llame en demasía la atención… ¿O me equivoco?- Un sutil aire de duda se notó en la mirada del joven Uchiha -Así es… Esa chica se parece mucho… ¿Verdad? De hecho, es casi una copia fiel de Mikoto… Y sería incoherente que una persona que no lleva tu sangre sea tan ridículamente parecida a tu madre… ¿Estamos de acuerdo en eso?-

- Ve al grano de una maldita vez- El tono de voz del Genin mostraba la ira fría que se había apoderado de él

- ¿En verdad quieres que lo haga?- Tobi adoptó un tono misterioso -¿En verdad deseas que cimbre tu realidad con lo que estoy a punto de revelarte? ¿Deseas saber el misterio y la desgracia que envuelven tu vida…?- En el agujero de la máscara se manifestó un brillante Sharingan de tres aspas -Todavía estás a tiempo de echarte para atrás y seguir en tu mundo ilusorio… Porque una vez que te abra las puertas de la verdad, tus ojos jamás volverán a ver lo mismo-

Tal vez fue por ese tono de voz lleno de una seguridad imponente o incluso por la simple manifestación del Sharingan… Pero ese sujeto había logrado despertar en Sasuke una curiosidad que no había sentido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Si bien era imposible ver el rostro de Tobi, podía deducirse por su la forma como su ojo visible lo enfocaba, que esperaba su respuesta. Cerró los ojos y lo pensó por un momento… A pesar de estar rodeado de gente, él estaba solo. No tenía amigos porque los consideraba estorbos, no respetaba a nadie porque nadie era digno de su respeto y eso estaba bien, porque fuera de tener a Nami, no le interesaba que nadie más estuviera cerca de él. Tal vez su mundo si era una ilusión como se la había planteado el enmascarado y lo que él merecía por derecho estaba tras esa ilusión…

- Quiero me reveles el misterio de mi origen- Respondió el Genin y una mirada de regocijo fue visible en el Sharingan de Tobi

- Muy bien- Dijo el enmascarado -Entonces voy a llevarte al lugar donde descansan los restos de tus progenitores, un lugar totalmente desconocido a los ojos de todos, especialmente a los ojos del Clan Uchiha…-

Tobi se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Sasuke, mientras su Sharingan cambiaba gradualmente. Las tres aspas comenzaron a girar y se arremolinaron en la pupila para mezclarse y adquirir una forma sumamente particular consistente en una variación de un Shuriken de tres puntas, las cuales presentaban un alargamiento hasta la parte posterior de la siguiente punta. Al centro en vez de tener pupila negra, se presentaba un pequeño agujero por el cual era visible el iris rojo. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera sorprenderse por aquél cambio, una fuerza de atracción sumamente poderosa surgió de aquél ojo y lo absorbió súbitamente… Por un instante se encontró en un espacio oscuro e infinito, pero inmediatamente todo ese lugar se distorsionó como si fuera devorado por un vórtice de luz. El azabache fue alcanzado pronto por ese resplandor, pero tras ser absorbido, reapareció en lo que parecía ser un templo Shinto, en el cual había dos antorchas flanqueando una solitaria tumba en forma de una lápida que emergía del suelo. Tobi se encontraba detrás de él, con su ojo enfocado en el tallado de la roca, el cual era similar a una estrella de seis puntas formada a partir de la unión de seis triángulos que dejaban un espacio hexagonal al interior, en cuyo centro se ubicaba un círculo pequeño.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó el Genin, receloso

- Este es el altar donde descansan los restos de Uchiha Makoto… Tu madre- El Uchiha volteó furioso hacia el enmascarado

- ¡Deja de decir esas idioteces…! ¡Mikoto Oka-san está enterrada en el cementerio del clan…!- Estalló finalmente Sasuke

- Como te lo había dicho antes- Tobi se mantuvo ecuánime -Yo sólo revelo la verdad… Quien quiera verla que la vea y quien quiera escucharla que la escuche… Estás consciente de que tú y esa niña, Nami… Nacieron el mismo día, ¿Verdad?-

- ¡¿Eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?!-

- Es hora de revelarte por fin el secreto de la vida de Uchiha Makoto…- El ojo de Tobi se entrecerró…

_Nacida en el seno de una familia de alto prestigio en el clan, Uchiha Makoto compartió su vida con su gemela, Uchiha Mikoto y posteriormente con su Otouto, Uchiha Obito… Desde muy joven ella fue capaz de despertar el Sharingan y su habilidad en su uso muy pronto superó la de su hermana y la de su hermano… Desde los ocho años ya era una Kunoichi de forma oficial, a los nueve años ascendió a Chunin y luego a Jounin para convertirse en ANBU a los diez años y finalmente, tan temprano como los once años, despertó el Mangekyou Sharingan…_

_Una chica así era oro puro para el clan, ya que su terrorífica eficiencia en combate sólo era superada por su belleza. Ella despertó el Jutsu Amaterasu, aquellas Kokuen (Llamas Negras) que reducían a cenizas todo lo que estaba a su alcance… Por despertar un legado que se creía extinto, fue comprometida con el segundo mejor Ninja de su generación en el seno del clan y el futuro líder, Uchiha Fugaku… Ambos eran igual de ambiciosos y pronto se convirtieron en una pareja que con sólo el rumor de su presencia hacía temblar a sus enemigos. _

_Sin embargo, pronto la envidia se apoderó de Fugaku, quien no podía asimilar el hecho de que existiera alguien mejor que él y que encima fuera una mujer… A sus veinte años, tuvieron a su primer hijo, Uchiha Itachi, por las presiones de los ancianos del clan. Fue un hijo producto del protocolo político, pero jamás del amor, ya que antes que pareja, Makoto y Fugaku se consideraban rivales en la meta de conseguir el poder absoluto del clan… Makoto representaba la eficiencia y el respeto producto del miedo que tenía el clan por parte de los demás clanes de la aldea, mientras que Fugaku era la manifestación de las rígidas tradiciones del clan que en su momento fueron la razón que impidió la unión formal de Uchiha Madara y Hyuga Hiromi… A pesar de compartir el mismo techo y ser marido y mujer, los dos se terminaron odiando, pero sobrellevaban la situación dándole prioridad al clan. _

_Justo cuando ambos comenzaron un elaborado plan para que el Clan Uchiha se hiciese con el control del clan eventualmente, fue que concibieron a su segundo hijo, justo el día en que Mikoto se entregaba a un hombre casado y curiosamente, también quedó encinta… Todo siguió su curso natural y cuando era evidente que la gemela menor por cuestión de unos minutos estaba embarazada, Makoto la convenció de irse a vivir con su familia, para evitar habladurías sobre quién era el padre de la criatura… Entonces fue que Fugaku vio una oportunidad única para hacerse con todo el control._

_A pesar de ser fruto únicamente de las tradiciones y rígidas reglas del clan, Makoto quería a sus hijos, al pequeño Itachi y al bebé que esperaba en su vientre… Pero eso no le importó a Fugaku, ya que al quitar a su esposa de su camino, tendría el control total del clan y si el plan tenía éxito, se convertiría en el siguiente Hokage… La maquinación de Fugaku fue sumamente sencilla y de hecho se basó en una de las formas preferidas como a los ancianos machistas de casi todos los clanes les gustaba deshacerse de las mujeres revolucionarias… Mikoto y Makoto dieron a luz el mismo día y mientras el parto de Mikoto se llevó a cabo con normalidad, el de la hermana mayor tuvo severas complicaciones que derivaron en su muerte… O al menos es lo que sabe casi todo el mundo. La realidad es que Uchiha Fugaku dio la orden a los médicos de que complicaran adrede el parto para acabar con la vida de su esposa e inmediatamente quemaran su cuerpo para que no hubiera incómodas autopsias._

_Entonces Fugaku mostró la parte más retorcida de su plan… Declaró con una solitaria lágrima en el ojo, que su amada esposa murió junto con su hijo en el parto, pero Mikoto le había dado un descendiente. 'Una relación consentida entre las hermanas y el líder del Clan Uchiha' fue lo que respondió cuando se le preguntó la naturaleza de la unión y entonces, la amante pasaría al lugar de la esposa que había dejado la fallecida. Mikoto estaba vulnerable a lo que deseara hacer Fugaku con ella por la ley que dice que una mujer que tenga un hijo bastardo o en su caso una hija, debía ser comprometida con alguien del clan y separada por siempre de su bebé… La pequeña en cuestión fue encargada a la pareja de Uchiha Sakuya y Uchiha Ukyou, mientras que su madre se vio forzada a cuidarte a ti para garantizar que su hija no sería asesinada… Respectivamente, esos niños son Uchiha Nami y tú, Uchiha Sasuke. El resto de la historia supongo que ya la sabes… Creciste cobijado por los cuidados de quien creías tu madre, una persona que tu hermano mayor despreciaba y jamás se molestaba en ocultarlo… Así terminó la historia de la mejor Uchiha que ha pisado la tierra. _

- N-No…- Era evidente que Sasuke había quedado en shock, con la mirada desorbitada y sin enfocar realmente nada -Es mentira…- Súbitamente cerró sus ojos, derramando gruesas lágrimas -¡Es mentira…!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas

- ¿De verdad lo crees así?- El azabache volteó a ver al enmascarado con visible odio en su mirada -¿Sabes por qué Itachi hizo lo que hizo?-

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!-

- Itachi creció criado por Makoto, pero cuando ella murió, Mikoto pasó a ser su madre… Por eso nunca la quiso a ella, por eso nunca te quiso a ti… Para él, sólo eras la razón de la muerte de su madre, mientras que ella era una puta que había llegado para apoderarse de lo que le pertenecía a tu madre por derecho…- Declaró Tobi mientras tensaba de forma sutil su puño derecho -Por eso quiso vengarse del clan, porque fue por sus leyes, sus prejuicios y sobretodo la ambición de tu padre de controlar al clan, lo que le costó la vida a su querida y amada madre…-

- Eso no…-

- Recuerda tu infancia… Y todo lo que te acabo de contar explicará perfectamente lo que en su momento te pareció extraño…-

Contra su voluntad, Sasuke comenzó a revivir aquellos recuerdos de cuando era niño… Las vivencias con su Nii-san, quien a pesar de sonreírle cuando le hablaba, reflejaba aquella frialdad en su voz y en sus ojos. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por recordar y entonces pudo darse cuenta de que la expresión de quien creía su madre siempre estaba llena de tristeza y melancolía. Ella y Fugaku jamás se miraron con amor y de hecho la azabache jamás se atrevió a mirar al castaño frente a frente, siempre agachaba la mirada con visible temor… Y entonces su memoria se enfocó en la pequeña Nami, que siempre estaba sola porque ningún niño en el clan quería ser su amigo con su obvia excepción, más que nada por el interés romántico que tenia por ella. Todos los niños Uchiha eran celebrados con gran entusiasmo en sus cumpleaños, todos menos ella… Luego comenzó a recordar las palabras que siempre decía su padre sobre la fidelidad al clan, antes incluso que a la aldea. Jamás se mencionaba nada sobre entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Konoha, porque siempre estaba la dedicación al Clan Uchiha. Desde esa perspectiva, se explicaba que desde muchos años antes de la masacre de los Uchiha, el clan llevaba planeando el golpe de estado que mencionó Itachi cuando lo encontró con los cuerpos de sus padres a sus pies y la sangre escurriendo por su uniforme ANBU.

- ¿Lo ves?- Tobi se cruzó de brazos -Tu propia memoria no te engaña… Todo lo que te causó dudas de niño, tiene respuesta en la historia de Uchiha Makoto-

- Oka-san…- Sasuke por reflejo volteó hacia la tumba delante de él

- Ese extraño símbolo grabado en la lápida es la forma de su Mangekyou… Es el símbolo del poderoso Amaterasu de Makoto-sensei…-

El enmascarado y el integrante del Equipo 7 voltearon a su espalda, para encontrarse con una bella mujer de cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros, vestida con una yukata negra. Llevaba entre sus brazos un hermoso ramo de flores recién cortadas, las cuales colocó sobre la lápida ignorando a los dos presentes, tras lo que se puso de rodillas en pose de oración y en silencio se puso a rezar por la mujer enterrada en ese lugar. Tobi miraba indiferente, mientras que el Uchiha estaba visiblemente desconcertado. Sasuke se posó junto a esa bella azabache, mirándola duramente.

- ¿Quién eres tú?-

- Yo soy Katou Shizune, Sasuke-kun… Fui alumna de tu Oka-san, Makoto-sensei…- Dijo tranquilamente la mujer sin moverse

- ¿Qué haces aqui?-

- Desde que Makoto-sensei falleció, yo he cuidado de esta tumba- Shizune volteó a ver seria al joven Uchiha -Si te das cuenta, no hay rastro de polvo ni humedad y las antorchas son nuevas… No he fallado ni un solo día a mi diligencia-

- ¿Cómo es que no te conozco si dices ser tan allegada a Uchiha Makoto?-

- Yo me he encargado de ti desde que Makoto-sensei murió, pero lo he hecho desde lejos, ya que comparto algo con tu prima, Uchiha Nami- La Katou finalmente se puso de pie, haciendo que el azabache levantara la mirada

- ¿Qué es lo que compartes con Nami…?-

- Yo tengo un origen bastardo…- En ese momento, los ojos ónix de la mujer se transformaron en el Sharingan de tres aspas -Soy Uchiha de sangre, pero jamás reconocida como tal-

- Tiempo sin verte, Shizune…- Murmuró el enmascarado, sin emotividad alguna en su voz

- Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que viniste aquí… Obito-kun-

"Entonces ellos dos se conocen…" Pensó efímeramente el Genin, reaccionando descolocado al asimilar el nombre dicho por la Katou -Tú eres… ¿Uchiha Obito?-

- Ciertamente…- Tobi entrecerró la mirada

- ¡¿Y entonces por qué no te acercaste a mí hasta ahora…?!- Estallo furibundo el azabache

- La razón es sencilla… Los muertos generalmente no suelen andar entre los vivos- Dijo calmadamente el enmascarado

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Sasuke se mostraba levemente desconfiado

- Obito-kun falleció a los ojos del mundo durante la Daisanji Ninkai Taisen…- La Uchiha bastarda intervino con tono conciliador

- Mi historia es en realidad un cruel ironía del destino- En el agujero de la máscara dejó de verse el Sharingan, mostrando únicamente la oscuridad -Yo fui parte del equipo entrenado por el mismísimo Yondaime Hokage… En ese grupo estábamos Hatake Kakashi, yo y mi amada Senju Rin…- El azabache se mostró levemente sorprendido

- Rin… ¿La madre de la idiota Hana?- Preguntó expectante el Genin -¿Y el inútil que tengo como Sensei Jounin?-

- Si… En una batalla a muerte, después de hacer uso de mi Mangekyou Sharingan para salvarlos a ambos, quedé atrapado en un deslave de terreno de proporciones impensables y para todos, yo morí en aquella devastación-

- ¿Y cómo sobreviviste?-

- Cuando estaba al borde de la muerte, alguien me salvó… Uchiha Izuna-

- ¡¿Uchiha Izuna?!- Repitió Sasuke, desconcertado -¡¿Te refieres al Izuna que enfrentó a Madara y a Hashirama en el Shuumatsu no Tani?!-

- Así es… Durante esa batalla, Izuna-sama obtuvo los poderes de Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Hyuga Hiromi y Uzumaki Mito… Tras su derrota se ocultó para el mundo, esperando a que se presentara la oportunidad de realizar su más grande ambición… El Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Plan Ojo de Luna)-

- ¿Tsuki no Me Keikaku?- Repitió confundido el joven Uchiha

- Creo que sabes las razones por las que se dio el conflicto entre Izuna y Tobirama contra sus hermanos y sus parejas-

- Si… Según las historias del clan, fue porque Izuna y Tobirama no querían cargar con la debilidad de los otros clanes que se unieron a los Uchiha y los Senju en la fundación de la aldea…- Respondió reflexivo Sasuke

- Así es… Izuna-sama nunca dejó de lado la meta original del clan Uchiha, que era hacerse con el control total del Ninkai- Tobi retomó la palabra -Sí… Izuna-sama estaba expirando y por el encuentro casual entre él y yo, me explicó la esencia del plan para que yo lo completara… Existe un Genjutsu que Maou Juubi usaba y que era capaz de manipular la mente de las personas a tal punto que sus mentes eran completamente controladas…- La satisfacción se podía sentir en la voz del enmascarado -Y una vez que selló al demonio en su cuerpo, usando ese Jutsu a escala planetaria y con un menor nivel de manipulación para que no se perdiera el libre albedrío totalmente, fue que el legendario Rikudou Sennin logró aquella 'paz' duradera en el Genkai (Mundo Primitivo)… Usando ese Jutsu, controló la mente de todos para que los conflictos terminaran y durante el tiempo en que él vivió, logró la armonía entre toda la gente del planeta… Todo es parte de un plan muy elaborado que te iré explicando en su momento, Sasuke-kun…- El ojo de Tobi se transformó en su Mangekyou -Lo que puedo decirte ahora, es que la ejecución de ese Jutsu es el objetivo final, para convertir este mundo en la utopía de los Uchiha, que durará por la eternidad…-

- ¿Qué…?- El Genin se notaba sorprendido por el alcance del plan de Obito

- Básicamente el plan es hacernos con el Seiryoku de Maou Juubi que quedó en el Ninkai, para posteriormente alcanzar el Densetsu no Hitomi (Ojo Legendario) del Rikudou Sennin y finalmente lanzar sobre el planeta, ese Kyuukyoku Genjutsu (Técnica Ilusoria Definitiva)…- Resumió de forma puntual la Katou -Así el Clan Uchiha tendrá el control del Ninkai hasta el fin de los tiempos…-

- ¿Aceptas unirte al plan, Sasuke…?- Ambos adultos comenzaron a acercarse a un Sasuke que instintivamente se puso en guardia -¿O prefieres morir para que descanses en paz junto a Makoto Nee-san?-

- Soy capaz de exterminarte sin piedad para que no estorbes en el sueño de Makoto-sensei de poner a los Uchiha en lo más alto…- La mirada de la Kunoichi se endureció visiblemente -Sólo te queda estar de nuestro lado o morir miserablemente en este lugar, ahora que sabes demasiado…-

- Tengo una condición…- El hijo de Uchiha Makoto cerró los ojos, con semblante calmado

- Temo que no estás en condiciones de negociar, Sasuke-kun- Replicó seria Shizune

- Espera Shizune, déjalo hablar- Tobi posó su mano frente a la Kunoichi para evitar que se precipitara

- Lo que yo quiero es algo muy sencillo…- El Genin abrió los ojos con notoria expresión sombría -Quiero a Nami-chan a mi lado, como la madre de mis hijos…-

- Hecho… Pero tendrás que esperar hasta la conclusión del plan, ya que hay muchas variantes fuera de nuestro control, además no podemos prometerte que no morirá en alguna situación ajena a nosotros, ya que en el Ninkai hay enemigos acechando en las sombras, como por ejemplo la Tsukuyomi Dantai… No por nada Izuna-sama en persona no pudo ejecutarlo- Respondió el enmascarado

- ¿Tsukuyomi Dantai?-

- Si… Desconocemos sus intenciones y objetivos, pero sabemos que acechan desde las sombras y su nivel de infiltración es tal que en teoría cualquier persona puede tener alguna clase de nexo con ellos, ya sea una alianza, un pacto, que los hayan contratado como Ninja o simplemente estar bajo su control…- La Katou miraba expectante a Sasuke -Por ejemplo, Hayate Gekko tiene nexos con ellos, pero no sabemos la naturaleza de esa relación…-

- Así que Hayate…- Murmuró el joven Uchiha

- Eso no importa por ahora… Lo importante es que logres despertar tu Mangekyou- La Katou cerró los ojos tras las palabras de Tobi

- ¿Mangekyou…?-

- Es un entrenamiento tan complicado y a la vez tan sencillo, que no lo vas a creer…- El tono de voz misterioso del enmascarado puso nervioso al joven Uchiha…

…

Entre llamaradas que se elevaban a las nubes entre los árboles y relámpagos que por unas milésimas de segundo oscurecían el cielo, se daba un intenso combate entre Sakura y Anko. Ambas lucían severas transformaciones corporales, ya que ambas lucían sus pieles en un intenso tono gris, sus ojos en color dorado, la Haruno tenía pequeñas protuberancias de sus nudillos y parte de la cara, de su baja espalda surgía una larga cola con las mismas placas óseas de color naranja; Así como durante la emboscada de Genpou Saji, su cabello lucía con su tono rosa original. Por otra parte, la Mitarashi lucía unas peculiares alas en su espalda, que asemejaban las garras extendidas de alguna bestial salvaje con cinco dedos unidos por membranas y afiladas uñas en los extremos, atravesando su gabardina. Cayeron de pie, separadas por algunos metros, frente a frente.

Endurecieron las miradas al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron al frente para iniciar una intensa pelea de Taijutsu. La pelimorada le volteó el rostro a la pelirrosa de una patada, pero Sakura reaccionó al instante y le regresó el golpe en forma de un violento puñetazo que le volteó el rostro a Anko. Entonces comenzó un intenso intercambio de golpes. Impactos en la boca del estómago que las hacían toser sangre, puñetazos en las mejillas de cada una que les deformaban temporalmente los rostros, incluso sus puños se encontraban en esa feroz escaramuza y lentamente sus cuerpos se mostraban inflamados por la violencia desatada. Tras una patada en el aire donde sus piernas se encontraron, ambas tomaron distancia para respirar agitadas. De las comisuras de sus labios surgían hilos de sangre y jadeaban visiblemente, con sus ropas visiblemente deterioradas… Entonces lentamente sus transformaciones comenzaron a revertirse y mientras sus pieles recuperaban su tono natural, al igual que sus ojos, el cabello de la Haruno regresaba a su nuevo tono naranja.

- Eso fue intenso, Anko-chan…- Susurró la pelinaranja, sonriendo suavemente

- Sí…- Replicó la pelimorada, correspondiendo el gesto -Finalmente pudimos controlar los Juin sin enloquecer-

- Ahora sí creo estar lista para el Torneo- Sakura se sentó en el suelo -Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que me diste para controlar el Chi no Juin, Anko-chan-

- De nada Saku-chan…- Anko también tomó asiento en el lugar de entrenamiento -Además de que con esto he mejorado mucho el control del Ten no Juin, pude recrearme la pupila con tus piernas, je, je, je…- La chica sonrió de forma maliciosa, provocando un marcado sonrojo en su amiga

- ¡Anko-chan…!- La Haruno exclamó, visiblemente apenada

- Vamos… Si te he visto cómo te me quedas mirando las tetas, je, je, je… No pensé que jugaras en los dos equipos, Saku-chan- Para entonces la chica no respondía a las insinuaciones de la Mitarashi debido a la pena -Aunque también he visto cómo te le quedas viendo a Hina-chan… Pero no te culpo, esas sí que son tetas- La pelimorada sonrió en forma pícara -¿Te gusta?-

- Eh… Bueno, yo…- El tartamudeo de la pelinaranja confirmó sus sospechas

- No tienes por qué apenarte… Hana y yo aprendimos a besar entre nosotras, aunque las dos preferimos por decirlo así, a Naru-chan- La sonrisa de Anko se tornó comprensiva, tratando de infundirle confianza a su amiga -Pero si te gusta Hina-chan está bien, después de todo yo no soy nadie para juzgarte porque si pudiera me tiraría a Hana-chan…-

- Gracias Anko-chan…- Susurró Sakura

- No te preocupes, ahora hay que seguir entrenando... Ya descansamos un rato-

Mientras ambas chicas se reincorporaban y se limpiaban la sangre de sus bocas para reiniciar su combate, eran observadas tanto por Orochimaru como por Yuugao. El Sannin se mostraba ligeramente intranquilo por aquella muestra de autocontrol en el Joutai 2 (Estado Dos) de los Juin. A pesar de tener el control sobre ella, consideraba que debían tener por lo menos un poco menos de raciocinio en medio del combate. Por otra parte, la ANBU observaba a esas dos sin perder el más mínimo detalle, ya que tenía la orden de buscar personas prometedoras para enrolarlas a la Tsukuyomi Dantai o detectar personas peligrosas para la organización. En ese momento comenzó la gradual transformación de Anko y Sakura de nuevo en aquella apariencia ciertamente demoniaca para reanudar su batalla de práctica. Faltaba poco para el torneo.

…

- ¡Buenos días…!- Exclamó el rubio alegremente

- ¡Buenos días…!- Fue la respuesta en alegre coro.

El rubio se sentó a la mesa, donde Nami, Hinata, Hana ya se encontraban desayunando mientras Kushina le servía el ramen humeante a Naruto en el asiento libre que quedaba. Tenma se encontraba ayudando a la Uzumaki, ya que el rubio y las chicas debían irse a entrenar con sus madres al bosque. Entre discretas miradas tanto de la Uchiha como de la Hyuga, cuyo sonrojo era evidente, Naruto comía alegremente su comida favorita. Fue Hana quien rompió el mutis al sentir curiosidad por saber cómo le estaba yendo a Naruto con su entrenamiento. Una vez que terminaron de servir, la Guren Kouhai y la chica de Nami no Kuni tomaron asiento para comer también.

- ¿Y hasta ahora cómo vas, Naruto-kun?- Preguntó la morena, observando expectante a su rubio, quien la volteó a ver con extrañeza mientras terminaba su bocado -Me refiero al entrenamiento con Fuu-chan y Mabui-chan-

- Pues hemos mejorado mucho con el control del Seiryoku de las Kyuuseijuu, ¿Y ustedes que tal van chicas?- Naruto enfocó su mirada en las tres Kunoichi del Equipo 8

- Nos están hablando- Hana vio divertida cómo el sonrojo de sus compañeras y amigas aumentó visiblemente

- E-Etto…- Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, visiblemente nerviosa -Oka-sama me está ayudando a usar un nuevo, T-Taijutsu…-

- ¡Eso es genial, seguro te vuelves muy fuerte Hina-chan!- Exclamó el rubio con alegría, lo que también alegró a las chicas, ya que tenía tiempo que no habían visto al rubio así de contento, exactamente desde que había comenzado el Examen Chunin

- Sí, me esforzaré… Naruto-kun- La Hyuga sonrió feliz, más por ver que su Naruto-kun en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre a pesar de lo que se había enterado recientemente -Ya verás…-

- ¿Y tú qué tal vas, Nami…?- La aludida se sonrojó aún más si eso era posible, puesto que los ojos de su Ouji-chan se posaron en ella

- E-Eh… Bueno, yo…- Para regocijo de Hana y la curiosidad de Hinata, la Uchiha bajó la mirada y de reojo veía al rubio en un mal intento de ocultar el rubor de su rostro -H-He aprendido mucho sobre mi Sharingan con Mikoto-san y he practicado con entusiasmo también…-

- Eso es genial Nami, juntos seremos más fuertes- Esas palabras le hicieron recordar la noche vivida hace unos días y eso provocó que Hime-chan simplemente perdiera el conocimiento, cayendo recargada en el hombro de Hinata -¿Acaso dije algo malo…?-

- No te preocupes, Naruto-kun…- Agregó la Hyuga al instante, aunque nadie sabía la razón del por qué Nami estaba más nerviosa de lo normal con Naruto

- Sí, ya se le pasará…- Intervino Hana, restándole importancia al asunto -Cambiando de tema… ¿Alguien sabe a dónde se metió Anko-chan?-

- Ella se fue temprano, porque quiere aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para entrenar con Sakura-chan- Respondió la peliazul nuevamente

- Eso es bueno, siempre fue una floja- La Senju terminó su plato de ramen y se levantó de forma súbita -Entonces yo los dejo, porque mi Oka-sama ya debió de haber terminado el pendiente que me dijo y seguro que ya está en donde entrenamos, ¡Nos vemos después!- Sorpresiva como siempre, se acercó a Naruto y le robó un beso, tras lo que corrió hacia la entrada, donde una cesta con comida la esperaba -¡Gracias Tenma-chan!- No recibió respuesta porque la Kido recién había metido comida a su boca

- Yo también me retiro- Hinata se levantó de la mesa después de despertar a una desorientada azabache, que parpadeó confundida -Oka-sama dijo que iría a hablar con Hiashi-sama y después nos encontraríamos en el bosque- Hizo una reverencia a la pelirroja y la pelivioleta -Gracias, Kushina Oka-san, Tenma-chan- Luego se acercó a su Naruto-kun y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla -N-Nos vemos- Dijo visiblemente ruborizada, tras lo que también salió de la casa tras tomar otra canasta con comida junto a la puerta

- Vaya Tenma-chan, has tenido mucho éxito con tu comida… Si quieres un ingreso extra, deberías ser cocinera aparte de Ninja- Kushina sonrió afable

- G-Gracias Uzumaki-sama- La chica se sonrojo violentamente -M-Me esfuerzo haciendo lo mejor posible-

- No seas modesta Tenma-chan, todos pensamos que haces una comida muy rica, porque pones todo tu empeño en ella para que nos guste a todos- El rubio le sonrió afable a la Kido

- Naruto-sama…-

- Tú eres muy especial Tenma-chan, porque eres muy amable con los demás y también te gusta ver sonreír a otros, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti- Kushina sonrió pícara cuando vio que la aludida agachó la cabeza, con discreta sonrisa y la cara completamente roja

- Entonces yo ya me voy también, me estiraré un poco en lo que están listas Fuu-chan y Mabui-chan- El Uzumaki le dio un cálido abrazo a Tenma y volteó a ver a su madre con alegría -Muchas gracias por la comida, ¡Nos vemos!- Y tras darle un beso a su Hime-chan, el chico dejó la casa

- Igual, tengo que irme- La ya recuperada Uchiha reasumió su pose seria -Estuvo delicioso el desayuno, gracias Kushina-sama, Tenma… Nos veremos después- Con tranquilidad dejó su lugar en la mesa y abandonó el lugar

- Al parecer todavía está afectada por saber su origen- Las palabras de la Guren Kouhai sacaron a la pelivioleta de su ensimismamiento "Ya no me llama Oka-san, supongo que por sentirse incómoda… Nami-chan"

- Desearía poder ayudarla, pero Uchiha-san es de las personas que no les gusta hablar mucho con la gente… Sólo se abre en presencia de Naruto-sama- Reflexionó la Kido

- Aunque ella siempre fue así… No debemos preocuparnos mucho, simplemente estar para ella cuando esté lista para abrirse y nos necesite- La pelirroja sonrió de forma discreta

- Es cierto…-

Ambas comenzaron entonces a remover los trastes usados por Naruto y las chicas para lavarlos y posteriormente limpiar la mesa. Una vez que el mueble estuvo desocupado, Kushina se disponía a quitarse el mandil que usaba siempre para servir la comida, pero decidió sentarse para descansar un poco, ya que la chica de Nami no Kuni también había tomado asiento para posteriormente desenrollar aquél pergamino que le habían dejado sus padres… Pero en ese momento se escuchó barullo en las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la vivienda. Un par de minutos después a la cocina ingresaban las ya listas Tatsumaki, Mabui y Fuu. Las tres morenas se sentaron en la mesa recién limpiada, ante la mirada graciosamente entrecerrada de la Guren Kouhai. Sin embargo, Tenma sonrió y se levantó para servirles de comer a las tres los platos de aquél humeante ramen de olor delicioso.

- ¡Itadakimasu (Recibimos humildemente esta comida)!- Gritaron la peliverde y la morena pelirroja muy contentas, para comenzar a comer frenéticamente

- Gracias, Tenma-san- La peligris hizo una respetuosa reverencia, para tomar los palillos y comer tranquilamente

- De nada- Contestó sonriendo afable la Kido

- Pueden comer un poco más tranquilas, ¿No creen?- Kushina miraba aburrida cómo a lapsos la chica de Taki y la Uzumaki menor se atragantaban

- Tomen- La pelivioleta extendió tres vasos con bebida, justo en el momento en que Fuu se ahogaba

- ¡Gracias Tenma-chan!- La Jinchuuriki del Sanbi dijo tras tomarse el jugo de naranja de un trago, para seguir comiendo

- ¡Gracias por la comida, Kaa-chan, Tenma-chan!- Exclamó Tatsumaki, terminando sus alimentos y dejando de golpe el plato -¡Ya me voy, Konan-chan y Nagato-chan ya deben estar enojados…! ¡Nos vemos después!- Y salió corriendo a toda velocidad

- ¡No vayas a llegar tarde a nuestra sesión de entrenamiento!- Exclamó la pelirroja

- ¡Terminé…!- Fuu dejó sus palillos en su plato y con su cola se limpió la boca -¡Y ahora que tengo mi colita no necesito servilletas!-

- Yo también terminé- La chica de Kumo sostuvo su vaso con su cola y le dio el último trago -Disculpe la tardanza, Kushina-sama- Bajó la cabeza, apenada

- No te preocupes Mabui-chan- Kushina le restó importancia al asunto -Pero traten de ser puntuales, eso es muy importante en la vida Ninja-

- ¡Espera Kaa-chan!- La peliverde tomó la palabra inmediatamente -¡A mí fue a quien se le hizo tarde, Mabui-chan sólo me esperó!-

"Eso sí es creíble" Pensó la Uzumaki -Está bien chicas, pero mejor ya vámonos a entrenar, que Naru-chan ya debe estar algo impaciente-

- ¡De acuerdo!- Ahora exclamaron ambas chicas, emocionadas

- ¿Segura que no quieres entrenar con nosotras, Tenma-chan?- Preguntó la ama de la casa con expectación

- Gracias Uzumaki-sama, pero seguiré a mi ritmo para no obstaculizar su progreso, además deseo terminar de leer el pergamino de mi clan- Respondió tranquila la Kido

- Muy bien, entonces nos veremos después, Tenma-chan- La Uzumaki terminó de quitarse su mandil para finalmente partir con las morenas

- ¡Nos vemos Tenma-chan!-

- Hasta pronto, Tenma-san-

La pelivioleta observó partir a las tres, para regresar la atención al pergamino unos segundos después. Analizó toda la historia del Clan Kido narrada en el documento… Los Kido se establecieron hacía mucho tiempo en una isla al oriente de Hi no Kuni, llamada Uzu no Kuni, lugar elegido también por los Uzumaki para fundar su aldea… Ambos clanes perseguían el sueño de un mundo de paz e igualdad para todos, lo que los ayudó mucho a convivir en armonía, en una isla tan pequeña. Los lazos de todo tipo eran tan fuertes que en varias ocasiones las familias de la alta esfera de ambos clanes comprometían a varios de sus miembros para asegurar los vínculos entre los Kido y los Uzumaki… Hasta el día de la destrucción de Uzu no Kuni y Uzushiogakure no Sato por Iwa. Después entonces los dos clanes habían prácticamente desaparecido de la tierra. Sólo sus padres y ella misma eran los tres sobrevivientes de los Kido, así como Okame y Kushina, posteriormente también Tatsumaki y Naruto, lo eran de los Uzumaki.

Si bien esa era una historia secreta que casi nadie conocía, la pelivioleta tenía conocimiento de algo desconocido tal vez para el resto de la humanidad… En las épocas del Genkai, cuando en la tierra todavía no existían los llamados Ninja, en el Gekkai (Mundo de la Luna) existía un reino, el cual era llamado Gin no Sennen (Milenio de Plata), que eran habitado por los Seijin (Gente de las Estrellas), los seres racionales más cercanos a los Kami… Tenma, en su vida pasada fue una Sailor Senshi (Sailor Guerrera), una de las Juuni Densetsu Hime (Doce Princesas Legendarias), dedicada a cuidar a la familia real de aquél reino casi mítico, especialmente a su Tsukihime-sama… Tenía varias amigas que compartían el anhelo de Tsukihime, vivir en un mundo pacífico, ya que la hija de la Gejou (Reina de la Luna) veía las desgracias que sucedían en la tierra y sólo deseaba ayudar, así como protegía a su amada gente, a costa de la libertad de las Juuni Densetsu Hime… Fue entonces que cometieron aquella atrocidad contra una persona que no lo merecía, el traicionarla y darle la espalda a su deber sólo para conseguir su libertad, libertad que cuyo precio fue la destrucción de aquella utopía de paz…

Los Kami habían encomendado un poder único a aquellas princesas de las doce familias que en conjunto eran la raza de los Seijin, un poder con el que ellos mismos habían construido el mundo antes de desaparecer en la arena de los recuerdos y que estaba tan seguro como el que nadie conociera tan magnánima capacidad… Aquellos tiempos donde ella era conocida como la Shinkuu no Senshi (Guerrera del Vacío), encargada de la Yuusei Ryuushi: Kuusei (Partícula Planetaria: Estrella de Vacío/Minerva), una guerrera que no le temía a nada, habían pasado… Ahora era ella, Kido Tenma. Tal vez por los remordimientos de ver la terrible expresión de dolor en el rostro de Tsukihime-sama cuando las Juuni Densetsu Hime mataban a su madre a cambio de perdonarle la vida a ella, pero su personalidad de guerrera valiente y poco respetuosa había cambiado radicalmente para convertirse en la chica siempre amable y complaciente, comprensiva y diligente que era ahora. Tal vez todo eso había sucedido en su vida anterior, pero esas memorias la habían marcado profundamente.

- Ojalá todo hubiera sido diferente…- La Kido recargó sus codos en la mesa y colocó sus manos en pose de oración "Tsukihime-sama, ojalá que donde quiera que esté, su alma haya alcanzado la paz y pueda descansar… Lamento tanto lo que pasó aquél día" Una solitaria lágrima escapó por su ojo derecho.

…

Aquella semana que se había hecho eterna para muchos, finalmente había pasado. Por fin había llegado el día. En realidad no había sido mucho tiempo para idear Jutsu o estrategias. Hubo participantes que aprovecharon el tiempo para descansar de la exigencia de la etapa anterior del Examen Chunin, sin embargo, como en el caso de Naruto y las chicas, el tiempo se aprovechó lo mejor que se pudo. A su manera, cada quien se sentía preparado o incapaz, dependía el caso, para encarar el Torneo que sería uno de los momentos más importantes en sus vidas. El escenario era la arena techada de Konoha, cercana al Shibou no Shinrin. Los Sensei Jounin de cada uno de los equipos clasificados se encontraban presentes en aquél amplio inmueble. El Sandaime se encontraba afinando los últimos detalles para el comienzo, esperando que todo saliera lo mejor posible. Habían calificado cinco equipos de Konoha, uno de Kumo, uno de Kusa, uno de Kiri, uno de Taki, uno de Ame y el equipo de Suna. Todos con sus tres Genin, excepto el equipo de Kumo, que con la deserción de Saori para la siguiente ronda sólo tenían a Enya y a Tsukino Usagi disponibles. Así que todo empezaría a eliminación directa en dieciseisavos de final, como lo había explicado anteriormente y a partir de la ronda de octavos de final, los encuentros serían en el estadio de la aldea, para que la gente pudiera ver a los nuevos Ninja que serían el revelo generacional.

Afuera de la casa Uzumaki, las chicas y Naruto se encontraban en la entrada. Ahora el rubio llevaba una camisa negra de cuello alto y mangas largas, pantalón naranja, además de botas negras. La banda de su Hitai-ate también era oscura y en su espalda llevaba dos Katana, Kurogane, cuyo mango sobresalía de su hombro izquierdo mientras que la otra, de mango blanco, se asomaba del derecho, ambas sostenidas por una correa en forma de 'X' que llevaba sobre su ropa. Nami vestía una camisa roja de manga tres cuartos, holgada, no llevaba Hitai-ate, pero llevaba la placa bordada en la orilla inferior de su atuendo. Vestía pantalón negro ajustado que dejaba ver sus bellas piernas y su firme trasero, usando el pelo suelto. Usaba botas negras con ligero tacón. Hinata portaba una sudadera violeta con la parte superior en tono blanco, holgada también, bordado el Taikyoku en la espalda y usaba un pantalón de tres cuartos pegado, que permitía apreciar su anatomía, todo complementado con botas cortas de color negro y un mono que le formaba una coleta al final de su lacio cabello. Hana por otro lado, llevaba una yukata blanca y pantalones cortos a medio muslo del mismo color, con largas botas negras más arriba de los muslos y su ondulado cabello libre. Finalmente, Tatsumaki llevaba una yukata negra de mangas largas y pantalones rojos un poco arriba de los tobillos, además de botas negras, que parecían abundar en el dispensario de la casa Uzumaki.

Los ojos de la Hyuga y la Senju se notaban hinchados, como si hubieran llorado recientemente. La realidad era que se habían despedido anteriormente de sus madres revividas, que regresaron nuevamente al mundo de los muertos. Por otra parte, la Uchiha tenía un extraño brillo en sus orbes que se notaba de forma sutil, como si algo la llenara por dentro de una dicha que sobresalía entre su típica mirada fría. La Uzumaki miraba sonriente hacia el frente, esperando que todo su esfuerzo diera frutos en la realización de su sueño y lograra convertirse en la primera mujer en convertirse en Hokage… Por otro lado, el rubio se notaba tranquilo, ya que si bien deseaba el ascenso, tenía dudas sobre su porvenir por lo que había pasado recientemente en su vida y las cosas de las que se había enterado. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que protegería siempre a sus seres queridos, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Frente a ellos estaban Fuu, vestida con su camisa blanca de mangas largas y hombros descubiertos, además de pantalón corto con un hoyo para su cola y una gran correa roja que sostenía un gran pergamino en su espalda, con botas blancas. Mabui, que llevaba un vestido negro de cuello alto y manga larga, ligeramente arriba de las rodillas, adaptado para que su cola saliera libremente, una camisa de malla de color rojo que sobresalía de su escote además de botas cortas, similares a zapatillas. Anko, que había regresado a su vestimenta anterior, con camisa púrpura, muñequeras blancas, pantalón corto de color ocre y botas azules, de las cuales salían mallas púrpura que llegaban arriba de sus rodillas. Y Tenma, que llevaba su vestido sin mangas largo, con abertura a los lados de ambas piernas y botas también azules. Kushina, Mikoto, Tsunade y Okame se encontraba detrás de las Jinchuuriki, la Mitarashi y la Kido, mirándolos con expectación, ya que las cuatro chicas y el Uzumaki se disponían a partir.

- Pues bien… Sólo queda desearles buenas suerte, aunque la suerte realmente cada quien la busca con el entrenamiento y la superación día a día- Dijo la Guren Kouhai con discreta sonrisa -Sabemos que pueden lograrlo, ¡Ánimo!-

- Es cierto, en esta semana han trabajado mucho para alcanzar su meta… Verán que su trabajo duro ha valido la pena- Agregó la otra ANBU Uchiha

- Recuerden que no sólo somos quienes estamos aquí, desde el cielo también les estarán deseando lo mejor- La Sannin orientó su mirada hacia el manto celeste de la mañana

- ¡Demuestren que tienen agallas!- Exclamó la Fuin no Megami con notoria intensidad

- Bien, ahora vámonos, Koneko (Minina), Koinu (Cachorrita), Tenma-chan y vamos con ustedes hasta esa arena- Dijo la Mitarashi con sonrisa sutil, cruzada de brazos

- ¡Si, vamos a ver qué tal está ese lugar!- La peliverde exclamó, moviendo su cola animada

- Tenemos curiosidad por saber…- Susurró la peligris, bajando la cabeza algo cohibida, mientras su cola se enrollaba en su cintura, a modo de cinturón

- Si no les incomoda…- Tanteó la Kido

- No, de hecho es una idea genial… ¡Vamos todos!- Dijo el rubio, comenzando a caminar

- ¡Cuídense!- Exclamó la Guren Kouhai.

Las chicas Uzumaki y el joven comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de Konoha como si fueran en desfile. Cuando la gente miraba a ese grupo, observaba curiosa, hasta que notaban entre tantas bellas chicas al rubio y lo miraban con evidente recelo. Luego fijaban su curiosidad en las morenas Jinchuuriki, ya que las colas que sobresalían de sus espaldas bajas difícilmente pasaban desapercibidas, además de que Fuu no se molestaba para nada en ocultar su esponjoso apéndice y de hecho lo meneaba descuidadamente. Nami endureció la mirada al notar el morbo de la gente, gesto con el que no pocas personas se intimidaron. Cuando pasaban ese puesto deteriorado, el Ichiraku Ramen, donde el dueño y su hija esperaban afuera en busca de clientes ya que desde hace varios días que no habían atendido a nadie, la Uchiha los miró con evidente desprecio y sutil satisfacción en el rostro, al ver que su plan de meter algunas ratas había funcionado y el rumor había prácticamente acabado con la reputación del restaurante. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el puesto quebrara. Y no se sentía para nada arrepentida, por el contrario, sentía que había hecho justicia. Por otro lado, Naruto miró el puesto con curiosidad, recordando lo que vivió de niño en ese lugar, pero deseando ayudar aunque fuera un poco…

- ¿Y si comemos antes?- Tanteó el rubio a las chicas, ilusionando a Teuchi y a la chica castaña, Ayame

- No quiero llegar tarde Onii-chan, porque la semana pasada Nagato-chan y Konan-chan se enojaron conmigo por impuntual…- Respondió Tatsumaki contrariada

- Además en ese asqueroso lugar se encontraron ratas en la comida hace unos días, yo no quiero comer alimañas en ese local de mala muerte- La azabache volteó a ver despectivamente el lugar, rompiendo las ilusiones de padre e hija

- Yo oí eso en el Dango Takomaru, dicen que eran ratas de esta tamaño- Anko emuló con sus mano el tamaño de un cachorro

"¿Estará mal si digo que tengo curiosidad de probar un ratón…?" Pensó la peligris fugazmente

"Desde que superamos el Konton Joutai tienes antojos normales para mí, pero excesivamente extraños en los humanos, Mabui-chan" Replicó Nekomata desde el interior de la chica de Kumo, apenando a la chica

- Pues a mí me gustaría mordisquear un par de huesos cuando volvamos a casa- Dijo la peliverde al aire, llamando la atención de mucha gente

"¡No digas esa clase de cosas, parece que fueras una perra!" Exclamó molesto Inugami en la mente de la chica

- ¡Chicas, Naruto-kun…!-

El grupo se detuvo cuando vieron que a unos metros de ellos corría Sakura presurosa. Vestía ahora unas largas negras debajo de la rodilla, además de un chaleco rojo sin mangas, pantalón corto, negro y ajustado arriba de las rodillas, además de una falda rosa con aberturas a los costados, guantes negros y coderas blancas. Su largo cabello naranja era sujetado por su Hitai-ate, el cual llevaba a manera de diadema. Una vez que llegó frente al grupo, se detuvo y recargó sus manos en las rodillas para tomar aire.

- Que bueno, que los vi- La pelinaranja sonreía jadeante

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Y yo pensé que no iba a volver a verte, fenómeno… Eres incluso más rara que antes-

- S-Shibuki…-

Tenma abrazó desconcertada a Fuu, cuando ella a su vez se recargó en su pecho, al ver quien había dicho esas palabras… Se trataba de un joven castaño de cabello largo, que usaba una camisa verde, pantalones grises, botas azules y un Hitai-ate de Takigakure no Sato en su frente. Su expresión burlona se acentuó conforme se acercaba al grupo. Sin embargo, un Naruto discretamente enfurecido se posó frente a él, delante de la Kido y la peliverde, hasta que ambos estuvieron separados por apenas un par de metros.

- ¿En serio vas a defender a esa cosa?- El chico miró despectivamente a Fuu -Yo te recomendaría que te alejaras de ella, no vaya a ser que termine de convertirse en ese monstruo y destruya tu aldea…-

Fue un momento de desconcierto para todos, ya que el castaño cayó al suelo, llevándose la mano al rostro, justo a la nariz. El rubio tenía su puño extendido al frente, el cual temblaba discretamente. No lo pensó, sino que su puño derecho prácticamente por si mismo impactó violentamente en el rostro de aquél Genin. Los compañeros del chico, que había visto a distancia lo que ocurrió, corrieron hacia su líder y de inmediato lo ayudaron a levantarse. Eran, un chico de cabello gris azulado lacio a los hombros y ojos del mismo tono, que usaba una yukata negra que emulaba el atuendo de un Ninsou, así como una chica de cabello negro corto, que usaba un obi de color verde. Los dos tomaron cada uno un brazo, para levantar a un Shibuki que sangraba por la nariz y se notaba visiblemente enfurecido, apenas y podía contenerse.

- Ruega porque no te toque en la preliminar contra mí, miserable…- El Ninja de Taki se limpió la sangre de la nariz con el antebrazo -Voy a matarte por hacerme esto y sobre todo, por proteger a esa cosa…-

- Tú ruega porque no te toque contra mí, porque voy a hacerte trizas apenas lleguemos a enfrentarnos…- Replicó el chico con desconcertante tono sombrío -Nadie se mete con las personas que son valiosas para mí y sale avante-

- Entonces supongo que también esa amenaza va para mí…-

"¿O-Omoi-kun…?"

Los presentes voltearon hacia la derecha de los Ninja de Taki, para observar a un Genin de cabello blanco corto y alborotado de piel morena, que llevaba en su frente el protector de Kusagakure no Sato. Vestido con una Yukata blanca y pantalón negro. Se encontraba cruzado de brazos y miraba fijamente a una Mabui que instintivamente se encogió para ser abrazada por Hana y Hinata, cuando ellas por fin salieron del ensimismamiento que tenían desde el comienzo del día. Naruto descuidó totalmente a Shibuki para centrarse en ese chico extraño.

- Me habías simpatizado con tu chispa, Tatsumaki de Ame- Dijo el moreno con expresión seria -Pero al verte al lado del Niibi, pasaste a provocarme náuseas-

- ¡¿Quién eres tú, bastardo de mierda?!- Anko encaró al albo

- Soy Omoi de Kumo… O al menos lo era hasta el final de la guerra civil, cuando me tuve que mudar a Kusa…-

- ¡Yo pensé que no eras alguien genial!- Replicó al instante Maki-chan -¡Pero ahora veo que sólo eres un perdedor que nunca gana!-

- El que no gane nunca lo hace un perdedor, Tatsumaki- Murmuró la Uchiha por lo bajo, mirando expectante el devenir de los acontecimientos

- ¡Gracias por la ayuda, Onee-chan!- Exclamó molesta la Uzumaki

- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema con Mabui-chan?!- Ahora el rubio encaró a Omoi con visible furia

- Esa cosa es el Niibi, no es una persona, ese es mi problema con ella- El chico de Kusa endureció la mirada -¿Algún problema con eso?-

- El mismo que con él- Naruto señaló a Shibuki con desdén -No habrá misericordia para ti por decirle ese tipo de estupideces a Mabui-chan-

- Yo jamás seré racista- Nami dio un paso al frente, para encarar también al albo -Pero por ignorantes como tú fue que los fanáticos Raijin construyeron su estereotipo de los Yotsuki matizados más como bestias que como personas-

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Replicó Omoi, enfureciéndose al instante

- Si dices que viviste la guerra civil de Kumo…- Hana volteó a ver con dureza al chico que portaba una Katana en el costado izquierdo de la cintura, aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo a la peligris -Deberías saber lo que se siente que te discriminen sin razón alguna…-

- ¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada…!- El albo tomó el mango de su arma, listo para desenvainarla.

Todo pasó muy rápido. El albo estaba por liberar su Katana, cuando súbitamente salió volando hacia un barril colocado en la calle para captar el agua de lluvia, estrellándose contra él y destruyéndolo totalmente. Todos voltearon a ver quién había atacado al chico mientras que sus compañeras de equipo corrieron a ayudarlo, una chica de cabello negro corto y dos mechones vestida con una camisa azul sin mangas y pantalón negro, con sandalias azules y otra chica de cabello naranja largo, que usaba un gorro azul, vestida con una camisa gris de cuello alto sin mangas, pantalón corto y botas a los tobillos de color azul. Delante de Naruto y las chicas ahora se encontraba esa chica que el rubio se había encontrado en el bosque hace unos días, Tsukino Usagi. Vestía un anterior atuendo, sólo que ahora llevaba un Hitai-ate de Kumogakure colgado del cuello. Había caído elegantemente con su pie izquierdo, tras darle una violenta patada en el rostro al albo con la pierna derecha. Para todos fue una sorpresa la forma como esa rubia había aparecido de la nada y atacado de forma que no fue detectada por nadie en el momento.

- Sigues siendo la misma basura, Omoi…- El aludido volteó furibundo hacia la chica, pero su rostro se llenó de terror al reconocerla

- U-Usagi…- Balbuceó casi sin voz el albo, mientras se hacía hacia atrás ante el desconcierto de sus compañeras de equipo -¡Isaribi, Sasame, aléjenla de mí…!-

"Tiene una velocidad impresionante…" Pensó Hime-chan discretamente sorprendida "Y una fuerza no menos considerable como para destruir ese barril sólo con el impulso que llevaba ese sujeto…"

- Cálmate, no pienso hacerte nada… Por ahora…- La chica endureció su mirada

- Usagi…- La reencarnación de Maou tanteó discretamente a la chica, llamando su atención

- Me honra que me recuerdes, Uzumaki Naruto- Respondió la chica, sin dejar de ver al moreno que se hacía paralizado por el miedo -A nombre de Kumogakure me disculpo por lo que los desechos de nuestra aldea han provocado, específicamente me refiero a Omoi… No me tomen como una Raijin racista, no todos los habitantes de Kumo lo somos…-

- ¿U-Usagi-san…?- Murmuró tímidamente Koneko, llamando su atención -Yo…-

- Mabui, vaya si has crecido… Y yo pensé que habías muerto- Replicó la chica, sonriendo discretamente -Pero no tienes por qué darme las gracias, no lo hice por ti, sino porque odio a la gente como ese miserable, que tiende una mano y te levanta sólo para apuñalarte por la espalda…- Volteó hacia una desconcertada Tenma, que sintió un intenso escalofrío cuando aquellos ojos zafiro se posaron en ella -¿O tú qué opinas amiga? ¿Verdad que aquellos que traicionan la confianza merecen la más horrible de las muertes? Vamos, no seas tímida, di lo que piensas, sin tapujos…-

- A pesar de que no fue tu intención hacerlo, gracias por defender a Mabui-chan- El hijo de Kushina retomó la palabra al notar que esa chica había incomodado visiblemente a la Kido

- No me lo agradezcas, créeme… Después será muy incómodo- Replicó la chica, antes de desaparecer en el remolino de hojas del Shunshin no Jutsu

- Kh…- Omoi se reincorporó con ayuda de sus amigas -¡Uzumaki Naruto!- El rubio volteó a ver al albo que nuevamente estaba furioso -¡Tal vez a ella no pueda, pero a ti te voy a dejar hecho mierda en el torneo…!- Con ayuda de sus amigas, Omoi se retiró del lugar

- Eso si no te destrozo yo primero- Replicó el Genin de Konoha, con voz tétrica

- Y eso si antes no te topas conmigo- Shibuki dijo, mientras su compañera de equipo terminaba de ponerle unos vendajes en su nariz -Me las pagarás por esto… ¡Sora, Barayuri! Vamos…- Sus compañeros miraron con desprecio al grupo de Konoha antes de marcharse también

- Onii-chan, muchas gracias…- La peliverde se separó de la pelivioleta para abrazar por la espalda al chico, sollozando

- Nii-sama, gracias…- Ahora fue el turno de Mabui, para soltarse de Hana y Hinata para unirse al abrazo de su mejor amiga

- De nada chicas- Naruto posó sus manos en las cabezas de ambas -Lo haría todas las veces que fuera necesario-

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Tenma-chan?- Preguntó Sakura al notar que la chica estaba todavía descolocada

- Sí, estoy bien… Gracias- Replicó discretamente la Kido

- Entonces debemos apurarnos, para que no se nos haga tarde- Agregó Hinata con tranquilidad

- Vaya comienzo de día… Tener que toparnos con esos bastardos- Dijo la Mitarashi al aire

"¡Y a nadie le interesó saber mi nombre…!" Maki-chan comenzó a llorar graciosamente.

Reanudando la marcha el equipo de Konoha, esta vez encabezado por Naruto y las Jinchuuriki, ya que el rubio las llevaba abrazadas por la cintura, Fuu a la derecha y Mabui a la izquierda… Entonces fue que llegaron al lugar, un enorme edificio de cuatro plantas en apariencia. Queriendo o no, las morenas se soltaron de su hermano mayor y con cuidado, se levantaron de puntitas para darle un beso de buena suerte en cada mejilla. Después fue el turno de Tenma, quien le dio un tímido beso y finalmente Anko, que parecía darle un beso en la mejilla, pero terminó por robarle un beso girando el rostro, ante la molestia de cada una de las chicas que quedaban a competir.

- ¡Oye Anko, no te tomes esas libertades!- Reclamó la Uchiha, visiblemente molesta

- ¡Toma!- Anko le sacó la lengua a la Uchiha y se colocó detrás de la Kido -¡Ahora con lo rabiosa que quedas seguro les pateas el culo a todos!-

- Buena suerte, Nii-sama, Nee-san (Hermanas mayores)- Dijo la peligris, sonriendo suavemente

- ¡Demuestren lo geniales que son!- Exclamó una peliverde ya más animada -¡Tu puedes Maki Onee-chan!-

- ¡Ya verás que si, Imouto-chan!- Exclamó la pelirroja, decidida

- Tengan cuidado- Agregó algo temerosa la Kido

- No te preocupes Tenma-chan, estaremos bien- Respondió Sakura al instante.

Entonces el Equipo 8, los Genin del Equipo 7 y la chica de Konoha que representaba a Ame para completar el equipo de Konan y Nagato, comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del inmueble, donde se encontraba esperando una Sasuke extrañamente tranquilo, cruzado de brazo y recargado en uno de los muros. Vestía una camisa blanca holgada de mangas amplias y un pantalón azul entallado complementado con unas botas ligeramente debajo de las rodillas y un ropaje azul en la cintura, sostenido por un cinturón de cuerda púrpura, en el cual llevaba una Chokuto. Su gesto altivo no pasó desapercibido para nadie, sin embargo decidieron no darle importancia, pasando junto a él sin dirigirle la palabra. La última en entrar fue la Uchiha.

- Te ves muy bien hoy, Nami-chan…- E inmediatamente el joven azabache entró al lugar para alcanzar a su equipo, sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de la aludida.

Ya en el interior del inmueble los equipos se fueron acomodando delante de la tarima donde Sarutobi tenía un enorme tablero digital detrás de él, en el cual estaba el desarrollo de las batallas del torneo: se trataba de dieciséis peleas de primera ronda, divididas en dos bloques, el A y el B, luego los ganadores pasarían a la llave de ocho peleas, igual divididas por bloques y así sucesivamente hasta que el vencedor del Bloque A pelearía con uno del Bloque B en la final. En el apartado de los dieciseisavos de final, cada casilla se encontraba marcada con un número del 1 al 32, para emparejarse las batallas y por definición, también se definiría qué Genin pertenecía a qué bloque, del 1 al 16 en el Bloque A y del 17 al 32 en el Bloque B.

Los treinta y dos participantes se formaron en fila, comenzando por el equipo de Nagato, Konan y Maki-chan, luego el equipo de Omoi, Isabiri y Sasame, representando a Kusa, posteriormente el equipo de Kiri, que era representado por Ensui, un chico de cabello azul celeste corto y alborotado, de dientes de sierra parecidos a la dentadura de Zabuza, Suisei, un chico de cabello negro largo, atado en una coleta que le llegaba casi a la cintura y Suikyou, un chico rapado a ras, de tez clara. Los tres vestían una Yukata gris y pantalón del mismo color, con botas negras. Después seguía el equipo de Kumo, formado únicamente por Usagi y el pelinegro Enya, que se les hizo vagamente familiar a los Genin del Equipo 7, pero no lo reconocieron. Luego seguía el equipo de Suna, Temari, Gaara y Kankuro. A un lado de ellos estaba el equipo de Taki, con Sora a la derecha, Shibuki al centro y Barayuri a la derecha. Junto se encontraba el Equipo 10 de Konoha, con Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino, que ahora lucía una Katana del mismo mango que la de Naruto en la espalda. A su lado tenían al Equipo 9, integrado por Kiba, Shino y Hanabi. El Inuzuka tenía un uniforme negro de mangas largas y pantalón de tres cuartos, con botas negras, el Aburame llevaba una gabardina ocre con capucha, que sólo dejaba ver su rostro, el cual lucía unos lentes negros y la Hyuga castaña portaba un Kimono beige con el símbolo de su clan en el hombro izquierdo, que dejaba una camisa negra de cuello alto, además de una faja negra muy ancha en la cintura, usando pantalón de tres cuartos y botas negras. Enseguida estaba el Equipo 11 de Konoha, con Neji junto a la Hime de su clan, luego Rock Lee y posteriormente Tenten, que ahora lucía una camisa holgada de color blanco, pantalón corto de color negro y botas blancas, usando además protección de malla en rodillas y codos, llevando en su espalda una Katana igual a la de Ino y Naruto. Después se encontraba el Equipo 8, primero Hinata, luego Nami y finalmente Hana. Terminando con el Equipo 7, primero estaba Sakura, luego Sasuke y finalmente Naruto. Delante de ellos se posaron los encargados de la ronda, Morino Ibiki y Shiranui Genma, cargando el Jounin de pañoleta una caja. Se posaron al principio de la fila para iniciar la ceremonia de sorteo.

- ¡Escuchen jóvenes Ninja!- El Sandaime tomó la palabra, llamando la atención de los presentes -En esa caja se encuentran pequeñas esferas, cada una tiene marcado un número del 1 al 32, cada uno tomará una de ellas y en base al número que saquen, será el acomodo que tendrán en la ronda preliminar del torneo… Adelante, pueden comenzar-

Entonces los sensores comenzaron a pasar con cada aspirante, uno a uno, haciendo que sacaran una a una las esferas y conforme salían, las depositaban en una bolsa negra que llevaba el calvo y hosco Jounin, quien apuntaba en una libreta la forma cómo iban quedando acomodados los encuentros. Finalmente, después de varios minutos, le tocó su turno a Naruto, quien sacó la esfera número uno y se la mostró a Ibiki, quien sonrió discretamente al ver que aquél peculiar chico había llegado hasta esas instancias. Aquél mocoso que hablaba de milagros y hazañas ridículas, al menos en el papel.

- Muy bien, entonces terminamos contigo niño- Declaró el torturador, antes de regresar con el Sandaime Hokage.

Los dos Jounin le dieron la caja vacía y la bolsa negra a Hiruzen, quien tomó ambos objetos y los colocó en el suelo para posteriormente tomar las notas del Morino y comenzar a pasar los datos al tablero digital con una tableta digital. Finalmente, ante la expectación de los aspirantes, terminó su labor y entonces volvió a levantar la mirada para dirigirse a los presentes y por fin, dar a conocer el desarrollo de los encuentros. Apretó un botón y automáticamente los espacios de las peleas de dieciseisavos se llenaron. La gran mayoría miraba los resultados, algunos con sorpresa, otros con frialdad y uno tantos más con regocijo. Algunos resultados eran batallas para ajustar cuentas pendientes, otros eran peleas con significados profundos y otras más la posibilidad de ofrecer revanchas…

- ¡Pues bien, tienen 5 minutos antes de que empiece la primera batalla…!- Declaró el Hokage para hacer reaccionar a los aspirantes…

_Tras una larga semana de entrenamiento, ha comenzado el torneo, con rivales poderosos que se muestran en la prueba, así como un escenario impresionante, ya que en las sombras acechan enemigos poderosos y misteriosos, como el recién revelado Tobi, ayudado por Katou Shizune, una Uchiha bastarda. También las chicas y Naruto han terminado su preparación para la batalla, al tiempo que se han enterado de cosas que desconocían. Tenma resulta ser clave también… ¿Qué significan esas memorias en su mente?_

**16vos. de Final:**

Uzumaki Naruto vs Takigakure no Shibuki

Kusagakure no Omoi vs Takigakure no Sora

Sabaku no Gaara vs Kirigakure no Suisei

Namikaze Tatsumaki vs Hyuga Neji

Amegakure no Nagato vs Kirigakure no Suikyou

Kumogakure no Enya vs Amegakure no Konan

Haruno Sakura vs Rock Lee

Uchiha Sasuke vs Kirigakure no Ensui

Sabaku no Kankuro vs Nara Shikamaru

Fuuma Sasame vs Yamanaka Ino

Takigakure no Barayuri vs Akimichi Chouji

Aburame Shino vs Uchiha Nami

Sabaku no Temari vs Utatane Tenten

Inuzuka Kiba vs Senju Hana

Hyuga Hanabi vs Uzumaki Hinata

Kusagakure no Isaribi vs Tsukino Usagi

…

**Salida 2: Sueño Interminable.**

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

Despertando tu valentía, un drama milagroso.

Nada ha terminado,

Cambia tu necesidad por una oportunidad,

En definitiva, lo puedes hacer.

Caminando a través del puente del arco iris,

Con el futuro en la mano,

Juntos luchan más allá de la puerta.

Detente en el camino de la sombra negra,

Llamas carmesí, ¡Ardan!

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

No importa lo doloroso de los tiempos,

Abrazando las sonrisas de los camaradas en los que crees.

…

**Notas:** Pues bien, este es un capítulo especial donde el largo es bastante y también inicia la siguiente fase del torneo. He dejado en el limbo las despedidas de Hitomi y Rin con el fin de revivir esos momentos en las mentes de Hinata y Hana en partes puntuales, además de reencontrar a Fuu y Mabui con las personas que les tendieron la mano y luego las traicionaron. La parte de Tenma es muy importante para la historia, además de que la reacción que tiene al sentir la mirada de Usagi es por algo. En cuanto al recuerdo de Maou y lo que lleva gestando desde aquellos momentos, también son cosas que iré revelando en el momento preciso. Por otro lado, la aparición prematura de Tobi y la revelación de Shizune como una Uchiha bastarda. En ese aspecto al cambiar la historia de unos personajes en este AU, cambia la de otros, ya que al no ser cercana a Tsunade, tuvo otra mentora. La transformación parcial de Fuu y Mabui con sus colas, obedece a que son casos atípicos de Jinchuuriki, ya que debido a su historia particular, han pasado a otro nivel de vinculación con sus Bijuu. En relación a los cuatro Kekkei Genkai, el Sharingan, el Byakugan, el Mokuton y el Kinton, los cuatro tienen sus evoluciones, el Mangekyou, el Bouenkyou, el Shintai y el Seishin, que funcionan de manera paralela. Ojo, que como lo explicó Mikoto, el Mangekyou despierta sólo un Jutsu, no tiene secuelas permanentes y con las otras habilidades sucede lo mismo, además de que estas evoluciones son sólo para los dueños de la sangre. Por ejemplo, Kakashi no tendrá acceso al Mangekyou. En el siguiente capítulo, la extensión promedio de 22-25 hojas volverá, este es un capítulo especial por los tres meses que pasó el fic sin actualizar. Saludos.

**Próximamente:**

**XX: Las Dos Caras De La Lucha.**


	21. XX: Las Dos Caras De La Lucha

**Naruto Sennin**

…

Sobre el inmueble donde se llevaba a cabo el Torneo Chunin en su siguiente fase, dos personas se encontraban. Una era Tobi, que estaba sentado al filo del techo, con la rodilla derecha flexionada y recargada sobre ella estaba su brazo izquierdo. Miraba hacia el Shibou no Shirin (Bosque de la Muerte) con su Sharingan ligeramente entrecerrado. La otra persona también llevaba una máscara que a diferencia de la que portaba el azabache, cubría por completo la parte alta de la cabeza, de un tono violeta sumamente claro, cercano al blanco, el cual tenía un diseño similar al Sharingan de los Uchiha, pero poseía varias coronas que rodeaban lo que sería la pupila, en los tomoe inferiores de la más cara estaban los agujeros por donde eran visibles los ojos. Esa persona misteriosa vestía una larga túnica negra que sólo dejaba ver un pantalón negro, botas del mismo color cubiertas por estribos blancos al igual que Tobi y un cinturón amplio del mismo color que la máscara sobre aquella túnica de mangas largas que dejaban ver manos cubiertas por guantes negros, de igual forma que con la persona de la máscara naranja. Estaba cruzado de brazos, con el rostro orientado hacia el interior del inmueble.

- ¿Qué opina?- Preguntó Tobi sin voltear, únicamente orientando su ojo hacia aquella persona

- En este torneo participan chicos un tanto peculiares- Respondió la otra persona enmascarada, sin emoción alguna -Pero sabes bien que mi interés está únicamente en uno de ellos…-

- ¿Y qué hay de Sasuke?- Preguntó el portador de la máscara naranja

- Con el entrenamiento que recibió y su desarrollo previo con la tutela de Asuma y Hayate debe ser suficiente para que despierte su Mangekyou… Pero si no consigue llegar al menos a los primeros cuatro lugares, significa que estará destinado a ser una insignificante basura-

- Hm…- El Sharingan de Tobi desapareció en la oscuridad de su máscara -Si que es cruel…-

- No me gusta darle importancia a lo que no la merece… Lo que mi ojo izquierdo quiere ver es un espectáculo divertido, así que ojalá alguno de esos mocosos sea capaz al menos de entretenerme un rato… El viejo Sarutobi convirtió esta aldea en un circo-

En el hueco izquierdo de la máscara se reveló el ojo símbolo del Clan Hyuga, el Byakugan… Se activó en un segundo e inmediatamente comenzó una metamorfosis fugaz, en la cual tres coronas seccionadas en tres partes surgieron de la pupila, la cual se definió totalmente y se tornó blanca, contrastando ligeramente con el tono lila sumamente claro del resto del iris. Ese ojo se enfocó en el interior del inmueble y el piso desapareció inmediatamente de su visión, permitiéndole ver a todos los participantes delante de Sarutobi, así como el tablero electrónico donde recién se revelaban los enfrentamientos. Ese misterioso Doujutsu se entrecerró con regocijo al ver que al menos en primera ronda, los dos jóvenes Uchiha no se encontrarían y en base al desarrollo del torneo, sólo podrían coincidir en el enfrentamiento final.

- Vaya, que curioso…- Tobi volteó con expectación hacia el otro enmascarado -Así que ahora se deja participar a los genocidas de Kumo… Bueno, sería más cruel por parte del viejo Sarutobi dejar participar Genin de Iwa en esta tontería de examen…-

- En eso tiene razón- El sujeto con la capa de Akatsuki regresó su mirada al tétrico bosque

- Aunque… Las cosas cambian con los años después de todo…- Murmuró suavemente aquella misteriosa persona

- Es cierto…-

- Ahora sólo queda esperar a ver cómo se desarrollarán los acontecimientos, es una buena forma de matar el tiempo antes de que el Gedou Mazo (Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior) madure y podamos empezar con el plan…- Terminó aquél enmascarado con tono aburrido

- ¿Qué hay de Itachi y Nezumi? Nos reportaron que vienen hacia acá-

- Es cierto… Se acerca el momento en que decidas entre Itachi y Sasuke para el otro objetivo y la mejor forma de hacerlo es simplemente que se enfrenten y aquél que sobreviva será el elegido... Como sea, solamente se trata de elegir al menos patético- Aquél sujeto de capa lisa ladeó la cabeza

"Siempre he pesando cómo puede haber alguien tan cruel en este mundo y a la vez agradezco ser la única persona con vida a la que aprecia de verdad… Me dan escalofríos de imaginar que algún día pudiera llegar a verme como un obstáculo en su ambición… Aunque es bueno saber, que formo parte imprescindible del plan…" Tobi volteó de reojo hacia su líder

"Hyuga, Uzumaki, Senju y Uchiha… Fue muy difícil conseguir los Shihousei (Cuatro Tesoros Sagrados) que ocultan en lo más profundo de su sangre porque sólo los elegidos somos capaces de despertarlos y controlarlos a la perfección" La vista que tenía con su misterioso Doujutsu se enfocó de forma alternada en Hanabi, Hinata, Nami, Hana y Tatsumaki "Ustedes ignoran el poder que ostentan en sus cuerpos, usando patéticamente sus privilegiadas herencias y la única razón por la que no las he hecho trizas aún y les he robado lo que tienen es porque tal vez me sean útiles en el futuro…" Entonces observó que finalmente los participantes tomaban sus lugares junto a sus Sensei Jounin para iniciar la competencia "Muy bien, es hora de que todo esto comience…"

…

La arena era una plataforma de suelo cuadriculado de color blanco de un par de metros de alto, con aquella representación del sello Hitsuji (Carnero) en gran escala como fondo. Con unas pequeñas escaleras ubicadas a ambos costados, medía aproximadamente unos 40 metros cuadrados de extensión. En los balcones localizados de forma perpendicular a la efigie de la representación del sello de manos se encontraban los equipos con sus respectivos Sensei Jounin. Naruto, ya cerca de una de las escaleras, miraba de reojo a oponente, quien a su vez lo observaba con expresión iracunda. En el extremo opuesto de la plataforma, Shibuki llevaba en su nariz un parche de cinta adhesiva cubriendo su tabique nasal, tras el fuerte puñetazo recibido. Sus compañeros, Sora y Barayuri apoyaban al hijo del líder de Taki con animosos gritos. Los dos sabían que su objetivo era llegar como Chunin a su aldea, reconocido por las grandes aldeas y con prestigio rumbo a su anhelo de convertirse en Takikage (Sombra de la Cascada). Pero el asunto del castaño con Fuu era radicalmente diferente…

Los niños de su generación desconocían la historia del ataque de Inugami a su aldea. Cuando eran muy jóvenes, con apenas cinco años a lo mucho, Barayuri, Sora y Shibuki entre otros, miraban cómo los adultos rechazaban a una triste morena, que simplemente quería tener alguna persona cercana. Tenía manutención muy básica por orden del Rokudaime Takikage, simplemente para que esa potencial arma estuviera a su disposición y tenía también una escolta que sólo intervenía cuando alguna de las turbas iracundas que se formaban espontáneamente para apalearla estaba cerca de acabar con la vida de la Jinchuuriki. Los niños imitaban a los padres y también evitaban relacionarse con ella, más cuando al ingresar a su primer año de academia, se le abrieron las puertas para aprender a usar sus poderes. Entonces fue que el hijo del Takikage se le acercó por primera vez, al verla siempre animada a pesar de que incluso los Sensei no ocultaban su desprecio por ella. Cuando la saludó, notó que Fuu no sabía que responder, simplemente le sonrió emocionada y le contestó su 'hola' con otro igual… Desde entonces comenzó su amistad, la cual por desgracia sólo duró un par de años.

La gente que se metía frecuentemente con la peliverde se encontró con que el hijo de su líder defendía a la chica a capa y espada… Cada vez las personas se frustraban más, ya que sabían en su interior que el ataque del Dios Perro había sido culpa de sus propios Ninja, que cegados por las historias de las batallas épicas entre la Guren Kouhai Uzumaki Kushina y la Jibaku Satsujin (Asesina Terrestre) Namikaze Yugito durante la Daisani Ninkai Taisen y querían un poder similar, para que Takigakure también alzara la voz entre las demás aldeas. Esa fue la razón por la que atacaron al Bijuu cuyo único error, si es que se le puede llamar así, fue tener su madriguera en una zona cercana a Taki. La respuesta del Sanbi al arbitrario ataque fue en igual proporción y la existencia de la aldea estuvo comprometida… Hasta que la madre de Shibuki, Kagome, utilizó un Kinjutsu de su familia para sellar a la bestia en una pequeña niña a costa de su vida. El integrante de las Kyuuseijuu desde ese momento residió en la pequeña…

Y en uno de los tantos momentos en que Shibuki defendía a Fuu, a un imprudente se le ocurrió llamar a la pequeña que entonces contaba ya con poco más de siete años con el nombre del Bijuu. Entonces fue que el castaño dio media vuelta y sin decir siquiera la razón de su súbito e intenso odio, tomó del cabello a la niña y dio el primer golpe en aquella brutal golpiza que la morena recibió… Si en esa ocasión salvó la vida, fue porque los ANBU del Rokudaime intervinieron para salvarle la vida a su futura arma. A partir de ese día, fue el propio hijo de Kagome, quien cegado por el odio, iniciaba las burlas en la academia para la chica… Hasta que simplemente la Jinchuuriki ya con ocho años desapareció un día, dejando como única huella de su supuesto escape cadáveres empalados entre gruesas raíces surgidas del suelo y un rastro de flamas negras…

Naruto y Shibuki ya estaban en la plataforma, mirándose fríamente. La tensión entre ellos era notoria y era evidente que ambos atacarían a matarse apenas Shiranui Genma, el árbitro del encuentro, diera la señal de inicio… El castaño miraba despectivamente al rubio, pensando que era un retrasado mental por proteger al Inugami. Su padre había ofrecido una generosa recompensa por encontrar viva a la chica y llevarla de regreso a su aldea, pero Shibuki prefería morir antes que tener a la que creía la asesina de su madre en su hogar nuevamente, por lo que no le contó a su Jounin Sensei sobre el encuentro con ella.

"Cualquiera que defienda a Inugami se convierte en su cómplice…" Pensó el castaño "Y merece la muerte…"

"No podía defender a Oka-san cuando la asediaba la gente…" Naruto entrecerró la mirada, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza "Pero ahora puedo defender a Neko-chan e Inu-chan de la gente ciega y estúpida… ¡Pagarán el meterse con mis seres queridos!"

- Uzumaki Naruto vs Takigakure no Sora… ¡Comiencen…!- Gritó el Jounin entre ellos e inmediatamente saltó fuera de la plataforma para dejar a ambos muchachos pelear libremente.

…

**Entrada 2: Tiempo Precioso, Días de Gloria.**

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

Los sueños rotos a los que estabas por renunciar…

Sueños rotos, una promesa desierta,

Tus palabras se quedaron en mi corazón,

Ya no las puedo sacar, se repiten una y otra vez,

Y ahora, el viento empuja mi espalda…

¡Levántate, que tu corazón ardiente haga erupción!

¡Vamos a intentarlo otra vez!

Deja esos tiempos de lado, renace,

Un tiempo precioso, días de gloria,

Sólo se vive una vez.

Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo,

Cubre ese descolorido mundo rojo,

¡Grita al viento, grita al viento! Es tu propio estilo.

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

…

Uchiha Nami y Namikaze Tatsumaki se encuentran espalda con espalda, mirando hacia el frente. La azabache tiene los brazos cruzados con expresión seria, mientras que la pelirroja sonríe visiblemente con las manos en la cintura. La primera es conocida como una chica genio, siendo comparada incluso con el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha. La segunda si bien es ahijada del famoso Gama-sannin, deja mucho que desear en su desempeño como Kunoichi. Sin embargo, el deseo de superarse y alcanzar sus sueños arde intensamente en ambas. Realmente, no son muy diferentes.

"_La guerra no consiste sólo en la batalla sino en la voluntad de contender…"_

**XX: Las Dos Caras De La Lucha.**

…

Ambos desenvainaron sus Katana al mismo tiempo, Naruto el arma parecida a las que también portaban Ino y Tenten, la cual tenía una gema de color amarillo en la hoja, justo en la unión con la empuñadura, que tomó con su mano izquierda, mientras que Shibuki desenvainó una Katana de mango color rojo, la cual tomó firmemente entre sus dos manos. Ambos se miraban fijamente para analizarse y comenzar por fin con su duelo. Eran cinco minutos que debían aprovechar para ganar, porque era jugar con la suerte al arriesgarse a esperar que la decisión de los jueces les favoreciera. Y ambos no estaban para tener un combate amistoso.

- ¡Prepárate…!- Shibuki posó su Katana a un costado, rompiendo la tranquila tensión existente -¡Takiryuu: Shoubaku (Estilo de la Cascada: Cascada Ascendente)!-

El de Taki se lanzó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el chico de Konoha con su arma recolocada al costado derecho de su vientre, apuntando hacia el rubio, quien simplemente se limitó a observar y justo cuando el castaño lanzó su estocada frontal, saltó para esquivar el ataque. El Genin de Konoha fijó su mirada en el chico de Taki, que extrañamente sonreía confiado y tomaba vuelo como si fuera a lanzar un corte desde su posición al tiempo que la hoja de su Katana manifestaba un sutil brillo celeste. Naruto mostró sorpresa en su rostro al ver las intensiones de su oponente.

- ¡Desaparece…!-

Para sorpresa de los espectadores, Shibuki agitó su arma en dirección a su oponente y de inmediato surgió un arco de Seiryoku cortante que se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia un incrédulo rubio, que simplemente quedó con una expresión de desconcierto total cuando aquella onda cortante lo impactó justo al centro de su vientre y lo partió en dos… Ino y Tenten quedaron horrorizadas al tener tan terrible visión, mientras que Sakura había quedado visiblemente impactada. Tatsumaki había comenzado a llorar visiblemente al ver el aparente final de su Onii-chan. Aquella onda cortante continuó su trayectoria hasta impactar contra el techo y dejar su marca en forma de una gran rajadura que se extendía varios metros. Kakashi observaba nervioso, Hinata detenía a una Hana que quería meterse a la pelea para enfrentar a Shibuki. Sólo Nami y Usagi permanecían tranquilas, ambas cruzadas de brazos.

- ¡Partieron en dos a Onii-chan…!- Gritó escandalosamente Maki-chan

- Cálmate Hana- Dijo sería la Uchiha

- ¡¿Y cómo carajo quieres que me calme cuando a Nii-san lo partieron en dos?!- Replicó la hija de Rin forcejeando con la Hyuga

- El Seiryoku de Naruto-kun está estable…- Murmuró tímidamente la peliazul

- Hm…- La rubia de Kumo cerró los ojos suavemente.

La confianza en el rostro de Shibuki dio paso a la sorpresa cuando las dos partes de Naruto cayeron al suelo y estallaron en nubes de humo que revelaron las mitades de un tronco, señal inequívoca del Kawarimi no Jutsu (Técnica del Reemplazamiento de Cuerpo). Del desconcierto, el rostro de Shibuki dio paso a la furia, comenzando a mirar alternadamente en todas direcciones para buscar a su enemigo. Izquierda, derecha, arriba… El chico no se encontraba por ningún lugar.

- Veo con decepción que eres un simple fanfarrón- El castaño se orientó a su espalda, donde el rubio había reaparecido en medio de un torbellino de hojas, mirándolo indiferente

- Kh… Veo que eres bueno, pudiste evadir el Kenjutsu que reservaba para las rondas finales…- El chico de Taki sonrió nervioso, apretando los dientes mientras reasumía la posición de su Kenjutsu -¡Pero esta vez no lo podrás evadir! ¡Takiryuu: Shoubaku…!-

- No necesito evadir un ataque tan simple…-

Una segunda ejecución del ataque se dirigía a Naruto ante la expresión triunfal del hijo del Rokudaime Takikage, ya que no tendría tiempo de escapar nuevamente. Sin embargo el rubio simplemente levantó la Katana que sostenía en su mano y con un corte seco disipó el ataque de su oponente, el cual quedó totalmente atónito al ver la facilidad con la que su mejor Jutsu había sido neutralizado. Esa expresión de incredulidad le dio a entender a los Ninja experimentados del lugar que el castaño no tenía algo en su repertorio más poderoso que ese Kenjutsu y por lo tanto, estaba derrotado. También se dieron cuenta de la habilidad de Naruto para el Bukijutsu.

- I-Imposible…-

- ¿Eso es todo…?- Shibuki retrocedió un paso ante las palabras de Naruto -¡Entonces ahora es mi turno…!-

El rubio se lanzó hacia el chico de Taki tomando con firmeza su Katana, a lo que el castaño reaccionó posando su arma delante de su rostro para detener la estocada del chico de Konoha, pero cuando ambas se encontraron, simplemente la hoja del arma de Shibuki voló en pedazos ante su expresión de terror. Inmediatamente el rubio enfundó su arma con la inercia que llevaba su brazo y comenzó a darle puñetazos limpios al chico de Takigakure. El castaño intentaba hacerle frente, pero Naruto esquivaba fácilmente sus golpes, ladeando su cabeza cuando intentaba impactarle el rostro y aprovechando esos momentos para golpearlo a su vez en sus mejillas, volteándole el rostro con cada puñetazo. Pronto también comenzaron las patadas, en las cuales el rubio se enfocó en atacar las piernas de su oponente para sacarlo de balance y continuar golpeándolo con saña una y otra vez en el rostro.

La violencia de los golpes de Naruto aumentaba conforme recordaba lo que le había contado Inugami sobre los maltratos que recibió Fuu-chan en Takigakure, impulsados por el sujeto delante de él. Finalmente, después de conectarle una patada justo en la boca del estómago que lo hizo toser sangre, el Genin de Konoha le dio un feroz gancho izquierdo en la barbilla que lo proyectó algunos metros al aire, cayendo segundos después de espaldas, separado del rubio por un par de metros. La expresión dura de Naruto era señal de que el castigo no había terminado. Shibuki se dio media vuelta en el suelo para reincorporarse, respirando agitado y con pequeñas hemorragias de sangre recorriendo su rostro. Su ojo derecho estaba casi cerrado.

- No me da ningún orgullo vencer a una basura como tú, que hizo uso de su posición para atormentar a una chica que llevaba un gran peso sobre sus hombros y aún así jamás se dejó llevar por el rencor o el deseo de vengarse…- El Genin de Konoha miraba despectivamente a su enemigo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él

- Kh…- El chico de Taki tenía una expresión furibunda en su rostro -Cállate…- Shibuki se levantó súbitamente sacando un Kunai de entre sus ropas -¡Yo seré el que acabe contigo…!- Empuñando el Kunai, se lanzó hacia el rubio con intensión de apuñalarle el corazón aprovechando el elemento sorpresa

- Hora de terminar con esta tontería… Pero antes sentirás en carne propia tan sólo un poco de lo que sufrió Koinu-chan- Sentenció Naruto con frialdad, mientras tomaba vuelo con su palma derecha, en la cual se comenzó a manifestar un Seiryoku escarlata -¡Netton: Dai Neppa (Elemento Calor: Gran Onda Cálida)!-

Al proyectar violentamente su mano hacia el frente, del cuerpo del Genin de Konoha se liberó un violento torbellino de Seiryoku Netton. Shibuki no tuvo la oportunidad de gritar siquiera, porque recibió de lleno el ataque, saliendo proyectado hacia su espalda a gran velocidad mientras la parte superior de su ropa se volvía cenizas en instantes y terminaba por estrellarse violentamente en la pared que estaba detrás de él, varios metros alejada de la plataforma, cuarteándola y cayendo pesadamente al suelo, con el cuerpo humeante. Todo se quedó en un tenso silencio, hasta que finalmente Genma volvió a subir a la plataforma junto al solitario Naruto, que tras lanzar su ataque se había recompuesto y miraba fijamente a su vencido oponente.

- ¡El ganador del primer combate es Uzumaki Naruto!-

- ¡Nii-san, eres el mejor!- La morena alba del Equipo 8 exclamó con visible emoción

- ¡Lo dejaste hecho polvo Onii-chan!- Gritó Tatsumaki, ya recuperada del fugaz susto de perder a su querido hermano mayor

- ¡Lo lograste, Naruto-kun…!- Gritó Sakura con alegría

"Bien hecho, Ouji-chan" Hime-chan pensó con una suave sonrisa en el rostro

- Vaya, Naruto-kun sí que es fuerte…- Ino enterneció la mirada mientras se recargaba en el metálico barandal con los codos, ante la mirada indiferente de Shikamaru y la molestia de Chouji

- Ese chico no es alguien ordinario- Reflexionó Hyuga Neji, mirando detenidamente al rubio

- Te dije que Naruto-kun era diferente, lo supe desde la primera vez que lo vi- Agregó con sonrisa entusiasta Rock Lee

- Y no han visto ni la mitad…- Dijo Tenten con marcada sonrisa

"Imbéciles… Cuando despierte mi Mangekyou, yo les mostraré algo para que se sorprendan de verdad…" Sasuke sonrió en forma perversa

"Creo que ya no fue tan buena idea hacerme el valiente cuando lo encaré" Pensó fugazmente el moreno albo representante de Kusagakure

"El único que puede hacer que tu sangre y tus vísceras queden regadas por el suelo soy yo, Uzumaki Naruto…" Sabaku no Gaara sonrió en forma demencial, aterrorizando visiblemente a sus dos hermanos "No pierdas hasta que nos enfrentemos, para que pueda destazarte con mis propias manos…"

- ¡Y ahora daremos comienzo a la pelea número ocho del Bloque B!- Shiranui Genma gritó, para llamar la atención de todos -¡Tsukino Usagi y Kusagakure no Isabiri, pasen a la plataforma por favor!-

- Al parecer intercalaran las peleas de los bloques para tener a la expectativa a todos los participantes…- Murmuró el Copy Ninja, analizando la situación

- Ten mucho cuidado, Isaribi-chan…- Omoi volteó a ver visiblemente preocupado a su compañera de equipo y novia

- No te preocupes Omoi-kun- La bella chica pelinegra sonrió -Yo no pienso morir hasta convertirme en Kayakage (Sombra de la Hierba)-

- Sólo ten cuidado, por favor…- La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la chica cuando notó que la preocupación del moreno era real

- No te preocupes, lo tendré…-

Ante la sorpresa de los demás participantes y la expectación de su equipo así como de su Sensei Jounin, una bella rubia que usaba un vestido corto de color negro y su chaleco a manera más de faja, botas negras debajo de las rodillas y brazaletes rojos, la Tsukino dio un salto para posarse sobre el barandal. Aquella hermosa rubia de cabello lacio a la altura de las mejillas y generosas proporciones corporales se acercó con expresión impasible hacia su protegida, quien únicamente la miró de reojo. La chica volteó después de unos segundos hacia el equipo de Kusa, ignorando a su rival, a Omoi y a la chica pelirroja para observar fijamente al Sensei Jounin, un hombre de cabello corto de aparentes veinte años, con expresión seria y un traje Ninja de una sola pieza de color verde y mangas arremangadas hasta los hombros, sobre el cual llevaba su chaleco Jounin sin mangas, de color gris, complementado por un cuello voluminoso de color amarillo, usando botas negras. Las miradas zafiro se encontraron por un efímero momento y se endurecieron inmediatamente.

"Así que su Sensei Jounin es la reencarnación de Endymion…" Pensó la chica conocida en la Tsukuyomi Dantai como Revenge

- No vayas a excederte, Usagi- Dijo fríamente la Jounin de Kumo

- No prometo nada, Samui-sensei…- Replicó la rubia antes de dar un salto al frente para dejarse caer.

Usagi cayó después de unos segundos con la rodilla derecha flexionada y la izquierda posada en el suelo, mostrando su gran control de Seiryoku para amortiguar su aterrizaje en tanto que Isabiri corría hacia las escaleras que conducían a la plataforma, Naruto dejaba la plataforma caminando tranquilamente, pasando junto a Sora y Barayuri, que habían ido a ver cómo había quedado su amigo. Los dos miraron con visible desprecio al rubio cuando pasó apenas a un par de metros de ellos. Naruto ni siquiera se dio por aludido, porque si toda la vida había recibido esas miradas por casi toda la gente, un par no significaban nada. Rápidamente se llevaron a Shibuki en camilla, ya que tenía quemaduras de primer grado por toda la piel y varios huesos rotos, en especial tres costillas. El Genin de Konoha se encontró con la Genin de Kusa, sin prestarse atención en lo más mínimo durante el breve momento en que se encontraron. Finalmente el chico llegó de nuevo con su equipo, mientras que la pelinegra ya se encontraba en la plataforma, mirando de frente a la rubia, que se mantenía seria, con las manos en las cintura.

"Esa chica… Esa mirada me produce una sensación de nostalgia, pero sobretodo, de temor… ¿Por qué…?" Reflexionaba el Jounin de Kusagakure, hasta que se mostró atónito de forma súbita "No… ¡No puede ser ella…!"

- ¿Ocurre algo, Mamoru-sensei?- Preguntó expectante Sasame

- No… No te preocupes- Respondió el azabache, tratando más de tranquilizarse a sí mismo que de convencer a su pelinaranja alumna

- Lo siento, pero debo vencerte para acercarme más a mi sueño de convertirme en Kayakage…- Isaribi encaró a Usagi con una sonrisa desafiante -Tal vez Omoi-kun te tenga miedo, pero yo te venceré y borraré esa expresión confiada que tienes en el rostro…-

- Hm…- La rubia se limitó a cruzarse de brazos

- ¡Comiencen…!- Exclamó nuevamente Genma, para retirarse inmediatamente de la plataforma

- ¡Ahora verás lo que…!- La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Isaribi cuando notó que la Tsukino había terminado una secuencia de sellos, y tenía formado el sello 'Tora' delante de su rostro "¡¿En qué momento?!"

- ¡Katon: Hino Rei no Shibou (Elemento Fuego: La Muerte del Espíritu de Fuego)!-

De la boca de Usagi surgió una esfera de fuego del tamaño de una cabeza que se dirigió a toda velocidad a una sorprendida azabache que se decidió a esquivarla saltando hacia un lado con sorprendente agilidad… Sin embargo aquella esfera dio un giro súbito e inesperado ante la consternación de los espectadores y se dirigió hacia una desprevenida Isabiri, que recibió el impacto con un sonoro grito, ya que se produjo un intenso estallido de llamas en su espalda, provocando que cayera al piso y derrapara varios metros hasta que se detuvo. Su espalda estaba quemada, ya que su ropa había desaparecido y su piel en la zona afectada estaba achicharrada. Incluso algunos trozos de tela siguieron incandescentes por unos segundos más.

- Kh…- La chica de Kusa apretaba los dientes, tratando de levantarse a pesar del dolor

- Sólo te lo voy a decir una vez… Ríndete si no quieres que esta se convierta en tu última batalla…- Dijo fríamente la rubia

- M-Mientras tenga la amistad con Sasame-chan y Mamoru-sensei… Y el amor por mi Omoi-kun, n-no me rendiré…- Lentamente y jadeando agitada, la chica se levantaba -No voy a morir hasta que mi sueño se haga realidad…-

"Todos saben las reglas… Si no se rinden, los asesinatos no son ilegales excepto si los contendientes quedan inconscientes…" Pensó el árbitro fugazmente "Vamos niña, ríndete, apenas empezó el combate y ya lo perdiste… Tendrás más oportunidades en el futuro, sólo resígnate por ahora"

- ¡Sólo dices ridiculeces…!-

Todos los espectadores con excepción únicamente de Sasuke, Gaara y Enya, esbozaron expresiones de terror cuando la rubia dio un sorpresivo salto y en el aire se reacomodó para caer con su rodilla derecha sobre la espalda de una Isaribi que simplemente lanzó un grito intenso hacia el techo del lugar con el rostro deformado por el dolor. Nuevamente la chica cayó al suelo con la mirada en blanco, mientras la rubia tomaba impulso usando la espalda de su víctima, cayendo de pie junto a ella.

"Con eso basta para saber que la diferencia entre las dos es abismal…" Pensó Mamoru, visiblemente consternado -¡Isaribi…! ¡Ya no te levantes…!- Sus otros dos alumnos lo miraron incrédulos tras sus palabras

- La amistad, el amor... Esas cursilerías son palabras que usan las personas fracasadas para justificar su mediocridad... Simplemente son mentiras una vez que salen de la boca de la gente- La mirada de Usagi se tornó sumamente fría -Y si no cumplo mi amenaza, la gente necia como tú no escarmienta…-

- E-Eso… N-No es cierto…- Contrariando a todos, la pelinegra de Kusa comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente -E-Esa es, la verdadera fuerza…- De las comisuras de su boca escurría la sangre, pero aún así la chica pudo levantarse para mirar fijamente a su oponente

- ¿La verdadera fuerza?- Repitió seria la chica de Kumo -Apenas si puedes mantenerte de pie, ¿Qué puedes hacer contra mí ahora?-

- Daré lo mejor de mí, porque al final siempre existe la esperanza…- Isaribi respiraba visiblemente agitada y su mirada se tornaba borrosa por instantes -¡Yo no pienso morir hasta convertirme en Kayakage!- La tenaz chica comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos ante la mirada indiferente de Revenge -¡Suiton: Atsudan (Elemento Agua: Balas de Presión)!-

A pesar de su lamentable estado, la chica de Kusa comenzó a disparar una gran cantidad de esfera de Seiryoku Suiton de su bola. De tamaño similar a una bola de tenis, aquellas esferas al chocar ya fuera contra la plataforma o el muro tras la rubia, dejaban antes de recuperar su forma fluida pequeñas deformidades en la superficie, como si recibieran los disparos de una bala de cañón. A pesar de la gran velocidad de los disparos, Usagi los esquivaba con movimientos sumamente elegantes y precisos, como si en vez de estar en medio de un combate se encontrara en medio de un espectáculo de danza. La confianza en la mirada de Isaribi iba dando paso lentamente a la impotencia, al ver que su mejor Jutsu no lograba acertar ni un solo golpe en su enemiga. La chica de Kumo se acercaba gradualmente a ella, hasta que la tuvo al alcance suficiente y le atenazó la garganta con su mano derecha, suspendiéndola en el aire con desconcertante fuerza.

"¡Koema no Fuin (Sello de la Voz Maligna)…!" En la mano de Revenge se manifestó un Seiryoku azulado por unos segundos, tras los que dejó caer a su oponente

"¡No perderé contra ti…!" La azabache intentó hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca

- ¿Qué sucede?- Usagi entrecerró los ojos -¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua?- La chica de Kusa miró temerosa a tu enemiga -Si quieres pelear hasta el final, yo respetaré tu deseo…-

"¿Qué fue lo que me hizo…?" Pensó la chica, abriendo nuevamente la boca en vano

- Es un truco de niños que sólo dura unos minutos, los últimos minutos de tu miserable vida para ser más precisa…- Respondió la rubia a la mirada dudosa de su enemiga -Piensas que si te esfuerzas y das lo mejor de ti cada día, al final todo será un mundo de ensueño, ¿Verdad…?- Le dio un violento puñetazo en la nariz, rompiéndosela y haciendo que cayera al suelo -Eso mismo pensaba yo…- Isaribi posó sus manos en el suelo para intentar levantarse, pero ahora le costaba trabajo respirar con su tabique hecho añicos y la sangre corriendo libremente por su rostro -¡Pero aprendí que la vida no es justa…!- Le dio una brutal patada en la cara, que le hizo dar varias vueltas antes de detenerse al borde de la plataforma -¡Que la realidad no es más que una pesadilla interminable!-

- ¡Isaribi-chan…!- Exclamó Omoi, al borde del llanto

- ¡Ya no sigas, Isaribi-chan!- Agregó Sasame al comprender finalmente las palabras de su Sensei, mientras las lágrimas escurrían libremente por su rostro

- ¡Tu problema es conmigo, a ella déjala fuera de esto…!- Usagi volteó a ver de reojo al Jounin pelinegro de Kusa

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace querer ponerte de pie?- La chica regresó su atención a la pelinegra que nuevamente hacia el ademán de levantarse -¿La esperanza? Pues temo decirte que la esperanza es solamente el patético intento de negar el miedo a morir o a fracasar cuando es inminente la derrota, no pasa de ser un simple bálsamo temporal antes de que se consuma la tragedia...-

- ¡Ya cállate!- Los Genin de los balcones voltearon a ver confundidos a Naruto, que se dirigía furibundo a la chica -¡La esperanza es la fuerza para realizar tus sueños cuando todo parece estar en tu contra! ¡Alguien como tú no puede entender el significado de algo como eso…!-

- Hm…- Ambas miradas zafiro se encontraron por un efímero momento, pero al instante Usagi volteó de nuevo hacia una Isaribi que mostrando una voluntad inquebrantable estaba terminando de levantarse y caminaba casi como un zombi, hacia ella -Al final sólo queda la desesperación, como ese muro impenetrable que te acorrala y poco a poco se acerca a ti para aplastarte…- La mirada de la chica de Kusa se llenó de horror con aquellas palabras, al ver que su enemiga caminaba hacia ella -Y al final te das cuenta de que lo único seguro en la vida es la muerte…-

"Kh… Yo… Yo…" Las lágrimas por fin comenzaron a salir a mares del rostro de la pelinegra "¡Yo me rindo, no me mates por favor…!" La voluntad de la chica acabó por romperse "¡Yo no quiero morir! ¡Omoi-kun, Sasame-chan, Mamoru-sensei, ayúdenme por favor…!" Presa de la desesperación, se dio la media vuelta para intentar escapar de aquella asesina

- Veo que has perdido el deseo de luchar… Todo terminó- La rubia terminó por realizar una corta secuencia de sellos -¡Y ya no hay mañana para ti…! ¡Katon: Kasouen (Elemento Fuego: Cremación Ardiente)…!-

Justo cuando la chica llegaba al filo de la plataforma y estaba por cruzar la línea que la salvaría al salirse de ella aceptando automáticamente su derrota, fue impactada en el aire por una intensa esfera de Seiryoku Katon que la envolvió al instante. Gritó horrorizada con aquella espantosa sensación del fuego abrasador por todo su cuerpo. No todos fueron capaces de soportar tal visión. Hinata, Sakura, Tatsumaki y Tenten cerraron los ojos y desviaron la mirada para evitar ver cómo dentro de esa esfera ardiente que se había convertido en un sol a escala sólo era distinguible la silueta de Isaribi, que lentamente adelgazaba mientras los gritos se hacían cada vez más y más tenues, hasta que finalmente se terminaron de oír y dentro de aquella esfera de fuego sólo era distinguible la forma de un esqueleto. Gaara sonreía lleno de regocijo al ver tal exhibición de sadismo y especialmente cuando aquella bola de flamas se terminó de disipar y al suelo únicamente cayeron cenizas negras.

- ¡Isaribi-chan…!- Omoi corrió hacia la plataforma, pasando por el balcón a empujones y llegando rápidamente al lugar donde habían caído las cenizas de su amada

- ¡No, Isaribi-chan…!- Sasame llegó segundos después sólo para tomar impotente aquellas cenizas entre sus manos

- Oye tú- Usagi volteó a ver indiferente a Genma -El combate terminó, yo gané…-

- Kh…- El Jounin miró furioso a la despiadada chica, pero se controló al recordar dónde se encontraba -La ganadora del segundo combate es Tsukino Usagi…- Declaró ya en la plataforma, junto a la Genin de Kumo

- ¡Eres una maldita asesina…!- El moreno albo encaró con visible odio en su expresión a la Kunoichi de su aldea natal

- ¡Ella sólo quería ser la Kayukage, ese era su sueño…!- Gritó la chica de cabello pelinaranja con visible indignación -¡Ella no te hizo nada como para que la trataras de esa forma!-

- ¡Escucha maldita…!- Mamoru ya se encontraba delante de sus pupilos, encarando a la rubia al límite de su autocontrol -¡Si querías desquitarte, lo hubieras hecho conmigo! ¡Isaribi no tenía culpa alguna en lo que ocurrió en aquellos tiempos lejanos…!-

- Como digas, Mamo-chan…- La rubia desairó al pelinegro, caminando hacia el equipo de Kusa, sabiéndose inmune a cualquier acto de venganza porque todo había ocurrido bajo el amparo del Torneo Chunin y no había roto regla alguna

- No sé cómo alguna vez pude enamorarme de un monstruo como tú…- Susurró el Jounin, cuando la Genin pasó junto a él con aquél rostro impasible

- Antes de aquél día yo era un tierno conejito al que podías hacerle lo que quisieras, literalmente…- Replicó Usagi, deteniéndose por un instante -Ahora, simplemente acepta las consecuencias de tus actos…- reanudando su camino tras terminar de responderle al azabache.

Ignorando la dura mirada de odio que le dirigió Chiba Mamoru, la rubia comenzó a subir por las escaleras del balcón donde estaba su equipo. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, pero no se molestó en voltear a ver a nadie. Caminó con toda tranquilidad hasta que se detuvo en seco al encontrarse de frente con el rubio Genin del Equipo 7. Naruto la miraba fijamente, con una expresión de indignación pura en el rostro.

- No sé cuál sea tu historia, pero entregarte a la violencia no te llevará a nada…- El Genin de Konoha dijo con tranquilidad -Al final siempre habrá esperanza para lograr lo que deseas, pero la gente cobarde como tú se escuda en la desesperación para justificar sus acciones-

- Al final lo único que queda es la desesperación…- Replicó la chica -¿Quieres convencerme de lo contrario? Dudo que puedas, porque así como tú, yo creía en esas estupideces del amor y la amistad... Hasta que me di cuenta de que la realidad es así y simplemente la vida no es justa, como con esta chica que llegó ilusionada por un mejor porvenir, que seguramente entrenaba día y noche para realizar sus sueños y se topó conmigo, terminando como lo que es ahora, un puñado de cenizas que experimentó el terror de morir tras ver cómo sus anhelos eran simples sueños inalcanzables...-

- ¿Y sólo porque la vida no fue justa contigo disfrutas matando a tus oponentes?- La aparente charla subía de intensidad en los tonos de voz

- Te equivocas, yo no lo disfruto…- La mirada de Usagi se endureció -Es simple lógica… El ser amable, cariñosa y sumamente comprensiva con la gente no me sirvió de nada, porque al final sufrí una horrible traición por parte de mis seres más queridos y perdí a la poca gente que me apreciaba de verdad… Por lo que ahora, si me convierto en un ser despiadado y brutal que no tiene la más mínima misericordia con los demás, posiblemente al final tenga una familia feliz, una casa bonita y una marido al cual atienda devotamente… Tú y yo no somos muy diferentes, también te ensañaste con tu oponente por tus propias creencias y convicciones… La única diferencia es que tú no te atreviste a matar a ese tal Shibuki… Pero tarde o temprano cruzarás esa línea, ambos sabemos quién se esconde detrás de tu apariencia de santurrón- Y tras decir eso la chica siguió su camino, pasando tranquilamente junto al rubio

"Al parecer esta chica conoce demasiado bien la historia de Saji… Porque es claro a qué se refirió con esas palabras…" Pensó Naruto, dándose media vuelta para regresar con su equipo segundos después

"¿Acaso esta chica también sabe que Ouji-chan es la reencarnación de Maou Juubi" Pensó Hime-chan, que había seguido detenidamente aquella peculiar conversación

- Te dije que no te excedieras- La rubia Jounin de Kumo dijo con expresión seria cuando su alumna estuvo cerca de ella -La situación internacional está sumamente tensa como para que provoques a uno de esos países chicos matando a uno de sus patéticos Genin…-

-Yo no prometí nada- La chica regresó su atención a la plataforma

"Ahora veo por qué forma parte de la élite de la organización" Enya miró de reojo a la chica, ligeramente nervioso…

Tras el shock que representó para todos la pelea entre Usagi e Isaribi, el torneo reinició con la segunda pelea del Bloque A, Omoi vs Sora. Cuando el chico de Takigakure regresó de la enfermería tras dejar a su amigo al cuidado de Barayuri, se encontró con que su pelea estaba por comenzar. Subió con expectación a la plataforma, para encontrarse con un Omoi de expresión sumamente endurecida. Se desconcertó por ser visto de esa manera por el chico de Kusa, sin saber que aquella fiera expresión miraba a la rubia de Kumo, no a él. El odio era notorio en la expresión del moreno, ya que la despiadada Usagi le había quitado a Isabiri, la chica que lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos y una cálida sonrisa cuando había llegado con apenas nueve años a Kusa, tras la cacería de brujas que se declaró por parte del Raikage contra los Yotsuki bajo la acusación de haber facilitado el secuestro de la Jinchuuriki del Niibi por parte de fuerzas enemigas. Ese fue el comienzo del exterminio contra las personas de color en Kumogakure bajo eufemismos como 'reubicación', 'exilio' y condenas por delitos que no habían cometido.

Sus padres desaparecieron en el caos que significó para los jóvenes de su clan la persecución por parte de los Namikaze de su aldea natal, siendo la pérdida final tras varios años después de la misteriosa desaparición del hermano mayor que manejaba su Katana de hoja sumamente ancha con gran habilidad y se había ganado el reconocimiento de los Yotsuki e increíblemente de los Namikaze también… Cuando fue conducido a Kusagakure junto con otro grupo de Yotsuki que habían sobrevivido a la persecución, llegó solamente con la ropa desgastada que llevaba puesta. Fue inscrito en la academia prácticamente por lástima, al saber el Nanadaime Kayakage (Séptima Sombra de la Hierba) que era un huérfano. Su primer día fue difícil ya que los chicos nativos lo miraban con recelo… Excepto Isaribi, quien le regaló una sonrisa y lo invitó a sentarse junto con ella. Desde entonces fueron inseparables.

- ¡Takigakure no Sora vs Kusagakure no Omoi, comiencen…!-

Pero ahora, mientras el combate comenzaba con Sora tomando la iniciativa y realizando una secuencia de sellos para dispararle una esfera de Seiryoku Fuuton, el albo se sumergía en el dolor de su pérdida. Aquella esfera impactaba en el muro para disiparse tras ser esquivada con gran agilidad por el moreno, al tiempo que de entre sus ropas el chico de Takigakure sacaba varios Shuriken y aprovechando la inercia del movimiento de su oponente los lanzó hacia él para que no tuviera opción de esquivarlos. Omoi se defendió desenvainando su Katana para desviar los proyectiles con una estocada rápida. El chico de Taki tomó distancia al ver que su oponente era bueno en el manejo de su arma. Dos Kunai salieron de las mangas de su ropa y empuñándolos con seguridad se dirigió al chico de Kusa, quien sujetó su Katana con ambas manos.

- ¡Yo no pienso perder…!-

Sora se arrojó hacia el moreno para iniciar un combate entre armas. Apenas chocaron los filos, las chispas se dejaron ver. Iniciaron un duelo de Bukijutsu (Técnicas con Armas) donde las hojas colisionaban por un momento, para tomar ambos distancia y volver a lanzarse al ataque inmediatamente. El intercambio de cortes y estocadas continuó por unos minutos, sumamente parejo para ambos. Aquél equilibrio de fuerzas le hizo recordar al chico de Kusa esos días felices de entrenamiento con su querida Isaribi-chan, las batallas parejas entre su Kenjutsu y el Suiton de ella… Días que ya jamás se repetirían. En un duelo de fuerzas, Omoi luchaba por imponerse a Sora. Entre los dos Kunai del chico de Taki, la hoja de la Katana del albo se abría paso gradualmente. El intenso chasquido metálico y las fieras miradas en ambos eran señales de que estaban poniendo todo su empeño en salir triunfadores. Finalmente, fueron los dos Kunai los que salieron proyectados hacia arriba junto con un chorro de sangre a presión cuando la Katana del moreno superó la resistencia de los Kunai y el tajo dio de hecho en el torso de un incrédulo Sora, que cayó al suelo con la mirada abierta un par de segundos después. Un considerable charco de sangre comenzó a extenderse debajo del chico de Takigakure mientras Omoi se acercaba lentamente hacia él, blandiendo su arma para limpiar la sangre de la hoja…

- M-Me rindo…- Murmuró el chico de cabello gris, débilmente

- ¡El ganador es Omoi!- Genma se apareció entre ambos Genin, al notar las intensiones del moreno.

Inmediatamente el Sensei Jounin del Equipo de Taki bajó a la arena para llevarse a su vencido alumno a la enfermería y atender el tajo en su cuerpo. Rápidamente cargó a Sora sobre sus hombros y realizó el Shunshin no Jutsu para desaparecer inmediatamente en forma de un pequeño remolino. El moreno envainó su arma y apretó sus puños, ya que al menos quería descargar la inmensa ira que tenía en su interior. Además era injusto que a diferencia de su fallecida novia, ese Ninja fracasado de Taki si tuviera la oportunidad de ver un nuevo día. El árbitro supuso lo que pensaba el chico y se acercó a él.

- Piénsalo mejor… No le des la oportunidad de tener una victoria más a esa chica…- Omoi miró de reojo a la Tsukino, que observaba el devenir de los acontecimientos cruzada de brazoscon expresión seria -Ella espera que rebases la misma línea entre la vida y la muerte… Quiere que te abandones al rencor y la furia-

- Kh…- El chico desvió la mirada antes de abandonar la plataforma -Hija de puta…-

- Mejor hay que seguir con el torneo…- Mientras el chico de Kusa dejaba la arena, Genma se dirigió a los participantes -¡Entonces es hora de continuar con la siguiente pelea! ¡Uzumaki Hinata y Hyuga Hanabi! ¡Por favor pasen a la plataforma!-

La peliazul volteó a ver de reojo a su hermana mayor, quien también tenía su mirada sobre ella, con expresión severa. Ante los gritos de apoyo de Hana y Tatsumaki, Hinata comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia las escaleras del balcón, siendo alcanzada rápidamente por la castaña. Ambas miraban al frente, como si se ignoraran, pero realmente tenían su atención puesta únicamente la una sobre la otra. El aire de preocupación en la cara de la menor contrastaba con la tranquilidad de la mayor. Todo parecía indicar que estaba más segura de sus habilidades.

- Hanabi Nee-san… Yo quisiera…- Intentó hablar la Uzumaki adoptiva

- Hinata… Sólo podía verte como una desterrada del clan…- La aludida entristeció su expresión cuando llegaron a la escalera -Sin embargo Oka-sama me dijo algo muy importante y más que eso, me pidió algo muy especial…- Hanabi entrecerró los ojos con fiereza -Pero lo que ella me pidió, sólo lo cumpliré si me derrotas…- Ambas hermanas empezaron su descenso en silencio, mientras la mayor revivía aquél reencuentro tan conmovedor como doloroso…

…

_El amplio jardín del complejo del Clan Hyuga era iluminado por los rayos del sol matinal, los cuales caían sobre una seria Hanabi ataviada únicamente con una camisa sin tirantes que resaltaba sus desarrollados senos y un pantalón negro que dejaba casi al descubierto sus torneadas piernas, con botas del mismo color que complementaban el atuendo. Rompía su pose de pelea con la pierna izquierda flexionada y la derecha totalmente estirada hacia el frente, con su brazo izquierdo contraído y su brazo derecho al frente, con las manos en posición del Juuken, para quedar erguida y mirar a su alrededor cómo varios integrantes del Bonke yacían inconscientes. Hyuga Hiashi observaba con los brazos cruzados, a unos metros de distancia._

_- ¿Cómo lo hice, Oto-sama?- Preguntó la castaña, haciendo una reverencia ya orientada frente a su padre, expectante_

_- Pudiste hacerlo mejor…- Un aire de decepción se apreció en el rostro de la chica por la respuesta recibida -Además te faltan pulir muchos detalles en el manejo del Juuken…- _

_- Yo realmente creo que lo hiciste muy bien, Nabi-chan… Y Hiashi también lo sabe, sólo que no entiendo el por qué adopta esa actitud de hombre frío cuando sé perfectamente que se muere por felicitarte…-_

_Padre e hija voltearon con desconcierto hacia la pared que separaba la residencia de los Hyuga del resto de Konoha, encontrándose con aquél rostro sonriente, expresión animada y las manos en la cintura. El patriarca de los Hyuga miraba boquiabierto a aquella mujer de largo cabello violeta y Yukata púrpura que estaba parada sobre ese amplio muro. Hanabi entrecerró la mirada, tratando de reconocer a aquella mujer… Era tan parecida a Hinata y le causaba una gran nostalgia, pero no podía entender el por qué… Miró de reojo a su padre para quedar descolocada, ya que el hombre que aparentaba no tener sentimientos derramaba gruesas lágrimas y se notaba que su boca luchaba por emitir algún sonido, pero simplemente no podía._

_- ¿Oto-sama…?- Murmuró incrédula la Genin_

_- Realmente… ¿Realmente eres tú?- Murmuró el castaño, débilmente_

_- Pues…- De un salto espectacular aquella mujer se posó delante de Hiashi -Dímelo tú…-_

_Lo único que pudo hacer Hyuga Hanabi ante aquella escena, fue parpadear atónita. Esa mujer tomó a su indefenso padre de ambas mejillas y le plantó un beso en los labios. Ese beso continuó con un juego intenso entre las lenguas, mientras los ojos cerrados de ambos dejaban correr libremente gruesas lágrimas. Hitomi se abrazó al cuello del castaño mientras que Hiashi tomó posesivamente la estrecha cintura de la pelivioleta, continuando con esa necesidad de sentir el calor del otro… Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que se vieron. Para el hombre, fueron diez años de encerrarse en su propio sufrimiento tras la pérdida de su mujer y su pequeño hijo que no tuvo ni la oportunidad de nacer, tardando años en darse cuenta de que por pensar únicamente en lo que había perdido, había descuidado gravemente lo que todavía tenía… En la perspectiva de la mujer pasó apenas un instante entre su muerte y la resurrección falsa por medio del Edo Tensei, pero el ver cuánto había cambiado su hogar, le hizo sentir el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, se alegró de que fuera de las inevitables marcas del tiempo en el rostro de su esposo, seguía siendo prácticamente el mismo hombre del que se enamoró. Lo conocía a la perfección y podía leerlo como un libro abierto._

_- Hiashi…- Susurró la mujer, separándose de su hombre para respirar_

_- H-Hitomi…- Dijo en forma apenas audible el patriarca de los Hyuga_

_- ¿Qué sucede, Oto-sama…?- Hanabi observaba recelosa -¿Quién es esta mujer tan vulgar que pretende quedarse con el lugar de Oka-sama…?-_

_- ¡Vulgar tu madre…!- Reaccionó enfurecida la aludida -Espera, esa soy yo…- Fue sorprendente el súbito cambio de la violencia a la reflexión_

_- ¿A qué te refieres…?- La castaña parpadeó desubicada_

_- Nabi-chan, ¿Ya no recuerdas mi rostro?- La Hyuga mayor se mostró visiblemente afligida _

_- No entiendo la razón del por qué está aquí y sinceramente es lo que menos me importa en este momento, pero ella es Hyuga Hitomi… Tu Oka-sama- El castaño sonrió afable, desubicando completamente a la hija de ambos._

_La chica comenzó a procesar la información recibida. Recordó aquella pintura enorme que estaba en la habitación de su padre donde el matrimonio estaba al fondo con discretas sonrisas. Ella y Hinata, de casi cinco años, reían animadas mientras tenían posadas las manos en el vientre de la pelivioleta, donde estaba su hermanito de cinco meses de gestación. Al prometerse a sí misma que se convertiría en la mejor Hyuga de la historia, aspirando a superar a la mismísima Hyuga Hiromi dejando atrás los sentimientos, la castaña olvidó deliberadamente aquella escena donde su familia era feliz, antes de que la tragedia sucediera… Cuando se dio cuenta, el líquido salado ya recorría su rostro. La mujer sonrió y simplemente le abrió sus brazos, a lo que Hanabi reaccionó corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza._

_- Oka-sama…- Susurró la chica, al sentirse envuelta en aquél calor que vagamente recordaba de cuando era una pequeña niña insegura_

_- Nabi-chan…- La mujer acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda de su otra pequeña_

"_Sólo faltan Hinata y Hirashi para que todo fuera como debería ser…" El patriarca de los Hyuga sonrió tristemente, mirando la escena a un par de pasos de distancia, sabía que ese encuentro no sería para siempre y de hecho dudara que durara mucho tiempo…_

…

Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, ambas chicas Hyuga ya estaban frente a frente sobre la plataforma, separadas por un par de metros. Hinata observaba confundida a su hermana mayor por apenas minutos, porque su semblante lucía melancólico, recordándole el rostro de su madre en el momento en que su alma partió de regreso a la otra vida. Hanabi se dio cuenta de la expresión compresiva de su hermana menor y tras cerrar los ojos por un momento a modo de agradecimiento, los abrió con expresión determinada, correspondida después de unos segundos por la otra Hyuga. Ambas tomaron pose de pelea, la castaña usó la postura característica del Juuken y la peliazul con su brazo izquierdo retraído y el puño izquierdo a la altura del vientre, con el brazo derecho a la altura de su rostro con la mano derecha en posición de golpe de espada. La mayoría de los espectadores miraban con atención.

- ¡Vamos Hina-chan…!- Naruto apoyaba con entusiasmo

- ¡No te rindas Hanabi-chan!- Exclamó el castaño Inuzuka del equipo de la aludida, con sonrisa desafiante

- ¡Patéale su enorme trasero, Hinata…!- Gritó la morena del Equipo 8 con emoción

- Tú puedes…- Susurró la Uchiha, cruzada de brazos

"De este encuentro saldrá mi siguiente oponente" Pensó Usagi, mirando detenidamente la pelea

- ¡Hyuga Hanabi vs Uzumaki Hinata…! ¡Comiencen!- El Jounin de pañoleta dio la señal de inicio antes de saltar fuera de la plataforma.

Ambas chicas del Byakugan se lanzaron al frente mientras activaban sus ojos. Hanabi lanzó un primer golpe con su mano derecha, el cual Hinata desvió al pegarle en el antebrazo con el dorso de su mano derecha. A continuación lanzó un puño con su mano izquierda para aprovechar la brecha en la defensa que se había formado, pero el golpe fue igualmente bloqueado por la mano libre de la mayor. Entonces comenzó el intercambio de feroces golpes, todos esquivados o bloqueados por la visión privilegiada que a ambas les proporcionaba el Byakugan. En el palco del Hokage se encontraba Hyuga Hiashi, que miraba cruzado de brazos el combate entre sus hijas. Se sorprendió al ver cómo la peliazul desviaba los ataques de la castaña, pero al igual todos sus ataques eran bloqueados, alegrándose por dentro de que su hija había mejorado mucho su habilidad en el uso del Kekkei Genkai de su familia. En el techo, el Doujutsu misterioso del enmascarado desconocido se entrecerró con regocijo, ya que al parecer esas chicas manejaban mejor sus ojos de lo que había pensado.

- Juuhou Soushiken…- En las manos de Hanabi se formaron los mismos leones de Seiryoku que había mostrado Hitomi durante el entrenamiento con Hinata

"¡Veo que le enseñaste tu Jutsu, Oka-sama!" La peliazul sonrió discretamente "Me alegra que te hayas dado tiempo para Nee-san también…" Esa sonrisa efímera desapareció de un momento a otro -Juuken: Mokouken…- Echando atrás su brazo izquierdo, en su puño se formó su Jutsu personal de la cabeza de tigre lista para atacar.

Ambas saltaron hacia atrás para tomar distancia y tener el espacio necesario para volcar toda la fuerza en sus golpes y así atacar con toda su fuerza. Todos los presentes miraban con expectación, cuando ambas chicas comenzaron a correr hacia el frente para lanzar sus respectivos golpes con expresiones fieras en sus rostros. Era tal su velocidad que podía escucharse cómo cortaban el viento con sus cuerpos.

"No podía recordar el rostro de Oka-sama, porque siempre que lo intentaba aparecías tú en su lugar, Hinata…" Pensó la castaña en medio de su carrera

"Nee-san… No sólo debo derrotarte para abrir de nuevo la puerta a tu corazón, sino también para protegerte…" La peliazul entrecerró la mirada, mostrando una firme decisión en su semblante…

- ¡Ahora…! ¡Juuhou Soushiken!-

- ¡Adelante! ¡Juuken: Moukoken…!-

Ambas lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, los cuales chocaron con gran estruendo y provocaron un intenso estallido de Seiryoku celeste en todas direcciones. Ese destello deslumbró a todos por un breve momento y cuando recuperaron la vista, ambas Hyuga nuevamente se encontraban en un intercambio de golpes y bloqueos que con cada impacto liberaba pequeños destellos celestes. El sonido de los golpes seco era lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar en medio del silencio formado por la expectación que causaba la pelea. Después de que las palmas de Hanabi chocaran con los puños formados de Hinata y provocaran otro intenso estallido de Seiryoku, las hermanas volvieron a retroceder para tomar distancia entre sí.

"Eres muy buena, Nee-san…" La peliazul trataba de normalizar su respiración

"Has mejorado muchísimo, Hinata…" Pensó la castaña tras respirar profundamente "Pero es hora de ponerle fin a esto…"

Llamando la atención de los observadores, la castaña formó los puños, pero inmediatamente liberó los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos. Tomó vuelo con ambos brazos y se lanzó corriendo hacia su hermana. Hinata abrió el compás, recargando el peso de su cuerpo en su pierna izquierda, estirando totalmente la derecha hacia el frente sin separar el pie del suelo. Ambos brazos los dejó extendidos para completar esa peculiar pose de pelea.

- ¡Juukenpou: Hakke Rokujuuyon Senkou (Arte del Puño Suave: Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Destellos…!- Exclamó Hanabi mientras estiraba sus dedos al frente.

La peliazul observó confundida cómo de las puntas de los dedos de su hermana surgieron dos destellos casi imperceptibles que impactaron su cuerpo justo sobre sus senos a una velocidad sorprendente, y cuyos impactos en su carne se sentía como ajugas calientes penetrando su piel. Su ropa presentaba dos pequeños orificios en el lugar donde recibió aquellos disparos. Inmediatamente sintió cómo sus costillas se comprimieron involuntariamente. No sólo eso, notó también que la intensidad de su flujo de Seiryoku disminuyó ligeramente.

- ¡Nii Senkou (Dos Destellos)!- Exclamó la Hyuga mayor con firmeza, tomando vuelo con sus brazos nuevamente -¡Yon Senkou (Cuatro Destellos)!- Dos destellos salieron nuevamente de sus dedos e impactaron en cada uno de los hombros de Hinata

- ¡Ahora! ¡Juuken: Moukoken…!- Hinata lanzó sorpresivamente su ataque aprovechando que su hermana había tomando vuelo nuevamente.

Sin embargo, Hanabi esperaba eso. Tomó impulso con su pierna derecha para saltar hacia su costado izquierdo y esquivar el envite inminente de su hermana, quien observó sorprendida la gran agilidad que poseía. Ahora no sólo había conseguido desconcertarla, sino que también la tenía a su merced. Nuevamente tomó impulso con sus brazos mientras con su Doujutsu miraba cómo la intensidad del brillo del Keirakukei (Sistema Meridional) en el cuerpo de Hinata comenzaba a disminuir en los puntos donde habían impactado esos dolorosos y sutiles destellos.

- ¡Hachi Senkou (Ocho Destellos)…!- Ahora al proyectar sus dedos al frente, cada par liberó dos destellos, los cuales se fueron a impactar en la parte posterior de las rodillas y los talones

- ¡Ah…!- La Hyuga menor lanzó un gritó ahogado al cielo, mientras se recomponía para orientarse hacia su oponente, derrapando hacia atrás

- ¡Juuroku Senkou (Dieciséis Destellos)…!- Nuevamente tomó vuelo y ahora cada par de dedos lanzó cuatro destellos, de los cuales impactaron dos en el vientre, dos en los codos, dos más en las ingles y los dos últimos en ambas clavículas

"¡Siento cómo mi Seiryoku está desapareciendo lentamente…!" Pensó contrariada la Hyuga peliazul

- ¡Esto se terminó!- Grito la Hyuga castaña con frialdad -¡Sanjuunii Senkou (Treinta y Dos Destellos)…!-

Los destellos, dieciséis disparados de cada par de apéndices, ahora golpearon uno en cada brazo, uno en cada antebrazo, uno en cada muslo, uno para cada pierna, uno impactando cada hombro, uno más en cada costado de la pelvis, luego dos en cada uno de sus pechos, uno en el vientre y otro en la boca del estómago, finalmente otro más en el esternón y el último que lo recibió en la garganta, con tal fuerza y velocidad que sólo vio los dedos de su hermana brillar y fue empujada al instante casi un metro. Apenas terminó aquella lluvia de brillos, su mirada comenzó a tornearse borrosa y se le dificultaba lentamente la respiración.

- ¿Q-Qué, que es esto…?- Finalmente, miró sorprendida cómo en los puntos golpeados su piel se amorataba en forma de un pequeño punto

- Esto terminó… Este es mi mejor Jutsu, el Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas) convertido en una emisión de Seiryoku a larga distancia que bloquea tu Keirakukei con cada golpe y paraliza gradualmente tu cuerpo… Es mejor que te rindas ahora…- Sentenció seria la Hyuga en sangre y apellido legal, mirando fijamente a su oponente -Cuando complete los sesenta y cuatro impactos serás totalmente incapaz de moverte y tu Seiryoku desaparecerá totalmente… Hasta ahora nadie en el seno del clan ha podido resistir este Jutsu e incluso he logrado incapacitar a Jounin del Souke con él… La pelea ha terminado, Hinata-

- Kh… Y-Yo… No soy como ellos…- Murmuró la Uzumaki adoptiva "Me he esforzado mucho como para rendirme por algo como esto…" Levantó su mirada desafiante, encarando su oponente -¡Yo voy a pelear hasta el final! ¡¿Entiendes?!- Replicó con fiereza Hinata, desconcertado a quienes la conocían por su pasividad

- ¿Qué…?-

- ¡Mientras tenga estos colmillos voy a pelear hasta el final…!- A pesar de que incluso con su Byakugan era difícil ver el flujo de Seiryoku de la peliazul, la castaña notó que se agitaba violentamente - ¡Ahora…!- Nuevamente se lanzó había Hanabi con su Jutsu especial formándose en su brazo izquierdo

- Te arrepentirás cuando se te caigan esos colmillos, Hinata…- Murmuró la Hyuga mayor, mirando a su oponente dirigirse hacia ella

- ¡Juuken: Moukoken…!-

- ¡Con ese golpe tan lento jamás podrás tocarme…!- Se lanzó directamente hacia su hermana menor -¡Rokujuuyon Senkou (Sesenta y Cuatro Destellos)…!-

En su trayectoria colocó sus dedos al frente para liberar otros dieciséis destellos, cuatro cada par de dedos. Impactaron en los hombros nuevamente, cuatro repartidos en dos para cada costillar, el frente de las rodillas, el vientre, nuevamente los pechos y el ombligo, así como los muslos y los tobillos. Tras la emisión de su ataque, esquivó el inminente golpe de Seiryoku en forma de tigre que tenía como objetivo su estómago, ladeando el cuerpo de forma tan sutil y precisa que parecía rozar el cuerpo de su hermana cuando pasó junto a ella. Hinata alcanzó a recomponerse para con caer al suelo, pero era claro que le costaba trabajo el permanecer de pie. Aún así, se dio media vuelta para encarar a Hanabi.

- Sólo dieciséis más e irremediablemente perderás…- Con su Byakugan observó detenidamente el Keirakukei de su hermana, el cual casi se había apagado completamente

"Me cuesta trabajo mirarla…" Incluso tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver claramente a la castaña

- Tu Seiryoku prácticamente ha dejado de fluir… Y por ello el Keirakukei se comprime lentamente, estrangulando tus órganos internos gradualmente, tu cuerpo se paraliza y empiezas a perder el conocimiento- Los espectadores se sorprendieron con las palabras de la heredera del Clan Hyuga -Mejor ríndete Hinata, todo ha terminado- Hanabi cerró los ojos, segura de su victoria

- Eso jamás…- Volvió a abrir sus orbes perla para mirar sorprendida a la peliazul -Hace tiempo había decidido dejarme caer en la desesperación, creyendo que no había nada para mí, que no significaba nada para nadie…-

Hinata recordó fugazmente el momento en que Sasuke había pisoteado sus anhelos y le había restregado en la cara sus debilidades… Cuando por mera casualidad se encontró con su querido Naruto-kun en aquél oscuro bosque y sin saberlo, encontró el camino que estaba buscando para recorrer. Aquellas palabras que la habían confortado, así como el ideal que se había formado ese mismo día y al día siguiente el apoyo, seco y sin emoción de Nami, pero sincero a fin de cuentas. Como si estuviera cayendo en un pozo cuyo fondo parecía no tener fin y en el último las manos de ellos dos la hubieran tomado con firmeza en el último. Desde ese momento, ella había decidido vivir sin jamás dejarse hundir en esa desesperación… Al igual que Naruto y Nami.

- ¡No te rindas Hina-chan!- Se escuchó el grito del rubio

"Tú puedes hacerlo, Hinata…" Pensó seria la Uchiha

- ¡Vamos Hinata, levántate!- Gritó la Senju

- ¡Adelante, Hinata-chan!- Sakura levantó el puño

- ¡Vamos Hinata-chan, arriba, arriba!- Tatsumaki apoyaba efusivamente

"Puedo sentirlo…" Pensó la peliazul "¡Puedo sentir el apoyo, Naruto-kun y las chicas están conmigo!" Con dificultad reasumió su pose de pelea -¡No me rendiré…!-

- ¡Entonces recibirás los últimos destellos para terminar con esto!- Exclamó Hanabi mientras sus brazos tomaban vuelo

- ¡Adelante…!- Hinata retomó la posición del Juuken: Moukoken.

Con lo último de sus fuerzas, la peliazul se lanzó nuevamente hacia el frente para lanzar el que parecía ser su último golpe, mientras la castaña también se arrojó hacia ella, preparando la última tanda de dieciséis destellos en sus dedos. El choque parecía inminente como en la ocasión anterior, así como los disparos de aquél Seiryoku sumamente fino. De los dedos de la Hyuga mayor salieron dieciséis impactos justo cuando la menor lanzaba nuevamente su golpe… Extrañamente en esta ocasión no lanzó el puñetazo que a su alrededor moldeaba el Seiryoku en forma de cabeza de tigre, sino que su mano abierta salía proyectada hacia delante al tiempo que en la palma se formaba una esfera formada de ondas que surgían de ella y generaban un sistema de circulación complejo. Mientras los destellos de Seiryoku impactaban en sus hombros nuevamente, en la boca del estómago, en la parte más alta del esternón, en los muslos, en las costillas más bajas, a ambos lados del ombligo, en las ingles, en los muslos y finalmente en las espinillas, aquella esfera de Seiryoku cuadruplicó su tamaño en un segundo, justo cuando la desconcertada Hanabi ladeaba el cuerpo para esquivar lo que creía el Juuken: Moukoken. Debido a la precisión y sutileza de su movimiento, el nuevo Jutsu de Hinata impactó en su costado izquierdo, provocando que tosiera sangre de forma abundante y al pasar junto a su hermana cayera de forma visiblemente descompuesta, terminando bocabajo en el suelo.

- ¡Gouken: Haerudora (Puño Fuerte: Rugido del Tigre)!- Tras el impacto, la menor de las Hyuga terminó por caer también, ya con su Keirakukei totalmente bloqueado

- ¡Hina-chan!- El rubio observaba visiblemente preocupado, al ver que su chica no reaccionaba

- ¡Hanabi…!- Exclamaron sorprendidos los compañeros de la castaña

- ¡Hinata…!- La morena alba quedó boquiabierta con el resultado

"Con ese golpe le causó un gran daño a la otra chica…" Pensó analítica Usagi, cruzándose de brazos "Emparejó la situación al final con ese golpe devastador… Y si hubiera lanzado ese ataque antes de quedar en esas condiciones, la habría hecho trizas…"

Shiranui Genma subió nuevamente a la plataforma, ante la mirada atenta de los presentes para revisar a ambas chicas y saber quién sería la ganadora. Todo era visto por la persona enmascara, mientras su Doujutsu desconocido reasumía la forma del Byakugan original. Era imposible saber cuál era su expresión facial, pero por el discreto tic en el ojo, se notaba que ese último movimiento había llamado su atención. Tobi sintió algo extraño en su líder, por lo que lo volteó a ver.

"Ese no fue un golpe normal del Juuken, un Hyuga ordinario no puede tener tan preciso control como para generar un Jutsu como ese…" El ojo blanco se entrecerró "Lo más cercano a ese nivel de control es el Hakkeshou Kaiten… Acaso… ¿Acaso esa mocosa está en camino de despertar el Bouenkyou Byakugan…?"

En el palco privilegiado, Hyuga Hiashi también observaba con visible sorpresa a su hija menor por apenas instantes. Era como si Hinata hubiese realizado un Hakkeshou Kaiten en la palma de su mano, controlando el Seiryoku de forma que su flujo de circulación se convertía en una fuerza de presión sumamente poderosa. Bastó aquél simple rozón para dejar en ese estado precario a la chica que fuera del intercambio directo de golpes no había recibido daño alguno. No sólo ese flujo particular que dirigía las ondas de Seiryoku al frente, sino también el súbito aumento de las dimensiones habían sido un golpe brutal en la desprevenida Hanabi.

- ¡Dado que ambas chicas han quedado en el suelo, la primera que se levante y pueda permanecer cinco segundos de pie, será considerada la ganadora…!- Declaró el árbitro a todos los presentes

- ¡Ya lo oíste Hinata, ponte de pie maldita sea…!- Hana era la que vivía con más emoción el combate

- ¡Arriba Hinata-chan…!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Tatsumaki y Naruto

- ¡Párate Hinata…!- Gritó severa la Uchiha

- ¡Tu puedes Hinata-chan!- Sakura también apoyaba a la chica

- ¡Levántate y ganarás Hanabi-chan…!- Gritó el Inuzuka con fiereza.

Para desilusión de Naruto y las chicas, era la castaña quien comenzaba a levantarse muy lentamente, primero apoyándose en sus manos y luego acuclillando su pierna derecha para impulsarse hacia arriba, como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta. El árbitro observaba serio a la chica, ya que según las reglas debía erguirse completamente y mantenerse de pie por cinco segundos. Finalmente lo logró, para pesar de Kurenai y sus alumnas, los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki y la pelinaranja. Los demás Genin se limitaban a ver con expectación, si bien Ino y Tenten en silencio se mantenían con las miradas en la peliazul, deseando que se levantara. Hanabi terminó por ponerse de pie respirando agitada, mientras que Hinata apenas comenzaba a reaccionar, apoyando débilmente sus manos en el suelo.

- ¡Hyuga Hanabi se ha puesto de pie…!- Declaró el Shiranui -¡1...!- La hermana menor comenzó a subir la cabeza, apoyándose en sus brazos -¡2…!- Las castaña miraba a su consanguínea con sutil tristeza -¡3...!- A pesar de que Hinata apoyaba su pie derecho en el suelo, con su Keirakukei totalmente cerrándolo y asfixiándola por dentro, no parecía que pudiera conseguir levantarse -¡4…!-

Todo pasó de forma tan rápida que nadie lo asimiló inmediatamente. Hanabi volvió a toser sangre y con mirada perdida cayó a su costado derecho tras desactivarse su Doujutsu, casi en posición fetal. A diferencia de la vez anterior, había quedado totalmente inmóvil y respiraba débilmente. Entonces, lentamente, con su mirada tornándose más y más borrosa, tambaleándose y amagando con vencerse hacia su espalda, Hinata se levantó respirando visiblemente agitada, incluso con un hilo de sangre recorriéndole la frente por la caída en su último movimiento. Sus ojos ya estaban desactivados y sus piernas le temblaban notoriamente. Aún así permaneció totalmente erguida.

- ¡Y ahora es Hinata quien quiere ganar…! ¡1…!- Los ojos de la peliazul se cerraron

"Naruto-kun… Oka-sama…"

- ¡2…!- Apretando los dientes, hizo fuerza para no caer

"Nami, Hana…"

- ¡3…!-

"Kushina Oka-san… Sakura-chan"

- ¡4...!-

"Chicas…"

- ¡Y 5…!- Genma levantó su brazo al aire -¡La ganadora es Uzumaki Hinata!-

"Lo hice…" Y con ese último pensamiento se venció hacia su espalda, perdiendo el conocimiento al igual que su hermana mayor.

Inmediatamente el rubio y la morena alba corrieron hacia la escalera para ir por su querida amiga, seguidos por la pelinaranja y un poco más rezagada, la azabache. Kiba golpeó con frustración el barandal, mientras que Aburame Shino simplemente frunció casi imperceptiblemente el ceño. Hyuga Hiashi también dejó el palco para dirigirse hacia la plataforma. Primero llegaron Naruto y Hana, para apoyar en el regazo de un ya hincado Uzumaki a la peliazul, mientras que el líder del Clan Hyuga se acercó con cuidado para tomar a su otra hija entre sus brazos, provocando finalmente que recuperara la consciencia.

- O-Oto-sama…- Dijo apenas en un susurro

- No digas nada, lo hiciste realmente bien, Hanabi…- El castaño sonrió de forma casi imperceptible

- H-Hiashi-sama…- Hinata despertó para voltear a ver temerosa a su padre, provocando que el hijo biológico de Kushina y las chicas miraran con recelo al maduro hombre

- Tú también Hinata… De verdad, lo hiciste muy bien… Has crecido mucho como Kunoichi…- La sonrisa del Hyuga se hizo ligeramente más distinguible

- Gracias…- La chica sonrió y cerró los ojos, si bien se mantenía consciente

- Disculpa Naruto- El aludido volteó a ver confundido al castaño -¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar a Hinata a la enfermería por favor?-

- Eh… Si, está bien-

Ante la mirada un tanto confundida y a la vez expectante de la azabache, la morena alba y la pelinaranja, ambos hombres se dirigieron con las hermanas en brazos a la enfermería. En la entrada se encontraba la abuela del rubio, quien la miró con expectación, pero no hizo gesto de amabilidad alguno. Tsunade simplemente cerró los ojos y se dio la media vuelta para dejar entrar a los hombres. En el interior de la enfermería había un total de ocho habitaciones separadas. La Sannin se paró junto a la más inmediata a mano derecha para que ambos entraran. Ya en el interior había dos camas, en las cuales ambas hermanas fueron recostadas y conectadas a respiradores para que el oxígeno puro las oxigenara más rápido y no perdieran el conocimiento de nuevo.

- Hinata… Llegó la hora de contarte la razón del por qué te exilié del Clan Hyuga…- Con aquellas palabras impactantes, el patriarca del Clan del Byakugan rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado, suspirando antes de continuar -Desde que los ancianos del clan se dieron cuenta de que no progresabas tan rápido como Hanabi, decidieron que antes de deshonrar al clan, fueras sellada con el Hyuga Souke no Juinjutsu (Técnica del Sello Maldito de la Familia Principal Hyuga) para que te convirtieras en moneda de cambio para comprometerte con alguno de los clanes de la aldea… Y habías sido elegida para crear lazos con los Uchiha a través de la Restauración de Clan que involucra a Uchiha Sasuke y así obtener el Sharingan para los Hyuga…- Aquellas palabras dejaron totalmente atónitos a los presentes, especialmente a la involucrada por lo que significaban -Por eso yo declaré que habías mancillado el honor del clan con tu debilidad y te exilié enviándote a vivir con Kushina…- Un nudo en la garganta se podía percibir en la voz del aparentemente pétreo hombre -Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para salvarte de ese cruel destino…- Los rostros de todos se desencajaron cuando Hiashi se posó junto a Hinata y se arrodilló tomando su mano derecha -Es cierto que creía que carecías del potencial para ser la heredera del clan, pero más que eso, eres mi hija y aunque me vieras como un monstruo… Sabiendo que tal vez me odiarías por siempre… Fue que decidí alejarte de Hanabi y de mí, para protegerte…- La mirada de la peliazul se desencajó totalmente cuando vio que su padre comenzaba a derramar unas gruesas lágrimas -Por favor… Perdóname por el sufrimiento que te provoqué y el daño que te hice con mi decisión…-

- Vamos Naruto, dejémoslos solos- La rubia posó su mano en el hombro de su nieto por un instante, dándole la señal para salir de la habitación.

_Sin escuchar la respuesta, el Uzumaki abandonó el lugar para darle privacidad a su querida Hina-chan en ese asunto tan delicado y sobretodo, privado. Siguió a la Sannin por el lugar mientras pensaba en qué sería lo que la peliazul respondería. Si bien se guardó su dolor, Hinata demostraba que el aparente rechazo de su padre la había afectado muchísimo. Perdido en sus reflexiones, escuchó a Genma anunciar el siguiente combate del Torneo Chunin e invitó a los contendientes, Sabaku no Gaara y Kirigakure no Suisei a ir a la plataforma…_

…

**Salida 2: Sueño Interminable.**

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

Despertando tu valentía, un drama milagroso.

Nada ha terminado,

Cambia tu necesidad por una oportunidad,

En definitiva, lo puedes hacer.

Caminando a través del puente del arco iris,

Con el futuro en la mano,

Juntos luchan más allá de la puerta.

Detente en el camino de la sombra negra,

Llamas carmesí, ¡Ardan!

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

No importa lo doloroso de los tiempos,

Abrazando las sonrisas de los camaradas en los que crees.

…

**Notas: **Y así empieza el Torneo Chunin, con intensas batallas donde suceden hechos muy importantes. Tsukino Usagi en este fic es la antesis de Sailor Moon, ya que ni lucha por el amor ni por la justicia, además de que su forma de ver la vida es totalmente diferente a la de Naruto, de ahí que se establezcan las bases de una intensa rivalidad. Por esa razón Sasuke no tiene un papel determinante en el fic. Ha aparecido esa persona misteriosa, que porta la misma máscara que Obito en el canon tras obtener el Rinnegan y que en este fic será un personaje clave obviamente del lado de los antagonistas. Como se puede ver, ya planea sus movimientos asesorado por Tobi y tiene el rol de mando en Akatsuki, ¿Alguien se anima a predecir quién es…? En otro asunto, los personajes exclusivos del anime y películas, salvo una que otra excepción como Ryuzetsu, que sin ser mi intensión aparece en el fic como Hana al coincidir sus apariencias, aparecerán para tomar lugares como Ninja de otras aldeas y rara vez tendrán un papel destacado, quizá y Amaru en un futuro, ya que es de los pocos personajes que me agradaron de los popularmente conocidos "rellenos". Como se pudo observar en el Isaribi vs Usagi, ella simplemente tuvo la mala suerte de elegir el número equivocado en el sorteo. También toco la relación de ella con Omoi en forma de una tragedia. Desarrollo parcialmente lo que sucedió en el reencuentro entre Hitomi y Hiashi, así como las reacciones de las hijas al saber varias verdades y la presentación de la fama del Bouenkyou Byakugan, que sería algo así como el Mangekyou para los Hyuga. Creo que por ahora sería todo y les recuerdo que para imágenes de este y mis otros fics, ya tengo un perfil en deviantart donde se pueden ver algunas ilustraciones. La página es steelfire404 (punto) deviantart (punto) com

**Próximamente:**

**XXI: Ataduras.**


	22. XXI: Ataduras

**Naruto Sennin**

…

El combate entre Usagi e Isabiri había herido las sensibilidades de varios de los aspirantes a Chunin y la siguiente pelea del Bloque B, entre Sabaku no Gaara y Kirigakure no Suisei, no fue menos brutal. La habilidad del pelirrojo para utilizar la Suna (Arena) era tan sorprendente como aterradora. Los Jutsu Suiton utilizados por el chico había resultado inútiles contra la Zettai Bougyo (Defensa Absoluta) que representaba el Suna no Tate (Escudo de Arena) y la represalia del pelirrojo por los molestos ataques del pelinegro fue simplemente sangrienta: lo atrapó entre su abundante arena con el Sabaku Sousou (Funeral de la Cascada de Arena) e hizo polvo sus huesos al punto de que el material se incorporó a la arena y sólo dejó salir una pulpa de carne sanguinolenta que cayó al suelo, ante el horror de la mayoría de los espectadores.

A diferencia del Jounin de Kusa tras la muerte de Isabiri, el Jounin de Kiri, un hombre de cabello blanco con dientes de sierra se limitó a observar indiferente, mostrando que la fama que Kiri tenía como la Chigiri no Sato (Aldea de la Niebla Sangrienta) no era en vano. Sus propios compañeros no mostraban el menor interés en la suerte del chico. Fue muy desagradable para los encargados del mantenimiento de la plataforma el retirar aquella masa desagradable de carne y luego limpiar la enorme cantidad de sangre para dejar el escenario listo para el siguiente encuentro. Gaara subía lentamente las escaleras de regreso con la atención de casi todos los presentes sobre él.

"Esto se pone feo…" Pensó Genma con preocupación, mientras subía a la plataforma -¡Y ahora seguiremos con el siguiente combate! ¡Inuzuka Kiba y Senju Hana, pasen a la plataforma!-

- ¡Es mi turno Shishiko, deséame suerte!- La morena volteó a ver animada a su compañera azabache

- Si pierdes contra el miserable de Kiba no mereces ser Kunoichi- Replicó de forma seria la Uchiha

- Gracias por tu apoyo…- Murmuró la morena con los ojos graciosamente entrecerrados

- Con cuidado Hana, tu puedes- Kurenai le sonrió afable a su alumna

- ¡Claro!- La chica comenzó su carrera hacia la plataforma tras asentir confiada -¡Ahora regreso Nii-san!- Dijo durante su carrera, lanzándole al chico de sus sueños un sonoro beso.

Mientras la Senju descendía a toda la velocidad las escaleras, el chico Inuzuka volteó y una sonrisa pervertida se vio en su rostro cuando vio aquél perfecto trasero moverse armoniosamente. Inmediatamente corrió hacia la plataforma ya que hacia allá era donde las largas y torneadas piernas de esa deliciosa chica de ébano se dirigían. Naruto miró de reojo al castaño y endureció visiblemente su mirada, al ver cómo ese sujeto que era seguido por un perro grande de color blanco no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su Hana-chan… Pensó en cobrársela él mismo, pero después reflexionó y llegó a la conclusión de que la chica se desquitaría por el incidente de hace unos años, durante la academia. Finalmente, ambos llegaron a la plataforma y la subieron con saltos precisos, quedando frente a frente, separados por algunos metros de distancia.

- ¡Inuzuka Kiba vs Senju Hana…! ¡Comiencen!- Genma levantó el brazo derecho como señal y dejó la plataforma al instante

- ¡Hana-chan! ¡De verdad te has puesto más hermosa!- Kiba sonrió confiado -Mira esos pechos… Y tu trasero apretado…-

- Kh…- La morena se indignó inmediatamente -¡Ya verás maldito degenerado, voy a dejarte hecho mierda…!-

- ¡Pero si yo gano vas a dejarme darte un besito y estrechar esos melones! ¿Te parece bien…?- El castaño afiló más su sonrisa mientras clavaba su mirada en la anatomía de la morena

- ¡Suiton: Atsubaku (Elemento Agua: Bomba de Presión)…!- La chica peliblanca ya había terminado una secuencia de sellos, visiblemente furiosa.

Colocó sus manos al frente con los brazos extendidos y delante de sus palmas se formó una esfera de agua que aumentó su tamaño en un instante, hasta alcanzar más de un metro de diámetro. Echó sus brazos ligeramente hacia atrás e inmediatamente los extendió a toda su capacidad haciendo que la esfera saliera proyectada a toda velocidad hacia el frente, pero el ataque fue esquivado por el Inuzuka y su can Akamaru saltando hacia los costados para luego enfilarse a toda velocidad hacia la chica, dando un salto en su trayectoria para quedar suspendidos en el aire por un momento, con las garras al frente en el caso del can y los dedos de las manos emulando las mismas en el caso del castaño. Comenzaron a girar sin detenerse, convirtiéndose en un par de taladros debido a la velocidad que alcanzaron, dejando una estela de viento similar a un torbellino invertido.

- ¡Gatsuga (Colmillo Sobre Colmillo)…!- Ambos ataques se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la chica

- ¡No me asustas!- La chica realizó rápidamente una secuencia de sellos -¡Denton: Denryuu (Elemento Electricidad: Corriente Eléctrica)!-

Justo en el momento en que aquellos ataques sincronizados estaban por impactar en Hana, alrededor de ella se formó un flujo de corriente eléctrica similar a un domo, separada de ella por un metro. Ambos taladros entraron en el flujo e inmediatamente dejaron de girar, para mostrar cómo amo y perro se electrocutaban visiblemente y caían humeantes al suelo. La Senju sonrió al ver cómo aquél pervertido había quedado casi tostado, pero cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo, simplemente estalló en una nube de humo para revelar un enorme hueso totalmente descarnado. Por el contrario, el Ninken (Can Ninja) cayó pesadamente, totalmente fuera de combate.

- ¡¿Dónde estás, degenerado hijo de puta…?!- La chica volteaba al azar, en todas direcciones

- ¡Aquí estoy!

Para sorpresa de todos los espectadores, el castaño apareció en una nube de humo, detrás de la chica. Para mayor desconcierto, aprovechó el momento para abrazar a la Senju y… Enfilar sus manos hacia sus generosos pechos. En la cara del chico se mostró una enorme y pervertida sonrisa al tiempo que en rostro de Naruto se formó una expresión de marcada ira. Todo duró apenas el segundo que tardó Hana en reaccionar con marcada violencia, resaltándosele una vena de forma marcada en su sien y apretando los puños con furia. Sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó vuelo con su pierna derecha hacia el frente y la rodilla flexionada, para conectarle un golpe con su talón justo en la entrepierna de su oponente. Inmediatamente se liberó mientras que el castaño se llevó las manos a la parte afectada y se arrodilló gimiendo por el dolor.

- Valió la pena…- Murmuró casi sin aire

- ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos, pervertido de mierda!- La chica terminó una secuencia de sellos en tan sólo un instante, visiblemente enfurecida -¡Mokuton: Kikei (Atadura de Árbol)!-

Posó sus manos en el suelo y debajo de Kiba surgió una enorme raíz que lo atrapó de los pies, colgándolo en el aire. Aquella enorme y gruesa raíz comenzó a agitarse violentamente dando fuertes latigazos y en consecuencia golpeando al Inuzuka contra el suelo de tal manera que la plataforma se agrietaba con cada golpe. Fueron varios minutos de esos fuertes golpes ante la mirada sumamente irritada de la chica de cabello blanco. Finalmente la raíz se detuvo y dejó colgando al visiblemente lastimado chico. Había perdido un par de dientes con los golpes contra la plataforma y de su frente y nariz escurría visiblemente la sangre.

- ¡Toma!- Le lanzó un violento golpe al estómago -¡Van a tener que levantarte con escoba y recogedor…!- Le dio otro en la cara -¡Toma, toma, toma…!-

Así, la Senju usó al castaño como una bolsa para practicar boxeo, dándole una completa paliza a puño limpio y una que otra patada estirando totalmente sus torneadas piernas para impactar con toda su fuerza. La mayoría de las chicas, indignadas por el comportamiento depravado del chico, miraba con regocijo la brutal golpiza que recibía aquél pervertido, deseando que en lugar de Kiba estuviera alguno de los depravados que las habían molestado de forma similar. Genma no sabía si intervenir, pero le asustó la cara furiosa de Hana por lo que lo pensó mejor y dejó seguir los acontecimientos. Cuando el chico ya tenía el rostro deformado por la inflamación y los ojos totalmente cerrados fue que la morena le lanzó un último golpe al estómago, con tal fuerza que rompió la raíz y mando al chico a estrellarse de forma violenta contra la pared, haciendo un ruido sonoro con el impacto.

"R-Realmente, v-valió la pena…" Pensó el chico antes de quedar inconsciente, recordando el suave tacto de aquellos pechos y cayendo al suelo fuera de la plataforma segundos después

- ¡Y-Y la ganadora es Senju Hana!- Declaró el árbitro a la ganadora, ligeramente sorprendido por lo súbito del fin de la pelea

- ¡La próxima vez te voy a matar, maldito degenerado…!- Gritó la morena hacia el vencido, visiblemente furiosa -¡Sólo Nii-san puede tocarme de esa forma…! ¡¿Te quedó claro…?!-

- Oye…- La furibunda Kunoichi volteó a ver a un Genma con expresión aburrida -Está inconsciente y no creo que te haya oído para nada… Creo que se te pasó la mano-

- ¡Que se joda por ser un degenerado mierdero…!- Replicó la chica sin sentir culpa alguna por como dejó al chico

- Al menos no lo dejó tan grave como la vez anterior…- Murmuró la Uchiha, mirando indiferente la escena desde el balcón

"Ahora entiendo por qué los Inuzuka se molestaron tanto con Hana-chan después de aquél incidente…" Pensó el rubio nervioso, sonriendo ligeramente, mirando cómo el cuerpo médico se llevaba a Kiba para atenderlo

"¡Hana-chan sí que es muy fuerte, genial…!" Tatsumaki sonrió maravillada por la enorme fuerza de la Senju "¡Quiero enfrentarla a ella y a Hina-chan también, las dos son muy fuertes…!" Sus ojos brillaban emocionados con ambas posibilidades "¡Y ahora es mi turno, no voy a fallar…!"

- Oye Nami-chan…- La linda Konan interrumpió sus pensamientos -Creo que ese chico es con el que vas a pelear, ¿No?-

La pelirroja volteó hacia donde miraba su amiga. Entonces vio que aquél castaño de tez pálida junto a aquél chico con corte de jícara la observaba con dureza. Si bien se sobresaltó por un momento, la entusiasta morena le sostuvo la mirada a Hyuga Neji con una expresión confiada casi inmediatamente. Jiraiya volteó de reojo hacia el chico y notó que aquella mirada iba dirigida a él también. Para el joven del Byakugan era injusto que sólo por ser alumna del famoso Gama-sennin, ella y su equipo no tuvieran que haber pasado por la Academia Ninja… Su mirada se endureció visiblemente tras su reflexión.

En la plataforma mientras tanto, Genma le pedía amablemente a Hana que hiciera retroceder aquélla gran raíz para poder reparar la plataforma. La chica simplemente asintió y tras realizar el sello 'Mi' (Serpiente) la raíz comenzó a regresar al interior del suelo, dejando en la plataforma un hoyo que los encargados de mantenimiento rápidamente cubrieron para dejar la plataforma impecable, reparando también las partes que habían quedado en mal estado con los impactos de Kiba contra el suelo. La Senju comenzó a caminar de regreso al balcón con tranquilidad, mientras Tatsumaki corría presurosa hacia la plataforma sin esperar siquiera el llamado del árbitro.

- ¡Tú puedes Maki-chan!- Naruto animó a su hermana

- ¡Ya verás que sí Onii-chan!- Respondió durante su recorrido la animosa chica -¡¿Y tú no me vas a decir nada Onee-chan?!- Volteó a ver a la Uchiha

- Suerte- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, mirando de reojo a su media hermana

- ¡Gracias…!- La sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja aumentó tras oír esa respuesta

- ¡Namikaze Tatsumaki y Hyuga Neji, pasen a la plataforma!- Cuando apenas dio el llamado, la chica ya estaba casi en las escaleras

- Vamos Maki-chan- La aludida se detuvo por un momento, al encontrarse de frente a la otra morena -¡Patéale el culo!-

- ¡Ya verás que lo haré!- Respondió Tatsumaki emocionada, tras lo que continuó su camino hacia la plataforma…

…

**Entrada 2: Tiempo Precioso, Días de Gloria.**

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

Los sueños rotos a los que estabas por renunciar…

Sueños rotos, una promesa desierta,

Tus palabras se quedaron en mi corazón,

Ya no las puedo sacar, se repiten una y otra vez,

Y ahora, el viento empuja mi espalda…

¡Levántate, que tu corazón ardiente haga erupción!

¡Vamos a intentarlo otra vez!

Deja esos tiempos de lado, renace,

Un tiempo precioso, días de gloria,

Sólo se vive una vez.

Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo,

Cubre ese descolorido mundo rojo,

¡Grita al viento, grita al viento! Es tu propio estilo.

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

…

Hana y Hinata chocan sus manos mirándose de frente, fijamente. Ambas sonríen con emoción, al ver en sus ojos aquella pasión ardiente e indomable por realizar sus sueños. Si bien la morena se muestra efusiva y la peliazul se mantiene calmada, las dos saben que en su interior sus sentimientos son los mismos: no rendirse hasta lograr convertir sus ilusiones en realidad.

"_Valentía es no rendirse jamás, luchar hasta el final…"_

**XXI: Ataduras.**

…

- ¡Aquí llega la asombrosa y bella Maki-chan…!- Exclamó la pelirroja apenas puso un pie sobre la plataforma.

Contrario a ella, Hyuga Neji descendía lentamente por las escaleras con expresión seria. Iba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, caminando con evidente seguridad. El aire de confianza que tenía lo hacía verse imponente para el nivel del Torneo. Sin embargo, Naruto, Usagi, Gaara y en menor medida Sasuke, no se mostraron sorprendidos por esa sobria seguridad mostrada por el castaño. En el techo del edificio, la misteriosa persona enmascarada entrecerró su misterioso Doujutsu con regocijo, el cual volvió a convertirse en el Byakugan ordinario. Observaba detenidamente al joven Hyuga que estaba ya cerca de la plataforma, listo para iniciar el combate, con las manos en la cintura.

"Finalmente ha llegado el turno del Genin al que deseaba ver… Muéstrame el nivel que tienes…" Pensó esa misteriosa persona, ante la mirada seria de Tobi.

Neji finalmente llegó a la plataforma para subir con un salto suave, llegando al filo y comenzando a caminar hacia el centro, donde una impaciente Maki-chan esperaba cruzada de brazos y agitando visiblemente su pie derecho. Tenía un puchero de molestia ya que se moría de ganas por mostrarles a todos sus fabulosas habilidades y ese chico, según ella, sólo se hacía el interesante. El joven Hyuga simplemente miraba severo a la morena, analizando su lenguaje corporal para llegar a la conclusión de que solo era una perdedora con más boca que otra cosa.

- Bien, todo listo- Dijo Genma mientras ambos Genin asumían pose de pelea -¡Na…!- Iba a declarar el inicio del combate pero la pelirroja lo tomó del brazo sorpresivamente

- Disculpe señor juez- Tanteó la chica con expectación

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Soy Uzumaki… Lo de Namikaze sólo era para llamar la atención- Su equipo se desconcertó por las palabras de Maki-chan, no así Naruto y las chicas que sabían la razón de ese cambio en su nombre

"¿Qué se trae?" Pensó Jiraiya confundido "Ya le preguntaré después…"

- Es un poco extraño… Pero sinceramente no me importa- Replicó tranquilo el Shiranui para reiniciar su anuncio -¡Uzumaki Tatsumaki vs Hyuga Neji…! ¡Comiencen!-

Ambos adoptaron posturas de combate, radicalmente diferentes. Tatsumaki abrió ligeramente el compás, con los brazos ligeramente extendidos y las manos abiertas, mirando seria al castaño, quien tenía la pierna derecha totalmente extendida, recargando todo su peso sobre la izquierda. Su brazo derecho también se extendía a toda su capacidad, paralelo a su pierna estirada, mientras que el brazo izquierdo estaba contraído, con la mano cerca de su cabeza, en una posición bastante parecida a la de Hyuga Hanabi. La morena pensó inmediatamente que también usaría ese tal Juuken.

- ¿Por qué entraste a este torneo?- Preguntó serio el Hyuga -Posiblemente, porque tus compañeros insistieron en hacerlo, ya que seguramente estás consciente de tus propias limitaciones y no querías hacerlo- Tatsumaki se limitó a parpadear expectante -Pero lamento decirte que tu destino ya estás decidido… Perderás conmigo simplemente porque yo formo parte de la élite destinada a la gloria y tú solamente eres una chica consentida que únicamente sabe decir cosas que jamás podrá realizar y vive de sus ilusiones infantiles… Deberías rendirte, yo nací destinado a ser el mejor- Para molestia del Hyuga, la Uzumaki sonrió con seguridad

- Yo no creo en el destino porque ni siquiera entiendo bien lo que es- La pelirroja levantó la mirada -Y si, tal vez sea un poco bocona… ¡Pero todo lo que digo lo digo con la ilusión de ser mejor cada día!- El chico endureció la mirada con aquellas palabras -Sólo los tontos viven de ilusiones y yo no soy tonta… Porque sé que si me esfuerzo y doy todo de mí… ¡Mis sueños se harán realidad!-

- Yo cumplí con advertírtelo- Replicó el Hyuga mientras inclinó más su pierna derecha

- ¡Pelea con todo Unmeiko (Niño Destino)!- Sonrió desafiante la Uzumaki -¡Porque perder no está en mis planes!- La chica llevó sus manos a su porta-shuriken, sacando rápidamente varios entre sus dedos -¡Toma!- Los ocho Shuriken se dirigieron hacia Neji

- ¡Byakugan…!- El Doujutsu del castaño se activó violentamente

"¡Ahora…!" Pensó la chica realizando una rápida secuencia de sellos -¡Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de las Réplicas de Sombra de las Espadas Ocultas en la Mano)…!-

Ante la expectación de todos, aquellos ocho Shuriken en el aire se convirtieron en decenas que iban enfilados hacia el Hyuga… No parecía que fuera posible esquivarlos todos debido a la cercanía y sobre todo al espacio que ocupaban, pero de un momento a otro, se erguió completamente y levanto ambos brazos hacia los costados, sorprendiendo al público al aparentar aceptar el recibir los impactos. Sin embargo sus compañeros de equipo sabían lo que planeaba hacer.

- ¡Hakkeshou Kaiten (Palma de Ocho Trigramas Revolviendo el Cielo)…!-

Súbitamente comenzó a girar al tiempo que por todo su cuerpo emitía Seiryoku celeste, formando una esfera cuando su giro se tornó sumamente rápido. Al impactar contra esa cúpula giratoria de Seiryoku, los Shuriken del Jutsu de Tatsumaki estallaron en forma de pequeñas nubes de polvo mientras que los ocho que había lanzado originalmente cayeron al suelo. Ante la mirada sorprendida de la Uzumaki, segundos después de detener su Jutsu, Neji dejó de girar y aquella barrera protectora se desvaneció de forma súbita. La chica retrocedió un paso instintivamente al ver que esa defensa realmente era buena.

- Tenten-chan- Ino se acercó a la aludida -¿Tú sabes qué fue eso?-

- Si Ino-chan- Replicó la aludida, sin despegar la mirada del campo de batalla -El Hakkeshou Kaiten es la Zettai Bougyou de los Hyuga, un Jutsu que no puede ser superado de ninguna manera, que yo sepa-

- Ya veo- La rubia también se enfocó en la batalla -La Imouto de Naruto-kun está en dificultades entonces…-

- ¿Lo ves?- Tatsumaki apretó los dientes ante la seguridad del castaño -No hay ningún Jutsu que pueda vencerme, porque no hay nada que pueda superar esta barrera…-

-¡Eso lo veremos!- Replicó seria la morena, realizando una larga secuencia de sellos para luego tomar un Kunai de su porta-kunai -¡Fuuton: Fuujin (Elemento Viento: Cuchilla de Viento)!-

El proyectil se rodeó inmediatamente de una intensa corriente de viento que rodeaba únicamente su punta y Tatsumaki lo apuntó directamente hacia Neji, ante la expectación de todos los observadores. El Hyuga se limitó a sonreír casi imperceptiblemente, mientras que el Gama-sennin se mostró visiblemente contrariado al ver que nuevamente la chica resultaba demasiado impulsiva y se disponía a utilizar un Jutsu peligroso para el que recibiera el ataque, considerando que era un torneo en apariencia para probar las habilidades y no para enseñar a los aspirantes a matar.

- ¡Toma…!- Maki-chan lanzó el Kunai a gran velocidad

- ¡Hakkeshou Kaiten…!-

Nuevamente el chico realizaba ese Jutsu, convirtiéndose en aquél domo que detuvo en seco el Kunai imbuido de Seiryoku Fuuton y lo rechazó hacia una de las paredes, la cual atravesó como si nada. Esta vez Tatsumaki no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver cómo uno de sus mejores Jutsu había sido rechazado con tanta facilidad por ese chico, que nuevamente dejaba de girar para mostrarse confiado delante de ella.

- ¿Lo ves?- Neji correó los ojos -Tú ya no tienes esperanza, así que resígnate a tu destino… ¡Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou…!-

Para sorpresa de todos, el Hyuga se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la sorprendida y desconcertada Uzumaki, con los dedos medio e índice de ambas manos al frente. Primero le dio un golpe en cada hombro, posteriormente le dio otros dos, uno en cada parte interior del codo. Cada golpe sonaba seco en el cuerpo de la morena Después fueron cuatro repartidos en el abdomen. Los destellos de los estallidos de Seiryoku eran visibles. Ocho más entre brazos y hombros. La pelirroja tosió sangre visiblemente. Dieciséis golpes, repartidos en su torso de forma aleatoria y finalmente treinta y dos golpes tan rápidos que la mayoría de los espectadores sólo pudieron ver aquellos violentos estallidos de Seiryoku provenientes de la espalda de Maki-chan. Al terminar la ejecución de Neji, Tatsumaki salió violentamente proyectada hacia su espalda, cayendo después de una considerable derrapada, al borde de la plataforma, a punto de caer. Su brazo derecho se mecía suavemente, por la inercia.

- Esto terminó…- Dijo serio el chico del Byakugan, erguiéndose con tranquilidad -Ella ya no podrá levantarse-

- ¡Maki-chan…!- Naruto exclamó, visiblemente preocupado

- Y ahora empezaré a contar- Dijo el árbitro con indiferencia -¡1…!-

"Podría intentarlo con Fuuton o Suiton, pero esa barrera continuará protegiéndolo…" Pensó la morena, cerrando los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse

- ¡2…!-

- ¡No te rindas Maki-chan!- Fue el grito de su mejor amiga Konan

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" La chica se mantuvo inmóvil

- ¡3…!-

- ¡Levántate carajo…!- Hana gritó exaltada

"Atacarlo con cantidad no sirve" Analizaba la Uzumaki en su mente, recordado la facilidad con la que Neji había repelido el Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

- ¡4…!-

- Vamos Maki-san- Susurró Nagato, apretando los puños

"Y con calidad tampoco…." Recordó su fallido ataque con su Shuriken imbuido con Seiryoku Fuuton

- ¡Tatsumaki…!- Nami llamó a su media hermana, con firmeza

- ¡5…!-

"El Kinton podría funcionar… Pero si lo desperdicio o puede bloquearlo, estoy perdida"

- ¡Vamos Maki-chan!- Naruto se unió al apoyo por su hermana melliza

- ¡6…!-

"¡¿Cómo bloquear esa barrera?!…" La chica estudiaba sus posibilidades

- ¡7…!-

"¡Debí hacerle caso a Kushina Kaa-chan en vez de jugar con ese trompo…!" Cerró los ojos al recordar que no puso atención sobre la forma como su Kaa-chan le había dicho que enfrentara a las llamadas Zettai Bougyo

- ¡8…!-

"¡Eso es…!" De repente abrió los ojos con sorpresa

- ¡9…!- En ese momento la pelirroja se levantó súbitamente, sorprendiendo a todos y alegrando a los interesados en ella

"Vaya, se levantó…" Pensó serio el árbitro, abandonando la plataforma inmediatamente

- Veo que pudiste levantarte… Pero sólo estás retrasando lo inevitable- El castaño observaba fríamente a la Uzumaki -Tu Seiryoku está bloqueado, has quedado incapacitada para usarlo y aunque pudieras hacerlo, no puedes atacarme mientras pueda usar el Hakkeshou Kaiten-

- ¿Sabes? Yo tengo un defecto muy feo- La pelirroja sonrió plenamente -Y ese defecto es que no sé cuando rendirme… ¡Porque jamás abandonaré mi sueño de volverme Hokage…!-

- Ya te lo había dicho, sin importar cuánto te esfuerces, tú ya tienes un destino predeterminado, el cuál es perder este combate y vivir hundida en la mediocridad- Replicó fríamente el Hyuga

- Veamos si eso es cierto…- La chica endureció el semblante -¡Porque mi fuerza de voluntad puede superar el destino, eso es lo que siempre he creído!-

Apretando los puños, la Uzumaki comenzó a intentar expandir su Seiryoku, pero efectivamente estaba bloqueado y no podía manifestarlo siquiera. Nami observaba ya con su Sharingan activado que efectivamente, el espectro de su Seiryoku era inexistente y Neji con su Byakugan podía ver que su Tenketsu estaba totalmente inactivo y su Keirakukei apenas era perceptible. Lo que intentaba esa desesperante chica simplemente era imposible. Concluyó que ese esfuerzo era inútil y por lo tanto ya no podía perder más el tiempo.

- ¡Ya me cansaste!... ¡Ahora te daré el golpe de gracia…!- Neji se enfiló a toda velocidad hacia la chica para acabarla con un golpe de Juuken

- ¡Todo o nada…!- La chica abrió su compas y sus brazos a los costados

- ¡Juuken…!- La palma derecha del castaño tenía como objetivo el vientre de Tatsumaki

- ¡Kinton: Tetsuheki (Elemento Metal: Muro de Hierro)…!- Exclamó la chica al aire tras terminar una rápida secuencia de sellos y dar un pisotón con su pie derecho.

Nami, Naruto, Hana, Konan y los demás Genin observadores, ahogaron una expresión de sorpresa notoria cuando vieron que el golpe del castaño impacto contra un muro de hierro surgido del suelo que se interponía totalmente entre él y la pelirroja. Con el Byakugan pudo ver sorprendido que el Keirakukei de su enemiga se había reactivado y el Seiryoku corría visiblemente por su cuerpo. La Uchiha se había quedado atónita al ver cómo de un momento a otro aquella aura escarlata que había identificado como el Seiryoku de su hermana se había manifestado nuevamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- El chico apretó los dientes, sintiendo su mano entumecida debido al golpe franco que terminó dándole al metal

- ¡Ahora es mi turno…!- Aquella pared se desvaneció como si fuera un espejismo, lo que aprovechó la chica para lanzarle una patada a su oponente

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste desbloquear tu Keirakukei?!- Neji saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque, cayendo de pie a unos metros de su contrincante

- ¿Te digo la verdad…? No tengo la menor idea- Replicó la morena con una sonrisa discretamente nerviosa

"La misteriosa razón es estúpidamente simple… El Kinton es de orientación In (Yin), por lo que se alimenta de la imaginación del usuario y nada más peligroso en ese caso que una niña ilusa que se aferra tercamente a sus fantasías…" Pensó la persona enmascarada tras leer los labios de ambos chicos "Y el usar el Kinton de esa manera forzada provocó una reacción en su cuerpo que ensanchó de un segundo a otro todo el Keirakukei, desbloqueándolo totalmente…"

- Esto se acabó, Unmeiko- Tatsumaki se mostró tranquila

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Replicó desconfiado el Hyuga

- Ya sé cómo superar tu Hakkishi Taiten o como sea que se llame- La chica tomó ocho Kunai entre sus dedos

- Ya te dije que el Kaiten es la mejor defensa que existe, nada puede atravesarla- De nuevo Neji estiró los brazos a los costados -Puedes intentarlo si quieres… Pero será inútil-

- Eso ya lo veremos…- La morena se mostró seria "Esto debe funcionar, porque se me va a acabar el Seiryoku después de realizar mi plan y si pierdo después de todo lo que he dicho quedaré como una tonta…" En los ocho Kunai comenzó a manifestarse una sutil capa de agua -¡Ahora…! ¡Suiton: Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica de las Réplicas de Sombra de Kunai)!-

Maki-chan lanzó los ocho Kunai en dirección a Neji, los cuales se multiplicaron al menos en una proporción de ocho a uno para enfilarse a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo. Tenten e Ino miraban atentas, recordando las prácticas con Naruto, en las cuales él les explicó que el Seiryoku Suiton aumentaba la capacidad de penetración de las armas en base a la presión del agua, aunque la Utatane dudaba que fuera suficiente para superar al poderoso Kaiten de su compañero. El Uzumaki, la Uchiha y la Senju miraban atentos, pensando qué era lo que había planeado la chica.

- ¡Será lo mismo sin importar lo que intentes…!- Neji tomó vuelo para girar -¡Hakkeshou Kaiten!-

"¡Ahora…!" La chica comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos apenas notó que el castaño comenzó su giro.

Nuevamente aquella cúpula desvió todos los Kunai lanzados por la chica en varias direcciones. Incluso Genma tuvo que esquivar uno que se clavó en el piso y dejo un un agujero pequeño pero profundo. Los demás se abrieron paso por varios puntos de la plataforma e incluso un par pasaron cerca de la chica, dejándole parcialmente rasgada la ropa en forma de una cortada cerca del muslo derecho y un escote generoso en su pecho, tras esquivar en el último momento el Kunai que amenazaba con atravesarla justo en el esternón. Entonces fue que todos vieron cómo esas cosas comenzaron a rodear el Seiryoku moldeado del Hakkeshou Kaiten y tras atarlo súbitamente, detuvieron en seco a un sorprendido Neji cuyos brazos comenzaron a sangrar tanto por la fuerza imprimida como por la forma seca como detuvieron la rotación. De las muñecas de Tatsumaki surgían un par de cadenas de Kinton, que ataban desde la parte baja de los pectorales hasta la cintura al Hyuga, con sus brazos pegados al cuerpo.

- ¡Kinton: Shurisousa (Elemento Metal: Cadenas Gemelas Ocultas en las Manos)…!- La pelirroja sonreía con una expresión visiblemente cansada e incluso tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver bien a su oponente, ya que su visión se tornaba borrosa

- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!- Gritó el castaño, visiblemente desconcertado

- ¡El Jutsu que hederé de Baa-chan y Kaa-chan!- Replicó la morena, tomando con sus manos ambas cadenas brillantes de metal plateado

- ¡Esas cadenas no son ordinarias…!- Bramó Neji con los dientes apretados, tratando en vano de soltarse "No puedo zafarme… ¡A pesar de proyectar mi Seiryoku en todas direcciones con ayuda del Byakugan, estas cadenas no se rompen…!" Volteó nuevamente hacia la Uzumaki -¡Dime por qué…! ¡¿Por qué estas cadenas pudieron atravesar el Hakkeshou Kaiten?!-

- Je…- Maki-chan acercó las cadenas hasta casi juntarlas, jadeando por el agotamiento -La verdad, no sabía si funcionaría, sólo lo pensé y veo que sirvió, así que…-

"Es porque ambos Jutsu son Seiryoku moldeado, pero el Kinton alcanza a ser sólido a la vez, por lo que el Kaiten no puede bloquearlo si las cadenas son paralelas al giro…" El líder de Tobi observaba detenidamente el devenir de los acontecimientos "Las cadenas simplemente usaron la misma fuerza del Kaiten para capturar a Neji por dos vías, por lo que ahora no puede girar…"

- ¡Yo gané…!-

La chica le dio la espalda a Neji para posar las cadenas sobre su hombro derecho y tomar impulso. Para sorpresa del chico, Tatsumaki jaló con todas sus fuerzas la cadena de Kinton, para proyectar a su contrincante al aire, quien mantenía aquella expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. Cayó pesadamente al suelo un par de segundos después, mientras las cadenas se desvanecían de la misma forma que el muro del primer Kinton usado por la Uzumaki, quien recargó las manos sobre sus rodillas, visiblemente agotada.

- ¡Y está fuera de la plataforma…!- El Shiranui se acercó y levantó el brazo al aire -¡La ganadora es Uzumaki Tatsumaki…!-

- Lo hice, je, je, je…- La chica hizo la señal de la victoria hacia el balcón donde estaban sus amigos con una débil sonrisa y cayó de espaldas instantes después

- ¡Maki-chan!- Naruto, Nami, Konan, Hana y Nagato corrieron inmediatamente a auxiliar a la chica

- Kh…- Neji se reincorporó lentamente -¿C-Cómo fue que perdí?- Recostado en el suelo, se llevó la mano a la frente -No es más fuerte que yo…-

- Es sencillo- El árbitro se acercó para ofrecerle la mano y ayudarle a levantarse -Ella sabía que le bastaba con obtener el triunfo en base a las reglas, mientras que tú querías doblegarla totalmente… En resumen la subestimaste, te sobreestimaste y por eso perdiste-

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?- Preguntó el castaño, sutilmente molesto y ya erguido completamente

- Porque eres joven y tienes tiempo para aprender de tus errores…- El árbitro volteó a ver hacia donde la Uzumaki era asediada por sus amigos y seres queridos

- Eres genial Imouto-chan- Naruto tomó entre sus brazos a su hermana menor y la levantó con facilidad

- G-Gracias Onii-chan…- La morena sonrió suavemente y se abrazó al cuello de su hermano

- Bien hecho, Imouto- Se acercó Nami con discreta sonrisa

- Onee-chan…- Tatsumaki realmente estaba feliz con el gesto de su hermana mayor, por lo que recordó aquella charla que tuvieron hace unos días…

…

_Todo ocurrió un breve momento en que ambas chicas pausaron temporalmente sus entrenamientos a petición de la morena, quien deseaba hablar a solas con una Nami que no se veía muy interesada en hacerlo, pero no se negó. Se reunieron en la cocina de la casa Uzumaki, ya que era un buen lugar para tener una conversación privada considerando que las chicas y Naruto entrenaban todo el día. En la sala permanecían unas tensas Kushina y Mikoto, ya que a fin de cuentas todo estaba sucediendo por lo que había pasado entre la Uchiha y el padre de las dos chicas. A pesar de que la Uzumaki había perdonado a su amiga, el distanciamiento entre ellas era notorio cuando estaban las dos solas, porque permanecían en un incómodo silencio, una por la culpa y otra por el rencor latente, sin que ninguna de las dos se animara a hablar. Sus hijas se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina, sentadas frente a frente. La pelirroja se veía nerviosa mientras que la azabache miraba fijamente a su media hermana, lo que la ponía más nerviosa. _

_- ¿De qué quieres hablar, Tatsumaki?- Preguntó expectante la Uchiha_

_- Eh, bueno… Es algo complicado- La Uzumaki se llevó la mano derecha a la nunca, sonriendo nerviosa _

_- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- La azabache endureció la mirada_

_- ¡No, no te lo tomes a mal, es que me cuesta trabajo explicar cosas complicadas!- La chica agitó las manos frenéticamente frente a ella -¿Cómo te lo puedo explicar? Déjame pensar…- La chica adoptó una expresión pensativa -Hm… Bueno, el punto es que somos hermanas porque nuestro padre es el mismo- La expresión de Nami se ensombreció visiblemente -Yo también estoy decepcionada de él…- La expresión de Tatsumaki se entristeció -Soñaba con ser una Ninja genial como él era, hasta que supe la verdad de que él nunca me quiso…- Una traicionera lágrima escapó de sus bellos ojos dorados -Pero aquí estoy, con Okame Baa-chan, Kushina Kaa-chan, Naruto Onee-chan y tú… Si es que me dejas, porque me gustaría tener ese lazo contigo, Nami Onee-chan- La Uchiha se limitó a parpadear expectante -Eso era lo que quería decirte… Entonces… ¿Hermanas?-_

_Los orbes rubí de la azabache y los orbes topacio de la pelirroja se miraban fijamente… Y entonces Nami pudo ver en los ojos de Tatsumaki aquél peculiar brillo de alegría que tenía ese pequeño niño que le tendió la mano aquél día y le ofreció ese simple pastelillo con el que se ganó su corazón… No pudo evitar sonreír suavemente con la ingenuidad que todavía albergaban esos vivaces globos oculares que la observaban con total atención y que tanto le recordaban a ese pequeño niño que la salvó de su tristeza y soledad. Su expresión se suavizó visiblemente, sorprendiendo a la Uzumaki._

_- Después de todo, estamos unidas por la sangre…- La Uchiha cerró los ojos con aquella expresión de discreta alegría -Aunque preferiría que la conexión fuera por parte de Kushina-sama…-_

_- ¿Eso significa qué…?- La alegría crecía en el rostro de la morena_

_- Cuando era niña pensaba que se sentiría el tener una hermana como confidente de mis cursilerías y demás…- Hime-chan se levantó de su asiento, seguida de una Maki-chan que ya sonreía visiblemente feliz -Así que acepto Tatsumaki, hermanas…-_

_La azabache le ofreció su mano, pero para su sorpresa, la pelirroja se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Para Nami resultaba algo extraño ese contacto porque en toda su vida la única persona que la había abrazado con ese sentimiento era Naruto… Y ahora, Tatsumaki la estrechaba efusivamente, llorando de alegría sobre su hombro, por lo que la aparentemente dura chica simplemente se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos con discreta alegría, derramando una solitaria lágrima… Al final, eran hermanas por parte de Namikaze Minato, pero no dejarían que la sombra de ese sujeto rigiera sus vidas._

…

Ante la mirada expectante de Neji, el rubio cargó a la pelirroja para llevarla a la enfermería seguido por la azabache, la otra morena y la chica de cabello azul, mientras que ese retraído niño pelirrojo de tez pálida y aquellos extraños ojos regresó junto a su Sensei con una sonrisa suave en el rostro. Nagato sabía que Tatsumaki era una chica impetuosa que además de cosechar logros como Ninja, deseaba tener todos los amigos que fueran posibles. El chico Hyuga se dio media vuelta y comenzó el camino de regreso junto a su equipo, detrás del alumno de Jiraiya. Cruzado de brazos, el castaño reflexionaba sobre si sus fallecidos padres tenían la misma visión fatalista que él sobre la vida o por el contrario, por más que guardaran siempre su postura, creían en luchar contra su destino así como aquella chica…

- ¡Y ahora seguiremos con las eliminatorias!- Genma levantó la mano para llamar la atención de todos -¡Sabaku no Temari y Utatane Tenten, pasen a la plataforma!-

- ¡Buena suerte, Tenten-chan!- Ino le puso las manos sobre los hombros a su más reciente amiga -¡Tu puedes!-

- Gracias Ino-chan… Aunque desearía que Naruto-kun viera los resultados del entrenamiento que nos dio…- La chica sonrió con poco entusiasmo

- No te preocupes, de seguro él vendrá a verte, pero si quieres yo puedo acompañarte en lo que regresa- Replicó la Yamanaka con sonrisa afable

- ¡Vamos Tenten-san, demuestra que en ti arde la llama de la juventud!- Exclamó sonriendo y con excesivo entusiasmado el compañero de la chica

- Claro, Lee- La chica sonrió nerviosamente con las raras palabras de su compañero

- Vamos entonces, Tenten-chan…-

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la arena ante la mirada expectante de la mayoría de los concursantes, excepto Usagi, que permanecía cruzada de brazos mirando hacia la plataforma con expresión seria, Gaara, que sonreía en forma demencial, observando detenidamente el mismo lugar que la intimidante rubia y Sasuke, que se mantenía cruzado de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y expresión confiada. La rival de Tenten, se encontraba recibiendo las últimas indicaciones de su Sensei Jounin, una bella Kunoichi ataviada con un Obi negro sin mangas, con un vendaje amplio en el torso a manera de faja, con largos guantes violeta que le llegaban casi a los hombros, cabello verde recogido en un Odango ubicado en la parte superior de la nuca y dos mechones naranja perfilando su rostro, siendo el izquierdo ligeramente más grande que el derecho. Usaba también pantalones cortos de spandex arriba de las rodillas y botas azules.

- Con cautela, Temari- Dijo la mujer con tranquilidad

- Sí, Pakura-sensei- Respondió la rubia de Sunagakure

- ¡Demuestra lo que podemos hacer los hijos del Kazekage!- Agregó confiado el chico de túnica negra y rostro pintado

- Descuida- La chica volteó a ver a la castaña que ya estaba bajando las escaleras -Será sencillo- Y tras voltear a ver de reojo al intimidante pelirrojo, la chica de Suna se dirigió a la plataforma.

En las escaleras la Utatane se encontró de frente con su otro compañero de equipo, quien se limitó a verla con seriedad sin detenerse, para seguir su camino. Ino notó cómo ese seco gesto molestó discretamente a la castaña. Tenten en su momento se sintió atraída hacia Neji, pero con el pasar del tiempo como equipo y que ella fuera un año menor que él, los fue distanciando fuera del entorno de su vida Ninja. Fuera de su relación de compañeros de equipo que conocían sus Jutsu con precisión, eran dos completos extraños. Ino notó esa tensión, pero no dijo nada y continuó caminando junto a su amiga, hasta que llegaron al pie de la plataforma, que la castaña subió con un salto elegante. La rubia caminaba con tranquilidad, llegando algunos segundos después para posarse delante de Tenten con una expresión burlona en el rostro.

- ¡Sabaku no Temari contra Utatane Tenten! ¡Comiencen…!-

Primero el árbitro tomó distancia y luego ambas chicas se separaron con saltos hacia atrás. Inmediatamente la castaña buscó entre sus ropas lo que parecía ser un pergamino y lo lanzó al aire, llamando la atención de los espectadores. El pergamino se fue desenrollando, mostrando que tenía varios metros de extensión, formando un amplio bucle durante su recorrido. Justo entonces Naruto llegó junto a Ino, que observaba el inicio de la pelea con expectación al punto que no despegó para nada la mirada de su amiga. La Utatane saltó entre el ojo de aquél vórtice hasta posarse en la cima.

- Vamos Tenten-chan…- La rubia miraba expectante el desarrollo del combate

- ¿Qué es lo que me vas a mostrar?- Temari observó a su enemiga, con sonrisa confiada

- ¡Esto…!-

La Kunoichi de Konoha comenzó entonces un bombardeo masivo de armas, las cuales se encontraban selladas en el pergamino. Con gran velocidad y coordinación lanzaba una gran cantidad de proyectiles entre Shuriken, Kunai, Kama (Guadañas) y varias armas metálicas más, las cuales fueron frenadas misteriosamente a escasos centímetros de impactar contra la Kunoichi de Suna, quien entrecerró los ojos y afiló la sonrisa. El artículo metálico que la chica de coletas llevaba en la espalda ahora lo tenía recargado en el suelo y con su mano lo sostenía de la parte superior. Resultaba ser un abanico casi de su misma altura, que estaba abierto ligeramente, mostrando un círculo morado en la parte de papel.

- Esta fue la Ichidaime Hoshi (Primera Estrella) de mi Kyodai Sensu (Abanico Retraible Gigante)…- Temari enfocó su mirada en Tenten, quien caía acuclillada tras su ataque a unos metros de ella -Cuando te muestre la tercera, todo habrá terminado-

- Vaya, que aburrido… Será otra victoria para Suna- Murmuró Nara Shikamaru, mirando apáticamente el desarrollo del combate

- ¿Entonces eso es lo que va a pasar?- Preguntó Akimichi Chouji, junto a él

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" Pensó la castaña mirando detenidamente a su rival "¿Será un arma especial o acaso…?" Endureció la mirada "Como sea, tengo que averiguar el secreto de esa cosa y lo mejor que puedo hacer es…" Ante la mirada escrutiñadora de los espectadores, la chica sacó otros dos pergaminos, esta vez de las mangas de su ropa

- ¿Ya viste Naruto-kun?- La Yamanaka habló sin dejar de ver a su amiga -Va a usar ese Jutsu-

- Sí… Al parecer ya es hora- El Uzumaki también enfocó su mirada en la chica.

La Utatane extendió sus brazos a los costados, tomando en cada mano uno de los pergaminos. Los dejó en el suelo parados y realizó una breve secuencia de sellos. Inmediatamente se dio una explosión en ambos objetos que obligó a Temari a cubrirse del humo producido. De aquella nube de considerable tamaño, surgieron dos dragones de humo que se enfilaron al techo del inmueble para disiparse y revelar dos pergaminos desenrollados que formaban un gran vórtice. Tenten emergió de la nube de humo, saltando entre los pergaminos para posarse casi en la cima.

- ¡Soushoryu (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)…!-

El bombardeo con las armas arrojadizas se repitió, sólo que a una escala mayor y más veloz que en el intento anterior. Nuevamente las armas iban directamente hacia el cuerpo de la rubia, quien simplemente tomó con firmeza su abanico y se impulsó para agitarlo, produciendo una corriente de Fuuton que terminó por desviar todos los proyectiles cerca de ella, dejándolos desperdigados por toda la plataforma. Estaba segura de su victoria al notar que la Kunoichi de Konoha parecía no tener más recursos. La castaña cayó igual que en la ocasión anterior, seguida de los dos pergaminos, observando el Kyodai Sensu, que ahora mostraba dos círculos violetas en el papel.

- Niidaime Hoshi (Segunda Estrella)…- Sabaku no Temari se sentía segura de su victoria

- Deberías usar la tercera desde ahora…- Utatane Tenten comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente -¡Porque tu derrota es inminente!- La Kunoichi de Konoha señaló a su oponente en clara señal de desafío

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó la chica de coletas adoptando una expresión seria

- Como escuchaste- Respondió la chica de odangos -Ahora que me di cuenta que eres usuaria de Fuuton, lamento decirte que ya no tienes posibilidades de vencerme… Y viéndolo en retrospectiva, nunca las tuviste-

- Dices puras tonterías… Al parecer por tanto saltar la sangre se te fue de la cabeza y tu cerebro se quedó sin oxígeno- La chica de Suna se notaba molesta con la sonrisa que su enemiga mostraba ahora -Detuve tus ridículos Jutsu con facilidad, así que no tienes nada más con qué atacarme-

- Yo no lo creo así- La castaña llevó su mano izquierda al mango de la Katana que sobresalía de su hombro derecho -Porque lo que rechazaste fueron sólo los vestigios de la vieja Tenten… ¡Contra la nueva Tenten te aseguro que el resultado será radicalmente diferente!-

"Al fin lo hizo…" Pensaron los rubios que miraban de cerca el combate

- ¡Ya cállate estúpida! ¡Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Técnica de la Hoz de la Comadreja)…!-

La chica de Suna tomó su abanico con ambas manos y lo agitó violentamente en dirección a Tenten, produciendo una violenta corriente de aire en la forma de un torbellino que se enfilaba a toda velocidad hacia la confiada Utatane. La castaña desenvainó su Katana rápidamente, revelando que tenía la hoja de color rojo, para tomarla firmemente con ambas manos y la posó a su costado derecho, con los brazos extendidos y el filo hacia la rubia de coletas. Aquella corriente Fuuton que tenía pequeños intervalos de vacío para provocar espacios de corte casi imperceptibles ya sólo estaba separada de la chica de odangos por un par de metros. En ese momento Tenten agitó violenta y súbitamente su arma.

- ¡Kaizan...!-

De la Katana de Tenten surgió una media luna formada por una corriente de viento que para sorpresa de la rubia de Suna, dividió en dos la poderosa corriente Fuuton que había creado con su Kyodai Sensu y la obligó a cerrarlo para detener el corte. Con visible nerviosismo en su cara, logró posar su abanico frente a ella, tomándolo de forma horizontal con ambas manos para protegerse. La corriente de viento formada por el corte de la castaña se disipó al chocar contra el objeto, si bien Temari ya no se mostraba para nada segura de su victoria.

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue ese Kenjutsu…?!- La rubia encaró a su enemiga con furia

- Pues…- La castaña volteó de reojo hacia los rubios cercanos a la plataforma -Es un secreto…- La chica regresó la atención a su oponente mientras la hoja de su Katana parecía rodearse con una suave capa de agua -¡Y ahora es mi turno para atacarte!-

La chica de Konoha se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la chica de Suna, que después del momento de preocupación, recuperó su semblante sereno y de entre sus ropas sacó cuatro Shuriken entre sus dedos, lanzando los de su mano derecha hacia la castaña. Tenten continuó su carrera recorriéndose hacia su costado izquierdo para esquivar los proyectiles, pero Temari ya había lanzado los de su mano izquierda en esa misma dirección. La rubia de coletas se sorprendió cuando la chica esgrimió su Katana y de forma sencilla desvió los Shuriken sin detenerse en su carrera. Inmediatamente abrió su abanico mostrando los tres círculos morados para tomar impulso y lanzar nuevamente su Jutsu a quemarropa, cuando la separaban pocos metros.

- ¡Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!- El torbellino se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la Utatane

- ¡Suiken: Kaizan (Espada de Agua: Corte de Mar)…!-

Colocando su Katana al frente, Tenten se iba abriendo paso a través del torbellino de viento que provocaba que pequeñas gotas se desprendieran de la hoja, dejando una sutil estela a su paso. Temari se mostró visiblemente sorprendida cuando vio que su intento había sido en vano y su enemiga ya esgrimía la Katana sobre su cabeza para atacarla. A una velocidad impresionante cerró el Kyodai Sensu y lo sostuvo con ambos brazos sobre su cabeza para bloquear el inminente tajo. Quedó totalmente estupefacta cuando la hoja envuelta con agua finalmente descendió y partió en dos su arma, además de rasgarle la ropa y dejar un poco al aire sus generosos pechos. La Kunoichi de Konoha cayó acuclillada delante de ella y con un giró rápido de sus muñecas orientó el filo de su arma en dirección contraria al cuerpo de la rubia apenas en décimas de segundo. Lanzó un golpe seco justo a su estómago que le hizo toser sangre, con la fuerza suficiente para sacarla de la plataforma y mandarla a estrellarse de espaldas con el muro detrás de ella, cayendo pesadamente al suelo segundos después. Fuera de Naruto e Ino, los observadores estaban discretamente sorprendidos, con excepción de Usagi…

"Ese tajo, no fue algo ordinario… Se asemejó demasiado al Umigiri…" Pensó en forma analítica la Tsukino "En verdad fue algo entretenido de ver…" Finalmente la chica terminó por sonreír suavemente y mirar de reojo a los Genin del Equipo 10 "Con esto quedó claro que este torneo ya no es para gente ordinaria…" Shikamaru y Chouji se intimidaron visiblemente con la sonrisa fría que les dedicó la chica de Kumo

- ¡Y la ganadora es Utatane Tenten…!- Declaró el árbitro con el brazo derecho levantado

- ¡Si lo hice…!- La castaña corrió hacia sus amigos de cabellos dorados para fundirse en un intenso abrazo -¡¿Lo vieron?! ¡Pude realizar el Kaizan…!-

- ¡Estuviste genial Tenten-chan!- Ino le revolvía el cabello a la chica, visiblemente contenta

- ¡Eso es cierto, te luciste Ten-chan!- Naruto tenía abrazadas a ambas chicas de la cintura para envidia de varios de los chicos, ya que ambas se aferraban a su cuello

- Y ahora ya sólo faltas tú, Ino-chan- La chica de odangos dijo con emoción

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo cuando sea mi turno- Replicó la aludida con confianza

- Tengo que ir con Maki-chan para ver cómo sigue- El chico soltó a las Kunoichi -Pero estaré aquí para tu pelea, Ino-chan- Naruto desapareció en medio de un remolino de hojas

- De acuerdo- Replicó tranquilamente la Yamanaka

- Oye Ino-chan- Tenten llamó la atención de su amiga

- ¿Qué sucede?- La aludida volteó confundida

- Naruto-kun tiene varias novias, ¿Verdad?- Cuestionó expectante la Utatane

- Si, eso se debe a la Ley de Restauración de Clan, con la particularidad de que Hana y Nami aparentemente lo eligieron como el padre de sus hijos para las restauraciones de sus propios clanes…- Respondió calmada la rubia

- Ya veo… ¿Estaría bien si me gustara también?-

- No te preocupes, conmigo es lo mismo…- Ino sonrió suavemente -Ahora vamos, regresemos al balcón-

Para desconcierto de las personas que las conocían, ambas chicas se abrazaron de la cintura, Ino del lado derecho con su brazo izquierdo envolviendo la cadera de Tenten y la Utatane con su brazo derecho se aferró a la delineada cintura de la Yamanaka. Iban platicando como si fuera lo más normal para ellas mientras pasaban junto a una Temari con los ojos en blanco, que había quedado totalmente inconsciente tras el brutal impacto recibido. Ya se la llevaban a la enfermería ante la expresión seria de su Sensei Jounin, la mirada despectiva de Gaara y la preocupación discreta de Kankuro.

- Que esto te sirva de lección, Kankuro- Pakura dijo con tono severo -Temari se confió por creer que tenía el control absoluto del combate, por eso fue derrotada- La mujer de generoso cuerpo endureció la mirada -No quiero que cometas el mismo error… ¿Entendido?-

- Si, Pakura-sensei…- Replicó el chico de túnica y maquillaje, con seriedad.

…

Cuando Naruto reapareció frente a la cama donde su Imouto descansaba, las chicas platicaban animadamente sentadas al filo de la cama en ambos costados, Konan y Nami a la izquierda y Hana a la derecha ya con Hinata sentada junto a la Senju. La Hyuga tenía vendadas varias partes del cuerpo y se notaba maltrecha, pero aún así se notaba bien en general, a diferencia de Hanabi, que un par de camas a la izquierda, dormía tranquilamente con una máscara de respiración que le facilitaba la labor con el fin de que se recuperara más rápido. Hiashi se había marchado de la habitación minutos antes.

- ¿Algo nuevo chicas?- Preguntó el rubio con expectación

- Nada, sólo que Hinata ya se arregló con su papá- Replicó la morena de cabello blanco

- Eso me da mucho gusto, Hina-chan- El chico se posó detrás de la Hyuga y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica

- Por fin pude saber el por qué del actuar de Hiashi-sama…- La peliazul de tono violáceo enterneció la mirada y bajó la cabeza ligeramente -Y eso me hizo comprender, el gran amor que me tiene…-

- ¡Y tú también tienes un gran amor para los demás, Hinata!- La Senju le sonrió afable a la chica

- Es cierto- Nami cerró los ojos, sonriendo suavemente

- G-Gracias…- La chica sonrió, sutilmente sonrojada

- ¡Por eso me gustas Hina-chan…!- El rubio abrazó efusivamente a la Hyuuga, provocando que se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba

- Hm…- Hana sonrió feliz

"Me pregunto si Hinata-chan estará suavecita… Me dieron ganas de abrazarla al ver a mi Onii-chan…" Tatsumaki se llevó su índice derecho a la boca, mirando la escena con expresión infantil

- P-Por cierto Nami…- La aludida volteó a ver a la apenada Hyuga, que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no desmayarse en los brazos de su Naruto-kun -Se acerca el momento de tu batalla con Aburame-san…-

- Supongo que no tendrás problemas con Mushiko (Niño Bicho)- La Senju miró con expectación a su compañera de equipo

- Esa tal Isaribi se confió y pensó que tenía ganada su pelea, por eso está muerta… Dicen que nadie aprende en cabeza ajena, pero yo soy la excepción que confirma la regla en ese dicho- La chica de ojos rubí clavó esos bellos ojos en la chica alba -No quiero llevarme alguna sorpresa desagradable, así que no daré por sentada mi victoria hasta que sea definitiva-

- Das miedo cuando hablas así, Shishiko- Su rival replicó con los ojos graciosamente entrecerrados -Y además de eso, ¿Por qué apoyaste a Maki-chan y a Hinata mientras que a mí me regañaste muy feo por pedirte que me desearas buena suerte?-

- Ya te lo dije- La azabache replico tranquilamente -Considerando que el imbécil de Kiba iba a estar más concentrado en tu cuerpo que en el combate, además de que ese depravado se la pasó recibiendo palizas por espiar a las mujeres en las aguas termales por estarlas espiando en vez de entrenar desde que salimos de la academia, hubiera sido bochornoso, por no decir ridículo, que te venciera, siendo que has entrenado y te has preparado mucho para este torneo… En ningún momento necesitaste suerte, a diferencia de Hinata y Tatsumaki, que tuvieron peleas muy complicadas por la notoria capacidad de sus oponentes… Cuando considere que la necesites, te desearé toda la suerte del mundo-

- Shishiko…-

Era una escena que en la Academia Ninja nadie se hubiera siquiera atrevido a imaginar… Hana se conmovió visiblemente con un gracioso puchero en el rostro, tratando de contener en vano las lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y sin avisar abrazó de forma sumamente tierna a la Uchiha. Fue ahí cuando por primera todos los presentes pudieron darse cuenta de que la azabache era ligeramente más alta que la peliblanca, porque la morena pudo recargar sin mucha dificultad su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la chica, llorando como si fuera una niña pequeña… La Senju recordó las riñas que tuvieron durante su infancia y el cómo su intención de volverse amigas poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una férrea rivalidad de hostilidad abierta, algo que había cambiado radicalmente, porque la naturaleza de la bella chica de cabello blanco era el tener vínculos con la gente cercana, en parte para aliviar el dolor de haber perdido a su amada familia.

Por otro lado, para Nami, ese inesperado gesto significaba en parte romper con aquella versión de ella donde su prioridad era la venganza contra Itachi, después de dejar de ver a su Ouji-chan… Ese era el único vínculo que tenía y cuando lo creyó perdido, dejó de tener interés en relacionarse con la gente, desquitando en parte su rabia durante la academia con sus compañeros, despreciándolos sutilmente por ser débiles. Sin embargo, apenas se enteró que su Ouji-chan volvió aquél día que espió a Naruto por instinto, su corazón volvió a abrirse a los demás y en parte por la lección que recibió al minimizar a su persona más querida sin saber quién era, también se volvió humilde, dándose cuenta que no tenía por qué sufrir por la soledad… De forma sutil, correspondió el abrazo, ante la mirada enternecida del rubio y las otras chicas, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo suavemente.

La escena fue muy enternecedora para Naruto y Hinata, por el significado que tenía. Para la peliazul era el símbolo de que por fin se habían limado las últimas asperezas en su equipo, además de que aquellos besos que se dieron entre las tres hace un par de años, ya no eran el simple resultado de sus hormonas alborotadas y su curiosidad sexual… Ahora significaban algo más profundo. Para la reencarnación de Maou Juubi, por otra parte, significaba que ambas chicas se habían abierto totalmente, considerando lo diametralmente opuestas que ambas eran en el carácter. La extrovertida Hana que dejaba salir sus sentimientos casi con cualquier persona y la introvertida Nami que sólo había abierto su corazón completamene ante él.

"No entiendo que sucede entre ellas… ¡Pero mi Onee-chan es genial!" Pensó entusiasmada la pelirroja

- Una escena enternecedora, ¿No lo crees?- Dijo Konan a su mejor amiga, sin entender realmente lo que ocurría

- Nami, Hana…- Susurró feliz la Hyuuga

- Pues bien…- La azabache se separó suavemente de la morena -Me retiro, ya pasaron unos minutos y la pelea de su amigo Nagato debe estar por terminar- Volteó a ver fugazmente a Konan y a Maki-chan para darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida

- No te deseo buena suerte, Shishiko… Sé que no la necesitas- La Senju sonrió marcadamente, mientras que la Uchiha la miró sobre su hombro, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente

- Vamos Nami-chan, yo te apoyaré- El Uzumaki soltó con cuidado a Hinata y la acomodó en la almohada -Ahora regreso, veré la pelea de Nami-chan, luego la de Sakura-chan y por último la de Ino-chan- Volteó a ver a las chicas de la habitación y luego caminó apresurado para alcanzar a la pelinegra.

…

Y Nami tenía razón. En la plataforma un acuclillado y jadeante Suikyou miraba visiblemente irritado a un tranquilo Nagato, que lo miraba compasivamente. Al chico de Kirigakure le costaba trabajo mantener clara su visión, ya que había recibido mucho daño con simples ataques a distancia sumamente misteriosos por parte del pelirrojo de ojos raros, como si una onda de choque se manifestara de la nada de su cuerpo y lo golpeara violentamente, deteniendo en seco todos sus intentos por tener contacto directo con él… Desde el principio del combate, el alumno del Gama-sennin había declarado su deseo de no pelear, pero desconcertó a la mayoría de los espectadores al solicitarle a su oponente que se rindiera. El Genin de Kiri jadeaba visiblemente agotado y frustrado de ver cómo el pelirrojo de Ame se mantenía relajado.

- Te lo reitero- Nagato retomó la palabra -Ríndete por favor… A mí, no me gusta luchar si no es necesario- Su expresión se llenó de una desconcertante melancolía -Y más que eso, detesto lastimar a la gente-

- Ya cállate…- El joven rapado tomó de entre sus ropas dos Kunai -¡Voy a acabar contigo…!- Y sin más, se lanzó hacia el aprendiz de Jiraiya a toda velocidad

- Lo siento, pero debo ganar…- El pelirrojo levantó su mano hacia el chico rapado, con la palma totalmente abierta -¡Shinra Tensei (Subyugación Celestial del Dios Omnipresente)…!-

La presión que sintió violentamente Suikyou detuvo en seco su vertiginosa carrera y con una sorprendente facilidad lo proyectó en dirección a su espalda para estrellarlo contra el muro detrás de él, cayendo pesadamente segundos después ya fuera de la plataforma. En ese momento fue que el Uzumaki y la Uchiha arribaron para observar con expectación aquél misterioso Jutsu... En la memoria del chico, aquél poder tomó nombre, ya que era uno de los poderes únicos del Rikudou Sennin, su rival de antaño, al cual se pasó estudiando y espiando durante varios años. La forma de conocer a fondo de un instante a otro aquél Jutsu que jamás había visto hasta ese momento, produjo una sensación de vértigo en el rubio, algo que notó la azabache de inmediato, al notar la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de su Ouji-chan.

- Te has puesto nervioso al ver el Jutsu de Nagato… ¿Sucede algo, Ouji-chan?- Susurró de forma que sólo el aludió la pudo oír

- Es… Es algo relacionado con lo que hay en mi frente- Replicó el Uzumaki, con expresión seria -Te explicaré después-

- Entiendo- La chica endureció ligeramente la mirada, regresando su atención a la plataforma

- ¡Y el ganador es Ame no Nagato!- El árbitro levantó el brazo a lo alto.

Con visible dificultad, el chico de Kirigakure se reincorporó para mirar con visible odio al pelirrojo, quien al sentir aquella intensa mirada simplemente ladeó el rostro, sintiendo un tanto incómodo por el hecho. Después de unos instantes, volteó a ver al rubio y a la pelinegra, que se acercaban lentamente hacia la arena. Nagato se acercó al filo de la plataforma y con un suave salto la dejó para dirigirse hacia los Genin de Konoha, posándose frente a ellos.

- Disculpen, ¿Maki-san se encuentra mejor?- Preguntó respetuosamente el dueño del Rinnegan

- Sólo está agotada, con descanso estará bien- Respondió el rubio de forma un tanto cortante

- Gracias Naruto-san, iré a verla- Y tras hacer una leve reverencia, el pelirrojo se dirigió a la enfermería a paso veloz

- Al parecer Nagato no te agrada- La Uchiha miró de reojo al alumno de Jiraiya

- Te lo dije, es cuestión de lo que tengo en la frente…- Replicó Naruto un tanto seco

- Está bien- La chica regresó su atención a la plataforma -Ya luego me explicarás qué sucede-

- De acuerdo- La mano derecha del chico tomó suavemente la izquierda de la chica -Buena suerte-

- Gracias…- La chica de ojos rubíes se sonrojó visiblemente, manteniendo su expresión seria

- ¡Y ahora continuaremos con los combates!- Genma llamó la atención de todos con su grito -¡Aburame Shino y Uchiha Nami, vengan a la plataforma…!-

Ouji-chan y Hime-chan se soltaron suavemente para que la Kunoichi se dirigiera al campo de batalla, mientras que en el balcón, el pelinegro de lentes oscuros del Equipo especial de rastreo dirigido por Yamashiro Aoba comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la plataforma. La azabache se posó cerca del Shiranui y cruzó los brazos, esperando por su oponente, que no tenía ninguna prisa en llegar. Después de algunos minutos, por fin Shino llegó a la plataforma y la subió con un pequeño salto, colocándose delante de la Uchiha tras unos lentos pasos. Ahora la expectación estaba puesta sobre la pelinegra, especialmente por los Ninja de Konoha, ya que era la mejor de la generación y todos querían ver si tras el tiempo que llevaban sin verla habían logrado superarla. Era también el primer combate donde Sasuke realmente ponía atención y la persona enmascarada observaba detenidamente tras el combate de Tatsumaki y Neji. Los interesados querían saber también qué tanto había evolucionado el Sharingan de Nami.

- ¡Vamos Nami-chan!- Exclamó el rubio con entusiasmo

- Tiempo sin verte, Uchiha Nami- El pelinegro frunció levemente el ceño

- Hm...- La azabache se limitó a cerrar los ojos con suavidad

- Veo que sigues tan callada y presuntuosa como siempre, pero está bien... Al final el vencedor del combate seré yo- Dijo con tono serio el Aburame -Esta vez será diferente a los combates de la academia-

- Dejemos que sean las acciones las que hablen, no las palabras- Replicó la chica sin perder la compostura

- ¡Uchiha Nami contra Aburame Shino...! ¡Comiencen!-

Mientras el árbitro saltaba fuera de la plataforma, la azabache realizó velozmente una breve secuencia de sellos muy conocida por los Ninja de Konoha y sobre todo, por Sasuke, quien miraba detenidamente a la chica que deseaba tener a su lado con fervor. Al terminar su secuencia de sellos su Kekkei Genkai se activo para observar detenidamente al chico de los insectos. Inhaló aire e inmediatamente realizó su Jutsu tomando impulso con la cabeza, poniendo en alerta al Aburame.

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu...!-

La gran esfera de fuego que exhaló Nami se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia su oponente, quien levantó las manos al frente para liberar de las mangas de su holgada gabardina a los Kikaichuu (Insectos Parasitarios de Destrucción), los cuales al emerger parecían un enorme enjambre de abejas que rápidamente lo envolvió delineando su cuerpo para protegerlo. Apenas hizo contacto el fuego con la capa de insectos, comenzó a ser absorbida lentamente, ante la mirada expectante de todos. Naruto se mantenía expectante, mientras que Sasuke observaba con creciente preocupación. Los Tomoe en el Sharingan de la azabache giraban en sentido de las manecillas del reloj.

"¿Inmunes al fuego…? Comprobémoslo" Realizó la misma secuencia de sellos y repitió los pasos de su Jutsu -¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu…!- Lo mismo ocurrió y el fuego lentamente desapareció ante la mirada escarlata

- No importa cuán fuerte sea tu Katon, los Kikaichuu devoran el Seiryoku con rapidez, incluso antes de que pueda afectarlos como a los insectos ordinarios- Shino permanecía expectante, dentro de su protección

"Sin embargo, esta vez los Kikaichuu tardaron algunas décimas de segundo más en reaccionar…" Pensó la chica, sin perder la tranquilidad "Entonces…" La chica realizó nuevamente una secuencia de sellos, esta vez diferente a la anterior -¡Katon: Karin (Elemento Fuego: Anillo de Fuego)…!-

Para desconcierto de Shino y los espectadores, la Uchiha levantó la cabeza con la boca hacia el cielo y luego inhaló aire para exhalar un torrente de fuego que se extendió en el aire de manera similar al chorro de una fuente, cuyas a los costados de ambos combatientes y formaron un cerco de fuego que rápidamente se cerró alrededor de los dos. El pelinegro se puso en guardia inmediatamente con los puños cerca del rostro mientras la Uchiha adoptó una postura con el compás abierto y la pierna izquierda ligeramente flexionada, con sus brazos extendidos a los costados.

- ¿Qué planeas Uchiha?- Preguntó escéptico el Genin que gradualmente comenzaba a sudar como resultado del aumento de la temperatura

- Es sencillo- Replicó Nami con expresión seria -Dentro de este círculo el calor se concentra-

- ¿Y qué esperas lograr con eso?-

- Esto…- La Kunochi echó hacia atrás su brazo derecho, mientras en su mano una pequeña flama comenzaba a formarse agitada -¡Katon: Houou Joutei (Elemento Fuego: Emperatriz Fénix)…!-

Agitando su mano izquierda, la azabache liberó aquella ave de fuego que graznó mientras se dirigía hacia el Aburame como sus alas extendidas. Nadie ocultó la sorpresa de ver un Katon tan avanzado e incluso Usagi y Gaara se mostraron ligeramente sorprendidos. El Jutsu avanzó y finalmente impactó contra el Shinobi recubierto por sus insectos, siendo proyectado a su espalda mientras una gran cantidad de los bichos cayeron incinerados al suelo en contraste con los intentos anteriores de la Uchiha. Shino cayó pesadamente y derrapando algunos metros, casi tocando el anillo de fuego y se levantó con dificultad, mientras su cuerpo humeaba y ya sin la protección de los Kikaichuu al frente de su cuerpo, dejando expuesto su frente. Respiraba agitado por el daño recibido.

- ¿Q-Qué fue lo que hiciste…?- Los lentes negros cayeron, revelando unos profundos ojos de color gris que dejaban ver una expresión de desconcierto total

- Es simple biología…- Replicó la azabache -Los Kikaichuu a fin de cuentas son insectos sensibles a los cambios de temperatura y con el fuego a nuestro alrededor he elevando la temperatura del entorno… Pueden devorar el Seiryoku directamente, pero no pueden lidiar con los cambios ambientales indirectos-

- Por eso lo Kikaichuu…- Murmuró el debilitado Ninja

- Así es, por eso fueron incapaces de reaccionar coherentemente al Houou Joutei, aunque alcanzaron a protegerte bien…- La chica miró de reojo las cenizas que había quedado de los insectos quemados por su Jutsu -Ahora, tus insectos están enloquecidos por la temperatura corporal que has alcanzado debido al calor y son incapaces de reaccionar coherentemente…- Ambos Genin sudaban visiblemente y respiraban agitados -Y con tus Kikaichuu neutralizados, tu capacidad individual no es suficiente para enfrentarme-

- Eso… ¡Eso lo veremos!-

Mientras los Kikaichuu se aglomeraban en diversas partes del cuerpo de Shino para protegerse del calor, el Genin se lanzó al frente para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con la seria Kunoichi. Lanzó un golpe con su mano derecha que la Uchiha detuvo con su mano izquierda sin dificultad. Nami lanzó un golpe con su mano libre, pero el Aburame lo detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo. Sin embargo, la pelinegra le conectó una patada en el estómago inmediatamente con su pierna derecha y lo único que pudo hacer el Shinobi, fue doblarse para caer acuclillado delante de su oponente. El Sharingan continuaba activo, analizando cada movimiento del azabache.

- Ríndete Aburame, no eres malo en esto, simplemente yo soy mejor- La chica miró severa a su oponente

- Kh… Es igual que en la academia…- El generalmente inexpresivo chico, sonrió ligeramente "¡Pero el final será diferente…!"

De forma sorpresiva, Shino tomó de entre sus ropas un Kunai y aprovechando la cercanía a su oponente, intentó apuñalarla por sorpresa. Para su sorpresa, la Uchiha retrocedió unos pasos con agilidad, de forma que su brazo quedó totalmente extendido y se quedó sin defensa alguna. Sólo pudo ver cómo su oponente realizó otra secuencia de sellos a gran velocidad y terminaba para cruzar sus brazos delante de su busto, con los puños formados y tocando sus hombros.

- ¡Denton: Denryuuen (Elemento Electricidad: Domo de Corriente Eléctrica)…!-

Extendiendo ambos brazos de golpe, Nami produjo en cuestión de décimas de segundo una red de pequeños relámpagos eléctricos cuyo entramado tenía la forma de una cúpula que se expandió inmediatamente y golpeó violentamente al incrédulo Aburame, arrancándole un intenso y efímero grito de dolor al sentir cómo ese voltaje pasaba por su cuerpo, electrocutándolo. Aquél domo de relámpagos eléctricos se disipó tras pasar libremente por el cuerpo del Genin del Equipo 8 y se disipó inmediatamente. Shino cayó de boca al suelo, con su cuerpo humeante y completamente inconsciente, ante la mirada seria de Hime-chan. El fuego del Karin se disipó de forma un tanto súbita, sin ningún detonante aparente.

"Un poco tétrico, pero estuvo genial…" Naruto miraba a su chica con una sonrisa en el rostro -¡Estuviste fenomenal, Nami-chan…!- Gritó con alegría tras su breve reflexión

"¡Nami sí que es buena, por eso fue la mejor de la academia…!" Sakura observaba emocionada el resultado del encuentro "¡Pero yo también he entrenado duro y no me dejaré ganar!" La chica de cabello naranja levantó su puño derecho para reafirmar su silenciosa declaración

"Nami-chan… Estamos destinados a procrear la generación de oro del Clan" Sasuke por otra parte, sonrió visiblemente satisfecho por el resultado "Tú y sólo tú eres digna de dar a luz a mis hijos"

"Esa chica es buena…" Pensó la rubia Genin de Kumo, mirando analítica a la Uchiha

- Al parecer ha sufrido un colapso y no podrá seguir peleando…- El árbitro se acercó a comprobar que el Aburame no estuviera muerto y lo encontró vivo, pero incapacitado para recuperarse por sí mismo -Pues bien, no es necesario contar…- Se puso de pie, llamando la atención de la azabache y los observadores -¡La ganadora es Uchiha Nami…!-

_Las batallas en el Torneo Chunin continúan, revelando las nuevas capacidades de los Ninja y en algunos casos, han sido batallas notoriamente disparejas que rápidamente se inclinan hacia uno de los combatientes. Poco a poco termina la ronda de dieciseisavos de final, para revelar a los combatientes que competirán en la siguiente ronda. Historias personales poco a poco se van a conocer y las máscaras también caen lentamente, para revelar a las nuevas generaciones de Ninja…_

…

**Salida 2: Sueño Interminable.**

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

Despertando tu valentía, un drama milagroso.

Nada ha terminado,

Cambia tu necesidad por una oportunidad,

En definitiva, lo puedes hacer.

Caminando a través del puente del arco iris,

Con el futuro en la mano,

Juntos luchan más allá de la puerta.

Detente en el camino de la sombra negra,

Llamas carmesí, ¡Ardan!

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

No importa lo doloroso de los tiempos,

Abrazando las sonrisas de los camaradas en los que crees.

…

**Notas: **El Torneo Chunin continúa con varias peleas feroces y también con otros encuentros que resultan sumamente desequilibrados a favor de algún competidor. Se han mostrado varios Jutsu nuevos y creo que se nota que sólo me he enfocado en las peleas de las chicas porque las otras batallas todavía no tienen el suficiente peso argumental para destacarlas, espero que nadie se moleste con eso. En cuanto a la forma en que Nami vence a Shino, es bueno recordar que ella fue la mejor Ninja de la academia y por eso la diferencia. Si ha mostrado un Jutsu Denton es porque para ella tengo planeadas un par de cosas más adelante, así que fuera de la coincidencia de naturalezas de Chakra, no habrá paralelismos entre sus capacidades y las del Sasuke del canon excepto las ineludibles, como el uso del Goukakyuu no Jutsu. En relación al Kenjutsu de Tenten y su afinidad, en el capítulo 19 tras la revelación de su naturaleza y la de Ino, cometí un error de continuidad, intercambiando los atributos de ambas, pero ya está corregido. En el caso de Maki-chan y el Kinton en general, debido a que el único Jutsu que Kushina mostró en el canon de su famoso Chakra especial fueron aquellas cadenas, esa forma será la prominente del Kinton usado por la familia Uzumaki, si bien no será la única. Creo que fuera de eso y de que Hana ha mostrado las naturalezas elementales básicas de Darui en el canon, es todo por ahora.

**Próximamente:**

**XXII: Un Botón que Florece.**


	23. XXII: Un Botón Que Florece

**Naruto Sennin**

…

_Aquél lujoso palacio estaba rodeado por un amplio jardín cuyo césped parecía una amplia alfombra que se extendía hasta donde los muros marcaban el límite de la propiedad con el exterior. Sentado en medio de ese bello lugar se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño corto y alborotado, de aparentes veinte años, ataviado con una yukata holgada de color azul, con fondo blanco y amplias mangas, cuya expresión mostraba una sutil tristeza. Frente a él se encontraba una bella joven de largo cabello azul en un tono cercano al violeta y la misma edad aparente, de piel nívea, ataviada con un bello kimono carmesí, estampado con el florecimiento de un árbol de cerezo, prenda que permitía notar de forma sutil sus generosas proporciones corporales, particularmente sus voluminosos pechos y su generoso trasero. Esa bella dama lo miraba con un deje de melancolía en sus hermosos ojos perla._

_- Ya veo... Y lo entiendo, Aoi-chan- El chico se puso de pie con lentitud -Sé que no estoy a tu altura, así que no te preocupes, después de todos siempre seremos amigos-_

_- No me sobreestimes tanto, Riku-kun...- La chica agachó levemente la cabeza_

_- Entonces me voy Aoi-chan... Cuídate mucho- _

_El joven se acerco a la chica y con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha le levanto el rostro a partir de la barbilla e intentó darle un suave beso en los labios como despedida... Pero ella volteó suavemente el rostro para evitar el contacto, porque esos labios ya no le despertaban las sensaciones de antaño. En ese momento el joven Ameno Riku, mejor conocido como Rikudou Sennin, se dio cuenta de que el corazón de su amada Aoi-chan, la chica a la que conocía prácticamente desde que tenía memoria, ya no le pertenecía. Se alejó suavemente de la joven Daimyo de la región y dio media vuelta para marcharse, corrió velozmente y saltó el muro que lo separaba del exterior con enorme facilidad._

_"Lo siento, Riku-kun..."_

_La bella Hime comenzó el camino de regreso al inmueble con la mirada baja y expresión triste... En el camino se desprendió de su vestimenta, revelando que sólo portaba un collar de cuero negro con una argolla suelta plateada, careciendo de ropa interior. Cuando entró fue recibida por una pelinegra de largas coletas negras, vestida únicamente con una capa negra, la cual la analizaba de pies a cabeza con mirada lasciva. Aoi se sonrojó a sobremanera cuando esa bella chica de tez sumamente pálida, que aparentaba su misma edad, comenzó a manosear sus senos y pellizcó sus pezones sin delicadeza alguna. Se le puso la piel de gallina y un intenso sonrojo se manifestó en su rostro, mientras que de su entrepierna comenzaba a emanar el flujo signo de su excitación creciente. Los dedos expertos de la azabache ya habían llegado al sexo de su indefensa víctima, que sumisamente aceptaba las candentes caricias._

_- Eres una vulgar puta... Un simple manoseo y ya estas caliente- La azabache sonrió en forma perversa_

_- L-Lo siento, Aka-sama...- Replicó entre gemidos la peliazul_

_- No te disculpes, después de todo una perra en celo como tú es un buen entremés para Maou-sama...-_

_Aka se separó de la dócil Daimyo y abrochó una fina cadena de metal plateado en la argolla de su collar. Ya puesta, con ella comenzó a guiar cual perrita a la hermosa chica por el interior del palacio, caminando por una amplia alfombra roja que llegaba hasta una gran puerta blanca que tenía el grabado de un tigre rugiendo. Ambas chicas eran flanqueadas en los bordes de la alfombra por diez mujeres sumamente hermosas de diversos rostros y proporciones corporales vestidas únicamente con un collar de cuero igual al de la peliazul, todas embarazadas de más de cinco meses de gestación, como lo dejaban ver sus abultados vientres. Al entrar a la habitación del trono de Aoi, se encontraron con la lujuriosa visión de las hermanas mellizas Inoshishi y Juusora frente a frente… Arrodilladas delante del rubio, con sus manos posadas sobre sus muslos y los ojos cerrados, lamiendo el enhiesto sexo que estaba ubicado en el espacio entre sus bocas con una devoción y cuidado casi hipnóticos. El destructor del Makai las guiaba con sus manos sobre las caballeras de ambas, haciendo que con sus lenguas recorrieran lentamente todo su miembro. Las bocas de las hermanas se fundieron en un desenfrenado beso cuando se encontraron en la punta del pene de su amo, momento en que finalmente Maou le prestó atención a las recién llegadas mientras las mellizas se separaban para seguir dándole placer a su dueño, ajenas totalmente a las otras mujeres._

_- ¿Por fin despediste a ese miserable de Rikudou?- Preguntó serio el poseedor del Juukaigan_

_- S-Si, Juubi-sama…- La Daimyo bajó la mirada, posando sus manos sobre su vientre en actitud de derrota_

_- Vamos zorra, era lo que querías, ¿No?… Alejar a ese alfeñique de ti, para que no viera en la sucia ramera en la que te has convertido…- El Hametsu no Shisha sonrió con visible satisfacción -Una vil putita que anda desnuda por su palacio, rogando porque la penetre hasta que se le salgan los sesos-_

_- Y-Yo… Yo no…- Balbuceó insegura la peliazul_

_- ¡Claro que sí!- El rubio empujó de forma violenta a las mellizas para comenzar a caminar hacia la Daimyo -Y ahora te lo voy a demostrar…-_

_Con paso seguro se colocó frente a Aoi en cuestión de segundos. La chica levantó la mirada tímidamente para encontrarse con el imponente rostro del rubio, que la miraba con esos ojos tan cautivadores, con esa poderosa aura oscura tan diferente a los inocentes ojos de Riku. Se sonrojó violentamente cuando sintió sus poderosas y fuertes manos sobre sus carnosas nalgas y lanzó un gemido ahogado cuando la acercó a su tonificado cuerpo y sus pezones ya erectos chocaron de lleno contra sus firmes músculos. Instintivamente lo abrazó del cuello, mientras el Juubi liberó sus manos y con los dedos de su mano derecha comenzó a explorar su húmedo sexo… A diferencia de las frenéticas caricias de Aka, los hábiles dedos de Maou la tocaban con delicadeza, lentamente recorrían hasta el último rincón de su feminidad. Sin poder evitarlo, lanzó un alarido tras el violento orgasmo que se extendió hasta el último cabello de su cuerpo. Se mantuvo de pie, porque su amante la sujetó de la cintura con su mano libre y la mantuvo de pie, reanudando el mete-saca con sus dedos inmediatamente. La pobre peliazul se mostraba congestionada del rostro, debido a las sensaciones que lentamente iban devorando su razón. Aka miraba con expectación, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver cómo el voluptuoso cuerpo de esa mujer iba entregándose poco a poco a su amo._

_- J-Juubi-sama…- Alcanzó a murmurar entre gemidos, mientras el rubio comenzaba a lamer sus pezones_

_- ¿Lo ves…?- Tras hacer su pregunta, Maou continuó con su faena, alternando el pezón que degustaba su lengua -Tu cerebro dice no…- Con el músculo de su boca comenzó a dibujar círculos en las grandes aureolas de Aoi -Pero tus pezones erectos y tu sexo piden a gritos que te haga una más de mis perras…- La chica ya tenía los ojos cerrados para sentir más intensamente al Juubi en su cuerpo _

_- Yo… Hm…- _

_Antes de que pudiera replicar, los dedos de Maou que habían estado en su interior ya estaban frente a su boca y ella sin recibir orden alguna, ya comenzaba a degustar los apéndices llenos de su propia esencia. Era un sabor penetrante que la hizo sentir sumamente humillada… Toda su vida había vivido con la idea de casarse con su querido amigo Riku y solamente tener relaciones para concebir, jamás había pensado en el sexo como algo placentero, hasta que ese demonio llegó a su vida disfrazado como un humilde sirviente acompañado por esas tres hermosas mujeres, a las que había presentado como su única familia y ella se había compadecido de él, invitando a los cuatro a vivir en su 'humilde' palacio._

_Mientras su cuerpo se abandonaba a las sensaciones que le provocaba el rubio mientras chupaba con gran habilidad sus inflamados pezones, ella comenzó a recordar cómo una noche, sin que nadie de su guardia de seguridad se diera cuenta, Maou entró a su habitación y mientras se cambiada para dormir, la abrazó por detrás y cuando volteó desconcertada, le robó un beso… Ella nunca les dijo nada a sus padres o a Riku, ya que ese beso robado la había dejado sumamente desconcertada por lo placentero que había sido… Entonces comenzaron sus encuentros furtivos, donde él le ofrecía enseñarle nuevas sensaciones y ella incentivada por la curiosidad y el deseo inicial de satisfacer a su querido Riku para cuando se casaran, poco a poco cayó en la boca del lobo. Se abrazó del cuello de su amante con fuerza y entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura del Juubi para besarse con una pasión totalmente descontrolada. Su atención regresó al presente, cuando gimió al sentir el gran miembro de su amo invadir su intimidad, un privilegio que nadie más había tenido y cuando comenzaron las embestidas ella movió las caderas al ritmo que le marcaba su macho. Las lenguas jugueteaban libremente mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban violentamente por el placer que rápidamente la hizo alcanzar su segundo orgasmo del día. Sintió la semilla del Juubi en lo más profundo de sus entrañas mientras se ponía de pie, tras separarse de su amo. _

_- Te lo dije puta, ahora me perteneces…- Aoi se mantenía de pie temblorosa porque sus torneadas piernas apenas la podían sostener -De rodillas…- La peliazul obedeció inmediatamente, quedando su rostro frente al enhiesto miembro del rubio -¡Y ahora, limpia tu suciedad perra asquerosa!- La chica miró confundida al Hametsu no Shisha_

_- Hoy te vamos a romper…- Inoshishi ya estaba detrás de ella, susurrándole al oído mientras amasaba sus generosos pechos -Vas a convertirte en una más de las cerdas del amo…- La rubia también gemía entre voces, puesto que Juusora estaba detrás de ella, manoseando sus senos con dedicación_

_- El amo te va a hacer mierda el cerebro… J-Justo como a nosotras, Aoi-hime- _

_La castaña entonces tomó del cabello a su hermana y le giró el rostro hacia ella para comenzar a darle un beso sumamente caliente, abriéndose paso por su boca de forma salvaje, mientras recorría toda la anatomía de Inoshishi con ansiedad. Las hermanas se olvidaron de atender a la peliazul para iniciar una sesión de sexo lésbico, devorándose a besos mientras sus manos recorrían frenéticamente sus cuerpos y llegaban a sus sexos, para explorarse como era su costumbre desde que supieron que a su amado amo le encantaba verlas tratarse entre sí como las rameras que eran, a pesar de ser hermanas. Tras arrancarse unos sonoros gritos como resultado de sus orgasmos simultáneos, las mellizas, jadeantes, se colocaron en posición de sesenta y nueve, comenzando a devorarse con lujuria sus sexos, excitadas de saber que ese tipo de escenas le fascinaban al Juubi. Aoi las miraba incrédula… Y sumamente excitada. Todavía tenía un poco de fuerza de voluntad, pero el ver cómo esas hermanas se devoraban sus húmedas feminidades, terminó por agotar su resistencia. Quería probar ese placer, sabiendo que terminaría de entregarse a ese demonio para siempre… Nada le importaba en ese momento, excepto el insoportable escozor en su entrepierna, la necesidad de sentir la virilidad de Maou Juubi en lo más profundo de su ser, una y otra vez. _

_- ¿Lista perrita?- Las tenebrosas palabras del rubio sacaron a la peliazul de sus pensamientos -Una vez que me limpies, te voy a poseer de tal forma que tu mundo se reducirá a mi verga… No podrás ni querrás pensar en otra cosa y vas a vivir para satisfacerme… Justo como ese par de putas…- Aoi cerró sus ojos sonrojada al oír los gritos de las hermanas, pues nuevamente habían llegado al clímax -Vamos Aoi-chan… Conviértete en otra de mis esclavas, yo sé que quieres, simplemente los recuerdos de tu vida anterior te impiden aceptar lo que quieres ahora… Yo sé, que tú lo sabes…-_

_La peliazul miraba apenada la virilidad del rubio con excitación, pero los recuerdos de su infancia al lado de Riku le impedían entregarse a sus deseos… A pesar de todo, todavía quedaba el recuerdo de sus sentimientos, sin poder sacárselo de la cabeza. Maou esbozó una sonrisa burlona y simplemente posó su mano derecha sobre la cabellera azul. Lentamente comenzó a guiarla y ella dócilmente dejó de resistirse. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el pene del demonio llenara su boca, entrando y saliendo al compás que marcaba el Juubi. Podía sentir cómo esa pose tan humillante, arrodillada frente al hombre que había usurpado su hogar y mantenía cautiva a su familia, lejos de inhibirla, la excitaba al punto de no poder controlarse por sí misma. Fueron varios minutos antes de que Aoi sintiera la simiente del rubio invadir su boca con ese sabor salado, la esencia misma de la virilidad. Comenzó a mover su lengua, jugueteando con esa semilla. El olor a sexo ya inundaba la habitación, embriagando sus sentidos._

_- Mírela Maou-sama… A la muy puta le fascina su semen- Aka se acercó al rubio, abrazándolo por la espalda mientras la peliazul se tragaba la simiente sin dejar ni una gota, con sus ojos cerrados _

_- ¿Y bien Aoi-chan?- El rubio tomó a la pelinegra de su cintura, mientras la peliazul se recostaba en el suelo bocarriba y abría sus piernas, revelando su sexo con los dedos de su mano derecha_

_- Yo… Ya, ya no puedo más…- La chica respiraba agitaba -¡Por favor, hágame de nuevo el amor…!- Terminó visiblemente desesperada_

_- ¿El amor?- Maou se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse a carcajadas -¡Si lo quieres pídemelo bien…!- _

_- Yo…- La chica ladeó el rostro avergonzada, ya que su lenguaje educado era lo único que no le había entregado al demonio -Yo…-_

_- Si no lo quieres, está bien…- En ese instante el Juubi comenzó a manosear a la pelinegra, que inmediatamente se revolvió y gritó de placer al sentir los dedos de su amado amo en su interior -Aka-chan sí sabe pedirlo…-_

_- ¡Cójame duro Maou-sama…!- Los ojos de la azabache se desorbitaban -¡Lléneme con su verga…!- Ante la ansiosa mirada de Aoi, los dos demonios se fundieron en un beso carnal _

_- Yo…- Visibles lágrimas comenzaron a salir por los ojos de la Daimyo -¡Por favor amo, vióleme como la perra en celo que soy…!-_

_Aka y el Juubi se separaron con perversas sonrisas en sus rostros, al ver a la princesa con aquella expresión desencajada por la ansiedad y el deseo. Inmediatamente el Hametsu no Shisha se arrodilló junto a la hermosa mujer y tomó su pierna derecha posándola en su hombro, con la izquierda entre sus muslos y sin más, la penetró violentamente, arrancándole un sonoro chillido. Los ruidos de chapoteo pronto se oyeron por todo el lugar con el intenso mete-saca al que se vio sometida la Daimyo… En su rostro se formó una enorme sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas se abrían paso por todo su rostro y sus ojos se desorbitaban por el placer que recorría hasta la última punta de su cuerpo. El dolor que sentía por el sufrimiento de Riku, el saber que sus padres y los amorosos sirvientes que la habían cuidado desde que nació estaban cautivos en lo más profundo del palacio y el saber que su propia dignidad estaba siendo pisoteada… Todo desaparecía en su mente para abrirle paso a la virilidad de su amo llevándola al éxtasis, era todo su mundo en ese momento._

_- ¡Soy su puta…!- Gritó al aire antes de desvanecerse completamente, con la mirada perdida y marcado sonrojo en su rostro, tras el brutal orgasmo que acababa de tener_

_- Considera esto como el pago del primer mes de renta, Aoi-chan…- El rubio se separó de la chica y comenzó a reírse escandalosamente mientras se ponía de pie, con aquella hermosa mujer a sus pies… _

…

Hinata se despertó agitada, desconcertando a Hana y a Tatsumaki. Después de que Naruto y Nami se fueran para la pelea de la Uchiha, la Hyuga se quedó dormida por el agotamiento y las otras chicas comenzaron a platicar sobre cosas de chicas y las incidencias de la pelea de la Uzumaki, hasta que la peliazul de Amegakure se retiró del lugar, puesto que su batalla era la que le seguía a la de la azabache. Hinata se sentó de forma súbita, llevándose la mano a la frente, ruborizada y con la mirada baja. Su compañera de equipo se acercó con preocupación y la observó detenidamente.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Acaso tuviste alguna pesadilla?- Preguntó la Senju con expectación

- N-No… No te preocupes- Replicó Hinata, sonrojándose violentamente al revivir fugases escena de aquél sueño en su mente

- ¿Y por qué te pusiste tan roja, Hinata-chan?- Cuestionó ingenuamente la Uzumaki

- Y-Yo, eh…- La chica balbuceó insegura, mientras su sonrojo se intensificó visiblemente

- ¡De seguro tuvo un sueño húmedo con mi Nii-san…!- La chica de cabellera blanca volteó a ver con sonrisa pícara a la pelirroja

- ¿Tú crees…?- Replicó expectante la otra morena -Ustedes quieren a Onii-chan y yo quiero saber por qué… ¡Ya quiero ver cómo está mi Onii-chan…!-

- Cuando lo veas, se te va a ir la quijada hasta el suelo- Agregó maliciosa la Senju.

Ambas morenas continuaron su picante plática, con lo que la curiosidad de Tatsumaki por su querido Onii-chan creció enormemente… Mientras que Hinata, visiblemente desconcertada, se limitó a escuchar las palabras de las chicas sin prestarles atención, ya que ese extraño sueño lo había sentido muy real y aquella sensación de incomodidad en su entrepierna era señal inequívoca de que realmente había sido un sueño húmedo, como había dicho su compañera de equipo. Se sonrojó violentamente al imaginarse una escena como al final del sueño, con ella de protagonista y entregándose con todo su amor al rubio. Terminó desmayándose por sus propios pensamientos.

…

**Entrada 2: Tiempo Precioso, Días de Gloria.**

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

Los sueños rotos a los que estabas por renunciar…

Sueños rotos, una promesa desierta,

Tus palabras se quedaron en mi corazón,

Ya no las puedo sacar, se repiten una y otra vez,

Y ahora, el viento empuja mi espalda…

¡Levántate, que tu corazón ardiente haga erupción!

¡Vamos a intentarlo otra vez!

Deja esos tiempos de lado, renace,

Un tiempo precioso, días de gloria,

Sólo se vive una vez.

Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo,

Cubre ese descolorido mundo rojo,

¡Grita al viento, grita al viento! Es tu propio estilo.

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

…

Sakura Haruno se encuentra mirando el cielo estrellado desde el marco de su ventana. Desde pequeña buscó alguien a quién seguir: primero a su amiga Ino, quien pertenecía a un clan de renombre, luego a Sasuke, conmovida por su historia personal y después encontró a Naruto, quien le dejó de lección aquél día en la prueba que le puso su Sensei Kakashi, que el primer paso para cumplir su sueño es creer en ella misma, sin depender de la imagen de alguien.

"_La confianza en uno mismo es el primer peldaño para ascender por la escalera del éxito…"_

**XXII: Un Botón Que Florece.**

…

Definitivamente ya no era un torneo para Ninja ordinarios… Eso era lo que Shiranui Genma pensaba al ver el desarrollo del combate entre la peliazul Konan y el azabache Enya. El chico de Kumo manejaba su Katana negra con resaltable habilidad, mientras que la chica de Amegakure tenía esa fascinante habilidad de convertir partes de su cuerpo en papel, volviéndola inmune al Kenjutsu y al Taijutsu de su rival. Sin embargo, Enya se limitó a atacarla a corta distancia y apenas Konan se convertía en papel con su Shikigami no Mai (Danza de la Fórmula de Papel), se alejaba de ella para esquivar los contraataques de sus Kami Shuriken (Espadas Ocultas En La Mano de Papel), proyectiles formados por su origami que tenían un filo considerable, pero para desconcierto de la Kunoichi, el Shinobi parecía conocer perfectamente su Jutsu… El azabache miraba fijamente a su enemiga, manteniendo un lazo telepático con la rubia de su aldea y era ella quien realmente le informaba sobre la forma de neutralizar a la chica.

"Sigo haciendo esto… ¡Quiero acabar con ella!" Pensó el Ninja de Kumo, tomando varios metros de distancia con respecto a la Kunoichi de Ame

"Escucha…" Se escuchó la voz de Usagi en su mente "Cada vez que hace eso su Seiryoku disminuye considerablemente…" Desde el balcón, la rubia miraba indiferente el combate, cruzada de brazos "Si te fijas, ya respira agitada y dentro de poco terminará por agotarse"

"De acuerdo…" El Tsukuyomi volteó a ver de reojo a su superiora en la organización

- ¡Kami Shuriken!-

Enya saltó para esquivar varios Shuriken de papel que se clavaron profundamente en la plataforma. Konan lo miraba con expresión seria, semblante cansado y respirando agitada. A su alrededor revoloteaban pequeñas hojas de papel que parecían surgir de su cuerpo y en su piel parecían manifestarse pequeñas grietas rectas. El azabache cayó de pie suavemente, mientras la peliazul comenzaba a verlo borroso. Lentamente las hojas de papel que la rodeaban comenzaron a desplomarse al suelo. Para pesar de su Sensei, el Gama-sennin y su compañero pelirrojo, Konan había terminado por agotar su Seiryoku…

"Toda tuya…" Usagi endureció la mirada

- ¡Ya era hora…!-

Enya se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la Kunoichi y le dio una violenta patada en el rostro con su pierna derecha totalmente extendida. El golpe le volteó la cara a la chica y le hizo dar algunas vueltas antes de caer al suelo. Se levantó con algo de dificultad, buscando con la vista a su oponente, pero no lo encontró… Una violenta patada en el rostro la lanzó en dirección opuesta de forma que derrapó hasta detenerse al filo de la plataforma. Jiraiya y Nagato endurecieron visiblemente el semblante al ver la forma tan despectiva como miraba el pelinegro a la chica de Ame. La rosa en el cabello de Konan se deshizo, terminando como varios fragmentos de papel que cayeron al suelo.

"A Konan-san ya se le acabó su Seiryoku" El chico del legendario Rinnegan apretó los dientes y los puños, con impotencia

- Konan…- Murmuró con reprimida furia el Sannin

- ¡Levántate…!- Enya se detuvo a escasos pasos de ella

- Kh…- La chica posó sus manos en el suelo para impulsarse

- ¡Que te levantes!-

Estiró su mano y tomó con dureza la cabellera azulada, jalando de forma salvaje a la Kunoichi de Ame para obligarla a ponerse de pie. Miró de reojo a Usagi, quien asintió con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, el Tsukuyomi le dio un brutal puñetazo justo al centro del rostro y sin consideración alguna, frotó sus nudillos contra la cara de la chica con marcada saña. El Gama-sennin se mostraba cada vez más molesto, pero en el caso de Nagato, su furia comenzaba a manifestarse como un flujo de Seiryoku que lentamente comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo. Sin embargo, era la expresión colérica en su cara la mejor muestra de cómo se sentía el chico de los legendarios ojos del Rikudou Sennin.

- ¡Eres una basura…!- De un violento gancho a la barbilla, el azabache proyectó a la chica varios metros al aire -No entiendo cómo alguien tan patética como tú pretende ser una Ninja- Konan cayó pesadamente al suelo, abriéndose la frente con el impacto, bocabajo

"Maki-chan, Nagato-kun… ¿Acaso he alcanzado mi límite?" Pensó la chica, con expresión perdida y la sangre comenzando a recorrer su rostro

- Konan-san…- El tono sutilmente iracundo del pelirrojo puso en alerta al Sannin

- Lucha por lo crees… Hasta que la razón y la experiencia te demuestren lo contrario- El azabache sonrió en forma sutilmente perversa -Es una lección que te dejo para el resto de tu patética vida como una Kunoichi mediocre… Eso… ¡Y que siempre va a haber alguien mejor que tú…!-

Antes de que Genma pudiera iniciar el conteo, el Ninja de Kumo sacó a la Kunoichi de la plataforma con una patada súbita justo en medio del rostro. La expresión del pelirrojo de Ame se descompuso de un segundo a otro al ver cómo su debilitada amiga rodo rápidamente para caer de costado, de forma seca. De un rápido salto abandonó el balcón y sus píes se posaron firmemente en el suelo, con las rodillas visiblemente flexionadas para amortiguar la caída. Con un salto que aprovechó su posición llegó rápidamente hacia su caída compañera y la tomó entre sus brazos. La peliazul lo miró con una expresión debilitada.

- L-Lo siento… No pude cumplir n-nuestra promesa…- Al terminar de hablar, Konan perdió el conocimiento

- Konan-san…- Murmuró Nagato, entristeciendo su semblante de forma notoria

- Que bueno que viniste a recoger a esa Kunoichi inútil, estorbaba el paso- Enya miraba despectivamente a los Ninja de ame desde el borde de la plataforma

- ¡Tú…!- El pelirrojo volteó a ver al azabache con marcada ira -¡No tenías que tratar así a Konan-san…!-

- Para eso es el poder… Para hacer lo que quieras- Replicó serio el Shinobi de Kumo

- Kh…- El portador del Rinnegan entrecerró la mirada con odio

"Perfecto, todo va según lo pronosticado" La rubia compañera de Enya miraba con expectación la naciente confrontación

- ¿Algún problema con eso?- El pelinegro provocaba adrede al chico

- ¡Te haré pagar por la forma como la trataste!- Con su amiga en brazos, el chico se puso de pie para encararlo -¡Esto no se va a quedar así!-

- Eso ya lo veremos- La sonrisa burlona que esbozó Enya sólo consiguió cabrear más a Nagato

- ¡El ganador es Kumogakure no Enya!- Interrumpió Genma desde el centro de la plataforma para evitar otro conflicto -¡Y ahora continuaremos con las últimas peleas de la primera ronda! ¡Barayuri de Takigakure y Akimichi Chouji! ¡Por favor pasen a la plataforma!-

Ante la mirada iracunda del pelirrojo, el azabache dejó la plataforma con un pequeño salto y pasó junto a él, sabiendo que si intentaba atacarlo fuera de la plataforma, lo descalificarían inmediatamente. Moldeando Seiryoku en los pies comenzó a escalar el muro para evitar pasar por las escaleras y llegó rápidamente con su equipo. Naruto y Nami se acercaron a un Nagato que se erguió completamente, con su inconsciente compañera en brazos. Jiraiya se mantuvo al margen, al ver que aquella mujer rubia de grandes pechos lo observaba detenidamente, dándole a entender que si él se acercaba, ella no se quedaría cruzada de brazos.

- Será mejor que la lleves a la enfermería- La visión del Rinnegan se posó en el rubio de marcas en su mejilla, que lo miraba con seriedad

- Al parecer fue más su agotamiento por terminarse su Seiryoku que realmente haya sido derrotada por ese sujeto- Agregó la azabache con tranquilidad -Pero no está de más que la revisen-

- Si, tienen razón- Sin perder tiempo, el chico de Ame se enfiló hacia la enfermería, ante la mirada comprensiva de los hermanos de su compañera de equipo

- ¿Lo hice bien? ¿Me recomendarás para el Uchimaru (Círculo Interno)?- Enya interrumpió los pensamientos de su compañera una vez que estuvo junto a ella

- Has hecho lo que se esperaba de ti- Replicó hosca Usagi, cerrando los ojos.

…

En el techo del inmueble, Tobi y su líder dialogaban sobre el acontecer del Torneo Chunin, específicamente sobre Hyuga Neji y la aparición de aquél joven del casi mítico Rinnegan. Inconsciente la persona enmascarada se llevó la mano derecha a su ojo izquierdo, cubriéndoselo. Había sido algo sorpresivo que aquellos ojos se revelaran, porque habían sido informados de ello con mucha anticipación. Precisamente era eso lo desconcertante. El enmascarado se levantó súbitamente, llamando la atención del tranquilo Tobi. La batalla entre el tal Chouji y la chica de Takigakure que estaba por empezar era lo de menos para los integrantes de Akatsuki en ese momento. Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ellos y ambos orientaron sus ojos visibles sobre los recién llegados: el pelirrojo de Amegakure, conocido entre ellos como Pain, el brutal dictador de su aldea, así como la persona que sabían era su incondicional.

- Pain…- Murmuró la persona enmascarada de los dos ojos visibles

- No se precipite, Zunai-sama- Yahiko replicó con voz tranquila

- Explica la aparición tan repentina del Rinnegan en este mundo- El ojo de Tobi mutó inmediatamente en el Mangekyou Sharingan

- Hm…- El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y tomó un poco de aire -Como saben, he estado siguiendo el camino que tomó la sangre de Ameno Riku desde que dejó el mundo de los vivos y aquella investigación tan exhaustiva me llevó al punto donde convergen los Shihousei… Un Uzumaki de ascendencia Hyuga, Senju y Uchiha-

- Así que el Byakugan, el Sharingan, el Mokuton y el Kinton están en el cuerpo de ese mocoso de forma natural y dieron origen a un nuevo Rinnegan… ¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme?- Preguntó Zunai con creciente interés

- Precisamente- Yahiko abrió ligeramente los ojos -Ame no Nagato es la reencarnación del poder del Rikudou Sennin, Ameno Riku-

- Lo hemos vigilado de forma discreta desde hace tiempo- Agregó la otra persona con el tono frío que le conocían los enmascarados -Y cuando llegue el momento, lo tomaremos para iniciar el Tsuki no Me Keikaku, como usted ordenó-

- Comprendo… Continúen con su plan entonces- Yahiko y su acompañante se dieron media vuelta para marcharse -Una cosa más, Yahiko- El aludido se detuvo para voltear a ver a su líder -Si intentas pasarte de listo… No tendré misericordia de ti- Su ojo derecho reveló un Sharingan que mutó de su forma ordinaria a un Shuriken negro de tres puntas con pupila roja

- Yo entiendo perfectamente cuál es mi posición, Izuna-sama, no se preocupe- Y entonces Pain y la otra persona continuaron su camino.

Apenas los dos subordinados saltaron para dejar el techo del inmueble y se perdieron entre los árboles del Shibou no Shinrin, Tobi orientó su mirada hacia su líder, quien a su vez se sentó en el techo en posición Renge (Loto) con un aire pensativo. Los ojos visibles en los hoyos de su máscara se cerraron y posó sus manos en sus rodillas. El sujeto de máscara naranja clavó la visión de su Mangekyou en Zunai y entrecerró su ojo con expectación.

- Sensei… ¿Podemos confiar en esos dos?- Preguntó el azabache con expectación

- Sinceramente no lo sé… Pero si con su ayuda consigo el Rinnegan y un cuerpo que lo resista, no me importa para nada- En el rostro cubierto por la máscara se formó una sonrisa perversa -Además, no hay de qué preocuparse… Yo soy invencible…-

…

La batalla entre Akimichi Chouji y Barayuri de Takigakure fue breve y un tanto absurda para una competencia entre aspirantes a Chunin. La Kunoichi azabache estaba sumamente asustada por la forma como sus compañeros habían sido derrotados en sus combates y si bien en un principio tenía la voluntad de pelear empuñando un Kunai con firmeza, en cuanto el regordete Genin de Konoha utilizó su Baika no Jutsu (Técnica de Multi-tamaño) y aumentó drásticamente el tamaño de su cuerpo para asemejar la forma de un globo, la chica se bajó aterrada de la plataforma, desconcertando tanto al Akimichi como al árbitro. Barayuri corrió despavorida hacia la enfermería donde se encontraban sus convalecientes compañeros sin importarle nada más que no terminar como Isaribi o el chico de Kirigakure asesinado por aquél siniestro pelirrojo.

- Y-Y el ganador es Akimichi Chouji- Dijo Genma, todavía estupefacto por la ridícula batalla que acababa de ver.

En el instante en que el Jounin anunció el final del combate, Sakura se tensó visiblemente. Finalmente había llegado su turno y se puso visiblemente nerviosa al recordar que su rival era Rock Lee, el Ninja que no acabó con Sasuke porque fue interrumpido por su particular Sensei. En cambio, el chico del equipo de Might Guy se mostró visiblemente emocionado al ver que finalmente había llegado su turno. Había esperado mucho para poder demostrar que un se podía ser un Ninja a pesar de no poder utilizar Ninjutsu.

- ¡Rock Lee y Haruno Sakura, favor de pasar a la plataforma!- Exclamó el Shiranui con expectación

"¡Llegó la hora…! ¡Tengo que demostrar que he crecido como Ninja!" Pensó la chica de cabellera naranja

- Sakura-chan- La chica volteó con desconcierto a su costado para ver a Ino sonriéndole afable, con la mano posada sobre su hombro -No dudes, yo sé que lo harás bien… ¡Ve por él!-

- Ino-chan…- La chica de ojos verdes se conmovió visiblemente -Gracias…-

La pelinaranja se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la plataforma mientras su oponente se paraba sobre el barandal metálico y con una vistosa pirueta descendía al suelo, cayendo perfectamente de pie, delante de Naruto y Nami, que continuaban mirando los encuentros para estudiar a sus posibles oponentes. La Haruno llegó unos instantes después y el Uzumaki y la Uchiha la voltearon a ver con expectación. La chica buscó con su mirada los ojos zafiro de su compañero de equipo.

- Naruto-kun…- La chica no podía evitar sentirse insegura al ver cómo el chico que emulaba el aspecto de su Sensei ya calentaba entusiasta sobre la plataforma -Yo no sé si ya estoy lista para este salto de nivel-

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan- El rubio sonrió suavemente, dejando ver seguridad en su expresión -Simplemente debes creer que estás preparada, lo demás depende de que des todo en tu combate-

- Pero…-

- El cincuenta por cierto de la victoria es creer que puedes ganar, el porcentaje restante es el talento, la capacidad y la suerte- Agregó la azabache con tono serio

- Nami…-

- Sakura, ven para poder iniciar la pelea- Genma se dirigió con tono aburrido a la Kunoichi, seguía molesto por la patética demostración de Barayuri

- S-Si, ya voy-

La chica, todavía con un poco de inseguridad, subió tranquilamente a la plataforma. El chico del equipo de Might Guy se acercó con amabilidad y realizó una ligera reverencia ante Sakura, dejándola confundida. Rock Lee entonces tomó distancia y adoptó una peculiar posición de combate, consistente en colocar su mano derecha al frente, en posición de mano de espada, mostrando el dorso, dejando la mano izquierda a su espalda. Inmediatamente adoptó una expresión firme e intensificó su mirada.

- ¡Tengamos un gran combate, Sakura-san!- Sonrió el peculiar Ninja

- D-De, de acuerdo- La pelinaranja abrió el compás y colocó sus brazos a los costados

- Haruno Sakura contra Rock Lee… ¡Comiencen!-

Apenas Genma dio la señal de arranque, el chico con peinado de jícara se lanzó al frente tomando vuelo con su puño izquierdo, lanzando un poderoso golpe directo a la cara de Sakura, que apenas tuvo de esquivarlo ladeando con gran agilidad su cabeza. Inmediatamente el vendaval de puños y patadas de Rock Lee bombardeó a la pelinaranja, que esquivó cada golpe con impresionante agilidad, golpeando los brazos de su oponente con sus antebrazos a fin de desviar cada impacto cuando eran prácticamente inevitables y moviendo el cuerpo apenas lo necesario para evadir los ataques. La expresión confiada del chico parecido a su Sensei lentamente fue desapareciendo al notar que si bien él tenía una fuerza impresionante como podía verse cada vez que uno de sus golpes impactaba contra la plataforma y desquebrajaba el piso, la chica conseguía evitar los contactos, cada vez con más agilidad.

A medida que Sakura sentía que el entrenamiento con Anko le había dado la agilidad para competir, se sintió más y más segura de sí misma, con lo que sus movimientos fueron menos tensos y su flexibilidad fue mejorando paulatinamente. Al notar que por fin estaba al cien por ciento en la pelea, se decidió a atacar, dándole una patada a Rock Lee en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, justo cuando acababa de esquivar un poderoso derechazo ladeando el cuerpo. El chico de gruesas cejas se acuclilló, llevándose su mano derecha al sitio afectado, tras toser un poco de sangre. Ese momento fue aprovechado por la Haruno para tomar unos metros de distancia.

"Sakura-chan ha mejorado mucho su agilidad… Es fantástica" Pensó Naruto, mirando con una sonrisa suave a su compañera de equipo

"Ha clasificado los golpes para saber cuáles podía evadir y cuáles tenía que bloquear… Me ha dejado sorprendida" Reflexionó la Uchiha, mirando la pelea con su Doujutsu

- ¡Vamos Sakura-chan…!- La rubia Yamanaka exclamó emocionada desde el balcón

- Sakura… Has crecido mucho como Kunoichi- Kakashi seguía detenidamente el combate con su expresión aparentemente indiferente

- No te confíes tanto Kakashi- El Sensei Jounin de Rock Lee se acercó a su autoproclamado némesis -Lee tiene todavía un par de trucos bajo la manga-

- Me has dejado sorprendido por tu agilidad, Sakura-san- El chico de peinado de jícara se reincorporó y se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de su mano -No pensé que tendría que hacer esto al menos hasta la siguiente ronda… Pero está comprobado que no eres una Kunoichi ordinaria…-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Desconfiada, la pelinaranja reasumió postura de pelea

- A esto…- El azabache comenzó a quitarse los calentadores que llevaba en sus piernas, sorprendiendo casi a todos al dejarlos caer, ya que cuartearon el piso y provocaron un ligero estruendo -¡Vamos Sakura-san, que empiece el segundo round! ¡Konoha Senpuu (Remolino de la Hoja de Árbol)!-

La sorpresa fue mayor en los espectadores cuando en un parpadeo el Genin se lanzó al frente y le conectó una violenta patada a la Kunoichi justo en el centro del rostro, a una velocidad simplemente inhumana. Sakura salió proyectada a su espalda y apenas pudo recomponerse para no caer de la plataforma, quedando sumamente comprometida al caer de pie justo en el borde. De la comisura de su boca y de su nariz comenzaron a escurrir un par de hilillos de sangre.

- ¡Sakura-chan…!- Exclamaron preocupados Naruto e Ino desde sus respectivas posiciones

- ¡Esto es el poder de la juventud!- Rock Lee se lanzó nuevamente hacia la Kunoichi.

Comenzó un nuevo intercambio de golpes, con la diferencia de que ahora cada impacto de Lee dio en el blanco… En las costillas, en ambas mejillas, en el estómago, Sakura recibía el terrible castigo sin poder defenderse por el aumento de velocidad de su enemigo. Una violenta patada justo debajo de su barbilla la elevó al aire de forma súbita, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. De un salto, Rock Lee siguió a la chica para posicionarse detrás de ella.

- ¡Kage Buyou (Sombre de la Hoja Danzante)!- Sakura se sorprendió al sentir a su oponente detrás de ella, siguiendo su misma trayectoria -Sakura-san… Con este Jutsu todo terminará, ¡Kaimon: Kai (Puerta de la Apertura: Liberada)!-

No pasó ni siquiera un segundo cuando los vendajes de los brazos de Rock Lee comenzaron a liberarse y a atrapar a la Haruno de forma similar a un capullo. El Shinobi tomó con firmeza los extremos de la atadura, mientras la chica simplemente quedó totalmente atónita con la facilidad con la que estaba siendo superada. Entonces el azabache abrazó el capullo y lo reorientó al suelo para comenzar a girar paulatinamente más y más rápido. Ante la expresión de preocupación de Naruto, Ino y Tenten, Rock Lee se enfiló justo hacia la plataforma y colocó delante de él a su víctima para estrellarla de lleno. El impacto fue brutal y cimbró todo el lugar durante un par de segundos, levantando una enorme estela de humo como resultado de la destrucción parcial de la plataforma. Todo quedó en silencio, para ver qué era lo que había pasado…

- ¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto observaba con visible preocupación todo el polvo levantado

- Lo siento Naruto-san, pero es el final de la pelea, yo he ganado…-

El polvo terminó por dispersarse con lentitud para revelar al azabache, que estaba de pie junto a la pelinaranja, quien yacía en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. Las vendas usadas por Rock Lee para ejecutar ese brutal Jutsu estaban tiradas alrededor de Sakura, dejándola libre, pero severamente lastimada. Parecía que estaba totalmente acabada… Sin embargo, el rubio notó que así como en la batalla contra Genpou Saji, unas grecas negras se manifestaban por todo su cuerpo. Por otra parte, Nami pudo ver con su Sharingan que el flujo de Seiryoku la chica se agitaba más y más con cada minuto que pasaba.

- Pues bien, empezaré a contar…- Genma miraba serio a la chica -¡1…!-

- Al parecer yo gané…- Dijo tranquilo el Genin del equipo de Guy, sonriendo discretamente

- ¡Chidori…!-

El Genin con peinado de jícara apenas pudo dar unos pasos atrás para esquivar el poderoso ataque ascendente de la chica. Sakura realizó el Jutsu único de Kakashi sorpresivamente, sin necesidad de sellos y tras levantarse se erguió con expresión seria hacia su oponente. Contrastando con el hilo de sangre que corría visiblemente de su frente y el polvo en toda su ropa y la mayor parte de su piel visible, la chica de orbes verde se notaba lista para continuar con el combate. Su expresión endurecida y las grecas negras por todo su cuerpo le daban una apariencia sombría.

- ¡Kakashi…! ¡¿En verdad le enseñaste tu Jutsu?!- Exclamó sorprendido el Sensei Jounin de Lee

- Es lo mismo que tú enseñando las Hachimon (Ocho Puertas) a tu estudiante y que de hecho es Kinjutsu…- Replicó el Copy Ninja sin perder la tranquilidad

- Eso fue para darle un poco de esperanza a Lee, ya que él no puede realizar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu debido a que su Keirakukei es muy estrecho y por tanto es incapaz de moldear Seiryoku fuera de lo más elemental- Might Guy recuperó la calma

- ¿Y cómo fue que aprobó el examen de graduación?- Kakashi endureció su ojo visible, Might Guy no respondió la pregunta

- ¡Realmente me sorprendiste Sakura-san!- Rock Lee reasumió su peculiar postura de ataque -¡También eres muy rápida!-

- ¡Esta vez te aseguro que no fallaré…!- En la mano derecha de la Kunoichi nuevamente comenzó a manifestar el Jutsu eléctrico de peculiar chirrido -Con el Jutsu que me enseñó mi Sensei… ¡Voy a vencerte!-

- ¡Vamos Sakura-san, tengamos un combate únicamente con Taijutsu para ver quién es el mejor!- El Genin declaró expectante

- No gracias…- Los ojos esmeraldas se entrecerraron

- Muy bien… ¡Entonces daré lo mejor de mí para demostrar la llama de mi juventud que arde hasta lo más profundo…!- El chico borró la sonrisa de su cara y adoptó una expresión dura, llamando la atención de su Sensei -¡Kyuumon: Kai (Puerta de la Curación: Liberada)…!- Los músculos del chico se expandieron súbitamente y su aire de fatiga desapareció -¡Seimon: Kai (Puerta de la Vida: Liberada)…!- La piel de Rock Lee gradualmente comenzó a enrojecerse al tiempo que un sutil torbellino de Seiryoku comenzó a manifestarse a su alrededor -¡Shoumon: Kai (Puerta del Dolor: Liberación)…!- Ahora un halo de Seiryoku comenzó a rodear a Lee mientras el polvo a su alrededor comenzaba a elevarse -¡Tomon: Kai (Puerta del Límite: Liberada)…!- Tanto la corriente a su alrededor como el aura se violentaron drásticamente

- ¡Ese niño fue capaz de abrir cinco de las Hachimon…!- Kakashi rompió su estatus de frialdad para observar sorprendido al Genin "¡Incluso para mí, abrir más de tres es imposible por ahora…!"

"El nivel de este chico es asombroso" El árbitro bajó de la plataforma para no ser un obstáculo

- ¡Ten cuidado Sakura-chan…!- El rubio gritó alarmado al ver el nuevo poder de Lee

"Tendré que usar eso y en verdad no deseaba hacerlo…" Pensó la chica mientras cerraba los ojos "Pero… ¡No he entrenado tanto como para perder ahora…!" Abrió súbitamente sus ojos, mientras el Chidori en su mano comenzó a aumentar su intensidad.

Aquél flujo eléctrico comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de la Kunoichi, ante la mirada expectante de todos. Pronto se convirtió en una corriente que abarcó su cuerpo y que hacía levantarse ligeramente su largo cabello hacia el techo, mientras el polvo y los restos dejados por el ataque de Lee comenzaban a elevarse al aire. Sakura usaba el Denton como una especie de armadura a su alrededor, de forma similar a como se sabía, lo llegaran a hacer alguna vez los famoso de Kumogakure durante los años de la guerra, si bien en una escala sumamente inferior. Might Guy endureció la mirada y volteó a ver al Copy Ninja, quien se mostraba discretamente sorprendido. Él no le había enseñado esa habilidad del llamado Nintaijutsu (Técnicas Ninja de Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo).

El tenso silencio que se había formado se rompió cuando ambos combatientes se lanzaron al frente a enorme velocidad y comenzaron un intercambio de golpes sumamente parecido al del principio de la pelea, pero a un nivel de velocidad y fuerza mucho mayor. Los puños de ambos chocaban con estruendo, emparejados por el poder que para Sakura representaba la liberación del Joutai Ichi (Estado Uno). Sin embargo, la fuerza de Rock Lee con cinco de las Hachimon abiertas era enorme y lentamente se iba imponiendo. Poco a poco, iba haciendo retroceder a la pelinaranja durante el intercambio de golpes y lentamente sus puños dejaban marcas sobre la nívea piel. Después de un golpe mutuo en sus rostros, ambos tomaron distancia, con los brazos a los costados y respirando de forma sumamente agitada. Se notaba que Sakura tenía el peor semblante y el daño en su cuerpo era mayor. La sangre escurría de las comisuras de sus labios y su frente, en forma de un hilillo escarlata que se bifurcaba al llegar a su nariz. Rock Lee en cambio, tenía un ojo cerrado debido a los golpes recibidos y sus ropas desgarradas, pero fuera de unos cuantos golpes superficiales, parecía estar en mejores condiciones.

- ¡Esta ha sido una gran batalla, Sakura-san!- Lee se mostraba entusiasmado -¡Pero es hora de que termine…! ¡Ura Retsu (Loto Inverso)…!-

Súbitamente el azabache se lanzó con expresión fiera al frente, a gran velocidad, lanzando un golpe con su puño derecho y una patada con la pierna derecha al mismo tiempo. Su piel enrojecida y sus ojos que para ese momento ya estaban totalmente blancos le daban un aspecto siniestro y con sus dientes apretados al límite, parecía que utilizaba toda su fuerza en ese golpe. El impacto fue seco, recibiendo Sakura el puñetazo en la mejilla derecha y la patada justo en la boca del estómago. El impacto le volteó todo el rostro y con la patada cayó bocabajo al suelo, tras dar una vuelta resultado de la inercia.

- ¡Sakura-chan…!- Gritaron visiblemente preocupados los rubios cercanos a la chica

- Hm…- Nami entrecerró los ojos, cruzada de brazos

- Creo que con eso bastará…- Lentamente, el cuerpo del azabache fue regresando a la normalidad, mientras miraba a su rival tendida en el suelo -Lo siento por Sakura-san, pero yo ganaré este combate…- Un agotamiento notorio se hacía presente en su semblante

- Eres muy ingenuo si crees eso…- Intervino inesperadamente la Uchiha, llamando la atención de su Ouji-chan y Rock Lee

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- El chico del Equipo de Guy volteó a ver furioso a la azabache, creyéndose menospreciado por la incapacidad de usar Ninjutsu.

Sin embargo la respuesta se reveló por si misma… Sakura, o al menos la que creían que era Sakura, estalló en una nube de humo, revelando un tronco con las marcas del impacto doble de Rock Lee. La sorpresa se hizo presente en el semblante de todos y el azabache inmediatamente intentó localizar a su verdadera oponente, volteando en todas direcciones de forma frenética… Después de unos segundos, volteó hacia el techo del inmueble, pero no encontró nada. Realmente había quedado desconcertado por la maniobra de su oponente, cuando sintió los agarres sobre sus tobillos. Apenas volteó al piso para ver aquellas manos cubiertas con guantes, se hundió hasta las rodillas en el suelo, con visible desconcierto en su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué sucede…?!- Gritó al aire

- ¡Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Técnica de Decapitación del Doble Suicidio)…!- Gritó una fiera Sakura, mientras emergía sorpresivamente de la tierra, elevándose con un salto

- ¡Es el mismo movimiento que usé aquella vez…!- Exclamó asombrado el Copy Ninja, recordando la prueba que le había hecho a su equipo, llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca de él

- ¡Y ahora es mi turno…!- De un momento a otro, mientras caía de pie, su mano derecha se cubrió nuevamente del Seiryoku Denton al tiempo que tomaba impulso, en posición del Chidori y se lanzó hacia su oponente, a toda velocidad

- ¡Espera Sakura…!- Kakashi se mostró realmente preocupado de que su alumna intentaba acabar con su oponente

- ¡Chidori Shoutotsu (Impacto de las Mil Aves)…!- Durante su trayectoria, la mano de la pelinaranja formó un puño.

El golpe fue directo en la boca del estómago de un Rock Lee que no tuvo tiempo siquiera de bloquear el ataque. El Seiryoku Denton se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Rock Lee y lo hizo lanzar un alarido de dolor durante varios segundos, tras los cuales, con su cuerpo despidiendo humo, cayó de espaldas al suelo, con los ojos en blanco. La Kunoichi del Equipo Kakashi miraba expectante, respirando visiblemente agitada. Con esos movimientos y a esa velocidad, había terminado con sus energías restantes y si el chico con peinado de jícara podía levantarse, estaba perdida… Genma comenzó el conteo, que se le iba haciendo una eternidad a la bella chica que no dejaba de mirar a Rock Lee… La mirada de Sakura se tornaba borrosa por instantes y por la forma como se tambaleaba en su posición, era notorio que le costaba trabajo mantenerse de pie. Uno, dos… La cuenta se le hacía eterna a la Kunoichi, que luchaba con fuerza para resistir en su límite, sin pasar a la siguiente fase del Chi no Juin. Cinco, Seis… Todos esperaban que así como la chica, el Shinobi se levantara para que continuara la batalla, pero parecía no reaccionar…

- ¡Nueve…! ¡Y diez…! ¡La ganadora es Haruno Sakura!- Genma levantó el brazo al aire, oficializando el resultado

- ¡Lo lograste, Sakura-chan…!- Exclamó Naruto, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, dirigiéndose hacia ella

- No pensé que a esas alturas del combate usara un Kawarimi no Jutsu- Nami miraba fijamente a la chica -Engañó por completo a ese pobre chico que al parecer se basa sólo en poder para hacer trizas al oponente…-

- ¡Eres la mejor, Sakura-chan…!- Ino también se dirigió con ánimo hacia su amiga, bajando rápidamente las escaleras

"No pensé que Sakura hubiera crecido tanto durante este tiempo… Realmente se ha esforzado por alcanzar sus metas" Kakashi observaba tranquilamente el resultado de la batalla tras lo varios sobresaltos que sufrió a lo largo de ella "Y me alegra ver, que has empezado a hacer tuyo el Chidori, Sakura…"

- Estuviste fantástica de verdad, Sakura-chan- El rubio ya le ayudaba a su amiga a mantenerse de pie, sosteniéndola del brazo

- Es cierto, has cambiado mucho- La chica levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas de su amiga rubia -Ya no eres aquella niña tímida de la academia… Finalmente aquél botón de cerezo ha florecido-

- Ino-chan…-

- Y ahora esa bella flor que ha nacido, merece descansar tras esforzarte por abrir sus pétalos hacia el sol- Ino hizo más pronunciada su sonrisa

- ¡Es cierto, mereces descansar Sakura-chan, lo hiciste muy bien!- Y sin avisar, la reencarnación de Maou Juubi cargó a la chica del Chi no Juin en sus brazos -Vamos…-

- Naruto-kun…- La chica se aferró al cuello de su rubio y se acurrucó en sus firmes pectorales

- ¿Vienes Ino-chan?- El rubio volteó a ver a la Kunoichi, que permanecía tranquila

- No, la siguiente batalla es la mía- Respondió tranquila la Yamanaka, sin perder su expresión amable

- Muy bien, entonces suerte Ino-chan, regresaré a verte- Naruto se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, bajando de la plataforma con un pequeño salto

- Eres cruel, Guy- El Copy Ninja cerró su ojo visible, llamando la atención de su autoproclamado rival

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Mighy Guy se detuvo en seco cerca de las escaleras, pues se dirigía a toda velocidad a ver cómo estaba Rock Lee

- Le ofreces falsas esperanzas a un chico incapaz de ser un Ninja de verdad- Replicó Kakashi con tono inexpresivo

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Exclamó indignado el llamado Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Moujuu (Sublime Bestia Verde de Ataque de la Hoja de Árbol) -¡El Taijutsu de Lee es muy bueno, me he esmerado mucho en su entrenamiento…!-

- ¡La guerra no es un campo de duelos de Taijutsu!- Sharingan no Kakashi endureció el semblante -Si Sakura hubiera usado el Chidori de perforación, tu alumno ya estaría muerto, porque a pesar de tener un poder destructivo muy grande, es vulnerable al Ninjutsu más elemental… Además, que yo sepa, se requiere realizar un examen de graduación en el que se usa Ninjutsu básico, algo que al parecer ese chico no puede hacer…- Enfocó la mirada de su ojo visible en el chico que seguía inconsciente en la plataforma -Es mejor que ese chico se dé cuenta ahora de que no tiene la capacidad para ser Shinobi, a que lo haga acorralado en el campo de batalla, sin esperanza alguna de sobrevivir…-

- Kh…- Might Guy apretó los puños, reiniciando su carrera para ver cómo había quedado su estudiante.

Ante la mirada indiferente de Tenten y Neji que veían desde el balcón, así como una expectante Ino que ya esperaba el inicio de su lucha, Guy se acercó a su vencido estudiante y con facilidad lo sacó del piso para llevarlo a la enfermería. Tenía una expresión de molestia en el rostro, tras las crudas palabras de su rival… Ciertamente él había llegado a un par de acuerdos turbios con Mizuki para que Rock Lee pudiera acreditar la academia sin necesidad de ejecutar el Ninjutsu del protocolo, pero estaba seguro que su alumno predilecto demostraría a la larga, que podía ser un gran Ninja a pesar de no poder usar Ninjutsu… Con nacientes dudas en su mente, llevó a Rock Lee a la enfermería para despejar la plataforma.

- ¡Fuuma Sasame, favor de pasar a la plataforma!- Gritó el árbitro, eliminando la tensión resultante del último encuentro.

La chica pelirroja que se encontraba junto a Chiba Mamoru y Omoi, comenzó a caminar lentamente por el balcón, pasando cerca de Usagi, a quien miró con notorio rencor, pero la rubia de Kumo no se dio por aludida. Después de poco menos de un minuto, Sasame llegó a la plataforma para posarse frente a frente con Ino, quien se mantuvo tranquila, al notar que si bien su oponente la miraba con un odio profundo, esos ojos en realidad estaban enfocados en la asesina de su compañera de equipo y mejor amiga.

- Fuuma Sasame contra Yamanaka Ino… ¡Comiencen!- Genma declaró el inicio del combate.

Apenas terminó de hablar el árbitro, Sasame sacó de entre sus ropas un pergamino negro, el cual desenrolló en el suelo y rápidamente posó sus manos en él, liberando un par de Fuuma Shuriken (Espada Oculta En La Mano Del Viento Demoniaco) de gran tamaño, los cuales tomó con sus manos dentro del hueco central y los colocó en posición vertical, con sus brazos totalmente extendidos. La Yamanaka desenvainó la Katana que llevaba en su espalda y la tomó firmemente entre sus dos manos, ante la mirada expectante de los observadores. La castaña del equipo de Might Guy sonrió al ver cómo su más reciente amiga abría ligeramente el compás y se preparaba para pelear.

- ¡Shirei Fuuma Shuriken (Espada Oculta En La Mano Del Viento Demoniaco Fantasma)…!-

Con gran habilidad, la pelinaranja lanzó sus dos Shuriken al mismo tiempo hacia la rubia. Durante su trayectoria, ambos proyectiles estallaron en nubes de humo y pasaron a convertirse en ocho Shuriken que a medida que se acercaban, iban reuniéndose para evitar que la Yamanaka pudiera escaparse de ellos. Sin embargo, Ino flexionó ligeramente sus rodillas y a continuación saltó hacia arriba para esquivar los proyectiles que para su sorpresa, después de clavarse en el suelo desaparecieron en nubes de humo efímeras. Cuando reorientó su mirada hacia su oponente, Sasame sostenía otros dos Shuriken en sus manos y ya había tomado vuelo para lanzarlos. Salieron a toda velocidad y nuevamente estallaron en nubes de humo para revelar otros ocho Shuriken que aparentemente la rubia no podría evadir. Sorpresivamente la hoja de su Katana adoptó una coloración negra.

- ¡Chiken: Chizan (Espada de Tierra: Corte de Tierra)…!-

Agitando su arma, impactó con fuerza los grandes Shuriken, destrozándolos ante la sorpresa marcada de Fuuma Sasame, su compañero moreno y su Sensei pelinegro. Antes de que pudiera intentar otra cosa, Ino cayó de pie y de un salto frontal se dirigió hacia ella para darle una patada en la boca del estómago. La pelinaranja se dobló y cayó arrodillada al suelo, tomándose con las manos la zona impactada mientras su oponente tomó distancia y se mantuvo expectante. La chica de Kusa apretó los dientes y levantó su mirada endurecida para mirar con furia a la chica de Konoha. Ino se mantuvo tranquila, observando detenidamente a Sasame y luego realizó un sello especial de manos consistente en juntar los dedos índice, medio y pulgar de ambas manos para formar una forma cercana a un círculo, con la apuntó a la pelinaranja.

- ¡Shintenshin no Jutsu (Técnica del Cambio de Mente y Cuerpo)…!-

La mente de Ino en ese momento se separó de su cuerpo y a gran velocidad, en medio de un mundo de sombras, se introdujo al cuerpo de Sasame. Su propio cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo, ante la expectación de todos los que desconocían el Jutsu. Genma observó confundido a la Kunoichi de Kusagakure, que ante la inconsciente rubia delante de ella, simplemente corrió hacia fuera de la plataforma, para abandonarla con un salto, quedando descalificada automáticamente sin que él pudiera iniciar el conteo. Pero si Ino no recuperaba el conocimiento, no podía darla como ganadora. Fuuma Sasame de un momento a otro agitó la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de aclarar sus ideas. En ese momento fue que la Kunoichi de Konoha recuperó el conocimiento y se puso de pie con un salto.

- ¡Y la ganadora es Yamanaka Ino…!- Sentenció el árbitro, ante el desconcierto de la otra chica, su compañero de equipo y su Sensei

- Tardó menos de lo que pensaba- Uchiha Nami observaba seria a la discretamente emocionada ganadora

- ¿Me perdí de algo?- Naruto posó a la derecha de su Hime-chan, regresando de dejar a Sakura para que la atendieran

- No… El resultado de Yamanaka era evidente- La azabache endureció la mirada de forma discreta -¿No vas a felicitarla?-

- ¡Claro que sí, fue muy rápida…!-

El chico corrió hacia la chica que sonreía satisfecha por su fulminante victoria. Una vez más, así como lo hizo Tatsumaki, la victoria estuvo basada en las condiciones del reglamento. Tenten alcanzó a Naruto en el camino y se dirigió hacia la chica que en apenas unos días se convirtió en su mejor amiga. La castaña abrazó con emotividad a Ino, feliz de que ambas lograran superar la primera fase del Torneo Chunin, una expectativa totalmente impensable para ambas aquél día que se encontraron en el bosque. Nuevamente era una escena que provocaba la envidia de la mayoría de los varones del lugar, ya que el rubio guiaba a las dos chicas, abrazándolas de la cintura, para abandonar la plataforma mientras platicaban amenamente.

- ¡Eso sí que fue rápido!- La castaña sonreía animada

- Es que vi la oportunidad y la aproveche, no es otra cosa- Replicó algo apenada la rubia

- Lo importante es que pasamos los tres, ¿No lo creen chicas?- El chico de ojos azules agregó animado

- ¡Tienes razón…!- Respondieron las chicas al unísono, ya frente a la Uchiha, quien se notaba algo más seria de lo habitual -¿Sucede algo, Nami-chan?-

- No, no te preocupes…- Replicó la azabache, con un tono de molestia casi imperceptible

- ¿Segura?-

- Sí…- El tono de voz usado por Hime-chan no daba pie a discusión -Ahora sólo faltan dos peleas, mejor vamos a verlas…-

- Como digas- Replicó el chico extrañado, sin soltar a sus bellas acompañantes, que simplemente aceptaron las palabras y se colocaron expectantes cerca de la plataforma.

Cuando Sasame por fin pudo asimilar lo que había pasado después del asalto mental del que había sido víctima, volteó a ver con desprecio a una Ino que no se dio por aludida e inmediatamente clavó su mirada en la rubia de Kumo, que también observaba indiferente la escena. Resignada por ahora, se dio media vuelta para regresar al lado de su equipo, sabiendo que al menos en el torneo ya no tendría la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de Isaribi, pero esa chica no quedaría impune… Poco le importaba ya provocar una guerra, ella mataría a Usagi en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad…

- ¡Kirigakure no Ensui y Uchiha Sasuke, favor de pasar a la plataforma!-

Ambos Shinobi se dirigieron con tranquilidad a la plataforma. El equipo de Kirikakure era el único que no había logrado meter algún integrante a la ronda de octavos de final y era su única oportunidad, mientras que el Uchiha varón representaba la oportunidad para el Equipo 7 de Konoha de meter a todos sus integrantes, algo que sólo había logrado el Equipo 8 y que sólo el Equipo 10 tenía posibilidad de lograr también si Nara Shikamaru lograba superar a Sabaku no Kankuro en la siguiente y última pelea de la ronda. El azabache caminó con una postura que denotaba seguridad, sonriendo de forma sombría y mirando de reojo a la que creía la última mujer de su clan. El chico de cabello azul celeste, por otra parte, caminaba con inseguridad, consciente de que era la última opción de su aldea para al menos tener un representante en la siguiente ronda del Torneo Chunin. Cuando ambos llegaron a la plataforma, se miraron fijamente, si bien Ensui denotaba un aire de incertidumbre y Sasuke se mostraba completamente confiado, sonriendo en forma sutilmente perversa.

- Kirigakure no Ensui contra Uchiha Sasuke… ¡Comiencen…!-

El chico de Kiri, realizó inmediatamente una secuencia de sellos, los cuales reconoció el Uchiha como una secuencia de sellos de tipo Suiton. Restándole importancia, se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos para mirar a su oponente con expectación. Su Doujutsu se activó en cuestión de segundos, comenzando a girar los Tomoe alrededor de su pupila negra. El Shinobi de Kirigakure colocó sus brazos a los costados e inhaló aire para realizar un Jutsu desconocido.

- ¡Suiton: Suiryudan (Elemento Agua: Bala del Dragón de Agua)…!-

Ensui exhaló una corriente de agua en forma de las fauces de un dragón, la cual se dirigió hacia el azabache, quien se mantuvo inmóvil. El impacto fue intenso y el agua voló en todas direcciones, dejando oculto a Sasuke de la vista de todos. Sin embargo, Nami esbozó un rictus de sorpresa, al ver con su Sharingan que su primo permanecía ileso. No pudo evitar formar una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro cuando pudo notar con su Doujutsu cómo de un momento a otro un intenso flujo de Seiryoku se manifestó a su alrededor…

- Eres una basura que no merece ver este poder… Pero…-

Una mano espectral formada de Seiryoku emergió del agua e inmediatamente atrapó al chico de cabello celeste, inmovilizándolo con esos seis poderosos dedos. Era un flujo de tono violáceo, con un aire de muerte que se extendía a su alrededor. El agua dejó de fluir, revelando que Sasuke estaba totalmente a salvo dentro de una figura siniestra formada del Seiryoku que también componía a un ser espectral a un esqueleto, con dos cuernos que emergían de su cabeza y cuyas cavidades de los ojos brillaban en siniestro color dorado. Filamentos surgieron de la unión del brazo y la clavícula de ese ser y le dieron una forma más densa al ser esquelético, como si obtuviera músculo, el cual se extendió hasta la punta de los dedos de la mano que apresaban totalmente el cuerpo de un aterrado Ensui… Los ojos del azabache ahora mostraban tres elipses escarlatas entrelazadas de forma que formaban una estrella de seis puntas delineada por sus intersecciones negras, con pupila del mismo color en el centro.

- La verdad quería probar mi Mangekyou…- Sasuke acentuó su sonrisa siniestra -¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que te sentencie…?- El chico de Kirigakure comenzó a agitarse suspendido en el aire -Ya veo… Deseas que sea rápido, ¿Verdad…? No te preocupes, terminaré en un segundo…-

- ¡No lo hagas, Sasuke…!- Exclamó la portadora del Doujutsu de los Uchiha visiblemente contrariada

- Muere…-

La mano que apresaba al Shinobi de Kiri de un instante a otro aplastó a su presa y la sangre voló en todas direcciones, ante el horror de la mayoría de los espectadores. Eran pocas las personas presentes que podían asimilar el grado de crueldad demostrado por el chico de Konoha. Se había mostrado igual de cruel e inmisericorde que Usagi y Gaara, intimidando visiblemente a varios competidores y dejando sorprendidos a la mayoría de los Sensei Jounin. El árbitro tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para recuperar la calma y acercarse al Genin para declararlo ganador una vez que aquella figura espectral se disipó cual Genjutsu.

- ¡El ganador es Uchiha Sasuke…!-

El azabache cerró los ojos un instante después de que su Sharingan recuperara su forma ordinaria de tres aspas. Bajó de la plataforma con un suave salto y se dirigió a Naruto, Nami, Ino y Tenten, mirándolos con su sombría sonrisa, deleitándose en el miedo que había despertado en la rubia y la castaña. El rubio lo miraba con expresión seria, mientras que la pelinegra lo observaba con ojos sumamente fríos. Ambos pares de Sharingan se encontraron frente a frente, girando de forma casi hipnótica, mientras sus usuarios mantenían una tensa tranquilidad.

- Eres un asesino, igual que tu hermano…- Rompió el silencio la Kunoichi

- Y junto a ti, el último del clan…- Replicó el Shinobi, omitiendo por el momento a Shizune -Tarde o temprano abrirás los ojos y te darás cuenta de que nuestro destino es estar juntos…- Su sonrisa se acentuó cuando notó que la expresión de Naruto se endureció de forma notoria -Juntos, debemos reconstruir a los Uchiha…-

- ¡Eso nunca va a pasar…!- La Uchiha comenzaba a perder los estribos, apretando sus puños

- Nunca digas nunca, Nami-chan…- El azabache regresó al balcón, antes de desatar una pelea innecesaria.

…

La fugaz demostración del último varón Uchiha leal a Konoha llamó la atención de Zunai, que con ayuda de su ojo izquierdo había seguido a detalle el despertar del legendario Douryoku (Poder Ocular) de Uchiha Madara… Inconscientemente se cubrió su ojo derecho con la mano izquierda. Obtener ese casi mítico poder, por fin estaba a su alcance. Tobi notó al instante la ansiedad que invadía a su Sensei y entrecerró la mirada, esperando las palabras que estaba por decir. Nadie más podía comprender a ese personaje oculto en los velos del misterio.

- Valió la pena lo que me hizo pasar ese mocoso… Con Itachi fue un fracaso, pero con Sasuke, por fin lo he encontrado…- El tono de voz de Zunai era sombrío -Ahora sí, dentro de poco podremos empezar el Tsuki no Me Keikaku, con el añadido de que ya sabemos quién es el Jinchuuriki del Ichibi-

- Sensei… ¿Qué hay entonces de la otra parte del plan?- Preguntó el enmascarado

- No cambia, puedes elegir a cualquiera de los dos… Que todo mi martirio sirva de algo… Estoy feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, porque con el despertar del Mangekyou, Sasuke se ha corrompido justo como Itachi y con la promesa de más poder, será muy fácil de manipular-

- Aunque, todavía falta ver cuál es el Jutsu que pudiese despertar Nami…- Tanteó el otro enmascarado

- Hm… Eso ya no es relevante, no con el Susanoo a nuestra disposición- Respondió tajante Zunai

- Entonces en la siguiente ronda del torneo podremos ver mejor los alcances del Susanoo de Sasuke y saber si podrá llegar al nivel de Madara-

- Así es… Hm, parece ser que la última pelea por fin ha terminado…- El Doujutsu misterioso en su ojo izquierdo se reactivó -No debemos distraernos…-

…

La pelea que cerró la primera ronda eliminatoria fue Shikamaru contra Kankuro. A pesar de que el Shinobi de Suna se mostró superior durante gran parte del breve combate, haciendo uso del Kagemane no Jutsu (Técnica de Imitación de Sombra), provocó que el Genin de maquillado Kabuki cayera fuera de la plataforma al retroceder ambos pero con el Nara más alejado de la orilla. El rictus de furia en el rostro de Pakura era marcado, ya que al principio del Examen Chunin su objetivo era meter a sus pupilos al menos hasta las rondas finales del torneo y ahora sólo Gaara estaba en competencia. El derrotado Kugutsutsukai (Marionetista) llegó cabizbajo con su equipo. La Jounin ni se molestó en verlo, mientras que el pelirrojo lo observó con desprecio y regresó su atención a la plataforma, donde Genma se disponía a dar las indicaciones pertinentes. El árbitro de los combates de Dieciseisavos de Final se colocó al centro de la plataforma y se orientó hacia el balcón, llamando la atención de los presentes, que prácticamente eran todos los participantes, con excepción de los que se encontraban siendo atendidos en la enfermería. Inmediatamente el Sandaime Hokage se colocó junto al Jounin y se dispuso a hablar. Un silencio solemne se manifestó después de unos instantes, con el tablero electrónico a su espalda.

_Bien… Ha terminado la fase preliminar del Torneo Chunin que correspondía disputarse en este inmueble. Como lo había mencionado, a partir de la ronda de Octavos de Final, el Torneo se disputará en el Estadio de Konoha, para que en parte la gente empiece a conocer los nombres de los nuevos Ninja que comenzarán su historia una vez que este evento concluya. Como saben, a partir de esta ronda estarán en disputa los rangos de Chunin, posteriormente en Cuartos de Final, serán los Rangos de Jounin por los que se contienda si cumplen con las condiciones y finalmente, en la Gran Final, será ese puesto especial de ANBU el que se disputará… La siguiente ronda comenzará mañana a las diez de la mañana en el Estadio de Konoha, así que tendrán lo que queda del día a partir del final de este discurso para descansar y mentalizarse en su siguiente contienda… Por el momento eso sería todo y ahora, en el tablero aparecerá el orden de los combates…_

**8vos. de Final:**

Uzumaki Naruto vs Kusagakure no Omoi

Sabaku no Gaara vs Uzumaki Tatsumaki

Amegakure no Nagato vs Kumogakure no Enya

Haruno Sakura vs Uchiha Sasuke

Nara Shikamaru vs Yamanaka Ino

Akimichi Chouji vs Uchiha Nami

Utatane Tenten vs Senju Hana

Hyuga Hinata vs Tsukino Usagi…

…

**Salida 2: Sueño Interminable.**

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

Despertando tu valentía, un drama milagroso.

Nada ha terminado,

Cambia tu necesidad por una oportunidad,

En definitiva, lo puedes hacer.

Caminando a través del puente del arco iris,

Con el futuro en la mano,

Juntos luchan más allá de la puerta.

Detente en el camino de la sombra negra,

Llamas carmesí, ¡Ardan!

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

No importa lo doloroso de los tiempos,

Abrazando las sonrisas de los camaradas en los que crees.

…

**Notas: **Finalmente la ronda de 16vos de Final ha terminado y ahora, como puede verse en las llaves de eliminación, han quedado peleas realmente atractivas. Este capítulo, como puede verse en parte, está dedicado a mostrar el avance de Sakura como Kunoichi, gracias a su entrenamiento con Anko y el camino que ha elegido. Hay peleas que deliberadamente describí superficialmente con el afán de avanzar un poco más rápido y describir otras situaciones, como el encuentro de Yahiko con los enmascarados y el interés de ellos en Nagato. También explicó un poco la relación de los Kekkei Genkai derivados del poder original de Rikudou Sennin, que como se vio en el flashback, se llamaba Ameno Riku, un joven que no pudo ser feliz al lado de su primer amor debido a la intervención de Maou, que como se ha visto últimamente, no peleó contra Rikudou simplemente para ver quién era el más fuerte, hay una razón de peso que se revelará en su momento. Eso sería todo por ahora.

**Próximamente:**

**XXIII: La Calma Antes De…**


	24. XXIII: La Calma Antes De

**Naruto Sennin**

…

En medio de un espacio oscuro aparentemente infinito, flotaba lo que parecía ser una estrella plateada con un brillo sutil, que permitía ver su forma esférica. Bajo el inmenso manto celeste negro sobre su cabeza, de pie en un piso de roca enmohecido y deteriorado, se encontraba el líder de la Tsukuyomi Dantai, ataviado con una Yoroi (Armadura) plateada que recubría sus antebrazos, dorsos y nudillos, así como su torso y hombros con hombreras ligeramente alargadas, su cintura con extensiones laterales y las protecciones de sus piernas comenzaban en la unión de los dedos y sus pies, terminando en sus rodillas. Los detalles de la protección eran alusivos a la esencia angelical de Shunya, cuya cabeza estaba protegida por una corona que en la zona de la frente tenía un símbolo con forma de dos letras 'V' encimadas, asemejando ligeramente la cabeza de un dragón y cuyo centro estaba adornado por una joya de color ámbar.

- La Yusei Ryuushi Taiin (Partícula Planetaria Luna/Gran Yin) se debe sentir muy solitaria…- Volteó de reojo a su espalda cuando escuchó el sonido de un par de tacones acercándose a él

- Lamento interrumpir Sensei, hemos recibido la noticia de que Usagi ha accedido a la siguiente etapa de su prueba y según Yahiko-san, aquella semilla ha germinado y sólo falta recoger el fruto en el momento adecuado… Pero lo más importante es que como me lo encargó, le notifico que Uzumaki Karin ya ha terminado de ver los secretos de su estirpe en la biblioteca y ha solicitado verlo-

- Gracias, Hanaya-

Delante del Tenshi se plantó una hermosa chica, ataviada con un vestido negro de tirantes casi a las rodillas, bajo el cual llevaba una camisa blanca y usaba botas cortas de color negro. Tenía el cabello quebrado a los hombros, de un sutil tono lila, casi blanco, usaba unos lentes delgados y sus ojos mostraban orbes perlas carentes de pupilas. El albo asintió suavemente y se dio la media vuelta para salir del lugar donde se encontraba. La chica lo siguió con los ojos cerrados, escoltándolo unos pasos atrás, mientras le comentaba los pormenores de la victoria aplastante de la rubia sobre Isaribi. Finalmente llegaron a la salida y al llegar de nuevo a la luz, se encontraron en una habitación inmensa, con aquél misterioso monumento que Shunya invocó durante el incidente con Naruto, Kushina, Tatsumaki y Minato, hace más de quince años. Delante de ellos dos, se encontraba la pelirroja de lentes, con semblante ensombrecido y grandes ojeras bajo los ojos. Usaba un traje consistente en una camisa púrpura de mangas largas, un pantalón corto de color negro y botas también negras, a la mitad del muslo.

- Veo que ya lo sabes todo, Karin- El albo se cruzó de brazos, con expresión seria

- Sí… Sé todo acerca del genocidio…- La chica cerró los ojos con visible dolor -Por eso fue que crecí como huérfana en Kusagakure, usada como una herramienta… Y sobretodo…- Abrió los ojos con expresión fría -Sé quiénes fueron los responsables-

- Comprendo… ¿Qué harás ahora?- Preguntó expectante el líder de los Tsukuyomi

- Yo quiero… Vengarme- La expresión endurecida de la pelirroja era más elocuente que sus palabras, ya que el odio era notorio en sus ojos -Pero necesito fuerza para lograrlo, la fuerza que tuvo nuestra mayor representante… Uzumaki Mito-

- Uzumaki Mito luchó por Konoha hasta el final de sus días y jamás supo lo que tú te pasaste leyendo sin dormir desde que solicitaste consultar toda la verdad sobre los Uzumaki…- La otra chica de lentes dijo inexpresivamente

- ¡Esa es una de mis razones más poderosas!- Replicó furiosa Karin -¡Ellos sólo se burlaron de mi clan y los usaron hasta que se extinguió…!-

- Actualmente quedan con vida Uzumaki Okame, Uzumaki Kushina y aquellos bebés a los que salvé de las garras de su propio padre y de ese tal Obito… Como tal, tu clan no está extinto, pero si está en riesgo de desaparecer- Replicó el Tenshi inexpresivamente

- Entonces…- La mente de la chica de Kusagakure comenzó a trabajar -Si, existe una esperanza para mi familia…- Volteó con expresión sombría hacia el albo -Shunya-sama, necesito la capacidad para realizar algo que he pensando…-

- ¿Hm?- El aludido simplemente clavó su mirada en los ojos escarlata de la chica

- Toda mi vida carecí de una familia, porque ellos destruyeron el lugar que debía ser mi hogar… Y ahora yo quiero… ¡Quiero que paguen por lo que hicieron!-

- Así como con Usagi-chan, yo sólo puedo ofrecerte el conocimiento… Pero el que realmente te hagas fuerte, depende de ti misma… En el acervo existente en la biblioteca sobre tu clan, también existen archivos sobre las capacidades que tuvieron y varios Jutsu que desarrollaron a lo largo de su existencia…- El Tenshi orientó su mirada hacia el amplio techo de la inmensa habitación donde se encontraban

- Yo… Yo entrenaré hasta el cansancio… Pero por favor, ¡Quiero cualquier posibilidad de volverme más fuerte!- Los ojos grises se cruzaron con los rubí por unos segundos

- Hanaya… Dale acceso a los documentos que solicita…- El hombre de Yoroi plateada se dio media vuelta para regresar a aquella habitación oscura donde se encontraba

- Gracias, Shunya-sama- Karin hizo una reverencia a pesar de que el albo no la veía

- De nada, Karin- Shunya se detuvo un momento, sin voltear, antes de continuar su camino

- Vamos entonces Karin- Hanaya comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a su líder, rumbo a una gran puerta, seguida por la pelirroja.

Al salir de la gran habitación de piso de mármol blanco y amplio techo del mismo material, sostenido por pilares lisos, llegaron a un amplio corredor que tenía a ambos lados una gran cantidad de puertas enormes. La pelirroja seguía a la chica con cabellera lila muy cerca. Entraron a una puerta que al abrirse reveló una inmensa sala circular con acabado de madera, que a su vez tenía una gran cantidad de puertas y varios pisos, cuyas escaleras de acceso del primer piso a la planta baja se unían en el centro, donde había varias mesas libres con un asiento disponible y una particularmente, tenía un par de pergaminos sumamente anchos y de varios metros de largo, desenrollados encima. En esos documentos era visible el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki, aquél espiral que portaban los Jounin de Konoha en la espalda de sus ropas.

- Permíteme regresar esos pergaminos a su lugar, volveré con lo que has solicitado…-

La chica de cabellos lila enrolló con dedicación y cuidado cada pergamino y una vez que ambos estaban listos, cargó cada uno con cada brazo, caminando lentamente hacia una de las puertas inmediatas a una de las escaleras. La pateó para abrirla y la cerró apenas terminó de ingresar. Karin observaba de reojo cada habitación del inmenso lugar, cuyo techo ni siquiera alcanzaba a ser visible. Por palabras del propio Shunya, sabía que esa biblioteca contenía un gran acervo de historias, tanto comunes como desconocidas para gran parte de la gente. Era algo impresionante que existiera un lugar como ese, donde casi cualquier duda, podía ser aclarada. Perdida en sus pensamientos, reaccionó cuando escuchó la puerta de hace unos momentos abrirse nuevamente para revelar a una Hanaya que llevaba bajo cada brazo un par de pergaminos apenas un poco menos anchos que los que se había llevado.

- Esto es lo que solicitaste Karin- La chica colocó los documentos sobre la mesa y se tomó un instante para respirar -En términos generales, es una recopilación de los Jutsu de tu clan y también un amplio archivo del Kekkei Genkai de los Uzumaki, el Kinton y sus variados usos… Aunque siempre hay cosas nuevas por descubrir-

- Gracias, Hanaya-san…- La chica tomó asiento y comenzó por leer un pergamino sobre las cualidades físicas de los Uzumaki

- De nada, Karin…- La chica comenzó a caminar, para marcharse y dejar sola a la chica

- Hanaya-san…- La aludida se detuvo ya unos pasos alejada de la mesa y volteó con expectación

- Dime-

- ¿Por qué sucede todo esto?- La chica de cabello lila frunció ligeramente el ceño -¿Por qué las aldeas fingen alianzas y luego se traicionan unas a otras? ¿Por qué el Ninkai es así?- La expresión entristecida de Karin conmovió a la chica

- Para serte honesta, no lo sé… Yo soy de la era antigua, cuando cada clan sólo veía por sí mismo, era un lugar donde había más violencia y guerras sangrientas… Pero menos hipocresía y traiciones cínicas como ahora- Hanaya continuó su camino, dejando a la Uzumaki con su interrogante

- Ya veo…- Murmuró la pelirroja, reiniciando su lectura totalmente concentrada

"Yo sólo estoy segura de una cosa…" Pensó la chica antes de dejar la habitación "Quienes buscan la verdad, merecen el castigo de encontrarla…"

…

**Entrada 2: Tiempo Precioso, Días de Gloria.**

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

Los sueños rotos a los que estabas por renunciar…

Sueños rotos, una promesa desierta,

Tus palabras se quedaron en mi corazón,

Ya no las puedo sacar, se repiten una y otra vez,

Y ahora, el viento empuja mi espalda…

¡Levántate, que tu corazón ardiente haga erupción!

¡Vamos a intentarlo otra vez!

Deja esos tiempos de lado, renace,

Un tiempo precioso, días de gloria,

Sólo se vive una vez.

Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo,

Cubre ese descolorido mundo rojo,

¡Grita al viento, grita al viento! Es tu propio estilo.

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

…

Naruto Uzumaki mira al frente con una discreta sonrisa y los puños a los costados. En su espalda, sobre los hombros, se asoman inclinados los mangos de sus Katana, Kurogane y aquella arma forjada por Tenten con los secretos de los Utatane. Usa una camisa negra sin mangas y muñequeras negras, además de un pantalón blanco de tres cuartos y botas negras. Su Hitai-ate se sostiene a su cabeza con una banda negra, cuyos extremos, ubicados detrás de su cabeza, se mecen suavemente con el viento.

"_La esperanza es un estimulante vital muy superior a la suerte…"_

**XXIII: La Calma Antes De…**

…

En la casa Uzumaki reinaba en parte la tranquilidad porque Nami había pedido una reunión para comunicarle algo a su familia. Ahora, la Uchiha en encontraba en una silla, ubicada delante de un amplio sofá donde estaban Naruto al centro, a su derecha su Oka-san, a la izquierda Mikoto, a la derecha de la otrora Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi la Fuinjutsu no Megami y a la izquierda de la azabache la voluptuosa rubia. Sentadas en el suelo estaban Hinata y Tatsumaki al centro, Hana a la derecha de la Hyuga y Anko a la izquierda de la Uzumaki, Fuu a la derecha de la chica de cabello gris y Mabui a la izquierda de cabellos morados. Detrás de Hime-chan, Tenma se encontraba de pie, como si supiera lo que la chica del Sharingan estaba por decir.

- He pedido esta reunión, porque tengo algo muy importante que decir…- La Uchiha se sonrojó visiblemente -Naruto-kun y yo hace unos días… Bueno, pues…-

Ese desconcertante tartamudeo fue señal clara de lo que la pena le impedía decir. Las caras de cada una de las mujeres eran muy elocuentes… Kushina miró de reojo a su niño y al verlo sonrojado comprobó que la suposición de las demás mujeres era cierta. Mikoto miró con una sutil sonrisa a su hija, viendo que como lo había dicho antes, estaría al lado del rubio sin importar lo que pasara. Okame sonreía en forma pervertida y llena de orgullo a la vez, pensando que su nieto se había tirado a su media hermana y el incesto era uno de los tópicos más frecuentes en sus libros. Tsunade por otra parte, mantuvo una expresión de sutil satisfacción, dándose cuenta que ellos lucharían por ser felices a pesar de que la sombra de Minato estaba sobre ellos…

En cuanto a las chicas, Hinata desvió la mirada, visiblemente sonrojada, echando a volar su imaginación en cuanto a cómo había sido el acto carnal de los chicos que le habían dado su confianza antes que nadie. Hana tenía un tic marcado en su ojo derecho, dándose cuenta de que su rival le había ganado la virginidad de su Nii-san. Anko por su parte, sonrió en forma un tanto perversa, imaginando cómo la aparentemente ruda chica seguramente fue sometida y dominada por el rubio de varias maneras diferentes. Tatsumaki, al igual que su Baa-chan, sonreía en forma pervertida, imaginando cómo pudo haber sido el sexo entre su Onii-chan y su Onee-chan, pensando que en un futuro no muy lejano podrían invitarla a participar alguna vez… La Kido por otro lado, desvió la mirada por sonrojo y vergüenza, tratando de reprimir su imaginación y evitar pensar en la posibilidad de ver a su Naruto-sama desnudo. Muy tarde. Se sonrojó violentamente y agitó la cabeza, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

- ¡Wan! ¿Hicieron algo divertido?- Preguntó curiosa la peliverde -¿Qué fue? ¿Jugaron? ¿Comieron? ¡Díganme, díganme!- La chica comenzó a moverse emocionada

- Nya… ¿Podemos saber?- La peligris también deseaba saber a qué se refería la ruborizada azabache

- Tuvieron sexo como animales… Eso es lo que hicieron- Replicó una sonriente Okame, provocando que las morenas voltearan a verla

- ¿Sexo? ¿Qué es sexo?- Fuu miraba curiosa

- ¿Es un juego…?- Mabui también esperaba respuesta

- ¿Podemos jugar también?- Preguntaron a coro

"Así que un par de lolitas, al menos de la mente" La Uzumaki mayor comenzaba a bosquejar ideas pervertidas en su cabeza "Esto se pone bueno, je, je, je…"

- ¡Sólo quería aclararlo, pero ese no es el punto!- Gritó la avergonzada Uchiha

- ¿Entonces cuál es el punto, Shishiko?- Hana se cruzó de brazos, esbozando un gracioso puchero de molestia

- Bueno…- La azabache tomó un poco de aire antes de seguir -El punto es que Kido me acompañó después a hacerme unos estudios y el resultado fue que yo… Yo…-

- ¿Qué ocurre?- De la alegría, Mikoto pasó a la preocupación -¿Estás enferma?-

- Vamos Nami-chan, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras…- Kushina la incitó a continuar

- Estoy embarazada…- De entre sus ropas, la azabache sacó un sobre y le lo extendió a la Uzumaki, quien lo tomó con desconcierto.

Naruto quedó totalmente atónito… Las chicas también habían quedado totalmente confundidas, pero en el caso del rubio, su expresión estaba totalmente descompuesta… Ese rato de pasión, donde su raciocinio se hizo a un lado para dejar libre sus instintos más primarios, tuvo como consecuencia el nacimiento de una nueva vida… Iba a ser padre, realmente iba a ser padre… Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, se puso de pie y camino hasta posarse frente a la sonrojada Uchiha y sin más, se arrodilló frente a ella y posó su oreja derecha en el vientre de la chica, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo suavemente.

- Vamos a tener un bebé… ¡Un bebé…!- El chico abrazó a su Hime-chan en esa posición, ante la expectación de las chicas -¡Voy a ser papá…!-

- ¡Sí!- Replicó sonriente Nami, derramando lágrimas de alegría -¡Y yo seré mamá…!-

- Así que desde el principio tuviste puntería, ¿Eh?- Okame se acercó y frotó con emoción la melena dorada de su nieto -¡Ese es mi muchacho…!-

- ¡Es el primer bebé de nuestro nuevo clan…!- Hana gritó sonriente y sumamente entusiasta

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- La Mitarashi volteó expectante hacia su amiga, junto los demás presentes

- ¡Si…! Ya somos una familia y ese bebé, sea niño o niña, será el primero que nacerá en esta nueva familia- Replicó la Senju visiblemente emocionada -¡¿No es genial?!-

- Ciertamente somos una familia resultado de varias circunstancias, en su mayoría desafortunadas…- Reflexionó Kushina con tristeza -Sin embargo, también es cierto que nos hemos convertido en una familia unida por los lazos que hemos ido creando…- Volteó a ver a Naruto, Nami, Hinata, Hana y Tatsumaki -Algunos son más viejos que otros- Ahora enfocó a Tenma, Anko, Fuu y Mabui -Pero todos son igual de importantes…-

- Y fuera de eso…- Mikoto adoptó una expresión reflexiva -El formar parte de un nuevo clan puede darnos fuerza política como para prevenir que las autoridades de la aldea quieran meterse con las chicas y Naruto-kun…-

- Se nota que es tu estudiante, ¿No crees, vieja vaca?- Murmuró con sonrisa burlona la Uzumaki mayor

- Al menos no es estúpida, como tú comprenderás…- Replicó la Namikaze con el mismo tono burlón

- No te reviento tus tetas siliconadas porque estoy feliz… ¡Seré bisabuela!- Replicó Okame en tono ciertamente conciliador

- Muy bien… Como en toda tu puta vida sólo estaremos de acuerdo en ocasiones como esta, lo dejaré pasar…- Tsunade relajó su sonrisa -Y aunque esté mal que lo diga, seré la bisabuela más sexy del mundo...-

La escena simplemente era enternecedora… Las chicas se acercaron inmediatamente a Nami para felicitarla por semejante noticia. Hana le revolvió el cabello mientras Anko la golpeaba en el hombro para posteriormente felicitar a Naruto por su buen trabajo. Fuu y Mabui colocaron sus orejas en el todavía vientre plano de la chica, para tratar de oír al bebé que según todas, ya estaba en el interior de la Uchiha, creyendo que se lo había comido o algo parecido. Tenma se acercó tímidamente al rubio y lo tomó discretamente de la mano, siendo correspondido su gesto inmediatamente. Tatsumaki se acercó con enorme sonrisa a su Onee-chan para abrazarla del cuello espontáneamente, provocando que se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba al sentir aquellos prominentes senos en su espalda… Las mujeres maduras miraban sonrientes la alegría de las chicas y el chico, deseando que fuera el primero de muchos días felices.

…

Frente a aquél altar donde Sasuke se enterara de sus orígenes, Tobi y Zunai se encontraban de pie, mirando fijamente aquél el grabado de aquella estrella de seis puntas. Sólo contadas personas habían visto ese símbolo en los ojos de Uchiha Makoto y sobraban los dedos de una mano para contar a quienes habían sobrevivido después de eso. Ambos enmascarados permanecían tranquilos, como si guardaran respeto por aquella intimidante mujer…

- Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que puse un pie en este lugar…- El enmascarado con dos ojos visibles entrecerró su Sharingan -Hasta el momento todo avanza sobre ruedas y nada parece fuera de su lugar… La hija de Mikoto, fría y apasionada a la vez, como yo… El Tsukuyomi de Itachi y luego el Susanoo de Sasuke…-

- Tiene toda la razón Sensei- Tobi cerró su ojo visible, quitándose la máscara de su rostro con suavidad -Después de eso hemos manejado todo muy bien y finalmente encontramos el Mangekyou de Shisui, que está resguardado en las instalaciones de esa tal KOBU-

- Te ves bien…- De un tirón, Zunai también se quitó su máscara -Tenía tiempo que no te veía sin esa cosa puesta…- En su rostro se formó una suave sonrisa

- Gracias…- La otra persona sonrió también

- Pude detectar la presencia de Orochimaru-senpai durante el examen y todo me hace suponer que planea atacar por sorpresa la aldea… Por fin ese andrógino me será útil-

- ¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente movimiento, Sensei?- Preguntó Tobi expectante

- Inmediatamente, obtener el Douryoku (Poder Ocular) de ese mocoso engreído, el único que supo la verdad sobre mí y se la contó a Danzou… Me alegra que Konoha se haya encargado de esa reliquia, el viejo sabía demasiado- Zunai endureció su expresión

- Igualmente, algunos Jounin comienzan a sospechar de Shizune…-

- Eso se está complicando también… Creo que es hora de desaparecerla para evitar algún otro problema y tal vez eso pueda servirnos para guiar correctamente a Sasuke… Puedes divertirte con él, si quieres-

- Como diga, Sensei…-

Nuevamente, las dos personas se volvieron a poner sus máscaras y un efímero sonido de estática se escuchó por el lugar, con un eco lúgubre. Después de unos segundos, los Akatsuki desaparecieron en medio de un vórtice que surgió del agujero en la máscara naranja, dejando solamente las velas de escasa luz que titilaron debido a la corriente de viento que se formó en el lugar. Tras unos instantes, sus flamas recuperaron la estabilidad para continuar iluminando el memorial dedicado a Uchiha Makoto.

…

El sol iluminaba el cielo de Konoha y calentaba la clara piel de una persona que recostada sobre el Monumento Hokage, en la parte dedicada al Yondaime, tenía las manos en la nuca, su pierna derecha extendida y la izquierda flexionada, visiblemente cómoda. Sus ojos cerrados eran la señal aparente de que se encontraba totalmente relajada, con la guardia baja… Con una sorprendente agilidad se reincorporó posando sus manos en el suelo e impulsándose y caer de pie tras una vistosa pirueta, abriendo sus ojos para observar tres Kunai clavadas en el suelo, que se hubieran enterrado justo al centro de su pecho de no haber reaccionado en el momento oportuno.

- Hola a ti también…- Tsukino Usagi volteó hacia su espalda, para encontrarse con la amiga de la chica que había asesinado en combate -Fuuma Sasame… ¿Verdad?- La rubia realizó rápidamente un secuencia de sellos

- ¡¿Por qué…?!- Gritó aquella chica, cuyos ojos destilaban odio puro

- No entiendo tu pregunta- Replicó la chica de Kumo, sin perder la calma y separando sus manos tras realizar aquellos sellos

- ¡¿Por qué mataste a Isaribi?!- Pisando dos pergaminos en el suelo, la chica de Kusa invocó dos enormes Fuuma Shuriken que sostuvo en ambas manos

- ¿Por qué…?- Repitió la rubia, con gesto tranquilo -Para que entendieras mis razones tendrías que saber sobre mi y sinceramente, no tengo ganas de platicar sobre mi vida personal… Pero puedes culpar a tu Sensei por el miserable destino de tu amiga, si eso te hace sentir mejor…- Terminó haciendo el ademán de darse media vuelta para marcharse

- ¡Tú no te irás a ningún lado…!- Inmediatamente Sasame arrojó ambos Shuriken con gran precisión y a gran velocidad hacia la chica, que caminaba de espaldas.

La pelirroja ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando sus proyectiles atravesaron el cuerpo de su enemiga sin causarle daño e inmediatamente la figura de Usagi se distorsionó para luego desaparecer como si fuera un espejismo. Rápidamente recuperó la seriedad y comenzó a alternar su visión por todo el lugar, tratando de encontrar a la chica para que no la tomara por sorpresa. Nunca se perdonaría ser asesinada sin poder vengar a su mejor amiga.

- Tsukigata Gensou (Ilusión de Luna Creciente)...-

La expresión de la pelirroja se descompuso totalmente cuando la mano derecha con los dedos contraídos de su enemiga, rodeada con un intenso Seiryoku azul, surgió de su estómago, cubierta con sangre. Un hilillo del líquido vital surgió de la comisura de sus labios mientras trataba de orientarse temblorosa hacia su espalda para mirar a la rubia de Kumo, cuyos ojos ahora mostraban la misma frialdad con la que había asesinado a su mejor amiga. Usagi acercó los labios a la oreja izquierda de su víctima con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. El resplandor alrededor de su extremidad desapareció, dejando ver que ahora estaba cubierta por la sangre de la chica de Kusa.

- T-Tú… Tú eres una asesina…- Murmuró débilmente Sasame, visiblemente asustada, tosiendo sangre nuevamente

- Simplemente soy una Ninja real… El último objetivo de Shinobi y Kunoichi es cumplir la misión asignada, sobreviviendo hasta lograrlo- Susurró con voz dulce en el oído de la aterrada pelirroja

- ¿P-Por qué…?-

- Siéndote sincera… En parte es porque mi objetivo es obtener justicia por algo que aconteció hace mucho tiempo…- Entrecerró los ojos con deleite -Y en parte, porque me gusta- Sacó su mano del cuerpo de su víctima, provocando que esta cayera de rodillas y luego de boca terminara de chocar contra el suelo, con expresión perdida

- Y por interrumpir mi momento de tranquilidad, voy a robarte absolutamente todo, así como lo hice con tu amiga…-

La rubia se posó junto a su indefensa víctima, cuyos ojos pasaron a reflejar un miedo atroz al poder ver únicamente la silueta oscura de su victimaria debido a que desde su ángulo la veía darle la espalda a la luz del sol. Sus ojos comenzaron a desorbitarse por la horrorosa sensación de impotencia y desesperación que invadió su cuerpo conforme vio que la mano de Usagi se comenzó a dirigir lentamente hacia su rostro. Miró de reojo la cara de su enemiga y sólo pudo ver en medio de la oscuridad, ese zafiro que la miraba como si fuera un botín de guerra antes que como una persona… Y luego todo fue oscuridad.

…

Sasuke se encontraba en su casa. Miraba su reflejo en un amplio espejo ubicado cerca de su cama, vestido únicamente con un pantalón negro, por lo que su trabajado abdomen era visible. Sonrió suavemente y sus ojos negros se convirtieron en los orbes escarlata que caracterizaban a su clan. Posteriormente sus ojos adoptaron el diseño de tres elipses carmesí que se encimaban de forma que asemejaban una estrella de seis picos. Y se vio envuelto en aquella forma de Seiryoku similar al costillar de un ser humano en tonalidad violeta. Entrecerró los ojos con regocijo al imaginarse el momento en que lograra aplastar con la mano de su Susanoo a su compañera de equipo, Haruno Sakura, en su próximo combate.

- Sasuke-kun…-

El todavía Genin volteó hacia la entrada del baño, para ver a la mujer que sabía era la única conexión que le quedaba con su madre biológica. Al parecer, Shizune fue la persona más cercana a Uchiha Makoto y era más que evidente que de Obito no iba a obtener información alguna sobre la mujer que lo había traído al mundo. Era algo que hacía importante a esa mujer. Y por más que quisiera negarlo, ese aire de misterio llamaba poderosamente su atención, casi tanto como la misma Nami. Su semblante discretamente preocupado, también lo hacía sentirse un tanto incómodo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- El Uchiha cerró sus ojos y el costillar a su alrededor se desvaneció

- Sólo deseaba saber si necesitabas algo- Replicó de forma amable la bella mujer -Lamento haberte molestado-

- No te preocupes, Shizune… Sólo estaba pensando-

- ¿Puede saberse en qué pensabas?- Preguntó expectante la chica

- Hm- Una sonrisa suave se formó en el rostro del azabache -¿Si te lo digo no te asustarás?-

- Te pareces a Makoto-sensei, Sasuke-kun- La bella mujer sonrió discretamente, dejando un tanto confundido al chico -Puedo adivinar lo que piensas… Makoto-sensei se pasaba pensando en sus enemigos durante las misiones, la forma en que iba a torturarlos y a matarlos lentamente…- Sasuke abrió los ojos, mostrando una expresión un tanto nostálgica

- ¿Puedes hablarme de Makoto Oka-san?-

- Bueno…- Shizune tomó un poco de aire antes de seguir -No sé qué es lo que quieras saber-

- Quiero saber sobre ella, sus sentimientos… Según lo que me contó Tobi, mis padres se odiaron, porque en realidad eran rivales que querían la supremacía del clan, antes que cualquier otra cosa…-

- Eso…- La Katou cerró los ojos por un momento -Eso es verdad…- La respuesta dejó visiblemente descolocado a Sasuke -Pero antes de que pienses mal, Makoto-sensei realmente amó a los frutos de esa relación… Itachi y tú-

- Shizune, después de nuestro primer encuentro, no he podido entender completamente tu actitud- Replicó serio el Uchiha

- Todo lo que yo hago, es en aras de realizar el sueño de Makoto-sensei… Si pensabas oponerte o delatarnos, eras hombre muerto, pero ahora que estás de nuestro lado, puedo tratarte como a uno de los nuestros… Como al hijo de la persona que fue una madre para mí…- Los ojos de la azabache dejaron ver una evidente tristeza, con la mirada baja -Ella nunca tuvo lazos cercanos con ninguna persona… Excepto Uchiha Itachi, su primogénito, tú, el hijo al que esperó con añoranza, yo, su única alumna y… Hyuga Hizashi-

- ¿Hyuga Hizashi?- Repitió confundido el Genin

- Hyuga Hizashi fue su compañero de equipo, y…-

- ¿Y…?- Sasuke la incitó a seguir

- El único hombre al que amó realmente… Como ya lo sabes, a menos que sea en un matrimonio acordado, las relaciones de los integrantes del Clan Uchiha con otras personas, estaban totalmente prohibidas, esa había sido una regla previa incluso a la era de las Ninsato (Aldeas Ninja)… Era un amor inocente y puro, entre dos Ninja de la élite, ya que Hizashi-sama era el mejor de todos los Hyuga de su tiempo en el control del Byakugan y la única razón por la que terminó en el Bonke, fue porque nació tan sólo unos momentos después que su hermano mayor, Hyuga Hiashi… Los Hyuga son casi tan severos como los Uchiha en cuanto a sus tradiciones y en el interior de los núcleos familiares, cuando se tienen dos o más hijos, sólo el primogénito se salva de recibir el Hyuga Souke no Juinjutsu… Hizashi-sama y Makoto-sensei se entendían bien, porque a ambos los unía el rencor contra sus clanes, a pesar de que los querían ver en la cima del poder en Konoha… Él, atrapado en la ley que lo obligaba a servir a gente mucho más débil y ella, atrapada en la estructura patriarcal de los Uchiha... Ellos querían el poder para cambiar sus propias situaciones-

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- Para Sasuke no era sencillo asimilar el relato

- Porque sus respectivas ambiciones fueron más grandes que ese amor… Y eso fue lo que al final evitó que su relación pudiera perdurar… En su afán de mostrar que era el mejor Hyuga, Hizashi-sama comenzó a realizar misiones más y más peligrosas con el fin último de conseguir la influencia suficiente para abogar por la supresión de su sello, hasta que llegó el día en que simplemente no volvió… Al menos no con vida-

- Y por eso fue que…-

- Sí Sasuke…- Shizune asintió seria -Por eso Makoto-sensei se encerró en su afán de conseguir el poder en el Clan Uchiha a toda costa y eso fue lo que eventualmente la llevó a relacionarse con tu padre, Uchiha Fugaku…-

- Entonces sólo soy hijo de las circunstancias…- El Genin se deprimió visiblemente

- Tal vez eso sea cierto- La mujer se acercó cautelosa al chico, llamando su atención al posar la mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo -Pero otra cosa totalmente cierta, es que como casi cualquier otra madre, ella amó a Itachi y también a ti, mientras crecías en su interior… Eso te lo garantizo-

- Y fue entonces cuando mi padre…- El joven volvió a desviar la mirada

- Así es… Uchiha Fugaku planeó la muerte de tu Oka-san y luego mandó a incinerar su cuerpo… No sin antes tomar uno de sus ojos y trasplantárselo a Itachi- La Katou apretó los puños cerca de su cintura y chasqueó los dientes con rabia contenida -A manera de burla, tomó su ojo derecho porque fue el mismo que le faltaba al cadáver de Hizashi-sama cuando fue recuperado, dándose a su hijo el acceso al Amaterasu… Irónicamente, Itachi usó ese poder años después para aniquilar al Clan Uchiha-

- Así es… Usó el Tsukuyomi contra mí aquél día y recuerdo que por todo el complejo Uchiha había residuos de llamas negras-

- Por eso te quedaste solo, Sasuke-kun…- Murmuró triste Shizune, mirando compasivamente a un Sasuke que había agachado su melancólica mirada -Y yo he estado sola desde que Makoto-sensei falleció…- Sorpresivamente, la chica abrazó al joven del cuello, recargándole la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo -Pero al menos, juntos ya no estamos solos…- Murmuró suavemente en su oído.

Sasuke estaba ligeramente ruborizado y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente… No sólo sentía una calidez agradable, además de eso con su cuerpo podía sentir la voluptuosa anatomía de la alumna de su madre contra su cuerpo. Los prominentes pechos de la bella mujer estaban recargados en su cuello, casi en su barbilla y aunque Nami fuera la dueña de sus pensamientos, no podía negar que Shizune era realmente hermosa y tenía el añadido de ser una Uchiha de sangre. Instintivamente abrazó de la cintura a la chica y para su desconcierto, ella lo apretó más contra su cuerpo. La habitación poco iluminada era su única testigo.

- Sasuke-kun…-

Se separaron por un instante y se miraron fijamente por unos instantes… Ambos podían ver su tristeza y esa sensación de soledad en los ojos del otro. Lentamente fueron acortando las distancias entre sus rostros hasta que finalmente ambos cerraron sus orbes negras y unieron sus labios en un beso tímido y breve. Separaron sus rostros tras un par de segundos, todavía confundidos por las sensaciones que comenzaban a surgir en ellos… Nuevamente se miraron a los ojos, visiblemente ruborizados. Una tímida sonrisa de la Katou fue correspondida de forma discreta por el Genin y acercaron su rostro nuevamente, esta vez fundiéndose en un beso apasionado, dejándose llevar… Con sus manos, comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos. Sasuke llevaba sus manos a las carnosas nalgas de Shizune mientras seguía entusiasta el juego de lenguas, en tanto que la Kunoichi pasaba las palmas de sus manos por los trabajados pectorales del Shinobi. Esta vez sólo se separaron cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire.

- Shizune…-

Pero no tardaron ni un poco en dirigirse a la cama. La chica se soltó la faja púrpura para aflojar su yukata y dejar a la vista sus pechos, firmes y de buen tamaño, ante la mirada de un fascinado Genin, que simplemente acercó sus manos a ellos y comenzó a masajearlos con curiosidad, provocando un marcado sonrojo en la bella mujer, que sonrió y cerró los ojos para sentir mejor la piel del chico y sus dedos que de forma algo precipitada ya jugueteaban con sus pezones. La erección era ya visible en el pantalón del Uchiha y la Katou al verlo, simplemente lo detuvo sujetándolo de sus muñecas y le bajó las manos lentamente a la altura de la cintura.

- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó el joven, confundido

- No… Sólo pienso que no es justo que solamente tus manos estén de traviesas…-

La chica sonrió en forma un tanto misteriosa y a continuación se arrodilló delante del chico. A continuación pasó sus manos por detrás de la cintura de Sasuke hasta llegar al nudo de la cuerda que actuaba como su cinturón y con suavidad, deshizo la atadura para soltarlo, dejando libre unos bóxers negros apenas el pantalón azul que vestía quedó en sus tobillos. Con delicadeza, Shizune metió las manos y ya adentro inició el masajeo del miembro del Uchiha con su mano derecha, mientras que con su otra mano comenzó a juguetear lentamente con sus gónadas entre los dedos. El Genin comenzó a reprimir los gemidos de placer que las caricias de la pelinegra le provocaban.

- S-Shizune…- Murmuró de forma ahogada el azabache, con los ojos cerrados y la cara orientada hacia el techo

- Y ahora…- Con calma, la Katou liberó el enhiesto miembro del chico -Te voy a hacer sentir muy bien, Sasuke-kun…-

Entonces la chica, tomó el miembro de Sasuke con su mano derecha, abarcándolo casi todo de la base al glande y con suavidad, lentamente, se lo introdujo a la boca mientras cerraba los ojos y ya con la virilidad del azabache en su húmeda cavidad, posó sus manos en el trasero del chico y comenzó a adentrar ese falo de carne hasta que con su nariz tocó el pubis. Sasuke no aguantó más y lanzó un intenso gritó de placer, que fue acompañado de sonoros gemidos al comenzar a entrar y salir su virilidad de la chica, teniendo Shizune el control del ritmo. Su cabeza iba y venía en un vaivén rápido, cual pistón, durante varios minutos. El Uchiha posó sus manos sobre la nuca de la chica para darle un poco más de impulso.

- ¡S-Shizune…! ¡S-Shizune...!- Sasuke gritaba con los ojos cerrados, perdido en aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras -¡Shizune…!- Bramó hacia el techo, cuando vio alcanzado el ansiado orgasmo.

Shizune gimió y frunció el ceño al sentir la cálida semilla en el interior de su boca. Esa sensación amarga en su paladar sólo duró unos segundos, porque rápidamente se tragó la esencia del chico, dejando escurrir un hilillo blanco por la comisura de sus labios, el cual se llevó de nuevo al interior de su boca con el índice de su mano derecha y lo saboreó de forma sugestiva. La virilidad de Sasuke había menguado un poco, pero el ver cómo la chica saboreaba los restos de su semen, lo hizo ponerse duro de nuevo. Shizune afiló más su sonrisa y se puso de pie, quedando frente a frente con el hijo de su Sensei. Se quitó su yukata y la dejo caer al suelo, revelando su torneado cuerpo, esas caderas anchas y su delineado trasero, simplemente la visión de una mujer sumamente hermosa. Se acostó bocarriba en la cama y se abrió de piernas, estirándolas hacia los costados ante el expectante azabache, que simplemente parpadeaba ante tan bella vista. Una hermosa Uchiha de sangre que le ofrecía su depilado sexo, el cual tenía rastros de humedad, para que lo tomara a sus anchas… Sin embargo, todavía estaba aquél deseo de perder su virginidad con Nami.

- Vamos Sasuke-kun…- Shizune estiró sus brazos con las manos abiertas hacia él -Hazme tuya…- Esas palabras fueron suficientes para acabar con cualquier otro pensamiento en la mente de Sasuke.

En momento el chico terminó de quitarse su ropa, cediendo a sus más bajos instintos y de forma algo torpe se acercó ansiosamente a la chica. Fue ella quien guió lentamente el pene hasta la entrada de su húmedo sexo y metió la punta, para indicarle a su hombre que podía empezar. Sasuke empujó violentamente hasta el fondo, arrancándole un sonoro grito a Shizune, mientras sus ojos se encontraban. Los movimientos de la cadera del Genin fueron frenéticos e intensos, haciendo que la chica comenzara a gemir de placer y sin previo aviso, lo tomo del cuello y quedando frente a frente, comenzaron a besarse con pasión y locura, con el chico sobre ella, los pezones de ambos rozándose de forma ardiente y los gemidos silenciados por el intenso juego de lenguas. Las embestidas del azabache continuaron aumentando de intensidad, mientras la pelinegra lo atrapó entre sus piernas de forma involuntaria.

- ¡Shizune…!- Ambas bocas se separaron y el Uchiha hundió su cara entre los generosos pechos de la Katou -¡M-Me voy a venir!-

- ¡Sasuke-kun…!- Shizune se aferró con fuerza a su amante -¡H-Hazlo dentro de mí!- Más que gritar, ambos hablaban entre gemidos -¡Lléname, Sasuke-kun…!- El aludido la penetraba con toda su fuerza.

Los gemidos y el olor a sexo ya inundaban la habitación, mientras la intensa actividad de ambos ya estaba por llegar al clímax. Un grito intenso por parte de ambos hacia el techo fue la señal de que alcanzaron el delicioso orgasmo al mismo tiempo y todavía sin salir del cálido interior de la hermosa mujer, Sasuke recostó la cabeza entre sus senos, mientras Shizune lo abrazó suavemente de la nuca y revolvía de forma sutil sus cabellos entre sus dedos. El Genin escuchaba los agitados latidos del corazón de la chica que ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos y podía sentir una nueva sensación despertando desde lo más profundo de su corazón… Ciertamente seguía prendado de Nami, pero esas sensaciones perdidas de saber que le importaba a alguien comenzaban a ser importantes para él.

- Sasuke-kun…- La bella mujer sonrió de forma suave -Cuando te veía en los brazos de Mikoto-san, quería cargarte en mis brazos y recargarte en mi pecho… Creo que me tardé un poco- Suspiró suavemente

- S-Shizune…-

Lentamente, los ojos del chico comenzaron a cerrarse… Hace unas horas todavía era virgen y había quedado agotado con su maravillosa iniciación en el sexo. Había cumplido una recurrente fantasía para casi todos los jóvenes de su edad… Se había acostado con una mujer que prácticamente le doblaba la edad y eso era motivo suficiente para que su ego subiera hasta las nubes. Con una sonrisa suave en sus labios, terminó por quedarse profundamente dormido sobre su compañera. La mujer entrecerró los ojos al sentir que su joven amante se había tomado un descanso merecido.

"Estuviste bien para ser tu primera vez, Sasuke-kun…" Shizune continuaba acariciando los cabellos negros cabeza con suma delicadeza "Aunque recuerdo que Itachi estuvo mejor…"

…

Naruto caminaba por el bosque. Después de la gran noticia del embarazo de su Hime-chan, por iniciativa de Kushina, Okame y Tatsumaki, habían llevado a la Uchiha para comprar cosas para el bebé… Aunque un embarazo de una semana no era el tiempo adecuado para ir pensando en las cosas para el nuevo miembro del clan o al menos era lo que él pensaba. Originalmente había querido ir con el grupo, que estaba conformado básicamente por Nami, Hana, Fuu, Mabui, Tenma, Tsunade, Mikoto y las pelirrojas, pero las maduras decretaron que era un momento de chicas y lo enviaron a otro lugar. La Uzumaki mayor le dio uno de sus libros para que según ella 'se entretuviera' y vaya que esa lectura era entretenida…

Después de aquél acto de amor con la azabache, Naruto le había cogido gusto a los asuntos del sexo, en parte porque creía que además de cuidar a los hijos, la responsabilidad de un padre era hacer feliz a la madre en todo sentido y en parte porque aquellas sensaciones eran sumamente placenteras. Iba concentrado en aquella lectura sobre una pareja donde el marido ejercía el rol de dominador y la mujer el papel de sumisa, donde ella se sometía a toda clase de perversiones y demás cosas humillantes que su pareja le ordenaba hacer y se sentía plena con eso, alcanzando el placer más intenso de su existencia y sometiéndose más y más a su novio, cediéndole gradualmente el control cada aspecto de su vida. Su Obaa-san sí que era meticulosa con las descripciones y por eso podía imaginar claramente a los personajes de tan peculiar relato…

- Vaya…- El chico comenzaba a respirar algo agitado -Esto se parece a aquellos sueños que he tenido últimamente sobre la vida de Maou…-

- ¿N-Naruto-kun…?-

El rubio volteó hacia aquella colina vagamente familiar para él, y así como en aquél momento hace dos años, ahí estaba Hinata. En esta ocasión se encontraba sentaba en una pequeña colina y entonces el rubio cayó en cuenta de que se estaba casi en el mismo lugar donde podría decirse que se había encontrado con su Hina-chan por primera vez. La chica lo miraba sentada, sutilmente sonrojada y sin más, Naruto se sentó junto a ella. Delante de ellos había un pequeño ojo de agua cristalina el cual contemplaban en silencio. El libro de Okame, 'Yokubou no Rensa' (Cadenas de la lujuria), reposaba junto al rubio.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hinata-chan?- El chico se animó a romper el mutis

- B-Bueno… Estaba pensando un poco- La peliazul agachó ligeramente la cabeza

- ¿Pensando en qué?- Preguntó expectante el chico

- Es algo complicado…- Suspiró la chica antes de continuar -Últimamente he tenido sueños muy raros donde me veo en una vida pasada o algo así…- El semblante de la Hyuga se tornó pensativo -Lo raro es como si más que sueños fueran recuerdos… Porque puedo sentir como si los viviera en carne propia-

- ¿Qué clase de sueños…?- El corazón del chico comenzó a latir agitadamente

- E-Es que…- Un intenso sonrojo se hizo presente en la chica, tras sobresaltarse visiblemente por la pregunta -N-No… ¡No me hagas caso!- Hinata desvió la mirada, avergonzada

En ese momento, Naruto puso atención detenidamente en la bella chica a su lado… Tenía esa expresión de vergüenza y sonrojo que sólo mostraba con él. Seguía usando aquella ropa holgada con la que ocultaba sus encantos femeninos, pero aún así podía ver de forma sutil sus generosas curvas. Aquellos sueños que tenía esporádicamente sobre la vida pasada de Maou poco a poco le estaban pasando factura en cuanto a su autocontrol y el haber vivido sin presencia femenina durante su estancia con los Ninsou, con excepción de la risueña Nikkou-sennin (Sabia de la Luz del Sol), no ayudaba mucho. De repente el rubio tuvo mucha atención femenina sobre él y cada vez le era más complicado mantenerse ecuánime con tantas hermosas chicas cerca. Y ahora, estando solos y con aquél libro tan explícito recién leído…

- Dime Hinata-chan… ¿Qué clase de sueños?- Preguntó Naruto, con extraño tono serio

- Eh, bueno…- La chica se cohibió por el poco común tono de mando usado por el chico

- ¿Sabes? Creo que puedo imaginarme qué clase de sueños…-

La chica se quedó sentada mientras el chico comenzó a moverse para posarse detrás de ella. La Hyuga se quedó inmóvil cuando el Uzumaki la abrazó de la cintura y simplemente se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, mientras el rubio acercó su boca a su oído izquierdo. La peliazul ahogó un suspiro cuando sintió la respiración de su chico tan cerca y cerró los ojos para mantener la cordura… Pero la cercanía de Naruto no ayudaba. Podía sentir su trabajado cuerpo sobre su espalda, abrazándola de forma posesiva.

- Vamos a ver si no estoy equivocado…- Susurró en el oído de la chica con una suave sonrisa.

Lentamente el rubio llevó las manos al zipper de la sudadera y comenzaba a bajarlo lentamente para dejar al descubierto el ajustado top de malla que mantenía los generosos pechos de la chica en su lugar. Hinata estaba visiblemente apenada, pero no hacía nada por resistirse, al contrario, posó sus brazos a los costados para facilitarle a su chico su labor. Finalmente la prenda cayó suavemente junto al firme trasero de la chica, que ya respiraba agitada, reviviendo en su mente los sueños que había comenzado a tener desde hace un par de días atrás.

- Creo que no…- La chica se sobresaltó cuando sintió cómo las manos de Naruto se posaron en sus senos y ahogó un gemido -Veo que di en el clavo, Hinata-chan…-

- ¡N-Naruto-kun!- La Hyuga soltó un chillido al aire cuando sintió los dientes de su amado morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja -N-No…-

- Je, je, je…- Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del chico, mientras comenzaba a amasar sus sensibles senos suavemente -Creo que estaba en lo cierto…- Por un momento, los ojos del chico brillaron en tono escarlata -Y ahora… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- La mano derecha del Genin bajó lentamente hasta adentrarse en el pantalón de la Kunoichi

- N-Naruto-kun… D-Detente…- Apenas podía susurrar la chica, porque la hábil mano del chico se acercaba a su feminidad con un delicioso tacto por su vientre -¡Kya!- Chilló cuando sintió los dedos del Uzumaki abrirse paso en su virgo

- Eres muy bella Hinata-chan…- La chica gemía ahogadamente, mientras los dedos del rubio comenzaban a explorar su sexo -Estos grandes pechos…- Con su mano libre comenzó a estrujar el pezón izquierdo de la chica que a pesar de su actitud se dejaba hacer -Esta tersa piel…- Con suaves besos, comenzó a recorrer el cuello de la ya entregada Hinata

- P-Para, N-Naruto-kun…- Cada vez le era más difícil hablar sin que sus chillidos la interrumpieran

- Y sobre todo…- Soltó el pecho de la chica para tomar su barbilla -Estos carnosos labios…-

Guió con firmeza el rostro de una sumisa peliazul, que simplemente se dejó guiar al darse cuenta que el rubio tenía intenciones de besarla. Los rostros de ambos se iban acercando lentamente, mientras la chica finalmente dejaba sus inhibiciones atrás y totalmente sonrojada, perdida en el placer que los dedos del rubio le daban, cerró los ojos. Naruto, con la mirada entrecerrada, acortaba la distancia entre las bocas, hasta que finalmente se fundieron en un lento y casto beso que sólo duró unos momentos, ya que al instante empezó un intenso jugueteo de lenguas entre los amantes, con una Hinata que ya estaba entregada al placer de las caricias de su chico, mientras que el rubio disfrutaba a plenitud de su compañera, entregándose en el juego de lengua para ahogar sus cada vez más intensos gemidos. Uno, dos, tres dedos… Los flujos de la chica los cubrieron justo cuando amenazaba con entrar un cuarto en aquél intenso mete y saca, junto con un intenso sollozo ahogado que la dominante lengua del Genin evitaba que terminara en un grito. La peliazul había alcanzado un delicioso clímax, simplemente con ese lujurioso beso y la hábil mano de su amado. Se separaron con lentitud, mientras ella posaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, con un par de lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

- Hinata-chan…- Naruto abrazó en forma posesiva a la chica y nuevamente posó su boca junto a su oído izquierdo -Eso sólo fue una probada… ¿En verdad quieres que pare…?-

- N-No…- Respondió tímidamente la Genin al sentir cómo los dedos dentro de su pantalón volvían a la carga -Por favor… N-No te detengas…-

- Antes de eso, Hinata-chan… Hay algo que quiero mostrarte…- La chica volteó a ver extrañada a su chico, respirando agitada.

El Uzumaki se quitó si Hitai-ate al tomarlo de la placa de metal con la mano y jalarlo suavemente, revelando aquél misterioso ojo que ella había visto en el Naruto de sus sueños recurrentes, el tal Maou que lograba perder a esa chica idéntica a ella en el más intenso de los placeres carnales. Su cuerpo se estremeció al notar que tal vez aquellos sueños recurrentes que tenía eran más que eso. Su mirada quedó atrapada por aquél ojo similar al Sharingan, cuyos nueve tomoe giraban activamente.

- Naruto-kun… Eres… ¿Quién eres…?- Preguntó timorata la Hyuga.

Una vez que estuvieron de pie, el rubio se dirigió al cuerpo de agua mientras se quitaba primero la parte superior de su ropa para dejar al aire su trabajado abdomen, no muy voluminoso, pero perfectamente tonificado, encabezado por esos firmes pectorales. Luego posó sus manos en el top de la chica y ella levantó los brazos al darse cuenta que la intención del chico era desprenderla de la prenda también. Aquella ropa de malla cayó al suelo mientras la reencarnación de Maou le daba un candente beso a la chica, que nuevamente se limitaba a recibir gustosa, sin moverse. Su respiración agitada provocaba que ahora sus pechos se movieran con un bamboleo libre. Las lenguas continuaban jugando, ahora con la del macho subyugando y la de la hembra aceptando gustosa el rol que tenía de dejarse guiar. Los endurecidos pezones chocaban contra esos músculos tonificados, debido a que Naruto pegó su cuerpo al de su chica mientras con sus manos recorría libremente su generosa anatomía. El contacto de la piel del rubio contra la suya, provocaba un ardor agradable por todo el cuerpo de la peliazul, que nuevamente se sentía embriagada y perdida por las sensaciones.

- ¿No lo sabes…?- La chica ahogó otro suspiro cuando sintió que nuevamente la mano del Genin comenzó a recorrer lentamente su intimidad -Entonces…- Con su otra mano comenzó a bajarle el pantalón para dejar expuestas su carnosas nalgas

- N-Naruto-kun…- Los ojos de la chica comenzaban a desorbitarse

- Creo que debo enseñarte un poco…-

De un violento tirón el pantalón de la Hyuga cayó al suelo, dejando expuestas sus moldeadas piernas y sobre todo ese trasero tentador. Su intimidad, invadida por la mano hiperactiva del rubio, estaba cubierta por una inocente braguita rosa de encaje, muy aniñada. Sólo esa prenda evitaba que estuviera totalmente desnuda, en aquella zona apartada del bosque. La mano de Naruto dejó aquél cálido lugar y la chica sintió un escalofrío intenso cuando aquellos traviesos dedos se posaron delante de su rostro y el chico la volvió a abrazar por la espalda con su otro brazo. Hinata respiraba visiblemente agitada, boquiabierta, expectante…

- ¿Lo hueles Hinata-chan?- La esencia femenina tenía un olor intenso -Esa es tu esencia… La esencia de una hermosa mujer… Pruébala- Acercó sus dedos a los labios de la chica y se los pasó como si fuera lápiz labial -Vamos…- El rubio sonrió satisfecho cuando sintió que la lengua de Hinata tímidamente comenzaba a probar.

Poco a poco, la Hyuga comenzó a acercar la cabeza a esos dedos que contenía los fluidos de su virgo… Y extrañamente, lejos de ser desagradable, ese sabor algo salado, era agradable para ella, porque era su esencia de mujer, como había dicho su Naruto-kun… Sin darse cuenta ya tenía los dedos en su boca, saboreándolos con deleite, mientras el rubio se dedicaba a recorrer sus prominentes curvas con su mano libre, concentrándose en sus erectos pezones, los cuales pellizcaba alternadamente. El sonrojo en el rostro de la chica era signo de que realmente disfrutaba lo que estaba pasando y el que se mantuviera inmóvil, dejándose hacer, indicaba que implícitamente aceptaba el rol dominante de su macho.

- Bien Hinata-chan… ¿Todavía no sabes quién soy?- El rubio se separó de la chica y la tomó de la cintura para girarla y quedar ambos frente a frente

- ¿E-Eh?- La chica se sobresaltó al sentir la ya notoria erección del rubio, que sobresalía visiblemente de su pantalón

- Soy quien te va a enseñar el paraíso…- Y con sus ojos entrecerrados, juntó sus labios con los de ella para fundirse en otro lujurioso beso.

Hinata cerró los ojos y con los brazos en los costados, se dedicó a enfocar todos sus sentidos en el candente beso, jugueteando libremente las lenguas, disfrutando de su deseo y pasión sin pensar en nada más. Sólo se separaron cuando la necesidad de respirar fue demasiada y mientras el chico la miraba de forma un tanto seria, la chica lo miraba ilusionada. Entonces una suave sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Naruto y tomó de los hombros a la Hyuga.

- En verdad eres maravillosa, Hinata-chan… Eres una buena Kunoichi, eres muy amable con la gente… Y eres realmente bella…- La chica se arrodilló cuando sintió presión sobre sus hombros, quedando delante de la oculta entrepierna del chico -Por eso se me hace injusto que uses esa ropa ajustada para ocultar esa belleza… Pero yo cambiaré eso… Ayúdame- La chica entendió la indirecta y comenzó a acercar sus manos hacia la bragueta del pantalón -No… Con los dientes-

La chica agachó la mirada con notoria vergüenza y entonces sintió la mano derecha de su chico sobre su cabeza, acariciándola con cariño. Levantó su rostro para mirar aquellos ojos azules… Y quedó deslumbrada, con esa mirada tan profunda y expresiva con el que el rubio la miraba ansioso, con esa sutil sonrisa y con aquél ojo en su frente que también la miraba, como si pudiera ver a través de su ser incluso mejor que ella misma…

- Confía en mí, Hinata-chan… Cuando lo pruebes, no lo podrás dejar…-

Era algo vergonzoso… Pero después de unos segundos, cerró los ojos y conforme acercaba su perfecta dentadura hacia la bragueta, dejaba sus inhibiciones de lado para entregarse al placer y liberar de su encierro la virilidad que ya había visto, espiando al rubio con su Byakugan mientras se bañaba… Ella secretamente era aficionada a la literatura erótica, aunque de fantasear mientras se masturbaba nunca había pasado. Especialmente lo referente a la dominación, era su temática predilecta, tal vez era por eso que se estaba prestando a la situación… Fuera de aquellos sueños, a veces se había masturbado pensando en algo muy parecido a lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Muy bien Hinata-chan…- Susurró el chico pronunciando más su sonrisa, mientras escuchaba el zipper de su pantalón bajar lentamente.

La chica siguió en su labor hasta que sintió al zipper detenerse, luego miró con pena el bóxer negro del rubio, la última barrera e inmediatamente tomó el resorte y con delicadeza lo fue bajando. Sintió un golpecito en su frente. Era el miembro enhiesto del rubio que había salido del golpe debido a su liberación y a pesar de que ya se había olvidado de la pena, se estremeció al ver sus proporciones. No era lo mismo verlo a distancia, que tenerlo delante de ella. Sintió las manos de Naruto sobre su cabeza, que lentamente comenzaron a guiarla hacia él. Lo tomó con ambas manos y lo guió hacia su cálida boca al comprender las intenciones de su macho. Una vez que lo tuvo dentro de su cavidad, el Uzumaki tomó la iniciativa y suavemente lo adentró más y más en su boca. Cuando sintió que la chica comenzaba a llegar al límite, lo comenzó a sacar lentamente, pero antes de que el glande salida, nuevamente volvió a empujar con suavidad. El vaivén comenzó con esa lentitud, mientras Hinata comenzaba a familiarizarse con la esencia. Fuerte, viril, única… El chico comenzó a gemir una vez que la Kunoichi se dejó hacer libremente.

- Hm… Hinata-chan… Sí, muy bien, eres muy buena…- El chico cerró los ojos para perderse en la sensación.

Después de algunos minutos, cuando sintió que estaba cerca de llegar al clímax, salió de la boca de la chica, dejándola confundida, porque ya se hacía acostumbrado al sabor y le había gustado. Miró confundida al chico, quien le sonrió con ternura y la tomó de los hombros para recostarla. Ella se dejó guiar y quedó bocarriba, mirando sonrojada a su chico, con su cuerpo extendido y sus pechos por efecto de la gravedad se hicieron ligeramente hacia los lados.

- Tus pechos en verdad son cautivadores, Hinata-chan…- La piel de la peliazul se erizó cuando el chico nuevamente comenzó a manosear aquellas masas de carne -Te voy a enseñar a usarlos…-

Naruto se puso de pie con el cuerpo de Hinata entre sus piernas y luego se arrodilló, de forma que entre sus rodillas quedaba el plano vientre de la chica y su pene erecto arriba de los senos de la Hyuga. La chica respiraba agitada, sobresaltándose nuevamente cuando sintió las manos del chico sobre sus muñecas. Lentamente guió sus manos hasta posarlas en sus pechos y su piel se erizó cuando inclinó el cuerpo y le hizo hacer presión sobre 'las gemelas' para que atraparan su virilidad entre ellas. Ese contacto le produjo un escozor intenso en su entrepierna y sintió cómo la humedad lubricaba nuevamente su feminidad.

- Ahora sostenlas tú, Hinata-chan…- El chico liberó las muñecas de su compañera -Y abre tu boquita para recibirme…- La chica, embriagada de placer, inclinó la cabeza para obedecer la indicación, quedando su boca muy cerca del pene de su macho -¡Y empecemos…!-

El movimiento de cintura del Uzumaki fue súbito, potente y firme. La chica comenzó a sentir el vaivén del miembro de su Naruto-kun entre sus senos, lubricado con su propia saliva y la fricción entre las pieles el produjo con placentero ardor mientras nuevamente su boquita recibía el sexo de su macho. Cerró los ojos y se recreaba en los bramidos del rubio mientras nuevamente degustaba aquél fuerte sabor que ya comenzaba a gustarle. El intenso movimiento de caderas del rubio continuó por varios minutos, hasta que el rubio sintió su inminente venida. Tomó la cabeza de la chica para levantarla un poco más y en ese momento estalló en un sublime clímax, gritando el nombre de su hembra, que a su vez llegaba a otro delicioso orgasmo, recibiendo su cálida semilla, sin dejar ir ni siquiera una gota.

- Eso es tuvo intenso, Hinata-chan…- La chica se limitó a tragarse el semen dentro de su boca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tras dejar libre a su hombre

- N-Naruto-kun…- La chica murmuró, con su rostro desencajado ya, esperando por más

- Y ahora vamos al evento principal…-

El chico se reincorporó y se alejó un poco de la chica, para tomarla de los tobillos y levantarle las piernas. Hinata se dejaba hacer expectante y su cuerpo se estremeció al ver que la virilidad del rubio no había menguado para nada a pesar de la generosa cantidad de semen que había depositado en su boca. Su sexo había quedado expuesto por la forma como el chico alzaba sus piernas. Naruto las separó ligeramente y haciendo un poco de presión las flexionó para poder posar la parte posterior de las rodillas sobre sus hombros. Acercó su pene a la virginal entrada y comenzó a rozarla con el glande, provocando que la chica lanzara un sonoro grito.

- Espera un poco Hinata-chan… Pronto te llevaré al cielo- El chico se inclinó para susurrarle al oído

- H-Hazme tuya…- Fue lo que ya enturbiada mente de la chica le permitió decir a su boca

- No… Pídemelo sinceramente, Hinata-chan… ¿Qué quieres…?-

La peliazul estaba confundida y su estado de excitación poco le permitía reflexionar sobre la forma en cómo lo había pedido. La peculiar pose en la que se encontraban, con el chico listo para poseerla pero sin decidirse a hacerlo, la mantenía ansiosa por lo que el momento en que había soñado por los últimos años llegara. ¿Qué quería? Ella quería que su macho la poseyera, quería entregarle su virgo, quería que la llevara al cielo como había dicho él mismo, demostrarle todo el amor que tenía por él… Trató de acomodar sus ideas y en ese momento, sólo pudo decir lo que realmente deseaba.

-¡Quiero ser la mejor, que todos me volteen a ver sabiendo que sólo soy tuya…!- Gritó la chica mientras de su ojos surgían gruesas lágrimas -¡Quiero que me presumas, como la hermosa mujer que soy, que me hagas todo lo que quieras…!- Hinata sollozó por un momento, antes de continuar -Naruto-kun… Quiero que me enseñes el cielo…-

- Buena respuesta, mi Hina-chan… ¡Bienvenida al cielo!-

De golpe el rubio la penetró hasta el fondo y la peliazul lanzó un alarido de dolor al sentir de golpe cómo es duro falo de carne le arrebató su virginidad. De sus ojos salieron algunas lágrimas, pero inmediatamente pudo sentir cómo comenzó el intenso bombeo de su macho. Aquella sensación inicial de dolor poco a poco comenzó a dar paso a una sensación mucho más agradable conforme el movimiento de las caderas de Naruto se intensificaba y su virilidad entraba y salía de ella con intensidad. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta dejó de sollozar para comenzar a gemir de forma reprimida. El pene del chico se adentraba en su cálido interior, manchado con pequeños rastros de sangre.

- ¡N-Naruto-kun…!- Gritó al aire la chica, mientras sentía cómo con cada embestida el Uzumaki llegaba a lo más profundo de ella -¡Oh por Kami, sí…!-

- ¡Te gusta Hinata-chan!- Intensificó aun más los movimientos de su pelvis -¡Te encanta…!-

- ¡S-Sí!- Respondió entre jadeos, mientras sus ojos comenzaba a desorbitarse -¡N-No pares…!-

- ¡Dime lo que quieres…!- Dejando la parte posterior de las rodillas de la chica descansando en sus hombros, continuó masajeando sus pechos -¡Dímelo…!-

- ¡Q-Quiero que me hagas tuya…!- Bramó la chica, ya con el rostro descompuesto por el placer

- ¡¿Qué quieres?!- Cada vez le imprimía mayor fuerza a sus embestidas, provocando que los alaridos de placer de su nueva mujer fueran más y más fuertes, resonando por todo el bosque

- ¡Q-Que me t-tomes…!- La chica se abrazó al cuello de su hombre y de su boca comenzó a correr un hilillo de saliva con los ojos totalmente desorbitados -¡Q-Que me llenes…!-

- ¡Tus deseos son órdenes, Hinata-chan…!- Gritó el rubio en medio de los sonidos que producían los cuerpos de ambos.

El orgasmo fue delicioso para ambos. El rubio cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los pechos de su compañera mientras dejaba su semilla en su cálido interior, mientras la chica se desgañitaba en un grito ensordecedor y su rostro se desencajaba totalmente por el placer. Respirando visiblemente agitada, Hinata comenzaba a recuperarse, con su cabeza recostada hacia un lado y aquél hilillo de saliva que ahora escurría por su mejilla. Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la razón tras ese éxtasis tan intenso, mirando con sus ojos enternecidos, cómo el chico se salió de ella y con sumo cuidado ladeó su cuerpo para dejarla recostada hacia el costado derecho, agitándose sutilmente sus pechos con el movimiento. Trataba de normalizar su respiración, desconcertándose cuando vio que su Naruto-kun se arrodilló junto a ella, con su todavía enhiesto sexo frente a su feminidad, la cual ya era de él y de la cual escurría un hilillo de semen.

- ¿Lista para la segunda venida, Hinata-chan?- Preguntó el chico con sonrisa amable

- A-Ah…- La jovencita únicamente lo volteó a ver, sin poder controlar su aliento agitado y su cuerpo tembloroso

- Tomaré eso como un sí…-

Y tomó la pierna izquierda de la voluptuosa peliazul para posar la pantorrilla sobre su hombro izquierdo, luego se sentó sobre su muslo y con sumo cuidado orientó su pene de nuevo hacia la cálida cavidad de la Hyuga y lentamente, comenzó a meterlo, observando atentó cómo la chica se mordía el labio inferior y hacía un rictus temporal de dolor. Una vez que estaba totalmente dentro, comenzó a sacarlo lentamente para ver cómo la chica comenzaba a retorcerse de placer. Él sentó en el firme muslo de la chica y poco a poco comenzó el intenso movimiento de sus caderas… Hinata inmediatamente comenzó a gritar al aire.

- ¡Si, si…!- La chica se llevó las manos al rostro ya por reflejo -¡Oh Kami, que bien se siente…!- Sus ojos nuevamente se desorbitaban mientras sus femeninas carnes se movían por las embestidas intensas del rubio

- ¡Eres muy hermosa, Hinata-chan!- Bramaba el chico con fiereza, aumentando la fuerza del vaivén de su cuerpo

- ¡Naruto-kun, si, si…!- Sonrió de forma marcada mientras comenzaba a derramar nuevamente el líquido salado de sus ojos -¡Por Kami, esto se siente tan bien…!- De la boca de la chica comenzaban a surgir hilillos de saliva

- ¡Tu también Hinata-chan…!- En su posición, Naruto acercó su rostro al de la chica y comenzaron a besarse con pasión y lujuria.

El chico dejó caer la pierna de Hinata a su costado y adoptando la posición del misionero, continuó con el intenso bombeo, sin ceder tampoco a su juego de lenguas. La chica cerró sus ojos casi en blanco con un rictus totalmente desencajado por el éxtasis al que nuevamente la estaba llevando el hombre al que le pertenecía. Lo abrazó del cuello y con sus piernas lo atrapó para que nuevamente la llenara con su esencia. La fricción de sus sexos producía un ruido intenso que era claramente audible y eso aumentaba lo morboso del momento. Finalmente ambos separaron sus bocas cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire, sin cesar en el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

- ¡Hinata-chan, me voy a venir…!- La chica aumentó la fuerza de su agarre

- ¡Hazlo dentro…!- Bramó con intensidad -¡Hazme un hijo como a Nami…!-

- ¡Hinata-chan…!-

- ¡Naruto-kun…!-

Alcanzaron juntos el pleno orgasmo y la simiente caliente del rubio inundó de nuevo las entrañas de la peliazul. El cuerpo de Hinata se convulsionó violentamente y tras un grito que resonó por todo el bosque, se venció completamente. Naruto respiraba agitado, mirando cómo su sexy compañera respiraba agitada, como si hubiera perdido el sentido, pero con los ojos abiertos, la mirada sin estar enfocada en ningún lugar y la esencia del Uzumaki saliendo en cantidad considerable de su sexo.

- En verdad… Eres maravillosa, Hinata-chan- Susurró el chico, acercándose con calma a la chica, que seguía todavía en la plenitud de su orgasmo y por eso no reaccionaba en lo absoluto -Mi Hinata-chan…-

La chica volteó instintivamente al oír su nombre, quedando bocaarriba y mirando a ese chico maravilloso que primero le había devuelto el ánimo de salir adelante y ahora… Ahora la había llevado al cielo. Estaba tan cansada y el chico la hacía sentir tan segura, que cerrando sus ojos lentamente sin apartar la mirada del chico, lentamente se estaba quedando dormida, con la idea de ser la mejor para estar al lado de su amado rubio… Naruto se arrodilló ahora con el moldeado torso de la Hyuga entre sus piernas, con su falo delante de sus pechos. Posó su pene entre esas suaves masas de carne, atrapándolo al juntarlas con sus manos. Emuló el movimiento de sus caderas, como si nuevamente hiciera suya a la chica, que sólo sentía el roce de aquélla endurecida carne contra sus sensibles senos, dejándose hacer completamente. El chico gemía de forma reprimida, pero pronto alcanzó el clímax, eyaculando abundantemente sobre la cara de la peliazul.

- ¡Hina-chan…!- Levantó su cara al cielo, con los ojos cerrados por el placer.

Un orgasmo inesperado le llegó nuevamente a Hinata, cuando sintió la cálida simiente del rubio sobre su pecho y su cara. Su sexo era un mar de flujos entre el saliente semen de su macho y su propia esencia, que era muy abundante. Finalmente se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia su lado izquierdo, los ojos entrecerrados, su rostro notoriamente ruborizado y su boca levemente abierta, que dejaba ver una sonrisa plena. El chico se separó de la hermosa hembra y se recostó junto a ella, mirando el cielo sobre su cabeza, mientras posaba sus manos detrás de la nuca para acomodarse mejor y tratar de normalizar su respiración, mientras reflexionaba que ahora su deber era satisfacer en todos los aspectos a su Hime-chan y a la mujer a su costado, además de a las otras chicas llegado el momento. Cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente. Definitivamente tendría que pedirle otro tomo de 'Yokubou no Rensa' a su Okame Obaa-san y ponerse a estudiar.

…

¡Katon: Goukatsui no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica del Martillo del Fuego del Infierno)…!

¡Denton: Raidentsui no Jutsu (Elemento Electricidad: Técnica de la Lanza del Trueno y el Relámpago)…!

Lo que parecía ser una auténtica lanza compuesta de Seiryoku Denton con forma cónica, se extendía a lo largo del brazo izquierdo coronado por la mano con cuatro dedos extendidos del pulgar al anular de una maltrecha Haruno Sakura que corría a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo. Por el otro lado, intenso Seiryoku Katon se moldeaba alrededor del puño derecho ligeramente echado hacia atrás de la lastimada Mitarashi Anko, que igualmente se enfilaba al frente con toda su potencia. La expresión fiera de ambas era señal de que iban a dejar todo en ese último impacto y el que ambas manifestaran el Joutai Nii (Estado Dos) de sus respectivos Juin significaba que realmente había sido una pelea a tope.

La ropa desgastada que ahora revelaba ciertas partes de sus cuerpos, era el símbolo de que no se habían guardado nada y ahora ese último impacto definiría todo. Con expresiones fieras en sus rostros, finalmente impactaron en los cuerpos de sus oponentes. El Jutsu de la pelinaranja atravesó en seco el hombro derecho de la pelimorada y el violento puñetazo de la chica del Ten no Juin tuvo el mismo resultado en el hombro izquierdo de la poseedora del Chi no Juin. Ambas salieron despedidas en direcciones opuestas y cayeron de espaldas al suelo, quedando totalmente inconscientes. Inmediatamente dos sombras se acercaron a las chicas, al ver que esta vez realmente sus vidas estaban comprometidas por las hemorragias que ambas presentaban. Una de ella se inclino para quedar junto a la cabeza de la Haruno.

- Orochimaru-sama…- Dijo un joven de cabello grisáceo y lentes, mientras forzaba a Sakura a tragar una píldora negra -El nivel de estas dos ya es muy alto…- Repitió el procedimiento con Anko -¿No es peligroso que las dejemos en Konoha? Podrían encontrar la forma de liberarse de la influencia del Juin y eso las convertiría en enemigas muy peligrosas-

- Ciertamente en muy poco tiempo han avanzado mucho… Sus Jutsu, sus habilidades y su capacidad de estrategia también, como si se complementaran entre sí- Reflexionó serio el Sannin, ignorando las palabras de su subordinado -Es algo que no me había tocado ver antes-

- También está el asunto de esos tales Tsukuyomi- El joven de cabello gris observó detenidamente cómo las hemorragias en ambas chicas se detuvieron y lentamente sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse, por lo que comenzó a vendarlas en las áreas afectadas

- En cuanto a eso…- Orochimaru sonrió en forma sutilmente perversa -He estado investigando un poco y he analizado que esas tales Yuusei Ryuushi forman parte de algún mecanismo que sólo funciona cuando está completo… Pero no he podido saber nada más, porque el material existente sobre el tema es sumamente escaso, pero eso me confirma que esos sujetos planean algo grande y yo creo que es hora de tomar parte activa en esto…- De entre sus ropas sacó la fotografía de la chica que le había proporcionado Despair -Así que Kido Tenma… Será muy interesante estudiarla para saber qué es lo que realmente quieren esos sujetos de ella-

- Pero Orochimaru-sama…- El chico regresó su atención a su líder, una vez que terminó su labor

- Kabuto-kun… Te preocupas demasiado- El Sannin cerró los ojos con expresión confiada, cruzándose de brazos -Esos sujetos no saben nada de lo que estoy pensando y para cuando se enteren, con esa chiquilla en mis manos estaré en una cómoda posición para negociar…-

Lo que no sabía o podía saber el Hebi-ouja, era que estaba siendo observado por la ANBU Uzuki Yuugao, que había seguido toda la conversación entre los supuestos aliados de sus amos y ahora estaba al tanto de lo que planeaban. Bajo su máscara, los ojos de 'Neko' brillaron por un instante e inmediatamente desapareció con el Shunshin no Jutsu, antes de que notaran su presencia… En cuanto a Orochimaru y Kabuto, cuando notaron que sus dos conejillas de indias estaban fuera de peligro mortal, procedieron a retirarse antes de que despertaran ya fuera del trance.

…

El Gama-sennin Jiraiya se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los muros que delimitaban un baño termal femenino en Konoha. Fuera de la mirada de sus objetivos, se encontraba 'recopilando información' para continuar con las publicaciones de su popular saga Icha Icha (Entender). Recientemente Okame había publicado un nuevo libro y él no había podido concluir su tomo más reciente. Adolescentes, bellas madres e incluso una que otra madura, lucían sus generosas anatomías ajenas a que estaban siendo tomadas como fuente de inspiración para el albo y platicaban amenamente. El albo sonrió en forma pervertida por un largo rato y cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía material suficiente para continuar con su trabajo, decidió marcharse. De un salto se posó con firmeza en el suelo, pero inmediatamente se puso en alerta, al sentir que era observado…

- ¡Jiraiya-sama…! ¡En verdad es usted!-

El Sannin volteó a su espalda para encontrarse con una bella mujer rubia de largo cabello quebrado que llevaba suelto, que le llegaba casi a los tobillos. A pesar de llevar un holgado kimono azulado y una capa blanca, podían apreciarse sus generosas proporciones corporales. Pechos voluminosos y anchas caderas que inmediatamente robaron la atención del famoso Ninja, más cuando se dio cuenta que la hermosa mujer de ojos rubí delante de él, de unos treinta años aproximadamente, lo miraba con una particular devoción que jamás había notado antes para su persona.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó expectante el hombre maduro, sin apartar la mirada de aquella fémina

- M-Mi, mi nombre es Nichihime Amaterasu…- Respondió mientras agachaba la mirada, visiblemente cohibida -Soy una gran seguidora de sus libros y de hecho tengo todos los volúmenes de primera edición- Se notaba nerviosa, lo cual indicaba que en apariencia no estaba mintiendo

- Ya veo… ¡Así que eres fan del grandioso Jiraiya-sama!- El Sannin sonrió de forma marcada al saber que tan bella chica era seguidora de sus escritos -Y dime… ¿Te gustaría platicar un poco por ahí?- Preguntó con tono sutilmente insinuante

- D-Des… ¡Desde luego!- Replicó la mujer.

Jiraiya, como su homónimo galante de aquél relato antiguo, le ofreció su mano caballerosamente a la bella dama para guiarla y esta gustosa aceptó… Cuando sus manos se tocaron, ambos pudieron sentir una extraña sensación de familiaridad y comodidad que los descolocó visiblemente. Sin embargo, reaccionaron rápidamente y con suaves sonrisas se decidieron a empezar su paseo para platicar sobre los volúmenes de la saga Icha Icha. Caminaron con tranquilidad por la aldea y mientras lo hacían, el Gama-sennin pudo notar que su acompañante llamaba la atención de los hombres por su belleza y su innata gracia. Finalmente pasaron por el portón de Konoha y mientras continuaban su recorrido iban platicando amenamente ya no sólo del Icha Icha, sino de sus gustos y aficiones. Era extraño, pero Jiraiya nunca se había sentido tan en confianza con una persona, ni siquiera con su alumno predilecto, Minato. Se adentraban cada vez más y más en el bosque, completamente enfocados en su amena charla.

- Bueno… Y ya saliendo un poco del asunto del Icha Icha- El albo llamó la atención de su acompañante -¿A qué te dedicas?-

- B-Bueno, yo soy una, una aprendiz de Sennin y vengo del Shinden- La chica respondió, llamando poderosamente la atención de su ídolo

"¿Del mismo lugar donde estuvo Naruto?" La expresión del Sannin se tornó seria de un momento a otro -¿De casualidad conoces a Uzumaki Naruto?- Preguntó sin pensar

- ¿Naruto-kun? Si, si lo conozco- Replicó Amaterasu confundida -A veces me tocaba prepararle la comida, pero casi no conviví con él… Aunque sé que es un buen chico, muy dedicado en su entrenamiento-

- Ya veo… Pero bueno, si me permites decirte Amaterasu-chan… ¿Qué hace una aprendiz de Sennin en Konoha?-

- Hm…- La chica se puso pensativa -Lo que sucede es que deseaba recorrer el mundo y encontrar un lugar al cual pertenecer… Nací y crecí en el Shinden y sólo lo dejaba para comprar los nuevos ejemplares del Icha Icha… Varios son los Ninsou que leen su obra y por eso es que la conocí, Jiraiya-sama-

- Ya veo…- Replicó el albo, totalmente atento a las palabras de la chica

- P-Por eso me alegro mucho de haberlo conocido por fin…- Con una sonrisa discreta, la bella mujer agachó la cabeza, sonrojada -Usted es mi autor favorito, porque la obra Yokubou no Rensa se me hace muy explícita para mí gusto… He podido sentir los pensamientos y deseos que plasma a través de su texto y en verdad lo admiro mucho, Jiraiya-sama… Si lo desea, puede llamarme Arasu, es que como me llaman de cariño los Ninsou-

- Así lo haré, Arasu-chan…-

En ese momento se formó un silencio cómodo. Por el momento las palabras sobraban entre el famoso Gama-sennin y aquella mujer del Shinden. Tal vez por primera vez en su vida, el albo miraba sin perversión alguna a una mujer que no fuera su madre, que había fallecido cuando él apenas era un niño. La mujer en cambio, sentía una profunda paz que nunca había sentido antes, a pesar de ser una seguidora de la doctrina Naidou (Camino Interno) de la secta de los Ninshuu, la escuela que pregonaba la interiorización como el proceso para alcanzar la paz interior y por ende, la iluminación a la que alguna vez llegara el fundador de su secta, Rikudou-sennin…

Sonidos metálicos rompieron ese momento idílico y ambos voltearon con curiosidad hacia el origen de aquellos ruidos, encontrándose con una escena un tanto común por aquellos bosques: un joven Ninja practicando con su Sensei. En este caso, el joven era el chico de cabellos blancos y tez morena de Kusagakure, que ataviado con una camisa de tirantes negra, tenía un duelo de Kenjutsu con su Sensei Jounin, aquél pelinegro de camisa arremangada que lograba contener los ataques de su pupilo con algo de dificultad… Jiraiya pudo notar el dolor en los ojos de ambos, seguramente por la forma en que aquella chiquilla de Kumo había acabado con la pelinegra de su aldea…

- ¿Sabes Arasu-chan?- El Sannin habló con tono solemne -A veces se puede comprender el dolor de los demás simplemente con mirarlos a los ojos… ¿O tú qué piensas?-

Cuando vio que su admiradora se acercaba con rapidez al alumno y al maestro, simplemente se fue de espaldas… Mamoru y Omoi voltearon a ver desconcertados a la bella mujer que se dirigía hacia ellos e inmediatamente detuvieron su pelea para ver qué era lo que quería. Arasu se acercó a ellos con una expresión melancólica y posando sus manos delante de sus piernas se aclaró la garganta para prepararse a hablar.

- No sé por qué sus miradas reflejen esa sutil tristeza, pero si lo desean, puedo apoyarlos con un abrazo de afecto… No es necesario que me digan nada, lo único que deseo es mitigar el dolor que reflejan sus ojos, aunque sea un poco- Maestro y alumno miraban confundidos a la mujer, por tan extraña actitud

"Vaya… A su peculiar manera también puede sentir el dolor de otros…" Pensó con una suave sonrisa el Gama-sennin, mientras comenzaba a acercarse

- La razón por la que están así es porque la tal Isaribi murió en mis manos… Justo como esta chica…-

De un momento a otro, la incredulidad se apoderó de los rostros de Mamoru y Omoi cuando de entre la copa de uno de los tantos frondosos árboles que los rodeaban comenzó a caer el cuerpo de Sasame. Para ellos aquella escena tan irreal transcurrió lentamente y de forma irónica, ya que el cadáver caía detrás de aquella amable mujer que permaneció ajena al hecho, hasta que escuchó el golpe seco de la espalda del cadáver contra el suelo, quedando bocarriba con la cabeza ladeada hacia un costado. Volteó y se aterrorizó inmediatamente cuando observó la mirada opaca de ese cuerpo inerte, que sutilmente reflejaba la desesperación de sus últimos momentos. Las miradas de maestro y alumno se llenaron de una rabia ciega inmediatamente, apretando los dientes y los puños con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que observaban el lugar del que había caído la pelirroja, que tenía uno de los Shuriken característicos de su familia clavado justo al centro de su vientre y en su pecho presentaba un boquete por el que se podía ver el suelo.

- Denme la gracias por traerles ese saco de basura putrefacta, para que lo puedan tirar donde corresponda…-

La copa del árbol se agitó súbitamente, liberando varias de sus hojas y en medio de ese remolino de hojas verdes la figura de la rubia Usagi cayó de forma elegante, parada en sus piernas y cruzada de brazos, mirando confiadamente a las cuatro personas frente a ella. Inmediatamente, junto a ella cayó la ANBU de Konoha que el Gama-sennin reconoció como Uzuki Yuugao, a pesar de portar la máscara Neko (Gato) que le ocultaba el rostro. Los Shinobi de Kusagakure se colocaron en posición de batalla, listos para iniciar un combate a matar contra esa maldita asesina y su acompañante. Jiraiya se posó delante de ellos y extendió los brazos a los costados, indicando que no se precipitaran. Con expresión seria miró duramente a la ANBU y a la rubia.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede…?- El tono imponente y al mismo tiempo sutil del albo, le dio un aire sumamente intimidante -Primero terminas con la vida de esa chica, Isaribi… Y ahora esto…- Frunció el ceño con intensidad -Dame una buena razón para no separar tu cabeza de tu cuerpo en este preciso momento- Parló con voz y mirada frías

- Hay varias, pero te daré tres…- Replicó la chica de Kumogakure sin dejarse intimidar por el imponente Shinobi que la encaraba -Primera: si me matas, puedes provocar una guerra porque soy la promesa de Kumogakure, protegida del hijo de Raikage-sama… Segunda: yo solamente me defendí del ataque a traición de esta chica, que rompió el reglamento del torneo al atacarme en Konoha y fuera de competencia, por lo que en sí yo actué en legítima defensa… Tercera: estás registrado como el Sensei Jounin de tu equipo y si llegaras a acabar conmigo, los descalificarían del torneo… ¿Necesitas más?-

- ¡Kh…!- El Sannin se reprimió al darse cuenta de que las cartas estaban del lado de esa chica, por lo que tuvo que reprimirse, a pesar de estar ya en posición de batalla

- Jiraiya-sama- Parló la ANBU, que había permanecido expectante hasta ese momento -Me gustaría recordarle que al principio del Examen Chunin todos los participantes firmaron una carta compromiso donde aceptan responsabilizarse de sus actitudes dentro y fuera de las instalaciones Ninja de la aldea, así como se comprometen a respetar el reglamento a rajatabla y a aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos… Soy fiel testigo de que las palabras de Tsukino Usagi son verídicas en su totalidad… Presencié los hechos de principio a fin-

- ¡Maldita…!- Aprovechando que estaba distraída, Omoi se lanzó hacia la rubia tomando su Katana con ambas manos -¡Voy a matarte!-

- ¡Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Invocación: Reencarnación de Mundo Impuro)…!-

El Gama-sennin negó con la cabeza, mirando atónito cómo tras pronunciar el nombre de aquél Jutsu y chocar sus manos frente a ella, Usagi provocó que se cimbrara la tierra ligeramente y delante de ella, emergieran lo que parecían ser un par de ataúdes de madera, casi de la misma altura de la chica, en posición vertical. Las tapas que ocultaban su contenido cayeron con estrépito al suelo, levantando ligeramente el polvo… El moreno se detuvo en seco, con el rostro totalmente desencajado, cuando vio el interior de aquellos ataúdes: se trataban ni más ni menos que de su amada Isaribi y de la chica que estaba a sus pies.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?!-

Era algo tétrico. Parecían dos muñecas que se tambaleaban de forma casi imperceptible, aunque permanecían erguidas y con esos ojos inexpresivos de esclerótica negra e iris y pupila blancos. La sonrisa de la rubia de Kumo se tornó sombría, deleitándose en la incredulidad que mostraba Omoi en el estado de shock al que había caído. Mamoru inmediatamente se posó delante de su protegido, sabiendo que posiblemente estallaría la pelea en cualquier momento. Pero se sorprendió cuando de una forma casi mística las tapas de los ataúdes se levantaron del suelo y cubrieron a ambas Kunoichi, tras lo que ambos contenedores se volvieron a hundir en la tierra.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar esa abominación contra el curso natural de la vida y la muerte…?!- Estalló el Gama-sennin, totalmente fuera de sus casillas

- Es increíble lo que se puede encontrar en una biblioteca con un gran acervo… ¿No lo cree así, Jiraiya-sama?- Replicó burlonamente la Tsukino -Aunque no hay que ser tan estrictos con algo como esto… El Ninjutsu fue creado por Rikudou para superar las limitaciones humanas por medio de lo que se pueda disponer… Es lo que se conoce entre los Sennin como Gedou (Camino Exterior)… ¿O me equivoco, Nikkou-sennin?- La mirada de ambas rubias se encontraron tras sus palabras

- ¿Cómo es que me conoces?- Pregunto Amaterasu, endureciendo su expresión

- Podría decir que me duele que no me recuerdes… Pero en las condiciones actuales no es de sorprenderse… Aunque Mamo-chan si me reconoció…- Usagi cerró los ojos sin dejar de lado su expresión confiada -Realmente no importa…Arasu-chan...- Volteó a ver al todavía desconcertado Omoi -Si realmente quieres vengar a Isaribi y ahora también a Sasame, trata de llegar a la final para pelear contra mí, aunque dudo que lo logres… Yo me retiro, estaba descansando para mañana cuando esa basura me interrumpió- Señaló con desprecio el cadáver de la pelirroja y tras realizar un sello de manos, desapareció en un remolino de hojas

"Esa chica parece conocerme… ¿Quién puede ser?" Pensó la rubia de cabello quebrado

- Sensei…- Mamoru volteó a ver con extrañeza al último estudiante que le quedaba con vida -¿Cuál es su historia con esa asesina?- Preguntó con tono extrañamente tranquilo, pero el semblante sumamente oscuro

- Te lo diré… Pero no aquí ni ahora- El Jounin de Kusagakure observó de reojo y con visible recelo al Gama-sennin y a la Nikkou-sennin

- ¡Más le vale que lo haga…!- Omoi se levantó violentamente con su rostro descompuesto por la ira -¡Porque eso fue lo que le costó la vida a Isabiri-chan y a Sasame-chan!- Gruesas lágrimas terminaron por escapar de sus ojos

- Vámonos…- Sentenció Mamoru para tomar en sus brazos el cuerpo de Sasame y pasó la mano derecha sobre su rostro para cerrarle los ojos

- No servirá de nada que le den un entierro digno…- Jiraiya cerró los ojos cuando el azabache pasó a su lado, provocando que se detuviera -Si lo que nos mostró esa chica realmente es el Edo Tensei, las almas de esas chicas están atrapadas por ella…-

- Que Jutsu tan horrible…- Murmuró acongojada Amaterasu -Manipular a alguien más allá de la muerte…-

- Vámonos, Omoi…- Fue lo que dijo el azabache después de cerrar sus ojos y bajar su cabeza ligeramente.

A regañadientes, el moreno trató de tranquilizarse en lo posible para seguir a su Sensei, dejando el bosque tras unos momentos. El Gama-sennin se acercó a la rubia, que miraba con una expresión confusa el lugar donde hacía apenas unos momentos estaba parada aquella joven que también se le había hecho extrañamente familiar… ¿Cómo es que aquella chica siniestra la conocía? Esa pregunta se repetía insistentemente en su mente, sin poder ser respondida… Hasta que en cierto momento, finalmente, pudo visualizar desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos a una pequeña niña inocente que le ofrecía una rosa de las varias que llevaba bajo el brazo… Jiraiya apenas pudo alcanzar a llegar junto a su admiradora para sostenerla, ya que perdió el conocimiento tras esa súbita visión…

_El día de descanso previo a la siguiente etapa del Torneo Chunin casi ha concluido y la competencia está por reanudarse. En ese momento de recuperación física y mental para los participantes, Naruto continúa comprendiendo las sensaciones que en él despiertan tras las agitadas revelaciones que se han dado en su vida últimamente, mientras que Sasuke ha encontrado una pequeña luz de esperanza en su oscuro mundo y Usagi muestra un poco del alcance de su crueldad al negarse el descanso a sus víctimas con un infame Jutsu. Las cosas están puestas así para el comienzo de la siguiente fase del torneo, donde Orochimaru y la Tsukuyomi Dantai harán sus movimientos… ¿Cuál será la verdad que Uzumaki Karin ha descubierto sobre su clan? _

…

**Salida 2: Sueño Interminable.**

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

Despertando tu valentía, un drama milagroso.

Nada ha terminado,

Cambia tu necesidad por una oportunidad,

En definitiva, lo puedes hacer.

Caminando a través del puente del arco iris,

Con el futuro en la mano,

Juntos luchan más allá de la puerta.

Detente en el camino de la sombra negra,

Llamas carmesí, ¡Ardan!

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

No importa lo doloroso de los tiempos,

Abrazando las sonrisas de los camaradas en los que crees.

…

**Notas: **Bien, esta vez he tardado un poco en este capítulo, ya que entre los lemones que tomaron más tiempo del que yo hubiera deseado y la necesidad de incluir un par de nuevos personajes clave, invertí más tiempo del previsto. En cuanto a Naruto y Hinata, quise desarrollar una relación diferente a la que abunda en este tipo de escenario, donde generalmente la Hyuga adquiere el rol de una sumisa (humillada en varios casos) y el Uzumaki de total dominador con inclinación ligera al sadismo, pero en este caso, yo he decidido dar un giro en el sentido de que la peliazul comience a elevar su autoestima por esta relación y comience a verse de forma diferente. En el caso de Sasuke y Shizune, las implicaciones van más del lado de la profunda devoción que la Katou le tiene a su fallecida maestra, Makoto Uchiha. Evidentemente la relación del canon entre la pelinegra y Tsunade es inexistente. Finalmente, en cuanto a Usagi, yo pretendo construir un personaje que realmente represente la antítesis de Naruto en el futuro, descartando finalmente el binomio Naruto-Sasuke sobre el que se mueve el canon y la inmensa mayoría de los fics. En cuanto a los eventos que se describen fuera de estos ejes, como el caso de Karin, la particular relación de Sakura y Anko bajo el dominio de Orochimaru y los planes en prospectiva de los dos enmascarados que encabezan Akatsuki, los he desarrollado de forma un poco limitada, para no revelar todo lo que implican realmente. La bella mujer que ha aparecido en la vida de Jiraiya, Amaterasu 'Arasu' Nichihime (que no tiene relación alguna con la diosa) será un personaje clave para la historia en el futuro. Creo que por el momento sería todo; esta vez espero tener una nueva entrega lo más pronto posible ya que tengo una semana de vacaciones y me gustaría aprovecharla.

**Próximamente:**

**XXIV: La Tormenta.**


	25. XXIV: La Tormenta

**Naruto Sennin**

…

La noche finalmente había caído sobre Konoha, previo al agitado día que les esperaba a los aspirantes a Chunin. Naruto llegó por la noche a casa, con una Hinata profundamente dormida en brazos y que lucía una enorme sonrisa. Cuando entró se sorprendió de ver todas las luces apagadas y se dio cuenta de que ya eran altas horas de la noche. Con sumo cuidado subió las escaleras a la planta alta y abrió la puerta de la habitación de las chicas con cuidado, encontrándolas completamente dormidas. Depositó suavemente a la Hyuga en su cama y tras acariciarle su mejilla derecha con suavidad, abandonó la habitación. Pudo escuchar un tenue suspiro de la peliazul antes de cerrar la puerta.

Comenzó el camino a su recámara, comenzando a reflexionar cómo era que las chicas habían decidido crear un nuevo clan antes que restaurar los propios en el caso de Nami y Hana… Naruto conocía perfectamente a la Uchiha y en su caso sabía que ella le guardaba rencor a su clan por la forma en que la habían tratado desde niña, sin mencionar el asunto de la forma en que había sido separada de Mikoto-san. Esas debían ser las razones por la que no quería reconstruir al Clan Uchiha. Sin embargo, en el caso de Hana, le costaba un poco de trabajo entender la razón de que no deseara como tal, reconstruir a los Senju. La morena estuvo muy apegada a su familia y ella fue muy feliz durante su infancia. Entonces… ¿Por qué fue la misma Hana la que comenzó con la idea de formar una nuevo clan?

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, llegó finalmente a su habitación. Se quitó la ropa, quedando en bóxers de color negro y luego se puso una camisa blanca a manera de pijama. Finalmente se acostó y con las manos en la nuca, se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación, tratando de pensar en lo que le esperaba en el torneo… Pero inevitablemente su mente regresaba a la tarde de pasión que vivió con la exiliada Hyuga, para recordar su perfecto cuerpo y esas curvas que lo invitaron a perderse en un mar de lujuria. Su mirada se quedó fija por unos instantes y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba en medio de un espacio oscuro, de pie, frente a él. Era extraño, pero ya sólo tenía la mitad izquierda de su rostro y de su cuerpo sólo quedaban los pectorales y el brazo izquierdo… Maou Juubi lo observaba fijamente, con una sonrisa en lo que quedaba de su boca.

– Hola, N-Naruto-kun… –Dijo como si estuviera imitando a Hinata.

– ¿Qué te ocurrió?– El Genin de Konoha endureció la mirada, ignorando la provocación.

– Es lo que sucede cuando te comes semejante manjar –la expresión fingidamente tímida del Hametsu no Shisha cambió por una sonrisa perversa–, así fue siempre… A pesar de parecer modosita se prestaba a todo… Y veo que sus carnes siguen tan firmes como en aquellos tiempos.

– ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! –El Uzumaki se mostró furioso inmediatamente.

– Como si no lo supieras –Maou sonrió con sorna–, por fin he confirmado que tu adorada Hinatetas es la reencarnación de una de mis putas favoritas, Aoi… Aún recuerdo lo divertido que fue arrebatársela al afeminado de Ameno Riku… Al principio suplicaba porque no la separara de él y al final imploraba que la dejara ayudarme a destruirlo sólo por un poco de sexo.

– ¡Ya cállate! –Bramó Naruto con los ojos inyectados en sangre– ¡Yo nunca trataré así a Hinata-chan!-

– Niégame que no te gustaría hacer tuya a Hinata de nuevo, una y otra vez –el Akuma adoptó una expresión seria–, anda, niégame que no deseas que ella se te entregue en cuerpo, mente y alma para que le hagas lo que quieras.

Ambas miradas se encontraron por unos momentos. Naruto quería refutarle a su contraparte, deseaba afirmar que apreciaba a la Hyuga por mucho más que los motivos carnales… Le gustaba mucho su forma de ser amable y gentil al punto de que le costaba algo de trabajo decirle 'no' a la gente… Quiso apartar sus pensamientos de las ideas pervertidas que lentamente comenzaban a aflorar de su mente y concentrarse en los sentimientos para su Hina-chan… Pero no pudo hacerlo. Su cerebro terminaba llevándolo a aquellas sensaciones placenteras que experimentó mientras recorrió el cuerpo de la peliazul y lo marcó como suyo, una y otra vez.

– Sabía que no podrías hacerlo –Maou sonrió triunfal cuando el Genin desvió la mirada ligeramente–, yo te lo dije… –El Akuma reasumió su expresión seria tras su momento de mofa–. De forma gradual nuestra esencia se fusiona… Por eso pasaste de ser un primerizo con Nami a dejar a Hinata rendida a tus pies, sin mencionar que utilizaste el poder del Ichiganjin (Dios de un Ojo) de manera inconsciente.

– ¿Ichiganjin? –Repitió el Uzumaki, confundido.

– Es el Kyuukyoku Saiminjutsu (Técnica de Control Mental Definitiva)… –En lo que quedaba de la frente de Maou se manifestó el Juukaigan–, es algo maravilloso en verdad, porque puedes manipular la mente de la víctima totalmente, convirtiéndolo en un perro faldero o de forma sutil, llegando directamente a su subconsciente para implantarle pautas y designios como si fueran sus propios pensamientos. Realmente deseo ver el resultado en Hinatetas; yo usaba ese poder para conseguir a fieles sirvientas dispuestas a matar a sus padres y hermanos por un poco de sexo, pero el uso que tú le has dado, ha llamado mi atención.

– Si tengo que soportar tus estupideces y tu forma de ser –El extrañamente tranquilo tono usado por Naruto llamó la atención del Juubi–, me gustaría que me hablaras del pasado… Digo, para no cometer los errores que te llevaron a perder con Rikudou-sennin aquella batalla.

La expresión de Maou se tornó dura por un momento, mientras que Naruto esbozó una sonrisa suave. Sin embargo, el Akuma recuperó su semblante tranquilo casi inmediatamente, desconcertando al Genin. El ojo del Juubi se entrecerró con un aire de misterio que sobresaltó al Uzumaki y lo puso nervioso. Después de unos instantes, el protagonista de aquella batalla legendaria estalló en sonoras carcajadas que le erizaron la piel a Naruto… Finalmente, después de varios segundos, Maou se tranquilizó y se limpió una lágrima que le había escapado de su ojo izquierdo por la risa.

– Dentro de poco se sabrá el resultado real de aquella batalla –Naruto miró con desconfianza a su contraparte–. Hasta cierto punto, lo que se cuenta sobre esa batalla es cierto: Rikudou-sennin peleó esa batalla y encerró al Maou Juubi dentro de su cuerpo… Pero después de eso, notó que su ideal de paz simplemente no fructificaba porque a pesar de que sus hijos comenzaron a pregonar la idea de paz, cada uno a su manera, existían poderes entre la gente que descontrolaban el equilibrio del poder y el manejo del Seiryoku simplemente les dio la capacidad para aumentar esas habilidades… Finalmente se vio obligado a utilizar el Ichiganjin a escala planetaria y someter las mentes de los ingenuos humanos durante el resto de su vida.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –El Genin se mostró interesado en la plática del otro rubio.

– Rikudou ciertamente consiguió la paz en el planeta durante su vida, pero al costo de sumergir a la humanidad en una versión planetaria de la forma más intensa del Ichiganjin… La supuesta paz mundial que alcanzó Ameno Riku nunca fue real.

– ¿Y ese es tu plan? –Preguntó serio Naruto–. ¿Regresar al mundo a esa época de peleas inútiles y sin sentido?

– En la era antigua, Rikudou era capaz de enfrentarme… Pero para él yo simplemente fui una bestia asesina gigantesca y así es como hemos sido conocidos respectivamente: como un monstruo sin consciencia, cuya único sentido era destruir lo que existía a mí alrededor y manipulaba las mentes de los humanos para que se entregaran al desenfreno y a las matanzas… Y contrario a mí, Ameno Riku era el elegido que traería la paz al mundo a los ojos de los Soujou (Monjes)... O algo así me dijo Aoi que le había contado, entre gemidos es difícil escuchar… Mira, lo importante es que al final yo seré el ganador de esa pelea ancestral contra ese afeminado, mi plan verdadero no estaba enfocado en vencer a mi enemigo, sino en quitarle todo lo que tenía.

– ¿Qué? –El Uzumaki se puso en alerta inmediatamente–. ¡¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente pretendes?!

– Supongo que ya has soñado con nuestras cerditas, Inoshishi y Juusora… Ellas fueron herramientas fundamentales en el plan –Maou ignoró la pregunta de su contraparte.

– ¡Te hice una pregunta…!– Bramó Naruto al tiempo que a su alrededor se manifestaba un estallido violento de su Seiryoku dorado.

– No tiene sentido que te lo diga. Cuando terminemos de unirnos, sabrás todo lo que yo sé y entonces dejarás de hacer esas preguntas tan estúpidas… –Concluyó duramente el Akuma.

…

– ¡Ten-chan, disculpa que te haya citado tan tarde!

– No te preocupes, Ino-chan.

La luna en su fase de cuarto menguante podía distinguirse al levantar la mirada al cielo en medio de aquél claro ubicado en el bosque cercano a Konohagakure no Sato. Tenten e Ino habían quedado de encontrarse a petición expresión de la rubia. La Yamanaka se había enterado de la historia de los Utatane hace un par de días: se encontraba camino a su habitación cuando pasó junto a la alcoba de sus padres y por casualidad pudo escuchar la conversación entre sus padres, enterándose de la traición a la aldea por parte de Shimura Danzou, Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu, la abuela de Tenten. También se enteró de la realidad de la 'reeducación' de los tres clanes de donde provenían ellos tres para evitar algún otro sobresalto en la alta esfera política de Konoha… Los Hijutsu (Técnicas Secretas) y Kinjutsu de los Yamanaka fueron la clave para lavarle el cerebro a los tres clanes y así volverlos completamente serviles a la aldea… Había sido un proceso muy largo, pero había valido la pena por la renovada devoción de todos esos individuos hacia la aldea; expertos en la mente, eran realmente pocos los que podrían siquiera acercarse a la habilidad manipuladora de los integrantes de su clan y por eso los Yamanaka fueron los encargados de esas sesiones de 'reeducación'. Además, aquellos misteriosos sueños que había tenido últimamente estaban influyendo mucho en Ino y debido a ese deseo de replicar el control al que esa chica, Inoshishi, se veía sometida en esas visiones, había planeado lo que estaba por hacer con su amiga. Sólo podía ejecutarlo con ella, al menos de momento.

– ¿Y bien, Ino-chan? –La Utatane le sonrió a su amiga–. ¿Qué es lo que ibas a mostrarme?

– Sobre eso… –El cuerpo de la rubia se estremeció ligeramente, por lo que pensaba hacer en unos momentos–. Bueno, es un Jutsu de mi clan para la relajación mental y nos va a servir para concentrarnos mejor durante los combates de mañana.

– Hm… –La expresión confusa en la cara de Tenten era la señal más clara de que no había entendido -Pues si dices que nos ayudará, vamos a probarlo. ¿En qué consiste?- preguntó, curiosa.

– Es una variedad de Saiminjutsu (Hipnosis) que consiste en inducirte un estado de relajación total, para que tu mente y tu cuerpo descansen, así podrás concentrarte mejor y tendrás más energía –respondió un tanto ansiosa la rubia.

– Ya veo –La castaña seguía sin convencerse al cien por ciento–. ¿Cómo funciona?

– Es relativamente sencillo –Ino trató de calmar sus ansias antes de seguir–, lo primero que necesito es un objeto que puedas enfocar, algo como esto –de entre sus ropas, la bella rubia sacó un collar con una joya pulida de color dorado en forma de rubí.

– ¿Y después?

– En sí sería todo, yo me encargaría de lo demás… –La chica del Equipo 10 se notaba inquieta–. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

– Pues –Por un momento, la chica del Equipo de Might Guy se mostró reacia, pero suavizó su mirada inmediatamente–, vamos a hacerlo, Ino-chan.

– De acuerdo –la Yamanaka asintió mientras adoptaba una expresión seria–. Lo que necesito ahora es que lo mires detenidamente… –Dijo mientras tomaba el collar entre sus dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha para colocarlo frente al rostro de Tenten.

– ¿Para qué? –Preguntó extrañada la castaña.

– Simplemente para que lo admires– Con un suave movimiento, Ino hizo que el collar comenzara un movimiento pendular, al tiempo que susurraba–. Mira los destellos que desprende con la luz, son tantos, parecen infinitos, son hermosos… Entre todos esos destellos te puedes perder… Puedes quedarte atrapada en su belleza, mirándolos…

Los reflejos de la gema con sus cortes finamente pulidos, así como su perfecta simetría, llamaban poderosamente la atención de la Utatane. Tenten contemplaba fascinada la oscilación de la gema y la sutil luz que reflejaba en cada uno de sus cantos, totalmente concentrada en ello. Mientras continuaba describiendo las cualidades de la joya, casi imperceptiblemente, Ino alzó el collar hasta que la joya quedó a la altura de la mirada de la Kunoichi del Equipo Guy. También de forma gradual, había ido modulando su voz, hasta que adquirió un extraño tono persuasivo, y luego, poco a poco, autoritario, exigente.

– Mira cómo al más leve movimiento del collar, las luces parpadean, bailan, se extinguen y vuelven a brillar… Mira su movimiento… De izquierda a derecha… De un lado a otro, cautivando tu visión…– La mirada chocolate había quedado totalmente atrapada por el movimiento del collar–. Eso es… No puedes apartar tu mirada de los destellos… Es imposible despegar tu mirada… Toda tu atención, toda tu mente está en el cristal… Toda tu voluntad en el cristal…

Los ojos de Tenten ya estaban vidriosos y por su expresión de tranquilidad, totalmente bajo el efecto del Jutsu, completamente a merced de una Ino que había esperado ansiosa ese momento. Enfocar su Seiryoku a través del hilo del collar para concentrarlo en la gema y así proyectarlo hacia los ojos de su víctima para que llegara por esa vía a su mente mientras las palabras moduladas con Seiryoku moldeado en su garganta entraban por sus oídos y completaban el Jutsu. Caminando lentamente a su alrededor, la Yamanaka observó detenidamente a su amiga, que había quedado de pie, con aquella expresión ausente y su mirada carente de brillo y ojos entrecerrados. El Shintoushin no Jutsu (Técnica de Penetración de la Mente), le permitía al ejecutante acceder al subconsciente de la víctima para trabajar con su mente de forma directa, claro que era muy difícil de ejecutar porque no era nada sencillo subyugar la mente de su persona. Se necesitaban años de práctica o que el blanco estuviera debilitado de sus defensas mentales, justo como la atractiva castaña frente a ella, que estaba expuesta a la sugestión mental prácticamente desde el día del operativo contra los consejeros y por tanto era muy susceptible a los Jutsu de los Yamanaka.

"Lo siento mucho Ten-chan…" –La rubia pasó su mano derecha por los ojos de la castaña, cerrándoselos–. "Pero esos sueños son tan vívidos que necesito probar esto, necesito desahogarme antes de terminar volviéndome loca…" –Sin más, le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

…

**Entrada 2: Tiempo Precioso, Días de Gloria.**

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

Los sueños rotos a los que estabas por renunciar…

Sueños rotos, una promesa desierta,

Tus palabras se quedaron en mi corazón,

Ya no las puedo sacar, se repiten una y otra vez,

Y ahora, el viento empuja mi espalda…

¡Levántate, que tu corazón ardiente haga erupción!

¡Vamos a intentarlo otra vez!

Deja esos tiempos de lado, renace,

Un tiempo precioso, días de gloria,

Sólo se vive una vez.

Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo,

Cubre ese descolorido mundo rojo,

¡Grita al viento, grita al viento! Es tu propio estilo.

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

…

Con sus manos en la cintura, Hinata Hyuga se contempla en el espejo. Observa con una suave sonrisa su nuevo atuendo, consistente en un pantalón azul ajustado que se ve unido a unas sandalias de tacón que estilizan sus piernas y una versión ajustada de su sudadera habitual, que hace notorio su generoso y firme busto, además de dejar al descubierto su tonificado vientre. Su Hitai-ate lo lleva como siempre en su cuello a manera de collar.

"_La confianza en uno mismo es la base de la vida; si la pierdes se te pierde la vida…"_

**XXIV: La Tormenta.**

…

Finalmente había llegado el momento de la verdad. Tras el día de descanso, estaban por comenzar los encuentros de octavos de final del Torneo Chunin y los Genin que había superado la ronda previa se estaban preparando para los combates que seguramente serían mucho más encarnizados. En la casa Uzumaki, Naruto terminaba de vestirse y tras colocarse sus Katana en la espalda se dispuso a abandonar su habitación. Saliendo al corredor, se encontró con la bella visión de Uchiha Nami, que se encontraba enfundada en un conjunto negro consistente en un top sin mangas que dejaba ver su trabajado abdomen y un pantalón que se le pegaba a la piel para resaltar sus torneadas piernas. Su calzado consistía en unas botas grises a las rodillas con protecciones en el calzado.

– Buenos días Nami-chan. ¿Cómo amanecieron? –Preguntó sonriente el rubio.

– Bien gracias… –Replicó la azabache con una sonrisa–. ¿Y tú cómo despertaste?

– La verdad un poco tenso, pero también estoy ansioso porque reinicie el torneo.

Ya juntos, el Uzumaki y la Uchiha comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras para esperar en la sala a las demás chicas. Cuando bajaron, se sorprendieron enormemente de ver que ya todas las chicas estaban reunidas. Tatsumaki, que ahora vestía una camisa de mangas de tres cuartos en color rojo que hacía notar sus grandes pechos, además de un pantalón negro similar al de su querido Onii-chan, mientras que Hana lucía ahora un chaleco blanco con capucha, pantalón corto de color negro al muslo y botas blancas cuyo extremo superior estaba separado de su pantalón por unos pocos centímetros.

– ¡Buenos días, Onii-chan, Onee-chan! –Saludó la pelirroja con alegría, con sus manos en la espalda.

– ¡Buenos días, Maki-chan! –Respondió el rubio con sonrisa afable.

– Hola –Saludó de forma discreta la azabache.

– Nii-san, Shishiko… ¿Ya están listos? –Preguntó la Senju con una sonrisa y las manos en su cintura.

– Eso creo, quiero dar lo mejor de mí –Respondió Naruto con calma.

– ¿Y tú, Onee-chan? –La Uzumaki preguntó expectante.

– Si –Fue la seca respuesta de Nami.

– Por cierto, Hinata ya se tardó mucho tiempo… –La morena de cabello blanco se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gracioso puchero.

– Es cierto… Y se me hace raro, ella es muy puntual –Reflexionó la chica preñada.

– ¡Lo siento, ya estoy lista…!-

La peliazul descendió de las escaleras y las miradas impacientes se posaron en ella… De la molestia pasaron a la sorpresa al ver el notorio cambio en la chica del Byakugan. Hinata daba cada paso con seguridad poco frecuente en ella y un suave contoneo de sus caderas. Su ropa llamó la atención del rubio inmediatamente y más aún cuando la chica llegó frente al él y sin más se sujetó de su brazo cariñosamente, recostando la cabeza en el hombro del chico, que sintió los pechos de la chica en su brazo y se sonrojó involuntariamente.

– ¡No abuses Hinata! –Replicaron a coro la Senju y la Uchiha.

– Vamos chicas, no se alteren… –Con tranquilidad, la chica se separó de su amado para ver a sus compañeras de equipo–, Después de todo, Naruto-kun es nuestro hombre…

– ¿A qué se refiere, Naruto-kun? –Preguntó Nami con recelo.

– Lo sabes muy bien… –La peliazul cerró los ojos y gimió ligeramente.

– Mejor no preguntaré… –Replicó la azabache después de unos instantes.

– Vaya Hinata, ¿y ese cambio de actitud? –Preguntó curiosa la morena–. Antes no le hubieras contestado a Nami ni de broma.

– Hm, la verdad Hana, ahora simplemente deseo tener la confianza que nunca tuve de niña… Ayer pasaron algunas cosas que me hicieron cambiar un poco la perspectiva que tengo de la vida –La peliazul volteó a ver con deseo al rubio, quien se ruborizó ligeramente.

– Y también te ves muy bien, Hinata-chan –dijo la pelirroja, con sincera admiración–. Mira cómo se te ven las piernas y tu trasero… Podrías seducir a cualquiera.

– Pues yo sólo deseo seducir a una persona –le guiñó el ojo a su Naruto-kun.

– P-Por cierto, ¿y las demás? –Naruto comenzó a hacer gala de su autocontrol para no írsele encima a la Hyuga y repetir lo del día anterior.

– Pues Kaa-chan, Mikoto-san, mis Baa-chan y las demás ya se fueron al estadio para conseguir buenos lugares –Respondió Tatsumaki.

– Ya veo… –Murmuró el chico.

– Vámonos entonces, que la primera batalla es la tuya, Nii-san –complementó la chica de cabellos blancos.

Inmediatamente las chicas y el chico dejaron la casa Uzumaki para dirigirse al centro de la aldea, donde estaba localizado el estadio en cuya arena se desarrollaría lo que faltaba del Torneo Chunin. Algo que llamó la atención de la pelinegra y la peliblanca era que la peliazul caminaba con una seguridad poco usual, platicando de forma extrovertida con la pelirroja, mientras el rubio iba detrás de las cuatro, aparentemente en forma caballerosa, pero la realidad era que iba viendo discretamente a Hinata, ya que además de su suave contoneo de caderas, caminaba de forma un tanto provocativa por el efecto de sus tacones…

– ¡Naruto-kun! –A sus espaldas, una Sakura que corría agitada se incorporaba al grupo para continuar su avance hacia el estadio.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto recibió efusivo a la Haruno, quien saludó con un gesto de mano a las chicas–. ¿Ya estás preparada?-

– Si, todo listo –Afirmó la pelinaranja con una sonrisa, si bien llevaba pequeños pedazos de cinta adhesiva por todo el cuerpo que mantenían cerradas pequeñas cortadas.

– ¿Qué te ocurrió, Sakura-chan? –Preguntó su compañero de equipo al verla con esos vendoletes improvisados.

– Es que estuve entrenando un poco con Anko-chan para estar preparada –Replicó ligeramente apenada la Kunoichi–, y creo que se me pasó la mano.

– Esa Anko si que está demente –dijo Hana al aire–, así que puedo imaginarme ese 'pequeño' entrenamiento…

– ¡Vaya, y yo pensé que ya estarían en el estadio!

Los presentes voltearon a su espalda para encontrarse con unas decididas Ino y Tenten, que caminaban tomadas de la mano. La rubia sonreía con emoción, mientras que la castaña al parecer se encontraba ligeramente apenada, pero contrario a lo pensado, esas manos entrelazadas eran una señal de amistad que, al menos de momento, nada tenía que ver con algo más. Ambas chicas se colocaron delante del grupo con sonrisas en sus rostros, ya que también se disponían a llegar al inmueble. La primera en hablar fue la Haruno.

– Ino-chan, ¿No vas a ir con tu equipo? Ustedes fueron de los equipos que sus tres integrantes avanzaron a esta ronda.

– La verdad no, nuestro equipo se está fragmentando cada vez más… –Replicó con tono distante la rubia.

Las palabras de Sakura entristecieron ligeramente a Tatsumaki, ya que recordó a su amiga Konan, que fue dada de alta apenas en la madrugada. Fue a verla y aunque la notó saludable, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que ocultaba su frustración por no haber cumplido la promesa de avanzar a la siguiente ronda junto a ella y Nagato, además de que se notaba que las crueles palabras de ese tal Enya le habían afectado bastante. A los pelirrojos les costó mucho trabajo el convencerla de que fuera a ver las batallas para brindarles apoyo. Al final lograron convencerla, pero se notaba que la chica de ojos ámbar estaba realmente deprimida.

– ¿Sucede algo, Maki-chan? –Preguntó expectante Hinata.

– Eh, no –la chica sonrió apenada, llevándose la mano derecha a la nuca–. Estoy bien, pero gracias por preguntar, Hinata-chan.

– Debemos irnos –apresuró Hana–. Te dijeron que estuvieras puntual, Nii-san.

– Es cierto –el rubio volteó a ver a las recién llegadas–. ¿Vienen?

– ¡Desde luego, vamos Naruto-kun! –Respondió la Yamanaka con entusiasmo.

Naruto y sus bellas acompañantes retomaron su camino hacia el estadio, ahora seguidos por la rubia y la castaña. Ino se dedicó a platicar con Sakura para recuperar el tiempo perdido, ya que habían pasado mucho tiempo con Tenten y Anko, respectivamente. La castaña en cambio, se dedicó a seguir al grupo ligeramente apartada, porque se sentía algo cohibida. No era por encontrarse con un grupo ajeno a ella fuera de los rubios, sino porque conforme caminaban, no podía apartar la mirada de ese generoso trasero que poseía la Hyuga… Miraba como hipnotizada ese contoneo ya espontáneo, puesto que Hinata continuaba platicando con Tatsumaki mientras Naruto observaba discretamente nervioso una discusión 'amistosa' entre la Uchiha y la Senju. Agitó la cabeza frenéticamente, tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Naruto preguntó, notando la expresión de la Utatane.

– ¡No, no te preocupes! –La chica sonrió algo nerviosa.

– De acuerdo, entonces continuemos.

Sin embargo, Hinata sintió la mirada de la castaña sobre su cuerpo. Su discretamente sugestivo movimiento de cadera no había sido del todo inocente. Mientras escuchaba la plática de la bella pelirroja de prominentes pechos se puso a pensar que si aquella chica la miraba, era porque se sentía insegura con su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír por la sensación de orgullo que la invadió. No era una sonrisa gentil ni amable, era un gesto algo sombrío, porque su objetivo era ser la más apetecible de las chicas para su Naruto-kun y para ella era un triunfo más que también llamara la atención de las mujeres.

– ¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan? –Tatsumaki notó algo rara a la chica.

– No, no te preocupes… –Respondió recuperando su expresión amable–. Sólo es la ansiedad de que ya estamos cerca del estadio…

…

Los pasos se escuchaban con un eco sumamente pronunciado en medio de esa inmensa caverna mezclados con el sutil sonido del agua que escurría por las estalactitas. Contrario a la arquitectura a la que estaba acostumbrado, Shunya caminaba con seguridad por este tenebroso lugar cuya luz tenue apenas permitía ver. Finalmente llegó a una zona en la cual había un pilar de roca que iba de suelo a techo, el cual tenía incrustado lo que parecía ser la escultura de una preciosa mujer: de cabello lacio y largo, de senos prominentes y estrecha cintura, con orejas puntiagudas y largas piernas torneadas. Un rostro de rasgos finos y los ojos cerrados en un rictus de imperturbable tranquilidad eran la cara de esa figura seductora. El líder de los Tsukuyomi se paró frente a esa escultura y con sumo cuidado rozó la fina barbilla de la escultura.

– Shunya-sama… –Se escuchó una voz melodiosa proveniente de la estatua.

– Veo que está despierta –replicó calmadamente el albo, suavizando su seria mirada.

– ¿Está bien…? –Preguntó la femenina y tímida voz.

– Discúlpeme, han pasado varios años desde la última vez que vine a visitarla… He estado algo ocupado –El Tenshi apartó suavemente su contacto con la roca–. Pero le prometo que pronto será completamente libre, como siempre debió ser…

– Shunya-sama… ¿Y Usagi-chan? ¿Está bien? –El tono de la voz parecía de sincera preocupación–. ¿Qué fue lo que decidió al final?

– Ella eligió lo que esperábamos –respondió cerrando los ojos de forma solemne.

– Ya veo…– La tristeza se apoderó de aquella suave voz.

– Hexerei-hime… Lo que deseó aquella vez, cada día está más cerca… Le pido que espere un poco más por favor, confíe en mí.

– Shunya-sama… Confío en usted y esperaré pacientemente… Lo he hecho durante centurias, así que si espero un poco más, no importa –replicó aquella voz femenina con un aire de ternura.

– Muy bien, nos veremos después entonces… –El líder de los Tsukuyomi se dio media vuelta–. "Ya verá… Dentro de poco será el inicio del fin y el día que anhela finalmente llegará…" –Lentamente el albo comenzó a abandonar aquella cueva, la cual se llenaba con un sutil aire de melancolía.

…

El estadio estaba a reventar. La gente se revolvía en sus lugares, ansiosa por ver a los nuevos Ninja que se ganarían un nombre en el Ninkai. Ya habían pasado varios años desde que se hiciera un torneo público, en el cual Uchiha Makoto fue vencida en aquella final épica en contra de Namikaze Minato. Luz y sombra. El famoso Yondaime y la ANBU que sólo fue conocida posteriormente en el seno de su clan, eran las dos figuras recordadas por los aldeanos adultos y una nueva generación estaba por escribir una nueva historia. En uno de los palcos separados de las gradas, El Sandaime y su séquito observaban con tranquilidad toda la algarabía del momento. En otro, los Jounin de los Genin calificados también esperaban con calma el comienzo de la siguiente ronda del torneo. Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, el famoso Gama-sennin Jiraiya, Sarutobi Asuma, Might Guy, Pakura de Sunagakure, Samui de Kumogakure y Chiba Mamoru de Kusagakure observaban con expectación la arena de combate, una amplia tarima hecha con amplias lozas cuadradas de color blanco, sobre la que pelearían sus estudiantes.

– Esta vez los combates serán muy intensos… –La bella pelinegra de Konoha rompió el silencio que se había formado en el lugar.

– Desde la primera ronda ya ha habido muertes… Espero que eso no siga sucediendo –el Copy Ninja volteó a ver de reojo a las Sensei Jounin de Suna y Kumo, que permanecieron indiferentes.

"Sasuke… Espero que mi tiempo invertido contigo reditúe bien, quiero que derrotes a la alumna de Kakashi y luego a tu otro compañero, quiero que demuestres que Kakashi es inferior si se le compara conmigo" –pensó el hijo de Hiruzen, endureciendo la mirada.

"Tatsumaki, Nagato, tengan mucho cuidado…" –El famoso albo trataba de mantenerse sereno, pero le costaba trabajo–. "La chica de Kumo es muy peligrosa…"

"Usagi, Enya o ambos… Pero alguno debe llegar como mínimo a la final para demostrar que los Ninja de Kumo somos los mejores del mundo" –la Jounin rubia permanecía aparentemente indiferente–. "La guerra se acerca cada vez más…"

"Gaara, el peso de mantener el prestigio de Suna está sobre tus hombros…" –La bella mujer de cabello mitad naranja y mitad verde se mantenía cruzada de brazos, inexpresiva.

"Todavía me cuesta trabajo creer que Usagi también haya reencarnado y peor aún, que se haya convertido en eso…" –Pensó con ansiedad el Jounin de Kusa.

– ¡Vamos Tenten, demuestra el poder de la juventud contra tu oponente…! –Exclamó ansioso el Jounin de peculiar peinado de jícara.

Mientras los Jounin se mantenían a la expectativa en su palco, en la tribuna se encontraban personas totalmente ordinarias, ajenas a las importantes presencias que estaban entremezcladas con ellos. Entre el público, se encontraba el Sannin Orochimaru, bajo el disfraz de un Jounin de Otogakure que miraba expectante el comienzo de los octavos de final. Junto a él se encontraba su mano derecha, Yakushi Kabuto, listo para los eventos posteriores. En el techo del palco de los Jounin, se encontraban los dos enmascarados de Akatsuki con la mirada fija en la todavía vacía arena de combate… Realmente el torneo era foco de atención de muchas de las fuerzas que se desempeñaban entre las sombras del Ninkai, entre ellas la que representaba Yahiko y su acompañante, que observaban desde una ubicación oculta el magno evento…

Kushina y Mikoto, bajo el disfraz del Henge de un par de aldeanas ordinarias, se encontraban más o menos a la mitad de las gradas, acompañadas de las entusiastas Fuu y Anko, que ya gritaban apoyando a las chicas y a Naruto, ganándose la mirada discretamente reprobatoria de la gente a su alrededor, pero ellas no mermaban en su empeño; Mabui observaba discretamente, algo cohibida por encontrarse entre tanta gente, pero sonreía apoyando silenciosamente a su nueva familia y deseándoles lo mejor. Volteó a ver a Tenma, quien le dedicó una sonrisa amable, regresando su mirada a la arena para esperar paciente a que su Naruto Nii-sama por fin saliera a pelear. A pesar de lo que había pasado durante su más tierna infancia, no le deseaba mal a Omoi, pero quería que el rubio ganara.

…

Los protagonistas de tanta expectativa, los Genin, se encontraban ya en el amplio túnel que conducía a la arena. Todo estaba listo para el inicio del combate; los dieciséis Genin esperaban tranquilamente por que el sonido del inmueble diera la señal para que comenzara el evento. Naruto se encontraba más adelante que los demás, casi al filo de la entrada, recibiendo la luz del sol con tranquilidad, con una seria Nami a su derecha y la tranquila Hinata a su izquierda; ligeramente detrás, Hana se masajeaba la barbilla en actitud pensativa, Sakura trataba de tranquilizarse con los ojos cerrados y abrazándose los brazos; Ino se mantenía cruzada de brazos y Tenten posaba las manos en la base de su espalda. Un par de pasos cerca, Tatsumaki sonreía emocionada junto al ligeramente cohibido Nagato; un poco más lejos, Shikamaru y Chouji esperaban con ansiedad el comienzo de los combates. Atrás de ellos, Sasuke se mantenía expectante con una expresión de indiferencia en el rostro y el pelirrojo de Suna, Gaara, observaba de forma analítica a los demás competidores. Más al fondo, Omoi observaba con marcado odio a los Genin de Kumo. Enya miraba de reojo al moreno, mientras que Usagi se mantenía recargada en un muro, cruzada de brazos y los ojos cerrados, entre las sombras.

– ¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto-kun? –Preguntó la Uchiha, notando que su chico tenía la mirada puesta en la arena–. ¿Estás emocionado?

– Hm… La verdad más que emocionado, me siento tenso… –Replicó tranquilamente el rubio–. No me había sentido así antes, porque ahora sé que nos vamos a jugar mucho de nuestro futuro como Ninja.

– No te preocupes Naruto-kun… –Hinata se aferró al brazo del joven Uzumaki–. Has entrenado mucho y eres muy fuerte, todo saldrá bien.

– Ella tiene razón… –Nami tomó suavemente la mano libre del chico–. No te preocupes.

– Gracias chicas. –El chico relajó su semblante.

El chirrido de la estática proveniente del sonido del estadio se escuchó efímeramente, llamando la atención de toda la concurrencia. Se escuchó cómo alguien se aclaró la garganta y seguramente le dio a micrófono un par de golpes suaves con sus dedos; Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba listo para hablar desde el palco donde podía observar directamente hacia la arena, acompañado de su séquito, destacando Tsunade y Okame entre los varios Ninja talentosos que se encontraban ahí. Toda la algarabía pronto se convirtió en silencio para atender a las palabras del líder de Konoha.

– Muchas gracias por venir. El día de hoy, comienza el camino para muchos de los Ninja que serán el cuerpo y el corazón de sus aldeas en el futuro próximo… Nuestro deseo al planear este torneo es que los Shinobi y Kunoichi del futuro desde su juventud sean conocidos por su propia gente y se identifiquen con ellos –declaró con firmeza el Sandaime Hokage–. Sin más qué decir, doy por iniciado el torneo en su fase de octavos de final.

Las tribunas inmediatamente estallaron en ovaciones dedicadas a su amado y prestigioso líder. Nuevamente el sonido se quedó en silencio hasta que unos segundos después, el solitario réferi, Shiranui Genma, comenzó a caminar con paso seguro hacia el centro de la arena de combate. Inmediatamente la atención se volcó hacia él; portaba una diadema de comunicación para transmitir su voz por el audio del inmueble, cosa que hizo inmediatamente.

– A continuación explicaré las reglas –el sereno Jounin se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar–. A diferencia de la fase anterior, los combates no tendrán un límite de tiempo establecido, así que se extenderán según sea necesario en cada caso. Un participante puede rendirse en el momento que lo deseé y en ese momento se acabará el combate, ya que cada participante compite bajo su propia responsabilidad y plenamente consciente de las posibles consecuencias. Finalmente, si un participante cae derribado, se iniciará una cuenta de diez segundos, ese será el tiempo que tendrá para levantarse antes de ser declarado derrotado. Finalmente, quienes caigan fuera de la arena de combate, también serán descalificados; esto es con el fin de preparar a los Genin para futuros enfrentamientos mano a mano en los cuales posiblemente el terreno no les será favorable… –El castaño tomó aire para continuar–. Sin más qué decir, ¡Uzumaki Naruto y Kusagakure no Omoi, pasen a la arena por favor!

El estadio se encendió nuevamente, esta vez para abuchear con intensidad al rubio de Konoha. La mayoría de los asistentes eran civiles que tenían todavía grabada en su memoria la devastación que provocó el Kyuubi en la aldea, aquella fatídica noche. Los Ninja en cambio, se mostraban simplemente expectantes, ya que los altos mandos de sus respectivos clanes o de la estructura Ninja de Konoha, los habían invitado a tratar al rubio como un camarada más desde hacía ya un par de años. Sin embargo, ese número de personas que no gritaban consignas contra Naruto, era sumamente inferior a los aldeanos, que continuaban con sus insultos e improperios.

– ¡Vamos chico de Kusa, acaba con ese monstruo…!

– ¡Mata a ese engendro…!

– ¡Vas a perder fenómeno…!

Naruto comenzó a caminar con paso seguro a la arena, ignorando los insultos y abucheos. Omoi iba detrás de él, notando cómo la gente inmediatamente lo había cobijado simplemente porque iba a pelear tal vez, contra la persona más odiada de la aldea. Miró al frente para ver que el rubio subía con calma a la y una vez que estuvo junto a Genma, se mantuvo expectante, con los brazos cruzados. El moreno alcanzó al Uzumaki y se posó frente a él para mirarlo con gesto desafiante, esperando a que iniciara el combate para así derrotarlo y dar un paso para llegar a la final, con el único objetivo de encontrarse con Usagi y acabar con ella para vengar a su amada Isaribi y a su querida amiga Sasame; el Uzumaki posó su mirada zafiro en él, tranquilo.

– Uzumaki Naruto y Kusagakure no Omoi… – Genma bajó de la arena con un vistoso salto, para ponerse al filo de ella–. ¡Comiencen…!

– ¿Lo oyes? –Omoi sonrió con mirada fiera–. Incluso tu gente está conmigo… Todos saben que los seres como tú y Mabui son monstruos disfrazados de personas.

– Hm –Naruto cerró los ojos por un momento–. Los únicos monstruos son aquellos incapaces de discernir entre el Bijuu y el Jinchuuriki… Además, hace tiempo que dejó de importarme lo que digan los demás sobre mí; sólo me importan mi seres queridos –el rubio desenvainó con la mano izquierda y rapidez a Kurogane–, es por ellos por los que peleo… ¡Prepárate, porque voy a desquitarme por lo que le hiciste a Koinu-chan…!

– Primero tú y al final esa asesina… Parece ser que soy un elegido para librar al Ninkai de ustedes –Omoi desenvainó su Katana también, tomándola entre sus dos manos–. ¡Vas a caer…!

– ¡Tu primero…!

Ambos contendientes se lanzaron inmediatamente al frente, chocando las hojas de sus armas con intensidad. El duelo de fuerza inició con el chasquido intenso de los metales, luchando por imponerse sobre el otro. Los dos Genin apretaban los dientes con furia, mostrando que aparentemente utilizaban toda su fuerza. Fue Naruto quien lanzándole una patada al estómago al chico de Kusa, lo dobló para romper ese empate de fuerzas y le lanzó una patada justo al rostro, que lo proyectó un par de metros hacia su espalda. La gente miraba expectante el desarrollo del combate, sin dejar de apoyar al chico de Kusagakure en ningún momento.

– Me tomaste desprevenido… –Omoi se limpió un delgado hilo de sangre que comenzaba a surgir de la comisura izquierda de sus labios al tiempo que se reincorporaba–. Pero eso no va a volver a suceder –Naruto se limitó a ver indiferente a su oponente–. ¡Ahora te enseñaré mi mejor Jutsu!

Rápidamente el moreno clavó su arma en el suelo y realizó una breve secuencia de sellos, tras lo que tomó nuevamente su Katana entre sus dos manos, esta vez con marcada firmeza y posando la hoja sobre su hombro para tomar impulso. Inmediatamente el arma fue rodeada de un intenso resplandor dorado que se alargó incluso más allá de la extensión misma de la Katana conservando la forma de la hoja de la misma, como si fuera una extensión de ella… Desde el palco de Jounin Sensei, Mamoru miraba con atención, sorprendiéndose del último movimiento de su alumno.

– Omoi usará la Ishi no Tsurugi (Espada de Piedra)… –Masculló con sutil preocupación el pelinegro de Kusagakure, llamando la atención de los otros Jounin.

– ¿Ishi no Tsurugi…? –Repitió confundida la Jounin del Equipo 8.

– Es un Hijutsu (Técnica Secreta) de Kusagakure que concentra el Seiryoku del usuario en su arma para aumentar su rango de alcance y su poder de corte de forma increíble –replicó el Copy Ninja–, convirtiendo cualquier objeto punzocortante en un arma letal.

– ¡Oye tú! –El Gama-sennin volteó a encarar furibundo al Jounin pelinegro–. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre enseñarle un Jutsu tan peligroso a un Genin?!

– El está dispuesto a todo por vengarse de ella, porque ella le ha quitado todo –replicó Mamoru de forma seca.

Cuando Omoi lanzó el primer sablazo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que eso era más que infundir su Seiryoku por la hoja, por lo que se decidió a esquivar el ataque que iba a impactarlo de forma vertical. Una grieta que dividió la arena se formó apenas fue tocada por el fulgor del arma. El rubio cayó suavemente, aunque tuvo que volver a saltar al costado para evadir otro intento, el cual formó otra rajadura, casi paralela a la primera. De nuevo quedaron ambos rivales frente a frente, una vez que el Uzumaki se recompuso tras su maniobra. El moreno endureció la mirada ante la indiferencia de Naruto.

– ¿Lo ves? No importa que seas un monstruo, no hay nada que este Jutsu no pueda cortar.

– Discúlpate por lo de Mabui, es tu última oportunidad –las palabras del rubio molestaron al chico de cabellos blancos.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Bramó Omoi, notoriamente exaltado.

– Hm… –Usagi gimió suavemente, llamando la atención de su compañero.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Enya, confundido.

– El miserable de Omoi está fuera de su liga –masculló indiferente la rubia.

– Ouji-chan… –Murmuró la Uchiha, mirando fijamente el rostro severo de su amado.

– ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?! –Exclamó furibundo el Genin de Kusa.

La pelea se había detenido y la gente estaba ansiosa. A los pocos segundos nuevamente la mayor parte de la concurrencia comenzaba con sus gritos de apoyo hacia Omoi y principalmente, de odio hacia Naruto. Las consignas contra su propio Genin por parte de los espectadores poco a poco comenzaron a llenar de confianza al moreno y ese aire de preocupación en su cara poco a poco dio paso a una discreta confianza. Sonrió suavemente al tiempo que se tranquilizaba y se erguía completamente.

– Es cierto, yo estoy luchando contra un monstruo para llegar a la final y seguramente encontrarme con otro –El albo volteó de reojo hacia el acceso a la arena–, no puedo perder.

– Veo que no piensas cambiar esa absurda manera de pensar, es una pena –Naruto cerró los ojos –. Y siendo así, no pienso ser condescendiente contigo…

– ¡Te voy a callar para siempre…!

Súbitamente Omoi desapreció en un remolino de hojas ante la inexpresividad del Uzumaki. Pero ese rictus indiferente pronto dio paso a la incredulidad… Ante el regocijo de la gente común y el horror marcado en el rostro de las chicas, la hoja de la Katana del Genin originalmente de Kumo emergió lentamente del pecho del Genin de Konoha. El rubio volteó de reojo a su espalda para encontrarse a su enemigo con una expresión fría y tomando con seguridad el mango de su arma, que desde su ángulo, podía ver cómo el frío metal de la hoja se perdía tras perforar la espalda del Jinchuuriki.

– ¡Naruto-kun…! –Gritaron Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Tenten, horrorizadas.

– ¡Onii-chan…! –Exclamó Tatsumaki al borde de las lágrimas.

– Por fin pude cerrarte la boca –susurró Omoi con sombría satisfacción.

– ¡Oigan ustedes, tranquilícense…! –Hana volteó a ver con cierto reproche a las otras chicas.

– Vaya, eso fue rápido… –Murmuró la Uchiha, mirando inexpresivamente el devenir de los acontecimientos, llamando la atención de las demás.

Para sorpresa de gran parte de los espectadores, el rubio estalló en una nube de humo para desconcierto del chico de Kusagakure. Tras salir de su desconcierto inicial, el moreno comenzó a buscar frenéticamente a su enemigo, volteando en todas direcciones para tratar de ubicarlo y evitar ser sorprendido… No sólo él, todo el público quedó boquiabierto cuando el rubio reapareció posando los pies sobre los hombros de su contrincante, cruzándose de brazos con cínica tranquilidad. La sorpresa quedó visiblemente remarcada en el rostro de Omoi, que blandió su arma para intentar atacar al rubio tras enfurecerse por la burla evidente que le estaba haciendo. De un salto, Naruto evitó el tajo y girando elegantemente en el aire, cayó frente a su enfurecido oponente.

– ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí…?! –El furibundo Genin de Kusa encaró a su contraparte de Konoha con marcada furia.

– Justo como tú te burlabas de Mabui cuando era pequeña –Omoi hizo un rictus de temor cuando el Uzumaki endureció visiblemente su mirada–. Lastimaste mucho a una persona que no lo merecía y que confió en ti… Traicionaste esos sentimientos y yo… ¡Te haré pagar!

De un momento a otro, Naruto desapareció en un remolino de hojas. El moreno, nuevamente trató de ubicarlo alternando su visión en todas direcciones, volteando posteriormente hacia arriba, pensando que repetiría la misma maniobra… Sintió el golpe seco en su mejilla derecha y salió proyectado hacia su espalda con el rostro volteado por el impacto, derrapando varios metros antes de detenerse por efecto de la fricción justo antes de caer de la arena de combate. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad y se llevó la mano derecha al lugar donde recibió el golpe, dándose cuenta de que la sangre había comenzado a salir de la comisura de sus labios.

"Es muy fuerte…" –El albo miraba con naciente miedo a su oponente, que se mantenía con el puño extendido justo en la misma posición en la que había lanzado el impacto–. "Pero si no gano, no podré desafiar a Usagi y…" –Cerró los ojos por un momento–. "Las muertes de Isaribi-chan y Sasame quedarán impunes… ¡Es cierto!" –La intensidad del brillo de la Katana que no había soltado aumentó drásticamente–. ¡No voy a perder contra ti, porque debo acabar con ese monstruo con forma de mujer…! –Dijo refiriéndose a la rubia de Kumo, aunque Naruto lo interpretó de otra manera.

– Ya veo… –El rubio de Konoha entrecerró los ojos con ira contenida–. Entonces prepárate… –De un súbito movimiento, el Uzumaki desenvainó a Kurogane.

Era claro que iniciaría un duelo de armas, ya que ambos las tomaron con firmeza y abrieron ligeramente el compás para prepararse. Se formó un tenso silencio y la atención de todos los observadores quedó puesta totalmente en ese punto, donde parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Entonces de la Katana de hoja negra de Naruto comenzó a emanar intenso Seiryoku Katon que rápidamente envolvió el arma hasta el mango… Después de unos segundos donde la inacción se alargó, ambos contendientes comenzaron a correr de frente, listos para darle el golpe de gracia a su enemigo. Ambos echaron sus Katana hacia atrás para preparar aquella estocada con la que rematarían al enemigo en fracciones de segundos, sin detenerse.

– ¡Con esto acabaré contigo…! ¡Saikyou Ishi no Tsurugi (La Espada de Piedra más Fuerte)…!

– ¡Chizan (Corte de Tierra)…!

El choque fue estridente y las chispas salieron volando por todas partes cuando los metales comenzaron un nuevo duelo de fricción con expresiones fieras y tan fugases como efímeros destellos se manifestaban en el lugar por el choque de poderes. Lentamente Omoi comenzó a perder la contienda, comenzando a acercarse la hoja de su Katana a su rostro de forma progresiva. No lo pensó mucho para intentar darle una patada a Naruto en sus piernas, logrando desbalancearlo para intentar usar la Ishi no Tsurugi mientras caía, echando hacia atrás sus brazos para tomar vuelo. Sin embargo, el rubio alcanzó a recargar su mano derecha en el suelo, manteniendo su arma en la izquierda, para darle una patada de lleno en el rostro con la pierna derecha tras tomar impulso, aprovechando la inercia. El golpe se escuchó con fuerza y el Genin de Kusagakure dio un par de vuelas antes de caer al suelo. El Uzumaki se reincorporó rápidamente tras recargarse en la mano que tenía apoyada y realizar una vistosa pirueta, cayendo de pie segundos después, delante del lastimado Omoi que trataba de levantarse.

– Kh, ese golpe realmente me dolió –murmuró el moreno, poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad–. D-debo admitir, que eres fuerte después de todo –el albo le sonrió suavemente al rubio. Sin embargo, recibió indiferencia total.

– Esas palabras no me harán ser condescendiente contigo… –De un momento a otro el rubio desapareció de la arena, dejando sorprendido al moreno.

Nuevamente había usado el Shunshin no Jutsu y el chico de Kusa trataba de encontrar a su oponente. El rictus de incertidumbre en el moreno era prueba clara de que cada vez le era más complicado mantener el autocontrol ya que era evidente que su oponente tenía el control del combate. Sus ojos buscaban por toda la plataforma al rubio, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Su expresión cambió a un rictus de sorpresa y luego de dolor, cuando su oponente reapareció delante de él y le conectó un golpe seco en la boca del estómago. Se dobló inmediatamente y cayó de rodillas tomándose el área afectada, quedando a los pies de un Naruto que mantenía su semblante inexpresivo mientras lo miraba.

– "En verdad es muy fuerte…" –Pensó contrariado el moreno, con un gesto de dolor.

– ¡Y esto es por Mabui…!

Omoi salió proyectado hacia atrás, dando varios giros antes de detenerse al tiempo que su Katana salió volando y cayó clavada cerca de la plataforma segundos después. La expectación en el estadio había cambiado radicalmente y de la euforia, los espectadores pasaron a la ira al notar que la victoria del chico nativo era cada vez más inminente. El albo se levantó lentamente, debido al dolor acumulado en su cuerpo por el daño en batalla. Conforme se iba poniendo de pie, se dio cuenta de que su oponente estaba prácticamente ileso desde el comienzo del combate y ya había usado su mejor Jutsu contra él, siendo totalmente infructuoso. ¿Tanta era la diferencia?

– ¿Es muy fácil hablar sin pensar en los demás, verdad? –El rubio interrumpió la amarga reflexión del chico de Kusa–. Para la gente es muy sencillo satanizar al Jinchuuriki sin preocuparse en sus sentimientos…

– ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso?

– ¿Acaso te preocupó Mabui cuando pasaste de ser su amigo a uno más de los que la hostigaban? –El Uzumaki miraba fijamente a un Omoi que se reincorporaba lentamente.

– ¡Ya basta de tus malditas recriminaciones! –Exclamó el moreno poniéndose de pie, visiblemente irritado.

– Muy bien… ¡Esta vez hablarán mis puños!

Naruto se abalanzó contra su enemigo, corriendo a toda velocidad. El alumno de Mamoru se puso en guardia para iniciar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ladeó el rostro a la izquierda para esquivar el derechazo que le lanzó el Genin de Konoha. Sin embargo, con su movimiento quedó vulnerable y recibió de lleno un segundo golpe del rubio con su mano izquierda. El dolor en su cuello fue inmediato con el súbito movimiento de su cabeza provocado por semejante impacto. Bajó la guardia y en ese momento el Uzumaki echó en un instante su brazo derecho hacia atrás y le conectó un puñetazo seco a la boca del estómago que le sacó el aire. Cayó de rodillas y se cubrió el área afectada con ambas manos. Intentó levantar la mirada y se encontró con la imponente figura de su oponente de pie frente a él.

– Esto se terminó y yo soy el ganador. –La mirada siniestra que le dedicó el rubio y ese tono duro de voz lo intimidaron visiblemente.

–Kh… E-Esto, esto aún no termina… –Omoi apoyó su mano derecha en el suelo.

- Yo… Abandono. –El rubio cerró los ojos, sorprendiendo a su rival–. Pero no me estoy rindiendo, simplemente ya no tiene sentido humillarte si tienes miedo… –Naruto entrecerró los ojos, oscureciendo más su mirada si eso era posible–. Esa impotencia que sientes ahora es la misma que un Jinchuuriki encuentra en su soledad y el alivio para ese sentimiento es darte cuenta de que le importas a alguien, algo que le diste a Mabui para después arrebatárselo por tus prejuicios estúpidos... Sólo que para la gente como nosotros no termina después de una derrota, nos acompaña siempre.

El moreno estaba paralizado de miedo, justo como había quedado la primera vez que vio la inmisericordia de Usagi durante su más tierna infancia en Kumo… Y ahora, ya no era la mirada zafiro de una niña terrorífica empapada de la sangre de un Ninja de Iwa rodeada por la oscuridad de la noche y visible únicamente por encontrarse frente a la luna, sino unos ojos de la misma tonalidad en un rubio cuyo cuerpo era oscurecido por el sol a su espalda y únicamente dejaba ver una siniestra sombra más parecida a un demonio que a un ser humano. Todo su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente, horrorizado por revivir aquella escena desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos… Aunque fue lo último que pudo hacer, ya que una brutal patada por el Genin de Konoha lo mandó a estrellarse contra el muro detrás de él que marcaba el límite del estadio. Tras un impacto que cuarteó notoriamente el área afectada, cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

– ¡Y el ganador es Uzumaki Naruto…! –Declaró el réferi, ante el repudio y la rechifla de la mayoría de la gente.

– ¡No se metan con mi Naruto Onii-chan…! –Encaró una furibunda Fuu a los que gritaban consignas contra el chico.

– Naru-chan está consciente de que sólo importa lo que pensemos las personas que lo queremos –Bajo su Henge, Kushina tranquilizó a la Jinchuuriki del Sanbi–. "Aunque cada día es más difícil que pueda contenerme por todas las estupideces que dicen estos imbéciles contra mi pequeño…" –Tensó sus puños, tratando de mantener la ecuanimidad.

– Nii-sama… –Murmuró expectante la Jinchuuriki del Niibi con mirada melancólica.

– Naruto-kun… –Susurró tristemente Mikoto–. "Es muy triste que tengas que darte cuenta de esta manera que el odio vuelve ciegas y estúpidas a las personas…" –Reflexionó al tiempo que abrazaba de forma silenciosa a la peligris, quien correspondía el gesto.

– Ese pobre diablo nunca fue rival para Naru-chan. –Anko sonrió en forma sádica, mirando el resultado del combate con notoria satisfacción.

– No seas tan dura, Anko-san, el rival de Naruto-sama dio todo de sí, pero no fue suficiente contra él. –Tenma se mostró un poco indulgente hacia el perdedor.

Naruto volteó para ver sobre su hombro a toda la gente que lo insultaba desde las gradas, casi todos civiles y algunos Ninja. La mayoría de sus compañeros de profesión con la obvia excepción de sus seres queridos, se mantenía neutral ante el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Con un semblante serio, volteó hacia su vencido oponente, que ya era auxiliado por Mamoru, quien le dirigió una mirada antes de desaparecer en medio del remolino de hojas del Shunshin no Jutsu. Cerró los ojos por un momento y después caminó con tranquilidad para abandonar la plataforma. Por primera vez se cuestionaba sobre si valía la pena convertirse en Hokage para proteger a todos esos ingratos que habían deseado fervientemente su fracaso… Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado con los demás participantes.

– ¡En verdad me asustaste Onii-chan! –Tatsumaki se acercó sonriente a su querido hermano y sonrió cuando consiguió su atención–. ¡Pero me alegra que hayas ganado y hayas defendido a Mabui-chan!

– Gracias, Maki-chan. –Replicó con una sonrisa casi imperceptible el rubio, todavía sumergido en sus dudas.

– ¡Eso es cierto Nii-san, pusiste en su lugar a ese presuntuoso Genin de mierda…! ¡Así se la pensará dos veces antes de meterse con Koneko-chan! –Hana le hizo segunda a la morena pelirroja para alabar al chico–. ¡Estuviste realmente genial!

– Sólo pensé en Mabui-chan y lo demás se dio solo, Hana-chan. –Dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a la chica.

– Al menos ese sujeto ya está en su lugar; tal vez así aprenda a no meterse con la gente por ideas estúpidas, así como los imbéciles racistas de Kumo. –Nami se acercó al notar algo destanteado a su querido Ouji-chan.

– Naruto-kun, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Hinata también notó el momento emocional en el que se encontraba el chico y se posó cerca de él para ofrecerle su apoyo.

– Si, gracias… Sólo estoy un poco cansado. –El chico afiló un poco más su sonrisa.

– "¿Cuál es el secreto que escondes, Naruto-kun…?" –Ino miraba fijamente al Uzumaki, junto a Sakura y Tenten–. "¿Y qué es un Jinchuuriki? Tengo que comenzar a buscar algunas respuestas…"

– "Siento algo extraño…" –La Utatane también se sentía algo desconcertada–. "Tengo una mezcla de sensaciones entre el temor, el recelo, la atracción y una necesidad inexplicable de acercarme a ti, Naruto-kun…"

– "Esto es algo sumamente raro…" –La Haruno era la más meditabunda de las tres–. "Me siento como si ya hubiera visto algo parecido antes…"

Desde el fondo del lugar, Usagi observaba detenidamente al rubio Uzumaki rodeado por esas chicas escandalosas… Ciertamente ya sabía el resultado de la pelea, pero no pensaba que el Genin de Konoha sería tan duro con el moreno de Kusa. Es como si el chico bonachón y un tanto ingenuo que espió durante el incidente con los Genin de Sunagakure hubiera cambiado profundamente en tan sólo un par de días. Por medio de la desaparecida Genpou Saji, sabía que ese chico era la reencarnación de Maou Juubi, pero no pensaba que el cambio de personalidad sería tan radical cuando su vida pasada comenzara a manifestarse… Definitivamente el torneo se había tornado interesante para ella independientemente del objetivo con el que originalmente se encontraba en Konohagakure.

– ¡Y ahora daremos inicio con el siguiente combate programado…! ¡Tsukino Usagi y Hyuga Hinata, pasen al frente por favor! –La voz de Genma reanudó el torneo.

Cruzada de brazos y recargada en un muro, la rubia de Kumogakure levantó la mirada y se erguió completamente, luego comenzó a dirigirse tranquilamente hacia la plataforma. Inmediatamente la atención de la familia Uzumaki, Sakura, Ino y Tenten se volcó hacia ella; la chica pasó de largo sin siquiera voltear a ver a su oponente. Por otro lado Hinata se mantuvo tranquila, siguiendo con los ojos a su oponente. Inmediatamente la Uchiha posó su mano sobre el hombro de la peliazul.

– Tu puedes Hinata, demuestra quién eres.

– Gracias, Nami.

– ¡Es cierto, patéale el culo a esa loca presumida! –Secundó la Senju emocionada.

– Ten cuidado Hinata-chan, esa chica es peligrosa. –Naruto observó preocupado a la Kunoichi.

– No te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo también he entrenado mucho para este momento. –La otrora chica tímida sonrió suavemente, confiada–. No pienso ceder tan fácilmente.

Ante la expectación de los espectadores y los interesados sentimentalmente con las dos Kunoichi observaban detenidamente la arena de combate. La Hyuga caminó tranquilamente y al final, con un pequeño salto subió a la plataforma, en tanto que la Tsukino ya esperaba cerca de Genma, cruzada de brazos y con semblante inexpresivo. Finalmente Hinata se colocó frente a frente con su oponente, separadas por un par de metros y entonces fue que Usagi adoptó una postura de pelea consistente en abrir el compás y estirar los brazos a los costados, mientras que la peliazul estiró su pierna izquierda al frente, apoyando su peso corporal en la izquierda. Sus brazos los contrajo y colocó cerca de su rostro, el izquierdo ligeramente adelantado y el izquierdo casi a la altura de la cabeza. La tensión en el lugar se hizo presente inmediatamente y sin palabras de por medio, el Jounin abandonó la plataforma para dar inicio al combate. El público vitoreaba enérgico, ansioso porque empezara la pelea.

– Quince segundos. –La rubia entrecerró los ojos–. Ese es el tiempo que durará esta batalla, no me tomará ni un segundo más.

– No te será tan fácil. –Replicó Hinata, en un susurro casi inaudible, activando su Kekkei Genkai.

– Hyuga Hinata contra Tsukino Usagi… ¡Comiencen!

– ¡Esto terminará en un segundo!

La Genin de Kumogakure se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia su oponente, desenvainando la Katana alojada en la funda que colgaba de la cintura con la mano derecha, tomando vuelo para lanzar un golpe que seguramente la peliazul ridícula de grandes senos no vería. El tajo apuntaba a su garganta y fue lanzado a una velocidad impresionante. Sin embargo la Hyuga desapareció en medio de un remolino súbito de hojas y la rubia se detuvo en seco, derrapando un poco para tratar de localizar a su enemiga inmediatamente… Recibió una patada voladora de lleno en el rostro que la mandó a volar algunos metros; sin embargo pudo recomponerse en el aire y caer de pie ante la mirada de una reaparecida Hinata que analizaba su cuerpo a detalle con ayuda de su Dojutsu. Un hilo del líquido vital surgió de la comisura izquierda de la boca de Usagi, el cual simplemente escupió de su boca, endureciendo su semblante visiblemente.

– ¡Juuhou: Moukoken!

La rubia atinó a saltar hacia un costado para esquivar el Seiryoku moldeado en forma de la cabeza de un tigre feroz con las fauces abiertas que surgía del puño derecho de la dueña del Byakugan y que apuntaba originalmente a su pecho. La peliazul giró sobre su eje para mirar de frente nuevamente a Usagi, que aprovechó el momento de distracción para regresarle la palabra justo a la mejilla derecha y hacerla dar un par de giros antes que Hinata pudiera estabilizarse pisando firmemente. De igual manera, de la boca de la Hyuga comenzó a surgir el fluido escarlata, con la diferencia de que no hizo ademán alguno al sentir ese sabor metálico en su paladar. Ambas contrincantes reasumieron su pose inicial de pelea y se prepararon al darse cuenta de que la verdadera batalla apenas estaba por comenzar.

– Creo que ya pasaron los quince segundos. –Picó intencionalmente la usuaria de Byakugan a su oponente.

Por un breve momento, los ojos zafiro de la joven de Kumogakure se encontraron con los orbes perla de la peliazul. Esa mirada que todavía irradiaba un aire de ingenuidad a pesar de estar ya inmersa en la bruta innata del Ninkai, llamó poderosamente su atención porque inevitablemente le recordaron su propia mirada de aquellos días, de aquella realidad donde todo parecía perfecto y en realidad era un simple castillo de naipes que terminó cayendo sobre ella y sus seres queridos, un momento clave en el que la desgracia pudo haber sido detenida y ella no hizo lo que era su deber sólo por su propia ingenuidad…

…

_Aquella chica de odango y coletas, de aparentes quince años, miraba fijamente hacia el cielo, siempre oscuro y lleno de estrellas, donde era visible la Tierra Llena. Aquél palacio de marfil, con un lago al frente que formaba un espejo gigante con sus aguas cristalinas y tranquilas, era su hogar y siempre estaría dispuesta a defenderlo. No le gustaba pelear, pero mientras los Akuma intentaran conquistar el Tsuki no Kyuuden (Palacio de la Luna), siempre lucharía para proteger a todos sus seres queridos. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la puerta de su amplia habitación se abrió, entrando una bella mujer rubia de largo cabello quebrado y ojos escarlata_ _de aparentes treinta años, ataviada con un vestido de color amarillo que deja ver sutilmente su perfecta anatomía. La joven sonrió visiblemente feliz cuando vio a aquella persona y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrazarla con entusiasmo, siendo correspondida por la rubia mayor, quien la envolvió con sus brazos descubiertos en su discreto abrazo._

– _¡Arasu-chan…! –La rubia se aferró a la mujer–. ¡Te extrañé mucho!_

– _Yo también, Usagi–chan… ¿Cómo te has portado?_

– _Muy bien. –Usagi se separó de la castaña–. Han atacado muchos Akuma en lo que estabas ausente, pero las chicas y yo pudimos encargarnos de todos. –Agregó con brillante sonrisa. _

– _Ya veo… Te has vuelto fuerte, Usagi–chan –La mujer sonrió suavemente._

– _¡Sí! –La chica se emocionó, mientras tomaba a esa persona especial de las manos–. ¡He seguido tu ejemplo, para ser la mejor…!_

– _Siento interrumpir, pero su presencia es requerida por Getsujou-sama (Reina de la Luna), Tsukihime-sama…_

_Ambas voltearon hacia la entrada de la habitación, donde una chica de cabello azul corto, profundos ojos zafiro y ataviada en un largo vestido celeste sin tirantes y de expresión amable, observaba la escena. 'Arasu' era el diminutivo cariño con el que era conocida Amaterasu, entre las Sailor Senshi, la más fuerte y la líder, al menos hasta antes de que Usagi tomara esos lugares. Eran tía y sobrina respectivamente, siendo la persona a la que más admiraba la pequeña de peculiar peinado. La peliazul que miraba desde la entrada, era de hecho una de las mejores amigas de Tsukihime, título de Usagi en la nobleza del Gekkai (Mundo de la Luna). _

– _No seas tan formal Ami–chan… –La rubia miró alegre a su tranquila compañera–. Pero bueno, ahora regreso…_

_Usagi partió hacia el interior del palacio ante la mirada seria de Amaterasu y Ami, quienes adoptaron expresiones frías apenas la rubia se perdió de vista. Se voltearon a ver y se acercaron hasta quedar pegadas. No se dieron cuenta de que Usagi, con la forma de ser tan pícara que tenía, se había retrasado para espiar un poco a sus personas queridas, escuchando mientras se pegaba a la pared para que no la vieran. Su mirada se tornó desafiante, ya que siempre apostaba con Arasu a que podría espiarla sin que se diera cuenta y por fin ahora, lo estaba consiguiendo._

– _Debemos actuar con cautela… ¿Ya les informaste a las demás? –Preguntó seria la castaña._

– _Si… Todas ya están al tanto del plan. –Replicó con la misma seriedad la peliazul._

– _Muy bien… Mi Nee–san le informará a Usagi que hoy saldremos de viaje al Jinkai para que lo conozca y sin ella aquí, el Gin no Sennen caerá… –La mirada de la castaña se endureció–. ¿Has entendido? No quiero error alguno._

– _Como diga, Amaterasu–sama… –Ami hizo una reverencia–. Y no se preocupe, sus órdenes serán transmitidas a las demás con la exactitud que me ha solicitado… Pronto lograremos nuestro objetivo._

_La expresión de Usagi había quedado en total estado de shock tras escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de dos de sus personas más queridas… ¿Iban a traicionar al Gin no Sennen? No, ellas eran de las más fieles… ¿En verdad la iban a matar? No, ellas la querían así como ella las quería a ellas. Visiblemente consternada, Usagi pensó que seguramente era una broma porque sabían que ella las estaba espiando… Para ella, que había dado su vida una y otra vez para proteger su hogar, era realmente ridículo que las demás Sailor Senshi planearan un golpe de estado, y que Arasu, la más fiel de todas, su propia sangre, fuera la autora intelectual… Simplemente era absurdo. Trató de desechar esos pensamientos y confiar en sus amigas, por lo que, no totalmente tranquila, se dirigió hacia la sala del trono, donde su ser más querido, su amorosa Oka–sama, la había citado… De seguro eran imaginaciones suyas, resultado de las altas cantidades de azúcar que consumía en pastelillos y dulces._

…

Era verdad. Tenía que sacar del camino a esa chica Hyuga para dar otro paso hacia la meta que se había trazado y nada ni nadie podrían detenerla para realizar su objetivo. Así como lo hizo con Isaribi y Sasame, aplastaría a todos los parásitos que le obstaculizaran la culminación de su ambición… Mientras analizaba detenidamente a Hinata, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a una habitación oscura, que era levemente iluminada por el tenue brillo de la casi inexistente luz del lugar, que se veía amplificada por el reflejo que se producía en una estructura de cristal amatista con varias protuberancias finamente pulidas y en cuyo interior una hermosa mujer sumamente parecida a ella parecía dormir plácidamente… Su mirada oscura, ahora bullía de odio y una intensa sed de sangre.

– Acepto que te subestimé… Pero no volverá a pasar. –Sentenció fríamente la Kunoichi de Kumogakure no Sato–. Prepárate.

…

_El Torneo Chunin en su etapa final ha dado inicio y tras la desigual batalla entre Naruto y Omoi, donde el rubio comienza a cuestionarse profundamente si será capaz de proteger a esas personas que tanto lo repudian, aunque en la respuesta se encuentre la realización o no del anhelo de convertirse en Hokage. Usagi también tiene una historia que contar y en su lucha contra Hinata se revelarán varias cosas sobre su propia realidad que pueden significar respuestas a preguntas del pasado así como los caminos que podrían seguirse en el futuro… ¿Qué les depara a estas dos y al resto de los participantes? _

…

**Salida 2: Sueño Interminable.**

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

Despertando tu valentía, un drama milagroso.

Nada ha terminado,

Cambia tu necesidad por una oportunidad,

En definitiva, lo puedes hacer.

Caminando a través del puente del arco iris,

Con el futuro en la mano,

Juntos luchan más allá de la puerta.

Detente en el camino de la sombra negra,

Llamas carmesí, ¡Ardan!

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

No importa lo doloroso de los tiempos,

Abrazando las sonrisas de los camaradas en los que crees.

…

**Notas: **Primero que nada y al igual que con mis demás fics, pido una sentida disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización. Este caso es particular, ya que quise probar el uso de la puntuación de forma adecuada en cuanto a los guiones, pero la verdad me sentí incómodo y por ello retomaré el estilo habitual a perpetuidad. En cuanto al capítulo en sí, quise mostrar cómo de forma un tanto súbita, Naruto comienza a cambiar conforme asimila gradualmente la parte oscura de la que fue separado al poco tiempo de nacer. De igual forma, me adentraré la excéntrica relación entre Ino y Tenten por lo que se sabe del pasado de ambas y sobre todo, porque en los próximos capítulos saldrán a la luz verdades y secretos que las involucran a las dos. Esa peculiar escena donde la rubia utiliza ese Jutsu en la castaña, si bien parece un tanto vana por ahora, tiene gran importancia para los acontecimientos futuros.

**Próximamente:**

**XXV: Brutalidad Naranja.**


	26. XXV: Brutalidad Naranja

**Naruto Sennin**

…

Frente a frente. Usagi y Hinata se miraban fijamente, inmóviles. El silencio se apoderó de la arena a pesar del bullicio del entorno. La visión del Byakugan estudiaba a la Kunoichi de Kumogakure, que permanecía inmóvil, esperando el momento de atacar: la Hyuga era analizada detenidamente por la Tsukino, que trataba de memorizar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su enemiga para usar la información a su favor. Finalmente, Hinata entrecerró los ojos y adoptó la pose de pelea del Juuken para lanzarse hacia Usagi. Las manos de la peliazul pronto se vieron rodeadas de un sutil Seiryoku azulado mientras la atacaba con un primer golpe del Taijutsu de los Hyuga apuntando al vientre; la rubia esquivó el ataque colocando su torso de perfil e intentó contraatacar con el puño cerrado aprovechando la inercia de su primer movimiento para tomar vuelo, dándole de lleno al rostro de su enemiga, quien salió proyectada hacia atrás dando varios giros mientras luchaba por no perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Hinata-chan…!- Gritó preocupado el rubio Uzumaki

- ¡Y ahora terminaré contigo…!- La chica de Kumo desenvainó su Katana sin dejar su carrera hacia su oponente

- ¡No te será tan fácil…!-

Haciendo uso de la dinámica del giro, Hinata aprovechó la vuelta y sorpresivamente se recompuso para darle una violenta patada en el rostro de su contrincante, ladeándole la cara y provocando que saliera proyectada hacia su espalda, derrapando un par de metros al tiempo que su Katana salía volando al aire y se clavaba casi en el centro de la plataforma. Usagi se levantó apenas se detuvo, colocando sus manos junto a su cabeza para impulsarse y reorientarse al frente. Apenas observó a la expectante Kunoichi de Konoha, realizó una breve secuencia de sellos e inhaló aire para inflar su pecho.

- ¡Katon: Kasouen…!-

De su boca liberó una esfera de fuego brillante que triplicó su tamaño en instantes y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la Hyuga abarcando casi todo el espacio de la plataforma. Debido al veloz desplazamiento del ataque con el que aquella chica había incinerado a Isaribi, era evidente que la chica de Konoha no tendría posibilidades de esquivarlo y seguramente correría el mismo destino… Hinata miró la esfera, dándose cuenta de lo mismo, pero contrario a lo esperado, entrecerró los ojos y extendió ligeramente los brazos, mientras levantaba la pierna derecha para luego contraerla cerca de su cuerpo, emulando una pose de danza.

- ¡Hakkeshou Kaiten (Palma de Ocho Trigramas Revolviendo el Cielo)!-

La Uzumaki adoptiva comenzó a girar cual trompo para formar un domo de Seiryoku azulado alrededor de su cuerpo, en el cual se estrelló milésimas de segundo después el poderoso Katon de la Tsukino, que se disipó en todas direcciones ante la mirada incrédula del público… Desde uno de los palcos privados, Hyuga Hiashi, acompañado de Hanabi, observó detenidamente cómo su hija menor por apenas minutos, había utilizado con maestría uno de los Jutsu más complicados de su clan, liberando Seiryoku de todos los Tenketsu de su cuerpo para formar un flujo esférico capaz de desviar prácticamente cualquier ataque. Naruto por otra parte, suspiró aliviado al ver que la bella chica había salido sana y salva de la intentona de la rubia. Ante la mirada expectante de Usagi, el domo de Seiryoku se disipó violentamente, mientras Hinata reaparecía frente a ella, adoptando la misma posición previa a su Jutsu de defensa. Plantó violentamentecsu pie elevado en el suelo y tomó vuelo para lanzar un golpe con su palma derecha.

- ¡Hakke Kuushou (Ocho Trigramas Palma de Vacío)…!-

El Seiryoku invisible moldeado en la palma de la voluptuosa peliazul salió disparado cual proyectil para impactar sorpresivamente a la rubia, que recibió el golpe de lleno y salió proyectada hacia el aire, ante la expectación de todos los presentes. Si todo salía bien, seguramente caería fuera de la arena de combate y la Hyuga sería la ganadora… Entonces la rubia estalló en una nube de humo, de la que emergió sobre un tronco, del cual se impulsó para saltar mientras el fragmento de madera caía fuera de la plataforma con sutil estruendo. Hinata contrajo el brazo con el que había lanzado su ataque y reasumió la postura del Juuken. La chica de Kumo cayó de pie con elegante suavidad, al filo de la plataforma.

- Debo aceptar que eres fuerte…- Usagi sonrió de forma casi imperceptible, pero endureció la mirada inmediatamente -Estoy peleando con un 40% de mi capacidad y estoy aumentando el porcentaje conforme avanza el torneo… Aunque no pensé tener que volver a subir el nivel en una fase tan temprana-

- ¡Cállale el hocico Hinata!- Gritó Hana a lo lejos -¡Sólo es una puta fanfarrona!-

- Pues no se ha notado…- La peliazul sonrió en forma sutilmente burlesca -Al parecer eres más boca que poder-

- Hm- La Tsukino sonrió suavemente y cerró los ojos por un momento -Te arrepentirás por decir eso…- Abrió sus orbes con una expresión siniestra

- Demuéstramelo…- Hinata afiló más su sonrisa

"Es raro… Hinata no era altanera en lo absoluto y ahora…" La Uchiha observaba atenta el combate con su Kekkei Genkai para no perder detalle.

Nami podía notar cómo los niveles de Seiryoku de ambas eran sumamente parecidos. El color del de Hinata era claro, señal de que el You (Yang) era ligeramente dominante sobre el In (Yin), ya que su compañera de equipo estaba inclinada hacia la práctica de Taijutsu, como era de esperarse en una integrante de los Hyuga… Ella misma tenía un Seiryoku escarlata oscuro resultado de estar inclinada hacia el In porque había explotado la facilidad que el Sharingan le daba para hacer un uso eficiente del Genjutsu… Y en esa chica, el Seiryoku era de un sorprendentemente hermoso color plateado de tono neutro, lo que significaba que era habilidosa con el Ninjutsu, si bien hasta ahora el combate estaba equilibrado… ¿Realmente esa chica no estaba peleando a toda su capacidad?

- Como quieras…- La Tsukino levantó súbitamente su mano derecha al tiempo que formaba un puño -¡Kouton: Shinkouken (Elemento Luz: Puño Brillante Divino)!-

La azabache se sorprendió al notar cómo de golpe, el Seiryoku alrededor de la rubia y que podía ver gracias a su Tengan fácilmente duplicó sus dimensiones… Hinata por otra parte, observó desconcertada cómo el puño de la rubia brilló de forma intensa y en milésimas de segundo un vendaval de haces de luz en forma de red se abalanzó hacia ella y atinó a cubrirse el rostro mientras aquellos sutiles rayos luminosos desgarraban parte de su ropa y también rompían la parte superficial de la plataforma hasta que los minúsculos ataques terminaron por derribarla de espaldas. Cayó pesadamente y apretó los dientes en señal de dolor ante la expresión seria de la Tsukino.

- ¿Ves? Soy muchas cosas, pero fanfarrona no es una de ellas… ¡Levántate!- La chica volvió a ejecutar su Jutsu Kouton y Hinata se vio sorprendida en el suelo

- ¡Agh…!- Los golpes dieron de lleno en ella, provocándole pequeñas heridas en forma de cortadas por todo su cuerpo.

La Hyuga derrapó sobre su espalda varios metros, deteniéndose cuando la fuerza de empuje se acabó. Comenzó a levantarse con algo de dificultad al ver que la rubia no siguió atacando. Ahora la miraba con creciente preocupación al darse cuenta de que tenía acceso al Choujou Seishitsu Henka (Transformación de la Naturaleza Superior) Kouton (Elemento Luz) y usaba un Jutsu cuyos ataques veloces y aleatorios disparados a través del Seiryoku concentrado en su puño no podía ver a pesar de su Byakugan. La Tsukino se limitó a permanecer a la expectativa de lo que intentara su oponente, mirándola fijamente mientras se levantaba.

- Y no es el único Jutsu Kouton a mi disposición…- A una velocidad asombrosa realizó un par de sellos de mano -¡Kouton: Jinsei (Elemento Luz: Polvo de Estrellas)!-

La rubia posó su mano derecha con la palma abierta hacia el frente y detrás de ella comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas partículas brillantes en grandes cantidades que asemejaban luciérnagas. Usagi contrajo su brazo y con un rápido movimiento volvió a echarlo adelante y aquellos destellos luminosos salieron disparados a toda velocidad en dirección a Hinata, quien rápidamente se colocó en aquella postura elegante asumida hace unos minutos.

- ¡Hakkeshou Kaiten…!-

El domo de Seiryoku celeste contuvo el vendaval de chispas de luz que durante su fugaz vuelo asemejaban estrellas fugases. Cuando aquél tormentoso ataque finalmente terminó, el giro de la Hyuga también paró y nuevamente se posó en postura del Juuken. Para desconcierto de Hinata, de su cuerpo salía un poco de humo como señal de que el ataque lanzado por su rival había logrado afectarla a pesar de haberse defendido con el Jutsu defensivo más destacado de su clan originario.

"No puede ser…" Pensó desconcertada la peliazul

- Analicé detenidamente cada una de las batallas anteriores incluyendo tu pelea contra tu hermana y la del tal Neji, por lo que pude ver de lo que es capaz el llamado Chigan que posees, así como deducir sus limitaciones y lamento decirte que la ventaja táctica está de mi lado…- Usagi sonrió casi imperceptiblemente -Las partículas del Kouton arden por unos segundos antes de extinguirse, por lo que alcanzan a llegar a tu cuerpo al pasar por el Seiryoku defensivo de tu Jutsu… Esto es sólo una muestra de lo que te espera-

…

**Entrada 2: Tiempo Precioso, Días de Gloria.**

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

Los sueños rotos a los que estabas por renunciar…

Sueños rotos, una promesa desierta,

Tus palabras se quedaron en mi corazón,

Ya no las puedo sacar, se repiten una y otra vez,

Y ahora, el viento empuja mi espalda…

¡Levántate, que tu corazón ardiente haga erupción!

¡Vamos a intentarlo otra vez!

Deja esos tiempos de lado, renace,

Un tiempo precioso, días de gloria,

Sólo se vive una vez.

Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo,

Cubre ese descolorido mundo rojo,

¡Grita al viento, grita al viento! Es tu propio estilo.

No olvides tu sueño siempre primero,

Mantén la oportunidad, ¡Sigue aguantando!

…

Sonrisa confiada, alegría innata y cierta perversión en su cabeza… Así se define Uzumaki Tatsumaki. La pelirroja de exóticos rasgos, tez morena y ojos dorados, sentada sobre el suelo, se dedica a leer afanosamente dos libros: uno es una recopilación de una gran cantidad de Fuinjutsu de su clan y el otro es un número especial de Icha Icha Paradise de edición única que Jiraiya hizo para ella… Así pasa el tiempo, repasando una y otra vez entre sus dos grandes intereses.

"_Las pasiones son como los vientos, que son necesarios para dar movimiento a todo, aunque a menudo sean causa de huracanes…"_

**XXV: Brutalidad Naranja.**

…

En la plataforma de combate, la rubia y la peliazul habían reanudado su lucha con Taijutsu. Usagi le lanzó una patada a Hinata con su pierna derecha totalmente extendida, que la peliazul bloqueó con el mismo movimiento. Chocaron espinilla con espinilla e inmediatamente volvieron a su posición inicial al darse cuenta de que tenían casi la misma fuerza física; la rubia aprovechó su inercia y tomó vuelo nuevamente para lanzarle una patada casi idéntica que ahora la Hyuga detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo, el cual usó a manera de escudo casi junto a su rostro. Entonces le sujetó el tobillo en un rápido movimiento y le lanzó una patada al pie de apoyo con el objetivo de desbalancearla, pero la Tsukino alcanzó a esquivar el golpe con un salto para a su vez darle un puntapié a la chica del Byakugan para que la soltara, justo en la barbilla y levantándole el rostro. El agarre cedió y entonces la rubia aprovechó para volver a tomar distancia mientras la peliazul se recuperaba.

"Es muy buena… Su Taijutsu está muy bien pulido" Pensó Hinata, al tiempo que de la comisura izquierda de su boca comenzó a escapar un hilillo de sangre -Muy bien… ¡Entonces te enseñaré esto…!- Abrió el compás y cerró sus manos con excepción de los dedos índice y medio -¡Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)!-

A una velocidad fuera de lo común, la peliazul se lanzó al frente para atacar con sus dedos a la Tsukino. Sus brazos tomaron vuelo durante su trayectoria para preparar otro de los Taijutsu de los Hyuga. Sus dedos se imbuyeron de Seiryoku celeste e inmediatamente comenzó la tormenta de impactos. A principio apuntó hacia cada hombro, pero la rubia echó hacia atrás el izquierdo y luego el derecho a una velocidad y precisión casi sobrehumanas, evadiendo ambos golpes para sorpresa de la peliazul y Hyuga Hiashi, quien observaba detenidamente… Hinata atacó ahora la parte exterior del codo de su enemiga. Primero el izquierdo, que Usagi protegió alzando el brazo y al siguiente intento que apuntaba al otro brazo, bajó su extremidad y alzó la otra. El aire se cortaba con la fuerza y velocidad que imprimía la Uzumaki adoptiva, que trató de atacar el abdomen, pero los cuatro golpes fueron esquivados por la Tsukino, que sumió su vientre para salir del alcance de los dedos de su enemiga. Ocho ataques más lanzó hacia los brazos y hombros la cada vez más consternada Hinata, pero Usagi continuaba evadiendo cada uno con impresionante agilidad. Otros dieciséis intentos apuntando al torso que la rubia evitó ladeando su cuerpo con precisión milimétrica y finalmente treinta y dos golpes tan rápidos que la mayoría de los espectadores sólo pudieron ver como resultado de la ilusión óptica a una Hinata que parecía tener varios brazos atacaba a su enemiga, aunque sin resultado. La mirada de la peliazul quedó totalmente descolocada, al ver que su contrincante había evadido los sesenta y cuatro ataques aparentemente sin esforzarse. Respiraba agitada, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"C-Como lo hizo" La Hyuga jadeaba, mirando a su aparentemente impasible enemiga quien se había alejado nuevamente "Es como si…"

- Como si hubiera aprendido de memoria a dónde apuntaba cada golpe…- Murmuró el líder de los Hyuga, mientras una gota de sudor escurría lentamente por su mejilla izquierda

- ¿Qué…?- Su hija mayor, Hyuga Hanabi, vestida con ropa de civil, volteó a ver desconcertada a su padre

- Te lo dije, vi todos los combates y memoricé a conciencia cada Jutsu que vi para sacar provecho de ello… Recuerdo que eso se lo hizo el tal Neji a la escandalosa de Tatsumaki…- Murmuró la rubia, mientras endurecía su mirada -Pues bien, al final el tan famoso Taijutsu de los Hyuga resulta totalmente ineficaz contra mí… ¡Y ahora es mi turno para atacarte! ¡Kouton: Shinkouken…!-

Usagi levantó su mano nuevamente y aquella tormenta de rayos luminosos surgió a una velocidad impresionante de su puño derecho y si antes Hinata apenas si podía ver los ataques, ahora simplemente observó que la luz abarcó rápidamente su visión y de un momento a otro sintió esos haces resplandecientes quemando su piel y provocándole pequeñas cortadas por todo su cuerpo. Su sudadera voló en pedazos y sólo quedó su top con varios cortes, revelando partes de su cuerpo herido, mientras que en su pantalón también se hicieron presentes varios tajos pequeños. Los impactos se oían nítidamente hasta que el ataque terminó y la peliazul salió volando tras lanzar un sonoro grito de dolor, cayendo pesadamente al borde de la plataforma, con visibles heridas por todo su cuerpo que sangraban poco a poco y manchaban el piso con su líquido vital.

- ¡Hinata…!- Gritaron con preocupación Naruto y las chicas, al ver las malas condiciones en las que había quedado su amiga

- ¿Sigues creyendo que soy una fanfarrona…?- Nuevamente levantó su puño para lanzar su terrible Jutsu Kouton -¡Esto es el poder real…!- Al instante salió hacia el frente otra tormenta de haces de luz

- ¡Hakkeshou Kaiten…!- Nuevamente la Hyuga se defendía con su principal defensa tras levantarte rápidamente.

El domo de Seiryoku se formó apenas la chica comenzó a girar y para alivió de los interesados, los rayos brillantes chocaban contra el Kaiten (Giro Celestial) para ser repelidos y cambiar su trayectoria hacia los costados destruyendo la tierra ya fuera de la plataforma. Usagi entrecerró los ojos, sin perder detalle de que el Kouton: Shinkouken no era capaz de superar la barrera del Hakkeshou Kaiten. Hinata dejó de girar y se detuvo en seco, retomando la postura del Juuken, frente a su enemiga. Su Byakugan se desactivó por un momento, debido al esfuerzo que estaba realizando para estar a la par de la Kunoichi de Kumo, pero se reactivó inmediatamente.

- Veo que estás cerca de tu límite, Hinatetas- Usagi sonrió burlonamente cuando notó los senos de la chica botar sutilmente como resultado de su respiración dificultosa -Al menos si fracasas como Kunoichi, tienes el cuerpo perfecto para trabajar como prostituta…-

- Tal vez me quedan pocas fuerzas… Pero voy a pelear hasta el último momento…- La chica endureció el semblante

- Te arrepentirás de tu decisión…- La rubia nuevamente realizó aquellos sellos de mano a extraordinaria velocidad -¡Kouton: Jinsei…!-

Esta vez los brillos tras la Kunoichi de Kumo se formaron en milésimas de segundo y al lanzar su mano derecha hacia el frente salieron disparados como rayos hacia la sorprendida Hyuga, que a pesar de usar su Doujutsu, sólo pudo ver un vendaval de destellos que la impactaron violentamente y la enviaron a volar varios metros para caer pesadamente en la plataforma y cuartearla en la zona del impacto, derrapando un poco hasta quedar al borde y apenas sosteniéndose con las uñas para no caerse. Su cuerpo humeaba sutilmente y en las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo podían verse pequeñas quemaduras.

- Esta vez no te daré oportunidad de nada… ¡Katon: Karyudan (Elemento Fuego: Proyectil del Dragón de Fuego)!-

- ¡Hinata…!- Gritaron con desesperación Naruto y las chicas, ante la imposibilidad de ayudar a la chica.

De la boca de Usagi salió una enorme flama con la forma de una cabeza de dragón con las fauces abiertas rumbo a la peliazul a gran velocidad. Hinata apretó los dientes y miró con furia aquél Jutsu que inevitablemente iba a impactarla y lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar sus palmas con los dedos contraídos hacia el frente. Tomó un poco de vuelo en menos de un segundo y las lanzó al frente del poderoso Katon de su enemiga.

- ¡Hakke Kuuhekishou (Ocho Trigramas Muro de la Palma de Vacío)!-

Una gran corriente de Seiryoku invisible salió disparada de las manos de la Hyuga y al chocar contra esa efigie de fuego la disipó totalmente para alivio de los espectadores preocupados por la peliazul. De inmediato Usagi desenvainó su hermosa Katana de hoja blanca, la esgrimió con la mano derecha y corrió hacia su oponente, acortando en segundos la distancia que las separaba. Hinata se puso de pie inmediatamente apoyando sus manos para impulsarse ya cuando la Tsukino había tomado impulso para darle un tajo. A pesar de evitar con su salto el corte que incluso dañó el piso, algunos cabellos azules revolotearon por el lugar. La alumna de Kurenai alcanzó a recomponerse en el aire para maniobrar y colocar su mano izquierda en posición del Juuken.

- ¡Juuken: Moukoken!-

En la palma de la Hyuga se formó al instante la figura de cabeza de tigre en Seiryoku celeste y la dirigió directamente hacia la espalda de Usagi. En cuestión de instantes se había abierto una posibilidad para atacar a la terrible Genin de Kumo. El golpe parecía inminente y al fin podría contraatacar a su enemiga… Las personas al pendiente de la Uzumaki adoptiva estaban emocionadas por tan impresionante maniobra, resultado de la extraordinaria forma física y flexibilidad de la chica, las sonrisas en sus rostros eran de optimismo porque la peliazul podría alzarse victoriosa… Esas caras cambiaron por expresiones de incredulidad, cuando Hinata tosió sangre tras recibir una terrible patada cuyo impacto en su vientre se escuchó con estruendo. El Seiryoku en la palma de su mano se disipó al instante y sus ojos demostraban impotencia absoluta. La rubia aprovechó la inercia de su brazo derecho para tomar impulso con todo su cuerpo y soltarle una brutal patada de espaldas, sin voltear.

- I-Imposible…- La Hyuga murmuró incrédula

- Tú no eres rival para mí…- Con asombrosa agilidad Usagi retiró su pierna y le dio una segunda patada en la barbilla mientras su oponente apenas comenzaba a caer, manteniendo su pose.

La chica salió proyectada algunos metros en el aire y cayó pesadamente al suelo, cuarteándolo en el área del impacto. Quedó con la mirada perdida, dándose cuenta por primera vez en toda la pelea de la abismal diferencia de niveles en relación con su enemiga. El daño en su estómago era mucho porque además de la fuerza en la patada, con su propio impulso se había incrustado en el pie de la Kunoichi de Kumo. Le costaba trabajo respirar y de eso se dio cuenta Usagi, ya que se enderezó tranquilamente al saber que la pelea era prácticamente suya, dándole la espalda a su contrincante.

- ¡Vamos Hinata-chan!- Gritó Naruto, visiblemente afligido por su amiga -¡Tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Entrenaste mucho como para que te rindas así…!-

- ¡Tu puedes Hinata, tienes que levantarte para vencer a esa perra!- Exclamó Hana, visiblemente alterada y preocupada

- ¡Ponte de pie!- La Uchiha perdió su pose calmada para gritar impasible -¡Levántate, Hinata!-

- Esta pelea ya es mía…- Usagi sonrió suavemente, cerrando sus ojos

- Pues bien…- Genma levantó su mano -¡Empezaré a contar…! ¡1…!-

- N-No… No es necesario…-

Todos voltearon a ver desconcertados cómo la peliazul comenzó a levantarse con mucha dificultad. Primero ladeó su cuerpo para ponerse de frente al piso y recargar sus manos para comenzar a erguirse. Luego acuclilló su pierna derecha para comenzar a impulsarse y ante la mirada expectante de la rubia pudo levantarse, respirando visiblemente agitada. Su Byakugan se desactivaba por momentos y parecía inminente su colapso, pero adoptando un rictus fiero, consiguió recuperarse completamente. Era mirada fiera incluso provocó que la chica de Kumo diera un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Cómo demonios te levantaste?- Preguntó la Tsukino sin recibir respuesta -Kh…- Apretó los dientes mientras demostraba la creciente furia en su rostro -¡Ya verás, no te vas a volver a levantar…! ¡Kouton: Shinkouken…!-

- ¡Hinata…!-

Tras el grito al unísono de la gente preocupada por la chica, la descarga de haces de luz surgió del puño de la chica y golpeó de lleno a Hinata, que recibió una cantidad mayor de impactos… La sangre de sus heridas se proyectó al cielo y rápidamente las pequeñas hemorragias comenzaron a surgir por todas ellas, mientras la chica iba retrocediendo por el impulso del temible Jutsu de Usagi. Cuando el castigo terminó, la peliazul se dejó caer de rodillas, casi al borde de la inconsciencia y finalmente terminó por desplomarse de boca al suelo. Finalmente parecía vencida.

- De nuevo… ¡1…!- El Shiranui reinició el conteo -¡2…!-

- Esto se terminó…- La Kunoichi de Kumo miró despectivamente a su rival, ya que debajo de ella lentamente comenzó a formarse un creciente charco de sangre

- ¡3…!-

- N-No…- Ante la sorpresa de todos, la chica de Konoha comenzó a levantarse con evidente dificultad recargando sus manos en el suelo -H-He llegado… He llegado muy lejos, como para rendirme así de fácil- Poco a poco, se ponía de pie -Tal vez pierda, pero voy a caer… ¡Voy a caer con la cara frente al sol!- Se erguió completamente, retomando la postura del Juuken…

…

_Finalmente había terminado el plazo en que la bella peliazul podía convivir nuevamente con su adorada madre… El Edo Tensei que habían ejecutado conjuntamente Tsunade y Okame estaba por expirar y ambas sabían que se acercaba el momento de que sucediera. Era la última charla entre ambas antes de que se volvieran a ver en la otra vida, cuando fuera Hinata la que muriera. Sin saberlo, Hitomi se encontraba sentada junto al pequeño ojo de agua cristalina donde su hija se había convertido en una mujer, un lugar muy especial para la chica, donde su destino se había unido al de su amado Naruto… Y ahora, ese lugar iba a tomar otra significación especial para ella. Madre e hija eran diferente tanto en el interior como en el exterior y con algo tan simple como la forma de recostarse en el pasto, cualquiera se podría dar cuenta de ello: La Hyuga mayor tenía los pies estirados y se encontraba acostada con las manos detrás de la nuca, mirando el cielo azul sobre ella con expresión despreocupada, mientras que la menor se encontraba sentada, abrazaba sus piernas y observaba su tímida cara discretamente sonriente en el reflejo del agua._

- Oka-sama…- Murmuró la peliazul

_- ¿Qué sucede, Nata-chan?- La mayor volteó a verla de reojo_

_- Quisiera que me contarás más de ti, cómo fue tu vida de Kunoichi y ese tipo de cosas…-_

_- El momento de mi partida se acerca, así que trataré de ser lo más clara y concisa posible…- Hitomi afiló su sonrisa -A mí me gustaba darlo todo en las misiones, pelear por mis ideales y jamás rendirme… Que fuera vencida, era ya otro cantar, pero yo jamás le tuve miedo al enemigo y eso me llegó a costar muchas visitas al hospital… ¡La grandiosa Hyuga Hitomi nunca se inclinó ante ningún enemigo ni dio su brazo a torcer…! No siempre ganaba, pero al menos siempre caía con la cara frente al sol, porque yo no dejaba de pelear hasta que ganara o perdiera la conciencia, de hecho fue por eso que te llame Hinata…-_

_- ¿Eh?- La aludida volteó a ver confundida a su progenitora _

_- Hinata significa 'lugar soleado' y así como elegimos el nombre de Hanabi que significa 'fuegos artificiales' porque el primer beso de Hiashi y yo fue en una noche mágica bajo ellos, decidimos que ese sería tu nombre porque es el reflejo de los sueños que Hiashi y yo tuvimos con ustedes, siempre hacia delante, hacia nuestro mundo de luz…-_

_- O-Oka-sama…- Susurró Hinata cuando notó que la piel del cuerpo de su madre comenzaba a brillar levemente para después cuartearse poco a poco_

_- Nata-chan…- La Hyuga mayor se puso de pie seguida por la menor y se colocaron frente a frente -Ya se lo dije a Nabi-chan previamente, me hubiera gustado estar aquí para verlas crecer, para apoyarlas, para quererlas…- En los dos pares de ojos perlados comenzaron a correr las lágrimas -Pero… Veo que a pesar de todo lo que han debido enfrentar, son fuertes y sé que ustedes llegarán tan lejos como lo deseen- _

_- ¡Oka-sama…!- La peliazul finalmente se lanzó a abrazar a su madre, quien correspondió el gesto envolviéndola entre sus brazos, pegándola lo más posible a su cuerpo_

_- Nata-chan… Nunca te rindas… Yo siempre estaré contigo y con Nabi-chan, en su corazón- Poco a poco, su piel comenzaba a desintegrarse_

_- O-Oka-sama… ¡No sé si pueda ser tan buena Kunoichi como tú lo fuiste…!- Las inseguridades de Hinata salieron a flote, mientras sollozaba intensamente_

_- ¡No Nata-chan!- Hitomi adoptó un semblante serio y apartó a su hija de forma un poco violenta tomándola de los hombros -¡Otra cosa que quiero decirte es que no me gusta la gente llorona! _

_- Oka-sama…- Inevitablemente, la Hyuga menor se entristeció_

_- No malentiendas, Nata-chan…- Con una suave sonrisa en su cara, Hitomi le limpió las mejillas a su hija menor con sus dedos -Si lloras, es únicamente por lo inevitable, recuerda que yo no debería de estar aquí, pero gracias a mi Sensei y a Okame-sama estoy frente a ti ahora… Es inevitable que me vaya a donde ahora pertenezco, así que no llores por ello, despídeme con una bella sonrisa de las que tú tienes-_

_- ¡S-Si…!- La chica asintió y esbozó el gesto solicitado_

_- Aquí y en Nabi-chan está de lo que más estoy orgullosa- La mujer mayor posó su mano en el pecho de su hija -Y no por el hecho de que seas o no seas una buena Kunoichi, sino porque eres mi hija… En vez de llorar, da lo mejor de ti, para qué logres hacer lo que desees o al menos estés satisfecha por intentarlo hasta el último momento- Un pilar de luz surgió de Hitomi y se elevó al cielo -Hazlo por ti misma, porque yo estoy orgullosa de ti por el simple hecho de que seas mi Nata-chan…-_

_- Lo haré- La sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata manifestó su determinación_

_- Cuídate mucho Nata-chan, cuida de tus seres queridos y espero que no nos veamos en muchísimo tiempo porque debes tener una vida larga y plena… ¡¿Entendiste?!- La mayor levantó su puño derecho cerca de su rostro, mostrando una gran sonrisa_

_- Así será, Oka-sama…- La chica asintió decidida, mirando cómo el cuerpo falso comenzaba a deshacerse…_

_De la cabeza a los pies, la efigie de Hitomi se deshizo lentamente para convertirse en simples trozos de papel y polvo que se elevaron al viento, dejando el cadáver de una mujer de cabello corto y negro que había sido enviada a prisión por asesinar a sus propios hijos por una venganza pasional contra su esposo, así como lo que parecía ser un mechón del cabello de su madre atado con un cordón sobre una fórmula de Fuijutsu sumamente compleja que le fue imposible de descifrar. Aquella luz que había surgido de repente también se extinguió para dejarla sola en ese lugar y Hinata simplemente cerró sus ojos para posar la mano derecha sobre su pecho, sin dejar de sonreír._

_- Oka-sama… Siempre te llevaré aquí adentro…- La chica levantó su mirada hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos -Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver…-_

…

- No importa que te levantes, el resultado del combate no cambiará en lo más mínimo… Sólo conseguirás que aumente tu sufrimiento- Sentenció fríamente la rubia, sacando a la peliazul de sus pensamientos -Ríndete…-

- ¡Eso no me importa, no pienso rendirme…!- La cólera en la mirada de Usagi aumentó violentamente al ver acto de misericordia despreciado

- ¡Muy bien!- El flujo de Seiryoku alrededor de la rubia aumento violentamente -¡Entonces voy a destrozarte para que jamás puedas volver a levantarte!-

"¡Todo se decidirá ahora…!" La Hyuga entrecerró los ojos, mientras su Kekkei Genkai se reactivaba violentamente

- ¡Hinata!- Naruto había amagado con ir a detener la pelea, cuando vio la convicción en los ojos de la chica

- Tú puedes…- Susurró la Uchiha, expectante

- ¡Hazla mierda, Hinata!- Bramó Hana desbordada por la pasión.

El Sharigan de Nami podía el Seiryoku de ambas en ebullición… El flujo plateado de la Tsukino se violentó en forma de un intenso torrente que asemejaba la forma de una flama, en tanto que la corriente celeste de la Hyuga se limitó a rodear su cuerpo, concentrándose extrañamente en la cabeza de la chica. Todos en el estadio estaban en silencio, puesto que parecía el momento final de la pelea: una Usagi dispuesta a todo contra una Hinata a la que le costaba trabajo incluso respirar.

- Esta vez te lanzaré mi Jutsu con toda su potencia…- La rubia colocó su mano izquierda con los dedos contraídos frente a su rostro, echando hacia atrás su puño derecho -¡De ti no quedará ni el recuerdo…!-

"¡Es ahora, todo o nada…!" El Byakugan de la peliazul temblaba visiblemente por la presión ejercida sobre él

- ¡Desaparece!- Usagi lanzó su puño al frente, con toda su fuerza -¡Kouton: Shinkouken…!-

El vendaval de haces de luz salió disparado a una velocidad impresionante, casi invisible para casi la totalidad de los espectadores que simplemente observaron cómo del puño de la chica de Kumo surgió únicamente un gran resplandor uniforme de luz a gran velocidad hacia la chica de Konoha. Hinata observaba también como de nuevo esa tormenta de resplandores iba directo a impactarla, desgarrando el piso de la arena durante su trayectoria…

Poco a poco, ese destello fulminante comenzó a tomar una forma nítida para la Hyuga… Para sus ojos, aquella red desordenada de haces luminosos se reveló, como si de repente su cerebro se hubiera vuelto capaz de descifrarlo… Las venas resaltadas alrededor de las cuencas de sus globos oculares desaparecieron de un momento a otro y al mismo tiempo, su Byakugan cambió súbitamente: la pupila de los ojos lavanda de la chica se tornó blanca, alrededor de ella se formaron tres aureolas con tres aberturas cada una y las pequeñas grietas resaltadas dentro del ojo terminaron por desaparecer. Además de eso, perceptible únicamente para un Byakugan, el flujo de Seiryoku de Hinata dejó de abarcar únicamente el Tenketsu para extenderse a la totalidad de su cuerpo.

- ¡Puedo ver a través de tu Jutsu…!-

- ¡¿Qué…?!-

Ante la incredulidad total de Usagi, la peliazul podía veía cada uno de los rayos de luz a esa velocidad, esquivándolos con una agilidad superior incluso a lo mostrada durante el combate… Contorsionaba su cuerpo con una flexibilidad impresionante para evadir cada uno de ellos al tiempo que en sus manos comenzaba a concentrarse el Seiryoku de forma un poco más marcada que en el resto de su cuerpo. Para el espectador común sólo era visible la escena de la peliazul avanzando con gráciles movimientos a través de la luz despedida por el puño de la ahora incrédula Tsukino…

- ¡No, no puede ser…!- Gritó atónita la rubia

- ¡Toma…!-

Ya junto a la Kunoichi de Kumo, tomó vuelo con su mano derecha para darle un golpe de Juuken justo en la boca del estómago, lo que tuvo como consecuencia que el Jutsu Kouton se detuviera en seco después de que un violento estallido de Seiryoku se manifestara en la espalda de Usagi. La rubia tosió sangre y salió proyectada a su espalda para caer pesadamente al suelo, con los ojos en blanco… La gente miraba sorprendida cómo el combate había tomado un giro de ciento ochenta grados a favor de la Hyuga, quien respiraba dificultosamente.

- ¡Así se hace Hinata-chan!- Naruto pasó de la preocupación más grande a la alegría pura

- ¡Eso le enseñará a esa calientapollas!- Exclamó efusiva la Senju, levantando su puño al cielo

"¡Increíble…! ¡Le provocó el daño del Hakke Rokujuuyonshou con ese único golpe!" El líder de los Hyuga miraba inexpresivo el resultado, aunque por dentro estaba realmente feliz por su hija "Bien hecho, Hinata… Esa chica parecía una genio de las que surgen una sola vez en cada generación, pero estoy seguro que con ese nivel de daño, no se levantará…"

"¿Qué significa el cambio en el Byakugan de Imouto…?" Pensó seria Hanabi "¿Será el Bouenkyou Byakugan del que hablaba Oka-sama…?"

Hinata se encontraba en dificultades y a pesar de que le había dado un golpe contundente a su oponente, sabía que si lograba levantarse ya no podría hacerle frente… La rubia permaneció tendida en el suelo y únicamente la voz de Genma iniciando el conteo la sacó de sus reflexiones internas. Finalmente, parecía que la temible chica de Kumo había sido vencida, porque sus ojos permanecían ocultos en la sombra que producía su cabello y un hilillo de sangre escurría de su boca.

- ¡4…!-

"No debo distraerme…" Pensó atenta la Hyuga

- ¡5…!-

- ¡En tu cara, perra…!- La Senju sonrió mostrando los dientes, celebrando por el casi triunfo de su amiga -¡Eres enorme, Hinata!-

- ¡6…!-

- Bien hecho- La Uchiha sonrió suavemente y desactivó su Doujutsu

- ¡7…!-

"¡Lo logró!" Pensaron felices Kushina y Mikoto desde sus posiciones

- ¡8…!-

- G-Gané…- La peliazul se relajó, porque todo había terminado

- ¡9…!-

- Te confiaste…-

La incredulidad se apoderó totalmente de casi todos los espectadores… En milésimas de segundo la rubia de Kumo se levantó y le clavó la mano izquierda en el estómago a la atónita Hinata, apenas a un lado de su ombligo. La chica tosió sangre cuando Usagi se plantó frente a ella con una sombría sonrisa, lanzó un grito de dolor cuando la Tsukino sacó la extremidad de su cuerpo y le dio un violento puñetazo al rostro, mandándola de regreso al suelo. Se limpió el líquido vital que escurría por la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano no ensangrentada.

- ¡Hinata!- Naruto apretó los puños imponente al ver que la chica esta vez ya no podía levantarse debido a la herida en su vientre

- ¡Mierda…!- Hana se notaba afligida por el giro en los acontecimientos

- ¡No!- Nami apretó los dientes, preocupada por su compañera

- ¡Hinata-chan…!- Exclamó llorosa la morena Uzumaki

- No puede ser…- Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizada

- C-Como… Cómo puedes… ¿C-Como puedes seguir de pie?- Murmuró la Hyuga, porque apenas si podía mantenerse consciente por la notoria pérdida de sangre -T-Te cerré todos los Tenketsu con ese golpe…- Esta vez, por más que recargaba las manos en el suelo, ya no tenía las fuerza para levantarse

- La verdad es que tu golpe sí me dolió, pero no voy a caer hasta verte hecha cenizas…- La chica dio un súbito salto hacia atrás -¡Vas a desaparecer justo como Isabiri y Sasame!- De golpe comenzó a realizar una breve secuencia de sellos

- ¡No, Hinata…!- Naruto comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la plataforma para salvar a su chica

- ¡Muere…! ¡Katon: Kasouen!-

"N-No…No así…" Pensó débilmente la peliazul…

El rubio corrió a toda velocidad… Por desgracia el Jutsu fue ejecutado con una velocidad impresionante y debido a que la mente se le había nublado parcialmente por la preocupación, no pensó en utilizar el Shunshin no Jutsu… La esfera de fuego impactó de lleno a la bella Hyuga ante la mirada impotente del Uzumaki. Su semblante quedó totalmente descolocado cuando vio aquella gran esfera de fuego estallar violentamente justo frente a sus ojos, devorando a la chica tras tirarla de la plataforma con su fuerza de empuje. Se detuvo totalmente descolocado.

- ¡Oh, por Kami…!- La Senju apretó los dientes con impotencia

- No… ¡Hinata!- La azabache gritó impotente, derramando una solitaria lágrima

- ¡Hinata-chan…!- Tatsumaki comenzó a llorar visiblemente mientras las otras chicas observaban horrorizadas

- Eso es, desaparece en el infierno…- La chica de Kumo cerró los ojos y sonrió satisfecha por su triunfo -¿Hm…?- Formó un rictus de incredulidad tras mirar detenidamente la base de las llamas -¿Qué…?-

Las flamas comenzaron a extinguirse poco a poco y finalmente después de algunos segundos, terminaron por revelar a la Kunoichi de Konoha. Su cuerpo humeaba ligeramente, pero no parecía tener daños de gravedad fuera de las heridas previas a la explosión de fuego. De los ojos zafiro de Naruto comenzaron a surgir gruesas lágrimas de felicidad, al notar inmediatamente que la chica todavía respiraba, aunque de forma casi imperceptible. Olvidando todo lo demás, el chico corrió hacia la bella chica y rápidamente se acuclilló junto a ella para tomarla en brazos.

- N-No puede ser…- Murmuró débilmente la rubia, al ver que su Jutsu había fallado

- Hinata-chan… Pronto estarás bien…- Al instante desapareció junto a la chica en el remolino de hojas del Shunshin no Jutsu

"¿C-Como pudo sobrevivir a eso?" Se cuestionó el expectante Genma, así como casi la totalidad de los observadores -¡Y la ganadora de este combate es Tsukino Usagi…!- El réferi se recuperó después de ese momento de shock, levantando la mano al aire

- ¡Esa maldita puta ya verá…! ¡Voy a matarla!- La morena precoz comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos

- Déjala...- Nami posó su mano en el hombro de su compañera

- ¡¿Qué carajo dijiste?!- Hana volteó furibunda a ver a su compañera -¡Dame una buena razón para no acabar con ella!-

La respuesta de la Uchiha fue simple. Señaló con su mano libre a la rubia, quien cayó de frente al suelo… Su cara golpeó de lleno contra el duro piso al grado de abrirse la frente. Fue un momento de desconcierto absoluto y más cuando su Jounin Sensei apareció junto a ella y tras cargarla del brazo, desapareció también en el remolino de hojas del Jikuukan Ninjutsu básico. Al parecer la aparentemente fácil victoria de Usagi no había sido tan sencilla. Genma declaraba la victoria de la rubia ante la mirada fría de las compañeras de equipo de la Hyuga.

- Llegará el momento de hacerle pagar, mantén la calma- Agregó seria la azabache

- Como sea- Hana dijo seria, agitando su hombro para que la Uchiha lo soltara -Ya llegará el momento del desquite…-

- Uf… Qué bueno que Hinata-chan está bien…- Susurró Tatsumaki con evidente alivio tras un notorio suspiro -Ahora Onii-chan la llevó a la enfermería para que Tsunade Baa-chan la cure y todo estará bien-

- Te toca combatir a ti ahora… ¿No?- Preguntó la pelinaranja con expectación

- Si, finalmente ha llegado el turno de la grandiosa Maki-chan… ¡Es hora de que la futura Hokage se muestre ante la aldea!- Gritó entusiasmada, ante la expectación de los demás participantes -¡Y mi pelea se la voy a dedicar a Hinata-chan!-

La chica pelirroja comenzó a realizar intensos movimientos de calentamiento consistentes en girar los brazos a los lados y flexionar el torso para alcanzarse los pies con las manos sin doblar las rodillas, dejando que se notara su anatomía ante los ojos de los otros competidores. Nagato se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al ver el generoso trasero de su compañera en todo su esplendor, mientras que Shikamaru y Chouji comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos al tiempo que Enya sonrió en forma discretamente pervertida recordando a la esclavizada Shion, a la que solicitaba con frecuencia. Incluso Sasuke miraba de reojo a la escandalosa Kunoichi… El único que se mantenía indiferente y cruzado de brazos era precisamente su oponente, el intimidante Gaara.

- ¿No puedes hacer ejercicios de calentamiento de otra forma?- Le recriminó su media hermana con severidad

- Lo siento Onee-chan, pero quería mostrarles algo lindo a estos chicos antes de patearles el trasero…- La morena sonrió confiada.

…

Oculta entre las sombras, aquella persona enmascarada que se proclamaba como líder de la organización Akatsuki había observado con detenimiento el combate. Con el Sharingan podía ver cada detalle de los estilos de ambas chicas y disfrutar de su Ninjutsu y Taijutsu mostrado, los cuales ya era superiores a lo que la mayoría de los Chunin promedio podían hacer. Con el Byakugan analizaba detenidamente el flujo de Seiryoku en el Keirakukei de las dos chicas para estar a la expectativa de los daños recibidos así como del control que ambas tenían y con ambos Doujutsu podía observar con precisión milimétrica los movimientos de cada una. Su interés era simplemente el divertirse con los combates hasta que llegara el momento de hacer su jugada… Sin embargo no espero encontrarse con la evolución del Byakugan de Hinata.

"En el último momento superó la barrera del Kekkei Genkai y su ojo evolucionó al Bouenkyou… Fue ese poder despertado inconscientemente el que la acercó a la victoria y sobre todo, el Jutsu único de su Doujutsu fue lo que la salvó de morir" Pensó de forma analítica la persona enmascarada -En el futuro esto será muy divertido…- Entrecerró sus ojos con deleite al imaginar las posibilidades que le darían sus próximos movimientos… Pero hasta que ese momento llegara, se dedicaría a disfrutar de las cada vez más prometedoras batallas de los Genin.

…

Cuando la pelirroja dio su último paso, fue para posarse en la plataforma frente a frente con el pelirrojo de Suna. Miró de reojo a su Onee-chan y a las otras chicas, esperando a que su querido Onii-chan apareciera para que la viera combatir también… El rubio Uzumaki reapareció con las hojas revoloteando al viento entre la Uchiha y la Senju, quienes se sorprendieron con la súbita aparición del chico. La morena sonrió alegre y regresó su atención al intimidante Shinobi delante de ella, que la miraba con la más absoluta indiferencia.

- ¿Cómo está Hinata?- Nami regresó su atención hacia la plataforma

- Tsunade Oba-san dice que su vida no corre peligro, pero está totalmente agotada y tardará varios días en recuperar sus energías completamente… En cuanto a la herida en su estómago, ya fue atendida y no tendrá secuelas, pero le tomará algo de tiempo reponerse totalmente- Respondió el chico con tranquilidad, tratando de enfocarse en su Imouto -Ya está sedada, así que dormirá un buen rato… Por eso aproveche para venir con Maki-chan, Tsunade Oba-san se quedó con ella-

- Menos mal, esa tetona me dio un buen susto- La Senju sonrió discretamente -Pero ya me encargaré de vengarla y para eso tengo que ganar cuando sea mi turno…- La bella alba volteó a ver a una Tenten que a su vez la observaba temerosa y no pudo sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo

- Hana-chan, No debes subestimar a Tenten-chan, ella es muy fuerte- El rubio sonrió suavemente

- Yo no digo que no, pero tampoco digo que voy a perder- Replicó ligeramente divertida la morena

- Atentos, la pelea de Tatsumaki va a comenzar…- Interrumpió la Uchiha.

En la arena, Gaara permanecía impasible mientras la Uzumaki se notaba los dedos y el cuello también, preparándose para iniciar bien su pelea. Desde las gradas, los derrotados hermanos del pelirrojo de Suna, Temari y Kankuro, miraban con expectación a su hermano más pequeño. Detrás de ellos, su Jounin Sensei Pakura, observaba cruzada de brazos. Suficiente humillación para la aldea había sido la prematura derrota de sus alumnos mayores y sólo quedaba el Jinchuuriki del Ichibi para rescatar el orgullo de Sunagakure no Sato.

- ¡Comiencen!- Genma dio la señal de inicio e inmediatamente saltó fuera de la plataforma

- Tú eres una basura que ni siquiera…- Masculló Gaara fríamente, pero no pudo terminar su frase, porque la chica desapareció en un remolino de hojas

- ¡Toma…!-

Haciendo un uso sorpresivo del Shunshin no Jutsu, la pelirroja reapareció justo frente al Jinchuuriki y le dio una violenta patada en el rostro, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás. Sin embargo de su calabaza salió un torrente de arena que lo detuvo en seco para enderezarlo en el aire y provocar que cayera de pie nuevamente… Sus ojos mostraron entonces la cólera que se había apoderado de él y un enrojecimiento en su mejilla era señal de que el golpe había sido hasta cierto punto efectivo. La Kunoichi asumió entonces una postura de pelea.

- ¡Así se hace, Maki-chan!- Gritaron a coro Naruto y Hana, con los puños levantados

- Bien- Nami sonrió ligeramente

- ¡¿Pudo tocar a Gaara?!- Gritaron atónitos los hermanos del aludido

"Ya veo… La Suna no Bougyou (Defensa de Arena) no reaccionó a tiempo debido a la velocidad del ataque…" Pensó fugazmente la Jounin de cabello verde-naranja "Para verse como una completa imbécil, es lista… Aunque le costará caro"

- Voy…- El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza -¡Voy a matarte…!- Hizo un rictus de furia tras lo que puso las manos con los dedos contraídos cerca de su rostro -¡Suna Shigure (Llovizna de Arena)…!-

El aire sobre la plataforma comenzó a saturarse lentamente con arena, como si fuera parte de un desierto en el que soplaba el viento suavemente. La chica de ojos ámbar súbitamente tomó algo de entre sus ropas mientras el pelirrojo lanzó una especie de rugido al cielo, mientras la arena lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer del aire. Inmediatamente se puso a la expectativa porque en el rostro del Shinobi de Suna se formó una sonrisa demencial e incluso de las comisuras de sus labios comenzó a salir la saliva de forma relativamente abundante.

- ¡Y ahora muere…!- El chico posó su mano derecha al frente -¡Sabaku Sousou (Funeral de la Cascada de Arena)!-

Tatsumaki volteó en todas direcciones cuando observó que la arena reapareció del suelo y se abalanzó sobre sus pies para inmovilizarla. Pudo reaccionar a tiempo y saltó hacia arriba para tratar de evadir el fino material, pero para su sorpresa manifestó un intenso estallido y comenzó a elevarse hacia ella como si fuera un torrente de agua haciendo erupción. Todos miraban expectante cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de la chica, quien se reorientó en el aire hacia la arena que ya amenazaba con alcanzarla. Realizó rápidamente una secuencia de sellos de mano e inhaló aire.

- ¡Fuuton: Taipuugyoku (Elemento Viento: Gran Esfera de Viento)…!-

La chica exhaló una corriente de viento que rápidamente formó una esfera delante de ella y se dirigió hacia la arena, regresándola al suelo ante la expectación de todos. Después de algunos segundos cayó elegantemente al suelo, rodeada por el material erosionado que había quedado regado por el piso. El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos al ver que la atractiva morena había logrado escapar de uno de sus Jutsu favoritos. Por el momento se limitó a observarla detenidamente, para pensar en cómo iba a asesinarla.

- ¡¿Qué te pareció eso?!- La Uzumaki encaró desafiante al Jinchuuriki

- Hm… Je, je, je…-

Para desconcierto de la chica, el Shinobi de Suna cerró sus ojos y comenzó con unas pequeñas risitas casi inaudibles que poco a poco comenzaron a aumentar su intensidad para desconcierto de todos los que podían escucharlas… Finalmente terminó por estallar en escandalosas y escalofriantes carcajadas que le erizaron la piel a más de uno. Tatsumaki parpadeó confundida al mirar esa actitud tan extraña en su enemigo. Gaara se destornillaba de risa de forma casi antinatural a su aparente forma de ser fría, sádica y cruel.

- ¡¿De qué te ríes…?!- Exclamó la morena finalmente fuera de sus casillas

- Cuando te haga pulpa sanguinolenta experimentarás el terror… ¡Ya no puedo esperar por ese momento, ja, ja, ja!- El Shinobi de Suna orientó la cara al aire, reiniciando sus carcajadas demenciales -¡Prepárate basura…!-

De forma un tanto desconcertante la arena comenzó a surgir lentamente de la calabaza que cargaba el chico en su espalda… Rodeó poco a poco su cuerpo, cubriéndolo casi como una segunda piel para engrosarse posteriormente y adquirir una textura sumamente extraña, puntiaguda y de color arena, con varias protuberancias afiladas y grecas negras. Su cabeza asemejó la de un mapache diabólico de escleróticas negras, ojos dorados y puntiagudas orejas largas, mientras que sus manos convertidas en garras se hicieron considerablemente grandes en comparación con su cuerpo. Sólo sus pies permanecieron normales, puesto que el resto de su cuerpo se terminó de fusionar con la calabaza para darle un aspecto similar al de un pequeño monstruo, de cuya espalda baja surgió una larga cola. Los espectadores miraban desconcertados el brusco cambio del Ninja de Suna.

"Veo que se lo tomó en serio…" Pakura sonrió casi imperceptiblemente

"¡Es el Ichibi…!" Pensó Youko, con seriedad

"¡¿Ichibi…?!" Replicó el rubio Jinchuuriki, endureciendo el semblante

"Tanuki, uno de nosotros nueve…" Respondió el más fuerte de los Bijuu "Tu tetona hermana debe tener cuidado con él"

- ¡No te confíes Maki-chan!- Naruto le gritó a su Imouto

"Como si fuera a hacerlo, Onii-chan" Pensó seria la pelirroja, asumiendo una postura defensiva "En verdad ese chico luce siniestro…"

- Pues bien…- El pelirrojo se orientó hacia la Kunoichi de Konoha -Es hora de seguir divirtiéndonos…- Inhaló aire de forma que su estómago se infló visiblemente -¡Fuuton: Renkuudan (Elemento Viento: Proyectil de Aire Perforador)…!-

El pelirrojo le dio una palmada a su vientre sumamente inflado y de su boca salió disparada una esfera de aire comprimido a toda velocidad rumbo a la morena, que ligeramente asustada saltó hacia un costado para evitar el ataque, que siguió su ruta dejando un surco en la plataforma y continuó su trayectoria para destruir una considerable zona de la pared posterior del estadio.

- ¡¿Un Jinchuuriki?!- Bajo su disfraz, Kushina se levantó de su asiento visiblemente alterada

- Parece ser el hijo de Kakura…- Murmuró Mikoto, visiblemente sorprendida

"Entonces es Tanuki (Perro Mapache)…" Pensó Nekomata en la mente de Mabui

"¿Tanuki?" Repitió la morena de cabellos plateados

"¡Entonces ese mapache mugroso seguía en Suna…!" Gruñó Inugami en el interior de Fuu

"¿Y qué es eso?" La peliverde pensó confundida

"Es el Ichibi (Una Cola)… Es el más débil de nosotros, aunque la diferencia entre él y Youko no es mucha…" Agregó el Niibi con creciente preocupación

- ¡Ten cuidado, Tatsumaki Nee-san!- Exclamó preocupada la otrora morena de Kumo

- ¡No te dejes ganar, Onee-chan!- Complementó la chica originalmente de Taki

- Al parecer ese fenómeno es de cuidado- Anko miraba con naciente preocupación el desarrollo del combate -Espero que la tetona idiota pueda hacer algo…-

- Tu puedes, Tatsumaki-san…- Tenma entrelazó sus manos, como si estuviera orando.

En la plataforma, la voluptuosa pelirroja observaba sorprendida el resultado del ataque de su enemigo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que Gaara lanzó su mano derecha hacia ella y para su sorpresa el brazo del Shinobi se estiró de forma tétrica y antinatural, amenazando con alcanzarla. Nuevamente saltó al lado para esquivar el agarre, dando muestras de su agilidad cuando el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo con su otra mano y la chica volvió a brincar para comenzar a correr sobre el brazo derecho de su enemigo, buscando atacar su cuerpo.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Así debe ser!- El Ninja de Suna sonrió en forma demencial -¡Muéstrame que valdrá la pena acabar contigo!-

- ¡Ya cállate, maldito demente…!- En su carrera, la chica preparó su puño derecho para asestarle un buen derechazo en la cara, ya estaba cerca.

Tatsumaki salió proyectada al aire y cayó pesadamente al suelo tras recibir un brutal coletazo al costado derecho de su cuerpo. Se levantó con dificultad para observar enérgica a su oponente, que mantenía ese gesto demencial. Se llevó la mano izquierda al área afectada y tosió un poco de sangre, pensando cuál podría ser su siguiente movimiento. Gaara le ahorró la reflexión, puesto que sus alargados brazos se contrajeron y comenzó a atacar a la Uzumaki con rápidos zarpazos que apenas podía esquivar.

- ¡Baila, baila para mí…!- Bramó el Jinchuuriki mientras la chica evadía los ataques con dificultad -¡Ja, ja, ja…!-

"¡Tengo que pensar algo rápido o estoy muerta…!" Pensó asustada la chica ante el poco alentador panorama, sin distraerse "¡Ya sé, hora del plan B!"

Los ataques continuos del pelirrojo eran cada vez más difíciles de esquivar y la chica poco a poco se notaba más lenta en sus movimientos, hasta que llegó el momento en que para gran preocupación de las personas preocupadas por ella recibió un golpe en el vientre que le desgarró la yukata negra que vestía y reveló una camisa entallada de malla la cual mostró cuatro cortes considerables a través de los cuales podía verse su carne con tajos de los cuales fluía la sangre de forma sutil. Inmediatamente se cubrió con el brazo izquierdo el área afectada. Gaara observó siniestramente complacido que al fin su víctima había dejado de moverse.

- ¡Y ahora…! ¡Muere!-

Con su brazo derecho tomó vuelo y lo lanzó al frente con las garras listas para decapitar a la Uzumaki. La chica se limitó a ver cómo esa extremidad se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ella mientras su mano libre tomó discretamente la postura de golpe de espada y con la izquierda discretamente sacaba algo de entre sus ropas que luego dejaba caer al suelo. La garra estaba por alcanzarla para acabar con su vida, ante la impotencia de sus seres queridos y amigos… Para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de su enemigo, ladeó el cuerpo con vistosa agilidad para evitar el último zarpazo que tenía como objetivo separarle la cabeza del cuello.

- ¡Kinton: Kiken…!-

Agitó violentamente su mano derecha haciendo uso de la espada brillante en la que se había convertido su mano, logrando seccionar el brazo de arena del resto del cuerpo de su enemigo para sorpresa de los espectadores y alivio de sus personas cercanas. Entonces la extremidad perdió su forma para convertirse en una cantidad de arena que cayó inmediatamente al piso, justo sobre aquél misterioso objeto que la morena había arrojado momentos antes.

- ¡Fuinjutsu: Kyuushu no Senpuu (Técnica de Sellado: Torbellino de Absorción)…!-

De repente el volumen de la arena en la plataforma comenzó a disminuir como si fuera agua yéndose por el inodoro y desapareciendo en el suelo ante el desconcierto de todos los observadores… Cuando el último remanente de la arena se fue, sólo quedó un pergamino cerca de los pies de la pelirroja, quien rápidamente lo levantó y lo enrolló para tirarlo lejos de la plataforma. El cuerpo de Gaara se adecuó a la pérdida de esa parte, disminuyendo sus dimensiones ligeramente para conservar la misma proporción de las extremidades en relación al cuerpo principal. Su brazo se regeneró rápidamente con un tamaño menor al anterior.

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste…?!- Bramó enfurecido el Jinchuuriki del Ichibi

- ¡Quitándote la arena, no eres tan terrible como aparentas!- Replicó desafiante la morena, señalando al chico

- Te vas a arrepentir…- El chico de Suna adquirió un tono frío de forma súbita -¡Suna Shuriken (Espada Oculta en la Mano de Arena)…!-

El pelirrojo comenzó a agitar sus brazos como si lanzara golpes al aire, liberando de ellos una gran cantidad de pequeños disparos de arena a gran velocidad en dirección a la morena, quien rápidamente realizó una secuencia de sellos para posteriormente levantar su pie derecho y plantarlo al frente después de unos segundos mientras el Jinchuuriki del Ichibi observaba detenidamente a su presa.

- ¡Kinton: Tetsuheki…!-

El muro de metal surgió sorpresivamente del suelo como si fuera una ilusión, pero se solidificó rápidamente para detener todos los proyectiles de arena, que se pulverizaron al chocar con esa pared sólida. Fueron varios disparos que dejaron una considerable cantidad del fino material por todo el piso alrededor de Tatsumaki, dejando ver su paso como pequeñas abolladuras en aquél muro sólido de Seiryoku que tras cumplir con su deber defensivo se desvaneció rápidamente. Sin embargo, Gaara no lucia preocupado.

- Je, je, je…- El pelirrojo volvió a esbozar aquella sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro transformado -¡Ahora sí acabare contigo…!- Nuevamente el chico tomó vuelo con su mano derecha para lanzarle un zarpazo a Maki-chan -¡Te voy a hacer pedazos…!- Lanzó su ataque a la altura de la cabeza de la Uzumaki

- ¡Eres un gran tonto…!- La chica se agachó para esquivar el ataque -¡Sabes que puedo esquivar tu arena!-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja…! ¡La idiota eres tú…!-

Tatsumaki se mostró preocupada cuando la arena a su alrededor se abalanzó a sus pies y posteriormente a sus muñecas, inmovilizándola rápidamente para sorpresa y preocupación de sus seres queridos. El Shinobi de Suna sonrió en forma sádica cuando vio que su víctima se revolvía furiosa para escapar de la arena para intentar soltarse, pero lo único que lograba era cansarse y quedar más atrapada entre el fino material controlado por el Seiryoku de su enemigo.

- ¡Y ahora…!- Gaara orientó sus manos hacia la chica, con las palmas abiertas -¡Rendan: Suna Shigure (Disparos Sucesivos: Llovizna de Arena)…!-

De las palmas del pelirrojo, surgieron varias esferas de arena que salieron disparadas hacia el material que tenía capturada a la morena. Los proyectiles se iban asimilando gradualmente y poco a poco aumentaban su volumen para dejar a la chica en una situación sumamente precaria… Finalmente, la Uzumaki había quedado totalmente inmovilizada y a merced de Gaara, quien se mostró sombríamente satisfecho tras ver el éxito de su plan.

- Je, je, je… En verdad fuiste una rata difícil de capturar…- El chico apuntó con su mano derecha a la chica -¡Sabaku Kyuu (Ataúd de la Atadura de Arena)…!- Toda la arena que mantenía cautiva a Tatsumaki se unificó en una pequeña montaña que sólo dejaba ver su cabeza

- ¡Maki-chan…!- Naruto iba a lanzarse a ayudar a su hermana tras recordar cómo ese chico había asesinado a su oponente en la ronda pasada, pero Nami lo detuvo sujetando su brazo derecho -¡¿Por qué me detienes?! ¡Tengo que ayudarla!-

- Confía en ella…- El chico miró molestó a su Hime-chan, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió que la mano de la chica temblaba de forma notoria -Es lo que debemos hacer…-

- Nami-chan…-

- ¡Y ahora por fin acabaré contigo, voy a convertirse en pulpa sanguinolenta…!- Bramó extasiado el Shinobi de Suna, mientras la pelirroja apretaba los dientes -¡Prepárate a morir, basura…!- El brazo derecho de Gaara se estiró hacia la prisión de arena para fundirse con ella -Así sentiré ese momento cuando tu cuerpo se haga pedazos…-

- Kh…- La chica revolvía su cara mientas la arena la iba cubriendo, como si hiciera fuerza para intentar soltarse

- Quiero probar tu sangre, je, je, je…- El chico se pasó la lengua por sus labios

"Esto terminó…" Pensó la Jounin Sensei de Sunagakure

- Kh… S-Sólo quiero decirte algo más…- Para desconcierto de los espectadores, la chica formó una sonrisa desafiante cuando ya sólo su boca era visible -¡Caíste…!-

- ¿Qué…?- Gaara pasó del éxtasis al desconcierto

- ¡Fuinjutsu: Kyuushu no Senpuu…!-

El pelirrojo mostró desconcierto en su rostro cuando comenzó a sentir esa enorme fuerza de succión sobre su brazo… Poco a poco toda la arena que mantenía cautiva a Tatsumaki comenzó a ser absorbida hasta que quedó libre completamente, excepto por el brazo del Jinchuuriki, que también comenzó a ser absorbido hacia el estómago de la chica. El material que cubría al chico poco a poco fue succionado también, hasta que Gaara se mostró nuevamente y la arena terminó de ser succionada, revelando que en el vientre de Maki-chan era cubierto por un pergamino con varias fórmulas que formaban un círculo rodeado de un torbellino de nueve hélice, dentro del cual apareció el Kanji 'Sa' (Arena) después de unos instantes… El pelirrojo estaba totalmente desconcertado al ver lo que estaba pasando, en tanto que la morena posó su mano al frente con expresión decidida.

- Y ahora… ¡Kinton: Shurisa…!- De la mano de Tatsumaki surgió la cadena de Seiryoku que rápidamente atrapó a Gaara, sujetando sus brazos contra su cuerpo

"¡Increíble…!" La Sensei Jounin del Jinchuuriki miraba asombrada el resultado del combate "¡Logró desarmar a Gaara!"

- ¡Bien hecho, Maki-chan!- El rubio hermano de la chica observaba contento el giro en el desarrollo del combate

- ¿Tú sabías lo que planeaba?- Hana volteó a ver a su compañera de equipo

- No… Sólo quería confiar en ella- Respondió la Uchiha con una sonrisa discreta "Lo hiciste muy bien, Tatsumaki…"

- ¡Ya no tienes tu arena, así que sólo te queda rendirte…!- La hija de Kushina y Minato observaba a su rival, quien tenía la cabeza baja y parecía temblar ligeramente -¡La grandiosa Maki-chan te ha vencido!- A pesar de la evidente provocación, el chico de Suna se mantuvo sin reaccionar -Kh… ¡Vamos, di algo…!- Tatsumaki se asustó cuando Gaara levantó la mirada, mostrando unos ojos siniestros y amenazadores

- Es cierto… Realmente vale la pena aplastarte…- En el rostro del Jinchuuriki se dibujó una sonrisa tétrica y sutil.

El Shinobi de Suna apretó los dientes y lentamente un Seiryoku intenso de color rojo comenzó a manifestarse gradualmente alrededor de su cuerpo. La gente observaba confundida cómo las facciones del chico comenzaban a tornarse más gruesas, asemejando poco a poco la imagen de un animal salvaje, mientras las cadenas del Kinton lentamente comenzaban a rechinar por la presión ante la incredulidad de los Shinobi presentes. Era de conocimiento común que el casi mítico Kinton de los Uzumaki no era nada fácil de superar. Especialmente Kushina miraba atónita cómo el pelirrojo luchaba contra la resistencia del Jutsu que le había enseñado a su hija, reconociendo finalmente el Seiryoku que sólo podía manifestar los Jinchuuriki y sabiendo de antemano el resultado…

- ¡No puede ser!- Exclamó atónita la Uzumaki cuando su enemigo levantó los brazos al cielo tras destrozar las cadenas

- Y ahora, conocerás el terror verdadero de mi poder…-

Lentamente un manto de Seiryoku denso comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo del pelirrojo y a manifestarse en forma de fluido ante la mirada incrédula de casi todos los presentes… Ese manto visible y sólido poco a poco tomó una forma siniestra, con garras al final de lo que parecían ser los dedos de manos y pies, con orejas cortas similares a las de un mapache y una larga cola que se levantaba hacia el cielo. Tatsumaki ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando el Shinobi de Suna la envistió de lleno y la envió a derrapar varios metros a su espalda, apenas logrando sostenerse con las uñas de caer fuera de la plataforma. Se reincorporó con visible dificultad y al ponerse de pie, sintió un ardor muy fuerte en su vientre… Su camisa ahora era un simple top que apenas cubría sus pechos completamente y en su abdomen presentaba algunas quemaduras que todavía humeaban.

- Kh…- La chica se llevó la mano derecha al área afectada

- Je, je, je…- Gaara miraba con una expresión fría a su rival -Este es el verdadero poder de Tanuki… Y por eso es que soy llamado monstruo en mi aldea, aunque… ¡Al final le he cogido el gusto!-

Por escasos centímetros la morena apenas pudo ver al Jinchuuriki que se lanzó a impresionante velocidad hacia ella y esquivó el violento zarpazo con la garra derecha que iba directo a su cuello. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo aprovechó la inercia y con su puño izquierdo le dio un brutal golpe a la barbilla que la mandó a volar hasta el otro lado de la plataforma, sobre la que cayó pesadamente de espalda, rebotando para caer finalmente bocabajo. La chica se levantó con visible dificultad para observar a su poderoso enemigo que lucía mucho más poderoso que antes. Respiraba agitada y un hilo de sangre comenzaba a recorrer su rostro desde su frente.

- ¡Y ahora terminaré contigo…!- El pelirrojo inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, inflando su pecho de una forma espeluznante y antinatural -¡Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Elemento Viento: Nube de Arena Infinita de la Gran Ruptura)…!-

- ¡Tatsumaki…!- Gritaron de forma sincronizada Naruto, Nami, Kushina y las demás personas preocupadas por ella.

De la boca de Gaara surgió una impresionante corriente de viento mezclada con arena, la cual salió disparada a gran velocidad hacia la pelirroja, quien en medio de esa intensa tormenta apenas pudo poner sus brazos delante de su rostro para poder defenderse… Por un momento, su cuerpo brilló de un suave tono gris, pero inmediatamente ese resplandor metálico abandonó su figura como si fuera una delgada costra y se disperso entre el viento. Esa corriente incluso evitó que el sonido abandonara el lugar porque los gritos que seguramente debería lanzar la chica en su esfuerzo por resistir no eran audibles… Finalmente, el Jinchuuriki terminó con su ataque y la Uzumaki podía ser vista de nuevo. Todos sus seres queridos ahogaron expresiones de angustia y terror al ver que la chica estaba visiblemente lastimada: pequeñas y abundantes heridas por todo su cuerpo dejaban correr sutilmente la sangre y su ropa apenas cubría sus partes más íntimas, evitando por poco la desnudez. Cayó de frente al suelo ante la satisfacción de un Gaara que había perdido su manto de Seiryoku.

- E-Empezaré a contar…- Murmuró Genma, reaccionado después de unos segundos al ver la crueldad del chico de Suna -¡1…!-

- Esa chica ya no se levantará jamás…- El Shinobi de Suna sonrió suavemente -Si no hubiera intentado resistir, podría volver a ponerse de pie… Sólo vivía de sueños tontos-

- ¡4…!-

- No, Maki-chan…- Naruto apretó los dientes y bajó la cabeza, tratando de contenerse para no lanzarse a matar al pelirrojo

- ¡5…!-

- Tatsumaki…- Nami cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente

- ¡6…!-

- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo hijo de puta…!- Hana encaró al Jinchuuriki cerca de la arena, pero fue ignorada por completo

- ¡7…!-

- Pobre chica…- Murmuró Pakura, cerrando los ojos por respeto a la entrega mostrada por la morena

- ¡8…!-

- ¡Me las vas a pagar, enano de mierda…!- Mikoto apenas podía sujetar por la espalda a una furibunda Kushina para que no atacara al chico de Suna

- ¡9…!-

- Tú… Tú no ganarás…-

La chica nuevamente amagó con ponerse de pie, aliviando a todas las personas preocupadas por ella, dejándolas incrédulas de alegría. Apenas podía respirar y se notaba que era un esfuerzo realmente titánico, pero fue capaz de levantarse para plantarle cara al Jinchuuriki nuevamente. Bajo sus pies, la sangre goteaba lentamente y se acumulaba en forma de un charco que aumentaba sus dimensiones poco a poco. Gaara endureció la mirada y nuevamente se preparó para atacar a la Uzumaki inflando su pecho para lanzarle otro Fuuton devastador, aunque sin recubrirse por su manto de Seiryoku.

- Esta vez tu cuerpo se hará mil pedazos… ¡Prepárate a morir con esto…! ¡Fuuton: Daitoppa (Elemento Viento: Gran Ruptura)…!-

- Y-Yo… ¡Yo pondré todo lo que me queda…!- Gritó la pelirroja ante el inminente torrente de viento que se dirigía hacia ella.

Era una poderosa corriente de avanzaba en línea recta con el objetivo de impactarla directamente para destrozarle el cuerpo… Todos miraban esperando el inevitable momento del choque que seguramente marcaría la derrota de la pelirroja. La respuesta inmediata de la hermana de Naruto y Nami fue colocar sus manos juntas delante de su rostro y lanzar un gemido intenso tras el cual liberó de golpe todo su Seiryoku restante. Fue un momento de enorme tensión, ya que al momento del choque se produjo un intenso sonido que cimbró todo el lugar por un instante y sin embargo, no fue capaz de tumbarla siquiera al suelo a pesar de su estado. Un surco se formó alrededor de ella, pero parecía no verse afectada por el ataque, fuera de las heridas que ya tenía.

- ¡Jamás renunciaré a mí sueño...! ¡Y pondré mi vida hasta el final!- La chica estiró sus dos manos en dirección a su desconcertado enemigo.

Por un efímero lapso de tiempo, el pelirrojo se mostró confundido. Esa chiquilla se mantenía de pie únicamente por la fuerza que le brindaban sus ilusiones y sueños estúpidos… Pero ahora lanzaba nuevamente ese Jutsu de cadenas que había resultado totalmente inútil en su anterior intento. Sus brazos nuevamente eran juntados contra su cuerpo. Tras superar ese momento de confusión, sonrió suavemente, porque esos hilitos no eran rivales para su enorme poder.

- Eres más idiota de lo que pareces al malgastar tu último movimiento… Ya deberías de saber que estas cadenitas no significan nada para mí…-

El Seiryoku escarlata nuevamente comenzó a manifestarse alrededor de su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos para hacer fuerza y liberarse… En ese momento se percató de que a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, las cadenas no cedieron a su esfuerzo. Aquél manto de Seiryoku sólido nuevamente lo envolvió para liberar su descomunal fuerza y luego aplastar de una vez a esa basura, pero increíblemente aquellas cadenas seguían resistiendo. Abrió sus ojos para saber qué ocurría y sobre todo, al notar que el poder que lo rodeaba también había sido reprimido después de unos instantes.

- ¿Qué es esto…?- Murmuró atónito el Jinchuuriki al notar algo extraño -No, no puede ser…-

Aquellas cadenas que surgían de las palmas de las manos de Tatsumaki eran radicalmente diferentes a las que normalmente usaban las mujeres Uzumaki… Kushina también miraba deslumbrada aquellas manifestaciones de Seiryoku del Kinton de su clan. Las cadenas originalmente asemejaban al acero una vez que se liberaban y manifestaban de forma física; sin embargo, de la impetuosa morena surgían dos largas cadenas que brillaban con la belleza que sólo la plata mejor pulida y cuidada podía hacerlo.

- S-Son de plata…- El pelirrojo miró preocupado a su enemiga, ya que un bello Seiryoku ardiente de tono plateado la rodeaba sutilmente -Y-Y no sólo sus cadenas… Es imposible…- Por primera vez en su vida, el chico se sentía indefenso

- Y-Yo gané…- Murmuró con una suave sonrisa la hija de la Guren Kouhai.

Esas misteriosas y hermosas cadenas se desvanecieron en el aire mientras la chica cayó de boca al suelo, visiblemente satisfecha a pesar de encontrarse aparentemente inconsciente. Gaara quedó petrificado en su lugar cuando se sintió libre, incapaz de moverse y mucho menos contraatacar, con un rictus de confusión total en su cara. El réferi reaccionó después de algunos segundos para subir a la plataforma con un salto y comenzar de nuevo la cuenta al ver que la chica no reaccionaba en lo absoluto.

- ¡1…!- La reacción de Maki-chan era nula

- ¡Vamos Tatsumaki-san, tu puedes!- Nagato gritó esperanzado

- ¡2…!-

- Ya no se va a levantar…- La Uchiha cerró los ojos con tristeza, tras ver con su Sharingan que el flujo de Seiryoku de su hermana se había detenido completamente

- ¡3…!-

- ¡Despierta Maki-chan!- El rubio también se desgañitaba en apoyo para su hermana

- ¡4…!-

- ¡De pie, carajo…!- La Senju también observaba impotente que la pelirroja seguía sin reacción

- ¡5…!-

"P-Puedo oírlos…" Pensó la Uzumaki, débilmente

- ¡6…!-

"P-Pero…"

- ¡7…!-

- ¡Vamos Maki-chan, levántate!- Kushina se revolvía con fuerza, de forma casi incontenible para Mikoto

- ¡8…!-

"Ya no tengo fuerzas…"

- ¡9…!-

"Al menos… Di todo hasta el final" La chica afiló un poco más su sonrisa

- ¡Y 10…!- Genma levanto su brazo al aire -¡El ganador de este combate es Sabaku no Gaara…!-

"Creo que lo hice bien… ¿Verdad?" Finalmente, la chica perdió el conocimiento.

Naruto se dirigió rápidamente hacia su hermana para llevarla a la enfermería ante la mirada expectante del todavía desconcertado Gaara y la tranquilidad del Shiranui. Nami lo alcanzó justo cuando ya terminaba de cargar a la chica en brazos. Sin embargo en el último momento endureció el semblante y con expresión sombría volteó a ver al otro Jinchuuriki. Fue entonces que el Shinobi de Suna reaccionó y le sonrió de forma fría al rubio.

- Esperaré ansioso el momento de nuestro combate, Uzumaki Naruto…- La expresión tétrica del pelirrojo no intimidó para nada al Ninja de Konoha -Tal vez tú sí seas un enemigo que sirva para probar mi existencia…-

- Yo también…- Naruto cerró los ojos por un momento, para retomar la palabra con un tono sumamente siniestro y sonrisa macabra que inclusive logró intimidar a Gaara -La oportunidad de hacerte pedazos por lo que le hiciste a Maki-chan llegó muy pronto y no tendré compasión de ti…- Aquellas palabras sobresaltaron a la Uchiha, pero sobretodo, el fugaz brillo escarlata que se manifestó en los ojos de su querido Ouji-chan…

En ese mismo momento, en aquél vacío oscuro que representaba la conceptualización de la mente de Naruto en su interiorización más profunda, el ojo que se encontraba suspendido en el aire, la representación del último remanente de la separación de Naruto y Maou, se entrecerró con deleite para terminar de desaparecer como un terrón de arena que se iba degradando conforme se lo llevaba el viento…

…

_Otras dos llaves de la ronda de octavos de final han concluido y han arrojado a Usagi y a Gaara como vencedores en sus respectivas llaves contra Hinata y Tatsumaki. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus derrotas, las dos Kunoichi de Konoha despertaron poderes que nadie esperaba y que tal vez podría convertirse en las llaves para un mejor futuro… O para la devastación. Sólo el futuro lo dirá, así como dirá lo que le espera a los demás participantes en el torneo. _

…

**Salida 2: Sueño Interminable.**

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

Despertando tu valentía, un drama milagroso.

Nada ha terminado,

Cambia tu necesidad por una oportunidad,

En definitiva, lo puedes hacer.

Caminando a través del puente del arco iris,

Con el futuro en la mano,

Juntos luchan más allá de la puerta.

Detente en el camino de la sombra negra,

Llamas carmesí, ¡Ardan!

¡Toma la última carta!

El sueño interminable de un duelo brillante,

No importa lo doloroso de los tiempos,

Abrazando las sonrisas de los camaradas en los que crees.

…

**Notas: **Luego de un tiempo llega el siguiente capítulo del fic. Las batallas de Hinata y Tatsumaki fueron un fiel reflejo de la brutalidad que demostraron durante gran parte de sus respectivos combates Usagi y Gaara, que también da nombre al capítulo por la mezcla de los colores de sus cabellos. Al final, es bueno decirlo, ambas chicas lograron poner en aprietos a sus rivales al despertar poderes inesperados, aunque al final las dos terminaron derrotadas. Mostré en forma de flashback la despedida de Hitomi y su hija para agregarle emotividad al combate y si bien había adelantado que también mostraría varias cosas sobre Usagi, el ritmo de la pelea me terminó rebasando y lo haré más adelante en el torneo. En cuanto al poder de Hinata que acabó por salvarla de correr la misma suerte que Isaribi, también ahondaré en su momento, si bien Zunai ya ha adelantado un análisis. En cuanto a lo que respecta a Naruto, ese último momento en que ha terminado de asimilar a su contraparte oscura que también refleja su pasado, es un asunto más de forma de pensar y recuerdos que poder como tal, si bien también habrá nuevas capacidades para el chico de cara a las siguientes rondas del torneo. Creo que eso sería todo por ahora. Pido disculpas de antemano por los horrores gramaticales y/o faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber, puesto que estoy en el asunto de los trámites de titulación y es difícil concentrarse al cien por ciento.

**Próximamente:**

**XXVI: El Verdadero y el Falso Profeta.**


End file.
